Silver Nightmares
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: Oga Tatsumi is the strongest female delinquent in Ishiyama High. Her best friend, Furuichi Takayuki, was known as the weakest man in the same school. However, after Oga had a horrible nightmare, and the appearance of a certain baby, things started to change. Furuichi started to change. What happened to her friend? What did that dream mean? FemOga Possible OOC & overpowered Furuichi
1. Chapter 1

There was once an extremely beautiful young woman. She had an athletic body, with no traces of fat, and wasn't overly muscular. She had a healthy and firm pair of D-cup breasts that always caught the attention of any healthy man. She had a heart shaped face, sharp eyes that shined like jewels, and glossy hair that shined at the slightest touch of light. All in all, she had the looks and body of a supermodel. Hell, some fashion companies even offered her a job, which she refused with her usual answer. A punch that sent the agent flying.

For you see, as beautiful as the girl was, she was just as cruel. This woman is the strongest juvenile delinquent. No man or woman her age has ever come close to defeating her. Many people tried to attack her, usually in groups, but she would always beat them back with two-fold the force. This woman's name was Oga Tatsumi, otherwise known as the Goddess of Destruction, known by this because of her beauty and her monstrously destructive strength.

This same goddess... was now asleep, dreaming. However, she didn't like the dream. It was boring. All she was doing was walking around in absolute darkness.

"Seriously? I couldn't have an awesome dream like a world of free croquettes, or me finally beating Misaki up so she can stop treating me like a damn dress up doll?" Oga groaned as she walked, and threw her fists into the air. "Dream of something interesting, Me!" As soon as she said that, she saw something, or rather someone. A very familiar someone who actually brought a smile to Oga's face as she ran towards the silver haired man.

"Furuichi!" Oga patted her best friend's back. "Boy, am I glad you're here. This dream is seriously boring. Be grateful, for I, the beautiful and awesome and cool Oga Tatsumi, am giving you free reign over my dream. So... make something interesting happen." Furuichi didn't answer. He didn't even turn around. "Um, Furuichi?" No answer. "Hellooo?" Furuichi's head then turned slightly. Then, he completely turned around.

Oga... didn't like what she saw. He had a smile on, but his eyes looked so... sad. "W-What's with that look?" He just kept on looking at her with the same sad smile. "What? Stop looking at me like that. It's creepy." He just kept on looking at her. "D-Do you want me to punch you or something?! 'Cause I will! You know me, Furuichi!"

"Tatsumi."

Oga turned beet red when she heard her best friend call her by her first name. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! Y-You can't just call me by my first name like that! It's gross!"

"Tatsumi." Oga couldn't stop blushing. She never knew it would be so embarrassing for her best friend to call her by her first name. "I'm happy." Now she was confused. "I'm happy I met you."

"Huh?"

"I will never regret meeting you. The days I've spent with you were absolutely the best in my entire life. Meeting you in fifth grade. Meeting your sister. Becoming your friend. Standing by your side at some of your best moments. Even taking your punches are some of the best memories I could ever have." Every word Furuichi said made her feel more and more embarrassed. It was like one of those dumb confessions she would always get from some loser... only this one was actually working. "Tatsumi... I really do mean it when I say this. . . I love you." Oga was now beet red again, with steam rising from her head. "But... I can't be with you. Not anymore."

Oga's embarrassment was replaced with confusion... and hurt. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I can no longer be by your side. . . . You don't need me anymore."

Oga felt crushed when he said that, which quickly turned to rage. She grabbed his collar, and looked up into his eyes. Furuichi was a head taller than her, but it still didn't stop Oga from glaring at Furuichi directly in his eyes. "What the fuck does that mean?! I don't need you anymore? Who the hell are you to decide that, asshole?! Why don't I need you anymore, huh?!"

"Because you have them." Oga turned around to see who Furuichi meant. Behind them was a large group of people, their faces shadowed. She didn't recognize any of them, but one of them caught her attention immediately. She couldn't see the guy's face, but he was dressed like a butler, and looked to be about as tall as Furuichi. He was also holding... a baby? "They are your friends, your allies... your family. You need them as much as they need you. They have proven worthy to stand by your side... something I have failed at."

Oga quickly turned to look at Furuichi. "What are you-?" She was caught off guard... when Furuichi kissed her forehead.

When he parted from her... he had tears in his eyes. "Good-bye, Tatsumi." With that, Furuichi began to walk away.

Oga quickly recovered from the surprise kiss. "Wait!" Oga tried to run towards Furuichi, but she just couldn't reach him. She wasn't moving at all.

"Furuichi! Stop!" No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't reach him. Then, she tripped and fell on her face. She slowly sat up and extended her hand towards her still walking friend, he was getting farther and farther.

"Furuichi!" Tears were forming in her eyes. Then, she saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Furuichi... that woman. Who is she?!" A beautiful woman with long silver hair that covered her eyes appeared before Furuichi, her arms wide open to accept him. When Furuichi got close to her, he fell to his knees. Oga watched in horror as the woman hugged her best friend, and he literally disappeared behind her arms.

"Furuichi! Furuichi!" The woman looked at Oga with one eye. One silver eye. She then smiled and giggled... before disappearing herself. "FURUICHI!"

* * *

"TAKAYUKI!" Oga was sitting up on her bed, panting and sweating. She's had nightmares before, but never anything like that. Most of her nightmares involve her dropping her croquette, and watching it get stepped on; or being made to look some kind of frou-frou beauty queen like her sister always wanted her too be. But that... that was absolutely horrible. Oga has never felt so afraid in her entire life. She was still shaking, the memory of the nightmare still fresh.

"Tatsumi! Are you alright?!"

Oga looked at her door to see her family there. Her dad, Youjirou Oga, was there looking like he was ready to tear someone to pieces. He must have thought someone broke into his princess's room. With those muscles of his, he's more than capable of beating the hell out of anyone. Youjirou was an impressive looking man, with his perfect flattop, his ripping muscles, and the face of a Yakuza boss. Not someone you wanna mess with, visually or physically.

Shouko Oga looked around, wondering if what made her tough as nails daughter scream was still in the room. Shouko was an extremely beautiful woman. You wouldn't believe she was a mother by looking at her. She usually keeps her hair tied in a pony tail, but lets it loose whenever she sleeps. In every sense of the word, she was a trophy wife.

Misaki Oga looked as battle ready as her father. A drop dead beauty like her mom and little sister. She's also as strong as she is beautiful, and that's saying something. In terms of power, she greatly outclasses her little sister. Seeing no danger, she walked over and sat on her sister's bed. "Tatsumi, what happened?"

"N-Nothing. Just a bad dream is all."

"Tatsumi?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Taka-chin in your dream?"

Tatsumi went beet red at the mention of her best friend's nickname. "What?! Nothing! What made you think he had anything to do with the dream?!"

"Because you screamed out his name." Tatsumi blushed as she gaped at her mother, words failing her.

"I hope the dream won't affect your relationship with him. I really like that boy. I'm hoping he'll help make me a grandfather soon." Tatsumi felt stream rise from her head when she heard her dad say that, and was so close to punching him in the face.

"I know! Having Taka-chin for a brother would be great. And I'd love to be able to play with my niece."

"Hm? I actually wouldn't mind having a grandson myself."

Her mom just took away the last straw. Tatsumi jumped out of her bed, and started to push her family out of her room. "Out! I wanna have at least another hour of sleep before going to school!" After pushing them out, she slammed the door shut.

Her family stared at the door. Misaki awkwardly chuckled as she scratched her cheek. "Maybe we went a bit too far."

"Maybe. Well, good night, Misaki. Let's go to bed, Shouko."

As they walked towards their rooms, they heard Tatsumi's door open slightly, and looked to see the youngest family member poke her head out, her eyes shyly looking towards the floor. "Hey, he wouldn't leave me, right?" The family was confused at first. "Furuichi. He... he would never leave my side, would he?"

The family blushed at the innocent question. How long has it been since they saw Tatsumi look this cute? "OF COURSE NOT!" Tatsumi jumped at the sudden answer her sister gave. "You and Taka-chin have been friends since fifth grade! If he's stuck with you since way back when, then there's no way he'd ever leave you!"

Tatsumi took a while to think about it, and smiled. "Yeah. You're right." Tatsumi smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Aneki." That smile cleansed the hearts of the entire family.

When Oga closed the door, the entire family let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as they all had the same thought. "She's so cute!"

The next day started off like any other morning. Eat, shower, get dressed, brush your teeth, and wait for the appointed time to leave. Eventually, there was a doorbell. Misaki knew who it was, and went to answer. "Morning, Taka-chin!"

"Good Morning, Misaki-san! Is Oga up yet?!"

"Right here." Oga ran past her sister, wearing the standard boy's uniform of Ishiyama: a white shirt and some black pants; the same thing Furuichi was wearing. Furuichi (and Oga's family) really wished she would wear the girl's uniform. Looks like hers are going to waste in that uniform. Though, Furuichi had to admit, Oga somehow made that look sexy in her own way. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Hm? Urk!" Furuichi buckled over from the viciously strong punch Oga gave his gut. "W-What was that for? And couldn't you have just sent me flying instead?"

"Nah. This was better. And that's payback for that stupid dream."

"Dream? What dream?" Oga raised her fist. Furuichi immediately stood back up and raised his hands in defense. "Never mind. S-Shall we go?"

"Sure."

The two friends then went off to school. It went on like any other day. Oga getting into fights, Furuichi being seduced by the lunch lady, Furuichi being punched by Oga for being seduced by the lunch lady, and even more fights for Oga. The two went their separate ways after school ended, as per usual.

* * *

"Okay, I've got a few hours before my date. Now then..." Furuichi checked himself out in the mirror, making sure there was nothing wrong. "Oh, man. Any more hair, and I'd have a freaking unibrow." He then grabbed a mirror, a pair of tweezers, and sat down on his couch. "Time to fix that."

As he began to pluck off the unwanted hairs, he heard the sound of his front door being slammed open. Then, he heard fast footsteps run into his kitchen, then up his stairs. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was. He placed the tweezers on his table, waiting for his door to be slammed open.

"Three... two... one."

"Furuichi! I need your help!" Oga had a plate of strawberry cake in her hand. She didn't even wait for her friend to answer, and sat down in his desk chair. "Long, long ago there was a beautiful, kind-hearted, cool, popular, admired by all young woman-"

"Stop."

"Hm?"

Furuichi sighed. "I'll let you keep the beautiful part, but the rest is just a pile of crap. You're about as popular as a blister, and about as kind-hearted as a feral wolf. You told them to kneel before you and lick your shoes, right?"

"Furuichi, you're an idiot. Baka-Ichi! Yo mama's so fat!"

"Don't yo mama me, ya brat."

"Come on, Furuichi. Do I really look like the type of girl who would force people to kneel before me and have them lick the crap off my shoes?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Furuichi actually said that while plucking off some more unwanted hairs.

Oga grabbed Furuichi into a head lock. It really hurt, but Furuichi was also enjoying it. Those large, soft pillows his best friend had for boobs made the pain worth it. "Listen to my story, you ass!"

" _We're really sorry! We just thought it was the best chance to knock out and capture the legendary no loss Goddess of Destruction. I mean, you were just sleeping there so defenselessly."_

" _Capture? No way. You know, if I were anyone else, that would have killed me."_ Oga pointed at an iron pillar stabbing into her bag, which she was using for a pillow.

" _Oh, yeah. I guess we really didn't think of that. It would have been really gross to have done 'it' with a corpse."_

" _Yup. Really gross to 'do it' with a corpse."_ Oga and the gang leader chuckled for a bit... before Oga grabbed the guy by his ankles and started to drown him. _"Hm. I wonder if these stains will come out?"_

"At that point, a large old man started to float down the river."

"HIT THE BREAKS!" Oga stared at her friend as she drank her tea. "Okay. I really need to call bullshit. What the hell do you mean a large old man?"

"A large old man. Simple as that. Though, I gotta admit, it was seriously freaky. I was crapping myself when I saw it. Hell, the other guys ran away when they saw it. And they call themselves men."

"Well, they kinda lost the title of men when they tried to attack and rape a sleeping young girl."

"True."

"Also, most normal people would run away from seeing an old guy floating down the river."

"You sayin' I ain't normal?"

"You're about as normal as a bonfire under water."

"Oi."

"Alright, let me try to examine this. . . ." Furuichi snapped his fingers. "A homeless old guy fell into the river. Yeah. That's the only explanation. Okay, continue."

"Gladly. Now, the kind young woman was able to drag the old homeless guy out of the river, and the old guy split in two. Out of him came-"

"NO SLPITTING!" Oga looked at her best friend, who was taking a deep breath. "NO SPLITTIINNGG!" Oga could have sworn she saw a mini Furuichi also yell at her from her best friend's mouth.

"The young woman said-"

"Enough! I was an idiot to listen to you at all!" Furuichi got off from his couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a date coming up soon! If you wanna continue this ridiculous story of yours, then show me some damned proof!"

"Will you listen to the rest of the story if I do?"

"If you even fucking can!" As soon as Furuichi opened his door, he saw a green haired baby with Oga's jacket on is shoulders.

Oga picked up the baby, and looked into her friend's eyes. "A promise is a promise. Looks like your date will have to wait."

Defeated, and brain now completely shut down, Furuichi just sat back down on his couch.

"The young woman was confused. She didn't know what to do."

Fight

Run

Threaten

Sob

Kill

"She tried to speak to the baby."

Oga had the face of a stereotypical biker gang girl, thinking she looked like a noble young lady. _"Hey kid, ya lost?"_ Oga thought something was off, and tried to make herself look more kind, ending up being surrounded by an evil aura. _"There-there-there-there. Wait, that's not it."_ Finally, she had the face of a terrifying demon, teeth that would make a great white cower in fear, and an aura of unimaginable evil. _"Hey brat! I'll steal your very soul!"_

"After that... the kid... kinda got attached." The baby then began to snuggle against Oga's breasts. She pointed down at him as she looked at Furuichi. "This seems to be his favorite spot." Furuichi's eyes were shadowed by his hair as his jaw hung loosely. He should feel shocked at the insane story Oga told him, but right now... he was insanely jealously of the mysterious baby.

"Attached? You seem to have made a grave mistake." Furuichi and Oga looked behind them to see a handsome man. He was about as tall as Furuichi himself, with golden hair tied in an intricate bun. He had a piercing green eye that was extremely easy to get lost in, and had a face that would make even super models jealous. It was easy to tell that the man was very muscular, but not overly so. He was dressed like a butler, and had a very well crafted cane. He looked like the type of man that would make any woman swoon. Any woman... except for Oga. "As if the young master would ever be attached to someone like you. Know your place, gutter filth."

Oga looked pissed. "Hah? Who the hell is gutter filth, asshole? Showing off like your some badass? Get down from there, already! Stop acting like your hot shit in my house, douche! And take your damn shoes off?"

"You're house? What are you, my wife? This is my house."

Oga blushed when Furuichi said wife, immediately thinking of what her family said to her last night. "I-I-I-I-I" Oga pointed a fist at Furuichi. "I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!"

Furuichi lifted his hands in defense. "What did I do?!"

"Now, come along, Young Master. Henry is here to take you home."

The two friends just now noticed that the butler cosplayer had appeared before Oga, holding his hands towards the baby. A few seconds passed before the baby turned away from the butler with a defiant da. "Pu. Looks like he doesn't like you."

"Um, Young Master, let's go home." The butler then began to tug at the baby's legs, but the baby gripped Oga's shirt. "Please, let go of that, Young Master!"

Oga raised her hand to her face, looking like a stereotypical noble woman. "Oh-ho-ho-ho. My, oh my, what shall I do?"

"Um, Oga, correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't giving him the baby fix this situation?"

Oga was frozen in place for a bit before she started pushing against the baby. "Hey brat, this guy came to take you back home! Go with him already!" The baby wouldn't loosen it's grip. "Furuichi, you idiot, help already!"

"Uh, sure." Furuichi walked over, and tried to find the easiest solution. He saw it, and began to unbutton Oga's shirt.

"Furuichi, this is no time to be a pervert and see my boobs."

"Oga, the baby is holding onto your shirt. Just get rid of that, and you'll get rid of the baby."

"Oh, nice, Furuichi. Knew I could relay on you." Furuichi then continued to unbutton Oga's shirt, but there was a problem. Baby Beel was getting annoyed. Before Furuichi could reach Oga's middle button, the baby screamed, and a lightning storm was released.

When the baby stopped crying, the two friends had surprised expressions as they both coughed up smoke. They then looked into the others eyes, and had the same thought, "What the fuck just happened?"

After Furuichi got everyone a cup of tea, everyone sat around his table. "I must apologize for earlier. Allow me to introduce myself. I am serving as this baby's Demon Butler. I am called Hendrickson." Furuichi and Oga's eyebrows twitched at the mention of demons. "And this child is the next king of demon kind. His name is Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV. In other word's, this child is the Demon King."

The two were silent for a while, before Oga started to chuckle. She sounded like she lost her mind. She even fell towards Furuichi, using his shoulder as a sort of pillow. "Isn't this great, Furuichi? Demons are real. That explains the whole crazy lightning show from before, doesn't it? You're shoulder's really comfy, ya know."

Furuichi just stared at his best friend, and decided to at least try to calm her down. "If I remember correctly, you called yourself Henry. That explanation was nice and all, but you came here to take the baby, right? We'll give him back immediately." Oga jumped up and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible." Oga glared at the butler. "For you..." Henry pointed at Oga. "Have been chosen to be the Demon King's parent."

* * *

"Ya know what? Imma destroy humanity tomorrow. They're, like, so annoying. Destroying them would be totally refreshing, ya know?"

"But, Great Demon Lord, tomorrow's the Hell Dragon King's wedding."

"Huuuuuh?"

"And the day after that is the Hell Chupacabra Searching Bus Tour."

"Aw, maaan. I'm, like, super busy. Ah! I know. Henry, take my youngest son and have him do it. Find him a kick-ass parent, preferably a hot babe."

* * *

"And there you have it."

The two were speechless from what they heard, but that didn't stop their eyebrows from twitching as they had the same thought. _"The Great Demon Lord is an idiot."_

"Well, good luck with that crap, Oga."

"Wha-! You're running away?!"

"Pretty much. Or rather, I'm kicking you out of my house. It was never my problem to begin with."

"Are you kidding me?! What happened to always being together with me through better or worse, through sickness and in health, till death do us part?!"

"Those are wedding vows."

"Urk. Still! You can't leave me! Anyway, I'm not doing it! So the kid likes me a bit! Big fucking deal! I ain't becoming a demon's mom!"

"So, you refuse?"

"Haven't you been listening, or are you just a dumb blonde who can't hear shit?! Take your damn brat and get the hell out of my house!" Oga slammed the baby onto the table when she finished her rant.

"I'm happy to hear that. Now then, please die." When he said that, Henry grabbed the hilt of his cane, and pulled a blade out of it.

The two friends ran out as Furuichi's room blew up. "Dammit, Oga! You're so paying for that! I'll send the bill to that Vice President father of yours!" Furuichi then started to laugh. "Well, this is one hell of a laugh!"

"Calm down, Furuichi! Don't crack on me! I'll handle this!"

"Like hell you will! That little hell spawn is sticking to your back!"

"It's what?!" Oga began to tug at the baby's legs. "Little bastard won't let go!"

"Give up!" The two looked up to see Henry standing on a pole. "Do you honestly believe you can outrun a demon?!"

"Fuck you! Just stay up there for the rest of your life, pretty boy!"

"Annoying wench. Ak-Baba!"

When Henry yelled that, a demon bird landed before the duo, and roared. However, Oga simply kicked it out of the way like it was nothing, and the two continued to run. "Merciless as ever, but I admit that's what I respect about you."

"Damn right it is! First to strike is the first to win!"

Furuichi then turned his head and mumbled the next bit with a blush. "It's also one of your many attractive points."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing. Let's just keep running."

"No argument here."

The two finally stopped running when they reached the river near a steel tower. As they caught their breath, Oga felt something cold on her cheek. "Were you trying to escape just now?" Oga just turned to glare at the butler. "Demons are quite stuck up when it comes to contracts. It's why I'm happy you refused." Henry didn't realize he cut Oga's cheek, or that the blood fell on Baby Beel's cheek.

However, Furuichi did. He also saw that the demon was about to cry. "Oga! Look out!" Before Oga could register what her best friend said, he tried to push her away. He was too slow, and instead... got a lightning bolt to the head. Oga watched in horror as her best friend's head started to glow like a light bulb, but she was rendered unconscious by the intense pain created by the lightning.

"What is this? What are these? . . . Memories?" Furuichi was alive, but he was being shown so many different images. He knew they were memories. It didn't take him long to realize that they were memories... of past lives. A great general that lead mighty armies that won countless battles, and died a warrior's death. A brilliant doctor that saved countless lives, both royalty and commoner alike, almost never asking for compensation. ASkilled craftsmen that made beautiful yet deadly weapons. These were the type of men Furuichi saw. Who he lived through. None of his past lives were insignificant or common. They were all amazing people, who lived amazing lives. Then, he saw something.

He was running through a corridor. The ceiling was as high as can be. The walls were decorated with suits of armor, exquisite works of art, and countless servants that always bowed before him. Furuichi looked down to see short legs, and looked to his right to see small arms. He was able to look in time to see his reflection in a polished suit of armor. He was a child. Looked no older than eight.

The boy then entered what could only be a throne room, and saw a magnificent sight. It was a woman, as beautiful as can be. Long silver hair, and silver eyes that shined even brighter than the precious metal. Skin as white, fair, and pure as the freshly fallen snow. A face that would make Aphrodite herself look like an average commoner in comparison. She was the absolute most beautiful woman Furuichi had ever seen, yet... he felt no lust. He wasn't attracted to this woman at all. All he felt was... love. Not romantic love, but familial love. The kind of love a boy would show his beloved mother.

The beautiful woman, who was sitting on a glorious throne, stood up. She looked so majestic, ethereal, as if she were a being that the world was nowhere close to being worthy enough to house her. She slowly walked towards Furuichi, showing a beautiful smile that would make even angels look ugly. The woman bent down, and gently cupped the boy's face. Her hands were so soft. "Welcome home, my boy."

"I am home..."

"Mother." Furuichi slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked up to see that Henry guy staring at something in shock. When Furuichi looked, he saw the baby crying, a lightning storm surrounding him. Then, he saw something that horrified him. Oga was lying next to the baby... and she wasn't moving.

Furuichi ran to Henry, and grabbed him by the collar. "You! Do something about this!"

"I-Impossible." Furuichi was shocked by that. "This level of crying... I can't stop it. Only the Great Demon Lord can-" Henry was interrupted by a punch to the face. It was strong enough to send him to the ground. He was astonished that he was... hurt. His cheek was actually sore. He looked up to see who did it, and saw it was the silver haired human. Henry couldn't believe it. He didn't sense any form of strength from this man. Where did that incredible strength come from?

"You useless piece of shit. What kind of servant can't calm down their master?" Furuichi could see the shock in Henry's eye. Furuichi went into his own thoughts. "But who am I to speak?" Who looked at his best friend, clenching his fists. "What should I do? What **can** I do?"

" _You can wake her up."_ Furuichi was caught off guard by the voice. It was so familiar. It sounded just like the voice of that woman from his memories.

"Don't say something so foolish. How would I be able to wake her up? Would I be able to just walk through that lightning like it was nothing?"

" _Yes. You can."_ Furuichi was surprised by the answer. _"Trust in your power. . . . Trust in **my** power... my boy."_

Furuichi didn't know why, but he trusted the voice. Without any fear, he walked right into the eye of the storm. He couldn't feel it. He wasn't being shocked at all. As easily as walking through a calm park on a clear summer day, Furuichi reached Oga. Then, he just gently shook her shoulder. "Oga. Wake up."

Oga groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Oga. The baby is crying."

Oga groaned. "Fine." She then got up, and placed a hand on the baby's head, causing it to stop crying. "Men... don't freak out crying. You'll be made fun of." Oga then stood up. "Now, no more crying, and don't even think about following me." She then turned around, and warped her arm around Furuichi's neck, dragging him. "Let's go get some croquettes, Furuichi. I'm starving. You're buying."

"Why am I paying?!"

"Cause I said so."

Before Furuichi could argue, the sound of bending metal was heard. Everyone looked in horror as they saw the steel tower fall towards the baby. Instinctively, Oga ran towards the baby and picked him up. Now she was in danger, and Furuichi's fear doubled. "TATSUMI!"

In a split second, Oga was surrounded by a fiery aura that erased the steel tower. However, Furuichi's fear didn't subside, especially when he saw Oga fall to the ground. "Tatsumi!" Furuichi quickly ran towards the woman, and lifted her up in his arms. He started to shake her. "Tatsumi! Come on! Stay with me!" Tears were developing in Takayuki's eyes, worried to death over his best friend. He then placed a finger on her neck, and felt relief when he felt a pulse. He couldn't help but hug her out of pure joy.

His joy turned to anger when he heard foot steps. "You stay away from her!" Henry actually flinched, something that greatly surprised the demon butler. "This is your fault." Furuichi then glared at Henry. The demon's green eye stared into the human's... silver eyes? Henry could have sworn that this human's eyes were gray. In fact, there was something very familiar about those eyes. Dangerously familiar. "She's like this because of you. She wouldn't be like this if you had just taken that fucking baby! Just leave her the hell alone!" Furuichi took the baby off of Oga, and then proceeded to lift the unconscious woman bridal style. While like this, Oga... warped her arms around Furuichi's neck. Furuichi knew she was still unconscious, so he just chalked it up to instinct. "Take your damned demon king, and stay the hell away from her."

Furuichi barely took three steps past Henry before he spoke. "I'm sorry. But that isn't possible." Furuichi stopped dead in his tracks, rage filling him. If one were to walk by at that moment, they would have seen Furuichi's currently silver eyes... glow. "That woman... is now the contractor of my master. This baby is now a part of her life."

Furuichi stood still for a bit, his hair shadowing his eyes. He then just continued to walk, knowing full well the demon would follow him. He walked passed many people, not giving a damn about their looks. He even passed by a few delinquents. Normally, they would have thought that was the perfect chance to attack the Goddess of Destruction, but they felt danger sighs flare of as soon as they saw Furuichi. They've never felt so scared, so they just decided to leave the guy alone with his sleeping woman.

Eventually, Furuichi reached the Oga household. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he rang the door bell. If he had a mirror, he would have seen that his silver eyes returned to their original gray hue. "Coming!" The door was opened by Misaki. "Oh, Taka-chin!"

"Hello, Misaki-san." Misaki took a good look at Furuichi, and had a sly smile on her face. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you're carrying my little sister like a bride."

"Uh..."

"Misaki! Who's at the door?!"

"Oh, it's just Taka-chin holding our little Tatsumi like a princess!"

At the mention of that, both Shouko and Youjirou warped to the door to see if it was true. Furuichi looked nervous. "G-Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Oga."

The two were silent for a bit, their expressions unreadable. "Furuichi-kun..."

"Y-Yes?"

All three family members raised their thumbs and spoke in perfect unison. "Good job!"

"Uh..."

"It's about time you put the moves on my daughter." Youjirou actually laughed in happiness.

"You have no idea how long we've waited for this moment. Momma's so happy."

"Wait a minute."

"But it sure took ya long enough, Taka-chin. I was worried one of you might have friend-zoned the other."

"HOLD THE PHONE!" The family calmed down enough to listen to Furuichi, who was taking a deep breath. "Oga just tired herself out after having an epic fight. I just carried her here. Nothing romantic happened." The family looked disappointed. "Come on. You really think an amazing girl like Oga would ever want to be with a guy like me?"

"We're actually hoping that happens." They didn't even hesitate.

"Can I please just put Oga in her room?"

"Oh, by all means. If you want, you can stay in her room... for a few hours." Furuichi blushed at Misaki's comment, and just carried Oga into her room.

When he entered it, he saw him. Henry was sitting seiza style at the opposite end of the room, away from Oga's bed, with the demon baby sleeping in his arms. Giving the demon a hard look, Furuichi gently placed Oga on her bed and covered her up, pushing a stray hair away from her face. He never looked away from her sleeping face. "Don't you dare even think of doing anything to her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

With that, Furuichi left the Oga household. As he walked, he heard a soft, lovely giggle. _"What an interesting family."_

Furuichi continued walking home, but decided to have an internal conversation with the mysterious voice. _"That's one way of saying it. May I ask you something, miss?"_

" _By all means, boy."_

" _Who are you?"_

The voice giggled. _"In a way... I suppose I can be seen as your mother."_

" _What are you-"_

" _Unfortunately, I don't have the pleasure of being your birth mother. I'm am your ancestral mother. And you... you hold very special blood."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Furuichi Takayuki... you are the descendant of a demon."_ Furuichi stopped dead in his tracks. _"And I am that demon. I gave birth to your ancestor, but he was not worthy of my power. My blood traveled through the ages, from descendant to descendant, until it finally reached you. You... are worthy of my power, boy."_

Furuichi thought about the information he was given, and asked the best possible question. _"What is your name?"_

" _I'm sorry, my child, but I cannot give you that just yet. However, I can tell you this. Someday, in the near future, you and I shall meet. However, it shall be as enemies."_

" _Hmph. So I am to fight my own 'mother'?"_

" _Precisely. However, that doesn't mean I will not teach you."_

" _Teach me what?"_

" _About your heritage. Your rights. Your powers."_

" _Powers?"_

" _As the descendant of a demon, you shall have the powers of one as well. I'll show them all to you, and have you grow into a fine demon."_

Furuichi continued to walk, pondering what the voice had said. _"I don't have a choice, do I?"_

" _No, especially since you will need it."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You've awakened your powers, boy. Many demons will sense this, and you will be hunted down."_

" _Must mean you are extremely powerful."_

" _Indeed. The thought of my son roaming freely will frighten many demons, and they will try to kill you. That's why you need to grow strong."_

Furuichi reached his house. Yet, before he entered his home, he looked towards the direction of Oga's house. _"Will I... be strong enough to protect her?"_

" _More than powerful enough, my boy."_

Furuichi didn't answer the voice. He just walked into his house, and into his room. Then, he looked at the giant hole, eyebrow twitching. "Forgot about that. Too bad I can't just fix that."

" _Oh, you actually can."_

"SERIOUSLY?!" Furuichi didn't know he actually yelled out loud.

" _Please. This is child's play for demons. First, envision you room as it was."_ Furuichi followed the instructions of his 'mother'. _"Now, imagine yourself flowing with power and channel it to your hand."_

When Furuichi did that, he saw a black smoke-like energy swirl around his hand. "Whoa! What is this stuff?!"

" _Demon energy. I must say, yours is of quite the high quality. As expected of my blood. Now then, while channeling your energy, and imagining your repaired room at the same time... snap you fingers."_

Furuichi did just that. There was a flash of black light that actually made Furuichi cover his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw that his room was completely repaired. "Whoa. Amazing. It's like Henry and that baby were never even here."

" _Well, don't you sound impressed."_

Furuichi continued to examine his room, even touching it to see if it was something lame like an illusion. It was as real and as solid as can be. Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle, his eyes turning silver again. "You know... if I have power like this... I think I wouldn't mind becoming a demon."

 **A/N: And there you have it. The first chapter of Silver Nightmares. Just to let you guys know, Furuichi is the main character of this story, not Oga. Most of the chapters will be from his point of view, and with him slowly becoming a demon, will vastly changing the original story. To those of you who only know about Beelzebub from the anime, or have only read the official chapters of the manga, there are about six side stories. You should read #6, especially the end. That's what Oga's parents look like. And to those hardcore fans, by chance, can you guess who Furuichi's Demon ancestor is? Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _So this is the school you go to, boy?"_

" _Yup. Welcome to Ishiyama High. The worst school in the country, with a delinquent rate of 120%."_

This was one of the extremely rare days Furuichi and Oga didn't go to school together. Furuichi found out that his "mother" can see everything he sees, which is how she was able to see the decrepit school. As Furuichi walked towards one of his favorite spots to wait for Oga, a gang of delinquents stepped in his way.

"Oi, oi! This is the ass who hangs around the Goddess!"

"That means we can use him!"

"Hell yeah! Plus, he's the weakest guy in Ishiyama! We can take this guy easily!"

" _Can they?"_

" _Of course not. They're not even good exercise for you. Just end this quickly."_

"You're mine!"

An unfortunate delinquent charged at Furuichi with a fist at the ready. When he threw it, all Furuichi did was slightly turn. In literally a second, Furuichi punched the guy right in the face, and sent him flying. The poor bastard went right threw school buildings before disappearing into the sky, leaving behind only a twinkle.

" _Hm. I could seriously get used to this."_ Furuichi cracked his knuckles, which caught the attention of the now terrified delinquents. "Who's next?" The delinquents shivered in fear before standing on either side. They bowed like they were standing before a powerful gang lord, or even a yakuza boss. As Furuichi walked by, he heard some of them mumble among themselves.

"What the hell? I thought he was supposed to be weak."

"We should have known those rumors were BS. No way the Goddess's right hand would be weak."

Furuichi couldn't stop the pride in his heart from welling up, even if he wanted to.

"Guess we should have known. He's the Goddess's lover after all."

That caused Furuichi to stop, a deep blush on his face. He shook his head before continuing to walk, but he still had a light blush.

" _Oh? Oh my, my. What an interesting reaction, boy."_

" _Don't think to much about it."_ Furuichi was answered by a giggle.

He sat at his spot with some of the food he bought, waiting for Oga. She walked up with a wave and a smile, but Furuichi somehow knew she was thinking of something rude, but there was something more important. "Why the hell did you bring the hell spawn?" He didn't get an answer. Instead... Oga placed her head on his lap. "Am I a sofa or something?"

"Yup. A really comfy one, and one for my exclusive use." Furuichi groaned at the answer. "Anyway, my house is now a no-go. It's been possessed."

"It's been what?"

"Furuichi, listen to the sad tale of this unfortunate maiden."

* * *

Henry was bowing seiza style before the Oga family. "From this day on, this child and I shall be in your care. I am called Hendrickson. I would be honored if you would address me as Henry. I may be a little rough around the edges, but please take care of me."

"Whoa! Hold on there! Are you trying to cause a scene?!"

"Hm? Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah, there is! Look at my family! They're petrified!"

"Odd. I have heard that this was how things are done in this country."

"Heard from who?! I'll beat the hell out of them for telling a damned lie!"

Youjirou was sweating, lost in thought. 'This country? Is this boy a foreigner?'

Shouko was blushing. 'This guy is gorgeous. He's every bit as handsome as Taka-chan is cute. And to think my little Tatsumi brought him home.'

Both parents then looked at the baby, and had the same thought. 'But more importantly, who's the kid?'

"I thought I said I wouldn't be the brat's mom!" That shocked both parents.

"Oh my, even though you did all of those amazing things? I will never forget them. It was absolutely breath-taking."

There was a loud smash heard. The entire family turned to look at Youjirou, who had smashed the dinning table with a single fist. "My daughter... a mother... It must have happened then. When Misaki, Shouko, and myself went on that world tour that Misaki won in a lottery. It only allowed three, so we entrusted Tatsumi to Furuichi."

"Oh yeah. We were gone for a full year. Man, I was really disappointed. I had hoped that Taka-chin would have gotten together with Tatsumi while we were gone." Misaki then looked at Henry. "Guess we now know why."

* * *

"So that's why I sneezed that day." Furuichi ended up getting flicked on the nose, which was really painful, since it came from Oga. "Ow."

"Don't interrupt my story."

* * *

"H-Hold on! You've got it all wrong."

"What do we have wrong?" Youjirou, who's eyes were hidden by the shine of his glasses, looked at the baby. "The child is obviously yours. It has your beautiful eyes."

"Like hell it does! You need new glasses, dad!"

Shouko walked over towards the baby, and picked it up. "Hm, it really does. I'm a bit disappointed that Taka-chan isn't the father, but at least I have an adorable grandson. Hm, I guess I'm a grandma now. Who would have thought."

Misaki laughed. "Yeah. You look more like the baby's mom than it's grandma." The two women laughed at that.

Youjirou walked over to Henry, looking imposing. "You're name was Henry, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Youjirou bent down to be at eye level, leaning on a knee. "You had better take damn good care of my daughter from now on."

Henry gave a beaming smile. "Don't worry, sir. I will do my absolute finest." Youjirou gave a nod of approval.

After a few minutes, Oga and Henry where in her room. "You bastard! You've tricked my entire family! You really plan on staying here?!"

"There is no choice. The master had chosen you. Also, dinner was delicious."

"You fucker! You're just taking advantage of-" Oga was interrupted by the feeling of something grabbing her leg. She looked down to see the baby looking up at her, eyes asking for a piggy back. She kicked him off. "Off my leg, hell spawn!"

"What have you-?! The Young Master will cry!"

"Like I give a damn!"

"You should." When the baby cried, Oga was shocked. She coughed up smoke, having a feeling of déjà vu. "That will happen every time the Young Master cries. Also, if you go beyond 15 meters, his cry will kill you instantly."

* * *

Oga let out a depressed sigh. "And that's my situation."

"Hm. So, where's Henry sleeping?"

"Is that really important?"

"I don't want to think he's sleeping in you or your sister's room."

"Hell no. We have a guest room, remember? You use it all the time when you stay over. It's his room now."

"Good. A man and woman who are not married should not sleep in the same room."

"Don't we do that all the time when I stay over?"

Furuichi jolted, and looked away blushing. "That's different. We're best friends. We would never do that to one another." Oga didn't know why... but that kinda hurt. "Besides, even if I did tried anything, you'd rip off my 'tail' and shove it so far down my throat, it'd fly out my ass."

Oga laughed out loud at that. "Glad to see you know me so well!" Oga then adjusted herself to where her cheek was now on Furuichi's lap. She snuggled up like it was a pillow. "Ah, so comfy."

Furuichi blushed as he sighed. Taking a sip from his juice, he noticed something. "Hey, where's the hell spawn?"

"Hm? You mean Baby Beel?"

"That's what you're calling him?"

"Sure. Can't call him hell spawn forever." Oga then realized what her best friend just asked. She shot up, and darted her head in every direction. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Yo, Goddess!" The two looked to see three delinquents, the middle one holding Baby Beel, pointing a knife at the baby. "We heard you became a mama. That wimp the daddy?" Oga's eye shot open, fearing... the distance between herself and the baby. "Ya gotta watch these little monsters closely."

"DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!" The delinquents shivered in fear, and were sweating bullets when Oga released a wave of evil aura. "You move so much as a pinky away from me, and I'll beat you to death." 'How many meters do I have, dammit?!'

"C-Check it out. T-The Goddess is afraid."

"Y-Yeah. We got this."

"Wait." The gang looked behind them, and saw something that made them wet themselves. "We'll be the ones to carve up Oga and her pretty face."

"I-Ishiyama's two headed dragon, the Sanada Brothers!" It was two green haired guy with scars on their cheeks. The one with the tongue piercing had his scar on his left cheek, while the taller one wearing glasses with a cigarette in his mouth had his on his right cheek. Oga had a look that literally asked, who are they?

"Oi, oi! You shouldn't one up me, ya know!" Now a large bald man with an X shaped scar and a few other scars showed up.

"Killer Machine Abe!"

"Ooh, don't forget about me." A man in a suit showed up as well.

"Even Good Night Shimokawa! Why the hell are all the second year leaders here?!"

As the sap holding Baby Beel walked back, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to see Oga stare at him with an evil expression before she punched him. "Momma's home!"

"Welcome home!"

Baby Beel grabbed onto Oga's shirt, and looked at her with admiration. "Next time you go off like that, I'll stomp you flatter than a pancake!" Baby Beel's eyes glowed at that. "Now, let's go, Furuichi."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shimokawa and Abe stepped in front of the two. "You weren't really thinking of leaving, where you? Oh. You're even more beautiful than the rumors say. Can't believe you're a mother. How about becoming my woman after I beat you?"

Abe cracked his knuckles. "Too bad for you, Shimokawa. Your new woman's gonna look like shit after we're done with h-" Abe and Shimokawa buckled over, grabbing their stomachs in pain. Oga had punched them in a split second, beating them instantly.

"Not bad for a rookie." Oga looked at her front and back to see the green haired weirdos from before. The smoker brought out a drill, while the tongue brought out a chainsaw. "I'll cut you in half with my Texas Chainsaw, while my brother scrambles your brain with his drill!" The two then charged at a now annoyed Oga and Baby Beel. She just smashed the chainsaw user's head into the ground, while Baby Beel shocked the other one.

Furuichi just sighed. "As mercilessly one-sided as ever."

" _It usually ends like that?"_

" _Yup."_

 _"Hm. Kinda boring."_

 _"Can't do anything about that."_

"Come on, Furuichi. I'm hungry. Buy me something."

"Sure."

One day later, Furuichi was on his phone on the school roof when he heard a thud. He looked down to see a cooked Oga. "I might as well ask... you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"No."

"This is already the sixth time, god dammit."

Furuichi stared at his best friend, knowing that anyone else would die. He then looked at Baby Beel. 'Hard to believe that he's a demon that could destroy humanity. He looks like just a normal baby.'

" _Says the boy who is slowly becoming a demon."_

" _Touche."_

Oga groaned. "At this rate, that dream will come true."

"What dream?"

"A dream where this brat becomes a seriously huge monster that destroys humanity with just a single cry."

"I... can't say that won't happen."

"Right? It was on hell of a nightmare." Oga then went silent, lost in her own mind. 'Though... is was still a hell of a lot better than _that_ dream."

Furuichi took a sip of his juice before turning to Oga. "You know... in a way... humanity's fate rests on your shoulders."

Oga stared into her friend's eyes. She then began to giggle. "I guess it does." She then continued to giggled, slowly inching towards Furuichi. Her giggled began to escalate when she got close enough to lay her head on Furuichi's chest. She started to laugh, to which Furuichi responded by wrapping on arm around her waist, while lovingly patting her back with the other hand. As she laughed, the two heard another laugh, and Oga felt someone shaking her shoulder... and the hand was bigger than Furuichi's.

The two jumped away, Furuichi hugging Oga tightly, and both giving death glares at the new presence. They saw a large old man with a handle bar mustache, wearing nothing but an undershirt and boxers. The friends spoke in unison. "Who the fuck are you?"

Oga then had a look of realization. "Wait. You're that old guy from the river!"

"Indeed. I am the dimensional transfer demon, Alaindelon."

Furuichi let go of Oga before she realized he was technically hugging her. "This is the splitting old guy from your story? He's bigger than that Abe guy."

Oga vice gripped the demon's face. "You bastard. Coming out of the blue. Because of you... Or rather, you're alive?"

"Yes. But please, won't you listen to me?" Oga released the demon, still glaring daggers... or rather swords at the demon. "I didn't split at random. I was looking for a suitable host, and the Young Master is only attracted to the strong."

Oga blushed at that. "Well... yeah. I am pretty strong."

"That, she likes."

"Further more, someone who is pure evil, cruel, arrogant, and thinks nothing of their fellow man. That kind of shitty bastard is best."

Oga looked like an arrow pierced her. "Yup. That's you in a nutshell." She looked at Furuichi with betrayed eyes.

"Yes. While floating down the river, I saw you forcing a group of men to grovel before you, while also forcing the leader to lick your shoes. When I saw that sadistic look on your face, I knew I could leave the Young Master with you."

Oga fell on her knees, clenching her head, while Furuichi just sighed. "Wait a minute." Both Furuichi and Alaindelon looked at Oga. "Does that mean someone stronger and worse than me can be chosen as the parent?"

"Hm? Well, yes. But is it really that bad to be the parent? Is it not an honor?"

"Of course it's that bad! I don't want to get shocked every time this brat cries! I'm so going to get rid of this brat by finding someone worse than me! Furuichi! Help me out!"

"Sure. But I'm pretty sure it's easier said than done."

"Dumbass. This is Ishiyama! There's bound to be someone stronger than me here!"

"Well, I guess you could start with that third year, Kanzaki. I heard that he was the closest to uniting Ishiyama, which is nowhere near a small fe-" Furuichi looked up to see that Oga had already ran off."

" _Impatient little kitten, isn't she."_

" _You have no idea."_

Furuichi walked, followed the dust trail Oga left behind just in time to help her out when a giant man asked her what she wanted. Without hesitating, Furuichi grabbed her neck, and brought her closer to him. "We would like to work under Kanzaki-san." Everyone looked surprised, none more than Oga herself.

She dragged Furuichi close enough for a whispered conversation. "Why the hell would I wanna do that?!"

"To get rid of the baby, dumbass. If we don't start off as subordinates, we won't even get to talk."

Oga jolted at that, and tried to put on the most polite face she could muster. "That's the situation, as it were." She laughed awkwardly, which made Furuichi sweatdrop.

"Hmph. Interesting." Everyone looked at Kanzaki. "I always welcome the strong."

"Wait, Kanzaki-san! We shouldn't trust them! We don't even know if the rumors about these two are true! Oga is just a woman!"

"Oi."

"And that silver haired guy is an even bigger mystery! No way a guy who looks like that can-"

"Then show me proof, Shiroyama." Furuichi was glad Kanzaki interrupted Shiroyama. Last thing he needs is for a rumor about his new strength to be spread, especially around Oga. "I don't need anyone who can lose to you. Start with the woman first, then take down her boyfriend."

Ignoring the "boyfriend" comment, Oga stared at the giant man known as Shiroyama. "So I just have to beat you to earn some trust?"

"What are you planning?"

"Hm?"

"People who try to get close Kanzaki-san. I don't know how many I've crushed. You'll also-" He was interrupted by a quick strike to his chin. "You'll... you'll also... you'll?" With his eyes rolling to the back of his head, Shiroyama fell to the ground.

Kanzaki laughed at the sight. "Well done. Welcome to class 3-A."

"Wait." Kanzaki looked down at Shiroyama, who was struggling to get up. "I can still fight. I haven't lost y-" Shiroyama was interrupted by a kick to the jaw by Kanzaki himself.

" _Hm. How tasteless."_

" _So he failed to meet your expectations?"_

" _Completely. A leader shouldn't treat his subordinates so poorly, especially ones as loyal as that one. If a leader where to throw away their subordinate when they see no use for them, they continue doing so until there is no soldier left in their army. No army, no victory. One must honor their soldiers, or else their kingdom will fall much quicker than they expect."_

The words of his mother only rung more true when Kanzaki ordered Shiroyama to stand... and then just jump out of the window when he did succeeded in standing. Furuichi wasn't impressed... and neither was Oga. With one punch, she sent the would-be king flying out the window.

As he walked through the halls, alone since Oga went home after her (unwanted) victory against Kanzaki, all Furuichi could hear were the joyful laughs of his mother. _"Oh, that was brilliant! I like that girl! With a single punch! A single punch! That was supposed to be the man closest to unifying this school?! How absolutely hilarious!"_

" _You're having quite a bit of fun, aren't you."_

" _Indeed, I most certainly am."_

Furuichi had just stopped in front of a vending machine, looking for anything that might interest him. Usually, he would have gone to the lunch lady, but she was gone by now. Finding a drink he liked, he took out his wallet and payed for the drink.

" _Boy!"_

Furuichi rolled away just in time to avoid getting his head bashed in by a pipe. The strike completely destroyed the vending machine, as well as the machine next to it. Furuichi looked to see that his assailant was a delinquent, but only an average sized one. He looked no taller than Furuichi himself, and didn't look to have nearly enough power to destroy a vending machine with one blow.

" _He's possessed, isn't he."_

" _My, aren't we a clever one. Yes. That human is being possessed. I must say, they appeared far sooner than I expected."_

" _I need to know, what's the threat level?"_

" _Low. He may be possessed by a demon, but all it's doing is slightly enhancing his strength. He's pretty much just an above average human. Nothing to worry about."_

" _Good to know."_

Furuichi got into a fighting stance, prepared to fight the possessed fool. "Kill..."

"Hm?"

"Must kill... the prince... Must kill... the prince of Luciferia."

"Luciferia?"

"Must kill... son of Lucifer."

Furuichi was silent after that, for a few minutes. "LUCIFER?! LUCIFER IS MY MOTHER?! I'M THE DESCENDANT OF LUCIFER?! LUCIFER IS A WOMAN?!"

" _Ah-cha. That wasn't supposed to happen. What an anti-climactic way for you to find out."_

" _You're Lucifer?! THE Lucifer?! The Lord of Hell?! The First Fallen Angel?! The Devil?! Satan?!"_

" _All except for the last part."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Satan and I are two totally different beings. He's the Lord of Wrath, while I'm the Lord of Pride."_

" _Oh, hell."_

" _By the way, boy, are you going to keep dodging this human's attacks, or are you going to finish him?"_

Furuichi had just realized that he was instinctively dodging the delinquent's wild swings. Quickly seeing an opening, Furuichi grabbed the pipe, and quickly knocked out the delinquent with one well placed elbow to the chin. The assailant feel back, unconscious. Furuichi watched in fascination as a black smoke escaped the student's mouth.

" _There's gonna be a hell of a lot more like this guy, aren't there."_

" _Yup. Some of them will be pretty challenging, even for you. My advice is that you quickly learn how to harness your powers, so that you'll have an easier time taking down these idiots."_

" _Good advice. As expected from the Devil herself. . . . My mother is the Devil. . . Lovely."_

" _You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."_

" _My best friend is Oga Tatsumi. I should be used to crazy shit like this by now."_

" _I supposed. Well, boy, now would be a good time to go home. You deserve a good night's rest. I suggest putting up a barrier around your home so no demons try to posses a member of you immediate family."_

" _Thanks for the suggestion. Last thing I wanna do is explain to my folks as to why I had to hit Honoka."_ Lucifer actually gigged at that. With Oga's first failure to get rid of Baby Beel, Furuichi's first encounter with the beings trying to kill him, and his now new skill of creating barriers, Furuichi ended his day with a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Ah. What a nice day."_

" _Nice? It's quite the downpour, ya know."_

" _There's something cleansing about the rain. It's almost as if Father is trying to cleanse this world of all of it's filth."_

" _Father? You mean God?"_

" _Indeed."_

" _Never thought I'd hear the Devil talk about God."_

" _Well, as much as I despise Him, even I have to admit that there is some beauty to His creations. He did give me you, after all."_ Furuichi blushed at that comment. _"Oh my. It seems that friend of yours is in trouble, again."_

When Furuichi looked up to see what Lucifer meant, he looked astonished. Oga's house... looked like it was flooded. Not wasting any time, Furuichi just ran to the door, and entered the household. He knew that no one but Oga would be home. It was sopping wet. It felt weird to walk on the wet floor, his socks soaking up the water. When he finally entered Oga's room, he saw something that made his eyebrow twitch. "Mind telling me why Baby Beel has a string tied around his penis?"

Oga told him the whole situation, and Furuichi felt disgusted to know that he's been stepping on piss the entire time. "Alright. Now that you're here, Furuichi, we can come up with a plan. Everyone, rip out your brains!"

Furuichi and Henry looked at the woman. "You mean wrack our brains, right?"

"Rip them out!"

"Hmph. How foolish. You should be thinking about what town to flood."

"You! Shut the hell up! Go do some push-ups or something!"

Furuichi sighed. "Oga?" She looked at her best friend with hopeful eyes. "I've said this before, don't drag me into this kinda crap."

"But you're the only one I can rely on! You've got a good idea, right?!"

"I don't, and I don't plan on thinking of one."

"But I need you! If you don't think of anything, the Baby Beel dam will break!"

"And?"

"Furuichi, you idiot! Are you saying you don't care if Japan drowns in piss?!"

"Oh, shut up! If the hell spawn is just gonna flood something, why don't you just take him to a deserted island or something?!"

Oga's eyes were blank for a bit, her mouth gaping open. Her next action caught Furuichi completely off guard. She hugged him. "Thank you so much, Furuichi! I knew I could count on you! I love you!" Without even thinking, Oga kissed Furuichi right on the cheek, which caused the man to turn blood red. She then glared at Henry. "Hey blonde, why don't you make yourself useful for once and call that bird of yours?"

Henry was quiet at first before he called the Ak-Baba. Oga jumped on the bird's back with Baby Beel in her arms. "Hey, Furuichi, can you do me a favor and clean my house?"

"Huh? Uh, sure." He was too dazed to realize what he just agreed to.

"Thanks! You're the best! Now fly this thing to an island already." With that, Henry steered the Ak-Baba to the nearest island.

Furuichi was still dazed. _"Boy?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Aren't you gonna start cleaning?"_

" _Huh? . . . Oh, crap."_

" _Well, you did agree to it."_

Furuichi sighed. _"I guess I did."_

Furuichi walked out of the house, and headed for the nearest drug store.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm not going to use the Oga's cleaning supplies. I have enough cash to buy my own."_

" _Hm."_

" _Though, I should probably hurry up."_

" _Oh, this is a good opportunity."_

" _Huh?"_

" _To practice using your powers. High class demons are extraordinarily fast. Try applying your demonic energy into your legs and run."_

Furuichi followed his mother's orders. When he did, he was at the drug store in less than a second. It should have taken half an hour to reach it by walking. Still, Furuichi was winded. "That's... gonna take some getting used to." After catching his breath, Furuichi entered the store.

"Welco- Oh, if it isn't Furuichi-kun. How may I help you?"

"Well, I was looking for some cleaning su-... Wait a minute. You were in Kanzaki-senpai's class. How do you know about me?"

"Ah, I tend to keep tabs on people who interest me."

"And what's so interesting about me? Last I heard, I was considered the weakest man in all of Ishiyama."

"And that's one of the reasons you interest me. A normal man, who isn't even a delinquent, attending Ishiyama. Could it be because of Oga-chan?"

"Well... yeah. Technically."

"Ah, young love."

"Hmph. Not even in my dreams. A girl like Oga wouldn't go after a guy like me. But, believe it or not, she still needs me; and there's no way in hell am I ever going to leave her side as long as she does."

"And when she doesn't?" Furuichi jolted at the question. "When Oga-chan no longer needs you... what will you do?"

Furuichi was silent for a bit, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Then, he chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" Furuichi then looked into his senpai's eyes, an act that greatly impressed the man. "I'll disappear from her life. And I'll do it with my dignity in tact."

The man looked into Furuichi's eyes for a bit and chuckled. "You really are interesting. That rumor about you might be true after all."

"Rumor?"

"That you're secretly strong. Maybe as strong as the Goddess of Destruction... which would make you the God of Destruction." Furuichi didn't say a word. "Anyway, I believe you were looking for cleaning supplies? They're over here." The purple haired man led Furuichi to the back wall, where there were plenty of different types of cleaning supplies and utensils. "This is everything we carry. Please, take your pick." The man then began to walk away.

"Thank you very much... Oh. Senpai, I don't know your name yet."

"Oh, that's very true. How rude of me. Natsume. Natsume Shintarou." That's when Natsume walked away again.

Furuichi watched the man walk away until he was completely out of sight. He hten proceeded to look for the supplies he needed.

" _What an interesting man."_

" _Is he someone to be wary of?"_

" _Actually, he is. I sense great strength from that man. Compared to that Kanzaki fellow, that Natsume man is far more powerful."_

" _Then why is he playing the role of subordinate?"_

" _Why are you?"_ Furuichi didn't answer. He pretty much just ended the conversation then and there. When he found everything he wanted, he proceeded to walk to the registers. When he reached the closest one, he was greeted with a hand gun pointed at his face. He looked to see a woman with long blonde hair that covered her right eye smile at him with her sharp eyes. He was made to sit next to three frightened women. He could sense that Natsume was outside.

Natsume had his arms crossed as he smiled at the drug store. "Oh boy, looks like your in trouble, Furuichi-kun. Now then, how will you handle it?"

"Tch. There are cops everywhere. This is because you took you damn sweet time!" The man with a pompadour shivered at the tone of the man with the dreadlocks. Furuichi concluded that he was the leader. "Whatever, as long as we have hostages, they won't do a damn thing." The group then stood before the hostages.

The woman pointed her guns at them. "Don't think about doing anything stupid, like putting up a fight."

The man in the cap that covered his right eye pointed his revolver at the group. "Armed robbery, grand larceny, property damage... Six crimes in all!"

Pompadour spoke next. "We're the criminal group that does every kind of evil deed!"

"Oyama!"

"Ryuzaki!"

"Zenkou!"

"Sannomiya! And that makes our name...

"orz3!"

Furuichi couldn't help himself. "Slide groveling?!"

"Right! Slide groveling! Wait! No, you dumbass!"

Lucifer burst out laughing. _"Even in a situation like this, you still have your sense of humor. I am so proud of you, boy."_

"Anyway, you people will be our hostages until we get a ride to Hong Kong. Don't think of doing anything stupid."

Zenkou pointed his gun in a threatening way. "Or else we'll pump you full of holes."

Furuichi was interested. These guys are pretty evil. 'Maybe evil enough to take the hell spawn.' Furuichi then wiggled his way over to the crooks.

Oyama pointed her guns at him. "I thought we said not to move. Don't make me damage that cute face of yours, kid."

"How bad are you?"

"Huh?"

"You guys are a band of criminals, right? I'm just asking how evil you guys really are."

Zenkou pointed his gun at Furuichi, getting aggravated. "You got some mouth on ya, kid. Maybe I should blow it off."

Sannomiya put his gun out. "What the hell are you getting worked up over a kid for." Sannomiya examined Furuichi. "Hm. You may look like a pretty boy, but you've got some good eyes. You've got guts. I like that. Reminds me of when I was younger. Sure. We'll tell ya, for the sake of your future. Oyama!"

"Hmph. When I was your age, I was quite the rebel. I took all the windows in my school, and shattered them like this." She smashed her gun against some random battles, the shards flying everywhere. Furuichi wasn't bothered, though. None of the shards even reached him. "And with the broken glass, I..." She grabbed a broken bottle, and placed it near her arm. Furuichi assumed she was going to cut herself. "... would get rid of the extra hairs on my arm like this." She really just got rid of the extra hairs on her arm.

Furuichi... wasn't impressed. _"Weak."_

" _Agreed. That wasn't even funny."_

"Are you an idiot?! We don't need robbers who brag about their hair maintenance!" Sannomiya then punched Oyama into some shelves.

"Wow. How merciless."

"Ryuzaki!"

"Yeah! Back in my younger days, no one could touch me! Why? Because I'm from the bowels of delinquency, Ishiyama High School!"

"Huh. What a coincidence. I'm actually from Ishiyama myself."

"Really?! No kidding. No wonder you've got brass balls. How's the place doin'? In my day, the Big Four was Tanekin Trio."

"The Big Four was a trio?"

"No, no. Takamizawa, Nemoto, Kindaichi, Torioka... Put the first parts of their names together, and you get the TaNeKin Torio. And that Kindaichi guy, despite being in high school, was always so showy and greased up. He got the nickname-"

"Telling old stories? Don't get carried away!" Sannomiya then punched Ryuzaki into the ground. Furuichi looked down at the man, both literally and figuratively. "Zenkou!"

"Tch. You guys are all about the past. Pathetic. Listen, kid, I'm a metal thief. I steal stuff like fences and manhole covers, and sell 'em. Just before, I did myself quite the job. I stole an entire steel tower."

"Steel tower?"

"Yeah. One of the steel towers on the river is gone, right? That was my doing."

"Sorry, pal, but my best friend was the one who did that. I was there."

"Hm? Eh?"

Furuichi sighed in disappointment. _"These guys totally fail at evil."_

" _Looks like you and your friend are stuck with the young Beelzebub."_

"Enough! You fools stay put! Boy, you wanna know how to rob a bank?"

"Hm?"

"Let me teach you. You just walk up to the window, and threaten them to give you the money like this!" Sannomiya then proceeded to shoot his gun, destroying the merchandise on the shelf, scaring the women in the process. Unfortunately, much of the merchandise was powdered goods, and Furuichi ended up covered in the stuff. He had to spit some of it out of his mouth, and shake the rest off of his head. Sannomiya laugh at his own deed.

Furuichi... wasn't impressed. In fact, he was getting bored.

" _Boy?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Can you just end this, already? They failed completely. Just be rid of them so you can go and clean that house."_

" _Sure. So, do you know how to destroy guns?"_

" _Oh, please."_

Listening to Lucifer's instructions, Furuichi finally stood up. Oyama pointed her guns at him, but was confused as to why he didn't look scared. Then, Furuichi grabbed the barrels of both guns, and removed them as easily as taking off a building block, leaving Oyama defenseless. Furuichi took her out by grabbing a nerve cluster in her shoulder.

Sannomiya looked pissed. "You little shit!" He pointed his machine gun at Furuichi. However, before he could fire, Furuichi grabbed the barrel of the weapon, and bent it back completely. The barrel was now pointing at Sannomiya. If he were to fire, he'd either fill himself full of lead, or have his gun blow up in his hand. Before he could find out either way, Furuichi planted a blindingly fast back-flip kick right into the thug's chin. It planted him right into the ceiling.

"N-No way. I-I'll pump ya full of lead!" Furuichi looked at Zenkou. The thug then proceeded to fire. However, the bullets might as well be moving in slow motion for Furuichi. He dodged all of them easily, barely moving, and looking like a blur the entire time. When Zenkou was out of bullets, Furuichi was standing tall and proud, not a scratch on him. "W-What are you?" That was the last thing he said before he was viciously punched in the stomach, falling to the ground unconscious.

"S-Stay there!" Furuichi looked to see that Ryuzaki was holding one of the hostages at gunpoint. "You so much as twitch, and I'll blow her brains o-" Ryuzaki was silenced when Furuichi appeared before him in what could only be a millisecond. Ryuzaki was horrified, staring into this kid's... silver eyes. He could have sworn the kid's eyes were gray, but he was too afraid of him to care. Ryuzaki pulled his finger, expecting the sound of a gunshot. There wasn't one. He couldn't even feel his gun. He looked down... to see that it was gone. Then, he heard a clatter. He looked on the floor to see bullets. When he looked up, he saw the kid with a blank look on his face, his eyes gray again, and him... dangling Ryuzaki's now empty gun. Before Ryuzaki could do anything, Furuichi used the butt of the gun to knock the guy out.

"Well... that was easy. Excuse me, miss? Can I please make a purchase?" The employee looked at Furuichi with shocked eyes.

After making the purchase, and avoiding everyone using his powers, Furuichi was back at the Oga household. When he entered, he saw that he had a lot of work to do. "This might take a while."

" _No, it won't."_

" _It won't?"_

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is a perfect chance to try out your gravity powers."_

" _My what?!"_

" _Just start concentrating."_

Furuichi followed the order. He watched in fascination as his cleaning supplies started to float. ". . . . . . I love being a demon."

After a romantic date, Youjirou and Shouko returned home, laughing and reminiscing about their date. They got quite the surprise the moment they opened the front door.

"Whoa! What happened to my house?!" Shouko couldn't believe it. Her house was practically sparkling. Actually, it literally was sparkling.

"It looks better than when it was new. Did Tatsumi do this?"

"Our daughter? No way." Shouko walked ahead of her husband.

"Then who did?"

"I think I know."

Youjirou followed his wife's voice into the living room. "Who?"

"Here are a few hints: he's cute, has silver hair, and is sleeping on our couch."

Youjirou stood next to his smiling wife to see Furuichi, peacefully sleeping on the couch. He even still had a rag in one hand, and a spray bottle in the other. "Furuichi-kun did all of this? And by himself?"

Shouko covered the sleeping silverette with a blanket. "Guess that shows just how amazing he is." Shouko stared lovingly at Furuichi's sleeping face. It was one of the rare moments she actually thought he looked handsome instead of cute. "Youjirou."

"Yes?"

"I am definitely making this boy my son-in-law, no matter what."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Tatsumi has Henry."

"You're forgetting about Misaki, dear."

"Misaki?"

"Of course. Remember, Misaki... was Taka-chan's first love. She is, without a doubt, our best chance to make Furuichi a member of our family. I will have this boy marry into our family!"

Youjirou chuckled. "That's quite the goal, honey."

"Don't pretend you don't want him as a son. Can you think of anyone more perfect than him?!"

"No."

"Exactly! Now, let's talk about this somewhere else before we accidentally wake up Taka-chan."

The two then excited the room, making sure not to wake up the sleeping son-in-law candidate. They succeeded. Furuichi used way too much of his demonic power today. Not even a punch from Oga could wake him up. And so... Furuichi spent the night at the Oga household, having another dreamless sleep.

"Yup! He's sleeping over tonight!.. No. No problem at all... Me? Scheming something? Don't be silly. It's not like I'm gonna try and convince him to marry Misaki or something... No. No. I'll behave. He'll be home by tomorrow... What do you mean he can't sleep in Misaki's or Tatsumi's room?... Okay, okay. He's sleeping soundly in the living room, anyway... Okay... Okay... Goodbye, Yukie." Shouko then hung up the phone after finishing her conversation with Taka-chan's mother, slightly disappointed that she can't trick him into sleeping in Misaki's room so they can have some "night-time fun". Oh well. Always the next opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

Furuichi was on the roof of the school, enjoying a croquette sandwich. He was just about half way done with the treat. When he was about to take another bite, he instead bit something else. His hand. "Ow! What the-" He looked down to see that Oga had grabbed his sandwich. "Hey! That's my croquette sandwich!"

Oga ignored him, and proceeded to eat the sandwich in one bite. "Hm? Oh my, where am I? I must have dosed off. Baby Beel, you've been keeping me from sleeping to much."

"You damned liar! Give me back my sandwich!"

"No way. I completely ate it. See?" Oga opened up her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing that it was devoid of any kind of food. However, Furuichi got another kind of treat. Oga... looked ridiculously sexy while doing that. Furuichi was actually a bit turned on from the accidentally sexual pose. Then Furuichi noticed something.

"Hm? Hey, Oga, what's that on your hand?" Oga looked at her hand, wondering what he meant.

"Is this blood?"

"Like blood could make a pattern like that. Looks to intricate for Baby Beel to draw."

"Oh. It must be... yes. It's that."

"Ooh. A fine specimen of that."

Furuichi and Oga instinctively jumped away, just to see that it was Henry and Alaindelon. Oga looked pissed. "The fuck are you doing her?"

"Don't be so hostile. I just came to bring milk for my master."

"Oh. I knew I forgot something. Anyway, what the hell is this. It's freaking me out."

Alaindelon appeared uncomfortably close to Oga's face. "Allow me to explain." Before Alaindelon could speak, he was sent flying. When he got up, there was a shoe imprint on his face.

The one who gave him that wound was Furuichi, and he was glaring at Alaindelon with eyes sharp enough to pierce through titanium. "You can explain from there. Don't get too close to Oga."

Oga was surprised by her best friend's reaction. She had never seen him like that, and though she would never say it out loud, she thought it was kinda... hot.

"Y-Yes, Lord Furuichi. That mark is the Zebul Spell. It is the symbol that shows you have formally formed a contract with the Young Master."

"You should think of it as an honor." Oga looked to see a smiling Henry. "There have only been a handful of humans that have been accepted as a contractor in the past few thousands of years."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY IN THE LEAST!"

"Hey, can I ask something?" Everyone looked at Furuichi. "I know this is pretty pointless to ask by now, but why does the Demon Lord even need a parent? After all, if he came here to destroy humanity, isn't it strange to make a human the parent? If all the kid needed was a parent, he already has Henry, so why isn't that good enough?" Oga had an expression that screamed, "he's right!"

"It's a catalyst. In order for the overly young master to use his awesome power in the human world, the help of a human is needed as the catalyst. In a way, the Young Master is your polar opposite, Lord Furuichi."

"My opposite?"

"Why would the brat be Furuichi's opposite?"

"Since Lord Furuichi is a human by birth, he doesn't need a catalyst to display his p-" Alaindelon's mouth was sealed shut. Furuichi was using as little demon energy as possible to prevent the transfer demon from saying anything unnecessary.

" _Well done, boy. You're improving in the use of your powers."_

Furuichi knew that Oga would just ignore Alaindelon after a while, but he still glared at Henry, daring him to say anything. The demon butler got the message. "What Alaindelon was saying holds no importance. What is important is that the seal on your hand shows your connection with the Young Master. The more the two of you become in sync, the more complex it shall become. In short, the more you treat the humans around you like the trash they are..." An image of a demonic Oga covered in what looked like tribal tattoos with black demon wings on her back appeared. "The more like a true demon lord you shall become!"

Oga and Furuichi screamed at that thought. _"Why are you screaming, boy? You yourself are slowly becoming a demon."_

" _I don't care about me! I don't want Oga to become like that because of this little green haired shit! It's pretty much my birthright to be a demon, but Oga has every right to be a human! No way in hell am I going to let that blonde bastard take that away from her!"_

" _Hm. So you don't mind becoming a demon, but you don't want her to become one? You really seem to care for her."_

" _Damn right, I do!"_

" _In that case, you should be careful."_

" _Huh?"_

" _If a brutal or clever demon discovers your feelings for her, they will use that against you. They could take her as a hostage to use against you."_

" _Not going to happen."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Oga is strong. It's no exaggeration to say she's the second strongest woman I know."_

" _Second strongest?"_

" _That's not important right now. What is important is that there's no way in hell she'd ever be captured. She's too damn strong."_

"Furuichi!"

Furuichi jumped when his best friend screamed at him. "Yes?"

"Carry me to the ocean."

"Come again?"

"I need to make an epic speech to Baby Beel, and I need to be at the pier to do that."

"So, why won't you just walk over there yourself?"

"Cause I'm too damn sleepy." Oga then jumped onto Furuichi's back. "Now shut up and walk. High ho, Furuichi! Away!" She then slapped Furuichi's back, as if she was slapping a horse.

"Ow! Did you just reference and old American radio show?"

"No. I referenced some cowboy I saw on WatchMojo."

"I'm pretty sure we're talking about the same thing."

"Just shut up and walk while I nap on your shoulder." She then placed her chin on Furuichi's shoulder, a content look on her face.

Furuichi let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, ma'am." He then started to walk to their destination.

* * *

"Yo, brother. You heard? Himekawa's making his move." The one talking was the smoking Sanada brother.

The tongue pierced Sanada brother chuckled. "That guy's one crafty bastard. It's over even for... Oga!" The sleeping beauty woke up, sleepily staring at the scared brothers. "W-What?! You wanna go?!"

Oga gave a sweet smile. "I... am against violence." She then released a pure aura that made her shine like an angel. "So... let's be friends." The two brother's eyes went totally black, their jaws hanging loosely, and their cheeks rosy pink. They then gripped their hearts, and fell on their backs.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched at the sight. "Uwah, shocking knock out." Oga just yawned before she snuggled back into Furuichi's shoulder. Furuichi looked back at her, and blushed. She looked so cute when she was asleep. Shaking his head, Furuichi continued to walk to their destination.

* * *

Furuichi had purchased a fishing rode, a tackle box, some bait, and an ice box. He filled the ice box with salt water from the ocean, found a good spot, and began to fish while Oga stared into the ocean.

"Listen, Baby Beel, you must always have honor. Once you decide to truly do something, you must never go back, lest you lose your honor. On my honor, I vow to never fight again. I won't beat the hell out of people, I won't make them bow down to me, and I won't make them lick the shit off my shoes. I will become what people call a super nice person."

"That's being normal."

"So, you also must make an honorable vow." Baby Beel looked up at Oga. "At that time... you must never cry. This is a promise... between an honorable man and an honorable woman. Can you do that?"

Baby Beel was silent for a bit. "Da!"

Oga smiled in satisfaction. "Good boy. Oi, Furuichi, you catch anything yet?"

"Nope. Nothing y- Hello!"

"Oh? You got a bite?"

"Yeah! Feels like a big one!"

"Ooh!" Oga ran over to her friend, and watched as he reeled in what had to be a big fish. She could even see it's huge shadow.

After a pretty cool looking struggle, Furuichi finally reeled in his prize. "Whoa! What the hell is this thing?!" It was a... a...

"IS THAT A SILVER FISH?!" Furuichi and Oga looked to see the proprietor who sold Furuichi his gear run over to them. "Incredible! It really is one!"

Furuichi looked confused. The fish looked like a giant trout with silver scales. "Is it that amazing?"

"Are you kidding?! Do you have any idea how rare one of these babies are?! Most fishermen thought it was just a joke or an urban legend! This thing is worth a fortune!"

Oga and Furuichi's eyes turned into yen signs. "Fortune, you say?"

Furuichi then carefully removed the hook from the fishes lip, and placed it in the ice box. "Oga, we're going to Ishiyama Aquarium."

Oga jumped onto Furuichi's back. "Let's go!"

Without even realizing it, Furuichi activated his powers. He ran away so quickly, it created a sonic boom and left a dust cloud. The poor proprietor was left standing in shock, his jaw completely unhinged. "No more seaweed for me."

Oga didn't seem to mind. In fact, she didn't even notice. All she could think about was the cash she and Furuichi, mostly Furuichi, were about to make. She didn't even question how they got to the aquarium in a second. All she did was jump off her best friend's back, and follow him into the building. If one was outside the building, they would have seen it jump high into the air, and hear a very loud, "Eeeeeeeeeh?!"

A few minutes later, Furuichi and Oga walked out of the aquarium. Their eyes were bigger than beach balls. "Furuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"H-How much did they pay us again?"

Furuichi took out the check. "F-F-F-Fifteen... Hundred... Million..."

The two looked at each other, before Furuichi grabbed Oga's waist, picked her up, and started spinning her around. The two were laughing like mad. "WE'RE RICH! WE'RE FILTHY STINKING RICH!"

"Furuichi! Let's celebrate!"

"Hell yeah! What do ya want?!"

"Croquettes!"

". . . Huh?"

"Let's have the old lady make us the most expensive croquette she has!"

"Uh... sure."

Furuichi first went to his bank to cash the check before doing anything. After that, the two went to their favorite croquette place. The old lady saw Oga's happy and peppy mood. "Oh? You seem awfully chipper, young lady."

"Of course!"

"Did this nice young man finally confess to you? How nice. I was hoping you two would become a couple soon."

Oga turned red at that. "T-THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Oh? I'm wrong?"

"Completely!"

The lady looked disappointed. "What a shame. Oh, well. Now, deary, what would you like?"

"T-The most expensive croquette you have."

"Very well. Here you go, love."

Oga accepted the treat, still blushing brightly. She took a small bite, and slowly chewed it. "It's even tastier than I thought it would be. Thank you."

"Thank you for your business as always."

Oga bowed before walking away. Furuichi followed right behind her, also blushing from the conversation. It didn't take long for Oga to finish her croquette. During the walk, the two somehow ended up back at the pier. "It really was tasty."

"You didn't seem to enjoy it, though."

"How could I? After what she said. . . . After what she said." Oga was silent for a while, thinking about what the lady said. After thinking about it for a while, she mumbled the next part to herself. "Maybe... that wouldn't be so bad."

Because of his awakened demonic blood, Furuichi's senses were heightened to superhuman, or even beyond superhuman levels. He was completely shocked by what he heard Oga said, and even blushed a bit. "Oga... did you just-"

"Oh? Looky, looky." Oga and Furuichi turned to see three delinquents.

"It really was Oga-chan."

"We've come to kill you." Oga just... "Ran?! She's fast!"

Two other guys blocked her path. "I~diot. You think you can run away, hottness?"

The gang then surrounded her. "What's wrong, sexy? You're awfully well-behaved today, aren't you?" Oga then dived into the sea. "No way! She's actually escaping?!"

"Oooh-ho-ho-ho! You stupid fools! If you think you can follow me, then just t-gobogeba!"

"She's choking."

"How far is she planning to go?"

"Dammit. Now what? Should we try to capture her husband after all?"

"Tch. I really don't wanna go after that blonde. Remember what he did to those guys that threatened him?"

"Yeah. That was scary. He's definitely Oga's husband."

Furuichi immediately knew they were talking about Henry. At least he knew what caused that explosion earlier today. Furuichi then noticed that the group was now staring at him.

"Lucky."

One of the thugs walked up to him. "Yo. You're always following Oga around, right? You got her hubby's cell number?"

"Hell no. Truth be told, I don't even think that fool even has a cell phone." The thug then got closer to Furuichi. 'Too close.' Furuichi backed away with a smile and raised hands. "Can we try to solve this without violence? As you can see, I'm pretty weak."

The thug then punched Furuichi. "Don't try to act all tough, you damn purse. If you don't know, then ask Oga, or just bring the bitch here."

Furuichi's eyes were black, shadowed by his hair. "You just made a very big mistake. Two, actually."

"Oh?" The thug and his friend's chuckled. "And what would those 'mistakes' be?"

"First, the minor mistake. You punched me." Furuichi stood straight, and traced his thumb over the already healed wound. "The second, more fatal mistake..." Furuichi looked at the thugs with cold... silver eyes. "was insulting Oga in front of me."

The sound of a scream was heard, and the thug in front of Furuichi turned to see one of his allies falling onto the pier, actually wetting himself. "No! Not him! Anyone but him!"

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Those eyes! That hair! It's him! The guy that punched Hayama through the school building! That's the Silver Demon!"

" _Silver Demon?"_

" _It seems that the delinquents in your school don't have much imagination. Though, it does suit you."_

"Hah? This pipsqueak? You gotta be shittin' m-" As the thug turned to look at Furuichi, he was greeted with a viciously powerful punch to the face. The punch was powerful enough to not only break his skull, but also send him flying into the ocean, looking like a scene out of a gag manga.

The gang stared at where their friend landed, horrified. They then shook in fear when they heard knuckles cracking. They turned to see Furuichi, cracking his knuckles, eyes shadowed, except for one glowing silver orb. "Who's next?" Feeling like they really were standing before a true demon, the terrified delinquents ran away. When they couldn't run any farther, they jumped into the water. Seeing no reason to stick around, Furuichi walked back home.

On his way, he ran into Henry. The two stared at each other, before they continued to walk in the same direction.

"Why are you following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, blonde. You should know damn well that my house is in this direction." The two continued walking I silence, making sure not to look at the other.

"How long have you bastards known?"

"About you being the descendant of a demon? Not long. I thought you were strange from the moment you punched me. No way a man of your stature would have such awesome strength. With that in mind, I had Alaindelon do some research on you. We even know who you are the descendant of..." Henry then glared at Furuichi. "Son of Lucifer." Furuichi stayed silent. "I will only say this once, if you threaten or oppose my master even once-"

"I don't give a damn about Baby Beel, or his right to the throne of the Great Demon Lord. Hell, I'm pretty sure Lucifer herself doesn't even care about the throne."

" _Well, not anymore, I don't."_

" _Thought so."_

"But let me give you a warning, Henry." Furuichi then glared at Henry, activating his demon powers, making his eyes turn silver. "If you let anything happen to Oga, I will end you. If you make her cry, if you take away her smile, if you make her suffer in any way, I will erase you. Do I make myself clear?"

Henry was silent at first. "She is the parent of the Young Master. For now, I can't allow anything to happen to her. I will keep her safe. You have my word." Furuichi just continued to glare at the demon butler. Then, he deactivated his powers, making his eyes return to their original color.

"I sees me an Oga Hubby!" The two looked up to see a group of delinquents.

"Uwah! Just like Himekawa said."

"Himekawa? The TKKH member?" Furuichi heard Henry hum.

"Anyway, you two are gonna be our hostages!" The gang then charged the two.

Furuichi knew Henry could take care of himself, so he didn't worry about him in the least. He did, however, start busting heads. The first delinquent tried to smash a pipe onto Furuichi's head, but the human-turning-demon easily caught the pipe, and slammed it into the thug's gut. It knocked out the fool instantly. Doing a quick turn, Furuichi swung the pipe fast enough to strike and knock out four delinquents at once.

"What the hell?! What is this guy?!"

"Rumor has it HE'S Oga's real lover."

"With strength like that, I can believe it."

"Let's see if he can take this!"

The thug threw something at Furuichi, who easily caught it. He saw that it was just a bottle, but he didn't notice the gun one of the delinquents was holding. The delinquent shot... the bottle. Furuichi was then covered with a strange, colorless, dense, sweet-smelling liquid; and he was feeling delirious. He was feeling sluggish, heavy, drowsy, and his vision was getting cloudy. He knew what the liquid was. "Chloroform."

" _Dammit. I didn't think demons could be affected by drugs."_

" _If it's powerful enough, then some can. If the demon isn't compatible, it could also mean death. Another disadvantage is the_ _fact that you're still technically human. You still have many weaknesses and limits."_ Furuichi was mentally cursing, hating to hear that he still has weaknesses like this.

"What the fuck?! He took a face full of that shit, and he's still standing!"

"Not for long!" Though his vision was still cloudy, Furuichi could sense the thug charging at him with a bat. Timing it perfectly, Furuichi avoided the strike, grabbed the bat, yanked it out of the thug's hand, and smashed it into the bastard's skull, destroying the wooden bat in the process.

"What the hell is this guy?!"

"Don't wimp out on us! We still have this beauty."

Furuichi then felt something pierce his left shoulder. He yanked it out to see that it was, "A tranquilizer dart."

"Dammit! Just one of these things should take down a bull elephant! What's this guy made of?!"

"Just shut up and shoot!"

Furuichi felt multiple darts strike him. One of them hit his right shoulder. Another struck him on the right side of his abdomen. He was also hit on the left pectoral, and at the center of his abdomen. The last one hit his left thigh, making him fall to one knee. He was breathing heavily, barely awake, the drugs taking affect. He heard foot steps approach him.

"Seriously, what the hell are you? Are you even human?" Furuichi looked up, eye sight blurry, and saw a man holding a metal bat. "Well, whatever. We win." The thug raised his bat above his head. "Night-night, freak." That was the last thing Furuichi heard before he was rendered unconscious by a strike to the head.

* * *

Furuichi groaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around to see that he was in an abandoned building, until he saw Henry... tied up and unconscious. He was genuinely shocked.

" _Why so surprised? Even you lost. Are you so surprised to see this demon butler tied up and defeated as well?"_

Furuichi didn't answer immediately. _"I am."_

" _Oh?"_

" _I am not ashamed to admit this. I am still a novice in the realm of combat. My victories so far have only been thanks to you and my powers. However, Henry is a trained warrior. His reflexes should be far more advanced than mine. So how could he have... He allowed them to take him."_

" _You believe this is a plan of his?"_

" _Yes. He wishes to meet Himekawa himself, and see if he's a worthy candidate for Baby Beel. If Himekawa passes, Baby Beel will have a new parent, but if he fails, the synchronization between Oga and Baby Beel could very well increase."_

" _You really are a clever one, boy."_

"Hot damn. You're awake?" Furuichi looked to see a guy with a bandage around his nose, holding a gun that was dripping acid. "No wonder you're called the Silver Demon. No way you're human. We pumped you with enough drugs to take down a fucking blue whale. Now I see why my boys convinced me to tie you up using chains instead of rope." Furuichi looked back to see that his hands really were tied with chains. "Don't even try to get out. I don't care how strong you think you are. With all those drugs and that steel around your wrists, you ain't going anywhere."

Furuichi glared at the man. "What are you planning?"

The man was silent. "You don't seem to understand your situation, first-year brat. You've been kidnapped, drugged, and tied up, get it? If I wanted to, I could boil or roast you here and now. If you bitch at all..." The man pointed his gun at Furuichi's face. "Then I'll melt that mouth right off that pretty little face of yours." Furuichi's glare never went away.

Before the man could pull the trigger, another man with a long, white pompadour kicked him in the back. "Don't go doing anything stupid."

"H-Himekawa-san!" Furuichi stared at the man, and sensed that he was quite powerful. He was definitely the ring leader.

"Hm. So this blonde is Oga's husband? Handsome guy." Himekawa then looked at Furuichi. "And? Who's this guy?"

"T-This is Oga's tag along. He's always with her, and since he was with Oga's husband, we thought we should have brought him along. He took out more than half of my guys alone, and it took early all of our drugs to take him down. We still need to drug him just to-" The man was interrupted when Himekawa kicked him in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Don't do anything unnecessary. What if you ruin my perfect plan, asshole?" Himekawa then proceeded to stomp on the guy. "Can a worthless asswipe like you even take responsibility?! Huh?!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Sorry's not gonna cut it, bitch! You worthless piece of shit! What's all this fuss about Acid Suzuki, huh?!"

"Ooh, how promising."

Furuichi looked at Henry. "So you really did allow yourself to be captured."

"Indeed. However, it doesn't seem I will be able to escape anytime soon. They seem to have drugged me. My body won't respond."

"Well, then..." The two looked at Himekawa, who was holding Suzuki's acid gun. "I'd like to call Oga-chan, so can I borrow your cell phone, hubby?"

"Cell phone? What is that? I don't have anything like that." Furuichi figured as much.

"Hm. Is that right?" Himekawa pointed the gun at Henry. "Though I'd rather do this to a chick, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Furuichi didn't like what he was seeing. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Giving homo fans around the world a bit of service." Himekawa then proceeded to shoot the acid at Henry.

Furuichi may not like Henry, but he didn't approve of anyone being humiliated like that. "Enough!"

Furuichi was held back by three guys, one for each arm, with the last one putting an arm around his neck. Though, the thugs looked a bit nervous.

"Hm. How troublesome. It seems you really didn't have one."

Henry's fine pants now looked like shorts, with the right side of his body completely exposed. Henry looked up at Himekawa with cold, unemotional eyes. "You scum."

"Didn't I say that was enough?!"

Himekawa pointed the gun right at Furuichi's face, and got quite the surprise. He saw that Furuichi's eyes were now a beautiful shade of silver... and it took nearly all of his subordinates to hold onto the chain around Furuichi's wrists, which kept him from coming any further. Himekawa was greatly impressed.

"Jesus! How strong is this guy?!"

"Drug him! Drug him!"

Himekawa watched as his men shot more tranquilizer darts into Furuichi's back, but didn't see the flame in his eyes flicker at all. "Wow."

"You need a cellphone, right? Then just use mine! Oga's number is saved in it. Just use it."

Himekawa smiled. "Okay." Himekawa reached into Furuichi's pocket, looking the boy straight in the eye the entire time. He knew that Furuichi was the type of guy you shouldn't take you eyes off of, especially when you're so close.

Taking the phone away from the dangerous man, Himekawa scrolled through Furuichi's phone, found a number with Oga next to it, and dialed it. "Hello, Oga-chan."

"Who the hell are you? You're not Furuichi." Furuichi was able to hear the anger in her voice.

"Ooh, nice reaction. Good. Now, listen like an idiot. I've got your hubby."

"Hubby?"

"The blonde guy?"

"Who gives a crap? You can keep that fucker. You have three seconds to tell me what the hell you did to Furuichi, NOW."

"Hm? So you care more about your friend than you do about the blonde? I guess that idiot did a good job bringing in the pretty boy after all. Well, if you want him back, then come to the place I tell you alone. If you don't, your boy will be in trouble. After all, he seems to have pissed off a lot of my guys, and some of them look like their just itching to make him bleed." Himekawa then hung up.

A bit of time passed. "Looks like our lovely maiden is taking her sweet time."

The sound of Furuichi chuckling was heard. "You idiots. Oga is a woman of honor. She took a vow to never fight again. Once she remembers it, she won't come. That rage you heard was a heat of the moment thing. She's probably home right now, relaxing in front of her TV."

Himekawa kicked Furuichi across the face, causing him spit out blood. "At least pray, brat. If she doesn't show up, then you don't get to leave alive. And I do mean _you._ After what you did, there's no way anyone in here will let you live." Himekawa walked away, laughing to himself.

Henry stared at Furuichi. "Do you trust her that little?"

"Of course I trust her, dumbass. I was lying. Oga will come. Without a doubt. That's just the kind of woman she is." Henry saw the sincerity in Furuichi's eyes. He really did trust her.

"Himekawa-san! Someone's in the building!"

"See?" In a manner of minutes, a beat up Alaindelon was brought in. Furuichi... had an unreadable look.

Himekawa chuckled. "Sorry, but time's up."

Furuichi looked up at Himekawa, before looking back at Alaindelon. "How long do you plan on hiding in that thing?"

"Not long at all." Everyone stared at Alaindelon, and watched in horror as he split in half. "You trouble-making idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing getting caught?!" Oga then punched the nearest delinquent, and rendered the poor sap unconscious.

Furuichi looked at the victim before looking back at his best friend. "What happened to your vow of not fighting anymore?"

"I haven't broken it. This isn't a fight. This is the King's Execution!"

"Wow. What an entrance. You planning on becoming a magician when you grow up?"

"Yeah. This is the beginning of the Lovely Lady Oga's Perfect Illusion. I will make all of you bastards... disappear."

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much to make you my subordinate? I'm really interested in you. I'm also interested in that boyfriend of yours. You both have shown quite a bit of promise. I'll prepare any reward you want. With the two of you under my command, unifying Ishiyama will be child's play."

"First of all, who the hell are you?" Furuichi couldn't help but snicker.

"The fuck?!" Two delinquents walked up to her.

"You really are a bimbo, aren't you!?"

"There's no way you can go to Ishiyama and not know Himekawa-san!"

"He's one of the TKKH, and the son of the CEO of the Himekawa Corporation!"

Oga just kicked the two idiots into the ceiling, burying them. "Don't know 'im."

"Fine. I'll fight you, cutie. If you win, I'll let you and the hostages go. But if you lose, not only will your boy be my obedient servant, but you'll also be my woman."

Furuichi subconsciously activated his powers, making his eyes turn silver. Some of the thugs saw that, and shook in fear. Oga, however, didn't notice that. "You sure you wanna do that? I heard your boys went through hell to catch mine."

"Hmph. I'll admit, the silverette has quite a bit of value, but his main purpose was to bring you here. For now at least, he has no value. If I just say the word, my guys will smash his head into paste, and they'll probably enjoy it." Himekawa saw Oga furrow her eyes, looking beyond pissed. "Well, don't you look pissed. Come on. Punch me right here. I dare ya."

Oga complied, and punched Himekawa right in the stomach, and sent him flying into the wall. Himekawa looked shock. "Get up." Oga's knuckles were bleeding, but the rage never left her eyes. "You had something under your shirt, right?"

Himekawa laughed as he reached behind his back. "Amazing. You're absolutely awesome!" Oga blocked Himekawa's attack, which made Himekawa smile. He then pushed a button on his baton, releasing a huge amount of electricity.

"There it is! Himekawa-san's Devil's Shock! That bitch will be out for half a day!"

When the shock ended, Oga didn't look affected at all. "Is that all? Baby Beel's night crying is way worse than that little bit of static shock."

"What the-! You're shitting me! Guys! Use the hostages!" The thugs ran towards Henry and Furuichi. "Don't move! Or else your boy and the blonde will-" The sound of fists was heard.

The two turned to see that Henry had taken down all of them. "That's enough. I now know what you are capable of. Disappear." Himekawa looked beyond shock, the color leaving his face.

"Baby Beel."

"Da."

"I told you that you can never back down on your word, lest you lose your honor, right?"

"Da."

"Right. However, standing around doing nothing... while the people most precious to you are in danger... is even less honorable than that. It shows that you never had honor to begin with. Understand?" Oga raised a fist, which was being surrounded by electricity.

"Da!"

Himekawa looked terrified. "W-Wait!"

"It's payback time! Zebul Blast!" Oga then punched Himekawa into the wall, destroying the steel plate on his chest, and part of the building. Himekawa lost consciousness, and his gang ran away in fear.

Henry walked over, and grabbed Oga's arm. He was surprised by what he saw. "Can I help you?"

"Hmph. Alaindelon, we're leaving."

"Yes, sir." Alaindelon stood up, and easily snapped off the rope around his wrists.

"Hold it!" Henry looked back at Oga. "Don't you have something to say? Baby Beel was worried sick about you."

"Hmph. The Young Master does not care about me. He was just channeling your anger."

"Bullshit." Henry didn't respond. "I only came here for Furuichi, not for you. I honestly don't give two shits about what happens to you, but Baby Beel was genuinely worried. Don't you dare say otherwise." Henry remained silent, before walking away. Sucking her teeth after watching him and the big guy walk away, Oga went to help her best friend, and was confused to see that he was the only one tied up with chains. "What the hell? What did you do?"

"Nothing much."

"That pompadour was talking like you were hot shit. Some of the guys actually looked genuinely afraid of you. You sure nothing happened?"

"Nothing to report."

Oga looked into her best friend's eyes, before sighing. "Oh, whatever." After she got the chains off of her friend's wrist, she began to walk away, followed by Furuichi.

As soon as the two walked out, Furuichi turned around to look at the building. Most of the floor they were on was destroyed.

" _B-."_

" _You're not impressed?"_

" _Boy, you caused just as much damage with your physical strength alone, and that was when you just started to awaken your powers. The both of you have a long way to go, but it seems you are progressing much faster than she is."_ Furuichi continued to stare at the damage. He couldn't believe it. Lucifer pretty much said... that he was already stronger than Oga.

"Furuichi! What are you doing?! Let's go!"

"On my way!"

The two walked towards the ocean, and sat on the hill. As the two stared at the setting sun, with Baby Beel sleeping on the soft grass, Oga sighed. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Oga bumped into his shoulder with hers. Don't apologize, dummy. I won't sound cool."

"Sorry."

Oga pouted as she looked at Furuichi, raising her right arm at him. "I said don't apologize! I'll kill you, jerk!" Oga then saw her arm. "What the hell?!"

"You just now notice?"

"You idiot! This is all your fault for getting caught! Take responsibility!"

"Responsibility? How?"

Oga grabbed Furuichi's collar, and began to shake him. "Whatever, just take responsibility!"

"Oga! Stop shaking me! We'll-!"

Before Furuichi could finish talking, the two rolled down the hill, somehow not waking Baby Beel up at all. The two rolled all the way to the bottom, and onto the sandy beach. When they stopped, Oga was now lying on top of Furuichi, her head on his chest. He could feel her tighten her grip on his shirt. "Furuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever be taken away."

"What?"

"No matter what..." An image of the silver haired woman from her nightmare appeared in Oga's mind. "Don't let anyone take you away. Never."

Furuichi was silent, looking down at Oga, staring at her shining, soft, sweet-smelling hair. He then turned to look at the setting sun, and gently patted her back. "Don't worry. No one's taking me away. Not now." Furuichi continued to stare at the sun, expecting Oga to ask him why he didn't say, "Not ever." When she didn't he looked down in curiosity. She was asleep. That attack must have drained her.

Furuichi carefully picked her up, and climbed up hill to get Baby Beel. Fortunately, the baby was still asleep. Furuichi used his gravity powers to lift Baby Beel, and placed her near her breasts. He watched as the baby snuggled against Oga's breasts. Instead of walking, Furuichi used his gravity powers to make himself levitate, and flew towards the Oga household. Sensing no one in the vicinity, he landed right outside the gate, and rang the door bell.

Misaki opened the door, and had a blank look on her face. "You do realize that Henry should be doing that now, right?"

"Then why isn't he?"

"Good question. He's starting to lose husband points."

'Husband points?'

"If this keeps up, the only thing he'll have going for him will be his looks. Anyway, come in. Put Tatsumi to bed. Eat dinner with us. Stay the night."

"Not happening. I'll just put Oga in her bed. In and out."

"Aw."

Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly shook his head. "Still the same beauty from all those years ago. How can she be cute and beautiful at the same time?"

"Pretty easily, actually."

Furuichi turned deep red. "I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!"

"Yup. You really do have good taste, Taka-chin." Misaki then walked back into her house... with a sensual sway of the hips that was obviously intentional. Even though it was obvious, and Misaki was in casual clothes, it still aroused Furuichi. He was blushing, and felt the blood rush to his "tail".

Unfortunately, he didn't have long to enjoy it. He was punched right in the eyes. "Ow." When the fist went away, Furuichi looked down... to see that Oga was still asleep, her lite breathes never once changing it's rhythm. "You did that out of reflex?" Sighing, Furuichi walked into the Oga household, and placed the sleeping beauty into her bed. Taking one last look at her beautiful, sleeping face, Furuichi walked out of the house, and flew back home with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Furuichi was enjoying a hot dog when Oga opened the door, holding a bag in each hand. Placing the purple bag and Baby Beel on the ground, she placed the grocery bag near Furuichi's leg. She then bent down and... fluffed Furuichi's thighs. She even said, "Fluff, fluff, fluff," before actually laying her head on his thighs, looking up at the sky.

"Seriously, are my legs really that comfy?"

"Yup." Oga then took out her own hot dog and took a bite out of it. She let out a depressed sigh.

"What did Henry do?"

"That blonde bastard. I had a splendid adventure this past week playing that new RPG that came out."

"Final Fantasy XV?"

"That's the one. I had just found one of the dungeons too, but that wasn't even the best part. This stupid mark actually reverted. And you know what he did when I told him I was being a good girl this past week? He stomped on my precious Play Station 4. Dad had just bought that for me. Then, he makes me build a playpen that actually turned out to be a cage, got us both stuck in there, tried to have Baby Beel use the toy blocks to unlock it."

"Toy blocks?"

"Demon World cage, Furuichi."

"Ah."

"But wait, Baby Beel was somehow too stupid to figure out where the right block went, and broke the fucking thing. Unfortunately, I got so pissed, I broke the damn thing open."

"But you still got out."

"At the expense of this thing returning to how it was before." To emphasize that point, Oga stuck her arm in front of Furuichi's face. "And after I tried to be good again by playing games on my Wii U, that asshole stomped on that too."

"Henry doesn't hold back."

Oga rolled to her side, snuggling against Furuichi's thigh. "That jerk. He thinks all of life's problems can be solves with violence."

Furuichi sweat dropped. "You're not exactly one to talk."

Oga looked at her arm before sitting up and eating the rest of her hot dog. "I just need to be good for the next two or three days. In order to do that, I'm going to need you to help me."

Furuichi ate the rest of his hot dog, and licked the crumbs off of his thumb. "Sure, but as there ever been a time where you've gone out and _not_ cause an uproar?"

Oga got pissed grabbed Furuichi into a painful, yet enjoyable, headlock. "Just help me, you bastard!"

"See?! You're going on a rampage right now!" As much as Furuichi was hating the pain, but enjoying the soft feeling of Oga's extra jumbo marshmallows, he noticed Baby Beel digging in the purple bag. "Hey, what's that?"

"Hm? Oh, just some Demon World toys that I brought along so Baby Beel wouldn't get bored." Oga actually released Furuichi when she said that. Furuichi didn't know if he should be relieved or disappointed.

He was a bit surprised by what he saw. "A stuffed animal? And this is just a picture book." Furuichi picked up the book, not noticing Oga back away, cover her ears, and look away. "It may be from the Demon World, but I guess children's toys are all the same." Furuichi scrolled through the book until he saw the picture of an extremely beautiful woman. He examined it to find out it was a succubus. Then, something interesting happened.

The picture looked right at him, and smiled. Then, the succubus's hand reached out towards him... and exited the book. Furuichi watched, mesmerized as the soft hand slowly caressed his cheek. Then came the other hand, both cupping his face. Then, the succubus completely left the book, and stared right into Furuichi's eyes, her own filled with lust. She then seductively edged closer and closer to Furuichi's face, her soft lips parting to steal a kiss from the frozen man. He was actually ready to accept the kiss. It never came.

Instead, the succubus was punched in the face and then pushed back into the book by a very angry looking Oga. She then grabbed what look like a frog toy, angrily placed it on the page, and slammed the book shut. Furuichi's eyes widened in confusion when he saw the book explode. "What the hell was that?"

"That, my perverted dumbass, was the pop-up book of magical beasts and an 'Exploding Croaker'. They seem really proud of the amount of gunpowder they use."

"You're weirdly calm about that."

"Well, I wanted you to suffer from the same torment as I have." Oga then glared at Furuichi. "But you seemed to have enjoyed it instead." Furuichi shivered under the piercing gaze.

When Oga looked away, Furuichi stared at the book, and let out a depressed sigh. "What a waste," the silverette mumbled.

Furuichi jumped in fear when he heard the sound of a knuckle popping. He turned to see Oga surrounded by a malicious aura, a hand raised, and her popping each knuckle one at a time. "Did..." (pop) "...you..." (pop) "...say..." (pop) "...something?"

"Nothing! I said nothing at all!"

"I thought so. Anyway, that over there is called the 'Fun Playtime Explosion Orchestra', while that guy over there is the 'Fully Automatic Assassination Doll'."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the names alone disqualify these as toys."

"Right? Plus, I swear that doll was checking me out, especially when I got changed or went to the shower."

"Hm? Is that right? Hey Oga, have you ever used that bug over there to entertain Baby Beel?"

"Hm? What bug?" As soon as Oga looked away, Furuichi grabbed both the needle and the knife the doll was holding, and jabbed the weapons into the doll's neck. It actually let out a death hiss, and Furuichi was able to actually watch the life leave the doll's eyes. He had never felt so satisfied to destroy a doll. "I don't see anything."

"Sorry. I guess it was a leaf or something."

"Whatever. Let's just get rid of these toys before something weird happens."

"Dabu!" Oga and Furuichi looked at Baby Beel, and saw him open a strange looking box.

" _Boy! Activate your powers!"_

" _What? Why?"_

" _Just do it!"_

Furuichi followed Lucifer's order right at the moment light shone from the box. When it was gone, he was wearing a black turtle neck, a white coat, khaki pants, well-polished dress shoes, and a pair of red square rimmed glasses. He looked like a doctor, and a pretty handsome one at that. It suited him so well, it was almost serial. One would easily mistake him for a professional doctor.

" _Oh my. Doctor, when is my next appointment?"_

Furuichi blushed at that comment. _"M-Mother."_ Lucifer couldn't help but giggle.

"What the hell is this?!"

Furuichi looked at Oga, and felt Cupid's arrow pierce his heart. She was wearing a ridiculously sexy black nurse outfit that hugged her body. Her breasts were exposed a bit, and her skirt was incredibly short. She was wearing a purple elbow glove on her left arm, while her right arm was completely exposed, showing her Zebul Spell. She was also wearing black lipstick and eye shadow, which gave her the look of a dark beauty. She was also wearing knee high heeled boots that showed off her sexy, well-toned, long, shiny, perfectly and naturally hairless legs; and her hair was styled into a neat bun, with a single strand of long hair hanging int front her her face. In short, she was the pagan goddess of darkness and beauty.

Furuichi couldn't look away. She was even sexier than the succubus from the book. He was completely and totally aroused.

" _Boy. Nurses and doctor's shouldn't get frisky. It causes trouble in the work_ _place."_

Furuichi turned beet red when Lucifer said that, but that was nothing compared to the excitement he felt when he saw Oga try to rip off her clothes... starting with her shirt. He was begging for a nip slip. "Damn thing won't come off!"

"Huh?" Furuichi tried to take off his clothes. "Shit. You're right." He also tried to take off the glasses. "Can't even take these things off. All I can do is adjust them." Oga looked at Furuichi at the wrong time for her. Furuichi pushed up his glasses, and accidentally did it in a sensual way that aroused even Oga. She was blushing at the handsome vision before her. "This is a problem. What is this?"

The two then heard a tune, and looked at the box. "Let's Play Make-Believe! Demon World Doctor Edition! Playing doctor and nurses, let's raise a child of compassion! To make it more realistic, the costumes will be permanent unless the one playing the role of the doctor heals someone!"

Oga looked hopeful. "Then all you need to do is heal someone, Furuichi! Since it's you, it should be easy."

"Except for one problem." Oga looked at her friend in confusion. "I'm not the doctor. It looks like Baby Beel is." The two looked to see Baby Beel wearing a doctor's coat, and had a strange medical device on his head. Oga got depressed when she found out her friend was right.

"Seriously! They're not coming off! No matter what! Taking 'em off ain't cool! (LOL)!"

"Keep your LOLs to yourself! Goddammit!"

Furuichi examined himself and Oga, and thought he wouldn't mind. Then, he realized something. He turned away from Oga, and tried to unbuckle his pants. They wouldn't come off. Furuichi went blue.

" _Not even our pants will come off? I won't be able to use the bathroom. . . . I WON'T BE ABLE TO USE 'IT'! I NEVER EVEN CAME CLOSE TO THE CHANCE!"_

" _Which is a shame, considering you're equipped with quite the impressive 'demon slayer'."_

" _Not helping, mother!"_ Lucifer couldn't help but laugh.

"No way am I staying some nurse that looks right at home in a fetish brothel! We're getting these things off!"

"Easier said than done, Oga. Baby Beel is the doctor. No way is that kid healing anyone." The two sighed in depression when they saw Baby Beel throw a random Demon World tool to the ground. "What'll we do, Oga?" She didn't answer. "Hey!"

"Chance."

"Huh?"

Oga stuck her arm in front of Furuichi's face. "Listen, if this thing grows the more I beat up people, then it should retract if I heal people; right?!"

"Um, yeah. That makes sense."

"Hell yeah it does! No way I can be good for who knows how many days! I'll use this playtime to get rid of this thing in you fell swoop!" Oga then knelt down to Baby Beel. "Got that, Baby Beel?! Right now, you're the Demon Lord Doctor! The Super Doctor!" Baby Beel blushed, liking the things his mom was saying. She then raised him to the sky. "Now go out there and heal some losers, dammit! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Baby Beel cheered and laughed with his mother.

Furuichi sighed as he looked down and lightly kicked the strange tool. "Not like we know how to use these damn things anyway. They're medicine from the Demon World."

"Don't be an idiot, Furuichi. This is a school, remember?" The two then walked over to the nurses office, thankful no one was around. When they saw the office, they saw that the medicine cabinets were full of weapons, there was no nurse, and the room itself was pretty much destroyed.

"You know, I've been wondering this for a while, do the teachers in this school even do anything around here?"

"Shit. Looks like we'll have to use this junk after all."

When Oga opened the box, Furuichi grabbed the first thing he saw. "What is this?"

"During the stressful times of studying for entrance exams, unwanted fatigue and magic power builds up!"

" _The Demon World has entrance exams?"_

" _Yes. Yes, it does."_

"For times like that, use this: Magic Power Sucky-Suck! Stick it where you want, and amazingly, it sucks out the unwanted magic power! It's not healthy to hold it in!"

"So, it's like a compress?"

"Hm. Well, I guess so. Wait, whoa!" The two looked to see Baby Beel put on the compress, and watched as it grew. During the commotion, Baby Beel accidentally threw one of the compresses onto Furuichi's bare hand. The compress grew even faster and larger than it did on Baby Beel.

" _Boy! Throw it away! It's practically human world grenade!"_

" _It's what?!"_

Furuichi then grabbed both his and Baby Beel's compresses, and threw it at the door in time for two unfortunate souls to open the door and get an explosion to the face. Furuichi was surprised and impressed that they survived, only being blackened and coughing up smoke. "Crap."

"Yay, our first patients."

"Eh?" The two then saw Oga's mark grow. "The hell did you do?!"

"Don't ask me!"

"Warning! Warning! If you overload it, it will explode! This goes without saying that it is prohibited to use on people with high magic power!"

" _Like you and Baby Beel."_

" _I'm that powerful already?"_

" _Yup. And to think that you're not even fully awakened. Not even close."_

" _Wow."_

"If you self-destruct, your friends will laugh at you!"

Furuichi was able to grab Oga in time before she tried to destroy the box. "Wait! Down girl! We still need that thing!"We need to find something we can use!"

"Tch." Oga grabbed the next thing. "What's this?"

"An anal probe for magical beasts! Use it when your pet has an upset stomach! It's not healthy to hold it in! Do not use on human!"

Oga grabbed the next thing. "W-What's this cute thing?"

Furuichi scratched the creature's chin, and smiled when it actually purred. "Hey, it really is cute."

"Baby Dragon Cooling Spray! If you burn yourself, it'll cool you right down!"

"Ooh! We can use this, Furuichi!"

"However, if it gets in a bad mood, it'll go wild, and you'll be swimming in a sea of fire."

Furuichi then gently picked up the dragon. "Maybe we'll use this guy as a last resort." He then placed the baby on a pillow, gently rubbed it, and put the creature to sleep. It really was cute, sleeping so innocently.

Oga grabbed the next thing. "And this?"

"The Unicorn Syringe! It can even pierce through iron!"

"That's deadly!"

" _Stone skinned demons?"_

" _Stone skinned demons."  
_

"And this?"

"Blackened Char X-Ray Machine!"

Oga and Furuichi looked at each other. "Blackened Char?"

"Ass Mask!"

"Why is it an ass?!"

" _Please explain."_

" _It's the closest thing to what you humans call laughing gas."_

" _That's disgusting."_

" _Don't worry. The kingdom of Luciferia did away with many of these antiquated medical techniques for far more superior and officiant methods."_

" _I love you."_

" _I know."_

"Then, what's this thing?"

"It's an explosive korobokkur! One blast, and you're charcoal! Use it whenever you have pent up rage! It's not healthy to hold it in!"

"Great, another weapon."Oga slammed the box. "There's not a single useful thing in here!"

"So, now what?"

"We just gotta wing it! Let's go! It's healing time! Grab the dragon!" Furuichi complied, and put the sleeping dragon in Oga's hands. "Okay little guy." She scratched the dragon's chin, waking it up. It yawned in an adorable way. "Heal those losers in front of you." The dragon looked down at the charred students, and proceeded to blow. It was a good thing the door was still open.

The dragon's breath smashed the delinquents onto the wall, and encased them in ice. The breath also froze the outside hall. Eyes wide and eyebrows twitching, Oga and Furuichi slammed the door. Oga began to shake the dragon. "Heal burn wounds, my ass! More like turn people into human ice cubes!"

"Calm down, Oga! You're going to-!" Too late. The dragon got aggravated, and blew fire on the two of them. They shook off the soot off of themselves, and Furuichi took the dragon from Oga, which immediately calmed it down. He then placed it on a pillow, putting it to sleep again.

"Alright. Let's try this anal probe thing."

"On what?"

Oga looked around, until she looked out the window. "On that!"

Furuichi looked outside. "Henry's bird?"

"Yup! Let's see if the box has some rope or something."

As soon as Oga turned around, Furuichi used his gravity powers to drag the Ak-Baba over to them. "Caught it."

Oga turned around to see Furuichi drag the bird into the room, looking aggravated. "Nice, Furuichi. Have at 'im, Baby Beel!" The bird's aggravation turned to pain almost instantly, and the bird started to scream and cry in anguish. "Wait, Baby Beel. It seems to be crying."

"This thing didn't even have an upset stomach to begin with."

The two then heard the door slam shut. Oga walked towards it, opened it slightly, and stuck her head out. "Welcome, good patient." She then grabbed the poor sap, and dragged him in. Furuichi recognized the guy as Good Night Shimokawa. "Go get 'im, Baby Beel!" Baby Beel jabbed the probe into Shimokawa's ass, causing the unfortunate soul to cry in anguish. To remedy that, Baby Beel put the Ass Mask on him.

The door opened again, and Shimokawa, still holding it now violated ass, looked at it. "G-Good..." The Ass Mask farted. "Night."

Oga grabbed the two who opened the doors, who turned out to be the Sanada brothers. "Welcome. Furuichi, hold 'em down!"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm wingingit!"

Furuichi watched as Baby Beel stuck the two brothers onto the wall using many Unicorn Syringes "They look like summer samples."

"Baka-Ichi, can't you tell? This is acupuncture."

"Fatal acupuncture." Furuichi then heard the door open, and turned around to see Abe.

Furuichi was just pushing up his glasses as soon as Abe looked at his face... and blushed. "S-So cool."

Oga stomped on Abe's face with her heel boot. "Damn right, he is. Looks like we have another patient."

Abe was thrown into the room, and looked around in horror. "Shimokawa! The Sanada brothers!" Ak-Baba screamed in anguish. "A-A bird." When Ak-Baba screamed again, Abe grabbed his head and started to scream in horror, as if he was in a blockbusting horror movie that scared the living hell out of all audiences.

"Don't worry. They're being treated." Abe looked behind him to see a terrifying Oga with actually glowing red eyes. "Now, let's cure you." Baby Beel, who also had glowing red eyes, babbled in happiness and excitement, surrounded by little pink hearts.

"Don't!"

At the end of it all, Good Night Shimokawa, the Sanada Brothers, and Abe were lying on the ground, covered in wounds. Baby Beel poked an unconscious Shimokawa. Furuichi sighed. "That's enough experimenting." Furuichi looked at the explosive korobokkur. "Let's just blow everything up."

"Idiot. Don't say something so tempting."

"Yeah." Furuichi then looked at Baby Beel. "Hey, that thing Baby Beel is wearing, you think it's a medical tool?"

Oga quickly grabbed the box and pointed it at Baby Beel. "Uroboros's Holy Light! Shine it on the patient, and they're healed instantly!"

Before it could finish, Oga shut it. "Tell us that in the first place! Damn, we wasted a hell of a lot of time. Baby Beel, look forward for me." As soon as he did, Oga pushed a button on the tool, shining light on the unconscious delinquents. Oga watched as their injuries healed instantly.

"Congratulations!"

When the box yelled that, Baby Beel went back to being naked, and Oga and Furuichi's clothes returned to normal. Oga's nurse hat and Furuichi's glasses disappeared in a sparkle. Oga watched happily as the mark on her arm shrinked to when it first appeared. "Alright!"

"I'm so tired."

Oga was dancing around so happily, she didn't notice Abe get up. "Oga! How dare you?!"

When Oga looked, she accidentally kicked the box, knocked out the explosive korobokkur, and activated it. The explosion covered her, Furuichi, Baby Beel, and Abe in soot. However, it also reverted the Zebul Spell to it's previous form. Oga chuckled. "Just when I thought I finally reverted it. What the hell did you do, you bastard?"

"Eh?! But I didn't do nothin'!" When Abe yelled that, Shimokawa woke up with a "Good Night", and the Sanada Brothers woke up with a growl. They immediately regretted it when they saw Oga raise a charged fist, and blasted them towards Ishiyama Hospital.

Without a word, Oga walked towards Furuichi's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Getting the message, Furuichi grabbed her legs, and piggybacked her back home. Henry was there to greet them. "You're late." Henry smiled when he saw Oga's arm. "Hmph. It seems you've done well in your role as the parent of the Demon Lord."

Oga chuckled, not getting off of Furuichi's back. "See what I can do when I try?! Oooh-ho-ho-ho! Right, Baby Beel, Furuichi?! Oooh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Ooooooh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Furuichi sighed as he carried the madly laughing Oga back into her room.

After leaving the Oga household... he made a beeline for home. He even cheated a bit by using his powers. He looked around the house, and was happy to see no one was home. He then ran straight to his room, and took out... the pop-up book of magical beasts, which he repaired using his powers. He took a gulp before he tried to open it.

" _And what do you plan on doing with that, boy?"_

" _Mother!"_

Lucifer chuckled. _"Don't worry. I don't mind."_

" _Eh?"_

 _"You're an adolescent. It's only natural that you have desires such as this. However, I don't want you to rely solely on this. You will need a mate, one day."_ Furuichi blushed at that. _"But, for now, this will have to suffice."_

Since he pretty much got permission from his demonic mother, Furuichi was about to open the book to find that succubus, or maybe some other sexy monster girl. However, before he could, there was a knock on his bedroom door. It caused him to nearly smash his head into the ceiling from surprise. "C-coming!" He hid the book by putting it in the back of his pants, and covered it with his shirt. When he opened the door, he was surprised by who he saw. "Oga? What are you doing here?"

Oga continued to glare at him with piercing eyes that made Furuichi sweat a bit from fear. "Give it."

"G-Give what?"

Oga then immediately grabbed Furuichi by the balls, which showed to be extremely effective. He was already crying tears of anguish. However, Oga got one hell of a surprise that cause even her to blush. 'Holy hell, it's huge!' She shook her head to clear her mind before glaring back at Furuichi. "Give... me... that... book... NOW."

Furuichi immediately grabbed it, and gave it to Oga. She let go, and watched as Furuichi feel to the ground, grabbing his jewels and royal scepter. She then walked over to the window, opened it, and threw it into the air. "Zebul Blast." She reduced the book to dust, and walked away from the window.

"Ah!" Furuichi, forgetting his pain... and Oga, ran to the window. "My monster girls! The succubus! The Minotaur girl! The Dragon Girl! The harpies! The female centaurs! The female satyrs! The cat and dog girls! The fox girls! The Lamias! All those beautiful girls, gone!" Furuichi cried enough tears to make a waterfall.

"Ta-ka-yu-ki-kun." Furuichi jolted and went blue in the face. He rigidly turned around to see a close eyed Oga surrounded by an aura of absolute rage, cracking her knuckles. Her eyes then dangerously shined, her arm surrounded by demon energy. "Zebul Blast!"

The blast sent Furuichi flying. He was over the center of Ishiyama City before he caught himself. If he hadn't, he probably would have been sent flying towards America. He coughed up smoke. "Oga's as merciless as always."

" _That was absolutely hilarious."_

" _Devil."_

" _Thank you."_ Furuichi then floated towards the ground, making sure to land in an ally so no one would see him. Since he was in the city, he couldn't fly home without risking someone seeing him. He can't use his speed powers now, or else he'd run into Oga again. Looking at her mood, that's the last thing he wants right now. Walking home, it is. _"Boy, wait."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Go into that antique shop."_

Furuichi followed his mother's order. It was pretty dark. It was late in the afternoon, close to evening, and there was no lamp to be seen. Furuichi saw a little old man reading a newspaper, who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Furuichi then began to explore the shop.

It was quite lovely. So many items. Furniture, clothes, artwork, even weapons. He has never seen such beautiful looking katanas before. He almost couldn't believe they were being sold at all. Then, he saw something that really caught his eye. A beautiful, full faced, silver mask. It was simple in design, yet so very captivating. Furuichi couldn't help but try it on. He looked at himself in the mirror, and thought he looked so mysterious. He really liked it. Just for fun, he activated his powers just enough to turn his eyes silver, and his eyes glowed through the holes of the mask, giving himself a mysterious and mystical look. He couldn't help himself. He had to buy this.

As he took the mask to the counter, something else caught his eye. It was an outfit fit for an assassin. A hooded black cloak that could have easily shrouded the wearer's face, a pair of black pants that seemed easy to move in, a loose fitting black shirt, some black chainmail, a pair of black leather gloves and a pair of black leather boots that looked to be able to handle all terrain. Furuichi was drawn to the outfit, and took the clothes to the counter, along with the mask.

The owner... looked pleased. "Both of these items carry quite a bit of history. Great people, forgotten by history, hidden from history, and even erased from it, have owned these. Assassins of great skill have worn this garb, and powerful men and woman of the highest status, or the highest of mystery have adorned this mask. Tell me, young man, for what purpose do you wish to purchase these?"

Furuichi stared at the items. "They called out to me. It was if I was meant to have these."

The old man smiled. "It is said that the clothes make the man, but it can also be said that they also choose their owner. A mask holds many secrets, one that only it's owner should know. If they called out to you, as you say, then you must hold a great burden that makes it necessary for you to need them. What are they?"

Furuichi was silent, thinking about his demonic heritage. He then picked up the mask. "Only this one will ever know."

The old man nodded, pleased. "Well said, young one." Furuichi was now the owner of a silver mask, and clothes perfect for the shadows.

"Sir, if I may, is there a room where I can change into these?"

"Of course." The old man pointed to the room. Furuichi went into it, his new purchase in hand, and using his powers to transfer his current clothes back home. When he came out, he was tightening his left glove. His outfit was a perfect match for his body. He wasn't wearing his hood yet, but he was wearing his mask. He couldn't help but examine himself. He didn't notice that the old man was also examining him, and looked pleased. "They have chosen well. It seems you were destined to be the new owner of those items."

Furuichi looked at the old man, his gray eyes still visible through the eye holes of his mask. He bowed before the man. "Thank you, dear sir." Furuichi then put on the hood, and walked towards the exit. Before he opened the door, he turned his head towards the owner. "I wish you a pleasant evening, sir." With that, he left.

The old man watched as Furuichi walked away, and practically disappeared into the darkness of the night. "And to you, I wish you good fortune in all that you may endure... my liege."

Even Furuichi had a hard time seeing himself. With that in mind, he thought it would be a good chance to fly home. As he flew over Ishiyama, enjoying the cool breeze of the night, and the beauty of the crescent moon, he enjoyed the scenery of the city. He never knew his city could be so beautiful at night.

"Kyaaa!"

Furuichi looked to see what had caused the scream, and saw a young high school girl running from a group of six Ishiyama delinquents. She made the unfortunate move of running into a dead-end ally. She shook in fear as the delinquents came closer to her, lecherous looks on their faces. "S-Stay away!"

"Aw, don't be like that, honey."

"Yeah, we just want to have some wholesome, nighttime fun."

The girl shook in fear. "Y-Your Ishiyama students, right? What will happen to you if your Queen finds out about what you are doing?!"

"Kunieda?" The thugs laughed. "That bitch has been gone for months."

"Yeah. She's too busy taking over North Kanto. Ain't no one saving your fine ass, sexy."

"Besides, what that woman doesn't know won't hurt us, and we sure as hell won't tell. After we're done having fun with you, you'll be so in love with us, you won't want to say anything either." The girl was now really shaking, tears running down her cheeks.

"Kunieda? You seem to have brought up quite an interesting topic." The thugs looked back to see Furuichi, still wearing his hood. "Care to say more?"

The men and the girl starred at Furuichi, before the thugs burst out laughing. "What the fuck are you wearing?! What, are you some cosplayer, or are you maybe some emo?"

"Wanna be Batman, or something, freak?"

Furuichi was not bothered by the antics of the fools. "My attire is of no importance. I believe I asked you scum bags a question." The thugs glared at Furuichi.

"Huh? You got a death wish, asshole?"

"Just answer my question, and you won't need to get hurt." Furuichi then activated his powers enough to gain his glowing, silver eyes. "Who is Kunieda?"

"Aaah!" The thugs looked back to see one of their own fall to the ground, crawling away from Furuichi in fear. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Why him?! Why the fuck does it have to be you?!"

"You know this freak?"

"You jackass! That's the Silver Demon of Ishiyama!"

"That new guy who was said to take on a shit ton of drugs and still walk around, even after Himekawa's guys pumped him with enough sleepers to kill a blue whale? You believe that dumbass story?"

"Believe it?! I was there, you asshat!"

"Not only where you there, if I remember correctly, you were the one who threw the bottle of chloroform on me, correct?"

"Oh, shit! You remember that?"

"Of course. Just like I also remember how you were one of the many thugs that kept shooting me with tranquilizers."

One of the thugs went blue in the face. "Y-You mean that story was for real?"

"What the fuck is this guy? Is he even human?"

"My god, he really is Batman."

The shaking thug got up and rose his hands in defeat. "C-Come on, man. Let's work this out. I-I'll tell you everything I know about Kunieda! I swear!"

"Good." Furuichi then punched the guy in the gut, causing him to buckle over and vomit. The other thugs were shocked by this, since Furuichi was a good twenty meters away, yet was able to appear and punch their friend in just a measly second. "Stick around. I'll have many questions for you. Now then..." Furuichi turned towards the thugs, rose a hand, and popped the knuckles with just a grip. "Time to take out the trash."

"You fucking freak!" The first thug ran at Furuichi, throwing a fist. Furuichi easily grabbed the fist, and broke it. The guy was screaming in pain as he fell to his knees, gripping his now broken hand. He was then finished off when Furuichi kicked him in the cheek, which sent his head crashing into the wall, knocking him out.

The next thug took out a knife, and ran towards Furuichi while wildly swinging the blade. Furuichi dodged him three times before he grabbed his hand, punched him in the face, and jabbed his own knife into his shoulder. Furuichi rendered the guy unconscious with an uppercut to the jaw.

The next to guys grabbed the closest things to them, which happened to be plank and an iron pole. They charged at Furuichi, hoping to either bash his brains in, or break one of his legs. Furuichi dodged the iron pole that was aimed at his legs, and just punched the plank into splinters that was supposed to smack his head. Before the plank user knew what happened, Furuichi used him as a human shield to defend himself against the iron pipe. The delinquent ended up with an iron pipe to the jewels, causing the bastard to foam at the mouth, and fall unconscious. As the delinquent stared in horror at what he did to his friend, Furuichi stomped on his pipe, kicked it up, and smacked him across the head with his own weapon. When he fell to the ground, Furuichi bent the pole into a knot, making it useless as a weapon.

When he threw the rolled up iron to the floor, Furuichi stared at the last standing delinquent with glowing silver eyes. Overcome with fear, the thug tried to run away, screaming for his life. Before he reached the end of the ally, Furuichi stomped on the ground hard enough to cause some of the pebbles to float, and grabbed the closest one. Aiming it, it flicked the pebble with his thumb, and perfectly hit the guy right in the nape. It knocked him out instantly.

Furuichi then looked at the final thug with cold eyes, which made the man try to crawl away, only to hit the wall. "W-Wait!" Furuichi grabbed the man by the neck, lifted him up as easily as if he were made of paper, and slammed him onto the wall. "Mercy."

"Start talking."

"S-She's a member of the TKKH."

"TKKH? . . . Tojo, Kanzaki, Himekawa, . . . and Kunieda. Huh, Can't believe I forgot. Right after Natsume-senpai explained it to me, too."

The guy's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You know Natsume?!"

"You could say that, but that's not really important right now. What else can you tell me about Kunieda?" Furuichi slightly tightened his grip, but it was enough to make the man choke.

"S-She's the strongest woman in the entire school! She was apparently enough of a badass to bring every girl in Ishiyama under her flag when she was just a first year, that's including the second and third year girls!"

"Ooh, that is impressive. What else?"

"S-She's the leader of the Red Tails!"

"What?!"

" _Is it that important?"  
_

" _The Red Tails... is the name of the gang Misaki created."_

" _Misaki? The older sister of Oga Tatsumi?"_

" _That very same. I didn't think they were still around. I heard that Misaki did have a successor, but I didn't think it would still exist for so long without Misaki."_

"What's her line?"

"Huh?!"

"Is she the second or third?"

"She's the third leader!"

" _Oh. Third Generation. Bet Misaki would love to hear her gang is still going strong after all these years."_

"So, tell me, if she's one of the four great powers of Ishiyama, why hasn't she been in school?"

"She took the Red Tails on some kind of trip! They went to take over North Kanto!"

"A crusade?"

"Yeah! One of those! It's because of her that the Red Tails are known as the strongest women gang in all of Kanto!"

" _Misaki's gonna love hearing that."_

"That's all I know about her! I swear! Now, let me go! Please!"

"Hm. . . . No. You need to be punished for what you tried to do to that girl." The thug was shaking in fear, already wetting himself. He watched as Furuichi reached into his shadowed hood, and took out... a pretty silver mask. Furuichi then looked up, silver eyes glowing with power. "Now... look into my eyes."

The delinquent couldn't help himself. He actually looked into Furuichi's eyes. When he did, he felt like he was transferred to another dimension. A nightmare dimension. _His_ nightmare dimension. It was like Furuichi's eyes were literally a gateway to hell. The delinquent was screaming in absolute horror, as all of his deepest fears came to life. It even felt like they were physically touching him. "Aaah! Make it stop! Please! Make it stop! I'm begging you! Make it stop!"

"Very well. Pleasant dreams." Furuichi then punched the guy, knocking him out, and roughly threw him to the ground. Furuichi then put on his mask and clapped his hands, dusting them off. "Well, that was far more enjoyable than even I thought it would be."

"Um..." Furuichi turned around to see that girl. She looked away, blushing a bit, before bowing before the cloaked man. "Thank you. . . . Thank you for saving me."

Furuichi stared at the girl. "Why are you still here?"

"Pardon?"

"Why didn't you run the moment I attacked these men? You should have escaped."

"Oh." The girl looked away. "I... I was too scared. Just seeing these delinquents made me feel to scared to move, but when they described what they would do, I froze. I couldn't run away. . . . So, from the bottom of my heart." The girl bowed again. "Thank you."

"A wasted gesture."

"Eh?"

"Hear me, I did not save you. I did not rescue you. What I did, I did on my own accord for myself, and myself alone. I am not a hero. I am not a savior. You just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I am a hero to no one, and a villain to many. You will do well to remember that."

"T-That's not true!" Though the girl couldn't see his face, she knew he was raising an eyebrow when he tilted his head. "You are a hero. . . . At least... you're a hero to me."

Furuichi stayed silent. "Hmph. Believe what you will, child." Furuichi then began to walk away. "I would advise you to return home. The night is a very dangerous time for someone like you."

"W-Wait!" Furuichi stopped, and turned his head towards the girl. "C-Can I please have your name?"

"You can not." The girl looked hurt when he said that. "It is far safer for you not to know me. Trust me."

"A-Alright. . . . Can you at least tell me something I can call you?"

Furuichi sighed. "Silver."

"Eh?"

"Just call me Silver."

"But that delinquent called you the Silver Demon. I can't call you something so cruel."

"Actually, it isn't cruel at all. It's actually quite fitting, ironically." To show his meaning, Furuichi warped in front of the girl, which made her jump in fear. She watched as a gloved hand reached into the hood, and took out a beautiful, silver strand of hair. She was then mesmerized when she saw two beautiful silver orbs. "Eyes and hair as silver as the moon." Furuichi then dropped the hair, and took off one of his gloves to show off his white skin. "Flesh as fair as the freshly fallen snow." He replaced the glove. "A being of demonic strength and power. A creature of this world, yet something beyond it's understanding. That is who I am. That is _what_ I am. I am... the Silver Demon. Be sure to remember that."

Th girl looked up at the cloaked figure with sparkling eyes, blushing. "Y-Yes." She bowed again, this time making sure not to take her eyes off of the tall, mysterious man before her. "Thank you, Silver-san."

"Just Silver."

"Yes, Silver."

Furuichi nodded in approval. "Farewell." With that, Furuichi flew away. It caused a gust of wind that had the girl cover her face. She looked up, amazed by what she experienced.

The next morning, while the Furuichi family was enjoying breakfast, the TV news was on. "And here we see the site where six Ishiyama delinquents were found, badly injured, and the young woman who witnessed the entire scene." Furuichi choked on his juice, and stared at the TV with wide eyes. "Care to tell us the events of the story, miss?"

"Yes. The six men were actually planning to rape me, and cornered me in this ally. When it looked like they were about to have their way, a man wearing all black appeared. His hood was completely hiding his face, but it turned out he was also wearing a mask. One of the delinquents was terrified of him, and said that he was Ishiyama's Silver Demon."

"So you're saying another Ishiyama student took down six others by himself? Was it a member of the infamous TKKH?"

"No. According to the delinquents, this Silver Demon is totally new. Possibly one of the many first years of the infamous school. He was incredible. He easily took out all six of the delinquents, and made it look as easy as breathing. He didn't exert any energy. It might be presumptuous of me to say this... but I believe that man is just as strong as the TKKH. Maybe even stronger."

" _Geh."_

" _You don't seem to enjoy hearing that, boy."_

" _Hell no. That girl accidentally made me into a target."_

" _I suppose, but it's your own fault for exposing yourself."_

" _Hey."_

"Tell us, what did the man do next? Did he try anything to you?"

"No. In fact, he ignored me the entire time. He was more interested in interrogating one of the delinquents into telling him about TKKH member Kunieda."

"I see. And what did he do after that?"

"Well, he was about to leave, but I stopped him in order to thank him. He told me it was a wasted gesture, as he wasn't there to save me."

"Hm. Where you able to obtain the man's name?"

"No. He said it would be safer for me if did not know his true name. However, he told me I was allowed to call him by the first part of his epithet: Silver."

"So this mysterious man goes by the name of Silver?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, he showed me that he actually has silver hair and eyes, and snow white skin."

"Hm. It kinda sounds like she's describing you and Onii-san, Mom."

"Except we don't have silver eyes."

"Yeah. If one of you did, then you'd be the Silver Demon." Honoka, Yukie, and Akahito laughed at that joke, while Takayuki was internally sweating.

"I see. Thank you for your time, young lady."

The girl bowed. "You're very welcome." With that, she quickly walked away, possibly to her high school.

The news woman then turned towards the camera. "And there you have it, viewers. A new, vigilante-ques delinquent, simply known as Silver, or for his enemies, the Silver Demon, is now in our city. Is he another criminal in the making, or will be be the cure for the disease known as delinquency in our beloved city? Only time will tell."

"Wow. That's kinda cool." Honoka really did enjoy the news story.

"I think it's a bit scary. This Silver Demon sounds quite dangerous. You kids should be very careful from now on." Yukie really was worried for her children, especially for Takayuki, who actually attended the school the demon was said to reside in. Little did she know her son _was_ the demon.

"Hmph. Just another delinquent. I'm sure the authorities will take care of him." Akahito took a drink of his coffee as he continued to read the newspaper.

Takayuki's eyebrow twitched at the whole situation.

" _Well, well, you've become quite famous, haven't you, boy? You're now an official urban legend."_

" _Oh... joy."_


	6. Chapter 6

Furuichi was about to head to his room and try to forget about the news. He really needed a break from the Silver Demon stuff. However, before he could take the first step up the stairs, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Oga, which nearly caused him to subconsciously shield his "treasures". "O-Oga! What's up?"

Oga let out a depressed sigh before getting serious. "We're going to the park."

"Pardon?"

"Just shut up, and let's go." Before Furuichi could say anything, Oga grabbed Furuichi's hand and dragged him to the park.

" _My, my, she's quite bold."_

" _That's not it. She probably doesn't even know the significance of a man and woman holding hands."_

The two reached the park in a manner of minutes, and found a bench. When the two sat down, Oga placed Baby Beel in the middle of them. Furuichi sighed. "Mind telling me why you brought me to the park?"

"Mostly for kicks."

"The hell you mean, for kicks?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. Apparently, I need t take this kid out for a park debut."

"A park debut? . . . AND YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THAT?!"

"Is it that bad?"

"Damn right, it is! You know how hard those damn things are?! One fuck up will practically ban you from the park."

"I'm cool with that."

Furuichi sighed. "Of course you are. So, why isn't Henry here?"

"Fucker had a soap opera to watch."

"A soap opera?"

"A soap opera."

". . . . Not very helpful for a Demon Butler. Does he help you with anything?"

"He feeds Baby Beel and gives him baths."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

Furuichi sighed. "So, do you even have a game plan?"

"Nope." Furuichi's eyes went black. He could tell that this day was already going to be a headache. It got worse when Baby Beel saw a father and daughter playing Upsadaisy, and pretty much demanded Oga to do that with him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Oga then placed Baby Beel on her palm, and got ready to throw him like a baseball. "Upsadaisy!"

When Furuichi saw her throw Baby Beel, he forgot his place enough to smack her on the back of her head. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! You realize how far you threw that electric bomb?!"

Oga wasn't even able to get angry at Furuichi when she realized what he said. "Oh, crap!" The two then ran like hell.

With his powers, Furuichi was able to hear some gossiping women as he ran.

"You know, there's apparently a punk girl that's always carrying a baby on her back."

"Oh! I've heard of that! Apparently, it's always naked."

"Naked?! Why?!"

"I don't know."

"That has to be child abuse."

"She's a failure as a mother. I can't forgive her."

"Oh! Did any of you see the news this morning?"

"You mean that story about that new delinquent?"

"Yeah. That one. Delinquents have always been a problem in this city, but now there's one scary enough to literally be called a demon."

"How scary. Now I'm really worried for my child."

"But I heard he only attacks other delinquents. He saved a very pretty high school girl from six delinquents by himself, and didn't seem interested in harming that girl in the least."

"That news reporter said he might be the cure for delinquency."

"I still say he's just another criminal in the making." The women said other things, especially when someone named Aoi showed up, but Furuichi didn't listen. All he cared about was when he and Oga finally caught up to the falling Baby Beel.

"MOOOOOOVE IT!" The women looked to see Oga jump and Furuichi slide. Oga was able to catch Baby Beel, and Furuichi was able to cushion her landing. Still lying on Furuichi, Oga picked up a happy Baby Beel by his leg. "Fuuu, That was close. I wasn't thinking back there. That was waaay to close to fifteen meters. Upsadasy is a game of life and death."

"Like hell, it is! We would have been just fine if you did it normally!"

Oga sat in her friend's stomach, which was weirdly comfortable for her. "You sayin' I'm not normal?"

"You're about as normal as snow in July!" Furuichi then grabbed Oga's waist, and started to easily lift her in the air. "This is how normal people play Upsadasy."

"Hm. Kinda boring."

"It's not like it's some extreme sport, you idiot."

Oga glared at Furuichi. "Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You, dumbass!"

"Hah?! You wanna go, jerk?!"

"Try and see, brat!" The two were glaring at each other so intently that one could literally see the lightning between their eyes.

"Ah! It's her!" The two looked at the three mothers. "That's the delinquent mother!"

The women went into their group and began to gossip. "She definitely threw that baby. That's definitely child abuse."

"And did you see the way she glared at that nice boy, after he went through the trouble of saving her and giving her a proper lesson in manners?"

"What kind of mother is that? She should just die." Furuichi really wanted to rip that mother's throat out.

"Furuichi."

"Hm?"

"Can you put me down? I need to make my park debut."

"Uh, sure." Furuichi complied and turned his head away to mumble, "But I'm pretty sure it's already at a rocky start."

"Baby Beel, smile. Hello! Nice to meet you!" Oga had a smile fit for a murderer, surrounded by malicious energy, and Baby Beel was just glaring. "This little guy's Baby Beel. Nice to meet you." The woman screamed, which confused Oga. "Was that wrong?"

"Of course it was, you idiot! You looked like a damn devil!"

"Eh?"

Furuichi sighed and started to think. He then snapped his fingers. "Remember when you lied about you being against violence?"

"Yeah."

"Use that aura again."

"Sure."

"But first..." Furuichi walked over towards the frightened mothers, and did a courteous bow that made him look like a gentleman. "Please, excuse my friend. She's very rough around the edges, but she has quite a good heart." Furuichi stood up, and gave a kind smile that made him sparkle like an angel. "Please, be kind to her." The women and children all blushed, thinking they were hallucinating when they thought an angel was standing before them.

"Howdy." The women looked at the direction of the voice, and saw another sparkling figure, this time hiding the baby's face... well, actually, Baby Beel was snuggling against her breasts, but that was beside the point. "Sorry about before. I'm just hoping to make a good impression on all of you. Nice to meet you."

"Too bright!"

Furuichi and Oga both said the same thing, "Eh?"

"They're so bright! They're not human!"

"I can't believe it! Angels are real!"

"My eyes!"

"Run away!" The three mothers ran away, screaming: "Too beautiful!"

The two friends stood in place, the wind blowing their hair and some dust. "Furuichi? What just happened?"

"Not a clue."

"Um, excuse me."

The two friends looked behind them to see a beautiful girl wearing glasses, a pink hat, and had her hair styled into two pig tails. Oga immediately grabbed her shoulders. "Please, do it with me!"

Furuichi turned to stone, while the girl blushed. "B-But I don't know you."

"And I don't know you. That's the point, right? Of a park debut."

The girl had a "what the fuck" look. "A park debut?"

"A park debut."

The girl bent to the side a bit, and Oga followed. "Do it with me? Was that what you meant?"

"Huh? What else could I mean?" Furuichi cleared his throat, getting Oga's attention. He used his finger to gesture Oga to come closer to him. When she did, he whispered into her ear. After a while, Oga turned to stone. Oga slowly turned around, looked at the girl, and took a deep breath. "NOT REMOTELY WHAT I MEANT!" The girl jumped at Oga's yell. "I mean, I've never even come close to doing anything like that with him!" Oga pointed at Furuichi.

"Whoa! Don't drag me into this!"

"Hah! Why not?!"

"You tryin' to make more misunderstandings, dumbass?!"

"Hah?! You must really want me to beat the hell out of you today!"

The two argued for quite some time before the girl broke them up. After the three sat down, they explained to the girl their situation. "You can't go having a park debut like that."

"Yeah, but we don't know what to do."

Furuichi rose his hand. "Truth be told, this really shouldn't involve me at all."

"Idiots! Don't go thinking a park debut is so easy! And shouldn't you be trying to help her? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Of course, he's not. He's my best friend, not my boyfriend." Furuichi didn't now why, but what Oga said hurt more than one of her punches. Though, it wasn't just him. Oga also didn't like saying that, for a reason even she didn't know. "Anyway, Baby Beel, fight." Baby Beel was crawling over to Kouta.

"Um, what are you doing with my little brother?"

"You know, the debut fight?"

Furuichi sighed. "Oga, this isn't K1, ya know."

"Wait, Kouta! Don't accept the challenge!" Kouta easily threw Baby Beel off the bench.

"Baby Beel!" Oga lifted the baby, and started to pat his back. "It's okay! Don't cry!" Furuichi couldn't help but laugh at how much Oga looked like a mother right now, even if she was trying her hardest not to get shocked.

"Officer, they're this way!" The group looked to see the mothers from before run towards them with a cop.

"There she is! The child abuser!"

"She threw that baby, and that nice young man tried to save both of them!"

"But he's dangerous too! He tried to blind us! Probably wanted to do inappropriate things to us!" Furuichi felt a tick mark form.

" _How many ways can I kill someone without getting caught?"  
_

" _Too many to count. Though, I could always show you some of my personal favorites."_

" _Please do, mother."_

"Are you sure you aren't misunderstanding something?"

"Of course not! I'll sue you for negligence on the job!"

When the officer arrived, he gave Oga and the mysterious girl looks that seriously pissed off Furuichi. The officer then glared at Furuichi. "Oi. Is it true that you tried to blind these women?"

Furuichi was silent at first before he sighed. "No. At least, not to my knowledge. If I did, it was not my intent."

"They also said something about child abuse." The officer looked at Baby Beel. "Looking at the kid, it's obviously naked. Clear sign of child abuse."

Oga looked annoyed. "Hah? Don't screw with us, geezer. If anything, this brat is abusing the two of us."

"Mostly you."

"Yeah, but still."

"Oi, oi. Why are you defending this guy?"

"'Cause he's my best friend, dumbass."

"Tch. You've got some mouth on you, girl. Maybe I should teach you some manners at the station." The officer then tried to grab Oga's arm, but he was stopped when Furuichi grabbed his wrist. The officer tried to intimidate Furuichi by glaring at him, but it backfired the moment he looked into Furuichi's eyes. Now, the officer was afraid of him. 'S-Since when did people have silver eyes?'

"Wait! You didn't even check to see if all the facts were correct!"

"Huh? Why are you defending these- Oh. That's how it is. You're the same as this damned pretty boy."

Furuichi released the officer's arm, and relaxed enough for his eyes to return to normal. "Same as me? And exactly what am I?"

"Please. With eyes like yours, your obviously a delinquent."

Furuichi was silent at first. "And if I am?"

The officer sighed. "That's sad. You even openly admitted that you're society's trash. And you still want to defend him? Both of you? What a buzz-kill. And here I thought you girls were smart." Oga had a neutral face, while the girl looked aggravated. "How old are you two?"

The girl answered, "I'm seventeen."

Oga answered, "Sixteen."

The officer sighed. "That's sad. You girls should choose your men better. Just because he's good-looking doesn't mean he's worth a damn. I mean, that kid has eyes as ugly as his. It's obviously his bastard. Kids raising kids. This country's future is looking bleak." That was the final straw for the girl. She prepared herself to slap the officer across the face, but she was beaten to the punch... or kick in this matter.

Oga had kicked the officer right in the family jewels. "Y-You little bitch! A-Assualting an officer! That's a crime! I'll throw you in a cell, and throw away the k- Whoa! Put me down!"

Oga carried the squirming officer over her head, and walked over to a trash bin. "Furuichi-kun, can you please remove the lid? I need to take out the trash."

"Yes, ma'am." Furuichi nonchalantly removed the lid, and watched as Oga slammed the officer into the bin. Furuichi then placed the lid over the still twitching officer.

Oga dusted off her hands with a few claps. "Now then..." Oga grabbed Furuichi by the collar. "Time to run." She ran fast enough to make Furuichi float like a kite.

"You realize that we'll never be able to go to that park ever again, right?"

"Meh."

* * *

After dinner, with everyone in bed, Furuichi put on his new outfit and flew out the window. He really liked Ishiyama at night. It's hard to believe that something so beautiful could be so infamous. He even found a nice spot on a hill that overlooked the entire city. "Hey, you heard?" Furuichi looked down to see a group of delinquents talking among themselves.

"Kunieda's back!"

"What?!"

"She's already conquered North Kanto?!"

"Damn. She's good."

"Forget that. If she's back, that can only mean one thing!"

"Ishiyama's babes are comin' home!"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm so gonna get laid."

"Yeah, right. That bitch'll kill you if you so much as glance at one of her girls."

"Either that, or the girl will rip off that acorn of yours."

"Acorn?! Mother fucker, mine's way bigger than that little grain of sand you call a dick!"

"Hah?! Like fuck it is! You couldn't even pleasure a mouse!"

"Fuck you, asshole! You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Furuichi shook his head as the idiots began to fight among themselves. Seeing no reason to stay around them, he flew away from his favorite spot.

However, he needed to move from there anyway, for a different reason. He used his powers to find the most secluded area in the city, and found a warehouse near the pier. He landed near the warehouse, entered it, and saw that it was practically barren. There were only a few pipes and some steel construction pillars around. "This'll do. You can show yourself now."

When Furuichi said that, darkness started to swirl around in front of him. What exited it was a giant of a man, easily twice Furuichi's size, possibly even bigger. He had huge, rippling muscles, but was covered in bullet wounds. He was also deathly pale, his skin resembling a more sickly color of Furuichi's own. He had viscous and feral eyes, and looked ready to tear Furuichi limb from limb.

" _Well, this is a surprise."_

" _You know him?"_

" _He's the Juggernaut."_

" _Juggernaut?"_

" _Yes. He's a member of one of Hell's most dangerous and powerful mercenary groups,The Black Zodiac."_

" _Black Zodiac? But there's no such... Wait, I think I have heard of that, but the Juggernaut isn't a part of that pantheon."_

" _You're partly correct, boy. The Juggernaut isn't part of the original Black Zodiac that you're more than likely thinking of, but there are two factions that combine to make the Black Zodiac: the Evil Stars, who were the original founding members; and the Thirteen Ghosts, whom Juggernaut is a member of. There are twelve Evil Stars, and as the name suggests, thirteen Ghosts."_

" _So, in all, I might have twenty-five mercenaries coming after me?"_

" _Correct. They are all extremely powerful and dangerous. Juggernaut, for example, is one of their Berserkers."_

" _The muscles of the group?"  
_

" _Correct. In terms of strength, you are no match. You can't fight this creature head on."_

Lucifer was right. During the conversation, Furuichi was dodging every attack the Juggernaut threw at him. He once accidentally ran into a wall, and narrowly dodged a punch from the monster. The beast's punch not only destroyed the wall of the warehouse, but also completely obliterated the warehouse next to them. Furuichi had never seen such power, and that was physical strength alone. No way he can take that thing on with brute strength alone.

As Furuichi jumped around, he felt his heel hit something that made a loud clatter. He knew what it was. Timing it just right, as soon as the Juggernaut threw a punch devastating enough to create an air cannon that created a hole on the warehouse wall, Furuichi kicked up the item behind him, grabbed it, and jabbed the iron pipe through the Juggernaut's arm.

The beast screamed in pain, but that wasn't the end of it. Using as much strength as possible, Furuichi ripped the pipe through the demon's arm. Furuichi looked to see it's arm gushing with blood, bones protruding through the wound. The Juggernaut glared at Furuichi with absolute hatred before gripping it's wound. Furuichi heard the sickening sound of bones breaking even further, and saw that the Juggernaut literally squeezed it's wound shut. It then glared at Furuichi before releasing a roar that literally caused the warehouse to shake.

Furuichi kicked up and grabbed two more pipes, and got into a fighting stance. The two ran towards one another. As soon as they were close enough, Furuichi slid past Juggernaut's legs, and struck the monster's shins. It caused Juggernaut to fall to his knees. Seeing it as a chance, Furuichi jumped as high as he could, and impaled the Juggernaut right in his shoulder blades and into the ground.

The beast roared in pain, but there was still far too much vitality in its voice. Using his powers to increase his speed, Furuichi grabbed more iron pipes, and impaled the Juggernaut even more. Its calves, hands, neck, and center of its chest were impaled with pipes that were stabbed into the ground. Yet, even with all of those fatal wounds, it was still roaring with hate filled life. Wanting to end it, Furuichi grabbed a steel pillar, and jumped as high as the warehouse would allow him. The steel pillar was extremely heavy, and the overuse of his power greatly exhausted Furuichi. He needed to end this now. Aiming it precisely, Furuichi propelled himself down towards the roaring Juggernaut. The impact created an explosion of dust.

The impact sent Furuichi sliding onto the ground on his back. Body screaming in pain, Furuichi slowly stood up, and walked (or limped) over towards the still dusty area of where the Juggernaut was. When the dust cleared, Furuichi saw Juggernaut's head slump loosely over his body. Not a single muscle was moving, and Furuichi couldn't hear a breath or heartbeat. All the signs pointed to one thing: Furuichi killed the Juggernaut.

Furuichi sighed in relief, glad this tough fight was over. It wasn't. As soon as Furuichi lowed his guard, the Juggernaut sprung back to life, tore it's arm from the pipe, and punched Furuichi square in the stomach. It sent Furuichi rocketing at breakneck speeds.

He was stopped when his back slammed against a wall hard enough to knock his mask off. Furuichi feel onto his knees, and vomited blood. If he was still human, that punch wouldn't have just killed him, it would have disintegrated him. It would have torn off all of his limbs, send his head flying off his torso, and turn his organs to liquid. It's only thanks to his demon blood, demon body, and powers that he's still alive.

" _S-So powerful. I've never felt a punch that strong, not even from Oga. Is this what it means to be a demon?"_

" _Yes. That is the strength of an S-class demon."_

" _S-class?"  
_

" _The highest recorded class of demon."_

" _Recorded?"_

" _We demon royalty, from the princes to the Demon Lords, exceed the S-class. Once you fully awaken your powers, your strength will greatly surpass even Juggernaut's."_

" _But for now, I'm way outclassed. I need to take him out."_

Furuichi looked in front of him to see his mask, and grabbed it before his blood could reach it. After putting it on, he examined his surrounding to see he was in a dojo... surrounded by women wearing the Red Tails uniform. Many of them looked ready to attack him, but he didn't care. He saw one very important detail about the women: they all had weapons.

Before any of the girls could make a move, Juggernaut fell through the roof, all of his previous wounds already healed. Furuichi's demonic healing factor was strong, but it seems it still isn't at demon level. Juggernaut found Furuichi immediately, and released a powerful roar that caused some of the floor boards to break, the glass to shatter, the paper to tear, and some of the Red Tails to fall to their knees while still covering their ears. Juggernaut then charged at Furuichi.

Furuichi was able to jump out of the beast's way, and ran towards a red-haired woman holding a chain. Grabbing the chain, Furuichi through the weapon, and wrapped it around Juggernaut's neck. The beast tried to swing Furuichi around using the chain around it's neck, but it only served to further aid him. Furuichi ran across the wall, further ensnaring the mad creature, before sliding between it's legs. He then used the chain to trip the monster, causing it to fall to it's face.

As it struggled, Furuichi ran towards a long haired, strawberry blonde, tanned girl; took her needle; and jabbed it up the Juggernaut's neck; causing the beast to shoot up, roaring in pain.

While in this position, Furuichi ran to a purple, short haired girl; took her bokken, and stabbed the beast through the chest far enough to stab into the floor.

Furuichi then jumped over the still struggling Zodiac, and proceeded to beatdown the monster's head at blinding speeds that made every girls' eyes widen in shock and amazement. There was no one in the entire room that could follow his movements. Furuichi then ended his countless combo by heavily striking the beast with a punch powerful enough to create a shock wave that sent all of the girls falling onto their backs. They looked up to see both the monster, face dripping with blood, and the cloaked man panting. The man then stood tall, and walked towards their leader, who was too shocked to even realize he was walking towards her.

Before she realized it, the cloaked man was standing in front of her... but wasn't looking at her. He was looking at... the katana on the wall. He grabbed the weapon, and warped in front of the panting monster, which began to struggle again. Everyone watched as the cloaked man unsheathed the sword, and raised it over his head. They were shocked to see two silver orbs glow in the man's hood, and some where even more shocked when they saw the sword glow a silver aura.

"N-No way."

"That looks..."

"Just like..."

"Nee-sans..."

The leader finished the thought, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Shingetsuryuu."

When the sword was completely silver, Furuichi was ready to cut the beast completely in half. Before he could, Juggernaut did something surprising.

"Son of Lucifer!" It actually stopped Furuichi from swinging the sword when it spoke. "I will return! I will kill you!"

"So you can speak. You planning on coming back from the dead?"

" _Actually, he is."_

" _What?"_

" _Boy, there are only three ways to truly kill a demon. The first way is through the complete destruction of the soul using power. If a demon is strong enough, they could erase a lesser demon from existence with merely a snap of their fingers, literally. This power can also be used on low class angels as well. Once you become a full demon, and master your powers, you'll be able to do that as well."_

" _Whoa."_

" _The second way is through soul destruction using a weapon actually blessed by Father. A perfect example would be the blade of my sister, Azrael."_

" _Azrael? . . . The Angel of Death?!"  
_

" _The angel herself."_

 _"The Angel of Death is a woman?! The Angel of Death is my aunt?!"_

" _Technically speaking, yes. Her sword is the first weapon Father ever created, and is the first holy blade capable of erasing a soul. The final way to end a demon... is to slay them while still in Hell. That is the most common way to kill a demon. As long as these conditions are not met, a demon can return as many times as it wants, but it will take time. It could be as short as a few days, to as long as a few millennia."_

"Interesting." Furuichi pointed the blade to Juggernaut's neck. "You're a mercenary, right? If so, give this message to your employer. They can send as many assassins as they want. I'll kill them all. If it's a war they want, it's a war I'll give. Bring it on." With that, Furuichi raised the sword, turned it silver, and swung the blade. The sword... completely missed so much as Juggernaut's nose. The girls were at first unimpressed... until it happened.

Juggernaut was blasted by a wave of silver energy. It completely engulfed it, and went past the beast. They watched as Juggernaut roared in anguish, slowly disappearing in the light. When it was gone, they were amazed by what they saw. They were glad no one was in the way of the beam, since it reduced that side of the dojo to smoldering ash.

No longer sensing Juggernaut, or any other threat, Furuichi stomped on the ground, grabbed the sheath out of the air, and replace the sword back into it's rightful home. Furuichi examined the sword, amazed by it's strength.

" _If more enemies like Juggernaut appear, I'm probably going to need one of these for myself, right?"_

" _Yes. I know just the place, too."_

" _The antique shop?"_

" _I saw how your eyes glowed when you looked at that katana. It's a weapon fit for demon royalty. Plus, it has cultural value to you, since you are Japanese."_

Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle. Looking at the damage he caused, he surrounded himself with his demon energy, which frightened the girls. He then snapped his fingers. When the black light was gone, all the damage he had caused disappeared, the dojo was repaired, the weapons were returned to their rightful owners, and all the women were now asleep, their memories of Furuichi erased by the man himself.

Furuichi then placed the katana back into it's rightful place, careful not to awaken the sleeping girl... or give the old man behind him a reason to attack. "I haven't come here to cause trouble, sir."

"I know. I witnessed the entire event."

"Which makes me wonder, how are you still awake?"

"Hmph. As if a little scamp like you can put this old man to sleep. You still have a long way to go before doing something that amazing, young demon." Furuichi remained silent. "You have many challenges ahead of you, boy. You need to grow, and learn to harness your power. If you wish to grow stronger, my dojo is always open."

Furuichi was surprised. "You would train a demon?"

"You have the heart and soul of a samurai. That is certain. You yourself may not see it, but you have an honorable and heroic soul. The fact that there isn't a single injured girl in this room is proof of that." Furuichi didn't have a comeback to that. In a way, the old man was right. Furuichi... didn't let a single girl try to attack him or the monster. If they had, Juggernaut would have killed them for getting in the way of his quarry.

Furuichi watched as the old man walked away, and took one last look at the girl he was closest to. Since she was wearing the same coat Misaki wore when she was the leader, Furuichi knew who she was. "Kunieda. Such a beautiful young woman. . . . Wait a minute." Furuichi quickly realized that Kunieda was the girl he saw at the park. It was easy to do, since her hair wasn't in her face. It's amazing how different someone can look without glasses and their hair in a different style.

After leaving the dojo, which also doubled as a shrine, Furuichi flew towards the antique shop, and purchased the katana. It really was a beautiful blade. He would need to train with it later. However, right now, he was far too tired. Using his powers so frequently in his battle against Juggernaut was truly exhausting. Right now, it was time to rest, and prepare for the next day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Furuichi walked over to Oga's house, still a bit sore from his fight with Juggernaut. He was even hissing in pain from the soreness in his muscles.

" _Are they all going to be that tough?"_

" _Possibly. It just shows how much stronger you need to become."_

" _I guess. At least I have a new weapon now."_

" _Believe me, that sword will be very useful in the future. Many of the Ghosts and Evil Stars actually use weapons, so going at them bare-handed is very dangerous."_

" _Even with this sword, I doubt it'll be any easier to fight any of them, especially since I'm not a swordsman to being with."_

" _Then you need to learn how to become one quickly. Your enemies could show up at any time."_

During the conversation, Furuichi reached Oga's house and rang the door bell. She came out, still feeding Baby Beel. "You seem to be getting used to that."

"After getting shocked every time this kid gets hungry, damn right I would." Oga sighed. "I seriously need to get rid of this kid. Is there someone strong out there?"

"Well, you could always try Queen Kunieda."

"Who?"

"She's one of the TKKH, and it's only female member. Apparently, the entire female student body follow her as their leader, which is how she came to be known as the Queen. I hear she's back from conquering North Kanto. But here's the real kicker: She's the current third leader of the Red Tails, and every girl in Ishiyama is a member."

"The Red Tails? My sister's old gang? That brings back memories. I can't tell if she was happy or disappointed when I told her I would never join. Gangs just aren't my style. I don't need anyone's help to win a fight."

"Yeah. But if you did join, you'd probably be the leader by now."

"Damn straight. I don't take orders from anyone. Everyone is meant to bow before me!" She actually had a fire in her eyes when she said that, something that caused Furuichi to chuckle.

When they arrived at school, they were already seeing female students. Two girls even walked up to the two friends. They glared at Furuichi before smiling at Oga. "Hey. I've never seen you before."

"You a first year?"

"What of it?"

"You must have enrolled while we were away. Sorry about that."

"Yeah. Must have been tough for you, being the only girl in this cesspool."

Furuichi snickered. "Tough, she says."

The girls then glared at Furuichi again, before trying to stare him down. "Hey, asshole, the fuck are you still doing here?"

"You trying something funny with this girl? If you do anything to her, we'll kill you." The girls continued to glare at Furuichi, but it died down when they saw... that it didn't affect him at all. In fact, he looked like he was holding back his laughter. He wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Oi." The girls looked at a now extremely pissed Oga, who was cracking her knuckles. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my best friend?" The girls were shocked by the statement, and were also shivering in fear from the girl's aura. "I'm the only one who gets to threaten him. Anyone else gets buried."

"W-Wait!" Oga stood still, giving them the chance to beg. "W-We're sorry. We didn't know you were friends with this creep."

Oga got a tick mark, and started to crack her knuckles. "What the fuck did I just say? You must really want to be buried." The girls started to shake in fear when Oga raised her fist.

Before she could do anything, however, Furuichi lifted her princess style. "Nope." He then started to walk away from the surprised girls.

"Hah?!"

"Last thing in need is for you to start a fight with Kunieda by attacking her girls."

"Come on, Furuichi! Just one punch?"

"No."

"A kick?"

"No."

"A pinch."

"No."

"How about I make them grovel and lick my shoes?"

"THAT'S THE WORST ONE!"

"Well, at least stop here. I'm thirsty." Furuichi placed her next to vending machine, and waited as she purchased her drink. She took a few sips from it before giving it to Baby Beel. "Anyway, about this Kunieda chick. You call her Queen, but she and her girls are just delinquents like I am, right?"

"That's not totally true. I've heard they're like old fashioned women, or at least Kunieda herself is. No matter what, she protects the girls in this school from the grubby hands of the gorillas we call the male students of this school. Because of that, she was nicknamed the Queen of Ishiyama."

"Hm? By that logic, the old you would have been butchered by her."

"Old me?"

"Yeah. I can't exactly explain it, but you've been acting different lately. You're not as perverted as you usually are. The old you would be drooling over every passing girl, and probably have dragged me around searching for the Queen just to see her. You've been acting different lately. Ever since..." Oga then remembered the first time she showed Furuichi Baby Beel... and the incident at the river. It's still so vivid and fresh. She still remembers seeing Furuichi... getting a lightning bolt to the head. The memory of her best friend's head turning into a light bulb will never leave her.

"Ever since what?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Just... go." She wanted something to distract her. She didn't want to remember the closest moment she has ever come to losing her best friend. . . . The moment he started to change.

"Whoa!" Oga looked at the direction Furuichi yelled at to see Abe stuck to a wall. "Was there a fight?! Scary."

"Please... call an ambulance."

"Uh... sure." Furuichi then called an ambulance for Abe. When he did, he and Oga began to walk away. "I wonder what did that. Looks like an amateur version of your bury punch."

"Like hell. I did more damage when I was just an elementary brat."

"The fact that I can't argue with that is kinda scary."

"Aoi-nee-san, I think that's them." Oga and Furuichi looked forward to see three beautiful women. "A woman with a baby on her back and some guy with silver hair. It has to be them.

"I see. Prepare yourself, Oga Tatsumi. You're evil ways e-" Kunieda's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Y-You're Oga Tatsumi?"

"Last time I checked. You need something?"

Kunieda looked away and mumbled something that only Furuichi heard. "Um, I've totally seen this girl before... and I'm definitely sure I've met that guy too."

" _Hm, she still remembers me."_

" _You're not exactly someone worth forgetting, boy. How many other humans have silver hair?"_

" _Himekawa?"_

" _His hair is white. Doesn't count."_

 _"Hm. Okay. Anyway, I'm gonna tease her a bit."_

" _Please, do."_

Even though he only heard the name once, Furuichi has a good memory. He heard Kunieda say Kouta's name out loud once, and even asked Oga what she was making her little brother do. That was the ammo he was about to use. Clearing his throat enough to get Kunieda's attention, he moved his lips in a way that Kunieda was able to easily read. What she lip read made her go pale: 'How's your baby brother? Kouta, was it?'

Kunieda had a terrified expression that screamed, 'HE SO TOTALLY KNOWS WHO I AM!'

"Oi, oi! The Goddess of Destruction and the Queen of Ishiyama are going at it, right off the bat!"

"Whoa! Two of the strongest women in school going head to head!? It's the cat fight of the century!"

"Hundred bucks on the Goddess."

"Hm? Oh, shit. I-It's Silver." Fortunately for the idiot, he didn't yell it out. He was way too afraid of Furuichi to do that. He was one of the unfortunate thugs that Furuichi beat the hell out of before Kunieda came back, specifically the one Furuichi hit with a pebble. The guy found out what Furuichi looked liked after asking one of the guys that was in the group that captured him in the first place. The guy who chloroformed him in the first place was sent to the mental ward, too terrified to leave the hospital.

"Silver? The guy who beat the hell out of you?"

"Not just me. Hell, he sent Dio to the mental ward, and Shou's fist was turned to dust. That guy is beyond bad news."

"Tch. Like I'm gonna believe a pussy like you."

"Believe what you want. I just know one thing for sure, I'd sooner fight the Queen then go up against that demon." Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle, an act that made the guy shiver. "H-He heard me. W-What is that guy?"

"You dumbass. We're all the way in the back of the crowd. No way he could hear us."

"No. He heard us. He definitely heard us. That guy isn't normal."

As Furuichi listened to the scared words of the delinquent, he heard Kunieda grunt. He then saw that the window beside her was cut into a perfect rectangle that slowly slid down. The sight surprised both Oga and Furuichi. "Put down the baby." She then pushed off the glass, allowing it to fall to the ground and shatter. "You can't fight me seriously with it, right?"

"Whoa. She cut that with just a wooden sword? That's pretty damn impressive."

" _No, it isn't."_

" _It's not?"_

" _Boy, you could easily do that with just your hand."_

" _I can?!"_

Lucifer sighed. _"And this is why I say you need more training. Try channeling as little demon energy in your hand as possible, just don't make it visible."_

" _Uh, sure."_

"Hey, Oga? You think we could use that to distract Baby Beel?"

"Hm? Use what?"

As soon as Oga looked into the direction Furuichi pointed at, he quickly channeled some demon energy into his hand, and swung it towards the window. When he did, he cut a perfect rectangle... that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The entire wall that he cut fell off and crashed into the ground below. Furuichi stuck his head out of the hole he created, impressed by his own work. "Damn."

Furuichi wasn't the only one surprised by his own power. Kunieda was absolutely shocked, unable to grasp what she just saw. Nene and Chiaki were even more dumbstruck, unable to believe that there's someone who might be even stronger than their leader.

"I told you, asshole. Silver's a damned demon."

"No way. He just used his hand. How the hell are you still alive?"

"Because he knocked me out with a rock... and I don't think I pissed him off enough."

"If that's the case, I'm staying the hell away from him. I'd rather get punched by Tojo." Furuichi's ear twitched at the mention of that name. If he remembered correctly, Tojo was another member of TKKH. The final member. Furuichi was curious about what that man was like.

"Whoa. Did that Kunieda chick do that?" Furuichi looked back at an amazed Oga, who was analyzing the damage. "She's pretty damn amazing. Wonder if Baby Beel will like her enough to leave me."

"Who knows?" Furuichi then felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Baby Beel... with a twinkle in his eyes. The next thing Furuichi knew, Baby Beel jumped onto him, and rubbed himself against Furuichi's bicep. "What's going on?"

" _He noticed your power."_

" _Crap. I thought I used as little of it as possible."_

" _Must have still be enough for young Kaiser to sense it. Plus, you have quite the intoxicating smell. Even a tiny bit is enough to attract a demon like Kaiser. Think of it as catnip for demons."_

" _That explains how the Black Zodiac found me so easily."_

" _Indeed."_

"Hey, Baby Beel, get off of Furuichi. You're getting _out_ of my life, not staying in it. Besides, I'm the only one allowed to use Furuichi."

"That sounded so wrong for so many different reason."

"Like what?"

"I'll explain later."

"You!" The two looked at a glaring Kunieda. "You're name. It's Furuichi Takayuki, correct?"

Furuichi was surprised. It's true that Oga said his last name at the park, but how did she find out about his first name? "Um, yeah. That's me. How do you know my first name?"

"I see. . . . Then those rumors are true after all." Furuichi knew what she was talking about. He's been making quite a name for himself. First was when he punched a delinquent through the school building, next was when he was shot with enough drugs to kill a whale, and finally his time as the Silver Demon. It only makes sense for those rumors to spread to the Queen herself. "Put down that baby. We won't be able to fight properly with it in the way."

Oga looked confused. "Why would you wanna fight Furuichi? He's not even a-" Furuichi stuck his arm in front of Oga, which confused her. He then took Baby Beel off of his arm, and put him back on Oga's back. The baby didn't know whether to be happy to be back on his mother's back, or sad to be taken off of Furuichi.

Furuichi then walked over, and raised his hands. "Let me make this clear. I'm not planning on f-" Furuichi was interrupted when he had to dodge a thrust from Kunieda's bokken. He dodged it perfectly, not even getting so much as a tear in his shirt. He did that on purpose. Oga may be dense, but even she would be suspicious if she saw that her best friend, whom she believes doesn't fight in the least, had muscles.

Kunieda was extremely shocked by how easily he dodged her attack. She couldn't believe that he wasn't even scratched by her attack. 'How? In such a short interval.' Kunieda jumped away from the man, preparing for her next move.

Nene was surprised that he wasn't damaged at all. "He's not bad. Maybe he's the rumored demon after all."

Chiaki was silent at first, her gaze as stoic as ever. "But... this is the end, even for a so-called demon."

"You're right. Here it comes. Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu, Nishiki."

Furuichi watched Kunieda surround herself with a pink aura, before she lunged at him.

'Hyakka, Midare Zakura!' A storm of pink slashes, which destroyed the wall of the building, charged at Furuichi. The destruction covered both Furuichi and Kunieda in a screen of dust, making it impossible to see either of them. When the dust cleared, Kunieda was there... a shocked expression on her face. 'No way.' She then looked at... a surprised Furuichi, who didn't have a single injury. 'He dodged all of them.' Everyone was shocked, none more than Chiaki and Nene. Even Oga herself looked surprised... to see how destructively powerful Kunieda was.

"Holy hell, that was terrifying! And I thought Juggernaut was hard to dodge." The last part wasn't heard by anyone. "You seemed to have caused quite a bit of damage to the school, young lady."

" _You're not exactly one to talk anymore, boy."_

Oga kept staring at the destroyed wall. "Is this chick Henry or something?" She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Baby Beel's excited babble. "What's up, Baby Beel? You like her?" Baby Beel cheered. "That's great. She might be lacking in the boob department, but whatever floats your boat, kid."

Kunieda heard what Oga said, and turned towards her with a deep red blush. "What do you mean, la-!" She didn't finish her sentence. Oga had grabbed her shoulders, and was looking into her eyes with her own. 'She's so fast, and what power! They're both monsters! I'm going to be done in!' Kunieda shut her eyes, waiting for her inevitable fate. She thought Nene yelling out to her would be the last thing she would hear.

"Please... be this kid's mother."

Furuichi turned to stone, and cracked. Nene and Chiaki looked beyond dumbfounded. Kunieda had a ridiculously embarrassed expression, turned deep red, was surrounded by steam, and said the thing on everyone's mind. "Ha?"

"W-What are you saying?! Are you an idiot! I was having a serious fight with Furuichi-kun!"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Kun?"

"And you mess it up by saying something weird like that! You're an idiot! A fool! A big idiot! F-Furuichi-kun!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I-I'll let you off the hook. I don't feel like fighting. L-Later, 'kay?" Kunieda tried to walk away.

But Oga didn't want her to leave without taking Baby Beel. "Ah... Oi!"

Kunieda stopped. "A..oi? Aoi? Aoi?! Don't call me by my first name like that!" Kunieda then ran like the wind.

Oga was confused. "What just happened?" Furuichi then picked her up bridal-style, which confused Oga. She didn't get to ask why he was carrying her before he walked away. After a few minutes, a yell that shook the entire school was heard. The yell said, "THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT I MEANT!"

* * *

It took a while for Oga to calm down. Furuichi bought her one of her favorite drinks to try and help her relax. She was enjoying the drink while laying her head on Furuichi's lap. Though, she quickly got annoyed when she saw Baby Beel rubbing against Furuichi's thigh. "Oi, what did I say about using what's mine?" She then grabbed Baby Beel, and placed him near her breasts, which he happily snuggled against. "Only I can sleep on him, you can make do with these."

"Am I a Tempurpedic or something?"

"Yes. Mine." Oga took another sip of her drink before she sighed in content. "It's gonna work this time, Furuichi. I know it."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kunieda chick. You saw how terrifyingly strong she was. Baby Beel was actually impressed for a change. He'll definitely be attacked to her! I'm definitely gonna force this brat onto that woman!"

"That's a pretty shameful thing to say, ya know."

"Just who... are you planing to force what on?"

The two looked towards the voice in surprise, none more than Furuichi. "Henry. There's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"Right? It's like the writer doesn't want him in this story."

"I think it's mostly because the writer doesn't see much use in him."

"Maybe. Anyway, what are you doing here, blonde?"

Henry held up a grocery bag. "You forgot the Master's milk again. Just when will you stop forgetting it and take it yourself?"

"When you finally make a normal entrance."

The two explained the situation to Henry. "Hoou, so there is a woman as powerful as you in this wretched place? If that's true, the Young Master will most certainly be attached to her."

"Damn right!" Oga looked pumped up.

"Hm. To think there was a human at that level left in this school. I'd like to meet her. Hm? Young Master, you're spilling your m-" Henry was interrupted when the bottle shattered.

"Oga Hubby, spotted!" The group looked to see five men walking towards them, one of them holding a smoking gun. "Acting like a big happy family here is just begging for trouble, Oga."

"Oi! Look!" Furuichi looked up to see a crowd forming. "It's MK-5!"

"They're suspension is over already?!"

"Even in Ishiyama, there's no one who'll go near them because of their excessive cruelty!"

"Or rather, they're the type of people you never want to get close to! Mood Killer 5!"

The shortest man spoke for the group. "Ki ki, Ishiyama isn't just about the TKKH. If you value the lives of your brat and hubby-" The short man was interrupted when he saw Oga getting shocked by Baby Beel's cry.

"You're the ones who should value your lives." The short man looked up to see Henry pointing his cane at the group, his eye widened in a terrifying way. "Tell me your names!"

"Huh? Ikari."

Henry smashed his cane up the chin of the bald member with the scars, "Chatou!"

Henry then smashed his cane against the cheek of the gunman who had a heart tattoo, "Shimamura!"

Henry smashed his cane into the gut of the tall, beret wearing man hard enough to make his eyes pop out far enough to shatter his glasses, "Nakata!"

Henry ended his attack by slamming the end of his cane into the chest of the other tall member, sending him flying, "Bu!"

Ikari backed up in fear. "N-No way." He then felt a hand on his back, and turned around in fear.

He saw a crispy and seriously pissed off Oga cracking her knuckles. "Read the mood, you ass."

Furuichi looked at the defeated group, and then looked at Oga and Henry standing proud and strong. "Hm, they work well together." Furuichi then sensed a malicious aura, and looked up in time to see Kunieda slash the window. "Well... she looks pissed."

"Furuichi, let's go! I wanna find that Kunieda chick."

"Yeah, coming." As the two walked, Henry disappeared, but neither of them seemed to care. "So, how do you plan on forcing our little hell spawn onto Kunieda?"

"Huh?"

"She may be strong, but she isn't evil in the least. You don't think the brat will get attacked to her on his own, do you?"

Oga's eyes went black. "Don't worry, Furuichi. When the going gets tough, the tough get going."

Furuichi kicked her in the ass, making her fall to the ground.. "Don't be an idiot. You just don't have a plan."

"Don't be an idiot, Furuichi. She's the Queen. Of course the Demon King will be attracted to her."

"That's just a nickname. It's no different from your Goddess of Destruction epithet."

"Oga-chan, Furuichi-kun." The two looked over to see Natsume. "I heard you two had a run-in with Kunieda. Though, it sounded like you did most of the fighting, Furuichi-kun."

Oga looked at Furuichi. "Whozat?"

"Natsume-senpai. He was with Kanzaki. Anyway, I wouldn't say I actually fought, Natsume-senpai."

"That so? Well, I guess you three really didn't end the fight. She is a strong one, after all. I guess all that's left is Tojo. That'll be a fun fight to watch. He is Ishiyama's strongest, after all. I just kinda wonder which one of you two will actually fight him."

Oga looked interested. "Ishiyama's strongest?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? Well, I guess there are plenty of people who aren't interested in the power struggle and don't know him. Still, Tojo's definitely the strongest." Oga looked really interested.

"Oga Tatsumi! Furuichi Takayuki!" The two looked to see Nene and Chiaki stand before them. "Would the two of you come with us?"

The two groups stared at one another... before Furuichi and Oga heard a hiss. They looked behind them to see Baby Beel glare at a stray cat. Then, the two looked like they were trying to trade blows. Furuichi sweat dropped at the scene. "You've been showing Baby Beel Fist of the North Star, haven't you?"

"Hell yeah. The kid needs to know his anime histor- Oh, shit!" The two looked to see the cat biting Baby Beel's little fist. The baby Demon Lord looked like he was about to cry. "Baby Beel! Let go of him, you filthy feline! Ow! Damn sharp claws!"

Nene raised her hand. "Um.. can we fight or-"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD?!" Oga started to run. "DON'T CRY, BABY BEEL!"

Furuichi stared at the scene with blank eyes. "Oi." Furuichi then looked at Nene and Chiaki. "We have business with you as well."

"And that would be?"

"Fight us."

"No."

Nene looked surprised before getting angry. "Does it look like I'm giving you a choice?!" She then ran at him, fist at the ready. However, when she threw her fist, Furuichi easily caught it. "Wha?!"

"I don't want to fight. I have no reason to do that."

"No reason?! Didn't you come searching for Nee-san to take her down?!"

"Hell no." Nene didn't look convinced. Furuichi sighed. "Look, I know you saw what I was capable of." Nene remembered how Furuichi cut the wall with just a hand. She hated to admit it, but this guy was stronger than Kunieda. "If I was aiming for her... if I really wanted to hurt her... don't you think it was odd that I didn't try anything when I had the chance?" Nene was caught off guard by that. "True, you could always say that I didn't want to fight in front of Oga. She's the only one so far who doesn't know about me."

"She's what?!"

"I know. Nene-san... I'm trusting you with this secret." Furuichi then looked towards the window, where a smiling Natsume was listening to the whole thing. "I'm trusting you as well, Natsume-senpai."

"Oh, don't worry. My lips are sealed. This secret is way too interesting."

Furuichi nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. He then looked back at Nene. "Though, even if she was there, if I really did want to harm Kunieda, I would have found a way." To show he was serious, and to intimidate Nene, Furuichi activated his powers to turn his eyes silver. "That, I can assure you." He felt Nene shiver through the fist he was still holding. He then deactivated his powers. "I don't want to fight. I don't want Kunieda as an enemy." Furuichi then released Nene's fist... and bowed. He even left himself completely defenseless, bowing even his head. Nene and Chiaki could easily attack him, and even render him unconscious. "Please... believe me."

Nene was silent for a bit. "Stop bowing. . . . I believe you." Furuichi still didn't get up. "Tch. Chiaki. We're going." With that, the two walked away. "What was that? What's with that Furuichi guy? And Oga. She was able to wiggle her way out of that damned situation."

"But... Furuichi and Oga don't seem so bad." Nene didn't have a response. All she could think about was Furuichi, completely bowing his head.

"That's not right, little one." Before Nene knew what happened, she watched Chiaki fall to the ground, blood trickling down her head. "Oga is diabolical, just as Furuichi is demonic." Then, Nene was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Furuichi was walking around the halls, looking for Oga. It's been about half an hour since his confrontation with Nene and Chiaki. He still hasn't found Oga since then. He then thought about the roof, and went up there.

"Those two?" That was Oga's voice. Furuichi followed it, and opened the door. He saw Oga and Kunieda in the eye of the storm. "Oh, them. You see, I have no use for weaklings, so I just blew them away nice and quick."

Furuichi saw the rage in Kunieda's eyes, and ran. "You fiend!" Before Oga was hit, Furuichi pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. Unfortunately, Oga saw Furuichi get hit, and the memory of him getting hit in the head by lighting appeared.

Kunieda was surprised, but still angry. "What the hell are you doing?! This is between me and her!"

"Kunieda-senpai! Calm down!" Furuichi was bleeding, but he didn't feel it at all. Demon endurance comes in handy for situations like these.

"Calm down?! She hurt Nene and Chiaki! She even admitted it!"

Furuichi sighed. "I knew it. You two were talking about two totally different people."

"What?"

"She thought you were talking about Kanzaki and Himekawa."

"Huh?"

"Kunieda-senpai, Oga never attacked Nene or Chiaki. They did come to use, but we didn't fight. Oga was too busy running to find Baby Beel medical care after he got bit by a cat."

Kunieda was shocked. "I-It wasn't you?"

"No. It wasn't. I don't know who did it, but I swear to you, it wasn't-"

"YOU BITCH!" The two looked to see an enraged Oga charging at them. "I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!"

Furuichi was able to catch Oga in time. "Oga! Calm down!"

"Calm down?! She hurt you! You're bleeding! I'll destroy her for that!"

"Oga! I'm fine! It's nothing! It's not even a scratch! I'm just fi-" Furuichi then felt a sharp pain in his neck. It made his entire body feel numb. Unable to move, he fell to the ground... and saw the horror in Oga's eyes. He knew it wasn't from Kunieda's attack. It was from something else. It could only be one thing.

" _A Black Zodiac?! Here?! Dammit! Of all the worst times! Which one is it?!"_

" _The Poisoned Dart. He's the assassin of the Black Zodiacs, and one of the Evil Stars. His poison is potent enough to down even a Gorgon Zora, one of the most dangerous beasts in all of Hell. Fortunately, it's not powerful enough to end the life of someone of the royal line, like you. However, you won't be able to move for a bit. You can't even so much as move your eyes. You're also completely mute."_

"Furuichi?" Furuichi heard the fear in Oga's voice. "Furuichi? You said you were all right. You said you were fine. Then why are you on the ground? Why aren't you moving? . . . Come on. Say something. . . . SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!" Furuichi was mentally cursing. He wanted to do something. Anything. He needed to let Oga know he was alright.

"F-Furuichi-kun?" That was Kunieda's voice. She sounded just as scared.

"You." There was so much rage in Oga's voice. Lucifer didn't mention it, but the venom also blinded Furuichi. Even though his eyes were wide open, he couldn't see a damned thing. "You did this. **You hurt him.** I'll kill you for this. You wanted to know what I did to that lip-chain and that duck-ass wearing four-eyed freak? I'm about to show you exactly what I did to them, only ten-times worse."

"Lip-chain and duck-ass? . . . Kanzaki and Himekawa?! That's who you think I meant?! You didn't know who I was talking about?! Furuichi... he was telling the truth."

"Bitch! You have no right to so much as say his name!"

"Wait! Oga!"

"I'll end you!"

The next thing Furuichi heard was a sort of explosion. _"Dammit! This fucking venom! Isn't there anything I can do?!"_

" _There is."_

" _Then tell me! I need to stop them!"_

" _Be warned, boy, the process will be extremely painful. You'll be forcing your body to expel the venom at an ungodly rate. Your body will go through pain extreme enough to drive even demons of our caliber mad. Are you sure you want to undergo the process?"_

" _Pain? Madness? I thought I was supposed to be your son. If I can't handle something as minor as pain, how the hell can I ever earn the right to call myself the Son of Lucifer? I need to prove that I deserve that title. I need to bring absolute pride to our name! Mother... tell me what to do."_

Lucifer giggled. _"Well said, my son. You don't have to do anything. I... can make your body go through the process. My son... welcome to a world of anguish."_ Furuichi was glad he was mute. If he wasn't, he probably would have screamed loud enough for all for Ishiyama, no, all of Japan to hear him. The pain was excruciating. Juggernaut's one punch was nothing compared to this. This was horrifying. However, it was working. The fact that Furuichi was gripping his hand hard enough to draw blood was proof.

After about two minutes of absolute pain, Furuichi could see again. He got up soon enough to see Oga land a hit on Kunieda, sending her skidding across the roof. The two were both covered in wounds, but Kunieda looked far worse than Oga. Oga didn't even looked closed to winded, while Kunieda was a wreck. The fight was completely one-sided. If this fight continued, Kunieda might end up losing more than just the fight... she just might lose her life.

Kunieda was panting, clearly exhausted, but the fire in her eyes was still burning bright. "Oga, I'm sorry for falling for this trap... but I can't lose here. I'm sorry."

"You're going to be more than sorry." Oga then raised her fist, and started to charge it with demon energy.

However, Kunieda didn't look afraid at all. Instead, she got into a stance. "Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu, Ichishiki:" The two then charged at one another. "Hagan, Kiku Ichimonji!" Kunieda then swung her sword, and Oga threw her fist. Then, there was a huge explosion, dust flying everywhere.

When the dust cleared, both Oga and Kunieda's eyes were as sharp as ever, both wondering if their attacks landed. When the dust cleared, both got one hell of a shock. Neither could believe that in the middle of the attack was,

"Furuichi!"

"Furuichi-kun!"

Furuichi was holding Oga's fist with one hand while gripping the blade of Kunieda's bokken with the other. Furuichi groaned in pain, blood tricking down the side of his mouth, and from the palm of his hands. "Damn, that hurts." It was both from the attacks and the aftermath of the rushed cleansing process.

"Furuichi! What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you defending that bitch?! She hurt you, dammit!"

"No, she didn't. Believe me, it wasn't her."

"Then what?! Why did you fall?! Why is she even attacking you in the first place?! Why is she doing this for those two losers?!"

"She isn't! She didn't even attack me to begin with."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Oga, she was trying to attack you in the first place. I just pushed you out of the way. She isn't even attacking you because of Kanzaki or Himekawa. She thought you attacked her friends."

"What friends?"

"Nene and Chiaki."

Oga raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The red-head and the other chick that came to us."

"Huh?"

"The girls that wanted to fight you?"

"The ones who called you a creep?"

"Those were the girls from this morning. They didn't even want to fight you. I mean the other two girls." Oga still looked confused. Furuichi sighed. "The girls who talked to you before baby Beel was attacked by a cat."

Oga patted a fist onto her palm, a look of understanding finally on her face. "Oh! . . . Why'd she think I attacked them?"

"Cause someone else did, and blamed you."

"Hah? And who the hell was-"

"Nee-san!" The three looked to see Nene running towards them. "It was Miwa! This was one of his schemes!"

"Damn right, it was." The four looked up to see a blond man with red highlights glaring at Furuichi. "But because of that man interfering, it didn't go as perfectly as it should have been. Oh, well. It's still checkmate. Both Kunieda and Oga are barely standing. Ikari, go finish off Oga and that damned pauper."

" _Did that human just call my son, a pauper?"_

" _Yeah. But, don't worry."_ Furuichi looked at Oga, who's eyes were shadowed by her hair. _"I'm betting he'll get his just punishment."_

Miwa walked over to Kunieda, chuckling the entire time. "That man may have gotten in the way, but your still barely standing; completely worn out. That's very dangerous, you know. I wonder..." Miwa walked behind Kunieda, lowered his head near her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "can you beat me as you are now?"

Before Miwa could try anything, both he and Kunieda saw Ikari fly over them, unconscious and bleeding. Then, a shadow appeared behind Miwa. "So it's your fault..." A hand gripped Miwa's head. "that Furuichi bled." In the next second, Oga slammed Miwa's head into the ground.

"W-" Oga was surprised when Miwa somehow shot back up, eyes bloodshot and nose bleeding. "What the fuck are you doing, you fucking bitch?! More importantly, what the hell is wrong with you?! You were beat up just a second ago! Read the mood! You think you can join in the battle of queens?! Like hell! You're no queen! You're just a pauper like that worthless man!" Oga's eyebrow twitched when Miwa called Furuichi worthless. "How dare you do this to my beautiful face?! I'll definitely kill you!"

Oga slammed Miwa's face into the ground a second time. "Did you say something, tranny?"

Miwa shot back up again. "Isn't this a bit cruel?! Are you a demon?! How could you do this to a fair maiden's face?!"

Oga slammed Miwa's head again. "Tough lil' batsard, aren't ya? And fair? Sorry dude, you've got nothing on Furuichi."

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"Oga, don't drag me into this weird conversation."

Miwa popped back up again. "You dare say that pauper is more attractive than me?!"

Oga slammed Miwa's head again. "Yup." Furuichi blushed at how easily Oga said that.

Miwa popped up again. "Dammit! Stop doing that!"

"Shut up, already." Oga then continually slammed Miwa's face into the ground.

Kunieda's eyes were black from the insane scene in front of her. She rose a hand to try and grab Oga's attention. "Um... I think that's enough."

Oga finally got up, a happy look on her face, wiping the sweat off her brow, after Miwa was halfway buried into the concrete. "Fweeh. Finally, peace and quiet." Oga noticed Baby Beel cheering. "Oh? Finally happy again, Baby Beel? Well, I did spill some blood for you, so no crying, 'kay? Now then..." Oga looked at Kunieda, smiling. "Where were we?"

Kunieda was silent for a bit. "This is... my loss." Oga looked confused. "No... rather... I'm sorry." She then looked at Furuichi. "I'm truly sorry for putting both of you through this... especially you. You suffered so much to try and clear this up."

Furuichi waved his hand. "It's alright. It's nothing major."

"It is! Furuichi-kun, I caused you so much trouble, and I didn't even try to figure out the truth. Please... let me make it up to you. I'll do anything."

"Nee-san! Do you realize how dangerous it is to say that to a man?!"

"I do! But I deserve it after what I did to him."

"In that case." Kunieda looked up to see Oga, smiling as she held Baby Beel towards her. "Here."

Kunieda looked confused. "Huh? 'Here'?"

Oga looked at her like she was an idiot. "You said you would do anything. Take this brat and be it's mom."

"Huh?!"

"Didn't you say that you would do anything? If that's the case, take this kid."

"W-Wait! I can't do that! He's your child right?"

"Hah? Hell no, he's not my kid."

Kunieda and Nene looked shocked. "T-Then is it Furuichi's?"

Both Oga and Furuichi answered at once. "Fuck no."

"I've just been forced to raise him against my will. Hell, Furuichi was also dragged into this." Furuichi nodded in confirmation.

Nene made her voice known. "Then that blond man! He's not your hu-"

"Not even in the kid's dream."

Both girls yelled at once, "THEN WHO IS HE?!"

"Hm... A demon. He's a demon." Both girls had shocked expressions from what Oga said.

"How long do you plan on spouting useless crap?" Everyone looked to see Henry walking towards them. Kunieda and Nene both glared at the man with looks that should have killed, but Henry was completely unaffected. "We're going home. That woman is unsuited for the role of the parent."

"Eh?! But..."

"Now, Young Master. Let's go home." Baby Beel happily got into Henry's arms.

"Stop right there!" Everyone looked at an enraged Kunieda. "Have you no shame? Forcing someone to raise your child?"

"Hmph. If you're dissatisfied, train yourself and come at me again."

Kunieda glared at Henry. "You disgust me. You're not even a quarter of the man Furuichi is."

"Wait a minute, where did I get dragged into this?"

Furuichi's words were ignored by everyone. Furuichi himself didn't mind being ignored, but he noticed something interesting. Henry's eye... was filled with rage. Did he really not like being compared to Furuichi?

After a few moments of awkward silence, Henry walked away, Baby Beel still in his arms. Oga followed, grumbling the entire time. All that was left was Kunieda, Nene, and Furuichi. "Hey, Kunieda-senpai... about that favor." The girls looked at Furuichi, who was looking at Kunieda. "I'd like to speak to you... in private."

Kunieda was silent. "Is that really it?"

"I promise."

"Very well. Nene."

"B-But Nee-san."

"Don't worry. Furuichi-kun is a man of honor." Nene was still hesitant, but still left.

Now, it was just Kunieda and Furuichi. Before anything was said, Furuichi walked over to the railings. He tried to use his powers to scan the area.

" _If you're trying to find Poisoned Dart, he's long gone. He left the moment he struck you with his dart."_

" _That's probably for the best."_

"Furuichi-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

Furuichi was silent at first. "Do you know why I fell?"

"Because you were rendered unconscious by my attack, correct?"

"No."

"What?"

"Kunieda-senpai... I'm going to tell you something. Something you need to promise never to tell Oga." Before Kunieda could ask, she watched as Furuichi started to pull something off the side of her neck. It was a very thin, needle-like dart, nearly invisible to the naked eye. If it were not for Kunieda's martial arts training, she probably wouldn't have been able to see it. "This... is the culprit."

"What is it?"

"A poisoned dart."

"A what?!"

"Kunieda-senpai... I'm the blood relative of someone extremely powerful and influential. It's no understatement to say she's one of, if not the most powerful figure in her line of work. However, it's because of my blood ties to her... that I'm being hunted." Kunieda was shocked by that. "They call themselves the Black Zodiac, a mercenary group considered to be one of the best of the best."

"YOU'RE BEING HUNTED BY PROFESSIONAL KILLERS?! FURUICHI-KUN, THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KEEP SECRET! YOU NEED HELP!"

"Wrong. I need to keep it secret, to keep the people closest to me safe. You've seen what she's like. What do you think Oga would do if she found out I was being hunted like a trophy beast?"

Kunieda's eyes widened. "She would do whatever it takes to keep you safe. But why is that so bad?! What's wrong with asking her for help?!"

"Because it's my fight. My sin. My burden. She already has enough problems dealing with that damned baby and that blond bastard. I will not add my war onto her struggles."

Kunieda couldn't find a flaw in Furuichi's reason. "Then why me? Why tell me this?"

"For insurance."

"What?"

"Kunieda... this could end in my death." Kunieda's eyes widened. "That's why I want you to be by Oga's side if that happens." Furuichi then looked away. "Though, even if I don't die, a time will come when I will need to leave."

"Leave?"

"Ishiyama. My home. My family. . . . Even Oga herself." Furuichi then turned his back towards Kunieda. "When that day comes... and it will... I need you... to be a pillar of strength for Oga. Be there for her when I can't. Succeed ... in where I will fail. I'm asking you... no, begging you to be Oga's... to be Tatsumi's friend."

Furuichi didn't hear anything. He knew Kunieda was there, but she just wouldn't answer. "I refuse." Furuichi looked back at Kunieda, his expression unreadable. However, Kunieda had a look of absolute resolve. "I... won't let you leave."

"What?"

"You're too good of a man to leave. I've never met anyone like you. How could I possible replace you?! Furuichi, I don't know why you think you'll have to leave, and I don't know what you're fighting... but I will help you. I will help you in your war! But most importantly... I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE! I will do everything in my power... to keep you in Ishiyama. To keep you in Oga's life. . . . To keep you in my life."

"Your life? And why would you want me in your life?"

Kunieda was silent. "I don't know. You're the first man to have ever... amazed me. You went through so much... to save both Oga and myself. You're honorable, kind, strong, and have the soul of a true warrior. Even I can't explain why I... want you in my life. . . . But I can say without a doubt that Oga needs you. I need you. Ishiyama needs you!"

Furuichi stared at Kunieda before turning away. "No. It doesn't. Nor do you or Oga." With that, Furuichi walked away, not even looking back at Kunieda.

However, when Furuichi did turn away, and image flashed before Kunieda. She saw him. She saw... "The cloaked man." Furuichi didn't hear her when she said that. He was already long gone.

The next day, the two friends were walking to school in the rain. "So, this one was a failure too."

"Don't worry, Furuichi. I'm not giving up. I have one last target."

"Ishiyama's strongest?"

"Yup! I'm so gonna force Baby Beel on that Tojo guy."

"Please, wait, Nee-san!" The two looked towards the direction of the yell. "Please, think this through!"

"I did. Because of my foolishness, many people got hurt, including an innocent man."

"You're doing this because of him?! You can't quit because of him! Chiaki, say something!"

"I love your new look!"

"Chiaki!"

"Besides, I've been thinking about it for a while. I thought, 'Nene would be an amazing leader for the Red Tails. I can leave it to her'."

Nene blushed, "Nee-san..."

"But, don't misunderstand me." Kunieda walked up to the two friends, in Ishiyama's female uniform. "This is my way of taking responsibility. Next time, Oga, we settle things."

"Hm? Sure. Bring it on, whenever you want."

Kunieda nodded, before looking at Furuichi. "Also, about what you said... I won't let it happen. I will find a way to make you stay, even if I have to handcuff you to me." Kunieda then got really close to Furuichi, close enough to make both of them blush. "You're staying. No matter what." With that, Kunieda walked away, followed by a yelling Nene and a blushing Chiaki.

Furuichi was staring at the retreating Kunieda, slightly regretting telling her about the Black Zodiac... but only slightly.

"Fu-ru-i-chi."

"Hm? Ack!" Furuichi looked to see a pissed off Oga surrounded in demon aura.

"What the hell was that?"

"Um... well... you see..."

Oga's hair was shadowed as she raised a fist. "Taaaaa-kaaaaa-yuuuu-kiiiiiii."

"W-Wait! Tatsumi! Be reasonable!"

"Zebul Blast!"

"That's not reasonableeeeeee!"

Omake:

"I see. So you're Kunieda." Kunieda turned around to see the man she assumed was Oga's husband. "Hm. Yes. By looking at you... it seems you could certainly do it."

"D-Do it?! B-But I'm not interested in that kind of relationship! I wouldn't-"

"Let's save the small talk for later, shall we?"

Kunieda felt a dark aura. It was actually familiar. True, it was far weaker, but it still felt like it. Kunieda had a dream not to long ago. In it, there was this very same, much more powerful aura Oga's husband had. The aura belonged to, "The cloaked man."

Kunieda then saw an image of a tall and powerful looking man wearing a black cloak and silver mask standing over her, eyes shining a beautiful, yet terrifying color of silver. Even though it was just a dream, she has never felt power like that before, except from her own grandfather. The man stared at her before turning away to fight a raging, roaring beast; and destroyed the demon with one slash of a sword imbued with a silver version of Shingetsuryuu. The man quickly disappeared after doing that, not acknowledging Kunieda's presence at all.

'Wasn't it a dream? Why does this man have the same feeling as the cloaked man. . . . Is the cloaked man... real?'

"Could I ask you for a small contest?"

Kunieda looked to see Henry already in a battle stance, so she followed. 'I need to beat this man... and ask him what his relationship with the cloaked man is.'

In that second, Henry seemed to disappear, which surprised Kunieda. "From above!" Kunieda was able to quickly block Henry's cane, which impressed the butler. Henry then jumped away. "Your reactions are first rate." Henry then got a surprised when Kunieda seemed to disappear. He then looked to see she was right behind him.

'It can't be helped.' "Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu, Sanshiki!" Before Kunieda could finish, Henry threw his cane at her eyes. Out of reflex, she caught the cane, but saw that Henry was gone. She also noticed something strange about the cane. "The handle! It's gone!"

"How interesting." Kunieda looked behind her to see Henry on the wall... holding a sword. "You should feel honored for forcing me to draw." In the next second, there was an explosion caused by a downward strike of demonic energy.

When the dust cleared, Henry was standing tall. 'Magnificent.' The dust cleared to show Kunieda, a few scratches on her face, but still strong. 'She just barely dodged that attack. She is indeed strong.'

Kunieda glared at Henry. 'What's with this man? A sword inside of the cane?'

Henry also looked... disappointed. 'However, as unfortunate as it may be, she is not at the same level as that woman. . . . Which means...' An image of Furuichi, with his backed turned, but head turned to the side far enough to see his glowing silver eye, appeared in Henry's mind. 'She's nowhere near _that_ man's level.'

The two looked like they were about to continue their duel. "Aoi-nee-san!" However, their battle will have to wait for another day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lady, give me a fist croquette."

"Here ya go. Thanks for your business as always." Oga eagerly accepted the treat.

It was one of the extremely rare moments where Oga, Furuichi, Henry, and even Alaindelon walked as a group. "Buying another one again? Are they really that good?"

"Hmph. What a stupid question. Fujino's croquettes have been there for me ever since elementary school. They're basically the taste I grew up with." Baby Beel reached out to it. "Oh? You want some too? Sure. Here." Oga was about to rip off a piece, but it disappeared from her hand. Oga looked to the ground, and saw a cat eating it. It meowed up at her in happiness.

"Oh, a stray cat." Furuichi couldn't help but think it looked a bit cute.

"It looks quite happy with it's catch."

Oga sure didn't. Her eyes turned red. "Cat." She then gripped it's head, both her and Baby Beel's eyes glowing red. "I'll steal your very soul." And yet, the cat still meowed happily, eyes twinkling.

Before Oga did anything, a croquette appeared before her face. She looked up to see that Furuichi bought another one for her. She quickly ate the treat, glared at the cat one more time, and began to walk. However, she quickly realized the cat was following her. She bent down towards the cat. "Stop following me!"

"I think I've heard this plot before. . . . Let go of my shoulders."

"P-Please, Furuichi-dono. You're my only protection." Alaindelon quickly let go as soon as Furuichi turned his eyes silver to glare at the demon.

Henry looked confused. "Alaindelon, are you afraid of cats?"

"Yes-yes. I've had my head bitten countless times." Alaindelon screamed a bit as the cat jumped onto Oga's shoulders. "The cat seems to have become extremely attached to Oga-dono." Alaindelon must have forgotten Furuichi's warning, because he was dumb enough to hide behind the half-demon once again. "Please... don't come near me." Not wanting to waste his demonic energy again, Furuichi opted to just elbow the big old guy in the gut, which made him buckle over in pain.

Oga didn't notice this. She was too busy being shocked by a peeved Baby Beel. Charred and smoking, Oga got up and walked back home, followed by Henry and Alaindelon... and the cat as well.

Furuichi just stood back, watching them walk away. He then went his own way, deep in thought.

" _Still thinking about The Poisoned Dart?"  
_

" _He was able to attack me so easily. He must have known his poison wasn't enough to kill me, but a demon of that caliber could have easily finished me off while Oga was fighting Kunieda-senpai. Why didn't he?"_

" _Poisoned Dart is quite sadistic. He represents sinfulness and abusiveness. He likes to torment his prey. It's extremely rare for him to finish his target off the in the first strike. He likes to let them know he can kill them whenever he wants, which terrifies his prey. He abuses them physically and psychologically. It also doesn't help that he's one of the most powerful members of the Black Zodiac. In fact, he's one of their top three members. He's considered to be one of their most powerful and one of their strongest members... but he is unanimously known to be their most dangerous member. He really is... a true demon."_

Furuichi sighed. _"And I have to fight that? He took me down without even trying. I didn't stand a chance in our first encounter. Maybe if I master my sensory powers to a certain degree, I might stand a chance against him."  
_

" _Well thought out. Poisoned Dart is a master at stealth. A true assassin. But if you can enhance your senses to a high enough level, even he will have trouble fighting you."_ Furuichi liked the sound of that, and continued to walk home. _"Boy, out of pure curiosity, your date of birth is November, correct?"_

" _November 11th, if you want to be specific."_

" _Interesting, that would make you a Scorpio."  
_

" _Yeah. Why?"_

" _The Poisoned Dart is the Black Zodiac of Scorpio."_

Furuichi stopped, completely surprised. _"I lost... to my Black Zodiac?"_

" _Yes. It's fitting, actually. The first member of the Black Zodiac to defeat you, one of the most powerful of them all, is the dark counterpart of your zodiac sign."_

Furuichi continued to walk, thinking about the Poisoned Dart. One of the top three members was so close to him, and so easily able to incapacitate him. The other two members must be just as powerful, if not more so. _"Mother, if Poisoned Dart is one of the three top members, who are the other two?"  
_

" _I thought you might ask that. Let's start off with the second strongest."_

" _Second strongest, huh. So Poisoned Dart is only the third strongest."_

" _Yes, but don't let that position fool you. After all... he's being compared to Leviathan."_

Furuichi was shocked. _"Leviathan?_ _ **The**_ _Leviathan? The Demon Lord of Envy?"_

" _The demon herself."_

" _Leviathan's a woman? This is becoming a pattern. Seems every woman I know is a badass."_

Lucifer chuckled. _"That's very true. Don't worry. Leviathan and I are the only female members of the Deadly Sins."_

" _That's a shame."_

" _Oh? Hoping to see more attractive female demons?"_ Lucifer got her answer when Furuichi blushed. _"Leviathan is also the only Deadly Sin that's a member of another group. You'd think she'd be the strongest... but she's only number two."_

" _You mean... there's someone stronger than Leviathan in the Black Zodiac?"_

" _Yes. He's the leader of the group. His name is Tyrant. Arrogant and selfish, he is the perfect definition of an asshole. However, he is extremely powerful, even compared to other S-Class demons. As you are now... you would be easily killed by him."_ Furuichi didn't respond. _"You have quite a long way to go before you become strong enough to fight Tyrant. Until then, you must avoid any kind of confrontation with that man."_

" _Don't worry. I know my limits. I don't fight unwinnable battles. If I can't win, I just run. Simple as that."_

" _Smart. Retreating isn't a symbol of weakness or cowardice or surrender. It's a symbol of intelligence, wisdom, and the drive to live to fight another day."_ Furuichi smiled, happy to know his mother was such a brilliant and understanding woman.

As he walked, he heard the sound of growling dogs and a whimpering animal. He followed the sound to see three dogs growling at what Furuichi first assumed was a puppy. "Talk about dog-eat-dog. Oi!" The dogs looked at Furuichi and growled at him, baring their fangs. That was a mistake on their part. It pissed off Furuichi enough to activate his powers, having the dogs look into furious, glowing, silver eyes. "You dare bare your fangs at me?" The dogs then shook in fear, and were now whimpering in fear.

Furuichi continued to stare at the whimpering dogs. They were skin and bone. Sighing, Furuichi used his powers to summon the closest slab of meat near him, which happened to be cow ribs big enough to feed all three dogs. Seeing them begin to wag their tails, Furuichi lightly cooked the meat with his powers, and threw it in a direction away from him and the puppy. He watched as they happily chased after the meat, and greedily ate it.

Seeing no more trouble coming from the dogs, Furuichi walked over to the puppy. "It's alright, little one. You're safe now." The puppy was still shaking in fear. Furuichi then extended his hand towards the shaking baby. "Come now. I will not harm you. Please, trust me."

The canine was hesitant. Understandable. It was almost eaten by three bigger dogs, and a strange, silver-haired human is reaching out to the frightened creature. However, it sensed something from this human. Something... warm. And so, the canine walked out of the shadow it was hidden in.

"A fox?"

It was an adorable fox with snow white fur and ice blue eyes. Though it was obvious starving, it's fur was still so beautiful. It's eyes were as clear and as beautiful as a pure, untouched spring. Furuichi had never seen such a beautiful animal. He didn't even notice how he reached out to pet it.

The fox did. Out of fear and instinct, the fox bit Furuichi's hand. It didn't hurt him at all. The bite didn't even pierce the skin. "So weak. . . . You're that hungry. You can't even muster the strength to properly bite me." The fox looked up in fear, which turned to confusion. Furuichi was... smiling.

The fox closed it's eyes in fear when Furuichi reached for it with his other hand. However, the fox felt something great. Furuichi was scratching it's neck, and then it's back. It felt so good, that the fox released Furuichi's hand, letting out a sort of purr. Before it realized it, the fox was lifted by Furuichi, but... it wasn't afraid. "Let's get you something to eat."

Furuichi walked towards the market, checking his phone to see what he could get the little fox. After getting the ingredients, Furuichi went home with the fox laying comfortably in his arm. It seems to feel safer near him. When Furuichi entered his house, he found out no one was home yet. Seeing this as a chance, Furuichi fixed the fox's food, and watched in amusement as it quickly wolfed down the food. It really was hungry.

Once it finished eating, Furuichi decided to give the fox a much needed bath. It's fur had a bit of dirt and grime stuck to it. During the bath, Furuichi found out the fox was female. After the bath, the fox's fur was practically glowing. She looked like a gem.

Furuichi was trying to figure out how to release the fox into the wild, but soon found out it was a wasted effort. The fox was way to attached to him now. The fact that it was happily sleeping on his lap was proof. "Where have I seen this before?"

Furuichi spent his time on the couch with a sleeping fox watching TV, until he heard the door open. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Honoka."

"Hm? Onii-chan? This is rare. You're not usually the first one home. Did you and Oga have a fight?"

Takayuki gave his little sister a blank look. "Why is that your first thought?"

"Cause it's usually why your home early."

Takayuki's eyebrow twitched. "No. That's not the reason. Oga just decided to go home."

"So it's not another lover's quarrel?"

"Another? Honoka, we're not even lovers to begin with."

"Keep telling yourself that, Onii. But serious, date her already." Takayuki grabbed the bridge of his nose. "So, why are you home anyway?"

"Because of her." Takayuki pointed down at his lap.

Curious about what her brother meant, Honoka walked over to see something that made her blush, squeal a tiny bit, and cover her mouth to not awaken the adorable creature on her brother's lap. "A fox. A baby fox."

"Yup."

"C-Can I pet her?"

"Be careful. She's been through a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"She was almost eaten by three dogs."

Honoka's eyes widened in shock before looking back at the cute animal. She then got on her knees, and whispered, "Little fox." The fox's ear twitched, and she slowly opened her eyes. She then yawned in an adorable way, which made Honoka really want to hug the fox. Honoka then placed her hand in front of the fox, and watched in fascination as the fox curiously sniffed her hand. Honoka's heart leaped with joy when the fox not only licked her fingers, but rubbed her cheek against the palm of her hand. Her fur was so soft.

Honoka then began to scratched the fox's chin, and felt like she was being cleansed when she heard the fox purr. Then, the fox bit Honoka's hand, but in a playful manner. Honoka was actually laughing. "It tickles! Her little fangs actually tickle!" Honoka looked up at her brother with sparkling eyes. "Hey, can we keep her?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice. She's too attached to me. Not sure if she'll go into the wild, and even less sure if she'll survive."

Honoka looked at the fox. "Did you name her?"

"Yukihime."

"Yukihime?"

"Fur as white as the freshly fallen snow, with eyes as blue as ice, and barely even an adolescent. Because of these characteristics, I've decided to call her Yukihime, the snow princess."

"Hmph. So now this house has three snows."

"Huh?"

"Yukie, Takayuki, and Yukihime. Me and dad are seriously outnumbered." The siblings couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

"We're home." The two looked to see their mother walk into the living room, followed by their father. "Hm? It's rare to see you two getting along. Did something happen?" Yukie watched as Takayuki slowly and gingerly lifted up Yukihime. "Care to explain?" Takayuki told her everything, which Yukie sighed at the end of. "That was very dangerous, Takayuki. You're lucky those dogs didn't attack you."

"Mom, I attend Ishiyama. Danger is pretty much an every day occurrence in my life."

"I suppose. Still, ignoring the fact that she's a fox, a pet is a huge responsibility. You think you can handle that?"

Takayuki gave his mother a blank look. "Mom... Oga is my best friend." Yukie lost all of her color, realizing the obvious meaning behind those words. "Plus... I'm practically helping her raise that kid of hers." Now she turned to stone. "And I help her take care of it as well." And the stone statue cracked.

"I-I see. Well, that settles that."

And so, a new member of the Furuichi family has been added. It didn't take long for Yukihime to become a beloved member of the family. She was just so cute. She was even easy to take care of. It seems that she can eat puppy chow as well as whatever Takayuki makes for her. In terms of potty training, she makes it obvious to know by scratching at the back door, or runs to the front. With the back door, someone just has to open it. With the front, Takayuki himself walks her. And to think... they figured all of this out in just a couple of hours on the very first day she became a Furuichi. Hell, the day just became night.

The biggest question was where the little fox would sleep. That question was quickly answered when Yukihime followed Takayuki to his room, and quickly jumped onto his bed. The family thought it was really cute how she scratched at Takayuki's bed, looking like she was digging, making it more comfortable for her. Honoka was actually jealous of her brother.

"Looks like you're number one to Yukihime. She doesn't want to leave your side at all." Takayuki chuckled. "Well, night everyone." With that, Honoka went to her room.

After saying good night to his parents, Takayuki went to his bed as well. As soon as he lifted the sheets, Yukihime bolted into them. Takayuki looked to see Yukihime's shining blue eyes. It was adorable. He then got into the covers, laid down on his pillow, and was greeted by the sight of Yukihime jumping in front of his face. The little fox then started to walk around in circles before finally laying down.

Smiling at the cute fox, Takayuki placed an arm around her, which made her snuggle closer to him. She was so warm, and her fur was so soft. Takayuki could get used to sleeping with Yukihime in his bed. Using his powers to shut off the lights, Takayuki drifted off into a comfortable, warm, dreamless sleep; a smile on his face.

The rays of the sun entered Takayuki's room, it's warmth practically ordering him to awaken. However, Takayuki refused. He was way to comfortable. He never realized how comfy his bed was. The addictively sweet smell. The velvety soft hair. The warm, small, hand he was holding. The slim waste his arm was wrapped around. The long, silky smooth legs brushing against h- Wait, what?

Takayuki's eyes popped open to see... A WOMAN?! Takayuki jumped up and released a silent scream as to not awaken anyone in his house. She... was... GOREGOUS! She's in the same league as Misaki and Tatsumi! Actually, she might even be higher than Tatsumi herself, a feat that Takayuki thought was impossible. Analyzing her, he realized that her bust was actually larger than Tatsumi's! This woman had a dynamite body. She had fair white skin that looked like it was snow instead of skin. Her hair was just as white, but shined like countless diamonds. Her body looked devoid of any unwanted body fat, and looked as fit as can be. She had a body that even supermodels could only dream of. In fact, Takayuki quickly realized that she... she... "She's naked." Takayuki's nose was so close to becoming a faucet. It took all of his will power to just make it a single drop.

Takayuki became horrified when the beauty woke up, stood up, and stretched. The upper part of her nude body was now in full view. She had a lean, fit body that was muscular; but not overly so. A nice, thin waist that looked like a vase that no mere human could ever hope to recreate. Her breasts were perky, firm, and just begging to be groped. Takayuki literally punched himself to get that thought out of his head. Her face was angelic, too ethereal for even fiction. In short, this woman was the very definition of beauty.

She yawned in an adorable way. "Good morning, Master."

Takayuki turned deep red. "M-M-M-M-M-M-Master?"

The woman, who actually looked no older Takayuki himself, tilted her head in confusion. "Is something the matter, Master?"

"Uh. . . . . . Who are you, and why do you keep calling me Master?"

"Hm? I call you Master, because you are my Master." The woman then crawled over to Takayuki, and sat in his lap. "It is I, Master. Yukihime."

"Yu- Eh?!"

"It is the name you gave me."

Takayuki was way to shocked to believe what he was hearing... until he looked into the girl's eyes. Ice blue. They looked exactly like Yukihime's. Then, Takayuki noticed something else. This girl... had canine ears and a fox tail. "I-It really is you." Takayuki continued to analyze Yukihime. Her face, her body, even her ears and tail. It all made her look so... so... "So fucking sexy."

Takayuki jumped when he heard Yukihime moan. She blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "M-Master. We can't. It's not the time for mating."

"Mating?" Takayuki looked down and went blue in the face. He had a raging boner.

"Onii-chan, how long do you plan on sleeping?" Takayuki lost all color when he heard his door open. "I know it's Sunday and all, but if I don't clean... up... breakfast. . . ." Honoka's jaw dropped. Before her was a drop dead beauty in the same league as Tatsumi and Misaki on her brother's bed, with said brother's hands on her shoulders... and the woman was naked.

"H-Honoka?"

Honoka didn't respond. With a shocked look on her face, she slowly closed the door, until a click was heard to signal that the door was completely shut. "MOOOOOM!"

"Crap! Yukihime! Please tell me you ca turn back into a fox!"

"Hm? Of course, Master."

"Please, do it!" Takayuki watched in awe as Yukihime was surrounded by a snow white light, and turned back into a fox. Quickly recovering, Furuichi wrapped an arm around Yukihime, got back under the covers, and pretended to sleep.

"What's wrong, Honoka?"

"A BEAUTY! A WHITE BEAUTY IS IN ONII-CHAN'S BED!"

"Huh?"

Honoka pretty much smashed the door open. "SEE?!"

Yukie didn't see anything that looked like a white beauty. All she saw was her son groaning, covering his head with his pillow. "Dammit, Oga. What is it this time? Can't you let me sleep in peace on a fucking Sunday?" That was a legitimate lie. Oga has done this countless times, so Takayuki had a valid lie.

"Language, son."

"Hm?" Takayuki got up, looking drowsy. He could make for one hell of an actor. "Mom? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Forgive me for waking you up in such a rude manner." Yukie looked at her daughter with a steer face. "Come with me, young lady."

Honoka was shocked. "B-But she was here! A drop dead beauty!"

"Sure there was." Yukie began to push her daughter out of her son's room.

"I'M SERIOUS! BELIEVE ME!"

Furuichi waited until he sensed that his birth mother and sister were on the first floor. He breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Master? May I return back to my previous form?"  
_

" _Sure. . . . Wait. WE CAN TELEPATHICALLY SPEAK?!"_

Yukihime went back to her human-like form. "Of course. We can do many things, Master."

" _That's right, boy."_

" _MOTHER?!"_

" _You're growing quiet well, boy."  
_

Furuichi blushed like mad. _"Wha?! Bu-! I didn-!"_

" _You haven't even fully awakened, and you already have a familiar."_

" _I have a what?"_

"A familiar, Master."

"You can hear my conversations with my mother?"

"Yes. Though our contract hasn't been fully realized, I can still hear your thoughts."

" _We demons are extremely powerful, but even we are in need of allies, even demons at our level. The familiar is that ally. Familiars aid us in many ways, from combat to healing. Also, some familiars are even suitable... for mates."_ Takayuki's jaw smashed to his floor, his eyes now totally black. He slowly turned his head towards Yukihime, who blushed and looked away. _"Yukihime, in particular, is part of an extremely powerful race of exiled demons that demons from Hell actually form contracts with. She's a fox spirit... one who has the potential to become a nine-tailed fox."_

" _A nine-tailed fox?! One of the most powerful_ _Yōkai in all of Japan?! There are some regions that actually worship it as a god!"_

 _"And now, the power of a god is at your disposal. Now all that's left is for you to make an official contract. I suggest doing it tonight."_

 _"Less humans around?"  
_

 _"Correct. A mortal does not need to witness the bonding between master and familiar. You are quite fortunate, boy. That fox will be of great assistance to you. You need as much help as possible, especially with the Black Zodiac after you."_ Takayuki knew his mother was right. Poison Dart by himself took him down without even trying, and just one of Juggernaut's punches felt powerful enough to nearly kill him. He needs as many allies as possible, preferably powerful demon allies. No way would he drag Oga, or even Kunieda, into this mess. __"Plus, she would also give birth to quite the powerful successor to you, boy."__

Takayuki pretty much exploded, thoughts of Yukihime laying on a bed, enticing him to come over filled his mind. It got so bad that he actually punched himself in the face. "Ow." Takayuki was now holding a bleeding, broken nose. "Definitely overdid it."

"Master! You shouldn't practice self-harm." With that said, Yukihime placed a hand near Takayuki's broken nose. He watched as a beautiful light exited the palm of Yukihime's hand, and Takayuki's wound instantly healed. It was faster than even his healing factor.

"Whoa."

 _" _That's the power of a familiar. Once you've made a contract, her power will increase exponentially, and will continue to grow alongside your own progress."__

"Nice." Takayuki then looked at Yukihime, and blushed again, realizing she was still in the nude. "Uh... I should probably get you some clothes."

"Hm? Master, I can easily remedy that." With that, Yukihime's surrounded herself with snow. Out of the blanket of white, Yukihime was wearing a beautiful kimono, decorated with blue petals and different designs of snowflakes. She was beyond beautiful, beyond elegant.

Blushing at the picturesque beauty before him, Takayuki shook his head to regain his composure. "Yukihime, new rule."

"Yes, Master?"

"You must never be in human form in the daytime. It's far too risky. If the wrong person sees you, it could cause trouble for the both of us."

"Understood."

"However, there are also exceptions, such as when we are totally alone, or when we are in a crowded area."

 _"You want to enjoy her beauty as much as possible, is that it, boy?"_ Takayuki's hair covered his eyes, with his face turning blood red. The fact he didn't answer made Yukihime blush and Lucifer giggle.

"W-We'll commence with the contract ceremony when the sun has completely fallen, and night has risen. Until then, stay in your fox form."

"U-Understood, Master."

The day continued as normal. Furuichi was surprised Oga never called him after the mess with the cat. She must be dealing with it pretty well. He found out he was wrong when the latest news story was about a mysterious explosion occurring at the local play center.

Night finally fell, and the Furuichi family was now dreaming, save the eldest son. He had just put on his black clothes and mask, as Yukihime transformed into her human form. When the two were ready, they jumped from rooftop to rooftop to reach a secluded area. Once they found a spot devoid of any humans, they commenced with the ceremony. A demon circle surrounded the two, which shrunk until it surrounded only Yukihime.

"In the name of Furuichi Takayuki, son of Lucifer, I command thee to accept my contract, and to be my familiar, now and forever more."

The circle then glowed brightly enough to illuminate the already radiant Yukihime. A light then shot from Furuichi to Yukihime, resembling a sort of rope. The two could feel power surging through the both of them, and could actually feel the others presence. When the light was gone, they both knew it was successful. They were now officially Master and Familiar.

Before the two could celebrate, Furuichi sensed a disturbance. He flew towards the direction, followed by Yukihime. The two landed on the roof of a building, and looked down to see a group of delinquents preying on an elderly couple, the man wearing an expensive looking suit and the woman wearing an elegant dress with expensive looking pearls around her neck. Furuichi looked to see the local opera house and one of the fanciest restaurants Ishiyama has to offer in the area.

"Well, well. Looky what we have here."

"Looks like two piggy banks."

"More like walking wallets."

"I see two lottery tickets."

"Come on, grandma, grandpa. Your precious 'grandson' wants a new toy."

"And you look like you have plenty of cash to buy whatever we want."

The elders were cowering in fear. They prayed for a miracle to happen.

"How pathetic. Attacking defenseless elders. You really are trash."

"Hah?!" One of the thugs turned around. "And who the fuck are... SILVER DEMON!" The other thugs turned around in fear, and saw that it really was the infamous demon.

"Master, who are these humans?" The thugs looked to see a babe among babes literally drop next to Silver. They didn't know what to do: gawk at the super, hellfire hot babe; or shit their pants, since it was obvious she was Silver's woman. The fact that she called him "Master" was more than obvious to even idiots like them.

"Trash that we must clean up."

"Very well." The delinquents actually pissed themselves when both Silver's and the chick's eyes started to glow. They screamed bloody murder as glowing silver eyes and glowing ice blue eyes approached them.

The elders were astonished. Three of the delinquents were smashed into the walls, their joints bent in the wrong directions, while the other three were literally frozen; actually encased in ice. Before the two elders could decide whether to thank or be afraid of the two strangers, they looked up to see that they were already gone.

The two were jumping through the night sky, both going too fast for the mortal eye to see.

"Master, are all humans that pathetic?"

"No. Some are actually incredibly powerful, and could pose a threat to even us. Others are even weaker than the fools we destroyed earlier."

"Will we be destroying anymore humans tonight?"

"Hopefully, not. I'd rather not waste any of my time or energy on scum. I should be training to get a better feel for my powers, in case the next Black Zodiac appears."

"If you so desire, I could aid you in your training, Master."

"That would be much appreciated, Yuki-" The two stopped before they jumped to the next building. They both sensed it. "A Black Zodiac." Furuichi then sensed that Yukihime was at high alert. She was even baring her fangs. "Yukihime, do you know which Zodiac it is?"

"The Ravening Dog."

"Hmph. Go figure. Joking aside, do you have any information you could probably give me?"

"Absolutely insane. He seems only to follow his stomach, and usually hunts when he is at his hungriest. It's when he's at his most dangerous. He usually appears in one of two forms: his standard form, a large black dog with red eyes and razor-sharp fangs; and his true form. His true form greatly resembles that which humans called a 'werewolf'. I supposed it's because he's the reason the legend exists at all."

"What?"

"When he was hunting a bounty, a human saw him in his true form. Many tried to hunt him down, but he either killed them... or made them into a beast like him. He did it by imbuing them with his demonic energy, infecting his victims with it. That's how the legend of the werewolf came to be."

"Hmph. You're quite knowledgeable, Yukihime."

"I have lived for quite some time, Master. Nearly two hundred years."

"Nah?!"

"I was at my weakest when those accursed dogs cornered me. I had used the last bit of my magic to heal a fellow fox, who was hunted for sport. It usually would have taken many days for me to recover enough power to regain this form. The only reason I was able to regain my power so quickly was thanks to you, Master."

"You were able to absorb some of my energy?"

"Well, you had more than enough to spare. It was literally leaking out of you."

 _" _Which is one of the reasons it's so easy for the Black Zodiacs to track you. You really should learn how to fix that, boy."__

"I'll deal with that problem later. We have a Zodiac to deal with." The two scanned the area, looking for any sign of Ravening Dog. That sign came... when Furuichi was slammed off of the building.

He fell heavily on his back, holding back a jaw with razor-sharp fangs that cut through his gloves and pierced his palms deep enough to draw blood. Furuichi kicked off the assailant and sprung back up quickly. He turned around to see a black dog that greatly resembled a German Shepherd with glowing red eyes snarl at him. The two circled around one another, both on guard. Or at least, Furuichi was. Ravening Dog lunged at Furuichi, obviously aiming for his neck.

However, Ravening Dog was tackled himself. Furuichi looked to see a large, white creature clamping down on the beast's neck, standing on it's great back, and clawing at it at the same time. Ravening Dog was trying to bite his attacker. Before he could grip so much as a tail, the assailant jumped off of Ravening Dog's now bloody back. You could see the absolute rage, hatred, and insanity in the beast's eyes.

Furuichi looked down to see who saved him, and saw that it was a beautiful, white, four-tailed fox about the same height as Ravening Dog. He knew immediately who it was. "Yukihime." Lucifer said that Yukihime had the potential to the legendary nine-tailed fox. With four tails, she already looks and feels so powerful. He can only imagine what she'd be like with all nine.

Yukihime and Ravening Dog continued snarl at one another, both looking ready to strike. They lunged at one another, and started rolling around, clawing and biting at one another. However, when Furuichi saw an opening, he viciously kicked Ravening Dog hard enough to smash him against a steel lamp post. The Zodiac even yelped.

With Ravening stunned, Furuichi tried to aid his injured Familiar. She was bleeding, had many cuts, and was limping from just standing up. She was heavily wounded. Hoping to help her, Furuichi transferred some of his demon energy to Yukihime. He watched as her injuries quickly disappeared. Yukihime licked her master out of gratitude, but soon growled in the direction of Ravening Dog.

The Black Zodiac was standing once again, eyes glowing bright enough to illuminate the darkness around him. Then, he howled. When he did, he was cloaked in demonic energy. When the energy disappeared, a true werewolf was seen. He was slightly shorter than Juggernaut, but just as muscular. Both his claws and fangs looked as sharp as blades, and his eyes were just as blood-thirsty as ever.

Furuichi got into a stance, prepared to fight the grandfather of the werewolf legend. However, Ravening looked up. Furuichi also looked up to see the full moon. "Crap." Ravening then howled. It might as well have been a sound cannon. Furuichi actually had to cover his ears. The sound was that intense. That was the chance Ravening was looking for. When Furuichi fell on his knees, Ravening warped before Furuichi, and slashed him hard enough to send him flying.

Furuichi landed roughly in the night district of Ishiyama, where there were plenty of men and women walking around, some going to bars, while others going to... hotels.

"Hey, isn't that Silver?"

"Wow. He's real. I thought he was a hoax."

As people talked about Furuichi, Ravening Dog landed with an explosion. He walked forward, snarling at the half-demon. He then released a powerful roar that caused some of the lamp bulbs to burst. Furuichi had to cover his ears again, because of the sheer volume.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Can't you tell, you dumb bitch? It's a show! Silver Demon really was fake."

"Who are you calling a dumb bitch, you blond bimbo?"

"Hah?"

As the girls continued to argue, they didn't notice Ravening Dog look at them with hungry eyes. But Furuichi did. Both fighters lunged towards the bickering girls. They stopped arguing when the were covered with blood. . . . And even they knew that the blood was real. The taste, smell, and feel was way to real for any show. The two girls looked up in horror... to see Silver's hand pierced with the monster's claws, still bleeding. Silver himself was holding back the insane Ravening Dog, wrapping his arm around the beast's neck. The girls watched in horror as the werewolf looking freak clawed at Silver's arm, staining it with his own blood.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" The girls looked into Silver's glowing eyes. "YOU WANT THIS ROIDED OUT PSYCHOPATH TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS?!"

"H-he's on drugs?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?! RUN, DAMMIT!"

The girls and everyone around them ran like hell, not wanting to get killed by some crazy drug-addict. Ravening Dog was hoping to eat those girls, and his target ruined his chance. That infuriated him. With a precise stab to the abdomen that made Furuichi loosen his grip, Ravening escaped Furuichi's hold, and started to continually slash him. Ravening finished his onslaught with a cross-slash powerful enough to send Furuichi crashing through windows.

Ravening walked over to see Furuichi bleeding heavily through his chest, and watched as some of the half-demon's blood dripped out of his mask with each cough. Ravening Dog barred his fangs, and was prepared to lunge at Furuichi to finish off the target. Before he did, he was stomped at the top of his head hard enough to smash his head into the cement sidewalk.

Ripping his head out of the sidewalk, Ravening Dog turned to see who dared attack him. It was the familiar from before, her eyes glowing ice blue, filled to the brim with fury. "How dare you harm my master?" Yukihime then took a deep breath, and blew. Ravening jumped out of the way, but not in time. He looked down to see that his feet were now completely encased in ice. Before he could do anything, he sensed a presence next to him. He looked to see that the familiar had jumped into the air. She then viciously chopped him in the neck, sending him crashing to the ground hard enough to destroy the road.

Ravening burst from the ground with a roar, and glared at the still airborne familiar. He was concentrating on the fox so much that he didn't notice the silver eyes behind him. He did feel his waist being wrapped, and looked down to see that Furuichi had grabbed him. Before he knew what was happening, Furuichi performed a German Suplex on the Zodiac that crushed the street to gravel. As Furuichi stood back up, he grabbed Ravening Dog's legs, and swung him around, smashing him against lampposts, cars, mailboxes, and anything else close to them. Furuichi then ended it by throwing Ravening against a truck, which winded the Black Zodiac member.

"Yukihime!"

Yukihime then blew onto Ravening, encasing his torso in ice. Ravening tried to escape, but Furuichi wasn't about to allow that. He proceeded to beat the Zodiac into a bloody mess, and finished him off with a punch powerful enough to smash Ravening Dog through the truck and three buildings. When Ravening landed, he was in front of the Ishiyama pound, whimpering in pain, but still furious. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar falling towards him. Then... he felt a sharp, cold pain. The familiar... had stabbed him through the heart with spear of ice. Ravening Dog roared in pain, which slowly became a death hiss.

As Ravening Dog felt his life slip away, he could smelled Furuichi approaching, and heard the half-demon walking over to him. He looked over towards the target, and snarled. "This... is... not... the... end. . . . I... will... be... back." Ravening Dog coughed up blood. "And... I... will... eat... you."

"No. You won't." Ravening Dog glared at Yukihime. "I will be here to make sure that never happens."

"Then... I'll... eat... you... first."

"Like hell, you will." Ravening Dog looked to see Furuichi gathering demonic energy around his hand. "I won't let scum like you hurt my precious familiar." And with that, Furuichi killed Ravening Dog for the first time with a demon energy blast to the head, which caused it to explode. The two watched as Ravening Dog's body disappeared into black smoke. Now that their enemy has been defeated, the two returned home, ready to spend the rest of the night asleep.

"Master, you do realize it is my duty to protect you, and not the other way around, correct?"

"Just get in the bed so we can sleep."

"Yes, Master."

When morning came, Takayuki saw that Yukihime had returned to her original, one tailed, fox form. He loved how cute she looked while asleep. The two then went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After saying good morning to the rest of the family, Takayuki gave Yukihime a bowl of puppy chow, which she eagerly ate. Takayuki just decided to get a simple bowl of cereal.

"Today's top story, last night, the legendary Silver Demon has been sighted in Ishiyama's night district." Furuichi choked on his cereal. "Several eye witness reports also indicate an extremely beautiful woman with snow white hair and skin, wearing an elegant white kimono with snowflakes as a design, and ice blue eyes has been seen along side the vigilante. Many speculate whether she is Silver Demon's partner, sidekick, or lover. However, she is considered to be just as dangerous and powerful as the Demon himself. Earlier that night, the two rescued an elderly couple from a group of six delinquents. Three of the young men were brutally beaten, a sure sign of the Silver Demon. However, oddly enough, the other three were encased in ice. This must be the work of the new vigilante, which witnesses state that Silver Demon has addressed as Yukihime, or Snow Princess."

"Hey, that's our fox's name." Takayuki jolted when Honoka said that.

"Later that night, Silver Demon was seen fighting a strange man dressed as a werewolf. Civilians caught in their battle were informed by Silver himself that the man was intoxicated with an odd drug of unknown name or origin. One courageous bystander was able to catch parts of the battle on his phone, and even allowed us to show his footage." Both Takayuki and Yukihime, who had her ears pinned straight up, looked at the TV, and saw something that made both of their jaws drop. It was a video of Yukihime in plain sight, and Takayuki in his black outfit fighting Ravening Wolf.

"Ah! That's her! That the girl that was in Onii-chan's bed!"

Yukie sighed. "Are you still going on about that, Honoka?"

"But it's true!"

"I would hope not. That woman seems incredibly dangerous. Just look at the damage she caused by kicking that drug-addict into the ground." Akahito watched the video intently, amazed at how much damage three people could cause. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a splash and a slam. He looked behind him to see his son's face in his cereal bowl, making it bubble. "Uh, Takayuki? Are you alright?" Takayuki just waved. Akahito just chalked it up to his son being strange again.

"The rumors of the Silver Demon have finally been confirmed, and it seems he truly does only aim for only delinquents. However, now we know there are now beings powerful enough to not only stand at his side, but to actually challenge him. What could this new drug be? Will it strike again? Will the Silver Demon and the Snow Princess be there to stop the next user? Most important of all, what does this spell for the safety and well-being of Ishiyama and it's citizens? It seems all we can do is wait and see what. This is Ishiyama's morning news, signing off."

"A new drug? How scary. That man definitely didn't look to be in his right mind."

"I can't believe that young man actually took on that psychopath. He really shouldn't be doing police work."

"Come on, dad. You saw what that drug-addict did. You really think the police can handle that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Still, a single man and woman shouldn't meddle with affairs that extreme. Wouldn't you agree, Takayuki?"

Takayuki jolted when his father spoke to him. "Y-Yeah. You're totally right, dad." Takayuki then got up. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Be safe, Takayuki. We have no idea when another drug user might appear."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be alright." With that, Furuichi exited the kitchen, followed by Yukihime. Noticing her, he bent down and petted his familiar's head. "Don't worry, girl. I'm just going to school. The Zodiac's seems to only attack at night. I'll be safe. Trust me."

Yukihime looked up at her master with worried and sad eyes. _"Come home safe, Master. If you are ever in need of assistance, please do not hesitate to summon me. I will be there immediately."_

Furuichi nodded. With that, he walked out of the house.

 _"The Silver Demon and the Snow Princess. You seem to be making quite the name for yourself, boy."_

 _"Please, don't rub it in mother. This was the last thing I wanted."_

Lucifer giggled. __"Still, you mustn't lower your guard, my son. Now more than ever."__

 _" _Hm?"__

 _" _You defeated Ravening Dog, one of the Evil Stars of the Black Zodiac. The Evil Stars are considered to be stronger than the Thirteen Ghosts. Now that you've defeated members from both factions, you might be attacked by more than one from now on."__

 _" _Oh, lovely. I have trouble dealing with just one. Now I have to deal with two at once?"__

 _" _It shows how much of a challenge you are to them, boy. You and your familiar need to grow stronger, so that you can one day defeat the entire organization."__

 _" _Don't worry, mother. I will. Yukihime and I will become more than powerful enough to crush them. I promise."  
__

 _" _That's my boy."__

Smiling, Furuichi continued to walk over to Oga's house, prepared to start another day at Ishiyama. He thought it would be an ordinary, normal day. When he reached Oga's house, Baby Beel cried. Furuichi looked up with blank eyes when he saw the light caused by the lightning shine out of her window, hearing her scream in pain. "Yup. Definitely a normal day."


	9. Chapter 9

Furuichi and Yukihime were sleeping peacefully, both enjoying the feel of the other. Their sleep was interrupted by the sound of Baby Beel's wails. "Damn. That demon baby can cry."

"What shall we do, Master?"

Furuichi thought for a moment, and saw the perfect solution. He grabbed his phone and a pair of earphones. That would be for him. For Yukihime, he just grabbed some tissue, and gently plugged up the fox girl's ears. Furuichi searched for something soothing to listen to while sleeping, and found some classical music. Some of it was waltz music, so it was perfect. The two then went back to sleep. They didn't even hear Baby Beel cry the rest of the night.

It's been a long time since it happened, but Furuichi actually dreamed. Because of the beautiful music he was listening to, he dreamed that he was in a gorgeous ballroom, wearing an exquisite suit, fit for a prince.

"My, don't you look handsome."

Furuichi turned around, surprised to see who it was. "Mother."

Of all the women in his life, Lucifer was still the most beautiful of them all. Now, she looked like a true noble woman, wearing a dress that shined brighter than any human-made dress could ever hope to shine. Her dress was bare-shouldered, covered her breasts, hugged her slim waist, and completely hide her lower body. She was wearing a pair of white gloves that reached her elbows, and had a white rose in her hair. She wasn't wearing any makeup. Her natural beauty made it useless. Furuichi couldn't look away from his demon mother, even if he wanted to, and he certainly didn't.

"So beautiful."

Lucifer giggle. "Thank you for the compliment, my son. Now then." Lucifer extended her hand. "Shall we dance?"

Regaining his composure, Furuichi walked over towards the beautiful woman he had the honor of calling his mother, lightly grasped her hand, bowed, and gently kissed her hand. "It would be my greatest pleasure, my lady."

"My, what a gentleman." With that, the two walked towards the center of the ballroom, and danced. They were so elegant. If one could actually see them, it would seem more like a dance between a prince and a princess instead of a dance between mother and son. Their movements were flawless, not too fast or too slow. It was almost a sin that this was merely a dream, a memory for Furuichi and Lucifer alone to share. "Oh my, it seems your night is coming to an end."

"Is it time already?"

Lucifer giggled. "Disappointed?" Furuichi looked away, blushing. He then felt Lucifer lightly grab his cheek, and turned his head to look into her beautiful, silver eyes. "Fret not, my child. I will be here when you dream once again. Our dance must continue, correct?" Furuichi blushed before nodding in agreement, an act that made Lucifer smile. "Then, awaken, my handsome son."

With that, Furuichi woke up, the rays of the sun shining on his face. Some techno song was now playing, and as much as he liked it, it wasn't going to put him to sleep. He just got up, turned off his phone, and took out the earphones. He then took out the tissues in Yukihime's ears, being careful not to awaken the still sleeping fox. He thought it was cute when her ear twitched a bit.

The trend continued for about four days. Furuichi had many dreams of dancing with his beautiful mother. Not all of them were waltzes. Some of them were tangos, others were traditional Japanese dances, while some were even free-style. Lucifer was an amazing dancer in all of them, but Furuichi was surprised he was able to keep up with the demoness. Not once in his entire life had he ever danced, but he was able to do it so naturally with Lucifer. He really enjoyed his dreams. He almost wished Baby Beel would keep on crying.

It was now time to go to school. As Furuichi walked, he noticed that he was the only one fully rested. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the other Ishiyama students. His eyebrow twitched at the sight of them trudging along, barely standing. "It's like an episode of the Walking Dead."

"If it is, then I'll be the first to eat you." Furuichi turned around to see an exhausted Oga, heavy purple bags under her eyes. She looked up at Furuichi and immediately got pissed. "Maybe I should eat you anyway."

"What did I do?"

"YOU'RE NOT DROWSY! Why do you look so damned rested?!"

"Oh, I slept while listening to music. I had it at full volume, so I didn't even hear Baby Beel cry."

Oga's eyebrow twitched. "I hate you so much right now." She then had a look of realization, as if she remembered something she forgot. Then, Oga punched Furuichi in the gut, making him buckle.

"Ow. Did I really deserved that for just getting a good night's sleep?"

"Actually, that was for something totally different."

"Huh?"

"I'm been having this seriously strong urge to punch you lately. It started about five days ago, right around the time that cat finally left." Furuichi went blue in the face. That was when Yukihime came into his life... and showed her human form. "I've also been having this dream where you ditched me for some weird chick cosplaying as a fox girl."

Furuichi lost all color. 'IS SHE PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING?!'

Oga yawned. "Man, I'm sleepy. I need to take a nap while the brat is still asleep." Oga then got on Furuichi's back while he was still on his knees. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled into his shoulders. She let out a content sigh. "So comfy."

Furuichi didn't complain. He just grabbed Oga's legs, stood up, and started to walk. "Hey, did you remember to bring the kid's milk?"

"Goddammit. Oh, whatever. I'll...*yawn*... I'll deal with it when it happens."

Furuichi sighed. "I'll look for something while you and the brat sleep."

"You do that." Furuichi felt Oga snuggle up to his shoulder, and heard the lite snores of a sleeping Oga. He couldn't help but look. She was so adorable when she was sleeping.

Furuichi walked around the halls of Ishiyama, everyone dead asleep. It was actually a funny sight. Furuichi stepped over sleeping bodies, heading for the school store. When he reached it, he saw that the shop lady was also sleep, using the floor as a bed. She was on her back... so her huge boobs were in full display. She may be an ex-gang member, but she's still a woman... a woman with a seriously nice body. It was so sexy, that Furuichi blushed at the sight of the nice body of a fully mature woman. Before he could think of anything else, he was punched in the head. He looked back to see that Oga punched him... in her sleep. "Those are some scary good reflexes."

Furuichi continued to walk, and saw that the vendors were empty. Even the Yogurty was empty. He knew who to blame for that. He didn't want to fight, but desperate times call for desperate measures. As he walked, he saw Kunieda talking with Nene. Furuichi had an idea. If he had Kunieda, he could get the Yogurty from Kanzaki without any hassle.

He walked over towards the upperclassman. "Good morning, Kunieda-senpai." The girl looked at Furuichi, and Kunieda's eyes widened. "The milk and Yogurty is all sold out, and the lunch lady is asleep. I have an idea where I could get some Yogurty, but I kinda need your help."

"Furuichi-kun."

"Yes?"

"Why are you carrying Oga on your back?"

"Hm? She wanted to sleep. She does this a lot when she's feeling lazy or sleepy. I've actually gotten used to it."

Kunieda's eyes were shadowed as she was surrounded by her aura. "'Used to it'?"

"Anyway, can you please help me?"

Kunieda got up, holding her bokken. "NO FREAKING WAY!"

She then struck Furuichi hard enough to send him skidding out of the classroom. Fortunately, Oga wasn't awakened by the attack. "Ow. That hurt. A simple 'no' would have been preferred." When Furuichi said that, he realized that he was holding something. He looked to see that he was holding up Kanzaki's heel. "Uh... what are you doing."

"Let go, Furuichi. This is my best chance to beat Oga. Get in my way, and I'll beat the hell out of you."

"Oh, you want to beat up Oga while she's asleep."

"Damn right."

"Not gonna happen." Furuichi then kicked Kanzaki hard enough to send him flying into Shiroyama. The force of his kick was powerful enough to send both students flying to the end of the hall before finally being planted into the wall. They looked like a piece of bad modern art. "Oh, and I'm going to raid your Yogurty stash, Kanzaki-senpai. Thanks in advance." Furuichi then walked away, not knowing that he was being watched.

"S-Silver doesn't hold back."

"I wish he and Tojo would fight already. No one else is a match for that demon." Kunieda didn't like the sound of that. She's seen how strong both fighters are, but she still thinks Furuichi isn't a match. She told herself that she needed to prevent a fight between the two.

Furuichi continued to walk around the school, even after he got the Yogurty. As he walked through the halls, he felt something tap his back. "Hm?" In he next second, he felt a slight tingle. . . . Really slight. It barely even tickled. He looked back to see what it was and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Himekawa-senpai?" Furuichi looked down, and saw Himekawa's stun baton. He looked back up at his senpai with blank eyes. "Did you just try to shock me?"

"Uh..."

'Hm. Seems my fights with the Black Zodiac are paying off. Compared to the pain I endured from Ravening Dog's slashes, Himekawa's stun baton was barely even a massage machine.' Furuichi then sent Himekawa and his gang flying through the halls.

"Ma!"

"Hm? You hungry already, Baby Beel?"

"Ma!"

"Don't worry, kid." Furuichi then took out one of the many Yogurtys and gave it to Baby Beel.

"Da!" The baby demon lord happily drank it, and threw it away. "Ma!" He stuck out his hand.

Furuichi chuckled. "You really are the Demon Lord of Gluttony."

After Baby Beel finally got his fill, Furuichi saw no reason to be at the school anymore. He decided to take Oga home, who literally slept the entire time. When he reached the Oga household, he rung the door bell to see if anyone was home. Fortunately, Shouko was. Even though she had bags under her eyes, she still somehow looked as young and beautiful as ever. "Oh, Furuichi-kun. *yawn* Bringing Tatsumi back from school? What a good boy you ar- YOU'RE A WRECK!"

"I am?"

"What happened to you?" Shouko ran over to him, and examined him. "Your hand is hurt. You look like you were slashed at your chest. Your shirt is wrinkled. What happened to you?" Furuichi looked at himself, and saw that he should look just fine. Yet, Mrs. Oga was somehow able to see all the fights he's been in today. What is with the Oga women?

"Oh, it's nothing. Trust me, I'm just fine." Shouko still didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go. "Anyway, I'm going to put your daughter to bed. She's been sleeping on my back all day."

Now Shouko looked annoyed... and jealous? Furuichi just thought her mother was jealous that Oga was able to sleep. He walked towards Oga's room... but heard Shouko mumble, "That lucky kid of mine. I wanna sleep on Takayuki's back, too." Furuichi turned deep red from embarrassment before shaking his head and walking back up.

When he opened the door, he was greeted to the sight of a weird snake item screeching. "What the hell is that?"

Henry looked at Furuichi. "Oh, it's you. This is the Demon World toy that would put the Young Master to sleep."

"THAT THING'S OBVIOUSLY LOUDER THAN THE NIGHT CRYING!"

Furuichi looked up at an aggravated Oga. "You're awake?"

"WHO THE FUCK CAN SLEEP AROUND THAT?!"

"Apparently, Baby Beel."

Oga looked at her back to see Baby Beel sleeping like a log. "DON'T SLEEP TO THAT!" Not wanting to listen to the screeching toy, Furuichi used a quick and precise attack to destroy it and shut it down, making sure Oga didn't notice. Henry glared at Furuichi for doing that. However, Baby Beel immediately woke up, and looked like he was about to cry. "From one problem to the next."

Furuichi had a thought. "Wait, if Baby Beel wants something loud..." Oga felt her best friend put her down, and watched as he took out his phone. She watched as he scrolled through it. After he found what he was looking for, he put his earphones in Baby Beel's ears, and played what looked like a video, putting it on full volume. Baby Beel feel asleep almost immediately.

"Whoa. What was that?"

"A band called Dazzle Vision. I found it by accident when messing around of YouTube. I thought the girl was cute, so I was curious. She turned out to be one hell of a screamer. Since Baby Beel likes loud things, I thought a metal rocker would be perfect. I could also play things like One OK Rock, Gazette, and hell of a lot of other awesome bands that would be just as good." Furuichi looked up to see that Oga wasn't listening to him at all. She was instead staring at the sleeping Baby Beel.

"He's dead asleep. . . . It's quiet enough to sleep." Before Furuichi realized it, Oga was hugging him. "Thank you, Furuichi! You are, and always have been, my friend! You seriously are the most reliable guy I know! I love you!" Without even thinking, she kissed Furuichi's cheek, which made the man turn to stone, eyes grow wider than dinner plates, and face redder than a tomato. "Well, time to sleep. Night!" She then jumped onto her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

Out of instinct, Furuichi slowly walked out of the Oga household, not even caring about his phone. He was pretty much on autopilot. As he walked, he had to grab an attack out of instinct. The attack woke him up, and he saw that he was holding... a cane. "What the hell are you doing, Hendrickson?" Henry glared at Furuichi, anger and hate evident in his eye. "Is this about me destroying that aggravatingly loud toy?"

"The Ravening Dog." Furuichi was silent. "I saw that battle of yours on the news. I can recognize you, even with that ridiculous getup of yours. You honestly think I wouldn't recognize him? He's a member of the Black Zodiac, Hell's most dangerous and powerful mercenary group. They're one of the three best fighting tribes the Demon World has to offer, and you fought one of their members."

"Two, actually."

"What?"

"The Ravening Dog was my second fight. My first fight was with the Juggernaut."

"You fought a member of the Thirteen Ghosts and the Evil Stars?!"

"And I was defeated by The Poisoned Dart."

Henry looked beyond shocked. "One of the Three Black Suns?"

"That's what they're called? Poisoned Dart, Leviathan, and Tyrant?"

Henry's glare intensified. "Why do you know those names? Why would any of them hunt you, let alone a Black Sun?"

"Because I'm their target, genius."

"What?!"

"I'm Lucifer's son, remember? Someone hired them to kill me."

"You? That's a lie. They are obviously here for the Young Master."

"Like hell, they are. Baby Beel isn't important to them in the least."

"BLASPHEMY! The Young Master is the next Great Demon Lord! It only makes sense for the Black Zodiac to hunt after him!"

"Then why haven't they attacked him? Why hasn't Juggernaut, or Ravening Dog, or any of the other twenty-three members attacked Oga?" Henry was about to answer... but nothing came out. "He had the perfect opportunity." Henry looked confused. "Poisoned Dart. When he attacked me, I was on the roof with Oga and Kunieda. Which means I was on the roof with Baby Beel. He could have easily killed either Oga or Baby Beel... but he tried to kill me. What does that tell you Henry?" Henry's eye widened. "That's right. The Zodiacs have no interest in Baby Beel whatsoever. Hell, I bet they wouldn't even want to us the kid as bait to attract me. They want to kill me... and me alone." Furuichi then released Henry's cane, and walked away.

"Why?" Furuichi stopped. "The Young Master is the heir to the throne. He's the next ruler of demon kind. Why wouldn't someone hire the Black Zodiacs to assassinate him?"

"Maybe because they don't see him as a threat." Furuichi could hear Henry's grip tighten around his cane. "However, I think it's for the best. Oga... as she is now... is no match for the Black Zodiacs. Juggernaut by himself could kill her with a single punch. She will grow strong, strong enough to annihilate them should they ever attack her... but they're my enemies now. I'll take care of them." Furuichi then glared at Henry with his silver eyes. "So at least try to do your job, and help Oga raise the kid."

"What do you mean, 'try'?!" Henry glared at Furuichi with absolute fury. "I have devoted every waking second to my master!"

"Then why doesn't Oga rely on you more?"

"Why should I care about that woman?"

"Because Baby Beel cares about her." Henry was caught off guard by that answer. "You heard what Oga said. I'm the most reliable guy she knows. You're supposed to be a fucking butler, but she can't rely on you at all. If the mother can't rely on the father... how can the child ever do so?" Henry was absolutely shocked. Furuichi literally called him... a failure of a father. With that, Furuichi walked away, leaving a shocked Henry in the dead of night.

The next day, the two friends got a surprise.

 **We'll be having ability tests next week- Teachers**

"Do we even have tests here?"

When Oga said that, two delinquents wrestled past the two. "My ability to stare down people ain't second to none!"

"Don't underestimate my evil eye ability, buddy!"

"Is that the kind of ability they mean?"

"At our school, I can believe it."

Baby Beel pointed at a board. "Furuichi, you fool! Look at those subjects!"

"There are four of them!"

"Mathematics?!"

"Science?!"

"Japanese?!"

"Good Night- I mean, Social Studies!"

Oga hid behind Furuichi, hissing at the board. "Those villainous teachers. They're being serious."

"You realize those are elementary courses, right? Well, I guess it's necessary, because this is-"

"Where everyone hates studying one hundred and eighty percent of the time, Ishiyama High School!"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "That was way too well choreographed."

After the school day ended, Furuichi decided to study for the test, just for the sake of studying. "Master, what are you doing?"

Furuichi looked behind him to see Yukihime drying off her hair. She must have been able to sneak past his family to take a shower. Furuichi blushed when he noticed she was only wearing a bath towel, which was extremely sexy. "Um, just studying for simple set of tests." Furuichi turned back to study.

He then felt Yukihime wrap her arms around his neck, her breasts on his back, and saw her face next to his. She was looking at the history book he was studying. "Hm, as you said, it's very simple. I'm sure you will pass with flying colors, Master."

"Y-Yeah. M-Maybe I should go to sleep."

"Agreed. Though the tests will be simple, you still need rest so you can concentrate on them." With that, Furuichi and Yukihime got back into **their** bed, and went to sleep. Fortunately for Furuichi, Yukihime changed into actual clothes. He doesn't even want to think of what he have done if she went to bed in just the towel. A man's willpower is only so strong.

The next day, Furuichi walked to Oga's house, and got a surprise before he could even ring the bell.

"Oga Drop Kick!"

Furuichi looked up in time to receive a kick to the face, courtesy of a certain beauty carrying a baby on her back. He was planted back first into the wall behind him. "Ow. What was that for?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

"Hah?"

"I had a dumb dream about you sleeping with that fox girl, and it pissed me off for some weird reason."

'Damn psychic.'

"Anyway, I have another problem, Furuichi."

"What is it this time?"

"Baby Beel has an assessment test himself. Kid needs to beat one hundred guys in the next week. Anything below thirty is a failing score. If he fails, he and I will take remedial lessons in Hell."

"Well, I can't exactly let that happen."

"Oh?! You'll help me out?!" Oga had sparkles in her eyes.

"I'll at least try."

The two were distracted when they heard a cat yowl at Baby Beel, who got off of Oga's back to accept the challenge. Oga took out and read, "Ten cats equal one point." Baby Beel tried to fight, but ended up getting scratched. The baby cried and fried the cat, Oga, and even Furuichi. Though, Furuichi was still standing. His fights with the Black Zodiacs are seriously starting to bare fruit. "I seriously need to get rid of this kid."

"That'll be a bit harder, considering we have tests of our own."

"That's it! The tests! The ideal parent of the Demon Lord needs brawn, brutality, and brains! Baby Beel didn't like the other guys because they were idiots."

"Actually, he didn't like them because they were seriously weak."

"The guy who scores the highest will have the perfect combination of brutality, brawn, and brains! I'll make this kid latch on to the guy that gets the highest marks on the test!"

"You ignored me just now, didn't you."

The two friends walked through the halls of Ishiyama, waiting for the tests to begin. Through the walk, Furuichi found out that everyone was ridiculously stupid, including Kunieda's girls. "Ho? Furuichi-kun." Furuichi looked up to see Kunieda, her bokken in her hand. She looked unhappy. "Not carrying Oga today?"

"Well, she isn't sleepy, so no."

"Though, I would like to have a piggy-back ride. Think of it as payback for sleeping with that girl."

Kunieda's face turned deep red. "S-S-S-S-S-S-SLEEPING WITH THAT GIRL?!"

"Oga, you said that it was just your dream."

"Still pissed me off, and you still need to be punished. On your knees."

Furuichi sighed at he obeyed the order. However, before Oga could get on the back of her favorite ride, Kunieda's bokken stood in her way. Oga looked up, annoyed, to see a blushing Kunieda. "That is highly inappropriate!"

"Huh? How so? We do this all the time."

"Nah?"

"Wait a minute... You want to ride on his back too?"

Now Kunieda was seriously blushing. "O-Of course I don't!"

"Good. 'Cause only I'm allowed to do that." To prove her point, Oga moved Kunieda's bokken, and jumped onto Furuichi's back. She had a grin as she gave Kunieda a peace sign. "Get movin', Furuichi."

"Yes, ma'am." Furuichi then walked away, not paying any attention to Kunieda's blushing face. He also didn't notice how Oga looked back at Kunieda... and stuck her tongue out at her.

It was finally time for the tests... and Furuichi already finished most of them. 'This is even easier than I thought. Just how stupid do the teachers think the students here are anyway?' Furuichi noticed how some students tried to cheat off of his test papers. He put an end to that by bonking one of the students through the floor... all while Oga was looking away of course.

"Ah! Suppon High is invading!"

"What?!"

Furuichi looked out the window. "Oh yeah, I did hear that Kanzaki did a real number on them earlier today."

"Oh, it wasn't you, Silver-san?"

Furuichi gave the delinquent a blank look. "Does it look like I did anything?"

The delinquents looked outside. "No one looks half dead, or has any broken body parts, or is pissing their pants in fear, or looks frozen at all. No. It definitely wasn't Silver-san." Furuichi sweatdropped. 'That's how they figure out it wasn't me?' Fortunately for Furuichi, Oga wasn't paying attention to what the delinquent said. She was staring at the mob approaching the school.

"Well, let's finish what Kanzaki started!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" The delinquents looked at Oga. "I'll deal with them! You guys finish the test!" She then ran out like a bat out of hell.

"What's got Oga so revved up?"

Furuichi knew her reason. He quickly finished the remainder of his test, and looked outside to see Oga take out the entire mob in just a couple of hits. 'Hm. Wonder if she realized there were way over thirty people there she and Baby Beel beat the hell out of.'

Several days later, the two were walking to school. "At least you avoided remedial classes in Hell."

"Who cares about that? I can't let this crap go on forever. I need to dump this twerp onto the smartest guy in Ishiyama." The two then walked up to the test results board, and saw that it started off with zero points. It only went up from one point to two and slowly increased. Furuichi's eyes were twitching at the sight. "How many points was this out of?" The two saw that the second highest score was twelve points. The numbers then drastically jumped to the highest score, which turned out to be sixty out of sixty.

 **1-A Furuichi Takayuki**

Furuichi's eyes were totally black, and Oga's face went completely serious. "Y-You're at the top?" Furuichi laughed.

" _I should have seen this coming. I should have seen this coming miles away."_

" _Of course. If you had gotten anything lower than a perfect score, I would have punished you."_

Before Furuichi knew how to react, he felt Oga jump onto his back. "Punishment: Carry me everywhere until you take me home."

Furuichi sighed. "Sure. . . . Do I have to carry Baby Beel on my back too?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well... he's sleeping on my other shoulder... and looks seriously comfortable."

Oga looked to see that Baby Beel really wasn't on her back. She then saw that he was sleeping on Furuichi's free shoulder. "Hey, brat, how many times do I have to tell you? Only I can use Furuichi." She then tried to yank off baby of her spare shoulder pillow, but he had an iron grip on Furuichi's shirt.

"Just let the kid have it."

"No."

"I'll buy you four croquettes and an ice cream."

"Throw in a crepe."

"Sure."

And that was how their day ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Furuichi slowly got into the hot bath, hissing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He just got back home after a night of being Silver Demon. "A trap. A fucking trap. It's bad enough I need to deal with the Black Zodiac, but now I have to deal with Ishiyama's underworld?" Furuichi looked up at the ceiling, remembering the event.

He heard the sound of a woman screaming, and went in to investigate the warehouse district. He found a curled up woman, only to discover it was just a dummy, and the scream was just a recording. At that moment, he was jumped by one of Ishiyama's Yakuza groups. Fortunately, they didn't belong to the Kanzaki group. At first, Furuichi easily took down many of them, but then they brought out something he didn't expect: guns. Handguns, shotguns, and even assault guns. The yakuza fired a hailstorm of bullets at Furuichi. He was able to dodge many of the bullets, but some was able to land. He was even shot point-blank by a shotgun, right at his chest. The Yakuza members were horrified when Furuichi just sprung back up. Thanks to his chainmail and his demon powers, the bullets didn't hurt as much as they could have. Still, it was one of the most difficult fights Furuichi has ever had against humans.

Furuichi closed his eyes, trying to relax in his bath. He then heard a knock at the door. He looked in time to see Yukihime enter the bathroom... holding a towel to cover her exquisite body. "Master, shall I wash your back?"

Furuichi was blood red, a drop of blood threatening to fall from his nose. He then shook his head to regain composure. "T-That won't be necessary at this time, Yukihime."

"I see. Then, if you shall excuse me." Yukihime then tried to enter the bath. She got in... by slowly swinging a leg around Furuichi's head, which he watched intently. She slowly sat down into the water, where she and Furuichi stared intently into the others eyes. Yukihime looked away, blushing. "M-Master, it's embarrassing when you look at me like that.

Furuichi's jaw dropped, his hands shooting down to cover his "third-leg". 'This is dangerous! Anymore, and I won't be able to control myself!' Furuichi then stood up, back facing Yukihime so she wouldn't see her master's state. "I-I'm getting out. I'll be going to bed first, Yukihime."

"I see. Pleasant dreams, Master."

'Because of you, I might be having **wet** dreams.'

The next day, Furuichi and Oga were eating lunch on the roof. Oga was eating her favorite croquette sandwich, while Furuichi was enjoying the bento Yukihime made for him last night while his family slept. However, he was having a hard time enjoying it. Though it was absolutely delicious, it's hard to enjoy the meal when you have a black-eye. 'Why the hell did she dream about me taking a bath with Yukihime? How does she keep knowing, anyway?!'

Oga sighed in depression. "This sucks. How am I supposed to get rid of this kid? There aren't any more strong guys in Ishiyama."

"That's not true. There's still the final member of the TKKH, Tojo Hidetora. Natsume-senpai himself said it. He's the strongest in all of Ishiyama. It's been said that he defeated three hundred and fifty Suppon students by himself. There's also a rumor about him beating the leader of the strongest JD school in Hokkaido, Kegani High, in only two seconds." Baby Beel looked excited after hearing that. "Anyway, there are plenty of legends surrounding him." Furuichi then took another bite from Yukihime's bento, slowly healing his black eye without Oga noticing.

"Interesting. Let's see this guy, Baby Beel." Oga then stood up and started to walk away.

"Easier said than done. I heard that he's always working odd jobs, and rarely comes to school."

Furuichi was then sent flying by Oga's punch. "Then find him, Furuichi!"

While airborne, Furuichi ate the rest of his bento, healed his wounds, and used his gravity powers to fly himself safely into Ishiyama through an open window. "Find Tojo? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" As Furuichi walked through the halls, and unexpected figure appeared before him. "Himekawa?"

"Yo. I heard you and Oga are looking for Tojo."

Furuichi's gaze hardened. "How did you know that?"

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I'm sure Oga will beat Tojo for me, no doubt about it." Furuichi's glare never went away. "Though, it would also be nice if you took him out for me, Silver Demon." Furuichi's glare actually intensified. Before Furuichi did anything, Himekawa took out a flier. "I did some digging. This is where Tojo is working. Whether you go there alone or with Oga is up to you."

"A beach house?" When Furuichi said that, different images popped into his head. First, it was a large group of sexy women in swimsuits. Then, he imagined Oga in a sexy black bikini, her sexy body shinning in the sun. Finally, an image of Yukihime in an ice blue bikini appeared in his mind. The image was so vivid, that Furuichi almost got lost in his own mind. Out of instinct, Furuichi grabbed Himekawa's hands and vigorously shook them. "Himekawa-senpai! Thank you so much!"

"S-Sure." He watched as Furuichi practically warped away from him, leaving behind only a dust cloud. "Wow, that man can run." He then looked at his wrists to see that Furuichi actually bruised them. "Just how strong is that guy? Well, whatever." Himekawa then smirked in Furuichi's direction. "With strength like that, he could actually beat that bastard Tojo." Himekawa chuckled at the scheme, unaware of who was watching and listening.

Kunieda wasn't pleased. "So he's planning on making Furuichi fight Tojo."

"It doesn't concern us, Aoi-nee-san. Oga rejected the Red Tails, so she's no concern of ours. Furuichi and Tojo can destroy each other for all we care." Chiaki nodded, agreeing with Nene.

Kunieda continued to stare in Furuichi's direction, remembering how he sliced off an entire wall with just his hand. 'It doesn't matter how strong Furuichi is. Not even he can beat the Tojo I know.'

* * *

At the beach in the afternoon, a man was sitting at the top of a staircase, fanning himself as he sat staring at the setting sun. "Unsatisfying. Isn't there anyone worth fighting?"

Two men walked up to him. A man with combed back blond hair and a pair of sunglasses spoke first. "Looks like you did a real number on them."

"And because of them, I lost my hard earned beach house job." At the bottom of the staircase, there were six men, completely beaten to a pulp.

"Well, we can just search again."

A tanned man with a long, black pony tail chuckled. "And I was hoping you could score me some free yakisoba."

"Sorry, Kaoru. Anyway, is there anyone out there who's a match for me?"

"Actually, believe it or not, there are two hopefuls. They are both first-years at our school, a man and a woman. Respectively, their names are Furuichi Takayuki and Oga Tatsumi."

"A woman, huh? Must be one of Kunieda's new recruits."

"No. In fact, she totally rejected the Red Tails. The woman by herself defeated both Kanzaki and Himekawa."

"What about Kunieda?"

"That's the interesting part. She was about to fight her, but Furuichi stopped their fight. From what I heard, he was able to take a hit from Kunieda like it was nothing... and was even able to copy her famous cutting ability with nothing but his hand."

"His hand? That is impressive."

"But this is the best part. Furuichi Takayuki... is also known as Silver Demon at our school."

" _The_ Silver Demon? The guy that's been on the news lately? The one who took down that drug-user and that gang of gun wielding Yakuza members by himself?"

"The man himself."

Tojo smiled. "Interesting."

* * *

"The beach."

"Yup. The beach."

"Say, Furuichi."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you gonna take off your shirt?"

"Oga, we both know I don't have a beach body." Total lie, but he still doesn't want Oga to see his new body.

"I guess. Well..." Oga was about to take off her own shirt, but Furuichi stopped her. She looked at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"That's my line! Why the hell are you taking off your shirt in public?!"

"Oh, I wore my swimsuit under my clothes when you told me we were going to the beach."

Furuichi looked around, and noticed that some guys almost watched her basically strip. He then saw a place for her to change behind a sign. Without saying anything, he picked her up and walked over to it. "You can change here."

"Sure." Without hesitating, and without giving Furuichi the chance to leave, she took off her shirt. Furuichi's jaw dropped when he saw her boobs bounce. His nose almost exploded after he watched Oga slowly pull her pants off and past her sandals. The final straw was when he saw what she was wearing. A pure black bikini that showed off her supermodel body. Both heads filled with blood, with his top head letting off steam, Furuichi tried to walk away from the fatal beauty. "Hm? Furuichi, where are you going?"

"TOILET!"

" _Need to relieve yourself, boy?"_ Lucifer never got an answer. Instead, Furuichi ran like hell.

After leaving the bathroom, Furuichi walked around, looking for Oga. As he walked, he somehow ended up at the beach house Tojo was supposed to work at, "Beach House Fujitsubo."

"Hey you!" Furuichi looked to see a man with a pompadour run at him holding spatulas. "You need to get in line!"

Furuichi looked at the long line. "Sorry, sir, but I'm not here to buy yakisoba."

"Ah! You're the new part-timer?! I've been waiting for you!"

"Huh?" Before Furuichi knew it, he was pushed into the back, put on an apron, and started cooking yakisoba. He already served four customers already. 'Well, might as well. I don't know what Tojo looks like, so I might as well work here until he shows up.'

"Papa, how much longer?"

"Just a little bit longer."

"Don't worry, young lady." The little girl looked up to see Furuichi smile at her. "I'll have your food ready as soon as possible, little princess." Furuichi then gave a sparkling smile that made the little girl blush. It was actually powerful enough to also make her dad blush as well, as well as every other customer, both male and female. Some of the girls looked like they were about to faint. "Here you go, little princess."

"T-Thank you."

"H-Hold the ginger on mine, please."

"I-I-I-I'll have an extra large, please."

"Coming right up." Furuichi then started to cook, using exquisite moves to hasten the process. He was pretty much giving the customers a show. Since he started to sweat from the heat of the stove and sun, he literally looked like he was sparkling, a sight that no one complained about. It took him a while, but he finally got the line to die down. The manager had him go on break after the last customer. He was drinking a bottle of water the manager gave him.

"You were amazing, kid! Great work! This has got to be one of the store's most successful days!"

"Thank you, sir. . . . Um... when will Tojo show up?"

"Hm? Tojo-kun? He was fired just yesterday?"

"Fired?"

"He got into a fight with some customers. See that?"

Furuichi looked to see a bent up fryer. "Did Tojo do that?"

"Well, I call them customers, but they were actually a bunch of thugs. Are you, by chance, a friend of Tojo-kun?"

"Oh? Are you Tojo's pal, pretty boy?!"

The manager looked to see a thug with a small beard wearing sunglasses, and saw five other guys behind him. "Ah! They're back!"

Furuichi was, obviously, unafraid. That tends to happen when you fight extremely powerful demons and yakuza members with guns. "I wouldn't call myself a friend of his. I'm actually looking for him for a... a talk, I guess."

"Get in line, pretty boy. We'll be the ones to beat the hell out of Tojo. You get in our way, and we'll beat the shit out of you first!"

"Not in front of this store, you won't. Bad for publicity."

"Ah?! You being a smart-ass?!" The first thug brought out a pipe, and rose it high to smash it against Furuichi's skull. When he went for the swing, he thought something was wrong when he didn't feel any impact. In fact, his hand felt empty. He looked to see that his pipe was gone. When he looked up, he saw that Furuichi was now holding it. Before he could react, Furuichi quickly struck him in the chin with his own pipe. The thug fell to his back, eyes rolled back, totally unconscious.

Furuichi tapped the pipe on his shoulder, looking down at the unconscious thug. "What part of 'no fighting' did you not understand?"

"Y-You bastard!"

Furuichi looked up to see a guy trying to attack him with a chain. Furuichi easily caught the chain, and used it to wrap the guy. His torso was basically wrapped by the chain. "Hope you didn't have a big lunch."

"Eh?" Before the thug knew it, he was spinning around at ungodly speeds. Furuichi had tugged the chain hard enough to have him spin around like a top. The guy spun so fast, that he was buried into the sand, only his head showing. He looked like he wanted to puke.

"W-What are you?!" Furuichi didn't even look at the thug. He just grabbed the fist that was aimed at his head without looking, and easily broke his fist. The guy was sprawling on the ground, screaming in pain as he held his broken hand. He was spinning in circles. At the precise moment, Furuichi stomped on the guy's head hard enough to knock him out.

"You damned monster!" Furuichi looked up to see two other guys charge at him. When they tried to punch him at the same time, he just bent backwards, turned fast enough to appear behind them, grabbed their heads, and smashed them together. The two fell onto one another, unconscious.

Furuichi looked at the final thug with his silver eyes. The thug was shivering in fear, but charged at him anyway. When he got close enough, Furuichi grabbed the guy's fist, kicked his feet to make him spin, and grabbed his chest by the shirt. He lifted the guy as easily as lifting a twig, and aimed towards the ocean. "Hope you're a good swimmer."

"W-Wait!" Furuichi then threw the guy with all his might, and watched as he disappeared into the blue horizon.

Furuichi clapped his hands to clean them of the sand. He turned towards the frightened store manager, who was shaking in fear. He bowed before the man in a courteous manner. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I hope this doesn't damage the reputation of your business." Furuichi then walked away, not looking back. "I hope your beach house continues to be successful."

Furuichi looked in the leftmost part of the beach, hoping to find Oga soon.

" _Well, that looks interesting."_

" _What does?"_

" _Boy, by chance, do you have a one hundred yen coin?"_

Furuichi dug around in his pocket, and found said coin. _"I do. Why?"_

" _Look at your left."_ Furuichi complied, and saw a muscular looking young man sitting at a table, a sign saying "Arm wrestling, one try, one hundred yen", next to him. _"I'd like for you to try the challenge."  
_

" _Why?"_

" _To gauge your current strength. Without the use of your powers, of course."_

" _You want to see my current physical strength? Shouldn't it be beyond human levels?"_

" _Yes."_

" _So, wouldn't the contest be a bit unfair?"_

" _It would, but I want you to start off as weak as you can."  
_

" _I guess it wouldn't hurt. I need to learn how to control my body after all."_ Furuichi then walked over towards the table. The man looked up at Furuichi. He watched as Furuichi took out the coin, flipped it, grabbed it in mid-air, and placed it on the table. "I'd like to try my luck."

"You sure? I don't think you can handle this. You look pretty weak."

"I guess I do. Still, won't hurt me to try, right?"

"Actually, it just might. I have a bad habit of overdoing things."

Furuichi looked into the man's eyes. They were sharp, strong, and truly honest. Furuichi saw no malice or cruelty in them. He was a good, honest, and honorable man. Still, Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle at what the man said. He immediately thought of his previous fights with Juggernaut and Ravening Dog. He caused quite a bit of damage fighting both of them. Didn't even try to hold back in any of those fights. "I guess that's something we both have in common."

The man shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't want ya." The man then placed his left arm on the table.

Furuichi took his seat, grasped the man's hand with his, and rested his cheek on his right fist with a smile. "Don't worry. I won't."

The man looked a bit bored. "Ready..."

Though Furuichi was smiling, he also didn't expect much. "Set..."

The two men then spoke in unison, both with a bored tone. "Go."

When they said that, they both got quite the surprise. Their hands... hadn't even budged. Furuichi was definitely putting strength in his arm. He should have smashed the man's hand onto the table with the amount of power of was using. He looked up to see that the man was just as shocked as he was. However, Furuichi quickly recovered from the initial shock.

Furuichi put in just a bit more strength in his arm, and grinned when his arm started to slowly push the man's down towards the table. However, the man wasn't going down without a fight. Furuichi was shocked when he saw that his hand was being pushed back, now back where the game started.

The man started to slowly edge Furuichi's hand towards the table, which made him smirk. His smirk went away when Furuichi used more strength to move it back to a stalemate.

The two were using more and more strength, until they both actually grabbed the table as leverage. They were both close to using all of their strength... until the table broke.

The two stared at the destroyed table, unable to believe what just happened. Then, the man laughed. "I'll be damned. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover. You're seriously strong."

"Thanks." Furuichi examined the man. No matter how he look, he was just a human. His strength is definitely above average, but the fact that he was able to match the strength of a demon, half-blood or not, is extraordinary. "You're amazingly strong yourself."

"Yeah." The man then stood up. He was huge. Literally a head taller than Furuichi himself, with muscles rippling through his shirt. The man took off his hat and smirked at Furuichi. Furuichi had to admit that he was actually quite handsome, had strong yet kind eyes, and combined back spiky, reddish-orange hair. "Hey..." The man smashed a fist against a palm. "Let's fight."

"Huh?"

"You're the strongest guy I've met in a seriously long. No way can I pass up a great fight."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. I don't want to fight you, big guy. I don't even know your name."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Name's Tojo. Tojo Hidetora." Furuichi's eyes widened. He found Tojo, and so easily too. "So, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh! Right. Guess it's only fair. It's Furuichi. Furuichi Takayuki."

"Furuichi?" Tojo had a look of contemplation, as if he was trying to remember something. "Ah! Silver! You're Silver Demon!" Furuichi's jaw fell when Tojo said that. "So that's why you're so strong. Huh, you're not what I was expecting under that black hood. I guess you do look like a Silver, what with the hair and white skin. I saw the news video of you fighting that drug user. Now that I get to meet you face-to-face, I wanna fight you while I have the chance."

"Hold it, big guy. I'm not here to fight you. I just wanted to talk."

"Huh? Talk about what?"

"Someone wants to meet you, and maybe fight you."

"Ho? Who is it?"

"Oga Tatsumi."

"You're girlfriend? Heard she's tough."

Furuichi blushed when Tojo called Oga his girlfriend. "W-We don't have that kind of relationship!"

"Really?"

"Of course! You really think a girl like Oga would be with a guy like me?"

"Sure."

"No hesitation?!"

"Anyway, between the two of you, who's stronger?"

"Oga. Without a doubt."

" _Liar."_

 _"Not gonna say I'm stronger, mother."_

 _"Even though it's true?"_

 _"Not gonna answer that."_

"That right? So, where is she?"

"About that, I kinda lost her. Don't worry, I'll find her... somehow." Without waiting for a response, Furuichi ran away from Tojo, looking for Oga.

He was walking around aimlessly, not seeing any sign of Oga. "You over there, young man."

Furuichi looked to see a mature beauty with red hair, blue eyes, and a super model body. Furuichi's eyes practically turned into hearts. "Strike! I mean, yes?"

The woman giggled. "Hime-chan wanted me to let you know that Oga-chan is in that direction."

Furuichi looked towards the direction the woman pointed in time to see about three guys being sent flying. From the looks of it, they were regular guys trying to score a date. Furuichi sweatdropped. "Should have know. If I wanna find Oga on the beach, follow the horny idiots." Furuichi then turned towards the beautiful older woman and bowed politely. "Thank you for your help, miss."

"My, what a polite young man." The woman analyzed Furuichi, and looked satisfied. "Hm, you're actually really easy on the eyes."

Furuichi stood up and tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Before Furuichi knew it, the woman was tracing her hand over his "sea cucumber". She looked very satisfied. "Oh, nice. You know, Hime-chan just keeps me and two other woman around for eye candy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I had a little bit of fun." The woman looked up at Furuichi with a sparkle on her eyes and a sexy, lustful smile. Furuichi was babbling as she got closer to his face. When Furuichi thought she was about to kiss him, she instead moved towards his ear, whispering seductively into it. "Say, there's a cove not to far from here. No one would bother us there. So, would you like to have some fun with big sister?" Furuichi's head pretty much ignited, his brain on the boiling point.

"Oga Drop Kick!"

Before Furuichi could answer the question that would make him into a man, he was kicked in the head hard enough to bury half his body into the sand. He was able to get out, but had to spit out a lot of sand. He swore that he also spat up a crab. He looked behind him to see his very angry looking assailant. "H-Hey, Oga."

"Yo. You look like you're having fun." Before Furuichi could say anything, Oga grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away from the woman who looked like she lost the biggest fish in the ocean. "Here we are, trying to find Tojo, and you're messing around with some old hag?! Get your shit together, you perverted ass!"

"Wait! I actually found him!"

Oga stopped, and released Furuichi's collar. He ended up falling on his back, and when he opened his eyes, he felt like he was laying below a goddess. Oga was perfectly in front of the sun, the rays of the golden light making her look like she was shining. Her giant breasts served as shade from the harsh rays, and also some awesome eye candy. Her flawless legs looked so sexy, that Furuichi just wanted to lick them. He wouldn't even care that Oga would literally stomp his skull into paste. She must have been punching a lot of losers, since she had a bit of sweat on her, but the gleam from the water made her even shinier and sexier. Furuichi couldn't look away. He was too entranced, but he was also afraid. His "water snake" was ridiculously close to rising.

Fortunately, there were about three solutions to that problem. Baby Beel, Henry, and Alaindelon came into view. Baby Beel made him calm down a bit, with Henry making it die down a bit more. Alaindelon's ugly mug killed his mood entirely.

"Well, where is he?"

Furuichi looked up at Oga, and jumped back up. "He's over by some store called the Electric Jellyfish. He was selling arm wrestling chances for one hundred yen."

"Cool. Let's go." The two began to walk towards the Electric Jellyfish. "So how'd you find him anyway?"

"I tried the challenge. I lost, of course."

" _Technically, it was a tie, boy."_

" _I can't really tell her that, mother."_

Oga laughed. "I'm surprised you still have your arm, considering this guy is supposed to be the strongest in Ishiyama."

"He was holding back."

" _As were you."_

" _Still not telling her that."_

When the two reached the store, they saw that Tojo was gone. Furuichi then saw a store manager. "Excuse me, where's Tojo?"

"Hm? Tojo? He left a while ago."

Oga looked annoyed. "There's gonna be no end to this crap."

"Say, Oga, why don't you write him a letter of challenge? I'll deliver it to him myself, since I actually know what he looks like now."

"Yeah. That could work!" After finding a table and a piece of paper, Oga wrote her letter of challenge. "I'll be waiting by the two rocks at five pm tonight. Will this do?"

"Sure... though you write at an elementary level."

Oga threw the paper into Furuichi's face. "Shut up and deliver the letter."

"Yes, ma'am."

As Furuichi walked around, looking for Tojo, someone unexpected appeared before him. "Kunieda-senpai?"

"That's for Tojo, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Kunieda stared at Furuichi, before getting into a battle stance. "I can't let either of you fight him."

Furuichi stared at Kunieda before sighing. Then, he did something that completely shocked Kunieda. He warped right past her. "Sorry, Kunieda-senpai. I know you're worried about us, but that isn't for you to decide." Kunieda turned around to try and stop Furuichi, but she saw that he was gone.

Furuichi walked around the beach until he saw Tojo and two other men. He ran towards the group, and saw something that annoyed him. Tojo and the two were at the beach house, analyzing Furuichi's work.

"Hm? Oh, Furuichi!" The two other men looked at him. "Hey, you see this? Did Oga do this?"

"Uh..."

"You..." The four men looked to see the man Furuichi buried by spinning him using his own chain. "Just you wait, you bastard. As soon as I get out of here... * **groan** * I'll get you back for... I wanna puke."

"You prick." The men looked at the downed man, still holding his broken hand. "You think you'll get away with breaking my hand? Ow. I'll get you. I swear I'll... damn, that hurts." The man groaned again as he reached for his head. "Ow. It's pounding."

Tojo looked at Furuichi with surprised eyes. "You did this?"

"Uh... well... about that..."

Tojo grinned. "Now I really wanna fight you."

"Hold on there." Furuichi then handed Tojo the letter.

"Hm? What's this?" Tojo opened the letter, and smiled. "This where we gonna fight?"

"No. It's where you and Oga will fight."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's go." Tojo and the two men began to walk away. However, as soon as Furuichi turned to go back to Oga, he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Tojo's confused face. "Where're ya goin'?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. Let's go to the rocks."

"Wha?!"

Before Furuichi could protest, Tojo wrapped an arm around Furuichi's neck, and started to drag him to the destination. "Oh, and if she's late, you and I will fight instead, okay?"

"Oh, come on!"

The men reached their destination. The blonde man, who Furuichi found out was named Shoji Aizawa, checked his watch. "It's almost five."

"Yeah. I can't wait to fight." A few minutes passed since then. "She ain't coming." Tojo sucked his teeth. "Is she scared?"

"Fuck no." The men looked at Furuichi. "That girl isn't afraid of anything. Knowing her luck, a bunch of idiots got in her way again."

"Oh, whatever." Tojo then got up and cracked his knuckles. "You know our deal, Furuichi."

Furuichi side glanced at the man. He sighed as he slowly got up. "You're not gonna give the the option of saying no, are you?"

"Nope."

The two then got into their stances. However, before they could begin, the sound of motorcycles was heard. The group looked to see a huge group of bikers headed towards them.

Shoji identified them. "Demons, Catapult, Bremen... Looks like all the gangs joined together to settle things."

Kaoru didn't looked worried. He didn't even look amused. "Payback for yesterday and today?"

Furuichi whistled at the sight. "You have quite a few enemies, don't you, Tojo-senpai?"

Tojo chuckled. "Says the guy he made enemies out of Yakuza groups."

"Urk."

"Oh, well... Guess I'll crush them instead of Oga. Looks like our fight will have to wait another day, Furuichi."

"I can wait."

Tojo smirked before he, Kaoru, and Shoji walked towards the gangs. "You're welcome to join, by the way."

Furuichi watched them walk away before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure. Why not?" Furuichi then followed the three men. He was impressed when he saw Tojo and the other two jump onto that tall bridge as easily as he did. That's when the fight began.

Tojo was destroying rows of gang members with single punches. Shoji was mostly relying on kicks, but his kicks were strong enough to shatter the bikes to scrap metal. Kaoru was seriously fast. He even left afterimages. Most of his victims were smashed into the ground head first, their torsos completely buried.

When Tojo looked to see how Furuichi was doing, he was impressed. Furuichi was as untouchable as Kaoru, and looked even faster. No matter how hard the thugs tried, they couldn't touch him. Instead, Furuichi actually tricked them into attacking each other by just moving at the precise time. He also punched and kicked them into one another like bowling balls smashing into bowling pins.

What really impressed Tojo was how Furuichi reacted to the bike speeding towards him. With a precise heel drop, Furuichi sent the rider flying with the bike spinning in mid-air. Furuichi then grabbed the bike by the wheel, and started to swing int around like a bat. He took out countless thugs with just a single swing, before literally creating a path by throwing the bike as easily as throwing a stone.

The fight only lasted about a minute, a completely one-sided massacre. Tojo was laughing his ass off at the end. "Damn! That was actually fun!"

"So they provided that much of a challenge for you, Tojo-san?"

"Hell no. It was fun because of Furuichi."

Furuichi pointed to himself, his eyes wide with confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

"You made fighting look like an art! It was more fun to watch than actually be apart of it. . . . Huh. Never though I'd say that. Anyway, now I really wanna fight you." Furuichi sighed at that. "But, I've had my fun. We'll fight some other time."

"Oh, thank God."

"Later." With that, Tojo and his group walked away. Furuichi watched as they left. When they were totally out of sight, the sun had completely fallen.

That's when Furuichi sensed it. Sensed them. Three dark auras that made his hair stand in fear. He looked up at the apex of the mountain... to see three figures wearing black cloaks that greatly resembled his own. All three of them were looking directly at him, watching him. All three of them were tremendously powerful... and they weren't even trying to intimidate. Furuichi has never felt so much power, not even from Baby Beel. Then, he immediately knew who these three figures were. "The Black Suns." When he said that, the three strongest members of the Black Zodiac disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

When he didn't sense them anymore, Furuichi back-flipped off of the bridge, only to find Kunieda there waiting for him. Though it was slight, Furuichi could still see it. She was shaking in fear. "Who were they?" Furuichi didn't answer her immediately. "Those three people on the mountain! Who the hell were they?!"

Furuichi was surprised. "You could see them from all the way down here? You have good eye-sight, senpai."

"Don't change the subject! I've never felt that kind of power! Who were those three?! I know you know who they are! Tell me!"

Furuichi stared at Kunieda. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes. He sighed in defeat. "No avoiding it, I guess. . . . They're known as the Three Black Suns."

"Black Suns?"

"Yeah. They're the three strongest members... of the Black Zodiac."

Kunieda's eyes widened. "The Black Zodiac? The mercenary group that's after you? _That's_ what you're up against?! You can't fight that alone! Furuichi, you saw those... those... **things!** You can't fight them alone! Those are monsters!"

"Demons, actually."

"Don't joke about this! Furuichi, no one should have to fight something like that alone! Not even you can beat that!"

"Not now, anyway."

Kunieda was shocked. "You're serious. You're really going to fight those creatures by yourself."

"Pretty much."

"That's not going to happen! I came here to stop a fight between Oga and Tojo, or a fight between you and Tojo... But now I see that I need to tell Oga about-"

Before Kunieda could finish, Furuichi grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes with glowing, silver, slit-pupil eyes. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Kunieda was shocked. He was so powerful, so fast. He was... several levels above her... maybe even at Tojo's level. Yet, what caught her attention was his eyes. They were definitely gray before. What happened to them? "You will not tell Oga about this. . . . Not one goddamn word. This is my war, no one else. Not Oga's... Not Tojo's... and certainly not yours. Don't interfere... and don't drag anyone into it. . . . Please."

Kunieda looked into Furuichi's silver eyes. They looked so worried... worried for her. Not just her, but Oga as well. He didn't care about his own well-being. He cared more about her and Oga than he did himself. The kindness in Furuichi's eyes made Kunieda blush.

"Oi." Furuichi's eyes immediately went back to normal as he and Kunieda looked at an annoyed Oga with her arms crossed. "What the hell are you two doing in the middle of the night... in the moonlight?"

"Huh?" The two then looked at their position. Furuichi still had his hands on Kunieda's shoulders, their bodies were extremely close... and their faces were close enough for a kiss. The two turned bright red when they realized the last bit.

Furuichi immediately released Kunieda, hands all the way up, and quickly walked away from the blushing Kunieda. "W-W-W-W-W-Wait a minute, Oga! It's not what it looks like!"

Oga's eyes were shadowed as she walked towards Furuichi, cracking her knuckles, surrounded by demon energy. "Taaaaaa-kaaaaaaa-yuuuuuu-kiiiiiiii."

Furuichi went blue. "Oh, crap. Tatsumi, for once, show mercy."

"ZEBUL BLAST!"

"NO MERCYYYYYY!"


	11. Chapter 11

Furuichi Takayuki A.K.A The Silver Demon, descendant of Lucifer, half-demon, age fifteen, was reading a book while sitting on a pool chair at a five star summer resort. It was summer vacation, and arguably one of the most dangerous and powerful students at Ishiyama was spending it with his family... and one other person.

"Master, I have brought our drinks."

Furuichi looked up to see his breathtaking familiar, Yukihime. She was in her human form, only her tail and ears were hidden by her illusion powers. She was wearing an ice blue bikini that showed off her gorgeous body. She was so beautiful, that Furuichi was finding it harder and harder to resist her. Still, he was strong enough to do it... for now. "Thank you, Yukihime."

Furuichi put down his book, took his drink, and patted the chair next to him. Yukihime knew immediately that her master wished for her to sit next to him. Furuichi's family still doesn't know about Yukihime. They still think the adorable fox was at home. Honoka, of course, reacted to seeing Yukihime in her human form at the resort, but her parents still ignored her. Eventually, Honoka gave up. Furuichi still knew his little sister was still watching him, but he honestly didn't care. There were plenty of beautiful women around the resort, so there were plenty of excuses. Of course, none of them even came close to Yukihime's level of beauty, but that didn't matter. All Furuichi could think about was finally relaxing, no conflicts whatsoever.

"Hey, isn't that guy seriously hot?" Furuichi opened an eye to look at two women in the pool looking right at him.

"Yeah. Think he's single?"

"Of course. See that girl next to him? They look way too alike. They have to be siblings. Plus, I don't see any other girl around him. No way his girlfriend would leave him alone."

"Chance. Let's get his attention. Throw the ball."

"With pleasure." The girl then threw a ball at Furuichi, thinking he was asleep. The plan was to 'accidentally' awaken him, and ask him if he wanted to join them after he brings back the ball. They were obviously surprised when they saw Furuichi easily catch the ball. "Wow. He's good."

Furuichi still decided to play along. He got up, yawned a bit, and looked at the girls. "Is this yours?"

"Y-Yes."

Furuichi smiled as he walked over to them. However, before he could speak, he saw something that made his eyes go black. "Excuse me, ladies. . . . Is that ugly, large, old man floating behind you an acquaintance of yours?"

"Eh?" The girls looked behind them to see Alaindelon. The very sight of him made the girls scream and jump out of the pool. They ran like hell, probably looking for security. The sight of an old man in his underwear floating directly behind you would do that.

When they were gone, Furuichi glared at Alaindelon, silver eyes glowing, and activated his powers. Before Alaindelon realized it, his head was being squeezed by Furuichi's demon iron grip. "You have three second to explain to me what the hell you're doing here."

"O-Oga-dono wishes to go to the swimming pool with you, so she went to your house to invite you. Since you were not home, she instead asked me to come and retrieve you."

"That so? Knowing her, she probably didn't think of coming to me instead. Alaindelon, bring her me."

"B-But I was asked by Oga-dono to-" Alaindelon was immediately silenced when he felt the incredible amount of demonic energy.

Furuichi was letting out his power in waves. His face was completely shadowed, glowing silver orbs being the only thing seen. "You dare speak back to me?" His voice echoed in a demonic way. "Don't underestimate me just because I am a half-demon. Bring Oga to me, or I will show you just how terrifying a son of Lucifer truly is."

"Y-Yes, young prince." Furuichi then released Alaindelon, and watched as he jumped out of the pool and ran like hell.

Furuichi watched as Alaindelon disappeared, and then remembered one major problem. "Oga's coming here." He looked down at his body. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THESE MUSCLES?!" He then remembered a possible solution, and ran towards his familiar. He surprised her when he grabbed her shoulders. "Yukihime!"

"Yes?"

"You can created illusions, right?"

"Of course, Master."

"Can you place an illusion on me? Say, make me look like I did before I awakened my powers?"

"Rather easily."

"Please, do it!"

"Very well, Master."

Yukihime surrounded Furuichi in a snow-like mist. When it disappeared, Furuichi was back to his original body before he became the Silver Demon. He could still feel his powers and strength, but the illusion was solid. He sighed in relief, knowing he wouldn't have to explain anything to Oga.

"Young Prince! I have returned!"

Furuichi turned around in time to see Alaindelon split open. He ended up catching Oga when she fell out of the transfer demon, still wearing her casual clothes with on inner-tube. "Hm? What just happened? Where'd you take me, old man?" She then looked to see Furuichi. "Oh, Furuichi. Let's go to the pool."

"Uh, Oga?" Furuichi then turned in the right direction for Oga to see the five star pool.

"Wow! Now that's a pool!" Oga then jumped out of Furuichi's arms, and did something that gave Furuichi a nosebleed. She stripped. Fortunately for Furuichi, and every other guy at the pool, she was wearing her swimsuit. Unfortunately, she was still dangerously sexy in her black bikini. No matter how many times Furuichi sees it, Oga still looks way to sexy in her bikini.

"Cannonball!" Furuichi was drenched in water from Oga's dive, which helped to cool him down. His arousal was then increased once again when Oga rose from the pool in an unintentionally sexy way. Furuichi couldn't look away from his dripping wet best friend. "Hey, Furuichi, aren't you coming in?"

"I-I-I'm alright! I-I-I-I'll go to the beach instead!"

"But weren't we at the beach just a few days ago?"

"It's okay! Nothing like a nice walk on the beach to relax!"

" _And to calm your libido."_

" _MOTHER!"_

" _I'm just saying."  
_

"Sure. I'll be here, enjoying this awesome pool." Oga then submerged again, but Furuichi saw her legs when she did that. Her sexy, long, strong legs. His nose was so close to gushing, that he ran like hell.

When he reached the shoreline, he started to slightly calm down. "That woman will be the death of me." Furuichi walked along the beach, actually relaxing as he looked out towards the blue sea. "It really is beautiful."

" _It is. Still, don't let such beauty distract you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"You're being hunted, remember?"_

" _Well, except for Poisoned Dart, the Black Zodiac seems to be more active at night. I doubt they would attack me in the light of day."_

" _Oh, they wouldn't. They are warriors of darkness, through and through. However, they won't be the only ones hunting you."_

" _What?"_

" _There will be other enemies. For example, both your familiar and I have stated that you have an intoxicating scent. That scent of yours... will attract demon beasts."_

" _Oh, lovely. What kind of beasts?"_

" _Like the kind that just wrapped it's tentacle around your leg."_

"Eh?" Furuichi looked down to see that there was indeed a tentacle wrapped around his leg. He followed the appendage to see that it was coming out of the ocean, and was obviously attached to something huge. "Oh, shit."

Furuichi was then dragged. Before he was dragged beneath the waters, he took a deep breath. His lung capacity increased dramatically after becoming a demon, but he has no idea how long he can hold his breath. Never had a reason to find out.

When he was under the water, he saw what was dragging him. A giant octopus, far larger than any recorded animal, even the largest recorded colossal squid. It was obvious what this beast was. It was the legendary Kraken.

" _SERIOUSLY?! THE KRAKEN?!"_

" _Is something the matter, boy?"_

" _I'M A GUY! I SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING A TENTACLE MONSTER! I SHOULD BE FIGHTING A MERMAID, OR A GIANT SEA SERPANT, OR THE LEGENDARY SCYLLA; NOT A FUCKING TENTACLE MONSTER!THERE IS NO DEMAND FOR A GUY TO FIGHT A TENTACLE MONSTER!"_

" _I don't think the Kraken cares about demand, boy."_

" _I'LL MAKE IT CARE AFTER I CARVE IT UP AND SERVE IT AS CALAMARI!"_

Furuichi started to make due on his promise when he summoned his katana and sliced off a small bit of the tentacle around his leg. It felt harder to swing. Made sense, since he was under water. Still, it did it's job. The upper portion of the Kraken's tentacle was sliced clean off, which infuriated the legendary beast.

Furuichi wasn't used to underwater combat, but he thought his gravity powers could help. He was right. He was shooting through the water like a torpedo. He was effortlessly dodging the giant tentacles of the Kraken. Well, maybe not effortlessly. The water pressure was getting to him. The strong torrent was greatly irritating his unprotected eyes. He really wished he had goggles. Unfortunately, Furuichi had to blink, and he couldn't concentrate because of the pressure and irritation. That was the Kraken's chance.

The great beast was able to grasp Furuichi's leg. Even when under water, the beast was incredibly fast. It slammed Furuichi against the sea floor hard enough to make the sea quiver. The beast didn't stop there. It slammed Furuichi against an undersea mountain, a coral reef, and even a few undersea creatures. Furuichi could have sworn it smashed him into a Great White.

After smashing Furuichi against everything it could see, the beast brought Furuichi to one of it's massive eyes, and saw that he was barely hurt. In fact, he was still struggling to release his leg from it's grip. The Kraken got aggravated, and decided to crush it's delicious smelling meal. It brought three more tentacles, and wrapped it around Furuichi, planning to squeeze him to death. However, that proved fruitless.

While in the dome of tentacles, Furuichi pushed back the arms with his legs and one arm. With the other, he gripped his katana, and started slashing at blinding speeds. When he was finished, the Kraken's arms were turned into finely sliced pieces of meat. That's when the Kraken started to bleed.

The blood of the giant octopus spread across the sea, and it's scent and taste drove many of the carnivorous beasts in the ocean mad with hunger. Furuichi was amazed by the amount of under water meat-eaters swimming towards him and the Kraken. He made sure to not get so much as a drop of the blood on him, and to stay out of their way. Sharks, fish, dolphins, and even killer whales came to eat the Kraken. They all took massive bites out of the great octopus, but it only served to infuriate the beast. With just a few swings of it's tentacles, the Kraken killed many of the sea creatures and ate them. The rest swam away in fear.

Now it was back to Furuichi vs. the Kraken. Furuichi stared at the beast as it slowly turned towards him, rage evident in it's eyes. It even swam to show it's massive mouth, lined with rows of fangs, and released a roar that made the waters quiver, shattered the remaining undersea mountains, and even cracked the sea floor. Furuichi thought he might be in a bit of trouble. Then... _it_ appeared.

Out of the shadows behind the Kraken, another legendary beast, thought to have been long extinct, attacked the Kraken from behind. It's giant jaws clamped onto the side of the Kraken, which caused the octopus to release a roar of pain.

" _A FUCKING MEGALODON?! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EXTINCT!"_

" _I suppose that one doesn't know that fact."_

" _How am I supposed to take on the Kraken and an extinct monster that was said to be even deadlier than a T-Rex?!"_

" _It looks like you won't need to. They're trying to kill each other."_

Furuichi looked to see that his mother was right. The two legends didn't even care about him. They were killing each other. However, it looks like the Kraken was winning. The Megaladon did bite off one of it's tentacles, leaving it with only three since Furuichi destroyed four already, but apparently three was all it needed. Furuichi watched as the Kraken jabbed one of it's remaining tentacles into the gills of the giant shark and out the other side of it's massive head. Then, with a swift jerk, ripped the shark's head clean off.

The Kraken quickly ate it's opponent, and then glared at Furuichi. Furuichi was surprised that it wasn't satisfied after eating all of those fish and that giant shark. Still, the Kraken was greatly weakened. It only had three tentacles, had several bites and other wounds, and was bleeding profusely. It was so close to death. Furuichi could end it. He actually had to. He was running out of air.

Furuichi then brought his katana over his head, and imbued it with his demon energy. The Kraken swam towards Furuichi, it's mouth gaping open. When it was about to swallow Furuichi whole, the half-demon was already fully prepared. Opening his silver eyes, Furuichi swung his silver sword down at full strength. The slash was powerful enough to create a racing wave of silver demonic energy that cut the Kraken perfectly in half. Not only that, but the very ocean was sliced. It wasn't tall enough to cut the surface, but it still created a pocket of air in front of Furuichi.

Sticking his head into the air pocket he created before it was flooded with water, Furuichi took a deep breath and swam away before he was caught in the current. He looked down to see the Kraken's lifeless body float to the bottom of the sea. Furuichi noticed that his slash created an abyss, which the Kraken's corpse was falling into. Before it got to far away, Furuichi swam towards it, and sliced off the remaining three tentacles. He then swam towards the surface, carrying his massive prizes.

He easily jumped out of the sea and onto the shore, the tentacles trailing behind him. "That... was... hard. I really hope I don't need to fight underwater again."

" _Careful what you say, boy."_

" _Damn."_

" _So, what are you planning to do with those tentacles?"_

" _Sell 'em."_

" _Hm. Well, Kraken is quite the delicacy."_

" _You mean there are more of these things!?"_

" _Plenty."_

" _Shit."_

" _You need to get stronger. Once you reach a certain level of strength, creatures like the Kraken will be running away from you. The only reason you'd fight them would be for sustenance or monetary value."_

" _Speaking of monetary value."_ Furuichi had reached the dinning hall of the resort. Since it was nowhere near dinner time and past lunch, the hall was completely empty, with only a few of the staff around preparing for the dinner rush. Furuichi was fortunate enough to run into the manager of the food department. He was somehow able to explain how he obtained such ridiculously huge tentacles and even got the manager to sample the meat. After seeing the wide eyes and blissful expression of the manager, Furuichi was just waiting for the amount the manager was willing to pay. The manager offered...

"THIRTY MILLION A TENTACLE?! YOU HAVE YOURSELF A DEAL!"

Furuichi was walking back to his room, kissing the check he had been given. _"I LOVE being a demon."_

" _You certainly seem to be gaining quite a bit from it."_

After putting the check in a secure place in his luggage, Furuichi decided to take a leisurely stroll down the beach, for real this time.

"Whoa! This takoyaki is delicious!"

Furuichi looked to see some other resort guests enjoying takoyaki. "I've never had takoyaki this delicious. This place is awesome!"

"I heard it's limited though. We got lucky, being around when they apparently caught a seriously rare breed of octopus."

"Lucky us, huh?"

"It almost seems like a steal for it to be only two thousand yen. I thought it would be a rip-off."

"Sometimes, you gotta take a risk."

Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle. They didn't know that they were eating a legendary creature, or that he was the one who caught it.

"Indeed. This is delicious. You did well catching the Kraken... Prince of Luciferia."

Furuichi's eyes widened. He quickly turned around to see a powerful looking man eating takoyaki. He was extremely handsome, had tanned skin, looked to be in his late twenties, and had a bit of a beard. His blood-red hair, beard included, looked well-groomed. He was also quite muscular, more so than Furuichi in his true form. He looked taller than even Tojo. Most of all, he looked like... a king.

The man ate another takoyaki ball, and seemed to greatly enjoy it. "It has been quite some time since I last ate Kraken meat. Capturing so much as a tentacle is extremely difficult, but slaying one is a whole other feat. Quite impressive. You are developing quite nicely, young prince."

Furuichi got into a battle stance, his danger sense at full alert. "Who the hell are you? Why do you know me?"

"Come down, boy. I'm not here to kill you. Unfortunately, you're not that strong yet. If I wanted to kill you..." Next thing Furuichi knew, someone was whispering in his ear. "I would have already done it."

In the next instant, Furuichi saw an arm burst from his chest, killing him instantly. However, that was just a dream. A vision... of something that could have easily happened. Furuichi fell to his knees, fear crippling him completely. He looked up... to see the man looking down at him, still eating the Kraken takoyaki. "Who... are you?"

The man just smiled. "Leader." The man then looked behind him to see someone walk up to him. "I brought you your drink."

"Ah. Thank you, Dart."

Furuichi jolted at that name. "Dart?" Furuichi looked up, and felt like he was looking in a mirror. The man literally looked exactly like him, only with different color schemes. Instead of silver hair, his was as black as a raven's feather. Instead of silver eyes, his were as golden as the sun. His skin was as dark as a natural tan. He looked like he could have been from South or Central America, but his face greatly resembled Furuichi's. Still, Furuichi couldn't help but think the man was handsome. Not out of narcissism, but out of the fact that the man was handsome in his own right, despite his emotionless expression and his sharp eyes. However, after looking into the man's golden eyes, he somehow knew. He knew who this man was. "Poisoned Dart."

The bearded man laughed. "So, you recognize Dart, do you? Impressive, considering this is the first time you have ever seen his face."

"I guess that proves just how skilled her son his." Furuichi looked to see a gorgeous woman in a sexy ocean blue bikini walk towards them. Her hair and eyes were aqua blue, and had the body and face of a goddess. She walked towards the downed Furuichi, bent down, and looked into his eyes with a smile. "You're even more handsome close up."

Furuichi's eyes widened. Somehow, he knew who this woman was. "Leviathan."

"My, my, aren't you clever."

Furuichi then realized who the man was, and looked at him with absolute shock and fear. "The leader of the Black Zodiacs, Tyrant."

Tyrant smiled. "Well done, boy. You were able to identify the Three Black Suns. That is quite the feat. Since you have seen us, I suppose the only logical thing is for us to kill you." The Three Suns then released a mere fraction of their demonic energy, but it was enough to blacken the sky, and make Furuichi's body quiver in absolute fear and horror. Then... it was gone, with the sun returning immediately. "But where would the fun in that be?"

Tyrant walked over towards Furuichi, standing right next to Leviathan. "You see... I'm a bit of a freak. I only kill my targets when they are at their strongest, or when they are at my level. I may be a mercenary, but I want to at least enjoy my assignments. Do you know how enjoyable it is to see someone lose the light in their eyes when they believe that nothing can stop them? When they are at their strongest? It's... ecstatic. Almost orgasmic. That's the kind of targets I personally like to hunt." Tyrant then stared into Furuichi's eyes. "But... it looks like I can't allow you to reach your full power. If that happened, you'd be as powerful as that mother of yours." Furuichi's eyes widened at that statement. "If that happened, no one in the Black Zodiac would be able to kill you. So... I'll kill you when you become just strong enough to be a threat to even me. So, be sure to survive until then. I'll be looking forward to killing you at that time. Let's go, Leviathan, Poisoned Dart."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." Before Leviathan stood up, she kissed Furuichi's cheek. "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting, boy."

Furuichi didn't react. He was just laying on his knees, palms on the sand, not looking up. He was far too terrified. He could still hear them... walking away. "I'LL GROW STRONGER!" The sound of footsteps on the sand stopped. Furuichi was still scared, terrified beyond belief. Behind him were three demons far more powerful than he is right now. Individual, all three of them could easily kill him before he could so much as blink. That still didn't stop him from standing, and turning to glare at three of his most powerful and dangerous enemies. All three of them were looking at him, their faces completely shadowed, only their glowing eyes visible. Furuichi's glowing silver eyes were staring into aqua blue eyes, sun gold eyes, and and blood red eyes. "I'LL WILL GROW STRONGER! STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE BLACK ZODIAC! STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ALL THREE OF YOU! UNTIL THEN... I WILL NEVER BE KILLED!" Furuichi was shaking. It took all of his courage to scream that. Now, he felt weak. Weaker than he ever felt before. He felt like he was standing before omnipotent gods, and he was nothing more than a lowly human.

At first, the Black Suns didn't respond. Then, a large, glowing, toothy smile appeared on Tyrant's face. "Spoken like a true demon prince. You're gonna be... spectacular." With that, the Three Suns disappeared into mists of darkness, completely disappearing from Furuichi. His fear finally got the better of him. Furuichi fell to his knees, so close to vomiting from absolute fear and terror. "MASTER!" Furuichi turned to see Yukihime running towards him. He was so exhausted, that he fell to his side. Yukihime was able to catch him in time for his head to land on her lap. "Master!" She looked so worried. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

Furuichi looked into the worried eyes of his familiar. She looked like she was about to cry. Furuichi then looked up towards the sky. "I'm... too weak."

"Eh?"

"The Black Suns... they were here. The strongest members of the Black Zodiac were here."

"What?!"

"Yukihime... they're strong. Stronger than I could have possibly imagined. I'm no where near powerful enough to defeat any of them. I'm too weak." Yukihime stared at her master... and saw no despair in his shinning silver eyes. "That's why I need to get stronger... Why **we** need to get stronger. Strong enough to take down any enemy that stands before us. That challenges us. That have the gall to hunt us."

"Don't worry, master." Furuichi looked up to see Yukihime's beautiful smile and her hypnotic ice blue eyes. "We will. We will become strong. Strong enough to obliterate the Black Zodiac. Without a doubt."

" _Of course you will. You're my son, after all."_

The words of encouragement from both his familiar and mother brought a smile to Furuichi's face. He then jumped back to his feet. "Well, I've had enough fun on the beach. Let's go back to the pool. I'm sure Oga is wondering where I am, by now."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and we'll have to separate when he reach the pool. I don't think I'll be able to explain to Oga why I have such a gorgeous woman at my side."

Yukihime blushed. "Y-Yes. Very well, Master."

When they arrived at the pool, Furuichi was surprised to see that Oga was nowhere in sight. "Furuichi!" He then looked to see her running towards him, holding a tray of... takoyaki. "You've gotta try this! Some guy caught some rare octopus, and it's beyond tasty!" She then stuck a toothpick into one of the balls and ate it before sticking the toothpick into another one. "Come on! Try it!"

"Eh? But-" Before Furuichi could say anything, Oga jabbed the treat into his mouth... causing an indirect kiss.

"See? Isn't it tasty?"

Furuichi blushed. He didn't know if it was because of the deliciousness of the takoyaki, the indirect kiss... or Oga's dazzling, pure, beautiful smile. "Yeah. It's delicious."

* * *

At the Ishiyama public pool, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryoko, and even Kunieda sat at a table. Though the previous four seemed to enjoy talking among themselves, only Aoi seemed annoyed. "Why did you bring me? I told you I needed to train and become stronger."

Ryoko sighed. "It's because I thought it would be depressing for you to only train all of the time. You need to relax every once in a while."

"Ryoko, I don't have time to relax. I need to grow stronger."

Nene looked right at her former leader with curious eyes. "And why exactly do you need to get stronger?"

"Just because."

Yuka looked like she had the answer. "It's because you want to have a rematch with Oga-chi! Right?!"

Aoi had a blank look. "Not even close."

Nene had a shocked look. "You're not doing it because of that Furuichi guy, are you?!" Nene got her answer when Aoi jolted a bit. "Why?! Why him?!"

"I'm not getting stronger because of him! . . . It's not because of that stubborn idiot. . . . An idiot who won't even ask for help, even when he's fighting those... things."

"Fighting? Aoi-nee-san, what are you talking about?"

Aoi looked up at Nene, and realized that the rest of the girls looked just as curious as their current leader. Aoi sighed in defeat. "Looks like he trusted the wrong person with that secret of his."

"You mean the whole, Silver Demon, thing? Practically everyone in Ishiyama High knows about that. Only Oga doesn't know."

Aoi shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about." Aoi then looked up at them with serious eyes. "I'm trusting you girls with this secret. I'm betting Furuichi-kun would kill me for telling you about this."

Yuka looked shocked. "He'd try to kill you?!"

Nene crushed her drink. "Let that punk try." Chiaki and Ryoko had dark looks in their eyes .

Aoi sweatdropped. "I don't mean literally. He'd probably just be disappointed in me." Aoi then looked down at her yakisoba. "He's fighting a group... of trained killers. Mercenaries."

Yuka slammed her hands onto the table. "HE'S WHAT?!"

Even Nene's curiosity was piqued. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Because he's their target." The girls were shocked by what Aoi said. "They're called the Black Zodiac. According to Furuichi, where ever they came from, they're considered the most dangerous and powerful group of killers. They're after him... because he's blood related to an extremely powerful and influential woman." Kunieda's hand began to shake, making the drink in her hand ripple. "I... saw their leaders. The three strongest members, The Black Suns. I've... I've..." Kunieda had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

Ryoko looked worried. "Nee-san?"

"Sorry. Just remembering those... those... monsters. I've never felt so much power. It horrifies me, knowing Furuichi is fighting creatures like that by himself. . . . BY HIS FUCKING SELF!" Kunieda slammed her fist into the table hard enough to break the section she punched. "WHAT IS THAT IDIOT THINKING?! NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO FIGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALONE! NO ONE! AND YET HE WON'T LET ANYONE KNOW! HE WOULDN'T EVEN TELL OGA! HE CARES MORE ABOUT HER SAFETY THAN HE DOES HIS OWN! HE EVEN FORBADE ME FROM HELPING HIM! ME! WHY?! DOES HE THINK I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH?! DOES HE THINK I'LL GET IN HIS WAY?! DOES HE THINK... THAT THEY'LL KILL ME?!"

Kunieda was panting after her rant, tears flowing. She didn't notice how some bystanders were staring at her, but she wouldn't even care. The Red Tails glared at the pedestrians, which was more than enough to scare away curious eyes. When they were gone, they went back to worrying about their former leader. "Nee-san."

Kunieda wiped away her tears. "Sorry for getting so emotional. But... that's why I need to train. To get stronger. I'm going to help that stubborn idiot, whether he wants it or not." The Red Tails couldn't help but smile. They saw such a fire in their former leader's eyes. Even though they would rather she grow stronger for herself, they still couldn't help but cheer on their madame's resolve. However, their cheerfulness was dashed when they heard the sound of... snickering.

"Now, Torn, it's rude to laugh at the resolve of peasants."

"Please, Princess. How can you **not** laugh at that? That pathetic human actually believes she can prevent us from killing that **woman's** blood."

Kunieda looked behind her to see a handsome young man sitting at a table with a beautiful young woman. "Let them dream. They are no match for us. We can kill them whenever we so desire."

"True. But I'd rather save my energy for that Furuichi fellow. He did defeat Juggernaut and Ravening Dog, after all."

Kunieda's eyes widened as she abruptly stood up. "You..." The two looked at her with indifferent expressions. "You're members of that mercenary group after Furuichi. You're Black Zodiacs!"

The woman rested her chin on her hands. "Indeed. Black Zodiac, Thirteen Ghost Division, The Angry Princess."

The man gave a sadistic and arrogant smile. "Black Zodiac, Thirteen Ghost Division, The Torn Prince."

That was the only answer Kunieda needed. She grabbed her chopsticks and swung them down towards the so-called "prince's" head, planning to render him unconscious. Those chopsticks were legally weapons in Kunieda's hands. They might not have been able to cut him, but they should at least land him in the hospital for a month or three. Anything to help Furuichi. However, Kunieda received a shock.

The Torn Prince stopped her attack... with just his index finger. The man released a sadistic chuckle as he smiled an evil grin. "Is that the best you can do?" In a split second, he flicked away Kunieda's chopsticks and flicked her on the head. That little flick was strong enough to send Kunieda flying onto her table, smashing it.

The Red Tails were horrified, none more than Nene. "NEE-SAN!"

Torn Prince chuckled again. "If you're the best ally that man has, then we can certainly kill him."

Angry Princess walked next to him, looking down at Kunieda, who was struggling to get back up. "Indeed. He will receive the sweet kiss of death from us."

The girls all looked up to glare at the two, but received a shocking sight. The man and woman before them had glowing, blood red eyes; and were surrounded by a disturbing black mist. "We will be the ones... to kill Furuichi Takayuki." When they said that, the two disappeared into the black mist.

Even the pedestrians knew that those two were beyond dangerous. Some of them swam right out of the pool, heading for the exit. Everyone was terrified of the two monsters that they saw. The Red Tails remained still, too shocked to even twitch. After some time had passed, the girls all had the same question in mind.

"What the hell is Furuichi fighting?"


	12. Chapter 12

Furuichi was back home, laying on his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, his mind going back to the Three Black Suns. He's never been so terrified before. So much power, and he's supposed to surpass that. He's never felt so outmatched or overpowered before. . . . But he has also never felt so motivated. He swore to himself that he would grow stronger. Strong enough to crush even them. That was a plus he got from that vacation. Fortunately, he got another plus.

He found out how addictively comfortable Yukihime's lap was. He was laying on it right now. He didn't even care if Honoka or his parents walked in right now. Yukihime was that comfortable. The best part, she didn't mind in the least. She was greatly enjoying the content look on her master's face, even if it was a tad bit embarrassing when he rubbed his cheek against her lap.

However, their comfort was short lived. They both looked at Furuichi's cellphone with annoyed expressions as it rang. Sucking his teeth, Furuichi answered the ringing device. "Furuichi Takayuki speaking."

"Yo, Furuichi. I need you to come over. Something's wrong with Baby Beel."

Furuichi sighed. "Yeah. Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He really didn't want to leave Yukihime, but he had to help Oga. He literally can't ignore her... for the safety of his health. It took only a few minutes, but he reached the Oga household. When he rang the doorbell... Henry was the one who answered. The two glared at one another for a bit before Furuichi walked into the house. "It's hot as hell in here."

"Oh, Taka-chin. Been a while."

Furuichi looked behind him. "Oh, Misaki-san." Furuichi bowed politely. "It really has been a while. . . . Um, what's with the inflatable?"

"Ah. Baby Beel seems to have caught a cold. I thought we could cool him down with a soak. Since it's pretty hot outside, I might even join him myself." Misaki noticed that Furuichi blushed a bit, and had a teasing smile. "Oh? Taka-chin, did you just imagine me in my swimsuit?"

Now Furuichi was blood red. "Nah?! Wha-!? I-! I would-! Uh..."

Furuichi then felt a sharp smack on the back of his head, and felt a swelling form. "Don't have dirty thoughts about my sister, Perv-Ichi."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Huh? Why not? He's a single man. I'm a single woman. I don't mind him having those kind of thoughts about me."

"No means no."

"Stingy."

Tatsumi just stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Furuichi, blow up the pool."

"Yes, ma'am."

Oga somehow noticed that Furuichi was staring at Misaki's legs, and punched him. "And stop looking at my sister."

Now he had a swelling on his cheek. "Yes, ma'am."

After filling up the pool, the gang got a surprise after they placed Baby Beel into the pool. "It boiled instantly."

Misaki looked disappointed. "Can't exactly cool down in this."

Before Furuichi could say anything, Tatsumi grabbed him in a headlock. "What's with this kid? This is one hell of a summer cold. Think you can fix this, Furuichi?"

"Not... a... doc... Ow. . . Nice..."

Oga released her idiot when he said that last part. "It's not fun if you enjoy it."

Furuichi coughed. "I don't know whether to sulk or feel relieved.

" _Master."_

" _Hm? Something wrong, Yukihime?"_

" _Black Zodiacs. Two of them."_

" _Damn. It's close to evening, so I guess they would be around. Can you pinpoint their location?"_

" _Outskirts of Ishiyama. In the forest, east of your location. Approximately four miles from your location."_

" _If I remember correctly, there's an abandoned mansion in that area. It's a popular test of courage location. Makes sense for a Black Zodiac to be there. Meet me at the entrance of the manor. I'm sure the Zodiacs are waiting inside."_

" _As you command, master."_

Furuichi stood up and dusted himself. "Sorry, Oga. Gotta go. I forgot that my mom asked me to go on a few errands."

"Huh? Sure. Whatever. Do what ya gotta do."

"Thanks. Keep me updated on Baby Beel."

"Will do."

When Furuichi got far away enough from Oga's house, he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop at inhuman speeds. As he did this, he used his powers to summon his cloak and mask. With his speed, he reached the forest in about ten minutes. It took him about two to find the old manor. Yukihime was there waiting for him.

Without saying a word, the two entered the manor. Currently, it looked like the perfect setting for a haunted house attraction or the set of a horror movie. However, the two could tell that this place once looked extremely beautiful and elegant. A home fit for nobility, or maybe even royalty. At the very least, it would make an excellent summer home for a royal.

"Master, you are quite wealthy, correct? Perhaps you can purchase this abode and return it back to it's former glory. It would make a worthy home for one as grand as yourself."

"Don't say something so tempting, Yukihime."

"I see. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I was thinking of doing just that. I probably wouldn't be able to live here, considering my family doesn't know about my current wealth, but I could always make this into a summer home for mother once this is all over."

" _Oh? Already thinking of ways to spoil your mother? What a loving son I have."_

Furuichi blushed at Lucifer's comment, but it soon went away when they reached the entrance to the ballroom of the manor. They could hear ballroom music on the other side of the large oak doors. He looked at Yukihime, and saw that she was ready for battle. With that in mind, Furuichi pushed open the doors.

The half-demon and familiar saw a young man and young woman waltzing to ballroom music being played on a phonograph. The two continued to waltz to the music, but they obviously knew that Furuichi and Yukihime are in the room.

"Look, Torn. Our target has come to us."

"So it would seem, Princess. Saves us the trouble of going out to hunt for him."

"Visually, he doesn't seem all that impressive. It's surprising to know he defeated both Juggernaut and Ravening Dog."

"And yet you can easily sense his power. He truly is that woman's blood."

Furuichi didn't care about their conversation. "You already know who I am. Who might you two be?"

The two never stopped dancing.

"Thirteen Ghosts, Angry Princess."

"Thirteen Ghosts, Torn Prince."

Furuichi remained stoic, which was evident, even with his mask. "Yukihime, what's the threat level?"

"Minimum. Together, they are barely as big a threat as Ravening Dog. It may be a bit of a challenge, but you would emerge the victor."

Furuichi lifted his palm, creating a barrier in time to block an air slash. The master and familiar looked to see that it was created by Angry Princess, a butcher's knife in her hand, along with a look pf pure fury. She lives up to her epithet. "YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE US?!"

"Considering how easy it was for me to block that attack of yours, yes."

"I'LL CARVE YOUR HEART OUT, SWINE!" Angry Princess lunged at Furuichi, her knife at the ready. Furuichi didn't move an inch. When Princess was about to plunge her knife into Furuichi's face, her knife was blocked... by a tanto sword made of ice.

Angry Princess glared at the owner, seeing that it was Furuichi's familiar. "You are not fit to duel my master."

"HOW DARE YOU?! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, FOX!"

Furuichi watched as Yukihime parried all of Angry Princess's wild swings. Yukihime looked unimpressed. Furuichi was also disappointed. He expected every Black Zodiac to be a challenge, but Angry Princess looks pathetic. She had so many openings that it was laughable. After about a minute of Angry Princess's insane slashes, Yukihime decided to end it. In the blink of an eye, Yukihime appeared behind the Zodiac member. When Princess turned around to look at her target, she was surrounded by a dome of slashes. When it was gone, she fell onto her knees, covered in cuts.

As Furuichi literally and figuratively looked down at the Black Zodiac, he side-stepped to avoid a downward strike from behind. He looked to see that it was a bat, and the assailant was Torn Prince. Torn continually swung at Furuichi. Unlike Princess, his attacks were aimed. He was trying to attack vitals, like the temples, organs, or joints. However, Furuichi's fights with the likes of Ravening Dog and the Kraken have greatly increased his speed and reflexes. Torn might as well be moving in slow motion to him.

Getting bored, Furuichi grabbed Torn's bat at the right time, and punched him in the face hard enough to send the Ghost flying into a wall. He watched as the Ghost struggled to get back up. "This... isn't... over."

"No... it's... not." Furuichi looked back to see a bleeding Angry Princess struggle to get back up on her feet. "It's not over... until I skin you and your fucking fox alive."

"Actually, it's over." Everyone looked up to see a cloaked woman sitting on the railings of the second floor, her legs crossed, nonchalantly swinging her legs. Furuichi was shocked. He didn't sense her at all. "You two are no match for that man and his familiar at all. It's completely one-sided. Leader wants you two to return immediately."

"Screw you!" Furuichi looked to see Angry Princess pointing her knife at the cloaked woman. "You won't get in our way, War Maiden! If you do, I'll kill you first!"

The cloaked woman, now known as War Maiden, laughed out loud. She was actually gripping her sides as she kicked her legs in the air. "That's the best damn joke I've heard all week!" After calming down, War Maiden looked at Angry Princess, two green orbs glowing in her hood, directed at the now shaking Ghost. "You honestly think you, a Ghost, can beat me, and Evil Star?" Angry Princess looked down, shaking in fear, and dropping her knife. "That's what I thought. Young prince..." Furuichi looked up at the Evil Star, feeling a bit uneasy. "I'm looking forward to when we cross blades. Later." She, along with the Ghosts, disappeared in a black mist.

Furuichi continued to look at where the War Maiden was, barely even noticing Yukihime walk behind him. "Those Ghosts were not very impressive. It was a bit of a disappointment. . . . But that Evil Star... she's someone to be wary of."

"Agreed. She'll be a tough one, alright. She's strong enough to command fear in the organization. That must say something about her strength."

"Fortunately, it doesn't seem we have to worry about her for the time being."

"Lucky us." Furuichi then began to walk towards the exit. "We have no reason to be here anymore. Let's return home and rest for the night."

"Yes, Master."

As Furuichi walked through the halls of the mansion, he couldn't help but examine it. He had a good amount of money... but he didn't think it was currently enough. Maybe, one day, he might come across even more money to add to his already impressive wealth. When that happens, he may just purchase this mansion, and return it to it's former glory.

The next morning, Furuichi decided to go to Oga's house to check on her and Baby Beel. When he rang the door bell, he got a surprise. Oga was the one who answered, and not Henry or Misaki. "Oh, Furuichi. What's up?"

"Uh, I just came to check on you."

"Hm? Check on me for what?"

"Baby Beel and his summer cold."

"Oh, that." Oga went back into her house, and signaled Furuichi to follow. The two went into the living room, and Oga sat in the couch. "About that, he and Henry are gone."

Furuichi didn't know why, but he felt a rush of satisfaction when he heard that Henry was gone... but he also felt uncomfortable with Baby Beel being gone. "What do you mean, Baby Beel's gone?"

"He and Henry just up and vanished, without a trace."

"I-I see. . . Um, what are you going to do?"

"Huh? Nothing in particular. I mean, you and I are better off without-"

"Tatsumi!" Tatsumi was hit in the face by a drop kick from her older sister. "What are you doing, ya bimbo?! Henry and Baby Beel are gone?!" Misaki proceeded to beat up her little sister. "You must have done something to make him get fed up with you and leave!"

"Wait, sis!"

"Don't think he wouldn't leave you just because you're cute!"

"You got it- Ow!"

"Hurry up and apologize!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because no matter how hard you look, you're never going to find a husband as good as Henry again!" Before Misaki could punch her sister again, the sisters heard the sound of a pained gasp. Misaki's eyes widened in horror when she realized what she just said... and who was in the room when she said it. She slowly turned her head to see Furuichi... his eyes completely shadowed by his hair. "T-Taka-chin." Furuichi remained silent. "W-Wait. I-I-I didn't mean it like... Taka-chin?"

Furuichi remained silent, before he started to chuckle, which disturbed the sisters. Then, the next thing he did hurt the two girls. He laughed. It was a hearty and joyful laugh... but the sisters knew better. It was a laugh that was hurting the man they loved like family. "Yeah. You're right, Misaki-san." Furuichi looked at Misaki and Tatsumi with kind eyes. To anyone else, they would look as beautiful as jewels. To them... it was worse than being stabbed. "Hendrickson... is the only person who can be Tatsumi's husband."

Misaki tried to reach out to Furuichi when he turned his back. "Taka-chin, wait!"

"Don't worry. I'll find him." Furuichi turned to smile at the two sisters, a beautiful smile... that the two could tell was forced. "You have my word." With that, Furuichi exited the house.

The two continued to stare at the hallway where Furuichi was standing. "Nice going, sis." Before Misaki even realized that her sister said anything, Tatsumi already got out her her iron grip. "Furuichi! Wait up!" Misaki was now left alone, ashamed at what she said. "Never find a husband as good as Henry? Why the hell did I say that? We had Taka-chin. . . . We had Takayuki."

Furuichi was kicked in the butt, which made him stumble a bit. He turned to see that Oga was the one who kicked him. "Didn't I say, wait?"

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out."

"Tch. Don't let what my sister said get to you. We both know you'd be a much better hubby than Henry ever could be." Furuichi blushed when Oga said that. When she realized what she just said, Oga was also blushing. She shook her head and started to walk. "Anyway, I'm now officially a free woman. Who the hell would ever look for that asshole? Seriously, the fucker kicked me out of my own window and said never to come back to my own house."

Furuichi clenched his fists when she said that. "And why did he do that?"

Oga raised her right hand. "The Zebul Spell disappeared. Apparently, that means Baby Beel can't use his demon powers. Out of curiosity, I asked if I was able to get fifteen meters away from Baby Beel and be fine. That's when he kicked me in the face and sent me flying out of the window. Said he was disappointed in me, and to never come back."

"I see."

The two continued to walk in silence. "Hey... was I in the wrong?"

"It's a gray area. One could say you were wrong for prioritizing yourself over a sick baby."

"So I'm the bad guy?"

"No. It's only natural to wonder if you'd be safe from harm's way. Plus, baby or not, Baby Beel is still a demon. There are very few people in the world who would care about the health and well-being of a demon over their own."

"Hey, I... wasn't worried. He's a Demon Lord. I know the kid's strong... in his own way. No way a tiny summer cold would do him in."

"Exactly. No matter how I look at it, Henry was in the wrong. Kicking you out of the window was one thing, but forbidding you from entering your own home is unforgivable."

Oga stopped in her tracks, which caused Furuichi to stop. "So... you're on my side, right?"

Furuichi smiled, the first genuine smile he had all day. "No matter what, I'll always be on your side. I promise."

Oga was completely still. "Furuichi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. . . . You really are the most reliable _man_ in my life." Furuichi's eyes widened in surprise by what she said. The most reliable man in her life. Not friend, not guy, not even dude, but... man.

Oga then tugged at her shirt, airing herself out. "Damn, it's hot. Hey, Furuichi, let's go by the river or something and cool down."

Furuichi immediately thought of the story she told him... and smiled in pride. _"So, you're looking for Baby Beel after all. I suppose the kid grew on you after all."_

As the two reached the river, Furuichi saw a familiar face and a familiar build. Aizawa looked surprised when he saw the two, especially Furuichi. "Well, well, speak of the devil. Tojo-san, it's Oga... and she brought an old friend of ours."

Tojo turned around... a had a happy look on his face. "Oh! Furuichi! Long time, no see. Come for our fight?" Furuichi didn't answer. "Hm? Hey, that girl next to you. That's Oga, right? She's really pretty." Tojo then stood up... and the two saw Baby Beel on Tojo's back. "Hey, let's fight."

Furuichi continued to stare... at Baby Beel. _"His eyes are glazed. It looks like he still has a fever. Still... why is he on Tojo's back? Tojo is definitely strong."_ Furuichi looked at his left hand. _"I know that for certain. However, he isn't malicious. What are you doing, kid?"_ Furuichi then looked at Oga, and saw that she looked angry. _"The old you would have probably cried 'Lucky', but you're different from then. What will you do now, Oga?"_

"L-Lucky." Furuichi could easily tell it was forced. "L-Look at that Furuichi-kun. I don't know why, but that brat is stuck on Tojo's back, my love."

Furuichi turned blood red, steam rising from his head. "My love?!"

"This means I don't have to force him onto someone else." She then grabbed Furuichi's hand, and started dragging him towards the river. "Now then, let's go home, honey."

"Honey?! Oga, you're losing it! Plus, that's the river, not home!"

"Fool! The river is our home! No, the very ocean is our domain! Let us regain our rightful merfolk forms, and regain our rightful place as king and queen of the seas!"

"That would mean we're married! Oga, you're making less sense than you usually are!"

Tojo laughed out loud. "These two are hilarious. Still, didn't peg Furuichi as a liar. I thought he said he and Oga weren't together."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Tojo-san. Still, I doubt that Oga woman would be a match for you."

"We'll see."

"Whoa!" Furuichi had picked up Oga bridal-style. "What are you doing?"

"We need to make sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That Baby Beel really has taken a liking to Tojo. After finding out the answer, you can freak out then."

Oga looked away from Furuichi. "I wasn't freaking out."

"Tojo-san, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course we can fight here."

"THAT'S NOT MY QUESTION!" Tojo looked disappointed, like a kid who was denied a cookie. "That baby on your back, is he yours or did you just happen to pick him up somewhere?"

"Hm? This guy? . . . Hm, if one of you beats me, I'll gladly tell you." When he said that, Oga got out of Furuichi's arms and out of the river, glaring at Tojo.

Furuichi was surprised when he saw Tojo give Baby Beel to Shoji. " _Something's wrong. Tojo shouldn't have been able to distance himself from Baby Beel so easily if they really were contracted."_

Tojo and Oga looked at each other in the eyes. "Nice. I can see it in your eyes. You're a fighting freak like me. They're different from Furuichi's, but the same as mine."

"Huh? Why do you keep bringing Furuichi into this?"

"Cause he's interesting." Oga didn't like that answer. "Like me, you're itching to use your full power, but you're surrounded by weaklings. There's no one you can go all out against." Tojo then looked at Furuichi. "Until he showed up, that was the same for me. That man was the only one who has ever gotten me to get even a little bit serious. It's why I wanna fight him so badly."

"Like I'm gonna let you do that." Tojo looked to see the bloodlust in Oga's eyes. "I won't let you anywhere near him."

Tojo smiled. "So, you care about him that much? He's a lucky man. If you wanna stop me from fighting him, then you better show me a good time. Come at me any way you want." When Tojo said that, the two swung a punch at one another at the same time. Furuichi was shocked when he saw Oga get blown into the river. "Oi, oi, don't tell me that's all ya got."

" _No way. Oga got pushed back?"_

" _Why are you surprised, boy? That man was able to rival even your strength."_

" _Still, it's Oga. I've never seen her get pushed back by anything."_

Oga quickly stood up from the river, looking annoyed, and walked towards Tojo. "Nice. How about another round?" The two then punched each other in the cheek, only this time, Oga sent Tojo flying.

"Tojo-san!"

"Don't get so worked up." Tojo stood back up, and popped the joints in his neck. "Things've gotten interesting." The two then stood before one another again. "Let's keep going." The two then punched each other in the face. Tojo looked like he was the first to recover, and tried to punch Oga in the face. He was surprised when he saw that Oga easily caught his fist, and threw her own attack at him. He was able to easily catch it, and the two continued their fight with a headbutt.

"Dammit, your pissing me off, dude. Stop copying me."

"Hm. You're one hell of a woman. I'm actually jealous of Furuichi now. Man has one hell of a girl." Oga blushed when Tojo said the last part. "You're name is Oga, right? What's your first name?"

"Huh? It's Tatsumi, idiot."

"Tatsumi, huh? I see. I thank you, Oga Tatsumi." Oga sensed danger, and jumped away from Tojo. "That kid's not mine."

"Huh?"

"I just picked him up yesterday. He looked lost, so I figured I'd look after him until I found his parents."

"What are you doing, jerk? I didn't ask you about that."

"Oh? Don't tell me you're the kid's mom. Does that mean Furuichi over there's the dad?"

Oga blushed out of both anger and embarrassment. "I SAID I DIDN'T ASK!" Oga then proceeded to bombard Tojo with a barrage of punches. She then grabbed his shirt, but Tojo ripped away the sleeve she was holding. That's when Oga and Furuichi saw the Zebul Spell on Tojo's right shoulder.

"I'm grateful. Like Furuichi before you, I'm actually able to get a bit serious. Let's go." When he said that, Tojo punched Oga with all his might. Furuichi was shocked to see Oga fly into the air, and fall into the river. "So that's all I can do, huh?"

"No, no, no, no! That was amazing, Tojo-san! You punched her into the sky like a scene out of a gag manga!"

"Hm. Well, she fell into the river, so she should be just fine. Furuichi, I've had my fill for the day, so our fight will have to be put on hold a bit longer. Be sure to give your woman this message: It was fun."

Furuichi watched as Tojo walked away before he heard the sound of a splash. He looked to see that Oga had reemerged with a fish in her mouth. She spat it out before yelling out, "Shit!" Furuichi walked into the river and picked her up. She didn't struggle at all. All she did was look down while glaring.

Furuichi walked towards Oga's house, still carrying her in his arms. "Here's fine."

"Hm?"

"You can put me down here. I'll walk home myself. I've already drip dried." Obeying the order, Furuichi carefully put Oga back onto her feet. "See ya tomorrow, dude."

"Yeah. See ya later."

The two then went their separate ways... not knowing their day was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun had just gone down when Oga reached her house. She was still thinking about her fight with Tojo, and Baby Beel stuck on his back. She just walked into her house, pretty much on auto-pilot. "I'm home."

"You're late!" Oga looked up to see a major headache. "Where have you been? While I was traversing the four corners of the world to help my Young Master, you've been enjoying some fights. In the end, you came home after leaving the Young Master in the hands of that man? Disgraceful."

"Fuck you. I'm not the parent anymore, right?"

Henry looked at Oga with an annoyed expression. "Fool. Tell me, who other than you would be the Young Master's parent?" Before Oga could say anything, her attention was caught by the sight of two... blobs. "Since I could not determine what was wrong with the young master, I decided to bring in a specialist. Mind your manners. This is a renowned physician in the netherworld."

Oga's eyebrow twitched. _"Physician? Looks more like a monster a level one character can beat."_

"What are you doing out there? Hurry up and come in." Oga looked to see an adorable little girl with pink hair and green eyes. "My word. You've been raising Beelze-sama in this cramped little place? How shocking."

"No freaking way." Oga walked over to the girl and bent down to be at eye level. "This is the doc? She's tiny. Is she really a demon, and not a lost kid?"

The girl grabbed Oga's left nipple, and twisted it. "HOW RUDE!" She watched as Oga fell to her side, gingerly rubbing her left boob. "Hmmmm, I see. So you're Oga? Just like I heard. You're as worthless as Henry-nii-sama said you were."

"T-That hurt... more than Tojo's..." Oga glared at the girl. "You little shit."

The girl pinched her nose. "You also reek of poverty. Also, what kind of girl smells like a swamp?"

"About that, Lamia, she only smells like that because she fell into the river."

"I'LL KILL YOU, PRETTY BOY! But I'll kill you first, brat!"

Oga tried to grab the girl, but she kept dodging. "I mean, there's no way a human could ever raise the Great Demon Lord. If you allow me to look at a doctor's point of view, the problem's obvious. You're so slow."

The girl was then smacked in the head by the blob. "Be quite for a bit."

Henry cleared his throat. "Introductions are in order. This is Imperial Doctor,"

"Former."

"Dr. Furcas Rachmaninoff and his assistant, Lamia."

Oga's eyebrow twitched. _"So this guy is the doc. He should have said so first. Still, what's with his design. It's so half-assed."_

"I am NOT half-assed!"

" _Kya! He's reading my mind!"_

"I'm am not reading your mind! Listen, young lady, I'm actually ridiculously cool in real life."

"My teacher absolutely hates the human world, so he uses a muumuu body to come here."

"It's only temporary. Though I have to admit, if I knew you were this cute, I might have come in my real body. I would love to see that nice ass of yours with my own eyes." Oga grew a tick mark. "Anyway, where's the patient?"

"Not here. Been gone since this morning."

"Well, given Henry-dono's explanation, I think I know the cause of the illness. King Fever. It's easily caught by demon royalty with large reserves of demon power, much like a teething fever."

"Teething fever?"

"Yes. A high fever that children get before they start to grow. Beelze-sama experienced it a couple times already, so in that regard, Henry-dono was the negligent one. But, the circumstances are different. After all, this is the Human World. Beelze-sama needed a human's help in order to release his demon energy. However, Beelze-sama's developed power is much too large for you. As he tried to let his massive demon energy flow out, he subconsciously cut the link between you two. If he hadn't, his power would have killed you." Oga's eyes widened at that statement.

Lamia pointed her finger at Oga. "In other words, it's because you haven't been able to keep up with Beelze-sama's growth! You understand, dumbass!?"

Oga clenched her hand. "So, he looked for a new parent, and found Tojo."

Now Henry spoke. "No. If he had, the young master would have released his power, and his fever would have gone down. More than anything, I couldn't feel any malice from that man. I have no complaints about his strength, but his character leaves me perplexed." Ignoring the fact that Henry admitted that he watched the fight, Oga's mind went to the Zebul Spell on Tojo's shoulder. "So... why would the young master cling to him? As much as it sickens me to admit it, it would make more sense if he clung to..." Henry immediately thought of a certain silver haired man, his back turned towards him. Just thinking of him enraged Henry, who was clenching his hand in annoyance.

Lamia was confused by Henry's sudden silence and his clenched hand. "Henry-nii-sama?"

Henry didn't respond. He kept thinking about _him._ He hated that man. Absolutely despised him. However... he can't deny that the young master has grown attached to him. That news video showed that he's more than powerful enough to be the parent, and the fact that he's only growing stronger makes it only more logical for the young master to choose that man as his... as his...

"Henry-dono, what is the matter?"

"Hm? Oh, apologies. It was nothing." Henry then looked at Oga, and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. "Listen well, for this time and this time only, I am completely on your side." Oga's eyes widened before turning into a neutral gaze. "If you truly are a warrior, then win, and get the young master back. You may be the demon king's parent, but I will not allow you to cry yourself to sleep after a loss."

Oga continued to look at Henry... with cold eyes. "What the fuck are you saying? My fight isn't over. It's just on hold, asshole." Henry smiled at the response, but his smile went away when Oga brushed his hands off of her shoulders. "Also, I honestly don't care that you are on my side. . . . I never will. In fact, I don't want the help of someone who says they'll be on my side for only one time." Oga then looked down and... smiled. "I... already have someone I can always count to have my back, no matter what. He promised me that. I... can always rely on him to be on my side."

Henry's eye widened before it turned into a look of rage. He was clenching his fists in anger, knowing full well who the woman meant. Still, he was able to somehow calm himself. "That'll do."

"Well, looks like the conversation is over." Oga looked at Lamia, and saw something that made her eyes widen in shock. "Now then, shall we begin?" Lamia loaded... a hand gun.

Henry nodded. "Yes. Now you can shoot her."

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Lamia pointed the gun at Oga's head. "You're loud. Be quiet."

Henry held Oga in place. "Do not be afraid. It's just a bit of shock therapy to retie the link between you and the master."

"FUCK THAT! I DON'T WANT TO WANT TO GET BABY BEEL BACK! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT THAT! I JUST WANNA BEAT UP THAT TOJO PUNK!"

Lamia pulled the trigger, and shot Oga point blank in the head. "I said be quiet."

* * *

"Uh... where the hell am I?" Oga looked around at a very strange place. It made Wonderland look like a her dad's office building in comparison. As she walked, she saw all kinds of weird things. She saw Kanzaki and Himekawa as laughing flowers. She saw Kunieda and Henry as trains racing one another. She even saw Alaindelon as a sheep. "Seriously, where the hell am I?"

As she walked, the world seemed to dim. Then, she saw someone she didn't expect, his back turned towards her. "Hey! You're that guy on the news! You're Silver Demon!" Silver Demon turned his head when he heard Oga call out to him. He turned forward when Oga ran up to him. "Still have no idea why they call you Silver Demon. I mean, you wear all black, so shouldn't you be called Black Demon? Anyway, you know where we are?"

Silver Demon didn't respond. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Yo. I asked you a question."

Still no response. "Hellooo."

No response. "Come on, dude. You're starting to piss me off."

Silver Demon then took his hands out of his pockets and took off his hood. "Huh. Neat mask. . . . Is that why you're called Silver Demon? Because of your silver mask and silver hair. . . . Silver hair?" Silver Demon then reached towards his mask, and removed it, giving Oga a shock. "F-Furuichi?!"

Furuichi smiled at Oga. "Hey."

"Why are you cosplaying as Silver Demon?"

Furuichi chuckled. "That's not really important right now." Furuichi's expression got serious. "What is important is your situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen carefully, partner, that girl shot you with a special drug that sent you into an endless loop inside your own mind."

"My mind?! So all that crazy stuff was from my head? What the hell am I thinking? Well, at least you're still normal. Still, why am I imagining you as the local superhero?"

Furuichi laughed at that. "Superhero? That's what they're calling me? Oga, you need to understand something." Furuichi got serious again. "I'm no superhero." Furuichi's eyes became sad. "Superheroes... don't harm the innocent. And very soon, I will harm an innocent. What's worse is that the victim... will be someone I'm close to... and who I love deeply."

Oga looked worried. "What do you mean?"

Furuichi shook his head. "That's not important. What is important is the Uoroborus drug that girl shot you with. The Uoroborus is a a snake that eats its own tail. The world you are in now exactly like that. If you stay here for too long... you will die."

"Nah?! That's serious! How do I get out?!"

"You need a key."

"A key?"

"Yes. You need to find the thing you need most."

"Need most? What do you mean by need most?"

"In other words-" Furuichi's eyes widened before he had a sad smile. "It seems time is up."

Oga raised an eyebrow in confusion, before her gaze turned to fear when she saw Furuichi surrounded by darkness. "No... not again. Please not again." Her fear turned to fury when she saw _her_. "YOU! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The woman wrapped her arms around Furuichi's neck, and had a content smile. Oga tried to run to Furuichi, but the darkness kept her back. "LET GO OF HIM!"

Oga's eyes widened in shock when four more figures appeared in the shadow. One looked like a woman in a kimono, surrounded by ice. The other looked like an extremely powerful man, surrounded by flame with what looked like horns on his head. The third was also a woman, water raging around her. The final one was what looked like a business woman holding a clipboard, but Oga still sensed tremendous power from her.

"Who the hell are you people?! Get the hell away from Furuichi! Get away from my Furuichi! GET AWAY FROM MY TAKAYUKI!" Furuichi continued to disappear in the darkness, eyes closed with a content smile. "Takayuki! Takayuki!" Then, he, along with the woman and the four mysterious beings, disappeared into the darkness. "TAKAYUKIIIII!"

* * *

"Takayuki." Henry, Lamia, and Furcas looked at Oga, shocked that she was able to speak in her state. She was... crying. "Don't leave me. Please. Not again. Don't leave."

Lamia was shocked. "No way. How is she speaking? That shouldn't be possible." Lamia's shock turned to anger. "And what is she doing, thinking of some man when she should be trying to retie her link with Beelze-sama?! Who's this Takayuki guy anyway?!"

"Her best friend." Lamia looked at Henry and got scared when she saw the fury in his eye. "As well as the direct descendant of Lucifer."

Both Lamia and Furcas were shocked to hear that. "L-Lucifer?! Henry-nii-sama, are you serious?!"

"That woman has a blood descendant in the human world?!"

"Yes. Not only that... but he's already powerful enough to challenge an Evil Star of the Black Zodiac."

Furcas tipped his hat. "So he has awakened."

"Yes. But he hasn't fully awakened."

"THERE'S NO WAY!" The two men looked at a terrified Lamia. "The Black Zodiac?! The most powerful and dangerous mercenary group in Hell?! Half-demon or not, this guy is still human, isn't he?! How did he beat a member of that group?! And an Evil Star at that?! The members of the Evil Stars are monsters, even compared to other demons!"

"And yet... he somehow defeated the Ravening Dog. According to him, he also defeated the Juggernaut."

Furcas was surprised. "Juggernaut is one of the most physically powerful members of the Black Zodiacs. Though he is a member of the Thirteen Ghosts, his strength is said to be on par with an Evil Star. For that boy to defeat him, as well as Ravening Dog, one of the fastest and one of the most viscous members, is no small feat. If you are right about him not being full awakened, then I shutter to imagine how powerful he will be once he realizes his full potential. Worst case scenario... he will be as powerful as a Deadly Sin, maybe even as strong as his mother."

"Teacher, you're saying that a human could grow to be as powerful as Beelze-sama!"

"Worse... I'm saying he could grow to be stronger than Beelze-sama." Lamia and Henry's eyes widened in shock. If Furcas himself said it, then the outcome could actually happen. Furuichi Takayuki... could become unstoppable.

* * *

Oga was on her hands and knees, crying. That was the second time she had that horrible vision. The second time she lost her best friend to that damnable woman. This time, she wasn't waking up.

" _Partner."_

Oga's eyes popped open, and she looked towards the sky. "Takayuki?!"

" _Don't let despair hold you back. You can't fall here. You need to survive. You need to get Baby Beel back."_

"Baby Beel?" Oga stood up, a new resolve fueling her. When she stood, she saw Baby Beel in the middle of a giant circle of different symbols. Seeing her kid in front of her, Oga walked over to pick him up. When she stepped onto the circle of symbols, she saw electricity, and a slight tingling sensation. Oga... giggled. "Is this it? Is this what you wanted to keep me safe from, kid?"

Oga walked through the lightning, not feeling a thing. "In fact, who gave you permission to cut the link for my sake to begin with?" Oga then picked up the sleeping baby, giving him... a motherly smile. "Your little tantrums aren't even as bad as static shocks to me." Oga then looked up tp the sky, a sad look in her eyes. "I've... felt pain far worse than that." Oga then placed the sleeping baby near her breasts, and smiled when he happily snuggled up to her. "That's why... we're going to get stronger. Strong enough to make sure you're idiot father doesn't go anywhere, especially not with some long, silver haired bimbo. Right, Baby Beel?"

"Da."

That was the last thing Oga heard before she woke up. She looked slightly to the left... to see Lamia sweating nervously. "G-Good morning."

Oga then grabbed Lamia and held her hand up to prepare spanking the girl. "Nyahahahaha! I finally caught ya, ya little brat!"

"Let go of me!"

"I'm gonna teach ya some manners, even if I have to spank them into you!"

"Let me go, you female rapist!"

"It seems you have gotten through the hard part." Oga looked up at Henry. "Now all that's left is for you to get back the young master. How do you feel?"

Oga gave Lamia one hard smack to the bum that was probably heard all throughout the neighborhood before unceremoniously dropping her, and answered Henry's question with a smile. "I feel like shit. What do ya think?"

After the whole thing, Oga decided to take a shower. "Phew. I needed this." Oga thought back to her vision of Furuichi. "That was, without a doubt, the worst part of the entire thing." Oga then heard some rustling outside of her bathroom window. "Hmph, must be that damned brat. Trying to get revenge for that spanking I gave her? Bring it." Oga then roughly opened her shower window... her breasts swinging out of it. "I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU, YA BRAT!"

Outside the window... wasn't Lamia. It was Shiroyama... who was suffering from a massive nosebleed from seeing Oga's bare breasts swinging freely. "You're doing some weird things to harass me, aren't you, Lamia?"

Shiroyama blushed like mad, blood still dripping from his nose. "NONONONONONO! I'M NOT TRYING TO HARASS YOU AT ALL! I SWEAR! Plus, I'm Shiroyama."

 **A/N: Well, it's been a damn long time since I did one of these. Anyway, this type pf chapter will be extremely rare. A chapter not centered around Furuichi. This is probably going to be one of my shortest chapters. Go figure that a chapter not in Furuichi's POV would be ridiculously short compared to the previous chaps. Don't expect another Oga chapter anytime soon. Remember, Furuichi is the main character, not his girlfriend. *dodges Zebul Blast* Sorry, I mean his best friends. *whisper* They're still in denial. *dodges katana* Shiny. But seriously, stop trying to kill me. I'd like to continue this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Furuichi was laying on Yukihime's lap, his mind going back to what Misaki said. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Why the hell did that bother me so much? I'm leaving this world. I'm leaving my human life behind. . . . I'm leaving her. That comment shouldn't have bothered me in the least."

"I suppose you have some feeling for that woman, master."

"That's no good."

"Why?"

"I'm becoming a demon. I'm leaving the human world behind. I'd rather not have any regrets when I eventually become a full demon, and leave this old life behind."

"And become the Prince of Luciferia."

"And become the Prince of Luciferia, yes." Furuichi kept looking at the ceiling, continuously thinking of what Misaki said. "'You're never going to find a husband as good as Henry', huh?" Furuichi smiled as he chuckled. "She may be right."

"Master?"

"I'm planning on abandoning Oga. Not exactly good husband material. Though, personally, I think Oga can still do waaaay better than Henry."

Yukihime giggled at her master's comment. "Well, it matters not, master. At least, not now. You should sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

"Yeah." Furuichi tried to close his eyes to sleep, but they immediately opened them again. "But it seems today is not yet over." Furuichi got up from his favorite pillow and summoned his clothes and mask.

"Master? Is something amiss?"

"There's something happening at Ishiyama. I can sense many souls gathering there."

"Will you be in need of my assistance?"

"No. They are merely humans. I can handle them myself. However, should I feel that I am somehow outmatched, I won't hesitate to call you."

"Very well, master. Be safe."

"Always."

It took Furuichi about a minute to reach the school. Being a demon is really convenient for commute time. He saw that the street was completely empty, so he assumed that the souls he sensed where in the school. When he entered through the gate, he saw that he was right.

Nearly ever male member of Ishiyama's student body was there, and many of them noticed him. Some of them even jumped back in fear. "S-Silver!"

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought the Goddess was supposed to be here."

"Who cares? We have to take this fucker out too."

"Yeah. He's way to close to ruling Ishiyama, just like the Goddess."

Furuichi looked around, and saw that many of the previously frightened students looked ready to fight him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Can't you tell, asshole? It's a war."

"War?"

"Yeah. A war for Ishiyama's pride and honor."

"You and that woman of yours are way to close to ruling Ishiyama."

"And there's no way in hell are we going to bow down to a pair of freshmen, especially a woman. And because of that, most of the student body is here to kill the both of you."

Furuichi chuckled. "So it was supposed to be the entire student body against one woman?"

"Yeah. But now it's the entire student body... AGAINST YOU!" The crowd roared. They were chanting as they stomped their feet and smacked their weapons against the ground.

However, Furuichi wasn't afraid. "So it's the entire student body against me?" Furuichi then popped his knuckles and got into a fighting stance. "Sounds fair to me."

"TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"

The mob charged at Furuichi, but he also charged at them. When they were close enough, Furuichi prepared a mighty punch, and struck the very first delinquent. The strike caused a shock wave that created a path, sending every delinquent in it's way flying around the courtyard of Ishiyama. While the delinquents were shocked by Furuichi's strength, he used the opportunity to sweep kick one of them off their feet and buried them into the ground with a heel drop. The delinquent released his weapon, which Furuichi grabbed. It was a golf club.

"FORE!"

When one of the delinquents looked, they saw Furuichi swing a golf club at them. Furuichi struck a delinquent in the stomach so hard, he actually vomited. The strike also sent the delinquent crashing into other delinquents, like a bowling ball into pins. Furuichi continued to use the golf club, but as a sort of rapier. He jabbed the golf club into countless opponents at blinding speeds. In fact, when he actually stopped, they looked like they were still being stabbed. Eventually, the club broke when Furuichi smashed it onto an enemy's head.

Before the delinquents could charge him, Furuichi saw two baseball bats at his feet. Stomping on the ground hard enough to make them jump, Furuichi grabbed the weapons and smacked the first two delinquents closest to him. He then got into a stance, and started spinning. He was smacking countless delinquents near him, sending them flying into trees and walls. Some even swore that he created a tornado. When he was done, the delinquents stared at the sight with horror.

"No fucking way."

"It's been only five minutes... AND HE ALREADY TOOK OUT HALF OF US!"

"Is he... is he even human?"

Furuichi then looked at the remaining delinquents, his silver eyes glowing out of his hood. He was greatly impressed when he saw the delinquents get into a fighting stance. They really were prideful men. Even when up against absolute power, they would not falter. "Not backing down?"

"Hell no."

"This is a fight for our pride."

"For our honor."

"We don't care how strong you are, Demon."

"We will NOT back down!"

Furuichi chuckled. "Admirable. However, there is no shame in retreating. It just shows that you wish to live to one day fight again."

"We know." Furuichi was surprised by that answer.

"But, there are times in a man's life..."

"When no matter what..."

All the remaining students yelled the statement at once, "HE CANNOT BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT!"

For the first time, Furuichi felt proud. Proud to be a student at this school. These were not merely brawlers. These were not merely brutes. These were men of honor. "Very well. I shall honor you... by defeating all of you."

The fire in the eyes of the men never flickered. "BRING IT ON, DEMON!"

Furuichi was about to charge at them, until he sensed a very familiar presence. He then brought his bats above his head... to block an attack from someone he met just last night. "Hello, Torn."

"Your Majesty."

It really was the Torn Prince. The Black Zodiac jumped away Furuichi, juggling his bat with one hand. "Where's Angry Princess?"

"Not here. Tyrant sent me... with a different partner."

"He what?"

Torn then looked up towards the roof. "Pilgrimess!" Furuichi looked up towards the roof of the school to see a woman in what looked like colonial American clothes... and bound by a colonial stock. "Do it!"

The woman then began to whisper something, something that not even Furuichi could hear or even understand. Then, he saw something leave the woman. Black smoke. The smoke... traveled to every defeated and groaning delinquent. Once it entered their bodies, they started to scream in agony. The other delinquents stared in horror, wondering what was happening to their fallen comrades. Then, they were shocked to see them stand up.

"Whoa. What the fuck happened?"

"I feel... awesome."

"I feel so strong. Strong enough to take on Kunieda, or Tojo, or the Goddess."

"You know who I feel strong enough to fight?" Everyone who inhaled the smoke looked at Furuichi... their eyes literally glowing blood red. "I feel like I can take on Silver."

"Better than that. I feel like I can kill him."

"Rip him to shreds."

"Slaughter him."

"End him."

"Kill Silver."

"Kill Silver."

"Kill Silver."

It soon became a chant. Every delinquent that rose was now blood-thirsty, far more than before. It actually freaked some of the other delinquents out.

Furuichi... stood still. Because of his hood and mask, no one knew what kind of expression he was making. "So much power. So much energy. So much bloodlust. All directed to me. . . . Logically, I should call Yukihime. I should call for back-up. . . . But... I really don't want to. This scent. This intoxicating scent. This situation. This tension. Why... Why does it make me feel so... so..." Furuichi's silver eyes glowed brightly through the shadows of his hood. "Excited?"

" _It's your demon blood."_

" _My blood?"_

" _Though you are a prince of the sin of pride, you are still a demon in the end. Though we can enjoy peace in the right situation, we live for battle. We are drawn to it. This is the most ideal situation for a prince of sin. A prince of hell. A prince... of darkness. Now my son, show these humans what a true demon looks like."_

" _With pleasure, mother."_

"KILL SILVER!" All the possessed delinquents charged at Furuichi, who charged right back. He got a surprise that made his smile widen when he struck the first delinquent. His bats shattered, but the delinquent wasn't phased at all. "HELL YEAH! I DIDN'T FEEL THAT AT ALL! THAT ALL YOU GOT SI-" The delinquent was silenced when Furuichi punched him into the wall. The delinquent was seemingly rendered unconscious, but looked wide awake... after the smoke left his body. "W-What just happened? I feel normal. The strength is gone. . . . My God. IT'S THE DRUG!"

The delinquents looked confused, but some of them had a look of understanding after a while.

"Drug? What's he talking about?"

"Don't you watch the news, jackass? A few weeks back, Silver fought a werewolf cosplayer who was doped up on some new drug."

"I remember that! That guy damn near killed Silver."

"No way. That lady must be a supplier. She gave our guys the drug."

"So they're tough enough to take on Silver now?"

"Looks like it. That guy took a bat to the head, and was still standing. Though, looks like a good hit will not the stuff right outta ya."

"Looks like we have a bit of an advantage."

"Yeah! We can take Silver now!"

"Let's go!" The delinquents had a new fire burning in their hearts.

Furuichi was now fighting both normal and possessed delinquents. Well, actually, he prioritized the possessed ones. They were the challenge. He would usually throw the normal ones into one another, while actually fighting the possessed ones.

A particularly chunky possessed one charged at Furuichi. He grabbed Furuichi in his charge, hoping to slam him into the ground. As soon as he was about to, he was confused when he didn't feel himself slamming his victim into the ground. He looked to see that Furuichi had actually anchored his feet onto the ground, leaving skid marks where they traveled. The delinquent then sensed danger. Though he originally felt unstoppable thanks to the "drug" the weird lady gave him, he started sweating in fear. When he looked up, he was looking right into Furuichi's glowing, silver eyes. Furuichi popped the joints in his neck with a simple turn of his head. He then planted a knee in the delinquents stomach, which winded the man. Not giving the delinquent time to recover, Furuichi threw the man into three other possessed delinquents, knocking the darkness out of all of them.

The fight continued as such. Furuichi would avoid the attacks of the regular delinquents, while punching, kicking, or slamming the possessed ones. Some of them were actually able to land some powerful hits. One delinquent punched Furuichi hard enough to send him flying into a wall. The force of his impact shattered it to dust. Seeing the strength that was given to them got the delinquents even more excited. They didn't even care that Furuichi literally just jumped out of the smoke, still able to fight. Strangely enough, neither Torn nor Pilgrimess intervened, but Furuichi didn't care. He was having way to much fun. After about ten or eleven minutes, Furuichi had defeated all of the possessed delinquents, and was now panting in exhaustion. The formerly possessed got back on their feet, looking rejuvenated.

"Holy hell. He took us down a second time. No way is he human."

"Nah. He's human."

"Look at him. He's winded."

"Yeah. We can take him."

"Oh, hell yeah. I don't know what that drug did, but it didn't take away my energy."

"I think it actually gave me more."

"Yeah. We can beat him."

"We can win!" The delinquents started cheering, getting ready for round three. However, so was Furuichi. He had just caught his breath, and was ready to continue the brawl.

"Uh... what's going on?"

Everyone, including Furuichi, turned around to see Aizawa. "Aizawa-san!"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot."

"Wait, Oga!" Furuichi jolted at the mention of that name.

"We said not to walk in front of us!"

The delinquents got serious again when they saw Oga walking towards the courtyard, followed by Kanzaki and Himekawa and Shiroyama. "Aizawa-san, please go ahead! We'll hold them here!"

"Hold them here? This isn't a war, ya know."

"No, sir. It is a war." The delinquent then looked at Furuichi. "At the very least, it's a war with him."

Aizawa then looked at Furuichi. "Silver Demon, huh? That's one hell of a war. Good luck with that. Don't over do it. Oh, and..." Aizawa then noticed Oga, and remembered the rumor about her being the only one who doesn't know about Furuichi. "Silver. If you beat this entire army, you realize that Tojo-san will want to fight you, right?" Furuichi didn't say anything. "Well, later."

Oga tried to reach out to Aizawa. "Wait, you punk!" She was cut off by delinquents... and somehow ended up standing next to Furuichi. Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Shiroyama ended up near him too.

"You're the one that's gonna wait."

"Prepare yourself."

"Remember, we take out Silver first."

"That guy's at his weakest. We can take him."

"Not even he can take on all of us as he is now."

"LET'S FINISH THEM!"

Furuichi didn't move a muscle. He sensed that he didn't need to. He was right... when a pink wave surrounded his group and blew away any delinquent caught in it. "Pathetic. Every student is out here to take down one freshmen and a weakened man? You call this war? I call it cowardice!" Kunieda then slammed her staff onto the ground, clearing the smoke to show off the entire Red Tails. "You guys are pathetic!"

"The Red Tails?!"

"Are they here for Oga or Silver?!"

"Tch. I thought we can take on Oga and Silver, but Kunieda and her gang is a different story."

"We can still take them." All eyes turned towards the delinquent that said that... who looked towards the roof. "Hey, grandma! Give us more of that drug!"

The delinquents eyes widened. "Yeah. That drug made some of our guys tough enough to send even Silver flying."

"With that drug, even the Red Tails wouldn't be able to stop us!"

"Granny, give us that power!"

"Ah! Look!" The delinquents looked to see Furuichi actually running up the wall, heading straight towards the Pilgrimess.

"He's gonna take her out!"

That was the plan. However, before Furuichi reached her, the Pilgrimess screamed. It was a sound cannon. It was powerful enough to slam Furuichi to the ground, in an explosion of earth. He jumped out of the crater, skidding across the ground, glaring at the Pilgrimess. However, he didn't notice or sense the shadowed figure with glowing red eyes appear next to him, bat at the ready. Before he finally did notice him, he was sent flying after receiving a devastating baseball bat to the gut. He was able to rebound, and ended up skidding back towards Oga and Kunieda. He looked up to glare at Torn Prince, who was juggling his bat with a shit eating grin. Furuichi was ready to attack... until he felt a horrid sensation. He quickly took off his mask... before he vomited blood. He sensed worry coming from Kunieda... and Oga?

"N-No way."

"Silver is... bleeding."

"Did you see what that lady did? What the hell was that?"

"And that guy. I've never seen him before. What the hell is he? He actually made Silver bleed. Silver!"

After spitting out the last drop of blood, Furuichi put his mask back on and glared at a chuckling Torn Prince. "You didn't think it only worked on humans, did you?" Furuichi didn't answer. "The Pilgrimess isn't a fighter. If anything, she's like one of the medics or sorcerers of the Black Zodiac." Furuichi heard Kunieda gasp, but ignored it. "One of her specialties is enhancement. She can give anything a power-boost, even other members of the Black Zodiac. She even gave my bat a nice upgrade. It's why I was able to harm even someone as powerful as you. Let me show you what else my beautiful bat can do." Torn then raised his bat above his head. "Just to let you know... this is completely without my demon energy. Just good old fashioned strength."

Torn swung his bat downward. It created a blade of wind that was destroying the ground in front of it. The delinquents, both male and female, were shocked by the sight. Many were wondering why Furuichi wasn't trying to dodge. They got their answer... when Furuichi clapped. He created a shock wave that canceled the wind blade. "Oh, it seems you've gotten stronger. . . . Or are you actually being serious this time? Where you really holding back that much against me and Princess?" Furuichi didn't answer, but it was more than enough for Torn.

He chuckled as he juggled his bat. "You know, you have to be one of the most difficult targets the Black Zodiac has ever been assigned. You've taken down Juggernaut, survived Poisoned Dart, defeated Ravening Dog, and from what the Leader has told us, have even killed a Kraken. You know how hard that is to do? It's hard to believe that you aren't even fully awakened. Makes me shutter to think just how much of a true demon you'll be when you actually do awaken. As you can probably guess... I don't want to find out." When Torn said that, he charged at Furuichi.

Furuichi was able to block Torn's swing with a punch. The collision created a powerful shock wave that sent some delinquents flying onto their backs, Red Tails included. They watched in fascination as fist and bat exchanged blindingly fast blows that shook the very ground. It ended when Furuichi kicked Torn away from him, making him skid away. Torn didn't fall. He stood up straight, and twirled his bat.

The two glared at one another until Furuichi looked up at Pilgrimess. "DON'T LOOK AWAY!" Torn warped in front of Furuichi, hoping to bash his head in. However, Furuichi just simple side-stepped, and punched Torn right in the face. It sent him crashing into the school.

Relaxing a bit, Furuichi looked back up at Pilgrimess. He was prepared to run up and finish her.

"WAIT!" Furuichi looked behind him to see... Oga. "Is it you?" Furuichi stayed silent. "Is it you under that hood, Furuichi?" Furuichi didn't say a word. "ANSWER ME!"

Furuichi sighed in defeat. "Well, everyone else in the school knows. I honestly don't care if delinquents know who I am. It's the city I'm worried about. But, no reporters, no random students from other schools, or pedestrians to be sensed for about a mile." When Furuichi said that, he took off his hood, his silver hair glowing in the moon light. He then turned towards Oga, and took off his mask. He smiled at the surprised woman. "Yo."

"Holy hell. Y-You're Silver Demon? That hero on the news?"

Furuichi laughed, which made Oga shudder in fear because of how familiar it was. "A hero? Me? Hell no. I'm no hero, Oga. Heroes-"

"Don't harm the innocent." Furuichi was surprised that Oga knew what he was about to say. "Please, tell me you weren't about to say that."

"Actually, that's exactly what I was going to say." Oga's eyes were shadowed. Furuichi was curious as to why, but he sensed more pressing matters. He looked up to see Pilgrimess taking a deep breath. She then screamed, a sound cannon charging at Furuichi. He easily blocked it with one hand. "Don't think I forgot about you, bitch."

Before Furuichi could go, he felt a tug at his cloak. He looked to see Oga holding onto him, her eyes still shadowed. "Don't leave."

"Sorry, Oga. I kinda have to."

"No."

Furuichi was silent. "Oga, I'm not going to lose."

"NO!"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. Besides..." Furuichi looked at Oga with a smile. "Don't you have a kid to get back?" Oga visibly jumped at that question. "I'll be there." Now Oga was silent. "I'll be there to see you win. So go there and kick Tojo's ass. After you beat him to the ground, I'll be there to congratulate you after I beat the hell out of my opponents, deal?"

"NO DEAL!" Both Furuichi and Oga looked at Kunieda. "That woman... she's a Black Zodiac, isn't she?"

Oga raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Black Zodiac?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why?! She's the same as that man who slashed you to ribbons, isn't she?!"

"Well, yeah. But she isn't as strong, I assure you."

"You were almost killed by that man! We all saw it on the news! Your arms were drenched in your own blood during that fight with that... that... BEAST!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"That's not the point! That woman is in the same group as that man... and that guy with the bat is still conscious, isn't he?"

"Oh, hell yeah. No way a punch like that will keep him down. He's a Zodiac, too."

"You really think I'd let you fight two of those monsters alone?!"

"You really think I'm giving you a choice?" Kunieda looked shocked at Furuichi's response. "You have enough to deal with, keeping these delinquents out of Oga and Tojo's fight. You won't have time to help me out. Besides, it's not like those two are fighting Furuichi Takayuki, the weakest man in Ishiyama." Furuichi then turned his back towards the group, put on his mask, and then lifted his hood over his head. "They're fighting the Silver Demon."

Before either Oga or Kunieda to try to stop Furuichi, he ran like hell. Before anyone blinked, he was already running up the school, dodging the Pilgrimess's sound cannons. "Won't fall for the same trick twice." As Furuichi ran, he sensed an attack coming. He jumped away in time to avoid Torn Prince's bat trying to impale him. He also used it in his favor.

Before Torn could retract his bat, Furuichi used it as a springboard to catapult himself towards Pilgrimess. He landed a vicious uppercut that sent her skidding across the roof, but she still was able to jump back on her feet.

Furuichi was prepared to fight her, until he had to jump away from his spot to avoid an attack from Torn. "Two Black Zodiacs. Interesting." As soon as he said that, Furuichi discovered he was wrong. He felt something in the palm of his hand. He looked down to see that he had caught a butcher's knife. When he looked up to see who was wielding the weapon, he got an unexpected surprise. "The Angry Princess? I thought Torn said it was just him and Pilgrimess."

"It was supposed to be just us. What the hell are you doing, Angry Princess? Don't you know what Tyrant will do to you for disobeying orders?"

"I don't care. I all want is to CARVE THIS FUCKING PIG!"

Furuichi kicked the deranged woman away from him. He was now in the middle of a triangle of dangerous demons. "Three Black Zodiacs. And if I'm not mistaken, all three of you are part of the Thirteen Ghosts division." Furuichi smiled beneath his mask. "This is going to be fun."

"Yes. FOR US! PILGRIMESS!" Not even hesitating, Pilgrimess enchanted Angry Princess's knife.

"Well, might as well." Torn Prince got into a stance, his enchanted bat at the ready.

Furuichi got into his own stance, summoning his katana, prepared for one hell of a fight.

As Furuichi, the Angry Princess, and the Torn Prince got into their stances, fireworks exploded in the sky. As if it was the signal to their fight, the Zodiacs charged at Furuichi. Using his blade to parry Princess's knife, and his sheath to block Prince's bat, the three warriors caused immeasurable damage to the roof of Ishiyama, just from the clashes alone. Pilgrimess kept her distance, not wanting to get dragged into the battle. She wasn't a fighter. As Torn stated before, she was practically the medic of the Black Zodiacs. This battle was not her domain.

As Furuichi fought off the Black Zodiacs, he heard Tojo speak to Oga. "I've heard about you, Oga Tatsumi. You're this kid's mother, right? It's no wonder you were so out of it. Why didn't you say anything? . . . Furuichi looked a bit weird himself. He's the father, isn't he?" Furuichi used the blunt side of his katana to smash Angry Princess into the ground, while he jabbed his sheath into Torn's gut hard enough to make him skip across the roof like a flat stone across a still lake. "Well, whatever. I'll give the kid back. I want to fight you when you're serious. There you go, little guy. There's mamma. Papa doesn't seem to be here yet, though. I don't want to hear you couldn't go all out because you were worried about your kid. Or maybe, you'll go all out if you have to take him back?" Furuichi blocked the joint attack of Torn and Princess, still listening to the conversation.

Oga giggled. "Sorry, but I don't want the kid either. I'm fighting you for myself... and to keep my end of a bargain." Furuichi smiled under his mask, knowing what she meant. "In the first place, the kid ain't mine, nor is he Furuichi's. I just picked him and ended up taking care of him, dragging Furuichi into my mess. Whether he stays with you, or comes back to me is up to the kid." Furuichi continued to fight, getting a few smacks from the bat and a couple of slashes from the knife. Still, he was satisfied... when he heard a loud and happy, "DAAHHH!"

"Calm down." Furuichi then slashed Angry Princess, her chest now gushing with blood, and struck Torn Prince with enough force to break some ribs. "AHH! SHUT UP, BABY BEEL! GET OFF! I'LL END YOU!"

"See? You really are his mom. So your name's Baby Beel? Good for you, ya little bugger." Furuichi was actually able to drop kick Pilgrimess right in her face. "Oga, put down the baby. I've been itching to fight you."

"Yeah." Furuichi was in a stalemate with Angry Princess and Torn Prince, pushing back their weapons with his own. "Listen, Baby Beel. This is a one-on-one fight. No one else is allowed to interfere. Understand?"

"Da!"

"Good. Now watch... as I keep my end of bargain, and beat the crap out of Tojo."

Furuichi heard the fight between Oga and Tojo as he was fighting the Black Zodiacs. It sounded like she had the upper hand, until he heard the sound of Tojo laughing. After a while, an explosion was heard. Furuichi looked behind him to see a flaming Zebul Spell on the ground. That was a bit of a mistake on his part.

He felt a sharp pain in the lower side of his back. "Damn you. You dare lower your guard in our battle?!" Furuichi then felt himself being thrown towards the middle of the roof. He looked up to see a furious Angry Princess... with blood on her butcher knife.

"Baby Beel!" Furuichi recognized the tone in Oga's voice.

"Oh, she's angry."

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! YOU AREN'T TAKING OUR FIGHT SERIOUSLY!"

"Not talking about you, Princess."

Furuichi ignored the shocked expression on the Angry Princess's face, and continued to listen to Oga. "Get this fucking thing off of me."

"Auh..."

"What? Did you think I was going to lose? I won't lose. Not in this lifetime... especially since I made a promise to our idiot." Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Hey! What are you saying! Are you an idiot?!" Furuichi didn't recognize that voice. "Who do you think we came all this way for?! We just reestablished the link, and you wanna sever it again?! Who dare you?! Anyway, you were getting your ass handed to you before! Don't talk like you're winning! Without Beelze-sama's power, you will lose!"

That's when Furuichi laughed out loud, which confused the Zodiacs. "Oga? Lose? That girl obviously doesn't know the first thing about her. She may have lost the last fight, but she's not about to lose this one. I bet she has a look I haven't seen in a long time." Furuichi heard Torn and Princess tighten their grips around their weapons, more than likely out of rage. They must be furious, knowing Furuichi cares more about the human woman below them than he does their fight.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Beel, this is my fight. Don't jump in and make it a tag-team. Besides, even without this thing, I ain't going anywhere."

After a while, Furuichi couldn't sense any demon power coming from the two fighters. "The two fighters?" That's when Furuichi finally remembered. This entire time, he didn't sense any demon energy from Tojo. "So... it's just a tattoo. But why would he-"

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!" Furuichi looked up and saw the fury in Angry Princess's eyes. Not only that, but she and the Torn Prince were surrounded by their demonic energy. "You've disrespected us long enough. It's time to kill you." Angry Princess rose her knife above her head, imbuing it with her demon energy.

"I actually agree with Angry Princess. We usually argue, but this is when we are actually on the same page." Torn Prince brought his bat above his head. Furuichi watched as a black wind surrounded it. He also heard Pilgrimess sucking in air, preparing what would obviously be a huge attack.

Furuichi... smiled. "Well, the final round in Oga's fight is about to begin. I promised her I'd be there to see it end. Better keep it." Furuichi sheathed his sword, and got into a drawing stance, closing his eyes as he concentrated.

"THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOING TO SEE IS THE PITS OF HELL ONCE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES! WAVE OF RAGE!" Angry Princess swung down her knife, and created a blood red blade of energy that shot towards Furuichi as quickly as a bullet."

"Shredded Winds!" Torn Prince Swung his bat, and a tornado that was literally shredding everything in it's path raced towards Furuichi.

"Wails of the Condemned!" Pilgrimess then screamed. That was the first time she spoke, and her voice sounded dry, as if she hadn't had any water in days. A powerful sound cannon shot at Furuichi, creating a path of destruction.

All of the attacks should have been moving as fast as bullets, but it might as well be in slow motion for Furuichi. He just stood there, concentrating. "This... will be the first time I have ever used demon energy in a technique. I'll call it... Blade of Pride, Drawing Technique:" Furuichi then opened his eyes, his eyes glowing like the moon. "Crescent Moon." Furuichi then drew his sword. When he did, a silver energy flew from his sword. It sliced through the Zodiacs attacks like they were nothing, and completely cut through the Zodiacs. The attack was so bright, so beautiful, that everyone in the school saw it, even Oga and Tojo.

* * *

"Whoa. That was as cool as what you did a second ago. The hell was that?"

"It's him." Tojo looked at Oga... and saw that she was smiling. "It's Furuichi. Looks like he won his fight." Oga then looked at Tojo with sharp eyes and a beautiful smile. "Time for me to win mine." Tojo smiled excitedly when Oga said that.

* * *

Aoi was shocked by the sight. "Furuichi, just how strong are you?"

"Nee-san." Aoi looked at Nene. "We should go. We'll miss the conclusion between Oga and Tojo's fight." Aoi didn't say anything. "Besides... Furuichi will probably be there." Aoi still didn't say anything. She just nodded her head in agreement, and followed her friend.

* * *

Furuichi stood on the roof, alone. His attack killed the Black Zodiac members. He saw their bodies disappear into darkness.

" _Well done, boy. That technique of yours is quite impressive."_

" _Yeah, but I don't have nearly enough control over it. It's pretty much a double-edged sword at this point."_

Furuichi's arm was shaking. He was positive that technique had just shredded every muscle in his arm. Even with his demon healing, it would take some time for it to completely heal. Then, Furuichi felt his strength give out. Before he fell to the ground, he impaled his sword into the ground, using it as a crutch. However, the sword disappeared into darkness, along with his outfit, including his mask. He was now in casual clothes, on his hands and knees, panting in exhaustion.

" _What the hell? What just happened?"_

" _You passed your limit."_

" _I what?"_

" _Your demon power may be infinite, but your stamina isn't, not yet. Since you don't have full control over your powers, you can only use a set amount. You passed that amount, and now have to rest."_

" _So, as I am now, I can't use overly power techniques like Crescent Moon?"_

" _Exactly. A shame, too, considering that technique is about A class."_

" _A class? Just one level below S, huh? What class is Oga's current Zebul Blast?"_

" _B."_

" _Nah?!"_

" _What did you expect? You're an actual demon... well, half-demon. She's borrowing the power of one. Of course your powers would be at different levels."_

" _Hm."_

" _Anyway, you should probably rest."_

" _Oh, I will, but not now. I have a promise to keep."_ When Furuichi said that, he struggled to get back to his feet. He then slowly walked towards the rails in the direction of Oga's fight. He slowly got into a run, and jumped over the rails. As he fell, he saw a tree nearby. Timing it just right, Furuichi grabbed a tree branch, swung around a bit, and flipped his way perfectly to the ground, not a scratch.

" _Impressive."_

" _I am your son."_

Furuichi stood up, and saw Tojo and Oga, both bleeding heavily, panting from exhaustion. Both of them looked like they would fall any second. "I'M GOING TO WIN THIS!" After Tojo roared that statement, the two charged at one another... with Tojo kicking Oga right in the stomach. It looked like he won... but only looked that way.

When it looked like Oga was going to fall to the ground, she wrapped her arms around Tojo's waist, and smashed him into the ground with a suplex. She... had won. Oga heard the sound of clapping, and looked to see Furuichi, a sight that made her incredibly happy... until she noticed the state he was in. He was covered in cuts that were still bleeding. He had some sickeningly blue spots on his body that were obviously caused by being hit with blunt weapons. His arm looked messed up. It was even twitching a bit. In short, he was a mess.

"Looks like we both kept our word." Oga looked up at Furuichi's smiling, blood covered face. "We both won, and I got to see you win."

Oga was silent, staring at her battered best friend. "Of course I would win, dumbass." Furuichi chuckled at her response.

"Why?" The friends looked at Tojo. "After you spoke to that baby, that symbol went away, yet your punches got heavier." Tojo put a hand over his right shoulder, where his tattoo was. "That mark proves you're the strongest. I can't believe you got stronger after it went away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about... but I made a promise, two actually, that I wouldn't lose." Tojo looked surprised when she said that. After that, Oga walked away towards Baby Beel.

Furuichi couldn't help smile when he saw Baby Beel tackle her out of happiness, but he got serious when he looked at Tojo. "Tojo-san, that tattoo on your shoulder, can you tell me about it?"

Tojo looked at Furuichi, and chuckled. "Damn. You look like shit."

Furuichi chuckled. "Look who's talking."

After the two had their laugh, Tojo got serious. "There was a man I looked up to." Tojo lifted his shirt to show his tattoo. "I got this tattoo to look more like him."

" _So, there are other contractors besides Oga."_

" _Not only that, but that man must also be contracted with the Beelzebub family."_

" _What?"_

" _Each demon household has a different mark that symbolizes their family. The tattoo that human has and Oga's Zebul Spell is the household mark of Beelzebub."_

"I remembered him when I saw the mark on Oga's hand. He was able to do crazy stuff like she can... like you can."

"Me?"

"That was you, right? That silver light. Oga herself said it was you. That was amazing. It's like you had the moon itself in the palm of your hand. You two aren't like me. You guys are the real deal. Furuichi, tell Oga this for me. She... is Ishiyama's strongest. This school now belongs to her."

"That's great and all..." The two men looked to see Oga... with a giant right arm that was twisting and cracking in disturbing ways. "But my arm looks like it's gonna fall off."

Furuichi's eyes were shadowed. "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THAT?!"

" _It's pretty much the opposite of your situation."_

" _Eh?!"_

" _You went over your limit, and can't use any more demon magic for a while. However, Oga Tatsumi's arm is being pumped full of the young Beelzebub's power. Since Beelzebub is a full demon, he has full access to his power, but like your human body, Oga's arm has a limit. If young Beelzebub continues to pump it full of any more magic, it will burst open like a water balloon."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Don't worry. All she has to do is release it."_

" _HOW THE HELL IS SHE GOING TO DO THAT?!"_

" _Simple. She just needs to punch something."_

"OGA! PUNCH THE GROUND!"

She didn't even hesitate. When she punched the ground... she turned the school into rubble. Furuichi's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the destroyed school as Oga released a relieved sigh, her arm back to normal. Furuichi could only think of saying one thing.

"I'm going home."


	15. Chapter 15

"Master! You're a wreck!"

Furuichi chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do I look that bad?"

"You are covered in cuts, bruises, and have dried blood on your body!"

"About that, could you so kindly clean and heal me?"

Yukihime had a pouting look on her face before she sat down on their bed, and patted the spot next to her. Furuichi sat down, and watched as Yukihime summoned a small bucket of water and a cloth. She proceeded to wring it dry before wiping the blood off of her master. "I'm very disappointed in you, master."

"Why?"

"You said you would call me if you felt outmatched."

"I never felt outmatched."

"But look at the state you are in!"

"It just proves how much more I need to improve. This fight helped me to create a new technique, but it also showed me that my powers have a limit."

"A limit?"

"Yeah. Because I went past that current limit, my powers will be sealed for a bit. It's why most of my wounds haven't already healed." Furuichi then yawned. "I'm so tired. All that fighting and that new technique has really drained me."

"That, and the fact that you have been up for nearly twenty-four hours."

Furuichi was feeling groggy. "So sleepy." That's when he fell, with a yelp from Yukihime. "Sorry, but I'm going to nap on your lap for a while."

"M-Master, that isn't my lap."

"Hm? Then what is it?"

"M-My breasts."

Furuichi blinked once, then be blinked two times... and then he snuggled into Yukihime's cleavage, which got an embarrassed yelp from the fox girl familiar. "Sorry, Yukihime. You're just way too comfortable."

"I-It's alright, Master. I-I-I am your familiar. Y-You can use me however you see f-fit."

Furuichi snuggled closer into Yukihime's "pillows", a content look on his face. "I love you, Yukihime."

"L-?! I-I-I-I-I l-l-l-l-love you too, Master." She was so embarrassed to say that, but Furuichi could hear the sincerity in her voice. She may be embarrassed, but she wasn't lying. She really meant it.

Furuichi was already sleeping soundly, enjoying the feeling of Yukihime gently petting him. As he slept, Yukihime healed him. His cuts, bruises, and scratches disappeared while he slept in his familiar's embrace. After a few minutes, Furuichi was as good as new, not a single wound to be seen.

Yukihime couldn't help but look at her master's sleeping face. The sight of him made her blush. He looked so at peace, so comfortable... so handsome. She shook her head to clear it of the last thought, trying to remember her place as a familiar. Then, she sensed it. A human presence. Knowing her master's rule, she immediately transformed into her fox form, squeezing under Furuichi's arm. She got herself into another embarrassing situation when she felt her master tighten his embrace around her.

"Onii-chan?" No answer. Honoka then slowly opened the door, wondering if her brother would have another beautiful woman in his room like he did the last time she tried to wake him. She breathed a sigh of relief when she just saw her brother sleeping with Yukihime, who was looking right at her from underneath her brother's arm. "Good morning, Yukihime." The fox gave her a cute bark as a sign of greeting. "Onii-chan, it's time to wake up."

Furuichi grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. "Five more minutes."

"I know it's summer vacation and all, but I still need to clean up breakfast."

Furuichi sighed in defeat. "Sure." After getting up and eating breakfast, Furuichi turned on the TV. The news story... was the now destroyed Ishiyama. "Oh... right." Furuichi felt his phone ring. He answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Furuichi Takayuki speaking."

"My place. Now."

Furuichi sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"What do you think?" That's when Oga hung up.

Furuichi reached Oga's house in the usual time, and rang the doorbell. Oga herself answered. When she saw Furuichi, she was surprised. She herself was bandaged, but Furuichi didn't have so much as a band-aid. Hell, he didn't look hurt at all. "You have a shit ton of explaining to do."

"Is that why you called me over?"

"No. I wanna ask my sister something, but I don't want to be alone when I do it. You know how she can get."

"I most certainly do." Furuichi followed Oga to her living room, hearing... moaning? When he turned the corner, he saw Misaki getting her back massaged... by a blob.

"Hm? Ah, Taka-chin. What a nice surprise."

"Hey, Aneki, you know how our school was destroyed right? What are we supposed to do?" Furuichi looked at Oga with a blank expression. _"That's what you wanted to ask her?"_

"What are you supposed to do? You guys will just be transferred to another school. It's not like you blew up the school. The administration will do something about it. Hn. Ah, that's the spot."

"Is that how it works?"

"Yeah. A while back, a friend's school was burnt down by a freak fire. Until the school was fixed, the students were sent to different schools. Ooh, they sure have some convenient pets in Macao."

Furuichi blushed, unable to look away from Misaki. Her blushing, content face; her flawless legs raised in the air; and her pleasured moans filling the air brought one thought into Furuichi's mind. _"Sexy."_ Furuichi then felt Oga slam her fist into his gut, causing him to buckle will grabbing his sore stomach. "What... was... that... for?" His words were strained from the pain.

"For eye humping my sister."

"Oh? Taka-chin, do you wanna give me a massage, too?" Furuichi jolted at that question. "Cause I wouldn't mind you giving me a massage on my shoulders... or maybe even my legs." Furuichi's jaw dropped, a bit of blood dripping down his nose. That was when Oga gave him an uppercut that sent him on his back.

"Ow."

"Shut up."

"That wasn't very nice, Tatsumi. I was looking forward to having him give me a massage." Misaki couldn't help but snicker when her little sister gave her the evil eye.

"Oh, you are here." Oga and Furuichi looked to see Henry and someone Furuichi didn't recognize carry two large plates of food. "Let us celebrate the young master's full recovery."

Furuichi stood up. "Who's the kid?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?!"

"A demon nurse."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Nurse, huh?" Furuichi looked at the blob. "And that's the doctor, I presume."

"Indeed, I am. You seem to be quite clever for a human."

Furuichi had a blank look. "Thanks."

It has been a long time since Furuichi has spent time with Oga's family. They had the barbecue in their backyard, and were enjoying the meat Henry brought. It really was delicious... even though it somehow came from a hill.

Furuichi was sitting next to Misaki after bringing her a beer at her request. As he was enjoying his food, he made the lucky mistake of looking at Misaki. Since she was wearing shorts and a tank top, it was easy for him to see her legs and arms, and her tank top was small enough to hug her breasts. Misaki made it worse when she raised her leg. As usual, she was enjoying a popsicle, and yet she somehow made even that look sexy. Furuichi couldn't look away. He could feel the heat rising in his face as he stared at the goddess next him.

Fortunately for him, he was doused by cold water that made his bangs cover his face. It immediately calmed him down. "Oops. Spilled my drink." There was literally no sincerity in Oga's voice when she "apologized".

Furuichi was silent at first. "Thanks, Oga. I... actually kinda needed that."

"Don't mention it."

Furuichi stood up, and made a second mistake. He shook his head to dry his hair of the water. When he felt he was done, he threw his head back... making his wet hair fly back, and the water drops fall around him... in an unintentionally, yet extremely sexy way. All three Oga women blushed at the sight, entranced by the silver Adonis before them. Furuichi sat down to continue to enjoy his meat, but noticed the looks the Oga women were giving him. "What?"

All three women looked away from him. "It's nothing!"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Before he could enjoy his food, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and knew immediately that it was the man of the household. "You should be careful, my boy. You of all people should know how carnivorous Oga women can be."

"Huh?"

"Just remember that my wife and Tatsumi are off limits. Misaki, on the other hand, is up for grabs."

"Nah?!" The two men were then hit by plates, courtesy of the youngest member of the Oga family.

"Tatsumi, dad does have a point. I am still on the market."

"SHUT UP!" After that, the family and their (hopefully) future son-in-law *insert Furuichi blinking at you in confusion while chewing on a kabob* continued to enjoy the meal, with just a few moments of Oga punching Furuichi for looking at her sister... and for the one time he looked at her after Baby Beel accidentally caused Oga to spill her drink on her shirt, which hugged her sexy features. And yes, she was blushing like a school girl when she noticed how her best friend was accidentally checking her out with a nosebleed. Hey, even she can be girly from time to time.

* * *

The next day, after Furuichi had just got dressed after taking a shower, he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't sense any of his family members anywhere near the front door, and he was the closest. With that in mind, he went to answer it. It was Oga.

Before he could even greet her, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and dragged him to who knows where. "Um... what's up?"

"We're taking Baby Beel to train."

"We're what?"

"He's afraid of bugs! He's supposed to be the next Great Demon Lord, and he cries at the sight of a freaking cicada?! That's not gonna fly! We're going to the mountains to train this twerp!"

"And I'm coming along, why?"

"To pay for our train tickets, of course."

Furuichi sighed. "Of course."

After getting the tickets and arriving at the mountains, the two started to walk up the stairs towards the top of the mountain. Before the two reached the top, Oga stopped in front of a tree... an evil grin on her face. Seemingly out of nowhere, she brought out some rope and a jar of honey. She then tied up Baby Beel, slathered honey on his forehead, jumped up to the closest sturdy looking branch on the tree, and hung Baby Beel like a piñata, placing the stag and rhino beetles she somehow found near the rope. Furuichi's eyebrow twitched at the sight. He didn't even notice Kunieda walk up behind him.

"Fufufufufu. Baby Beel-kun, you need to escape soon. If you don't, those horrid bugs you despise so much will travel all the way to the honey I spread on your forehead."

"DAAA!"

"You realize that someone would consider this child abuse, right?"

"Well, they're idiots! This is most definitely not child abuse! It's training! Training, I say! Ooh-ho-ho-ho!" As she laughed the stereotypical laugh of noble woman, the branch beneath her broke. As she screamed while she and Baby Beel fell to the ground, Furuichi used his hand to cut the rope around Baby Beel. Before the two could hit the ground, Furuichi easily caught Oga with one arm, holding her bridal style, while he caught Baby Beel with his free hand. The baby was actually snuggling against his arm like a security blanket.

"Tch. Weak ass branch. Furuichi! Let's find another... Hm? Ah! Kouta!" Furuichi looked to see that it really was Kouta, along with Kunieda. "And Kouta's sister! It's been a while. Taking the kid to the mountains, huh? Say, let's go get some ice cream or something." Oga stuck her thumb out towards Furuichi. "He's paying." Furuichi sighed in defeat at that.

The three plus two babies went and got ice cream, which Furuichi bought. Kunieda tried to convince him not to buy hers, but he just told her it was alright. The group sat at a bench, with Kunieda at the left end, Oga in the middle with Baby Beel on her lap, and Furuichi at the right end.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"Special training."

"Training?"

"Yeah. This kid's afraid of bugs. It's just plain sad. So I thought about coming here to fix that."

"Hm. Is that why you are here, Furuichi-kun?"

"Nah. She just brought me along to pay for our train tickets and to buy anything else, like this ice cream." Kunieda sweatdropped at the answer.

"Hm. Sorry for asking, since you seem to remember Furuichi's name, but what was yours again?"

Furuichi saw Kunieda jump at the question. He guessed that she was wondering if she really should say her name. "K.. Kunie-"

"Aoi!" The three looked to see an old man walk towards them, an old man Furuichi instantly recognized. He was there when Furuichi killed Juggernaut. "What are you doing, loitering around like this?"

"Oji-chan!"

"Hm? Aoi? Kunie?"

"That's my name! Aoi Kunie!" Aoi noticed the blank look Furuichi was giving her, his eyebrow raised. She looked at him with pleading eyes that screamed not to say anything, and he just sighed in response.

"Who might these two be?"

"They're the people I met at the park."

"I'm Oga."

"Furuichi Takayuki. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, people from the same town. And you are quite the polite young man. Tell me, son, what is your relationship with Aoi?" Kunieda blushed at the question, and Oga looked at bit annoyed.

"Hm? I suppose I'm an acquaintance of hers."

"I see. By chance, do you have any feelings for her?"

Furuichi blushed slightly at the question. "Pardon?"

"Don't ask such strange questions! He's here for training!"

"Training? That's the spirit. Hm, you do seem to have some hidden potential. Allow me to shake your hand, young man."

"Um, sure." Furuichi then grasped the hand of Kunieda's grandfather. Before he knew what was happening, he felt him self being thrown to the ground. Before he was slammed into the ground, he landed on his feet, which greatly impressed the elder. "Um, what was that for?"

The old man smiled. "You came here to train, correct? Well then, I'll train you a bit." Furuichi was able to escape the old man's grasp... though, he knew that the elder just released his grip. "Well? Come at me."

"Wait, Oji-chan!"

"Oi, old geezer! What the hell are you doing to Furuichi?!"

"Oji-chan, stop trying to start a fight every time you see me with a man!"

"Hmph. I'm only testing him to see if he is a man good enough for you. Anyone weaker will be destroyed by me."

"It's not like that with me and him! And Furuichi, what are you doing?! You don't need to fight him!"

"I'm not exactly sure about that. You're grandfather doesn't look like the type to just let me walk away from a fight. Whether I want to or not, I'm going to have to fight him."

"Hm. It seems you are quite brilliant. That is good. Now, come at me." Furuichi didn't move. He was just in a fighting stance, analyzing him. "Oh? Trying to look for an opening? Very good. You fight like a true martial artist. However, you will find no opening in my defense."

"So I see. I guess I have no choice..." Furuichi warped behind the old man, hand ready to render him unconscious with a chop to the neck. "but to make one." As soon as Furuichi tried to chop the man's neck, he ducked in time to perfectly avoid the attack, which shocked the half-demon.

"You have incredible speed and exquisite reflexes." Furuichi tried to attack the man with precise strikes, but he dodged all of his techniques. "You are also quite flexible, with tremendous strength and explosive power. However, you are far to predictable, and make it easy to read your moves." The old man did something that made Furuichi's eyes widen in shock. He touched his abdomen. "You also leave yourself with far too many openings, making it easy for a skilled warrior to attack you here." He then tapped at several different points on his body. "Here, here, and also here."

The old man then warped behind Furuichi faster than even his demon enhanced reflexes could follow, which further shocked the half-demon. He then felt a palm on his back. "Let me teach you how to use power."

"Wait, Oji-chan! That technique!"

"Shingetsuryuu Mutou: Nadeshiko." That was when Furuichi was smashed into the ground, a large crater formed around him. The old man walked away from the downed half-demon. "Hmph, you have far from disappointed me. In fact, I am rather impressed with you. You have much potential, young man."

"Thank you for saying that."

Both members of the Kunieda family widened their eyes in shock. They looked back to see Furuichi literally jump back on his feet, albeit with a bit of a stumble and pained groans. "Hohou, able to stand after that? That's quite impressive, young man."

"Even though you were holding back?"

The old man looked impressed. "So you were able to tell. Impressive. Very impressive indeed."

Furuichi was still in pain, but he didn't care. He looked down at the crater, and then looked at his own hand. "And to think he was holding back. . . . Holding back." Furuichi thought about it, and made a decision. "Sir, could you teach me that technique?"

The old man was quiet at first, before smiling. "Very well. But you need to keep up with me." As soon as he said that, he practically warped. Furuichi looked in the direction he saw the man run (yes, **saw** ) and followed him at just as impressive speed. The man ran all over the mountain, past ravines, up long hills, and even ran up tall cliff sides. Furuichi was able to follow him the entire way, until the two finally reached a waterfall. "Well done, young man."

"Thank you."

"Now then, go collect a stone, preferably a large one."

"Uh, sure." Furuichi did as he was told, and found a stone he needed two hands to hold.

"That one will do. Now, break that rock with your bare hands." Furuichi was confused. He could easily do it, thanks to his demon heritage, but what was the point? He thought the answer would come after he impressed the old man by doing so. He raised a fist, prepared to smash the stone into dust. "However, you are not allowed to use your demon powers."

Furuichi was shocked, his fist still raised. "How did you-"

"Don't look down on your elders, boy. I was able to discover what you were in our little match. You are no martial artist. You probably have never even taken so much as a child's self-defense class. The fact that you were able to keep up with me, despite having no knowledge of martial arts or any formal training shows you are beyond even natural-born athletes. In short, a human with a normal upbringing like you obviously had would never be able to keep up with me, especially not all the way towards the top of Mapputatsu." Furuichi remained silent, not able to look the man in the eye. "Though, I have to admit, it took me a while to realize it was you, Silver Demon. I actually didn't recognize you without your get-up."

"You even know who I am?"

"I still remember when you rendered my granddaughter and her friends unconscious in my house. Though, you have become considerably stronger since then." Furuichi didn't respond. He was just amazed with this old man.

"Boy, you are trying to master your powers, correct?"

Furuichi didn't answer right away. "Yes."

"May I be so bold as to ask why?"

Again, he didn't answer immediately. "I'm... being hunted. By a group of twenty-five extremely powerful demons."

"Hm. The Black Zodiac?" Furuichi looked at the man with astonished eyes. "How many of them have you defeated already? I believe in the newspaper a few weeks back, it showed you defeating Ravening Dog."

Furuichi was dumbfounded. He kept asking the same question in his mind. _"Just who is this man?"_ Pushing the thought away, Furuichi proceeded to answer the question. "Five. Including Ravening Dog, I have defeated Juggernaut, the Torn Prince, the Angry Princess, and the Pilgrimess."

"Hm. Then you have twenty more opponents waiting for you. You have a very difficult path ahead of you. The Nadeshiko will be an invaluable weapon for you. However, you need to know how to actually use the technique."

"Use it?"

"Give me your rock." Furuichi did. The elder Kunieda held the stone with one hand. With the other, he pretty much patted the stone... and it split perfectly in half, a feat that not even Furuichi could do with his demon powers. "Nadeshiko is a basic part of the Shingetsu style. One strike focuses the blow completely on a single spot. Once you've totally mastered it, you can be able to do this."

Kunieda grabbed another rock about the size Furuichi brought him, and placed it on a slightly larger rock. Furuichi watched as the elder smacked the rock, expecting both of them to be split in half. However, only the larger one underneath was split, the smaller one being completely unharmed. "In the Sengoku Era, this technically was dubbed the Armor Piercer."

"Armor Piercer."

"Strength has next to no importance in this technique. What's important is how you transmit force, breathing, posture, timing, and your ability to concentrate. I can tell that you are a very fast learner. Now boy, try again."

Furuichi nodded, feeling a bit more motivated to learn this skill. He grabbed the closest large stone he could find, and placed it on another rock. He readied his palm, and took a few deep breaths. "Breathing, posture, timing, and concentration. Transmit the force into one single spot."

Kunieda watched Furuichi, and saw something impressive. His aura. It was as sliver as his hair... and rivaled that of his granddaughter's. What's more is that Kunieda could tell that it will only grow stronger. It was still far too immature. Kunieda was actually looking forward to this boy's development.

"Nadeshiko." Furuichi slammed his palm onto the stone. At first, nothing happened. Then, the stone was spilt in half, which made Furuichi smile. But it wasn't over yet. The stone beneath it also split in half, and then, a powerful gale completely surrounded Furuichi. When it was gone, Furuichi was in a crater. It was even larger than the one Kunieda created when he first used the Nadeshiko on Furuichi. "Whoa."

"Hm, impressive." Furuichi looked at Kunieda, who had a stoic look. "You have learned how to use Nadeshiko immediately, and it seems to be one of the most powerful I have seen in quite some time." Kunieda then got more serious. "However, it also shows one other fault about you." Furuichi listened intently, wondering what the wise old man would say. "You use far too much power."

"You have next to no control over it, and use far too much power than actually necessary. That is very dangerous. A reckless habit like that will exhaust you completely. Worst case, you would use far too much of your power, and would be completely defenseless. That would be the perfect moment for your opponent to finish you off." Furuichi immediately thought of the first time he ever used Crescent Moon. "Your expression tells me you have once been in that exact same position."

"Yes."

"As I have said before, you have great potential. However, both as a martial artists and even as a demon, you have much to learn. Come, let us return to Aoi and your wife."

"She isn't my wife."

"Hm?"

"That child she cares for isn't mine... nor is it even hers. I'm not even the one considered it's father."

"Hm. So, what is your relationship to that girl?"

"She's my best friend. As simple as that."

"Nothing more?"

"Only in my dreams."

"So, you have feelings for her?"

"Feelings that will never bare fruit."

"I see. . . . Very well. I shall accept that."

"Accept it? What do you-" Before Furuichi could ask his question, Kunieda already took off running. Furuichi followed. The two went the easy way back down, and reached Oga and Aoi in a matter of seconds.

Oga looked pissed, glaring daggers at the elder while cracking her knuckles. "There you are, ya old geezer. You got some nerve beating the hell outta my best friend. Only I'm allowed to do that."

"You are Oga, correct?"

"What of it?"

"Hm, much like the young man, you have much untapped potential. If you wish to unlock that potential, you are always welcome at my home."

"Huh? The hell you talking about? Anyway, fight me! I need to pay you back for what you did to Furuichi!"

Furuichi appeared before Oga, raising his hands. "Oga. It's alright." Furuichi looked at his palm. "I was more than compensated. Learned a new move."

Aoi gasped. "Did you... learn Nadeshiko?!"

"Yup."

Oga raised an eyebrow. "What's Nadeshiko?"

"The attack Kunie's grandpa used that buried me in a crater."

"Ah! You learned that?!"

"He did. But he still has much to learn, arguably more than you do. Furuichi-kun, when you are ready to master your immense power, my door shall be always open to you." The old man then started to walk away. Furuichi noticed the surprised expression on Kunieda's face. It must have been because her grandfather actually accepted Furuichi. "Especially if you come as a suitor."

Both Furuichi and Aoi turned beet red. "A-A-A-A-A SUITOR?!"

"Oi." The two embarrassed teens looked at an annoyed Oga. "You two were way too in sync just now."

"WE WEREN'T IN SYNC AT ALL!" Furuichi and Aoi then both looked at each other, blushing like mad, as they had the same thought. _"We really were in sync."_

"W-Wait! Oji-chan!" Aoi took off running, not even looking back at Furuichi. You could practically see the steam coming out of here head.

"Furuichi." Furuichi jumped in fear as he rigidly turned towards Oga, who was popping her knuckles, her hair covering here eyes, and surrounded by an enraged aura. "Grit your damn teeth."

"WHY?!"

"Something about that scene just now seriously pissed me off." Then, Oga's aura disappeared, now replaced with her in a state of thought. "Hm? Pissed me off? . . . Ah! I forgot to be angry at you for keeping that secret from me!"

"Urk!"

"That's right. I remember how you never told me you were that lame superhero."

"Nah?! I can handle the lame part, but I am not a superhero!"

Oga crossed her arms and gave Furuichi a blank look. "Says the guy he saved a high school babe from getting raped by a bunch of delinquents." A large stone fell on Furuichi's head. "Or who saved two old people from getting mugged by another group of thugs." Now it was an iron tea kettle. "Or the time you took down a drugged psychopath that tried to gut two bimbos." Anvil. "Or how about the time you took down a group of gun crazy Yakuza?" It now ended with a big ass boulder.

"You got shot in the chest by a fucking shotgun! One of those douche bags admitted to shooting you in the news after the cops dragged their sorry asses to jail! When were you going to tell me about this shit?!" Furuichi didn't answer right away. However, unfortunately for him, that was more than enough of an answer for Oga. "You weren't, were you." Furuichi jolted. "Takayuki-kun." That sickeningly sweet tone terrified Furuichi. He looked at Oga to see that she had a sweet and pure aura surrounding her, with a sparkling smile. "Aren't you lucky? You don't have to pay for our tickets."

"I-I don't?"

"Nope. I'll be paying for my own." She then raised her fist. "While you being going home a much faster way."

"Oh, shit."

"Oga!"

"No demon power?!"

"Express Way Punch!"

Furuichi was then sent flying back home. "THANK YOU FOR THE RIIIIIIDE!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Going back to the Demon World? Who is? Henry? Also, why are you sitting on my lap to play video games?"

"First, your lap is comfy. Second, I seriously wish Henry was leaving, but it's not him. Finally, the doc. The blob and his short brat of a nurse. With Baby Beel all better, they got nothing to do here, so it's about time they go back to the Demon World."

"Heh, hell yeah it is." Time seemed to freeze, and Furuichi sweatdropped when he realized what he just said. He looked up when Oga and Baby Beel looked up to glare at their idiot.

"Brr. Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? Here, say it again. We're going back to the Demon World."

"FUCK OFF, YA BRAT! GO HOME ALREADY!"

"About that..." Furuichi glared at the blob. "We would like to, but we can't seem to find Alaindelon."

"Tch. That worthless bastard. Always around when you don't want him, but never around when you need him. . . . Sounds like a coworker."

"You really suck at jokes."

"Shut it, brat."

The blob cleared his throat. "Would you, by chance, know of his whereabouts"

"And why the hell would I?"

"I heard you had some form of relationship with him."

"Relationship? He's terrified of me. If we had any kind of relationship, it would be that of a CEO and his pathetic wage slave."

"That could work." The group looked to see Henry standing at the doorway. "Alaindelon would probably appear if someone he respects or fears were to call him. Why don't you try calling him, Furuichi?"

"Do we have to do it now?" The group then looked at Lamia, who was fidgeting a bit with a cute little blush. "I'd like to stay in the Human World just a bit longer."

"Hmph, want to see that man again?"

Lamia's blush deepened. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!"

Oga raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What man?"

"Ah, you see, a few days ago Lamia decided to walk around your city at night."

* * *

"Wow. There sure are a lot of lights here. It's kinda like Beelzebia's capital."

"Well, looky what we have here." Lamia turned around to see a group of delinquents walk up to her.

"A kid here at night? Isn't it past your bed time?" The delinquent had a sickening grin on his face.

"Kekeke, must have snuck out to get some candy."

One of them looked at Lamia with a lecherous look. "What a cutie. Hey, I have a 'lollipop' right here for ya, if ya want." The freak pointed to his pants... specifically his crotch.

"Ha! You sick pedo. Can't get any good ass with that toothpick in your pants, so you gotta go for the little ladies."

"Fuck off. A chick's a chick, no matter the age." The delinquent then looked at Lamia with lecherous eyes while reaching out to her. "How about we go into that nice hotel over there?"

Before the man could grab Lamia's shoulder, she moved out of the way... and gave him an extremely powerful kick to the dick. She watched as he fell over with cold eyes, grabbing his literally steaming manhood. "Don't you dare touch me, human trash."

"You little bitch." Lamia looked up to see the other three delinquents glare at her.

One of them walked up to her and glared at her right in the eye. "You think you can get away with doing that to our friend?" Lamia then spat in the guy's face. As he wiped it off, she ran. "GET THAT LITTLE CUNT!"

Lamia ran as fast as she could, thinking she could outrun the humans. She would have been successful... if she knew the layout of the city. One wrong turn lead her into an alleyway... with no escape.

"Look, I found me a trapped bitch." Lamia turned around to glare at the four humans walking towards her.

"It's payback time, you little whore."

"Hey, is your 'son' feeling better?"

"More than good enough to make this 'girl' into a 'woman'."

"You know what, I think I'll have your sloppy seconds as payback for spitting in my face."

"You both are sick assholes. I love it."

"One of you fuckers better get a phone out to record this shit."

"Way ahead of ya, my morally sick friend."

Lamia saw no chance of escape. She was a nurse, not a warrior. She can't possible fight these men. She would be defiled by humans. She would never be able to show here face before Beelze-sama, the doctor, Henry nii-sama, or even her own mother. As the delinquents got closer, she closed her eyes, cowering in terror with tears welling up in her eyes. All she could think of was one thing: _"Someone, help me."_ Then... she heard the sound of stone and bones breaking, as well as a man screaming in pain.

"How pathetic. Four men ganging up on a little girl, with plans to rape her? You truly are human trash."

Lamia opened her eyes... and saw before her an extremely powerful looking man wearing a black cloak. She could just feel the power and strength radiating from him. She then saw that he had crushed the delinquent that planned to rape her beneath his feet, his shoulders obviously broken, yet still somehow alive. She then looked up to see that the other delinquents were absolutely terrified. The one who threatened to rape her second actually wet his pants.

"S-Silver!"

"Oh, shit! Why is he here?!"

"Who gives a fuck! Run, assholes!"

As the delinquents turned to run, they saw another figure that terrified them. "Master, how shall I dispose of these vermin?"

"In any way you see fit, Yukihime. Just be sure they live. You know how much I despise giving scum the sweet relief of death."

"As you wish."

Lamia was looking forward to seeing what the woman would do to the men, but the man raised his cloak to cover her vision. All Lamia could do was listen as the men screamed in both absolute terror and horrendous pain. When the screaming was gone, the man released his cloak. Lamia saw that the delinquents were shaking in both horror... and cold. They were covered in ice, and even had some frost bite. Lamia had never seen anything so... chillingly... beautiful.

"Well done as always, Yukihime."

"Thank you, Master. It seems that this was the only dilemma the night had to offer. I sense no other conflict in the entire city, nor do I sense any of _them._ "

"Neither do I. I suppose it is time to return home." The man then turned towards Lamia, and bent down on one knee. "Young lady, I would suggest you return home as well. The city at night is no place for you such as yourself. Please, promise me you will return home immediately."

Lamia was entranced by this man's silver eyes. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. He was powerful. She could sense it, and the fact that he had someone as powerful as the woman in the kimono as an underling further solidified this fact. Tall, powerful, and gorgeous eyes. This man... was Lamia's type. "Y-yes."

The man nodded in approval before standing. "Now then, shall we return home ourselves, Yukihime?"

"Yes, Master."

Lamia was hoping to see how the duo would leave, but made a crucial mistake. She blinked. In that second, the kimono ice woman and the mysterious cloaked man disappeared, with only the broken and frozen delinquents as proof that they were there at all. Following the man's order, she went straight back to Oga's house, her thoughts always going back to that man... her face red with embarrassment... for falling for him.

* * *

"And there you have it."

"Doctor! I never said I fell in love with that man!"

"Sure you didn't."

Furuichi was sweating bullets, while Oga's eyes were shadowed by her hair. "Hmmm. So, the local hero saved your ass, huh kid?" Lamia looked away, blushing. That was more than enough of an answer for Oga. She then pinched Furuichi's leg while twisting the skin she grabbed. Furuichi was trying his hardest not to yell out in pain, and listened to Oga as she angrily whispered to him through gritted teeth. "Still doing that superhero shit, huh? And it looks like you have a fucking fan girl. Aren't you a lucky bastard?"

Furuichi whispered back in pain through gritted teeth. "Not my intent. Definitely not my intent."

"Well, Furuichi? Call for Alaindelon."

"I don't need you to tell me, Henry." Furuichi then picked up Oga as he stood, and placed her on her bed. He then took a deep breath. "Alaindelon! You assistance is required! Appear at once!"

Alaindelon then appeared right behind Henry, saluting. "Sir! I have appeared, sir!"

"Huh. Color me impressed." Oga really was impressed.

Furuichi looked at her with a thumbs up. "Just call me the Admiral."

"What about the Baron?"

"Whatever." The group then went to... "The river? Hendrickson, is there a reason for this?"

"Yes. Traveling to the Demon World is special. The natural energy of either the river or the mountains is necessary. Also, the amount of mass that can be transported is very limited. There aren't many demons who can transfer two people at once. Say what you will about Alaindelon, but he is quite special."

" _Not as special as you, though."_

" _Hm? What do you mean?"_

" _I'm sure you will find out soon enough."_

After Lamia said her goodbyes, Alaindelon split in half, ready to take her back to the Demon World. As Furuichi and Oga watched, they saw something that made their blood run cold. Baby Beel was holding onto Lamia's foot... and Lamia was already being transferred. Oga's jaw dropped. "If Baby Beel goes to the Demon World... I'M DEAD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, YA BRAT?!"

In less than a second, Oga was tugging at Baby Beel, who had an iron grip on Lamia's leg. "Hey! Don't pull on me like that!" She was making sure her skirt wouldn't be flipped up to show her panties.

"Shut up and get back here! Furuichi! Help me, you idiot!"

"Oh, right." Furuichi then wrapped his arms around Oga's waist.

As they were both tugging with all their might, Furuichi foot slid on the dirt. He was able to regain his balance... but he somehow ended up with Oga's butt landing on his crotch, which made both teens blush like crazy. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE HORNY, PERV-ICHI!"

"IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE! I SWEAR!" That was when Furuichi had a thought. "Hey, if you two were in different dimensions, how would Baby Beel's lightning cries reach you?"

Oga thought about it. "Huh, that's a good questio-AHHH!" Furuichi and Oga had lessened their strength enough to be sucked into Alaindelon. When the two woke up, they were in an embarrassing position. Oga... was laying in Furuichi's chest. Oga immediately got off of Furuichi, her face blood red from embarrassment. Furuichi stood up, also blushing like mad.

"Are you two awake?"

Furuichi looked up to see Lamia, but saw something worse. "No. Lamia, please tell me we aren't where I think we are."

"We are, Furuichi." Lamia looked at Furuichi with a smile and a small sweat drop on her cheek. "We're in the Demon World."

The two teens went black in the eyes and spoke in perfect unison. "Oh, hell no."

The two then heard something behind them, and looked to see a strange creature. "Yople."

The two were quiet. "Should I punch it?"

"Wait. It might be greeting us."

"Wait, so we should say Yople, too?"

When the two went to greet it, the creature showed its fangs and started walking towards them in a disturbing way. Oga went black in the eyes with her jaw hanging, but Furuichi was unafraid. He didn't sense any malice from the creature. He stood in front of Oga, making sure she wouldn't do anything.

"FURUICHI! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THAT THING'LL KILL YOU!"

Furuichi didn't budge. As soon as the creature got near Furuichi... it hugged him. Furuichi had blank eyes, not sure what to think of the situation. The creature then patted Furuichi, getting any dust or dirt off of him. It then walked away, but turned to wave good-bye with a "Yople".

Furuichi stared blankly at the disappearing creature. "What the hell was that?"

"That was a Yople Alien. They're the friendliest demons in this area."

Furuichi looked blankly at Lamia. "Yople... Aliens?"

"Yople Aliens."

". . . . Okay, where the fuck is this? Are we in the Demon World or outer space?"

Lamia went blue in the face. "The Demon World. I brought humans to the Demon World. Worst off, we landed in Vlad's Haunt of all places!" Seeing the uninterested expressions on the humans' faces, Lamia began to describe how dangerous Vlad's Haunt really is.

Oga still looked bored. "Well, it doesn't have anything to do with us."

"Yeah. We just need to get Alaindelon."

Lamia looked happy. "That's right! Alaindelon!"

"Yes?" The group looked up to see Alaindelon stuck in a tree covered in wounds and bleeding. "Sorry. This is what happens when I'm overloaded." Oga and Furuichi got Alaindelon out of the tree. They didn't place him like that, but he somehow ended up on his back with his hands over his chest. In this position, he said a lot of cliché death lines like talking about buying his daughter a dress for her birthday. He ended it by saying the most cliché line to Lamia. "I leave... the rest... in your... hands."

That's when Oga started to angrily shake Alaindelon's "corpse", telling him to open his damn eyes. Since Furuichi sensed some life in Alaindelon, he was tempted to join her. The only reason he didn't was because of the ring of a phone. It was coming from Alaindelon's pocket. Lamia answered it to find out it was Henry.

After being told the situation, Henry told them to find Alaindelon's daughter. Furuichi crossed his arms. "Well, that makes sense. Bet she's a transfer demon, too, if she's this guy's daughter. So, where would we-" Furuichi was interrupted when he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see that it was a vine. "Shit."

Furuichi was then dragged into the forest. Oga and Lamia chased after him. When they reached him, they saw him being dangled over what looked like a giant Venus Fly Trap. Lamia went blue in the face. "An Aphrodite Beast Trap!"

Furuichi was being flung around by the giant plant, but was somehow still able to hear Lamia. "A WHAT?!"

"It's one of the deadliest plants in all of Vlad's Haunt, arguably all of the Demon World! They hunt for their prey through special scents! Some of their favorite meals are extremely powerful demon beasts, or demon royalty! An Aphrodite Beast Trap was once responsible for ending the life of one of the Dragon King's teenage sons, who was considered to be exceptionally powerful, even among S class demons! But this doesn't make sense! Why would it go after a normal human like you?!"

"WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK?! HELP ME, DAMMIT! WHOA!" The Beast Trap threw Furuichi into the air, prepared to eat him whole. However, he was able to dodge mid-air, but the Trap was stubborn. It was about lunge once more towards Furuichi. However, it was stopped... after an extremely powerful lightning strike burnt it to cinders. Furuichi landed on his feet, and looked at Baby Beel, who was glaring at the now dead trap. "Thanks, Baby Beel."

"Da! Dabu da ai da bu da ui ma dada!"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow at the baby, but was brought out of the thought when he heard Lucifer giggle.

" _What?"_

" _I was able to hear the voice of young Beelzebub's heart."_

" _Oh? And what did he say?"_

 _"Yeah! No_ _way is a dumb plant gonna eat my dad."_ Furuichi turned to stone when Lucifer told him that.

Oga looked at Furuichi with confusion. "Something wrong, dude?"

"Oh, nothing. Just surprised by how much of an upgrade Baby Beel got when we came to the Demon World."

" _As did you."  
_

" _Huh?"_

" _Haven't you noticed how quiet the forest is?"_

" _Yeah. What's you're... a forest being quiet?"_

" _Now you understand. Your demon power has increased to such a devastating level, that the creatures of Vlad's Haunt are terrified of you. Only an A to S class beast will attack you."_

" _So, unless we come across a super monster, we'll be safe because of me?"_

" _Exactly."_

" _That makes things a bit easier."_

As the group walked through the forest, Furuichi found out what Lucifer said was correct. Furuichi saw a few beasts here and there, but all he had to do was activate a tiny bit of his demonic energy and glare at them with his silver eyes. That was more than enough to send them running.

After a while, they finally reached a modest looking home on the outskirts of the forest. However, when they entered they saw it was ransacked, and that Alaindelon's daughter was obviously kidnapped. Furuichi then noticed something. "Are you, by chance, the reason for this destruction?"

The girls looked at Furuichi in confusion before looking towards the direction he was looking at. There, they saw a man reading a book. "You guys suck. What's the point of having you fools as guards?"

Furuichi sensed a presence behind his group. "That's none of your business. The humans belong to us. Stay out of it."

"Hmph. Well, whatever. My work here is done."

Furuichi looked at the man, and saw him holding a stone. "Hey, what the hell are you holding?"

"Hm? Oh, this? Something very valu-" The man looked surprised when he saw Furuichi... specifically his eyes. "Those eyes... could you be a... interesting. To think one of _your_ kind would be out here. I have a feeling we will be meeting again soon... Your Majesty." Furuichi's eyes widened when the man said that as he disappeared.

During Furuichi's encounter with the strange, long haired man, Oga had already taken down the two dudes behind them. As Henry explained the situation involving a band of thieves, Furuichi found a picture of Alaindelon's daughter.

"Yo, Furuichi, looks like we gotta go thief hunting. What a pain."

"Maybe not." Oga looked confused... until Furuichi showed her a picture of Alaindelon standing next to... a babe. "Turns out the old guy's daughter is quite the looker. I wouldn't mind trying to save her." Furuichi was then punched in the gut by Oga, which caused him to buckle in pain. "Why?"

"No reason." Oga then glared at the captured outlaws with blood red eyes scary enough to make a demon look like a saint in comparison. She then proceeded to pop her knuckles, further scaring the captured fools. "Now then..."

The two bandits, who now really needed a change of pants, lead them to a town, and told them where Alaindelon's daughter was. Not wanting to waste any time, the group just went to the tower, not even bothering to call and ask Henry about it. Furuichi and Oga just wanted to get back home.

"So, she's here, huh?"

"Yup. Hey, Oga, do those guys over there look like they'll be any trouble?"

"Hm?" Oga looked at the direction Furuichi pointed... and saw two piss drunk guards on another building. "Nah. They're drunk. What could they- when did you get up there?!"

"Hm? As soon as you said 'Nah'."

"How'd you get up there?"

"I jumped."

"Oh."

" _Gotta love how easily she accepts an answer."_ It also helped him that Lamia looked away from him just in time for him to make a jump far too impossible for a mere human to make, then heard Alaindelon's daughter mention how her dad probably forgot about her birthday. "That's not true. He actually said he would buy you a dress."

"Who are you?"

"Wait a bit, please. I'll be over there soon."

"Huh? Do you know my father?"

"I do."

"Could you be... Lord Furuichi-sama?!"

"Sama? Well, I am most certainly Furuichi."

"I thought so. My father has told me much about you. Your Majesty! Please escape!"

"Huh?"

"A beast is coming! One not even you are powerful enough to defeat!"

"An S class, I presume."

"Yes. The people here have done to much harm to the Haunt. They have enraged the guardian. It's bigger than a mountain. A creature far too powerful for even you to defeat." The woman, who Lamia later identified as Angelica, heard footsteps. "Please run, Your Majesty! The thieves are coming back!"

"Not happening." Angelica looked surprised. "I agree, that at my current level, I may be no match for Vlad's Guardian, but I can at least handle a few thieves. Besides, I need to get you o-" Furuichi was interrupted by a quake. It made him lose his grip on one of the bars. As he held the other bar with his hand, he looked to see the giant beast, and whistled in amazement. Then, he felt something pierce his hand.

It completely numbed all feeling in his hand, causing him to fall. He easily landed on his feet, and looked to see what had struck him. There was something in his hand, so he just plucked it out. It was... a very familiar dart. It could only belong to one demon. _"Poisoned Dart."_ Furuichi looked in the direction the dart came from... and saw him. Furuichi glared at the cloaked man, who was just standing in the wind, looking directly back at his target. Then, he just disappeared in a mist of smoke.

Furuichi felt his hand, and looked at it. He tested it by gripping twice, and saw that he had already recovered from the poison. He must have grown a weak immunity to the poison. He said weak... because that dart was far smaller than the first one the Black Sun used on him.

"Hey Furuichi, is this one of those do-or-die situations?"

"Hm?" Furuichi looked around to see that they were surrounded. "I guess. But you seem kinda happy about it."

"How the hell can she be happy?! Is she an Amazon or something?"

"Kid, men laugh in the face of danger."

"I'm a girl! And so are you!"

"When they do, power naturally comes to them."

"What part of 'you're a girl' didn't you hear me say?!"

"Right, Furuichi, Baby Beel?" Furuichi wasn't listening. He was wondering what was happening to Baby Beel. He was overflowing with demonic energy, and began to grow. Eventually, he had turned into a giant, with Oga on top of his head. Furuichi's eyebrow twitched as he watched Oga tell Baby Beel different wrestling moves that ultimately defeated the Guardian.

As Baby Beel danced around, Furuichi sensed who he was looking for, and found them immediately. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Goaty?" The man turned around to see Furuichi standing there with a smile. "Now, you have one of two choices: leave the girl or be destroyed by me. Take your pick."

"Furuichi-sama!"

The thief leader growled at Furuichi as he took out a dagger. "You damn kid!"

Lamia ran up to them. "You're an idiot! It's obvious you're not a fighter."

Furuichi looked at the dagger... and chuckled. "A dagger? Is that the best you can do? You might wanna put that away." Furuichi's eyes glowed silver. "You might get hurt."

The man trembled in fear when Furuichi's eyes turned silver. "Those eyes... Are you a..."

"Hm? It seems I got lucky."

"Huh?"

"I don't have to do anything to beat you. I don't even need to move."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm a very lucky man. You're about to see how in three... two... and one." The man was then stomped by Baby Beel, with Furuichi perfectly in the crack of the baby's toes. As Baby Beel walked away, Furuichi crouched down to get a better look at the smashed man. "See? I told you I was lucky."

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?!"

"I've been through worse. Anyway, Oga! You can calm Baby Beel down now!" No response. "Oga!" Baby Beel then looked at Furuichi's group, helping the half-demon notice something. "And... she's not there. . . . Well, then." Furuichi casually walked over to Angelica and easily destroyed her cuffs, an act that surprised both Angelica and Lamia. He then picked up Angelica bridal style with one arm, which embarrassed the female transfer demon to the point of blushing. Next, he picked up Lamia with one arm and placed her on his shoulder, which caused her to blush in embarrassment. Both women grabbed onto Furuichi, Angelica wrapping her arms around his neck while Lamia wrapped her arms around his head. "Time to run."

Furuichi was running like hell away from Baby Beel's giant stomping feet. "CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP-CRAP! DID BABY BEEL GO BERSERK?! THE HELL YOU DOING, OGA?!"

"Yo."

Furuichi looked and saw a very bloody Oga. "The hell happened to you?!"

"He threw me off."

"You have no idea how happy I am you survived that."

"Furuichi-sama! Beelze-sama is drunk on excitement! We need to calm him down!"

"Great idea! But how are we suppo-" Furuichi was interrupted when he felt a sharp pain pierce his thigh, and felt like he was falling. To save both Angelica and Lamia, he threw the girls towards Oga, who easily caught them. When Furuichi fell, he looked to see what caused him to fall. There was a large hole in his leg. Since there was no blood, it was obviously caused by a spell with intense heat. His wound wasn't healing, so something was canceling his powers. He knew who it was when he thought about that. He looked up... and saw Tyrant sitting on a far off building, smiling smugly at Furuichi.

As Furuichi glared at the leader of the Black Zodiacs, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see Baby Beel, preparing to stomp on him. He sighed as the foot came crashing down towards him. "Fuck."

Furuichi closed his eyes, expecting to be crushed underneath Baby Beel's foot as he heard the girls scream his name. When he felt nothing, he looked to see the strange man from Angelica's house... holding up Baby Beel's foot with one hand. "Is this all that you are capable of? How disappointing." The man looked at Furuichi. "Are you really _her_ blood?"

The two looked at each other in the eyes before the man looked at Oga. "Woman, use your spell."

"Huh?"

"The spell that will stop this child's rampage. Only the contractor would know it." Oga looked confused. "You don't know it? What a pain." Oga felt a strong killing intent coming from the man. " **Maybe I should kill him."** The man then easily threw Baby Beel's foot away, and began to unsheathe his sword to kill the giant baby. However, he wavered... when he felt an incredible amount of demonic energy that made him shiver in fear.

" **Just try it."** The man looked behind him to see Furuichi standing, radiating absolute power that blackened the very skies. It was powerful enough to make lightning crash. Furuichi's face was shadowed, only one silver eye glowing to be seen in the darkness. When Tyrant saw this, and how quickly the wound he inflicted healed, he smiled in approval, and disappeared. **"However, if you so much as scratch that child, you will be the one who gets killed."**

The man stared at the powerful being before him with a wide eye... before chuckling. "Magnificent. That's exactly how a member of the royal family from _that_ kingdom should be. And to think you can become stronger than even that. You will become... spectacular." Furuichi continued to glare at the man with his silver eye. "As such... being killed by you... even in this state. . . . Would be an honor." The man then quickly turned towards Baby Beel, about to draw his sword. When he did that, Furuichi raised his hand, prepared to blast the man into ash. However, before either could do anything, something unexpected happened.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

When Oga yelled that, Baby Beel disappeared. Both men looked to see that he had appeared before Oga, back to normal, and looking happy. Furuichi's previous powers were gone. He had returned to normal... his eyebrow twitching at the situation. "Are you a puppy or something, Baby Beel?" Baby Beel then looked at Furuichi, crawled over to him, grabbed him, and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Sighing, Furuichi picked him up. Baby Beel did all kinds of different hand gestures while babbling. "You want me to buy you and Oga some croquettes?"

"Da!"

Furuichi chuckled. "You're a handful, you know that?"

"Don't I know." Furuichi looked up to see Oga walk over to him, and take Baby Beel from him. "Don't cause so much trouble for us. Oh, and you're definitely buying croquettes, Furuichi."

"I know."

The man walked past Furuichi and Oga, chuckling. "It seems you live to see another day, Lord of the Flies." The man then looked at Furuichi... and smiled. "Young Prince, may we meet again..." The man stuck out his tongue, a jewel at the end. "in a soon coming day." With that, the man disappeared.

"What a creep." Furuichi looked at Oga. "The hell does he want with Baby Beel? Why does he want to see him so badly?"

Lamia looked at the group. _"It's not Beelze-sama he wants to see again."_ She then looked at Furuichi. _"It's him. That power. What was it? And why did he call that human a y-"_ That's when Lamia finally remembered. Because of the stress and commotion she had been going through, she forgot something Henry had told her. Furuichi... is Lucifer's son. He's a demon. A prince. . . . _"He's the Prince of Luciferia."_

After tying up the loose ends and a tearful goodbye from Lamia to Baby Beel, Furuichi and Oga were about to be transported to the Human World. Or at least, that was the original plan, until Furuichi sensed he was being watched. He didn't even notice Alaindelon appear. When the old man tired to suck him and Oga up, Furuichi warped out of the way, sucking in only Oga. Alaindelon was given no choice but to transfer to the Human World without Furuichi.

Angelica looked at Furuichi with confusion. "Furuichi-sama, why didn't you go with my father?"

Furuichi was looking up. "It seems I have some unfinished business."

Angelica followed Furuichi's gaze, and saw a small group of powerful demons. "My word!"

Lamia looked up, and was shocked by what she saw. "Those are-!"

"Angelica, get Lamia out of here."

"Eh? Furuichi-sama, what of you?"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Angelica was resilient at first, but heard the resolve in Furuichi's voice. "Very well. Be safe."

"Eh? Wait! Furuichi! You can't fight them! They're too strong!"

"Oh, I know they're strong." Furuichi looked Lamia in the eyes. "But I think I can manage."

Lamia was about to yell at Furuichi a bit more... until he turned his back at her. When he did, she saw _him._ In an instant, Furuichi reminded Lamia of, "The Cloaked Man."

"Lamia-san, we need to go."

"Huh? Wait a minute!"

Furuichi didn't look to see Lamia and Angelica leave. He knew they were gone when he saw light shine from the corner of his eye. When he sensed that Angelica had left, he ran up the cliff towards the demons. When he jumped onto the cliff, the first thing he had to do was block two kicks. He was able to push back the assailants, and give them a punch and a kick powerful enough to send them flying back. They were actually able to regain their footing, which surprised Furuichi.

Including the two demons that were standing up from Furuichi's attack, there were six demons. They all looked powerful. Furuichi knew he had his work cut out for him. He was proven right when three charged right at him. They were all using a strange martial art that Furuichi had trouble defending against. One of the demons was able to grab him by the neck, and slam his back onto the ground. He floated in the air a bit before the pressure smashed him into a crater. He actually coughed up blood when that happened.

One of the demons was about to drop their heel right into Furuichi's skull, but he was able to block it with a kick that caused the demon to stumble. It gave Furuichi enough time to jump back up and roundhouse the demon right in the face hard enough to bury him into a boulder.

The other two demons charged at him, and he was now deflecting two simultaneous attacks at blinding speeds. A sensed an opportunity when he sensed someone trying to attack his back. Grabbing the arm of one of his opponents, Furuichi had to endure a few punches from his other enemy as he used the first one as a human shield from... a swordswoman. Before the swordswoman could react, Furuichi kicked her injured ally into her, and grabbed the demon behind him by the neck. Since it was the same demon that slammed him into the ground, he felt like payback was in order. He was able to recreate what the demon did to him perfectly. The only difference is that Furuichi planted a powerful punch instead of a powerful heel drop onto the demon's skull. It knocked him out instantly. Furuichi looked up to see that the demon injured by his ally was unconscious, and the demon he sent flying was still stuck in the boulder. Three down, three to go.

He summoned his katana, and charged at the swordswoman. However, he sensed another attack, and used his sword to block a sickle and chain. The weapon wrapped around his sword, and the female warrior was trying to rip it out of Furuichi's hand, but Furuichi wasn't about to let that happen.

As he played tug-o-war with the sickle user, the swordswoman tried to slice him in half. However, Furuichi used the sheathe of his katana to block her attacks. He even used the sheathe to send her flying with one well placed strike to the chest. She was sent flying into the final demon, who easily caught her teammate with one hand. The swordswoman just nodded her head at the demoness, and charged right back at Furuichi. She was planning on impaling him, but he used a burst of strength to bring the sickle user to him. He used the enemy as a shield against the swordswoman. She ended up stabbing the sickle user in the thigh. Before they could retaliate, Furuichi grabbed their heads, and rendered the two unconscious by smashing their heads together.

He then looked towards the final demon. She just stood there with her arms crossed... before disappearing. Before Furuichi realized it, a powerful fist was planted into his right cheek. He was sent skipping across the landscape before regaining his footing. Glaring at the female demon, who was now popping her knuckles, Furuichi brushed a hand against his now sore cheek before spitting out blood. Furuichi then stood up and got into a fighting stance, which the female demon also did. The two glared at each other in their fighting stances before disappearing. In the next second, a giant explosion was created when the two demons' fists collided. While still inside the shock wave, the two exchanged a barrage of lightning fast punches, creating a force that formed a growing crater around the two as it destroyed everything it touched. The two then ended their duel with a kick, both striking the soles of the opponent's shoes. At their current distances, at the ends of the crater, the two got into their battle stances. The two glared at one another, preparing for round two. Then, when they were both mentally prepared, they charged at one another. Roaring at the top of their lungs, the two threw a punch so powerful, that the very air around them was seen around their attacks, trying it's hardest to slow down the incredible speed of the deadly fists. The very air itself was actually beginning to crack around their fists. Though the fists were drastically slowed down, the power was devastating, and both getting closer to their targets.

"That's enough."

When those two words were said, both Furuichi and the demoness stopped their fists. When they did, a powerful gust was created, blasting from both sides. It even created a tornado. When it disappeared, both Furuichi and the woman stood in place, their fists just mere inches away from their enemy's faces. The two then looked towards the one who stopped their fight.

It was an incredibly beautiful woman. She was in the attire of a business woman, wearing purple triangular glasses that actually enhanced the beauty of her sharp, brown eyes. She had a mature body, not a flaw to be seen. She looked to be only in her mid-twenties, and looked as beautiful as can be. Her long black hair was perfect, not messy in the least. Most important of all, this woman was, "A cool beauty."

The woman smiled at Furuichi when he said that. "My, my, do you find me attractive, Young Prince?" Furuichi blushed at the question, which made the beautiful demon giggle. She then began to write on her clipboard. "I must say, you have done quite well. You exceeded my expectations. Hippolyta is one of our most skilled warriors, yet you were able to fight on par with her in your current state. Though, you still are not at royal level. Her Majesty would have defeated all six members of the Royal Guard in a matter of seconds."

"Her Majesty? Milady, just who are you?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose you do not know who I am. I... am Lilith. The Grand Chancellor of Luciferia."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "Lilith?! _The_ Lilith?! And you're the Grand Chancellor?! As in my mother's right hand?! The current leader of Luciferia?!"

"Exactly. You're as intelligent as the reports said you were, Your Majesty."

"Reports?"

"You think those bastards are the only ones who watch you? Of course we would keep an eye on a member of the Royal Family."

"Oh, I guess that does makes sense."

"Still, unfortunately, you have a long way too go. You are powerful, but not yet at the same level as a Luciferian Noble, let alone a Luciferian Royal."

Furuichi sighed. "I thought so."

"As such, allow me to teach you a special skill that only the most powerful of Luciferians know. Hippolyta, come forward."

"Yes, Milady." Furuichi looked at Hippolyta. Since he was fighting her before, he didn't realize just how beautiful she was. She paled in comparison to Lilith or Oga, but she was still quite beauti- did Furuichi just say Oga was beautiful? He just called his best friend beautiful. The thought alone made him blush like mad.

"Watch closely, Young Prince." His embarrassment pushed away, Furuichi looked up to see Lilith holding up a hand. "This technique was given many different names by our enemies. Drain Touch. Soul Steal. Energy Thief. However, we prefer it's simple and original name." Lilith placed her hand on Hippolyta's shoulder. "Absorption." Lilith's hand began to glow. Hippolyta was now blushing and moaning in pleasure. "Absorption is just as it sounds. It drains it's victims of it's stamina, healing the caster in the process. In some cases, it will also absorb an ability or skill of the victim. It's a very useful technique, however, only Luciferian demons of the highest level can learn how to use it. I believe you can learn it, Young Prince."

Furuichi looked at Hippolyta and blushed at the state she was in. "Um, why does it look like she's enjoying it?"

"It's because I'm the one doing it. Hippolyta's... a bit of a lesbian." Furuichi twitched at that. "Also, if you use it carefully, such as in moderation, it can also be quite soothing. It's a bit like a leech taking out the literal bad blood in your body. It may sting a bit, but it feels quite enjoyable. However, if you use it at full power, it's absolutely agonizing to the victim. If I remember what a victim said correctly, he said it was like having his skin slowly ripped off by thousands of needles"

"Damn."

"Indeed. And that technique will now be yours."

"Wait, you said only the strongest of Luciferians can use this technique, and you also said that I wasn't strong enough to be so much as a noble."

"I did, but that doesn't mean you are not powerful enough to use this technique. Since you are the blood descendant of our Queen, you might be a special exception to the rule of using Absorption. You have already proven your incredible power and strength by defeating five out of the six Royal Guards while not being at full strength. I believe that someone as powerful, and still becoming more powerful as you are can use this skill. Now, come test my theory on Hippolyta here."

Furuichi was curious if he could use the skill. He walked over to Hippolyta, ready to use the skill... until he saw Hippolyta's eyes. "You... really don't like me, do you?"

"No. I don't approve of you, and I certainly don't accept that a weakling like you could possibly be so much as a relative by marriage of Queen Lucifer, let alone her son."

"If I'm so weak, then why didn't you beat me in our fight?"

Hippolyta blushed. "I-I was holding back!"

"Riiiiight."

"I WAS!"

"Those attacks were not one of someone holding back. You were actually trying to kill me."

"Be quiet! I was holding back! I would never fight a weak human like you so seri-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Hippolyta was interrupted when Furuichi grabbed her head, and tightened his grip enough to hear cracking bones.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened. You actually let your guard down. Are you really one of the best fighters in Luciferia?"

"She is, but she's also one of our most headstrong and thickheaded. She's very easy to manipulate, as you see. In fact, she was never really a match for you, even at your weakest."

"Lady Lilith! How could you say something so cruel?!"

"The truth is the truth, darling. Now then, Young Prince, all you need to do is envision the energy of your victim flowing into you, like a river flowing into a reservoir."

"You damnable man! You have lessened my status in Lady Lilith's eyes! Release me at once!" Furuichi closed his eyes and slightly loosened his his grip on Hippolyta's head... just so he could concentrate. "You have three seconds to let go of my head before I bash yours in."

"Three..."

Furuichi took a deep breath.

"Two..."

He exhaled.

"ONE!"

Furuichi opened his glowing silver eyes. "Absorption." Furuichi's hand began to glow, and Hippolyta began to scream in pain. Furuichi could feel her strength flowing into him, his wounds healing. When he was satisfied, he released Hippolyta's head and watched her fall to the ground, unconscious.

He looked towards Lilith when she began to clap. "Impressive. You're a natural. You do the name of Lucifer proud." Furuichi smiled at that. "That female Transfer Demon will be here soon. As such, my group and I shall return to Luciferia. More than likely, you will not see any of these men and women again... until your coronation."

"Coronation?"

Lilith smiled. "As the Crown Prince of Luciferia." Furuichi's eyes widened at Lilith's statement. "Until next we meet, My Liege." With that, Lilith snapped her fingers. It created a flash of light that lasted even less than a second.

When it was gone, Furuichi was shocked to see that Lilith and the Royal Guard were gone, not a trace of them to be seen. "That's... the power of a Luciferian. . . . Amazing."

"Furuichi-sama!" Furuichi looked behind him to see Angelica running towards him. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah."

Angelic gave a beautiful smile. "I'm so glad."

Furuichi blushed at the smile... before a thought came to him. Furuichi placed his shoulders on Angelica, which surprised the beautiful demon. "Angelica-san, I'd like to try something. It involves you. I warn you, it may be uncomfortable, or even downright painful... but I need to do it. Please, give me permission."

Angelica blushed. "W-What do you want to do, Furuichi-sama?"

"I learned a new skill."

Angelica's face grew even redder... since she remembered seeing women on top of the hill. "A skill?"

"Yes." Furuichi then realized what he was saying, and blushed when he realized what he was doing to Angelica was what Oga did to Kunieda. "IT'S NOT SEXUAL! I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER ASK TO DEFILE YOUR HONOR SO CASUALLY!"

Angelica... sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I wasn't emotionally ready for _that_ yet." Furuichi's jaw dropped when Angelica said that, his face blood red from embarrassment. "Alright, Furuichi-sama, do as you wish with me."

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. _"Why'd she have to say it like that?"_ Furuichi then began to concentrate. "Absorption." Furuichi's hands on Angelica's shoulders glowed. You could see energy being drained from Angelica. However, she was blushing... and even moaning in pleasure. And yet, Furuichi was bothered. He was... intoxicated. Angelica's energy felt amazing. It was like he could actually **taste** her, and she was delicious.

He was trying his hardest not to harm Angelica. He had no qualms with harming Hippolyta, since she was being a bit of a bitch to him... and actually tried to kill him. Thanks to his fights with Angry Princess and Pilgrimess, he's gotten used to fighting and harming women. They would never show him any form of mercy, so neither would he. Still, he wouldn't harm anyone he cares for or actually likes. Angelica has been nothing but pleasant to him, so he refused to harm her.

After a few minutes, Furuichi felt like he had a new power. When he received that feeling, he released Angelica, who was panting in a lustful way. "That... felt... amazing. It was almost as if we did make love." Angelica blushed when she said that. "I-I'm sorry for saying that, Your Majesty! I didn't mean to overstep my place!" Angelica noticed that Furuichi was staring at his palms. "Furuichi-sama?"

"Angelica?"

"Yes?"

"I think I just learned how to transfer."

"What?!"

Furuichi gripped his hands. He turned away from Angelica, and then thrust his hands forward. When he did, it was like he was tearing into space itself. He was struggling a bit, but he opened a portal. A dimensional transfer portal. Grabbing Angelica's hand, the two walked through the portal. When they exited it, they were at Angelica's home.

"Amazing. Dimensional Demons are usually born, but there have been extremely rare cases where a demon can actually learn how to use the power. It usually takes even the natural born ones to transfer to so much as half a mile away when they first learn how to use their powers, yet you were able to get this far on your first try. That's amazing, Furuichi-sama."

"Yeah. This is just plain awesome. Maybe I should try to get back home with this power."

"YOU CANNOT!" Furuichi jumped when Angelica yelled. "Transferring to the Human World takes an incredible amount of energy, power, and endurance. You have just learned how to transfer, Furuichi-sama. I can't in good conscience allow you to make such a strenuous transfer when you are merely learning how to use the power."

"Uh, okay. But how will I get home?"

"Please, allow me to take you."

"Pardon?!"

"I insist."

"Uh... sure."

"Thank you. Now then..." Angelica then split herself open, which got Furuichi excited for a reason he definitely couldn't explain. Without even hesitating, he entered Angelica. After a very warm and comfortable ride, Furuichi was greeted by the sun of the Human World by the river.

"Ho? So you come back home through Angelica, huh?" Furuichi shivered as he slowly and rigidly turned to look at Oga, her arms crossed, and her eyes shooting daggers that literally hurt Furuichi. He was starting to sweat bullets when Oga began to crack her knuckles. "Aren't you a lucky ass?"

Furuichi was shivering in fear as the Goddess of Destruction came closer to him. "Now then, Furuichi-sama, I shall take my leave. Be sure to practice your new skills when you have the chance."

Oga's rage aura flared. " **Skills?"**

Now Furuichi was really afraid, and quickly turned towards Angelica. "Angelica-san! Please, wait! Could you please transfer me home before you leave for the Demon World?!"

Furuichi felt Death grasp his shoulder. "No need." Furuichi rigidly turned his head to see a smiling Dark Goddess. "I'll transfer you there myself." Her eyes turned blood red. "Oga..."

"HAVEN'T WE ENDED THE CHAPTERS LIKE THIS ENOUGH?! WHY HASN'T ANY OF THE REVIEWERS COMPLAINED ABOUT THIS YET?!"

"TRANSFER PUNCH!"

"I'M COMING HOME!"

 **Omake:**

"It's odd for you to return in such a good mood. What happened in Vlad's Haunt, Athrun?"

"The mission was nothing special. It was easy to take back all thirteen stolen treasure. It's who I met in the Haunt that made it interesting. Two people, actually. People I never imagined to see."

"Oh? And who would they be?"

"The first was the youngest child of the third Beelzebub and his contractor."

"Really! The contractor was in the Demon World?"

"Should I have taken care of them?"

"It's fine. You will meet them soon anyway. Let's go along with the Lord of the Flies little farce. Now then, who was the second being who caught your interest?"

"Yes, sir. . . . It was the son of Lucifer."

"Lucifer?! Her blood has awakened?!"

"Yes, but not fully. And yet, he still has incredible power. When I threatened to end the life of the fourth Beelzebub, his rage and power was great enough to blacken the very skies."

"That is impressive. So that's the power of the Luciferian Royal Family. And you are sure he isn't fully awakened?"

"I am."

"Interesting. His mother's immense power has been sealed away in a mere doll, and now the son is slowly reaching her incredible level of power. I wonder, if he were to fully awaken, and his mother was to be somehow freed from her prison, what would become of the Demon World. . . . Better yet, what would happen... if the seals on _his_ power was released? Oh, the coming days will be quite entertaining. Quite entertaining, indeed."


	17. Chapter 17

Yukihime was sitting on the bed, her head turned away from her master, and had a pout on her face so adorable that Furuichi almost forgot that he was in trouble. "I swear, I wasn't planning on going to the Demon World. It just happened."

"Hmph. It was still very reckless of you, Master. The Demon World is extremely dangerous, especially for you. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Oh, don't I know. Still, I'm back. I've even learned two new skills, so it wasn't a wasted death trap."

"New skills?"

"Absorption and transfer. I can drain the strength of any of my enemies to heal myself, and sometimes even learn one of their skills. With transfer, I can go where ever I want... with a bit more practice. Anyway, it's a trip well worth while."

Yukihime was silent for a bit before sighing. "As long as you are pleased, Master. Now then, don't you need to go to school?"

"I do." Furuichi then did something that made Yukihime blush in embarrassment. He kissed her cheek. "I'll be home later after school. Good-bye, Yukihime."

"G-Good-bye, Master. B-Be safe."

Furuichi walked towards Oga's house and rang the doorbell when he arrived. Misaki was the one who answered, and let him in. He walked up to her room, expecting her to be awake. He was wrong. With a sigh, he began to gently shake Oga awake without accidentally shaking the sleeping Baby Beel next to her. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Oga yawned before practically glaring at Furuichi. "What is it, so early in the morning?"

Furuichi sighed as he took out a piece of paper. "We're going to school."

"Huh?" Oga read the paper. "Notice of transfer?" Oga did her usual school morning routine, and followed Furuichi to the school... at first. After a while, she just jumped onto Furuichi's back, making him carry the sleepy goddess to their school. "This sucks. Why do we need to go to a different school?"

"Because you reduced ours to rubble."

"Oh, right. Still, don't we have a ton of students? How's this gonna work?"

"The students are being sent to different schools as groups. You and I have been sent to St. Ishiyama."

"The school you were supposed to go to before you refused that scholarship?"

"Bingo."

"Your parents were seriously disappointed in you."

"I know. But I didn't want to go to Saint."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you wouldn't be there." Since Furuichi wasn't looking at her, he didn't get to see Oga blush when he said that so easily. He did feel her tighten her grip around his neck, but he just chalked it up to her trying to get a better grip on him. "Hm, there's something you won't see at our school."

Oga looked up... and saw something that annoyed her. A group of pretty girls in tennis uniforms walked passed them... and Furuichi was watching them the entire time. Getting ticked off, Oga bit Furuichi on the neck. "Ow! Vampire play?!"

"Just shut up and take us to our class while I sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." As Furuichi walked, he heard a group of female students talk about them.

"Wow, so bold."

"How nice. I wish I had a boyfriend that would carry me around."

"Forget that. I just hope I get a boyfriend that hot."

"Hot? He looks more cute to me."

"That girl is just plain lucky."

"And hot. I'm so jealous. She has a dynamite body."

"I wanna body like that."

Getting tired of the conversation, Furuichi hastened his speed to reach their classroom. It didn't take him long to find the room. With Oga still asleep on his back, he opened the door with one hand. "Good mor-" Furuichi took one long look into the classroom... before slamming the door shut. "Oga, we're playing hookie... for the rest of the school semester... or at least until Ishiyama is rebuilt."

"Hm? Sure. Whatever. I don't mind. . . . Can we go to the arcade?"

"We can go where ever you want."

Oga snuggled into Furuichi. "Yay."

Before Furuichi could walk away, he felt someone grab his ear. "No, you cannot."

Furuichi was then being dragged by the ear. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow. Kunieda-senpai, can you please let go? This kinda hurts." Oga opened an eye when Furuichi said Kunieda. She looked around... to see all of her old enemies that she had beaten the crap out of.

"Think of it as punishment for trying to skip out on class. Now, take your seat."

"They were assigned?"

"Yes. It seems you are sitting behind Oga and next to Kanzaki. Oga is sitting behind Abe and next to me."

Oga then tightened her grip. "No way. I'm way too comfortable."

"Oga-san! That is very inappropriate! Please, get off of Furuichi-kun's back!"

Oga stuck out her tongue Kunieda. "You just want a chance to sleep on his back after getting me off, don't ya?"

Kunieda turned redder than a tomato. "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT'S NOT MY INTENTION AT ALL!"

Oga didn't look convinced. She just tightened her grip. "You're not allowed, anyway. I'm the only one who gets to sleep on his back."

Furuichi sighed. "Oga, you still need to get off so I can sit in my desk."

"Don't wanna."

"Look, I'll carry you home after school... and buy you and Baby Beel some food on the way. How's that?"

"Hm. Oh, alright." Oga then got off of Furuichi's back and sat at her desk. Furuichi did the same. However, Oga didn't look satisfied. "This desk isn't comfy enough." She then stood up, walked around the room, found an empty seat, took it, moved Furuichi's desk, and placed the chair on front of him. Then... she fluffed Furuichi's lap. "Fluff, fluff, fluff." Positioning the her and the taken chair, she laid her head on Furuichi's lap, and used the chairs as a makeshift bed, sighing in content. "Much better."

Kunieda stood up, blushing like mad. "OGA-SAN! THAT IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE! IT'S DOWNRIGHT SHAMELESS!"

"Oh, calm down, Kotegawa."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow at Oga's comment. "Kotegawa? When did this become a To Love-Ru Darkness fan fic? Who the hell would be Rito?"

Oga gripped Furuichi's shirt. "Not you."

"True. Rito had a harem, most of them being alien girls... and he was voiced by a woman in his anime. While I was actually voiced by a guy in our anime. I win. Besides, this fic is based off of a Shonen gag manga and anime, not a love comedy. Name one romantic thing that's happened in this fic alone." Furuichi felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see that it was Baby Beel. The baby then... pointed down towards Oga sleeping on his lap. ". . . Touché. Hm, you're quite a smart little guy, aren't you?" Furuichi rubbed the top of Baby Beel's head, and smiled when the baby cooed in happiness. Who couldn't help but chuckle when the baby also went to sleep on the leg Oga wasn't sleeping on.

"Oi." Furuichi looked at Kanzaki. "Enough of this lovely-dovey family time shit. We have more important matters, like why I have to be in the same class as you... freshman."

"Hm? How the hell would I know?"

"Watch your tone, rugrat." Kanzaki was looking really intimidating.

However, Furuichi wasn't bothered in the least. "Kanzaki-senpai, don't you remember what happened when you tried to attack me and Oga when she was sleeping on my back?"

"I was weak from lack of sleep, ya little punk. I can tear you limb from limb right now if I wanted to."

"Ho? Would you like to try it now?" Furuichi's eyes glowed silver.

"Bring it on."

After a few arguments here and there, with Kunieda trying to bring peace and order, and with Furuichi and Kanzaki glaring at one another, a teacher finally walked in. His name was Sadohara. He was dumb enough to try and threaten Himekawa, but that quickly backfired. His second mistake... was challenging Tojo to arm wrestling.

"Oops, I overdid it. . . . Hey, Furuichi, can we have a rematch in our arm wrestling match from the beach? We never did really finish it." That piece of info surprised everyone.

"Hell no. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"We broke the table." Everyone was shocked to find out that Furuichi was able to take on Tojo in arm wrestling... and that the two actually broke the table they were using. "What's the deal? I'm sure this desk can take it."

"It's school property. If we break it, we may get suspended, or worse... we might have to pay for it out of our own pockets."

Tojo shivered at that. "I'll... go back to my seat."

"Good boy."

"Oi, pretty boy." Furuichi looked up to see Sadohara looking down at him... and pointing at Oga. "What the hell is this? Why is she sleeping on your-" Sadohara was interrupted when Furuichi started to squeal. "What's wrong with you?"

Furuichi closed his eyes in aggravation, eyebrow twitching, and face blushing. "She's... drooling." Then, Furuichi's eyes popped open, and he released another squeal.

"Now what?!"

"She... grabbed... _it."_

Sadohara raised an eyebrow. "It?"

"It."

Kunieda couldn't help but look... and blushed at the sight. "Her hand... is so low. It's at the midsection of his thigh." When Kunieda said that, nearly every male student, with Tojo's group and Natsume being the only exceptions, had a depressed cloud appear over their heads; even Sadohara himself.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

"ENOUGH!" Sadohara then grabbed Oga. "You're coming with me to the principal's office!"

"Huh? What?" Oga was just rudely awakened... and so was Baby Beel. As such, Sadohara and Oga and the unfortunate lap pillow known as Furuichi were shocked by an aggravated Baby Beel.

After school, Furuichi kept his promise, and carried Oga around. During their walk, or rather Furuichi's walk, Oga sneezed. "Did I catch a cold?"

"Please, idiots don't catch colds."

"Ah, but they say only idiots catch summer colds."

"So you agree with the idiot part?"

"Who cares? It's time for food. Right, Baby Beel?"

"Da!"

"You heard the baby, Furuichi. Start walking."

"Yes, ma'am." Furuichi walked around the neighborhood, hoping something would catch Oga and Baby Beel's eye. Since they weren't reacting, he decided to go down one of the shortcuts he found in his "nighttime walks". When he did, he was surrounded by a bunch of bald men in green uniforms.

"We heard the rumors about Ishiyama trash attending that bitch school."

"Furuichi, could you let me down?"

"Sure."

"Listen, pretty boy, this here is Teimo Tech's turf. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave the lovely lady with-"

Oga kicked the guy in the head, and sent him into the wall. "Yup. Definitely got a cold. I feel like crap."

"Obviously. Only his head got buried. You usually bury your victims up to their waists."

Oga giggled. "I love how well you know me."

The two then heard some screams, and saw one of the bald guys bring in two students. "Looky here. Students from the bitch school. If they get involved, you two will be in deep shit, get it?!"

Oga looked at Furuichi. "Will we?"

"I'm sure the school will find some way to blame us."

"Let those two go now." The baldy holding the students and the guys around him were then struck... by Kunieda holding a thrown away umbrella. "You fools are the ones who need to understand. If you do anything to the St. Ishiyama students, you're the ones who won't get off easy." After she said that, Oga buried the rest of them.

Furuichi smiled at Kunieda. "Thanks for the help. You really saved us back there. Truth be told, I thought you would have been home by now."

Kunieda blushed. "I was given student council work, and things got late. I-It wasn't like I wanted to go home with you or anything." Furuichi chuckled. "W-What?"

"Sorry. It's just... you were really cute just now." Kunieda turned completely red after hearing Furuichi say that, but she wasn't the only one who reacted to that comment. Furuichi was hopping on one foot while nursing the other... since Oga stomped on it. "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! Holy hell, that fucking hurt!"

"Shut up and get me and Baby Beel something to eat."

"E-Excuse me!" The group turned to see a boy around their age groveling before Oga. "Oga-san, could you please make me your underling?!"

Oga stared at the boy. "Pardon?"

The boy kept pestering Oga to let him be her underling, even when Furuichi bought food for Oga, Baby Beel, Kunieda, and even the boy. However, Oga said no every time. The group all went their separate ways, with Oga still being followed by the boy. Furuichi had planned to go home, but he sensed something. It was around the area of where those Teimo fools tried to attack him and Oga.

He followed the sensation. It felt powerful. It felt as strong as... Lilith. No, it was actually stronger. When he reached the area, he looked around to find the source of the power. He found it. Inside a coffee house was a beautiful woman, sipping tea and reading a book. She had raven hair, fair skin that practically glowed in the light, and an angelic face. She was the very picture of pure beauty. At first, Furuichi thought she was another Luciferian, but there was something strange about that woman.

Furuichi... couldn't sense any demonic energy from her. She was obviously powerful. Far more powerful than any human could ever hope to be without the aid of a demon. But she wasn't a demon. She was something else entirely. In fact, Furuichi felt a bit uncomfortable near her, almost uneasy. She felt so... so... holy.

"HEY, FUCKER!" Furuichi looked behind him to see some more Teimo students behind him. It was twice the number of the group from before. "Where are those bitches that were with you before? We need to thank them for showing our boys a good time."

Furuichi looked at the bald morons with blank and bored eyes. "They're probably home by now."

"Well, you're gonna take us to them, pretty boy."

"I'd rather not."

"Do it, or we'll beat you to death."

Furuichi looked at the idiots, then looked around. He noticed that many of the pedestrians looked scared, and some of them were even asking if they should call the police. Furuichi sighed. "Follow me."

"Smart pretty boy." The group chuckled evilly as they followed Furuichi down an ally way. Their laughter died... when Furuichi stopped in an empty lot, with no one in sight. "What the hell are you doing, pretty boy?"

Furuichi stretched his neck to pop the joints in it, and was doing some more stretches. "We shouldn't bother anyone around here. I don't not mentally scar any innocent bystanders, so I'd rather break you idiots away from prying eyes."

That really pissed off the delinquents. "What was that, asshole?!" The delinquent that yelled that charged at Furuichi. Furuichi still had his back turned as he stretched. The delinquent was preparing to punch him in the back of his head, but as soon as he tried to do that, Furuichi side stepped... and punched the guy right in the stomach.

The delinquent vomited, and fell to the ground, unconscious. The other delinquents were shocked by that. "The fuck?!"

"He's handsome and strong?!"

"I ain't gonna let that slide."

"Well, what are you idiots waiting for?" They all glared at Furuichi, who was cracking his knuckles with his eyes closed. "Are you gonna fight me, or just stand there like the idiots you are?"

Now they were really pissed. "KILL HIM!" The delinquents then charged at Furuichi. When they did, he opened his eyes... to reveal his glowing, silver ears. The delinquents were unfortunate enough not to notice that.

When the first delinquent threw a punch, Furuichi stopped it by thrusting his palm forward. Everyone heard a sickening snap. The man screamed in pain, his arm broken. As he screamed, Furuichi kicked the man hard enough to have him rocketing into some of his allies. Furuichi then saw a taller delinquent, and sweep kicked him. As the man fell, Furuichi grabbed his leg, and started to spin around. He was taking out delinquent after delinquent. He then slammed the delinquent into his ally, knocking both of them out.

Two tried to attack his back, but Furuichi pushed down their fists, turned towards them, and punched them hard enough to send them crashing into more of their allies. More tried to attack him, but he rendered most of them unconscious with some precise punches and kicks and even a few counters. He even tricked some of them into attack their allies.

Furuichi had taken out all thugs but the leader. He decided to use the new move he learned from his fight with the Royal Guard as a finale. He warped before the now frightened leader, grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the ground hard enough to make him float for a while before being smashed into a crater by the wind pressure. Furuichi had defeated an entire Teimo group in just a few minutes.

"That was awesome!" Furuichi looked behind him to see that girl from before. "That was like watching a movie, or better yet, a video game! That last move definitely looked like a finisher from a fighting game! Circle, Up, Triangle, Square, Down: Grand Slam!" The girl was practically sparkling.

"You're from before, aren't you? You were caught along with that boy. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, when Kazu and I followed you, we forgot our bags at school, so I went to get mine back. I saw you leading these guys somewhere, and got curious. I felt like a gumshoe in a police drama. Oh, My name's Fujisaki Azusa, by the way."

"Oh, my name's Furuichi Takayuki. Nice to meet you." Furuichi bowed politely before he realized something. "Wait, you shouldn't have done that. Following me and that group was very dangerous, ya know."

"Hm, that's what Kazu said about following you and Oga-san. We did get caught, but Kunieda-senpai saved us." Azusa then bent down and looked at Furuichi in an unintentionally cute way. "You would have saved me if I got in trouble too, right?"

For the first time in a long while, Furuichi was unaffected by a girl's cuteness. "Of course I would have."

"Then I would have been just fine." Azusa then began walk away. "You know, Kazu told me he wanted to be a delinquent so he could become strong. I hope he achieves his dream... and maybe become as cool as you."

"As me?"

"Yeah! You were so cool! You looked like an actual superhero."

Furuichi laughed at that. "Me? A superhero? Sorry, Fujisaki-san."

"Azusa, please."

"Sure. Azusa. I'm no superhero. Never will be."

"Hm. But you seem like a hero to me."

"Well, I'm not." Furuichi then started to walk, before stopping and sighing. "You know, there might be some more Teimo students around. It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth to leave you defenseless. How about I walk you home or something?"

"See?! You're totally a hero!"

"I'm not a-" Furuichi sighed. "Oh, whatever." Furuichi then walked with Azusa. As they walked through the street, Furuichi looked back at the coffee house to see if that woman was still there. Of course, she wasn't. That woman would bother Furuichi for a long time.

However, if Furuichi would have looked up at the tall building behind him, he would have seen that exact same woman looking down at him, watching him. The woman watched as Furuichi walked Azusa home safely. After she watched him do that and go home himself... she sprouted a pair of beautiful, shining, pearl-white wings, and flew towards the sky.

The next day... "In the end, you took him with you." Furuichi looked behind him at Oga, who was clinging to his back. "You're an idiot."

"Non! I'm not idiot! I'm Aneki!"

"Baka Aneki."

"Those words don't go together." She then bit Furuichi's ear.

"Ow. You know, it's not like he's Kanzaki or Himekawa. You can't just make him your underling."

"You're Furuichi-san!"

"Huh? Um, yeah. Last time I checked, I was."

"Amazing! The rumors are true!"

Furuichi twitched a bit. "Rumors?"

"The only man to be able to walk beside Oga and talk back to her! The General, Furuichi! A super cool, handsome and brilliant man!"

Furuichi chuckled. "So those are the rumors, huh?" Furuichi adjusted Oga so she could be more comfortable, and looked into her eyes. _"He's a great guy."_

Oga smiled. _"Right?"_

"And those are only the normal rumors!" Furuichi twitched. "The secret rumors are even cooler! You're secretly one of the strongest men in Ishiyama, able to get respect from even Tojo himself! And the best part is that you are actually the local superhero, Silver De-!" Furuichi covered Kazu's mouth with one hand, and shook his head no. "Ah, sorry. I guess that would be a secret."

"Ah, but there's another rumor, but it's kinda strange."

"How strange? What's the rumor?"

"That you're the real father of Aneki's child." Both Furuichi and Oga's eyes were shadowed by their hair. "But I saw Aneki's husband. Isn't he the father?"

Both answered in unison. "No. No way hell."

"Then Furuichi-san really is the father?!"

Furuichi chuckled. "No." Kazu was confused. He as about to ask for further explanation, but he decided against it when he saw the look on Furuichi's face.

The group got onto the train. "Oh, Yamamura-kun."

"Ah, please, call me Kazu!"

"Not happening. It's bad enough I'm calling Fujisaki-san by her first name."

"Oh, yeah." Kazu bowed before Furuichi. "Thank you for protecting her."

"Huh?"

"Azusa told me everything. She was so excited, telling me about how you defeated an entire group of Teimo students by yourself. She was especially excited to tell me about the Grand Slam."

"She's seriously calling it that?" Furuichi noticed how Oga was pretty much glaring daggers at Furuichi, and literally waved the thought away. Azusa was cute, but it wasn't meant to be. Furuichi could see it in her eyes... that she had feelings for Kazu. He also knew that Kazu had feelings for her by looking into his eyes, but the two never told the other their feelings. They must have never noticed.

" _Seriously, Azusa told me they've been friends since they were kids. How could they not notice the others feelings by now?"_ Furuichi heard Lucifer giggle. _"What's so funny?"_

" _Oh, nothing. It's just that, you and Oga are a lot like this Kazu and Azusa pair, in a way."_

" _How so?"_

" _Not telling."_

"Anyway, Yamamura-kun, why do you want to follow Oga? St. Ishiyama isn't a delinquent school."

"No, it's not. It's basis is being an honor student school. I mean, there are strong people there, but I think being a delinquent is cool. After hearing about you and Aneki, and actually watching Aneki fight, I know that for sure now."

"There are?" The two men looked at Oga. "Strong people."

"Well, yeah. There are a lot of clubs at our school, and a lot of them involve martial arts. Kendo, judo, karate, boxing, and many more. And among those, the six strongest are chosen to be part of the Six Holy Knights. They supervise the school's student events, and even have more power than the student council itself."

"Ooh. Furuichi! I know what we're gonna do! We're gonna stick Baby Beel onto one of those knights!"

"Huh?"

"Baby Beel wouldn't get attached to anyone else, because they were all idiots with no strength! I'll find these guys who are smarter than me!"

Furuichi chopped the back of Oga's head. "There are plenty of people smarter than you. Besides, Baby Beel didn't get attached to anyone else because you proved to be stronger than them. If he wanted brains AND brawn, don't you think he'd be attached to me?"

"Oh, he already likes you. See?" To prove her point, Oga placed Baby Beel onto Furuichi's shoulder, and watched the baby snuggle happily against Furuichi, cooing in glee. She then took him back. "But it's no good if I stick him on to you. We're trying to get rid of him, remember? To do that, we need to find these Knights!"

Oga was on cloud nine the entire time, even while in class. She was so excited at the thought of getting rid of Baby Beel, that she didn't even notice Kunieda walk up to Furuichi. "Hey, Furuichi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you... go out with me for a bit?" And that ruined Oga's mood. She actually turned to stone, with her statue cracking a bit.

"THE QUEEN ASKED THE DEMON OUT!"

SHE FINALLY CONFESSED HER FEELINGS?!"

"WHOOHOO!"

"Nee-san! Please, don't rush these things!"

"Wha?! That's not it!"

"And the partner is already having an affair with a married woman!"

"Like hell I am! Are you idiots in elementary school?!"

"You two..." Furuichi and Kunieda looked at Himekawa typing on his phone. "I heard you had a run-in with Teimo? Not very good for your first day. Especially you, Furuichi, since you took down an entire group by yourself... and rather brutally if my info's correct." Himekawa then looked at Furuichi with a sneaky smile. "And it's always correct."

"A-Anyways, we're being called out." Kunieda then grabbed Furuichi's arm, and started to drag him. "So we're going together." Kunieda then felt like she wasn't moving. She looked to see... Oga... holding onto Furuichi's other arm... glaring at Kunieda. "What?" Oga just glared at her. "You realize you're coming with us, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're being called, too."

"Uh, senpai?" Kunieda looked at Furuichi. "You didn't mention Oga. You made it sound like it was just you and me."

When Furuichi said that, Kunieda blushed like crazy. "T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION!" Kunieda then grabbed Oga's arm. "Anyway, let's go!"

The group of three reached the room, and saw a man with a flattop sitting at a desk, waiting for them. "Now then, I'm Kido, and I'm in charge of student life. You three caused a fight on your first day." Kido looked at Furuichi. "You, in particular, caused quite a bit of damage to your victims. However, you also protected one of our students, and even escorted her back home to keep her safe. That gives you a little bit of lenience, but don't let it go to your head." Furuichi didn't say a word. "It would be trivial to expel you, but then there would be no reason for you to be here in the first place. I hear the three of you have a bit of a leadership role at Ishiyama. That works out pretty well."

Furuichi caught on quickly. "Sir, by chance, do you want to use our so-called leadership role as a way to police the other Ishiyama students, and prevent them from causing an incident like yesterday?"

Kido smiled. "You're as clever as I have heard. That's exactly it. I heard rumors that most of the students, even the ones in your classroom, are terrified of you. I want you to use that to keep everyone in check. Of course, the lovely ladies beside you can help. Just make sure to keep the peace."

Furuichi was silent for a bit, before sighing. "I'll see what I can do, sir."

Kido was silent, staring at Furuichi, before chuckling. "Such a shame. You would have made an excellent St. Ishiyama student. You're potential is wasted in that dump of a school." Furuichi was silent, eyes shadowed. "You are all dismissed."

Furuichi bowed before the teacher. "Thank you for your time, sir." With that, he and the girls left.

But Furuichi heard one last thing before walking out. "It really is a damn shame. He would have made an excellent Knight."

"I really don't like that guy, threatening us with explosion." Kunieda looked at Furuichi. "I especially didn't like the way he leered at you."

"It's alright." Furuichi was silent for a bit, before chuckling. "You know, it's almost like the three of us are on the student council." Kunieda blushed at that.

"Man, what a pain. I'll just let the two of you deal with that crap. Laters." Oga walked away with a wave.

Kunieda looked at Oga with a shocked expression. "W-Wait a minute! Oga-san! . . . Jeez."

Kunieda jumped a bit when she felt a warm, strong, yet soothing hand on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Furuichi. "It's alright. I'm sure we can handle it."

Kunieda blushed. "Y-Yeah."

"Well, let's get some work done, I guess." Furuichi then turned around, and walked away to do anything that needed to be done, With Kunieda following him.

Ever since then, Furuichi and Kunieda have been spending a lot of time together after school. Of course, a few rumors about them dating have sprung up, but nothing overly serious. Just some hushed whispers. Fortunately for the starters of the rumors, they never reached Furuichi, Kunieda, or Oga.

Oga had only one complaint. She didn't get to spend as much time after school with Furuichi as she usually does. She almost got used to walking home without him. There were many times when Furuichi and Kunieda finished their work early, so Oga still gets to walk home with Furuichi more often than not. Still... she hopes this "Ishiyama policing" doesn't last too long... especially since Furuichi spends way, way, WAAAAY too much time with Kunieda for Oga's liking.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hm? Angelica is coming to my home?"

"Yes, sir." Alaindelon was sitting seiza style before Furuichi, who was sitting on his desk chair, legs crossed, petting Yukihime, who was happily sleeping on her master's lap. "Her birthday passed in a haze the other day, and she said that she would like to visit the Human World once. I tried asking Henry-sama if there was room at Oga-dono's abode, but he has informed me that there was no room. Please, Furuichi-sama, is there any way you could allow us to stay?"

"Hm. I'm sure I can convince my parents by telling them you and Angelica are relatives of Henry. Very well. I'll allow it."

Alaindelon bowed. "Thank for your kindness, Your Majesty."

"Oh, thank you for reminding me. You and Angelica are not to address me as Your Majesty under any circumstances. Nor may you call me prince. The two of you are to only address me as Furuichi, or Furuichi-sama if need be. My parents, especially my mother, have no knowledge of the Demon World, let alone that we are descendants of a Demon Lord. They don't need to know about it. Understand?"

"Very well, Furuichi-dono."

With that said and done, Alaindelon went to pick up his daughter. Furuichi made sure to tell his fabricated story to his parents, and they happily agreed to allow "Henry's relatives" to stay with them for the time being. Akahito even prepared a barbecue when he found out that they were celebrating the late birthday of the lovely Angelica. The Furuichi Family, Oga and Baby Beel, Misaki, Henry, and even Kazu and Azusa showed up for the celebration.

"Everyone, thank you for gathering to celebrate my daughter's birthday."

Angelica walked up to Furuichi's parents. "Thank you so much for opening up your home to us." Angelica bowed politely.

Yukie giggled. "There is no need to thank us. We're family friends of the Oga's, so opening our house to one of their relatives was the least we could do."

"You're such a well-mannered young lady. On the other hand, our son..."

"Dad!"

Misaki couldn't help but giggle. "Hm. I'm a tiny bit jealous of that girl."

"Huh?"

Misaki looked at Furuichi with a sneaky smile. "She gets to stay under the same roof as my Taka-chin." Misaki playfully elbowed Furuichi. "You little Casanova."

Furuichi blushed. "M-Misaki-san, please don't tease me like that."

"It doesn't look like you're the only one I'm teasing." Furuichi was confused by what Misaki meant. He then looked to seen Angelica... blushing and looking away from Furuichi. The sight of that made Furuichi blush even more.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt something stab him. He looked to see that Oga had stabbed him with a kabob stick. "What was that for?"

"It felt right."

"Oh, that's right." Everyone looked at Angelica. "It's not much, but I brought some gifts from my homeland. Now then, I'll just split my father to take them out."

Furuichi's parents looked confused. "Split your father?"

"Wait a moment, Angelica-san." Furuichi walked up to her. "I think it would be more fun to make the gifts a surprise, so why don't you take them out behind the shed?"

"My! That is an excellent idea, Furuichi-sama! You such a dependable man."

"See, Angelica? Furuichi-sama is quite a caring fellow." The father-daughter pair then walked towards the shed.

Furuichi sighed. _"So she's an airhead, huh? This might be a problem."_ Angelica then screamed. _"Dammit."_

Furuichi, Oga, and Henry ran to see what had happened. Alaindelon was on the ground, different items scattered around him. Furuichi went to help Angelica. "What happened?" Angelica pointed... and there stood a Yople. Before Furuichi could do anything, it ran off. Furuichi's eyebrow was twitching.

After carrying in Alaindelon, and he and Angelica had a conversation that brought Akahito to tears, Angelica asked Furuichi for help to get the Yople back. Kazu walked over, offering to help, and accidentally stepped onto the remote. On TV, there was a commercial involving a magical girl, which got Angelica excited. She told everyone about a wand that Alaindelon gave her, which made Akahito cry out loud. She then took out the wand, saying she always carried it with her.

"U-Uh, wait a minute." Furuichi looked at Oga. "Isn't that just a to-EEEEE!"

Furuichi was tickling Oga's sides. "Don't even try to ruin Angelica's sweet memories."

Oga was trying to talk through her laughs. "E-Even so, that's a t-toy, no matter-hahahaha-STOP TICKLING ME!"

"Baby Beel, help me tickle your mom."

"Baby Beel, don't you dare. If you help him, I swear, I'll-HYAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

The spectators couldn't help but watch Furuichi and Baby Beel tickle Oga. As they watched, they all had the same thought. _"They look like a real family."_

Henry cleared his throat. "It's not just a toy. If that's a Demon Sparkling Transformation Wand, then you can indeed transform. You can, but..."

"Here I go, father!" Angelica then spun around, saying a bunch of nonsense, and was surrounded by a pink energy. When she came out of it, she was wearing a pink, magical girl outfit. "In the name of my father, I'll punish you!"

"She actually transformed?!"

" _Why are you surprised? You transform all the time."_

" _Don't compare my badass outfit to that! Do you realize how many delinquents shit their pants after seeing me in that?! Besides, I use actual demon energy. My energy. Speaking of which."_

Furuichi clapped. "You actually got better, Angelica-san. You quick changed so quickly, that it even surprised me. Guess you really are the North American Quick Change Champion."

"Onii-chan, that doesn't seem very realistic."

"Oh, yeah?" Furuichi channeled some demon energy into his hand, and formed it into a ball. He then dropped it, and was surrounded by black smoke. When it was gone, he was in... his Silver Demon outfit, only without the hood and mask. "Still seem unrealistic?"

"Wow! When could you do that?!"

"Oga and I saw a special on TV where they showed how to do this. 'Magic Tricks Explained', I think it was called. I made a bet with her that I could do the quick change trick. Been working on it for a long time."

Akahito noticed something. "Hm? Isn't that the exact same thing that vigilante wears?"

"Is it? I just found it at the party store." They easily bought his lie.

"Now then, Oga-sama, please transform."

"Say what?!"

"Without five Fairies of Light, and three Precious Paladins, we won't be able to show our true powers. Now, Oga-sama!" Blushing, Oga did the exact same thing Angelica did. When the light disappeared, she was in the same outfit as Angelica, with her puffy pants being slightly shorter. "Now, Oga-sama, do the pose!"

Blushing, Oga did a pose. "F-Fairy of Light, Tatsumi!"

"KYAAA! TATSUMI, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Misaki practically warped to squeeze the life out of her little sister.

Furuichi himself was blushing at how cute Oga was before shaking his head. "I thought the bet was only for me."

"S-Shut up! And take off those clothes! If I have to look this ridiculous, you're not allowed to look that cool!"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Furuichi then snapped his fingers, and was surrounded by the darkness again. He was then back in his normal clothes.

"Then, I'll transform too! Transform!" The light surrounded Azusa. "Fairy of Light, Fujisaki Azusa. Wow, how cute!"

"Ooh! You really are amazing, Furuichi-san! You were able to make Azusa transform from all the way over there." Kazu kept jumping around Azusa, studying her to see if he could figure out Furuichi's technique.

"It's no big deal."

"Now just two left." Angelica looked at Misaki and Yukie.

"Don't even think about it. I'm betting there's some rule about something like this, right?"

"Hm? Oh, you are right, Furuichi-sama. You need to be eighteen or younger to be a fairy of light. Sill, we need two more."

Everyone then looked at Honoka. "No way! I'm still in middle school! Why should I have to take that kind of punishment!" Honoka then shivered in fear when Oga glared at her.

Her glare was taken away when Misaki glomped her. "Now, now, Tatsumi. Don't make such a scary face when you're just so goddamn cute!"

"Aneki."

Furuichi walked up to Honoka. "It's for Angelica's sake. Couldn't you boast about how a foreigner came to your house in class?"

"Did Angelica really come from Macao? She's really fluent in Japanese."

"So is Henry." That caught Honoka off guard. "She and Henry has been to Japan plenty of times before. How do you think he and Oga met? Besides, since when do Japanese women have naturally green eyes, light brown hair, and look like a European? Hell, how many Japanese women do you know go by the name Angelica?"

Honoka was silent a bit, looking away from her brother. "What happened to you, Onii-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You used to be so... so... lame." A boulder fell on Furuichi's head. "You used to be so gross and creepy. Someone I was totally ashamed of." Two more boulders fell on his head. "Now... you're so cool. You somehow seem even smarter than before. Worst of all, I can't talk back to your logic. You've changed, Onii-chan. . . . Ever since Oga-san got married."

When Honoka said that, both Furuichi and Oga thought of the day Honoka thought she meant. The day Baby Beel appeared... and shot Furuichi in the head with lightning.

Furuichi then shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'll do any one thing for you if you help Angelica."

Honoka looked at her brother. "Anything?"

"If it's within my power."

Honoka was quiet for a bit. "Sunday."

"Huh?"

"My friends and I are hanging out this Sunday. You're coming with us to pay for everything, and carry all of our shopping bags!"

Furuichi chuckled. "Is that all? I can do that."

Honoka nodded in approval before grabbing the wand. She let out a depressed sigh before saying the "spell" perfectly. "Fairy of Light, Honoka!" Honoka blushed in embarrassment and shame. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Ai dabu!"

Oga looked at Baby Beel. "Huh? You wanna transform, too? I don't think that's possible."

Angelica warped before Oga, which freaked her out. "It's possible! Now, Beelze-sama!" Baby Beel waved the wand, and came out wearing an adorable frog outfit.

"Now all we need is one more, and three men for the Precious Paladins."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Three men?"

"Yes. A golden paladin, a silver paladin, and a bronze paladin."

"Oh, well we have the perfect candidate for the golden paladin." Furuichi looked towards a certain direction.

Everyone followed his gaze to look at... Henry. "I hate you so much, Furuichi Takayuki."

"Feelings mutual. Now do it."

Glaring at Furuichi, Henry took the wand, said the spell, and was surrounded by the energy. When he came out, he was wearing... a gaudy suit of golden armor that had pointed toes, horned shoulders, and a shiny golden cape. He looked kinda... like a pompous jock in a renaissance fair trying too hard to make himself stand out.

"Now, Henry-sama! The pose!"

Henry's eyebrow twitched. "Golden Paladin, Hendrickson."

"Angelica, you said you needed a bronze paladin, right?"

"Yes, Furuichi-sama."

"Right. Yamamura-kun, if you would."

"Really, Furuichi-san?! I would be honored!" Furuichi sweatdropped when Kazu said that. "Transform!" Unlike Henry's armor, Kazu's actually looked authentic and practical. It wasn't overly fancy, but he looked like a real knight. Unfortunately, the bronze color made him look like a low-class knight. "Bronze Paladin, Yamamura Kazuya!"

"Wow! Kazu-kun, you look so cool!"

"Really, Azusa?! I must admit, I feel way more manly in this armor."

"It really suits you, Kazu-kun!" The childhood friends laughed together.

"Now we just need one more fairy, and one more paladin. Ah, Furuichi-sama, could you please be the-" Angelica looked to see that Furuichi was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Don't worry. He's right here." Angelica looked to see that Oga, Henry, and even Honoka was holding onto a struggling Takayuki. Oga had her left arm around his. Henry was gripping his neck. Honoka was holding his waist. Yet, it looked like they were having a bit of a hard time holding him. "If we have to suffer through this hell, so do you."

"Agreed."

"It's only fair, Onii-chan!"

"SCREW BEING FAIR! I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"Angelica-san?"

"Understood, Oga-dono." Angelica then said the spell, and blasted Furuichi with the energy.

Oga and Honoka were eagerly waiting for the smoke to clear, wondering if Takayuki would look as lame as Henry, or as poor as Kazu. When the smoke cleared, they were given a shock. "I'm so getting you back for this, Oga." Out of the smoke... came Furuichi wearing shinning, shimmering, silver armor. It looked like it was a royal treasure, worn by only the most trusted and powerful knight in a kingdom. It wasn't overly gaudy like Henry's, and looked like it was worth one hundred suits of Kazu's armor. He looked like... a true paladin.

Furuichi looked at his armor, and sighed. "Why do I have to wear this?" _"My Silver Demon outfit is way more intimidating. This wouldn't scare a mouse, let alone a delinquent."_

" _I think you look rather dashing. It suits you to perfection, my son."_

" _Thank you, mother; but being dashing isn't what I want to be right now."_

Furuichi was taken out of his thoughts when he heard an adorable bark. He looked behind him to see Yukihime walk up to him. "Hey, girl. I must look ridiculous to even you, huh?" Yukihime shook her head no. Furuichi smiled as he went to pet the fox. Thanks, girl. Hm? Well, this sucks. Because of this stupid armor, I can't feel your soft fur." Yukihime let out and adorable whine.

"A fox!" Furuichi looked up to see Azusa staring at Yukihime with sparkling eyes. "It's so adorable!"

Oga looked confused. "When did you get a fox?"

"Remember when you got that cat?"

"It was then? Huh. Too bad for you that it stayed. That cat left my house about three days later."

"Hey, Yukihime is a Furuichi. Everyone in this house loves her. How could we not? She's adorable." Yukihime then began to lick Furuichi's face, which made the half demon laugh. "Hey, that tickles."

Honoka sighed. "She always did seem to favor Onii-chan, though." As soon as Honoka said that, Yukihime ran over to her, and rubbed herself against Honoka's leg, which brightened the girl's spirits. "Even though I'm in such an embarrassing situation, you doing that somehow makes things better, Yukihime." The fox looked up at Honoka, and barked.

"Furuichi-sama." Angelica was whispering. "Isn't that a demon fox?"

"More than that," Furuichi whispered back, "she's my familiar."

Angelica's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "That's amazing, Furuichi-sama."

"Um, Angelica-san?" Angelica looked towards Kazu. "I know the perfect person to be the final fairy."

"Really?!" Angelica looked beyond excited.

The group went to find Kunieda... who was surrounded by a group of female delinquents. As Kunieda proceeded to take them down, Angelica made her transform. In her costume, Kunieda somehow beat the entire gang using... hearts. "W-What's going on?!" After being told the situation, Kunieda somehow bought the story and agreed to help. "I-I'm not doing this because of Furuichi-kun, or because I don't want to feel left out! Y-You guys just look like you need help, and... and because of Macao!"

"Why was I in that reasoning?"

"Thank you very much! Now, all five fairies and the paladins are together! Just you wait, Alien!"

All the girls got together. "Fairies of Light Five!"

The men just stared. "Um... Furuichi-san?"

"We're not posing."

"O-Okay."

"Now then..." Furuichi then turned around quickly, throwing his cape in the wind in an unintentionally cool way. "Let's go."

"Onii-chan! Don't show off your actually cool outfit!"

"I'll beat the crap outta ya!" Oga actually activated her Zebul Spell to emphasis her threat.

The group went all around town looking for any clues about the Yople. However, the girls were constantly chased by children who wanted to play with the "magical girls", and Kunieda and Honoka had to constantly hide so their friends wouldn't see them. Their usual hiding place was inside Furuichi's cape.

However, Furuichi had a bit of trouble himself.

"U-Um..." Furuichi turned to see a middle school and high school girl behind him. "A-Are you going to a show?"

"I am. It's a small play that ends today. Why do you ask?"

The middle school girl was fidgeting. "C-Could we have some pictures with you, please?"

"Pardon?"

The high school girl cleared her throat. "M-My little sister has a thing for knights and stuff. So, it would mean the world to her if you took some pictures with her."

Furuichi smiled, and bowed before the young women in a way befitting a knight. "As you wish, my beautiful princesses." The two girls blushed like crazy, steam rushing from their heads.

Furuichi took a picture with the middle schooler first. Remembering the very first spell his mother taught him, Furuichi created a double-edged sword while the girls were not looking. Positioning himself like a knight on guard, with his sword in the ground, the girl stood before Furuichi, holding up a peace sign, a look of bliss on her face.

The high schooler was next. Furuichi bowed onto one knee, took the girl's hand, and kissed it, looking like a knight pledging his loyalty to his queen. The girl didn't care. She was too busy being lost in bliss from having her hand kissed by a super hot knight. She didn't even care that her little sister was giving her the evil eye, jealous that her older sister got the good pic when **she** was the one who asked for the pics in the first place.

The girls looked at the photos, absolutely ecstatic. The sisters looked at Furuichi with sparkling eyes, and asked the same question in unison. "Can we please have some more?!"

Furuichi chuckled. "I don't see why not."

Furuichi was then chopped in the back of his head, courtesy of Oga. "Stop being an idiot. Let's go, pretty boy." She then began to drag Furuichi away from two very disappointed girls.

The gang was now in a park.

Honoka was seriously depressed. "I wanna go home. If any of my friends see me like this, my life is over. Why couldn't I get Onii-chan's awesome outfit?!"

Azusa was also depressed. "I wish I could do something with more 'bang'."

Kazu sighed. "Don't be silly. You're not a real magical girl."

"But it's really cute when I step. But that's about it."

"Here we go." Everyone looked at Furuichi. "I just got some tweets about an awesome costumed character in Ishiyama Land. It must be the Yople." Everyone agreed with Furuichi, and was ready to go. "Alright. Yet, since I don't want to pay for train or admission tickets..." Furuichi walked past the group, and held his hand above the ground. "Silver Nimbus." Using his demonic energy, Furuichi created a large, silver cloud that was more then big enough to hold the entire group.

"Awesome!" Azusa jumped onto the cloud. "Let's go, Flying Nimbus!"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "Flying-? I'm not Goku, ya know. And this isn't Dragon Ball."

"But it looks just like it."

Furuichi groaned. "Oh, whatever. When everyone gets on, be sure to grab someone for balance and support." In one second, everyone got onto the cloud. The next second, Furuichi's eye was twitching. "Oi, why are most of the occupants using me?" Oga was on her favorite spot, Furuichi's back. Kunieda was holding into Furuichi's right arm, with Angelica holding onto his left. Honoka was holding onto her older brother's waist. Henry decided to stand by himself, while Kazu and Azusa held onto each other.

"That's what I want to know." Oga glared at the girls. "I'm the only one allowed to use Furuichi. The rest of you, let go."

"But, Oga-dono, Furuichi-sama is the safest person to be with."

"Besides, Oga-san, don't you think you're being selfish?"

"Yeah! He's my brother, so I have even more of a right!"

"What was that?!"

Furuichi groaned. "Enough of this." Furuichi then took off. It was so sudden, that Henry almost fell off. Kazu and Azusa were actually yelling and laughing in excitement. Only Honoka was screaming in fear, while the other girls seemed calm and collected. It didn't take them long to reach Ishiyama Land.

As they searched, they were chased by another group of kids. Then, for some reason, Kunieda took off running, asking herself why she was such an idiot. However, it was thanks to that that they saw the Yople. The Fairies then ran onto the stage to get back the Yople. However, before they could get it, the girls Kunieda previously beat up brought a bunch of big, burly guys cross-dressing. They all stormed the stage to attack the girls. One of the guys... made a seriously huge mistake.

He tried to attack Honoka.

Honoka closed her eyes when a guy appeared before her. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes... to see her brother holding the guy's fist. "Don't touch my little sister." When he said that, Furuichi planted a devastatingly powerful fist that sent the guy skidding across the stage, instantly knocked out.

Honoka couldn't help but look up at her older brother. He looked so... cool. He looked so strong, heroic, and even knightly. He was amazing in her eyes. A true knight. . . . A true hero. She didn't get to look at her brother for long. In the next second, he disappeared. She knew he didn't get far when he heard one of the cross-dressers roar in pain.

"It's not like you to let your guard down, Kunieda-senpai."

"F-Furuichi-kun?! You rescued me?!"

"Of course. We're friends, aren't we?"

Kunieda blushed and looked away from Furuichi, unable to look him in the eye. She turned blood red when she felt him grab her hand. "F-F-F-F-F-F-FURUICHI-KUN?!"

"Get ready, Kunieda-senpai." Before Kunieda could ask for what, she felt herself get swung. She then noticed that a group of thugs had surrounded her and Furuichi in a perfect circle. She ran across all of them, kicking them hard enough to have them fall on their asses as she ran. When she landed, she and Furuichi then began to beat up thug after thug in perfect harmony with one other. Some people in the audience even thought they looked like they were dancing together. When a final, really big, thug appeared before them, the two decided to finish him off with some flair.

The two placed their palms in front of the thug, not really touching him, and said the same technique in unison. "Nadeshiko!" Everyone cheered when they saw light fly from the teenagers' palms, and send the guy flying into the sky.

Furuichi then jumped high into the sky, which greatly impressed the spectators. He landed perfectly onto a thug behind Oga. Oga turned to look at Furuichi. The two best friends walked towards each other, gave each other a high five, and punched the guy in front of them. After they knocked their target out, they turned towards the other, and fist bumped, both smiling.

Furuichi then sensed that the Yople was trying to escape. He warped in front of the Yople, and grabbed it. "Angelica! Warp the Yople!"

"But, Furuichi-sama, you'll be caught in it!"

"Don't worry! You of all people should know I can handle myself! I'll be fine!"

"I understand. Thank you, Furuichi-sama." Angelica then split open, and transferred both Furuichi and the Yople, engulfing them in a bright light that forced Furuichi to close his eyes.

Furuichi kept an iron grip on the creature, making sure it wouldn't escape. When he felt wind rushing through his hair, Furuichi opened his eyes to see that he was free-falling towards Vlad's Haunt. He released the Yople Alien without even realizing it, but he did hear it whistle. He looked to see that it had called... a giant Ak-Baba. The giant demon bird caught the Yople, and flew away, but Furuichi was still falling; still, he wasn't worried.

Furuichi did a few flips, and prepared to slam a leg onto the ground. He expected the shock wave his leg would create to cushion his fall completely. However, something completely unexpected happened. Instead of a soft landing, Furuichi's kick caused the ground to shatter, and he fell even farther down. When he landed, he saw that he was in a cavern. However, there was something awesome the cavern. It was filled with-

"A human." Furuichi turned around to see something that ruined his good mood. "And just in time for dinner."

Walking before him was a cyclops, as big as the Ak-Baba that saved the Yople. The cyclops was male, had long and wiry hair, a smashed pig nose, a fat yet muscly body, and tanned skin. He looked quite powerful, but he wasn't that much of a threat. Not to Furuichi at least.

"It has been quite some time since I've had human. They're especially rare in the Demon World. I will be sure to savor your flesh, human."

Furuichi stared blankly at the humanoid beast. "If you think you can, then just try it."

The cyclops looked astonished at first, before it began to snarl. "You believe yourself to be stronger than me, human?"

"Yes."

The cyclops's eye glowed brightly with rage. "HOW DARE YOU?!" The cyclops charged towards Furuichi, his hand outstretched to grab him. However, before so much as a finger reached Furuichi, he unleashed his full power.

He was surrounded by his demon energy, which rose high enough to pierce the sky. His eyes were glowing silver, his hair just as bright. The cyclops was frozen with fear, sweating, and quivering. "T-This power. That blood. Those eyes. Y-You can't be-" The cyclops then fell to his knees... and smashed his head into the ground hard enough to crush the rock beneath it. "PLEASE, FORGIVE ME, YOUR MAJESTY!"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow at the groveling cyclops. He toned down his demon energy a bit, still keeping his silver eyes. "What is this? Just a second ago, you were going on about eating me."

"I didn't know you were of the Luciferian Royal Family."

"How did you know that?"

"Your blood. It smells just like Lady Lucifer's."

"You know my mother?"

"No. Not personally. I only saw her once, but I shall never forget her."

That piqued Furuichi's interest. "Cyclops, raise your head." The cyclops followed the order. "Address yourself, and tell me how you met my mother."

"Yes, My Prince. I am Polyphemus."

"Polyphemus? _The_ Polyphemus? The legendary cyclops from the Greek epic, The Odyssey?"

The cyclops smiled. "To be known by a member of one of the three great houses of hell. I am honored."

"Well, I actually read the story. I didn't think it would actually be true. Then again, I didn't now demons were real until recently. Guess that means the Greek gods are real, as well. If I remember correctly, you're supposed to be the son of Poseidon, correct?"

Polyphemus got depressed. "I was."

"Was?"

"Your Highness, you asked how I knew of your mother. Centuries ago, the gods ruled not only the Greek Isles, but the entirety of the world... or at least that was what they were lead to believe. They became... prideful, foolish... and eventually greedy. They had heard that there was a realm beneath the Underworld, beneath Tartarus."

"The Demon World."

Polyphemus nodded. "The gods believed that all creation should have been under their rule, so they gathered every creature on both Gaia and Tartarus, even enlisting the aid of the monsters they once condemned. They promised my brethren passage to Gaia, as well as all the humans we could possibly wish should we aid them. We knew they were lying, but it was far too good of a lie to pass up. . . . When we reached the destination, we immediately regretted it."

"The gods betrayed you?"

Polyphemus chuckled. "Actually... that probably would have been a much better fate. The Demon World... was already at war. Monsters and beasts that dwarfed our own forces were slaughtering one another. Beings as small as humans were easily killing creatures as tall as Typhon himself. We could all sense the immense power these creatures were releasing. They... were many times more powerful than the gods themselves. However, the fools would not falter. The pantheon was the first to charge into the war... and the first to be slaughtered. The God of War, Aries, who should have been at his most powerful in that environment, was slain by a being who called himself Asmodeus."

"The Demon Lord of Lust."

"A being known as Belphegor slew Hermes and Demeter."

"The Demon Lord of Sloth killed the fastest of the gods?"

"We saw so many of the gods, who were considered to be the most powerful beings alive... being slaughtered like cattle. However, the most shocking deaths were those of the elder gods: Zeus, Hades, and... Poseidon. They were all slain... by a single woman."

"My mother."

"Yes. Lady Lucifer, the most powerful of all the demons. I had never witnessed true power until I saw her. The three used all of their powers to combat her, but she was just toying with them. I can still hear her, laughing as she gracefully dodged all of their attacks. And with her physical strength alone, she decapitated Hades, ripped out Zeus's heart... and impaled Poseidon with his own trident. After witnessing their deaths, the rest of the gods and the army tried to retreat, but the Lords of Hell were without mercy. Two in particular were especially vicious. The Demon Lord of Glutton, Beelzebub; and the Demon Lord of Wrath, Satan. In just a manner of mere seconds, they, along with the other Lords, murdered the gods. Your mother was the only exception, since she had already slain the elder gods. Since the gods were the ones who interrupted the War of the Lords, we monsters and soldiers were shown mercy. I had heard that many of them aided some of the Lords in their war, while others found a new life in the Demon World. We had to, since we couldn't go back to even Tartarus. I had never seen such power in all my life. Truly, the Demon Lords are far more powerful than the gods ever were... and far more merciful."

"You seem to have great respect for them."

"I do. Especially your mother. Never before have I seen the true combination of beauty and power. She had beauty that made Aphrodite look common, and power that made Zeus look mortal. As such, I have great respect for your house, Young Prince."

"Don't call me that." Polyphemus looked confused. Furuichi looked at his hand... and envisioned the dart penetrating his hand. "I'm still far too weak to be called that."

"Weak?!" Furuichi looked up to see a surprised Polyphemus. "B-But you're as powerful as a god! Yet, you still consider that level of power weak?!"

"Yes."

"Amazing. Ah, you told me to not address you as Young Prince. Tell me, how should I address you?"

Furuichi took a moment to think. "My human name is Furuichi Takayuki... but that won't do. I'm slowly becoming a demon, so I should rename myself. . . . Translated, my given name translates to two things: filial happiness... or noble. . . Noble. That's it. Address me as Noble from now on."

"Prince Noble Lucifer. Very well, Your Majesty."

"Just Noble. I'm not good enough to be called 'prince' yet, let alone Lucifer."

"I understand."

"And to show there are no hard feelings for trying to eat me..." Furuichi then blasted a beam of demonic energy into the sky, which caused Polyphemus to jump back in fear. Before the cyclops knew what was happening, a wild Ak-Baba fell before Polyphemus. The dead bird was as large as the cyclops. "Dinner's on me."

Polyphemus stared at the giant bird, mouth watering. "I don't know what to say. Lord Noble-"

"Just Noble."

"How can I repay this kind gesture?"

Furuichi looked around. "This is a silver mine, isn't it."

"Indeed. There are also others, such as rubies, sapphires, topaz, and sometimes even gold. However, silver is the predominate metal."

"How far does this mine go?"

"Miles. Why?"

"Is the entire mine your home?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'd like you to protect it. Don't ever allow anyone to run you out of it. In exchange, I would like to take some of the minerals."

"Why?"

"Why? . . . Do these minerals have no value in hell?"

"None in the least."

"Perfect. Then you would have no problem with me taking some of this whenever I want or need to, right?"

"I see no reason as to why not. As I said, these minerals have no value in hell. I have no reason to be attached to them anymore. I used to use them to attract greedy humans and demi-humans, but only demons are here, and any humans greedy enough to come after this is being tortured in the pits of hell. As such, I have no use."

"Great, because I sure as hell will need this. I'll come here every once in a while to mine here." Furuichi then turned his back towards the cyclops, thoughts of him being able to rebuild the mansion he and Yukihime found filling his mind. "Hello, new home. Well, I'll be going now, Polyphemus. Stay safe, my friend." Polyphemus was surprised to be called friend, but just bowed in respect towards the son of a Demon Lord.

"Now then, Angelica said this would be dangerous for a novice like me, but I don't care." Furuichi took a deep breath, and brought his hands up. "Transfer!" Furuichi then jabbed his hands, and began to split the very air into a portal. Furuichi was groaning. "This really is tough. BUT NOT THAT TOUGH!" Furuichi then completely opened a portal, and smiled in pride at his success. "Well, good-bye." Furuichi then jumped through the portal after waving at the very surprised Polyphemus.

When he jumped through the portal, he almost fell face first onto the stage. He did land perfectly on his feet... and was greeted to one hell of an applause.

"Wow! That was the best trick in the entire show!"

"This show was especially amazing! And that finale!"

"Papa, thank you for bringing me today."

"This was the best show ever!"

Furuichi chuckled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed as he waved at the audience. After they left the stage, and the group left Ishiyama Land, Furuichi felt his cheek getting pinched. The odd thing was... Angelica was the one who was pinching him, a cute pout on her face. "Furuichi-sama, I warned you that a transfer from the Demon World to the Human World is too taxing for a beginner like you."

"Well, I still made it, didn't I?"

"I suppose. It is quite impressive. It usually takes years to be able to transfer like that."

"Though, I have to admit, it really was hard. I'm still kinda tired."

"Who cares about that?!" Furuichi and Angelica looked back at a fuming Oga, with the others behind her. "Turn us back to normal already!"

"Eh? Do we have to? This outfit is so cute."

Oga sweatdropped at what Azusa said. "No. No it's not. Change us back already, Angelica."

"Yes, Oga-dono." Angelica took out her wand, waved it around, said the spell, and turned everyone back to normal.

Furuichi looked at himself, glad to be out of that armor. He was also pretty stiff, and a bit drowsy, but he wanted to go home to talk to Yukihime more than anything. They have a lot of planning to do. Furuichi stretched a bit, popping a few joints. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going home. Let's go, Honoka."

"Yeah. See ya later, everyone." The siblings waved goodbye to the group, walking home in silence. The next day, Oga, Furuichi, Alaindelon, and Henry said their goodbyes to Angelica. Angelica made sure to tell Furuichi to continue practicing his transfer ability, so it wouldn't be as strenuous as it obviously was for him when he came back from the Demon World. After that, Angelica left to go back home.

When Furuichi went back home, he told Yukihime everything. She was very surprised to know that her master now had a cyclops under his control, and was now the owner of a silver mine that had other precious minerals. Furuichi Takayuki was now an extremely wealthy man, but he had to keep that a secret, and Yukihime knew this. The two made an agreement that the mine would only be used under special conditions, such as the renovation of the old mansion they found in the forest.

A new milestone has been reached for Furuichi Takayuki, who will one day be known as Prince Noble Lucifer. Now, he is a wealthy man with power that can rival that of even pagan gods, however, he still needs to grow stronger. He still needs to master his transfer powers. He still needs to learn how to control his power, so that he can truly earn the right to be at his mother's side. The Prince of Pride still has a long ways to go.

 **A/N:** **A word of advice to all the writers reading this: never watch, read, or play anything that involves Greek mythology; or any kind of mythology for that matter, when you're writing a chapter to a fic, especially if it's a demon fic. It will inspire more work and scenarios that will make you go the extra, but sometimes an unnecessary mile. Oh well. What can you do?**


	19. Chapter 19

Furuichi, Oga, and Kunieda were called outside by Sadohara, who was polishing his car. He was talking about something, but Furuichi just couldn't pay attention. He was too distracted by Baby Beel pulling on Oga's face. Fortunately, Kunieda was there. "Physicals?"

"Yes. Instead of class this afternoon."

"Baby Beel, you shouldn't pull on-ow." Baby Beel was now tugging on Furuichi's hair, along with Oga's face. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"Usually, the measurements are taken by the assigned health representative, but we can't have one of our serious students waste their time on you future drop-outs. I'm busy with a few things myself. You three class representatives will handle the measurements yourselves. You'll be doing it in the classroom next to the teachers' office..."

"Stop pulling on that!"

"Seriously, Baby Beel, this is actually starting to hurt."

"Hey! Are you two even listening to me?!"

"Huh? Yeah. You want us to take the mea-ow. I still need my hair, Baby Beel."

"Well, I still need my face! Stop pulling it, ya twerp!"

"Tch, you two need learn to be better parents to take care of your little brat."

Furuichi looked at Sadohara with wide eyes. "Why me?"

"Huh? You're the damned father, aren't you?"

"Uh... no."

"Hm. So even you are ashamed of what you made. Can't say I blame you."

"Hey. I like this kid, but I'm not his father."

Sadohara looked into Furuichi's eyes... and knew he wasn't lying. "Well, damn. You really did fool me. You look like you could pass as the kid's dad." The class representatives froze at that statement, only Baby Beel making any kind of noise. "Whatever. Just get the measurements done." The representatives didn't respond. They just walked away.

"Ow. You having fun there, Baby Beel?" Baby Beel just tugged at Furuichi's hair as a response.

Kunieda was curious. "He seems more agitated."

Oga was trying to get Baby Beel off her face. "He's bored. We haven't been able to get into any trouble ever since we came here, so he's agitated and pissed all the- ow! I said stop pulling that!"

"Aoi-nee-san." The group looked to see the Red Tails walk up to them. "What were you called out for?" Kunieda told them the whole situation. Nene offered to help, which the representatives accepted.

In the sewing room, as the Red Tails set up the room, Baby Beel was reenacting his mom's fight with Tojo. "That's it, Baby Beel! Watch out for his punches! Ah!" Baby Beel fell. "Baby Beel! Straighten up, Baby Beel! Straighten up!"

"You mean stand up, right?"

"Use your legs, get set, and all at once...!"

"Just tell him to stand up! Are you doing this on purpose?!" Oga gave her best friend a dirty look, which aggravated the usually level-headed half-demon. "What's with that look, ya brat?" Oga got closer to him. "Ya wanna go, buddy?!" The two then rubbed faces, both not realizing how close to the other they were.

As they glared into the others eyes, unaware that Yuka was watching them (hoping they would at least accidentally kiss), Baby Beel finished the fight. Oga looked proud. "Hm, he did a pretty good reenactment of my fight with Tojo, huh?"

"Yeah. So, that doll would be Lamia. The blue toy is Furcas. The blonde doll on the giraffe is Henry. The big doll is Alaindelon. And the last doll is... what?" Furuichi walked over, and lifted... a black-winged angel. It was a lovely doll, its wing having particularly well designed details. It was quite pleasant to look at. "Is this... supposed to be me?"

"Huh. I wonder why Baby Beel would choose that for you. Though, even I have to admit that it's kinda cool looking." Furuichi just continued to look at the angel. What was the meaning behind it? Then, for some reason, he thought of her. The woman he saw in the cafe. The one with a holy aura to her. . . . Could she have been...

"Hey, lovers."

Both Furuichi and Oga looked at Nene with blank eyes, but dangerous gleams. "We're not lovers."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourselves that. Hurry up and help, already."

"Yeah, Oga-chi. This was your job to begin with."

Furuichi walked up to them. "Sure. I'll help, but it looks like you already finished setting everything up. Do you even need any more h-"

"You dickheads!" Furuichi jumped out of reflex to dodge what felt like a boulder. He looked to see that the boulder was actually MK-5, Good Night Shimokawa, Killer Machine Abe, and the Sanada Brothers smashed together into a ball. He looked to see that Kunieda was the one who threw them.

"Damn, that woman's strong."

"We're getting this over with! Get ready."

The Red Tails spoke in unison. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"You heard the lady, Furuichi."

Furuichi looked at his best friend. "Huh?"

"If we're doing physicals, we gotta take off our clothes, right? Take off your shit. Kanzaki and Himekawa already did it."

"Oh, well, I'll do my physicals by myself."

"Huh? What kind of crap are you spouting now?"

"Keh, bet the pretty boy doesn't wanna show off his scrawny body. Got the face, but not the bod." Kanzaki even tapped at his abs as a way of showing off.

"That's about the gist of it. I don't like showing my body." Kanzaki laughed when Furuichi actually admitted he was right.

"Don't be lame, Furuichi. I've seen you in less. We took baths together, remember?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Furuichi held up his hands in defense when Kunieda warped in front of him, her eyes red with rage. "It was when we were kids! We played a lot outside, and usually came back covered in dirt and mud!" Kunieda calmed down a bit, but she still glared daggers at Furuichi. "Anyway, like I said, I'll just do it my-"

"Himekawa, Kanzaki, hold him down."

Furuichi then felt his upperclassmen grab his arms, evil smirks on their faces. "Hey! What the hell?! Let go of me!"

Himekawa's glasses were shining in an evil way. "Come on, Furuichi. We're just doing our physicals."

Kanzaki's eyes looked more sadistic than usual. "Yeah. It's just us guys doing the physicals first. The girls will do it later. You shouldn't be ashamed of your male body."

"Seriously, let go!"

"Calm down,, Furuichi." Furuichi looked down to see Oga already unbuttoning his shirt. "It's just a physical. It's not like your hiding anything under here... right?" Oga looked up at Furuichi with curious eyes. "Now that I think of it, the last time I saw you shirtless was at that resort. You looked the same as always. Why so strung up now?"

Furuichi was sweating. The only reason he could take off his shirt around Oga then was because he had Yukihime there to cast an illusion spell on him. Now, there was nothing. "Oga, wait!"

"And behind shirt number one!" Oga threw off her best friend's shirt, expecting to see his usual, scrawny self. She, and all the other students got one hell of a surprise. He was ripped. He didn't have a single ounce of fat. His muscles looked perfectly toned. His body was as nice as Kanzaki's or Himekawa's... arguably more so. All of the girls blushed when looking at him, unable to look away... including Oga herself. Furuichi's body... was her type.

"Alright, you idiots got what you wanted." Oga looked up at her blushing best friend. "Can you let go of me now?" Kanzaki and Himekawa complied.

"Tch, he's pretty and strong? Life's not fair."

"Don't be so jealous, lip-chain."

"What was that, rich four-eyes?"

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it."

Kunieda calmed both delinquents down with some well placed flicks on the side of their heads, but that didn't matter to Oga. "Furuichi."

"Hm?"

"When did that happen?"

"The body?"

"Yeah."

"It's a long story."

"From all that superhero crap?"

"Not a damned superhero."

"But is it from that?"

Furuichi sighed. "More or less. Look, forget about my damned body. Let's just get this shit over with." And so they did. It went off pretty well... until they got to measuring Himekawa's height. When Yuka went to measure it, as soon as the device reached Himekawa's hair, his pompadour stood up... like a boner. The sight made Yuka giggle, along with Kanzaki's group. She tried to measure him, but she couldn't hold in her laugh, nor could Kanzaki's group. Himekawa wanted to attack them, but Kunieda got in the way.

Unfortunately, Kunieda was standing on the scale, and the boys noticed it. Kanzaki was about to say something stupid, but before he could finish, Kunieda proceeded to beat the hell out of all of them. When she was done beating them up, she threw them out.

Furuichi stared at them blankly. "You idiots deserved that."

"Well, they're done. Furuichi, help me change."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. No problem."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kunieda literally warped between Oga and Furuichi, and shoved Furuichi's shirt onto him. "Just change and get out!"

"Huh? Can't he at least help me take off my bra?"

"NO!"

"Tch. What a pain." Oga had already taken off her shirt, showing off her large breasts and black-laced bra.

"OGA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hah? We need to take off our clothes, right?"

"CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL FURUICH-KUN IS-" Kunieda then realized he was still there. She looked to see that he was staring at Oga's breasts, completely hypnotized. That was when Kunieda actually punched him out of the room.

When Kunieda went to shut the door, she saw Furuichi give her a thumbs up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She then slammed the door.

Furuichi stood up, dusted himself off, and put on his shirt. "Well, there are no more classes left for today... might as well explore this school."

Furuichi walked around St. Ishiyama, looking to find anything of interest. It didn't take him long. He found a room... that was obviously for a boxing club. There were even some students training. He walked in without anyone noticing him, and found himself in front of a punching bag. He placed his hand on the bag, and then tapped it a few times. He immediately thought back to his fights with the Black Zodiacs, specifically Juggernaut. Furuichi's demon powers have obviously improved since those fights, but he was curious about his own physical abilities. Had he grown physically stronger since then? He wanted to find out. He pulled back a fist, ready to punch the bag.

"What are you doing?!" Furuichi jumped as he turned to look at a student. He looked like an everyday Japanese student. He did have a nice build. Looked pretty strong for human standards. Must have been a regular at the club. "Are you trying to hurt your hand?"

"Huh?"

The student sighed. "The leather of the bag could tear the skin right off your knuckles. You need to take care of your fists." The student walked away before coming back with bandages and a pair of boxing gloves. "Here, put these on."

Furuichi took the items, but stared blankly at the bandages. "Uh..."

"Let me guess, you don't know how to put on the bandages."

"Sorry. I don't."

The student sighed. "New guys. Here." The student took the bandages, and put them on Furuichi's fist. He then placed the gloves on him. "There. Now, I see you were preparing to punch the bag, but you weren't using any technique."

"Technique?"

"Yes. Here, let me show you how to punch properly." The student gave Furuichi pointers on how a proper punch should be, and did it. When he punched the bag, it went soaring. Furuichi noticed that the chain almost snapped off. "Now, you try it."

"Y-Yes!" Furuichi walked towards another bag. He got into the same stance the student showed him. After taking a few deep breathes, he did as he was instructed. When he punched the bag, it completely snapped off of the chain, and even slammed onto the wall. What's more, the bag even burst open, the sand falling out. Furuichi was astonished. "I... became that strong?" He wasn't using any of his demon energy. It was purely him. Just his physical strength alone.

"N-No way." Furuichi looked behind him to see every other student staring at him in shock.

"Did you see that?"

"The only other person I've seen do that was the captain."

"No. The captain only broke the chain off, but he completely destroyed even the bag."

"This guy's amazing."

Furuichi heard a clap, and looked to see that it was the student from before. "Damn. That was amazing. Name's Miyura, Vice Captain of the Captains' Union Boxing Club. You have some skill. Might be as good as captain Alex himself."

"Thanks."

"You joining our club?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. I was just looking around."

"Hm. That's a shame. Bet we could have made you into a champion."

Furuichi smiled. "Thank you for saying that." Furuichi then bowed. "Thank you for your time." He then exited the club room.

"Really is a shame. Dude would have given even Alex a run for his money."

"Ah!"

"What's up with you?"

"Vice Captain! I just realized I knew that guy! He's one of the Ishiyama transfers!"

That shocked everyone, especially the VC. "Him? But he didn't seem like a delinquent in the least. He looks more like one of our students." The VC then realized something. "I just taught a delinquent how to punch better. Well, shit. . . . And yet, for some weird reason, I don't regret it. Huh, that's one interesting delinquent."

Furuichi continued to walk around the school, and found the kendo club. Like the boxing club, there were plenty of students training. Furuichi then noticed some unused wooden swords, and went to pick one up. They were well made. Looked and felt a lot like a real katana in terms of handling. Since he now had an actual katana, he should practice on how to use one. He got into a stance, and started to swing it, but it felt off.

"Your footing is wrong." Furuichi turned to see another everyday student with fairly long hair. He walked up to Furuichi, and adjusted him. "You have to be standing like this in order to swing your sword at it's full potential. You have some decent technique, but you need to work on your stance. Now, try swinging it." Furuichi did just as he was asked, and noticed that swinging his sword felt much smoother and easier.

Furuichi bowed before the student. "Thank you very much." Furuichi then looked down at his sword. "If you don't mind, could we please spar for a bit?"

"I see no problem with that."

Furuichi and the student then got into the kendo armor, and walked towards an empty mat. As they got into position, Furuichi noticed that all other activity ceased.

"No way. He's challenging the Vice Captain."

" _Another Vice Captain, huh?"_

"He's the only one of us who's ever gotten close to scoring a point against the captain."

"You think that guy will be alright?"

"Get the First-aid kit just in case."

Furuichi wasn't worried. This man was obviously strong, but so was he.

The spar began. Furuichi and the vice captain were moving at impressive speeds, their wooden swords clashing loudly. The kendo students were shocked to see their second strongest member being rivaled. However, what shocked them more... was when Furuichi landed a hit on the vice captain's waist.

The two men then turned towards one another, and began the second round. They were still going at impressive speeds, and their swords clashing once more. However, this time, the VC was able to land a thrust strike on Furuichi's left shoulder. It was even strong enough to make Furuichi skid back.

The two got into their stances again, preparing for the third round. The two didn't move at first. They shuffled around the mat, looking for an opening. After a while... the VC lunged forward. He was planning to thrust his sword at Furuichi's throat. It was his fastest and strongest technique. The kendo members thought it would be the finisher... but they were wrong.

Furuichi side stepped just in time to avoid the lunge, which shocked everyone, none more than the VC. In this state, Furuichi brought up his sword, and swung it down onto the vice captain's head. It landed perfectly with a resounding smack.

Both fighters remained still, until the VC dropped his sword. Taking his sword away, Furuichi allowed the VC to walk away, and bow. "I submit."

Furuichi bowed. "Thank you for the duel."

"Incredible."

"He defeated Koto."

"I thought only the captain could do that."

The VC removed his helmet, with Furuichi following. "You have great skill. I dare say you could become a grand master someday."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"So, when do you plan on joining?"

"Sorry. I don't. I mostly came out of curiosity."

"Hm. Shame. It's been some time since I've seen someone as skilled as you, excluding the captain, of course."

"Thank you." Furuichi then looked at his wooden sword... and thought of the War Maiden. He never saw her face, but she was still radiating power behind her hood. She was even powerful enough to make Angry Princess shiver in fear. Furuichi also remembered that there was a Evil Star called Sword. He would need to improve his swordsmanship if he plans on taking either one of those two anytime soon.

"Keep it."

"Huh?"

"The Kendo Club has more than enough. Keep it as a sort of souvenir, and use it to practice your sword techniques. Talent like yours shouldn't go to waste."

Furuichi bowed. "Thank you for the gift." Furuichi then walked away, placing the blade of the wooden sword on his shoulder.

"Hard to believe that man was a transfer student from Ishiyama."

"Vice Captain, you knew?"

"I did."

"Then why did you help him, or even spar with him? Shouldn't we have thrown him out immediately?"

"We should have, but I sensed something about him. He had the same spirit as us. The spirit... of the samurai."

Furuichi continued to walk, starring at his wooden sword. It was an excellent gift, one he certainly wouldn't squander. He would definitely train with this. He needs to, if he wants to get strong enough to take on the swordsmen of the Black Zodiac.

As he walked, he found himself outside... near what looked like an archery range. "The Archery Club." Unlike the other two clubs, there were no students practicing. It was getting late, so club activities must ended for the day.

Furuichi then noticed how there was a bow on the ground next to a quiver of arrows. He assumed that one of the students forgot to put it away. He looked at the bow and arrows, then at the target. He took the bow, and loaded it with an arrow. He aimed at the target, envisioning a certain Zodiac: Poisoned Dart. He needs to obtain skills that can rival the sharp shooter of the Black Zodiacs.

Furuichi took aim, took some deep breaths, shut one eye, and released the arrow. He missed the bull's-eye by four rings to the left. He reloaded the arrow, and shot again. This time, it was three rings above the bull's-eye, slightly to the right. Furuichi tried one more time.

"You shouldn't close your eye." Furuichi looked to see... an extremely beautiful student. She was of average height, had a slender build, and had boobs as large as Oga's. She had long, reddish-orange hair that reached her waist, with several strands sticking out in a spiky manner, and had several hair clips to frame her short bangs around her face. She also had kind and beautiful brown eyes that made even Furuichi feel lost.

With a kind smile, the woman walked up to Furuichi. "Closing your eye halves your depth perception, making it harder to properly aim. It's a common mistake that beginners make. Also, you're putting to much stress on yourself. You need to relax your shoulders a bit, and put less strength in your arms." The woman then began to adjust Furuichi's stance. "Taking breaths to calm yourself was a smart move on your part. It's easier to aim when you are more at peace. Now, try firing now."

Furuichi nodded. He loaded the bow, took a few deep breaths, relaxed himself, kept both eyes opened, aimed... and fired. He... hit the bull's-eye perfectly. "Wow."

Furuichi heard clapping, and looked to see that it was the woman. "Very well done."

"Thank you... uh."

"Shizuka. Nanami Shizuka, captain of the Archery Club."

" _A captain, huh?"_ Furuichi bowed. "I am Furuichi Takayuki. It is nice to meet you, Nanami Shizuka-senpai."

Shizuka giggled. "My, what a polite young man. Please, call me Shizuka. I would much rather prefer it if you did."

"Isn't that a bit forward?"

"I don't mind. You are quite skilled, Furuichi-kun. You would have made an excellent addition to the club. It's a shame you are one of the Ishiyama transfer students."

Furuichi was surprised. "You can tell?"

"It's a bit easy to figure out, considering you always seem to be by the side of the Goddess of Destruction. Though, I have to say, the two of you don't look like the typical delinquents. If anything, the two of you look quite cute together."

Furuichi blushed. "W-We're not lovers!"

Shizuka had a teasing smile and mischievous look in her eyes. "Hm? I don't remember saying you two were." Furuichi blushed even more, which made Shizuka giggle again. "Keep the bow."

"Huh?"

"Think of it as a welcoming gift. I know our school hasn't given you or your classmates the warmest welcome, but I actually don't mind you being here."

"You're not afraid of us?"

Shizuka shook her head. "I've seen how honorable a delinquent can be. Not all of them are criminals. You yourself are the perfect example." Furuichi looked away from Shizuka's pure, kind, and motherly smile. "Continue practicing with the bow, and don't forget what I have told you." Shizuka then began to walk away. "Our club is holding a competition in one week, just before the school festival. Be sure to come here to show me how much you've improved."

"I'M BEING GRADED?!"

"Indeed, and should you fail to meet a passing grade, you will have to buy the Archery Club dinner at the Ishiyama sushi bar."

"WHAT A STEEP PUNISHMENT FOR FAILURE!"

"Good luck."

Furuichi watched as Shizuka walked away, his eyebrow twitching. "She has the face of an angel, but the soul of a demon." Furuichi then looked down at his new bow... and smiled. He then looked at the direction Shizuka walked towards, and bowed. "Thank you, Shizuka-senpai."

 **Omake:**

A blonde and wavy haired, blue eyed, student walked into the boxing room, and saw something surprising. "What happened to this punching bag?"

"Oh, Captain Alex!"

"Well, Miyura-kun? Care to explain?"

"About that, one of the Ishiyama students came here."

"Did they? Was anyone hurt?"

"Only our pride. He just came in, and was about to punch the bag without any protecting."

"Was he? That's quite dangerous."

"It's why I stopped him."

"Oh?"

"I didn't know he was an Ishiyama transfer. I thought he was some new kid. Ended up bandaging his hand and showing him how to throw a proper punch."

"You taught a delinquent how to throw a basic boxer's punch?"

Miyura laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. After I showed him how, he used it to do that." Alex looked at the destroyed bag. "He did it with one punch."

Alex's eyes shot open in shock. "What did you say?"

"I was shocked when I saw it myself. It was amazing. Not even you could destroy the bag with one punch. He may have been a delinquent, but he had the makings of a champion. I tell ya, that guy's wasted on a school like Ishiyama."

Alex looked down at the destroyed bag, and gripped his fist. "With one punch. . . . I believe I would like to meet this man one day. Did you catch his name?"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't. But he's really easy to recognize."

"How so?"

"He's got short, silver hair. He's about as tall as you are, and has fair, snow-white skin. He also has gray eyes, and has this kind of aura to him."

"Aura?"

"It's not that of a delinquent. It seems more... I don't know how to explain it... Heroic? Knightly? If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was a Holy Knight like you are."

Alex was silent for a bit before turning back towards the bag. He could tell by just looking at it... that this man was insanely strong. Extremely powerful. . . . And a very interesting challenge.

* * *

In the Kendo Club, the captain walked up to see his vice captain meditating, but there was something off. "Koto."

Koto looked up. "Ah, Captain Sakaki. I did not expect you."

Sakaki looked at his VC. "What happened?"

Koto was silent for a bit. "I had a match... with one of the Ishiyama transfers." Sakaki was surprised by that. He almost opened his eyes. "It was magnificent." That's when he really did open his eyes. "He was skilled. His foot work may need improvement, but his swordsmanship is on par with even yours. His speed, strength, and technique were all exquisite; but he still has much to learn. However, I was still no match for him. We dueled for three rounds... and I was only able to strike him once. He had struck me on both my waist and my head."

"Impressive."

"Indeed. With much training, he will become a magnificent swordsman... maybe one worthy of being called a samurai."

Sakaki was impressed. Not many people can earn praise from Koto. He really wanted to meet this man. "Name?"

"Apologies, captain. I did no get it. Just know... that that man had the soul of a samurai."

"Warrior's spirit." Now Sakaki really wanted to meet this man. A delinquent with a warrior's spirit was very rare to Sakaki. He truly wanted to cross swords with this man one day. Satisfied with what he was told, Sakaki sat next to Koto and began to meditate, mentally preparing himself for the duel he may one day have very soon.

* * *

Shizuka had opened the door to the student council room, where the student council president... and the strongest of the Holy Knights sat, doing paper work. Izuma Kaname looked up to see who it was, and was happy to see that it was Shizuka. "Ah, Shizuka-san. Come to see me?"

"Izuma-kun, you know I like to relax here every once in a while."

"I do, indeed. Hm? Did something happen? You seem more cheerful than usual."

"Do I? It must have been because of that young man I met."

Izuma twitched a bit. "Young man?"

"Yes. He was quite interesting."

"I-Is that so? Who is he?"

"Furuichi Takayuki, one of the Ishiyama transfer students. He's quite skilled with the bow."

Izuma sighed in relief. "Oh, is that it?"

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing. So, an Ishiyama student was able to impress you?"

"He was. It's actually almost a shame he's not one of our students. He would have made an excellent Holy Knight."

"Would he? If you say that, then I wouldn't mind meeting him myself."

"Hm. Something tells me you will soon enough. Trust me, he won't disappoint."

"I see. . . . Hey, Shizuka-san, after I'm done with work, would you like to eat out somew-"

"Sorry, Izuma-kun, I have some chores I need to do back home. Little brats and adorable sister, you know?"

Izuma had a depressed cloud over his head. "I understand."

Shizuka smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Good night."


	20. Chapter 20

"Is he really from Ishiyama?"

"Of course he is. Look, he's walking with that Goddess of Destruction, girl."

"There's also rumors that he's secretly one of the strongest at Ishiyama."

"Life's not fair. He's so hot."

Furuichi and Oga were walking to school, both ignoring the whispers. Oga sighed. "I seriously need to get rid of this kid."

"Sure, but not even the TKKH could make the cut."

"Yeah. Though, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something involving this school."

"Must not have been that important."

* * *

On the roof of the school, MK5 lay defeated on the ground, with Good Night Shimokawa smashed into the wall. The one who defeated all of them was Boxing Captain Alex. "I had expected more from a so-called top grade delinquent school, but you were no challenge at all. How disappointing."

"These were just the small fry."

"Oh? And you're saying I should expect more from this Oga woman?"

"Yes. I'm actually looking forward to it myself. Right, Oga?"

"Hm. Well, you can have her. My sights are on another Ishiyama delinquent."

"Is it? Would you tell me who it is?"

"A man named Furuichi Takayuki." Alex heard the man behind him gasp in shock. "Do you know him?"

"I do. Why do you want to fight him?"

"My club members met him. They told me he completely destroyed one of our punching bags... with a single punch. I personally saw the bag. It takes an incredible amount of strength and power to do that. I truly wish to have a bout with him."

"Impossible."

"Hm?"

"He's not strong. The Furuichi I know is not strong!"

" _You want to get stronger?"_

" _Yes!"_

The young Furuichi in the student's memory laughed out loud. _"Give it up, man. Being around her won't make you stronger. Why, you ask? Just look at me!"_

" _Don't brag about it."_

"He isn't strong at all."

* * *

"Hey, are there less students than usual?"

"Hm? There are?"

"MK 5 and Good Night aren't here."

"Aren't they just playing hookie?"

"Probably not." Furuichi and Oga looked at Himekawa. "I've heard some rumors about a shadowy group."

"A shadowy group?"

"The Six Holy Knights." The friends looked at Nene. "I've heard the rumors, too. Apparently, they're the guardians of this school that's trying to run us out of Saint."

"Ah! That's it!"

Furuichi looked at Oga with a raised eyebrow. "What's it?"

"The Six Knights! Kazu told us about them! If they're strong, maybe Baby Beel will get attached to them! Let's go find Kazu!" Before Furuichi could say anything, Oga grabbed his arm and ran out of the room with him, right past Kunieda.

* * *

"This is the worst. Why do we have to spend our day so timidly?" A girl with short, brown hair rested her head on her hand.

"It's really been unpleasant since those Ishiyama delinquents showed up," said a girl with glasses and long, black hair who was fanning herself with her notebook. "I totally made eye contact with one of them yesterday. Delinquents should just die."

"Really? But they're really nice people."

That shocked the girls. "Azusa, don't tell me!"

"Yeah! I'm pretty good friends with them. Just the other day, we went out to eat cake together... though, Furuichi-san stuck to drinking tea. It seems kinda unfair, considering he was the one paying."

"Furuichi? The only decent delinquent?"

"Mhm! He's really nice. And get this, he's seriously strong! I saw him take down an entire group of Teimo students by himself!"

"Teimo? Oh, Teimo Academy, the baldy school."

"Oi, Azusa. That's really serious. Listen, you need to take care of yourself. They'll take advantage of you. Men are wolves, especially the ones from Ishiyama! They're nothing like the herbivores here! I mean, that Oga girl is already a mother! She carries a naked baby around, and that Furuichi guy is obviously the father! Why else would he be around her so much?!"

"Because they're best friends." The girls were amazed by Azusa's simplicity. "But, Furuichi really is a great guy. And he's totally like a superhero! He even has an awesome finisher! Up, triangle, square, down: Grand Slam!"

"For the last time, Azusa, I'm not a hero." Azusa and the other students looked towards the window... and saw Furuichi and Oga. "And I'm not calling it that."

"Eh? But it sounds so cool."

"Not happening."

"It's them. The strongest of Ishiyama."

"Wow. He really is kinda hot."

"That's the Goddess? She's even prettier than the rumors said."

"Ah, Oga-san! Yo!"

"Yo. Is Kazu here?"

"No. He's not. He's in the bathroom."

"Oh. Furuichi, can you go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Sure." Furuichi then walked off, just in time for Kunieda to catch up to Oga. As Furuichi walked, he made a rare mistake. He took a wrong turn. He ended up near the vending machines. "Well, might as well get something to drink."

"Furuichi-kun, it's been a while." Furuichi turned to see who was behind him. "Do you remember me?"

"Miki? Well, I'll be damned! It is you!" Furuichi placed a hand on Miki's shoulder. "You've changed a so much that I almost didn't recognize you! So you're a student here, huh? Haven't seen you since middle school."

Miki did something that surprised Furuichi. He brushed Furuichi's hand off of his shoulder. "It sounds like you two haven't changed at all. I keep hearing rumors. Sounds like you two destroyed your school."

"I didn't do that."

"There are also some strange rumors I've been hearing about you."

"Huh?"

"I've heard rumors... about how you defeated a large group of Teimo students completely by yourself." Furuichi was silent for a bit... until Miki laughed. "But it's just a baseless rumor, right?"

Furuichi smiled and laughed along with him. "Right." The two then leaned against the wall. "This school can be pretty cold. Just being with the Ishiyama crew gets me treated like a first-class criminal."

"Well, you are always together with Oga. With your grades, you could have easily gotten into this school."

"So I've been reminded."

"Reminded?"

"By Oga herself." Miki was silent after Furuichi said that. "You know, you've changed, Miki."

"Have I?"

"You used to be so timid. Bet you're pretty popular now, huh?"

"Not at all."

Furuichi chuckled. "Well, anyway, I'm glad I know at least one person here. It feels like most of the students here are against us."

"Most of them?"

"Well, I have met some students who seem to approve of us... even though one of them plans on exploiting the hell out of me." Shizuka sneezed in class.

"Well, we are allergic to delinquents."

"So I've seen."

"Hm, you didn't deny being a delinquent."

Furuichi took a sip of his drink. "I don't think I have the right to do that anymore."

Miki stared at Furuichi. "And you say I've changed."

"Hm?"

"A word of advice, Furuichi, don't fight the Six Holy Knights." Furuichi looked at Miki. "They've been entrusted with the safety of the school. They have set their sights on you people. It's not a matter of who's stronger. If you fight, you will lose." Miki began to walk away. "Be sure to tell this to Oga, too."

"Wait. Is there anything that sets them apart? Is there a way we can tell they're a Holy Knight?"

Miki looked back at Furuichi with sharp eyes. "An emblem."

"Emblem?"

"They all have an emblem of a lion carrying a cross a cross attached to their collars, like this." Miki held up his collar... to show the emblem of the Holy Knights.

Furuichi... wasn't surprised. He sensed great power from Miki the moment he looked into the boy's eyes.

"That being said, everyone's wearing whatever pins they want on the outside, so it'll be hard to tell. That's my warning."

"Wait." Miki stopped once more. "I need to know... is Nanami Shizuka a member of the Holy Knights?"

Miki's eyes widened. "How did you... How do you know her?!"

"So she is, huh?" Furuichi sighed in exhaustion. "What a pain. I knew she was strong the moment I met her. And I thought she was scary before. Well, later, Miki." That was when Furuichi walked away, Miki staring at his back. However, Miki felt something the moment he looked at Furuichi's back. He felt like he was looking at someone... with absolute power.

As Furuichi walked into the classroom, he saw there was something amiss. He asked what happened, and was told the entire situation by Kunieda's girls. He... wasn't impressed. He was proud of Shiroyama and the honor he showed, but he felt disgusted with the students of St. Ishiyama. He honestly didn't blame Kanzaki for wanting to get revenge, but he still needed to stop him. He couldn't let Shiroyama's sacrifice be in vain. He watched as Kunieda and Nene ran to the classroom Kanzaki went to.

" _Mother, is there a way I can prevent those two, or anyone else from my class from reaching Kanzaki? Like a hypnosis spell or something?"_

" _Of course, but why do you ask?"_

" _I would like to handle this matter by myself."_

" _Very well."_

After Furuichi cast the spell Lucifer gave him, he made his way towards Kanzaki just in time. Miki had told him he needed to stop him, and was about to use some kind of palm strike to subdue him. A bright light was shone. Miki had expected to see Kanzaki knocked out, but what he saw instead shocked him and everyone else in the classroom. Furuichi was there... stopping his attack with one hand.

Furuichi took his palm away from Miki's, shaking it. "Okay, I'll admit. That stung a bit." Miki's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Furuichi! Don't get in the way! I need to pay these bitches back for what they did to Shiroyama!"

Furuichi sighed, and turned towards Kanzaki. "Kanzaki-senpai." Furuichi placed a hand on the shoulder of a now confused Kanzaki. "Forgive me."

"Huh?" A loud sound reverberated through the classroom. It was the sound of a fist. "Furuichi... you little..." Kanzaki was losing consciousness... after Furuichi punched him in the solar plexus.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. Shiroyama sacrificed himself to protect our classmates. How do you think he'd react if he found out you were expelled because of him? He'd never forgive himself." Kanzaki was almost completely unconscious. "But, don't worry... the ones who harmed Shiroyama will not go unpunished." That's when Kanzaki completely lost consciousness.

"A-Are you serious?!" Furuichi looked at the three shivering students.

"I-If you hurt us, you'll be expelled for sure!"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Hurt you?" He then laughed out loud, which frightened the students. "Oh, you sinful little lambs." Furuichi grabbed two of the students by their collars, the one wearing glasses and the one who wet his pants, and looked at them with his silver eyes. "You're going to wish that was what I actually did to you."

The one who wet his pants looked into Furuichi's eyes, then felt something. He looked down... to see roaches crawling all over him. "AH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" The student began wiping at his arms and stomping at the floor at insects that weren't even there. "GET THEM AWAY! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" He ran around the room, screaming his head off.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sadako? No way. You can't be real." The students looked at the one wearing glasses, crawling away from something that wasn't even there. "I didn't even watch the video tape. I didn't even get a call! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE REAL!" The boy then jumped, and looked down. He screamed like a banshee. "Kayako! Impossible! I didn't even go into the house! I didn't go anywhere near it! GET AWAY! WHY?! WHY ARE THERE ONRYO HERE?!"

Furuichi watched as the students screamed in fear. "That'll do." He then snapped his fingers. The students then stopped screaming, but were absolutely quivering when they looked at Furuichi. Furuichi then turned his gaze at the third boy, who fell out of his desk. "If I was told correctly, you were the one who struck Shiroyama first." The boy jumped, terror evident in his eyes. "The three of you, come here." The boys didn't move. " **Now.** " They all squired to him like rats.

"I believe you were told by the teachers to stay away from our class. Tell me, why did you disobey this one, simple rule?" The boys remained silent, unable to look up at the demon before them. " **I asked you a question.** "

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEM!" The glasses and wet pants looked at their "friend", who was quivering in absolute terror as he pointed at them. "THEY WANTED TO DISTURB THE GIRLS AS THEY ATE, KNOWING THEY COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THEM! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THEM! I WANTED TO FOLLOW THE RULES, BUT THEY WOUDN'T FOLLOW THE RULES!" The boy was panting.

"Is that right?" The boys were quivering in fear, tears falling from their eyes. "Boy, see that bat that Kanzaki threw?"

"Y-Yes."

"Get it."

"Yes, sir!" The boy ran passed a shocked Miki, ripped the bat out of the wall, and ran back to Furuichi.

"Now... do to them what they did to Shiroyama." The classroom was deathly silent. "Boy... you saw what happened when I looked into your _friends'_ eyes, didn't you? . . . Would you like to experience that?" The boy was silent, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "If you don't... then give them the same kindness they gave Shiroyama."

The boys were sweating. "O-Oi, K-Kamogawa? You wouldn't do that, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Aren't we friends?"

The boys hopes were shattered... when they saw the dark look in the boy's eyes. "This is all your fault." Now the glasses wet his pants when he saw the boy raise the bat. "All you had to do was leave them alone. If you hadn't gone anywhere near them, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS DAMN SITUATION!" All three boys screamed when Kamogawa actually swung down the bat... but nothing happened. Kamogawa saw that the bat was gone. He looked to see that... Furuichi grabbed it out of his hand... looking at him with eyes colder than ice.

"How utterly disgusting. Is this what a St. Ishiyama student is really like? I'm appalled. Most of you have said that delinquents are disgusting, violent creatures; but I have seen delinquents far more honorable than the garbage before me. You have proven to me that you are even lower than the delinquents you so despise." The class was shocked. "This I say, none of you are to come near the students of Ishiyama. You don't have the right. You're not even worthy to look at them! You are to stay as far away from us as possible. I would rather they not be corrupted... by your hypocrisy. Am I clear?" The students were silent, staring at Furuichi with both fear and shock.

He tapped the bat onto the floor, holding onto it like a cane. "Answer when someone asks you a question."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The students were shocked they answered in such a way. It was like they all felt like they were standing before a teacher... or a general... or someone far above even that.

"Remember, you are all sinners... however," Furuichi then looked down at the three male students, " **they** are the ones who committed this crime for which you are all being punished for. They disobeyed their teachers, broke the rules, and brought this nightmare to you. **This is their fault.** "

The students looked down at the three boys. When the boys felt the gazes on their backs, they looked behind them... to see eyes that were somehow colder than even Furuichi's.

"Yeah. He's right."

"We were told to stay away from Ishiyama. Why the hell would they go anywhere near them?"

"Were they trying to destroy our already fragile peace?"

"They should have followed the rules. They should have listened."

"Now we have to suffer because of them."

"This is their fault."

"This is their fault."

" **This is their fault."**

The words hurt the more the boys heard it. It was like they were surrounded by beings worse than delinquents. It was like they were surrounded... by demons.

"And now, your punishment is complete." The boys looked up at Furuichi... and saw the eyes of the Devil, beautiful... but oh so cruel. "Enjoy the rest of your pathetic school life. It's perfect for scum like you." Furuichi then turned his back towards them, and went to pick up Kanzaki. Had Furuichi been anyone else, at least one of those boys would have tried to pick up the bat he dropped, and smash it into his head. However, no one wanted to mess with this all powerful being. . . . Except for one.

"FURUICHI!"

"Hm?" As Furuichi placed Kanzaki on his back, he looked to see Miki, glaring at him with what could be only called hatred.

"How? How did you become this strong? . . . WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BECOME SO POWERFUL?!"

Furuichi just stared at Miki blankly. "Does it matter?" That answer made Miki's eyes widen in shock, before they turned to daggers. Furuichi was just about to walk away and release the hypnosis he placed on Kunieda and Nene.

"The old school building."

"Pardon?"

"That's where the Holy Knights will be waiting." Furuichi was silent. "I wanted Oga to come, too... but now I just want you to be there."

"Oh, I'll be there, but it won't be to fight. I need to have a few words with your allies." That's when Furuichi walked away, Miki glaring at him the entire time.

As he walked, Furuichi released the hypnosis. Kunieda and Nene just then ran around the corner, and saw Furuichi carrying Kanzaki. "Furuichi-kun!"

"Yo."

Nene ran up to him. "What happened to Kanzaki?"

"He was rendered unconscious. He should be fine after a while." Furuichi just walked back to the class, not saying a single word to the girls. As soon as he opened the door, all eyes were on him.

Oga walked up to him. "What happened to him?"

"Miki happened."

Furuichi saw the look on Oga's eyes. "Who's that?" He could easily tell she was lying.

"A Holy Knight." Furuichi then put Kanzaki on his seat. "I'm going home."

"Heh, running away?" Everyone looked at Himekawa. "Kanzaki is one thing, but you, the so-called 'Demon' came back with his tail between his legs. You're bringing shame to Ishiyama."

Nene walked up to him with angry eyes. "Them's fighting words, Himekawa. At least Furuichi went to help Kanzaki. Where the hell were you?!" She picked up Himekawa by the collar.

"Had nothing to do with me."

"THEN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRITCIZE FURUICHI FOR HELPING A FELLOW ISHIYAMA!"

"Actually, he does." Everyone looked at Furuichi. "In a way, I did bring shame to us. I'm hoping I'll be able to redeem our name soon. Until then, I'm gone." That's when Furuichi walked away.

Everyone just looked at the door, wondering what Furuichi meant, and what exactly happened in the classroom. Their thoughts were taken away when they heard Kanzaki groaning. All eyes were on him. "Damn you..." They were wondering what the man was saying in his sleep. "Damn you... Furuichi." That surprised everyone.

"Someone... someone heal Kanzaki! Get a first-aid kit or something!"

"Way ahead of you, Queen." Kunieda looked at Himekawa, who was on his phone.

* * *

"Oi, oi, what kind of joke is this? There's only one of them."

Furuichi was standing alone before the four of the Six Holy Knights. "Hm, Shizuka-senpai isn't here. . . . This meeting is unsanctioned, isn't it?"

"Furuichi..." He and Miki looked at each other in the eyes. Furuichi's eyes were basically emotionless, but Miki's were cold. "Stop acting like your close to Shizuka-senpai."

"I guess I shouldn't, since I only met her yesterday. Still, she herself told me to call her by her first name. Anyway, isn't this a bit of a gamble?" The four Knights looked confused. "It's obvious that the strongest members don't know about this. Won't you all be in trouble if they find out?"

The scariest looking one without a uniform chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll be done with you before they even know."

Furuichi looked at the man right in the eyes. "Furuichi Takayuki, first year at Ishiyama High School. No club membership."

"An introduction? Heh. Sure, I'll play along. Gou Hiromichi, third year at St. Ishiyama. Amateur Radio Club." Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Keh, I know what your thinking. But let me tell you this, first year. I've participated in the International Amateur ARDF Contest."

"The famous competition that takes both brains and brawn to stand a chance? That is impressive."

"Damn right it is. Let me show you how impressive. Oh, and don't worry, you won't get expelled. I just want to beat the hell out of you."

"Too bad. I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to talk. . . . However, without the leader, that seems like a waste of time."

"It is. However, if you don't want to fight..." Gou ran at impressive speeds, seemingly warping from one spot to another. "I'll just enjoy beating you into a coma!" Gou then appeared behind Furuichi, preparing to punch him in the back of the head.

However, Gou's danger senses spiked. As soon as he looked at Furuichi, he felt unimaginable fear. Out of instinct, he jumped away, and was sweating in fear. The sight of that surprised him comrades. "DAMN YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STRONG?! YOUR AT THE SAME LEVEL AS IZUMA!" Hearing Gou of all people yell that shocked everyone, none more than Miki himself.

"Izuma? So that's the name of the final Knight. The one I need to have the meeting with." Furuichi then looked up at the Knights. "However, I don't think you all will just let me meet him. . . . How about this? Gou-senpai, do you have experience in commentating a sports event, like boxing or kendo?"

Gou's eyes widened before they turned to glares. "Of course, I do."

"Good. I don't want to fight... but I don't mind having an honorable match. How about this, if I defeat the three of you in your respective combat activity, you will allow me to speak with Izuma-san. Of course, since Amateur Radio isn't a combat, Gou is automatically excluded."

"I don't mind. In fact..." Alex tightened his gloves. "I'd like to go first."

"Ah, just to let you know, I don't have boxing gloves."

"It's fine. You can use your bare fist in this instance. Besides, I've been wanting to fight you for a while now."

"You have?"

"Ever since my Vice Captain told me what you did to one of our punching bags."

Furuichi sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that. I can pay for a new one, if you want."

"No need. The school has already replaced it. Now then." Alex walked to the center of the roof, and Furuichi followed.

Gou came between them. "Both of you should know the basic rules of boxing. I want a good, clean fight. Got that, Ishiyama?"

"Come now, Gou. This man is one of honor. He would never resort to cowardly tactics."

"Hmph, whatever you say. Now, tap gloves. Or in this case, fists." The men did as such. "Now, go to your 'corners'." The men went to different sides of the roof, with Gou standing right outside of the "ring". He took a deep breath. "AND THERE'S THE BELL!"

Alex got into his boxing stance, and saw something that impressed him. Furuichi was also in a boxing stance, a professional one at that. The two charged at one another... but Alex was doing all of the punching. He threw multiple punches that were as fast as blurs... but Furuichi was able to dodge each and ever last one. He didn't even try to block. He was just dodging. Alex thought it was strange. It was like Furuichi was waiting for something. Then, Alex found out exactly what this man was waiting for.

As soon as Alex threw a powerful straight aimed at Furuichi's head, the silver haired man did something astonishing. He performed a perfect counter. The counter punch was powerful enough to smash Alex onto the hard ground... and Alex wasn't even twitching.

As soon as he performed the technique, Furuichi jumped away towards a corner of the roof. Gou immediately knew that Furuichi was standing in a "neutral corner". The Holy Knight ran to check on his comrade. He examined him. Alex was alive... but unconscious. Gou stood up, and said something he never thought he would say at one of Alex's boxing matches. "K.O. Winner, Furuichi Takayuki."

Miki was shocked. Alex... lost at boxing.

Before he could react, Sakaki stepped forward, looking straight at Furuichi. Furuichi also looked at the Holy Knight. The two were silently starring at one another, completely ignoring Gou as he dragged the unconscious Alex out of the ring. "Soul of the Samurai." Furuichi raised an eyebrow when Sakaki said that. Sakaki then got into a drawing stance. "Duel."

Furuichi stared at the green haired Holy Knight. "Yamamura-kun, I know you're behind that door. You as well, Azusa." The two students poked their heads out from behind the door. "Yamamura-kun, there should be a bokken next to you."

"It's right here, Furuichi-san."

"Throw it to me. It's mine."

"Yeah!" Kazu threw the bokken with all his strength. He immediately regretted that when he saw the wooden sword twirl quickly towards the back of Furuichi's head. He thought for sure the wooden blade would smack him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Kazu was proven wrong when he saw Furuichi easily catch the bokken without even looking.

Furuichi twirled the sword a bit in his hand before getting in his own stance. However, he was digging in his pocket at first. Gou and Miki were a bit on edge about what he was searching for, but Sakaki wasn't bothered at all. He felt a warrior's soul radiating from this man, so he wouldn't bring anything dangerous out. Sakaki was proven right.

Furuichi took out a five yen coin... and flipped it. Sakaki knew what the coin was for. The two men got into a stance, waiting for the coin to hit the ground. When it did, their swords clashed. Everyone watched as Furuichi and Sakaki dueled. It was an awesome sight. For a second, the two men... looked like actual samurai, dueling with actual blades.

However... Furuichi proved to be the superior swordsman. Timing it perfectly, and using the right amount of strength, Furuichi disarmed Sakaki, which made the Knight open his eyes in amazement. Furuichi pointed the tip of the wooden sword at Sakaki's throat, staring right into his eyes. The area was silent, until the sound of Sakaki's bokken hitting the ground was heard.

"I submit."

When Sakaki said that, Furuichi took the sword away from Sakaki's throat, and bowed. "Thank you for the match."

Sakaki bowed as well. "It was an honor." Sakaki then walked away, grabbing his sword, and sat next to the unconscious Alex, sitting in the seiza position.

Furuichi also walked away, heading towards Kazu and Azusa. He placed the wooden sword on the door.

"That was amazing, Furuichi-san! You defeated both Alex-senpai and Sakaki-senpai, and in their areas of expertise at that!" Kazu's eyes were practically sparkling.

"But, won't you be expelled now?" Azusa looked really worried.

"No. They may have been unofficial, but they were still matches. Alex and Sakaki are far too prideful to expel me for beating them in an honorable match. Miki will be the same way."

"Furuichi-san, you need to be careful." Furuichi looked at Kazu. "Miki is the strongest one here. He's the captain of the Karate Club. He's only freshmen to have ever been made a captain, let alone a Holy Knight. I've also heard that he knows another martial art that's even more dangerous than his karate. He's ever bit of a monster as you are."

"No. He really isn't. Besides... I'm worse than a monster. Yamamura-kun, you know exactly what I'm called in Ishiyama, don't you?" Before Kazu could answer, Furuichi walked away. Still, that didn't stop Kazu from answering the question.

"The Silver Demon."

Furuichi walked to the center of the roof, staring right at Miki, who was glaring daggers at him. "I was told that you were the captain of the Karate Club. That might be a problem, since I don't know any Karate. Hell, I'm not even a martial artist."

"It's fine. This won't be a karate match. It will be an MMA fight."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Mixed Martial Arts?"

"That way, we can use whatever techniques we want, including brawler moves and other martial arts."

"Sounds fair to me."

Miki then got into his fighting stance. "Gou-senpai, please start the match."

Gou went in between the two fighters. He didn't even need to ask if they were ready. He could tell they both wanted to fight. So, he said the magic word. "FIGHT!" And so, the two fighters charged at one another.

* * *

The medical expert Himekawa called to help Kanzaki regain consciousness had just left. "Where the hell is he?"

Oga walked up to him. "The Holy Knight?"

"Fuck no. Furuichi. That little bastard knocked me out." The entire class was surprised.

Kunieda got his attention. "Why would he do that?"

"Tch. He said he didn't want me to make Shiroyama's sacrifice be for nothing. Said he would never forgive himself if I got expelled because of him. . . . He's right. But that doesn't mean I was just gonna take this shit laying down. Kid may have thought he saved me, but he still damaged not only my pride, but Ishiyama's too. Where is he?"

"He said he was going home."

"You believed him, Oga? And you're supposed to be his girlfriend."

" **Best** friend."

"He lied to you."

"What?"

"He thought I was completely unconscious, but I still heard what he said to that shrimp. He's taking on the captains on the roof of the old school building." That shocked the entire class... except for one.

Himekawa chuckled. "So that's what he meant. Well played, Furuichi."

Natsume laughed. "He really is sneaky. Well, no point in letting him have the fun. Right, Oga-chan? Oh, she's already gone."

When Kunieda saw that they were right, she ran after her.

Himekawa stood up. "Well, I do need to punish those Knights for underestimating my Ishiyama, and I sure as hell am not going to let a single freshmen do the work of a senior." Kanzaki also got up, the same thought as Himekawa on his mind. Plus, he needed to kick Furuichi in the face for punching him in the gut.

Somehow, Kunieda, Natsume, Himekawa, and Kanzaki caught up with Oga. The group was surprised to see Kazu and Azusa there. "Aneki!"

"Kazu, where's Furuichi?"

"He's about to fight Miki."

"FIGHT!"

"Ah! It's beginning!"

* * *

The group ran past the St. Ishiyama students in time to see the beginning of Furuichi's fight with Miki. They watched as Furuichi tried to punch Miki, but the Knight deflected it, and landed a punch powerful enough to make Furuichi skid back, and cough up blood... but he was still standing.

"FURUICHI!" Oga ran to him fast enough to hold him up as he staggered. "Are you alright?!"

"Been better."

"You fucking idiot! What were you thinking?!"

"How disgusting." Oga glared at Miki. "This is a fight between me and him. If you have any pride as a warrior, then you know what I mean, Oga. Now get out of the way. I'll crush you after I finish destroying him."

Oga was seeing red. "What was that, asshole?"

Oga felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see that it was Furuichi's. "It's alright."

"What?"

"I started this, I might as well end it. Besides, as you can see, it's the last fight." Oga looked around. She saw that Alex guy unconscious, and that long haired guy Kunieda fought was just sitting there. "I'm not going to lose." Furuichi stood up, and walked in front of Oga.

"Are you sure? That punch did a hell of a lot of damage to you."

"Oga."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not being reliable. You can't even rely on me to win my own fight, can you?"

Oga's eyes widened, before her expression softened into a smile. She then playfully punched Furuichi's head, though it was more like a tap on the back of his head. "You idiot. I've told you before, haven't I? You're the most reliable guy in my life." Miki gripped his hand angrily when he heard that. "So win, no matter what."

"Da da!" Furuichi looked at Baby Beel, who was flailing his little arms. "Da bu! Da da du abu! Abu da ai ai!" He finished by smashing a little fist into his little palm.

Furuichi smiled. "You telling me to win, no matter what?"

"Da!"

Furuichi then lovingly rubbed the baby's head, who seemed to enjoy it. "I promise... to both of you. I won't lose." Smiling, the mother and child walked away.

"A shame." Furuichi looked at Miki, who's eyes were shadowed. "The two of you combined would have been able to beat me."

"And where's the honor in that."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HONOR?! WHAT DOES _THAT WOMAN_ KNOW ABOUT HONOR?!"

"If you want, I can show you." Furuichi then got into a stance.

* * *

"Hmph, are we really going to just let Furuichi fight? All of these fools underestimated Ishiyama."

"It looks like Furuichi already punished them." Kunieda looked towards Alex. "The boxing captain is unconscious, after all."

"But there are two who are not." When Himekawa said that, both Sakaki and Gou glared at the group.

"Hmph, I honestly didn't get a chance to fight. Truth be told, after feeling his aura, I really don't want to fight that guy. You five, on the other hand, are fair game. Which of you is the strongest?!"

Oga raised her hand. "Yo."

"A woman, huh?" Gou ran. "This will be over in a few seconds!"

Gou was then kicked by Natsume. "Can't let you fight the Big Boss, can we?" Gou looked pissed.

Sakaki walked up to Kunieda. "From Samurai to Moe."

Kunieda was raised an eyebrow. "Samurai?" She then looked towards Furuichi. "Has his swordsmanship really improved that much?" She then looked back at Sakaki, preparing to avoid his strikes.

As soon as Sakaki swung his sword, it was blocked by Himekawa's baton. "Hey now, what kind of coward attacks an unarmed girl like that? If you're like that, then it's no wonder you lost to Furuichi." Sakaki jumped away. "Oh? You've noticed. If that wasn't a wooden sword, you'd be dead."

"Nae."

"Himekawa."

"Don't try to stop me, Queen. I need to show this guy the difference between sports and a fight, something Furuichi evidently failed at doing himself."

* * *

Furuichi and Miki didn't move an inch, neither of caring about the fights around them. They were only paying attention to each other.

Miki made the first move. Since he wasn't using his powers, Miki was able to catch Furuichi off guard with his speed. Using Furuichi's own leg as a sort of spring, Miki spun around in the air, preparing a kick. "Izuma Hasshin Style: Spinning Axe Leg!" Miki was planning to kick Furuichi right in the face with a devastating kick... but got one hell of a surprise.

Furuichi actually grabbed his leg. Not only that, he smashed Miki's leg to the ground, and landed a powerful uppercut that sent Miki flying. He was able to rebound, but his glare actually intensified.

"Not yet!" Miki ran at Furuichi at a speed that put Gou to shame. "Izuma Hasshin Style: Double Palm Strike!" Miki tried to attack Furuichi, but saw that his attack was halted by Furuichi gripping his wrists at the right time. Miki glared right into Furuichi's calm eyes... and smiled. "You think that's the end of my attack?"

"Huh?"

"Izuma Hasshin Style: Double Wrapped Hands!" Furuichi felt felt a wave of power rip through his body. It felt like he was shot by some kind of cannon. It was actually powerful enough to make him spit up more blood than Miki's first attack.

However, he still didn't let go, an act that shocked Miki. What's more, Furuichi... chuckled. "I'll admit, you really have become strong, Miki. It's actually really amazing. . . . But, it's going to take far more than that to take me down." As soon as Furuichi said that, he gave Miki a powerful head butt. Not letting up, he planted a knee right into Miki's face, making the Knight's head fly up, and had him standing. Miki was slightly stunned by the kick... but it was more than enough for Furuichi.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Furuichi grabbed Miki by the neck, and slammed him into the ground. He watched as Miki floated into the air for a bit, and said the name of the technique he heard from his mother. "Sinner's Burden." As soon as he said that, Miki was smashed into the ground, gasping in pain from the immense pressure.

Furuichi looked down at Miki, who's eyes were shadowed by his hair. He then walked away, not looking back. However, he stopped when he heard Miki struggle to stand back up. "I... return the compliment. You've become strong too, Furuichi. Almost... demonically so." Furuichi didn't say a word. He didn't even turn around. "You know... at first, I wanted to use this against Oga." That got Furuichi's attention. He turned around to see Miki take a stance. "However, I think I'll use it on you first. Just to let you know, I can't hold back on this technique. I don't care how strong you've become, Furuichi. Not even someone like you can survive this technique unscathed. So... **you need to avoid it at all costs!** "

Furuichi... was unafraid. He knew this technique was powerful. He almost felt like he was... like he was fighting Juggernaut again. "Is that right? Well then, show me."

"Furuichi-kun! He's right! Get out of the way!" Furuichi didn't move, even at Kunieda's request. He just stood there, watching Miki. However, something surprising happened.

"That's enough." Furuichi's eyes widened... when he saw Shizuka seemingly appear out of no where... and easily stop Miki. "You know better. Izuma-kun said not to use that move. And you, Furuichi-kun. You're being quite naughty, provoking Miki-kun like that. Then again, all of you have caused quite a bit of foolishness. Did you think that we wouldn't find out by keeping quiet? He's... really angry, you know."

Furuichi noticed that Gou, Sakaki, and even Miki were starting to shake in fear. Not only that, but dark clouds started to roll in.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry at all."

Furuichi looked to see a man as tall as Tojo appear. Somehow he knew. He knew that this man was Izuma, the strongest man in all of St. Ishiyama. The man walked up to Miki, who was cowering in fear. "I-I'm sorry, Izuma-san. I just couldn't help fighting him."

"Hm? I said I wasn't mad."

"Sir?" Izuma looked at Furuichi. "Are you a Holy Knight? Are you this Izuma I've been hearing about?"

"Yes. Indeed, I am."

"I see." Furuichi turned to him... and bowed. "I apologize."

"Apologize? Apologize for what, exactly?"

"My name is Furuichi Takayuki. I'm one of the representatives of Ishiyama. I originally came to this location to have a peacefully conversation... but instead started a fight with your allies. I apoligize for creating this fiasco."

"Ah, so you're the famous Furuichi-kun."

"Famous?"

Izuma placed a hand on Furuichi's shoulder. "Don't worry. You, out of everyone here, are not at fault. It's because of my 'allies' that this happened in the first place. Don't worry. I'll make sure they are _strictly_ disciplined for this, especially since they did this behind my back." Furuichi could actually taste the fear from the Knights.

However, Furuichi could understand where they were coming from. He sensed something... odd about this man. For some reason, he knew for a fact... that he couldn't beat this man without his powers.

"Oi, oi, Furuichi, don't go looking so scared." Everyone looked towards the voice. "It took me a while to get here." Tojo was squatting on the roof. "Let me in on the fun."

"Tojo-san? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Furuichi? I'm here to fight." Tojo jumped down. "So, who will let me have my fun? You?" Tojo pointed at Miki. "Or you?" He pointed at Izuma. "Or maybe you?" He pointed at... Furuichi?

"Uh, what's the point in fighting me?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Well, you do still owe me a fight."

"SINCE WHEN?!"

"Well, since I can't decide, I could always just beat the hell out of all of you."

Miki got into a fighting stance, but was stopped by Izuma. "Stop. Sorry, but this 'fight club' is over. We shouldn't be doing this, so let's just stop." Tojo had a look in his eyes when Izuma said that. "Gou-kun, you're a senior. Why are you letting a freshman lead you around like this? You're supposed to stop these kinds of situations. From what I have gathered, Furuichi-kun here was trying to do your duties as the upperclassman. Same to you, Sakaki and Alex. Oh? It seems Alex is out cold."

"Sorry." Izuma looked at a sheepish Furuichi. "I kinda knocked him out with a counter."

"Oh? You beat Alex in boxing? That's very impressive. However, because of the state he's in, we now need to carry-"

Izuma was interrupted when he saw Tojo in front of him. "So you're the boss? Let's go." Tojo then punched Izuma... or at least tried to.

Izuma... stopped Tojo's punch. "Oh, you're scary."

"How dare you?!" Miki ran towards Tojo. "Crushing Fist!" It was a direct hit.

Tojo... just smiled. "That hurt, ya know." He wasn't affected at all. Seeing that, Miki jumped away. Furuichi was just as amazed as everyone else, but he was able to notice something else. As soon as Tojo looked at Shizuka... he looked away.

Izuma sighed. "Why does everyone want to fight so badly?" Izuma then looked at Furuichi. "Well, maybe not everyone." He then looked at Tojo. "That's surprising, taking a hit from Hisaya like it was nothing? You must be one of those natural fighters, right?"

Tojo smiled. "You getting in the fighting mood?"

"Not really. . . . But if we're not fighting, but doing a death match instead, I'd gladly welcome that." Tojo, Kunieda, Oga, and Furuichi then felt a powerful presence. It was even strong enough to make Furuichi subconsciously activate his powers... meaning his eyes were now glowing silver.

"Furuichi." Furuichi looked to see Miki looking at his with an astonished expression. "Your eyes." Furuichi quickly turned away from Miki, shielding his eyes, and trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, this isn't good. I'm starting to get involved in this fight, myself. I also seem to be bothering Furuichi-kun as well. Shizuka-san, can you handle this, please?"

"Sure. Alright, everyone, we're done here. Sakaki-kun, Gou-kun, carry Alex to the nurse. Miki-kun, how long are you going to pose like that? Let's go." Shizuka then began to walk away before stopping. "Oh, I almost forgot. Furuichi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I know that our students are mostly at fault, but you yourself said you had the power to prevent this."

"I did."

"However, you willingly took part in an event you could have easily stopped. As such, you need to be punished." Kunieda and Oga glared at Shizuka, not liking what she was saying. "As such, your penalty shall be increased. Instead of a sushi house, you will have to pay for the Archery Club's meal at the Himekawa Steak House in downtown Ishiyama, where each member will undoubtedly ask for filet mignon."

Furuichi went blue in the face. "BUT THAT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE PLACE IN ALL OF ISHIYAMA! IT'LL COST AN ARM AND A LEG FOR ONE MEAL, LET ALONE AN ENTIRE CLUB!"

Shizuka giggled. "Then you better get a passing grade at the Archery Competition. The members need a great motivation to improve for the sports festival next month."

Furuichi's eye twitched. "And I'm that motivation?"

"If you succeed, they will want to improve themselves. If you fail, they will want to at least feel like they have earned the right to eat at a once in a lifetime restaurant like the Himekawa Steak House, especially if I tell them that only the best archers can come enjoy the delicious dinner with me. Either way, it's a win-win for the club."

Furuichi's eye twitched. "Face of an angel, but soul of a demon." Shizuka giggled at that remark.

"Oi!" Oga walked up. "You punks runnin' away? I need to teach that shrimp a lesson for hurting my best friend."

"Don't rain in on my fun here!"

Tojo and Oga then glared at one another. You could practically hear their thoughts. _"Hell, I'm fine with fighting you."_

"No, this is over." Everyone looked at Shizuka. "This little uproar has been left to us, but the teachers still need to keep up appearances. Well, if you don't mind having a little run-in with the police, that's a different story. Of course, I will try to find a way for us to resolve this, since no one likes holding grudges. Furuichi-kun, sorry, but it seems that meeting you wanted will not be happening."

"Kinda obvious."

Shizuka giggled. "Good day to you all." That's how that day ended, without anything being resolved.

* * *

The next day, the gang got a surprise when a piece of paper was tapped to the wall... naming the people who would be expelled. Furuichi wasn't surprised to see his name there, but he had no idea why Kunieda and Oga were there. He and the rest of the gang on the expulsion list were called into Kido's office.

"Of course, our students are also to blame. I'm not trying to hide that. However, you guys got involved **after** you were warned. Do you have anything to say?"

Furuichi raised his hand. "I can easily understand why I'm being expelled. In fact, I have no excuse for my actions. However, I don't understand why Kunieda and Oga are here."

"Because, like you, they had the power to stop this from happening. They are class representatives. They could have stopped all of this from happening. I also heard that Oga Tatsumi actually threatened one of the Knights. She's just as guilty as the rest of these people."

"Sorry, sir. I can't accept that. It's true that they are representatives, but I did this of my own accord. I didn't even inform them of any of this. They are victims, not accomplices. To add to the fact, Kanzaki-senpai didn't even participate in the fight of the Holy Knights. I will accept that I was in the wrong, and willingly accept expulsion, but I ask that you give the students here the same punishment you gave the St. Ishiyama students."

"Hm. It's admirable that your admitting to your guilt and crimes and are trying to protect your fellow students, however, I need to inform you that only three of our students are being punished. The students that harmed your Shiroyama-kun have been suspended for two weeks. Also, concerning Kanzaki, he did case damage to school property and threatened our aforementioned students. You yourself had to stop him. However, the captains are not being punished." Furuichi's expression hardened. "Sorry to inform you, but they each hold a higher position than all of you combined. In order to protect this school, they are all given certain freedoms. This incident falls under those categories. Especially considering that **you** guys were coming, we increased their level of authority. In short, they did **nothing** wrong."

"How disgusting." Kido looked at a very angry Furuichi. "That has to be one of the most dishonorable things I've heard since coming here."

Kanzaki also looked pissed. "We have no say?"

Natsume didn't look amused at all. "You saying they can beat on us whenever we want, and we can't do or say anything about it?"

Kunieda looked at Oga and Tojo. "You two, say something!"

The tall man and average height woman thought for a bit.

"I just came here to fight that four-eyed fool."

"And I need to teach that shrimp a lesson for hurting what's mine." Furuichi blushed when Oga said that, but it was a blush of embarrassment. _"How the hell can she say that with no shame?"_

"WHERE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING?! WE'RE GETTING EXPELLED! EXPELLED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yeah? And what do you want me to do about it?"

"He's right, Kunieda. These guys aren't to change their minds."

"You can at least try to do something about it, Oga!" Furuichi was at his wits end.

"Actually, those two have a point." Everyone looked at Himekawa. "If we're gonna be expelled anyway, we might as well finish the fight they started with us." When Himekawa said that, he, Oga, Tojo, Kanzaki, and Natsume walked towards the door.

"Wait." Everyone looked at the sighing Kido. "If this keeps up, there will be another uproar. Let's do this, in one month, we're going to hold our school festival. We'll arrange for the seven of you to face off against the captains in a sport that's outside of their expertise. Until then, your expulsion will be on hold. What do you think? I'd say it's pretty generous."

"No, not quite yet." Kido looked at a leering Himekawa. "There's no risk for you guys. If we win, the Holy Knights should lose all of their ridiculous authority."

"That makes sense." Everyone looked at Furuichi. "If the Knights retained their previous authority, there would literally be nothing to prevent an incident like this from repeating. Not preventing that would literally be the definition of insanity."

Himekawa chuckled. "For you to agree makes it all the more reasonable."

Kido sighed. "Fine. However, no matter the outcome, there will be no complaints afterwards."

Himekawa smiled evilly. "Of course."

Everyone began to leave the room, except for Furuichi. Oga and Kunieda noticed this. "Yo, Furuichi, what are you waiting for?"

"We need to wait, Furuichi-kun."

"You two go on ahead. I need to have a few words with Kido-sensei." The two didn't know how to react at first, but since it was Furuichi, they thought it would be alright. And so, the two women left the room.

"So, what would you like to talk about, Furuichi-kun?"

"Well, truth be told, it's not really you I wish to speak with, sensei."

"Hm?"

Furuichi then looked towards the window. "I'd like to speak with you, Izuma-senpai."

Outside of the window, Izuma was squatting down, feeding pigeons bread crumbs. "That's impressive, Furuichi-kun. You knew I was here the entire time." Izuma dumped out the rest of the crumbs, and stood up, leaning against the window. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Kido agreed to take away all of your authority. Are you so cocky, that you believe that you'd win so easily?"

"Actually, I do. With this, your people will be very desperate, and I've already made a place for Hisaya and the rest to finish their fights."

"Desperate? Don't underestimate my classmates." Izuma looked at Furuichi, and smiled at the sight. "Those people are the most prideful... and most honorable people I know. They won't go down easily."

"Oh, I'm betting. But, I'm not worried at all. After all..." Izuma then released his aura again, which made Kido sweat in fear, had the pigeons fly away, and made Furuichi subconsciously activate his powers. "There's no way in hell we'd lose."

Furuichi just stared at Izuma. "Oh, and one more thing. There's an extra condition... involving you alone."

"Me?"

"Yes. Excluding Hisaya, you've made quite a positive impression on the Knights. When the year is over, there will be three open positions for the Six Holy Knights... and I'd like you to be my successor." Furuichi remained silent. "That's why, when we win, you will be immediately transferred to St. Ishiyama."

Furuichi's eyes widened in anger. "Don't screw with me! Why the hell would I ever agree to that?! After seeing what your students are like, after seeing what this school is like, I'd sooner be expelled!"

"It's that kind of fire that makes you perfect as a Knight. You would be able to make this school even greater than it already is, weeding out the corruption and hypocrisy. That's why, with my authority, I will make you a student at this school." Furuichi gripped his palm in rage hard enough to draw blood. "Besides... you need someone to help you control that power of yours." Furuichi was shocked by that statement. "The principle could help you with that."

Furuichi was silent. "I refuse. I am a student of Ishiyama. If you wanted to give me an even greater incentive to win the upcoming match, then congratulations." Furuichi then opened the door. "We won't lose." Furuichi then shut the door, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Damn right, we won't."

Furuichi looked to see Oga leaning against the wall. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. If those bitches think they're gonna take you away, and make you into a student at this shit hole, they got another thing coming."

"Da dabu da!"

Furuichi smiled and rubbed Baby Beel's head. "They sure as hell do. I'm betting everyone went home by now."

"They did."

"Then what the hell are we doing? Let's get out of here. Something tells me next week will be a major pain in the ass."

"I've got the exact same feeling, my friend. The exact same feeling."

 **A/N: This has got to be one of my longest chapters. There is about four episodes worth of Beelzebub in this one chapter. Damn. At least it's progressing pretty well.**


	21. Chapter 21

" _Master, are you alright? You seem troubled."_

Furuichi was sitting at his desk, head on his fist, deep in thought. He took a quick glance at the adorable fox laying on his bed before sighing. "I've been dealing with a lot of stress, Yukihime. I could swear that St. Ishiyama is trying to drive me to the point of insanity." Furuichi looked into the worried eyes of Yukihime, and smiled. "Don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle." Furuichi then stood up. "Well, anyway, we have work to do."

" _Work?"_

"Ever since I found that mine, I've been cashing in the silver and gems. We now have more than enough money to repair that mansion. I've already had a delivery truck send the material to the spot, and legally bought the mansion and all the land that goes with it. You and I will spend a bit of time building it and breaking it in."

" _As you wish, Master."_

Furuichi and Yukihime then turned into darkness, and flew towards the forest. In a matter of seconds, they had reached the mansion, with Yukihime being in her human form. All of the necessary material was there, with the delivery men probably being long gone by now. Not wasting any time, Furuichi activated his powers, and used the psychokinetic power of the Luciferians to lift the materials.

Placing a free hand on the ground, Furuichi sent a pulse that vibrated throughout the mansion, giving him a good idea of the mansion's layout. With that information, he quickly began to repair the large home. Months worth of work was done in a manner of mere minutes.

Furuichi and Yukihime then entered the new home. "Master, it's beautiful."

"I know." Without even thinking, Furuichi wrapped his arm around Yukihime's waist, which made the beautiful fox girl familiar blush. "And it's ours."

Yukihime looked down, blushing. "S-Shall we explore the house?"

"Might as well. We should see it's glory for ourselves, right?" Furuichi and Yukihime explored the mansion.

The first place they went into was the master bedroom on the third floor. Furuichi had already ordered a king sized bed, and had it placed in. One day, that room would be for his mother, but for now, it was his and Yukihime's. The room was as large as the first floor of Furuichi's home. It had a balcony that looked out into the beautiful forest. The bathroom was also extraordinarily lovely. Furuichi ordered a spa bathtub, but was more than likely going to use the walk-in shower next to it. Also in the room was a fifty-five inch curved flat screen TV on the left wall. Of course, Furuichi would have to call a TV company, most likely dish satellite, to do some work on the mansion in order for the TV to be of any use; but at least it will be ready. The room was more than large enough to bring in something like a wardrobe. In fact, Furuichi could see no flaw in the master bedroom whatsoever. In his eyes, the pearl room might as well be sparkling.

The two then explored the rest of the third floor. Most of the rooms on the floor were empty. There was also a second bedroom. It was nearly as grand as the master bedroom. Furuichi decided to make that room his when Lucifer comes back to the mansion. Furuichi made some plans on making a few of the other empty rooms into game rooms, weapon rooms, and even walk-in closets for the smaller rooms.

The second floor might as well be the living quarters. There were plenty of bedrooms that had bathrooms in them. Of course, they were no where near as grand as the master bedroom, or even the second room on the third floor, but they were still spectacular. Furuichi would have to buy more beds, most likely twin size, but it's nothing he can't afford. He'll also buy some more TVs for each room. Never know when someone like Lilith will pop out of nowhere. Needs to keep his guests entertained.

The first floor was where the lobby, living room, kitchen, and one other room was. The lobby looked pretty fancy. Could use some decorations, but Furuichi can wait for junk like that. The living room was also lovely. The couch Furuichi ordered was more than big enough to hold at least ten people, and was position in front of a giant window that easily let in the rays of the sun; which perfectly illuminated the room. The kitchen was top notch. Furuichi purchased the latest appliances for it. A top class refrigerator, stove, dish washer, toaster, and microwave decorated the kitchen. Furuichi also bought plenty of cooking utensils. All that was need was the food.

"When are you going to call the electrician, Master? You can't exactly put food in the refrigerator if there is no power to activate the machine."

Furuichi chuckled. "We won't need one, Yukihime."

The fox girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, until she saw her master summon a certain item. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. "Is that-?"

"An electo-stone."

"Those are incredibly rare. How did you come to acquire one of the Demon World's rarest minerals?"

"Trust me. It wasn't easy. Those Demon Stone Eels are some pretty tough customers."

Yukihime gave her master a blank look. "You went to the Demon World by yourself again, didn't you?"

"Yeah. . . . Sorry for not telling you."

Yukihime sighed. "Is it even charged?"

"Yup. This baby has enough juice to power the entire mansion for centuries. I had Baby Beel charge it himself by promising to buy him some croquettes."

"You used the son of the Great Demon Lord... as a battery?"

"Hey, whatever works. Now, let's plug this baby in. The sun is going down, and I'd rather not walk around in a dark mansion." The two then walked out towards the fuse box of the mansion. Furuichi opened the box, removed everything in his way, and started to attach the wires to the stone. He did get shocked here and there, but they were barely even static shocks to him. "Dealing with Baby Beel's hissy fits really paid off. Now... the last wire goes... here. Aaaaand... let there be light." As soon as Furuichi jabbed the last wire into the stone, the mansion was brought to life. It was even more beautiful at night... especially a certain room that Furuichi saved for last.

The mansion's ballroom.

The two went into the grand room, and looked around. The golden chandelier was shinning beautifully, illuminating the entire room with a breathtaking glow. The room was practically sparkling. Yukihime couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all.

"Master, it's wonderful."

"I know. And the best part, you and I get to use it first."

"Eh?"

Yukihime looked to see her master take out his phone, and a strange device that looked like speakers. He placed his phone into the device, and turned on a beautiful song. "This is one of my personal favorites. It's the main theme from Studio Ghibli's Howl's Moving Castle." Furuichi turned towards Yukihime, his hand outstretched. "Care to dance?"

Yukihime blushed, slightly hesitant. Shyly, she walked over to her master, snow surrounding her. When it was gone, she was in a beautiful, ice-blue, ballroom gown. As soon as she took her master's hand, the two began to dance. During the dance, Furuichi converted his clothes into a silver suit, making the master and familiar look more like nobles than ever before. They danced elegantly, perfectly matching the others movements. It was a beautiful sight. Yukihime looked especially beautiful, her eyes and smile at their brightest.

Every step was magical. They perfectly followed the rhythm of the song, not missing a beat. Furuichi's hand never went lower than Yukihime's waist, and the fox girl never seemed to be bothered with holding her master's hand. The two dancers... were genuinely enjoying themselves, getting lost in the music. Near the end, the two parted, only connected by the touch of their palms. Then, at the finale, Furuichi twirled Yukihime around. When the song reached it's climax, Furuichi dipped Yukihime perfectly. The two starred deeply into the others eyes, listening to the song finally end.

"That was incredible, Master."

"Indeed. It most certainly was. You were so beautiful, Yukihime." The familiar blushed. "This dance would have been perfect..." Furuichi then shut his eyes, his brow twitching in aggravation. "If you didn't have an unwanted guest watching us." Yukihime's expression went blank, her previous happiness destroyed.

Furuichi then pointed his palm towards one of the pillars. Something huge came rocketing towards him, and he easily gripped it between his hands. "Trespassing is forbidden... Alaindelon."

Alaindelon was shivering in Furuichi's grip, knowing full well how dangerous this man is. "I-I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I sensed an incredible amount of demonic energy, and followed it."

"I made sure to conceal my and Yukihime's energy. The only way you could have sensed it is if you were close enough to actually see us." Now Alaindelon was sweating. He started screaming in pain when Furuichi began to tighten his grip. "Were. You. Out. Side. My. House?"

"Y-Yes. Please, forgive me, Your Majesty!"

"Why where you outside my home?" Alaindelon didn't answer at first, so Furuichi tightened his grip even further. "Tell me."

"I was lonely!"

"Huh?"

"I get lonely. Henry-sama won't let me into Oga-dono's abode, and my daughter is researching a new beast she found. I was hoping you could be at least in need of assistance."

"Like hell I would." Furuichi then roughly dropped the large transfer demon and turned away from him. "Now, please leave."

"Wait, Your Majesty!"

Furuichi look to see Alaindelon groveling. "What is it now?"

"Please! Let me live here!"

". . . . . . . Huh?"

"Please, I need to be near Beelze-sama. Your mansion is perfect for that purpose."

"Now that I think about it, where have you been staying?"

"Under the bridge by the river." Furuichi's eyes went blank. "Please, Your Majesty! I'll do anything!"

Furuichi stared at the demon, and sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can choose any of the rooms on the second floor." Alaindelon looked up with sparkles in his eyes. "However, the third floor is strictly forbidden. That floor belongs to only the members of the Lucifer family, and anyone we give permission to enter."

"Understood, sire."

"Also, you are not to make a single mess. Be sure to clean up any damage you cause to my mansion. Should you fail to meet my expectations, I will kick you out of this house faster than Baby Beel can say 'dabu da'. Understand?"

Alaindelon saluted. "Sir!"

"Now, finally, and most important of all, you are NOT to tell anyone of this, especially Hendrickson. I will only make special exceptions, like say your daughter coming back. However, I will not approve of Hendrickson finding out about this place. That pompous fool would probably try to take this place from me, saying some bullshit like 'everything that's mine belongs to the Young Master'. I care for Baby Beel, but I will not accept anyone taking what's mine, especially not that worthless, battle-hungry, pain-in-the-ass, wanna-be-cyclops, incompetent-as-a-butler, worthless-as-a-father, borderline-stalker-to-a-baby, asshole Henry."

Alaindelon sweatdropped. "You... truly despise Henry-sama, don't you, Your Highness?"

"More than Yukihime despises you."

"Eh?"

"On that note, if you break so much as a single one of these rules, and any future rules..." Furuichi pointed his thumb back towards Yukihime, who's eyes were shadowed, was surrounded by angrily swirling snow, and had five tails exposed. "She will make you suffer. And I do mean **suffer.** Trust me, you don't even want to **imagine** what she would do to you."

Alaindelon was shaking in fear. "W-Why does she hate me so?"

"Because you pretty much ruined our mood after our dance." Alaindelon was absolutely terrified. "Oh, and before I forget, there may be some humans coming to deliver some items I have ordered. Furniture, art, electronics, food, and a whole lot of other crap. When they do come..." Furuichi created a butler suit large enough to fit even Alaindelon. "Wear this when they come. I can't have a random old man in just his underwear answer my door."

"Hm. Very well, Your Majesty. However, may I make one request?"

"What?"

"Could you make me a maid outfit instead? Preferably a pi-"

Alaindelon was interrupted when both Furuichi and Yukihime punched him on the stomach at the same time. If Alaindelon had been anyone else, that would have most definitely killed him. "If you ever ask me something like that ever again, I will personally murder you."

"Y-Yes. I *coughs up blood* I understand, sire."

"Good. The sun is gone, and the moon is at it's highest. As such, Yukihime and I shall return home. Since this mansion is to remain a secret, the two of us must maintain appearances, and stay in our human home. With that being the case, the two of us will rarely be home, but that isn't an invitation for you to do as you please. If I sense anything amiss, Yukihime and I will arrive in a heartbeat... looking for blood." Alaindelon's face turned blue. "Now then, good night." With that, Furuichi and Yukihime disappeared into darkness, and flew back home.

When back in their room, with everyone in the house asleep, Furuichi began to get ready for bed, which was just him taking off his clothes. Yukihime just used her powers to get into her own sleepwear... which was just ice blue lingerie.

Yukihime sat on the bad, waiting for her master. "Master, are you sure we should trust that... _creature_ with the mansion?"

"Oh, please. After what we did, there's no way he'd do anything foolish, unless of course he wants to commit suicide. Don't worry, Yukihime." The fox girl looked a bit better from hearing her master say this. "Now then, it's late. Let's go to sleep." Yukihime nodded her head, and got into the bed. Her back turned, she could feel her master enter the bed... and felt the heavenly sensation of him wrapping his strong arms around her. Furuichi sighed in content. "I will never grow tired of doing this. As long as I have you, sleeping on a bed of rocks would feel like sleeping on a cloud." Yukihime blushed at the comment. "Good night, Yukihime."

"Pleasant dreams, Master."

Like that, the master and familiar fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

The next day, on Sunday morning, Takayuki woke up to the bright rays of the sun. It seems it would be a beautiful day. The half demon walked towards the kitchen, yawning as everyone was already downstairs, waiting for Yukie to finish cooking a delicious breakfast.

As Takayuki sat down, he noticed his little sister staring at him. "Is something wrong, Honoka?"

"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Forgotten what?"

"The deal we made when Angelica-san came."

"Oh, where I promised to take you and your friends where ever you wanted and pay for everything?" Honoka nodded. "Alright. When will it be?"

"At around ten."

"Then we have plenty of time."

The siblings did their usual morning routine. After getting dressed, Honoka led her brother to her friends' meeting place.

"Honoka! Over here!" The two looked to see two cute girls around Honoka's age waving at her.

Honoka eagerly waved back, and dragged her brother to them. The girls blushed when they saw him up close. "H-Honoka? Who's he?"

"He's seriously hot. Ah! Is he your boyfriend?!"

Honoka blushed. "NO! Not even close! He's my older brother."

"Huh? But you two look nothing alike."

"I take after our mom."

"Oh. What's he doing here?"

Honoka had a sly smile. "He's paying for everything today."

The girls' eyes shined dangerously, as they smiled at Takayuki in a pretty scary way. It was even scarier when they spoke in perfect unison: "Oh, really?"

Even Takayuki was slightly afraid... and he found out why. The first thing the girls did was, of course, shop. Clothes, shoes, jewelry, and even make-up. The girls were having a blast, especially since Takayuki was buying and carrying everything.

The girls then went to get something to eat at one of their favorite restaurants. They did something they've always wanted to do. They all ordered the most expensive thing on the menu, a parfait that was as tall as Yukihime in her fox form. The girls were all able to eat every last bite of their dessert, something that greatly impressed Takayuki.

The next thing the girls did was go to a bear shop. The girls made Takayuki buy ridiculously big teddy bears that were pretty much twice the size of Baby Beel.

The penultimate stop surprised Takayuki. "A manga store?"

"What? You think you and Oga are the only ones who read manga, Onii-chan?"

"Who's Oga?"

"His girlfriend."

"She's actually my best friend."

Honoka's friends looked at Takayuki with confused expressions, and asked the same question at the same time. "What's the difference?" Takayuki... couldn't answer.

The group then walked into the store, and the girls went their separate ways. Honoka went to the drama section. Her time spent with Misaki must have really influenced her. Takayuki was surprised to see one of the girls go into the horror section. She didn't look the type. The other girl went into the Shonen Jump section. She actually looked at home there.

"No way! It's finally here!"

Honoka and the other girl ran to their friend. "What's here?"

"Volume one of the rumored new series, 'Legend of the Silver Demon'!"

That caught Takayuki's attention. Honoka sighed. "You were actually waiting for that?"

"You really do have a crush on Silver Demon, don't you?"

"How can I not?! He's incredible! He's taken down more thugs in one week than the police have in one year! The streets are actually safer at night, he's got a beautiful sidekick, he's heroic, and best of all, he's a total mystery! No one knows what's under that hood! I don't care if it's fictional, anything concerning the Silver Demon is interesting to me!"

Honoka sighed, but noticed something odd. Here brother was looking at the cover of the manga. "Onii-chan? Are you really interested in that manga?"

"Hm? Well, not really. I just wanted to look at the cover and read the back." Honoka just shrugged at the answer. Takayuki then went back to looking at the manga. The cover art was practically fan art of him in his cloak, face completely hidden by the shadow of the hood, holding up his right hand in a claw like manner, while his left hand was dragging a beaten and bloodied delinquent. _"A manga about me? That's just plain strange."_

" _I think it's rather cute."_

" _If you say so, mother."_

"Onii-chan, we're ready to go. Come and pay so we can go to our movie."

"Coming, Honoka."

After buying the girls their manga, and grabbing the rest of the purchases, Takayuki followed the girls to the Ishiyama Movie Theater. He payed for their tickets to see... a romantic drama.

* * *

The plot followed two teenagers, a boy and a girl. They were friends since fifth grade... and had started to develop feelings for one another during middle school. However, neither of them would acknowledge it, for fear that the other would reject their feelings. It got worse for the boy when he found out that his mother was actually his aunt, and his real mother had come back to reclaim him... and make him her successor to a very successful technology empire. After spending time with his mother, the boy grew to love and respect his mother, and made a vow to her to become more than worthy enough to succeed her, which made the mother very happy. She even began to genuinely love her son, and saw him as more than a mere successor.

However, there was one dilemma. The boy... would have to leave everything from his old life behind, including the girl he loved for so long. This would happen the day he graduates from high school. The two friends spent their days together, not changing a thing. The only thing that did change was the appearance of a new boy, one who quickly fell in love with the girl. The protagonist saw it as an opportunity to leave the girl without a guilty conscience, but he did everything in his power to make sure he was really worthy of his old friend.

Through all kinds of brilliant, but insane skims, the protagonist found out that the boy genuinely loved the girl. To make things better for him, the skims he came up with annoyed, and even angered the girl enough to make the two have an actually serious argument, one that the two have never had before. It even ended with her saying, "I hope you rot in hell, you ass!"

Pleased with his work, but now with a new pain in his heart, the boy thought he could leave without any regrets. He spent the rest of his high school life away from his one time best friend, and the love he never had. At the end of his school life, he graduated... as the valedictorian, an accomplishment that gave his mother nothing but pride and joy.

However, the girl found out the truth from the boy's aunt. When she found out that he was leaving today, she ran as fast as she could to reach him. Against all odds, and with the help of the new boy that became her boyfriend, she was able to reach her best friend before he could enter his mother's plane.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD-BYE?!" The boy turned to see her there, panting, tears running down her eyes. "I know. Auntie told me everything! Why?! Why like this?! Why did you have to lie to me for so long?! Why go through all this trouble?!"

"So I wouldn't have any loose ends."

"What?!"

"I did everything I needed. My mother..." The boy shook his head when he noticed his mistake."My aunt will live a happy life. You have someone who actually deserves you in your life. One who can easily say they love you. I won't be missed."

"YES, YOU WILL!" The boy was surprised. "AUNTIE WILL MISS YOU! YOU SISTER WILL MISS YOU! **I'LL MISS YOU, YOU MORON!** "

The boy was shocked before his expression turned angry. "Why? Why would you miss me? After everything I've done. After all the harm and hardship I've caused you. Why would you miss me? . . . Why the hell would you miss me?!"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because...!"

"BECAUSE WHAT?!"

" **BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, DUMBASS!"** The boy was shocked. The girl then looked up at the boy she has loved for so long, tears falling down her eyes. "I love you. I have for so long. Ever since we were brats in that stupid middle school full of morons who kept hitting on me."

The boy... was now crying himself. "Of all the times to say that."

"Son." The boy looked up at his mother, who was near the door of the plane. "It is time for us to go home."

The boy... just nodded at his mother, and walked towards the girl. He then did something unexpected. He kissed her. Right on the lips. The girl was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss she's waited for for so long. It lasted a good long minute, before the two parted.

The girl smiled. "That was my first kiss you just stole, jerk."

"What a coincidence. It was mine, too." The boy then turned away, and walked up the stairway. "One day, you will realize how much I have harmed you. When you do, you'll be able to forget me, and completely move on."

The girl just watched him walk up the stairs. "Keep telling yourself that, you ass."

Before the boy reached the last step, he reached for his neck, and ripped something off. The girl did the same thing. The two then threw the items at one another and easily caught it. The boy looked at a necklace that had an encased rhino beetle shell as the ornament, while the girl looked at a necklace that had a very pretty, but probably worthless stone as it's ornament. It was the necklaces they made in art class during grade school, about a week after they became friends.

His memento in hand, the boy, finally entered the plane. The girl watched as it took off, taking her first love along with it. She then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and saw that it was her boyfriend's. The now complete couple watched the plane leave, never to return.

On the private plane, the boy was looking out the window, face resting on his fist, with his mother sitting across from him. "Son?" He looked at his beautiful mother. "Do you have any regrets?"

The boy looked down at the necklace in his hand, before looking back outside. "None at all." That's when the camera began to roll away, the screen turning black, and ending the movie.

* * *

Takayuki and the girls left the movie theater, the girls crying. "That was a sad ending."

"I don't get it. Why couldn't he just have taken her with him? In fact, why didn't he just say he loved her in the beginning?"

"The movie should have ended with the friends getting together. That other guy was nowhere near as great as the childhood friend."

"Well, he was really hot. Hotter than even the protagonist."

"Still, he was kind of a pompous dick at times."

"So was the protagonist."

"But he was faking. He actually wanted the girl to hate him so he wouldn't be missed."

"Again, he could have easily avoided the whole situation by just telling the girl he loved her. It could have totally been a happy ending! I bet even the mom would have approved!"

"Onii-chan, why are boys so stupid?"

Takayuki was caught off-guard by the question."Uh... because we're stubborn and prideful?"

The girls spoke in perfect unison as they yelled: "Amen!"

Takayuki chuckled nervously, until he looked up at the sky. "Whoa. I didn't realize it had gotten this late."

The girls looked up. "Oh, yeah. The sun's almost completely down."

"Guess we should go home."

"I'll walk you girls back to your houses, or you could sleep over at our place, if you want."

The girls all raised their hands and spoke with straight faces. "Sleepover."

"No hesitation, huh?"

The girls couldn't stop talking as they walked towards the Furuichi household. "This day was seriously fun!"

"Yeah! Who knew having a guy to pay and carry everything would make an awesome day even better."

"But seriously, Honoka, your brother is seriously strong." The girls looked at Takayuki... who had both of his hands full of shopping bags, with some around his neck, and carrying the bears on his back. "He's carrying all of our shopping, and isn't even breaking a sweat."

"I'm jealous. I wish I had a brother that amazing."

Takayuki laughed sheepishly, but Honoka didn't respond. She just kept on walking. The girls followed suit, still carrying on a conversation. Takayuki couldn't help but smile... but it didn't last long.

Takayuki noticed something. It was way to quiet. There wasn't a soul around. Then, he sensed... one of them. _"Damn! Now?!"_

"KYAAA!" Takayuki was in battle mode now. "A-A pervert!" Takayuki looked... and wished it actually was just a mere pervert. "A-And he has an axe."

Before them was a member of the Black Zodiac, Thirteen Ghosts Division, The Great Child. It was a fat man that was about a foot taller than Takayuki himself, dressed up like a literal baby, with food all over his face and bib.

"How dare you?" The group looked behind them to see an ugly old woman that was actually shorter than the girls themselves. "How dare you call my precious child a pervert?" Black Zodiac, Thirteen Ghosts, The Dire Mother.

"Kya! There's a kid near the pervert!"

"Kid! Get away from him! You don't know what he'll do to you!" Takayuki looked to see another Black Zodiac next to Great Child. Thirteen Ghosts member, First Born Son. "What are you waiting for?! Run!"

Instead of running, the First Born Son did something that terrified the girls. He took out a tomahawk. Even from the distance the girls were at, they could somehow tell it was real. The girls screamed in fear and terror when he threw the weapon at bullet speeds. The girls shut their eyes, not wanting to see the weapon plunge into either them or into one of their best friends. When none of them felt pain, or heard anyone scream in pain, they all opened their eyes... to see that Takayuki had caught the tomahawk.

The girls were amazed. Honoka looked up at her brother, and saw something that widened her eyes in shock. Her brother's eyes... were silver.

"Get behind me, all of you." The girls didn't hesitate. "I'm going to make an opening for you three to escape. Once you take it, run faster than you possible c-" Takayuki was interrupted by an odd sound.

Teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke.

Takayuki immediately knew what was causing the sound. He tired to quickly use a roundhouse to attack the upcoming threat... but instead, the charging enemy was able to counter with a deep slash across Takayuki's leg. The sight of the wound and his blood horrified Honoka. "ONII-CHAN!"

Takayuki was on one knee, now nursing his wound, hissing in pain. "I'll be alright." The girls watched... as the normally fatal wound healed nearly instantly. Takayuki then stood tall, as if the wound never happened. "Never thought an Urban Legend would be a member of the Black Zodiac, but now that I think of it, you would be the perfect choice for The Torso..." Takayuki then glared at the legless woman, who was standing on her arms. "Teke Teke."

The girls looked to see the legendary ghost. It really was her. She stood straight up on her arms. The girls looked down at her nails, which looked jagged, but definitely looked sharp. They expected the ghost to be ugly, but her face was actually really pretty. They were scared of her when she started to giggle in a horrifying way, and got closer to Takayuki and the girls. The girls got closer to the teenager, feeling safer near him. "For one such as you to know me. Tis an honor, Young Prince." Honoka was confused by that. Why did that thing call her brother a prince?

"You're after me, right? Then leave these girls out of it. This has nothing to do with them."

"On the contrary, Your Highness." The half-demon glared behind him, where the Dire Mother was... standing? Damn, that ugly little hag was short. "Those girls are the perfect handicap. You are, undoubtedly, one of, if not the most difficult assignment the Black Zodiac has ever accepted. However, I can't help but wonder, how could someone, even someone as powerful as you, challenge four demons... while protecting those humans?" Takayuki continued to glare at the tiny hag.

"You let your guard down, Your Majesty!" Honoka looked to see that boy holding a bow and arrow... aimed right at her. Her blood ran cold... when he released the arrow. Time for her seemed to slow down as the arrow got closer and closer. Then... there was darkness.

"Let my guard down? When the hell did I ever do that, First Born?" Honoka then saw the light of the street lamps again, and heard what sounded like a fluttering cape.

"N-No way."

"Honoka, your brother... is _him?_ "

Honoka looked to see what her friends meant, and saw something that astonished her. Her brother... was wearing Silver Demon's cloak. What's more, the girls watched him bring out a silver face mask seemingly out of no where. They watched him as he placed the mask on his face, the eye holes glowing silver, and finally put on the hood.

"My brother... is Silver Demon?"

"That's... SERIOUSLY BADASS! HONOKA, I AM SO HAPPY TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

The other girl smacked the back of her friend's head. "Take this seriously! If he's real, then so must these freaks! They must be those drug users!" The girl then started to realize the situation.

Teke Teke giggled. "You honestly think you can beat all of us, and defend those girls by yourself?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"GLADLY!"

The girls heard ghost run around, but they couldn't see her. She was too fast. Then, the sound stopped. Honoka was able to look up at the right moment to see the ghost lunge towards her brother, clawed hand ready to slash his head off. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out. She was wondering why her brother wasn't doing anything. She thought he didn't know she was behind him. She was proven wrong when she heard her brother... chuckle.

The next second, Teke Teke rolled on the ground, struggling to get back up... with an arrow made of ice sticking out of her back.

"Punctual as always, Yukihime."

Honoka's eyes widened. "Yukihime?"

"But of course, Master."

The girls looked in the alley towards the direction of the voice. Honoka was getting one surprise after the other. It was that beautiful woman again, holding a bow made of ice, surrounded by snow. Honoka noticed... that she had fox ears. Was that really her? Was that the family pet? Her pet fox, Yukihime?

The beauty walked next to her brother, glaring at the enemies. "Master, what are your orders?" Honoka couldn't help but get lost in Yukihime's beautiful voice.

"I can handle the Zodiacs myself. Get the girls out of here. Take them to Honoka's room... and erase their memories. They don't need to remember this." Takayuki then summoned his katana, and got into a stance. "Go!"

"As you command."

"Eh?! You can't be serious! You can't let my brother fight those freaks by himself!" Before Honoka could continue her argument, she and her friends were surrounded by snow. Honoka quickly turned towards her brother, reaching out to him. "ONII-CHAN!" The last thing she saw before being enveloped by the snow was her brother blocking Teke Teke's clawed hand with his katana.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in her room.

"Do not fret." Honoka looked towards Yukihime. "Master will be just fine."

Honoka felt tears rolling down her face. She grabbed Yukihime's kimono, looking up at the beauty with angry, tear-stained eyes. "How could you do that?! How could you leave my brother alone to fight those... those... FREAKS?!"

"It was Master's order to protect you three."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DISOBEYED HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AND HELPED HIM!"

"Honoka." The girl looked at her friends. "He'll be alright."

"He's the Silver Demon, right?"

"He took down that other drug user."

"That's only because **she** was there to help him!" The girls were caught off guard by that fact. "That one freak damn near killed him! Just one! What would happen if four of those addicts attacked him at once?!" The girls didn't know how to respond. They didn't even know what to do... when they saw their best friend fall to her knees, sobbing, covering her eyes. "Am I... going to lose my brother?"

"No. You will not." Honoka looked up at Yukihime. "Master is strong, and he is only growing stronger. The man he is now is completely different from the man who fought Ravening Dog."

"Ravening Dog?"

"However, that no longer concerns you."

"Eh?"

"One of my master's orders... was to erase your memories." The girls' eyes widened at that. "It would be best if you did not remember this, not even as a nightmare. Please, allow me to give you the peace you all deserve."

"So... I won't get to remember that Honoka's brother is the Silver Demon? That sucks."

"Oh, I can live with that. No way do I wanna remember that fat freak."

Yukihime was pleased when the two girls agreed to let their memories be erased, and looked down at her master's younger sister. "Honoka-sama?"

Honoka was quiet for a bit, her eyes shadowed. "Alright."

Yukihime nodded. The girls all sat on Honoka's bed, ready to have their memories erased. Yukihime lifted her hand, and a beautiful light began to shine. It was blinding. It completely enveloped the entire room, making it impossible to see. When it was gone, Yukihime expected all the girls to be asleep on Honoka's bed. . . . Only Honoka was awake. . . . She wasn't even there.

"Honoka-sama?" Yukihime sensed Honoka's aura, and looked out the window. She saw Honoka running as fast as she possibly could. "Honoka-sama!"

* * *

Honoka was running as fast as she could, wanting desperately to reach her brother. _"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Please, be alright!"_ As she ran, she heard a loud boom. It wasn't an explosion. It sounded more like something being smashed through a wall or something. She knew that's where her brother was.

She ran even faster towards that direction. As soon as she turned the corner... she saw her brother being flung into a lamp post, shaking his head and hissing in pain. "Damn, that hurt." Honoka saw her brother look up, and jump out of the way... in time to avoid an axe strike from the fat pervert... that cut the steel pole like it wasn't even there.

"YOU. . . HURT. . . . MAMA!"

The fat pervert was really angry, swinging his axe like crazy. Honoka looked to see that the ugly, short lady was implanted in a brick wall. Honoka noticed that she was bleeding heavily. "Oh, I did more than just hurt her, Great Child." Honoka looked at her brother, and saw hims summon a bow and arrow. After jumping away from a wild swing from the giant, baby-looking pervert; Honoka watched her brother fire the arrow... directly into the lady's head.

The old hag let out an extremely loud scream that force Honoka to cover her ears from the sheer volume. When it was gone, Honoka looked to see the lady's head fall limply. She was... dead. She just saw her brother... kill.

Then, Honoka saw something that freaked her out. The old hag... disintegrated. It's like her body turned into ash, and faded away into the wind.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEED MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!"

"And your next on the chopping block, you fat bastard!"

Honoka watched as her brother fought against the fat freak, his sword parrying all of the wild swings of the axe. Then, she heard something that made her blood run cold. Teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke-teke.

"I found me a human."

The sound never stopped. Honoka looked behind her to see the ghost charging right at her... before jumping towards her, claw outstretched. Honoka was frozen in place from fear. She thought she was about to be killed by the ghost. Then, she saw a black fist punch the Teke Teke right in the face. Before she was sent flying, the Teke Teke slashed Takayuki right across the face, from the neck all the way up to his scalp. It even knocked the mask off his face. Honoka was horrified to see her brother bleed so much, but it wasn't the end of it.

As Takayuki staggered back in pain, the little boy from before jumped on the half-demon's back, and caused the most horrible sound Honoka had ever heard: her brother screaming in pain mixed in with the sound of flesh being ripped into by a tomahawk, with the boy laughing in glee the entire time. "Die, Luciferian! Die!"

Before the First Born Son could cut into Takayuki one more time, the future demon prince grabbed the arrow in the boy's skull, which made the murderous ghost widen his eyes in shock and fear. "You first, you little shit!" The half-demon then ripped the arrow out of the ghost's skull. The boy released a blood-curdling shriek, and reached for his gushing wound with his free hand. Unfortunately for him, that was the hand he was using to hold onto Takayuki.

Not feeling the boy's grip, Takayuki grabbed the boy by his throat, and used Sinner's Burden. The small boy created one of the largest craters Takayuki's technique has ever created to date, and even coughed up enough blood to cover his lower jaw and neck. Before he could recuperate, Takayuki stomped his head into paste; a sight that horrified Honoka.

Watching the ghost fade away, Takayuki angrily turned his silver eyes towards his frightened sister. "What the hell are you doing here, Honoka?!"

"O-Onii-chan. You just... you just..."

Takayuki warped before Honoka. "You need to run! You need to get back home, where it's safe!"

"B-But what about-"

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself. Just get out of he-"

Honoka's brother was interrupted, and when she saw what stopped him from finishing his order, she felt like she was in Hell. Her brother... was impaled.

Teke Teke's clawed hand was sticking out of Takayuki's stomach, his blood all over his sister's face. What was worse for her was that the strike was powerful enough to make Takayuki's hood fall off his head... allowing Honoka to see the shocked and pained expression on her brother's face and in his silver eyes, coughing up blood that flowed from both ends of his mouth.

"You really should worry more about yourself, Your Majesty."

Takayuki turned his head to glare at the smiling ghost. "Teke... you... bitch!"

"Bitch? That's right, I need to thank Ravening Dog for this." Takayuki's eyes were pretty much ordering an explanation. "If I remember correctly, Ravening Dog was able to impale your arms... because you tried to protect two human girls from him." Teke Teke then smiled evilly towards Honoka, which made the girl shiver. "You seem to have an odd need to protect these pathetic humans. That will be your downfall, **hero**." Teke Teke then stabbed her other hand into Takayuki's side, making him groan in pain.

She then clenched her hand, and made him turn a bit. "Oh, Child! I caught the man who killed your Mama!" She said it in such a happy-go-lucky tone.

The Great Child lumbered over towards Takayuki, his axe in hand. "You. . . . killed. . . . MAMA!" The fat ghost then slammed his axe into Takayuki's stomach. He used enough force to smash Takayuki into a wall, which caused him to cough up enough blood to completely cover his lower jaw, his neck, and even his cloak. Teke Teke was able to jump off of him right before The Great Child struck. She landed perfectly on her hands, and giggled gleefully at the sight of the target.

Takayuki's breathing was labored, his healing powers working slowly due to the immense amount of damage his body had received throughout the fight. He heard the sound of heavy foot steps and the Teke Teke getting closer to him. He looked up... to see the woman smiling at him. "This was a a lot of fun. I haven't enjoyed myself that much in years. And the best part of this..." Teke Teke stuck her clawed hand in front of Takayuki's face. "I get to show that idiot Jackal who has the sharpest claws in The Black Zodiac."

"Jackal?"

"He honestly believes his claws are sharper than mine. I'm going to prove that mine are superior after I bring him your head, with your face slashed to ribbons by my beloved claws. That will prove to him once and for all that I am superior to him." Teke Teke then raised her hand, preparing to slash Takayuki's head clean off. Takayuki looked up to see that The Great Child was lifting his axe, preparing to smash the blade into Takayuki's skull. In the face of death, the half-demon didn't falter. He showed no fear. He just defiantly glared at the Ghosts. "I'll see you both in Hell."

"Oh, you most certainly will. I can't wait to kill you again. Now then... DIE!"

Honoka watched in horror. Time seemed to slow down for her as she watched the legless woman and the diaper wearing pervert swing their weapons at her brother, obviously about to kill him. "Stop..." They were getting closer. "Leave him alone..." Her brother wasn't moving. Honoka's eyes went blank, tears flowing freely. "DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!"

Honoka screamed. As she did, a bright, beautiful, and brilliant light shined from her... as well as a pair of beautiful, pearl-white wings sprouting from her back. Her radiance blinded the Zodiacs. Teke Teke was even forced to stop her swing to shield her eyes. Great Child also had to shield his eyes... and made a fatal mistake. He dropped his axe.

Though Takayuki was also being affected by his sister's light, he still saw the opportunity, and wasn't about to waste it. Takayuki quickly grabbed the axe, did a quick spin, and slammed the blade of the axe into Great Child's head. Takayuki used so much power, he decapitated the ghost, the fat fool's head stuck to the blade.

Dropping the axe, Takayuki summoned his katana he had to drop in order to save Honoka. Before Teke Teke could retaliate, she was launched into the air by a slash from Takayuki's sword. As she fell, she saw the half-demon take a stance. "No!" The last thing Teke Teke saw was Takayuki's glowing silver eyes before she was slashed into tiny pieces in the blink of an eye, her screams still resounding in the air.

Takayuki then watched as the pieces turned to darkness, disappearing into the wind. He then looked at the Great Child's headless body. It also turned to darkness. Takayuki finally looked at the head of the ghost, and watched it disappear into the darkness. The axe that the head was attached to clattered onto the ground, not disappearing at all. After the last two Zodiac members disappeared, Takayuki finally realized that his sister's light was no more.

"Onii... chan?" Takayuki looked towards his sister, who was slouching around, looking drowsy, her wings nowhere in sight. "Are you... al... right?" Honoka then fell backwards.

Before she could hit the ground, Takayuki caught her, and lifted her up like she was a princess. She was sleeping so peacefully. "Honoka."

"Master!" Takayuki turned to see Yukihime running towards him. As soon as she reached him, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I've failed you! Punish me in any way you see fit!"

"That won't be necessary, Yukihime."

The fox girl looked up at her master with shocked eyes. "Why?! I failed you! I could not protect Lady Honoka! I allowed her to escape!"

"That may be, but because of that, I was able to learn something of grave importance."

"What?"

"Yukihime, what do you sense?"

Not wanting to question the meaning of her master's question, Yukihime began to concentrate. What she sensed astonished her. "Holy energy. But not just any holy power. No human can have this kind of power. This is the power of... the power of..."

"The power of the angels."

Yukihime looked at the sleeping girl in her master's arms. "Master, does this power belong to Lady Honoka?"

"Yes."

"B-But how?"

Takayuki was silent at first. "Before she was the Lord of Pride, and one of the Seven Demon Lords, my mother was the first and greatest of the angels. The Light Bearer, and the First Star, Lucifer. She was an angel before she was a demon, and she was the most powerful of them all; second only to God Himself. Like me... Honoka is a descendant of Lucifer."

"B-But how did she awaken?"

Takayuki took a moment to think. "I was awakened by something traumatic." He looked right into Yukihime's eyes. "I was almost killed." The familiar's eyes widened. "I was shot in the head by one of Baby Beel's lightning. No one should have survived that. It should have literally killed me. Instead, it awakened the demon blood sleeping inside of me."

"What awakened Lady Honoka?"

"Probably the sight of me being stabbed, beaten, impaled, and nearly killed."

Yukihime didn't know how to respond to that, but she had one last question. "Then... why is she exuding angelic energy and not demonic energy like you are?"

"That, I do not know. Maybe it's because I was struck by a demon. Maybe it was because Honoka had the strongest sense of wanting to protect me. . . . Or maybe, she's far too pure for demonic energy, and I'm far too tainted for angelic."

"Master, please, do not call yourself unclean."

"That is exactly what I am, Yukihime. I wasn't exactly a saint before I awakened. Hell, people used to call me a creep and a pervert all the time. Had plenty of dirty thoughts as well." Furuichi then looked at Yukihime's... breasts. "Still do." Yukihime then covered her breasts. Takayuki looked up to look at Yukihime's blushing, adorable face. "See?"

"T-That may be, but what will you do now, Master? Will you allow Lady Honoka to keep her powers?"

"No. As soon as we get home, we will erase her memory."

"Very well. It's best to not have her as an enemy."

"That's not it." Yukihime looked at her master. "I don't want her to remember this. Not the Zodiacs, not my identity as the Silver Demon, and certainly not the sight of me being continuously harmed by the Zodiacs. Plus, if any of those bastards find out about her powers, she will never know true peace. I don't want her to be dragged into my war. I want her to have the peaceful life she deserves. The life I can never have. As her brother, I want her to happily live her life... as a human."

Yukihime bowed. "I understand, Master."

With that said, the two warped back home, right into Honoka's room. With her friends still peacefully sleeping on her bed, Takayuki carefully placed his sleeping sister on her bed. Takayuki brushed a stray hair off of her face, and gently kissed her forehead. In this position, he erased her memory of everything that happened after they left the movie theater. "Sweet dreams, Honoka." With that, the half-demon and his familiar went back to their room to rest.

As soon as they shut the door, went to their room, and went to sleep, a being appeared... standing over the sleeping Honoka. It was the beautiful woman Takayuki saw in the cafe... her gorgeous, black wings shining in the moonlight. The woman looked over the sleeping Honoka, gently caressing the girl's cheek.

"I will not return all of your memory." Her voice was angelic. "No one should have to watch their loved ones be tormented in such a way. However, you need to remember. Remember who your brother is. With that knowledge, you need to help him. Save him from his path of darkness. Bring him back into the light... and save him from the same fate as his mother."

The woman's hand on Honoka's cheek glowed. When the light was gone, Honoka was groaning. She looked uncomfortable, as if she was having a nightmare. "Onii-chan."

The woman looked at the groaning Honoka, before turning towards the direction of her brother's room. "It seems I have gone against your wishes, and gave your sister a terrible burden. One day, I hope that you may forgive me." She then turned towards Honoka. "I hope you forgive me one day as well." The woman then walked towards the window, and looked towards the moon. "Please, forgive me." A stray tear fell down the woman's cheek. "My beloved niece and nephew." With that, the woman flew away, a single, raven black feather being the only indication she was ever there.

 **A/N: To those who might have a complaint about the movie scene, I have an excuse: I'm a guy. I'm also not really into the whole dramatics thing. Never took any classes in drama. Never took part in any dramatic plays. Hell, I've never ever really watched romantic drama. The only dramas I watch are suspense, action, or horror. Romance is not my forte. If you guys think it could have been done better, then show me. Do it. Write it. Send it to Hallmark. Become famous. But... whatever you do... do NOT mention me. I don't want to be associated with a romantic drama, even as inspiration. *shiver* If you give me so much as a shout out *Jim Carry's Grinch impression* I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! *end of impression* I heard a lot of people didn't like that movie. I wonder why. It was pretty damn funny to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was now Monday morning. The girls had all woken up. Yukie had to call Honoka's friends' parents to let them know their daughters were just fine, and slept over at their house without telling. Of course, the Furuichi siblings were given a lecture for doing something so irresponsible. Takayuki got the worst of it, since he was the oldest. After the girls said their goodbyes when their parents came to pick them up, the Furuichi family had their breakfast. During the meal, Takayuki noticed that Honoka had been staring at him the entire time.

"Uh, Honoka? Is something the matter?"

Honoka blushed in embarrassment from being caught. "N-No. It's nothing too serious. Just had a weird dream about you."

"About me?"

Yukie placed a plate of toast on the table. "Care to tell us?"

Akahito chuckled behind his newspaper. "Did your brother buy you a mansion or something?" Takayuki and Yukihime tensed when his dad mentioned a mansion.

"No. Nothing that amazing." The master and familiar felt relieved. Takayuki even took a sip of his drink to further calm himself. "I just dreamed... that Onii-chan was Silver Demon." Takayuki almost choked on his drink, Akahito's jaw dropped, and Yukie almost dropped her spatula.

Akahito almost ripped his newspaper with his strong grip. "You dreamed that your brother was that vigilante?"

Yukie shook her head. "Honoka, that's not very nice."

"Yeah. You really think I'm Silver Demon? Granted, my hair is silver, but am I really that demonic to you?"

"N-No! It's nothing like that! It was just a weird dream. Besides, the Silver Demon is seen as a hero. A lot of the kids in my school look up to him, and some of them even have a crush on him, including one of my friends." Honoka blushed a bit. "He's also... ridiculously cool."

"And you think I'm him?" Honoka looked at her brother. "You really think I'm cool enough to be that vigilante?"

Honoka was quiet. "I don't know." Takayuki's eyes widened at the response. "If you were my old brother, then there would be no way in hell I would believe it."

"Language, young lady."

"S-Sorry, mom. Anyway, you've changed so much, Onii-chan. I honestly can't say... that I don't believe you're Silver Demon."

Honoka was looking down, unable to look her brother in the eye. She heard him stand up... and felt his hand on her head. She looked up to see him smiling. "Listen, I'm not him. I'm just your regular older brother. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm not some vigilante, and I'm sure as hell not a hero."

"Takayuki, don't use such language. Where do you think your sister got it from?"

"Sorry, mom. Anyway, do you really think I'm some hero?"

Honoka looked at her brother's smiling face... and felt peace. "No. You're just my regular older brother... who happens to be a walking piggy-bank."

Takayuki chuckled as he shook his head at his little sister's comment. "Well, I'm off to school. See you later." His parents said goodbye.

Honoka was about to say goodbye... until her brother turned his back. In that second, she saw her brother turn into Silver Demon. A broad and powerful back clad in darkness, cloak fluttering in the wind. He looked so cool. Then... blood. A clawed hand ripped through his body, getting his red liquid all over Honoka's face. The vision horrified Honoka, making her jump up. "ONII-CHAN!"

Takayuki looked at his sister with wide, surprised eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

Honoka was babbling, before she realized what she did. She looked behind her to see the worried expressions of her parents, then back at the confused expression of her brother. Blushing a red glow, Honoka looked away from her brother in embarrassment and shame. "I-I just wanted to s-say, take care."

"Uh... sure." Takayuki then smiled. "I will. You be safe on your way to school, too. See ya."

Honoka waved, still unable to look up. "See ya."

Giving one last chuckle, Takayuki walked out of the house. When he was far enough away, his expression turned stern. Out of frustration, he smashed a fist against a wall... which reduced it to dust. He didn't even care at all about the large group of delinquents that were walking towards him. At first, they were confident that they could take him, but after seeing him turn a brick wall into dust with one hit was enough to have them run away like chickens running from a wolf.

" _Dammit! I thought I erased her memories! And yet she still remembers just a tiny bit. Am I really that pathetic?"_

" _No. Your spell was flawless. It was tampered with."_

" _It was what? By who?"_

" _An old annoyance of mine. You may met her in the near future."_

Furuichi sighed. _"First it was Baby Beel... well, mostly Henry and Alaindelon, then it was the Black Zodiacs, now it's an old enemy of yours. It's just one annoyance after another."_ Furuichi then looked up. _"And now it's time for the next annoyance."_

" _If I remember correctly, isn't this the day that school decides the contest?"_

" _It is. Might as well find out what it is."_

Furuichi took just one step into the St. Ishiyama courtyard. "Oga!" Furuichi looked behind him in time... to get punched in the face. "Punch!"

Furuichi was sent skidding across the courtyard, rubbing his face as he got up, ignoring the expressions of the students. "Who are you, Captain Falcon?!" **(A/N: She said it in the same way as Captain Falcon says his iconic move.)**

Oga then got into Captain Falcon's fighting stance in Smash Bros. "Show me your moves!"

"This isn't Smash Bros., nor is it F-Zero!" Furuichi stood up, rubbing his still sore cheek. "What was that for anyway?"

"I had a stupid dream about you dancing with that damned hot chick."

" _That fucking psychic power of hers."_

"It was a pretty gay looking dance, but it still pissed me off."

"Gay?"

"It looked like something from those girly princess movies. Anyway, you need to be punished."

"You just punched me."

"Not enough." Oga then walked over to Furuichi, jumped on his back, and pointed to their classroom. "High ho, Silver! Away!"

"Da bu dada! Ah da!" Baby Beel was also pointing at the classroom.

"Great. Now Baby Beel's doing it. He's really taking after you."

"Whatever. Just get on walking. Giddey-up!"

"Ah bu da!" Furuichi just sighed as he began to walk.

"They're so bold."

"I'm so jealous of that girl. How come she gets such a caring boyfriend?"

"He just got punched by her, and he's still carrying her around."

"I wish my boyfriend was like that."

"They're such a great couple. It almost makes me forget that they're Ishiyama delinquents."

"Almost. What's worse about them is that they're already parents."

"But at least they take care of their child."

Furuichi's eyebrow was twitching. He was getting really aggravated. Did these foolish little girls really think they were a family, or that he was Baby Beel's dad? All Furuichi could do was release an annoyed sigh as he continued to walk to the classroom. As soon as he opened the door, everyone's eyes was on him.

"Furuichi-kun!" Kunieda walked up to Furuichi with a stern look.

"I know. It's indecent. I'll put her in her seat right away."

"Please do." Kunieda then noticed how Oga stuck her tongue out at her, which Kunieda just sighed at.

As soon as Furuichi put Oga in her chair, he sat in his own. "So, have we been given the news?"

Kunieda sat down. "No. Not yet."

Furuichi sighed. "What are they gonna make us do? Soccer? Baseball?"

Kanzaki sucked his teeth. "I've never done that crap before."

Himekawa chuckled. "Well, whatever. All we have to do is win. Right, Queen?"

Kunieda looked like she was nursing a headache. "Please be quiet."

All conversation ended when Sadohara walked in. "Okay, please be quiet. I know it's a bit sudden, but we have a new transfer student. You can come in now." Kunieda's eyes widened. When Furuichi noticed that, he looked to see what would make her do that. He turned to stone when he saw who it was. "Although he transferred to St. Ishiyama, due to his strong will, he's been transferred to this class. His name is He... Hen..."

"It's Hendrickson."

"Is this your real name?"

"Please, call me Henry." Oga's jaw dropped in horror, while Baby Beel cheered in happiness. Furuichi and Kunieda slammed their heads against their desk.

"NEE-SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Oga looked back at her best friend. "Furuichi? You still alive?"

Furuichi just responded by raising his hand. "Sadohara-sensei?"

"Y-Yes, Furuichi-kun?"

"Could I please be excused? Three minutes at the least, five at the most?"

"Um, for what purpose?"

"I need to relieve some stress."

"Uh... okay."

"Thank you." Furuichi stood straight up, eyes shadowed. He quietly walked out the classroom, no one stopping him. As soon as he closed the door, he warped to the highest point in St. Ishiyama. He looked up towards the sky, and took in as much air as he demon lungs could take.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Furuichi roared. He roared loudly enough to make the very earth shake. Without even realizing it, he released a massive amount of demon energy. It pierced the very sky, forming dark clouds around the school that devoured all light. The clouds were roaring with thunder, silver lighting striking all throughout the black clouds. The school was trembling, as if the building itself was terrified of the being on top of it.

The students didn't know what to be more afraid of: the shaking, the lightning, or the roar of the beast. Some could swear that they heard Vegeta's Super Saiyan Theme being played during the whole ordeal. The entire scene looked like something from the Dragon Ball series.

Kazu was in his class, trying to regain his balance on the shaking floor, holding on to his desk. "What the hell is going on?!"

"A Super Saiyan!" Kazu looked towards Azusa, who was actually looking like she was having fun, sitting on her desk, which was sliding around the classroom. She was the only person in the room actually smiling and laughing. Even their homeroom teacher looked scared. "A Super Saiyan is being born!"

Shizuka was in her classroom, calmly sitting on her desk while the rest of her classmates were freaking out. She recognized the voice, and sighed. "Oh, Furuichi-kun. You cause so much trouble. You now have to pay for dessert as well."

Izuma was calmly sitting at his desk, filling out paper work, moving his head to avoid getting hit by a randomly flying book. "You really do need to learn how to control your powers, Furuichi-kun."

Miki was having a hard time keeping his balance, as well as making sure no one got seriously hurt in his classroom. He... also recognized the voice. "It can't be. Not him. How?!" Miki looked up angrily. "HOW DID YOU BECOME SO STRONG?!"

Baby Beel was laughing with glee, reaching a little hand out towards the window. "Da Da! Da Da!" Henry was shocked when he heard Baby Beel say that. Oga didn't care. She was just wondering where Furuichi was during this awesome event. _"This earthquake is weirdly fun."_

The rest of the class was fairly calm. Well, the strongest ones were. Tojo was talking to Aizawa about when he could go to fight the president, which Aizawa sighed at. Kanzaki was looking out the window, honestly fascinated by the storm. Himekawa was just playing on his phone, not caring about the storms or the shakes. The Red Tails were more worried about Kunieda than themselves. Kunieda... was worried about Furuichi.

The cowards of the class were terrified. MK-5 were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Good Night got knocked out by a flying desk. Sadohara was hiding behind his desk, wondering when it would end. Fortunately for him, it ended pretty quickly.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Furuichi stopped roaring. As soon as he did, the clouds started to disperse. Light began to shine again. During his roar, the buttons on Furuichi's shirt came undone, revealing his muscular body. As soon as the light of day reached his flesh, he began to shine like a jewel, looking as radiant as an angel. He felt so... clean.

Refreshed, Furuichi calmly walked back to his classroom. On the way, many teachers were in the hallways to inspect any form of damage. All activity ceased as soon as Furuichi was spotted. The teachers... were blushing. They couldn't look away from something so... so... beautiful.

Furuichi payed them no mind. He just continued to walk. As he walked past some classroom windows, many of the female students were rendered unconscious by his radiant beauty. They all slept on the floor with content expressions, blushing, and some were even drooling.

The boys were not exactly immune. Some were frozen solid from the beauty. Others were blinded by the brilliance. Some of the students even bowed subconsciously, as if they knew the being before them was far above them.

As soon as Furuichi opened the door, everyone's jaws dropped, even Henry's.

Kanzaki was the only one who could speak. "Dayum! The fuck happened to you, kid?! You look like you came back from one hell of a night of sex." Oga and Kunieda jolted at that comment.

Furuichi chuckled. "What I did was probably even better than sex." Oga and Kunieda's eyes popped open to be as big as saucers. "Well, it felt that good for me." Furuichi just walked back to his chair, sat down, looked up at the ceiling, and stretched. "I feel so refreshed. Cleansed, even. I don't think anything can ruin my mood now." Furuichi really did feel at peace. He didn't even care that Henry was glaring at him.

"Hmph. Sadohara-sensei, where shall I sit?"

"Hm? Sit where ever you want. There are plenty of empty seats."

"I see. Thanks." Henry then walked up to Abe. "Hey, you." Henry's eye turned ice cold as he looked at Abe. "Move." The class went black, with Sadohara crying. Probably thinking, _"Another weirdo."_

Kunieda slammed her hands on her desk as she stood up. "What on earth are you saying?! There are plenty of empty seats! Sit in one of those!"

Henry smiled. "You again? As outspoken as always. However, I must take care of that one." Henry made a hand gesture. He was talking about Baby Beel, but it looked like he was gesturing towards Oga herself, who's eyes were black with depression. "So, of course, I need a seat close by."

"Oi." Henry looked at an annoyed looking Furuichi. "You ruined my good mood, fool. How dare you call Baby Beel 'that one'? You can't even call him by his name? Pathetic. You seem to have no respect for the child."

Henry's eyes looked to be full of rage. "You dare question my loyalty to my master?"

"I do. You seem to have no knowledge of basic respect or etiquette, and you have the gall to call yourself a butler? You're a failure as a servant, let alone a father."

Henry's eye widened in rage, an angry aura around him. "I have tolerated your foolishness before, Luciferian, but that was crossing the line. If you wished to die, all you had to do was ask."

Furuichi's eyes turned silver, not caring about anyone around him. He hated Henry that much. He stood tall, a powerful aura surrounding him. "You honestly believe a failure like you can defeat me?"

The two men glared at each other, their auras making the room shake, the walls crack, and some of the windows shatter. Sadohara was shivering in fear, hoping he was having a nightmare, was a part of a movie he didn't know about, or was just being pranked.

"Ooh?! A fight?! And on the punk's first day too!"

"Fucker has a death wish! He wants to fight the demon!"

"Not only that, it's over the Goddess!"

"If I remember correctly, that's the Goddesses husband!"

"Ooh! The Hubby vs. The Lover!"

"Nice! Nice!"

"Get on with it!"

Tojo stood straight up. "Hey! How come he gets to fight you, Furuichi?!" Tojo was pulled down by Aizawa.

The two continued to glare at each other, before they both got into a fighting stance.

However, Kunieda jumped between them. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" All commotion stopped. Kunieda then looked at Furuichi, placing both hands on his bare chest... without even realizing it. "Furuichi, he isn't worth it. If you fight that man now, you'll get into even more trouble. They really would expel you. Don't let that fool ruin your chance any more."

Furuichi looked right into Kunieda's eyes. Her strong, resolute, protective... and beautiful eyes. "Tch. Be grateful to her, Hendrickson. If she wasn't here to be a voice of reason..." Furuichi released an aura that made the lesser delinquents shiver in terror. Tojo was also shivering, but from pure excitement. He really, really, REALLY wanted to fight Furuichi. "I would have slaughtered you."

"Hm. So you believe, Luciferian."

The two glared at one another, before Furuichi looked at Abe. "Abe-senpai, please, move to a different desk."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO ASK ME TWICE!" He practically warped to the farthest desk. Henry then sat down on the desk, placing Baby Beel on his lap, still looking a bit annoyed.

Furuichi continued to glare at the man. "Oi." Furuichi looked at Oga, who looked even more aggravated than even Henry. "How long do you plan on holding onto him, Kunieda?"

Confused, Furuichi looked down... to see Kunieda's hand on his bare chest. Kunieda also realized this. The two teenagers went bright red, and quickly stepped away from one another, with Kunieda's hands straight up in the air. The two then returned to their seats.

However, before Furuichi could sit, his attention was caught by Kanzaki's chuckle. "Well, aren't you a little playboy? First, you go after a married woman, and then you go after our Queen. Not bad, Freshman."

Furuichi should feel embarrassed, but something Kanzaki said annoyed him. "She is **not** a married woman." All eyes turned to Furuichi, he pointed towards Henry. "That blonde douche is not Oga's husband."

Himekawa's glasses shined. "Oh, really?"

Even Tojo looked somewhat curious. "Then what the hell is he?"

Oga looked excited. "That's right, Furuichi! You tell them!"

"He's just her cousin. Fortunately for her, not even by blood." Everyone seemed convinced by that, and Oga was practically shinning with happiness. She held up a victory sign, the words "So Reliable!" practically appearing behind her. "Unfortunately, he's related by marriage to Oga's hot mom's side of the famil-ie!" Furuichi... was punched in the stomach... by an angry Oga.

"There was literally NO REASON for you to mention my mom, let alone call her hot!"

"I-It was the best excuse. Besides, she really is h-OWOWOWOW!" Oga was twisting her fist.

"You wanna die?" Before Furuichi could speak, Oga's cellphone rang. She casually answered... without removing her fist. "Hello?"

"Tatsumi! My 'Hot Guy Complimented Me' senses just tingled! I called your father, and found out it wasn't him! Did Furuichi-kun say anything?!"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. _"Are all the Oga women psychics or something?!"_ "How the hell did she even know?!"

"I heard that, Furuichi-kun." Furuichi shuttered. "Tatsumi, give the phone to Furuichi-kun." Oga complied.

"H-Hello?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm off the market. Tatsumi is, too."

Furuichi sighed. "I know." Furuichi repressed an urge to scream in pain when Oga twisted her fist.

"But Misaki is still available. You two be sure to make me a cute grandchild. Beel-chan made me want more." Furuichi's jaw dropped, hundreds of images of Misaki in the nude flooding his mind.

He was taken out of those thoughts when his own phone rang. He quickly answered, hoping to get those nice images out. "H-Hello?"

"I'm okay with either a boy or a girl. Hell, I wouldn't mind having more than one kid." Furuichi's head pretty much exploded, his face glowing, while steam was rising from his head.

"Ki-. Mis-. Wi-. Ah..." Furuichi was pretty much brain-dead.

"Ta-Ka-Yu-Ki?" Furuichi's brain was immediately repaired. He looked in fear to see Oga in a stance. "Falcon!"

"Wait, Tatsumi! I already said this wasn't Smash Bros. or F-Zero! Hell, you're not even cosplaying as Captain Falcon! Besides, don't we usually do this kind of thing at the end of the chapter?! There's still a lot more material left!"

"Punch!" If one was outside St. Ishiyama, they'd see a body fly out the window... and off screen? Not only that, but the body exploded in the same light as the characters in Smash Bros.

Furuichi would have just flown back to his class, but he sensed something that needed his immediate attention. He created a bat, along with new shirt, and warped in front of Kazu's classroom. Eyes closed, and face emotionless, Furuichi casually opened the door.

"Oh, Furuichi-sama! I didn't know you were a member of this class." Furuichi kept his eyes closed. Even then, he still knew that Alaindelon was wearing the St. Ishiyama boy's uniform, the shirt on the verge of ripping. "Um, Furuichi-sama, what is the bat for?" Furuichi didn't answer. He just walked past the ugly giant, opened the window, walked back to the ugly man, and got into a batting position. Alaindelon's face turned blue. "F-Furuichi-sama?"

Furuichi then opened his eyes, which were now shinning dangerously. "HOME RUN!" After saying that, Furuichi swung his bat. It struck Alaindelon right in his stomach, and sent him flying right out the window, causing no damage to the school whatsoever. Furuichi then tapped the end of the bat on the ground, pleased with his contribution to society. "Pervert eliminated."

Furuichi then turned towards the students, and bowed. "I am very sorry you all had to see that."

The students then stood tall, and spoke in perfect unison. "It is quite alright. In fact..." They all bowed. "Thank you for your act of kindness."

Furuichi nodded and was about to leave. "Furuichi-kun?" Furuichi turned towards the teacher, who was saluting. "Thank you for keeping this class pure."

Furuichi saluted back. "You're quite welcome." Furuichi then walked back to his class.

Kazu... was shaking from pure joy and admiration. "He's so cool!"

Furuichi walked into his class just in time to find out that the sport for the school festival would be volleyball. With that in mind, Kunieda reserved the gym. She blew the whistle to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, gather around!"

"Dah!"

"Right."

Kunieda's eyebrow twitched when she saw it was just Baby Beel and Furuichi. "Is this everyone? Where's Oga?" Furuichi blushed, and pointed down. Kunieda followed... to see Oga sleeping on Furuichi's lap. Kunieda's head was steaming from embarrassment at the sight. "OGA-SAN!"

Oga opened one eye. "What? I'm trying to sleep."

"THAT'S INAPPROPRIATE!" Oga just stuck her tongue out before snuggling back into Furuichi's lap. Kunieda just groaned before asking who wasn't here.

"Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo, and Natsume."

Kunieda sighed. "Don't they care that they'll be expelled?"

Yuka came rushing. "Nee-san, since it's come to this, let's use our bodies to bribe them!"

"O-Our bodies?"

"Let's tell them we'll show them our boobs if they come to practice! That'll be sure to motivate those idiots!"

Kunieda blushed. "Wha?!"

Nene then grabbed Yuka into a headlock. "And why the hell would Nee-san give that kind of service to those little shits?!"

"I-I give, Nene-san." Yuka sounded out of air.

"Why don't you do it by yourself?!"

"Can I say something?" The girls looked at Furuichi. "That tactic would be totally useless."

"Nah?! Furuichi, are you underestimating Nee-san's slender body?!" Yuka was then hit on the head by Kunieda.

"Not at all. Kunieda is extremely beautiful, there's no doubt about that." Kunieda blushed at tat comment, while Oga's ear twitched. "However, those guys aren't into that sort of bribery. Kanzaki only cares about his status and Yogurty. Himekawa would never let anyone outdo him in bribes. Natsume only cares about anything interesting. Finally, Tojo only cares about either fighting, or something cute." The girls realized that Furuichi was completely correct. "The only person that tactic would work on would be me." The girls then looked at Furuichi with blank eyes. Nene really wanted to punch him, but Oga beat her to it. She knocked him out with one well-placed back fist to Furuichi's face.

When Furuichi opened his eyes... he was tied up... in a random room... along with the other students about to be expelled, minus Kunieda and Oga. Then, he realized that there was something on his lap. He looked down... to see Oga still sleeping on his lap, also tied up. He sweatdropped at the sight. "Seriously?"

"Look who's awake." Furuichi looked at Kanzaki. "You know what's going on?"

"Hell if I know. Last thing I remember is being punched by Oga."

"Well, I was taken while I was eating dinner at home."

Himekawa chuckled. "I was watching TV when some big old guy appeared out of nowhere. Next thing I knew, I was here." Furuichi jolted when he heard Himekawa's description of his capture.

Kanzaki looked shocked. "You too?! And he had a mustache, right?"

"Yeah. And I might have been imagining it, but I could have sworn he split open."

" _. . . . I'm so going to kill that old bastard."_

"It looks like we've been abducted."

Furuichi looked to see, "Natsume-senpai?" Furuichi then noticed something about him. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ONLY IN A TOWEL?!"

"Because I was taking a shower. I was lucky enough to grab it before he took me. Oh, and just in case you're wondering, Tojo's sleeping over there."

Furuichi looked... and sweatdropped. "How the hell can he sleep in this situation? And are those his PJ's?"

"Can you really ask that, Furuichi? Oga's sleeping soundly on your damned lap."

Furuichi looked down. "Touche, Kanzaki-senpai."

"It looks like everyone is finally here." The boys looked towards the voice. "Now, let's get to the point."

Furuichi got pissed. "Hendrickson?! You're behind this?!"

Himekawa also got pissed. "That's right! I've seen that old fart before!"

Kanzaki was the last to get pissed. "Let us go home right now, you asswipe!"

Henry knocked out Kanzaki with one kick. "Quiet. I'm just here to assist a certain someone. That person left a message. Just watch it for now." Henry then placed a disk in the weird little rabbit thing that had been roaming the room.

When the screen appeared... Alaindelon showed up in a suit and sunglasses. "Hello, boys. I am Mr. Volleyball."

Natsume, Himekawa, and Furuichi all yelled in unison. "IT'S THE OLD FUCK THAT BROUGHT US HERE!"

"What the fuck is with that thing next to him?!" Himekawa yelled in rage.

"This is a waste of HD!" Furuichi roared in rage.

"What's with this ridiculous farce?!" Natsume voiced loudly.

Henry took out a script. "After the war, Mr. Volleyball..."

"Shut the fuck up! Just say what you want from us!" Natsume was really pissed.

Alaindelon positioned himself. "The left hand is just for support!"

"That's basketball, you brain-dead moron! I should have used a metal bat on you instead of a wooden one!"

"Fuck that! I'll pay for my people to forge a titanium bat just to kill you!"

"Fufufu... I like that youthful vigor that doesn't want to lose. I've gathered you here to show a certain video."

That caught Natsume's attention. "A video?"

"The V in volleyball is the V for victory!" The three boys had blank, unimpressed expressions. "Let the video begin!" The boys were shown a video of St. Ishiyama training. They were dominating their opponents, which turned out to be a college volleyball team.

Kanzaki began to sweat. "Are you kidding me? I thought these guys were beginners."

Furuichi blushed. "Did you see her breasts?" Furuichi then sensed death. He looked down... to see Oga giving him a death stare.

"What.. about... her... breasts?" Each word made her anger aura grow.

Furuichi wanted to save himself, but Himekawa signed his death certificate by saying: "They were really jiggling." As soon as he said that, Oga knocked Furuichi out with one punch.

When he woke up, he was in a volleyball uniform... and all the people who wouldn't practice before were training like mad. Furuichi sweatdropped at the sight. _"What the hell happened while I was out?"_

"Oi, Furuichi!" The half demon looked to see Oga pointing at him. "It's about time you woke up! Get your lazy ass on the court already!"

Furuichi sweatdropped. _"Doesn't she know she's the reason I've been out?"_ Furuichi then sensed Kunieda and the Red Tails at the door. He looked over to them and waved. "Yo."

"F-Furuichi-kun? What happened?"

"Hell if I know."

"That damn hairstyle is in the way!"

Furuichi and the Red Tails looked to see Kanzaki and Himekawa arguing about Himekawa's hairstyle. It got bad when Kanzaki dragged Kunieda into it. At the end, Himekawa walked away. Kunieda tried to stop him.

"Leave him alone. All we need is six people. We have the Demon on our team, and that guy was the weakest link anyway." Furuichi sighed at Kanzaki's comment.

After a while... a pretty boy came back. Everyone stared at the ridiculously handsome man. "What are you staring at? Let's start practice."

Kunieda was confused. "Um... who are you?"

Nene spoke next. "Are you Furuichi's brother?"

The two men answered in unison. "No."

Yuka raised her hand. "His cousin?"

The two answered again, "No!"

"Why do you think he's related to me at all?"

Everyone answered Furuichi's question at the same time. "Cause he has silver hair and he's hot."

"HIS HAIR IS WHITE! AND WHY DOES BEING HOT MEAN HE'S RELATED TO ME?!"

"I'm Himekawa, you idiots! Can't you tell by looking at me?!"

Kunieda just cleared her throat. "W-Well, now that everyone's here, we should decide positions."

Furuichi took out a volleyball guide book. "We should place people in their best spot. Here. There's a position for someone who's good at receiving."

Himekawa walked up behind Furuichi. "The libero, right? There are some restrictions, but they can switch with anyone in the back row. They're uniforms are a bit different, too. They're pretty much the ace of the team." That got Oga and Kanzaki's attention.

Oga ran up to Furuichi. "That's like the captain, right?" She then grabbed Furuichi's hand, and looked up to him with sparkling eyes. "Then I'll do it."

Furuichi blushed at the sight of the girl before him. _"So cute."_

"No way." The two looked at Kanzaki. "I'll do it."

"No. I will."

"Me."

"Me!"

"I'll do it." The three looked at Kunieda. "I'll be the libero. You guys probably have no idea what you're trying to be, do you?"

Kanzaki raised an eyebrow. "Kunieda, I didn't think you'd be the type to do that."

Oga looked like she was being challenged. "You wanna be captain that badly?"

"Get serious, fool."

"I'll choose for you."

Furuichi looked up towards the voice. "Whoa!" He dodged in time to avoid getting smacked in the face by a volleyball, which jumped into the air and blew up after it left an imprint on the floor. Furuichi glared at... who else? Henry.

Everyone except for Furuichi, Oga, and Kunieda were shocked. "What the hell was with that serve?!"

"The ball exploded!"

"Whoever can return my serve will be the libero. How does that sound?"

Furuichi was too pissed to listen. "Hey, Hendrickson! Were you trying to kill me just now, bitch?!"

"Hmph. A failed assassination attempt. I am not ashamed to admit it. However, since it's you, I shouldn't be too surprised. If you wish to try your luck, shall we gamble on your life again? Care to try and return my serve?"

Furuichi's eyes were shadowed. "Bring it. However, my return..." Furuichi's entire face was now shadowed, only silver orbs being visible. He brought his hand up in a claw like manner, kinda like the fan art on the manga based on him. He popped his knuckles in a menacing way, releasing an aura that caused most of the students to shudder in fear. "Will go through that black heart of yours."

"Will it?" Henry was also releasing a menacing aura. The two looked like they were ready for a death match. The only ones who were actually enjoying the scene were Oga, Baby Beel, and Tojo. Oga was hoping Furuichi would humiliate Henry. Baby Beel was enjoying the massive amount of demon energy. Tojo was looking forward to a fight.

However, Kunieda stopped it by stepping in front of Furuichi, hands raised in a calming manner. "Furuichi-kun, calm down." The half-demon looked down at her, his eyes still glowing dangerously. "Let me do it." Furuichi's eyes reduced into a dangerous gaze, but Kunieda was still unafraid, even before arguably the most dangerous and powerful man she has ever met. "Let me take him down. Let me beat him."

Furuichi was silent for a bit. "No." Kunieda didn't respond. She knew that wasn't the end. "I don't just want you to beat him." Furuichi got closer to her. "I want you to make him cry." He then placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear. "I want you to shatter his pride. Can you do that?"

Kunieda's gaze was strong. "Leave it to me." Satisfied, Furuichi walked towards the wall.

"Hmph. He placed his faith in you? How... unfortunate for you. If it were anyone but him, I would have shown mercy. Now, however, I need to show how horrid his judgment truly is."

"Be quiet and get on with it." Kunieda then got in position.

Henry... smiled. "Hmm? What strong eyes. Now then, let's get started. Are you ready?"

"Ready. I just need to receive your serve, right?"

Henry smiled... and did a jumping serve. It surprised all but Oga and Furuichi, especially when the ball was buried into the wall. "Is that all? Furuichi truly is a poor judge of character."

Yuka couldn't help but say, "There's no way anyone can return that."

"What the hell are you people saying?" Everyone looked at Furuichi, except for Kunieda, who's eyes were shadowed. "Don't you dare underestimate Kunieda." Furuichi then looked at her. "She is literally... the only _human being_ here who can humiliate that fool. Besides, this is far from over."

" _After all, Oga is a contractor, being imbued with Baby Beel's demon energy. I'm a half-demon, who's arguably just as, if not more powerful than Hendrickson. What better way for that bastard to taste humiliation than by the hands of a human?"_

"Of course it is." Everyone looked at Kunieda, who was surrounded by her battle aura. "One more time. Give me another one of those serves."

Henry smiled. "Of course. I need to show that silver haired fool how wrong he truly is." When Henry said that, Kunieda seemed to get... angrier. She then closed her eyes. Everyone was shocked to see Henry jump even higher than he did last time. However, they were even more surprised when they saw Kunieda return it. Not only that, it actually went over the net, something that surprised even Henry.

Henry was taken out of his shock... when he heard Furuichi chuckle. He looked to see Furuichi with a prideful smile and sharp eyes. "What was that about me being wrong?" Henry glared at the future demon prince.

Yuka jumped from joy. "Nee-san, I'm falling for you all over again!"

Nene laughed from joy and excitement. "You did it!"

Natsume smiled. "Now then, let's get back to practice."

Kunieda looked to see everyone walking back onto the court. "What are you doing?" She looked up at Oga. "Get back on the court. Since there's no way around it, I'll let you be captain."

"Libero," Himekawa corrected.

"Hey, Kunieda-senpai?" Kunieda looked up to see Furuichi extending his hand. "Are your arms alright?"

Kunieda graciously accepted the gesture. "Yes."

The two stood in silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into my and Hendrickson's conflict. It was selfish of me. I shouldn't have brought you down to our level. What's worse is that I practically forced you to endure the full brunt of Hendrickson's power. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Furuichi looked at Kunieda... and saw a genuine smile. "I would have done it anyway. I really don't like that guy, so I would have wanted to humiliate him anyway." Kunieda then raised a forearm. "We are... on the same team."

Furuichi looked at the arm, and smiled. He raised his own forearm, and bumped it against hers. "Indeed, we are... captain." The two then gave each other a toothy smile.

Their moment was ruined when Furuichi was smacked in the side of his head by a volleyball. "Ow."

"Oi, Baka-ichi, get to practicing already!"

Furuichi raised his hand in defense before an annoyed looking Oga. "Yes, Ma'am."

Kanzaki chuckled as he whispered to Natsume. "Guess she doesn't like her boyfriend flirting with the captain."

Natsume chuckled. "It's actually kinda cute."

The two were then smacked in the head by a ricocheting volleyball. With volleyball imprinted faces, the two looked at an annoyed Oga. "Did you two say something?"

The two raised their hands in defense. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Now, let's get this over with."

"Yes, ma'am."

Furuichi chuckled. "Guess she's the unofficial vice captain. Shall we, captain?"

"Lets."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Everyone looked towards the door. "You're not the only ones who want to take down the Holy Knights. Don't forget about us! MK 5 + 1!" Shimokawa even said his catch phrase. Yuka pointed out that they already had matching uniforms. "We heard that it was a volleyball match. If so, we're better suited for it! Let's have a match! Whoever wins get to take on the Knights! We'll wipe the floor with you!" Furuichi walked to the sidelines... and watched his team obliterate the MK 5 + 1 in a one-sided annihilation.

Furuichi smiled. _"They're really good at sports. We definitely have a winning chance."_


	23. Chapter 23

"Furuichi, can I have a word?"

"Hm? But we're practicing."

"Just come on." Oga then dragged Furuichi to the back of the gym. "What... am I doing?"

". . . . Uh, what are you talking about?"

"Just think about it! I just want to beat up that shrimp for hurting you! Why the hell am I playing volleyball?!"

"To make sure you don't get expelled."

Oga then punch Furuichi while yelling, "You idiot!" The punch made him land flat on his back.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You need to wake up!"

"I am awake. Though, that punch of yours almost knocked me out."

"I just wanna fight! I don't care about being expelled!"

"You damn well should!"

"No! I just wanna fight!" She and Baby Beel began to roll around as Oga repeatedly yelled "Fight!" During the roll, Furuichi was able to catch her and Baby Beel, and lift them. While in his arms, the two flailed wildly around, throwing a tantrum about wanting to fight.

"Stop throwing a tantrum, you two!"

The only thing that stopped her and the baby's tantrum was the sound of a loud boom. Oga tugged at Furuichi's collar, and gestured for him to follow the sound. Of course, he complied, and found himself at a training dojo, still carrying her and the baby. The three looked in to see Miki... surrounded by destroyed sandbags.

Oga then jumped out of Furuichi's arms, and ran into the building. "That your special move? Wanna use it on me?"

"Oga?" Miki looked to see... Baby Beel in the doorway. Both Miki and Furuichi had blank looks.

"Like my afterimage?"

"You're an idiot." Miki then walked away, grabbed something and threw it at Oga's feet. "Put it on. If we're sparring, then there will be no problem. I had gotten bored of volleyball training myself. I'll show you the secret technique of the Izuma Eight Gods Style." Miki turned around... and almost got a nosebleed. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A BRA?!"

"Huh? It's easier to move in this thing without it. Don't worry, Baby Beel's holding onto it for me. I'll put it on after the match."

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!"

"Hm? Then what is?" Oga looked down. "It's not like my boobs are popping out. This thing is tight enough to hold them in."

Miki kept starring at Oga's breasts, her nipples covered, but they looked like they could pop out any second. Miki then punched himself in the face. "T-That distraction tactic w-won't work on me!"

Oga raised an eyebrow. "Distraction? Hey, Furuichi, what's he talking about?"

Furuichi was gripping his palms hard enough to draw blood, his eyes shadowed, and his nose bleeding. "N-Not a clue."

"Furuichi! Are you really going to let her fight like that?!"

Furuichi raised a quivering thumb. "N-No problem."

Miki grew a tick mark. "YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER, BUT YOUR STILL A PERVERT!"

"FUCK OFF! YOU WERE STARING AT HER WAY LONGER THAN I WAS!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU WANNA GO, YA SPOTTED BRAT?!"

"FINE! I'LL USE THIS ON YOU BEFORE I USE IT ON OGA!"

"No, you won't." The two looked at Oga, and blushed again. She looked way to sexy in that gi. "I'm the one you're gonna fight."

Miki calmed himself down when Oga said that. "Very well." The two starred at each other, not noticing Baby Beel saying "begin". "Why did you betray me back then?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! Three years ago, at the end of seventh grade, the day before I was to move away... I want to at least know your reason before taking you down. . . . And maybe..." Miki then glared at Furuichi. "Find out why **he** was so special. Why you chose **him.** WHY DID HE GET TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE?! WHY DID YOU NEVER BETRAY HIM?! HUH?!"

Both Furuichi and Oga were silent. Baby Beel couldn't even get mad. All the baby could do was look at his parental figures, then look at the punk he hated... and saw tears develop in the corners of his eyes. "You're not going to answer? Fine..." Miki rubbed the tears out of his eyes and then got into his stance... remembering the past.

" _You're moving away?"_ Young Furuichi looked at a young Miki, surprised. _"When?"_

" _During spring break. I'm going to live with my mom in Nara."_

" _Nara?! That's far."_

A young Oga took a bite of her croquette. _"I know that place. The one with the big Buddha."_

" _Why are you acting proud to know that?"_ Oga then ate Furuichi's croquette. _"Hey! Don't eat other people's food!"_

 _It was in March, three years ago. We were in different classes, and our houses where nowhere near each other, but the time I spent with them was a lot of fun. It's why I thought we'd still remain friends, even when we were so far apart. It all started when I wanted to become as strong as her. Her strength and will was just as brilliant as her beauty. Because of her attractiveness, and her nasty look in her eyes, she would always be bothered by the upperclassmen. However, she would always return the favor two-fold. I wanted to be by her side for so long. To be respected by her. At first, I only respected her... but, as time past, and I spent more time with her and got closer to her... I... I fell in love with her._

" _Ah, I forgot something. I need to go get it."_

" _Will you be alright?", Furuichi yelled out to me._

" _Just go on without me!"_

 _All I needed to do was get my charm back, but I didn't expect Kiriya, a notorious thug, to be there. He kept stomping on my charm as his goons held me back. Then, she came. She took out the thugs holding onto me._

" _O-Oga!"_

 _"The Murder Princess of Taka Middle!"_

" _What's she doing her?!"_

" _She's so cute!"_

" _We figured that we should help you find what you lost. You need us?"_

 _I looked to see Furuichi hiding behind a doorway. I... smiled. "No. I'll be fine on my own." I ended up getting slashed by Kiriya, but I still got my charm... and got praised by her. It was the happiest moment in my life... but it turned out to be a lie._

 _Kiriya came back, an army with him. I went after Oga, and saw that she was a wreck. I wanted to help her... but she just said, "Who are you?". She even said that with a smile. I couldn't understand why she wanted to cover for me. I was transferring. I knew I would get in her way, but I wanted to be by her side at the end. When I ran to her... she punched my in the face._

" _Stop acting like you know me, you creep. I don't know who the hell you are." She proceeded to kick me, yelling all kinds of things that hurt just as much as her kicks. After it all, she left me in the snow. The last thing I remember is her walking towards Kiriya's army. That... was how I left that school._

"HERE I COME!"

Furuichi heard the sound of Baby Beel whimpering, and looked at the baby. Furuichi picked him up, placed him on his lap, and gently patted his head. "You were close, Baby Beel. It was actually pretty cool. Don't let that guy get to ya, 'kay?"

"Buu... Dah!"

Furuichi smiled before looking back up at Oga and Miki's fight. Miki used most of the same attacks he tried to use on him, only he was actually able to land his hits on Oga. Miki's Double Wrapped Hands technique sent Oga skidding across the arena. Oga just smiled. "Ha. Is that all?"

"Really, whether it's you, that Tojo person, or..." Miki took a quick glance at Furuichi before looking back at Oga. "You delinquents are damn tough. Don't worry. I'll get serious from here on out. Furuichi, pay close attention. This is the technique that will end both you and her." Miki then got into the same stance he used in his and Furuichi's fight. "Izuma Eight Gods Style Secret Technique: True Black Owl Killer!"

Furuichi was surprised... to see Oga beaten on the ground. "This move... isn't complete. Only about seventy percent. So, of course, the power is lacking. It also doesn't help that my hands get hurt every time I use it." Miki's hands were actually gushing blood. "I can't even call this a victory. Izuma said that he prepared an area for us to fight after the volleyball match. By then, I will have mastered this technique. At that time, I will have proven, without a shadow of a doubt, I stand above both of you."

"Both of us?" Miki looked at Furuichi. "You plan on fighting both me and Oga?"

"Yes. I don't know where you got that power, but I will show you that it is no match for mine. It will be even more evident when I defeat both you and her at once."

Furuichi looked right into Miki's eyes... and turned his silver. "Don't overestimate yourself, _boy_."

Miki did something he didn't expect. He shook in fear. Worst of all, it was just from looking into Furuichi's eyes.

Furuichi then stood up, placing Baby Beel on his back. With the baby gripping his shirt, he picked up Oga, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Without even looking back, Furuichi left the dojo. As he left, Miki just starred at the sight, feeling... jealous.

* * *

After Oga changed back into her school uniform, Furuichi proceeded to bandage Oga, and went on carrying her home. "Hey, you guys!" Furuichi looked to see Kunieda and the Red Tails. "Don't tell me you two actually-"

"Sorry." Kunieda was caught off guard by Furuichi's apology. "We'll practice properly tomorrow. Please excuse us for today." Furuichi then continued to walk, not looking back.

He walked near the river, Oga not saying anything the entire time, and Baby Beel still holding onto his shirt. "He really has gotten strong." Oga didn't respond. "He must have trained quite a bit."

"Thanks!"

"Sure! Come again!"

Both teens recognized that voice. Oga actually jumped out of Furuichi's arms, grabbed Baby Beel, and ran down the hill. She stood before the takoyaki stand. "Just how many jobs do you have?"

"Well, here's a rare customer. What can I get ya?"

Oga's eyes turned sharp. "Let's fight."

"Hah? That's pretty expensive, ya know." Tojo smiled in anticipation. The two then walked to the river. "Oh yeah, this is where we first fought, isn't it? So, what happened? You look pretty beat up. Don't tell me you lost a fight?"

Furuichi watched the two while eating some takoyaki he bought from Tojo. _"Damn. This is delicious."_

"You took a hit from that shrimp and didn't even flinch."

"Huh? No way. Where you beaten by that shrimp? If that's the case, why not fight Furuichi? That shrimp couldn't even touch him."

Furuichi almost choked on his takoyaki. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?! WHERE YOU WATCHING OR SOMETHING?!"

"No. Aizawa was there, and he took a video. You were pretty awesome. Hey, can you and me have a match after Oga?"

"Can't I just buy more takoyaki or something?"

Oga cleared her throat to get the boys' attention. "To answer the question, no. That shrimp didn't do this. This is obviously from a... a... a toothache!"

Tojo grinned. "A toothache?"

"A toothache."

"Really?"

"I'm serious, you jerk!"

"Well... I GUESS IT CAN'T BE HELPED!" Baby Beel was able to say "begin" just in time, which made him feel really happy. It also helped that Furuichi patted his head, and gave the baby a prideful smile. The two looked to see Oga and Tojo punch each other in the face at the same time. "Then I'll just give you two or three more cavities!"

The two fought for a bit, and had a talk in the middle of the fight. Oga looked like she got an idea from what Tojo said. After laughing while punching each other, Baby Beel declared Oga the winner, even though she was more beat up. She said a line about how she would beat Miki at anything, and was about to walk home.

"So... Furuichi?"

"Yeah, Tojo-senpai?"

"Can we fight?"

"You're all beat up."

"Your point?"

Furuichi sighed as he reached into his pocket. He realized... that he did something rare. "I... left my phone."

"Huh?"

"I left my cell at school. Gotta go back."

As Furuichi turned around, he felt a very familiar weight on his back. "I'm coming with."

He turned to look at Oga with a blank look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Cause Fujino's is on the way back, and I wanna croquette."

Furuichi sighed. "Shoulda guessed."

Furuichi walked to the school, a beauty and a baby on his back. He found his cellphone in the locker room, and left the gym. "Next stop: Fujino's."

"Yay."

"Ah, Furuichi-kun." The two teens looked towards the direction of the voice. When Oga saw who it was, she practically grew cat ears and a cat tail. Her eyes became slit cat eyes, and one could swear they heard a cat growling nearby.

"Shizuka-senpai. You're still here?"

"Of course, I am. You should still be here, too."

"I should?"

Shizuka had a sly smile. "Furuichi-kun, don't tell me you forgot what day it is."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow, thought for a bit... then turned blue in the face. "Oh, crap."

"It seems you do remember. Let's go."

"Uh... does it have to be now?"

"Of course. It's only a few more weeks before the festival. Also, the club members need motivation." Furuichi was sweating. Shizuka's eyes lessened as she smiled knowingly. "You haven't been practicing, have you." Furuichi jolted a bit. He's been way too busy with Ishiyama, possible expulsion, practicing volleyball, renovating his mansion and dealing with the Black Zodiacs to practice. Shizuka shook her head as she giggled. "Naughty boy. You need to be punished for that."

"Oi." Shizuka looked up at Oga. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Ah, yes. You see, Furuichi-kun came to my club, and did a bit of archery. I had to teach him some basic lessons, but he showed to be quite skilled with the bow. As such, I gave him a bow, told him to practice, and made an appointment for him to test his skills today. Should he fail to get a passing grade, he is to buy dinner for the Archery Club at the Himekawa Steakhouse."

"Wow, really?! That sounds delicious!"

"Indeed. However, his penalty has been increased since then."

Furuichi's eyes shot open. "IT'S BEEN WHAT?!"

"Well, what did you expect after scarring our students with that miniature earthquake and lightning show?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS ME?!""

"Your voice." Furuichi's eyes went black. "As punishment for that, you also have to buy dessert." Furuichi slumped over in depression. "And since you did not practice, you need to be punished for that as well."

Furuichi was practically sobbing. "Give me a break."

"Now, as punishment... you also have to invite and pay for Oga-san as well." The two teens looked at Shizuka with wide eyes. "Don't worry. I'll let you two have your own private table, and enjoy your meals together."

The two teens blushed, with only Furuichi able to speak. "B-B-B-But that would be like a date!"

"Mhm. It makes sense. You two are dating, aren't you?"

The two answered in unison. "NO! WE'RE FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS! CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!"

Shizuka looked surprise before she giggled a bit. "Ah. So that's how it is. Well, let's get your test over with, Furuichi-kun. Oga-san, you'll need to get off his back." The girl complied. Furuichi walked ahead, still blushing from what Shizuka said. Oga was about to follow, before she was stopped when Shizuka placed a hand on her shoulder. "You really should be careful."

"Huh?"

"If you're not honest with yourself... someone else will come along, and take him from you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Shizuka smiled. "Something important." Shizuka then looked down, her smile turning sad. "Though, maybe I'm not the first person who should be saying it. If anything, it would make me a hypocrite."

"Seriously, what are you talking about?"

Shizuka sighed. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Now, let's go." Shizuka led Oga to the archery club grounds, where there were plenty of other students around. "Are you ready, Furuichi-kun?"

Furuichi sighed in depression as he grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"I can't wait! I heard he's gonna treat us to Himekawa Steak House!"

"I thought he needed to fail first."

"Please. He's an Ishiyama delinquent. No way is he gonna pass."

"Even I almost failed, and I've been a taking lessons from Nanami-senpai herself for the first few months I joined this club."

"No way is he going to pass. I even heard he hasn't practiced."

"Hello once-in-a-lifetime-dinner."

Furuichi just sighed, hearing every word the members said. Shizuka walked up to him, a smile on her face as she pointed towards ten targets. "The test for the club members was to get at least four out of ten bull's-eyes. However, you will have to get six out of ten." Furuichi's eyes turned black, his jaw falling. "Well, what did you expect? You've been causing a lot of trouble around here. Of course I'd make it harder for you." Shizuka also began to giggle in her hand. "And don't think it's because I want that dinner." Shizuka then began to nonchalantly walk away. "It has nothing to do with that at all."

Furuichi sweatdropped at the obvious lie. He then looked at the target, and readied an arrow. He was really nervous. He really hadn't practiced at all. The only time he used a bow at all after Shizuka showed him how was...

" _That's it!"_ Furuichi remembered everything Shizuka told him. He kept both eyes open, relaxed his shoulders, and took a deep breath to calm himself. The final piece... was when he imaged one of the Zodiacs in the bull's-eye. Right now, it was Dire Mother. He released the arrow... and perfectly hit the bull's-eye.

"That's one." Shizuka didn't sound depressed or disappointed at all. She almost sounded... proud.

"No way!"

"That had to be luck! That had to be a lucky shot!"

"How could an amateur who didn't practice at all make such a perfect shot?! It was definitely luck!"

Furuichi chuckled. _"Luck had nothing to do with it."_

Furuichi moved down to the next target. The next image was The Great Child. "That's two."

The Torso. "That's three. Half way there, Furuichi-kun."

The Ravening Dog. "Four."

The Angry Princess. "Five. Can you at least try to miss, Furuichi-kun?" Furuichi heard the joking tone in Shizuka's voice.

Finally, Juggernaut. Shizuka sighed. "Six in a row. Looks like we won't be having that dinner after all." The club members all groaned in depression at the same time, leaving the archery grounds. Shizuka and Oga were also about to leave, until Shizuka noticed that Furuichi was taking aim again. "Furuichi-kun, you realize you already passed, right?"

"I still have four more targets left."

Shizuka smiled. "I suppose you do. Though, you now have one left."

"Yup." Furuichi aimed the last arrow at the last target... imagining it was Tyrant. He was about to release the arrow... until he sensed something. "GET DOWN!" Before Shizuka and Oga knew it, the two women were being pushed down by Furuichi.

Oga let out a cute yelp when she felt Furuichi grab her boob. "You perv! You just wanted to crop a feel, didn't you?!"

Shizuka was also blushing since Furuichi also grabbed her breast. "Okay, Furuichi-kun. You can let go now." He didn't move. "Furuichi-kun, could you please-" Shizuka stopped mid-sentence... when she placed a hand on Furuichi's back. It was wet... and warm. She looked at her hand... to see that her palm was red with blood.

Oga's eyes widened in shock when she saw it. "W-What the hell?"

"My, oh my. It seems the reports were true, brother."

"So it seems, sister. The Luciferian Prince has a need to protect these pathetic humans. How odd."

The two girls followed the English sounding voices, and saw a man and a woman with grassy green hair standing on the wall behind the archery targets. The man was handsome, while the girl was beautiful. They looked almost like... the elves. They even had pointed ears.

The girls' attention towards the two were taken away when Furuichi stood up, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Black Zodiacs, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Young Prince. I am Maelstrom, one of the Evil Stars of the Black Zodiac."

"And I am his darling twin, Tempest, also a member of the Evil Stars."

"Two storms at once, huh? And their both Evil Stars." Furuichi then turned towards the Evil Stars... showing Oga and Shizuka the horrific slash on his back, which was still bleeding. "It seems Tyrant is getting serious."

"You have shown your worth as an target for the Black Zodiacs to slay," said Maelstrom with an emotionless tone.

"So much so, that Leader sent the two of us to slay you," said Tempest, equally emotionless.

"We are grateful. Such an event rarely happens," the two said in unison, with Maelstrom wrapping his arm around Tempest's waist, with Tempest wrapping her arms around his neck.

Furuichi immediately knew what it meant. "An incestuous relationship." The girls were so disgusted by that piece of information, that they didn't even notice Furuichi's wound heal. "How vulgar."

"Hmph. One such as you could never understand the depths of our love."

"Quite true, brother. It seems the Young Prince is every bit as foolish as our comrades, with The Leader and the other Black Suns being the only exceptions."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Tyrant?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Master Tyrant actually approves of our relationship. However, he almost never allows us to work together."

"For brother and I are far too powerful together. Even our Leader has difficulty combating us together. Most of our assignments are completed instantly, which bores the Leader. As such, most of our assignments are separate for increased difficulty."

"However, you are one of the rare exceptions." Furuichi glared at the Evil Stars.

"You see, you have already defeated nine of our members."

"One of which was a member of the Evil Stars."

"Meaning you have grown powerful enough for two Stars to hunt you."

"War Maiden wanted to claim your head by herself."

"But Leader instead assigned my brother and myself."

"War Maiden had high hopes for you."

"But we siblings will shatter her hopes..."

The two then activated their powers, Maelstrom surrounded by violent water with Tempest surrounded by violent winds. "When we bring her your severed head," the demon sibling said in perfect unison.

The two then sent projectiles. Tempest threw a blade of wind, while Maelstrom threw a blade of water. Furuichi just raised his right hand, and easily deflected the attacks. However, even with his sight clouded by the spray of water, he sensed a third attack. He shot his left hand out fast enough... to prevent a water bullet from piercing Shizuka's skull. It was powerful enough to make hims stagger, and even bleed.

"Furuichi-kun!"

Furuichi looked at the palm of his hand, the hole already healing.

"YOU BASTARDS! I'LL SEND YOU FLYING INTO THE SUN FOR THAT!" Before Oga could charge, Furuichi stuck his arm out to stop her. "Furuichi, get out of my way." She had so much venom in her voice, but Furuichi didn't comply. "FURUICHI!"

"Yukihime."

"Yes, Master?"

Oga and Shizuka looked behind them to see the beautiful woman from the news. "Get these two out of here. It's not safe for them here. I'll handle the Zodiacs myself."

"Very well, Master."

"Wha-?! Eh?! Furuichi! Are you nuts?!"

"Furuichi-kun, you can't be ser-!?"

Shizuka was interrupted when she felt an hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her, surprised that the woman had somehow snuck up on her. "Master's orders are absolute."

"Like hell! Let go of me!" Oga was struggling in Yukihime's grip, trying her hardest to escape. Even Baby Beel was tugging at the familiar's arm. "Furuichi! Tell her to-" Oga's eyes widened when she saw her best friend surrounded by the same weird black stuff she saw Henry use, only there was a hell of a lot more... and it was definitely leagues above Henry's black stuff. It got even weirder when she saw Furuichi wear his cloak... and take out that mask of his seemingly out on nowhere. The final straw was when he summoned a katana. "What the hell?"

"Yukihime, retreat at once."

"Very well."

"What?! No wa-" Furuichi sensed that the girls were no longer behind him. Yukihime was successful.

"Where were we?" Furuichi pointed his blade towards his opponents.

"We were about to kill you." When they said that, the two siblings charged at Furuichi, who charged back.

* * *

"What?! Who?! Where!? . . . Are we at my house?!"

"Yes. It was the farthest and safest area."

Oga and Shizuka looked behind them to see Yukihime. Oga ran and grabbed the girl by the collar of her kimono. "Take me back!"

"I cannot do that. That would go against my master's orders."

"Your orders?" The two looked at an angry looking Shizuka. "Furuichi-kun is fighting two unnatural opponents by himself. Are you really going to just stand around and do nothing?!"

"No. I will join him after I know for sure that the two of you are safe. Until then, I will just have to-" Yukihime was interrupted by the sound of a loud explosion. The girls looked to see that it came from St. Ishiyama... and swore they saw something fly away. Then... two more objects followed.

* * *

Honoka and her friends were eating parfaits in their favorite cafe when they heard the news. "A warning to all of our viewers. As you can see behind me, a freak wind storm has appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The winds are extremely powerful, and seemed to have already caused damage to the famous St. Ishiyama High School. Caution is advised."

"Wow. That's scary."

"Hey, Honoka. Isn't your brother at St. Ishiyama?"

"Yeah."

"Hm? Ah! Look at the news!" The two girls looked at the screen to see what their friend was talking about.

"This is impossible. Zoom in! Do it now!" The cameraman followed the order. "A-As you can see... the vigilante known as Silver Demon seems to be fighting inside the storm... against a man and woman. What's more, it seems as if the unknown assailants are freely flowing through the storm, and are actually damaging the vigilante. It seems they are... winning."

The girls were shocked to see that. "Ha! I told you he was fake." The girls looked towards two high school girls.

"Huh? But he's on the news, isn't he?"

"Please. That has to be some kind of new action drama. There's no way a guy would be able to fight in a damn storm. Come on, he's fucking flying! How many people do you know can fly?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"See? I told you, and I told those two idiots that were attacked by that druggy. Silver Demon is f-" The girl was interrupted when the wall far from them and Honoka and her friends exploded.

The girls jumped up in fear, wondering what just happened. When the dust cleared... they saw him. Silver Demon. He slowly got up, groaning and rubbing his head. "Damn, that hurt."

"This will hurt more." The girls looked up to see the man and woman from the news behind Silver. They had their legs raised, and brought them down towards Silver's head.

Silver was able to jump back in time to avoid having his head crushed to paste. The girls watched in shock as the floor became a huge crater that nearly reached them. They looked up in time to see Silver lunge towards the man and woman, slam their heads into the ground, flip onto his feet while still holding the two, then finally throw them into the next building, which began to crumble. Fortunately, it was a condemned building that was meant to be torn down soon.

Silver was about to charge after them, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him. He looked down to see a piece of debris lodged into the left side of his abdomen. "Okay, this will really hurt." The girls watched in horror as Silver grabbed the debris. They watched him struggle to rip it out, listening o the sickening squelch of flesh being pulled. Then, he completely ripped it out, the piece of wood stained with his blood. He threw it away, and didn't notice how it landed near his sister.

The high school girls were shaking in fear. "S-Still think he's fake?"

"I-I-I'm definitely a believer now."

Honoka's friend squealed in excitement. "It's really him! Silver Demon himself!"

Honoka's other friend slapped the back of her head. "Get serious! We're in the middle of a fight! Honoka, let's-" The girl's eyes widened when she saw her friend. "Honoka?!" Silver heard the worry in the girl's voice, and looked to see... his little sister, hyperventilating, her eyes wide with fear. "Honoka! What's wrong?! What's happening to you?!"

The other girl looked down towards what Honoka was staring at. "It's the blood! She's afraid of the bloody wood!"

"She's has homophobia?!"

Silver knew why. He gripped his hand in anguish. _"She still remembers. She still remembers me getting stabbed, my blood splattering all over her face. Damn!"_ Silver was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of rubble being blown away. He looked to see Maelstrom and Tempest walk out of the crumbled remains of the building.

"How cruel of him. He damaged your lovely face, sister. He even spilt your priceless blood." Maelstrom licked the blood off of his sister's cheek, which made Tempest shutter in ecstasy.

"And he harmed your handsome neck. It's bleeding as well, brother." Tempest licked the blood off of her brother's neck, making him shutter as well.

The two then began to kiss. Silver shuttered in disgust when he was actually able to see their tongues. "That's just wrong."

Maelstrom glared at Silver. "This fool does not see the beauty of our love, sister."

"We should teach him just how powerful our love is, brother."

The two then looked dangerously towards... Honoka. "By taking something he loves." The two then pointed their hand towards their left. Silver followed to see they were pointing towards the Ishiyama Bay. A powerful tornado began to suck up the water, becoming a waterspout. The waterspout flew threw the sky, and began to descend.

Silver immediately knew what the target was. "Shit!" He warped near Honoka and her friends, used his powers to grab the high school girls, brought them together, and shielded them from the immeasurable pressure of the falling waterspout using his body and cloak. The girls were screaming in fear as the water roared around them, still able to feel the immense weight of the water, holding onto Silver for dear life. Then, the sound of roaring waters was gone.

They thought they were safe. They were even smiling, but that quickly went away when they heard Silver groan. It was worse when he... fell. The girls felt terror when they saw their savor laying on his side, and horror when the saw his back. It was... skinless. They could see his muscle, and even some of his spine.

"No. No!"

"Silver Demon!"

"Is he alright?!"

"Are you an idiot?! Look at him!"

One of the girls was about to throw up. "T-That's his-" She turned away to actually puke.

Honoka's eyes were wide with absolute horror, no light in her eyes whatsoever. She slowly crawled towards him, hand outstretched. "O-Onii-"

"Oh, how unfortunate." The girl looked to see the two freaks walk towards them. "It seems he survived, sister."

"He is quite resilient, brother. However, I doubt he can defend himself in his current state."

"Then, shall end his suffering, sister?"

"It is only merciful to do so, brother." The two then looked at the fallen target with dangerous, glowing eyes.

They reaching out to him... before Honoka stepped before them, her arms outstretched to stop them from going near him. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

The demons looked... unamused. "Brother, does this human dare stand in our way?"

"It seems it does, sister." Maelstrom then had a looked of contemplation. "Hm? Oh. Now it makes sense."

"What is it, brother?"

"This human... is the younger sibling of the target."

Tempest looked surprised. "Oh. Well, isn't that interesting. And to think we only attacked her because of the target's compulsive need to protect these pathetic humans. How kind of you to try and defend your brother, girl." The girls looked at Honoka with shocked eyes. Honoka herself looked surprised. She then looked back at the still fallen vigilante. "Still, it was quite foolish."

Honoka looked up to see the man reach out to her. "To commend your bravery and honor for protecting your sibling, **I will make your death painless."**

Honoka stood her ground, not moving an inch. She was terrified, knowing this... psychopath really was going to kill her. The hand seemed to grow larger and larger as it got closer. Still, she wasn't going to run. She couldn't even hear her friends and the high school girls scream for her to run away. She wouldn't move. She wouldn't let these freaks touch Silver. She wouldn't let these atrocities touch him. _"I won't let them..."_ Maelstrom was too caught up in killing the human girl, but Tempest sensed it. She sensed the small amount of holy energy radiating from this human. _"I WON'T LET THEM HURT MY BROTHER!"_

Maelstrom's hand was barely an inch away from Honoka's face before it just... stopped. **"Don't you dare."** Everyone looked to see Silver, surrounded by a dark energy, holding onto Maelstrom's wrist. **"If you so much as look at her..."** Silver then looked at Maelstrom with a bright, silver eye. **"I'LL TEAR APART YOUR VERY SOUL!"**

Everyone then heard a sickening snap and the sound of water splattering on the ground. Everyone looked to see that Silver crushed Maelstrom's wrist into dust in the palm of his hand, blood all over the ground. Before Maelstrom had the chance to so much as squeak in pain, Silver stood up at lightning speed, and planted a roundhouse to the side of Maelstrom's head powerful enough to send him flying towards he bay. The human girls watched in amazement as the water exploded in an awesome spray.

"BROTHER!"

Tempest didn't have time to worry about her lover. She sensed death behind her. When she looked back, she saw Silver stomp on the ground, and throw a punch that easily connected. It was far more powerful than any strike she has ever felt before, even though she was struck by Tyrant... when he was only being half serious. It was a devastatingly powerful punch. It only made sense, since it was the exact same punch Miki tried to use on him.

Silver has been able to learn many techniques by just seeing it used once, or better yet, experiencing it first hand. Silver not only saw it, but experienced it. It also helped that he saw Miki try to use it on Tojo. It may not work on overly muscular opponents, like Tojo or even maybe Juggernaut, but thin opponents like Tempest are perfect for this technique.

However, Silver wasn't done. Taking a step forward, and twisting his fist, he actually added more power to the already lethal attack. The girls heard the sickening sound of bones breaking, and saw the evil woman actually vomit blood. Then she went flying. She also rocketed towards the bay, only faster. Her speed even created a sonic boom. Then, when she hit the waters of the bay, it created a funnel in the sea more than large enough to be seen from where they were. They watched in fascination as the surrounding water flooded into the funnel, quickly filling it up. It was filled so quickly, it actually exploded. The water traveled high enough to part the black clouds, letting in the rays of the sun. As the water fell like rain, a beautiful rainbow was formed with what was left of the beautiful rays of light, before the darkness of the clouds ate the light of the sun.

Silver knew that wouldn't be enough to kill both of them. He doubted that Tempest survived, but Maelstrom was a different story. Be looked behind him to see the girls still looking towards the bay, with only Honoka looking at him. Before he left, he snapped his fingers. The girls' heads had a small flash of black light around them before they gently fell on the ground, asleep... with their memories erased.

Silver then looked at the cafe. Out of pure luck, this building was the only one that suffered any real damage. St. Ishiyama only lost a wall and a few archery targets. During his fight in the sky, only a few buildings suffered minor damage, which was pretty much just cracked or shattered windows. The building he destroyed by throwing Maelstrom and Tempest into was already condemned and scheduled for demolition. Silver pointed his palm towards the ruined cafe, and used his demonic powers to fix it. It looked as good as new.

Without any loose ends, Silver turned towards the bay, and made a mighty jump. However, had he stayed, he would have seen a beautiful light flash around his sister's head. Though still asleep, Honoka's eyes began to tremble, as if she was having a nightmare. "O...nii...chan."

* * *

Silver had reached the bay waters with just one jump. He was using his demonic energy to stand on top of the water's surface. He was about to activate his tracking powers, before he heard the water behind him bubble. He looked behind him to see Maelstrom emerge from the water, eyes hidden by his hair, but an expression of absolute pain on his face. Silver thought it was from his attacks, but then he noticed something. Maelstrom... was carrying Tempest.

"Sister?" He sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down in tears. "Sister. Please. Open your beautiful eyes."

Tempest slowly opened her eyes, and looked up. She smiled as she slowly raised a shaking hand towards her brother's face. "Brother. Please, forgive me. I have failed you."

Maelstrom looked hurt when she said that. "Don't say something so foolish, my love. You did not fail me. We can still continue."

Tempest shook her head slowly, tears falling. "He... was..." She coughed up blood. "Too strong. I am no match. I'm sorry, beloved. I... can't..."

"DON'T SAY IT! YOU CAN CONTINUE! WE CAN WIN!"

With tears and blood flowing, Tempest gave one last sad smile. "I love you... so much." With that, Tempest fell back, hand falling limply, and eyes still open. She was dead.

Maelstrom's eyes widened in horror. His eyes were devoid of any light. His horror grew when Tempest turned to darkness, and began to float away. Maelstrom desperately clawed at the air to grab the shadowy remains of his love. He then fell to his knees as the darkness became one with the clouds. "Tempest. My sister. My treasure. My love." Maelstrom looked broken. Silver saw it as a chance, and summoned his katana.

As soon as he did, Maelstrom released a shriek. A horrid shriek. The waters around them were going mad, as if there was a storm there instead of a screaming man. The very skies seemed to shake, thunder crashing loudly with lightning shining through the sky. The shriek was loud enough to force Silver to cover his ears, making him drop his katana.

"DAMN YOU!" Silver looked up to see unbridled rage in Maelstrom's tear-soaked eyes. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART, AND FEED IT TO LADY LEVIATHAN! I WILL TEAR YOUR BODY LIMB FROM LIMB, AND LET THE BEASTS OF THE DEEP FEAST ON YOUR FLESH! I WILL END YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY WOMAN!" When he finished yelling, two waterspouts appeared behind him, and charged towards Silver.

Silver was able to easily dodge the strikes by jumping into the air. He wasn't finished. When he looked up, he saw more waterspouts appear and attack him. He dodged them the best he could, making sure none of it would catch him. He wanted to land, but he saw that most of Ishiyama Bay was now primarily composed of whirlpools. Now he was in a real bind. However, it got worse... when Maelstrom appeared behind him, and kicked him into one of the whirlpools.

Silver was being thrashed around in the whirling waters. They felt like blades digging into every little pore in his body. As he was being swirled around, he felt his flesh being ripped to shreds, the water pressure crushing his body, and his lungs being filled with water. Then, he was shot into the air.

He tried to recover, but he saw Maelstrom waiting for him in the sky... holding a spear made of raging waters. "For my Tempest." Maelstrom threw the spear. It struck Silver right in the abdomen, and was digging right into him. The force was powerful enough to make Silver cough up enough blood to make his mask fly off his face. The spear finally shot threw Silver, creating a sonic boom. Silver followed, and created a giant explosion of water when he landed.

Maelstrom scanned the beach, and actually heard Silver's heartbeat. He looked towards the direction to see the target washed up on the shore. "Soon, my love. Soon, I will avenge you." Maelstrom then turned to darkness to warp towards the beaten pray.

Silver twitched a finger before he tried to get up. He was shaky, and in a lot of pain. He barely had enough strength to crawl, but that didn't stop him from actually trying. He crawled away from the splashing waves, his blood leaving a trail. He didn't get far, especially since Maelstrom stomped him on the back.

"See, sister? We did defeat him. He's on the verge of death." Silver could hear the insanity in Maelstrom's voice. "You took the most precious thing in my life today, Prince of Luciferia. Now, I will take your very life." Maelstrom then brought his left arm up, getting ready to smash silver's head into a bloody paste. "Now... **die.** "

Maelstrom was about to kill Silver, but his attention was taken away when he had to catch an arrow. He glared in the direction to see a human with long, orange hair; holding a bow with a still quivering string. "Get away from Furuichi-kun."

"A human? A mere human dares to defy me my revenge? What's worse, you **dare** to order me?!"

"You heard the lady, asshole." Maelstrom glared in the direction of the new voice to see another woman, only she had a baby on her back... a very familiar baby. "Either you leave him alone, or I'll beat the living shit out of you. Hell, I might do that anyway for what you did to him."

Maelstrom stared at the human with cold eyes. "Ah. So you're the contractor we've been getting reports about. The woman who was chosen to raise the fourth Beelzebub. Tell me, Royal Contractor, what is your relationship with this..." Maelstrom kicked the downed Furuichi. " **Bastard?** "

Oga's eyes flared with rage. "My relationship is that I'm gonna kill you for kicking him like that, fucker." Baby Beel's eyes were literally glowing.

"Hm. Do you honestly believe you can defeat me?" Maelstrom placed his foot on top of Furuichi's head, which further angered the mother-son pair. "Not even this one could best me." Maelstrom kicked Furuichi back, and walked towards an even angrier Oga and Baby Beel. "What makes you believe you have a chance?"

"HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER?!" Oga then brought out her right arm, and began to concentrate. Her arm was surrounded by electric energy, which surprised both Shizuka and Maelstrom. "Zebul Blast!"

The demonic energy flew towards Maelstrom, who didn't even move. He just smiled... and blocked the attack with one hand. "Well, isn't that a surprise! I didn't think you had that much control over the Youngest Child of Beelzebub's power!"

"Heh! I've never really done this on purpose before, but it turns out to be pretty damn easy! NOW SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Maelstrom just let out a maniacal laugh as he clapped his hands together, completely dispersing the energy, which shocked Oga. "Please. The unconscious man behind me has flicks stronger than this. You could never kill me with something so weak."

Oga was shocked. She couldn't believe there was someone so powerful out there.

"No. It was more than powerful enough to keep you distracted." Maelstrom's eyes widened in shock as he quickly spun around to see Furuichi standing there, katana in hand, and in a stance. "Too slow."

Furuichi then did an impossibly fast slash. One could still see the path of the blade... across Maelstrom's throat. It wasn't over, though. Furuichi's next swing was even faster, with him warping to be behind the still Zodiac. The two men were completely still, until Furuichi began to walk forward, slowly sheathing his katana. "Go. Rejoin your sister..." One of Furuichi's eyes, still hidden in the darkness of his hood, began to shine brightly. "In the pits of Hell." When he said that, Furuichi completely sheathed his blade. When he did, countless slashes were seen striking Maelstrom. They were so quick, that Maelstrom didn't even have the chance to cry in pain. Then, one final, large slash appeared right down his body.

The wounds seemed to glow beautifully, and Maelstrom screamed in pain as the lights grew brighter, until he exploded in a glorious pillar of light that pierced the sky, dispersing his and Tempest's dark clouds. Furuichi twirled his sheathed sword and rested it on his shoulder as he turned to look back up towards the sunny sky. He couldn't help but smile at the shinning, golden rays. "What a lovely day."

"FURUICHI TAKAYUKI!" Furuichi actually jumped in fear with enough force to make his hood fall off. He rigidly turned around to see a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VVVVEEEERRRRYYYY angry Oga Tatsumi walking towards him with sharp eyes that made Furuichi rather be impaled than look into those deadly, beautiful eyes. "To say you have a shit ton of explaining to do would be the understatement of TEN fucking lifetimes!"

Furuichi raised his hands in defense, getting ready to explain. However, a certain sound interrupted him, as well as stopped Oga in her tracks. It was the sound of clapping. "Well done. Quite impressive, indeed. To think you would have defeated both Maelstrom and Tempest at once." Furuichi turned around to see a horrid creature. "You seem to be progressing quite nicely... Prince Noble."

Furuichi's wide eyes went from horror to shock to rage. "Tyrant!" Unsheathing his sword, Furuichi imbued it with his demonic energy as he charged towards the leader of the Black Zodiacs. He jumped high into the air, preparing to split Tyrant's skull in half with one swing. However, the strongest Zodiac didn't move. He just stood there, smiling. Then, he blocked Furuichi's blade... with just the tip of his finger, and act that shocked Furuichi and the two girls.

"Not quite yet." Furuichi looked down to see Tyrant getting ready to flick Furuichi in the stomach. "You're not quite ready to fight me yet, Young Prince." Tyrant then released his finger. A loud boom was heard, and a powerful gust of wind blew towards the girls, who had to shield their eyes from the wind pressure.

When it was gone, the girls opened their eyes to see Furuichi standing before the large, red-haired man... before he fell on his back, eyes wide open... but totally blank.

"Furuichi-kun!"

"Furuichi!"

"Worry not." The girls looked up at the smiling demon. "He's still alive. He's not yet ready to die by my hand."

Shizuka glared at the man for hurting her underclassman. Loading her bow, she didn't hesitate to fire an arrow at the man's head, but she was shocked when he just flicked it into dust. The man chuckled in a sadistic way. "Not even within the dream of your dream."

"Neither of you have the power to defeat me. Well, maybe you, contractor, after you learn how to better control you little demon." Tyrant walked up, and looked down at Furuichi. "Still..." He then placed a boot on Furuichi's throat. "He's the closest one at my level. Just a bit more time and fighting, and he'll be ripe for the killing." Tyrant sensed malice, and looked up in time to block a kick from Oga, which was powerful enough to send him skidding away from Furuichi.

He was surprised. His forearm was even steaming. He looked up to see Oga with absolute hate in her eyes, and the baby's eyes glowing even brighter than before. Tyrant whistled, impressed. "How about that?"

Oga's demonic energy began to rise, her finger nails growing into claws. "I'm going to kill for, you red-haired, bearded, Ganon rip-off."

Tyrant chuckled. "You? Kill me? Young lady, you're nowhere near that level." Oga practically warped to Tyrant's side, and prepared to Zebul Blast the side of his face. She threw the punch, and watched as the energy enveloped his head. When it was gone, she received one hell of a shock. Tyrant was holding onto her fist, still smiling, without so much as a burnt hair. "See?"

"No way." Before Oga realized it, she was slammed onto the beach by Tyrant, which caused a small sandstorm. When it cleared, Oga was in a small crater of sand, protectively holding onto Baby Beel, and coughed up some blood. Baby Beel was about to cry, pushing onto his mother as he begged her to get back on her feet.

"Oga-san!" Shizuka was horrified. This was no man they were fighting. She could only call him one thing: a demon.

Shizuka's blood ran cold as she saw the demon walk to Oga. "You have potential, contractor. You may very well become strong enough to challenge me in the near future. However, I can think of a better use for in... in death." Tyrant didn't notice how Furuichi's body twitched. "The Young Prince seems to have feelings for you. Romantic or otherwise, I do not know. Still, I'm curious about what he would become... after I kill you." Tyrant pointed a hand at the downed Oga, energy forming in it, ignoring the baby that held it's arms out to try and protect it's mother figure. Tyrant didn't care. Son of the Great Demon Lord or not, the baby was in the way. Reports have also said that the target cares for the child as well, so it may even influence him in death as well. "Let's find out."

Tyrant's sadistic smile then went away when he sensed something incredible. It was so powerful, that he felt something he hasn't felt in years: fear. He turned to see what it was, and was struck in the face with enough force to send him skipping along the beach, each skip making a small boom, with the final landing making an explosion.

Shizuka was astonished, and looked to see what had caused it. She was horrified. Before her was an unknown creature, humanoid in shape, but completely surrounded by darkness. It's eyes were as red as blood, and the shadows that surrounded it were darker than the moonless night could ever be. Shizuka sensed many negative emotions from the beast: blood-lust, hatred, anger and... wrath.

Shizuka's thoughts were taken off of the beast when she heard an explosion. She saw the man walk out of the crater... bloody and heavily wounded. Still, even in that state, he was smiling. "Such ferocity. Such ruthlessness. Such cruelty. Such viciousness." The man began to laugh in a way that actually scared Shizuka. "MAGNIFICENT!" His eyes looked insane. "Finally... FINALLY! You've awakened the blood that slept even deeper than your mother's blood! The blood of your uncle, Hell's true ruler, Satan!"

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Satan?!"

"Look at you, boy. Consumed with wrath, surrounded by darkness, with immeasurable power. A true Satanchian if I ever saw one. Your mother may be strong, but your uncle is even stronger. Doesn't it feel amazing? Isn't the darkness of wrath sweet? . . . Can you even understand a single word I am saying? Is your hatred towards me so great?" The beast did not answer. It just stood there, growling. Tyrant chuckled. "That's still good. When Lord Satan returns, you will be his greatest weapon. However, like you were before, you are not complete. Come. Let us do battle. Let us fight to the death." Tyrant then got into a battle stance, but the beast did not move.

Tyrant just chuckled. "Well? What's the matter? If you don't attack me... **I will kill your precious woman.** " The beast's eyes shinned brightly. "And not just her, your sister." The beast's left arm pulsed. "Your human parents." It's right arm. "The Fourth Beelzebub you grew to care for." It's entire body pulsed. **"I'll slaughter each and every last one of them, slowly and painfully."**

The beast roared. A pillar of black energy shot to the sky, bringing darkness once more. However, it was even darker. The thunder sounded like agonizing screams. The lightning was as red as blood. The waves were raging with enough force to destroy the rocks hiding on the sea floor, and destroyed the piers of the bay, as well as the ships. The very ground began to tear apart.

Shizuka was terrified. She couldn't understand what was happening at all. Everything before her shouldn't be real. This shouldn't be possible at all. "Yes! Let the rage consume you, boy! Completely throw away your humanity! Let the rage and darkness consume you! Reject your Luciferian blood, and become a Satanchian! Now, let's kill each other, Satanchia's Strongest Beast!" The aforementioned beast glared at the madly smiling Tyrant with murderous eyes, and was about to charge.

"NO!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Oga grabbed the beast from the front. The beast was wildly thrashing about, trying to escape the human's grasp.

Shizuka was horrified. "Oga-san! Get away from there. That beast is-"

"FURUICHI!" Shizuka was shocked. That's when she finally realized, that beast looked exactly like Furuichi. It really was him. What in God's name happened to him? "Furuichi! Calm down! Don't let this freak get to you! To let him win!" Furuichi released roared that pushed away the sand around them, but Oga wouldn't let go. Neither would Baby Beel. Oga kept her arms wrapped around him, while Baby Beel held onto his shirt, yelling out to his father-figure. "Furuichi! Can't you see you're upsetting Baby Beel?! He wants you to go back to normal! Do it! Haven't you been doing your best to keep him from crying?! Didn't you feed him while I was sleeping on your back?! Didn't you buy him croquettes to keep him happy?! Didn't you play games with him while I read manga on your bed?! Didn't you take us to Ishiyama Land because he wanted to have fun?! You've always made him happy! You're not making him happy now! Go back to normal, you idiot!"

Furuichi just roared again... and clawed Oga's back.

Her back was bleeding, burning like hell, and was being irritated by the wind, water, and sand; but she still wouldn't let go. "Come back!"

He just roared again.

"Takayuki!"

Another roar.

"COME BACK TO BEING THE IDIOT I FELL IN LOVE WITH!" The next roar was the loudest of them all, causing stones to crumble, and glass windows nearby to shatter. Then, all was calm.

No wind. No thunder. No lightning. No waves. No darkness. Just silence and sunlight.

"Tat...su...mi." Oga looked up, tears running down her face, to see the darkness leaving Furuichi. His eyes went back to their gray self, looking tired an worn out. The darkness that blackened his hair was gone, making it return to it's silver hue. His blackened skin was back to being white, and he no longer had those fangs. He was back to normal. "Tat...su..." Furuichi then began to fall.

Oga easily caught him, with the two falling to their knees. "I'm here." Oga then gently placed the now unconscious Furuichi on her breasts, fresh tears falling. "I'm here."

Shizuka was astonished, but was also overjoyed. She felt tears of happiness flowing, happy that her underclassmen were out of harms way.

"Well, that was a disappointment." Shizuka's happiness was replaced with rage as she glared at the bastard that started this mess. "And he was so close. He would have been... extraordinary."

Tyrant heard the sound of a bow being loaded, and looked to see Shizuka aiming an arrow at his head. "He is extraordinary. And so is she."

Tyrant didn't look amused. "You know very well that has no use on me."

"I don't care. If it means protecting those two from your evil, I'll keep fighting until I have nothing left."

Tyrant just stared at the woman, before sighing. "I have no more business here. Today is my loss." He then turned his back towards the group. "Oga Tatsumi, was it?" Oga glared at the bastard. "I believe you and I shall meet again. I would much rather you be there..." He then looked at Oga with a glowing red eye. "To see that man die."

Oga glared at the man with unimaginable hatred. "You son of a-"

Tyrant waved his hand goodbye. "Until next we meet... princess candidate."

"Princess?" Before Oga could question the man, he disappeared. She just stared at the spot, not even noticing Shizuka run up to her.

Shizuka bent down and examined both her and Furuichi. "You're both heavily wounded." Oga looked at Shizuka. "We need to get the both of you to a hospital."

"Eh? I don't think that's a good idea. How are we supposed to explain this?"

"Then what do you suggest? We treat you and Furuichi-kun at one of your homes?"

"That's even worse. My family would freak if they saw my back, and Furuichi would be in even more trouble. His house would be just as bad. What about your place?"

"First of all, I was kidding. Second of all, I have brats at my house that would get in our way when trying to treat you two. Third, the hospital is the only place that can treat these kind of injuries. We'll just have to think of something on the way."

"No. You will not." The girls looked to see Yukihime behind them. "There is one place with the medical supplies necessary to treat both Lady Oga and my master. However, I'm sure master will be furious with me once I show you the location."

Oga got angry. "Who gives a crap?! My best friend looks like he went threw a fucking meat grinder! Are you really so self-centered, that you're worried more about your standing with him than his own damn health?!"

"Of course not. I was merely giving you a warning for when he wakes up. Of course, Master's well-being well outclasses my standings." Yukihime then walked in between Oga and Shizuka, and surrounded them in snow. The girls didn't know how to react. One second, they were on the Ishiyama beach. The next, they were in a forest. "Lady Oga, Lady Shizuka, I bid you welcome..." The two girls looked towards the direction of Yukihime's voice, and saw something breathtaking. A beautiful, elegant mansion that looked like it belonged to a noble or lord.

"To Manor Lucifer."

 **A/N: Holy hell, this took a long time. This is arguably the darkest chapter by far. I'm also pretty sure it's one of the longest. If this took a long time, sorry. In preparation for Middle-Earth: Shadows of War, coming out in August, I bought Middle-Earth: Shadows of Mordor. That game was seriously addicting, and kept me distracted for a long while. If it weren't for that, and of course my job, this chapter probably would have come much sooner. Sorry about that.**


	24. Chapter 24

Furuichi's eyes slowly opened. What he saw was the roof of the master bedroom in Manor Lucifer. He tried to get up, but it was quite painful. He looked down to see that he was bandaged. He was surprised. His regenerative powers made bandaging basically uncalled for. He then realized it. He couldn't feel his demonic energy.

"I see you are awake, Master."

Furuichi looked to see his beautiful familiar holding a vial of the potion he learned how to make from his mother. "Yukihime. What happened? Why am I at the manor? Why can't I feel my powers? And why are you carrying a potion?"

"The potion is your medicine."

"My medicine?"

"You have been unconscious for merely half a day, but your body has not yet fully recovered."

"How is that possible?"

Yukihime was silent for a bit. "Your encounter with Tyrant awakened a new power within you."

"A new power?"

"Yes. One that put you in the same class as Tyrant himself."

"WHAT?! THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Yes, but it's also a double-edged sword."

"Huh?"

"That power... unleashed all of your demonic energy at once, going well over your current limit. Because of that, your unlimited supply of demonic energy has been sealed." Furuichi's eyes widened in shock. "What's worse, I have no idea when the seal will be lifted. It could take one day, one month, or one year. If you allow your body to rest as much as possible, you may be able to use your powers in less than a week. However, your demon healing, demon strength, demon speed, warp, transfer, and all of your other powers will be unusable."

Furuichi was silent, taking in the information. "What about my resilience?"

"Your resilience was already at demon level before you awakened, master. That part of your body is the only thing that remained unchanged after your forced stasis."

Furuichi looked down, thinking about what Yukihime told him. He... smiled. "I guess I can live with that." Furuichi took the potion, and drank it. He gently placed it back on the dish Yukihime was holding, and looked out the window to gaze at the beautiful forest. "I won't be able to fight for a while, and since I keep my cloak and sword in a demonic portal, I can't be Silver Demon. Guess I'm on a sort of forced vacation."

"Tis for the best, Master. You need as much rest as you can possibly afford." Yukihime then gently tried to lay her master on his bed so he can sleep. "Please, rest, master."

Furuichi sighed. "Sure." He then closed his eyes. Before Yukihime could leave the side of her master's bed, he shot right back up. "Oga and Shizuka-senpai!" Yukihime shuttered. "They were there! With Tyrant! What happened to them?!"

"T-They're fine, Master."

Furuichi looked at Yukihime with blank eyes. "Yukihime? What's with that nervous tone?" Yukihime began to sweat. "Yukihime?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Where are they?"

Yukihime looked away from her master, sweating heavily. "T-They are inside the manor... in the first game room."

Let's zoom out of the manor for a bit. "WHAT?!" Wow. It actually shook.

Furuichi ran out of his room at sonic speeds, leaving behind a dust cloud and a very surprised, wide eyed Yukihime. "So fast."

Furuichi reached the game room in a manner of second, quickly opened it... and saw... uh.

"Look out for the guy on your right!"

"I see him. Oh. There's an RPG near you."

"Seriously?! Kick-ass! You're really good at playing games, Shizuka-senpai. You really don't look the type."

"Well, I have two little brats for brothers at home. Games are the only thing that keeps them out of trouble."

Furuichi walked in on them playing the multiplayer of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. He just leaned against the doorway, watching them play on his new PS4 with his new flat screen.

They won. "Yeah! Those guys weren't so tough!"

"That was quite enjoyable."

"Dabu da ai ai! Nyo? Da da!" When Baby Beel said that, the girls turned around to see Furuichi standing in the doorway.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"Furuichi!"

"Furuichi-kun! Are you alright? You still looked injured."

Furuichi got off the doorway. "I'll live. I've suffered worse." He noticed the girls' looks when he said that. Shizuka had the look of a worried older sister, while Oga looked angry. She even jumped over the couch and walked over to him. Furuichi sighed. "So... how much do you two know?"

"Enough for me to do this." Oga then punched Furuichi in the gut, which made him groan in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you, keeping secrets like this?! It's bad enough I found out you were a damned hero, but now I find your your fighting demons, FUCKING DEMONS, alone!"

"Technically, not alone. I had Yukihime at my side."

Oga then began to yank at Furuichi's cheeks. "That's another thing! When where you gonna mention that you knew that hottie?!"

Furuichi raised a finger. "She's actually a cool beauty. OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"Take this seriously! How many of those freaks have you fought?! How long has this been going on?! How was that elf guy strong enough to smash my Zebul Blast in the palm of his hand?! How come that Ganon looking guy didn't so much as get a sunburn when I shot him in the face?! And... and... and what was with that terrifying form? You weren't like yourself at all."

"Form? What form?"

The girls looked at Furuichi with confused looks. "Furuichi-kun, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Being flicked in the stomach by Tyrant. I don't know what happened after that."

"S-So, you don't remember anything after that?"

"No... did I... did I do something to you?"

Oga looked away. "No."

". . . . You're lying to me, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then why do I smell medicine on your back?" Oga jolted a bit. "That medicine... is perfect for healing wounds almost instantly, not leaving so much as a tiny scratch, let alone a scar. It helps prevent such things from ever forming." Oga didn't look back at Furuichi. "Oga..." Furuichi stood back on his feet. "What did I do to you?"

Oga never looked back at him. "You turned into some kind of black monster... and slashed my back in a rampage."

"I DID WHAT?!"

That's when she turned to him. "It wasn't your fault! It was because of that damned old guy! He made you turn into that... that... THING! And all because... all because I was too weak to fight him." Oga clenched her hand, her mind going back to how her Zebul Blast didn't even make that bastard blink. Just what kind of monsters is Furuichi fighting?

"Oga?"

"Hm?"

"If I was such a monster... how did you stop me?"

Oga's eyes were shadowed by her hair... until a cat like smile appeared. "Isn't it obvious?" Furuichi was waiting for the answer, until Oga brought up her fist. "With a good ol' fashioned Oga Punch! Super Hero or Super Monster, I can bring you back to normal with the help of my girls here!" Oga saw Furuichi blush, and with blank eyes, turned away while covering her breasts. "Not these girls, you idiot."

Furuichi turned away while blushing. "Sorry." Furuichi... bought the lie. He was literally at his weakest, his powers sealed, and his mind tired. If he had at least half of his full power, who could have easily spotted Oga's lie. However, to everyone else, Oga was an awesome actress and liar. Unfortunately for her, Shizuka knew the truth... and was disappointed in her underclassman.

Oga was happy at first that Furuichi bought her lie, but then a question popped into her head. "Furuichi? Is Honoka... like you?"

Furuichi was actually expecting this question. "No."

"Then why are you like this? Why aren't your parents like this?"

"Because nothing triggered their awakening."

"Then what the hell triggered yours?!"

Furuichi sighed before her lovingly smiled and patted Baby Beel's head, who was enjoying the sensation. "It's actually because of this little guy."

Oga knew immediately what he was talking about. "The lightning to the head."

"Yeah. That's what awakened the dormant blood within me. That's how I became a half demon." Oga didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to even respond.

"Wait, Furuichi-kun." The two looked at Shizuka, who was calmly listening to everything. "Could you please tell us about that man? Who was he? Why did he say you were not yet ready to fight him? And why did he seem to know that man you... you..."

"Killed?" Shizuka just looked away, and nodded in response.

Furuichi sighed. "I guess I should start at the beginning." And so he did. He told them everything, excluding the name of his demon mother. He told them he would rather not say who she was. Oga tried to press on, but Shizuka convinced her otherwise. The two were shocked to find out that Furuichi was fighting against a group called the Black Zodiacs, the most dangerous mercenary group in all of Hell, because of his blood connection to the mysterious woman. They were amazed that he was already able to defeat eleven of them already, leaving fourteen out of the original twenty-five. Oga got annoyed when she found out how Furuichi met Yukihime, but her eyes turned to yen signs when she found out about Polyphemus and the money mine.

"That's another thing! How could you keep this awesome mansion a secret from me?! We should be living here!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"One: We already have homes with our families. Two: If too many people find out about this place, it will cause a major headache for me. Three: Hendrickson."

"What about Henry?"

"That pompous ass would try to take my mansion from me for Baby Beel. As much as I love this kid, I still consider this place mine and mine alone."

Oga sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. Still, did you have to keep it a secret from me?"

"Like you can keep your mouth shut."

"Hey! I can keep a se-"

Oga was interrupted by the sound of the wall behind them being blown up, destroying the TV and game system. Shizuka was surprised, but Furuichi and Oga had neutral expressions. They knew who it was, but turned around to confirm their suspicions. "Young Master! I have come to save you!"

The two said in unison, "I knew it."

"Thanks for destroying my property, Hendrickson."

Henry glared at Furuichi. "You. What have you done to my Young Master?"

Furuichi pointed a thumb. "He's right there, jackass."

Ignoring the comment, Henry looked to see Baby Beel there. He didn't notice the angry look in the baby's face. He gave a fatherly smile as he reached out to him. "Young Master, Henry is here. Do not fret."

The baby began to shake a little fist at the butler. "Ma! Ma ma ma ma ma!"

Henry looked like he had been shot. "Y-Young Master? What is wrong?"

Oga sighed. "You destroyed the TV and PS4. He wanted to have more fun on it. You ruined his playtime." Henry lost all color in his body.

"Don't worry. I have other game rooms."

The mother-son duo looked at Furuichi with happily sparkling eyes. "Really?!"

"Yeah. I have an X-Box room, a Wii room, a handheld room with PSP and DS consoles, and even a none electronic game room with things like pool and board games. Plus, knowing stupid shit like this would happen, I bought a spare PS4. Gonna take a while to repair this, though. What, with my powers sealed and all."

"Hm? Your powers are sealed, Luciferian?" Shizuka's curiosity was piqued when she heard this Henry character call Furuichi that, but she decided not to say anything.

Furuichi looked at an oddly composed Henry. "Temporarily. Apparently, I have a new power that makes me practically unstoppable. Unfortunately, it unleashes all of my demon energy at once, going well over my limit, forcing me to go in a stasis for an unknown period of time. For right now, I'm technically human again."

"Ho?"

"Though, as soon as I get my powers back, I'm going to try and see if I can control that new power so I can get rid of that handi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Furuichi jumped when both Shizuka and Oga yelled at him. The two walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye as they spoke in perfect unison. "Don't even try to become that THING again. You are never allowed to use that damnable power ever again. Are we clear?"

Furuichi felt like he was being crushed. "Crystal."

The girls then calmed down. "Good."

Furuichi breathed a sigh of relief before he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He didn't even turn around to see what caused it. "What are you doing, Hendrickson?"

"Showing you your place, _human._ "

Furuichi turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"This mansion now belongs to my Young Master. What is yours shall always be his."

Furuichi looked unamused. "I love Baby Beel. I really do care for the twerp. He's like a nephew to me."

"Nyo?! Abu da nya nya?!"

"Still, as much as I care for the kid, I'm not giving up my mansion. It belongs to me... and to one another."

"That demon mother of yours?"

"Bingo. In fact, I remade this place just for her." Oga couldn't help but feel jealous of whoever this demon chick was.

"Hmph, how unfortunate for her. For this mansion belongs to the Young Master."

"No, it doesn't."

Henry chuckled. "Do you honestly believe you can defeat me in your current state?"

"Yes, actually." Henry's eye widened in shock at the answer. "And the best part, I don't even need to lift a finger."

"What nonsense are you spouting this time?"

"I don't need to do anything. She'll take care of you for me."

Henry turned to his to see what Furuichi was pointing at, only to get the tip of spear made of ice touch his cheek. So much as a twinge further would draw blood. Henry looked up the staff to see an extremely angry woman, surrounded by raging snow. Henry sensed tremendous power from her. She was as strong as she was beautiful, and not even the cynical Henry could deny her beauty. He knew that this woman... was far more powerful than he was.

"How dare you threaten my master, and in his own home? Have you no honor? Do you even have a shred of respect or decency?"

"Unfortunately, he does not."

"That explains why he so vulgarly destroyed a wall in your mansion, master. The door was unlocked. You could have just walked in, but you needed to look intimidating, correct?" Henry didn't say a word, but that was more than enough of an answer for Yukihime. She took her spear away from Henry's face, not letting up on her piercing glare. "You sicken me. I refuse to believe you are a being as noble and respectable as a butler. The only butler you could ever pass as is a combat butler." Henry didn't say a word. He was still stunned at how easily this woman snuck up on him.

Yukihime sighed. "Well, before our very rude and uninvited 'guest' vandalized my master's esteemed home, and tried to take it for his own selfish desires, I have come to inform you all that breakfast is ready. Please, come to the dinning room to get your fill."

Furuichi smiled. "Thank you, Yukihime." Furuichi began to turn to walk to the dinning hall. "I could use something to eat right... about..." Furuichi then began to fall. The girls all noticed this. Oga was about to run and catch him... but Yukihime beat her to it.

"Master. You need to be more cautious."

Furuichi held his head, groaning. "What just happened?"

"You haven't fully recovered your physical strength. Your body still needs much rest. Tis unfortunate, but you will suffer from random fits of fatigue and mild fainting. Once you have reached full strength, these annoying symptoms will be gone. Until then, please, use me as a crutch. Allow me to help you, Master."

"I'm sorry, Yukihime."

"No need, Master. Tis an honor to be of assistance to you." Furuichi smiled as he wrapped his arm around Yukihime's waist, and she got closer to him, leaning against his chest. The two then began to walk to the dinning room, side by side... looking like a couple.

Oga and Baby Beel both had an angry aura around them, with Oga saying out loud what she thought she was only thinking as she followed the two: "Pissed-pissed-pissed-pissed-pissed-pissed-pissed-pissed."

"Oga-san?"

"Hah?" Oga looked at a... disappointed looking Shizuka. "What?"

"Why did you lie?"

"Huh?"

"About how you stopped Furuichi? Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Oga blushed. "Like I could tell him that! I can't believe I said something as sappy as, 'Go back to the idiot I love!'"

Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "That's not what you said."

"Yes, it is."

"No. You told him to go back to being the idiot you _fell in love with._ '"

The two women looked at each other, an awkward silence between them. "Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Pardon?"

"There's no way in hell I'd ever say something so sappy. 'Fell in love'? Why the hell would I even think of saying something as stupid as that? I love Furuichi, but only like a brother. He's my best friend. Don't try to make things weird between us, lady." Oga then turned around to follow Furuichi to the dining room.

Shizuka was shocked. Oga... had subconsciously rejected her own feelings. She doesn't even remember saying those words. Shizuka couldn't help but feel sad. Oga... couldn't accept her own feelings. She was in denial. She wouldn't accept that she was in love with her best friend. "Oga-san."

Oga groaned. "What?"

"Don't forget what I said."

"What?"

"If you wait too long, someone will come around and take him from you." Shizuka then looked up at Furuichi and Yukihime. In that split second, Furuichi became Tojo. There he was, walking next to a woman Shizuka has never seen before, looking happy, laughing, hand intertwined with the random woman's. A tear fell down her cheek. "Tora."

"Who's Tora?"

Shizuka looked to see Oga, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "And why are you crying?"

Shizuka wiped away the tear and gave a sad smile. "Sorry. Please, ignore that." She then began to walk, until she was right next to Oga. "And I'm sorry... for being such a hypocrite." She then began to walk again.

"Hippo-what? What did you say? Huh? Oi? Oi?! Wait up!"

The group reached the dinning room, which made Shizuka and Oga's eyes widen in surprise and wonder. It was gorgeous. The table looked to be made of the finest wood, and was large enough to easily hold the entire Ishiyama gang, plus their families. The lighting of the chandelier gave the room an elegant glow, and the tableware was literally sparkling. The aroma of the food was intoxicating, as if it was literally calling all of them.

"As you can see, Master, I have crafted all of the necessary dishes for breakfast. Since I did not know the preferences of our guests, I instead cooked both fried and scrambled eggs. I have also made plain waffles, berried waffles, chocolate waffles, and cinnamon waffles. For sides, there is sausage, bacon, and hash browns. If you wish for anything else, I shall gladly cook it for you. As for dessert, there will be a variety of muffins, from whole grain to berry to chocolate. If anything is to your displeasure, please inform me."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Yukihime." Furuichi pointed towards Oga, who was already stuffing her face.

"MMMMM! THIS IS BEYOND DELICIOUS! Hey, are you really a demon?"

"Indeed, I am, Lady Oga."

"No way. This is WAY too good. That douche, Henry is a demon, and he can't cook for shit! His dishes are poisonous. They might as well be a new chemical weapon. Seriously, it was attempted murder."

"Is that right?" Oga turned to see Henry standing over her, an evil leer in his visible eye. "Fine, then. Next time... It won't be attempted murder." Oga actually shivered in fear. However, her fear was taken away when she saw Henry shiver.

"Such vulgarity." Henry turned to see Yukihime, a freezing cold air flowing from her, her eyes just as cold. "To threaten an honored guest before the master of the house, and threatening her life, no doubt. You disgust me. If master was not here, I would have evicted you in the most unpleasant way possible." Henry couldn't respond. This woman... scared him.

"S-S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold.""

Yukihime's air was gone when she heard that voice. When she turned, she screamed when she saw her master, shivering, arms warped around himself... and icicles hanging fro his bangs. "MASTER!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I guess m-m-m-m-m-my powers made me less s-s-s-s-s-s-susceptible to y-y-y-y-y-your ice, Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yukihime." Furuichi said through his shivers.

"I'm so sorry! I! Uh?! What do I-? Ah!" Yukihime then wrapped her tails around Furuichi.

The man immediately sighed in content. "Oh, that feels so much better."

Yukihime looked down, her ears drooping. "I'm so sorry, Master."

"It's okay, Yukihime." Furuichi then snuggled into the tails. "I forgot how comfy your tails were." Yukihime blushed.

"Oi." The two looked at an annoyed Oga. "You gonna eat or what?"

"Oh, yeah." Furuichi then took his seat.

Shizuka also took her seat, and took a bite of the scrambled eggs she put on her plate. Her eyes widened. "This is incredible. I dare say this surpasses the chefs of Himekawa Steakhouse."

Furuichi looked at Shizuka, surprised. "You've eaten there, before?"

"Only once, when my mother won a contest. It was the most delicious dinner we had ever had, but this breakfast is just as extraordinary. I can't get enough. Yukihime-san, you truly are a gifted chef."

The fox girl smiled and bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, Lady Shizuka." The group then returned to eating breakfast, with Henry taking Baby Beel and feeding him his formula. Henry didn't want to eat anything, nor did he plan on eating anything that belonged to Furuichi, let alone was cooked by his familiar. It would feel like he was receiving a handout from the man he despised.

"Excuse me, milady. What would you like to drink? We have coffee, tea, milk, and an assortment of juice."

"Hm? Oh, I guess I'll have-" Oga's eyes widened in shock when she saw who was talking to her. "Old Man?!"

"Excuse me, Oga-dono, but that is not a drink we carry in the Manor."

Henry himself was shocked. "Alaindelon! What in the name of the Great Demon Lord are you doing here?!"

"I have taken residence here, Henry-dono."

"You what?!"

"The master of the house, Furuichi-sama, has allowed me to stay in this magnificent abode; under very strict conditions, of course. As such, I am now a butler in Manor Lucifer."

"Huh, gotta admit, you look good in a suit, Old Man."

Alaindelon bowed courteously. "Thank you for that gracious compliment, Lady Oga." Furuichi was impressed. Who knew Alaindelon could make such a good butler? It was also true. The butler look suited him pretty well. However, Alaindelon sighed in depression. "It's just, I would have much rather wear a lovely pink maid uniform instead of a black butler s-"

Alaindelon was silence when a dagger made of ice flew past his face, sticking onto the wall. He rigidly turned his head towards an angry Yukihime, her eyes shadowed by her hair, winds of snow blowing around her. "Don't you dare question the decisions of the master of the house, Transfer Demon." Yukihime then looked at Alaindelon with a single, glowing, ice-blue eye. "Least you be punished for insubordination."

Alaindelon, shaking in fear, stood rigidly straight as he bowed before the terrifying familiar. "Yes, Madame Yukihime! Please, forgive my rudeness."

Yukihime immediately calmed down. "Very good. Now, attend to our guests." Yukihime looked at Henry with her cold gaze. "Including the _uninvited_ one."

"Y-Yes, Milady." Alaindelon then turned towards the girls. "What beverage do you desire?"

Shizuka cleared her throat. "I would like some orange juice."

Oga raised her hand up high. "Milk for me."

Baby Beel raised his little hand. "Da da bu."

"Beelze-sama, you are already being fed by Henry-dono."

"Bu."

"Henry-dono, what would you like?"

"Nothing for me."

"Very well." Alaindelon bowed and went towards the kitchen.

After everyone had gotten their drinks, with Yukihime personally bringing grape juice to Furuichi, the group enjoyed their breakfast. Oga seemed to be enjoying the meal the most. Her plate was never empty for too long. Shizuka ate at a more elegant pace. Furuichi was the same way, eating in a way a noble or royal would do. At the end, the breakfast was almost completely devoured, but leaving almost more than enough for Yukihime and Alaindelon to enjoy. Though, Furuichi gave them permission to eat with him and the girls, the two refused, saying they would eat after he and his guests were satisfied.

At least, that's how it seemed.

Alaindelon was about to accept the request, but Yukihime flicked him in the forehead with speed that was perfectly untraceable for the weakened Furuichi. Yukihime was a proud and honorable woman, who believed that the line between master and servant should be kept pure. As much as she truly wanted to eat with her master, she believed that a servant's place is not at the dinner table with the master.

"Pwah! That was a damn tasty breakfast!"

"Yes, it was, Oga-san. I'm quite jealous of you, Furuichi-kun, getting to enjoy such fine cuisine on a daily basis."

"Actually, I don't." Shizuka was confused by that. "Remember? I need to keep this place a secret, so I still have to live with my parents. As much as I would love to eat Yukihime's food... and God knows I would kill to eat like this every meal, every day of my life..." Yukihime blushed at that. "I need to keep up appearances. Speaking of which." Furuichi stood up. "We should probably get ready for school. Each bedroom has it's own bathroom. You can use them in any way you see fit. If you need anything, Yukihime will be glad to help. As for your uniforms, Yukihime will go retrieve yours from your homes while you bathe or shower."

"Man, she's convenient. She's like the ultimate maid."

Furuichi chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call her a maid, Oga."

"Well, whatever she is, she's making Henry look bad. Dude's supposed to be a butler, and he's nowhere near as awesome as your fox." Henry glared at Oga.

"That's not hard to do. Look at Alaindelon."

Oga looked at the Old Guy. "Good point." Henry was actually shocked at that. "Well, time to get clean. Didn't even get to take a bath yesterday."

"The same is true for me. Thank you for lending us your home, Furuichi-kun."

"No problem, no problem. If you need me, I'll be in the Master Bedroom."

"Hey! How come you get the Master Bedroom?!"

Furuichi looked at Oga with blank eyes. "Um... because it's my mansion?"

"Oh... dammit."

It took about an hour for everyone to finish getting ready. Furuichi was the first to finish his morning routine, waiting in the foyer for the girls.

Oga was the next to show up, looking content as she and Baby Beel were sparkling. "This place is the very definition of awesome. Hey, can I live here?"

"No."

"Eh?! Why not?!"

"You live with your parents. You honestly think they'd let you move out, especially move into some strange building... that belongs to your best friend?"

"I'm sure I could convince them."

"Not happening."

"Buu."

"Da buu."

"Don't you start, Baby Beel."

Shizuka was walking down the steps, looking as elegant as a noble, despite just wearing her St. Ishiyama uniform. "You really do have a lovely home, Furuichi-kun. It really is kind of you to let us use your wares."

"No problem. So, everyone ready?"

"Yup."

"I am."

"Great. Yukihime, if you would."

The girls looked to see Yukihime walk up to their group, and blow something off the palm of her hand. It was snow. The snow began to surround them. It wasn't cold. It was actually really beautiful to look at. When it was gone, they were in an alley way, no trace of the mansion seen at all.

Oga was confused. "Where are we?"

"Just a block away from St. Ishiyama."

"Furuichi-kun? How did we get here?"

"Sorry, Shizuka-senpai, I need to keep my mansion's location a secret. As such, I had Yukihime transfer us using her magic."

"I see. Well, I suppose I should get going. I'll see the two of you some other time. More than likely, at the volleyball match. Good day to the both of you." That's when Shizuka began to walk off.

Furuichi and Oga just waved as she walked out of their sight. "Well, guess we better get to class. I also promised Kunieda we'd take practicing more seriously after yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah. I wanna beat those guys at volleyball anyway... and then beat up that shrimp."

Furuichi chuckled. "I guess you would." The two then began to walk to school.

"By the way, what's that fox girl going to cook for dinner?"

"We're not eating at my mansion tonight."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Master, I seem to have found something odd near the manor."

This was one of the rare times Furuichi spent time in his mansion. His parents thought he was home alone while they were taking Honoka shopping. He turned off his TV to give Yukihime his full attention. "And what would that be?"

"It seems to be some form of liquid. I can't seem to accurately identify it. It must be deep below underground. It's at the back of the manor, merely one hundred meters away."

"It's not that far of a walk, then. Let's go."

"As you wish." The two then began their walk to find the source of what had piqued Yukihime's interest. "Master, the source is around here."

Furuichi looked around. When he looked behind him, his mansion was still visible. Though, when he lifted his palm, it had the optical illusion of the mansion being small enough to rest on his hand. It wasn't that far at all. Furuichi then looked down. "Here, huh?" Furuichi then readied his fist, preparing to punch the ground.

"Master, please wait!" Furuichi stopped to look at Yukihime. "Your powers are still sealed. You don't have the necessary strength to unearth the liquid." Furuichi sighed, knowing that Yukihime was right. "If you wish to continue..." Furuichi looked to see Yukihime create a pick made of ice. "Please, use this."

Furuichi graciously accepted the pickax. Not wasting any time, he began to dig. It took him quite a bit of time. The sun was even beginning to set. Wiping his brow of sweat, Furuichi took one more swing... and ended up getting shot out of the hole... BY HOT SPRING WATER! Furuichi stared at the wondrous water. "I HIT THE FUCKING JACKPOT!"

When they first met, Lucifer told Furuichi it was a good idea to teach Yukihime low-level psychokinesis. He was definitely glad he did. Using her powers, Yukihime manipulated the stone and the ground to make a true hot spring. Yukihime examined the water, and found out the minerals in the water was great for relieving stress, softening skin, soothing muscles, and many other health benefits. Oddly enough, the water was also... enchanted. It was also literally healing water. Wounds would wash away nearly instantly, and would even help recover a bit of magic. Unfortunately, it won't help with Furuichi's current stasis immediately, but there was a chance it could help speed up the process.

"But who gives a shit?! It's a fucking hot spring in my damned back yard! Yukihime, can you enter the spring?"

"Hm? Of course, Master. Though Ice Magic is my expertise, it doesn't mean I am unable to enter something like a hot spring. I'll just be unable to use my magic while in it."

"Great. Now then... strip."

". . . . . . Eh?" Yukihime's face turned bright red when her master removed his shirt, and steam rose from her head when he unbuckled his belt. She turned away, covering her eyes. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MASTER! W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What? You don't wear clothes in a hot spring, ya know. Not even a towel is allowed." Furuichi then entered the hot spring, and released a content sigh. "Ah. It feels amazing. Come on, Yukihime. The water is perfect."

Yukihime was very hesitant at first... but eventually relented. She turned towards the spring, not looking at her master. Then, she was surrounded by snow. When it was gone, Furuichi was given a wondrous sight. Yukihime was completely in the nude, with only a towel to cover her voluptuous, well-toned body. Blushing, she slowly entered the spring, and released a content sigh.

Despite his lust, he was still able to keep calm around the beauty he was now bathing with. "See? Isn't it nice?"

"It's amazing, Master."

"Yeah. Your mansion is getting better and better, Furuichi."

"Isn't it? . . . . Wait a minute." Furuichi looked towards the voice, and saw, "OGA?!"

The girl sighed in content before waving. "Yo."

Furuichi couldn't help but look at her nude body, the tasty bits hidden by the water and steam like with Yukihime. He did notice how Baby Beel was happily swimming around in the water. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hm? Oh, I went over to your place to hang out. When I saw you weren't there, I knew the next place to look would be your awesome mansion. Since I didn't know how to get here, I had Baby Beel call the Old Guy to bring me here. I'm glad I did." Oga stretched her arms, almost making her breasts completely visible. "I had no idea you would find a freaking hot spring. This place is beyond awesome!"

Furuichi wasn't listening. He was too busy ogling Oga's melons. "Uh-huh."

"That's it! I'm totally moving in!"

He heard that part. "Like hell you are!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No means no!"

"I thought we were tight! I mean, what happened to what's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine?!"

"What is it with you and wedding vows?!"

Oga turned deep red. "Wedding vows?!"

"Those are damn wedding vows!"

Oga was really blushing, before she shook her head, and ran to Furuichi. It was weird how fast she was moving through the water. She cornered the half-demon, stood tall to prevent him from running away, and looked at him right in the eyes... without realizing that her breasts were now in full view. "Come on, Furuichi. There has to be something I can do to convince you to let me move in. What do I need to do?"

Furuichi made the unfortunate mistake of look down... though, he didn't think it was a mistake. "I- uh- da- a- bu- ai- nya- nyo- a-."

Oga raised an eyebrow. "Dude? Why are you talking like Baby Beel?" Furuichi just kept on babbling. "And what are you even looking at?" Oga looked down... and turned deep red. It got even worse when she felt something large and hard... brush against her "entrance". Since she was holding onto Furuichi's arms, it couldn't be his hands, and she was standing between his legs. She might be an idiot, but she can figure out stuff like this pretty quickly.

Furuichi shivered, and looked up to see a shadow eyed, blushing, angry aura covered Oga. "You... You... You-you-you-you..." She then looked at Furuichi with glowing red eyes. "YOU PERVERT!"

As soon as she raised a fist, Furuichi shut his eyes, bracing himself for the hard strike. It never came. Instead, a loud impact was heard. Furuichi opened his eyes to see Oga... with a giant block of ice on her head. She was out cold. She even fell onto him, unconscious. Furuichi's head was steaming more than the spring, since he could feel Oga's skin against his own. What's worse, his "sword" was dangerously close to entering her "sheath". Furuichi gulped loudly. "I-I thought you couldn't use your powers in the springs."

"I can't. That's why I got out." Furuichi looked to see something sexy. Yukihime was sitting seiza-style outside the spring, her towel covering her lady bits, and the moonlight making her still wet body sparkle in a beautiful fashion. Yukihime was blushing from her master's gaze. "M-Master. Please, don't look at me in such a way. Tis embarrassing."

"I-I'm sorry!" Furuichi looked away... and accidentally hugged Oga. She moaned in a way that made Furuichi throw his hands into the air, blushing like mad, and trying his damnedest not to look down.

Yukihime sighed as she walked over to her master and the woman she rendered unconscious. Making sure her master wouldn't see anything, she placed her towel over his head. "Do not worry, Master. I'll be sure to erase Lady Oga's memories of this event."

"T-Thank you, Yukihime. D-Don't forget about Baby Beel."

"Worry not, Master. I have the young lord in my arms. Do not spend too much time in the springs, Master." And with that, the towel over Furuichi's head turned back to snow, showing him that he was alone.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Furuichi leaned back against the spring, looking up at the starry, moonlit sky. "My life... is seriously insane."

 **A/N: Yes, it is, Furuichi. Yes, it is. But hey, how many other half-demons can say they have a fucking hot spring behind their mansion? To those who were expecting the volleyball match or Kiriya to show up this chapter, sorry. Not yet. Hey, at least Shizuka got her meal. It wasn't dinner, nor was it at Himekawa Steakhouse, but it was arguably waaay better. Now she just needs to find a way to bribe Furuichi into treating her to dinner at his mansion. I'm sure she'll find a way... maybe. Oh! And here's a little challenge: Can you guess what Baby Beel said when Furuichi called him his nephew? Remember, the baby's words were: "Nyo?! Abu da nya nya?!" Can you guess what I imagined him to say? Can't wait to hear your answers. The true answer will be in the beginning of the next chapter. Good luck.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Congratulations to JamboGolem324 for giving me the most enjoyable answer. He's also the only one who gave me an answer, but what can you do. He wrote: "What?! I though you were my daddy!" I actually like that answer more than my own. Remember, Baby Beel said: "Nyo?! Abu da nya nya?!" when Furuichi said he was like his nephew. What I imagined Baby Beel said was: "What?! Only a nephew?!" Good guess, though.**

It has been nearly a week since Furuichi's powers were sealed, and with no sign of them returning any time soon. During that time, two certain videos went viral. One was of Silver Demon protecting three middle schoolers, and two high school students from two very dangerous individuals. However, the highlights were when Silver sent them both flying to the harbor, and repaired the destroyed cafe by just pointing his palm towards it.

The other was an interview with the girls... which included Honoka. The girls all pretty much had the same story, which meant that it most definitely wasn't a hoax, and was too elaborate to be a mere show. Of course, Honoka was coddled by her over-protective parents. The fact that she was near the vigilante was worrisome enough, but being close to him while he was fighting two extremely dangerous criminals was even worse. She almost never left their sight... but they weren't the only ones keeping a watchful eye.

Ever since that day, Honoka has been staying as close to her older brother as possible. She would scoot her seat closer towards him during dinner, would sit as close as possible on the couch when watching TV, and would even to offer to wash his back during his bath. All of this made Takayuki uncomfortable. The real kicker was when he woke up to see her sleeping next to him in his bed.

Still, no matter how embarrassing it was, Takayuki didn't say anything. He blamed himself for Honoka's current worry over him. He somehow failed to erase her memories, so she still vaguely remembers that he's the Silver Demon. She still remembers seeing her brother go through hell to protect her. His stabbing, his skin being torn off, his muscles being ripped to the bone, and all the other inhumane torments he's suffered to protect her. She somehow remembers all of it, little bits and pieces, but more than enough for her to want to be by his side as much as possible.

Because of this one fact, Takayuki never said anything to stop her.

* * *

It was now the day of the school festival, meaning it was the day of the Volleyball match.

"They're late!" Kunieda was getting aggravated. "We only have thirty minutes until the match, and not even Furuichi-kun is here. They do know we'll get expelled if we lose, right?"

Yuka sighed. "And I even went through the trouble of making their uniforms."

Nene threw her pompom over her shoulder. "I haven't seen any of the guys. Haven't heard anything about Oga, either."

"Well, go find them! At the very least, find Furuichi-kun!"

"Find me for what?"

The girls looked to see Furuichi standing in the doorway. "Furuichi-kun!"

"And what do you mean, 'at the very least'? Is it because I'm just the substitute?"

Kunieda blushed in embarrassment, waving her hands. "N-No! It's not like that!"

Furuichi chuckled. "I'm messing with you, Kunieda-senpai."

Kunieda blushed again before pouting. "Jeez!" Furuichi couldn't help but laugh.

During the laugh, Yuka grew cat ears, with her eyes becoming slits. "Nee-san~." Kunieda looked over to Yuka, who was gesturing her over with one hand while her other was covering her giggling mouth. "Could you come over here, please~?"

Kunieda walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Listen, listen." Yuka placed a hand over Kunieda's ear, and began to whisper. With his powers still in stasis, he couldn't hear what Yuka was saying to her. However, he knew it was something big since Kunieda turned tomato red.

"Are you insane?!", the pure girl whispered.

"Come on, it'll work! Just try it!", Yuka whispered back.

Kunieda groaned before walking up to Furuichi. She didn't look the man in the eye. She looked way too embarrassed. "F-Furuichi-kun?"

"Yes?"

Kunieda groaned in embarrassment before she bowed. "I'm sorry!" In the next second... she hugged Furuichi.

"Nah?!" Furuichi was blood red. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT'S WITH THIS REWARD?!"

"Nee-san?! Yuka! What did you tell Nee-san?!"

Yuka's cat ears were flopping around in excitement. "You'll see soon, Nene-san."

The sound of the door being slammed open was heard, which made Furuichi shake in fear. He rigidly turned his head... to see a very pissed off Oga... holding a plate of Okonomiyaki?

"Furuichi? What... the hell... are you doing... with Kunieda?"

"Um... I... Well... I'm sure I can explain... Uh. . . . It's not... what it looks like?"

Oga's eyes were shadowed. "Oga..." She then threw her plate of Okonomiyaki into the air, giving enough strength for it to spin mid-air. As it spun, she readied a punch. "Okonomiyaki Punch!" With that, she punched the plate right into Furuichi's face, sending his skidding across the room, landing flat on his back, a plate of Okonomiyaki on his face.

Furuichi just laid there on his back, not even trying to get up. ". . . Tastiest... punch... ever."

"Glad you liked it dumbass."

"Oga-san?" Oga looked at Kunieda. "Where'd you get that?"

"Hm? Oh. From Tojo's booth."

"From Tojo's what?"

"Yeah. He's here making Okonomiyaki. Some damn good ones at that."

"Did you see the others?"

"Yeah. They were at some booth last time I saw them. No, wait, they were beating the crap out of those baldies after one of them kicked over the takoyaki they wanted to try."

"Teimo Tech?"

"Yeah. Those guys. I had a run-in with them on the way here. Guy ended up getting my foot on his face when he tried to punch me."

"I-I see. Well, let's go get them. The match is about to start."

In a matter of minutes, the gymnasium was full of students who wanted to watch the game. The crowd booed at Kunieda for shaking hands with Izuma, but that didn't bother the Ishiyama gang. When the game started, everyone was rendered speechless when Kunieda easily volleyed Alex's spike serve. They were even more amazed when they saw how well Natsume and Himekawa worked together. Though Izuma blocked Himekawa's strike, the St. Ishiyama students couldn't help but be amazed.

The amazement went away... when Oga and Tojo did a foul after Tojo launched Oga into the air so she could overhead kick the ball. Oga and Tojo were the only ones who cheered before the ref called the foul.

After a hell of a lot more fouls from Tojo and Oga, Furuichi had enough. "Ref?" The ref looked at Furuichi, who was raising his hand. "Is it okay if I call a time-out?"

"Um, if the team doesn't mind." He looked at the Ishiyama Team, and saw that they didn't care. "Okay, I'll allow it."

"Thank you." Furuichi then walked up to Oga. "We need to talk."

"Huh? About what?"

"Just come here, you idiot."

"Whoa!" Furuichi had picked up Oga bridal-style... which caused the gym to go crazy.

"There it is! The famed relationship between Ishiyama's Goddess of Destruction and it's 'Demon'! Even before this massive crowd, they show their love for one another! What's more, I have received data that they are childhood friends! How moe is that?! A common annoying trope in anime is that the childhood friend is usually friend-zoned, but these two don't follow that trope! It's so refreshing to see childhood friends become a couple!" The announcer was really excited.

"It's not like that with us, you idiot," Oga and Furuichi said in perfect unison.

"Just listen to their synchronization! It's like they share one heart and mind! And can they really say that with Oga's arms wrapped around Furuichi's neck?!"

"Furuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I punch that announcer?"

"No."

* * *

The St. Ishiyama students were also having fun.

One girl was biting on a handkerchief. "That bitch! How dare she show off her hot boyfriend like that?!"

One guy was crying behind his arm. "Life's not fair. How come I don't have a hot childhood friend?!"

A girl sighed in depression as she rested her head on her hands. "How nice. I wish my boyfriend would carry me around like that."

"Uh, dude? What are you doing?"

"Seriously? That's some prime manga material right there! Do you know how rare childhood friends turned lovers is? It almost never happens!"

"I'm already drawing fan art of them."

"Hey, I thought he was dating that other girl. The one with the long hair and blue eyes. I think her name was Kunieda."

"Yeah. I thought that, too. They looked pretty good together."

"I actually saw those two alone together."

One female student gasped. "You don't think he's a playboy, do you?"

"Hm. He looks like he could be one."

* * *

Furuichi couldn't hear the conversations. They were all going on at once, so the sound was muffled. Still, he didn't even care. He had more important things to deal with than gossip.

He gently place Oga on her feet, then gave her a bonk on the head. She pouted as she rubbed the spot he hit. "What was that for?"

"For doing all of those stupid as all hell fouls."

"Then how come you didn't hit Tojo?"

"Oh, I wanted it to be funnier."

"Huh?"

Furuichi cupped his mouth as he turned towards the St. Ishiyama team. "Shizuka-senpai?!"

The crowd was shocked. "What's this!? One of the Ishiyama members is calling out to a St. Ishiyama member! And using her first name at that!"

Shizuka cupped her mouth. "Yes?! What is it, Furuichi-kun?!"

Now the crowd, and even the Holy Knights lost their color, with everyone's jaw dropping. "J-Just what kind of relationship do these two have?!"

"Could you please punish Tojo-senpai by hitting him in the head with a serve for his foul?!"

Tojo turned towards Furuichi with wide eyes. "Wait, what?"

"With pleasure!" Shizuka then did a jump serve that perfectly hit Tojo in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Weren't you listening? It was for your foul."

"Did you have to ask her to do it?"

"I currently don't have the strength to hurt you, and I didn't want to ask Kunieda-senpai to do it. So, I went with the next best thing."

Tojo groaned. "Anyway, what foul were you talking about?"

"That stupid kick you and Oga did. And all the other fouls you two idiots did after that. Those were painfully obvious breachs of the rules."

Oga popped her head over Furuichi's shoulder. "What rules?"

"Could you explain it in a simple way?"

Furuichi groaned. "You can't kick, catch, hide, or run with the ball."

Tojo and Oga were quiet until Oga raised her hand. "Can we blow it up?"

"Of course not." Tojo and Oga cried out in horror, as if it was the most horrible thing they have ever heard. Furuichi gripped the bridge of his nose, as if a headache was coming. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Kunieda, who had a look that literally said; "I feel your pain."

"You two really are idiots." Tojo and Oga growled at Himekawa. "What's the point in committing a foul if you do it so obviously, you utter fools."

Furuichi and Kunieda had blank eyes. Furuichi placed a hand on Kunieda's shoulder, and looked right into her eyes.

" _Good luck."_

" _Thank you. I'm pretty sure I'll need it."_

Furuichi gave her a thumbs up. _"Stay strong."_ Kunieda nodded.

After Furuichi sat down, the match began. The new fouls... involved Baby Beel. Thanks to the baby, the Ishiyama team was neck and neck with Saint. However, by the end, Izuma used his martial arts to do a crazy serve. Even Kunieda was unable to receive it. In the end, St. Ishiyama won the first set.

Kunieda came back with some very red arms. Yuka used the cooling spray to help, but she thought it would be a good idea for her to rest, saying she probably couldn't even raise her arms.

Nene nodded in agreement. "Furuichi, sub for her."

"Hm? Sure."

The sound of water being spat out was heard, and everyone looked to see Oga coughing before angrily looking at Furuichi. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Huh? Why not?"

Oga walked up to Furuichi, and pointed at... the exact point Tyrant flicked him. "You're still recovering, aren't you?"

Furuichi was silent, with the Ishiyama team wondering what the two were talking about. "Oga, it's been a week since-"

"Aren't you?!"

Furuichi's eyes were shadowed, before he turned his head away from her, and sighed. "Yeah."

"I thought so. You made it obvious when you wouldn't hit Tojo. You even said you _currently_ didn't have the strength to hurt Tojo... and I've personally seen how strong you've become." Furuichi was still silent.

"Oi." Oga looked at Tojo. "What's going on? Is Furuichi going to be our limbo?"

Himekawa sighed. "Libero."

"Whatever."

"He can't." Everyone looked at Oga, who looked at Furuichi. "Your still injured from that fight, right?"

"I wouldn't say 'injured'. I just don't have my full strength back. It's a side affect... to that... that power." Oga's eyes widened, as she began to shake at the memory of that... _thing._ That wasn't Furuichi. No way in hell.

"FIGHT!?" Furuichi looked at Tojo. "You got into a fight?! How come you won't fight me, then?!"

"I didn't get into a fight. . . . I lost one." The gang was shocked. Even Henry was intrigued.

Himekawa was especially shocked. "You? You were able to withstand enough drugs to take down a blue whale, and was still able to pound my thugs. Who the hell could beat you."

"Some Ganon lookalike." Everyone looked at Oga... and saw her tightly gripping her arms, looking angry... and afraid.

Tojo was getting more and more curious. "Hey, Furuichi, who was this guy? Know his name?"

Furuichi was silent for a bit, before he sighed. "His name is Tyrant." No one noticed the horrified gasp of Henry. If they looked, they would have seen the absolute fear and terror in his eye.

"Tyrant?" Kanzaki scoffed. "What a pompous name. Dude must think he's hot shit."

"He's an arrogant son of a bitch, but he definitely has the strength to back it up. He's the leader of an underground, and infamous group called the Black Zodiacs."

Himekawa raised an eyebrow. "Black Zodiacs? Never heard of them."

"I'm glad. Those guys are monsters. All twenty five of them. It's actually pretty amazing I already took down eleven already."

"You what?!" Furuichi looked at a shocked Oga. "You fought eleven of those... those... freaks?!"

Kunieda was confused. "Oga-san, do you know about them?"

"Know them?! They're the freaks this guy has been fighting on the news!" That caught the attention of the Ishiyama gang. They all knew that Furuichi was Silver Demon, but they all thought he was just fighting some actual junkies. Now, they find out that they were all part of some super gang, and Furuichi's been fighting them alone by himself.

"And Tyrant if the strongest of them all. He is their leader, after all. From what I've learned, most of the other members are terrified of him." Furuichi looked at the palm of his hand, the memory of how Tyrant stopped his sword with just the tip of his finger still fresh in his mind. "Even among those demons, he's a damned devil."

"And your still recovering from that fight you had from him, right?"

Furuichi sighed at Oga's question. "Yeah."

"Then you can't sub. You saw the four-eyes president's serve. Not even Kunieda could handle it. Do you really think-"

Furuichi placed a hand on Oga's shoulder and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm your stubborn idiot, aren't I?"

Oga was about to argue until she saw the look in Furuichi's eyes. She let out a defeated sigh. "Damn right, you are." Furuichi smiled as he took his hand off of Oga's shoulder. When he did, she grabbed his collar and brought him close to her face. "But if I think for a second you can't go on, I'm stopping the game. Got it?"

Furuichi sighed. "Got it."

"KYAAA!" The group jumped when the entire gymnasium went crazy. All of the boys and girls looked either jealous or embarrassed. Some even cheered, while others jeered. Some of them practically had hearts floating around them, while others looked like they were desperately waiting for something to happen.

"What a sight!" The gang looked at the announcer. "During the break period for the next match, Ishiyama team members Oga and Furuichi are flirting during the break, and seem to have no trouble showing their love for one another in front of this huge crowd! Could the idea of expulsion be strengthening their bond?! Are they cheering each other on?! Whatever the reason, the sight of two lovers so close to each other, comforting their beloved in this crucial time is a heart-warming and romantic sight!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS AT ALL, YOU IDIOTS!" Oga and Furuichi were pretty much at their wits end. The two sighed as the next set was about to begin.

"Unfortunately, we did not get a kiss! I think that may have been my fault! Sorry to all of the spectators who were expecting a romantic end to that scene!"

"IT WAS NEVER EVEN GONNA END LIKE THAT!" Furuichi and Oga were practically on fire.

"Now then, in the next set, Furuichi has substituted Kunieda as the team's libero! According to our data, despite his frame, he's known as one of Ishiyama's most dangerous individuals! What can we expect from this man?!" Furuichi answered the question with his serve. "Ooh?! It's a decent serve! It may be as good as Alex's serve!"

Furuichi was... disappointed. _"It's good for human standards, but it would have been much better if I was at full power. I'm still too damn weak."_

"The Holy Knights waste no time jumping it, though! Ah! But Furuichi is still able to dig it out! It's followed by a spike from Tojo! It's in bounds!"

"Keh. Not bad, Furuichi." Kanzaki looked back at Furuichi, and saw him starring at his arms. "You okay?"

Furuichi didn't hesitate. "Yeah. I'm fine." Furuichi gripped his palm. _"That receive still hurt. I can't believe I felt that. Am I really that dependent on my powers?"_

"And now it's time for St. Ishiyama to serve!"

Furuichi got into position. _"Here it comes."_

"Can Furuichi dig out Izuma-san's serve?!" Furuichi was about to find out. The ball came at him like a bullet. Still he was able to catch it, but he was having a hard time digging it out. It was so heavy, and it hurt a hell of a lot more than the previous receive. After a while, the ball won. It broke right through Furuichi's defense, smashing onto the court. "It's in bounds! It seems not even the most dangerous man at Ishiyama could deflect our student council president! And just look at his arms!" Furuichi also looked, and saw that they were as red as Kunieda's. "At this rate, the mercy rule will be enforced!"

Furuichi stared at the marks. His arms were in pain... but not as much as his pride.

" _Is that it?"_ Furuichi's eyes widened... when he heard Tyrant's voice. _"Is that the best the Prince of Pride can do?"_

" _How disappointing."_ Poisoned Dart's. _"And you were called our greatest target. You can't even deflect a mere ball."_

" _And I had such high hopes."_ War Maiden. _"You were supposed to be my greatest fight. I was looking forward to killing you. But, a demon, who carries the blood of the strongest, can't even win against a mere human... and in a sport? It would be funny if it were not so pathetic."_

" _You, Prince Noble... are **weak.**_ " Hearing all three of them say that made Furuichi grip his hand hard enough to draw blood.

"Furuichi!" Furuichi snapped out of it enough to see a concerned Oga. "Are you okay?"

Furuichi looked down. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Oga looked down. "You're bleeding."

"Self-inflicted."

"You're still hurt."

"The only thing that's hurt... is my pride. And that's unacceptable."

"Furuichi, just stop. We can handle this. Just stand out of the way until Kunieda gets-"

Furuichi stopped Oga by placing his non-bloody hand on her shoulder. "Please, at least let me do the next one."

Oga stared right into Furuichi's eyes... and blushed. They looked so... strong.

"Ishiyama Team, would you please continue the game."

Oga looked at the ref, before looking back at Furuichi. She sighed, and lifted her index finger to his face. "One more. That's all I'm giving you."

Furuichi smiled. "Thanks."

She turned around to return to her position. "Don't you dare make me regret this, dumbass."

Furuichi smiled, and got into his position. "And Izuma-san is about to serve! What will the Ishiyama team do?!" Furuichi watched as the ball came closer, and caught it. "He's done it again! However, can he dig out the ball?! What's more, can he do it with those damaged arms of his?!"

Furuichi was struggling. This ball was as heavy as a cannonball. Still, Furuichi refused to give up. _"I am a demon! I'm the descendant of Lucifer herself! I'm the man who will defeat the Black Zodiacs! I'm not about to be defeated by a fucking ball! I am... I am..."_ Furuichi's eyes turned silver. _"I AM PRINCE NOBLE LUCIFER, THE DEMON PRINCE OF PRIDE!"_

That's when it happened. "I-It went up! The Demon of Ishiyama has deflected the serve of our very own monster!" Everyone was shocked, except for Oga. Before anyone realized it, she spiked the ball onto the court. "It's in bounds! Ishiyama has scored a point!" The announcer gasped. "But at what costs!? Furuichi's arms are... are... are bleeding!"

Oga looked to see the announcer was right. Furuichi was staring at his bleeding arms, his arms still shaking. "Furuichi!" She ran over to him, and grabbed his arms, not even caring that the blood was getting on her hands. "That's it! You're done!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just look at your arms! You can't go on!"

"She's right, Furuichi-kun." Everyone looked to see Kunieda. "Listen, I'm going to get all the balls that to this side of the court. And since I am... we're going to win this." The team smiled. Kunieda walked up to Furuichi, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, get yourself taken care of, rest, and leave the rest to me."

Furuichi smiled. "Yes, captain."

Furuichi sat down, and cleaned himself. As he was bandaging himself up, he didn't realize that his wounds were already healing. He somehow didn't realize it... but his powers were back.

Furuichi watched as the team played against Saint. As Kunieda promised, she got all the balls. In the end, Ishiyama won.

Furuichi couldn't help but smile in pride. He was happy. That happiness went away when Kiriya showed up. The thug took control over the gymnasium, threatened the entire student body, and even smacked Izuma with the microphone. At least Furuichi got a good laugh when Oga had Baby Beel drop kick him. _"Taken out by a baby. That's just sad."_

Furuichi's joy was taken away when Kiriya kicked Oga, and then proceeded to hit her multiple times. "You bastard." Furuichi didn't realize he said that out loud.

Kiriya heard him, and looked right at the man, who hadn't stopped glaring at him. "Hm? Haven't I seen you before?" Kiriya then walked up to Furuichi, looking right into his glaring eyes. "Hm... Ah! Now I remember. You were the little puppy Oga carried around with her all the time. Now look at you, a full grown bitch. I wonder if you have any fangs." Kiriya then smacked Furuichi across the jaw with the microphone. It caused Furuichi to stagger a bit, but he still stood tall. "Nope. No fangs."

Kiriya then looked back at Oga. "Oh? You look like you wanna kill me. Does me hurting your little pet make you that mad? Then why don't you stop. If you don't, I'll beat him to death. . . . Or maybe, you're mad he doesn't have fangs? Don't worry. He might have claws." Kiriya then kicked Furuichi's shin, making him buckle a bit, but not fall. "Uh-oh. It doesn't look like he has any claws either. What a useless bitch."

Furuichi's eyes were shadowed, Furuichi not saying a word. "You know, Oga, I actually wanted to beat you senseless, but it looks like I can hurt you more by using your boyfriend here as a punching bag. And it is weirdly fun. I think I'll continue." Kiriya then kicked Furuichi multiple times, and smacked him with the microphone. "What's wrong, doggy? Were you not trained to attack? Are just a house pet?"

Furuichi was silent for a while. "Oh, well. I'll just keep on beating you like the dog you are." Kiriya then raised the microphone, preparing to smash it onto Furuichi's head. He stopped when he heard Furuichi... chuckle.

The chuckle got louder, until it became a full blown laugh that creeped Kiriya out. "You? You think you can beat me to death? Please. Your hits are pathetic. I beat a bite from a water flea hurts more." Furuichi then smiled, looking right into Kiriya's eyes, showing absolutely no fear whatsoever.

"That so? Hey." Kiriya lifted his hand to catch a baseball bat. As soon as he caught it, he caused the entire gymnasium to scream in horror when he smashed it onto Furuichi's head, making him fall onto one knee. "My, my. Did you fall from a 'water flea's bite'? How pathetic."

"Agreed." Kiriya's eyes widened in shock, and he was astonished when he watched Furuichi just stand right back up. "That was pathetic of me, to fall from a single 'bite'."

Kiriya couldn't understand it. He practically smashed the bat onto this guy's head. He should be dead. All he has is a trail of blood going down his face. What's more, the guy was even smiling. The most disturbing thing about the freak were his eyes. His cold, fearless... silver eyes. "What the fuck are you? Are you even human?"

Furuichi chuckled. "No. I'm a demon."

Kiriya glared at Furuichi. "Then call me an exorcist." Kiriya then jabbed the bat right into Furuichi's abdomen... right where Tyrant flicked him.

"Hmph. Of all the places to hit me. That won't work at all." Furuichi then pushed the bat away from him, shocking Kiriya. "You don't have the strength to take me down. Not even close."

Kiriya was seriously getting pissed, and pointed the bat right at Furuichi's face. "You really aren't human. I don't need strength. I have patience. If you hit me, you and your girl will be expelled. So, you just stand there like a good little devil... so I can bash your brains into a pulp."

Furuichi's smile and the strength in his eyes never faltered. "Swing away."

Kiriya's eyes widened in a dangerous way, as he lifted the bat above his head. "Gladly."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Miki punched Kiriya away from Furuichi, but he blocked the attack with his bat.

During that time, Miki found out the truth. Kiriya revealed how his family went to Nara, which is why he just now showed up. Miki was attacked by the Shadow Group of Teimo, and was about to be finished off. Oga saved him, and said they would have to put their fight on hold. "Let's take out the trash, Miki."

Miki looked surprised, but got up and stood back to back with Oga. "That's the first time you've called me by name."

"Hm?"

"But, could you call me Hisaya instead?"

Oga and Baby Beel looked at him with disgusted expressions. "Hell no."

"Wha-?! Why not?!"

"Cause it's kinda gross, dude."

"Gross?"

Oga looked away, blushing. "I mean, I don't even call Furuichi by his first name." The thing is, she never really noticed how she constantly yells out his first name. When she does, it's usually when she's at her angriest, her happiest... or at her most terrified. Since she was never of sound mind, she never really remembers ever calling him by his first name.

Miki's eyes widened. "W-Why did you bring up Furuichi-kun?"

Before Oga could answer, Kiriya chuckled. He warned the two fighters that they shouldn't get distracted. They were shown why when the two thugs Oga smashed into the ground just stood back up, not looking hurt in the least. Kunieda and Shizuka wanted to help, but Furuichi and Izuma warned them not too. Furuichi made it especially clear when he reminded them of the hostages.

However, that wasn't much of a problem. Since everyone was paying attention to Oga and Miki, the rest of the group took care of the hostage situation... with help from Furuichi himself. He realized his powers were back... when he sensed three Teimo students right above him. Without anyone realizing noticing him, he jumped right onto the railing.

When the St. Ishiyama students saw him, they backed away in fear. Teimo noticed this, and knew it wasn't because of them. When they turned around, they saw a sight that made them freeze in fear. They couldn't even scream. It was a shadowed being, an evil aura around it, and one glowing silver eye looking at all of them. "A-A demon." The next thing they knew, the creature grabbed them, and jumped off the railing, without any other Teimo student noticing him.

The Knights and Ishiyama students got the others, shocking Kiriya. His fear was increased when Oga placed her hand on him. He looked back, and saw Oga getting covered in the Zebul Spell as she spoke. She then unleashed a devastating Zebul Blast that affected all the Teimo students. The only reason it didn't affect the Knights or Ishiyama was because they all jumped away, except for Furuichi. He just stood there, and took it. He needed to know for sure that his powers were back. The fact that he created a barrier that protected him, and the three Teimo students he was holding onto proved that they were.

The students looked between Oga and Furuichi... and knew for sure... that they were far more terrified of Furuichi.

After some terrifying words from Oga, Kiriya tried to run away, but accidentally ran into Furuichi. When he looked up, he saw Furuichi' silver eyes, and fell back. "T-The king." Furuichi's eyes seemed to glow brighter, and Kiriya saw flaming wings sprout from Furuichi's back. He looked beautiful, but terrifying at the same time in Kiriya's eyes. "T-The King of Hell is here! The King and Queen of Hell are here!" Kiriya then ran away, screaming. "Dad! Dad! The King and Queen of Hell are here!" Kiriya tripped before he ran again. "Mommy! Save me!"

The three thugs just watched as their comrades ran away in fear. "Go." They looked up towards... The King of Hell. "Leave. And don't ever come back."

The thugs' eyes... glazed over. They stood up, and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness." With that, they walked away.

Furuichi looked around, wondering how he and Oga would be able to get out of this mess. He saw no possible escape. The saving grace came from Izuma, who came up with a "Fighting Illusion" lie.

"What? You all thought it was real? Come on, I would have thought that you would have realized it was fake from the special effects at the end, but real clue should have been Furuichi-kun himself. Just look at him." Everyone turned towards Furuichi. "How can anyone still be standing after getting hit with a metal bat as many times as he did? He even got hit in the head, and doesn't look hurt at all."

"Hey, it's true."

"A hit to the head should have killed him."

"He's not even bleeding."

"He's not hurt at all."

Furuichi looked at the smiling Izuma, before sighing. "No. I'm not hurt." He gripped the bandages on his arms, an act that worried Izuma. He thought that if he did that, the blood on his arms would splatter everywhere. "Not at all." When he said that, he ripped off the bandages... to show that he didn't have so much as a scratch. He had completely healed, with only the red bandages as proof that he ever bled at all. "Izuma-senpai, I need to leave to get rid of these bandages."

Izuma was quiet a bit, the shine of his glasses hiding his eyes, before he smiled. "It's okay, Furuichi-kun. The game and illusion are finished. You can go now."

"Thank you." With that, Furuichi walked out of the gym.

* * *

It was true that he wanted to throw away the bandages, but there was another reason. After he got his powers back, and Kiriya ran out of the gym, Furuichi sensed something. A Zodiac. What's more, it was close to Kiriya and the Teimo students.

After he made sure no one was around, he activated his powers, and was back in his Silver Demon outfit. _"It's been a long time, partner."_ That's when Furuichi started to jump, moving at rapid speeds to reach Kiriya and the Teimo students. He didn't know why, but this Zodiac seemed to be attracted to them.

" _Yukihime."_

" _Master?! You're back!"_

" _Yeah. I have my powers back. However, we have a problem. There's a Black Zodiac nearby. I'm tracking it as we speak."_

" _What?! Master, that is far too dangerous! Your powers have just returned! We don't even know how much of your strength is back! You need more rest!"_

" _I know, but I can't just allow a Zodiac to roam. What's worse is that it seems to be targeting a_ _group of humans. Just try and reach my location as soon as possible."_

" _Understood, Master."_

After the conversation ended, Furuichi reached Kiriya and the Teimo students. They were back at the Teimo campus, but something was wrong. They were just standing in the courtyard, still in their burnt clothes or lack thereof.

They didn't even react when Furuichi landed behind them. "Kiriya." No response. "Kiriya!" Still no response.

Furuichi sighed. "So it's that scenario, huh?" Furuichi picked up a nearby rock, and threw it at Kiriya's head, then grabbed another rock and threw it at the guy next to him. Neither responded. "You won't react until I'm close enough, huh?"

Furuichi then walked up to Kiriya, and lightly tapped his shoulder. When he did, Kiriya whirled around, and looked like his was gonna jab his hand into Furuichi's eyes. The half-demon easily caught the attack. "I knew it."

Furuichi then noticed Kiriya's hand, and was surprised. His fingernails were back to the way they were before. Furuichi noticed that Kiriya cut them off after Oga used them to give him his scars. "Why do you have those nails again?"

"He is using my namesake." Furuichi's eyes widened when he heard the female voice, and sensed someone sitting on a high tree branch behind him. "So, I thought I would give him fangs." Furuichi noticed a green substance dripping off of Kiriya. "Of course, if he wants to be a Viper, he will need venom. So will the rest of them."

Furuichi looked around to see the Teimo students shuffling around him, looking like zombies, with venom dripping off of them. They weren't dead, but they were certainly not conscious. Furuichi kicked Kiriya away from him, and jumped away from the crowd. He looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a green, snakeskin one piece that went from her neck to her ankles, with a slit on the left side of her legs to allow for free movement... and maybe to show off her nice legs. She had long black hair that covered the left side of her face, a gorgeous face, and yellow snake eyes. She smiled as she licked her lips with her forked tongue.

"Black Zodiac, Evil Star, The Viper; correct?"

"My! You are smart! Though, I'm more well known as The Basilisk."

"What the hell did you do to these humans?!"

"Oh, I just injected them with my poison. I made it so that it was nonlethal. The poison coursing through their veins makes them subservient to me, as well as give them the ability to excrete a lethal poison. I doubt even you would be able to survive that much venom in your veins. Don't worry. After I kill you, I'll release them, without killing them of course."

"How kind of you." Furuichi then slightly tilted his head to avoid an attack from one of the students, and punched him into a crowd. "Is this how you fight? By using humans as puppets to kill for you?"

"Oh, no. Not just humans. I also use other demons and beasts. You see, I'm not much on getting my hands dirty. I prefer quick and easy. I specialize in assassination via poisoning. If the easy method doesn't work, I make myself some puppets to kill the target for me."

"And should that fail?"

"It rarely does. As you are about to find out."

Furuichi sensed the Teimo students charge at him. He tilted his head again to avoid the strike, and round housed a whole line of Teimo students. He watched as they actually vomited the venom, and became unconscious. When the next wave came, he proceeded to beat them into submission. On one student, he kicked the man in the shin and chopped his nape. The next, he just simply punched him in the stomach. Each delinquent he defeated ended up vomiting the venom, and laid unconscious. Kiriya was the only real "challenge". His nails gave him a decent range, but he still fell like the rest of them with one well placed strike. In a matter of minutes, he had defeated each and every Teimo delinquent.

"Well, that was unexpected." Furuichi looked up at Basilisk. "My venom greatly enhances it's hosts. Those humans should have been strong enough to demolish a building with a single punch, as well as be fast enough to outrun a bullet. They should have been demon-level fighters. Yet, you defeated all of them, and it doesn't even look like you were trying."

"It's going to take a lot more than enhanced humans to beat me."

Basilisk giggled. "So it seems. I suppose more power is needed to defeat you. Guess it's time to get serious. Don't you agree... Serpent?"

"I most certainly do."

Before Furuichi realized it, he was sent flying into the wall by an attack to his right temple. Groaning, he looked up to see another woman. She looked like Viper, only a tad older... and sexier. She even had the same attire, except her dress was red. Furuichi saw that he was attacked by her kick. She has an incredible amount of strength, but Furuichi was more concerned as to why he didn't sense her.

Viper jumped off the tree, and landed next to the woman identified as Serpent.. "We should probably end this fight quickly. Right, Onee-sama?"

"Indeed. It would be an unacceptable annoyance should that ice familiar of his arrive before we deliver the killing blow."

Furuichi got out of the rubble, and brushed off the dust. "I see. You're afraid of Yukihime." The two looked at Furuichi with dangerous eyes. "Makes sense. The both of you are reptiles, so an ice user like Yukihime is your bane. She could force you into a state of hibernation, and deliver the killing blow."

Basilisk groaned. "I hate it when my target is too damned smart."

"And it's because of an attitude like that that Tyrant ordered me to aid you. This man would have probably killed you before the familiar arrived."

"He would. Maybe we should get more serious, Onee-sama." Basilik's eyes glowed dangerously bright.

"Indeed we should, Imoto." Serpent's eyes also glowed dangerously.

The two were then surrounded by demonic energy. Furuichi watched as the bodies of the sisters seemed to become bigger. When they emerged from the darkness, they were lamias. Basilisk had the lower body of a green viper, her top body still human, and her breasts completely exposed. Serpent's lower body was as red as her dress was, with her top body human, and her breasts also exposed. The two beautiful sisters gazed at Furuichi hungrily, Basilisk showing off her venomous fangs with a deadly smile, while Serpent had a stoic, emotionless look. Then, the two roared at him with enough volume to make the very earth shake, and shatter all the windows on Teimo Tech's building.

* * *

The Red Tails, with the exception of Kunieda, were in the classroom, with Yuka sticking her head out the window. "I feel kinda lethargic with the school festival over."

Nene sighed. "I wonder what's taking Nee-san so long. Where did she even go?"

Yuka hummed in thought. "Maybe she finally went to confess to Furuichi."

Nene jumped in horror. "NO WAY!"

"Of course not. I was only joking."

Rika sighed. "Don't make jokes that could actually happen. We all know she has feelings for the guy." Nene blushed in both frustration and embarrassment.

Yuka bent back to stare out the window again. "You know, those two are really mysterious, both Oga-chi and Furuichi. Oga comes to school with her cousin and kid, and is such a badass fighter, that she doesn't even need to be a Red Tail. She even teamed up with the four-eyed pres... but for some reason, I can't believe what happened today was just special affects. I mean, we all saw Furuichi. We've all been in a fight, and that bat was definitely real. He definitely bled. . . . And that hit should have definitely killed him." The girls were quiet. "He's an even bigger mystery. He looks so weak, but he's actually the Silver Demon. We've all seen the news, right?"

"Isn't that stuff fake?" Rika actually wanted to believe that.

"I would have thought so... if I didn't see it myself."

Nene jumped up. "Yuka! You saw him fight?!"

"Remember that incident with that werewolf cosplayer?" The girls all nodded. "I was there. I actually saw that guy stab Furuichi's arm. . . . But that was nothing compared to the next fight."

"What happened?" It was extremely rare for Chiaki to get interested.

"It didn't make the news, because it was one of those rare moments when everyone was home, and the streets were empty. Still, I was seriously craving a pudding cup, and had to go to the local store. That's when I saw him. Furuichi was with three little girls, and he was surrounded by this fat pervert in a diaper, an ugly midget lady, some kid with a tomahawk... a freaking torso lady with ridiculously long nails."

The girls looked unimpressed. "Yuka, are you being serious?"

"I am! I know it sounds crazy, but it really was like that. But, that pervert was holding an axe, and looked like he wanted to kill Furuichi. Then, that kid just took out bow and arrow seemingly out of nowhere, and shot at one of the girls."

"THAT KID DID WHAT?!" Nene looked shocked.

Rika looked pissed. "Did you see where that little shit stain went?"

Chiaki looked worried. "The girl."

"She was fine. . . . Furuichi deflected the arrow with his cape. . . . But the weird thing is, he wasn't wearing his outfit before. He was just in normal clothes. I'm still trying to figure out where it came from. The next thing I knew, that lady that hangs around him showed up, and took the girls away in the blink of an eye. Literally. I blinked, and they were gone, leaving Furuichi to fight those freaks. He was awesome. He was using a sword to fight them off. I bet he got it off from one of those freaks. Maybe the ugly midget. He took out the midget by sending her flying into a wall, and knocked the kid out by slamming him into the ground."

"Now that you mention it..." The girls looked at Kaoru, who was standing near the exit. "There were news reports about some mysterious holes and craters near Kata Blvd."

"That was the street! That's where Furuichi fought those four freaks. But get this, one of those little girls came back, and I think Furuichi knew her! It was right after he pounded the little brat that tried to kill her that she showed up, and Furuichi began to scold her. . . . But, that was when that torso mutant jumped on his back, and started stabbing him with those freaky finger nails. Then, the pervert slammed his axe into his gut, sending him flying into a wall. I actually saw him vomit blood. It was crazy. I was about to jump in and help, but then this weird, blinding light came out of nowhere. When it was gone, and my sight finally came back, Furuichi, the little girl, and those freaks were gone. That was the craziest thing I have ever seen. What happened today is the runner-up. We know that Furuichi is fighting something alone, but..."

"Yuka, that's way too insane." Yuka looked up to see a serious looking Nene.

"Yeah. It doesn't sound like anything that could really happen." Rika looked unconvinced. Kaoru looked the same.

"JRPG." Of course, Chiaki would say that.

Yuka looked down at the floor before bending back. "Well, I have been wondering if it was just a dream. There's no way something that crazy could really-" Yuka was interrupted by the sound of roar. It actually made the girls stumble a bit, trying desperately to get their footing. Yuka was holding onto the window she was leaning on. "What the hell was that?!"

Nene looked outside. "I think it's coming from Teimo Tech!"

Rika was barely standing. "What the hell are those baldies doing now?!"

"Nee-san!" The girls heard Chiaki, and tried to reach the window. They all saw Kunieda, running towards the roar. Seeing her, and with the quake from the roar stopping, the girls chased after Kunieda.

* * *

"Demon powers? Are you sure that is what he said?" Henry was holding onto Baby Beel as he feed him.

"Yeah. Who is he? Is he one of yours?"

"Hm. I see now. This clarifies a few th-" The shock wave from the roar caught Henry off guard. He, Alaindelon, and Oga were trying to keep their balance, with Henry accidentally dropping Baby Beel's bottle. Normally, the baby would have cried, but his attention was directed towards the origin of the roar.

Reaching his little arms towards a large building, he said something that scared Oga. "Da da! Da da!"

"Oh, God, no. That idiot!" Without hesitating, Oga grabbed Baby Beel, and ran towards the stairs to reach her idiot. Not wanting to waste time, she jumped down the stairs... and passed Kunieda. She didn't even notice her, nor did she notice how she was running as well.

* * *

The Six Holy Knights were getting ready to go home. They were just about to leave school grounds, when the roar happened.

Go was shocked. "What the hell was that?!"

Alex looked serious. "It wasn't natural."

Miki looked towards a certain direction. "I think it came from Teimo."

Izuma also looked towards the direction, his expression unreadable because of the shine of his glasses.

Sakaki looked worried. "Demon."

That word worried Shizuka. That's when a dark thought creeped into her mind. "Has anyone seen Furuichi-kun?" The Knights looked at Shizuka with confused looks. "Miki-kun, when was the last time you saw him?"

"Huh? Uh, after the Fighting Illusion. After you and Izuma-san revealed everything, and he ripped off his bandages, he left to throw them away. I haven't seen him since."

Shizuka was shocked to hear that. She immediately thought of _him._ That monster of a man that defeated Furuichi with just a flick of his finger. "That troublesome fool!" The Knights were shocked to hear Shizuka, of all people, yell like that. Before they realized it, she was running back to the school. When she came back, she was holding onto a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"N-Nanami-senpai? What's wrong?" Miki had never seen Shizuka so nervous. None of the Knights have, not even Izuma.

"Just go home! I have business to attend to!" As Shizuka began to ran, the Knights followed her, worried about their comrade.

* * *

Oga, Kunieda, Shizuka, and their respective groups all went down different paths. However, they all somehow converged together, making the groups meet.

Oga was shocked to see Kunieda, but even more so to see Shizuka and her group. "The hell are you doing here?!"

"Oga-san, where is Furuichi-kun?!"

"I'm about to find out. Why do you even care, Lady Knight?!"

"Don't you remember what happened last week?!"

"How the hell could I ever forget that?! Furuichi almost died!" Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"That's why I'm here. I have to help him. _We_ have to help him! What if it's Tyrant, again? We both know what that man is capable of. The more time we spend here talking, the more danger Furuichi-kun could be placed in."

"Well, I don't need your help! I can help him just fine on my own!"

"Oga-san! This is no time to be stubborn!"

"I'm not being st-!" Oga was interrupted by the sound of a loud boom. Everyone looked up to see a figure flying up into the air. The males recognized it as the Silver Demon, while the girls recognized him as Furuichi.

"WHOOAOAOAOAO!" As Furuichi was floating in the air, everyone watched in horror as what looked like a giant red tail wrapped around his waist... and smashed him into the ground at break-neck speeds.

"FURUICHI!"

"FURUICHI-KUN!"

Oga, Kunieda, and Shizuka yelled his name in perfect unison, and all ran as fast as they could. The boys didn't have time to fathom what the three women just yelled out, as they and the Red Tails had to chase them.

As soon as everyone turned the corner, they had to shield their eyes when the school wall exploded. After the dust cleared, they looked to see Furuichi smashed onto the wall of the other building, groaning in pain. Before anyone could help him, a giant green tail wrapped around him.

"Oh, no, hero. We're not finished yet." That's when the tail ripped Furuichi out of the wall, and dragged him back into the school grounds.

Everyone ran to see what the hell Furuichi was fighting. As soon as they looked, they saw Furuichi's entire body wrapped around by two tails, the ones they all saw before. Everyone looked up to see two beautiful, half naked woman, looking down at Furuichi, looking dangerous.

Though everyone else knew they were bad news, Oga just hot women near her best friend, and got pissed, she was about to yell out at Furuichi, until she saw the women bite down on Furuichi's neck, making him roar in pain. The women then readied their hands, which grew long and sharp fingernails that looked even deadlier than Kiriya's old nails. Then, the two slashed Furuichi. Their strike sent him skipping across the ground like a stone across a lake, until he skidded to a halt before the group. He stood up tall, but as soon as he did, his chest burst with blood.

As he staggered, Viper laughed. "So, how does it feel to get slashed?"

Serpent crossed her arms. "It's quite painful, isn't it?"

Furuichi just glared at the sisters, which made Viper shiver in excitement. "I like this guy. Even though he's in agonizing pain, he can still look at us with such a fire in his eyes."

"Hmph. I suppose we shouldn't expect anything less from the Prince of Luciferia." Everyone was shocked to hear that. Furuichi... is a prince? "However, you will feel a pain far more agonizing."

"We injected you with enough venom to kill a full grown Gorgon Zora."

"And though you Luciferians have the most powerful healing powers of all, you still need time and rest to expel the poison coursing through your veins."

Basilisk's and Serpent's eyes glowed dangerously, they faces shadowed, their bodies oozing with demonic energy, and their claws shining in the light of the setting sun. "And we will not give you that luxury."

Furuichi stared at the sisters, before sighing. "Your right. I won't be able to rest. With this poison in my veins, I'm severely weakened. And if I move too much... even I will die." Oga and Kunieda's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Guess there's only one thing for me to do." Furuichi then took off his torn cloak, showing off his ruined chainmail. Taking it off, and letting it drop with a loud boom that surprised everyone, Furuichi placed his palms on his bare chest. He took a few deep breaths, and was surrounded by his silver aura.

Kunieda recognized what he was doing, and was horrified. "Furuichi-kun, stop! That technique is too dangerous to use on the direct human body, especially in your state!" Everyone was wondering what Kunieda was talking about.

Furuichi... just ignored her, and took one last deep breath before opening his silver eyes. "Nadeshiko." A loud pulse was heard. Then, there was blood. Blood splattered all over the ground, near the teenagers' feet. When everyone looked up, they were horrified. Furuichi's back was totally red, drenched in his own blood. He himself was standing, but it looked like he would fall any second.

The sound of the green snake woman's laughter boomed. "You got the poison out of you... BY LITERALLY GETTING RID OF ALL THE BAD BLOOD! THAT'S INSANE!"

"Indeed." They looked at the red snake, her arms still crossed. "Had you used even a tiny amount more power than necessary, you would have destroyed your heart. You would have been left completely defenseless against us as your body recreates your heart. We could have completely destroyed you. Even demons at your level can only handle so much... before death claims them."

"Yeah. You may be a Luciferian, but you're only a half-breed."

"The healing powers of a Luciferian is unparalleled in Hell. They're practically immortal. The only way to kill them is to completely incinerate their body's, not even leaving ash behind."

"But that's only for full-breed Luciferians."

"You are still human."

The girls' eyes shined dangerously. "You are still... _mortal._ "

Furuichi just stood there, eyes shadowed... before he smiled. "Then..." He looked up at them with his shining, silver eyes. "I guess you should be trying to kill me now, right? What are you two even waiting for?"

Viper placed a finger on her lips in a cute way as she contemplated. "Good question. We should start killing him now, huh, Onee-sama?"

"Indeed." Serpent then regrew her claws. "We should."

That's when Oga got pissed. "LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU DO THAT!" She and the group were about to run in and help Furuichi, but they weren't even able to take a single step before the green snake appeared before them, wearing a mischievous smile.

"Sorry. Demons only. No humans allowed." Then, she began to vomit. She was literally spewing venom. However, it quickly solidified. The snake quickly created a wall of venom where the hole she created was.

Oga was really pissed. "THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO STOP ME?!" She readied a punch, infusing it with Baby Beel's demonic energy. "Zebul-!"

"Wait, Oga-san!" Oga looked at Shizuka, who was readying an arrow. She watched as Shizuka shot the arrow at the venom wall... and watched it melt the moment it touched the green poison. "As I thought. It's too dangerous to damage any part of this wall. If we get so much as a drop of that poison on us, it could be fatal."

The sound of what resembled blades clashing and blows landing was heard. Not waiting, Kunieda ran.

Nene immediately noticed her. "Nee-san! Where are you going?!"

"To another wall! If we can't break through this one, we'll just have to either break another one, or go the long way of the front entrance!" Not arguing, the Red Tails and Oga followed her.

Shizuka was also about to follow, until her arm was grabbed... by Miki. "Why?" Shizuka looked at him, his head down. He then looked up, with tears in his eyes. "Why are you going so far for him?! Why, Furuichi?! Why is it always him?!"

Shizuka looked deeply into Miki's pained eyes. She could see the jealousy in his eyes. "Because I'm his upperclassman."

"No, you're not! He's from Ishiyama! You're from St. Ishiyama! You're not his upperclassman!"

"But he's in Saint now. In a way, he's my underclassman. He's my responsibility." Shizuka looked at the quivering Miki. "Are you that jealous of him?"

Miki was quiet for a bit, eyes shadowed. "We used to be so alike." Shizuka didn't say a word. "We were both weak, both meek, hung around the same woman... and I'm pretty sure we both fell in love with the same woman as well. But... she chose him. I know the truth now, but it always seemed she trusted him more than she ever did me. And when I met him again after so long... he had changed so much. He's strong. Stronger than I could ever imagine. Oga cares about him more than ever. I find out he's a hero... and even a prince. And now... even you care for him. Why? Why is it always him?"

Shizuka looked at Miki...before bringing him in for a hug. "It's not just him." Miki's eyes widened in surprise. "I care for all of my friends. You, Alex, Sakaki, Izuma, Go, and yes, Furuichi-kun. I can't stand by and let any of you suffer. I won't allow it."

"N-Nanami-senpai."

Shizuka was about to say more, but the sound of tearing flesh was heard. The Knights looked up in time to see blood splashing above the wall. Then, a loud impact was heard against the wall, making it crack. Then, claws appeared. There was no blood on it... not fresh blood anyway.

As soon as the claws were gone, The Knights, including Miki, ran to follow the Ishiyama girls. They were somehow able to catch up with them. They all ran as fast as they could, literally jumping over the unconscious bodies of the Teimo students without batting an eye.

No one even reacted to the downed Kiriya. Not even Miki. All they could think about was Furuichi. The Knights weren't the only ones that saw the blood. They were all worried. Furuichi was fighting two monsters, demons practically from the bible, all by himself. They knew that if they were too late... Furuichi would die.

Their fear was increased when they heard what sounded like a wall being smashed against. Then, there was nothing. Total silence.

As they turned the corner, they saw a horrific sight. Furuichi was sitting against the wall of Teimo Tech's school building, covered in blood, thick slashes all over his body, and breathing heavily. He was holding onto a katana that was stuck to the ground, the blade drenched in blood. When they looked up, they saw where the blood came from.

The green snake lady was smiling, but she was also using her left hand to cover the bloody stump that used to be her right forearm. She was also covered in slashes, and had huge chunks missing from her tail.

The red one didn't look as bad, but she was no prize either. She was riddled with bleeding cuts. Her face, upper body, and tail looked like they went through a shredder. Though she was bleeding profusely, she still had her arms crossed, and had a cool demeanor. "Quite impressive. Of all our targets, you are the only one who has lasted this long against my sister and I. Moreover, you are the only one to have harmed us this much."

"I'll say. I can't remember the last time I got slashed, let alone get my arm cut off."

"Indeed. You were the most difficult assignment the Black Zodiacs have ever received."

Furuichi chuckled. "And you two were one of my most interesting fights. . . . And definitely my most enjoyable. I'll remember this fight..." Furuichi looked up at the two, smiling, with his silver eyes glowing. "As one of my greatest victories."

The sisters' eyes widened in surprise, before Viper burst out laughing. "Victory? Young Prince, you must have gone insane from blood loss."

"My younger sister speaks the truth, Prince of Luciferia. You are far closer to Death's Door than either of us. You've lost, Your Majesty."

Furuichi chuckled. Since he was covered in blood, the sisters could not see that his wounds have already healed. But he had one other trick up his sleeve. "I thought snakes were cold-blooded. Shouldn't that mean you two are more sensitive to the cold?" The sister's looked confused. "Haven't you two noticed... that it's gotten a bit colder?" To emphasize his point, Furuichi let out a deep breath. The sister's realized what he meant when they saw steam leave his mouth.

Viper then looked at her arm, and saw that the blood was now frozen solid.

Serpent hissed in anger. "She's here."

The two sisters then heard a crackling sound. They turned to see Viper's venom wall slowly freezing over until it was completely covered in ice. Then, an ice spear pierced through it, causing it to explode. Out of the dust from the explosion, Yukihime walked slowly towards then, ice spear in hand, a path of ice following her every barefoot step, with one ice blue eye glowing dangerously in her shadowed face.

For the first time, Basilisk hissed angrily at Furuichi. "You bastard. You've been distracting us!"

Furuichi chuckled. "You two were so scared of her, that I thought it would only be right to let her kill you."

Serpent glared at the half-demon. "How sadistic of you. You truly are her son. However, if we are to die this day..."

She and Viper both lifted their clawed hands, aiming at Furuichi's head. "WE'LL BRING YOU TO HELL WITH US!"

The snake girls lunged at Furuichi, believing they would kill him. However, before their attacks reached their mark, Furuichi easily caught their hands.

Viper was as shocked before she released one last giggle. "You sneaky bastard. You've been holding back this whole time."

"Yup. I really wanted to see how Yukihime would kill you two."

Serpent's eyes were as cold as ever. "You truly are a villain. This is undoubtedly the most humiliating way for us to meet our end."

Furuichi laughed. "Thank you for the compliment. Let me just tell you this before Yukihime kills you." Furuichi looked at the girls with his shining, silver eyes. "I... am Prince Noble, son of Lucifer, and Prince of Luciferia. I am a Prince of Hell, a Prince of Darkness, and the Prince of Pride. I find pleasure in absolutely destroying my enemies' pride, for my victim must know how painful it is to lose their pride before I end them. Pride is my domain, and I get to choose who gets to keep theirs, or dies while losing it. I... am demonic royalty, while you two are..." Furuichi then looked at Yukihime, with the sisters following his gaze.

The last thing the sisters saw before being completely encased in ice was Yukihime's outstretched arm, preparing to snap her fingers. "Diamond Dust." When she said that, Yukihime snapped her fingers.

The frozen sisters then completely shattered into shimmering dust. This was the first time Black Zodiacs died without turning into darkness. Furuichi just continued to watch the beautiful sight of the descending ice before he stood up. He smiled at Yukihime, who was slowly walking towards him, eyes shadowed by her hair. "You always have the best timing, Yukihi-" Furuichi was interrupted when Yukihime flicked his forehead. "Ow." He rubbed the spot she flicked him at. "What was that for?"

"For allowing yourself to take on so much damage. You could have emerged from this battle with far less wounds. Look at yourself, Master. You're covered in your own blood!"

"I can easily remedy that." Furuichi then traced the palm of his hand over his face and chest. The blood all over his body collected around his palm until it became a perfect, rotating sphere of blood. There was no longer so much as a drop of blood on his body, and all could see that he didn't have so much as a scratch. The spectators couldn't believe their own eyes, except for two. Oga was unaffected, since she was already a part of this world. Shizuka has seen what Furuichi is capable of, so she wasn't as shocked. "See?"

Yukihime sighed. "Jeez. You can be a real handful at times, Master."

Yukihime released an adorable yelp when she felt Furuichi warp his arm around her waist and bring her closer to him, right up to his face. He looked right into her eyes and gave her a devious smile. "But I'm your handful, aren't I?"

Yukihime was blushing, but she wasn't the only one. Kunieda was bright red, steam rising from her head. Shizuka was lightly blushing while placing a hand over her mouth with a surprised expression. All she could think of was, _how bold_. Oga was blushing, but also looked angry. She didn't know what she wanted to do more: punch Furuichi or kill the chick. The Red Tails looked like they were ready to kill both of them. In their mind, Furuichi was cheating... on their Nee-san. The male Holy Knights sensed the animosity of Oga and the Red Tails, and stepped away from them in fear.

"Uh, Master? What shall we do about the humans?"

Furuichi looked at them, and sighed. "Oga, Shizuka-senpai, and even Kunieda-senpai have a vague understanding of what I'm going through. They've already been dragged into this. However, the rest of them are innocent. They don't need to know about this."

"So, we are to erase their memories?"

"Yes."

"LIKE HELL!" Furuichi and Yukihime looked at an angry Oga. "You think you can just sweep this crap under the rug?! After seeing the crazy shit you just went through, there's no way in hell am I gonna let you fight those freaks by yourself!"

"She's right, Furuichi-kun." Now it was Kunieda. "You don't need to fight them alone. At least let me and Oga help you."

"Hmph, like we would allow Nee-san to fight those abominations." Nene looked dead serious.

"Yeah! That's right! No one should fight those crazy freaks alone! We'll help Nee-san help you take those freaks out!" Yuka actually looked excited. Chiaki just nodded.

"You're tough, Furuichi, but the Red Tails are just as tough. We'll help you out. Just ask." Ryoko crossed her arms, thinking that it might be fun to fight those freaks. Kaoru smiled, looking just as confident.

"Furuichi-kun, it's alright to ask for help." Shizuka gave a beautiful, sisterly smile. "We'll be glad to help. Like your classmate said, you just need to ask." Furuichi looked at the Holy Knights, who were all smiling at him confidently, except for Miki, who was looking away with a light blush.

Furuichi sighed. Everyone thought that meant he would accept the help. "Sorry." Everyone was surprised when he said that, and even more so when they saw both him and the woman extend their arms, preparing to snap their fingers. "I can't allow you to do that."

Oga was about to stop him. "Furuichi, wai-" She was too late. The master and familiar snapped their fingers. A small cloud of darkness appeared around everyone's head, including Baby Beel's, rendering all of them unconscious. None of them would remember anything about this event.

"Master, what shall we do with them?"

"We'll take them to their homes, place them in their beds, and let them think whatever they want. After that, I'm going to take a relaxing soak in our hot spring."

"Very well, master."

And so, with two more Zodiacs dead, and with everyone's memory erased and returned home, Furuichi did just that. He took a long, relaxing soak in his personal, enchanted, healing hot springs. "Having a hot spring to yourself is the best."

 **A/N: Is it? I've never been to hot spring, but I kinda want to. You always see it in literally every anime, so you can't help but be curious. Anyone reading this ever been to a hot spring? . . . Nah. That'd be way to convenient.**


	26. Chapter 26

Takayuki was eating breakfast with his family, everyone already used to Honoka being close to her brother. Actually, their parents thought it was kinda cute.

" _Master?"_ Furuichi glanced at Yukihime, who was eating her own breakfast in her fox form. _"I have been thinking for a while. Was it truly wise to erase the memories of those humans? If you had imbued them with some of your power, they may have been decent allies."_

" _May being the key word."_ Yukihime didn't respond. _"This is a war, Yukihime. A war between a Demon Prince and a Demon Mercenary Group. I can't drag mere humans into this fight. Besides, I will one day be the Prince of Luciferia, and will one day be the man to protect my mother when she regains her throne as the ruler of Luciferia. The Prince of Pride cannot receive help from mere humans if he is to be a demon strong enough to protect Lucifer herself."_

" _What an enjoyable answer, my child."_

" _Mother! It's been quite some time."_

" _Indeed. As you say, a demon of your caliber does not need the aid of humans. However, there will be a time when you will need a new ally."_

" _What?"_

" _You and your familiar have defeated thirteen Black Zodiacs, meaning you have defeated half of their forces. As such, the Zodiacs will retaliate by using far more viscous and dangerous means. They will use means that might even overpower the two of you. As such, you will need a new ally. You will need a new familiar."_

" _A new familiar?"_

" _Yes. One that will bring pride to the name of Lucifer."_

" _I agree with our Queen, Master. As powerful as we are, we are still in need of assistance. A new demon familiar would be perfect."_

" _Unfortunately, there is no such demon in this area."_

" _So I take it it will be a while before I get my new familiar?"_

" _Unfortunately. Though, after all the damage you have caused to the organization, I am willing to bet that the Black Zodiacs will go into hiding. You will be safe for a short period of time from the more clever members, but you still need to be vigilant."_

" _Oh, I bet I will."_ Takayuki finished the rest of his breakfast. "I'll be going now."

"Be safe." Yukie was cleaning the dishes.

"Don't get into too much trouble, son." Akahito didn't even look up from his newspaper.

"See you later, Onii-chan." With the last farewell, Takayuki waved goodbye to his family, scratched the back of Yukihime's head, which made the fox very happy, and walked to school.

* * *

As soon as Furuichi reached the school, something unexpected happened. "Ah! It's Furuichi-san!"

" _San?"_

In a matter of second, two girls ran up to him. "You were amazing in yesterday's match!"

"And I didn't know you could act so well!"

"Hey, are you arms really alright?"

"Huh? Of course they are." Furuichi then rolled up his sleeve, and flexed his arm, not noticing how the girls blushed. "See?"

The girls just kept staring at the muscular arm, both asking the exact same question in perfect unison. "C-Can we touch it?"

"Huh? Uh... sure."

The girls then began to rub the muscular arm, analyzing the appendage with amazement. Furuichi was so slender, and yet he had such a powerful and muscular body. Without even thinking, one of the girls hung off of his arm. "He's so strong! He's holding me up with just his bicep alone!"

"Amazing! I wanna try!" The other girl did just that. "So incredible."

Furuichi was blushing at the moment. "Just... what is going on?"

"Yeah. What the fuck is going on?"

Furuichi and the two girls shivered. They all turned rigidly to see a cold-eyed Oga and a confused looking Baby Beel. "O-O-O-O-O-Oga. . . . . Um... it's not... what... it... looks like?"

"Really?" Oga then crossed her arms. "'Cause it looks like your letting two random girls swing on your arm like a jungle gym."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I I can explain."

"Please do." Furuichi was quiet, his mouth hanging open. Since he didn't say anything, Oga closed her eyes and shook in anger and aggravation. "Ta-ka-yu-ki."

"Crap."

She then glared daggers at him. "YOU IDIOT!" That's when she punched him.

As Furuichi got back on his feet, rubbing his now swollen cheek, the girls from before called out to the two of them. They asked Oga if they could show them another illusion like from yesterday, not noticing how Furuichi's injury had already healed. The two friends looked at each other before huddling.

"I can't do any damn magic tricks. Just tell them yesterday wasn't an act," Oga whispered to her best friend.

"You idiot! You can't do that! You'd practically be revealing your demon powers. Plus, they wouldn't even believe you," Furuichi whispered back.

"Then, how about we ignore them."

"Like that's gonna work. They'd just keep pestering you."

Oga thought for a bit. "Then why don't you do something? You're a demon, right?"

"Half-demon."

"Still, can't you do some magic?"

Furuichi thought for a bit. "Well, there is something I can do. Here." Furuichi grabbed a handful of stones and gave them to Oga. "Crush these into dust."

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

"Um, okay." Oga then did as she was asked, and showed that she really did crush the stones into dust.

The St. Ishiyama students that gathered into a crowd were amazed. "She crushed them into dust!"

"So strong!"

"That has to be an illusion! No one can be that strong and look like that!"

"So? Now what?" Oga blushed a bit when Furuichi placed his palms on top of hers.

"And now... this."

Furuichi shot his hands into the air, followed by the dust on Oga's palms. He then used his psychokinesis to manipulate the sand, making it fly in the sky. He then formed it into a snake. The giant sand serpent slithered through the crowd, making many of them scream in both fear and excitement. Furuichi made the snake coil around one of the girls that asked him to do this in the first place, and had it flick it's tongue at her. The girl was scared at first, but couldn't help but want to pet the sand snake. She blushed when the snake happily rubbed it's smooth, soft head against her hand, and was surprised to hear it purr a bit. Then, the snake flew into the sky, and deformed.

What formed next was a hawk. The students watched in amazement and fascination as the mighty bird flew above them, letting out mighty screeches. They watched as the bird landed on Furuichi's arm, and screeched once again while spreading it's awesome wings.

Then, the sand jumped to the ground, and formed a fox. The little fox ran through the crowd, and people were trying their hardest to keep up with the little critter. It stopped only to rub up against... Kunieda's leg. She couldn't help but blush at the adorable fox, and had to pet it. Though it was just sand, it still felt incredibly soft and warm.

The fox then ran away, and jumped out of the crowd. When it jumped, the sand dispersed and reformed into a majestic wolf. It looked at the crowd with powerful, piercing, sand eyes. The crowd couldn't believe sand could make such a work of art. They were especially amazed when the wolf actually howled. It was the most beautiful sound they have ever heard.

The sand then dispersed once more, and shot into the sky. Once at it's highest, the sand exploded in an awesome, firework-like display. Everyone thought it was the finale, before the sand reformed into... an angel. It was so beautiful. It was even sparkling. The beautiful, sand angel, wings as gorgeous as the light of the sun, bowed before the students. "May God bless all of you." With that, the angel flew down to the earth, and became sand as soon as it hit the ground. The sand spread across the ground, and made it sparkle. The St. Ishiyama students were cheering.

"That was awesome!"

"It was even better than the last illusion!"

"That finale was breath taking!"

"Such a work of art!"

"You two are amazing!"

Oga couldn't help but smile. "I gotta say, Furuichi, that was pretty damn awesome." Oga then looked at Furuichi. "Hey, are you alright?"

Furuichi had a serious look on his face as he stared at the sky. "That angel."

"What about it?"

"That wasn't me."

Oga's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't do that. It was supposed to end with that firework. Someone else made that angel."

Oga then got serious. "One of those freaks?"

"No. No way it would have been one of them. In fact, I don't sense any demon energy at all. In fact, what I sense is..."

"Is what?"

Furuichi's eyes squinted, knowing exactly what it was he sensed. _"Holy energy."_

"Furuichi?"

Furuichi just kept starring at the sky, before sighing. "It's nothing we need to worry about. Let's just get to class."

"Uh... sure. Oh, but I need to talk to the four-eyes pres. Later." Oga then ran off.

"Don't cause too much trouble!"

"I won't!"

After a while, Furuichi and the other students, minus Oga and Tojo, were waiting for homeroom to begin. As soon as they door opened, everyone looked, expecting to see Sadohara. Instead, they were given a shock.

"Tatsumi?!" Furuichi ran up to Oga, who was being held by some random man. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Calm down, you piece of crap. I just knocked her out for being late for homeroom."

"Hah?! What the hell kind of reason is that?! In fact, who the hell are- IS THAT TOJO-SENPAI?!"

"You just now notice him? Care more for the girl, huh, ya piece of crap? What are you, her boyfriend?"

Furuichi blushed. "I-I'm her **best** friend."

"Like there's a difference." Furuichi blushed at the man's words. "Well, you can carry her to her seat. Here ya go." Furuichi caught Oga in a bridal-style before the man was about to rudely drop her, as well as place Baby Beel on his back. He noticed that the baby had a shocked expression on his face since he came in. "You know, you sure can pick 'em. Girl's got a nice pair of tits on her."

Furuichi just blankly stared at the man. "I'm not even going to respond to that." He then walked to Oga's desk, and gently placed her in her seat, and placed Baby Beel on her lap before finally taking his seat.

Everyone watched as the man identified himself as Saotome, their new homeroom teacher. Kunieda asked him what happened to Sadohara, and that they never heard anything about getting a new teacher.

"Hm... What's your name?"

"Huh? It's Kunieda."

"I see. You know, you're pretty cute."

"Huh?"

"Ya gotta boyfriend?"

Kunieda blushed. "O-Of course, I don't!" When she said that, in a split second, she looked at Furuichi. Unfortunately for her, Saotome noticed her quick glance.

"Ah. So he's your crush, huh?" Kunieda turned beet red, but so did Furuichi. "Talk about a love comedy setting. Aren't you the lady killer, you piece of crap."

Both Furuichi and Kunieda jumped from their desks, both blood red from embarrassment. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WITH US!" When they realized they spoke in perfect unison, the two looked at one another, and let off some steam from their heads.

Saotome laughed his ass off. "Sure, it isn't. Looks like you kids got some spunk after all. Just don't become parents while in high school, okay?" Furuichi and Kunieda's jaws dropped, their eyes totally black... and their imaginations going into overdrive as they thought of what kind of kids the two would have.

Furuichi was then shot in the head by Chiaki, who was actually using pressurized water guns instead of her usual air soft guns. She must have both for certain occasions. Head dripping with water, Furuichi turned towards Chiaki... and gave her a thumbs up. "Thank you." Chiaki just nodded, and watched as Furuichi slumped over his desk. He didn't care what happened after. He just let himself doze off.

"Where am I?! What's your name, fool?!" Furuichi woke up to see that Oga was now up and awake.

"Oh, you're finally up."

"Huh? Furuichi? What's going on? The last thing I remember is getting punch by some strange old guy. I've never experienced a punch that powerful."

"That old guy is our homeroom teacher."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. He came in carrying both you and Tojo on his shoulders. I don't think I need to tell you how much of a shock that was." Oga couldn't believe it. Both her and Tojo were taken out by one punch, by the same guy. As she thought about it, something happened. She sensed an incredible amount of power.

Furuichi sensed it as well. Not hesitating, he left the classroom, without anyone noticing him, not even Oga. When he was out, he summoned his outfit, turned to darkness, and flew to where he sensed the energy.

It was on the roof of the gymnasium. Furuichi saw Henry fighting Saotome, and that he was about to throw a ball of black demonic energy at the teacher.

Saotome sighed. "You retard. Are you trying to destroy the whole gymnasium?"

Before Saotome did anything, Furuichi appeared behind Henry, and dispersed his attack with just a single flick of his finger. "Indeed." Before Henry could recover from the shock of his attack being destroyed, Furuichi grabbed the back of his head. "He is quite retarded. Never thinks with anything but his fists." Furuichi then slammed Henry's face into the roof, rendering him unconscious. "Go to sleep for a bit." Furuichi then roughly threw Henry away, not caring where he landed. Henry's limp and unconscious body landed and slid at the edge of the roof.

Saotome chuckled. "That was a bit mean, don't you think?"

Furuichi's eyes glowed through his mask as he looked right at Saotome. "I'm not a nice man. Also, I REALLY don't like him, so I can be as cruel and as rough to him as possible. Don't worry. I've put him through worse... I think."

Saotome laughed at that. "Wow. You really are a demon, aren't you?"

"Yes. Indeed, I am. Now then, could you please tell me who you are? You're obviously not a normal human."

"Hah? What kind of question is that? Isn't it obvious who I am? I'm your teacher, you piece of crap."

"What are you talking about?" Furuichi then waved his cloak as a way of intimidation. "Do I look like a student to you? You obviously don't know who I am? I'm the Silver Demon."

"Yeah, yeah. You're still my student, kid. You just need to take off that hood... and not wear this silly mask." Saotome then held up Furuichi's mask.

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock. He reached for his face to find out his mask really was gone. Not only that, but he wasn't wearing his hood. He looked up at Saotome with shocked eyes. "When did you-?"

Furuichi didn't have time to ask his question. Saotome threw his mask right back at him, which he easily caught. He watched as Saotome walked away with his jacket over his shoulder. "I should probably warn you, kiddo. That butler you hate and your girlfriend... Oga, was it? They need to be careful. If they don't get more powerful soon..." Saotome turned to look at Furuichi, who hadn't put on his mask. "They'll die." Furuichi's eyes widened in shock at that information.

Saotome was about to walk away. "Oh, and you should probably do something about your pride."

"What?"

"If not, you'll make the same mistake as that mom of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was strong, but she could have been much tougher if she just asked for help. That stubborn pride of hers got her into a fight with Beelzebub and Satan. Sure, she gave them a good ass whooping, but she still lost in the end."

Furuichi knew what Saotome was talking about. "How did you know she's my-!"

"Even you need help, especially with a guy like Tyrant after you." Saotome looked right into Furuichi's eyes. "That guy is some seriously bad news. As you are now, you'll definitely get killed by him. If you keep going down your current path, you're screwed. So, here's my first piece of advice to you as your teacher: either get stronger, or get some allies. Those two girls would be a huge help to you, and I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to help." Furuichi didn't say anything. He just kept staring at his teacher.

"Oh, and be careful near your aunt. That chick can be seriously scary."

"My aunt? Who are you talking about?"

Saotome was genuinely surprised. "What, you mean she hasn't introduced yourself to you yet? Sheesh, what's that feather brain thinking? Ah, whatever. Just watch out for black feathers, kid."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Black feathers?"

"See you tomorrow at school, you piece of crap." With that, Saotome jumped off the roof.

Furuichi just kept on staring at where his teacher was, before looking down at his mask. "'Get stronger or get some allies', huh? And what did he mean by 'black feathers'?" As Furuichi tried to figure out what Saotome meant, he sensed a presence behind him. He quickly turned around to see that he was alone on the roof, with only the unconscious Henry to serve as company. Then, he noticed something near Henry. He walked over to pick it up. It was... "A black feather." What's more, the feather was far to large to come from the wing of a raven.

He would have to think about that later. He sensed that Oga and Kunieda were talking at the side of the gym. Jumping off the other side, he reverted back to his previous clothes, and hid behind the side of the gym to listen in. He found out that Kunieda was asking Oga about Baby Beel. Furuichi wondered if Oga could even explain it properly. He found out she couldn't when she gave the responsibility to Baby Beel.

"Dah."

"Dah?" Kunieda was confused.

"Dah." Oga made it sound like everything was explained.

"Dah." Baby Beel said it again.

"Dah?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES DAH MEAN?!" Everyone looked to see a fuming Furuichi. "Oga, you idiot! Don't 'dah' her and act like you explained everything, you retard! You too, Kunieda-senpai! If you don't try to drag the truth out of her, you'll be running in circles the entire afternoon!"

"Ah! Furuichi! You showed up at the right time! What's Baby Beel's name again?"

"Nyo?!"

"You haven't even gotten past that?! This is ridiculous! You made a mistake in asking her!"

Kunieda looked at Furuichi. "Then, do you know?"

"Of course, I do! It's Kaizer... Hm? Kaiber? Zeh? Huh?"

" _Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV."_

" _Thank you, mother."_

" _Anytime."_

"His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV." Furuichi was then tackled to the ground by Baby Beel, who was happily rubbing his face against Furuichi's chest. "Is it THAT big of a deal?"

"Wow, Furuichi. I can't believe you remembered that long ass name of his."

"Eh. Took me a while to remember, though."

" _And a bit of help from your mother."_

" _Like I can mention that part."_

"I must admit, it was quite impressive for you to remember his name, human." Everyone looked towards the new voice. "You deserve to be loved by the child of the Demon King."

Everyone looked to see a beautiful maid with golden long hair, green eyes, and a beautiful face. She also had a really nice body. It rivaled that of Oga's. Her maid outfit was quite modest, except around her breasts. One well placed slash would cut the strings holding her shirt together, and allow her melons to be free. Oga thought she looked a lot like Henry, but Furuichi thought of something else.

"So beautiful." Oga and Kunieda glared at Furuichi for saying that.

Their glare was gone when they saw the woman appear next to Furuichi in a split second. "My, how kind of you to say that. Let me reward you by letting you take a nice and relaxing nap." The girls watched as Furuichi looked as if he was about to fall, but he surprised everyone when he jumped away from the woman.

Furuichi looked groggy, but he still didn't fall. He was even able to give Baby Beel back to Oga. "What... What the hell... was that?"

"My, my. So you're him?" Everyone looked up at the woman, who was analyzing Furuichi. "Silver hair. Silver eyes." Furuichi didn't realize he had activated his powers until the woman mention his eyes. His eyes only turn silver when he's using his powers. "Incredible amount of demonic energy. Yup. You really are him. You are the famous Furuichi Takayuki we have been receiving reports about. You really are Lucifer's son." The girls were shocked to her that. Oga looked at her best friend. He had told her that his demon mother was incredible, but Lucifer?

" _Just how many secrets are you keeping from me?"_

"I really am sorry, You Majesty. As handsome as you are, and given your royal blood, I'd rather not ask this... but..." The girls looked to see the woman appear once more in front of Furuichi, and began to wrap her arms around his head, looking like she was about kiss him.

The two girls eyes widened in shock. "FURUICHI!"

"Would you please die?"

Before anything could happen, a loud explosion occurred. The woman coughed a bit. "Oh dear, I'm covered in dust now. Always making an entrance with no sex appeal. You really are an unattractive man, Henry."

"Yolda. What are you doing here?"

"You mean you haven't heard? How pathetic. Oh, and you already look quite beat up."

"Thank you for reminding me." Henry then tried to slash Furuichi's head in half, but the demon prince easily caught the blade. "I need to repay you for your earlier 'kindness'."

Furuichi's eyes glowed. "No need, Henry. I enjoy showing you my 'hospitality'. In fact, why don't I show you more?"

The two glared at each other, their demon energy being released. However, the two were taken out of their deathly staring contest when they heard Yolda giggle. "So you were the one who harmed that boorish fool? Well done, Your Majesty. I think I might fall for you."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" It wasn't much of a surprise for Oga to say that, but it was for Kunieda.

Oga looked at the blushing Kunieda before turning to Henry. "Anyway, Henry, what the hell is going on?!"

Henry pointed his blade at Yolda. "Take the Young Master and run." Oga raised an eyebrow. "This woman is after me."

Yolda summoned a push broom, and activated her powers. "Come now, don't be like that. It's been a few hundred years since last we met. Are you really leaving already?"

" _She's kidding, son."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Only Luciferians are immortal. We are the only ones able to live for hundreds of years. The other demons age like humans. The woman before you is more than likely sixteen years of age."_

" _Huh. Same age as me."_

" _So, if you plan on courting her, you can rest assured that she is not your senior."_

" _C-C-C-C-C-COURT HER?! YOU WOULD APPROVE ME OF BEING WITH A MAID!?"_

" _I'm fine with it."_

"Stop this." Furuichi was taken out of his thoughts when another beautiful maid showed up, followed by another one.

Furuichi was blushing. "A beautiful and elegant blue-haired maid with glasses, and a sexy, red-haired devil maid. Nice."

Yolda teasingly smiled at Furuichi. "Oh my, cheating on me already?"

"Nah?!" Before Furuichi realized it, he was slammed to the ground by a heel drop from Oga. "Ow." Furuichi almost didn't hear the voice of a young boy, or how the maids suddenly got serious.

"Henry, what are you doing? Get on your knees."

The one now known as Isabella slightly adjusted her glasses. "Lord En, We have found Beelze-sama. We also seem to have found the heir to Luciferia's throne."

The one known as Satura laughed in a tomboyishly cute way. "That chick contractor looks like a pushover." Furuichi then jumped back on his feet, without so much as a scratch on him. "Though, the Luciferian prince is a different story. He may look lanky, but even I can tell he's a powerhouse just by looking at him."

"As you should, Satura." Isabella pushed up her glasses. "This man has single-handedly defeated half of the Black Zodiacs, with only his familiar to aid him."

"Seriously?! That's kick-ass!"

"Do not use such vulgar language before our lord."

"Yes, ma'am." Satura said that in a lazy tone.

As the conversation between maids ended, a young boy with green hair appeared. "It's been some time, little brother."

Oga was shocked. "Brother... No way." She then placed her hand on... Henry's shoulder. "That's your brother? He's pretty short for an older brother."

Henry stabbed one of Oga's fingers. "You fool. That's Lord En, the older brother of the Young Master."

Oga was sucking on her finger. "Baby Beel's? Didn't know he had one."

"Oga?" She looked at Furuichi. "Can I see your finger?"

"Hm? Sure." She showed Furuichi her still bleeding finger. She watched as his finger glowed, and placed the shining digit on her own still bleeding wound. It healed instantly. "Whoa. I didn't know you could do that."

"Yukihime taught it to me. She said that I need at least a basic understanding of healing magic. I'm nowhere near her level, but I can heal minor cuts and bruises."

"Handy."

During the little healing session, Lord En had already taken his seat on the chair Isabella summoned, was being fanned by Yolda, and got a soda from Satura. "Ah, now then, I am known as En, the older brother of that baby."

Oga just blankly stared at the kid. "We know. We just heard. I'm glad the writer shortened all that crap."

"He did what?! Doesn't he know how important I am?! I shouldn't be moved as the same pace as people below me!"

"Well, isn't Furuichi technically above you?"

"Wha?!"

"He's the main character of this fan fic, a seriously powerful demon, a hero, a prince... and the... son... of... Lucifer." Oga then began to strangle Furuichi. "JUST HOW MANY SECRETS ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME, YOU JERK?!" Furuichi didn't even try to struggle.

Kunieda tapped Oga's shoulder. "Oga, what was that just now?"

"Huh? I don't know. Probably magic. Those guys are demons."

"Magic?! Demons?!"

"What's with you? I already told you that Baby Beel and Henry are demons. In fact, Baby Beel's a demon lord." Oga's eyes then turned red as she glared at Furuichi and continued to throttle him. "And apparently, so is this asshole!"

Kunieda was shocked. "F-Furuichi-kun! Is it true?! Are you a demon?!"

"Technically, I'm only a half-demon."

"What!?"

Furuichi turned to darkness and phased out of Oga's throttle. "I was born a human, but a certain trauma awakened my demon blood."

That caught Kunieda's attention. "What trauma?"

Furuichi pointed at Baby Beel. "Getting hit in the head by one of his lightning bolts." Kunieda looked at Baby Beel with shocked eyes. "Thanks to that, my demon blood awakened, slowly but surely making me into a demon." Kunieda didn't know how to process this.

"Hey, you two, don't just give out information to people who aren't involved. Woman, you're my brother's contractor, correct? Then shouldn't that mean you're the human who will end humanity? Even so, you're sided with Beelzebub, which means you should be enemies with that man; who is sided with Lucifer." Oga didn't like the sound of that. "As for the woman, who is it you are sided with? My brother's contractor, or Lucifer's son? Or maybe I should be asking if you have feelings for that woman, Prince of Luciferia." Furuichi's face stayed neutral, but Kunieda was blushing.

"That's not totally true, Young Master. It seems both women have feelings for the prince."

"Oh, you always were sharp in these matters, Yolda."

"When I tried to kiss the prince, both women got very aggravated. However, from the looks of things, neither one has confessed to him."

"W-Wait a minute!" Kunieda started running towards them. "What on earth are you saying?! There's no way that's true!"

"How cute." Kunieda's eyes widened in shock when she realized Yolda appeared next to her without her realizing it. "You're getting flustered because I hit the bull's eye." That's when Yolda rendered Kunieda unconscious. However, before Kunieda hit the ground, Furuichi caught her. As soon as she was in his arms, Furuichi viciously slashed at Yolda with his bare hand; but the demon maid was able to dodge it. She looked at the fence next to where she was, and saw that it was perfectly sliced. "How scary. Had that attacked landed, it would have killed him."

Furuichi glared at Yolda with silver eyes. **"What did you do to her?"** His voice was echoing, dripping with bloodlust.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. All I did was knock her out. It's what I was trying to do to you before."

Furuichi continued to glare at her and the other demons as he carefully got back up, holding Kunieda bridal-style. **"What the hell do you want?"**

Lord En actually shivered in fear. "Man, you're scary. There's no need to be so angry. Don't worry. I'm just here to introduce myself. I'm pretty sure there's no way I could take on a guy powerful enough to defeat half of the Black Zodiacs, let alone beat him." Furuichi remained silent. "Hey, we're both royalty, so why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more welcoming. I really don't like it here." Furuichi just stared at the boy. "I also want to eat some potato chips, preferable nori salt flavor."

Furuichi stared at the boy before finally sighing in defeat. "Very well." Furuichi then placed the sleeping Kunieda in Henry's arms, who looked confused that he actually took her. "If you drop her, or let anything happen to her, I'll skewer you with your own sword." Furuichi then turned away to prepare.

Henry's eye widened before it became a glare. "How dare you order me around?! Who do you think you-?!"

Henry was rendered speechless when Furuichi glared at him with a single, glowing, silver eye; releasing a small amount of his incredible demon energy. **"Know your place, butler."** Henry couldn't talk back. He was too... afraid. In that moment, there was only one person he could compare Furuichi to: The Great Demon Lord.

Yolda shuddered in excitement. "I REALLY like that man." Isabella and Satura just looked at Yolda with unreadable expressions.

Furuichi placed his hand on the ground, and began to concentrate. "Transfer." When he said that, a bright light surrounded the group. When it was gone, and En and his maids were able to open their eyes, they saw a magnificent sight. "Welcome to Manor Lucifer." En and his maids were awestruck.

"What a magnificent abode." Isabella adjusted her glasses.

"This place looks awesome. It would make a great summer home for you, Young Master." Satura couldn't wait to get inside.

"That's right. This home would be perfect for you, Young Master!" Yolda was really enjoying the thought of the mansion belonging to her master.

"Yeah! It would! I've decided! This mansion will be our headquarters!"

"No. It won't." The group looked at Furuichi. "This mansion already has an owner."

"That's right. This magnificent home belongs to my Young Master." When Henry said that, Furuichi sent him flying with a kick to the face. Furuichi easily caught Kunieda in a gentle manner as he watched Henry smash into a tree. He made sure not to use too much force to send him flying. He guessed Henry used his instincts to find Baby Beel in his mansion the first time, and didn't even bother to discover it's location. No way would Furuichi give Henry any such chance.

"As I said before, the mansion already belongs to me. I was the one who rebuilt it, and all so it could one day be a vacation home for my mother. I will not tolerate any discussions about taking over my home. If I hear so much as a whisper on the topic..." Furuichi unleashed his demonic power, and greatly intimidated En and his maids. "There will be a severe punishment. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir." They all answered in unison.

"Master." Everyone looked towards the entrance of the mansion to see the beautiful Yukihime. "I have made the appropriate preparations for your meeting in the mansion's den. I have also prepared a guest room for Lady Kunieda to recuperate. The sleeping quarters for the others shall be prepared momentarily."

"Thank you, Yukihime. Summon Alaindelon, and have him carry Kunieda to her room."

Yukihime bowed. "As you wish, Master." Yukihime then snapped her fingers. Alaindelon then appeared, wearing his butler uniform, took Kunieda from Furuichi's arms, and entered the mansion. "I will have Alaindelon take Hendrickson to a guest room as well." Furuichi didn't respond. He just nodded in approval. "Now then, please follow me to the den."

As the group followed the beautiful fox demon, En couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You have an amazing demon maid, Prince of Luciferia."

"You can just call me Furuichi, Lord En. Also, Yukihime technically isn't a maid. She's my familiar."

En and his maids stopped in their tracks. "EH?! SHE'S NOT A DEMON MAID SERVANT?!"

"B-But she's so well mannered!", Yolda yelled out.

"She is so elegant and poised," Isabella said through her shining glasses.

"She's like Isabella times a hundred!" Satura couldn't help but make that comparison.

Isabella looked at her coworker. "Like me times one hundred?"

"Yeah. A cool beauty that definitely gives off the maid vibe."

"I see."

"Oi, Prince Furuichi."

"Just Furuichi, Lord En."

"Is she really just a familiar? She seems like a top class maid. . . . Ah. I see. You must have had her trained over the many years you obviously had her. Loyalty between familiar and master that deep needs years to form."

"Uh... no. It's barely even been two months since we became master and familiar." En's groups turned to stone at that piece of information. They pretty much walked like robots until they reached the den.

En barely even noticed how Yukihime placed a small drink and a small bowel of chips in front of him. "Master has informed me of how you preferred the drink known as sprite and nori salt potato chips. Please enjoy them."

En looked down. "Oi. What's with this pathetic amount? I require more."

"I would advice against that. Dinner is in but a few minutes. I would implore you not to ruin your appetite before your meal."

"Hah?! You dare to order me around?!"

Before En could further argue with the fox, the beautiful woman lowered herself to his eye level, and looked him right in the eye. En was frozen... unable to look away from the beauty that was Yukihime's eyes. "Young lord, you are a growing man. I understand that you are already quite powerful, but I would still wish for you to become stronger still. To grow to be even greater than you already are, a balanced meal is what you require. Please, allow yourself to eat my food."

En blushed as he looked right into the familiar's eyes. "V-Very well." En looked away, blushing. "I will allow you the honor of feeding me."

Yukihime smiled, stood up, and bowed. "I thank you, Lord En. If you will excuse me, I will prepare the meal. Master, I shall leave you to your meeting."

"Thank you, Yukihime." Yukihime bowed once more and left the room.

Before she left, En took one last look at the beauty, before realization dawned on him. He shook his head violently. "What am I doing? I have a wife!"

"Do you, now?" En looked up at a smiling Furuichi, who was resting his head on his fist. He really did look like a prince. "That is quite impressive. It seems you have surpassed me. I myself should look for a bride. Ow."

Oga smacked Furuichi on the back of his head when he said that. "Don't say stupid things like that."

"Yes, ma'am."

En blinked. "Furuichi?"

"Yes?"

"That woman... my brother's contractor... is she your bride-to-be?"

Both Furuichi and Oga blushed brightly at that question. "O-Only in my dreams."

"Hm. I see. Odd. You two seem compatible with one another." Furuichi and Oga had steam rise from their heads when En said that. "But, then again, the same could be said between you and that other woman Yolda rendered unconscious."

En shivered in fear when he felt a murderous aura, and looked up to see a pissed off Oga. "I dare you to say that again, twerp."

En cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, let us change the subject." Oga's murder aura was gone. "Now then, why did I come to the Human World, and why am I even cooler than Furuichi?"

" _I wanna punch this kid,"_ Oga thought.

" _Don't,"_ Furuichi responded.

"I'm sure you're asking these things in your mind."

"However," Isabella took over, "first, we must what happened to our current king."

"Let me guess: he wants humanity to be destroyed faster than Baby Beel is doing, and sent Lord En."

"Hot damn. Are all Luciferians this smart?" Satura was seriously asking that.

"Anyway, Furuichi, that's how it is. Oh, and thanks for the Sprite."

"Yeah."

"So, let's destroy humanity."

"How about 'no'." Oga then threw an ice cube from her own drink that Yukihime gave her at En's forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Are you telling me the Demon Lord is that much of an idiot? He totally forgot about Baby Beel. And besides, sending a baby to destroy humanity? How stupid can a guy b-" Oga was interrupted when Yolda smashed the end of her mop onto Oga's forehead.

"Prince Furuichi, you really should get better taste in women. You should just kill her." She didn't notice how Furuichi's eyes were shadowed.

"Yolda," Isabella said as she readjusted her glasses, "sit down. As Lord En said, we only came for introductions. Besides..." Her eyes turned dark. "We can kill her whenever we want."

" **No. You most certainly cannot."** En and his maids shivered in fear when Furuichi spoke, allowing his demon energy to flow out of him. **"Not while I am around. Also, I would refrain from threatening her or anyone else I care about while in my presence. Understand?"**

Isabella shook with fear. She has only been this afraid before the Royal Family. This man was most certainly a demon prince. "Y-Yes, sir. Please, forgive my rudeness."

"I shall. Anyway, does this mean that you're dismissing Baby Beel from this 'mission'?"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Oga jumped up in joy. "Does that mean Henry and Baby Beel will leave?! When?! Tomorrow?!" Oga was silenced when Furuichi placed her back on her seat. "What?"

"I doubt it's like that. If the Demon Lord is anything like we think he is, he probably wants Baby Beel and En to work together."

"It's actually a bit scary how smart you are, Furuichi. But, it's as you say. Dad was probably thinking along the lines of: 'Let the brothers have fun destroying humanity!'"

"Though, I personally think we should get rid of them," Yolda said with a smile. She then looked at Furuichi. "Especially you, Your Majesty."

"Hm?"

"Indeed. A man as powerful as you could be a hindrance." Isabella pushed up her glasses.

"Yeah. Do you know how hard it would be to fight a guy tough enough to fight the Black Zodiacs? Those guys aren't pushovers, ya know; and you beat half of them. I don't even want to imagine fighting you." Satura said this without looking Furuichi in the eye.

Furuichi was silent for a bit.

"But, we'll deal with that hurtle when we get to it." En looked at Baby Beel. "For now, let's work together, brother of mine."

Baby Beel looked at En for a bit... before he dug into his mom's glass, grabbed a chunk of ice, and threw it at his brother's head. En and his maids were frozen, while Baby Beel was laughing. Furuichi and Oga just stared blankly at the baby. Baby Beel threw another ice junk that hit En square on the head, laughing once more.

Furuichi sighed. He was about to stop Baby Beel, but he was too late to stop him from throwing the third ice chunk. When the ice hit, it evaporated instantly, catching Furuichi's attention. Then, Furuichi felt, "Hot? What's going on?" He then noticed that En was about to cry, and that his maids were consoling him. "Would any of you like to explain this?"

"It's Master En." Furuichi and Oga looked to see Henry wobble into the den. He must still be feeling Furuichi's kick. "If he cries, his surroundings become a sea of flames."

Oga's eyebrow twitched. _"And Baby Beel made his older brother cry?"_

"There was a time in Hell when he cried for seven days and nights, and destroyed thirty towns. Should he continue, his flames should destroy everything in a nine mile radius."

"THAT WOULD BURN DOWN THE ENTIRE DAMN MOUNTAIN!"

"Furuichi, your mansion is on a mountain? That's pretty awesome."

"This isn't the time, Oga. Is there any way to calm the kid down?!"

Satura had a thought. "A game! Hey, Princey!"

"Princey?"

"Do you have a game?!"

"I have four different game rooms."

En pretty much warped to him. "YOU DO?!" You could hardly tell he was crying before.

"Uh... yeah."

"Take me to one!"

Furuichi sighed. "Follow me." As Furuichi lead the group, he could hear En chanting: "Games. Games."

"Alright. This is one of my personal favorites." Furuichi opened the door, and the room was practically sparkling in En's eyes... well, it actually was sparkling. Alaindelon and Yukihime take their cleaning very seriously. "The Play Station room."

"Play Station?"

"If I remember correctly, Shadow of Mordor should be in the PS4."

"Mordor?"

"It's an ARPG based on The Lord of the Rings franchise. Here." Furuichi turned on the game.

"Ah! A demon!"

"It's actually an Uruk. They're the main enemies of the game. That one is the current nemesis I chose. You can either kill him or dominate him."

"Dominate him?"

"Make him your slave against his will."

"Oh! What a glorious function! None of my or dad's games let me do that! And it looks so real! I thought you summoned him!" En began to play. "Wait, how do I attack?"

"Here, let me show you the tutorial menu."

"SO MANY SKILLS! CAN THAT HUMAN REALLY DO ALL OF THAT?!"

"Yes."

"DID THAT CREATURE CALL ME A MAN-SWINE?!"

"They tend to do that."

"I WON'T DOMINATE HIM! I'LL BURN HIM ALIVE!"

"There're actually two attacks for that."

"LORD EN! FIGHT!"

After an hour, Yukihime knocked on the door to let everyone know that dinner was ready. En still wanted to play, but one look at Yukihime made him obey. As they walked, he couldn't help but think back on the game. "Furuichi?"

"Hm?"

"Are there more games like that?"

"Sure. Hundreds, actually. Hell, that particular game is getting a sequel this year."

"REALLY?!" En fell to his knees. "W-Who would have guess that Human World games could have advanced so much? A revolution! It's a revolution!" Furuichi and Oga sweat dropped at the boy's words. "Isabella, Yolda, Satura! Tomorrow, we're going to the game store! We'll destroy humanity later!"

The girls smiled sheepishly. "As you wish, Master."

"But for now, it's time to eeeeeeee-EEEEEEEEAAAAATTTT!" En and his maids' eyes popped open. Before them was a royal meal.

"Master, I have prepared whole roasted pork for the main course. There are also two large bowels of salads, one fruit and the other vegetable. I have also baked some potatoes, cooked some rice, and even prepared some macaroni and cheese for our young guest. For dessert, I have baked a mixed berry pie using blue berries, black berries, and strawberries. Should you or our guests desire anything else, please do not hesitate to call for me."

"Thank you, Yukihime."

The maids were shocked. "O-One woman made all of this by herself?" Yolda was astonished.

"It would take a whole team of royal chefs to cook such a feast." Isabella even cleaned her glasses to make sure what she saw wasn't an illusion.

"How is she NOT a demon maid? Hell, I can't think of a single maid who's ever been this skilled." Satura really couldn't. No demon servant is this skilled.

"Now then, shall we eat? Well, actually, it looks like two of us already are." En and his group looked towards where Furuichi was pointing, and saw Oga stuffing her face while Baby Beel was drinking happily out of his bottle.

En took a seat at the table, waited for Yolda to fill his plate, and took his first bite of the pork she placed on his plate. When he ate it, his eyes popped open. "D-Delicious. No! That word isn't even worthy to describe this!" En slammed his hands onto the table. "How?! How is it possible for one demon to outclass a whole team of demon chefs?! I've never tasted food this amazing, and I'm the Prince of Hell!"

Furuichi chuckled. "Yukihime is just that skilled. There's no way to explain it. Now, just enjoy your meal." Furuichi then went back to eating. En did as well. He couldn't get enough of the food. He even took spoonfuls of both salad bowels, and happily ate them. He couldn't decide which was more delicious: the main course or the dessert.

After the masters ate, the servants got to taste the food of the fox demon. Their pride was shattered. With just one bite, they knew... that they could never reach this level of culinary craftsmanship. Yukihime was just too strong.

"Now then," En and his maids looked towards Yukihime. "The hour is six o'clock at night. The hour of rest is at nine. In the next three hours, you may explore the mansion of my master. However, once the bell tolls, you must return to your rooms. You may stay awake for one hour, but must fall asleep at ten. Rest is important for all, even one such as yourself, Lord En." En blushed an looked away from the beauty, nodding in conformation. His maids were shocked. They have never seen En so... docile. At least not with anyone other than his "wife". "That is especially true for you, master. You especially need rest."

"I know, Yukihime."

"In fact, I would advice you to take a relaxing soak in the springs. Allow the waters to rejuvenate you."

"A fine idea, Yukihime. Well then, I'm off. Enjoy my home to your heart's desire." Before anything was said, Furuichi turned to darkness, and flew to the spring.

Without even checking the area, Furuichi took off his clothes and entered the hot springs. "Ah. Man, I love these springs. I can already feel the magic healing me. I love my mansion."

"So do I. Let me live here, already."

"For the last time, Oga, it's not gonna- GODDAMMIT! YOU'RE IN THE SPRINGS WITH ME AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?!" Furuichi looked to see Baby Beel swimming around with Oga enjoying the springs.

"What's the problem? We've already done it once already. Besides, no way am I gonna let you hog this thing for yourself. This is a public spring."

"SINCE WHEN?! I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND THE DAMN THING, AND MADE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE! PLUS, IT'S ON MY PROPERTY! IT'S LEGALLY MINE!"

"Then you should at least share it with your best friend." Oga then stretched her arms... nearly revealing her nipples. If only she didn't sink deeper into the spring. "Ah. This must be heaven."

Furuichi sucked his teeth as he wiped the blood off his nose. "Just a little bit higher."

"You have such sexual thoughts about her, and yet you do not consider her your mate. You really are a contradiction, Prince of Luciferia." Furuichi looked up, and had a major nosebleed. Above him was Yolda with only a towel to protect her gorgeous body. Yolda couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction and victory. "If you'll excuse me." She then entered the spring, ignoring Furuichi's lecherous gaze and Oga's death glare.

"Ah. You can just feel the enchantment of the spring healing you. And some of my magic is returning." Yolda then looked towards Furuichi in a seductive way. "You have a magnificent home, Young Prince." All Furuichi could do was babble.

"Jeez, Yolda." Furuichi looked to see Satura also in the spring, also looking sexy in her tomboyish way. "Can't you enjoy a spring without being a pervert?"

"But he's so fun to tease."

"Yolda." Furuichi looked towards the voice, and ended up having his jaw splash into the water. There Isabella was... her breasts floating in the spring. "It's in bad taste to do such things in a spring."

"Okay."

Furuichi was blushing, steam leaving his nose with every breath... pissing off Oga more and more. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"

"Huh? Lord En was having so much fun in the game room that he told us to leave. He said we could use the springs while he enjoys his game." Furuichi's eyes turned black.

Yolda giggled. "Though, it doesn't look like you mind too much, so says your _bamboo pole_." Yolda was looking down towards Furuichi's crotch, licking her lips hungrily.

"Damn. That's pretty impressive." Satura was even swimming closer.

"I must agree. I do hope that Lord En's 'sword' becomes that great when he is fully grown." Isabella said that in a cool and collective tone, her glasses shining, but one could still see her blush; even through the steam.

Furuichi's eyes were completely black, his jaw hanging loosely. He looked around to see a lustful Yolda, a curious Satura, a blushing Isabella, and an Oga with dangerously shining eyes that could definitely kill. She... was... pissed. "I-I-I-I-I-I'M HEADING OUT FIRST!" When he said that, he turned to darkness and flew away.

"Aw, what a waste." Yolda looked genuinely disappointed.

Yolda's thoughts were taken away when she heard the water splash and heard the sound of a fist smashing into a palm, followed by popping knuckles. She looked to see Oga standing up, eyes shadowed, surrounded by an angry aura. "I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you."

Yolda smiled. "Will you?" She then stood up herself. "Sounds like fun."

Furuichi flew into his room, made pants from his darkness, and leaned against his door, panting. He then heard the sound of an explosion, but decided to let it be. "I'm so damn tired." He then walked over to his bed, and flopped right onto it. "So damn tired." With that, the half-demon prince of pride allowed himself to fall into a deep slumber.


	27. Chapter 27

The sun had begun to rise, illuminating the magnificent Manor Lucifer. Since his drapes were closed, the rays of the sun could not reach the sleeping Prince of Pride. However, he was awakened by a scream. It came from Kunieda's room. Summoning his sword, he warped to her room, and hastily entered the room, sword ready to cut down the intruder. "Kunieda-senpai! What happened?!"

Kunieda looked at Furuichi with surprised eyes. "F-Furuichi-kun?" Kunieda looked around. "Where are we? I don't recognize this room at all. Have we been kidnapped?"

Furuichi sighed. "Is that why you screamed?"

Kunieda blushed. "Y-Yeah."

Furuichi relaxed, and leaned against the doorway, making his sword disappear. "Don't worry. You're in my mansion."

"Y-Your what?!"

"You were unconscious when I brought you. You were knocked out by En's maid, Yolda. The kid wanted to go somewhere nice, and I didn't want him to be taken to my or Oga's house. So, I brought him to my mansion, bringing you along. You've been resting in this room ever since."

"I-I see." Kunieda looked around. "This room is extraordinary. You must be as rich as Himekawa."

"At least."

Kunieda looked at Furuichi, blushed, then looked away. "Um, Furuichi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Do you always walk around your home without a shirt?"

"Huh?" Furuichi looked down... and saw his chiseled chest. All he was wearing was a pair of black jeans. Blushing, Furuichi cleared his throat. "Sorry." He then summoned his demon energy to make a shirt for him. Kunieda saw this. "And no, I usually don't."

Kunieda just stared at Furuichi. "You... really are a demon, aren't you."

"Half-demon, actually."

"And what about Beel-chan?"

"He's a full demon. Born and raised in the Demon World." Kunieda stayed quiet. Furuichi then looked out her window. "We can continue this subject later. Right about now, Yukihime would have finished cooking breakfast. She's very punctual, so we shouldn't keep her waiting. Since you've been unconscious since yesterday evening, I'm sure you quite hungry by now, right?" Before Kunieda could say anything, her stomach growled, causing her to blush and Furuichi to chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kunieda was red the whole time she followed Furuichi to the dinning room. Still, she was able to see how grand Furuichi's mansion was. She couldn't help but be more intrigued with her underclassman... and wonder if his money is legal.

"It's legal." Kunieda jumped. "I found a cave filled to the brim with precious metals and gems. It's how I was able to buy and rebuild this mansion. I didn't do anything crazy like rob a bank, so don't worry, Kunieda-senpai."

"Furuichi-kun, can you read minds?"

"No. At least not now. I might learn how to do that in the near future, but not right now." Kunieda looked skeptical. "You're just gonna have to trust me, senpai."

Kunieda silently followed Furuichi through his gorgeous mansion, until they finally reached his breathtaking dinning room. In it, Oga was already stuffing her face. She stopped only to enjoy the flavors of her breakfast. "Fried eggs and steak with hash browns and buttermilk pancakes. Grape juice that tastes like it was fresh from the grape. And best of all, FUCKING BREAKFAST CAKES! THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"So you heard, Master." Furuichi and Kunieda looked towards the voice. Kunieda's eyes widened when she saw the woman from the news that fought alongside Furuichi. She was even more beautiful in person. "Lady Oga has described today's breakfast. Please, won't you and Lady Kunieda take your seats?"

"We will, but I need to know something, Yukihime."

"The location of the young Lord En and his maids?" Furuichi nodded his head. "They left some time after the sun began to rise. They are most likely somewhere in Ishiyama City by now." Furuichi looked worried. "Do not fret, master. It's very unlikely that Lord En will try to take your mansion. He both fears and respects you far too much."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "I can understand the fear, but respect?"

"Yes. He my not have shown it, but the young lord does respect you. I believe that is more than enough reason for him not to want to take what is rightfully yours. Now then, please eat. You need your nourishment."

Furuichi sighed before he chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. You're one hell of a wife, you know that?"

Yukihime blushed, while Oga actually stopped eating, and Kunieda's eyes were shadowed. "M-Master. Please, don't tease me in such a way." Yukihime actually looked away, blushing in an adorable manner.

Furuichi chuckled... and then got smacked in the face by a pancake. "Whoops. I flipped my pancake too hard. Sorry, Furuichi." There was no regret in Oga's voice.

Furuichi just ate the pancake. "What, no syrup?"

"Just shut up and eat."

"You heard the lady, Kunieda-senpai."

Kunieda looked at Furuichi before the two went to sit down. Kunieda looked down at the food. It looked divine. After she fixed her plate, she took a bite out of the eggs first. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Divine doesn't even begin to describe this. Calling it 'delicious' would almost be an insult."

"Thank you, Lady Kunieda. I do enjoy it when people find my feed pleasing." Kunieda looked up to the smiling Yukihime. "Oh, and I have gone to the liberty of obtaining a clean uniform for you. Please, feel free to use the shower in your room."

"Huh? Oh. Thank you." Kunieda continued to eat. "This place is amazing. Do you really live here Furuichi-kun?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I need to keep up appearances. My family doesn't know about this place. Hell, my parents don't even know their son is a half-demon. I'd rather not get them involved, so I keep my life a secret by living with them."

"B-But what about now? You must have been here all night."

"Do not fret, Lady Kunieda. I made a call to my Master's home, informing his parents that he was helping your grandfather."

"Eh?! You basically told them he was staying over at my house?! That could cause a misunderstanding!"

"Don't worry. I informed them how strict your grandfather was. After learning about him, my master's parents believed your grandfather would ensure your purity." Kunieda blushed at the word purity.

"If the old man didn't, I sure as hell would make sure Furuichi wouldn't try anything funny with you." Oga then looked at Furuichi with glowing red eyes. **"Or any girl."** Furuichi shivered in fear, and instinctively covered his crotch.

After the delicious, but scary for Furuichi, breakfast, the group went to their respective bathrooms to clean up. After everyone was finished, they all met in the foyer, where Furuichi transferred them to an alleyway a block away from St. Ishiyama. The three students walked over to the school, ready for another day.

* * *

It was now lunch, and Kunieda was sitting on the fountain with Nene, Yuka, and Chiaki sitting near her. Kunieda was deep in thought.

" _So, Beel-chan is the child of the Great Demon Lord. I think Furuichi-kun said he was Beelzebub. . . . Furuichi-kun. He himself is a demon, and the son of Lucifer of all beings. I guess that explains his awesome strength. Wait, if Beel is the demon lord, then he really isn't Oga-san's child, and isn't married to Henry. Ah! Then, that means she and Furuichi-kun really could be a couple! Wait, that's not the problem! We're up against demons! A baby demon lord that wants to destroy humanity, and a group of demons trying to kill Furuichi-kun!"_

Kunieda kept ruffling her own hair, and groaning in aggravation at the situation she was dragged in. Nene and the other two noticed that.

"Wonder what's up with Nee-san," Yuka asked after she swallowed her yakisoba bread.

"Hm. Now that I think about it, she said she was going to talk to Oga yesterday," Nene replied.

"Ah! Do you think she was going to talk to her about Furuichi?!" Nene gasped at Yuka's question. "Do you think it was like a declaration of war or something?"

"No way..." Nene then saw Oga and Furuichi walking side by side. "Oga!" Nene grabbed her by the collar, tears in her eyes. "If you so much as scratch her, I'll murder you! And you!" Furuichi pointed to himself, and was surprised when Nene started to throttle him. "If you make her cry, I'll never forgive you!"

"What are you *cough ***** talking about?! Oga, help!"

"Hm... Nah." Oga then walked away.

"Traitor!"

Up on the second floor, Azusa and Kazu were watching the whole thing. "Kunieda-senpai, I thought it was like that."

"It was?"

"Yes! And for times like this: Double Dates are recommended!"

Kazu sweat dropped. "Double Dates?"

"Yeah. 'Cause if your nervous alone, a double date would make everything A.O.K.!"

"Sure, but who would they go on the double date with?"

"Hm... you?"

"Hah?!"

"I can't stand around idly while you speak of double dates!"

"Ah! It's the big ol' guy!" Though Kazu looked freaked out, Azusa just said, "Oya."

"For double dates, leave everything to me!" Alaindelon then somehow became shirtless and surrounded by flowers, with an excited Azusa and unimpressed Kazu around. However, in the next second, the sound of what seemed to be a pop gun was heard, and Alaindelon fell on his back, with a new smoking and bloody spot on his forehead.

The two students looked out the window to see Furuichi... still in his same spot... holding Chiaki's smoking air gun... with Nene's hands still around his throat. He handed the gun back to Chiaki. "Thank you."

"Crazy! You're a seriously good shot, Furuichi-kun!"

"Hawk eyes."

"I gotta admit, that was pretty impressive."

"Thanks. Maybe I should get a gun for myself."

" _Not a bad idea. A gun could help you out against the likes of Poisoned Dart. You can get a pretty decent one at the antique shop."_

" _Is there anything I can't get from that place?"_

"Now, where was I? Oh, right." Nene then proceeded to strangle Furuichi.

* * *

The Next Day

"So, mind telling me why I'm the one chaperoning this double date? I'm the same age as Kazu and Azusa."

Alaindelon looked nervous. "Um, actually, Furuichi-sama, you're participating."

"Huh? I am? Then where's my date?"

"Well, I was hoping I would be you-"

"Finish that sentence, and I'll skewer you with an antique spear."

" _Actually, you should do that anyway. Sounds like fun."_

" _Don't tempt me, mother."_

" _I'm the Devil. Temptation is what I do."_

"I-I see. I guess I'll bring your _true_ date." Alaindelon then spun into the air and came back. "Now then."

The idiot was about to spilt himself open, but Furuichi was smart. "Hey, the people dressed as Gohan-kun and Okazu-kun are taking Seaweed Topping and..." The two students looked away just in time before Alaindelon split to spit out Oga and Kunieda.

"The hell ya doing, Old Man?!" Oga was pissed.

"Wait a... what is this?" Kunieda then saw Furuichi. "Furuichi-kun!? Did you teleport me somewhere?"

"Not me. It was this guy."

"And now, the triple-" Alaindelon felt death staring at him. "I mean, the double date can commence."

Oga was confused. "Date? What are you talking about?" Baby Beel then noticed the amusement park, and tugged at Oga's hair. "What? You wanna ride on something? Furuichi just took us here last month."

"Eh? Oga-san, you already went on a date with Furuichi-kun?"

Oga blushed at Azusa's question. "I-It wasn't a date!"

Azusa's eyes sparkled. "Could it be... secret love?!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Azusa's eye shined even brighter at how desperately Oga was trying deny it.

" _She's in love! And she doesn't even want to admit it! Forbidden love! Unrequited love! So... SO... SO ROMANTIC!"_

 **A/N: Is it? Truth be told, I'm just bullshitting.**

After a long argument, Oga was finally able to get enough alone time to get Baby Beel some ice cream, and ride on a Gohan-kun kiddy ride, with Baby Beel happily waving around the ice cream while on Gohan's head.

Kunieda walked up and leaned on the railing. "He's so happy. I honestly can't imagine him to be a baby demon lord as he is now."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I never told you the whole story, huh?"

"Huh? No."

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a beautiful, cool, admired by all young woman who everyone respected and looked up to." Kunieda just stood there, smiling, actively listening to Oga's story. "Um, you're supposed to go, 'Yeah, right'. Don't just listen intently. I just picked him up by the river." That caused Kunieda to laugh in an adorable way.

Then, En showed up. After a small "argument" with Baby Beel, the maids had to try and console the boy, while Oga and Kunieda stood near Furuichi and the rest of the group.

"Well, this might be a bit of a problem," Furuichi said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. If we let this kid cry, Ishiyama Land will be in a sea of fire," Oga said.

"Sea of fire," Kunieda asked.

"Yeah," Oga replied. "You were unconscious when it happened, but when that kid cries, it causes a lot of trouble. We almost lost our awesome mansion."

Furuichi looked at Oga with a raised eyebrow. "'Our'?"

Oga pointed a finger at Furuichi. "What's yours is mine."

"Why you..."

"Aneki, do you know those people?"

"Oh, I know! The maids from your favorite cafe, Strategist?"

"No. They're Baby Beel's older brother and his caretakers."

"Older brother? Then is he your stepson, Aneki?"

"Hell no."

"Ah! Then... you and Furuichi-san became parents in elementary school?! That's awesome!"

"HELL TO THE GODDAMN NO!" The two best friends were totally red, their heads spewing steam. You could heat a bag of popcorn with their heads.

"Okay! Next, I wanna ride that!"

Furuichi looked at what En was pointing at, and saw Ishiyama Land's fastest ride. "Uh-uh. No way." Furuichi placed his hand on En's shoulder. "You'd definitely cry on that. Hm?"

"H-Huh?" Furuichi looked behind him to see that Yolda was trying to throw him. "Huh? Why?" She then wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to throw him with all her strength. "Eh?"

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Trying to throw you, but I can't lift you at all."

Furuichi blankly stared at Yolda. "You... do remember who I am... right?"

Yolda then had a look of realization, and backed away. "I... have no chance of throwing you, do I?"

"Not unless you're as strong as Juggernaut."

"YOU FOUGHT JUGGERNAUT?!"

Furuichi looked down at a surprised En. "Fought him? He was the first Zodiac I killed." En and his maids' jaws fell. "What?"

En didn't say anything. He just turned around. "You... were that strong?"

"Um... yeah."

En was quiet. "You said I would cry on that ride."

"I did."

En turned towards Furuichi, a fire in his eyes. "I'll prove you wrong!" Furuichi turned to stone. "I'll prove it to you! I'll prove to everyone! I'll prove that you're not the only strong and badass demon prince!"

"Hah?!"

Before Furuichi could say anything, En took off running. Furuichi and the maids followed him, as well as Azusa, Kazu, and Oga. The next thing Furuichi knew, the group was waiting for the ride to start. "How the hell did this happen?"

The ride started. Furuichi heard En actually enjoy himself. Then, the ride started to climb. Furuichi could hear the boy whimper, and was starting to worry. His worry grew when he felt hot. Then, the fall began. En was crying, and Furuichi was hoping for something to happen to save them.

"Furuichi-sama!" Furuichi looked... and paled. Alaindelon split himself. "Come on."

"FUCK NO!" Furuichi pointed his palm. "Transfer!" A black portal appeared, and swallowed the coaster. Then, another portal appeared at the end of the ride, spitting out the coaster.

Kazu was confused. "When did we...?"

Oga looked around. "Huh, I didn't know you could do that, Furuichi." Oga then looked at her best friend. "Geh. You alright? You look like you wanna puke."

"Ugh. I honestly feel like it. I've never had to transfer that much before. My powers still have limits. Guess I know what one of them is." Furuichi then covered his mouth. "Yeah. Definitely gonna puke." Furuichi then turned to darkness, and flew away, somehow without Kazu or Azusa noticing.

With Furuichi feeling better after puking in a trashcan with no witnesses, he followed En and his maids with his own group.

"Well, it wasn't much. Compared to riding through Vlad's Haunt on the back of an Ak-Baba, it was a bore."

Satura placed a hand on the back of her head. "Totally, Master."

Oga sighed. "Give it a rest."

Yolda glared at Oga. "And who were you addressing with that mouth of yours?"

"What was that? Wanna finish what we started at the springs?"

"Oh, with pleasure."

"That woman is exactly right." Everyone looked up to see Henry standing on a lamp post. "I heard from Alaindelon and came running to see this sorry sight. Not a single word of thanks to the one who saved you? Though, being in debt to a prince of a rival kingdom is quite the humiliation." Henry smiled sadistically. "It suites you, Yolda."

Yolda summoned her mop, and pointed it at Henry. "You have a point. How should I pay you back? I should double my gratitude for being saved by Prince Furuichi. How about I take your ugly body and clean it to be at least half as lovely as the prince's?"

Furuichi felt his sleeve being tugged, and looked to see Azusa. "Why do they keep calling you a prince?"

"Yeah... I kinda helped them out in a play. I played the role of a prince, and was pretty convincing. However, I had to wear something pretty lame, and they won't let me forget it. So, they call me a 'prince' in order to tease me."

"Oh."

Azusa then looked back at the man and woman. When she looked away, Furuichi noticed that En was running off, and went to follow him without anyone noticing.

Furuichi was able to catch up with En, and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't run off like that."

"Oh, Prince Furuichi."

"Just call me Furuichi. Didn't I already say that?"

"Oh! What's that Demon World looking building?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the Haunted House."

"I wanna try it!"

"No. You're get scared and cry."

En's eyes widened before they turned into a glare. "No, I won't! I'm a strong and cool prince, just like you! No, I'm even stronger and cooler than you! I'll prove it!" En ran off.

"Hey!" Furuichi followed.

The two were now in the haunted house, with En jumping at most of the scares, with Furuichi not even flinching. "W-What the devil is this?!"

"I told you. A haunted house. Don't worry. Everything's fake."

"Huh? Are you- Ah!" A green flame flew by En, and scared him enough to actually cling to Furuichi for protecting.

Furuichi soothingly patted En's shoulder, and rubbed the top of his head. "Don't worry. Like I said, everything in here's fake. And even if they weren't, there's no way I would let anything happen to you."

En looked up at Furuichi, sniffling a bit. "R-Really?"

Furuichi smiled. "Of course. I can't let anything happen to the strong and cool Lord En. Your maids would kill me if I did." En sniffled again, but seemed to calm down. Furuichi chuckled, and grabbed En's hand. "Now, let's get out of-" Furuichi's eyes widened, and so did En's.

"This is..."

"Demon energy." Furuichi looked around with his Silver eyes, prepared for a fight. "One of them is here."

"By them, you mean..."

"A Black Zodiac." En was getting nervous. He stayed close to Furuichi. Furuichi looked around, trying to find where the Zodiac was. Then, he heard it. The wall to his left started to crackle. Without hesitating, Furuichi grabbed En, and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid an exploding wall. With En in his arms, Furuichi glared at his opponent. "Black Zodiac, Thirteen Ghosts: The Hammer."

He was a hulk of a man. He was a black man in the garb of a blacksmith. Nearly his entire upper body was impaled with nails, and his left hand was the head of a sledgehammer. Both his size and his appearance were terrifying, but his demonic energy was also something to fear. He was extremely powerful, something that anyone, human or demon, could tell at a glance.

En was shivering in fear. "A-A Black Zodiac, and what's worse, that's one of the Bloody Poltergeist."

"Bloody Poltergeist?"

"You don't know? They're the three strongest members of the Thirteen Ghosts Division. It's composed of Juggernaut, Hammer, and-"

"Jackal."

En nodded his head. "All three of them are absolute monsters. It's said that their power rivals that of the Evil Stars. Even the other Ghosts are afraid of them."

"Which of the three are the strongest?"

"In terms of raw power, Hammer and Juggernaut are almost evenly matched, but there are rumors that Juggernaut is stronger. However, without a doubt, Jackal is the most dangerous of them all. He's viciously insane. He even scares the other Poltergeists. He's a monster."

"Which means Hammer here is technically weaker than him."

"Huh? Um, yeah."

"Interesting." Furuichi summoned his cloak and mask, and got ready for a fight. "En, stay away from this fight."

"Eh?"

"Get to somewhere safe. I'm Hammer's target, but he may still try and drag you into this. I don't want that to happen. Try to stay as far away from this fight as you possibly can." En didn't answer. He just stared at Furuichi with wide, admiring eyes; enchanted by his cloaked and masked form. Nodding, En took a few steps away from the two demons about to fight. "Now then..." Furuichi smashed his fist against his palm, creating a small boom. "Shall we begin?" Hammer answered with a booming roar.

* * *

"Are you sure you saw Furuichi-kun and that boy come in here?"

"Yeah. How many other idiots do you know have silver hair?"

"Oga-san, isn't calling Furuichi and idiot a bit rude?"

"What? He's my idiot." Kunieda blushed when Oga said Furuichi was hers. "Anyway, there are the actors." The costumed employees turned towards Oga. "All of you, get out. If you don't..." Oga punched the wall, creating a large hole. It caused the employees to shiver in fear.

"What's all the fuss," a ghostly voice asked. "Oh, it's Oga."

"Tojo? You're working here? Wait, what's with that lame umbrella monster costume? You couldn't even scare a chicken with that."

"Shut it! If you came to fight, then let's get started!"

Oga smiled in excitement. "Ready whenever you are!"

"Oga! This isn't the time! Didn't you and Furuichi-kun say that Ishiyama Land would be a sea of flames if we didn't find that boy?!" Oga wasn't listening. She was too excited for a fight. Then, it happened.

* * *

Everyone heard a small but loud boom, followed by an even louder roar that actually made the attraction shake. The employees were terrified, while the Ishiyama students were wondering what caused the sound. Then, they heard what sounded like kicks and punches landing. Each strike caused a small shake. Then, there was an especially loud boom.

In the next second, a blur shot through the sliding paper doors, and slammed into the wall. It groaned. "Damn, that hurt." Everyone looked and saw something surprising. The employees saw that it was the urban legend, Silver Demon, while the Ishiyama students just saw Furuichi in pain.

Before anyone could react, they saw Furuichi look up. "Whoa!" He jumped away just in time... to avoid getting his head smashed in by a sledgehammer. The employees knew it was real by it's sheer destructive power. They didn't have anything in the attraction like that. When they saw who was wielding the hammer, they all shrieked in absolute fear and horror.

"Oh, my God!"

"H-How is that guy still alive?!"

"Oh, Lord. Look at his hand." The employee vomited.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" The employees looked towards Silver Demon. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS GUY'S A PSYCHOPATH! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh, God! He must be one of those drug-addicts!"

"What the fuck kinda drug does that to a man?!"

"I don't wanna know! I'm outta here!" The employees then ran like hell.

Furuichi was glad they ran. He couldn't risk then accidentally getting caught in this fight. If Hammer so much as grazed them, the wind pressure alone would have killed them. No way an average human could survive being near this beast.

Hammer roared and charged at Furuichi, swinging his left "hand". Furuichi dodged each swing. Then, when he saw an opening, Furuichi landed a powerful uppercut to the chin that actually caused Hammer to stagger. With that opening, Furuichi jumped up, and started to repeatedly kick the large ghost in the chest before sending him skipping across the ground with a powerful double kick. That must have made many of the nails on his body dig in even deeper.

Furuichi got into a fighting stance, knowing full well that wouldn't be nearly enough to take down an opponent like Hammer. He was proven right when the Ghost slammed his hammer onto the ground as he quickly rose, creating a small earthquake. The earthquake was powerful enough to make all of Ishiyama Land shake, causing a panic among the customers. The employees got them out for safety. They were brave in doing so, and also right. Had they stayed, who knows how many casualties the fight between Furuichi and Hammer would have caused.

The only ones left besides Oga's group were the demon maids, Henry, Alaindelon, Azusa, and Kazu. The demons all recognized the demon energy, and were in a cold sweat. A normal member of the Thirteen Ghosts is deadly, but a Bloody Poltergeist is a whole other level. What's worse, Henry and the maids sensed that their masters were near this beast. They needed to hurry.

Furuichi was glaring at the huge ghost, completely ignoring Oga, Kunieda, and Tojo. As soon as Hammer roared, Furuichi charged. The ghost lifted his left arm, preparing to smash Furuichi. Furuichi readied a right punch to counter. Their strikes collided. It caused a massive shock wave that caused even the delinquents to have to shield themselves from the immense wind pressure. It completely destroyed the haunted house, leaving their fight for everyone to see in the light of day. Then, a sickening sound was heard.

Furuichi's bones began to snap and crack. Hammer won the power struggle. Furuichi roared in pain, and backed away. He looked away to see his ruined and mangled right hand, accidentally letting down his guard. When he did, Hammer grabbed Furuichi by the neck, and easily lifted him up into the air. As Furuichi struggled to get out of his grip, Hammer roared. After the booming roar, Hammer slammed his left "hand" right into Furuichi's chest. Everyone present could hear his ribs breaking. The three delinquents watched in shock and horror as Furuichi was sent skidding their way.

"Furuichi!"

"Furuichi-kun!"

Oga and Kunieda ran towards him, seeing if he was okay. As soon as they knelt near him, and took off his mask, he started coughing. The last cough released blood. He was breathing, but it was labored. He was heavily damaged. The girls then heard thudding footsteps, and looked up to glare at the bastard that harmed their friend, his hammer hand looking ready to kill Furuichi.

However, before Hammer could get any closer, Tojo stepped in front of him, looking angry. Even in that ridiculous umbrella monster costume, he looked intimidating. "That was my friend you just hurt, asshole." Tojo then viciously punched Hammer right in the face. The beast staggered a bit, but he barely looked phased. Instead, he just stood back up... and literally slapped Tojo away with his right hand. Tojo was smashed into the last remaining wall of the Haunted House.

Tojo didn't look like he was moving, but Hammer didn't care. He had one target: the prince laying on the floor. A murderous glow in his eyes, Hammer menacingly walked closer to Furuichi, ready to smash him into pulp, along with the foolish human women that dared to stand in his way. However, before he could take another step, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on there, bitch." Hammer looked behind him to see the human he sent flying before. "Our fight ain't over yet."

Tojo then punched Hammer in the face. Hammer... almost fell. What's worse, it actually hurt. That infuriated Hammer. He was a demon. An A-class demon. How could he be harmed by a mere human? He released an infuriated roar, and glared at Tojo was murderous eyes.

Tojo wasn't afraid. He just got into a fighting stance, glaring at his opponent. "Bring it on, fucker."

The two charged at each other. Hammer threw the first attack. He swung his left arm to bash in Tojo's head, but the TKKH member easily dodged the strike, and punched Hammer in the face. The monster was in pain... but so was Tojo. He was unfortunate enough to punch one of the nails on Hammer's head. Tojo looked down to see his bloody knuckle.

Tojo actually thought those nails were fake. Some weird fashion statement that you could get from the local Halloween store that this guy wore to scare people more. Now he knew it was real. Now he knew what he was fighting. A monster. This fight would be serious. Tojo knew that he if lost... this creature would kill him.

Tojo charged at the beast, and started to viciously punch him. A good punch to the chest caused Hammer to stagger, which was what Tojo wanted. While Hammer tried to regain his footing, Tojo jumped, and double kicked Hammer right in the face. It caused Hammer to skid back a bit, his eyes now black.

"What's wrong? That all you got?"

Hammer snarled at the insolent human's words. He released a mighty roar that shook the park, and slammed his hammer onto the ground. It caused an earthquake, but it also caused something else. A strange energy escaped his hammer, and charged at Tojo. Tojo was initially shocked, but still crossed his arms over his face. He thought it would be enough. He was only partially right. The energy wave sent Tojo flying, his defense still up. It hurt like hell. It hurt more than even Zen's punch, but Tojo was still able to somehow handle it. When he landed, he took an offensive stance, expecting to continue fighting. Then, he got a surprise.

Hammer's fingers wrapped around Tojo's neck, and lifted the large teenager as easily as he lifted Furuichi. _"So fast! And what's with this strength? What the fuck is this guy?!"_ As these thoughts ran through Tojo's mind, Hammer roared right in his face, before slamming Tojo into the ground. The impact created a large crater, and made yet another quake. It was powerful enough to make Tojo cough up blood.

Tojo was beaten and battered. He couldn't even twitch. He was still conscious, but everything hurt like hell. He could still see, so he saw Hammer when the monster walk into the crater, towering over him. _"What power. This guy is insane. I've never fought anyone like_ _this freak... and Furuichi... has been fighting guys like this... alone?"_ Tojo watched as Hammer raised his left arm, preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

 _"Heh. So this is how I die, huh?"_ As Tojo looked up, one last thought appeared in his mind. One last image. The thing he cared about most.

"Shizuka."

Before Hammer could kill the human, he felt a horrible pain in his left leg. He roared from the pain, and looked down to see a black object strike his left knee, shattering his femur enough to make the bone break through his skin. Before he could look to see what had attacked him, he was sent flying out of the crater. When he landed, he looked down at his leg. Without hesitating, he hammered the bone back into his leg. As if that totally healed him, he just got out of the crater. He got angry when he saw who had attacked him.

Furuichi, without his mask or hood, glared at Hammer. "I'm your target, right? You were sent to kill me, weren't you? Then keep the humans out of this." Furuichi walked towards Hammer, releasing his demonic energy in an intimidating way. "This is between you and me. This is a fight between demons."

Tojo looked up, and slowly and shakily reached out to his friend, who was getting closer to that monster. "Fu-ru-i-chi."

Hammer was seeing red. He roared as he smashed his hammer onto the ground, creating stone walls around him and Furuichi. He would definitely kill the Prince of Pride. This time, there will be no humans to save him.

Tojo was horrified when he saw the walls. "Furuichi. No." Tojo tried to crawl. "He..." He coughed up some blood. "He can't fight that thing alone."

"Tojo!" Tojo didn't look. He recognized Oga and Kunieda's voices.

The two girls ran up to him. "Tojo, stop moving! You're too badly injured!"

"Kunieda. We need to-" Tojo was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Tojo, seriously. Listen to her."

Tojo was panting. "Oga... why didn't you stop him?" Tojo glared at Oga. "He can't fight that freak alone. Why didn't you help him? Why didn't you stop him?!"

Oga looked pissed. "You think I want him to fight alone?! I couldn't stop him! One second, he was bleeding on the ground, and the next, he's saving your banged up ass! He was too damned fast! Now... now he's fighting some lunatic alone..." Oga clenched her fists enough to draw blood. "And I'm too fucking weak to do a damned thing!" Oga smashed her fist into the ground, breaking the cement. "GOD DAMMIT ALL!" Tojo and Kunieda saw something they never expected to ever see. Oga's... tears. What made the sight even more painful... was seeing Baby Beel with tears developing in his eyes. The baby... was also worried about his father-figure, and angry at himself that he couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

Furuichi looked around. "Nice arena. Now then..." Furuichi glared at Hammer with his silver eyes, and smashed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Shall we?"

Hammer roared, and charged at Furuichi. Furuichi charged right back. Hammer swung his left arm, but Furuichi just slid right under it. When he was perfectly behind the ghost, Furuichi landed a round house right onto one of the large nails on Hammer's head. Hammer roared in absolute pain and agony. "Oh, well, that was interesting."

Furuichi jumped onto Hammer's shoulders, and ripped one of the nails right out of his head. Hammer screamed in pain, and continued to do so when Furuichi impaled him in the throat with the same nail. However, in a blind fit of pain and rage, Hammer was able to land a hit on Furuichi. He was smashed into the wall, coughing up blood once more, and heavily wounded.

Groaning in pain, the half-demon glared at Hammer. _"Bastard hits hard. He really is as strong as Juggernaut. If I get hit by that hammer of his one more time, I'm done for."_

Furuichi's eyes widened when Hammer charged at him like an enraged rhino. Furuichi was able to jump away in time to avoid having his head smashed by the hammer. Hammer's strike created a small hole in the wall... one large enough for En to see right into the arena.

En's eyes widened in astonishment. "Furuichi."

" _Stay away from this fight."_ Furuichi's words were echoing in En's head. _"He may try and drag you into it. I don't want that to happen."_ En was shaking in fear. A member of the Black Zodiac would definitely try and drag him into a fight like that. He wouldn't stand a chance. He wanted to run away. He was about to run.

" _I'll prove it to you!"_ En stopped when he remembered his own words. _"I'll prove that you're not the only strong and badass demon prince!"_ En's eyes were shadowed by his hair, his same promise continuously echoing in his head. Then, he heard an explosion.

Furuichi was smashed out of the arena, skipping across the ground like a stone until he was skidding on the ground. He groaned as he tried to get up, but he was too slow. Hammer, stomped on his chest. The bloody, heavily wounded demon was panting in exhaustion and pain that the prince inflicted on him, but he was still able to raise his left arm. He surrounded it with his demonic energy. This next strike would be his most powerful one yet. Not even a Luciferian would be able to survive this next attack. This would kill even someone as powerful as the Prince of Pride. When he felt it was fully charged, Hammer was prepared to finish the job.

"HAMMER!"

The Ghost looked up to see the oldest son of Beelzebub channeling fire into his hand. The boy then released a mighty roar as he shot waves of fire at Hammer, which engulfed his entire head. The hulking man was screaming in pain, wildly swinging his hammer. Then, on one of his swings, Furuichi grabbed his arm, and increased the momentum to strike his left leg. Furuichi used Hammer's own strength and weapon to completely tear off his leg.

As Hammer laid on the ground, screaming in pain, Furuichi lifted a leg. Then, with all his strength, Furuichi slammed his foot on top of the largest nail on Hammer's head. A wet splat was heard, followed by the largest earthquake yet. Then, darkness shot into the sky, signaling Hammer's death. All that was left... was a large nail lodged into the ground, with the head of a sledgehammer near it.

Furuichi stared at the nail before looking back at En. The boy looked tired. He was even about to fall on his back, but Furuichi caught him. The boy was now sleeping soundly, totally drained of energy.

"Young Master!" Furuichi looked up to see En's maid servants run towards him. Furuichi carefully stood up so as to not disturb the boy's sleep. Yolda was the first to reach him. Wordlessly, Furuichi placed the sleeping prince in Yolda's arm, before quickly running towards Tojo.

Tojo was beaten up pretty badly, but Furuichi had more than enough skill and power to fix him. Channeling his demon energy into his hand, Furuichi placed his palm on Tojo's chest, right above the silly mouth on his now ruined costume. In just a few short seconds, Tojo shot up, coughing up a fit, but totally recovered.

"W-What just happened?"

"You alright?"

Tojo looked to his right. "Furuichi?" He then looked around. "Where's that guy? That freak with the nails through his head."

"Dead."

Tojo looked at Furuichi with shocked eyes. "Y-You didn't."

"I did. It's the only way to stop them."

"Them?" Furuichi then stood up, and began to walk away. Tojo got on his feet. "Furuichi! What the fuck are you fighting?!"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Bullshit! Anything that puts my friend in danger involves me! You think I'm gonna let you fight those... those... THINGS alone?!"

Furuichi stopped and turned his head. "You think I would let you get involved?"

"What?"

"Tojo. . . . Hammer almost killed you. If I wasn't here, you would definitely be dead."

"SO WOULD YOU!"

"No. I wouldn't. If you haven't noticed, I was able to stand right back up... after getting my ribs caved in by his hammer." Tojo's eyes widened when he realized Furuichi was right. No one should be able to stand from that. No one.

"Tojo..." Furuichi turned towards Tojo, and activated his powers, showing Tojo his silver eyes. "I'm not human. That psycho you fought wasn't human. You are. That's exactly why I can't let you fight." Furuichi then looked at Oga and Kunieda. "Why I can't let any of you fight them. None of you are a match for them. Not even you, Oga." Oga's eyes widened. "Besides, this is my fight. My war. No one else."

Now Oga was pissed. "Then why do you let that fox girl fight with you?!"

"Because she's my familiar. She's a part of me. She's like me... a Luciferian." Everyone was confused. "She's the only exception, because she's a part of this. Only a Luciferian, or my subordinate can join in my war. None of you are Luciferian, and you sure as hell aren't my subordinates. You're my friends. My allies. That's why I won't let you get involved." Furuichi the walked away.

"What's the point in having allies if you can't rely on them?!" Kunieda looked angry. "If you really consider us allies, then let us help you you prideful idiot!" Furuichi just kept walking.

"Is it because you think we're too weak?! Is that it?!" Tojo punched his palm. "Then we'll just get stronger! I'll beat the crap out of one of those freaks next time! I'll show you I can help!"

Furuichi just kept on walking. If he wasn't so tired, he would have erased all of their memories then and there. He'll just have to do it later.

As he walked towards the exit, he heard the delinquents running after him. Then, he heard two more people running towards him.

"Aneki!"

"Furuichi-san, Oga-san, Kunieda-senpai! You're all okay!"

Before Kazu and Azusa got too close, Furuichi switched to his original clothes. He looked up to see that Henry and Alaindelon was following Azusa and Kazu.

"Aneki, are you alright? I thought you were caught in the earthquake."

"That was really scary. You guys aren't hurt, are you? Oh, Tojo-senpai." Tojo somehow found the time to switch into normal clothes. "Are you guys alright? You all look miserable." The delinquents didn't answer, not even Furuichi.

"Azusa, they were caught in an earthquake. I don't think they'd exactly look happy after that."

"Oh, you're right."

Furuichi then heard three more people, and saw En's maids walk towards the group, with En himself still sleeping in Yolda's arms. The half demon prince turned towards them. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Only asleep."

Or at least, he was. He then began to slowly open his eyes. He groaned as he rubbed his head. Yolda carefully placed him on his feet. "What happened?" En looked around. "Where's Hammer?"

"He's dead." En looked at a smiling Furuichi. "I believe I should thank you, Lord En?"

"Huh?"

"You helped me kill him."

En's eyes widened. "I did?!" Furuichi nodded. "Then... then..." En raised his arms in excitement and victory. "I KILLED A BLACK ZODIAC, AND ONE OF THE BLOODY POLTERGEIST AT THAT! I'M AWESOME!" En pointed right at Furuichi. "See?! I told you you weren't the only strong and badass prince!"

Furuichi chuckled. "That you did, Lord En."

Yolda hugged En. "You're so strong, Young Master."

Satura smiled with her hands behind her head. "Beating a Zodiac is ridiculous hard."

Isabella adjusted her glasses with a smile. "As expected of our Young Master."

En giggled in a joyful way. "Praise me more!" En began to skip to the car, before he had a thought. "Oh, I almost forgot. Isabella."

"Yes. It's a continuation on our talk in Manor Lucifer."

Tojo, Azusa, and Kazu were confused by that name. The two St. Ishiyama students felt a tap on their shoulders, and saw that it was Oga. She gestured for them to leave. The two students believed it was an Ishiyama only conversation, and walked home.

"The Great Demon Lord indeed wishes for the brothers to work together. We have nothing against it. However, the Young Master's vassals feel differently about the situation. They believe this to be the perfect test to see who would be the rightful heir to the throne between Lord En and Master Beelze. There will be some who would even try to harm Master Beelze."

"Military Division 34... Behemoth." Henry looked a bit nervous when he said that.

"Behemoth is really powerful." Furuichi looked at En. "But he's a bit... nuts. Barely uses his head at all. His division is one of the Zodiac's greatest rivals." En's eyes then popped open, and he got a serious look. "Furuichi... how many Zodiacs have you killed?"

"Including Hammer, fourteen."

"Hm. So you have eleven enemies left. . . . How many Ghosts do you have left?"

"Four: The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Broken Heart, and-"

"Jackal." Furuichi heard the fear in En's voice. "I've seen how strong you are. I'm willing to beat that you can handle the first three pretty easily. . . . But Jackal... you really need to be careful around him. He's an abomination."

Furuichi was silent for a bit. "You've seen him before, haven't you."

En's eyes were shadowed. "I will never forget that creature. He tore apart a maid servant before my very eyes... before killing his actual target: A noble of the kingdom... as well as a close friend of mine. After he literally tore my friend's throat out with those horrible hands of his, he looked right at me." En began to shiver. "He looked at me with those horrible, insane eyes. I thought he was going to kill me... but he just laughed maniacally. He then... jumped. Smashing right out of the window before the guards to apprehend him. We were in my friend's room, on one of the highest levels of his castle... facing the cliff. Demon or not, that fall should have killed him. And yet, I knew. I knew he was still alive." En was really trembling. "I keep thinking... he's coming back. Coming back to kill me. As if he spared me just to kill me later. I can still hear his horrible laugh. His horrible, evil, insane laugh." En was beginning to cry, his flames igniting. His maids were about to try and comfort him.

However, they were beaten to the punch by Furuichi, who hugged the boy. It immediately calmed him. "I'll get him."

"Eh?"

"I'll take him down. I'll show that bastard the price of threatening a prince. I'll makes sure you never have to worry about that freak ever again. Whether I find him, or he finds me, it matters not. I'll kill him, and make sure he never threatens you ever again."

En was quiet, his eyes shadowed. He silently pushed himself away from Furuichi, looking down... and sniffling, tears developing in his eyes. "Promise me."

"Huh?"

En looked up at Furuichi, promise me you'll survive!" En pointed right at Furuichi's face. "You are not allowed to die! Not by that monster's hands! You're my goal!"

"I'm your what?"

"I told you that I was stronger and cooler than you! I'll will prove that... by beating the crap out of you one day! So, you're not allowed to die! If you let Jackal kill you, I'll never forgive you! I'll hunt down your body, and burn it to ash! Understand?!"

Furuichi was quiet, before he eventually chuckled. "Yes, Your Highness."

En nodded, wiped the tears out of his eyes, and smiled. "Good! Ah, and you're Oga, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"My men will be coming to kill you soon. So... good luck!"

Oga sweat dropped. "Excuse me?"

Isabella pulled up in a fancy red convertible. En and the other maids jumped in. "Young Master, I hear there is an incredible amusement park in the direction of Chiba."

"That so? Well, it doesn't matter." En pulled out a DS. "I'm way more interested in games. They're much better anyway. What games are 'in' nowadays with kids?" With that, En's group drove off.

"Furuichi," Oga said in a serious tone.

"Hm?"

"That Jackal guy that brat was talking about. Who is he?"

"No one that concerns you."

"IF HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME BEST FRIEND, THEN HE DAMN WELL DOES!" Furuichi was silent, before he just walked away wordlessly. That seriously pissed off Oga. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING STUBBORN?! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?!" Even Baby Beel was yelling at him, which greatly surprised Henry. He has never seen his Young Master so... willing to help someone.

Tojo stared at the retreating Furuichi, before walking away. Kunieda noticed this. "Tojo? Where are you going?"

"Home. I have a big fight tomorrow night."

Kunieda's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! After this, you're seriously going to rest to have another fight?!"

"Yeah. I need to do it. . . . I need to see if I can get stronger... so I can help that jackass, whether he wants it or not." Kunieda's eyes widened at Tojo's words. He wanted to grow stronger so he could help Furuichi fight the Black Zodiac. She looked down at the ground, and wondered why she wasn't doing the same. Then she realized... she had no way to get stronger. Not yet.

Oga and Baby Beel just stared at were Furuichi walked away, the boy being long gone. Oga sucked her teeth before patting Kunieda's back, taking her out of her thoughts. "I don't know about you, but the kid and I are going home. See you tomorrow or something."

"Huh? Um, yeah. See you at school." With that, the two girls went their separate ways, this day stuck in their heads... for the worst reasons possible.

As they walked away from the ruined park, no one, not even Henry, Alaindelon, or even Furuichi himself sensed the being walking around the destroyed amusement park. He was wearing a ruined straight jacket, had long and wild black hair, cuts all over his body, was barefoot, had a cage around his head... and hands devoid of fingernails, but with tips of his phalanges sharpened to a deadly point.

The hideously terrifying man walked around the ruins, slouching, and stopped at where Furuichi killed Hammer. The man was shaking... from laughter. "He killed him. . . . He kill Hammer." The laughter progressively got more intense before it became a full, maniacal laugh. "Oh, dear, sweet, pretty prince. You may not be a woman, but your pretty enough to at least look a little bit like one." The man looked down at his hands. "I can't wait to claw into that pretty skin of yours." The man then laughed madly, before disappearing into a cloud of darkness.

The next day, a report of a murdered woman was the headline of the morning news... with the disturbing image of a poor high school girl's corpse... ripped to shreds, as if she were torn apart by a rabid animal.


	28. Chapter 28

"The young woman was found in one of the alleys near a convenient store by a local bystander. Her assailant was nowhere to be seen, and there has yet to be any way to trace the murderer."

Yukie shivered in fear as she set the table for breakfast. "How horrifying. First, it was delinquents; and now we have murderers?" Takayuki continued to watch the news, his expression unreadable, his arm wrapped around Honoka to comfort the scared girl.

"What? My Lord. I have just been informed that more victims have been located, all female, all with the same mysterious slash wounds. The Chief-of-Police is now holding a live conference on the matter. We now go live to the event."

The Chief-of-Police walked up to the podium, camera flashes illuminating his tired face. "We are doing all we can to locate the serial killer. Due to extensive research, we now know that this was the work of a man, and not some escaped beast like we originally thought."

"Sir! Do you know the murder weapon?!"

The chief was hesitant at first, before he sighed. "We have discovered... that all the women... were torn to shreds by... human fingernails."

The reporters were shocked. "He scratched his victims to death?!"

"But those wounds. That shouldn't be possible."

"Maybe not. There was once an infamous thug around here that actually used his outgrown fingernails as a weapon."

"But he was just a punk kid. This is a psychopath we're talking about."

"Sir! People are already speculating that this may involve the drug users that the vigilante, Silver Demon, has been fighting! Could there be any truth to these rumors."

"As much as I would want to, I cannot rule out that possibility. I myself have seen what this still unknown drug can do to a man. I was off duty, and decided to take my family to Ishiyama Land."

"That was were the earthquakes happened. People say they were caused by a single man with a... with a..."

"With a hammer for a left hand." The reporters began to murmur among themselves. "Had I not seen the man myself, I would never have believed it. I also saw Silver Demon fight this beast of a man... as well as a courageous, young employee in a haunted house costume."

"Sir, some people say that Silver wasn't wearing his hood. Were you able to see his face?" Takayuki didn't react.

"No. Somehow, I was unable to get a good glimpse of the man. I didn't even so much as see his hair color. That man is still an enigma. One that we mean to solve."

"Sir, wouldn't it be better to work with him? He has already defeated several of these drug users on his own. Also, according to research, crime rate has been at an all time low ever since he appeared."

"I will commend his acts of heroism and his contribution to peace and justice, but the matter still stands that he has been committing these acts outside the law. As noble as his actions may be, he is still a civilian meddling in police affairs. As such, we have no choice but to consider him as much a criminal as the men he defends our city and citizens from." This caused an uproar.

Takayuki honestly didn't care. He never saw himself as a hero. The only reason he saved anyone, took down a crime syndicate, or defeated a Zodiac was for himself. He was no hero, and he knew it. He was just a demon who enjoyed shattering the pride of those who believed themselves to be strong.

"Alright, that's enough of that garbage." Akahito grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Let's get some breakfast, okay, kids?"

"Sure, dad." Takayuki stood up, but was stopped by Honoka's grip on his sleeve. The girl kept looking at the TV, her eyes shadowed.

Without a word, Takayuki lifted his little sister effortlessly in a princess carry, and walked over to the table. The family ate wordlessly, still a bit shaken up from the morning news. "Takayuki."

"Yeah, dad?"

"I'd want you to walk Honoka to school. At least until that psychopath is caught. Her school isn't that far from yours, right?"

"Not at all. Don't worry. I was planning on doing that anyway."

"Good. I'll pick her up after school, and I want you to come home right after school. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Akahito nodded in approval, and continued to eat his breakfast. Takayuki and Honoka did the same.

After breakfast, the siblings got themselves cleaned up. When they were both ready, Takayuki walked his little sister to school. After they reached her school, and Takayuki made sure his sister was safely inside, Takayuki went to his own school... keeping his senses on high alert, just in case another Zodiac would appear. He had a feeling a Zodiac was the one who killed those women. And he knew which one.

Thirteen Ghosts: Jackal.

* * *

On his way, Furuichi ran into Oga. The two stood there for a while, a tense and somewhat awkward silence between them. After a while, Oga began to walk, with Furuichi following her at her side. The two continued to walk in silence.

"I saw the news." Furuichi didn't respond. "It's one of them, isn't it? Those freaks trying to kill you?" No response. "You're going after him, aren't you?"

"Maybe. But it's more likely he'll come after me."

"I guess. . . . I wanna help."

"No."

"And why the fuck not?!"

"Unless you haven't noticed, Jackal has a fetish for killing women. You'd be like catnip for him. You really think I'd let you put yourself in harms way just to help me? I'm even forbidding Yukihime from helping me."

"Who gives a shit?! You're putting your fucking life on the line! And you know damn well that I can take care of myself! Let me help you, you ass!"

"Oga." The girl stood still, waiting for Furuichi's response. "The answer will always be no." Furuichi then continued to walk.

Oga stood there, wide eyed, before she began to follow him, glaring a hole in the back of his head. "You stubborn, prideful, self-righteous, sonofa-" Oga continued to grumble as she followed Furuichi to school.

* * *

At the school, Kunieda was looking out the window. She kept thinking about Furuichi, and all the burdens he's actually forcing himself to carry. The worst part is that she knew she was nowhere near powerful enough to help him. She wanted to help him so desperately. No one should have to deal with that kind of hell alone. She especially didn't want a friend to suffer like that. As she thought about him, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Aoi-nee-san, you're like super ennui and stuff," Yuka yelled while appearing out of nowhere. "Is that one of those 'sighs of a girl in love' things?"

Kunieda blushed. "Hey! Don't be ridiculous!" In that second, a wind blew the curtains in Yuka's face, while it only blew Kunieda's hair. She looked up towards the clear, blue sky. _"Demons, huh?"_

* * *

In another section of the school. "Tora!" Tojo turned around to see Shizuka run up to him. "I've given Izuma-kun the message."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"But you know how he is. I can't tell if he'll come or not."

"He'll come. For sure."

Shizuka sighed. _"You haven't changed since we were kids."_ Shizuka then remembered the day she first met Tora, and the first fight she ever got alongside him, as well as the day the two met Saotome. "It's all about fighting with you."

"It's not just fighting." Shizuka looked up... and saw Tora with a rare, serious look. "I need this. I need to grow stronger. This fight might help me get just a bit more strength."

"Hm? Tora, why do you think you need to get stronger?"

Tora looked down... and remembered his fight with Hammer. He was totally outmatched, and had to be saved by Furuichi before that beast of a man could kill him. He wanted so desperately to help Furuichi fight those freaks, but Furuichi himself rejected him... by practically saying he was too weak. "To be able to protect the people I care about..." Tojo then looked right into Shizuka's eyes. "As well as to be more than strong enough to protect the people I love."

Shizuka's eyes widened. She also blushed a bit. "T-Tora?"

Tora realized what he just said, blushed a bit, and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to that fight." That's when he walked away, leaving a blushing Shizuka behind, who had her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

After school, Kunieda was researching demons, specifically Lucifer. Most of the information she found didn't really fit Furuichi. In fact, most of the books referred to Lucifer being a man, but Furuichi kept calling the Demon Lord of Pride his "mother".

Kunieda closed the book and released a tired sigh. "I still don't get it." She slumped down. "Demons, huh? Just what are they?"

"If it isn't Kunieda-san." Kunieda turned around to see Izuma. "Still studying this late, huh? No wonder your one of Ishiyama's Class Representatives. You're as diligent as Furuichi-kun. You're a real scholar."

Kunieda began to put away her books. "That's not really it."

"But be careful." Kunieda looked at Izuma with a confused look. "There are some things in this world better left unknown." Izuma's words confused Kunieda. "Oh, look at the time. Later. Be careful on your way home." Kunieda continued to stare at the retreating Izuma.

* * *

It was now late evening, only a few hours until midnight. Furuichi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for The Jackal. He had already gone home, and his family thinks he's sleeping in his room. Just in case, he had Yukihime transform into him, and sleep in his bed as a body double. So far, there has been no sigh of the Bloody Poltergeist.

Then, there was a shrill scream. A woman's scream.

Furuichi followed the scream, and found nothing. He was in an alleyway, walking under fire escapes. As he walked, he didn't notice how something was lowing behind him. Then, he sensed it. He quickly turned around to see a young woman hanging by her neck. She was wearing what looked like a prom dress, a broken neck with the vertebrae sticking out of an open and festering wound, a tie tightly wrapped around her neck, and her arms bound behind her back.

"The Bound Woman."

Furuichi sensed two more auras behind him. He looked to see a woman with a horrible burnt left side. She looked about the same age as his own human mother, maybe a few years older. The one next to her was a man who looked to be either the same age as the woman, or older. He had a knife lodged in the left side of his chest, right where his heart would be.

"The Withered Lover and the Broken Heart." Furuichi felt something wrapping around his leg, and saw that it was the tie around Bound Woman's neck. He was thrown out of the alley, but easily landed on his feet. He looked up to see the three Ghosts appear before him. He smiled behind his mask. "Three on one? I'd say those are pretty far odds. Once I'm done with you lot, Jackal will be the only Ghost left." Furuichi got into a fighting stance. "Shall we?"

The Ghosts looked like they were about to strike, but something happened. There was the sound of a slash. Everything seemed to have stopped, even time itself. Then, there was blood. The one who was bleeding... was a very surprised Bound Woman.

With blood trickling down her mouth, she looked down to see that her stomach was slashed open. Then, there were several more slashes. Time stopped once more. It began again... when Bound Woman, Withered Lover, and Broken Heart gushed blood from all over their bodies. Withered Lover and Broken Heart died instantly, their bodies turning into darkness the moment they hit the ground. Bound Woman was still standing, drenched in her own blood... and crying.

"How... could... you?"

When she said that, in the next second, she was completely decapitated. When her head fell to the ground, a geyser of blood shot from her neck, painting the buildings and plants around her in crimson red. She then finally turned to darkness, signaling her death.

Furuichi was shocked. He couldn't understand what just happened. He didn't sense anything. Then, he heard footsteps. Bare footsteps. As the steps got closer and louder, he heard something else. Laughter. It was soft at first, but the louder the footsteps became, the more energetic and mad the laughter became; until it became a full, maniacal, mad laugh.

"That... was... amazing!" Furuichi turned around to see a ghoulish man. He looked truly insane. Hell, he was even wearing a straight jacket. If that wasn't disturbing enough, he had a cage around his head, the front end looking as if it was gnawed off. Looking at the man's insane smile, Furuichi certainly couldn't rule out that possibility. Then, he saw the man's hands. He didn't have fingernails. He didn't even have skin on the tip of his fingers. His phalanges were completely exposed, looking sharpened.

That's when Furuichi finally realized who was in front of him. "The most dangerous Bloody Poltergeist, and the strongest of the Thirteen Ghosts, Jackal."

Jackal giggled in a disturbing way, his eyes shadowed by his long, black, messy hair. "In... the..." Jackal appeared right before Furuichi, surprising him with his incredible speed, preparing to slash at his face with his "claws". "FLESH!"

Furuichi backed stepped to perfectly avoid Jackal's slash, but sensed more danger. He bent backwards just in time to avoid a wind slash, which sliced cleanly through an entire big rig. Furuichi was astonished by the sheer power of the attack. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if he took that attack head on.

Not hesitating, Furuichi tried to punch Jackal in the face. His attack landed, sending the insane man flying into the wall of another building. When the dust cleared, Jackal was stuck to the wall, not even twitching. Furuichi never let his guard down. He was right to do so... when Jackal began to chuckle. Then, he laughed like mad. "Ow! That hurt! Damn, you're good!" Jackal jumped out of the wall, leaving behind his imprint. He laughed once more. "I can't wait to rip into you." Jackal brought up his left hand to his face, which Furuichi just now realizing it was covered in blood. "I can't wait to find out what you taste like." He then liked the blood off his "fingers".

Furuichi's eyes widened in realization and shock. "It was you. You killed them. YOU KILLED YOUR OWN TEAMMATES!""

"Teammates?" Jackal laughed out loud. "Teammates!? That's the funniest thing I've heard in a damn long time! I don't- I don't care about those losers. They were in the way." Jackal then began to walk towards Furuichi, slouching, waving his arms the entire way. "You see, I'm the one who is going to kill you, Your Majesty. I'm going to tear into that shiny, soft, delicious looking skin, and drink every last drop of that nectar in your veins you call blood. No one, and I do mean no one, is going to get in the way of that. Not even that bastard Tyrant."

Furuichi glared at Jackal. "You're a sick bastard."

Jackal chuckled in a sickening way. "Why do you think I had myself committed when I was alive?" Jackal then charged at Furuichi at light speed, claws at the ready. However, Furuichi was able to block his strike with his sword. While in a struggle, the two looked at one another; Jackal with a mad smile, with Furuichi giving him a disgusted glare. The fight with the Last Ghost had begun.

* * *

Tojo and Shizuka were waiting in a construction site for Izuma, with Shizuka standing while Tojo was sitting on a pile of steel beams. Shizuka shivered and rubbed her arms. "It's been getting colder lately. Are you still going to wait, Tora? I told you I gave him the invitation, but I don't know if he'll actually come."

"And I told you, you don't have to wait with me. This is my fight." Tojo threw his jacket at Shizuka, who easily caught it. "Put it on."

Shizuka sat down on another pile of beams as she put on Tojo's jacket. "Sheesh. It's all about fighting with you. You're such a kid. I should warn you: You won't be able to beat him. At his age, he's already the master of his school's martial arts. **The master.** "

"I get it. Stop yakking about it. This is the deciding fight. I just need to put an end to things. Hm? Yo. You're late. Let's fight." Izuma walked up, a confident smile on his face.

* * *

A teenage couple was walking through the Ishiyama City streets. The girl looked nervous.

The boy smiled. "Hey, it's alright. We're close to your place, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still kinda scared. What if that murderer shows up?"

"I can take him. I'm one of St. Ishiyama's karate champions, remember?"

"Yeah. I also remember you getting your ass handed to you by Miki every time you challenged him."

"Hey, he's the captain. If he could be beaten so easily, I would have kept my position, and not be demoted to Vice Captain."

"Yeah, yeah."

The boy smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. In just a few minutes, we'll be at your place, safe and sound. Just you and me... alone... without your parents... since they're on a trip."

The girl yelped when she felt her boyfriend grope her butt. She playfully slapped him with a giggle. "You're such a pervert."

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert."

The girl giggled. "Lucky me."

The couple laughed. Their laughter ended when they heard what sounded like blades clashing. Then, something flew out of the alleyway before them, and slammed into a lamppost, groaning. The couple was shocked to that it was Silver Demon.

Silver looked up in time to jump out of the way of Jackal's slash. The couple went blue in the face with fear when they saw the lamp fall to the ground, cleanly cut by the nightmarish man's hand. Then, the couple felt terror when the man looked at them with demonic, glowing eyes.

He licked his lips in a way reminiscent of a hungry, wild, feral animal. "A woman."

The girl shook in terror. Her boyfriend stood in front of her, but he himself was terrified. As Jackal ran towards them like the psychopath he was, the boy actually wet himself. Jackal then lunged towards the two, hands ready to rip the two to shreds. However, Silver kicked him right in the face, sending him crashing into the inside of a refrigeration carrier truck.

"What the hell are you two waiting for?!" The couple looked up at the man that saved them. "Run! That guy's a psychopath! He's the one who committed those serial murders!" When the couple heard Silver say that, they didn't hesitate. They ran like hell away from the murderer, hoping that Silver could take him down.

As Silver watched the teens run away, he heard metal bending. He looked to see Jackal push the metal out of his way, a feral grin on his face... and not a scratch on him. "You let my meal get away, prince." Jackal jumped out of the truck, and released some of his demonic energy. The area around him looked like it was being shredded to ribbons. "It's on."

Silver activated his own demonic powers, the surroundings around him cracking. "Bring it."

The couple ran as fast as they could, hoping to get away from the fight. Then, they heard many explosions. One of which caused an earthquake powerful enough to make then trip. Then, they saw something terrifying. A black blur followed by red shooting past them. They could only think of one thing it could have possibly been.

Out of fear, the two hid in an alleyway, crouching behind a few trashcans. The two were holding onto each other, shaking in absolute terror. Then they heard the sound of slashes. The next thing they heard... was the trashcans becoming scrap. The two looked behind them to see the murderer standing before them, his eyes glowing red, with an absolutely evil smile on his face. He was beaten and bloody, but that only made him look even more terrifying.

"There's~ my~ meal~," the psycho said in a sing-song tone.

"HEY!" Jackal looked to his right towards the voice, and got tackled by a black blur. The teens looked in time to see Silver punch the killer in the face so hard, he actually created a huge crater that sucked in a car, lamppost, and a sidewalk tree. Then, Silver grabbed the monster by his legs and began to spin. When he looked like a black tornado, he threw the bastard into a nearby skyscraper, and jumped after him.

The two looked in astonishment, unable to process what they just saw. The girl recovered first, took out her cell phone, and desperately dialed 119.

"119, what is the address of your emergency?"

"WE SAW SILVER DEMON! HE'S FIGHTING THE SERIAL KILLER! AND-" The teens heard an crash. They looked up to see Silver crashing into a different building, followed by the killer. Then, they saw Silver being smashed through one windows before being dragged through the rest before disappearing back into the building. "H-HE'S LOSING! WE'RE ON JAKKARU STREET! PLEASE, SEND SOMEONE! IF SILVER LOSES, THAT FREAK WILL KILL ME!"

"We're sending units on your way, ma'am. Is there somewhere safe you can reside?"

"It doesn't matter! That freak is a drug user! He tore apart a lamppost with his bare hands! He's a fucking mon-" The girl and her boyfriend heard a loud thud behind them. When they saw what it was, they felt absolute dread.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, what happened?"

"I-It's Silver." Silver was face down before them, a pool of blood forming from him. The teens could only make one logical guess: He was dead. "H-He lost. He's dead."

"Ma'am, police units are on their way. Please, go somewhere safe."

The girl's eyes turned blank, while the boy just fell to his knees. "It's too late." The girl dropped her phone in defeat... staring as death trudged towards her, sadistically licking his lips, and hissing in a disturbing way, reminiscent of Hannibal Lecter.

"Finally. I get to eat. Fighting that man made me work up quite the appetite." Jackal giggled in a maniacal manner. However, he just stopped. The teens were confused... but so was Jackal. He looked down to see a black, gloved hand around his right ankle.

"We're not done yet, Jackal." Jackal then fell and had his caged head roughly hit the pavement. He was then easily lifted by his ankle. In his dangling position, Jackal looked up to see a bloody Silver glaring at his with his famous silver eyes. "Not by a long shot." Silver then proceeded to smash Jackal several times against the ground, and then threw the bastard onto the wall.

Jackal smiled evilly, and broke out of the wall. He laughed manically. "Dayum! You... are... HARD TO KILL!" Jackal reactivated his powers. "I haven't had this much fun in a damned long time."

Silver didn't respond. He just reactivated his own powers, preparing for round two.

As the two watched each other, expecting the other to make the first move, the police arrived. Surrounding the two, one car took the teens to safety, while the rest of the officers pointed their guns at Silver and the now identified murderer. Many of the officers were disturbed by the hideous appearance of the maniac. The blood all over his body made him look like a demon from hell. If only they knew how accurate that description truly was.

Then, Jackal noticed something. A female police officer. As soon as she met the bastard's eyes, she shivered in fear, especially when Jackal's eyes widened on a feral manner, and literally glowed blood red.

"A WOMAN!"

Jackal ran towards the woman, too fast for even Silver to follow. Jackal easily tackled the screaming officer to the ground, and was about to slash her, but one of the other cops shot him in the head. The officers thought that was the end... until Jackal began to chuckle.

Then, with his arms outstretched, he released a howling laughter. "IS THAT IT?! IS THAT ALL YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PIGGIES CAN DO?! COME ON! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Without any hesitation, or any order, the police released a barrage of bullets on Jackal, making sure to only aim for the upper portion of his body, so as to not harm their captured coworker. Then, the clicking of empty guns was heard... followed by Jackal's sadistic giggle.

"Oooooh. . . That felt good. Like a nice massage." Jackal then looked down at the now terrified female officer, and raised his arm. "Let me give you a pain that's even more pleasurable."

Jackal was about to slash, but Silver grabbed his wrist just in time. "How about 'no'." Silver then crushed Jackal's wrist.

The demonic ghost just looked up. "Ow."

"Let's continue this elsewhere." Then, Silver threw the mad murderer away far away from the police, and jumped right after him.

The police were dumbfounded. None of them could even begin to understand what they just saw. What they just experienced. . . . .What happened before their very eyes.

"Just... what the hell kind of devil drug is that?"

* * *

Tojo and Izuma were both heavily damaged, but Tojo was the only one panting. However, oddly enough, he had more than enough energy to fight. No one could tell, not even Shizuka. Tojo could probably fight for days. He thought it was thanks to that fight with the hammer handed freak.

"Honestly, you're toughness is going to give me nightmares."

"Huh?"

"You know, you're the first guy to make me get this serious."

"Serious? Stop lying! I can tell you're holding something back! Bring it! I'm done with the warm-ups."

Izuma was silent for a bit, before he smiled. "You're a strange one."

"Huh?"

"The more I fight you, the more I'm dragged into your pace. Things have... started to get fun. So, let me have my fun. If it's you, you should be able to handle it."

Izuma did something that made both Tojo and Shizuka's eyes widen in shock. Izuma activated his demon powers.

Shizuka covered her mouth in shock. _"It's just like him."_ Tears developed in her eyes. First, an image of her beloved underclassman appeared, smiling and innocent. Then, the creature appeared, roaring, looking as viscous and nightmarish as when she first saw it. _"It's just like-"_

"Furuichi." Shizuka looked at Tojo when he said his name. Tojo looked even more serious than before. "It's just like what Furuichi is able to do." Tojo then clenched his fists. "And just like that hammer bastard." Izuma remained silent, his expression turning serious when Tojo said Furuichi's name. "Izuma, you're going to regret showing me that power."

"Am I?"

"Yeah." Tojo then punched his palm. "'Cause now I can't lose, no matter what."

"Is that so? Well, let's see about that. This is me at my full power." Izuma then charged at Tojo.

Izuma pretty much warped at Tojo, who's eyes were shadowed. He was about to land a hit on Tojo, but received a shock. Tojo was able to step back just at the right time to totally avoid the strike, and punched Izuma in the face hard enough to make him skid back.

"You're slower."

"What?"

"Than that hammer bastard... Which means you're slower than Furuichi." Izuma eyes widened. Tojo got into a fighting stance. "Furuichi has been fighting freaks way stronger than you. I've seen it. Hell, I actually tried to fight one of them, and got my ass handed to me. If Furuichi wasn't there, there's no doubt that I'd be dead right now." Shizuka's eyes widened at that piece of information. "I want to fight along side Furuichi, help him take down those freaks; but he pretty much told me I was too weak. That's why I need to win this. I need to get stronger, so I can help him take down those freaks!"

Shizuka was shocked. Tora fought a demon. What's more, it almost killed him.

Izuma was silent, before sighing. "You're quite admirable. I must admit, fighting you was quite a lot of fun, and it's an honor to beat a man like you." Izuma then got into the stance for his martial art school's secret technique. "Let's do it again sometime, Tojo Hidetora." Izuma ran at him. "It's over!"

When he said that, he sensed someone falling towards him. "Too slow!" Izuma was slapped out of the way, landing face first on the pavement. When he looked up, he saw two demons. The taller one was Pillar General Graphel, while the shorter one was Pillar Baron Naga. "I told you it was pointless to come here. We should have gone after the other two."

"This was the closer one. We already know who one of the other two sources is, so I wanted to check on this one. However, I'll admit that you were right. This was a waste."

"I told you! This guy isn't at Demon-Level. Not like Jackal and the guy he's fighting."

"This one seems to be a descendant of a lower class demon that escaped to the Human World."

"I knew I should have chased after Jackal. I have a score to settle with that freak. Besides, I wanna know who's been fighting him. If he's able to handle the toughest Ghost in the Black Zodiac, he's obviously a demon."

When Tojo and Shizuka heard Graphel say "Black Zodiac", they immediately knew what they were talking about... and exactly who was fighting this "Jackal". _"Furuichi."_

"So, what should we do with this guy?"

"Nothing. He won't be a threat to us. However, that man fighting Jackal will be. We'll eliminate both of them. We can't afford the Black Zodiac interfering with our mission, let alone allow someone powerful enough to challenge them to roam."

Graphel chuckled. "At least this mission won't be a total waste." The two then walked away, getting ready to hunt down Jackal and his opponent.

"Hold it." Graphel turned to see the hybrid he slapped stand up and activate his demon powers. "You're just going to interrupt someone's fight, and not introduce yourself?"

"Just drop it. You're no match for me."

"I wonder about that."

Graphel then warped to Izuma, and slammed him into the ground. "I thought I said you would be no match for me." Graphel glared down at Izuma. "You wanna die that badly?!" Graphel then prepared to kill Izuma with one punch.

However, Tojo stopped him. Graphel glared at him. "Let go of me, human. If you don't, I'll kill you first."

Tojo wasn't intimidated. When he looked at the man, his speed, strength, and how easily he defeated Izuma, one thought came to mind: The Hammer. Tojo immediately remembered that freak, and how easily he was beaten by that monstrosity. This man... was nothing compared to him in Tojo's eyes.

"Don't you dare..." Tojo readied a headbutt. "TAKE MY PREY!" Tojo then slammed his head against Graphel.

Graphel was shocked. That headbutt... hurt. "I SAID LET GO!" He then punched Tojo away. The teen landed on his back, eyes shadowed. Graphel rubbed his aching forehead, which was almost even swelling. Graphel couldn't believe it. "Tch. I'll admit that your strong, but there's no way an above-average human can beat a demon."

Tojo was still at first. Graphel thought he was unconscious. He was wrong. "So light."

Graphel's eyes widened in shock. "What did you say, human?"

Tojo got up easily, which shocked everyone. "Your punch... was light. It was nothing compared to a hit from that guy with a hammer for a hand. Though, he used his fist instead of his hammer to beat me."

Graphel raised an eyebrow. "Hammer for a hand?" That's when he realized it. "Naga, is he talking about who I think he is?"

"Bloody Poltergeist, Hammer. It seems this human survived an encounter with him."

"You gotta be kidding me. How did a human... Oh, you were saved by someone, weren't you."

"Yeah." Tojo didn't even hesitate to answer. "My friend saved me before that freak could kill me. I've been trying to get stronger to help him ever since. You seem to be like him and that freak. If I beat you..." Tojo got into a fighting stance. "I might be one step closer to helping him take those bastards down. He said there were eleven left. I still have time to help him beat at least one of them."

Graphel was shocked. "One man... defeated fourteen Zodiacs?!"

"If that's the case, then we need to hurry and eliminate him. He's too dangerous to allow to live. Hurry up and take care of that human."

"You don't need to tell me, Naga. This guy is the type I hate the most. One of those annoying dumb-asses that talk about willpower and guts." Graphel charged at Tojo, demon power surging. "DIE, ASSHOLE!" Graphel punched Tojo right in the stomach.

Tojo countered with a heavy left. It sent Graphel flying. Before Graphel realized it, Tojo was charging at him. He tried to punch him in the face. It connected, but Tojo returned the favor by punching him in the stomach hard enough to cause him to cough up blood. Tojo then followed the attack with a punch to the face that sent Graphel skidding back. The two fighters were heavily damaged, but Tojo looked like he was closer to falling.

"That's enough!" Everyone looked to see... Kanzaki? He walked up and patted Tojo on the back. "You did well, Tojo. Leave the rest to me."

 **A/N: Just read the manga or watch the anime. It's a fan fic, so I don't need to make anything original. Besides, rewriting something from either source would be just plain boring and a waste of time, don't you think?**

As Graphel was preparing to slaughter Kanzaki, he and Naga sensed something. "What is this?! What's with this incredible amount of demonic energy?!"

Naga looked towards the direction the energy was coming from. "It's coming from where Hecadoth is."

"Impossible! Jackal is nowhere near him! That psychotic bastard should be the only one with that kind of power here!"

"In any case, Hecadoth is outmatched. We should go join him." He and Graphel jumped onto the wall.

"Hey," Kanzaki yelled out. "You runnin' away?!"

Graphel glared at the humans, specifically Tojo. "We'll finish this later, human. I'll finish what Hammer was too weak to do himself." With that, Graphel and Naga vanished.

Shizuka stared at where the demons were, ignoring Kanzaki's banter. She then looked down at Izuma. "So, you're involved in this too, huh? I have a lot of questions for you, but treating your wounds come first." Izuma didn't say anything.

Shizuka then looked at Tojo, and placed his jacket back on him. "Tora... how much do you know about Furuichi-kun?"

"I know that he's fighting some seriously crazy people... and that he wants to do it alone."

Shizuka looked down. "Tora, when you were attacked by that man with a hammer for a hand, was there another man?"

"Another man?"

"A large man, practically made of muscle, long red hair, long red beard, dark skin, and blood red eyes."

"No. There was no one like that."

Shizuka's eyes were shadowed. "Tora..." Shizuka looked at Tojo with concerned eyes. "Whatever you do... do NOT fight a man like that, especially if he introduces himself as 'Tyrant'."

"Tyrant? Who's that?"

"He's the leader of the group that's trying to kill Furuichi-kun."

"What?! Then of course I'm gonna-!"

"DON'T!" Tojo was caught off guard by Shizuka's yell, even more so when she hugged him... crying. "He's a monster. He defeated Furuichi-kun with just a finger." Tojo's eyes widened in shock when he heard that. "What's more... he almost turned Furuichi-kun into a monster."

"What?"

"He threatened to kill Oga-san... and almost did. It infuriated Furuichi-kun to the point of him becoming an abomination. I've never seen anything so terrifying. I couldn't even recognize him. If Oga-san hadn't been there to calm him down... we would have lost Furuichi-kun. Tora, promise me... promise me you'll never fight Tyrant. Not alone. Not even with allies. Please, just stay away from that devil."

Tojo was quiet at first. He didn't know what to say. He has never seen Shizuka so scared. She's always been one of the strongest people in his eyes. Now, he really wanted to punch this Tyrant guy in the face for making someone so strong cry. Still, he wasn't about to tell her that. He just wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, and said what he knew she wanted to hear:

"I promise."

* * *

Graphel and Naga appeared before Hecadoth, both glaring at Saotome. "Looks like you've caused some trouble for us Hecadoth. It's bad enough that Jackal is somewhere around."

Hecadoth's eyes widened. "Jackal?! One of the Bloody Poltergeist of the Black Zodiac?!" Oga's and Kunieda's eyes widened when she heard the name Black Zodiac.

"Yes. We will have to deal with him and his opponent later." Now the two girls were really worried. They could only think of one person who would fight anyone calling themselves a Black Zodiac. "Right now, we have a Spell Master to deal with." The three demons activated their powers, and were about to charged. However, before they did, a large explosion happened in front of them.

The two groups stared at the large dust cloud, wondering what had created it. Then, something jumped out of the cloud towards Oga's group. It was a man. He skidded away from the dust cloud, fell to a knee, leaning against a sword, panted a bit, and finally coughed up a bit of blood. When Oga got a good look, she saw that the man was: "Furuichi!"

Furuichi didn't hear her. He was too tired. He was literally covered in wounds, mentally and physically tired, powers reaching their limits, and still bleeding. Then, another explosion at the same spot was heard. Hood still on, Furuichi glared at the area with a single, glowing, silver eye; the orb burning with the will to fight.

The sound of slow footsteps was heard, followed by a maniacal, sadistic, and insane chuckle. "Don't you give up on me now, Your Majesty. The party has just begun. Besides, I need to pay you back for all the 'kindness' you have shown me. All I did was slash you several times, smash you through buildings and windows, and break that lovely silver mask of yours; while you not only ruined my meal four times, but you've smashed me into the pavement, thrown me into buildings and trucks, threw me around like a rag doll, and even broke my wrist. But most of all..." Jackal appeared out of the dust, looking far worse than Furuichi, blood flowing out of his mad smiling mouth, bleeding wounds all over his face and body, and his right hand covering... a bloody stump that used to be his left arm. "You ripped my fucking arm off. Don't you know that not all demons have the same healing powers as you Luciferians? It's gonna take me quite a few days to fully recover from this, you know. I won't be able to kill for a while, thanks to you."

Furuichi glared at Jackal before getting back on his feet, and pointing his sword at the insane Zodiac. "When I'm done with you, you won't be killing ever again."

"Ah, a Death Battle, is it? My kind of fight!" Jackal activated his powers, shredding everything around him, even the dust cloud behind him. "LET'S END THIS, PRINCE OF LUCIFERIA!"

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!" Furuichi activated his own powers, everything crumbling around him.

The two glared at one another, their powers going rampant. Jackal looked like he was going to strike first, but he just froze. Furuichi noticed this, and something else in Jackal's expression. It looked like... fear. "What the hell? Why? Why are **you** here?" Jackal looked pissed, but Furuichi knew it wasn't directed towards him. Jackal got angrier. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, SAOTOME ZENJURO?!"

Furuichi looked behind him, and saw that it really was his teacher. He was too focused on Jackal to notice anyone, but now his focus was on his teacher. How did Jackal know him, and why did he look so scared of him?

Saotome exhaled some smoke as he chuckled a bit. "Been a while, Jackal. I see you've been having some fun with one of my students. However, since you've hurt him so much, I need to discipline you the same why I'm gonna discipline those three behind you."

Jackal looked behind him, and saw three members of the Pillar Squad. He growled at his predicament, before sighing. He then turned back towards Furuichi. "Well, Your Highness, it seems our little game will have to be put on hold. I don't feel like dealing with **that man,** let alone these fools behind me." Jackal began to disappear into darkness. "Until next we meet. You won't be that lucky in our next fight."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "Oh, no you don't!" Furuichi charged at Jackal, sword at the ready. He swung his sword with so much power, it created a powerful wind blade that even the Pillar Squad had to dodge. However, Furuichi only slashed air, completely missing Jackal. The last thing he heard from the bastard was his insane laughter, echoing in the night sky.

Furuichi glared towards the sky, angrily clenching his fist, before destroying the wall next to him with a single punch. "Dammit!"

"What power." Furuichi looked to see the Pillar Squad, staring at him with absolute shock, except for Naga, who kept his stoic gaze.

"Even though he's so heavily wounded, he is still able to use such devastating skills. As expected of a Luciferian." Naga's eyes became more serious than before. "This man is far too dangerous to ignore. We definitely need to eliminate him."

Furuichi stared at the three men. "And who might you three be?"

Hecadoth pointed his spear at the hooded man, silver-eyed man. "I am Hecadoth, the Eighth Pillar of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division."

Graphel bore his teeth, and got into a fighting stance. "All you need to know is that my name is Graphel, a Pillar General, and the guy that's gonna kill you."

Naga's expression and stance never changed. "I am Naga, a Pillar Baron. Though we were not sent to kill you, you need to be eliminated... Prince of Luciferia."

"So, you were listening to Jackal."

"That's partly true. We have also received reports on you. You are still an enigma, but all that needs to be known is that your the son of Lucifer, and therefore a threat to our Lord En."

"Ah, so you're the 'servants' En was talking about." Furuichi pointed his sword at the demons. "If you think you can kill me, then bring it. I have a feeling you three won't be nearly as much of an annoyacne of Jackal."

Graphel looked pissed. "Oh, you're gonna regret saying that, Luciferian."

"Are you gonna talk,or are you gonna fight?"

"Why you-!"

"Graphel." Graphel looked at Naga. "He's trying to goad you." Graphel looked back at Furuichi. "Just look, he can barely stand. His fight with Jackal has weakened him severely. I won't say he will be easy prey. Luciferians are always a hassle, even at their weakest, but this one can still be slain."

Furuichi growled, angry that Naga saw through him. He was about to get into a fighting stance, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, kid. Get some rest." Saotome pushed Furuichi out of the way. It was a light push that should have made Furuichi just step back, but he was so tired from his fight with Jackal that he actually fell on his ass.

Oga ran to him, making sure he was alright. "Look closely, Oga." She looked up towards Saotome, holding up his Zebul Spell. "I'm giving you a special lesson. I'll show you how to use this." The demons charged at Saotome. "For demons, lesson one: Keep your arms close to your body, and set your legs shoulder width." The Zebul Spell grew to be large enough to fill the alleyway. "Tell Behemoth to wait a bit longer." Saotome punched the Spell, creating a huge wave of energy shooting at the demons. The wind created from the blast was powerful enough to blow Furuichi's hood off, showing off his surprised expression. "So, they went back."

Oga, Kunieda, and even Furuichi were surprised by the sight of destruction before them. Furuichi was especially shocked... since he knew that Saotome was actually holding back.

"Hey, Oga, Furuichi, don't just lay there. You two need to help the blonde bro. If you don't, he'll be in real trouble."

Furuichi looked towards where Saotome was pointing. "Hendrickson?!" Furuichi quickly stood up when he saw Henry on Kunieda's lap, bleeding with a hole in his stomach. "What the hell happened to-" Furuichi clenched his chest and groaned in pain, using his sword as a cane.

"Careful, kid. You're not exactly in the best shape yourself. If it wasn't for your Luciferian blood, you'd actually be WAY worse off than blonde there."

"Who cares? I'm good enough to try and at least help this-" Furuichi fell to his knees the moment he took one step.

"Yeah. You sure as hell are not."

"Shut it."

"Oi, Oga, help out your boyfriend."

Oga blushed. "He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"It's true. I'm her best friend. Anyway, that's not the best idea. She should help Henry. Like you said, he's in a way worse state than I am. We need to help him."

"Oh, we will." Everyone looked to see Alaindelon. "Don't worry. We'll treat him." Oga raised her eyebrow. "Seriously, you couldn't even protect Henry-nii-sama?" Alaindelon split open to reveal Lamia and Furcas.

"You really are a useless woman," Lamia said in her usual snarky tone.

Furuichi was surprised. "Lamia?" He then tried to stand again. "It's been a while. Ow." Furuichi was leaning against his sword, the pain from his fight surging throughout his body.

Lamia raised an eyebrow. "Furuichi? What are you doing? What happened to you? . . . And what's with that cosplay?"

"Cosplay?"

"Yeah. Why are you dressing up as Silver Demon?"

Furuichi, Oga, and Kunieda sweatdropped at the question. "Uh... because I am Silver Demon?"

Lamia's expression was unreadable. "Liar."

"Pardon?"

"I called you a liar! I've seen Silver Demon close up! He wore an elegant, silver mask!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Furuichi extended his palm, and used his demonic energy to recreate his mask. The sight of the mask and Furuichi's demonic energy made Lamia's jaw drop. "My last one was destroyed in my fight with Jackal. Fortunately, I can just make m-" Furuichi coughed violently, eventually spitting up blood.

"Hey there, kid, you really shouldn't be using your powers right now. You're fight with Jackal seriously overtaxed you. Using your demon powers now, even the healing powers, would cause damage to your body, and actually extend your healing period instead of shortening it," Saotome explained.

"Tch. Lovely." Furuichi struggled to get back up. "So, I'm basically a normal human who got his ass kicked until I'm totally healed?"

"Pretty much."

Lamia was still shocked. "W-Wait!" Furuichi looked at her. "W-What about that woman who helped save me?!"

"Yukihime? Because I was fighting Jackal, I forbade her from following me. She didn't look pleased, but I really didn't want her to be attacked by that freak."

Lamia then realized it. "Jackal? As in the most dangerous of the Thirteen Ghosts of the Black Zodiac Jackal?!"

"Yup. He's the reason I'm so banged up right now."

Lamia didn't know how to react. She just found out that the Silver Demon, the man who saved her... was Beelze-sama's servant! The human she constantly insulted and looked down on at that! What's more, she finds out he was fighting a Black Zodiac! Not just any Zodiac at that, but one of the most viscous in the entire group!

"F-F-F-F-F-F-Furuichi?"

"Yes?"

"Is Jackal the only Zodiac you've faced?"

"Hell no. I've fought others as well. I've even beaten a few Evil Stars." Lamia's eyes went black, her jaw dropping. "In fact, Jackal is the last Ghost. Once I kill him, the Stars will be all that's left." Now Lamia was practically stone.

Furuichi was then smacked on the back of his head. "Ow." He looked behind him to see Oga.

"You can brag about your badass moments later. We have a blonde jerk to save, remember?" That helped Lamia recover. "Now, get to transferring."

Furuichi blankly starred at Oga. "You... want me to take you to my mansion, don't you."

"Duh. Where else would we heal this guy?"

Furuichi stared at Oga, before sticking his mask in front of her. "Oga, recreating this mask caused an incredible amount of damage to me, enough to make me cough up blood. Transferring requires a hell of a lot more energy than just recreating a silver mask. I don't even want to know what would happen if I tried to transfer in my current condition."

"About that, Young Luciferian." Furuichi looked at Furcas. "One of two things would happen: you would either fall into a coma for an incalculable amount of time... or you would die."

Oga's and Kunieda's eyes widened at the second possibility, while Furuichi didn't react at all. "I see. Thank you, Dr. Furcas." Furcas nodded. "So, I guess the only logical move would be to take him to your place."

"My place?"

"Oga, it's closest. My house is too far, and I'm betting so is Kunieda-senpai's. Henry needs help as soon as possible."

"So do you."

Furuichi raised his hand. "I'm fine. Henry is in worse shape. Now, let's go." As soon as Furuichi took his first step, he began to stumble.

Oga caught him before he fell. "Jeez. You're pride is seriously annoying. At least let me help you."

"No."

"Why you-"

"Henry needs your help more than I do."

"Huh?"

"You're stronger than Kunieda-senpai. She can't carry him all the way to your place. You need to carry him."

Oga stared into Furuichi's eyes, and sighed. "Fine. I get it. Kunieda!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Get over here and help our idiot." Kunieda didn't even think of hesitating. She gently placed Henry's head on the ground and ran over to Furuichi. She placed his arm over her shoulder, and adjusted herself. Oga went over and put Henry on her back. Like this, the group walked to Oga's house.

 **A/N: Okay, that's enough. Let's end it here. Oh, and before I forget, to the Guest reviewer... Seriously? . . . Cindry? Dude, she's a zombie. As in dead. You basically told me to write a necrophilia chapter. Besides, I didn't see a single Luffy x Cindry moment that would make me want to pair those two together. Not gonna happen. As for updating I'm Already Married... it was a one-shot. It wasn't the beginning of a full blown story. Sorry. I'll admit, there are plenty of ways I can make sequel one-shots, but that's for me to decide. Besides, don't you remember? I gave people permission to continue that one-shot if they so desired. I only asked them to let me know so I can read it for fun. That's why I make most of these stories: for fun. The magic of writing kinda goes away when people start ordering you around to write, especially when they tell you to do it in a review for a totally different story for a totally different series. Come on, who leaves a One Piece review in a Beelzebub story? That's just wrong. Anyway, until my next work.**


	29. Chapter 29

The group was walking towards Oga's house, with Oga carrying the heavily injured Henry on her back, and Kunieda lending a shoulder to the damaged Furuichi. The two girls were worried about Henry, but they were more concerned with Furuichi, who's injuries they could not assess with his cloak still on.

Furuichi looked at Kunieda before turning away. "Sorry."

"Hm? For what?"

"For being a burden." Kunieda didn't respond. "This shouldn't have happened. My injuries should have healed by now. I shouldn't be wasting your time and energy by helping me wa- Ow."

Kunieda flicked him on the side of his head. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Huh?"

"This is the kind of thing I was talking about. You really should relay on me and Oga more. We can help you. Sure, we might not be strong enough to take down one of those villains yet, but we can at least help out like this. Also, this isn't a burden to me in the least. How could I think that, when I'm helping a friend?"

Furuichi starred at Kunieda, before sighing. "You're one hell of a woman, you know that?"

Kunieda giggled. "And you're one hell of a stubborn ass."

"Oi, I might be hurt, but I can still hurt you. Asses also bite, not just kick, you know."

Kunieda giggled, and gave Furuichi a challenging look. "Just try it."

"Oi." Furuichi and Kunieda shivered in fear. The two looked to see Oga surrounded by an angry aura, raising her fist. "If you two keep flirting like that around me, I'll send you both flying to the moon with my Super Rocket Honeymoon Punch."

Furuichi and Kunieda turned beet red. "WHY A HONEYMOON?! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN FLIRTING!"

Furuichi then groaned in pain, and almost fell to his knees, had Kunieda not caught him. "Furuichi-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I can't scream like that as I am now. That hurt like hell. Let's just get to Oga's house, for now."

Even with Oga's anger aura still present, the gang was still able to get to Oga's house. "Wait." Everyone looked at Furuichi, who was getting off of Kunieda. "I can't walk in dressed like this. I won't be able to explain to your parents as to why I'm dressed like Silver Demon." Everyone watched as Furuichi took off his cloak, and saw a shocking sight. "Damn. That bastard ripped it to shreds." No one expected to see Furuichi wearing chainmail. The armor was ripped to shreds, barely hanging together by threads. Then, he took off the armor... and got a shock himself. "T-This is impossible."

Furuichi's entire body was covered in slashes, some of which were still bleeding. "I don't understand. Half-blood or not, I'm a Luciferian. My wounds should have healed by now. Why?"

"It's because of Jackal's claws." Furuichi looked towards Furcas. "Jackal is one of the rare few demons who have learned how to diffuse demonic powers. As such, he's one of the best in killing Luciferians, who's near immortality comes from their incredible demonic energy. The fact that you are still alive only further proves that you are Lucifer's son. Any other Luciferian would be dead by now."

Furuichi looked down at his wounds. "How long?"

"It usually takes a few days at least, a week at most. Until then, you will need to rely on your natural, human, recovery abilities. Also, you need to refrain from using any of your powers, including your healing powers. Any use could either lengthen the healing process, or cause new damage to your body that could be fatal." Oga and Kunieda didn't like the sound of that, but neither did Furuichi.

"Master, shouldn't we be worrying about Henry-nii-sama right now?"

"Ah, you're right, Lamia. Oga-dono, where can I treat Henry-dono?"

"You can take him to my room."

"Now then." The group then entered Oga's house.

"Hm? Tatsumi, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom. It's me."

"Jeez, don't you know how late it is. What have you bee- OH MY GOD! MY LITTLE GIRL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"It was just a fight, mom. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?! You're bleeding and covered in cuts! Ah, and what happened to poor Henry?!"

"He got caught in it. Don't worry, we have a good doc."

"Huh? Isn't that your teacher?"

"I mean the blob."

"Eh? Ah, well, isn't that Henry-kun's... good Lord. Furuichi-kun." Furuichi looked away, not being able to look at Oga's mother's horrified eyes. "What in God's name happened to you? You're worse off than Henry and Tatsumi combined."

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it actually is."

Shouko didn't look convinced. "Whatever you say, but I'm also unhappy about something else."

That caught Furuichi's attention. "What?"

"I'm unhappy..." She practically warped towards Furuichi, which surprised the half-demon. "THAT YOU KEPT THIS NICE BODY OF YOURS A SECRET FROM US FOR SO LONG!"

Furuichi turned blood red. "Nah?!"

"You have such a cute face, but your body is super manly! They may be smaller than my husband's, but your muscles are incredibly amazing!" She actually knocked on his abs. "I bet you could crush a rock to dust with these abs like with Youjirou's."

"You crushed a rock with your husband's abs?"

"I needed to show my friends how much more awesome my husband was compared to theirs." Furuichi sweatdropped at the response. "Seriously, this is a work of art. You're a damned Adonis. Though, my husband is obviously Hercules." Furuichi's eyes were shadowed by his hair, but the steam of embarrassment was rising from his head. "Now I know for sure I want you in this family. Of course, I'm happily married, so I'm out. Tatsumi has her own Prince Charming, so she's also no good."

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth."

" _No, it isn't,"_ thought Oga, Furuichi, and even Kunieda.

"But, I have one hell of a hot Ace. Misaki!"

"Yeah?"

"Come and see the body of your future husband!"

Oga, Furuichi, and Kunieda jolted as they all lost their color. "Her wha-!?"

The sound of footsteps was heard. It was casual, and didn't sound rushed at all. "Future husband? What are you talking about? You trying to marry me off or so-" Misaki was frozen in place the moment she saw Furuichi. "Oh... la... la... Taka-chin, you've been holding out." She examined his body as she continued to suck on her popsicle in a seductive manner. "Hm, nice face, nice bod, nice personality... A + + +. He definitely passes."

"Doesn't he?"

Furuichi blushed, but his blush became worse when Misaki licked her popsicle in an incredibly sexual manner... which seriously turned Furuichi on.

His arousal was taken away when Tatsumi gripped his "silver balls". "Stop getting turned on by my sister, Perv-Ichi." Furuichi couldn't respond. He was in too much pain.

"Oh~. That's impressive." Tatsumi looked at his sister to she that she was hungrily staring at something. She followed her sister's gaze to see she was staring at her full, and overflowing hand. What she was holding was too large for her to grip her hand completely over. "So that will be mine one day, huh?"

Shouko patted her daughter's back in a congratulatory manner. "You're a lucky girl, Misaki."

Misaki chuckled. "Damn right, I am. Well, I'm gonna get another popsicle and head to my room." Misaki was about to leave the hallway, but took one last look at Furuichi. "Oh, and Taka-chin, if you wanna come up to my room, I wouldn't mind." She then walked away, leaving behind a very embarrassed Kunieda, a blushing Lamia, a pissed off Tatsumi, a proud mother, an impressed Saotome, and a poor Furuichi in agonizing pain; since Tatsumi tightened her grip.

After Oga finally calmed down, she led Furcas to her room so she could treat Henry. Furuichi was already treating his own wounds, with some help from Kunieda. When Oga came down, Lamia started to "treat" her.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Hey! Don't move! You should feel honored that I'm even treating you at all! I could be helping with the recovery of a Prince right now!"

"M-My neck! You're strangling me!"

"I can't believe you! I came after Alaindelon told me about everything, only to find Henry-nii-sama severely injured! Die, you worthless woman!"

"And how is she worthless?"

Lamia looked over towards Furuichi, who was bandaging his left arm. "Because she let Henry-nii-sama get hurt!"

"And since when was Henry's safety her responsibility?" Lamia's eyes widened at the question. "Hendrickson is a Demon Butler. He obviously has training in combat. His and Oga's duties are to protect Baby Beel, not each other. Henry let his guard down enough to allow himself to be attacked by the enemy. He has no one to blame for his incompetence other than himself."

Lamia was shocked to hear Furuichi say that. What's worse was that... she saw no flaw in his logic. "That's a bit cruel of you to say, Furuichi-kun." Everyone looked towards Kunieda. "It's also a bit hypocritical. You said you forbade Yukihime from aiding you in your fight against Jackal, didn't you? Isn't that an example of you protecting your servant?"

"Yukihime isn't my servant. She's my familiar. Henry is a butler. It is his sworn duty to live and die for his master. Yukihime has no such obligation to me. She chose to be my familiar. She was never made, forced, or born into the role. Should she so desire, she can cancel our contract whenever she seems dissatisfied. Besides..." Furuichi looked down at his bandaged arm. "I will be damned before I allow anything to happen to her. I will never allow myself to be so weak, that she is forced to sacrifice herself for me..." Furuichi then gripped his bandaged fist, eyes turning silver, a small amount of his demonic energy turning visible. "Especially not to one of those damnable Zodiacs."

The girls stared at Furuichi. They could tell he was dead serious. As they all stared at the man, all three of them couldn't help but share the same feeling towards Yukihime: jealousy.

Kunieda sighed. "Alright. Anyway, should I handle the rest of Oga-san's treatment?"

"Hah?! And who the hell are you, anyway?! Get lost, ugly!"

Kunieda grew a tick mark, while Furuichi was so surprised, that he actually overly tightened the bandage he was putting over his right bicep. "Ow."

"No, no. It's partially my fault that this happened. So shouldn't I help?"

"Hah?! Just who are you? Ah! You're not the lover of Luciferia's Prince, are you?!"

Kunieda turned completely red, while Furuichi tightened the bandage around his waist hard enough to make him fall to the ground, gripping his now agonizing sides. "L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVER?! I-I-I-I-I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH FURUICHI-KUN! ANYWAY, WHAT ARE YOU?! A DEMON, RIGHT!? ANOTHER DEMON?!"

Saotome sighed. "Sorry for the commotion. We'll be going home soon."

Shouko sweatdropped at the sight as she handed Saotome his tea. "S-Sure."

The sound of the door being opened was heard, and everyone looked to see Furcas. Out of excitement, Lamia and Kunieda literally threw Oga away. She landed... on Furuichi's chest. The two looked each other in the eyes, and blushed brightly when they realized their position.

"What do you think you're doing, you horny prince?!" Lamia kicked Furuichi in the cheek hard enough to make him roll away from Oga.

Furuichi rolled onto the glass door in the living room, slumped over with a steaming swelling on his cheek. "This is becoming an annoying patter. Isn't this some kind of cliché?"

"Anyway, Master, what about Henry-nii-sama?"

"Being ignored, am I?"

"Hm, his condition isn't good, but it isn't life threatening. He's practically in the same condition as the young prince over there. However, much like the prince himself, had the situation dragged on later than it had been, it would have been dangerous."

"Wait a minute." Everyone looked towards the standing Furuichi. "Are you saying Jackal could have killed me?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Your Majesty." Kunieda and Oga were shocked, but Furuichi looked angry. "I'm not saying anything to make you seem weak. In fact, considering that you still don't have full mastery over your powers, you are still extremely powerful for demon standards. I would put the current you in the A-class."

Furuichi was shocked. "But, a demon like Tyrant is..."

"That man is beyond the S-class. His power is on par with that of even the Deadly Sins themselves. I'm sorry to inform you, but you are still no match for that man at your current level. You're barely a match for Jackal."

"Barely?"

"Jackal may be technically A-class, but he's one of the highest there is in that category. If it was reported that he had even a tiny bit more strength and power than currently recorded, he would easily be considered an S-class." Furuichi was astonished. "I'm sure your wondering how this is possible, especially since you took one of his arms."

"Wait, how did you. . . . You read my mind, didn't you."

Furcas sighed. "I did. I apologize." Furuichi didn't respond. "As for how you were able to wound Jackal as severely as you did, it's because he is extremely reckless. He actually enjoys pain. It's almost like an enhancement drug for him. The more damage he receives, the more serious and dangerous he becomes. He rarely takes his opponent seriously at the beginning, and usually toys with them."

"So that's why he kept going after those humans."

"He believed he was more than powerful enough to kill both you and those humans. However, now that he knows just how powerful you can be, he won't be as reckless. He'll perceive you as an actual threat, and try to seriously kill you next time."

Furuichi didn't respond. He just looked down, thinking of his fight with Jackal. If that was him being reckless, Furuichi could only imagine what kind of a beast he would be if he was serious. Furuichi looked down at his bandaged body. He was actually seriously fighting that insane bastard. The Thirteen Ghosts were supposed to be weaker than the Evil Stars, but Jackal was definitely more powerful than the Stars Furuichi has already killed. At his current level, if Furuichi were to fight Jackal... he would die.

"Well, I guess I need to get stronger then." Now it was Furcas's turn to be silent. "Anyway, you said Henry was potentially in a state as dangerous as mine. I was only able to survive Jackal because he saw Saotome-sensei. What saved Henry?"

"Ah, it was thanks to that young lady's emergency medical care." Kunieda jumped a bit when both Furuichi and Furcas looked at her.

"It's weird how easily you adapted to the situation," Oga said while regaining her composure, only a light blush remaining.

"B-But there wasn't a choice! Henry-san got hurt trying to save me, right? I couldn't just leave him like that."

Saotome began to get up. "I understand your feelings, Kunieda, but it's late. Now that we know the demon butler's condition, we should leave. Besides," Saotome bonked Oga on the head, and began to rub it with his knuckles. "The root of the problem is this little cutie being too weak. Come to school tomorrow, so I can teach you how to use your power properly."

After a short talk with Furcas, Saotome left Oga's house to go home. He then stopped in the middle of a random street. "You need something, kid? You really should be recovering. Jackal's slashes don't heal instantly, not even for Luciferians."

Furuichi was standing right behind Saotome, still wearing nothing but bandages. "I need to know something."

"You want to know if I can teach you."

"Yeah."

"Thought so. As much as I would like to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hm, let's compare you to your girlfriend."

Furuichi sighed. "You're not gonna stop calling her that, are you?"

"Nope. Anyway, Oga's situation is different from yours. She has a Demon Lord on her back. She needs to learn how to channel the baby's power. She needs to learn some spells in order to do that, and to also prevent her from becoming a demon herself."

"What?"

"There was a time when the Zebul Spell completely covered her body, right?"

"Yeah. It was during the volleyball match."

"That was a major warning sign. If she uses that power to much without the proper knowledge, she won't be able to go back to being human." Furuichi didn't like that. He wanted Oga to remain human. "I'm planning on teaching her Sealing Techniques to prevent that from ever happening." That part, Furuichi liked.

"Now, for you, the learning process is different. Oga is carrying a Demon Lord on her back, while you yourself _are_ a Demon Lord."

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Kid, you're Lucifer's direct descendant, and an awakened one at that. It means you have the potential to become a Demon Lord. Hell, looking at your current level, you might grow powerful enough to even beat the current Great Demon Lord." Furuichi was astonished by that. "But, you don't have that kind of mastery over your own power. Oga needs to learn how to channel demonic energy, which I can easily teach. However, you need to learn how to _control_ it. The only being that can teach a demon how to control it's own energy is another demon. In your case, you need a seriously powerful demon as a teacher. An S-class would be perfect. A demon like... Hm... like..."

"Lilith?" Saotome looked at Furuichi. "Would Lilith do?"

"Oh, so you've met that sexy devil, huh?"

"I have."

Saotome smiled. "Yeah. Lilith is one of the most powerful demons in existence, second only to the Demon Lords themselves. You're gonna love hearing this part: That glasses wearing babe is more than strong enough to kick even Tyrant's ass." Saotome was right. Furuichi loved hearing that. "But, she is your mom's right hand. It's only to be expected."

Furuichi looked down, and smiled. "Yeah. It is." He looked at his right hand, and tightened his grip. "Guess I should get going then, and see her." Furuichi was about to walk away to prepare a meeting with the mighty demon, but was stopped when he felt Saotome place his hand on his shoulder. The two were at least ten feet away from each other, but Saotome reached Furuichi in less than a second... without the half demon sensing him at all.

"Hold on there, kid. Lilith is a pretty strict teacher. She'll dominate your body in the first lesson alone. In your condition, she would put you in a coma for weeks. You still need to heal before you start training."

Furuichi thought about it, and realized Saotome was right. He could tell that Lilith was insanely powerful the moment he first laid eyes on her. In his current condition, he would be slaughtered by her training. Furuichi sighed in defeat. "How long?"

"About a couple weeks or so."

"What?!"

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like Jackal will show up any time soon."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause he's not a Luciferian." Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Kid, you ripped his arm off. Demons are fast healers, but they're not that fast. It would take a demon like Jackal a whole month to regrow his arm, maybe even longer. You'll be at full health way before that." Furuichi still didn't look convinced.

"If you're wondering about the other Zodiacs, don't. They have a power complex. They only like to fight strong opponents at their best. There's no way a single Zodiac would ever fight you when your beaten up like a rag doll."

Furuichi was silent for a bit. "You... seem to know a lot about the Zodiacs."

"I've had a few run-ins with them."

"So, you're saying I'm safe?"

"Yup. You get to sit back, relax... and come to school tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Don't think you're little bruises will exempt you from class. Until your back on your feet, you're just a regular human, which means your a regular student. So, be sure to come to school tomorrow, or I'll give ya a good punch for playing hookie. Now, go home and get some rest." Saotome slapped Furuichi on the back with a laugh when he said that.

"Ow. I don't think slapping my back will help me heal any faster."

"Whatever. See ya at school tomorrow, ya piece of crap."

Furuichi watched as Saotome walked away, then turned around to walk home himself. "See ya tomorrow, teach."

* * *

At the same time, Oga was biking Kunieda back to her place.

"Damn! This pisses me off!"

"Sorry. Do you want me to get off?"

"Huh? Not you. Everyone acts like they know everything, and act on their own! This isn't a joke! I keep getting dragged into this crap!"

"So, you really did just pick up that baby?"

"Yeah. I picked him up by the river. I just happened to pick him up, and he liked me. Then he's revealed to be a Demon King, was sent to destroy mankind, and he and his damned butler start living at my house! In the end, this twerp's brother shows up with a bunch of underlings hellbent on killing me! I don't get it! . . . Is what I used to think. The fact is, right now, what pisses me off the most is that I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone. Hell, I wonder if I ever was."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Furuichi. I find out my best friend is not just a half-demon, but the son of Lucifer. What's worse, I find out at the same time that he's been fighting a damned league of assassins by himself... and he didn't trust me enough to tell me. It's like he thought I was too weak to help him. After tonight, I think he might be right."

"Oga, you shouldn't say that."

"Kunieda, you saw what he was fighting. We both did." Kunieda couldn't argue with that. "Also, did you see the look on those guys' faces? They were afraid of the guy Furuichi was fighting. I got my ass handed to me by just one of those guys, and all three of them were afraid of the one guy Furuichi was fighting alone. There's no way I can help him fight those freaks trying to kill him. I couldn't even beat the first demon I had ever fought."

Kunieda was silent.

"I saw him, you know."

"Who?"

"The leader of the group. He calls himself Tyrant."

"You saw the leader of the men trying to kill Furuichi-kun?!"

"Yeah. Dude literally looked like Ganon. . . . But he was no joke. He beat Furuichi... just by flicking him." Kunieda's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe there was anyone that powerful. "What's worse, he almost made Furuichi into some kind of monster."

"Monster?"

"I don't want to explain it. All I can say is... I never want to see it again. That thing? That wasn't Furuichi. It was just a monster. An atrocity. An abomination." Kunieda could hear the fear in Oga's voice. "That moment and today showed me something important: my own weakness. If that wasn't enough, I had to deal with Henry's humbleness. The jerk actually apologized to me, saying it was him who dragged us down, and it was a miracle Baby Beel didn't get hurt. Then there's that bastard with the smug look, that teacher with the bandanna, Saotome, and what's worse of all, THE FACT THAT MY OWN FUCKING BEST FRIEND WON'T TRUST ME WITH HIS BURDENS! HE'S HAD TO DEAL WITH SO MUCH BECAUSE OF ME! WHY WON'T HE LET ME HELP HIM, LIKE HE HAS HELPED ME?! THEY ALL PISS ME OFF!"

Kunieda... smiled. "Yeah. It pisses me off, too. Especially Furuichi-kun."

"You get it, right? I need to get stronger. So strong, that I can make them all shut up. So strong, that I can help Furuichi in his fight, whether he wants my help or not."

"DAH!"

"Oh? You think so too, Baby Beel? Then shout louder!"

"DAH!"

"Hey! That's a nuisance to the neighborhood!"

The two women plus a baby reached Kunieda's home, which was a temple. "So, Oga-san, what do you plan on doing? You said you were going to get stronger. I guess that means you're going to Saotome's place, right?"

"In a word..." Oga crossed her hands in an X shape. "Never. A man has a pride he cannot let go of."

"I-Is that so... but you're a woman, you know."

"Aoi!" The group looked to see Kunieda's grandpa walking towards them. "You delinquent girl. Going around so late at night. What time do you think it is?!"

"Um... well... this is... uh."

"Hm? Wait, I know you. You're the old man that tried to beat up Furuichi."

"Hm? You're the promising young woman who was with that promising young man. What reason are you here?"

"She gave me a ride here."

Oga thought for a bit, and had a dream about beating up Saotome with a Hundred Flowers Chaotic Sakura Punch. "Hey, that offer you gave to Furuichi to get stronger, can I cash in on it?"

"Eh? Oga-san, that's not really a-"

"Oh? Interesting." Ittousai smiled at Oga's request, which made the delinquent smile as well.

"Eh?!" Kunieda had a bad feeling about this situation.

* * *

"Master, could you please explain those wounds to me?" Yukihime had a piercing gaze that made Furuichi feel like he was being frozen over.

"I... fought Jackal... and nearly got killed."

Yukihime looked very displeased. She was sitting elegantly on their bed, hands neatly placed on her lap, with her body posed in the most elegantly perfect way possible. Even when angry, she still looked far too beautiful. "Master, do you not know my role as your familiar?"

"Uh... to serve me?"

"And also to protect you. You nullified that duty when you forbade me from aiding you in your battle with Jackal. Look at how wounded you are. It is my objective to protect you, not the other way around."

"But, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"And you believe I would wish to see you wounded?" Furuichi flinched at the question. Yukihime sighed. "Master, as your familiar, I am your shield." She blushed and looked away in an adorably bashful and pure way. "T-Though I will admit that it makes me happy that you care for me so much, it doesn't change our roles. I am meant to protect you. What good is a shield if it has no one to protect?"

Yukihime then felt her master's gentle hands on her shoulders. She looked up and was staring right into her master's eyes. "Yukihime, you're not my shield."

"Eh?"

"If anything, you are my sword. My most beautiful, powerful, and precious blade. I will never allow anything to so much as chip you, let alone break you. I care for you far too much." Yukihime blushed even more at her master's words.

The two didn't realize it at first, but they were edging closer and closer to one another, especially around the lips. Fortunately, or unfortunately on how you look at it, Yukihime realized their situation first. She quickly turned away from her master's tempting lips, blushing. "W-We should get some rest. You need to recover from your wounds."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I'm a bit tired right now, anyway." Furuichi and Yukihime then got into the bed, with Furuichi snuggling in closer to the beautiful fox girl to get more comfortable. Though they do this every night, Yukihime was more self-conscious than usual because of the near kiss she was about to receive from her master. "Good night, Yukihime."

"G-Good night, Master."

* * *

The school day started like usual, only with Yuka bragging about Kanzaki's "fight" for the senior. As per the norm, Tojo was absent. However, both Oga and Kunieda were absent as well. Nene was worried, since Kunieda never missed a day of school, not even at Ishiyama. She got some weird ideas when Furuichi mentioned that she went home with Oga last night.

* * *

Saotome just read a text he got from Oga. "Training with Kunieda's grandpa? Well, I guess she isn't too far off the mark. Cutie pie's got quite a bit of luck." A knock was heard. "It's open."

"I finally found you, Saotome Zenjuro."

"Oh? There's an idiot I haven't seen in a while."

"Or rather, Zen-san."

"It's been a long time, Tora. Sit down."

Tora took his seat. "Zen-san, I've been getting into some weird fights. One of them was an actual Death Battle. It was against some guy with a hammer for a left hand. He beat me, badly. If Furuichi wasn't there to save my ass, I'd be dead. Though, Furuichi said the guy was there to kill him in the first place. I didn't want to sit around and let some freak kill my friend, but I also had no idea how outclassed I was. The guy beat me by just slamming me into the ground. What's worse... he didn't take me seriously at first. Hell, I don't think he ever took me seriously. I think he just wanted to get rid of me since I was pissing him off and getting in the way of him trying to kill Furuichi."

"Then, last night, I fought another tough guy. His hits weren't as heavy as the hammer guy, but he was still ridiculously strong. Also, the hammer guy, the guy from last night, and Furuichi all have something in common. They are all able to use this crazy black stuff. Actually, the four-eyes pres was able to do that too, but his was way weaker than Furuichi's and the other two. I wasn't even able to finish my fight. The guy and his friend ran away, saying they sensed some other guy. He said it wasn't a guy named Jackal, but someone else. Before he left, he mentioned that the Jackal guy was fighting someone ridiculously strong. It's when he said the name, 'Black Zodiac', the exact same name Furuichi said to the hammer guy. Even I knew... that the guy this Jackal freak was fighting was Furuichi. Before the guy, who was obviously afraid of this Jackal guy, ran away, he looked right at me. He said he would finish what Hammer was too weak to do."

"And that's my story." Tojo pointed at his bandages and wounds. "These are the reminders of my weakness... and how I failed to help my friend."

Saotome was silent at first, before sighing. "Looks like you were unlucky, being caught up with the demons."

"So, they really were demons, huh?"

"Ho? You understand?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Tojo looked down, immediately remembering Hammer, and the insane things he was able to do. He especially remembered how he made an arena for himself and Furuichi with one strike to the ground. "No human can do what that freak did."

"Hm, well, it's good that you understand. If that's the case, you shouldn't get involved with them again."

"Sorry, Zen-san, but I can't do that."

"Huh?"

"Furuichi is fighting those freaks. He's obviously strong, but no one should fight that kind of power alone. Even he needs help."

Saotome was silent for a bit. "So, you plan on getting involved, no matter what?"

"Yeah. I want to help Furuichi, whether he wants it or not."

* * *

Furuichi sneezed in the classroom. "Oga must be talking about me again."

"Maybe she's talking about how much of a cheat you are, playing with both her and Nee-san's hearts," Nene said while looking out the window.

"Playboy," Chiaki said while pointing her gun at Furuichi.

"Hey! I'm not a playboy! Plus, how can I be cheating on Oga when she and I aren't even dating?!"

* * *

Saotome sighed. "I see. In that case, I'll give you a few pointers on how to fight demons. So, don't be rash anymore." Tojo just nodded in acceptance, eagerly looking forward to becoming strong enough to fight alongside Furuichi.

* * *

 **Omake:**

In a hidden area of the Demon World, the hideout of the Black Zodiacs was surrounded by thundering clouds, the castle covered by a dark aura that scared away even the toughest of demons. The aura came from the surviving members of the Black Zodiacs, the ones that Furuichi has not yet killed.

In one of the rooms of the foreboding castle, Jackal was sitting on a chair, staring out at the dark sky... and rubbing his still bloody stump that was once his left arm. He was doing this... all while chuckling madly, a viscous smile on his face.

"Well, that's a rare sight." Jackal looked towards the doorway to see a shadowed figure leaning against the doorway. "It's not every day we see you of all people with any kind of wound, let alone a missing limb."

Jackal glared at the figure. "War Maiden."

A lightning strike illuminated the room, showing a gorgeous woman. She was a tall woman, with a lean and fit body. She was currently dressed in blue shorts and a grey muscle shirt that tightly hugged her huge breasts. She did have abs, but they weren't overly muscular. She also had impressively toned arms, and powerful looking legs. She had perfectly tanned skin, that had a bit of a glow in even the tiniest flicker of light. She also had long, flowing, raven black hair that shined even in the darkness. The only thing that shinned more beautifully than her skin or hair were her enchanting, emerald-green eyes.

However, there was something surprising about the beauty. On closer inspection, her face greatly resembled... Oga's. It was the same scenario with Furuichi and Poisoned Dart.

The beautiful woman walked up to Jackal in a seductive way. Believe it or not, it was unintentional. She was just naturally sexy. She bent down in an unintentionally arousing way, allowing her large breasts to swing freely in the air, analyzing Jackal's left arm. "Did our target do that?"

Jackal growled as he looked away from his deadly superior. She was one of the only women in all of Hell that he actually feared. The other two... were the Demon Lords, Leviathan and Lucifer. "What's it to you?"

War Maiden giggled. "How interesting. To think he was this strong already, and his power is only increasing. It's only a matter of time before he reaches my level. I can't wait to fight him. . . . Or maybe, he has already reached that threshold. Maybe I should go see for myself. If he's that strong, I'll fight and kill him. If he's not..." War Maiden took a minute to think, walking around the room, tapping her lip with her finger in a cute manner. "Hmm... I'll just kill him."

When she said that, she got an interesting surprise. Jackal appeared before her, holding his right hand under her chin, looking ready to rip her lower jaw off. "Oiya."

Jackal glared at her with dangerous eyes. "Don't you fucking dare, you bitch. He's my kill. I'm the one who will kill him, not you."

War Maiden stared at Jackal with surprised eyes, blinking twice, before smiling and giggling a bit. "Well, well, this is quite interesting. You want to kill him so badly, that you're actually threatening me. I mean, last time I checked..." Jackal's hand was thrown away, and the Last Ghost was now staring right into a close up, shadowed face; with only glowing green orbs and a crescent moon smile illuminating it. **"You were absolutely terrified of me."**

Jackal then remembered the absolute terror this woman instilled in him. She wasn't even using any of her demonic energy. She was using pure intimidation. She really was a demon among demons.

Jackal was taken out of his terrified state when War Maiden roughly patted his shoulder, a giant, toothy smile on her face. "Good luck!" With that, she left the room, leaving behind a very terrified Jackal. The Ghost didn't even have the strength to stand anymore. He just fell back onto his chair.

In the corridors of the castle, War Maiden was walking around, listening to the music of the thundering clouds, smiling. She wasn't smiling about how much fun it was to scare Jackal again. She'll never get tired of scaring those fools who think they are stronger than they really are. However, she was happy for another reason.

"Furuichi Takayuki, the son of Lucifer." War Maiden looked out a window in time to witness lighting dancing in the sky, illuminating her beautiful face, her eyes glowing brighter than even the lighting. "I can't wait for our next meeting. I look forward to our fight... My Prince."

 **A/N: Okay, let's end it here. Wait for my next work guys. Just... don't send me a review that seems like it should be a PM, like asking me when I'll make another One Piece story, 'kay? Just PM me for that kind of crap. PM! That's what it's for. The review button is for reviews, not requests. . . . I'm still not gonna pair Luffy with Cindry, by the way.**


	30. Chapter 30

Oga was walking down a street, with Baby Beel dancing around on her head. "What's up, Baby Beel? You're on Cloud Nine today. . . . Seriously, what's up with you?"

"There she is! It's Oga!"

"Huh? Policemen? Huh?"

The "policemen" were Himekawa, Kanzaki, Natsume, and Shiroyama. "Oga, you're under arrest," said Himekawa.

"On what charges," Oga asked in an annoyed tone.

"On... uh... that. Right, Kanzaki?"

"Bitch, you know your crime. First-degree pissing me off."

"Good one, Kanzaki-san," Shiroyama said while giving a thumbs up.

"Shut up. Let's go," Natsume said in an annoyed tone.

Oga looked to see the idiots jump towards her. "I'll blow all you morons a-" When Oga raised her fist, she felt something grab it. She looked up to see Baby Beel in a police hat. "You too, Baby Beel?!" Oga was then being dragged. "Wait! What's going on?! Huh?! A courthouse?! What the hell?!"

Oga was now in a courtroom. "Objection!"

The sound of a gavel was heard. "Order in the court."

Before Oga could look at the judge, the sound of girls swooning was heard. She looked behind her to see a bunch of random hot chicks in a state of bliss.

"It's him."

"The most noble man in the world."

"The Prince of the Courtroom."

"A major hottie."

"Ultimate Judge Furuichi."

"Ultimate judge? The hell's an ultimate... wait, FURICHI?!" Oga looked to see Furuichi, wearing a judge's robe, sitting in the judge's chair. "Oi! What's going on?! And why are there a bunch of random bitches gawking over you?!"

"I believe I asked for order in the court. Don't believe your beauty will protect you from any penalties."

Oga was beet red with steam. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"

"Now then, we will now commence with the trial of the people vs. Oga in, 'Isn't it About Time We Stopped Calling Her the Best? She Got Her Sexy Ass Kicked'. Defendant Sexy yet Weak Bimbo Oga, take the stand."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEAK BIMBO?! I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

"Your Honor, if I may?"

"Victim Hendrickson."

"The Defendant Weak Bimbo Oga proclaimed, 'I didn't do shit'. However, I think it would be more accurate for her to say, 'I _couldn't_ do shit'. Therefore, I suggest we changer her name to Sexy yet Weak Useless Shitty Bimbo Oga."

"I see. Very well. I will allow it."

"YOU'LL WHAT?! FURUICHI, YOU TRAITOR!"

"Your Honor!"

"Counselor Alaindelon."

"May I go take a shit?!"

"How long would it take?"

"The rest of the trial!"

"If it means getting rid of you, then I'll allow it."

Alaindelon bowed. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty!"

Alaindelon was then hit by the gavel, which ricocheted back to Furuichi, who easily caught it. "It's 'Your Honor', fool."

"Yes. Please, forgive me. Now then!" Alaindelon ran faster than a bat outta hell.

"Wait! You're leaving me defenseless?!"

"Madam prosecutor Lamia, please read the indictment."

"Yes, sir."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"It states that Sexy yet Weak Useless Shitty Bimbo Oga used to be known as the Goddess of Destruction. However, she's been losing a lot lately, and should not be known as that. In fact, she's not even the main character of this story. That title goes to you, You're Honor. Though you yourself have suffered losses, you have been fighting demons of literally biblical proportions. Your opponents were powerful enough to bend the will of nature itself, and can be compared to the unfair final boss of fighting games, or that one boss where the game will literally not let you win. Oga, however, has lost to humans and one demon. Therefore, I suggest that we sentence her to the chupachupachupacabrus penalty!"

"What's the chupachupachu" Oga then accidentally bit her tongue. "Ow."

"Wow. How cute."

She blushed again. "Furuichi! Shut up! What the hell is that penalty?!"

"Hold it right there!" Oga looked to see Tojo in...

"Huh. You look weirdly good in a suit."

"Ultra Counselor Tojo."

Oga sweatdropped. "Ultra Counselor?"

"The chupachupachu" Tojo then got tongue tied. "Dammit."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY IT?!"

"If you're gonna keep losing, then give me back the title of Ishiyama's best. That's the penalty."

"THAT'S JUST YOUR DAMNED DEMANDS! DAMMIT ALL! FURUICHI! GIVE ME SOMEONE TO HELP DEFEND ME, DAMMIT!"

"What are you talking about? You have a lawyer. He's been at your side the whole time."

"Eh? Ack!"

"Counselor Baby Beel."

"I-I'm screwed. AT LEAST GIVE ME SOMEONE WHO CAN SPEAK!" The floor then opened underneath her, and Oga fell. "NO! I DON'T WANT THE CHUPACHUPACHUPACABRUS PENALTY!"

Oga then woke from her nightmare, seeing that she had been sleeping on the couch. "Ugh... just go to Furuichi already."

* * *

Okay, this is usually the part in either the manga or the anime where Furuichi asks if he's losing his popularity. However, considering he's the main character, and pretty much the entire story has been in his point of view, that's worthless.

You wanna know what's happening now?

He's peacefully sleeping like a baby. No dream about him walking down an alley. No dream about him in some kind of photo op. No "Na na na" or "Bwahaha". Just a man sleeping... while snuggling up to a sexy, stone cold fox girl. He would sleep forever in this position.

Actually, so would Yukihime. She loves feeling her master's arms around her, but her peaceful sleep was interrupted. She sensed something. It was coming from the window. She got out of the bed to investigate, but heard a groan.

She looked to see Furuichi, still asleep, looking uncomfortable.

"My fluffy, furry warmth."

Yukihime didn't like seeing her master like that, but she couldn't exactly get back in bed. Then, she had a thought. It would be a bit embarrassing, but anything for her master. She used her powers to extend her tail, and allowed Furuichi to hug it. He was back in bliss.

Yukihime was blushing and shivering. Not from cold, but from embarrassment. Her tail is extremely sensitive, and sent a rather... sexual sensation throughout her body. The fact that it was her master hugging her tail made it even more embarrassing.

Ignoring the sensation, Yukihime walked over to the window, and opened it to see... a pink haired demon. The little demon was surprised to see the beautiful fox demon. However, the little demon felt nervous when she saw fox demon's cold eyes. "For what reason are you skulking outside my master's room?"

"Master? Skulking?! I'm not skulking! I need that guy's help."

"Hm? And for what reason do you- KYA!"

Lamia jumped when Yukihime screamed. The two looked behind the blushing beauty to see Furuichi rubbing his face against Yukihime's tail, and then start to lovingly kiss the tail, which made the fox shudder and moan in pleasure.

Lamia was beet red at the sight. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W" Lamia's eyes practically turned red. She then jumped pass Yukihime, and landed feet first on Furuichi's gut. "WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING, YOU HORNY PRINCE?!"

The stomp was enough to wind Furuichi, waking him up and releasing Yukihime's tail. He groaned in pain as he looked at what attacked him. "Lamia? The hell are you doing?"

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!"

"Huh?"

"J-J-J-J-JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THAT WOMAN?!"

"Hm?" Furuichi looked at where Lamia was pointing, and saw Yukihime. "Yukihime? Was I doing something to her?"

"YOU WERE SNUGGLING AND KISSING HER TAIL!"

Furuichi's eyes became as dead as a fish's. ". . . Eh?"

"Oh, whatever. I knew you were just a pervert the moment I met you. Anyway, get your clothes on. You're gonna help me search for Lord En."

"I'm what?"

"Excuse me." The two looked at an annoyed Yukihime. "But would you mind explaining to me as to why you're ordering my master around?"

Lamia blushed. "M-M-M-M-Master?" Lamia's rage at Furuichi had her forget her earlier conversation with Yukihime. She then looked at Furuichi with disgusted eyes. "You have a servant... and you use her for _this and_ _that_? You pervert."

Furuichi blushed. "Whoa! I've never done anything like that! Yukihime's still pure! I swear! I may have had those thoughts but- Ack." Furuichi just realized what he said out loud. He looked to see that Yukihime's face was now completely red. What's more... she fainted... and reverted into her fox form.

Furuichi then sensed something dangerous. He looked up to see Lamia, eyes shadowed, demon energy flowing out, and face glowing red. "You... You... You..." She then looked at him with glowing, teared up, green eyes. "YOU HORNY PRINCE!" The sound of something being hit and Furuichi's screams were heard.

Lamia was looking away from Furuichi, her arms crossed, and her face pouting. She was about to berate him more, but she made the misfortunate mistake of turning towards him. He had just taken off his shirt, showing his well-toned, muscular, and chiseled body. Lamia was mesmerized by the sight, unable to look away.

"So, why do you need me to help you search for En?"

Lamia recovered a bit. She was still blushing, so she looked away. "B-Because I can't do it alone!"

"I mean, why do you need _me_."

Lamia sighed. "For such a brilliant prince, you don't seem to known anything, do you."

"Oi, Lamia." The little demon turned her head towards Furuichi, but was surprised when a large hand slammed against the wall, and the towering teenager stood over her, shadowing her, and looking down. "Be careful with what you say. My powers may be in a stasis, but I'm still quite dangerous. Are you sure you want to anger a Luciferian..." Furuichi then gave a dangerous smile, as he lifted the girl's chin to make her look right into his eyes. "Little demon?"

Lamia was blushing and panting in... excitement. She was totally hypnotized by Furuichi's gray eyes. They may not be as beautiful as his silver eyes, but they were still just as enchanting.

"Onii-chan, how long do you plan on sleeping?!" Honoka opened Takayuki's door without any hesitation. "I know that it's Sunday, but you need to eat breakfast so I... can... clean. . . ."

Honoka couldn't believe the sight before her. She didn't know what to think. Her brother... was ripped. No, wait, he was pinning a little girl against the wall. . . . AND SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS ENJOYING IT?!

"O-Onii-chan? W-Who is that?"

Furuichi took a moment to think of an explanation. "Hendrickson's bratty cousin who likes to play pranks on me. She's every bit of a pain in my ass as Henry himself is."

"H-Hey! Don't insult Henry-nii-sama in front of me!"

"I-I see. . . . Um, Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"When... when did _that_ happen?"

"That?" Furuichi looked down, and realized his impressive body was in full display. His family has yet to see his newly transformed body. "Hm... it tends to happen when you deal with delinquents all day."

" _And train yourself to fight against demons on a daily basis."_

" _Not mentioning that."_

"Oh. . . . Well, you should get something to eat."

"Sure."

"W-Well then... I'll be going to the kitchen."

"I'll be right down." Honoka nodded before closing the door.

"You know..." Furuichi looked back at Lamia, who had her arms crossed. "You're a pretty good liar."

"A necessary quality of a strategist."

* * *

After a while, the two were now walking around the neighborhood, heading towards the city. "So, mind telling me why you're looking for En?"

"It was a request from Henry-nii-sama."

"Henry? He's already conscious?"

"Hey, don't underestimate him. Just because he's not a Luciferian like you doesn't mean he can't heal quickly. Anyway, a strategist like you should know that taking out the head is the best way to defeat an army. You've met Lord En, before, right? Do you know where he might be?"

"Well, he seems to have really enjoyed games at my place, so a game center would probably be our best bet."

"Ghem Senter? What's that?"

"Hm, you never did answer my previous question."

"Huh?"

"Why ask for my help?"

Lamia blushed and looked away. "I-I didn't have a choice, you know. Y-You're the only one I know in the Human World. Just keep quiet and help me out."

Furuichi was silent for a bit before he chuckled.

"W-What's so funny?"

Furuichi bent down to be at eye level with her, which really embarrassed her. "It's just that, you were really cute just now."

Lamia was now completely red. "Y-y-y-y-y-you..."

"You?"

"YOU HORNY PRINCE!" A loud smack was heard.

Furuichi was now walking with a swollen cheek, alongside a pouting and blushing Lamia. "Hm? Wait, I'm not the only one you know." Lamia looked up at Furuichi. "What about Oga?"

Lamia sighed. "For a strategist, you can be an idiot."

"Oi."

"She's gone training with Kunieda."

"Kunieda-senpai, huh? That might do her some good."

* * *

"You're late!"

"Sorry. I kinda overslept." Baby Beel was still sleeping on her back.

"We're not going to play! Control yourself!"

"S-Sure."

"And what's with you and those cool clothes?"

Kunieda blushed in embarrassment at her grandpa's question. "W-What are you talking about? I wear stuff like this all the time."

While on the train, a certain someone was talking to Kunieda's grandpa. It was Kuroki of the Teimo Shadow Group. He and the other members decided to train with Kunieda's grandpa, and came along with Oga and Kunieda to train.

Kunieda wasn't exactly happy about this. _"Seriously, why are these guys coming with us?"_

"Kunieda-chan, can I have some onigiri?"

Kunieda sighed at Mikagami's question. "Sure."

Mikagami took one of the onigiri and took a bite. "Delicious! Super delicious!" After he said that, Onizuka and Kuroki also took some. He then said something to Oga, which she of course ignored. "Anyway, Kunieda-chan, this is seriously delicious. You'll make a great wife one day. Definitely!"

Kunieda blushed, a certain someone popping up in her head. "T-Thank you."

"Oi, Kunieda."

Kunieda looked at Oga, who was still eating her onigiri, but looked somewhat annoyed. "You weren't thinking of Furuichi when he said that just now, were you?"

A large steam cloud escaped Kunieda's head. "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"Why not?" Kunieda and Oga then looked at Kunieda's grandpa. "He is going to be my future grandson-in-law one day. It's only natural that you have feelings for him."

"GRANDPA!"

"OLD MAN, YOU'RE HEADING FOR AN EARLY GRAVE!"

After they arrived, and some kind of weird mishap that made Oga and three other Teimo's grab boulders when Ittousai said to bring a stone, they were all told to break the stone with their bare hands. Oga tried to do it, and ended up crying in pain.

"You old fart! This is impossible!"

"You think so, huh? Aoi!"

After Kunieda used Nadeshiko, Ittousai began to explain the technique, but saw that his entire explanation was wasted. "Is that really all that it takes to impress you?" Everyone looked back at the old man. "Hmph, come. Follow me. There's something you all need to see, including you, Aoi."

"Eh?"

Everyone followed Ittousai, wondering what he was going to show them. After climbing a small hill, they saw a what looked like caved in earth... and there were two stones at the center of the hole. The Shadow Group and Oga didn't understand what they were seeing, but Kunieda did.

"A Nadeshiko did this."

Mikagami reacted first. "Isn't that the move you just used, Kunieda-chan?"

"Yes. Grandpa, did you do this? You're the only person I know who is powerful enough to do this with Nadeshiko."

Ittousai chuckled. "No. This wasn't my doing. It was my future grandson-in-law."

Kunieda's eyes widened in shock. "Furuichi did this?!"

"Yes, and on his first try... and without his powers."

Kunieda was shocked by that. Not just the fact that Furuichi was able to use Nadeshiko at his first try... but the fact that her grandpa knows what he is. Then, she realized something else that was just as important. "His Nadeshiko is as powerful as yours is, grandpa."

"And he is not yet at his full potential. Not as a human, anyway."

"Y-You mean he can get even stronger than this? But that would mean..."

"That without his abilities, he's already at superhuman levels."

Kunieda stared at the crater that Furuichi created. He was so powerful already... yet he still lost to a member of the assassins trying to kill him. Now more than ever, she knew she needed to get stronger. Strong enough to stand by the side of someone was powerful as Furuichi.

"Hey," Mikagami said, taking Kunieda out of her thoughts. "Who's this 'Furuichi' guy?"

"Don't you remember?" Mikagami looked at Dezaki, who looked like he was having a nice thought. "He was that little cutie that Kiriya kept smacking around with the baseball bat."

Dezaki then fell over, gripping his stomach. He ended up like this because Oga punched him in the stomach. "Don't call my best friend a 'cutie'. It sounds gross when you say that."

"Huh? Oga? Are you and this Furuichi guy... dating?"

"Oi, baldy," Oga raised her fist, and was releasing an angry aura that made all four Shadow Group members shiver in fear. "Want me to teach you how to fly faster than Krillin?"

Even though the question was directed towards Mikagami, all four baldies answered. "No, thank you!"

Calming down, Oga looked back at the crater. _"So, Furuichi was able to do this, huh? He always was amazing. Hm, makes me wonder what he's doing right now."_

* * *

Back at Ishiyama, Furuichi and Lamia were in a game center.

"Just a little bit more. More. There!"

"Okay, I got it." Furuichi had got a stuffed puppy doll in a crane game.

"Come on. Cmon cmon cmon cmon. Come... on..."

"I got it on the first try!"

"Yay!"

After handing Lamia the doll, Furuichi slammed his hands against the controller pad. "Just what the hell am I doing? That cost five hundred yen."

"Hah? Did you forget? We're here to look for Lord En. We're not here to play around. Let's go." Before she turned away, she hugged the doll Furuichi won her.

"Oi, what's with that attitude of yours? I can't permit that just because you're cute."

Lamia blushed at that comment. "W-Who are you calling cute, you... you... YOU HORNY PRINCE!" Lamia then turned away, pouting, and snuggling into her doll.

"Is that my new name or something?" The two then began to walk through the game center. "Well, it might not be especially easy to find En here. It might be narrow and biased, but I think only good-for-nothing high school students and useless adults spend there free time here."

"Really?"

"Really. Let me tell you, this is a den of lose-" Furuichi was struck silent by a familiar face.

"Oh, Furuichi. You playing for metals too?"

"Kanzaki-senpai, at least place something typical, like pachinko or something."

"Ah? Stupid. Don't you know the laws about that?"

"But aren't you the heir to a yakuza group or something?"

"Kanzaki-kun, I brought you some Yogurty. Oh, if it isn't Furuichi-kun."

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Furuichi looked to see Natsume and Shiroyama. _"Shoulda known."_ Furuichi cleared his throat. "Hey, Kanzaki-senpai, by chance, have you seen a kid with green hair?"

"Some brat with green hair? Yeah, I saw him."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. This is my castle, so I remember people who stick out. Kid seriously sucks at fighting games. Kicked his ass ten times in a row, all perfect matches for me."

Furuichi face palmed. "That's bad."

"Right? Anyway, follow me." Furuichi and Lamia followed the TKKH member. "He's been coming here nearly every day. Keeps playing the fighting games."

When they went to the area, they saw Yuka. After a violent conversation between her and Kanzaki, Furuichi asked her the same question. She was confused at first, but thought it might be who she was fighting. Turned out... it was Himekawa.

* * *

Back at the training ground, Oga was the only one who hadn't split her rock, but that was because everyone else got smaller ones. She never went away from her boulder.

Kunieda walked up to her. "Oga, you need to stop being so stubborn. You need to start small. Frankly, I don't think even I could split that huge rock."

"But he probably could."

Kunieda was caught off guard by that. "Maybe. . . . But Furuichi-kun is different from us. He's a half-"

"He didn't use his powers." Kunieda was once again caught off guard when Oga said that. "He used his physical abilities. Your grandpa said that himself. Furuichi didn't need demonic powers to make that crater, so I won't need to borrow Baby Beel's to split this rock."

Kunieda was silent for a bit. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Hell no. If I let something like this beat me, how will I ever convince that idiot to let me help him?"

Kunieda was silent at first. Then, she sighed before walking away.

* * *

Back at the game center, Furuichi's eye was twitching from the idiotic sight of Kanzaki and Himekawa settling their score... by playing a fighting game. "Yeah, we're probably not going to get any help from these idiots."

"What the heck? Whatever. Just leave this to me." Lamia then pulled out her gun.

She was about to pull the trigger, but then realized her gun was gone. She looked at both of her hands before looking up to see that Furuichi had somehow swiped it from her at demon-level speeds. "How about no?"

"When did you-? Are you're powers back?"

"No. I'm just fast. What, you think I only practice my demonic powers? I also have to train my human body so it's more than durable enough to match and keep up with my powers."

"Anyway, give that back!"

"No. This thing is way too dangerous. I can just feel it."

"Hey! That's rude! It's not dangerous. It shoots drugs that only last a day. It will give me completely control of individuals while they're in a doll like state. After the drug's effects end, their souls will leave their bodies."

"THAT KILLS! Jeez, because you're so cute, I keep forgetting your a demon. You may look like an adorable little girl, but you're definitely a demon."

Lamia was completely red. "S-Stop saying that, you horny prince!"

Furuichi sighed, making sure the gun was out of Lamia's reach. He couldn't help but think she looked kinda cute trying to jump up and take it. "Hanazawa-san, can I borrow you fro a bit?"

"Hm? Me?" Yuka pointed at herself.

"Huh? Look for some kid? I have more important things to do, Yuka. I'm looking for Nee-san," Nene said into her cellphone.

"Is she not around?"

"She's not at home, and her cell is out of range. I haven't seen her in about two days. Where is she?"

"About that, I actually know."

"That voice. Furuichi? Why are you with- Wait! You know where Nee-san is?! Why?!"

"It's a bit of a long story. Anyway, just come over for a second."

Easily dragging Himekawa and Kanzaki away from their game, Furuichi brought everyone together at a family restaurant. "So, the reason for this meeting is to look for a certain young man. I need all of your help in order to locate him."

"Oi, oi." Furuichi looked at Himekawa. "Are you asking for a beating?"

"If you think you can beat me..." Furuichi lifted his hand, and flexed his fingers enough to pop the joints in an intimidating way. It was very effective, since some of Himekawa's confidence went away. "Then I welcome the challenge."

Natsume chuckled. "Interesting fights aside, it's not like you to get so carried away. Do you really plan on using us? I'll be the first to admit that you're strong, but I don't think even you can beat all of us by yourself."

"I don't care about that crap," Nene yelled. "Where's Nee-san?!"

"I'm not looking for a fight. Just to let you all know, this has something to do with all of you. Or rather, the very pride of Ishiyama itself." When he said that, all the guys looked at their crotches... before looking at Furuichi's with envious eyes. The stares made Furuichi blush in embarrassment and aggravation. "Not that pride, you idiots."

Furuichi was then pulled down by Lamia. "Hey, are you sure you should be winging this," Lamia whispered at Furuichi.

"I don't have a choice. I need to say something that'll get them interesting and involved," Furuichi whispered back. "Trust me, they hate being looked down on."

Furuichi took a deep breath to get his thoughts together. "A few days ago, Oga and Kunieda-senpai were attacked." That got everyone's attention. "Fortunately, they're both fine, but the opponent was at a level that even Oga wasn't able to beat."

"So, they were at you're level," Natsume asked in a serious tone.

That caught Furuichi off guard. He took a moment to think. He still remembered the looks on the Pillar Squad's faces when they saw Jackal. They were genuinely afraid of him. If that's the case, then that should mean that Furuichi at full power was stronger than them, since he was able to fight nearly on par with Jackal. "Yeah. They're at my level."

The group didn't like that. They all knew that Furuichi was Silver Demon, and saw just how powerful and dangerous he is on the news. If these guys are just as dangerous as Furuichi, then they might be in trouble.

"These people are aiming for all of Ishiyama. They are coming closer as more time passes. Knowing this, Oga and Kunieda went to go training in the mountains."

* * *

In the mountains, Oga was flat on her back, panting heavily, surrounded by rocks she split in half. "How's that, you old bastard," she said through pants. "Have I gotten stronger?"

"Hmph. It's still not enough. With your strength, you should have been able to split that rock with the tips of your fingers easily. Furuichi-kun would have been powerful enough to do it without even touching the stone."

Oga sucked her teeth at Ittousai's words, but she knew he was right.

"Oga?" She looked up to see Kunieda. "Doesn't it feel good? I never thought that you'd be able to split this boulder. You really are amazing."

Oga was silent at first before looking up at the sky. "It's nowhere near enough."

"Hm?"

"It's not enough to beat those guys. . . . And it's sure as hell not enough to convince that dumbass to let me help him."

Kunieda smiled. "Don't worry. You'll definitely become stronger. Both of us will. So strong, that even he will recognize our strength. We'll beat those Pillar guys, and defeat the Black Zodiacs." Oga looked up at Kunieda, right when her stomach growled. "Come on. Let's eat."

* * *

"Those two will definitely return, far more powerful than they are now. So, for now, I'm asking for your help. This sure is hell isn't about me. It's about the very pride of Ishiyama itself. Please..." Furuichi did something that surprised everyone. He bowed. "Help me find their leader."

The group was quiet. _"Did it work? Maybe I overdid it."_

"Oi, superman, did they have some kind of weird uniform with a coat?" Furuichi immediately stood up, eyes wide. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I've fought them before, too. Right, Paako?"

Yuka jumped. "Oh... Oh, yeah! Oh, and don't call me Paako!"

Yuka began to explain the situation she was apart of. Himekawa added more fuel to the flame when he mentioned some rumors, and actually confirmed that Tojo was badly beaten, like Yuka said. When Kanzaki said that they said something about demons, Yuka commented that they were definitely as strong as demons.

Lamia actually looked impressed. She thought Furuichi had everything in the bag... until he said the "school's name".

"Their school's name... is Devil's Academy." The group was silent, with Lamia's jaw dropping.

Furuichi then heard the sound of Lucifer snickering. _"What?"_

" _Noble?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _You're horrible at making names."_

" _Nah?!"_

" _Sweetie, no matter how stupid they may be, there is no way these humans will-"_

"What a badass sounding school," Kanzaki yelled out.

"We'll destroy them," Himekawa yelled passionately.

Furuichi, Lamia, and Lucifer were rendered speechless.

" _My son?"_

" _Yes, mother?"_

" _You're classmates are idiots."_

" _I know."_

 **A/N: This chapter is fairly short compared to the others, huh? Even the author's note is short.**


	31. Chapter 31

"A kid with green hair? I got nothin', little lady. This isn't a place for kids, ya know."

Furuichi and Lamia had found an underground game center that was the hideout for a bunch of punks.

"You probably heard of 'Skullhead'. The guys behind you are the strongest bunch of gangsters in this neck of the woods."

Furuichi looked around. He wasn't impressed. Even without his powers, he would only need about half of his physical power to defeat all of them.

"You're on our turf," a woman in a mask yelled. "Are you prepared to face the consequences, pretty boy! Well?!"

Another woman chuckled. "He's scared shitless. Don't piss yourself, twerp. You know, you're pretty cute. You want mommy here to take care of you?"

The woman in the mask laughed. "You're such a perv!" Furuichi looked towards the masked woman. The woman's eyes looked annoyed. "What?"

"Such a waste."

"Huh?"

"You're such a beautiful woman."

The woman blushed. "Nah?! What the-"

"You shouldn't hide such beauty..." Furuichi then held up a mask. "Behind such a plain mask."

The woman's eyes widened. She reached towards her face, and felt that her mask was gone. She really was kinda pretty. "Wha-? When did he-?"

Everyone was shocked. "How the-?"

"That's impossible! When the hell did he so much as twitch?!"

"What the hell is this guy?!"

One of the guys got angry. "You bastard!" He ran towards Furuichi, ready to punch him. However, he was unfortunate enough to look Furuichi right in the eye. As soon as he looked into Furuichi's gray eye, he fell back in fear. "H-H-He's a monster."

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You're making us look bad!"

"FUCK OFF! THIS GUY! H-HE'S WAY TOO STRONG!"

Furuichi just stared at the guy. He then felt a tug at his sleeve, and looked to see Lamia. "You sure your powers aren't back?"

"Positive. I'm just a regular human."

"I'm pretty sure these people don't consider you 'regular', Furuichi."

Gasps were heard when Lamia said Furuichi's name.

"Furuichi?"

"Wait. Silver hair. Fair skin. Strong."

"Oh, shit."

"It's him."

"It's Ishiyama's Silver Demon!"

Furuichi looked towards the group, which made them step back in fear a bit. Then... he waved. "Yo."

The delinquents were scared. "Why is one of the strongest men in Ishiyama here?!"

"Who cares?! We can't beat this guy!"

"Oi." Everyone looked at the leader, who was still sitting down. "The hell are you all pissing your pants for? He's just one guy. He may be one of the leaders of Ishiyama, but I'm betting not even he can take down all of us at once."

" _Actually, I can. Really easily, too."_

"Y-Yeah. He's just one guy."

"W-We can take him!"

"Furuichi. Ah, I thought you'd be here."

"Furuichi looked up towards the stairs. "Nene-san."

The red haired beauty walked towards Furuichi. "Jeez. Didn't I say I'd check this place out myself? Besides, the kid's not here."

"Well, I thought I'd check all the game centers."

"N-Nene?!"

"The fourth leader of the Red Tails."

"She's allied with the Silver Demon?"

"Hah!? Who said my name in such a rude manner?!" The delinquents shivered.

The leader chuckled. "Well, well. We now have the Fourth Leader of the Red Tails and the infamous Silver Demon. Still, even with a monster like him with you, do you really think it was such a good idea to march in here alone?"

Nene gave the leader a neutral look. "Do I look alone to you?" In that second, Yuka and Chiaki appeared behind the leader, their weapons pointed at his head.

As the delinquents yelled out in rage, Furuichi and Lamia sighed. "Furuichi, is it always like this?"

"Pretty much. Anyway, they only have us outnumbered. They definitely don't have us outgunned."

"Are you sure about that, Silver?" Furuichi raised an eyebrow at the leader. "I'm only surrounded by pretty ladies, but your surrounded some seriously tough customers. I bet even you would have a tough time with this crowd. You really want to start a war with us?"

"War? Please, you can only provide a fight."

"Hah?!"

"Though, if any of you wish to fight me..." Furuichi raised on hand, and flexed his fingers to pop the joints in an intimidating way. "I'll make sure it's... unforgettable." His intimidation tactic worked. Many of the delinquents were backing away in fear. There was next to no will to fight. Even the leader began to sweat.

"Oi, how long are you guys gonna waste time here?"

Furuichi looked up to see Himekawa and Kanzaki walk down the steps. "Oh, I take it he wasn't in the other game center."

"Nope," Kanzaki answered.

"Huh? The Skullheads?" Himekawa adjusted his glasses. "Are they causing trouble?"

Now, the will to fight from the Skullheads was totally gone. They didn't even hesitate to grovel and scream, "WE'RE SORRY!"

"Sure," Kanzaki said while walking away with his hands in his pocket.

"Let's go, people," Himekawa said while doing the same.

"Jeez," Nene said in an annoyed tone as she also walked away.

Furuichi was about to walk away, until he looked back at the previously masked girl. He walked over to the still groveling woman, and lightly grabbed her chin. He ignored how she jumped in fear a bit, and gently lifted her chin. He was looking right into her fearful eyes.

He stared right into her, feeling her shake in fear. Then, he smiled. "You know, you really are a beautiful woman." This caused her to stop shaking, and blush. "You really shouldn't cover such beauty behind a mask. It's such a waste." His charm was working. The girl was completely entranced with the handsome demon before her.

However, before Furuichi could do anything else, he was being pulled away by his ear. "Stop flirting, you Horny Prince."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Could you stop pulling my ear, Lamia?"

"No."

The girl just watched as the most handsome man she has ever met was literally being pulled out of her life. All she could do was sit there, blushing, holding her still pounding heart.

"We've barely looked anywhere. We really should change our method," Kanzaki said.

"How so," Furuichi asked.

"Like any other clues besides game centers."

"Well, Lamia?"

"Hm... Well, Henry-nii-sama did get an e-mail about how great net games are. What is a net game, anyway?"

When she said that, all the teens had the same thought: _"That's it!"_

The teens all followed Himekawa to his place. Everyone was surprised by the sight. Well, except for Furuichi. He preferred his mansion.

 **A/N: Let's skip to the part where Chiaki starts playing Streak 4. This is a fan fic based on a manga and anime.**

"Chiaki-san, please look out for anyone with the I.G.N. of Lord En."

"Actually, I think I've been versing him for a while."

"Eh? T-Try saying something to get his attention." After Chiaki did what Furuichi asked, a message appeared nearly instantly. When Furuichi read it, he facepalmed. "It's definitely him. Chiaki, please respond with this: En, it's Furuichi."

"Just that?"

"Just that."

"Okay."

As soon as she sent the message, Furuichi brought up three fingers. "Three, two, and one." A message popped up.

AH! FURUICHI! WERE YOU THE ONE I HAVE BEEN PLAYING AGAINST THIS WHOLE TIME?! I WANNA REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH! I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M A BETTER PRINCE THAN YOU BY BEATING YOU AT THIS GAME!

Everyone sweatdropped at the message, while Furuichi just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Prince?"

"Not a word, Chiaki. Just verse him. I'll think of something... maybe. . . . Though, I'm not really sure I want to see him again."

Lamia patted Furuichi's back. "I feel your pain." Furuichi was too aggravated to realize what Lamia just said.

"Hm? He sent another message." Furuichi looked at the screen to see what Himekawa was talking about. When he looked, he turned to stone.

Just to let you know, if you beat me, I might think about gracing you with a conversation, prince to prince.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "That little..."

"Furuichi?" He looked at Nene. "Just what kind of history do you have with this guy? Why does he keep calling you a prince?"

"Does it matter? Chiaki-san, please win."

"Don't worry. I'll win." Chiaki did win the first two rounds, but then, she started to lose. "The player... had changed."

Furuichi knew who it was. "Chiaki, type what I say."

It's you, isn't it, Isabella-san.

The group waited for a response. It came.

You really are far too clever for your own good, Young Prince.

Don't call me that. Just call me Furuichi.

Not Noble?

Furuichi's eyes widened when he read the response. Chiaki was actually a bit curious, and was about to ask him about it. However, when she saw the look in his eyes, she decided against it.

How do you know that name?

I have my ways.

Well, that's not important. Where's En?

It's Lord En, **Furuichi**.

Ah, yes. It most certainly is. Now then, where is he? I thought we were supposed to be playing a game with him.

Hm, well, you were being very naughty. Since you beat him so many times, the Young Master got upset. He decided to go to sleep for the day.

Everyone sweatdropped at the response.

Well, we were hoping to play some games with him.

We?

Yes. We. We still wish to play with him. So, how about a proposition?

Oh? A proposition from you should be quite interesting.

As I stated before, we still wish to play. However, a fighting game is out. I have eight people with me. Myself included, there are nine players on my team. With Lord En and the other maids, you have four. You can search for five other players. That way, we both have a team of nine players.

And what kind of game would require nine players?

A war game.

Oh? How interesting. We demons are experts at war. You of all people should know that fact by now, especially since you're waging a war by yourself.

"You're what," Kanzaki said in confusion.

"Furuichi, what is she talking about," Nene said with worry in here eyes.

Furuichi was silent for a bit, before he sighed. "It's not important. Himekawa-senpai, do you know of any war games?"

"Then End of War 4 is a perfect game for nine-on-nine game-play."

"Alright. Chiaki-san, if you would?" Chiaki sent the message.

The End of War 4. Very well. The game will be three pm sharp tomorrow. For now, we shall all get some rest.

Agreed.

Oh, I almost forgot. We know what you want in exchange of your victory, but what will our prize be?

Furuichi took a while to think.

Well, Lord En would get the satisfaction of beating me.

Hm. That is a nice reward, but it isn't enough.

Alright. What do you want?

You.

The entire group were surprised by that remark.

And why exactly would you want me?

Oh, for many reasons. I'm sure Yolda would find some, shall we say, **interesting** uses for you.

Furuichi blushed at that comment, but so did most of the other delinquents.

Lamia was beet red, and then she looked up at Furuichi. When she saw the state she was in, she got angry for a reason even she couldn't explain. However, the lack of reasoning didn't stop her from tugging at Furuichi's ear. "YOU HORNY PRINCE!"

"Furuichi." As his ear was being ripped off, Furuichi looked down at Chiaki... who was pointing her gun right at his face. "Are you... cheating... on Nee-san?"

Furuichi's blush turned even redder. "Hah?!" He then shivered. He slowly looked behind him to see Nene and Yuka, oozing enough killing intent to scare the other male members, both brandishing their weapons. Lamia was also pointing her gun at Furuichi. He definitely did NOT want to know what was in that gun.

"C-Calm down! I'm not cheating on Kunieda-se- WAIT! HOW THE HELL CAN I BE CHEATING ON HER WHEN WE'RE NOT EVEN DATING?!"

Before an answer was given, the sound of a message being received was heard. They all looked towards the screen.

So? Do we have a deal?

Before Chiaki could respond, Furuichi typed in the answer.

Deal.

Furuichi could feel Chiaki's glare, combined with Yuka's and Nene's. Looks like Chiaki really was about to deny the request.

Well then, I will inform the Young Master that he can look forward to crushing you tomorrow.

With that, Isabella logged off.

* * *

The next day, the group went back to Himekawa's place. Well, they all meet outside his place, with Furuichi and Lamia being absent.

Furuichi was running towards the building... with Lamia in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk on my own! Besides, it would have been much better use Alaindelon anyway."

"Hell no! I'd sooner become a sex slave than ask for that guy's help!"

"So you would rather lose this match than ask for Alaindelon's help?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"No."

It didn't take long for Furuichi to reach the building. Everyone was already there.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late." Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Why are you carrying the brat?"

Furuichi looked down to see what Kanzaki meant, and saw that he was still holding Lamia. "What? You've never seen a little princess being carried before?"

Lamia let out some steam as she blushed bright red. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PRINCESS, YOU HORNY PRINCE?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Yuka couldn't help but stare at Lamia. "She's so cute, it's crazy."

"Well, are we ready to go in," Furuichi asked.

"Yup," Kanzaki answered as he turned towards the building. "One, two..."

Everyone took a deep breath. "Himekawa-kun, let's play," they all yelled.

Himekawa popped his head out of one of the windows. "YOU'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE, AREN'T YOU?! JUST GET IN HERE ALREADY!"

Furuichi was snickering at that reaction, and Lamia was pouting at him, still a bit sore about being called a princess.

"A business woman," Yuka said. Furuichi and Lamia looked to see what Yuka was talking about, and saw a blonde bombshell walk away. "I'm kinda nervous now."

"Hm... she looks a bit familiar for some reason." Furuichi kept analyzing her body... until he spotted her legs and ass. "Ooh. Nice."

Furuichi then felt his left foot being stomped on, and ended up jumping while holding his now sore foot, holding in everything he wanted to yell out. Lamia was standing next to him, arms crossed, and pouting. "You horny prince."

After getting inside, and Himekawa showing them their room and explaining everything, the group began to make their avatars. Everyone's avatar was crazy in one way or the other, except for Furuichi's.

"It looks just like him," Yuka said.

"Thanks. I try." Furuichi then felt empty in his hands. He looked down to see that there was no controller. "Nah?!"

"IT LOOKS TOO MUCH LIKE HIM!" Furuichi then looked to see that Lamia was messing with his avatar. Then, she threw it back at him, which he easily caught. She had a smug and satisfied look on her face. "Perfect."

Furuichi looked at his avatar, and had his jaw drop. Lamia had given him horns, a silver crown, a silver left eye, a black right eye, a golden wing to his left, a black bat wing to his right. He looked like the cross between an angel and a demon, a Nephilim. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lamia just stuck her tongue out.

Furuichi immediately fixed it.

"FURUICHI-KUN!" The man jumped as he saw Nene next to him, bowing, with her hands clapped together. "Please, help me make my avatar." She then looked up at him, blushing, with tears in her eyes. "Please?"

Furuichi was blushing. "T-Too cute."

"Eh?"

While blushing, Furuichi raised his hand. "Furuichi Takayuki, at your service!"

"Me, too." Furuichi's eyes turned blank as he looked at Shiroyama.

"Ah, and you might need to help Kanzaki-kun, Furuichi-kun."

"What does that mean, Natsume?!"

"Hey, Furuichi, can you help me, too," Yuka asked.

"I-I guess I could use your help," Lamia said while looking away, blushing.

Furuichi's good mood disappeared, and he just sighed.

It didn't take him long to fix everyone's avatar. This wasn't the first avatar based game he's ever played, so he was used to it.

"Alright, now that Furuichi has fixed all of your stupid avatars-"

" _Yours was just as stupid,"_ everyone thought when Himekawa said that.

"It's time to practice."

"Eh? Eh?! Already?! But I haven't even read the manual!"

"Learn by playing!"

" _Nene-san... is too cute,"_ thought both Chiaki and Furuichi while blushing.

As soon as they started to play, Nene started to accidentally kill the others. She blew up Yuka first. Next, she shot Chiaki. Finally...

"Whoa! That's the chainsaw!" Furuichi blocked Nene's chainsaw with his gun. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Waaa! I can't do this! Someone switch with me!"

"Eh?! Furuichi, you're holding your own against Killing Machine Nene! That's crazy!"

"Doesn't that nickname belong to another classmate," Kanzaki asked.

"Huh, it looks like a sword fight," Natsume joked.

"No! A Jedi fight! That means Furuichi is Obi-Wan and Nene is Darth Maul!" Yuka seemed genuinely proud of that comparison.

"Why am I Darth Maul?!"

"Eh? Because his head is red, and your hair is red. Doesn't it make sense?" Yuka seemed confused by the lack of understanding.

"Don't compare me/her to a horned alien," Furuichi and Nene yelled.

It took a while, but Furuichi finally subdued Nene. "Don't make me sound like the villain!"

It was now time to start.

Ha-ha! I'm here, Furuichi! Now, for our fated battle!

Furuichi sweatdropped. "Fated battle?"

"Just how much does this kid want to beat you," Kanzaki asked.

Lamia sighed.

Remember our deal, Furuichi. If you were to somehow defeat me, I will tell you were I am. But, when I inevitably win, you belong to me. Well, specifically Yolda.

Furuichi turned red. "Nah?!"

Lamia was also blushing, her eyes shadowed, her hands shaking. "You... You... You..." She then pointed at Furuichi, her eyes tearing up. "You horny prince!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING THAT TO ME?!"

I can't wait to beat you. When I have my much deserved victory, I will be so happy, that I... won't be able to stop crying in joy.

Furuichi's and Lamia's eyes turned black, and their jaws fell.

The game began. Furuichi got a few good kills, but none of them were medics. His team up with Kanzaki was pretty good. Arguably the best team was Lamia and Chiaki. When Kanzaki stopped to get a status update, he was almost killed by an enemy, until Himekawa killed him from his scouting position.

The enemy was nervous. "Come on! This wasn't the deal!"

"These guys are supposed to be amateurs! But one of those guys have killed us too many times to count!"

"That sniper is also amazing. To make a head-shot at that distance."

"Those two will be serious trouble."

That's when Isabella showed up. She started to order the players around, which they seemed to enjoy.

"Don't waste too much time on them, Isabella."

"Young Master."

"I don't expect anything from those extra soldiers. I know for a fact that they are no match for my rival. The fact that Furuichi has killed them as many times as he did is proof of this. However, even the hindrance to the captain is a part of the game." The maid servants began to praise their master, which unfortunate went to his head.

"Aright! I'll go and kill Furuichi myself!"

Satura and Yolda grabbed their master.

"You can't, Young Master," Satura yelled.

"She's right, Young Master! Furuichi would ki- I mean, Furuichi is the strongest member of our opponent's team. If you kill him, then the rest of the game would be boring. Even if it's to kill the enemy's ultimate soldier, the commander shouldn't go to the front lines so quickly."

Their words convinced Lord En. After that, and a show of En's inadequacy to lead a charge, Isabella took back command.

At first, it looked like Isabe- I mean, En's team was winning. But then, Yuka found the robot. . . . and ended up getting it destroyed after causing a lot of damage to Isa- DAMMIT! TO EN'S! EN'S TEAM!

After a while, Kanzaki and Furuichi were walking around the field, looking for any weapons or enemies. Then, Furuichi just stopped.

"Hm? What's up, Furuichi. You look a bit uneasy."

"Oh, shit. Shoulda seen this coming."

Before Kanzaki could ask what Furuichi meant, Furuichi pointed his gun at him. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GET DOWN!"

Kanzaki just pressed the duck button, and heard Furuichi's gun go off. He then saw on the screen that Furuichi got a kill. Kanzaki looked to see a soldier appear behind him, now dead. "What the... A cheat."

"It's not over yet." Before Kanzaki could say anything, Furuichi used his gun to block an invisible attack. There were in-game sparks flying everywhere. Only one clash between weapons could make that. A chainsaw.

You really are far too skilled, Furuichi.

I have to be, if I wanna take on cheaters like you. Let me guess who I'm fighting since I can't see her: Yolda?

My, my. So brilliant. You really are quite the man. I can't wait to have my way with you. Don't expect to get any sleep for a few nights.

"Nah?!" Furuichi started babbling as steam rose from his head, his eyes totally blank.

Lamia slapped him, blushing herself. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, YOU HORNY PRINCE!"

Before Yolda could take advantage of Furuichi's... distraction... Kanzaki fired. Yolda was able to dodge the attack, without her avatar getting too much damage. Furuichi was able to recover, thanks to several slaps from the little, pink-haired, demon.

"Hmph, Shiroyama, take control of my character for a bit. Don't get in Furuichi's way."

"Huh? Himekawa, where are you going," Shiroyama asked.

"Just let Furuichi keep you alive for ten minutes."

"Why am I getting the grunt work? Anyway, what are you planning?"

"I need to prepare something. **To think there were people still stupid enough to challenge me to a game of cheating.** " Himekawa gave a leer and maniacal that was scary enough to make even Furuichi himself nervous.

A bit of time has passed. Furuichi had just killed another invisible enemy, only to start running away from a hailstorm of bullets. "Dammit! Even though I can sense them, there's no way I can take all of them at once!"

"Furuichi! Over here!"

"Lamia!" Furuichi ran over to her. "Any survivors?"

"Just you, me, Natsume, and Chiaki. Since our enemies are invisible, Chiaki can't risk trying to revive anyone."

"Dammit! They're already killed over half of us!"

"That's not all. Look."

"The Crazy Frog? Isabella must have used her magic to fix it."

"So you've noticed, huh?"

"How the hell do you think I've been able to sense our enemies. Powers or no, I'm still sensitive to demon energy. If there's magic, I can sense it. But even with an advantage like that... it's virtually impossible for me to win on my own."

Lamia gripped her controller. "The last thing I wanted you to say today."

"Hm? So it's just you four who are still alive?"

Furuichi looked towards the door. "Himekawa-senpai."

"Oh, whatever. Everyone, take your seat. I'm gonna show you all something interesting."

 **On the Crazy Frog.**

"Ah, being invisible is great. It's so much fun. Wouldn't you say, Young Mas...ter?"

En was looking over the Frog, gun at the ready. "Where is he?"

"Who, Young Master?"

"Furuichi! He's obviously still alive! He's been killing these NEETs left and right! Besides, I wanna be the one to kill him! I won't allow anyone to take my rival's life but me!"

"Ohohohoh. Isabella, wouldn't it be alright to let him go? He really wants to kill Furuichi-kun. I'll go with him."

"Very well." En's eyes began to sparkle. "However, I will come as well. Furuichi is too dangerous of an opponent to deal with, even with your there, Yolda."

"Agreed," Yolda said with a smile.

While on foot, En and his two maid servants ran into an enemy with his back turned.

"It might not be Furuichi, but he should make good practice," Yolda said.

"Don't worry, Young Master. Only Furuichi can sense us. The others cannot. Just sneak behind that one, and shoot him in the head."

"Yeah."

En was about to do just that, but then his invisibility went away. Then, he was face-to-face with Zombie Kanzaki! Then, Zombie Yuka appeared. Himekawa explained how he bought the company, but Kanzaki and Yuka weren't listening. They were too busy raising hell.

They weren't the only ones. Nene and Shiroyama were also causing havoc in their new zombie bodies. It was so bad, that Satura, Yolda, and En had to be saved by Satura; who was piloting the Crazy Frog.

"Tch. And here I thought Prince Noble would be our only obstacle. I suppose I will have to remodel this machine a bit."

"Oi, don't look down on me, assholes." The maids' and En's jaws dropped at the sight before them. "Do you really think you can beat us with just one machine?" There were five Crazy Frogs, with the surviving players piloting each one. It got even better when the machines combined into Max the Ishiyama King!

CERTAIN KILL!

"W-Wait! Furuichi-kun! We give up," Yolda pleaded.

DIAMOND EVIL ARROW!

With that, victory was officially Team Ishiyama's.

"WE WOOOON!"

"Eh? Lamia? Are you hugging me?"

Lamia opened her eyes, and realized she was indeed hugging Furuichi. Her entire face turned red. "YOU HORNY PRINCE!"

"WHY AM I BEING- WHOA!" Furuichi ducked in time to avoid being slapped in the face, only to end up falling on top of Nene somehow.

The two stared at each other, both blushing.

"Um... uh... I... I should probably get off now, huh?"

"P-Please."

Furuichi did just that, helping Nene up as well. When he did, he received a punch from both her and Lamia. It made him fall to his back. "Ow. So I still get punched."

"It's what you get, you horny prince," Nene and Lamia said in unison.

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure there are plenty of clichés in this chapter, but they're clichés because they work. What can you do?**


	32. Chapter 32

"We need to be more careful on how we assassinate Beelze-sama's contractor. I'm asking you not to act as you please."

Hecadoth, who behind bars wearing a prison uniform with some stubble on his face, looked up at a beautiful demon with pink hair. This woman was Pillar Baron Laymia. "Act as I please? What we did was for the sake of our master."

"We didn't do it because of some stupid curiosity," Graphel, who was in the same state as Hecadoth, replied with his hands behind his head.

"I have no doubts about that, but the biggest problem is the fact that you failed."

"The contractor was nothing special. The real problem was the appearance of those three," Hecadoth retorted.

"Hm? Your report stated that one man stopped you."

"Yeah, we were beaten by one guy," Graphel answered. "But the real hassle began when some guy in a hood showed up... along with a Black Zodiac."

Laymia sighed. "So they have a mission in the Human World as well. Who was it?"

"Thirteen Ghosts: Jackal," the two answered in unison.

The woman's eyes widened a bit. "So, that dangerous psychopath was sent there. How many of your opponents was he after?"

"Only one," Graphel answered.

"The man in the black hood."

Lamia's curiosity was piqued. "It's rare for Jackal to only go after a single target. Was he powerful?"

"More than powerful. He ripped the bastard's arm off," Graphel answered.

"Oh. That is impressive. Who was the target?"

"The Prince of Luciferia," the men answered.

Laymia didn't seemed surprised. "So, the reports were true. He has finally emerged."

"And he's pretty strong. Definitely a Luciferian. Even though he looked like a beaten and slashed piece of meat, he was still powerful enough to create a wind blade and destroy a wall out of aggravation when Jackal ran away." The sight was still fresh in Hecadoth's mind.

"Well, then, I suppose you all need to eliminate the Young Prince if you get the chance. A Luciferian is far too dangerous to just allow to roam. If he was as badly damaged as you have stated, then he should still be quite weakened. His demon powers should still be sealed away." Hecadoth and Graphel raised their eyebrows at Laymia. "Naga."

The two men were surprised to see their commander walk into the prison. "Sorry for the wait." The men saw the transfer jewel in Naga's hand.

"I will now convey the words of our leader, Behemoth. 'Don't fucking come back if you don't accomplish anything. Finish what you started. And show those Luciferians that they're not the big bad wolves anymore.' That's what he said." Hecadoth and Graphel smiled at the words, looking ready for a fight.

* * *

After that, Laymia was walking down a hallway, sighing.

"You're not looking very happy, Laymia."

Laymia turned around. "Furcas-sensei."

"Are you worried about your daughter in the Human World? She has been spending quite a bit of time with the Luciferian prince."

Laymia didn't answer right away. "I'm not. She's moving down her own path. And since she's in your care, there is nothing to worry about."

"That so?"

"Rather than that, doctor, who's side are you on? Both siding with Henry, and curing our Squad members? I also heard you even treated the Prince himself."

"I'm on the side of the sick, including Prince Noble."

"Noble. So that is his name. Such a prideful name. Befitting of the son of Lucifer." Laymia looked down at the floor. "I hope... that you take good care of my Lamia."

* * *

"Achoo!"

Furuichi looked at Lamia. "A cold?"

"No wonder," Kanzaki said, looking like he'd fall asleep at any second. "We've been playing games for three whole days and nights straight. Must be tough on the little ones."

"Yeah, you have a point." Furuichi looked pretty drowsy himself. Even powerful half-demons like him have limits. "How did we end up like this? Didn't we win?"

"We did." Furuichi looked at Natsume, who didn't look sleepy at all. "But he was saying stuff like..."

THAT DIDN'T COUNT! BEST OUT OF ONE HUNDRED!

Lamia groaned. "I forgot. He'll never admit to losing a game. He'll keep going 'one more' for all eternity."

"Oi oi. So what have we been playing for up til now? I quit." Kanzaki actually threw the controller away to try and sleep.

Furuichi looked at Lamia. "So, you've played with En before?"

"Back then, until I got sick of them. I felt like I was gonna die from them."

"Hm? But if your so close, why don't you try and call him? This is a net game, after all."

"Eh?" Before Lamia could say anything, Furuichi sent an embarrassing e-mail. It got worse for Lamia when En immediately answered, and Kanzaki and Natsume got involved.

"Alright. Time to end it," Furuichi said with a smile.

"Furuichi! Don't you dare! Stop this already!" Lamia was beet red as she tugged at Furuichi's shirt.

"Don't worry. This will be the last. Promise."

Hey, it's Furuichi. Lamia wants to see you. I'll bring her, so tell us where you are. Or are you okay with her being anywhere near me?

A few minutes passed.

Nice try, Furuichi.

Furuichi sighed.

Hey, Satura.

Wow. You're good. How'd you know?

Isabella would have said something like, "A valiant effort, Your Majesty." Yolda would probably say something like, "Such a shame."

Wow. You've only met us like twice and you already know us so well.

Where's En? I kinda expected him to send an angry e-mail, telling me where he is so we could duel for Lamia or something.

It's almost scary how well you know us. Anyway, he's here. Isabella is holding him back, keeping him away from the keyboard. He's screaming about how badly he wants to burn you to a crisp.

Thought so.

But, no luck. We're just gonna keep you guessing. In the mean time, let's keep playing games. Later.

After that, Furuichi, Natsume, Yuka, and Lamia went to get some food from the convenience store.

Furuichi sighed in aggravation. "The best chance, taken away by his maid."

Lamia huffed. "I don't care. I'm not good at dealing with him. I'm glad I don't have to see him."

"You're priorities should be the opposite of what you said."

"Well, you may be right," Natsume said with a chuckle. "The way he acted was so one-sided."

"You're a real smooth operator, Lami-tan."

"Lami-tan?"

"But now what? We have no other leads," Furuichi said. Then, he saw the ultimate lead.

"Oh, it's the career woman," Yuka stated.

"Yolda," Lamia said.

Yolda starred at Furuichi and Lamia... then ran.

She may have been fast, but Furuichi was easily able to keep up with her, even while letting Lamia sit in his arm. He chased her... all the way to their floor. That's when Furuichi found out En had been next door the entire time. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Ah! Furuichi! I challenge you to a duel for Lamia's- Whoa!" En, Furuichi, and Lamia were dragged into En's room by Yolda.

Furuichi and Lamia both had their mouths covered by Yolda. "Sorry, but we finally found a suitable gaming partner for Lord En. If you don't cause a ruckus, you won't get hurt. . . . Although, if you're extra good, Your Majesty..." Yolda got closer to Furuichi, and whispered in his ear. "I just might reward you." She then licked Furuichi's neck. Which sent a shiver of pleasure of Furuichi's spine.

Lamia's eyes turned red as she escaped Yolda's grasp, which surprised the maid. "YOU HORNY PRINCE!" She then kicked him in... the royal jewels.

Furuichi groaned in pain. "That... hurt... like... hell. Ow." He then fell to his knees.

Yolda was about to berate Lamia for her action, until she saw the look on Lamia's face. She was completely red. "I-I-I-I-It..." Lamia then bent down... and rubbed her shin. "It was huge."

Yolda immediately knew what Lamia meant, and seductively licked her lips. "Oh, was it, now?"

Without a word, Furuichi just got back up, and followed Yolda into the room. What he saw... shocked him. _"It's dirtier than our room. What are these maids doing? Yukihime would berate me for not throwing away so much as an empty water bottle, and Alaindelon would keep every room in the mansion polished to a shine."_

"I must say," Furuichi looked at Isabella. "I didn't expect you to find us so easily, Your Majesty."

"Well, I suppose you could only call it the Devil's Luck."

"Hm. Did Henry ask you to do this?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of her." Furuichi looked at Lamia. "It has been quite some time, Lamia. Since you are here with Prince Noble, I can already guess as to why you are here." Isabella then gave a lovely smile. "I'm happy you came to see the Young Master again. Have you grown?"

Lamia gave an equally lovely smile. "Yes. It wasn't easy finding you, though."

There was mood that made even Furuichi shiver. _"Why does every woman in my life have to be terrifying?"_

"But didn't you find us a bit too quickly," Satura asked. "That's why I said to disguise yourself better, Yolda."

"I did. Besides, the mustache-glasses you gave me would have made me stand out even more."

"Go change somewhere else."

Yolda was just in her skirt and bra, preparing to put on her maid uniform. "Oh? Could it be that I'm bothering the Young Prince?"

Furuichi smiled with sharp eyes. "Oh, please don't worry about me. I'm quite enjoying the show."

Yolda giggled. "I thought you would."

Lamia pouted. "You horny prince."

* * *

With Oga. "Why do I have the strangest urge to punch Furuichi?"

With Kunieda. "Eh? Why do I have an urge to slash at Furuichi-kun?"

With Nene. "Chiaki, remind me to strangle Furuichi with my chains. I have the strangest urge to do it for some reason." Chiaki nodded, not needing a reason to help her friend beat up a guy.

* * *

Lamia then looked around. _"Still, what's with this 'whatever' attitude? We know where they are. I would have thought they'd be at least a little worried with Furuichi here. What are they up to?"_

"By the way," Furuichi started, "Where is Lord En? Didn't he want to beat me or something?"

Isabella took a sip of her tea. "He may not look like it, but the Young Master is quite shy."

Furuichi and Lamia then saw En pop his head out of a doorway. "La... Lamia." He then went back into his room before poking his head back out. "Laaamia."

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. _"He's such a pain."_

"Furuichi," Lamia whispered into his ear. "We should go. In your current condition, it's too dangerous for us to continue negotiations."

"You're right, but there's also a chance that they may disappear again."

"Oi! Furuichi! Don't get too close to my wife! I'll burn you too a crisp!"

"Who are you calling your wife?! You're way too impudent!"

Furuichi sweatdropped. _"Lamia has it rough."_ He then sighed. "You really shouldn't be talking to royalty like that." Furuichi then heard a crack. He looked to see that his tea cup was cracked a bit. He looked to see that the maids looked... unhappy.

" _Well, this isn't good. Like Lamia said, I won't be able to handle them in my current state. I can probably last at least ten minutes, twenty at the max. Letting Lamia and En talk any further would just cause more problems."_

"Lamia, you were right. Let's go." He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Yolda's. She had a smile with an evil shadow over her closed eyes. "Please, don't be so cold, Prince Noble. You came all this way, so why don't we play a few games?" Furuichi just stared at her, unresponsive.

"That's right, Furuichi." He looked at En, who looked a bit fired up. "Let's have a duel between princes, with Lamia's hand as the prize!" Furuichi's eyebrow twitched.

"Why are you betting on me?! Are you retarded?!" That's when Furuichi's cup shattered.

The half-demon sighed. "Fuck it." Furuichi grabbed Lamia and bolted.

"Wai- Wait a second! What are you doing, Furuichi!? Put me down!"

"Quite. We need to run." Furuichi then opened the door... to see nothing.

"It's useless, Prince Noble. This room is on a different dimension. It's separated form the physical world. Not even you can escape."

Furuichi looked at Yolda. "You're a dimensional transfer demon."

"Indeed. Just like you are, or rather, were."

Furuichi sighed. "Just how much do you know about me?"

"Enough to know that you and I are almost at the same level. I must admit, it's quite vexing to know that you've only been a dimensional transfer demon for but a few months, and have such mastery over it. It takes most demons years to learn how to so much as transfer from the Demon World to the Human World. But, then again, most transfer demons aren't Luciferians, let alone the son of Lucifer herself. We also know about your little skirmish with the Jackal, so your powers are obviously sealed at the moment."

"Furuichi, we need to gamble." Furuichi looked at Lamia. "You of all people know that jumping from here should land us at least somewhere."

"That might be true, but I wouldn't recommend it. Even I don't know where it leads. It might even take you, Prince Noble... to Tyrant himself." Furuichi gripped his hands at the very mention of that man. "Besides, it's not like we're trying to kill you. **Let's just have fun, and play some games.** "

The tension was thick. Furuichi was about to make a move...until the sound of sniffing was heard. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. Even Yolda looked confused... and just a bit nervous.

" **Luciferian."**

Furuichi looked towards the doorway. When he did, a large, blood-red, clawed hand gripped Furuichi's neck. The appendage easily lifted Furuichi off the ground. Then, blood red eyes and a fanged mouth appeared. **"LUCIFERIAN!"** Furuichi was then dragged through the portal at blinding speeds.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown against a boulder. It crumbled form the impact. Furuichi fell flat on his face. As he got up, he coughed violently. The impact was fatally powerful. Had he been anyone else, he would have died.

He slowly got up, only to be punched hard enough to send him smashing through three trees. Another boulder stopped him, and he slid down the large stone. He was able to look up to see what had been attacking him.

It looked like a red Japanese ogre. It's body seemed to be made of muscle. It's fangs and horns were about the same size, and they both made combat knives look like toothpicks in comparison. It had an iron mallet that was easily twice Furuichi's size. It was giving off an aura of strength... and wrath.

"Let me guess... You're a Satanchian."

The ogre snorted. "Luciferian. Enemy. Must kill. WILL KILL! FOR LORD SATAN!" The ogre slammed his mallet against the ground, causing a small earthquake.

"Well, that was a 'yes' if I ever heard one."

* * *

Lamia didn't hesitate, not even hearing Yolda's yell. She ran as fast as she could, trying to find Furuichi. She knew the creature that grabbed Furuichi was a Satanchian. The terrifying amount of wrath made it obvious. She knew that without his powers... Furuichi would die. But that wasn't the worst part. The Satanchian dragged Furuichi into the Demon World.

If he dies, his soul is destroyed.

As Lamia ran, she heard explosions, felt quakes, and heard the sound of roars. When she heard that, and emotion she hasn't felt in a long time arose: fear.

She followed the sounds and quakes. In just a few minutes, she reached a forest... and saw Furuichi jump away. Then, he back flipped... to avoid a tree flying at him. "FURUICHI!"

He didn't look. "Lamia, stay back! It's too dangerous!"

" **LUCIFERIAN!"**

Lamia looked, and was horrified. That was the most viscous Satanchian she has ever seen. None of the Satanchian patients she has treated in the past looked remotely like this beast. Furuichi was too outmatched without his powers. "Furuichi! You need to get away from him! He'll kill you!"

The Satanchian then noticed Lamia. **"Beelzebian."** Furuichi's eyes widened in horror. He jumped towards the demon, hoping to at least distract it with a punch, but the Satanchian practically slapped him away into a cliff, making him cough up blood.

" **Beelzebian."**

Lamia was frozen in fear as the hulking beast walked towards her, eyes glowing as red as his skin.

Before the beast took another step forward, it felt it's Achilles Tendon get cut, making it roar in absolute pain. "So, your anatomy does resemble humans." The beast glared at it's assailant, who was Furuichi, holding a jaggedly sharp stone. "I'm your opponent, you red bitch. Leave the Beelzebian out of it."

The beast's eyes glowed even brighter. It stood tall, dwarfing Furuichi completely. Furuichi might as well be a newborn in comparison to the colossal height of the Satanchian. **"LUCIFERIAN!"**

Lamia watched as the Satanchian ogre swung it's colossal weapon at Furuichi, who kept elegantly dodging it's strikes. She didn't even hear the sound of leaves rustling behind her. "Lamia!"

Lamia turned around. "Yolda?"

"We need to get out of here! This is where the Satanchian rebels are! We won't be able to-" Yolda gasped when she looked up. "A Feral Satanchian."

"A what?!"

"They're nothing like the Satanchians you and the doctor treat. These Satanchians have completely given in to their wrathful instincts. They are literally the strongest demons in all of Hell. They are the only beings who can kill Luciferians with brute force alone. If Luciferians have impossible immortality, then Satanchians have immeasurable strength. We're not safe here!"

"But neither is Furuichi! Look!"

Yolda looked, and was shocked. "That fool! He can't take on a Feral Satanchian!"

"I know I can't!" The girls were shocked. "Just get out of here! I'll try to keep this ugly bastard off of you!"

"B-But Furuichi-!"

"Don't argue! Just g-" Furuichi was then grabbed by the waist by the ogre. It raised him to it's eye level, and started to squeeze. Furuichi was screaming in agony.

"FURUICHI!" Lamia took out her gun, and loaded it. She pointed it at the ogre. "You need some shock therapy, you angry bastard." Lamia shot the monster in the head. A powerful electric current traveled all over it's body, making it drop Furuichi as it roared in agony.

The electricity didn't last long... and wasn't very effective. It glared at Lamia with absolute hatred. It stomped towards Lamia and Yolda, each step making a small quake.

Furuichi, shaking, looked up at the beast. "Stay... away from them." He tried to get up. "You're fight is with me."

The beast didn't stop.

"Get... away..." Furuichi's eyes... began to glow.

The ogre stood before Lamia. She was too terrified to run. She didn't even realize that Yolda was hugging her. When she did, she hugged back, and shut her eyes tight. Yolda watched as the ogre raised it's weapon, preparing to crush both of them to death. When it roared, she herself shut her eyes, waiting for her inevitable death. She knew that escaping this beast, even with her transfer abilities, was impossible. So... she just accepted death.

But... nothing came.

Yolda slowly opened her eyes, and realized there was someone standing before her. She looked up to see that it was Furuichi... holding up the ogre's mace with one hand.

"I thought I said your fight was with me." Furuichi then threw the mace back, making the ogre stumble. It was at first shocked, before it became enraged. It's roar made the very earth around it shatter, but Furuichi wasn't bothered.

Instead, he was looking down at his hands... which were releasing demonic energy. He chuckled as he clenched his fists, and smiled at the ogre. "Guess who has their powers back."

The ogre's anger flared. **"Luciferian!"** It's roar blew away many of the trees and boulders in the area.

Furuichi raised an index finger. "Bingo. You win. Now, for your prize." The ogre ran towards Furuichi, ready to smash him with his mace. But, when it was about to hit his head, his mace stopped. The ogre struggled to move, but it couldn't even so much as twitch. Then, it began to float.

It couldn't do anything, not even roar. Then, it sense something. Power. An incredible amount of it. However, it wasn't demonic. It looked down, and saw a silver energy form in the palm of Furuichi's hand. "I have many ways to kill you as a demon, but I think it would be better for me to kill you using a human technique, but with my own twist to it. Don't blink."

Furuichi pointed his palm towards the beast. "Shingetsuryuu Mutou: Nadeshiko, Kai, Kaze no Hana!" A beam of silver energy shot from Furuichi's palm, slamming into the Satanchian ogre's stomach. It was finally able to roar in pain. "Not yet. Mankai!" The energy began to expand, until it completely engulfed the ogre. The ogre could not be seen. All there was in the sky was silver energy, with the howling pain of the ogre mixed in. Then, the roar slowly died down, and the energy began to thin.

When it was gone, the ogre was nowhere to be seen. Furuichi... had killed it.

The two women stared in awe at Furuichi. Then, they jumped when he looked at them, eyes still glowing silver, but with a pure and kind smile. "Well then... shall we return?" Before the two could respond, Furuichi created a darkness that surrounded all three of them. When it was gone, they were back in the hallway. "Uh..." The two looked at Furuichi. "This isn't right. One more time." Furuichi did it again. When the darkness was gone, they were still in the hallway. "Eh?"

Yolda sighed. "It seems that you still need some practice with your transfer abilities." Yolda stood up. "It's amazing that you were able to transfer two people along with yourself, but it seems you are unable to escape another demon's transfer. It's quite difficult to do, especially since transfer demons at my level are extremely rare."

Furuichi had a depressed aura. "So... I'm still at too low of a level, huh?"

"So it seems. However, you're still at a higher level than that old fool, Alaindelon. It's obvious that he isn't anywhere close to our levels. Now then, how about we play some games. . . .Or better yet... how about we let Lamia play with the Young Master, while you and I play a few... _other_ games in private." Yolda licked her lips in a seductive way, which got Furuichi's imagination running wild. Lamia was this close to kicking him in an area that would make those _games_ impossible.

" **Sorry, Yolda, but those games will not be happening."** Everyone was confused by the new voice. **"Also, you shouldn't look down on Alaindelon too much."**

Yolda's eyes widened. "That voice."

Lamia dug into her pocket, where the voice was coming from. "Henry-nii-sama's communicator?! How long has this been in my pocket?!"

" **It was only best for me to give you a little bit of insurance, Lamia. Now, stand back."** Lamia placed the communicator on the ground, and stepped back towards Furuichi.

"Impossible," Yolda exclaimed. "He's transferring through a communicator?!"

Henry then appeared, fully dressed in his butler uniform, his cane sword drawn. "Hm, pretty good for a first try."

Yolda smiled angrily. "Henry!"

Henry smiled. "Sorry for the wait, Lamia." Lamia looked close to crying.

"So, I take it you're alright now, Hendrickson?"

Henry responded to Furuichi's question by swinging his sword at him. The sound of a clash was heard. "Yes. As you can see, I'm in tip top shape. No need to worry. I see that you have recovered as well... unfortunately."

Henry said this, because Furuichi was deflecting Henry's sword with his katana, which he can only summon with his powers. "Yup. How sad. You had the perfect chance to beat the hell out of me, and it went to waste since your own powers were sealed." The two glared at each other, lighting crackling between their eyes, and their demon auras causing the hallway to shake.

"Henry!" The butler looked towards the aggravated maid. "How did you get here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I used Alaindelon's power. He developed a new technique called varicen. By using the Demon World's electricity, he sent me through this communicator. He did it specifically to counter you."

Furuichi sighed. "Guess he has many more uses than I could possibly imagine."

"You're power is quite troublesome, Yolda. It's as annoying as a certain other transfer demon. However, a lower-class transfer demon Alaindelon shouldn't have been able to touch you at all. As much as it angers me to say it, the other demon should have been the only one able to reach you."

"Just say it. 'Since I got involved, he was able to reach you.' Since we were kids, I've always hated that about you." Yolda then summoned her mop the same way Furuichi summons his katana.

"Yolda, quit while you're ahead, or you will be sorry."

"In fact, I hate that we look so much alike even more!" Yolda then went to attack Henry.

However, Henry seemed to have phased right past her. "You have a point. That annoys me as well." Yolda's mop was cut to pieces, and her hair was let down. "That's slightly better, but maybe I should cut off all of your hair next."

Furuichi sighed. "I hate to admit it, but Henry is quite powerful. What's worse, I have to thank him for showing me how beautiful Yolda looks with her hair down. Such a sexy little demon."

Yolda looked at Furuichi, but with no malice in her eyes. "Please, don't flirt with me while I am fighting, Prince Noble." Furuichi shrugged his shoulders... not noticing Lamia's annoyed look. "Well, whatever." She used her demon energy to repair her mop. "In this tight space, my long weapons is at a disadvantage. So, what if I do this?" The walls began to spread.

Furuichi looked around. "So, transfer demons can even do this. Seems I need to practice these powers more than I thought. It could be quite useful against the Zodiacs." Furuichi then looked at his hand. "For example..." Furuichi placed his hand on the ground, added a bit of his energy to it, and made it wave like a fluttering flag. All the demons, except for Furuichi himself, were struggling to keep their balance. Lamia even fell. Furuichi smirked. "Let's see that bastard Jackal jump around in a space like this."

"Prince Noble." Furuichi looked up to see Yolda hit the floor with her mop, making the fluttering stop. "Do not get in my way. I actually like you."

Furuichi smiled. "Do you?"

"Yes. But if you keep getting in my way..." Yolda smiled as she seductively licked her weapon. "I'll punish you." She liked the look in Furuichi's eyes. It looked like he was ready to accept her challenge. Such a strong will. It got her excited. Then, she looked back towards Henry, and smiled. "What a shame. I was hoping to to get back at you myself."

Satura was pointing a gun at Henry's head, with Isabella standing right next to him, her book open.

"Sheath you sword, Henry. Things are different this time around. Unlike Prince Noble, who was somewhat invited, you're nothing more than an enemy infiltrating our master's territory. If you show any more aggression towards our master, we will forcefully remove you. However, we will allow you to attack Prince Noble. It would be quite the show... watching him beat you to a bloody pulp."

Henry gripped his sword. "You believe Furuichi is more powerful than me?"

Satura smirked. "Isn't that obvious? He's a Luciferian prince who took down more than half of the Black Zodiacs. Even without his powers, he's still a badass. The fact that he took on a Satanchian a few moments ago is proof of that."

Furuichi was surprised by that comment. "How did you know about that? It happened only a moment ago."

Isabella adjusted her glasses. "Please, do not look down on us, Young Prince. The demonic energy of a Feral Satanchian is very distinct, as is your own demon energy. We sensed it the moment the beast grabbed you. We also sensed when you killed it as well." Furuichi whistled, impressed.

"Isabella." All attention was now at Henry. "I did not come her for a fight. I merely wished to speak with Lord En."

"Like I give a damn," Satura yelled. "The master is busy at the moment! Make an appointment and talk to him later!"

"There is also one other mistake you made," Henry said with his eye shadowed. Satura was then wrapped in Henry's demon energy. "Not only did you say I am beneath Furuichi, but you also placed my master in danger. Both actions has made me blind with rage." Henry then destroyed both Satura's and Isabella's weapons in a flash.

"Aggression? Don't make me laugh." Henry then charged at Yolda. "The ones who attacked my master were your subordinates! Yet the one who has the power to stop them does nothing!" He started to attack Yolda, who was having trouble parrying his attacks. "He just acts like nothing is happening! If that isn't aggression! I don't know what is!" Then, with one powerful thrust, he destroyed Yolda's weapon, and rendered her unconscious.

"Lord En has been endlessly spoiled. Aren't you ashamed of his frivolous behavior?!"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Endlessly spoiled? You really think you have much of a right to talk about that?" Henry glared at Furuichi. "You seem to spoil Baby Beel whenever you have him. From what I have seen, Oga is the one preventing him from becoming anything like Lord En. In my eyes, you're no different from those three." Henry was getting angrier with each word from Furuichi's mouth.

"Henry." The demon butler looked at Isabella. "You have always been skilled, but never at this level. Something has changed since you have come to the Human World." Isabella looked at Furuichi. "Could it be your hatred of him that has helped you improve... or is it the contractor?" Henry didn't answer.

He couldn't, since something caught everyone's attention. A demon transfer portal.

"Hm, so, with Yolda's power canceled out, they finally found this place. What useless subordinates."

A hand then came out of the portal. "Nice work, wet nurses, but you're relived now." Demon energy then flew out of the portal past Furuichi and Henry. The two looked to see Hecadoth, grabbing Yolda by her hair. "I can't believe you tried something as stupid as hiding from us." He then lifted Yolda by her neck. "There's no need for you anymore."

Hecadoth would have tightened his grip, but a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked to see that it was Furuichi, looking less than happy. "Let her go."

"Hmph. The Prince of Luciferia. Why should I? This woman has no connection to you. She is a failed nurse of the Young Master. She has been doing nothing but allowing the master to indulge in his desires, corrupting him. What reason do you, a Luciferian, have in protecting her, a Beelzebian?"

Furuichi smiled. "Call it my weakness towards beautiful women. I just can't leave them alone."

"Hmph. Well, whatever. I know that you fought with Jackal. He has the ability to seal away demonic energy, including the incredible demon energy of royalty; especially Luciferian royalty. You're no different from a human."

"Ah. Well, about that..." A snapping sound was heard. Hecadoth looked to see that his wrist had been broken. The fact that he dropped Yolda was proof of this. Then, before she fell, demon energy wrapped around her, and she was now in Furuichi's arm, blushing at the fact she was in his embrace. "They came back today."

Hecadoth's eyes widened in shock. Then, Furuichi released Hecadoth's broken wrist, and positioned his hand beneath his chin, getting ready to flick it with his thumb. "Enjoy the flight," Furuichi said with a smile. Then, he released his thumb.

When he did, Hecadoth flew through the roof like a bullet out of a railgun. When everyone looked up, they saw the blue sky. "Hm... maybe I should have used even less than less than half of my demon strength. This looks like overkill."

En's wet nurses and Lamia looked at Furuichi with dropped jaws. "THAT WAS HALF OF YOUR STRENGTH?!"

"Less than half, technically."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Before Furuichi could say anything, he saw Henry jump up the hole. "Doesn't waste any time, does he?" Furuichi then looked at Naga and Graphel. "So, what do you want to do? Fight me, or help your comrade?"

The two were silent. "Unfortunately, you are not our primary target," Naga answered. "We'll have to deal with you some other time." With that, Naga and Graphel jumped up the hole.

Furuichi just stared before he sighed. He then gently placed Yolda back on her feet. "Well then, shall we, Lamia?"

"Eh?" Furuichi then picked her in, bridal style, which made her go beet red with embarrassment. "W-What are you-?! Put me d-!"

"Hold on."

"Eh? Oowhaaa!" Furuichi just made one mighty leap up the hole. It was so fast, that Lamia had to hold on for dear life.

"W-What the hell?" Lamia opened her eyes and saw Furuichi... staring at something that must have been seriously weird. She then saw Oga... holding Alaindelon like a weapon. "Since when the hell was Alaindelon legally a weapon?"

"Hm? Oh, Furuichi. What are you doing here?" Oga then glared at him. "And why the hell are you carrying that brat in your arms?"

Furuichi then placed Lamia down. "That's not important. What is important is the amount of crap I had to deal with while you were away. And what the hell is that? What kind of training did you do?"

"Hm? I learned how to use a demon for power."

"By using it as a mallet?"

"Please, calm yourself, Master. I was the one who asked for this. I wanted to be of assistance."

"By becoming a blunt weapon?"

"Besides, even though I have given her use of my body, she will never have the loyalty I have for you."

Furuichi sweatdropped. "Shouldn't that loyalty be for Baby Beel?" Before Alaindelon could answer, Oga used him as a weapon, only for Hecadoth to punch Alaindelon in the face, sending him spinning away. Furuichi and Lamia were not impressed.

The next move actually was impressive. An annoyed Hecadoth was planning on ending everything with his demonic energy, but Oga took him out with the Zebul Emblem. She smiled, and looked at Furuichi. "How do you like that, dumbass? Bet you're planning on begging for my help against those Zodiac pricks." Furuichi didn't answer. It kinda annoyed Oga. "Well, whatever. I have these two to deal with. And my next move will take down both of them."

Furuichi just stood there with his arms crossed. _"Zebul Emblem. It's certainly a powerful spell... but it's not enough. Jackal would be able to outrun it, but even if he couldn't, his endurance would be able to handle that explosion. It would only give him minor injuries. In that case... it would be absolutely useless against Tyrant. There's no way I'm going to drag her into my fight."_

Oga found out that Naga was the highest ranked of the three, and went to talk with. The two spoke for a bit, with Naga explaining their mission. "Also, there's one extra mission the Pillar Division has been assigned."

"And what would that be?"

Naga then looked towards Furuichi. "The elimination of Prince Noble of Luciferia."

Oga's expression didn't change. "Why?"

"He is far too powerful and dangerous. The probability of him preventing Lord En from destroying humanity is extraordinarily high, as well as the possibility of he himself destroying it. A man as powerful as him cannot be allowed to live."

Oga was still unchanging. "Let me tell you something." Naga gave her his attention. "Furuichi won't be killed by you. Never. Just like Baby Beel will never destroy humanity. Do you want to know why? It's because I'm Furuichi's best friend, as well as Baby Beel's parent. I won't let anyone hurt Furuichi, and I won't allow Baby Beel to do something that stupid. Besides, I need Furuichi to help me take care of this kid." She ended her speech with a beautiful, toothy smile.

Everyone was shocked, except for Furuichi. In fact, he smiled. _"That's just like you, Oga."_

After that little speech, Naga thought she was too dangerous to allow to live, and decided to kill her. He was about to, but then Oga took out... a milk bottle. Everyone watched as Oga prepared the milk, though Graphel was getting annoyed and impatient.

Furuichi chuckled. _"You're becoming a a great mother, Oga."_ The next act surprised Furuichi. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DRINKING IT?!"

Then, Furuichi sensed it. Oga's demon power was rising.

Graphel attacked her, but she threw him away in the blink of an eye. Then, she wildly kicked him before smashing him into the ground. Naga tried to attack her from behind, but she just jumped behind him, and summoned three Zebul Emblems around Naga's head. That's when she started punching it countless times, and caused a huge explosion.

Furuichi admitted that she was currently insanely strong, and her fighting style was certainly unpredictable. Still, there was one problem.

He could keep up with her movements.

He saw all of her attacks. If he was able to do that, then so could the Black Suns. Plus, that power is too dangerous and unpredictable. He still will not drag her into his war.

Then, after a fight with Naga, Oga drank more, and fully fused with Baby Beel. She then released an incredible amount of demonic energy, enough to make even Furuichi cover himself. _"This power... it's beyond even Tyrant's."_

Furuichi's amazement didn't last long, especially when Oga started to dance, proving that Baby Beel had full control. Then... he/she looked down her pants, which Furuichi knew wasn't a good sign. He relaxed when Baby Beel released the pants, looking depressed. However, the Baby saw something worse.

Mommy's boobies!

Excited, the baby tried to take off his mommy's shirt.

"WHOA!" Furuichi appeared behind Baby Beel, holding back his/her wrists, chuckling nervously. "Let's not do that. Mommy would seriously be pissed if you took off her clothes here."

Baby Beel wasn't listening. Instead, with sparkles in his/her eyes, he/she got out of Furuichi's grip, which shocked the demon prince... and hugged him. "DADA!"

Furuichi was now completely red. "Nah?!"

"Dada! Dada!" Baby Beel was rubbing his/her face all over his/her "Dada". It was extremely embarrassing for Furuichi, especially since it was his best friend's body rubbing against him.

"Furuichi!" He looked to see a fuming Henry. "Get the hell away from my master!" Furuichi looked at him with blank eyes... before flipping him off.

While the two glared at each other, Furuichi's reflexes kicked in. He ended up catching Hecadoth's spear. He looked at the weapon before looking at it's badly beaten owner. "You're still alive?"

"Da!" Furuichi looked down, and saw Baby Beel's/Oga's determined eyes. "Da! Ma!"

"You want to deal with him yourself?"

"Ai!"

Furuichi shrugged. "Sure." Furuichi then lovingly ruffled Baby Beel's/Oga's hair, which he/she loved. "Give 'em hell." That's when Furuichi teleported back next to Henry, and immediately went back to glaring at him, which Henry also did.

The fight continued with Graphel jumping on the fusion's back, holding his/her arms back. He told Naga to finish both of them off, saying he wouldn't mind dying if he could take down Oga. Then, the fusion started a technique.

Henry stopped glaring at Furuichi long enough to recognize it. "RUN!" Everyone looked at a worried looking Henry. "We'll be caught in the Great Demon Lord's technique!"

Hearing that, Furuichi was about to prepare a barrier. However, he sensed something. He quickly caught something aimed at the nape of his neck. He looked to see that it was, "A dart?" He quickly realized who had tried to attack him. "Poisoned Dart! He's here!"

"Furuichi!" He looked at Lamia, and then realization hit him.

"Shit!"

Too late.

He was caught in the explosion.

The smoke cleared, showing Furuichi under rubble. His hand twitched, and he slowly began to get up.

"Ow. That hurt like hell. Damn. Baby Beel is seriously powerful. I took the blast head on. If I was still human, that would have more than likely have killed me."

"Furuichi." He looked down. "You're pretty heavy." He was on top of Lamia.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell is with this situation?"

"Who cares? Get off of me. You're bigger than what most people think."

"Yeah, yeah." Furuichi tried to move, which made Lamia hiss a bit. " Damn, it's really tight."

"Hey! Be careful! It really hurts!"

"Sorry. Let me just try to..."

"Ow! Be more gentle!"

"Sorry." Furuichi tried to maneuver a bit. "You know, you're really soft."

"Pervert."

"Couldn't resist." Furuichi then realized something. "I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I'm stuck on something. I feel like I'm clamped or something. Let's try this." Furuichi then moved up, lifting the rubble. "It might be a tight squeeze, but you think you can wiggle out?"

"I'll try." Lamia began to wiggle out. "You know, for a guy who looks so lanky, you have a seriously impressive body, you know that?"

"I do." Lamia got out of the rubble. "Ah, you're bleeding."

Lamia looked down, and saw that she had blood running down her thigh. Unfortunately... her skirt was covering her wound. "It's alright. It's nothing that won't heal. More importantly, couldn't you have been more gentle?! I'm a woman, you know!"

"Oh, I know. Sorry for being so rough." Lamia pouted. She watched as Furuichi stood up, and shattered the ruble he was stuck to with one punch, took out the iron pole, and threw it away. He noticed her staring at him, and gave a teasing smile. "What's wrong? First time being so close to a man?"

Lamia turned deep red and turned away. "IDIOT!" Furuichi laughed at that.

"Pervert." Furuichi turned to see Nene, Yuka, and Chiaki looking at him with disgust in their eyes.

"Creep," Yuka said.

"Pedophile," Nene said.

"Huh? What the hell are you all talking about?"

"Furuichi." He looked at En, who was flaming. "You... with my fiancé..." He then glared at Furuichi with tears in his eyes. "I challenge you to a duel! A real one! I swear, I'll kill you with my own two hands!"

"Hah?! The fuck is going on?!"

"F-Furuichi?" He looked at a blushing Lamia with shadowed eyes, who was holding a stack of papers. "T-The script."

Furuichi took the papers from her, and read the script for this chapter. What he read made his jaw drop.

"FUCK! NO! ALL OF YOU, GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE FUCKING GUTTER!"

"Y-Yeah! He's right! Furuichi just covered me when the ceiling came down! That's it!"

Yuka blushed. "My mind is going further down the gutter because of how hard the both of you are trying to cover it up."

"And weren't you two together the whole time after coming from the store," Chiaki asked with a blush.

"DON'T YOU IDIOTS CARE THAT THE ROOF JUST FELL AROUND YOU?! BESIDES, WHY WOULD I WANT A KID LIKE LAMIA WHEN I HAVE A BEAUTY LIKE YUKIHIME IN MY LIFE?!"

"Yukihime?" The girls' eyes glowed in a way that made Furuichi shutter. "So you ARE cheating on Nee-san." They all brandished their weapons.

Furuichi turned blue in the face. "Out of the frying pan..." He then felt heat, and saw En on fire. "And into the literal fire."

"Furuichi, I call upon full out war on you! I will obliterate you!" Furuichi sighed at En's words.

Then, Himekawa and Kanzaki showed up, accepting the challenge of war. Then, Henry showed up, carefully holding Baby Beel... and rudely dragging Oga, which pissed Furuichi off. He informed En where Hecadoth and Naga were.

Yolda then opened a portal, and was about to jump. Before she did, however, she looked at Furuichi. "Prince Noble... I'll admit it... I am indebted to you..." She then glared at Henry. "And you alone." That's when she jumped.

Naga then showed up, bowed before En, and apologized. "That's enough. That isn't important. What is important is that we are at war... and against a Luciferian, of all things. So, will you fight for my cause? Will you help me defeat the Prince of Luciferia himself?"

Naga's eyes widened before he bowed. "Of course! You didn't even need to ask! In fact, I beg for the privilege."

"Good. Listen, Furuichi! In the near future, I will be back with a full army at hand! One so magnificent, that not even you, the demon who defeated over half of the Black Zodiacs can withstand! With their aid, I will defeat you, and prove the superiority of the Beelzebian race, and how I am more suited to be Lamia's husband. Until that fated battle, I shall leave her in your capable hands." En smiled.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "You just that, 'damn, I look too cool right now,' didn't you?"

En jolted a bit, and began to sweat. Then... he jumped.

Furuichi sighed at the stupidity of the situation, completely ignoring everyone when they went to look over the edge. Then he turned towards Henry, nonchalantly walked over to him, smacked the hand that was gripping Oga's collar, caught her before she hit the floor, and picked her up bridal-style.

Completely ignoring Henry's glare, he left Himekawa's apartment building, with the sleeping beauty actually snuggling up closer to him.

He went to Oga's house, and placed her in her bed. After that, he just went home.

Yukihime was in his room, in her human form, sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Taking the chance, Furuichi told her everything that happened. This was the beautiful, cool, calm, and collected fox demon's response:

" **WHAAAAAAT?!"**

 **Omake:**

While in the Demon World, in the center of the great capital city of the Luciferian kingdom, Lilith was doing paper work in the highest room of the tallest tower in Luciferia. As she was writing, she heard a massive explosion, and sensed the power of her Young Prince. She turned to see silver energy blasting into the sky of the Demon World.

"Pure physical power." Lilith smiled. "The Young Prince is growing quite nicely. As expected of Her Majesty's child."

In the hidden castle of the Black Zodiacs, Tyrant was enjoying a nice wine glass filled with the most exquisite wine hell had to offer. He was looking out the window as he drank it. Then, he saw Furuichi's attack. He took a sip from the glass as he watched the silver energy disappear. Then... he smiled, crushing the glass in his hand. "Magnificent. He's growing more and more powerful as the days pass. Poisoned Dart."

He appeared behind Tyrant, kneeling with his head down. "Sir."

"Go and gauge our target's current strength."

"With pleasure." Poisoned Dart disappeared after saying that.

With his hands behind his back, Tyrant looked out the window, his smile never fading. "So close now, my boy. Our glorious battle is so close at hand." He lifted his hand towards the sky. "I can already feel your precious blood running down my hand."

In Satanchia, Athrun was bowing before his master, about to give a report on a successful assassination. However, he was interrupted by the sound of the explosion. He looked behind him through the window to see silver energy blasting through the sky. It wasn't demon energy, but he could still easily identify who the power belonged to.

"The Prince of Luciferia?! He has become that powerful already?!"

"So it seems." Athrun looked at the screen that hid his master. "The prince is slowly reaching the level of a demon lord. He has already reached the S-class threshold. Soon, only a demon lord will be powerful enough to defeat him."

"Master, please, allow me to execute the Luciferian Prince."

"No need." Athrun was surprised by that. He couldn't see it, but his master was smiling. "It doesn't matter how strong the son of Lucifer becomes. After all, no matter what he does..." The man radiated demonic energy.

" **Lord Satan will be the one who kills him in the end."**


	33. Chapter 33

Yukihime was pulling Furuichi's cheeks. "How do you keep getting yourself into so much trouble, Master?"

"I don't know. Just drawn to it?"

She pulled his cheeks even more. "Please don't joke about this, Master."

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay, okay. I get it." Yukihime released his cheeks, letting them slap back in place. "Ow."

Yukihime sat down, sighing as she rubbed her head. "What am I going to do with you? First, it was the Black Zodiacs. Then, it was this Lord En character. Now it's his entire army?"

Furuichi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "My bad. But hey, we can handle it, right?" Yukihime just looked at her master. He smiled. "As long as I have you by my side, I can handle it. I already took down more than half of the Black Zodiacs with your help. Lord En's Pillar Squad should be a walk in the park for the both of us, right?"

Yukihime was silent before she sighed. "I still wish you would be more careful with yourself, Master." Furuichi just chuckled. "Speaking of careful, what ever happened to Lady Oga?"

"Oh, she's at home. She's been out like a light ever since the fight. I have no idea how long she'll be out for, but tomorrow is a Sunday. Plus, it will take time for En's army to prepare and attack. She's safe for now."

"And what if her family decides to awaken her?"

"She has actually slept for an entire day on more than one occasion, usually after a major fight. Besides, she is absolutely adorable when she is asleep. There's no way anyone would want to wake her up, not even Misaki. Actually, especially not Misaki. She would probably take pictures of Oga's adorable sleeping face."

"Um, Master?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you know so much about Lady Oga's sleeping habits?"

"Who do you think she uses as a bed when her own is nowhere in sight?"

"O-Oh."

"Speaking of beds, we should probably go to sleep ourselves."

"I suppose we should." The two then got into the bed. "Pleasant dreams, Master."

"Same to you, Yukihime." With that, Furuichi snuggled up to Yukihime, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning wasn't very pretty. There were dark rain clouds, not a single bit of sunlight to be seen. The only reason Furuichi woke up at all was thanks to his biological clock. He heard that there was a forty percent chance of rain today, but he wished the sixty percent won out. He was hoping to be able to spend some time out of his house, maybe hang out in the park today.

He walked down to the living room, and passed his mother in the kitchen. "Morning mom."

"Good morning, Takayuki." She didn't look. She was too busy making breakfast.

"Morning dad. Anything interesting going on?"

He was reading the newspaper. "Just more news on that delinquent, Silver Demon. Seems people are starting to see how much of a menace he really is. They're having a special on him this morning on Ishiyama Morning Hour."

"It's about to be on now." Takayuki looked to see his little sister on the couch, getting ready to watch the special. Takayuki sat next to his sister, curious about what people would say about him. Yukihime jumped up onto the couch and snuggled up to her master's leg.

* * *

The IMH logo popped up, along with it's host. "Good morning, Ishiyama. Thank you for tuning in for Ishiyama Morning Hour. Today, we have a special program, as well as some very special guests. Please welcome our first guest, the renowned psychiatrist, Dr. Kansui." The audience cheered when an elderly, overweight, and bald on the top man walked on stage. He took his seat and crossed his legs. "It's great to have you, doctor."

"It's an honor to be here."

"Now then, what do you think of Ishiyama's very own vigilante, Silver Demon. People are already comparing him to the famous American comic book hero, Batman."

"As they should. The two are very much alike. They are both vein, obsessive, compulsive, narcissistic, egotistical, hero-complex sociopaths."

"You... really don't seem to like Silver."

"Oh, on the contrary, I'm quite interested in him. I would love the chance to have a go at him as a patient, find out why he chose such a dangerous, poisonous, self-destructive, corruptible way of life."

" _It tends to happen when you're literally a demon, old man."_

"You said something interesting, doc. You called him 'corruptible'. Why is that?"

"Many youths see him as a hero. A role-model. In fact, there have been many incidents were youths have actually dressed as the vigilante, and used his image as an excuse to commit some of the most violent and anti-social behaviors."

"You mean as an excuse to beat up thugs and criminals."

"Be that as it may, many of these poor young men and even young women, have come close to death."

"Ah! Close to death. Silver or his partner always seem to show up whenever they bite off more than they can chew. In fact, one of the copycats is one of our special guests. Everyone, please welcome Mr. Akira." A young, average looking man walked onto the stage. He looked just a bit older than Furuichi himself. Furuichi guessed he was a college student. He looked to have a bit of muscle on him, so he must have been the athletic type. "Nice to have you on the show, Mr. Akira."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, tell me, you were inspired to be a crime fighter like Silver Demon, but immediately quit imitating him after you actually met the man himself. Why is that?"

"Because he's way beyond me. Beyond anyone. I thought he was just another man trying to be a hero, but he's more than just a man. I had tried to follow in his footsteps, and tried to save a woman from being raped by these thugs. Turns out those thugs were Yakuza members. I had some training in martial arts, so I was able to take down two of them, but the other three had weapons. One had some brass knuckles, the other had a combat knife, and the last one had a .44 magnum."

"All it took was one punch from the brass knuckles to send me to the ground. I was lifted up by the brass by my hair. The one with the knife cut me across my chest in several areas. I have the scars as proof." The man then opened up his shirt to show the audience his injuries. He then buttoned it back up. "The most disturbing part was that the guy was laughing the whole time. He even licked my blood off of his knife. He looked like he enjoyed it too."

"Then, with a sick smile, the guy with a magnum walked up, pointing the gun right in my face. I could see my life flashing before my eyes... then he appeared."

"Silver grabbed the guys wrist, and lifted it to the sky. I still have no idea where he came from. It's like he just... appeared. Even the thugs were surprised. Then, a snap was heard. Silver had completely destroyed the man's wrist. As the man was screaming in pain, Silver grabbed the gun, and... and he crushed it with just his bare hand."

"That's impossible," Dr. Kansui said. "No one man has the strength to destroy a magnum with a single bare hand."

"Well, he did. Not only that, but the guy with the combat knife tried to stab him. Silver didn't even try to dodge. He just grabbed the blade with his thumb and index finger... and snapped it like it was a twig. He threw the broken blade right into the gangster's foot, making him fall over in pain, screaming."

"The last guy was shaking like a leaf. He even let go of my hair, and ran to punch him in the face. Silver didn't try to dodge that attack either. In fact, he actually took the punch. When the fist came out... the brass knuckles were flattened, and the man's hand was bleeding. It was if he tried to punch a brick wall. Then, Silver just... flicked him. His finger alone... buried the man into the brick wall."

"That's when he looked down at me. I felt like I was kneeling before a god. I can still remember his eyes. His glowing, silver eyes. It was so... cleansing. He told me to never try to imitate him again. Then, with a snap of his fingers, I felt better. All the pain I felt was gone. I realized I wasn't bleeding anymore, and saw that my wounds had closed. Still left scars, but they didn't hurt or sting at all. When I looked up, he was gone. It was like magic. No matter how I look at it... that man is beyond human."

"That's what he wants you to believe." Akira looked at Dr. Kansui. "Silver Demon wants people to believe that he is beyond human. It makes them either fear him or worship him, giving him something to feed his ego. It is a very dangerous and sometimes sadistic tactic. He could have greatly traumatized those men."

"Well, it serves them right for trying to rape a woman," Akira said angrily.

"The men would have been justly prosecuted by the people. One man does not have the right to decide the fate of others."

"That 'one man' has done more good for this city in mere months than men like you have ever done in years," Akira yelled.

"And what of the harm he has caused?"

"What do you mean, 'harm'," the host asked.

"Crime may have diminished, but destruction of property has increased dramatically. Cafes, business buildings, stores, and even Ishiyama Land have all been victims in Silver Demon's so-called 'heroism'. There has even been the appearance of a new drug that drastically alters the minds, mental state, and even physical bodies of the user."

"Ah. The infamous, and yet, still unnamed drug that our local hero has been fighting. In fact, many of today's audience members have seen the drug's affects first hand. I have been told it was quite terrifying. The two young ladies up front were the first to witness it, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get that freak out of my head."

"I thought it was a show. A SHOW! Then... then... then..." The girl then began to sob in her hands, as her friend tried to comfort her.

"Then, that freak tried to attack us. Silver protected us. Ended up getting his arm impaled by that freak's claw like nails. I can still feel Silver's blood on me. You can't fake that warmth, or that sticky feeling of actual blood."

"I see. That does sound traumatic," the host said.

"And where was Silver Demon when you were being traumatized," Dr. Kansui asked.

The girl glared at him. "Saving our lives by fighting that freak alone."

"If it wasn't for him, we'd be dead."

"But what if it was his fault this 'freak' appeared o begin with?" The girls were silenced. "Also, we have all seen the video of how Silver Demon fought against a man and a woman, who were both obvious users of this drug. Finally, we have the employees of Ishiyama Land here to tell us about the incident at their place of work. Could you please tell us?"

"Um... we were working in the Haunted House."

"A young female delinquent came running in and threatened us to leave."

"Then, one of our new employees came out and looked like he was ready to fight her."

"Then, it happened."

"Silver Demon was thrown threw the paper doors... and then... and then..." The employee looked like he was about to vomit.

"A ghastly man appeared. He was impaled by nails all over his upper body."

"He even had the head of a sledgehammer for a left hand!"

"There was no way he should be alive! It's physically and medically impossible!"

"Silver told us to run, saying the man was a drug user."

"He didn't need to tell ME twice. What kind of devil drug turns a man into... THAT?"

"I'm actually wondering how Silver survived. No normal man could have been able to fight that abomination alone."

"But he must have won. There was another incident involving him the two days later, right?"

"How the hell could he have survived fighting against that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone looked at Dr. Kansui. "It's because Silver Demon himself is a user of the said drug." That caused an uproar in the audience. "Think of it logically: This one man has been able to survive being impaled multiple times, survive ungodly falls, battle against these all but superhuman drug addicts, and yet not one person in all of Ishiyama has been admitted to the hospital for any of these fatal injuries?" The audience then began to talk among themselves. "I can only come to one logical conclusion. Silver Demon is no different from these villains that use the drug to enhance their bodies. In fact, he may very well be the creator of the drug."

"Interesting hypothesis, doctor. But why would Silver fight the products of his own creation," the host asked.

"For a simple reason. To make himself look like a hero. Or, to right his own wrong. His formula may have been a secret, but one of these men and women somehow got a hold of the recipe, or even made their own version. As a form of redemption, Silver Demon may be trying to correct the very wrong he has created."

"Then, is he really the villain? He is trying to clean up the mess he made, after all."

"A mess that would have never even EXIST if it were not for him." That silenced the host. "Also, there is also the option of creating a cure to the drug. An antigen. Something to render the drug completely ineffective. A less violent and psychotic method than simply beating them like mad dogs. If Silver wants to do any kind of good, then he should turn himself in to the proper authorities, help them synthesize an antidote for the drug he has made, and pay his debt to society."

"But is that really a good idea? There is a brand new drug user on the streets, and witnesses say he's the most dangerous one yet. In fact, the Ishiyama Police Force tried to apprehend this man, and were proven ineffective against him. We even have one of the officers as a guest. Please welcome, Officer Junsuina." The young police officer that Jackal tried to kill walked onto stage, the audience applauding. "Hello, officer."

The woman just nodded. She was wearing a formal business dress.

"So, you and your squad were caught in an incident: A fight between Silver Demon and the serial killer who took the life of now four known young women. If I remember correctly, reports state that you yourself were attacked by said murderer."

"Yes. I can still remember his eyes. Those sick, insane, evil... hungry eyes."

"Hungry?"

"He looked like he was getting ready to eat me. I still remember his hands. He... had no skin around the tips of his fingers. No muscle either. It was just bone. Sharpened bone." The woman began to shake. "It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Then, I saw something impossible. One of my partners shot the bastard in the head."

"He what?! That was uncalled for! That man could have been a victim of Silver Demon's-"

"SHUT UP!" The doctor jumped in fear when the officer screamed. He then realized that she was... crying. "It didn't even work. That... that creature... laughed. HE LAUGHED! He even asked for more, and every officer around us began to empty clip after clip. And yet, after all that, he said the most horrifying words I could have ever heard. He compared getting shot by an entire squad... to getting a relaxing massage." The audience began to murmur among themselves. "I don't care what anyone says. No one but Silver could have stopped that monstrosity. I don't care if he created them. If he can stop them, then I won't ever get in his way."

"But don't you see?! That's what he would want! It would feed his ego! He would win."

"THEN LET HIM WIN!"

"Young lady, if he is such a hero, then why doesn't he reveal himself?"

"And let every psychopath that's after him know who he is? Know who is family and friends are? I'm a police officer! Do you know how many of the lowlife scum I've put behind bars have threatened me?! Threatened my friends?! MY FAMILY?! These were regular crooks! Most of those bastards don't have drugs coursing through their veins, let alone a drug powerful enough to make them into God forsaken demons! I hope Silver NEVER reveals himself! If he does, then those monsters would know exactly who to go after. Silver may be strong... but I doubt his family is."

Furuichi tightened his grip. The officer was right. He thought of the time Hammer almost killed Tojo. Then, he remembered how Teke-Teke, First Born, Maelstrom, and Tempest threatened Honoka's life. The worst thing he could remember... was what Shizuka actually told him. . . . That both she and Oga were nearly killed by Tyrant. It should only be his life on the line, never the people he loves. He needs to get stronger. So strong, that no one would be able to threaten his loved ones.

"I still don't believe Silver Demon is the way." Furuichi looked up at Dr. Kansui. "These men and women are still victims whose voices need to be heard. Their side of the story is still untold. I believe that we need to help these poor people, instead of treating them the same way this sadistic vigilante does. Given the chance, I'm sure I could help these poor, misguided souls."

"Oh? You think you can cure me?"

"Absolutely. I just need-" Dr. Kansui stopped, his eyes wide open in shock. The officer looked over in shock, screamed in horror, and fell off her chair. The doctor slowly turned his head, and saw him. He was now face-to-face with Jackal.

"Do you want to know what I did to the last doctor who thought he could help me? While I was still alive, I mean." Before the doctor could answer, he was impaled. He looked down to see a claw-like hand sticking out of his chest. The audience watched in horror as Jackal easily lifted the heavy man with his chair, all with a single arm.

The gore was horrifying, but Furuichi noticed something worse. The arm Jackal impaled the doctor with... was the same arm Furuichi tore off.

While the audience was still in shock, Jackal flexed his arm to turn the doctor closer to him. In that position, Jackal positioned his free clawed hand near the doctor's face, and moved his fingers at blinding speeds. When he stopped, he pinched the side of the doctor's face. Then, Jackal slowly... peeled the doctor's face off. The worst part of it all... was that the doctor was alive throughout the entire ordeal.

The doctor watched as Jackal... actually ate his face right in front of him. Jackal then gave a sickeningly evil smile, as he said, "Not bad. Still prefer a woman's flesh, though."

Then, Jackal finally finished off the doctor... by ripping him perfectly in half. The audience screamed in horror as the front row was doused in the poor man's blood. It got worse when Jackal actually threw the two halves of the corpse into the audience. He laughed as they screamed in horror.

They tried desperately to escape the studio, but Jackal had used his powers to seal the exits. They were trapped with a murderous demon.

Then, Jackal felt something pierce his back. He looked to see that four security guards had shot him with taser guns, and watched as they activated the device. They were horrified to see that he wasn't in pain at all. In fact, he... sighed in pleasure. "How nostalgic. It almost feels like those shock therapies the doctors would give me every day."

Jackal then appeared before the security guards, his eyes glowing a disturbing blue. He then ripped out all of the taser cords out of his body, and smiled madly. "How about you try it?" He then jabbed the tasers into the poor men's eyes, and activated the guns. He watched as they shook violently from the electricity, before falling dead.

The host fell onto the ground, and tried to crawl away. He didn't get far at all. He felt Jackal's clawed hand grab his head, the monster's claw's digging into his skull. "And where are you going?" The host was then lifted easily, flailing madly with absolute fear. "The fun is just beginning."

"OH, GOD! HELP ME!"

"God?" Jackal then impaled the man through the back of his head, his clawed hand exiting the man's mouth. He was dead in an instant. "God has no authority in this world. This world belongs to the demons." Jackal then pulled his arm down, ripping the host in two, his head being the only thing keeping the body together.

"Oh, Silver." Jackal looked into the camera. "I know you are watching this. As you can see, I'm back, and the arm you ripped off..." Jackal then showed the camera his blood soaked arm. "Is fully recovered."

He then disappeared, and reappeared with the crying, horrified officer. "Do you remember her? I was looking forward to killing her, and eating her. But then, you got in my way. You were my target, true, but I thought I could have my fun. I underestimated you. Now I know that you will be a worthy kill." Jackal then ripped out the woman's throat, and threw her to the ground. "Before you showed me your power, that would have satisfied me. But now, I am thirsty. Oh, so very thirsty..." His eyes glowed, and he released enough demonic energy to make the studio quake. **"For your blood."**

Jackal stuck his face in front of the camera. "We both know you can find me. I will be waiting at our final battle ground. Ooh, I can't wait to kill you. War Maiden has wanted to face you, but I will have to disappoint her, as well as the others you have yet to kill. Fallen Demon, Horned Beast, Sword, Leviathan, Poisoned Dart, and especially that bastard Tyrant. I will deny them all the pleasure of killing you. I will be the one to take your life. And once I am done, I'll slaughter the rest of the humans in this pathetic city you call home. Think of this... as the preview of what is to come."

Jackal turned the camera towards the terrified audience members who were trying desperately to escape. No matter how hard they bashed against the door, hit it with chairs, or even claw against it, they couldn't get it open. Then, Jackal jumped into the crowd.

It was a hellish sight, too gruesome to be compared to any nightmare. Jackal was ripping innocent people to literal shreds with his claws. He even bit into them, taking junks out of their bodies. All of his attacks made blood splatter everywhere. It only took him minutes to kill every member in the audience.

Covered in blood, Jackal walked over to the camera, and smiled a bloody smirk. "I'll be waiting."

Then, the doors were smashed down. "ISHIYAMA POLICE!"

"Oh..." One of the officers looked ready to vomit. "Oh, god."

"THERE HE IS!"

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

The police then proceeded to riddle Jackal with bullets from handgun, shotguns, and even assault rifles. Jackal just stood there, taking every bullet. After a thunderous storm of bullets, the police ran out of ammo. They thought they had killed the bastard, but they all went blue in the face... when Jackal began to chuckle.

"Is this the best these humans can do?" The police, and the viewers at home, were horrified. Jackal then looked back at the camera. "You know, Silver, I've noticed something. I can't sense that accursed man in this city at all, nor do I sense any member of the Pillar Division. Which means, you're literally the only person in this entire city that can stop me. Which means, once I kill you... **no one can stop me from painting this city red with human blood."**

Jackal then killed the entire police squad in a bloody second, their bodies unrecognizable. "I'll be waiting, **SILVER!** " Jackal then ended it by jabbing his clawed hand into the camera.

* * *

The Furuichi family was astonished. No one knew how to respond. Yukie didn't realize that breakfast was burning, but what would it matter? How would anyone be able to eat after watching that? Akahito was frozen in shock, unable to process what he had just witnessed. Honoka's eyes were wide with horror. She wanted, no, needed comfort. So, she turned to her brother, and saw something.

His eyes were glowing silver, filled to the brim with rage. "O...nii...chan?" Takayuki then stood up, which caught the attention of everyone.

"T-Takayuki?" Yukie was worried.

"Son? What's wrong?"

Takayuki didn't respond to his father's question. Instead, he raised a hand, and snapped his fingers. He had put his family to sleep.

"You're going, aren't you, Master?" Yukihime had reverted to her human form the moment Furuichi put his family to sleep.

"Of course, I am. You heard what Jackal said. Saotome is nowhere in the city. Lord En is still preparing his army to go to war with me, so none of the Pillar Squad members will be around to fight him either. I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Master, did you forget that I am at your side?"

"I did not, but there is a reason I did not include you."

"You wish for me to stay behind again." She wasn't happy to learn that truth.

"I need you to stay behind... and protect my... OUR family." Yukihime didn't respond immediately. "You heard what Jackal said. There are still other Zodiacs left. Plus, we have no idea if En... or more than likely, one of his retainers would send someone to attack my loved ones. They need protection."

Yukihime was silent for a bit, before she sighed. "Just... be careful, Master."

Furuichi smiled... and kissed Yukihime on the forehead. He wanted so desperately to give her a proper kiss, but he thought it wasn't the right time for something like that. When he saw Yukihime's embarrassed expression, he knew he was right. "I'll be back. I promise." With that, Furuichi turned to darkness, and flew to where Jackal was waiting for him.

* * *

It wasn't that far. It was on the outskirts of Ishiyama, on a rocky cliff near the ocean. The sky was blanketed by black thunder clouds. The sound of thunder shook the earth, while the lightning illuminated the world. Jackal was sitting, staring out at the crashing seas, his leg swinging. Then, he smirked. "Hello, Silver."

Furuichi just glared at Jackal. He was wearing his coat, but he didn't put on his hood or mask. "You knew damn well I would have come after you. You didn't have to kill those people to get my attention."

"Oh, I knew." Furuichi tightened his grip in anger. "But..." Jackal stood up, and smirked at Furuichi with a mad look in his eyes. **"It was too damn fun not to do."** When he said that, lightning crashed right behind him, illuminating him in an evil way.

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock, before they were shadowed by his hair. "Jackal..." Demonic energy started to flow out of Furuichi. "You..." The sky turned even blacker. "You..." The thunder and lightning became more vicious. Furuichi then glared at Jackal, his eyes completely silver.

" **YOU BASTARD!"**

Jackal's eyes turned completely blue, his own demonic energy flowing out, his smile becoming more psychotic, and his claws actually growing. Furuichi summoned his sword, imbuing it with enough demonic energy to make it turn completely black. The two demons then charged at each other, and their weapons clashed. Furuichi's katana against Jackal's claws.

The clash was devastating. Ten giants blades of wind shot past Furuichi, destroying everything it their path. A single, colossal blade of wind shot past Jackal, driving the seas insane. Nothing could survive in those waters, not even the creatures of the deep.

Their clash continued like this. The police wanted to investigate, but it was impossible. The winds alone made even driving difficult. Flying would be suicidal. The lighting was also something to fear. One police car was almost struck when it reached the ten mile radius of the demon duel. The fight between the two became so horrible, that even twisters emerged. There's no way anyone would be able to reach the battleground, not unless they want to continue living.

Jackal was having a blast. His blood has never boiled this much, not even when he slaughtered a whole tribe of women. He didn't even care that he was covered in cuts. At least he was damaging Furuichi just as much.

Furuichi's coat was destroyed, and even parts of his chainmail was reduced to tatters. He even had a few slashes on his face and neck. However, none of that mattered. All he cared about was killing Jackal, and finishing what he started with the Zodiac.

Their clashes were destroying everything around them, destroying the very arena itself. However, the area around them wasn't the only thing that was being affected.

* * *

In her apartment, Chiaki was holding onto her terrified younger brothers, the windows shaking violently, with the winds howling like tortured souls.

"Onee-chan, what's going on?!"

"I'm scared!"

Chiaki just brought them closer to her. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll keep you safe." Chiaki then looked up, outside the window. All she saw was lighting flashing all throughout the sky. _"But... what is going on?"_

* * *

Kanzaki was having a hard time getting his footing. His entire house was shaking. "What the fuck his going on?!" His cell rang. He took it out and answered, "WHAT?!"

"KANZAKI-SAN!"

"Shiroyama! What's going on?! Where the hell did this earthquake come from?!"

"I don't know! Are you safe?!"

"I'm fine, you idiot!" Kanzaki then looked outside. _"I'm more worried about everyone else."_

* * *

Himekawa was confused. His building was supposed to be able to withstand even a level five earthquake. It's been tested. The rest of Ishiyama could be getting torn to pieces, and his building shouldn't even so much as vibrate. Yet, his building was shaking.

"What the hell?! It's almost as if the very air itself is quaking!"

* * *

Nene was struggling to get Pain back into the house. The big, puppy dog always froze up when there was thunder, but this was agony for the poor dog.

"Nene!"

"Mom! Get back in the house! It's too- Whoa!" Nene almost fell from the earthquake, making her rush to get the dog in, and shut the door. Just in time, since there were powerful winds starting. _"What the hell is this?!"_

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Misaki, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, mom! Where's dad?!"

"I'm here! Just got back from work! The hell is going on?! It's like Armageddon out there!"

"How can Tatsumi sleep through this?!"

* * *

Henry was in Tatsumi's room, glaring at the sky. Then, he heard his Young Master. He looked to see the baby tossing and turning, sweating, and looking uncomfortable. Henry gripped his hand in anger, and glared at the sky. "Damn you, Furuichi. How dare you make my Master suffer in such a way?"

* * *

The demons clashed once more, making the storm even worse. They stared into the others eyes. Furuichi's eyes were filled with rage and hatred, while Jackal's were filled with excitement. Then, Furuichi won the clash, and slashed Jackal down the chest, making him skid back, nearly falling into the raging seas.

Jackal hunched over, letting his blood spill to the ground. Then, he chuckled. The chuckle grew, until it became a mad laugh. "WONDERFUL! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN ON AN ASSIGNMENT IN YEARS! NOT SINCE I WAS SENT TO KILL THAT DRAGON KING'S SON!" Furuichi's glare hardened, remembering what En told him. Jackal then calmed down. "Yeah, I can definitely use it on you."

"It?"

Jackal's smile grew. "I'm about to show you... why my sign... is the sign of Hell's Winter." With that, Jackal fell off the cliff.

Furuichi didn't let his guard down. In fact, he raised his defenses. He was glad he did.

A powerful gust a snowy wind burst forth from the cliff. The wind and snow swirled around Furuichi, completely trapping him. Furuichi looked up, and saw that even the sky was blocked by the blizzard. What's more, his defense was shown to be useless.

He felt cold slashes all around his body. New cuts emerged all around his body. His hands, feet, legs, arms, face, neck, chest, and back were now covered in cuts; all of them beginning to ice over. It was as if the blizzard itself was attacking him. Then, the blizzard started to form something.

It was Jackal's face, smiling insanely down at Furuichi. Then, his face began to morph, and took the form of a feral jackal's head. It opened it's jaw completely, and charged down at Furuichi faster than even lightning. A giant explosion of snow occurred.

When the white powder disappeared, all that was left was a pile of snow. Then, wind blew away the top of the snow mound. Beneath it was ice. Blue ice. Anything beneath that would have been crushed to paste.

Or at least, it should have been.

A black gloved fist punched out of the ice, and grabbed onto the surface of the frozen land. Then, Furuichi burst out of the ice in a pillar of powerful demonic energy, panting. His chainmail was totally destroyed, his chest bare. All that was left of his clothes were his pants, gloves, and his right boot. His left pant leg was ripped off as well. He was also covered in frost bites, his body painted with blue spots and new wounds.

"You... just... won't... die."

Furuichi looked, and saw an exhausted looking Jackal, his smile still there. Furuichi pointed his sword at the mad demon. "I... don't plan on dying here."

Jackal chuckled at that. "Well... that's too bad." Jackal then raised his left arm. "Because I plan on killing you here and no-" Jackal was interrupted by Furuichi's speed. He was shocked when he saw the Luciferian prince bolt right past him. Then, he laughed. "Amazing. You still have the power to do that. And look at this. You even took my left arm... again."

On the end of Furuichi's katana was Jackal's arm.

Still, he continued to chuckle. "Though, it looks like you've used the last of that awesome power."

Furuichi was struggling just to stand. His breathing was labored. Throughout the fight, Jackal had been sealing away his powers, making him weaker and weaker throughout the battle. Frankly, he himself was surprised he survived Jackal's last attack. In all honesty, he knew that attack should have killed even him. He was still trying to figure out how he survived. It was almost like he had some sort of... protection.

However, there was one truth he knew for sure. He used the last of his demonic energy to slash Jackal's arm off. He was now... totally human. His wounds were getting to him. He even coughed up enough blood to make a puddle in the snow.

Jackal smiled at the sight of Furuichi's blood, only to feel the need to vomit himself. In that moment, he also spat up blood.

The two men were heavily wounded. It was obvious that the battle was close to being over. With that in mind, the two turned towards each other, preparing to end the battle. Jackal raised his right arm, and imbued it with demonic energy, extending his claws, and turning them black. However, Furuichi just raised his sword.

Jackal chuckled. "Out of power, are we?" Furuichi didn't answer. "It's alright. **I'll just end it with this. I'll see you in Hell, Noble Lucifer!"** Jackal then ran towards Furuichi.

Furuichi didn't hesitate, and charged himself. The two were not going at incredible speeds. It looked more like two regular humans charging at the other, preparing to kill the other.

Then, the clash happened.

At first, Furuichi was holding his own against Jackal. It only lasted for a moment, though. Jackal slashed Furuichi's sword out of his hand... and then impaled him through the chest.

Furuichi was shocked. All he could do was stare at the arm in his chest. It really looked like... he was going to die.

Jackal smiled. "I win... Your Majesty." Jackal then violently ripped his arm out of Furuichi's chest, letting his blood spew everywhere. Furuichi even coughed up enough blood for it to flow down the sides of his mouth.

He felt like he was dying. He was even falling forward. Then, he looked up to see Jackal's smug grin. It infuriated him.

In that moment, Furuichi stomped onto the ground hard enough to blow away the snow, which surprised Jackal. Then, Furuichi reached up into the air, and grabbed something. Before Jackal could see what it was, he himself was impaled. What ever Furuichi stabbed him with entered from the bottom of his chin... and exited out the top of his head.

Jackal looked down... and saw that Furuichi had stabbed him with his own arm. He remembered that Furuichi never removed his arm from the blade of the katana. Jackal realized that he must have dislodged the appendage when he disarmed Furuichi. Still, he couldn't help but think it was amazing that the prince was able to catch his severed arm the way he did.

Even though he was obviously about to die, Jackal couldn't stop himself from smiling. "What... are... you?" Furuichi looked at Jackal. "You're... not like... any Luciferian I've... killed." Jackal coughed up some blood. It fell onto Furuichi's face. "You're... amazing. You really are... her son."

Furuichi just stared at Jackal, and released the arm.

Jackal began to walk back, towards the sea. "You... are one hell of a target. You've... killed... every Ghost. Now, all that's left are the... Stars. No wonder Tyrant wants you so badly. You'll be... amazing. Just like... your... mo...ther." With that, Jackal fell off the cliff.

Furuichi looked, and saw darkness explode towards the sky. As soon as it hit, the storm clouds dispersed. Furuichi looked up, and was being illuminated by the light of the full moon. His eyes were glazed, and his vision was getting cloudy, but he could still see the beauty of the moon.

"Only in the darkness can one find this kind of beauty."

Furuichi just continued to stare at the moon. As he stared at the white light, she appeared in his mind. "Yukihime."

Furuichi turned, and struggled to walk. He was limping, stumbling over every step. Yet, he would not fall. "I... promised... I promised." He almost fell. "I told her... I'd be back."

His vision was getting worse, and more blood fell to the ground. "I promised her... I'd be..." Then, Furuichi's strength ran out. He began to fall.

However, before he fell, he felt someone catch him. The arms felt strong, yet kind and gentle. Somehow, he knew that they were the arms of a woman. He looked up to see that it was indeed a woman, but her face was completely shadowed by her raven black hair. Not even the light of the moon could illuminate her.

"Who... are... you. . . . . . Why... are you... crying?"

Even in the darkness, Furuichi could still see the shine of the woman's tears. It was the last thing he saw before he finally lost consciousness. However, he heard the woman's beautiful, angelic voice. It was as lovely as his own mother's. It was as lovely as Lucifer's voice. Yet, the words she spoke... were so sad.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... that you have to suffer through all of this."


	34. Chapter 34

Furuichi was awakened by the light of the rising sun. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room. He tried to sit up, only for his chest to ache. He looked down to see that he was bandaged... where Jackal had impaled him.

He lightly touched the wound, his mind going back to that fight... and to that woman. Who was she?

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a moan. He looked down to see Yukihime sleeping at the side of his bed in her human form. He lightly petted her, but it was enough to awaken her. Sleepily, she got up, her eyes looking drowsy. However, that all went away when she saw Furuichi smiling at her. Without thinking, she hugged him. "MASTER!"

Furuichi was surprised. He didn't expect this, but he certainly didn't hate it. He just hugged her back. "Hey, Yukihime."

Yukihime was crying. "I was so worried. There was a moment when I... when I couldn't sense you anymore. It was as if you... you... you..." She couldn't say it. She just nuzzled up to Furuichi, not wanting to let go of her beloved master.

"I'm sorry. . . . Yukihime, how did I get here?"

Yukihime slowly pushed herself out of the hug, and looked at her master with a confused look. "You... don't remember?"

Furuichi shook his head. "All I remember was the end of my fight. . . . Jackal is dead." Yukihime was surprised, but she still smiled out of happiness. "I... thought of you."

"Eh," Yukihime said with a blush.

"I remembered how I promised to return to you. I just had to get to you. I NEEDED to get back to you."

"M-Master?" She was really red right now.

"But, I just couldn't go forward." Yukihime's embarrassment went away. "I could just feel the life draining from me. I could actually feel myself... dying." Yukihime's expression turned to shock. "Then... I fell. But, I never hit the ground."

"What?"

"There was someone else there. A woman."

"A woman? Did she save you?"

"You know... I think she did."

"Who was she, master?"

Furuichi sighed. "I don't know. Her face was covered by the darkness of night. Still, for some reason, I knew for sure that she was a beautiful woman. A woman as beautiful... as my mother."

"As Lady Lucifer?"

"I felt so safe in her arms. It was as if I was really in my mother's embrace, and yet it wasn't her. There are two things I remember the most about her. The first thing was that she was... crying."

"And what was the second thing, master?"

"She... apologized."

"She did what?"

"She said she was sorry. Sorry that I had to suffer so much."

Yukihime was confused. "Just who is this woman?"

"I don't know." Furuichi then tightened his grip. "But, for some reason, I'm positive I have met her before."

Yukihime just stared at her master, who was deep in thought. The master then released a sigh before getting up, which worried the familiar. "Master, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to go check on Oga."

"But master, you need to rest!"

Furuichi chuckled. Don't worry, Yukihime. I'm just fine." Furuichi was about to walk out of his room, but stopped when he realized what he just said. "I'm... fine?"

Furuichi then examined himself. He was in tip-top condition. "But... that's impossible. I fought Jackal. He was sealing my powers as we fought. He... killed me. How am I still..." Furuichi then did a test, and activated his powers. He was holding two black flames in the palms of his hands. "I still have my powers. I'm still a demon. How is this possible?"

"Master?"

"Yukihime, how did I get home?"

"I... don't know. I never even knew when you returned. I just found you sleeping in your bed just three hours ago."

"It should have been close to noon when I fought Jackal." Furuichi looked at the clock on his desk. "It's nearly seven in the morning. How did I-" Furuichi then remembered. "The woman."

"Master?"

Furuichi was silent for a bit, before he shook his head. "I'll have to worry about that later. Right now, I need to check on Oga." Furuichi was about to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, how's my family?"

"I had them under a sleeping spell for the duration of your absence."

"You can release it."

"As you wish, master." With that, Furuichi finally left.

* * *

It didn't take him long to reach the Oga household, since his powers were still active. Before he rang the doorbell, he realized that he was still just wearing a pair of pants. He must have really wanted to see Oga for some reason. He ripped off the bandages to see that he didn't even have so much as a scratch. Then, he used his demon powers to make some clothes for him. It was just a regular black shirt, but he didn't care. He just rang the doorbell.

Henry answered the door.

"Oh, fuck."

Henry glared at Furuichi. "You."

"Hey. Is Oga awake yet?" Furuichi then had to catch Henry's sword before he could try and slash his head sideways. "Now what's got your thong up your ass?"

Henry's eye of hatred intensified. "And you call yourself a prince, using such vulgar language."

Furuichi smirked. "I'm not a prince yet, **butler.** "

Henry was getting angrier just talking to Furuichi. "You dare show yourself after what you did to my master?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're battle with Jackal." Furuichi furrowed his brow. "You made my master uneasy. That immeasurable amount of demonic energy clashing with that of a Black Zodiac made my master worry. He was tossing, turning, and groaning throughout your entire battle. Then... you made tears fall down his precious cheeks."

Furuichi looked down. "So, he sensed it, huh?"

"Sensed what, fool?"

"You're the fool, Hendrickson." Henry's eye widened in anger. "I would have thought you would have been one of the first..." Furuichi then looked at Henry with silver eyes. "To sense my death."

Henry's anger lessened, but his expression was basically the same. "And yet, you are still standing before me. Someone prevented your death. For what reason, I wonder?"

"You should be grateful to whoever revived me, Henry."

"And why is that?"

"What do you think would have happened if I had died?" Henry didn't answer. "I would have been sent to the Demon World. Sent to Hell. . . . Sent to Lilith." Henry's eye widened at the last bit, knowing the meaning behind it. "You get it now, don't you. If Lilith had gotten her lovely hands on me, she would have been training me. Teaching me how to use my Luciferian powers to their full, unlimited potential. She probably wouldn't stop until I would be powerful enough to crush even the Great Demon Lord."

Henry's eye widened with absolute hatred, his demon energy flowing out, despite him trying to make sure it wouldn't. "You would dare to challenge the Great Demon Lord?"

"If it was for my mother, I would challenge God himself. Yes, for Lucifer, my mother, I would fight my grandfather."

The two glared at one another, silver orbs into an emerald orb.

"Henry-nii-sama!" The two men looked to see Lamia running towards them. "It's Beelze-sama! He finally woke up! Well, he did, but..."

"What is it," Henry asked.

"Well, it's better if you see for yourself."

The two men then followed Lamia, and saw Baby Beel sitting up. "Master! It's good to see you awake!"

"Hm? Oh, Henry," Baby Beel said. "Um, did I beat those guys? I feel like I've been asleep for a long time, so I don't really remember." Henry and Furuichi's eyes went blank. "Hm?" Baby Beel looked behind him to see the sleeping beauty that was his adoptive mother. "Me?"

Baby Beel then looked down at his hands. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL! MY HANDS ARE TINY!" He then looked down. "AND I HAVE A FUCKING 'THIRD LEG'! H-HAVE BABY BEEL AND I EXCHANGED BODIES?!"

"So it would seem."

Baby Beel looked up to see a calm looking Furuichi. "FURUICHI! YOU'RE LUCIFER'S SON, RIGHT?! FIX ME!"

"Hey, I may be the son of the most powerful demon in hell, but I'm still learning how to use my powers. I probably don't even have so much as twenty percent of my powers unlocked."

" _You're barely above fifteen."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _I keep telling you, you have a lot to learn, child."_

After Oga, er, Baby Beel... wait... let's just go with Baby Beel... I guess... Anyway, after Baby Beel got dressed, they all started to talk about how it came to be. Baby Beel Oga... meh, it'll have to do... explained how Saotome warned BBO... ew... to not use the "technique" for more than five minutes.

"But I never imagined that this would happen," he said.

Henry sighed. "Well, there's no point in whining about it now. The real problem is how long it will last. However, this is the first time I've ever dealt with this."

"This is the first I've ever heard of it, too," Lamia stated. "What if they stay like this forever?"

"Don't joke about that! I can't even play the piano with these hands!"

"Like you ever so much as looked at one," Furuichi said.

"Fool! You want _me_ to serve that pathetic pile of filth you call a woman?!" Henry was then hit in the head by a large manga volume.

"Oops. How careless of me," Furuichi said with no sincerity at all. Henry glared at him while Baby Beel gave him a thumbs up.

Then, Oga Baby Beel shot up.

"Master?"

"Beel?"

Oga Baby Beel looked around... before... she? She would be the right thing to say, wouldn't it? Wouldn't it? DAMMIT! WHO KNEW A BODY EXCHANGE BETWEEN A MALE AND FEMALE WOULD BE SO COMPLICATED?!

Oh, fuck it! She tried to take off her shirt so she can try and suck her own huge breasts for milk. Henry and Baby Beel Oga jumped at her to try and stop her.

"THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU DO," Baby Beel Oga yelled.

"Please, master! You can't do that! It's indecent, especially with _that_ body!"

"What's that supposed to mean, blondie?!"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched, as he quickly realized what the scene before him looked like.

"I heard Baby Beel woke up," Misaki said as she entered.

"Beelze, give grandpa a kiss!"

The two relatives then saw what looked like Henry trying to take off Oga's shirt.

"Sorry to disturb you," Misaki said as she walked out of the room.

"I want a granddaughter this time," Youjirou said as he followed his oldest daughter's lead.

"NOT HAPPENING," Baby Beel Oga screamed.

Oga Baby Beel tried to take off her shirt again, but had her arms help back by Furuichi. "Please, don't."

Oga Baby Beel smiled happily as she eagerly hugged Furuichi. "Da da!" Furuichi's eyes were shadowed, his face turning completely red, and an arrow from cupid's bow shot through his heart. "M-Moe."

"FURUICHI! I'LL END YOU," Baby Beel Oga roared.

"Oi, gutter trash. I mean, Master Gutter Trash."

"Master Gutter Trash?"

Before Henry could say anything, he received a kick to the face, courtesy of Furuichi himself, sending him into the wall of Oga's room. It knocked him out cold. "That's for insulting both Oga and Baby Beel at the same time." Now, normally, Baby Beel wouldn't enjoy seeing Henry get hurt. He'd actually get a bit angry, but he... she was enjoying snuggling Furuichi too much.

"Furuichi! One: nice kick. Two: STOP HUGGING MY BODY! Three, and most importantly: FIX ME!"

"As I said, I currently don't have the power to do something like that. Let's see if Saotome knows anything."

"Okay. Can you find him?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can't sense him at all. Must be using some kind of camouflage spell that makes it impossible for even transfer demons to locate him. Guess there's only one place to go."

After a hectic time with Oga Baby Beel, the group walked to...

* * *

"School. Is that really our best option," Baby Beel Oga asked.

"Well, there's nowhere else he could be."

Baby Beel Oga sighed. "Well, at least we got Baby Beel to wear my uniform."

"Yeah. Still, why do I have to piggy-back the both of you?"

"'Cause I said so. Besides, you gotta admit, Baby Beel won't be able to cause as much trouble if you're carrying him around."

"Can't argue with that."

"Da da!" Oga Baby Beel patted on Furuichi's head, and pointed towards something. It was dog shit.

"Case in point," both he and Baby Beel Oga said in unison.

"Oi." The two and Oga Baby Beel looked to see a group of delinquents walking towards them. "The babe on the loser's back, you're Oga Tatsumi, right?" The delinquent walked up towards Furuichi and looked at Oga Baby Beel. "I'm Hajizume from Nan High. We have a score to settle."

"Oi." The delinquent looked down at Furuichi... and felt fear the moment he looked into his silver eyes. "Get lost." The delinquent was terrified, and all he did was look into Furuichi's eyes.

"Hey, Furuichi, I have time to accept this guy's challenge," Baby Beel Oga said.

"I'd rather not waste time on crap like that. In lieu of that..." Furuichi then kicked the guy in the stomach so hard that he rocketed into his group of delinquent buddies. They all fell like bowling pins, and were out cold.

Furuichi then started to walk. "Oh, and don't cause to much trouble in Baby Beel's body at school."

"Huh? Why?"

"You really want to explain everything to our classmates?"

"Good point."

"Ah! Aneki!" Furuichi and Baby Beel Oga jolted. The two and a curious Oga Baby Beel turned to see Kazu and Azusa walking towards them.

"Ah! Baby Beel is wearing clothes!"

"Hm? Where's Henry-san?"

Furuichi took a moment to think. "He caught something, and is resting in bed right now. He should get better soon though. Might even come to school today."

"To try and get payback on your ass," Baby Beel Oga snickered.

"Oi."

"Hey, Aneki," Kazu whispered as he got close to the Oga body. "I heard you did some training."

"Hm? Yeah."

"Hm? You're voice sounds kinda different."

"Sorry, Yamamura-kun," Furuichi said. "But Oga and I are in a hurry. Kinda need to find Saotome-sensei." Before Kazu could respond, Furuichi bolted.

Furuichi then entered the school building... and ran into another problem. The Red Tails.

Nene gave Furuichi a dirty look. "Oi, why are you carrying Oga like that?"

"Eh?"

"You lech," Yuka said. "Even though Nee-san has the hots for you."

"Whoa! Don't spread anything that'll embarrass Kunieda-senpai!"

"Plus, he has his claws around Lamia," Chiaki said."

"WHAT DOES THAT KID HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Okay, these girls are seriously pissing me off," Baby Beel Oga said.

"Hm? Did that kid just say something?" Furuichi and Oga jolted when Nene said that.

"D-Dabu?"

"Something's fishy," Yuka said.

Furuichi and Oga began to sweat when the Red Tails got closer. However, they were saved when the MK-5 literally dropped in. Their clueless entrance was the perfect chance for Furuichi to escape into the building.

* * *

"Ah! How romantic!"

"To think those two are close enough for her boyfriend to carry her in school."

"How nice. I'm so jealous."

"I wish my boyfriend was that open."

"Man, that guy is lucky."

"Yeah. He gets to feel those soft pillows on his back the entire time."

Furuichi was completely red. "This is way more embarrassing than I thought."

"Oi, Furuichi, you're not thinking about my boobs on your back, are you?"

Furuichi let a cloud of steam escape his head. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT?!"

"Suspicious."

"Erk."

"Baby Beel, bite Furuichi's ear."

"Nah?!" Oga Baby Beel didn't hesitate. She playfully bit Furuichi's ear, which made him squeak in a strangely cute way. It made Baby Beel Oga laugh... but it also made many of the students blush.

"So bold and lovey-dovey," Most of the students said.

"Good Night." Furuichi and Oga now had blank looks, recognizing that annoying catchphrase immediately. Furuichi was even able to ignore Oga Baby Beel, who was still nibbling on his ear. "Look at you two, flirting this early in the morning. Aren't you supposed to be married, Oga-chan? If you're gonna cheat, why not cheat with m-"

Before Shimokawa could finish his sentence, Furuichi warped before him, grabbed him by the collar, and glared at his with silver, glowing orbs for eyes. "Finish that sentence, and I'll put you to sleep, **FOREVER.** "

Shimokawa was terrified beyond belief. "Y-Yes sir." With that, Furuichi roughly released Shimokawa, which made him fall on his butt. He watched in fear as the demon walked away with his woman on his back.

"You know, it's pretty cool how scary you can be."

"Thanks. Now let's find Saotome already."

"No arguments here."

* * *

The three then reached the teacher's lounge. "Hm? Saotome-sensei? He hasn't come to school yet."

"I see."

"However, Furuichi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I know you and Oga-san are close, but could you please refrain from such bold actions? It would make a lot of girls jealous. _Like me,_ " thought the female teacher.

"Hm? Ow."

"Oga-san! Please, do not bite another student's ear! It's indecent!" Oga Baby Beel just stared innocently at the teacher, and smiled in a pure way that made the teacher blush.

"Our apologies, sensei. We'll be going now. We'll wait for Saotome there. Ow. Seriously, stop biting my ear."

"Wuss," Baby Beel Oga said lightly.

The teacher watched as Furuichi walked out of the teacher's lounge with Oga on his back. As soon as he closed the door, she slumped onto her desk. She wasn't the only one. Pretty much every female teacher did the same. They even said the same thing: "I'm so jealous."

The male teachers also looked depressed. They all said the same thing: "Lucky boy."

* * *

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell are you making Baby Beel doing? He's using your Angel Aura."

"Hah? Are you an idiot, Furuichi? I'm trying to teach him how to act like the normal me?"

"You almost never use your Angel Aura."

"What the hell," one delinquent said, shielding his eyes.

"She's so damn bright," another said.

"MY EYES," a third one yelled.

Kanzaki then walked up... wearing sunglasses. "Yo, Oga. You took all the good parts for yourself yesterday." Before Kanzaki could say anything else, Oga Baby Beel tugged at his chain. "Ow! Hey! That hurts!" Baby Beel Oga was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oga! Stop," Shiroyama yelled. "That's-!"

"I SAID THAT HURTS," Kanzaki yelled as he tried to punch Oga Baby Beel, but the body easily dodged. Kanzaki then glared at Oga. "Oga, you did something you'll regret ever doing."

"What the hell," Furuichi said.

"When Kanzaki's chain is pulled, he gets extremely angry, and his strength increases three-fold," Shiroyama yelled.

"Who came up with that crap," Furuichi asked. Kanzaki then charged at Oga Baby Beel, but the body dodged, and ran away. "Oh, shit!" Furuichi then chased after the body, holding onto Baby Beel Oga.

Furuichi ran, trying to keep up with Baby Beel. However, he had to do a back-flip to avoid an attack. He looked up to see who had attack him. "Oh, terrific."

Henry was there, glaring at Furuichi. "I'm getting sick and tired of you, Luciferian."

"Try to skewer me later. Baby Beel ran off."

"You let the master get out of your sights?! How could you do such a foolish thing?!"

"Fuck off! Just help me get the kid!"

"Why you-!"

"Henry! Such the hell up, and help Furuichi find my body, you dumb blonde," Baby Beel Oga was getting annoyed. Henry just sucked his teeth as he started to help Furuichi.

Kunieda left the councilor's office to try and explain why she had been gone for so long. Turns out that Saotome already made a ridiculous sounding excuse that the councilor bought. She was about to walk to her classroom, until she saw someone. "Oga?"

Oga Baby Beel then hugged Kunieda, pushing her to the floor. "Ow. Oga? What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" She then heard Oga sniffing her. "Wait... You're not Oga. . . . Wait, Beel-chan?"

"Ah! There!"

"Kunieda! Don't let her get away!"

Kunieda looked to see Furuichi, Henry, and Baby Beel running towards her and Oga. Before she could ask what was going on, Oga ran away.

Furuichi explained everything to Kunieda. She sighed. "You two cause so much trouble in one way or the other."

"I know. I'm sorry," Furuichi said with a bow.

"It's alright. Anyway, I guess I should help you catch her... or is it more accurate to say him?"

"Let's not deal with that confusing topic. The writer has been struggling with that the entire chapter."

"I guess he would."

"Anyway, thanks for helping, Kunieda-senpai."

"It's alright."

"Hmph, you're help is not needed," Henry said.

Kunieda glared at him. "And why not?"

"Because I am more than enough to get the master back. Don't get too full of yourself over a little hug."

"Hah? And what about you? Why can't you do your job as a butler properly? It always seems like Furuichi has to do your job for you." Henry was visibly pissed by that comment. Furuichi himself couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

The group reached the roof, where Baby Beel was sitting on the rails.

"Beel-chan, come over here," Kunieda said in a sweet tone.

"Master, Henry is here," he said in a comforting tone.

The two glared at one another.

"The master will coming with me, so back off Kunieda."

"Excuse me? Can't you see that he doesn't want to be with you? I'll bring him back, so you can return to class."

"What was that?"

Furuichi's eyebrow was twitching at the scene.

Henry's expression turned as dark as when he deals with Furuichi. "Well, aren't you a riot. How about a little competition to see who he comes back too. Master!" Oga Baby Beel looked at Hilda. "Peek-a-boo! It's Henwy!" Oga Baby Beel smiled as she crawled over to Henry. "Yes, you're so good at walking!"

Furuichi was on the verge of laughing, but he kept it in. Baby Beel Oga, on the other hand, looked like he was about to puke.

"Beel-chan! It's time for the Pudding-Pudding Dance!" Oga Baby Beel looked at Kunieda with sparkling, happy eyes; accidentally activating Angel Aura Mode. Kunieda then started to do an admittedly adorable dance. However, Henry ruined it by adding fighting to the mix. Though, Furuichi had to admit, that he kinda enjoyed the part where Henry was trying to throw Kunieda... Mostly because he caught glimpses of her panties.

"Ow." He looked down to see that Baby Beel Oga had bitten him.

"Fix. This. Now!" Furuichi just started at the angry baby, before he sighed and put the baby down. "What are you gonna do?"

"Something that we'll both probably regret." Baby Beel Oga raised an eyebrow at that. Without paying any attention to Furuichi, Henry used his demonic energy to cut off two sword length rail guards for both himself and Kunieda to use for a duel. Then... Furuichi released a huge amount of demonic energy.

When he did that, Oga Baby Beel jumped towards Furuichi, and hugged him. Kunieda, Henry, and Baby Beel Oga all coughed up blood, especially when Baby Beel in Oga's body began to snuggle closer to him.

Furuichi sighed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Baby Beel?"

"Da da!"

"FURUICHI! STOP HUGGING MY BODY," Oga in Baby Beel's body roared as the baby charged towards the "hugging" teens.

"FURUICHI-KUN! THAT IS FAR TOO INDECENT," Kunieda roared as she charged at Furuichi with the metal rail guard Henry gave her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER RIGHT NOW, LUCIFERIAN SCUM," Henry roared as he charged at Furuichi.

Furuichi sighed. Without moving an inch, he caught Baby Beel's body with one hand, caught Kunieda's attack with the other, and stomped Henry's weapon into the ground. "Not happening."

Henry and Kunieda were shocked.

"Furuichi-kun, did you get stronger?"

"I would believe so."

"W-With so little effort. Just how powerful are you becoming, Luciferian?!"

"Powerful enough to take on the last of the Black Zodiacs' Ghosts. As of yesterday, I only need to deal with seven Evil Stars. I've defeated all of the Thirteen Ghosts."

Oga's hand tightened around Furuichi's shirt. "So... you fought one of those freaks alone again, huh?"

Furuichi jolted, and looked down. "O-Oga? Are you back?" Oga then looked at up Furuichi with an angry look only she can give, took Baby Beel out of Furuichi's hand, and punched him hard enough to send him flying.

"YOU'RE DEFINITELY BACK," was the last thing Furuichi yelled before twinkling into a star.

Kunieda looked at Oga, who was holding Baby Beel as she looked at the sky, her hair flowing in the wind. "O-Oga-san? Are you really back to normal?"

"Yeah. I'm back."

"Then, Beel-chan?"

"Dah," Baby Beel said as he made a peace sign. He then realized that he was wearing clothes, and tried to take them off.

Baby Beel was struggling to get the uncomfortable and restrictive clothes off... until he felt something land on his cheek. It felt wet. He rubbed his cheek with his little fist, and looked to see that it was water. Then, more water dropped on his cheek. He looked up... to see his mother crying.

"Ai? Ai da bu?"

Oga looked down, and smiled. "Sorry, Baby Beel."

"Woman." Oga's smile quickly went away when she heard Henry's voice. "Why are you crying?"

"None of your business, blondie."

"It's because of Furuichi-kun, isn't it," Kunieda asked knowingly.

Oga was silent at first. "He... still doesn't relay on me." Neither Kunieda nor Henry responded. Even Baby Beel stopped trying to take off his clothes to listen to his mother. "I'm been training like crazy in order to be able to fight alongside him, but he still refuses to ask for my help. He took down another one of those freaks, and now he only has seven left?"

Oga gripped her hand tightly. "I never even got to help him once. He never even thought of asking me to help. Hell, he even had to PROTECT me from those bastards! Am I... am I still that weak? Am I still unable to help him?"

Oga then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Kunieda, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll get stronger. We'll definitely help him. No. We'll be the ones to protect him."

Oga's eyes widened in surprise, before she gave a big, toothy smile. "Yeah!"

"Da!"

Oga looked down and smiled at Baby Beel. "We'll definitely protect that idiot, right Baby Beel?"

"Ai dabu da!" Kunieda and Oga couldn't help but laugh at Baby Beel's response.

Henry, on the other hand, just stared at the group... looking a bit angry. He even tightened his grip on the arm that was holding the metal Furuichi stomped. _"Even the Master. Why? Why him? Why that accursed Luciferian?"_

* * *

Furuichi was finally starting to descend. He was heading towards the Ishiyama Forest. He grabbed a tree branch, and began to swing around on it, before flipping off to land perfectly without getting hurt. He rubbed the part of his chest that Oga punched. "Ow. She really has gotten stronger. That punch of hers sent me farther than usual. This has to be a new record for her."

Furuichi turned around to see Ishiyama City. "Yup. Definitely a new record." He was about to walk about, until his reflexes kicked in.

Without realizing it, he lifted his katana to block an attack from above. After quickly realizing that, he looked up to see why he would do such a thing.

What he saw was someone around Honoka's size wearing the exact same cloak that he wears... the exact same cloak the Black Zodiacs wear. The assailant was attacking Furuichi with a greatsword that was as large as the warrior itself. It didn't take Furuichi long to figure out that it was a Black Zodiac.

"Wow. You really are good." The voice was feminine. It sounded young as well, around Honoka's age. The girl jumped away, and landed on a tree branch.

Furuichi, sword in hand, glared at the girl. "Which of the Black Zodiacs are you?"

"Wow. Smart, too. Total package, huh?" The girl pointed her sword at Furuichi. "I am one of the Evil Stars of the Black Zodiac: Sword."

"Hm. So, I take it besides being a master of the sword, you have the ability to control them as well?"

"Bingo."

Furuichi brought his katana up to his face. "That would explain why it felt like my sword has been trying to escape my grasp ever since you appeared."

"Mhm. The fact that you're still holding it is a sign of your incredible strength. Not many demons are able to hold onto their blades when I summon them. Even with my powers limited in the Human World, it would still take B-Class strength to hold onto a sword without hardly even struggling. It's proof of how strong you are, Your Majesty."

"B-Class doesn't exactly sound impressive."

"Maybe not to us demons, but a B-Class could decimate a human city, even without a contractor. A-Classes like you and me are obviously on different levels."

Furuichi sighed. "So I'm only an A-class at my current level."

"It's still pretty awesome, Your Majesty. It's proof that you're gonna be one of the few demons that will exceed the S-Class, a feat that only a Demon Lord has ever been able to reach... and a very few rare demons, that don't carry a single ounce of blood from any of the Demon Lords. They are the first demons. The first of the Fallen."

Furuichi looked up at the girl, listening to every word. "Still, like I said, we A-Classes aren't to be looked down upon." The girl then disappeared and attacked Furuichi in a flash. Furuichi was able to block it. The force of the collision created a blade of wind that actually cut the mountain they were on. It caused a huge landslide that would definitely make the Ishiyama News tonight. "See what I mean?"

Furuichi looked down at the hooded girl, trying to find any kind of opening. He couldn't. So, he decided to make one.

He pushed the girl away, and tried to slash her, but she parried his attack. In retaliation, she tried to slash him, swinging the massive blade as easily and quickly as Furuichi was swinging his katana, but he parried her attack as well. This pattern continued at blinding speed, leaving cut marks in the very air itself. Some of their attacks created wind blades, further destroying the forest. They even killed a few of the wildlife during their duel.

The two then clashed, their swords sparking against each other. The clash formed huge blades of wind that shot from either side of the swordsmen, the winds deeply cutting the mountain.

Furuichi's katana was holding it's own against Sword's greatsword. Most people would have believed that the larger blade should have shattered the thinner weapon. However, it was not the case with Furuichi's beloved sword. In fact, Furuichi accomplished another amazing feat by winning the struggle, and slashing hard enough to send Sword skidding back.

She wasn't hurt. She used her blade as a shield. The demon then looked down at her sword, and whistled. "Wow, you're strong. This is one of my favorite swords. It's really hard to damage it, and yet you left a seriously huge scratch on it. No wonder Big Sis wants to fight you so badly."

"Big Sis?"

"Hm? Oh, my older sister is a member of the Black Zodiacs as well. She's ridiculously strong. I don't hold a candle to her. She's an S-Class. She's one of the few who came close to exceeding that rank as well, and has no relation to any of the original Fallen. She's even more rare because of that. My sister is-"

"The War Maiden."

"Wow, you're smart. How did you know?"

"It was just a hunch. Besides, I've already met her once. It may be weaker, but you have the same aura as her."

Sword giggled. "Thank you. Being compared to my sister in any way is the highest praise anyone can give me." Sword looked up towards the sky. "I idolize her. She's the reason I became a Zodiac in the first place. I wanted to become strong. Powerful enough to stand by her side. It took me years, but I finally reached my goal. However, she told me I could grow stronger. Strong enough to even rival her... or even surpass her. That is my new goal. I want to make her proud by surpassing her." Sword then looked towards Furuichi with glowing, emerald eyes. "And I plan on doing that by beating you."

Furuichi didn't say a word. He just got into a sword stance.

Sword giggled, then jumped onto a tree. "But now isn't the time." Furuichi didn't respond. He just stared at the girl. "I really do want to fight you, Your Majesty, but I still need more time to prepare. Don't worry. I'll leave you with a parting gift." Sword then threw her blade to the ground.

The sword was then swallowed into the ground. After a few seconds, swords and skeletal hands burst from the ground all around Furuichi. Out of the ground came swordsmen, ronin and samurai, all of them holding katanas. Some of the blades were rusted. Others were broken. Some of the undead warriors were just holding hilts.

"You'd be surprised how many swordsmen died in Ishiyama." Furuichi looked up at Sword. She stood up and gave a mock salute. "Have fun with them, Prince Noble. Bye-bye." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Furuichi didn't have time to react to her disappearance. He had to block a slash aimed at his back, and kicked the skeletal ronin away from him. He then clashed with a samurai. During his clash, another samurai charged at him, sword ready to decapitate Furuichi. Furuichi grabbed the hilt of the katana during the samurai's swing, and threw the corpse into his "ally".

Furuichi looked to his left to see four ronin charging at him, swords at the ready. Using a drawing technique, Furuichi appeared behind the group. Their bodies, bones and clothes and all, were slashed into dust. Not even an undead can survive total destruction of the body.

The sword match continued like that. Furuichi dodged many swords, and slashed many corpses. He even tricked some of the skeletons into attacking one another by dodging at the right time. They reacted to their injuries like most reanimated skeletons would. Thrusts and decapitation was utterly useless against these resurrected warriors. What was there to thrust into? If their heads, arms, or legs were cut off; they'd just put it back on like a puzzle piece. It was how Furuichi confirmed that he had to completely destroy their bony bodies.

Even after death, the swordsmen were extremely skilled warriors. Since Furuichi wasn't exactly a sword master, he received hundreds of cuts and slashes. If he was still human, he would have been died countless times at the hands of these warriors. His demonic healing with the only reason he was able to continue fighting.

After what felt like hours of fighting, Furuichi was literally backed into a corner. He back was pressed onto the side of a cliff, with a whole platoon of ronin and samurai charging at him. Furuichi knew that there was no way even he could take on that force in his current position. He was also running out of options, and even energy. If he didn't think of anything soon, even he would die.

Then, he thought of something. A skill he had obtained, but hasn't really been practicing. It was strong, but there was a chance it wasn't strong enough. So, he would have to do something crazy. He would have to revise a move he has virtually no mastery over.

He had to take the risk. He got into the stance, and started to concentrate. A silver aura started to envelop him, and his eyes started to glow silver. "Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu, Nishiki: Hyakka Midare Zakura... Kai..." His silver aura was then surrounded by a black aura. "Demon Clad..." Furuichi then appeared behind the platoon, casually walking as he spun his sword around. "Dazzling..." He then swung his sword toward the ground, a single silver eye shining in his shadowed face. "White Rose Storm!"

* * *

Kunieda was heading towards the classroom, wondering where Furuichi went. Then, a huge explosion occurred. It was powerful enough to make the school quake, and even caused her to stumble a bit.

"What in the world?!"

She then looked outside the window and saw what looked like a giant twister in the mountains of Ishiyama Forest. In that twister, she thought she saw bodies. However, she was sure she saw something else.

"Rose petals?"

* * *

Oga walked out of the teacher's lounge after talking with Saotome. She was wondering how she would start perfecting Super Milk Time like he said to do. Then, it happened. The explosion and quake.

She wasn't effected by it. At least, not physically. When she felt it, her eyes widened. She looked out the window, and saw the massive twister. She then realized that Baby Beel was reaching out towards it, babbling happily. That when she quickly realized what, or rather who caused it. She clenched her fists and rage... and began to cry again.

"Why? Why do you keep fighting alone?"

* * *

Henry was leaning against the rails, not wanting to leave the roof. His mind was stuck on how badly his master wanted to help Furuichi. Henry hated that. Then, he sensed a massive amount of demonic energy, which was followed by the explosion and quake. He looked behind him, and was shocked.

As he stared at the twister, he started to seethe in rage, and slammed his fist onto the rail, bending the steal like it was made of clay. "Dammit! Just how powerful is that accursed Luciferian becoming?!"

* * *

Ittousai was overlooking the Shadow Group's training session. They were doing sparring exercises when the explosion occurred. Mikagami was flailing around as he was trying to keep his balance on one leg. He ended up falling on his back. Onizuka fell slat on his face immediately. Dezaki fell on his side... trying to look... feminine. . . . Not a pretty sight. Kuroki was able to keep his balance, but only barely. He actually looked like he was gonna fall a few times.

Only Ittousai was unaffected. Instead, he looked towards the direction of the explosion, and sighed. "That impatient fool."

Kuroki looked towards were his master was looking, and saw a white twister. "Master, what is that?!"

"A wayward student."

Kuroki was shocked. "That was made... by a student of yours?!"

"Yes. A foolish youth who has yet to come to me for proper training. Yet, he's using a technique that he actually revised to make stronger. I have no qualms with it's efficiency, but it lacks far too much discipline. It is too powerful and unruly. More than likely, that foolish boy has also harmed himself."

* * *

Ittousai was right.

Furuichi was leaning on his sword, panting in exhaustion, and body covered in cuts... that were caused by his own attack. He was already healing, but he was still in a lot of pain. His attack was extraordinarily powerful. He was barely able to guard against it. If he hadn't, he would have been in a far worse condition.

As he stood there, trying to regain his composure, something happened. He saw rose petals falling. Snow white rose petals. He looked up to see that it was practically raining the beautiful flowers. What's more, the wind carried them into the city.

* * *

"Mama, look! It's snow," a little girl cried excitedly.

"Snow? That's not possible." The woman then looked up, and saw what her daughter meant. However, the woman quickly realized it wasn't snow at all. She reached out, and allowed whatever was falling to land on her hand. "A flower petal?"

"Huh? What is this," a business man asked as he held the flower petals in his hand.

"Is there some kind of event," a high school girl asked.

"Hey, dad, why are there flowers falling everywhere," a little boy asked.

"I don't know," the father answered. "Wanna bring some to your mother?"

"Yeah," the boy said excitedly. "Ah, it's disappearing."

The boy was right. As quickly as the flowers appeared, they vanished into thin air.

"Whoa. I'm glad I recorded that. No one would have believed me otherwise," said a relieved college student as he saved the recorded video.

* * *

Kunieda didn't know how to react. At first, she just wanted to be in awe of the beauty of white rose petals falling from the sky like snow. However, she also wanted to be amazed by the fact that these petals were obviously created by Midare Zakura. Finally, she realized that she should be astonished... that Furuichi was obviously the one who did this.

"Furuichi-kun... just... just how powerful are you?"

Henry's eye was wide with absolute shock. He grabbed one of the rose petals, and analyzed it. It was made from demonic energy of the highest quality. S-Class level energy. He looked up to see that the petals were covering the city. The only demon with enough energy to do this... would be a Demon Lord. No, a Great Demon Lord.

Henry smashed his fist against the rail, destroying it. He was shaking in absolute rage. "Damn it. Damn it all! How dare he? How dare he have the power to rival that of the Great Demon Lord?! Curse you! DAMN YOU, NOBLE LUCIFER!"

Ittousai watched the flower petals fall.

"Master," Kuroki said in a curious tone.

"Hm?"

"Was this caused by the wayward student as well?"

"It was. It's a testimony of how powerful he is, but it also shows his lack of self-control. More than likely, he used nearly every last bit of his strength. It would be a miracle for him to be able to move."

* * *

But that was exactly what Furuichi was able to do. He was tired, sluggish, and felt like he was carrying a building on his shoulders; but he was still moving. In his state, he couldn't even defeat a gang of delinquents like usual.

He was slowly walking down the mountain, walking past trees and animals. In any other situation, he would have basked in the beauty of the forest. Right now, he was way too tired. He actually wanted to just sit down and rest, but he felt that he didn't have that kind of luxury. Then, he tripped.

He was on a hilly part of the forest, and ended up rolling down. He landed on the bottom with a heavy thud. He was lying there, his strength almost completely gone.

"Master!"

Furuichi looked up. "Yukihime."

The beautiful familiar ran up to her master, and gently lifted him. "Master, you're injured. I can barely feel your demonic energy. What happened?"

Furuichi chuckled dryly. "I guess I have a habit of overdoing things. I overdid it on a certain technique. Drained me of nearly all of my power. I feel like I can sleep for days."

"That just might be the case, Master. The mansion is closer. I'll take you there."

"Alright. But I need to be taken to my human home as soon as possible."

"I'll try to help you regain as much as your physical strength as possible. It should take only a few hours. After that, we'll return to the house."

"Sounds like a plan." With that, Furuichi and Yukihime disappeared in a flurry of snow.

* * *

The entire time, Henry was glaring at the direction of where Furuichi's demonic energy was. He was satisfied when he couldn't feel Furuichi's power anymore, since that usually meant a demon was dead. However, his good mood disappeared when the familiar's energy appeared and quickly disappeared. It didn't take long for Henry to figure out that meant Furuichi was still alive.

"Why won't he just die? He is far too much of a threat. He could put the Young Master in danger... or worse." Henry then summoned his cane, and slightly unsheathed the blade. "I will not allow that to happen. I will kill that Luciferian while he is weak."

"Don't even think about it."

Henry's eye widened in shock. He never sensed anyone anywhere near him, yet there someone was... holding a large sword near his neck.

"That man's life is for the Black Zodiac to take. It's not a good idea to take what's ours, butler."

Henry cautiously turned his head to see who was behind him. "Evil Star: Sword."

"Hello," she said with a cute wave. She was still wearing her hooded cloak, so her face was still unseen.

Henry slowly began to unsheathe his sword.

"Not a good idea." Henry stopped for a bit. "Think about it, blondie. You didn't notice me at all, and I've been here since the Prince unleashed that amazing twister. It may have been pure instinct and reflexes, but the Prince was able to block one of my attacks. You weren't even able to notice a giant sword at your neck. You're much weaker than Prince Noble, which means there's no way you can beat me."

Henry swallowed, knowing the girl was correct. "What do you want?"

"Just here to tell you to stay away from Prince Noble." She then pressed her sword against Henry's neck, drawing blood. "He's **our** quarry. The Black Zodiacs will be the one to kill him. Anyone else will suffer dearly at our hands for taking what is ours. So, for the sake of your own health, back the hell off. If he somehow kills all of us, **then** you can go after him."

Henry couldn't respond. He didn't know what to do. He knew that the Zodiacs were amazing. More than powerful enough to be considered the best. However, now that he was actually near one, he knew for certain that they **are** the best. None of the Pillar Division members have ever given him this sense of dread. He knew that there was no way he could defeat this little girl.

"I see you get it. Well then, bye-bye."

Henry didn't sense anything anymore, nor did he feel cold steel near his throat. He looked behind him to see that the girl was gone. He was clenching his fists in frustration. He was the butler of the future Great Demon Lord, and yet he was afraid of a single little girl. He was ashamed. Humiliated. He has never felt like such a failure before. He couldn't help but look up at the sky, and roar:

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **Omake:**

Sword was now in her room in the Black Zodiac's hidden castle. She took off her hood to show that she had long, brown hair. She sighed in content, obviously happy.

"Well, it looks like you had a good day."

Sword turned around, revealing her face. She looked just like Honoka.

Sword smiled gleefully, as she ran and hugged the person who spoke to her. "Big Sister!"

War Maiden giggled a bit as her little sister hugged her. "My, what a greeting. You seem happier than usual. Did something good happen?"

"Mhm. I fought His Majesty."

"Oh? How was he?"

"You were right! He was amazingly strong! I really, really, REALLY want to fight him again!"

War Maiden giggled. "Is that so?"

"But more than anything..."

"More than anything?"

Sword looked up at her sister with sparkling eyes. "I want to see you fight and beat him!"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, I know for a fact that I can't beat him. He's too strong, and he's only getting stronger. This was probably one of my best opportunities to kill him, and another will probably show up, but I still would rather watch you fight him."

"Hm."

"So, will you, Sis?"

"Of course." Sword smiled. "But..."

"But?"

War Maiden smiled. "Why don't we both fight him together?"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, I'll have a one-on-one fight with him eventually, but I'm going to use that fight to measure his current level. If he fails to meet my expectations, I'll kill him on the spot. However, if he pleases me, I'll let him live to grow strong enough to fight both of us at once. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Hm... yeah! It really does sound like fun!" War Maiden smiled at her sister's response. "Ah, but should we kill him?"

"Hm?"

"I kinda like him already. You think after we send him to Hell, instead of destroying his soul, maybe we can make him one of us?"

"You mean a Black Zodiac?"

Sword shook her head. "As in a member of _our_ family. Do you think Tyrant would let us keep him?"

"Tyrant? Letting us keep a target? . . . Actually, Noble might be the only exception. Tyrant might actually let us have him."

"Really?!" Sword looked excited.

War Maiden smiled. "Really, really."

Sword started jumping around in joy. "Yay! The Prince of Luciferia will become like my brother! We get to keep the man who could have been Hell's ruler! Yay!"

War Maiden giggled at her sister's joy, before her thoughts went to Furuichi. _"Hm, making the son of Lucifer mine. . . . That sounds like fun."_ The very thought of making Furuichi subservient to her made War Maiden lick her lips in excitement... and lust.


	35. Chapter 35

"And this is why I warned you," Saotome said as he put out a cigarette, "Not to use that technique too much. Hell, you can barely even call it a technique. The fact that you two swapped bodies for half a day is proof of that. If anything, you should count yourself lucky that that's all that happened to you. Don't you remember what happened before?"

"Um, I kinda have trouble remembering," Oga said as she thought of the incident. "I remember preparing Baby Beel's milk, and Black Baby Beel wanted some. Baby Beel didn't want to share and they started to fight. I told them if they wouldn't behave, I'd drink it myself. They kept fighting, so I kept my promise. The next thing I know, you stopped me."

Saotome sighed. "I knew you weren't conscious of your actions. I'm surprised you used that in a real fight."

"Well, you were actually hurt for once, so I thought it was a pretty good move."

"Seriously, do you know how hard it was to stop you? Anyway, what's done is done. Now for the obvious next step. You need to perfect Super Milk Time." Oga's eyes widened.

"This time around, Behemoth will be leading the attack with his army, right? Since he knows about Furuichi, he's definitely gonna came with everything he's got." Oga got serious at the mention of Furuichi. "If you keep losing consciousness, it won't be much of a fight. Furuichi would have to deal with fighting Behemoth's army... and keeping you safe." Oga's hands tightened at that statement. "You need to be in control at all times."

"Besides, you're not the only one getting stronger." That caught Oga's attention. "Both Tojo and Izuma have been working their tails off to be good enough to fight demons. You keep slacking off, and those two will pass you by."

Oga's eyes widened. _"Those guys?"_ Oga took a while to think. "What about Furuichi? Has he been training to get stronger?"

"Huh? You're actually trying to compare yourself to him? Forget it. He's already leagues ahead of you."

Oga's eyes widened. "What?"

"Though, he still has a hell of a lot to learn. One moment, he's powerful enough to destroy a city the size of Ishiyama; the next, after using a spell his body hasn't been fully developed to handle, he's no different from an above-average human. He may have the awesome power of a demon in Baby Beel's class, but he's still half-human. His body still has many set limits that he needs to learn to steadily break. When he learns to finally remove those limitations, the kid will be practically unstoppable. The only ones who'd be able to stop him would be guys like Baby Beel's dad."

"Furuichi... is that powerful? . . . Wait, above-average?"

"Hm? Yeah. Even without his powers, he's technically one of the strongest humans in the world. I could tell by just looking that he'd give even me a tough time."

Oga gripped her hands again. "So, I'm... really that far from him. . . . No wonder he can't..."

Saotome just stared at his student. He would continue his talk with her when she was ready.

* * *

Moments later, after Oga left the teacher's lounge, and after the massive explosion, Kunieda entered the classroom, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Aoi-nee-san!" Nene ran to her. "That explosion! Did you suffer from it in any way?!"

"Hm? No. It... It didn't affect me at all." Kunieda never looked up at her ex-subordinate. She just went to her desk, sat down, rested her head on her hand, looked outside, and released a depressed sigh. _"With power like that, I have to wonder if he really does need help."_

"Yo, Kunieda." She looked to see Himekawa. "I heard that you went training, but you don't seem any different. The only thing about you that seemed to change is the air about you. You don't have that confident aura. You almost seem to have been rejected."

Kunieda just gave Himekawa an indifferent gaze. "I heard you lost your house." That started a whole conversation about how awesome Himekawa's now destroyed apartment was, and how a majority of the group played games against En. When Yuka described the apartment, Kunieda couldn't help but think: _"Sounds a lot like Furuichi's mansion."_

Just thinking about his name made her feel slightly depressed again. She wants to help him so desperately, especially now, since he's now the target of two major demon groups. However, whenever she thinks of his version of the Midare Zakura, she couldn't help but feel inadequate.

"Ah! I nearly forgot!" Kunieda looked up at an excited looking Nene. "We're having a meeting! Can we have it at your place?!"

"My place?"

"We don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, we've always done it before at my place. Still, like I said before, I'm not a Red Tail anymore."

"We can go, right," the current Red Tails asked in unison.

Kunieda started at them for a bit before sighing. "I'm only giving you the space to use." The girls cheered at that.

* * *

 **The next morning:**

Furuichi was sleeping comfortably in his bed, snuggling up to Yukihime, still recovering from the overuse of his powers. He'll be a regular human for a while, but that didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was sleeping on a Sunday morning, while snuggling up to his beloved fox familiar. Nothing could disturb his sleep, not even the sound of that annoying doorbell.

"Takayuki! It's for you!"

"Damn," he groaned as he got up from his bed. "I'll be down in a moment, Mom!" He snapped his fingers, expecting himself to get dressed, cleaned, and ready for the day. When nothing happened, he snapped his fingers again, then again, and again. "Oh. Right. Powers are in stasis again."

Furuichi then heard fingers snap and was surrounded by snow. When it was gone, he was fully prepared to face the day. Looked and smelled as if he came out of a shower, wearing a snow-white shirt, icy-blue jeans, and some rather fine black tennis shoes.

He smiled as he looked over to his still resting familiar, leaned closer towards her, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Yukihime." She just moaned a bit in her sleep. Yesterday, she spent a lot of time taking care of a wounded and exhausted Furuichi. Must have drained her quite a bit.

Furuichi quickly walked down the stairs and went towards the door. He was surprised to see who was waiting at the doorway with his mother. "Kunieda-san?"

"Oh, you do know this gentleman? Is he a teacher at your school?"

"He's the guardian of one of my classmates. Her grandfather."

"I see. Well, I'll go make some tea for our guest."

"I thank you, Furuichi-san, but that isn't necessary. I need to have a word with your son. I would like to take him to my shrine for a simple lesson."

"Oh, so you are my son's tutor?"

"In a way."

"I see. Well then," Yukie bowed before Ittousai. "I leave my son in your care." With that, she walked away.

When she was out of sight, Ittousai grabbed Furuichi's ear before his reflexes could react. Powers or no, Furuichi's reflexes are at superhuman levels. He should have been able to counter.

"You troublesome, wayward student," Ittousai said as he dragged Furuichi by the ear.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! What's going on?! And what do you mean student?!"

"You've been using my school's techniques. As such, you are my student, otherwise known as my responsibility."

"Huh?! Well, I'll admit that I've been copying Kunieda-senpai's moves, but am I really your responsibility?"

"You are, because you keep using those techniques recklessly. You've even created revised versions that are far too powerful for your current body to handle." Furuichi's eyes widened when Ittousai said that, thinking back to White Rose Storm. "You may be half-demon, but you need to remember that you're also half human. The human body has limits. If you don't learn to overcome your set limitations at a steady pace, then you'll continue to lose your powers every time you use an extremely powerful technique that isn't even complete."

"Wait, what?! White Rose Storm is still incomplete?!"

"Please, boy. Had you been at your full potential, and fully mastered that skill, the entire mountain would have been destroyed, along with parts of Ishiyama City itself." Furuichi's eyes widened in amazement. "And that would have been without any demon energy."

"HAH?!"

"You underestimate just how powerful you can become, my boy. It shows just how much training you lack." During their conversation, Ittousai had dragged Furuichi all the way to his temple without the boy even realizing until Ittousai finally released his ear. "Come."

Furuichi followed Ittousai into the dojo, and got a surprise. "The Shadow Group?"

Mikagami noticed him first. "Ah! One of the Ishiyama guys!"

"Ooh, and it's the silver cutie!" Furuichi shuttered at Dezaki's words.

"What is he here for," Onizuka asked.

"Is he here to train as well," Kuroki asked.

"He is, but not with us," Ittousai answered.

"Huh?" Furuichi was genuinely confused.

"You have a firm grasp of the advanced lessons of Shingetsuryuu. What you need to be disciplined in is the basics, specifically self control. As such, you will be doing a very basic training: Sparring."

Furuichi blinked. "Sparring? With you? Last time didn't go so well for me. Just thinking about it reminds me of the tingling on my back after getting a taste of your Nadeshiko."

"Hmph. When did I say I was your opponent?" Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Aoi!" Furuichi jolted.

"Yes? What is it, grand-" Kunieda walked in while carrying Kota, immediately noticing Furuichi. "Furuichi-kun?!"

"Y-Yo."

"Aoi will be your partner."

"Eh?!"

Kunieda was blushing. "P-p-p-p-p-partner?!"

"She is a worthy opponent for you, boy. She is more than adequate to train with you in your swordsmanship."

Kunieda breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just training. Wait, training? What is going on?"

"Yeah, um, you know that explosion yesterday," Furuichi asked while scratching the back of his head, looking a bit nervous.

Kunieda then got serious, slightly tightening her grip around Kota. "The one you caused... after fighting one of _them_?"

Furuichi stopped scratching his head, and looked at Kunieda with a serious expression. "You knew, huh? I shouldn't be surprised."

"No. You shouldn't. It's one thing to recognize your spirit, but did you really think I wouldn't recognize a more powerful version of my own technique?"

Furuichi chuckled. "I guess it would be obvious to a master of the move."

"Yeah. It would. Just like it's obvious about who you used it against." Furuichi remained silent. "Why? Why would you fight one of them alone... AGAIN?!" The Shadow Group jumped at how angry Kunieda sounded, and Kota looked a bit scared of his older sister.

Furuichi didn't look affected at all, even with the daggers Kunieda was shooting at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. "She didn't give me much of a choice. She attacked me. I just had to fight. Simple as that." Kunieda continued to glare. "Plus, Oga was the one who sent me flying into the mountain."

Kunieda sighed. "I guess that's true." Furuichi smiled in victory.

"It's also true that you used a technique so powerful, that it placed a stasis on your powers," Ittousai added.

Kunieda's eyes widened at that statement. "Your powers are gone?!"

Furuichi raised his hands in defense. "Only temporarily. It's happened before."

"How?!"

"It happened when I..." Furuichi thought of what Shizuka and Oga told him.

"When what happened?"

"Nothing. It's not important." Kunieda wanted to know more, and was about to probe deeper. But then, she saw the look on Furuichi's face, and decided against it.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Mikagami whispered at Onizuka.

"Maybe they're having some kind of lover's quarrel," Onizuka whispered back.

"HAH?! NO WAY! WHY WOULD KUNIEDA-CHAN BE WITH A GUY LIKE HIM?!"

Kunieda's eyes were shadowed, but her face was completely red with embarrassment.

"Simple. That young man is worthy to be my future grandson-in-law, so it's only natural that those two develop feelings for one another," Ittousai said matter-of-factly. He might as well have shot Mikagami through the heart with a magnum. The baldie fell on the floor, white as a ghost.

"GRANDPA!" Kunieda was incredibly red, letting off enough steam to cook over. Furuichi was also blushing, eyes shadowed, and steam rising from his own head.

"Now then, you two should begin your sparring practice. It will be good for both of you. Partners need to support one another, in both married life and in the way of the sword."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BETWEEN US!" Kunieda then placed Kota on the dojo floor, grabbed two bokkens, and dragged a rigid Furuichi to the back of the shrine.

While there, Kunieda grabbed a bucket of water, and poured it over Furuichi's head. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I bet you did." Kunieda then walked away to place the bucket back next to the well, and grab the two wooden swords.

"Catch." She threw the sword without warning, but Furuichi still easily caught it.

As Kunieda got into a fighting stance, she watched as Furuichi dug in his pocket. She guessed what he was getting, and was right. It was a five yen coin. He was about to flip it.

"Furuichi, how about a little wager?"

"Hm?"

"If I win, you need to fulfill one wish of mine."

Furuichi looked at her, knowing full well what she would ask for. He sighed before saying: "Sure, but if I win... I won't ask for the same terms. I'll be satisfied with beating you in my current state."

"Hm, I guess you would. Now, flip it."

Furuichi obeyed the order. The coin spun high into the air, with both swordsmen getting into a fighting stance, neither with any obvious opening. Time seemed to slow down for them, both staring into the others eyes, planning every possible outcome of the battle. Every tactic, every skill, every ability, and every possibility ran through their heads. One could practically already see their battle, as if their minds made their mental battle become reality.

Then, the coin finally hit the ground. When it did, what should have been the sound of wooden swords clashing wasn't heard. Instead, it sounded like actual swords.

* * *

Oga was in the park, looking at Baby Beel's bottle. "Perfect Super Milk Time. Wonder how I should start?"

"Excuse me." Oga looked up to see three fancy looking girls. "Do you know if there is a temple nearby," the girl in the middle wearing glasses and gorgeously long, light blonde hair asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah. Just turn right over there and go straight."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh? Look at that, Shino," a girl with blue hair to the right of the middle girl said. "A cute little baby."

"Ah, so it is," a girl with brown hair to the middle girl's left said. "Excuse me, but may I ask were the father is?"

Oga's eyes widened a bit, before she puffed up and looked away. "Don't know or care. Silver haired punk probably got his ass kicked again. Wouldn't be surprise if he's sleeping on his bed with an ice pack over his face."

"Silver haired? The father of your child has silver hair?"

Oga finally realized what she just said when the girl asked her that. _"W-Why did I just-?"_

"That's enough, Shino."

"Yes, Madame," the girl said while bowing.

"Now, let's go, you two." The three girls then walked away, leaving behind a now confused... and very red Oga.

* * *

"Okay, you girls know the plan, right," Nene asked.

"Yeah! We're gonna get Aoi back into the Red Tails," Yuka yelled excitedly. Chiaki huffed in excitement, while Kaoru and Ryoko looked ready.

"Now, let's bring Nee-san back," Nene cheered.

"Yeah," the other four girls cheered.

"Greetings!" The Red Tails looked to see the three beautiful girls who were talking to Oga. "My, what a wonderful day it is."

"We finally found them, Madame."

"Wait," Yuka said. "Aren't those..."

"The ones who took over West Kanto," Nene continued. "The female gang from St. Marian Girls Academy, the Taniyurikai."

"You are correct," the girl in the middle said. "We've been searching for you for quite some time, Red Tails."

"We finally found you," the blue haired said.

"It is quite premature of you to think too much of yourselves after taking over North Kanto," the brown haired girl said.

"We will defeat the Red Tails and unify control over all the Kanto region," blue hair said.

"We..." the middle began. "The Taniyurikai!" The middle one was holding a gaudy, pink baton, while the blue hair was holding origami, and the brown hair was holding marbles.

"These guys," Nene said with annoyance.

"Doin' whatever they want, the prissies," Yuka said.

"Too bad for you. We heard there was a general meeting of the Red Tails, so we brought a considerable number of our members," middle said.

"But now that we're here, there are merely five of you," blue said.

"While on our side," brown began. "We have..."

An army of high-class looking young girls surrounded the Red Tails, all saying "Greetings."

Yuka looked around. "That's some crazy numbers they've got!"

"It doesn't matter," Nene said. "We Red Tails will deal with this."

Yuka took out her hair piece. "Still kinda scared here." Chiaki took out her guns, still looking kinda cool.

Ryoko sighed. "This is one of the only times the author used us, and he's putting us in a situation from the anime?"

Kaoru smiled. "Maybe he's gonna make us finally shine.

"My, my, how saucy of you. Maria-san is watching over us. We'll defeat you in merely ten seconds."

"Um, this is a Shinto shrine," Yuka stated.

"Now, everyone, if you please."

"Yes, Madame," all the girls yelled in unison.

"Got it, everyone! Show these chicks how stubborn we Red Tails can be!"

"Yeah," the girls yelled.

"Now," the leader said calmly. "GET 'EM!" The Taniyurikai charged at the Red Tails.

The leader herself ran towards Nene, getting ready to attack with her baton. However, before she could prepare a swing, a loud explosion ceased all activity.

* * *

Everyone looked to see a large dust cloud behind the shrine, before something jumped out of it. It landed with a skid onto the ground, and slid towards the Taniyurikai. The girls saw that it was a man holding a wooden sword. However, one of the girls noticed something unique about the man.

"Silver hair?"

The girls then heard what sounded like a battle cry. They all looked up in the air to see that it was none other than Kunieda, getting ready to slam her bokken onto the head of her opponent. However, the adversary easily deflected the attack, causing both fighters to skid away from each other.

"Nee-san," Yuka yelled out in confusion.

"Why is she fighting Furuichi," Nene asked, eyes wide with bewilderment.

Before anyone had a chance to question the situation further, the two fighters clashed in a flash, creating a gust storm powerful enough to make a lot of the Taniyurikai fall to the ground. The ones who were somehow able to keep on their feet stared at the battle with both awe and fear.

As they stared at the fighters, they couldn't help but feel like they were staring at a fight between true swordsmen, using actual swords.

Furuichi smirked. "You really have gotten stronger. You're even more amazing than when I first met you."

Aoi smirked. "You almost sound surprised."

Furuichi chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't." He then got a serious look on his face. "However, it still isn't enough."

Before Kunieda could question or argue with Furuichi, he won their power clash, and sent her rolling away. Groaning in pain a bit, she got up, and got back into her stance. "Is that all you got?"

"No." Furuichi then looked at his sword, before looking back at Kunieda. "But it's probably all you've got."

"What?"

"You can't win this Kunieda-senpai. I think it's obvious that I'm more powerful than you are. . . . But, it also proves that I still need to grow stronger if I want to take on those bastards."

"We both do." Furuichi looked at a determined Kunieda. "I get it. I need more training. I plan to do more, and grow strong enough to help both Oga... and you."

Furuichi... chuckled, as he shook his head. "It's admirable that you want to help Oga, and I think you'll become more than powerful enough to help her. However, my situation is different from hers. Unlike her... I can't accept your help."

Kunieda got visually angry. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?! I've seen those freaks! I know how strong they are! No one should have to fight creatures as powerful as those... **things!** Not even someone as strong as you!"

"It's because of how strong they are that I can't let you fight them."

"Wha-?"

"Kunieda, look at us!" Kunieda didn't understand what he meant at first... until she took a good look at herself, then at Furuichi. "You get it, right? We've been sparing for nearly half an hour, and I barely have so much as a damned scratch! You, on the other hand, are a wreck. What's worse... is that you've been fighting a human."

Furuichi raised his free hand. "No demon strength. No demon speed. Not even any demon endurance. Just an above average human. I am literally at my weakest. In this state... just one of the remaining Zodiacs could literally skin me alive, and torture me in countless ways before my body registers the fact that it's supposed to be dead. Fallen Demon. Horned Beast. Sword. War Maiden. Leviathan. Poisoned Dart. Tyrant! All of these demons are the strongest of the strong! Just one of them has the power to destroy Ishiyama itself!"

"Then why do you have to fight them alone?!"

"Because I'm the one their after! Not you! Not Oga! Not even Baby Beel! They are my enemies! My priorities! My sin! My burden, no one else! I will not drag anyone else into my hell! I would... I would never forgive myself if... if..." Furuichi looked away from Kunieda, looking angry, with tears threatening to fall.

Kunieda starred at her underclassmen. "You stubborn, prideful idiot." Furuichi looked at Kunieda. In a split second, she was right in front of him... and clapped her hands around his cheeks, making him look right into her eyes. "You're noting dragging anyone into anything. You don't need to carry the world on your shoulders alone. No matter how strong someone is, there will always come a time when they actually need help. You can trust people. You can put faith in them. . . . You can put faith in me. We're friends, aren't we?"

Furuichi's eyes widened.

"But, just in case you need more convincing..." Kunieda then jumped away, and grabbed her bokken. "It's time I showed you... the results of my training." She got into a stance, and was then surrounded by her pink energy, until it was coated with darkness. "Let me show you just how much more amazing I have become."

Furuichi immediately recognized the power. "Demon energy." He then grinned, and got into his own stance. "Bring it." He was then surrounded by his own silver aura.

The two stared at one another, never once noticing the audience they had. Both the Red Tails and Taniyurikai were amazed, unable to look away from the two at all.

Then, it happened.

"Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu," both fighters roared. "Hyakka Midare Zakura!"

The two ran towards the other, and clashed. It created a huge explosion, one far larger than the first. It blew many of the Taniyurikai away, and actually wounded many of them. The only ones who were able to with stand the blast were the three leaders, and the Red Tails.

When the blast ended, Furuichi and Kunieda were at each others backs, eyes shadowed.

"Kai," Kunieda said. "Demon Clad... Dazzling Flower Blizzard!"

When she said that, Furuichi's shirt was ripped to shreds, exposing his well toned body. It was now covered in wounds from her technique. Furuichi even coughed up some blood and even staggered. Still, he did not fall. In fact, he chuckled. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He then stood back up, tall and proud. "You really are amazing, Kunieda senpai."

"Thank you, Furuichi-kun. . . But... I still... don't hold a candle to you." When she said that, she fell on her back. Furuichi followed suit.

The two just looked up towards the sky, their heads right next to each other, both exhausted.

"You know, you fell first. Guess this means I win."

"Mhm."

"Lucky for you I didn't take your wager."

"Hm?"

"I would have enjoyed making you fulfill one wish of mine."

Kunieda blushed, but sighed immediately. "You're quite the pervert, you know that?"

Furuichi laughed at that. "Yup." Furuichi then jumped back up, walked to Kunieda's side, and extended his hand.

The beautiful girl stared at the hand for a while, before accepting the gesture. She winced in pain a bit as she was helped back up, not looking Furuichi in the eye. "I haven't given up, you know."

"Hm?"

That's when she looked him in the eye, a determine fire burning in them. "I am going to help you fight them, whether you want me to or not."

Furuichi sighed. "You're seriously stubborn, you know that?"

"Looks who's talking."

"Hey, I'm the Prince of Pride. I'm allowed to be stubborn." Kunieda looked a bit annoyed. "By the way, what kind of demon do you have? I can't see it without my powers, but it seemed to give you a decent amount of power."

Kunieda's eyes went blank as she actually looked away from Furuichi. "I'd rather not talk about him. The less you know about him, the better."

"Um... okay?"

"She's right, Your Majesty." Furuichi's eyes widened in shock and horror when he heard that voice. "That pet of hers is pretty lame. Couldn't even handle you at your weakest. Then again, you're still pretty damn impressive, being that powerful while still technically being human."

Everyone looked towards the voice. Many of the girls, especially the Taniyurikai, thought it was the vigilante Silver Demon because of the cloak. However, upon closer inspection, they realized that the mysterious person was female, and a voluptuous one at that.

Many of the girls looked at the woman with envious eyes. She had her long, strong, sexy legs crossed over, swinging over the temple. She was resting her hidden head on her long, slender arms. What made many of the girls feel inferior to this mysterious woman was the size of her bust. No matter how they looked at her, even without seeing the face, they knew this woman was the embodiment of perfect, physical beauty.

As Kunieda stared at the intruder, she heard a tightening sound. Kunieda looked to see that it was Furuichi, tightening his grip on his bokken. "War Maiden." Kunieda's eyes widened. She looked back at the woman, now knowing she was one of the Black Zodiacs.

"Yo, Noble. Haven't seen you since the mansion. I heard you renovated it. I bet it looks quite lovely."

The Red Tails were wondering what this woman was talking about. They looked between her and Furuichi, wondering what their relationship was. Then, they saw Furuichi get into a fighting stance.

War Maiden laughed. "Wow, you have a pair. You're actually challenging me with a twig?"

"Sometimes, a man has to take a chance."

"Hm, I suppose they do. Well, anyway, no reason to get so worked up. I want to fight you at your best, not while you're drained of your power. That wouldn't be much fun. Still, I'm curious about how powerful you are at your weakest. That girl was tough, but I'm betting you've recovered by now, right?" Furuichi didn't answer. "In that case..."

War Maiden snapped her fingers, and darkness surrounded everyone.

"W-What?!"

Furuichi looked behind him to see the Taniyurikai.

"I-I can't move!"

"What's happening?!" The girls then took out their weapons.

"Hm, not feeling the weapons." Everyone looked at War Maiden. "You'll never be able to kill Noble with those toys." She then snapped her fingers again, and lethal weapons materialized before the girls. "There we go."

"NO," a girl screamed as she grabbed a sword.

"T-This is vulgar," another said as she grabbed an ax.

"H-How barbaric," another said as she grabbed a mace.

"Please, stop," another sobbed as she grabbed a spiked whip.

Furuichi was now surrounded by crying girls holding lethal weapons, and they all closed in on him.

"The Prince of Pride vs. an army of heavily armed women." Furuichi glared at War Maiden. "Eh. I'd say those are fairly even odds. Though, you might want to use only one arm to make it more fair, Your Majesty." Furuichi's glare intensified.

"Dear sir, please evade," a girl cried as she was about to cut Furuichi.

He did not move. Instead, he easily blocked the sword with his bokken, side stepped behind her, and rendered her unconscious by striking her nape. He caught her by the waist before she fell, but had to let go immediately when she tried to attack him again. She did this... while still unconscious.

"Did you really think it'd be that simple?" Furuichi looked up at War Maiden. "You didn't really think they'd need to be conscious in order for me to control them, did you?"

Furuichi didn't answer. He looked back at the girl, then at his sword. After a moment of thought, he tossed the wooden sword aside, and dashed at the girl. He easily dodged her slash, and began to jab her at precise locations. In a matter of seconds, the girl was completely still, yet shaking a tiny bit.

"Ooh, you stiffened her joints. Clever. Render her completely immobile by locking her joint movement. Even I can't make a stone move freely. Still, you really think you can use that technique as easily on multiple targets?"

Furuichi looked around, and saw the crying girls surround him, all brandishing the weapons they despised. "This is a bigger nuisance than Sword's ability to control blades and the bodies of their users. Seems to be a hell of a lot more advanced."

"Of course it is. Who do you think taught her how to use that skill in the first place?"

Before Furuichi could retort, a crying girl charged at him with a metal spiked bat. He easily grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Don't apologize. The pain from your strikes will be nothing compared to the humiliation that woman has forced me to endure. Please, release me from her curse."

Furuichi gritted his teeth. "Peace be with you."

"And with your spirit, good sir." When the girl said that, Furuichi attacked her joints, and then grabbed a nerve cluster in her shoulder. "Thank... you." With that, she fell unconscious with a smile.

"Dear sir, behind you!"

"Please evade!"

Furuichi looked behind him in time to jump out of the way from a slash from an ax... only to get smashed in the face by a mace. He skipped across the ground, yet was able to recover. However, when he did, he ended up getting stabbed in the back by a meat-hook.

"Please, stop making us do this. This is beyond cruel. Beyond barbaric. Maria-sama is weeping from watching this poor man suffer," sobbed the girl who was forced to stab Furuichi.

War Maiden laughed. "Who the hell is that? Like I give a damn about what some random human thinks. Besides, I highly doubt she'd cry for him. He and I are a lot more alike than you know. Now, shut up and kill him. I'd like to meet him in Hell soon."

The girl cried when she roughly ripped the meat-hook out of Furuichi's back, and screamed in protest when she raised it. However, before she could swing, Furuichi grabbed her wrist. She opened her eyes... and felt pain... when she saw him smile. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what she is forcing you to do."

When he said that, he had to grab another crying girl's wrist when she was forced to attack him, and stomp on the weapon of another girl. In this position, he felt a sharp pain surrounding his free leg. He looked down to see it was wrapped by the spiked whip. He was now totally immobile. With that being the case, he looked up to see all the other girls running towards him, all of their weapons at the ready to kill him.

"Aw, shit." Furuichi sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain. Then, he heard a gust of wind.

"I'm sorry. I know none of you are in control of your actions." Furuichi opened his eyes, and saw none other than Kunieda herself. "But I can't let you hurt him."

Before he could react to Kunieda saving him, Furuichi saw a chain attack the girls he was defending against, and watched as the chain struck some more girls. The chain returned to it's owner, Nene. The sound of gun shots was heard. Furuichi looked to see Chiaki shooting many of the girls on precise points that rendered them unconscious. Even though they were still moving, it was better for them to sleep through this nightmare than to watch it unfold. Ryoko was using her yo-yo to strike the heads of the girls to knock them out as well, and Kaoru was using her bokken to not only render them unconscious but disarm them as well.

"Don't move."

Furuichi looked down to see Yuka, using her hair pin to cut the whip around Furuichi's leg. When she was done, she carefully grabbed the whip, making sure not to touch any of the spikes. "This is gonna be crazy painful." When she said that, she literally ripped the whip from Furuichi's leg, making the man groan in agonizing pain.

When it was gone, he was able to look at the scene before him. The Red Tails, plus the retired Kunieda, were standing before him... helping him.

War Maiden whistled, impressed. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Not many humans can say they've resisted my influence. Guess you kiddies have tougher minds than I thought."

"Why don't you come down here so we can show you how tough we really are," Nene yelled at War Maiden, holding her chain in an intimidating way. All the other girls were also glaring at her, brandishing their weapons at her.

War Maiden laughed. "Well, well, aren't we full of ourselves? Getting a bit overconfident... for only resisting the bare minimum of my power." The girls were looking a bit nervous when she said that, knowing that she wasn't bluffing. "I can still take control of you. None of you little ones are that strong. You're just puppets to me. For example..." War Maiden extended her hand.

The girls were waiting for something to happen... until they heard a struggling grunt. They looked to see Chiaki, slowly turning and pointing her guns at Furuichi.

"A-Akichi?"

"What are you doing? That's Furuichi," Ryoko said, worried about her friend.

"Not... me," Chiaki struggled to say.

"Now, now, honey, you can't use simple toys on him." War Maiden snapped her fingers. When she did, darkness enveloped Chiaki's guns. When it was gone, her previous remodeled airsoft guns were replaced with something that made Chiaki's eyes widen in horror.

Furuichi's gaze hardened at the new weapons. ".50 Caliber Desert Eagles."

"Ding-ding-ding. That's right. I see you know your guns, Your Majesty. Have you been studying? By chance, are you thinking of getting one yourself?" Kunieda looked at Furuichi with horror. "That's a good idea." Kunieda then glared at War Maiden.

"Especially since we have Poisoned Dart on our side." Kunieda heard a tightening sound, and saw that it was Furuichi gripping his palm in rage. She remembered that name. Furuichi told her about him on the roof after her fight with Oga. "Though he's known for his skill with blow darts, he's the best with any long range weapon. Guns are one of his personal favorites. Though, he's no slouch with a bow and arrow either. Not even I can match him in long-range combat, and I'm the Mistress of War itself."

Furuichi glared at her for a bit before looking back at Chiaki's guns. "I have to say, the Desert Eagle is pretty impressive for a human-made weapon. As powerful as it gets when it comes to semi-automatic handguns. Just one bullet from those beauties could kill you in your present state, Noble. Go on, little one. Prove it to him. **Kill him.** "

"Akichi! Don't do it," Yuka yelled with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Chiaki, don't let that witch control you," Ryoko yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Chiaki! Come on! You're stronger than that," Kaoru yelled, close to crying.

"Chiaki! You're a Red Tail! Don't let some random freak tell you what to do," Nene yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Chiaki, just put the guns down," Kunieda said calmly, yet shaking like a leaf.

Chiaki was fighting with all her strength. She could feel her fingers touching the triggers, slowly putting pressure on them.

"Come on, little gumdrop. Pull the trigger. It will be easier for you when you do."

"YOU BITCH," Nene yelled as she turned towards War Maiden, about to attack. However, before she could even move, blades were at her necks, courtesy of the sobbing Taniyurikai.

"Ah-ah-ah. No interrupting the show."

The girls wanted so badly to attack War maiden, but they were completely surrounded. Chiaki felt horrible. A chance to be freed from this hell was taken away from her, and she felt herself slowly losing the war she was having against herself.

"Tanimura-san." Chiaki looked up, and felt absolute pain... when she saw Furuichi... smiling. "It's alright. It's not your fault."

That broke Chiaki. More tears than before fell. She sobbed then and there... before releasing a horrid and defeated scream.

 **Three gunshots were heard.**

* * *

Opening her rage filled eyes, Chiaki used every last bit of will power to turn towards War Maiden, and shot three bullets.

War Maiden easily dodged the first two by simply moving her head, while she actually caught the last one with her bare hand. "Hm, not bad." Chiaki was about to fire again, but before she even knew it, War Maiden was right in front of her with a flick at the ready. "But that's not going to work on me."

Chiaki was then flicked in the head by War Maiden. That one flick sent her flying. She would have fallen off the temple steps had Furuichi not jumped in her path and caught her. The force pushed him and the now unconscious girl all the way towards the edge of the stairway, barely stopping in time. Before Furuichi could do anything, he felt a terrible pain in his left thigh that actually caused him to fall to one knee. He looked to see that there was a bullet hole in it.

He looked up to see that War maiden had shot the bullet at him... by merely flicking it. "Don't go to far, hero."

"DAMN YOU!"

Reacting to the female voice, War Maiden turned her head, and easily caught, "A yo-yo? Really?" She crushed the yo-yo to dust and used the string to drag Ryoko over to her in an instant. In the next second, she tried to strangle Ryoko with the string, but the female delinquent was able to get her hand in between her neck and the string. Fortunate for her, since the string was thin enough to actually start cutting into her hand. "You should use a real weapon in a fight, child," War Maiden whispered sadistically in her ear. "You're nothing more than a little girl pretending to be a warrior, and you will be punished for that."

War Maiden then began to tighten the string, making it dig deeper into Ryoko's hand. Before it could get any deeper, the string was cut, and Ryoko used the moment to actually roll away from War Maiden.

"Oh."

While in her mild state of surprise, War Maiden side stepped to avoid a slash to the face, not even getting so much as a torn hood. She looked to see Yuka, still crying, with a look of rage in her eyes, trying to slash her. "At least you're using a somewhat decent weapon."

Yuka tried to slash her again, but instead had her own wrist grabbed. Before Yuka could react, War Maiden made Yuka impale her own thigh, which made the girl scream in pain. "And that's how you use a needle, young one."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

War Maiden was then wrapped by chains, and was then swung around in the air. "Ooh, nice show of strength."

Nene tried to smash War Maiden into the ground, but the Zodiac easily landed on her feet, and effortlessly broke out of the chains, a sight that shocked Nene. War Maiden giggled. "This is actually starting to become comically entertaining."

"LET'S SEE YOU LAUGH AT THIS!"

Kaoru swung her bokken right at War Maiden's head, and actually landed the hit. However, Kaoru felt off. In fact, she felt damaged. It was like she was hitting a rock, or a steel pillar. She even felt a bit of fear when War Maiden turned to look at her, green orbs shining within her hood. "Was that a tickle?"

Kaoru was now frozen in fear, not able to believe there was a monster this powerful outside of Ishiyama. She was too afraid to even react to War Maiden slowly reaching out to her.

"Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu Ichishiki..."

"Hm?" War Maiden looked to see Kunieda in a drawing stance.

"Hagan Kiku Ichimonji!"Kunieda then appeared on the opposite side of War Maiden. When she did, a powerful shock wave that created a dust cloud and blew away many of the Taniyurikai occurred, the cloud hiding War Maiden. When it dissipated, Kunieda got a shock.

War Maiden was just standing there, not a scratch on her. "Okay, I'll admit. That hurt." Then, she popped her neck. "But in a good way. You actually got rid of a crick in my neck that I didn't even know that much about. Mind doing my back next," she asked while actually pointing at her back nonchalantly.

The Red Tails were beyond shocked. This woman took one of Kunieda's attack head on, and didn't even so much as flinch. They all had the same thought: _"How can we beat this..._ _ **creature**_ _?"_

"Is that a no?"

Kunieda got serious. _"Koma-chan, we need to go all out."_

" _Yeah. This chick's dangerous. That attack of yours didn't even scuff her cloak, let alone cut it to shreds."_

" _Shut up, you damn horn dog. Just get ready to hit her with everything we've got."_

 _"Yeah. I'm gonna rip off all of her clothes to see those huge boobs."_ Now Kunieda was more interested in beating Koma into a bloody coma.

"Sorry, horny puppy dog, but this 'fight' is over." Kunieda's eyes widened when she realized War Maiden could not only see Koma, but read her thoughts. "I've had enough play time down here." She then jumped back onto the roof of the temple. "Now, we can play with my little puppets." War Maiden extended her hand.

"No!"

"Not again!"

"Please, stop this evil!"

"No. In fact, I want you to continue this evil by killing the prince. This is the only chance any of you have in doing so."

Many of the girls then surrounded a still kneeling Furuichi, who was still carrying Chiaki in his arms. He looked up at the girls and sighed in defeat, seeing no way of escape. He was just waiting for the blades.

"Bye-bye, Prince Noble," War Maiden said in a sweet tone.

"FURUICHI," Kunieda screamed.

"AKICHI," Yuka sobbed.

"CHIAKI," the other Red Tails cried.

Furuichi closed his eyes and used his own body to shield Chiaki. At least she could survive. In his state, he would definitely die. The Taniyurikai shut their eyes, not wanting to see the atrocity they were about to commit. The entire time, War Maiden was grinning under her hood.

Then, Furuichi felt nothing. No blades, blunts, or whips. Instead, he heard a crashing sound... and felt a cold wind.

He opened his eyes to see a surprising sight. Every Taniyurikai were frozen, encased within ice, their eyes closed.

Even War Maiden was shocked. "The hell?!"

That's when she sensed it. She sensed a powerful presence behind her. Had she looked, she would have seen a shadowed being, holding a spear, glaring at her with ice blue orbs, ready to slash her head off.

As the attack came, War Maiden became darkness to avoid the attack that would have taken even her life. She materialized between Furuichi and the Red Tails, and looked up at her assailant. "Tch, should have known you'd show up, Familiar."

Yukihime was standing on the roof of the temple, a gorgeous ice spear in her hand. Her face looked calm and collected, but her eyes were cold and filled with rage.

"Aw, mad that I tried to hurt your precious prince?"

Yukihime remained silent. She instead snapped her fingers.

"Whoa!" That was War Maiden's reaction when she actually had to jump back to avoid an icicle large and sharp enough to impale her brain. It didn't end there. She had to jump to avoid dozens of icicles and even frozen spikes the size of steel pillars from the sky. It looked like even War Maiden was having a difficult time.

Then, War Maiden was completely surrounded by frozen spikes, with no way of escape. In a second, the spikes shot at her and completely engulfed her. In that second, it looked like she was killed.

However, in the next, the ice was shattered by War Maiden, wielding a double edged sword. "Ooh, you're good. As expected from the Proud Familiar of Snow."

"Is that what your kind calls me," Yukihime asked with a beautiful, but deathly cold voice.

"It's the code name we decided to go with." War Maiden then surprised Yukihime by appearing before her in a split second. "Pretty cool, right?"

War Maiden tried to slash Yukihime's head off, but the beautiful familiar became snow before War Maiden's blade reached the familiar's neck. Yukihime retaliated by materializing and immediately tried to slash War Maiden's head off with her spear.

The Zodiac quickly deflected the attack. Her defense caused a shock wave of air and snow, which caused the Red Tails to shield their eyes from the frigid cold. When they opened their eyes, they saw an awesome sight.

The two women were dueling, an ice spear clashing with a double-edged sword, at blinding speeds. Each clash created sparks and snow, the area around them turning to either ice or rubble.

Somehow, during the duel, Yukihime looked as beautiful and elegant as ever. She was like a work of art. Her techniques were quick and precise, while her evasions were graceful and flawless.

War Maiden also somehow looked beautiful, but in a gothic way. Her attacks were vicious, but accurate. Her dodges were professional and perfect. She looked like a true warrior.

The Red Tails were in awe of the battle of beauty, none more than Kunieda herself. _"Is this what it looks like? A fight between demons?"_

During the fight, one of Yukihime's strikes caused War Maiden to stagger a bit. It was more than enough of an opportunity for the fox. Channeling her demon energy into her spear, she slashed War Maiden's chest with fatal accuracy. She sent the Zodiac flying with the icy winds.

And yet, War Maiden landed on her feet. To the shock of the Red Tails, she stood up without a scratch on her. Then, in the next second, a giant bloody gash appeared on her chest, making her stagger as she grunted in pain.

Then, she actually began to chuckle, before it became a booming laugh that terrified the girls. "Hot damn, you're a turn on! And here I thought only the Prince could get me this excited. But you, his familiar, are one hell of a fight. More than worthy of being the guardian of the Demon Prince of Pride, Lucifer's very own son."

The Red Tails, with the exception of the retired Kunieda, were shocked by this revelation. They all stared at Furuichi, unable to believe that he wasn't human, but a demon. If this was a normal street fight, they would have thought it was some kind of underground gang code. However, after witnessing the impossible feats of the woman in black and the woman in white, they knew they weren't talking in codes. They were real demons... and Furuichi was literally the son of the Devil.

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind continuing this fight. You're one hell of a challenge, Snow Familiar." Yukihime then got into a battle stance. "But, the scenery is all wrong. You should know, that in stories like these, the bad guy is supposed to have the unfair advantage. And yet, the odds are stacked against me, especially if you're planning on joining in," War Maiden then turned her hooded head. "Kunieda Ittousai."

Kunieda looked, and saw that her grandfather really was there, standing in front of the temple, using a sheathed katana as a sort of cane.

"War Maiden. Even though you have grown into a voluptuous beauty, you are still the same immature child from back then."

War Maiden laughed out loud at that. "You're right!" She then did a sexy pose. "I did grow up to look pretty hot. But look at you. A decrepit old geezer. It's hard to believe that you were that handsome, badass swordsman that participated in the Great Demon War all those years ago. You slaughtered quite a few of my men, and even some of my girls. Worst of all, you killed some of my favorite pets. Yeah, you were seriously deadly back then. Hell, you're still deadly now. I can tell by just looking at you."

"As if I would allow time to erode my skills. I can tell that you have actually grown more powerful since we first met." Ittousai then began to unsheathe the sword. "Well? What do you say? Care to test your skills on this old man?"

War Maiden giggled. "Yeah, right. One of the essentials of war is knowing when to retreat. I'm good, but I don't think even I can take on you and the Snow Familiar." She then turned towards Yukihime, who was glaring at her with the coldest eyes. "We'll finish this some other time. I'll go after the Prince after I finish skinning you alive. Ciao," War Maiden said with a wave as darkness surrounded her.

"Ah, I almost forgot," War Maiden said as she patted a palm with a fist, making the darkness disappear.

The next second, War Maiden threw something. It went too fast for even Yukihime's reflexes or instincts to register. Whatever it was missed her completely, but she heard a grunt in a familiar voice that made Yukihime go blue with worry.

She turned around to see Furuichi yanking out something from his shoulder. "A dart." When he said that, his eyes widened in pain, before he slumped over while gripping his shoulder in agony. He started to grunt in pain. His body was also beginning to convulse. Before it got too bad, he threw Chiaki out of his arms towards Ryoko and Kaoru, who both easily caught the unconscious girl.

Then, while gripping his head, he screamed in agony into the sky, before smashing his head into the pavement, turning it to rubble. He fell to his side, screaming in pain and agony.

"MASTER!" Yukihime glared at War Maiden with shinning blue orbs, her teeth instantly becoming fangs. **"What did you do?!"** Her voiced was laced with bloodlust, every word echoing in a demonic fashion.

"Oh, just gave him a bit of medicine. My sister told us about that devastating move he used. We know his current capabilities, and the limitations his human body forces on him. Knowing his body would force him into a stasis, Poisoned Dart thought it would be a good idea to forcefully increase his recovery, and remedy his unwanted stasis. We can't have him in that weakened state when Behemoth and his little crew is coming to hurt him. In that state, even those fools would be able to kill him." War Maiden's eyes began to glow emerald green. **"And that man is our kill."**

The Red Tails didn't know what to be more afraid of: the bloodlust of the woman in black or the pure rage and hatred of the woman in white.

"Now then, adieu," War Maiden said as she turned her back towards Yukihime. The Familiar was about to lunge at the Zodiac.

But something happened.

An incredible explosions occurred. One so great and powerful that War Maiden stopped in her tracks. Then, the previously sunny sky turned to night, as if the darkness had swallowed the very light itself. Then, War Maiden felt something. Something she hasn't felt in years.

Fear.

She turned around to see something hellishly incredible. A creature of pure darkness, rising as the shadows pooled from it, rushing towards the sky to swallow as much light as the eye could see. Everyone was shaking in fear at the very sight of the beast, even Ittousai.

Then, the head of the beast moved up and turned towards War Maiden. Next, two ungodly, glowing, crimson eyes appeared on the beast's face. War Maiden felt like it was staring into her very soul. Finally, the beast released a mighty roar that shook the very earth itself.

The Red Tails had to cover their ears from the intense volume. The ice encasing the Taniyurikai even began to crack. Even the temple began to crack. Some of the trees were unfortunate enough to die in the presence of the beast.

War Maiden was terrified. She had only felt this awesome power once. When she stood before... Satan himself.

The beast looked at War Maiden with it's demonic eyes, and started to charge. War Maiden felt time itself move to a crawl as it got closer. With every step it took, she felt another sensation: Excitement.

As it got closer, War Maiden got into a fighting stance, ready for a hell of a fight.

However, the beast was stopped by Yukihime, who was pushing against it. "Master! Calm down!" War Maiden and the Red Tails were shocked. There was only one person this woman called Master. That's when War Maiden was finally able to realize that the creature looked just like the Prince. That creature really was the Prince of Pride.

Kunieda covered her mouth in horror, unable to believe that the nightmare before her was Furuichi. Nene not only dropped her chain, but actually fell to her knees when she realized the creature before her was her classmate. Yuka fell on her butt, absolute shock in her eyes. Ryoko and Kaoru were so shocked, that they didn't even notice Chiaki stirring on their arms.

Furuichi was struggling so much, that Yukihime actually had to restrain him using her five tails. She wrapped one around his neck, around each arm, and each leg. "Master, you need to calm down! Don't let this damnable power win!"

Furuichi was still struggling.

"Master!"

He got one arm free.

"MASTER!"

He was about to slash the beautiful familiar with his shadowed, clawed hand.

"TAKAYUKI!"

His arm stopped when his claws were mere inches away from the beautiful diamonds Yukihime called eyes.

She then gently grabbed his head. "Look at me." She gently moved his head so he could look into her eyes. "You're stronger than this. Stronger than this disgusting wrath. You don't need this power. What are you?"

The beast began to twitch.

"What are you the Prince of?!"

"Ah...Ah...I..." The beast was struggling to so much as move it's newly formed mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU THE SON OF?!"

"I...I..." The beast's eyes went from blood red to pure silver. "I AM THE PRINCE OF PRIDE, SON OF LUCIFER!" He roared his mother's name. When he did, an awesome silver light erupted from him, piercing the sky, and dispelling the darkness.

As he roared, all the damage his previous power had caused was gone. The temple was repaired, the trees were brought back to life, the pavement was smooth once more, and even the cracks in the ice were gone. It was if the beast was never there.

When the light disappeared, Furuichi was left standing, looking groggy. He looked as it he'd fall over. And yet, everyone, even the Red Tails, could sense that he was more powerful now than he was before.

"Master." Furuichi looked at the smiling Yukihime. "Welcome back."

Furuichi smiled. "I'm back, Yukihime." When he said that, he started to do something that surprised everyone, especially Yukihime. He was leaning in, looking like he was about to steal a kiss from the beautiful fox woman.

However, he instead fell onto her breasts, now totally asleep. Yukihime released a sigh of relief, bent to her knees, and lovingly rubbed her sleeping master's head. As she did this, she had no idea that Kunieda was staring at the two, looking less than pleased. Oddly enough, she wasn't the only one.

Nene was starring at the sight with disdain as well. Then, Nene had a look of realization, followed by a legitimate question: _Why am I... jealous... of that woman?"_

As everyone stared at the now sleeping Furuichi, their attention was caught by the sound of heavy footsteps. "So that was what Tyrant awakened." Everyone except for Yukihime turned to look at War Maiden. "That was the creature he unleashed. It was even greater than he reported. All that wrath. That hatred. That bloodlust. It was... so... intoxicating." With every word, she took one step closer to Furuichi, releasing a wave of demonic energy that made the Red Tails shiver.

"Bring... it... back." Yukihime twitched a bit. "That creature... bring it back." As War Maiden got closer, her demonic energy became denser and darker. "I want to see it." Her eyes began to glow. "I want to fight it!" A glowing crescent smile appeared in the shadows of her hood. "I don't care which one of us dies. He could tear me limb from fucking limb, and I'd still be satisfied! I just want to fight it! I wanna duel it! I want to have the fight I've been waiting searching for! Bring it back!" War Maiden then charged at the master and familiar, followed by darkness, with a hand outstretched. **"BRING BACK HELL'S STRONGEST BEAST!"**

Time slowed down. Yukihime created a dagger of ice, and turned towards War Maiden with hate filled eyes. As War Maiden lunged towards her master, Yukihime was prepared to jab the dagger right between the Zodiac's eyes. The dagger and the hand were just inches away from each other.

 **BANG**

"AH! FUCK!" War Maiden glared at the bloody hole in her arm before looking towards the direction the bullet came from. "Tch. I forgot about you, twerp."

Chiaki was glaring at War Maiden, still in Ryoko's arms, holding a smoking Desert Eagle.

War Maiden lifted her bloody arm for all to see. The Red Tails were shocked to see it heal instantly. Even the blood was gone. The Zodiac then turned towards Yukihime. "This isn't over, Familiar. Not by a long shot. Next time we meet, we won't part until I'm wearing your pelt as a scarf. And then, your precious Prince is next." Yukihime's eyes glowed dangerously, her tails puffed up in an intimidating and angry way.

War Maiden then looked towards Chiaki and snapped her fingers. Chiaki's Desert Eagle went back to being her old airsoft guns. She then glared at the other Red Tails. "And when I'm done with them, you little bitches are next." The Red Tails glared at her, giving challenging expressions. However, they were still shaking in fear.

She then glared... at Ittousai. "And you... I'll save you for last, old man."

"Hmph."

With all of that said, War Maiden disappeared into darkness. When she was gone, the Red Tails felt a pressure being released. They felt safe once more.

Then, they all looked towards Furuichi, still sleeping on Yukihime's breasts. In any other moment, they would have berated him for using a woman's chest as a pillow. However, that was far too trivial. They just kept starring at him, unable to believe what they just saw him go through... or believe what he's up against. All of the Red Tails, even Kunieda who had already somewhat seen what he has been through, asked the same question in their hearts: _"What kind of hell is he up against?"_

* * *

 **Omake:**

War Maiden appeared in a room of the Zodiac castle. She slammed her hands on a table, ripped off her hood, and began to... chuckle. The chuckle got louder, before it became a full on maniacal laughter. "Incredible. I thought the Prince would be the only one to give me a good fight, but that Familiar of his. She was amazing! Still... the Prince is far superior."

"It sounds like you had a good time."

War Maiden looked behind her and smiled. "That's an understatement, Tyrant." The leader of the Black Zodiacs was standing at the doorway, his arms crossed, and with a smile on his face. "I saw it."

"Hm?"

"The Beast of Wrath. The creature you had awakened."

Tyrant smiled once more. "Oh? What are your thoughts on it?"

War Maiden looked at Tyrant with wide eyes... and a mad smile. "It was beautiful." Tyrant's smile widened. "So much rage. It's hatred. It's wrath. I've never felt something so exhilarating in my life, except for when I stood before Satan himself. To think a creature like that was sleeping within the Prince. I want to see it again. No, I want to FIGHT it! I don't give a damn if I die! It would literally be a waste for the Prince to be slain! I would rather awaken the Beast within him than take his life!"

"Then it's a good thing his death is only optional."

War Maiden looked at the smiling Tyrant, her eyes wide with shock. "What?"

Tyrant chuckled. "Our assignment had two options. The first was the standard that all other Zodiacs were informed of, since it seemed the most plausible. Execute the Prince of Luciferia while he is at his weakest, before he fully awakens and controls his Luciferian powers. However, the second option was given to the Black Suns, and those we deem worthy in participating."

"Worthy?"

Tyrant's smile grew. "Before he becomes a full Luciferian, awaken his Satanchian blood, and have him turn away from the throne he was promised the moment he was awakened. In short, **make him into the Beast of Wrath. Make him into a Satanchian, as Satan's greatest and most powerful soldier."**

War Maiden's eyes never stopped looking surprised. "Make him into the Beast?"

"Yes. Completely awaken his Satanchian blood, and make him into Satan's right hand. He would become the Prince of Satanchia, the true Great Demon Kingdom. With the Prince at our side, Hell will once again belong to Satanchia like it was always meant to be. No one would be able to stop us, not even the combined might of the Beelzebian and Luciferian armies would be able to stand against us. In fact, it wouldn't be surprising... if not even the Holy Realm could challenge us."

War Maiden listened to every word of her leader.

"So? What will you choose? Will you continue the previous mission, or will you help the young prince walk his **true path,** "Tyrant asked, his face shadowed, with only crimson eyes and a viciously glowing smile illuminating it.

War Maiden's eyes were shadowed. She was silent for a bit... before a shining crescent moon smile appeared on her face. She looked up at Tyrant, green orbs illuminating the shadows of her face. "I will do anything to see that glorious creature again. If I end up serving under it as my prince, than that's all the better."

War Maiden turned her back towards the still smiling Tyrant as she walked towards the window. She slammed her hands on the balcony, causing the stone to crumble to dust. "I don't care what I have to do. I'll do anything. Nothing will stand in my way. I'll fight anyone who tries to. The Proud Familiar of Snow, those little females that tried to defend him from me, Kunieda Ittousai, the prince himself, or even Lucifer herself. IT DOESN'T MATTER! I **WILL** REAWAKEN THE BEAST OF WRATH!"

When she said that, she released an immeasurable amount of demon energy that terrified many of the demon beasts that was within eyesight of the large castle.

Tyrant stood there, smiling, pleased with what his subordinate said. He couldn't help but chuckle. _"Soon, boy. Soon, you will be what you were always meant to be. You WILL be... the Beast of Wrath."_

 **A/N: SOOOOO DAAAAAAMMMNNN LOOOOOONNNNGGGG! It takes me a seriously long time to make any of my stories, but this is just mad! Phew. Sorry it take me forever to make so much as one chapter. Making this story has been harder than I originally thought, especially since I'm getting to the juicy bits of Beelzebub itself. Now that will be fun, but that means it will also be long, especially since I have other stories to work on. Oh, well.**


	36. Chapter 36

Furuichi felt like he was floating in total darkness. He felt weightless, surrounded by a soothing coolness. In this state, he felt like he could sleep for eternity.

Then, he felt another sensation. A warmth in the cold of darkness. It was followed by an intoxicating scent. The smell of something... someone he loved. Then, light appeared. A bright light that erased the darkness.

Furuichi's eyes opened slowly, squinting at the brightness of the sun. His eyes were shielded when a shadow appeared. The shadow was caused by a beautiful woman looking down at Furuichi. "Welcome back, Master."

"Yukihime?" Furuichi then realized that he was lying on her lap. "How did I-" He then felt a twinge in his shoulder. "Oh, right. What happened after she hit me with that? Did I lose consciousness?"

"You did."

"How long was I out?"

"Merely half an hour, if that."

"Hm, so she is gone, I assume."

"She is."

"What of the girls? The Red Tails and those other girls?"

"The Red Tails have suffered a bit of damage, both physical and psychological. They are conscious, but in great distress. Those other girls, the Taniyurikai, are still encased in my ice."

"I see. Once we free them, we'll have to erase a majority of their memories. They don't need to remember this kind of nightmare. The same goes for the Red Tails."

"Understood. For now, however, you yourself need to rest, Master."

Furuichi sighed. "It sure feels like it."

"Well, at least you're in a comfortable spot."

"Yup. I sure am. . . . Wait." Furuichi looked from Yukihime's lap to see the Red Tails plus the retired Kunieda standing over him. "Oh, fuck."

Nene was at the front of the group, glaring daggers at Furuichi. He would have felt nothing but terror, had Yukihime not wrapped her tail and arms around him protectively and glared at the girls like a protective fox of her cub.

Nene still glared, before she sighed. "Calm down, fox. None of us plan on beating him. Though, for keeping all of these secrets, he deserves a good ass-kicking."

"You sound like Oga," Furuichi said as he gently brushed Yukihime's soft tails and comforting arms off of him.

"Ah, so you kept this stuff secret from your girlfriend, too" Yuka asked in her usual loud tone.

Furuichi sighed. "You're never gonna stop doing that, are you?"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing important. What is important is that Yukihime and I should probably start erasing memories." Furuichi then heard a click and looked to see Chiaki pointing her guns at him.

"No way," she said in her usual stoic voice.

"If anything, you're gonna tell us everything," Ryoko said, her hands in her pocket.

Furuichi stared at the Red Tails, looking at the eyes of all the girls. They had strong resolve in all of them. "Do you realize what you're asking me?" The girls just nodded their heads. Furuichi stared at them before looking at Kunieda. "Do you really want them to be involved?"

"Furuichi, after today, they have a right to know."

Furuichi looked at the beautiful former leader, and sighed. "Alright." He then stood up. "But remember, you asked about this."

Furuichi told them everything, from the first chapter to now. He made sure to tell them the whole truth about the Black Zodiacs, not wanting to miss a single brutal fact about those monsters. He wanted them to be afraid, knowing just how powerful and evil they can truly be.

It worked.

All of the girls looked absolutely shocked after learning about them. Many of what Furuichi said was beyond unbelievable. One of the most shocking statements was how Tojo was easily beaten by one of them, and the fact that his opponent was barely trying. They thought it was unbelievable that it took a punch from Tojo like it was nothing, but the more shocking fact was that it easily lifted him with one hand. When they looked towards Kunieda to ask if Furuichi was telling the truth, her expression was more than enough of an answer.

They were even more horrified when they were told about Tyrant. Kunieda herself was shocked to find out that Furuichi was virtually powerless against him, that he couldn't hurt the bastard at all. Furuichi also noticed the uneasy look they all had when he mentioned that Tyrant was the one who awakened that dark creature Furuichi turns into in the first place.

Yuka looked like she wanted to puke. "That's... beyond crazy. You've been fighting literal demons from the actual Hell that have no problem slaughtering anything that gets in the way? They almost killed your sister, TWICE!"

"I know. That's exactly what I'm up against. Now that you know, will you let me erase your memories?"

"What, so you can fight those bastards alone," Kaoru asked. Furuichi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's right, Furuichi." He looked at Yuka, who was shaking. "No one should fight something like that alone, or even with just one sexy fox lady."

Yukihime blushed. "Beg pardon?"

"What? You're a ba- wait. FURUICHI!"

Furuichi actually jumped at Yuka's yell. "Um... yeah?"

"A-A-A-A-A-ANSWER ME HONESTLY!"

Furuichi was a bit freaked out with how red Yuka was. "Um... sure?"

"Did you... ever... _do it_ with the fox lady?"

The area went black, and both Furuichi and Yukihime lost all color. Those two weren't the only ones affected by the question.

"AOI-NEE-SAN!" The other Red Tails looked to see Nene holding Kunieda in her arms, the woman foaming from the mouth. Weirdly enough, even though the other Red Tails were concerned for Kunieda's mental state, Yuka was more interested in her sexual question.

Furuichi and Yukihime were both beet red.

"NONONONONO! I SWEAR, YUKIHIME IS STILL AS PURE AS THE SNOW SHE COMMANDS," Furuichi yelled while flailing his hands around. Those words helped somewhat cure Kunieda, since she was no longer foaming at the mouth and looked like she had just woke up from a nap.

"Of course! Though Master and I share the same bed, he would never defile me in my slumber!" Furuichi's jaw dropped, as did Yuka's and the other Red Tails, with Kunieda looking the worst of them all. Her jaw actually smashed the pavement.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-!"

Furuichi looked at Kunieda with a cold sweat and shadowed eyes. "K-Kunieda-senpai?"

With glowing red eyes and bokken in hand, Kunieda practically warped towards Furuichi, as if she was either a transfer demon, or as fast as Furuichi or Jackal. "HOW SHAMELESS!"

"YIPE!" Furuichi somehow caught Kunieda's sword perfectly with a sword-catch. It was really impressive, but still terrifying.

After a long time of trying to calm down Kunieda, which still involved Furuichi getting hit, everyone went back to topic.

"Your fox girl is seriously strong, no one is denying that," Ryoko said as she tapped the ice still trapping the Taniyurikai. "Still, I don't think even her help will be enough to beat those freaks. Even she struggled against that War chick."

Furuichi sighed. "She's right, isn't she, Yukihime." The fox familiar remained silent. "How many strikes did she land?"

Yukihime was still silent before she sighed and rolled up one of her sleeves. It was covered in bloody slashes.

Furuichi stared at them. "That's not all of it, is it."

Yukihime looked into her master's knowing eyes, and sighed. She stood up, and pulled one arm into her kimono. After moving it around a bit, she pulled in her other arm, and used it to pull off the top part of her kimono.

The Red Tails all screamed. They didn't know what to react to first: the fact that a girl actually stripped in front of a boy, the fact that she has a dynamite body that might even surpass Oga's, or those watermelons she calls breasts.

Instinctively, they all reacted to Yukihime's breasts first, and patted their chests first. Chiaki was the first to fall, since all she got was a pat. Yuka was next, followed by Ryoko, Kaoru, and even Kunieda herself. Nene was the last to fall. Still, after just looking between her breasts and Yukihime's, she knew immediately that she was nowhere near her level.

They were all taken out of their trance when Furuichi stood up, his eyes shadowed. Even Yukihime looked a bit nervous. "M-Master?" He then began to walk towards her, which made her feel a bit scared. "P-Please, forgive my weakness!" She was about to bow. " I did not mean to dishonor the name of Lu-" Before she could even move her head, Furuichi grabbed and hugged her. She turned blood red from embarrassment. "M-M-M-M-M-MASTER?!"

"Forgive me."

She was no longer blushing. "Eh?"

"This happened because I was too weak. Because I don't have enough control over my powers. I couldn't protect you."

Yukihime was quiet for a bit before she sighed and hugged Furuichi back. "Master, I believe you have our roles reversed. I am your familiar. Your shield. It is my duty to protect you. You have no reason to protect me."

"You are not my shield."

"Hm?"

"You are my sword. My spear. My most beautiful blade." The last part made Yukihime blush. "You are to forever remain by my side, and forever fight by my side. I will never allow anyone to break you. Besides, I'm royalty. I am the prince of Luciferia, which means I am next in line for the throne." Furuichi then pushed himself back so he could look into Yukihime's eyes with a beautiful smile. "What kind of ruler would I possibly be if I don't even have the power to protect one of the most precious people in my life?"

Yukihime's heart was beating a mile a minute. She never wanted this moment to end. She thought it as inappropriate, but she couldn't help it. She was falling completely in love with her master. So much so, that she didn't even notice that their lips were coming closer together.

"Ahem!"

The two were brought out of their moment, and looked to see an aggravated looking Kunieda. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrow was twitching, she had her hands on her hips, and she had a tick mark on her forehead. In short, she looked like she was ready to beat the crap out of someone.

Furuichi looked at her for a bit, before looking back at Yukihime. He then realized that he was hugging a beautiful, half-naked woman in front of many other women. Realizing that, he raised his hands straight into the air, and backed away slowly.

When he did, he got a good look at Yukihime's wounds again. He stared at them for a bit before looking back at his hands. "Yukihime?"

"Hm?"

"I know my healing powers are nothing compare to yours, but I should at least try and help with the minor wounds."

Yukihime blushed. "Oh. Um. T-Thank you very much, Master."

"Hey, aren't they being a bit too lovey-dovey," Yuka whispered to Nene.

"He has his claws around Nee-san's and Oga's hearts, and yet he's flirting with some snow white chick right in front of me and Nee-san. Pisses me off," Nene said with a tick mark.

"Scumbag," Chiaki said.

"Hm? Wait. Nene-san, didn't you say 'me and Nee-san'," Ryoko asked.

"I didn't," Nene quickly answered.

"But I'm pretty sure I-" Ryoko shuttered when Nene gave her a death glare.

"I. DIDN'T. SAY. ME."

"R-Right." Ryoko looked like she was about to wet herself.

Furuichi's face was twitching from what he heard from the girls. "Anyway, whenever you're ready." Yukihime nodded.

Furuichi began to concentrate. Demonic energy materialized in his hand, and moved towards Yukihime. It slowly enveloped her, and began to glow. Then, it began to shine, much to the surprise of Furuichi and the girls. When the light disappeared, everyone got a shock.

Yukihime examined her body, completely surprised. "All of my wounds... they're completely gone." There wasn't a scratch on her. It was like she had never gotten in a fight at all.

Furuichi was shocked. He looked at the palms of his hands. "What... was that? Have I... gotten stronger?"

"Master?" Furuichi looked at Yukihime, who had fixed her kimono.

Furuichi looked at his hands, and gripped his palms. "I need to train. Is there a secluded area nearby?"

"Um, yes. There is a forest devoid of human life not too far from here."

"Good." Furuichi looked at the Taniyurikai. "Release them from the ice. We'll erase their memories of War Maiden and what she put them through."

"Understood." Yukihime then snapped her fingers, the ice breaking into a beautiful rain of sparkles. All of the girls fell gently to the ground, cushioned by the snow created by the shattered ice. As they lay on the ground, Furuichi extended his hand. Tendrils of darkness shot from his hand, and touched the head of all the girls. A dark light illuminated the sleeping maidens' heads.

When it was gone, the girls slowly began to wake up.

"Where am I?"

"Ara? What was I doing?"

"Oh! How unladylike! I appear to have slept on the ground!"

"Ah, I believe it is far worse than that, Madame."

The leader looked at her blue-haired comrade before looking in the same direction as her. Before her stood the Red Tails.

The leader sighed. "I suppose we lost." The leader and all the Taniyurikai got up and bowed politely. "Good day to you," they all said in unison. Then, they all began to walk away. The Red Tails just watched them, not wanting to say anything.

What could they possibly say? There was no way in hell they wanted to remind those girls of that demon. No one should have to go through what they did. Believing they lost an honorable battle was pretty much a mercy compared to the alternative.

However, before they could all leave, the leader's brown haired lieutenant noticed Furuichi. "Silver hair? Ah! You're the father!"

Furuichi, Yukihime, and all of the Red Tails turned to stone; with Nene's statue cracking a bit, while Kunieda's completely shattered.

"Um, pardon?"

"You're the father of that lovely young woman's green haired child!"

Furuichi then went back to normal. "Oga?"

"Dear sir, did you and your beloved have a quarrel?"

Furuichi blushed at the word beloved. "Um, none in recent memory."

"I see. She seemed quite crossed with you." The lieutenant then bowed. "I pray that you and you beloved work together to resolve your conflict, for the sake of both your love and your child."

"Nah?!" Furuichi's eyes were shadowed, his jaw hanging loosely.

The lieutenant then looked at him with a beautiful, aristocratic smile. "Well then, a good day to you, dear sir." With that, the lieutenant, with the rest of the Taniyurikai, walked out of Furuichi's and the Red Tails' lives.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell? Oh, whatever. I'll deal with that headache some other time. Yukihime, are you ready?"

"Always, Master."

"Well then..." Furuichi extended his palm and created a transfer portal. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait a damned minute!" The two looked at Nene. "Where the hell do you think you two are going?"

"Training. I need know the limits of my powers. War Maiden obviously removed a few limiters. Need to know what."

"Well, we're coming with you to train," Yuka yelled.

"Train in what?"

"In fighting War Maidens, of course," Yuka yelled matter-of-factly.

"Forget it." Yuka twitched at that. "War Maiden is a demon, not some street punk or yakuza. She's a being beyond all of you. You are all humans. You have no reason to be dragged into fight of literally biblical proportions. I'm fighting creatures powerful enough to reduce Ishiyama to rubble. Quite possibly Japan itself if they were allowed to use their full power. You shouldn't have to fight them."

"AND WHY SHOULD YOU," Nene yelled angrily.

"Because I'm a demon like they are." That caught them all off guard. "Not only that, I'm they're target. This is my fight. No one else. Don't get involved."

"Are you telling us to abandon a friend," Ryoko yelled angrily.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That's BS, Furuichi, and you know it," Kaoru yelled.

"Too cruel," Chiaki said with an angry look.

"Cruel or not, it's for your own safety. I'm just grateful you see me as a friend. Now then, good-bye."

"WAIT, DAMMIT!" Nene was about to grab Furuichi with her chain, but he and Yukihime had already walked through and closed the portal before she could throw her chain. Staring at where he once was, she got so angry that she actually slammed one end of the chain onto the ground. "THAT STUBBORN JACKASS!"

* * *

Furuichi and Yukihime walked out of the portal to see a beautiful forest from atop a cliff. Without hesitating, Furuichi began to concentrate. He easily lifted a giant junk of the forest off the ground. It looked like a mini floating island from One Piece: Strong World.

"Well, I really have gotten stronger."

"What are you planning to do, Master?"

"I need to practice using my powers a bit more. See how much control I have over them. You should concentrate on analyzing your body. I have no idea if I healed you properly. Once you find yourself to be in top condition, I will need your assistance."

"Assistance? With what?"

Furuichi then looked at her with silver eyes. "Combat training."

* * *

Oga was laying on her bed, reading manga, with Baby Beel reading it while laying on her shoulder.

"Oi." Oga looked up to see Henry. "I'll be watching over the master all day today. You can just continue lying down like the lazy bimbo you are."

Oga sat up and yawned. "Did Hell freeze over? Why are you helping out?"

"Don't give me that. He's the component I've been craving for. If I stand back and let things go as they have been, I'll definitely die."

"Oh, that right? To be honest, I'd like for you to be more involved. The writer hasn't been showing you doing that much."

"And I would gladly gut him for doing that. That brainless buffoon. He should know that Master Beelzebub is everything to me! My sole purpose for living is to serve him! This so called writer should know that I am not supposed to let him out of my sight for a second. And yet, he constantly takes my master away from me, and gives him to that despicable Luciferian! An even worse insult is the fact that he made a mere familiar act like a true, bonafide demon maid servant! Doesn't he know that skills such as hers takes years to cultivate?! Just giving her those skills as soon as she is introduced is no different from making her like the infamous Mary Sue!"

"The hell are you on about?"

"And then there's you. Whether it's fighting, training, going to school, or spending time with that damned Luciferian, you always made sure to keep the master as far from me as possible. Worst of all, while I was injured and unable to move, you never once came back to the house. Do you have any idea how heartbreaking it is to have next to no pages of me with the master? And when you finally return, we had to deal with that body switch fiasco, and I was even forced to watch the Master actually hug that despicable Luciferian."

"Alright, already! I get it, so back the hell off! Shoo! Get away from me!" Henry then stared at Oga. "Now what?"

"Why... did you say that back there?"

"Say what?"

"You said something that would make Behemoth, no the entire Demon World your enemy. The only allies you would possibly have would be those accursed Luciferians, since you actually admitted to wanting to protect their prince. Next time, you'll pay dearly for it."

"Oh, that. The whole Baby Beel won't destroy humanity, and I won't let anyone hurt Furuichi. Well, the reason I said the part for Baby Beel was because..."

"Because...?"

"It popped into my head." Strands of hair popped out of Henry's neat hair. "As for Furuichi, I totally meant what I said."

"What?"

"I won't let anyone hurt my best friend. Not that Naga guy, his boss, or even Baby Beel's dad. Hell, I'll beat the living shit out of that demon mom of his if she hurts him in any kind of way."

Henry was silent for a bit. "You said the first thing that popped into your head for the Young Master, but you were absolutely positive about what you said for the Luciferian Prince?"

"Yeah."

Henry then picked up Baby Beel, and used his little hand to slap Oga while yelling, **"YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!"**

"I knew you were stupid the day I met you, but I didn't think it was too this extent!"

"Hey!"

"Do you realize how many enemies you made with those comments?!"

"Wait!"

"What's worse, you practically admitted to being a traitor by siding with the Luciferians! Why couldn't you think back there?! Do you have any idea how many demons want the head of the Prince of Luciferia alone?!"

Misaki walked in. "I'm home. Oh? Another lover's quarrel? You guys never learn."

"Not at all! She's just being a fool!"

"Now, now, Henry. I bought some meat buns. Let's enjoy them."

"No, I'm fine," Henry said as he was being pushed.

"I bought your favorite kind. Super Spice Habanero!" Only Henry and Misaki seemed to enjoy the meat buns. Tatsumi and Baby Beel seemed to suffer. "Oh, Tatsumi, have you heard the news?"

Tatsumi got serious, thinking something happened to Furuichi again. "What news? Does it involve Silver?"

"Hm? No. Actually, now that I think about it, no one's seen that guy since that crazy storm." Oga felt a bit relieved. "Anyway, I overheard it at the supermarket. Apparently, your new school is almost complete."

* * *

The Ishiyama boys of the class were cheering after hearing about their "paradise" returning. Nene wasn't even paying attention to them. She was too busy being angry at Furuichi.

"Nene-san?" She looked up at Yuka. "Still thinking about Furuichi?"

"Tch. He's such a stubborn bastard. Why cant he just accept our help?"

"You think he's afraid," Ryoko asked.

"Afraid of what," Nene asked back.

"That something might happen to us," Kaoru answered. Nene didn't retort. "We all saw what just one of those freaks are capable of. She took us down without hardly even trying. Hell, she was pretty much just toying with us. Bitch didn't even see us as a threat."

The Red Tails were all quiet, thinking about how easily War Maiden took them down. Had that snow girl not appeared when she did... War Maiden would have won... and killed Furuichi.

"A-Anyway, I'm looking forward to our school being rebuilt," Yuka said, trying to change the tense subject.

"Yeah. We only have a couple days left here," Ryoko added.

Nene chuckled. "When you put it that way, I might actually miss this place."

"But they finished the job really quick," Kaoru said before she took a bite out of her bento. "Since summer vacation finished, it's only been three months."

Nene was surprised. "That is fast! Do schools get built that fast? Himekawa, do you have a hand in this?"

"Huh? No way. If I'm gonna put money into something, it'd be an apartment building."

"Do you think it was Furuichi," Yuka asked. "He might have used those crazy superpowers of his."

Nene thought about it. "I wouldn't put it past him." She then looked out the window. "That guy has way too many secrets."

* * *

"Where the hell is he? He nags at me to be on time for school, and yet he himself is playing hookie? Baby Beel, remind me to punch Furuichi when I see him!"

"Da!"

"A beautiful young woman with a baby on her back."

"Hm?" Oga looked to see an old man.

"You're her."

"Wrong."

"Eh? But you're Oga Tatsumi, correct?"

"Not her," Oga said as she quickly walked away. Though she was going fast enough to look like she was running.

"Don't give me that," the old man yelled as he easily followed her pace.

"You've got the wrong babe."

"Would you stop?!"

"Don't wanna!"

"I just wanna talk!"

"Well, I don't!"

A few minutes later, Oga was able to give the old man the slip, and go to the roof. As this was going on, the Ishiyama crew went to see their new school.

* * *

The old man was standing on top of the gymnasium. "Damn. I lost her. Oga Tatsumi. She's more fun than I've heard, and even more beautiful."

"I thought it was about time someone showed up."

"Hm?"

"But to think it'd be you, old man," Saotome said with Ittousai and Genma behind him. "There something you want from my student?"

"Is that you, Saotome? I see. So you're the one helping her. Well, things aren't looking to well for me."

"Bull. You came waltzing into enemy territory like it was nothing."

"Now, now. I just came to say hi. Besides, it has been quite some time since I've seen those two in the back. Seems Father Time hasn't been too kind to you two, Isurugi Genma, Kunieda Ittousai."

"Like you're one to talk," Genma retorted.

"It has been a few decades," Ittousai responded.

After saying their "greetings" the old man got into a fight with the other old men.

During this time, the delinquents got to see their rather extravagant looking school. It was a bit much, but all they cared about now was who would spray paint it first. As the boys were arguing, two workers came and took down the Ishiyama sign.

The delinquents were obviously confused and were absolutely shocked when they were informed that the school had been changed.

Back to the fight, the old man was able to dodge an attack from Ittousai without getting a scratch. "You damn hostile geezers. I just came to greet you."

"A greeting," Saotome asked, while activating his powers. "You mean, you came here to declare war, right, Behemoth?"

Henry, who was on the roof, was shocked to hear that name. _"Behemoth?! He's already here?!"_

Henry's thoughts were interrupted when Oga came out, yawning. "I'm sleepy. Let's take a nap, Baby Beel."

"Ai."

Henry then grabbed Oga and muffled her mouth with his other hand. "You damn fool," he angrily whispered. "Can't you feel that incredible demon power?!"

"Hm? Henry," Oga asked through his hand.

Behemoth was quiet. "A declaration of war? No. I haven't issued one... yet. I just came to say hi to my new neighbor." Genma was confused. "I built a school for my master, En. There is quite a lot of things he needs to learn, especially if he wants to defeat Prince Noble. There is quite a bit to learn if one wishes to defeat a Luciferian, especially the prince himself."

Oga struggled when she heard that part, not liking what she heard.

"Calm down, woman," Henry whispered angrily.

"So, let's try to get along, neighbor."

The Ishiyama gang was shocked by what they saw. They all screamed the same thing at once. "What... the HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?!"

* * *

Back to Furuichi and Yukihime, the forest was now a lush, white wonderland of snow. A beautiful, sparkling plain of fresh powder. It was a gorgeous sight.

A large patch was then blown away after a katana clashed with a spear.

Furuichi and Yukihime glared at one another, not taking the chance to so much as blink. Then, the two went back to their duel. The beautiful weapons clashed, blowing the snow everywhere. Though they were fighting, their movements and techniques were so elegant and artistic, that it actually looked like they were dancing. Then, the two clashed once more, their faces mere inches away from one another.

"Hm?"

"Is something the matter, Master?"

"I sense something. Something's amiss in Ishiyama. I think we've trained enough. Let us return."

"As you wish, Master."

With that, Furuichi opened a portal, and saw everyone standing where Ishiyama was supposed to be rebuilt. He noticed everyone's expression. "What's wrong, everyone?"

Everyone looked at him, but Kanzaki was the one who spoke. "Furuichi, they're here. Akumano Academy."

Furuichi had a blank look before he looked at the sign. Indeed, it said Akumano Academy, and had a picture of En on it. He then looked up the building. _"That kid is a real pain in the ass."_

"What do we do now," Kanzaki asked.

"Dunno," Furuichi answered.

"We can't just go back to class after coming all the way here," Natsume said.

"Let's bust in," Yuka said excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hanazawa-san."

"Huh, why not?" That's when she had a thought. "Is... is _she_ involved?" The male delinquents looked confused, but the Red Tails knew who she meant immediately.

"I doubt it."

"Are any of them involved," Nene asked angrily.

"No. If they were, I sure as hell wouldn't have let you guys anywhere near here. But, there are demons. I doubt they're at War Maiden's level, but I'd rather not leave it to chance. If just one of them is as strong as she is, we're screwed."

"We can handle ourselves, Furuichi," Kaoru retorted.

"Don't be an idiot. None of you stood a chance against her. What makes you think you can handle an unknown number of demons as strong as she was?!"

"W-Well... we have you and your girlfriend, right," Yuka tried to argue.

"Huh? When did Oga get here," Kanzaki asked.

"Not her! The sexy fox lady."

Kanzaki gave Yuka a look. "Paako, have you gotten crazier?"

"No! I mean- Wait." Yuka looked around. "Um, Furuichi, where's the sexy fox lady?"

Furuichi didn't say anything. He had ordered Yukihime to scout the school the moment he found out that it was now En's territory. Telepathy comes in handy for situations like that.

"Whatever, Paako. Let's just get in."

"Eh, but-"

"What are you guys doing?" Everyone looked to see Himekawa. "Come on. I found an unlocked door."

"Wait, you got in no problem," Yuka asked.

"Who the hell do you think unlocked that gate in the first place?"

"Sweet! See, Furuichi!? Himekawa made it in just fine! We've got nothing to worry about!"

"Keep it down, fool," Himekawa ordered. "What'll we do if someone comes because of your big mouth?"

As they walked farther in, they saw all kinds of gaudy En statues. None of them were impressed by the statues, but they were more curious about who En really was. However, it also made some of them, especially the Red Tails, more interested in Furuichi. This kid sees him as pretty much a rival. If a kid like that wants to beat Furuichi, then they can only imagine how amazing he really is.

After a bit of exploration, they found the door. Yuka commented on how it was like entering a haunted house, which Furuichi noticed made Nene nervous. After they entered, and saw how large it was in the inside, Yuka commented on how she thought she heard the door close on itself. Nene told her to cut it out in a nervous tone, which Furuichi thought was adorable.

" _She really does have a lot of cute moments,"_ Furuichi thought.

Before they walked any further, Furuichi just stopped. Some of the students noticed that.

"Oi, Furuichi, what are you doing," Himekawa asked.

"I'm gonna look around the lobby a bit. See if there's anything worth while. You guys go on ahead."

"Huh? What's up with you? Oh, whatever. Do what you want. Let's go," Kanzaki said.

The group was about to follow him and Himekawa, but Nene stopped. She turned to look at Furuichi, and he just smiled and waved. She looked a bit skeptical at first, but then decided to leave with the group.

Furuichi watched as they walked away. "Aaaaannd... They're gone." Furuichi then began to turn around. "And with the humans gone, how about the four of us have a talk among demons?"

"Ah! We've been found out! We didn't even get to tail you. You're good. But, then again, you _are_ a Luciferian." Three demons were standing before Furuichi. A short one tied by rope and with a bandage mask, a tall one with scar on the left side of his face, and a beautiful female demon in the middle.

"I'm from Behemoth's Pillar Squad, Pillar Agiel," the woman said as she did a cute pose. A pose that made Furuichi blush. "Ah! You blushed! That's the kind of reaction I was hoping for! You may be a Luciferian, but you've got some pretty good taste."

"Enough, Agiel," the short one said.

"Yeah, yeah, O'Donnell."

"Anyway, I am Pillar O'Donnell."

"Pillar... Zera."

Agiel walked forward... before warping before Furuichi, her arms behind her back. "So you're the famous Prince of Luciferia? Wow. I can tell by just looking, you're seriously strong. Weird, considering you're so cute. Still..." Agiel reached towards him with one hand, and waved a palm around him. "I can just feel the power radiating from you. It's no wonder you were able to take down most of the Zodiacs. Is it true that you beat all the Ghosts?"

Furuichi looked at Agiel, not a sign of fear on him. "It is."

"Nice. You're gonna be one hell of a fight."

"You plan on challenging me?"

"That's pretty much the plan. I mean, sure, we're supposed to kill Master Beelze's contractor, but we were also ordered to kill you as a sort of side mission. I don't see why we can't complete the side quest first. It ironically looks more fun than the main assignment."

Furuichi's eyes then turned silver. "Let me just warn you, this side quest is also far more difficult than the main one."

Agiel smiled. "The most enjoyable ones usually are."

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

Furuichi's eyes widened at the voice. He looked behind him to see the Ishiyama gang. _"Dammit! Why are they here?!"_

"I knew it," Nene said. "You did know something, Furuichi."

"Stop hiding stuff from us, you jerk," Yuka yelled.

"Hm? Hey, Noble, right? Are these the rest of Master Beelze's men? They look seriously weak. Looking between you and them, you're like a Gorgon Zora surrounded by blood pond fleas."

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. _"Blood pond fleas? Is that supposed to be the Demon World equivalent to a water flea?"_

"You," Nene yelled. Agiel pointed to herself. "Yes, you! That uniform! You're from that Akumano school, right?! What's going on here!?"

Agiel giggled in an adorable way. "Yeah, Akumano Academy. Can't do anything about Master's naming sense." Agiel laughed in a cute way, making Furuichi blush. Only, he didn't know if it was because of how cute she was, or because of how embarrassing it was that he thought of the same name that's making this cute girl laugh.

"Oi, girly, don't take us too lightly," one random delinquent said as he walked up to her.

"You lookin' down on us with that getup," another random delinquent said as he also walked up. The two were both taller than Agiel, but that was the only advantage they had.

Agiel laughed her adorable laugh. "Look at these pathetic maggots." Agiel then flicked the boys on their foreheads, and sent them flying past Furuichi. He didn't react at all. He didn't even care that they were buried. He just kept on looking at Agiel with his silver eyes.

"I forgot to say this before, Noble, but trespassing is forbidden, even for someone of your standing."

"Why you!" Nene threw her chain, which completely wrapped around Agiel.

"Oh."

"Nice, Nene-san," Yuka cheered.

"Hey, O'Donnell, we match!"

"Stop playing around."

"I know. I know." She then easily broke out of the chains, and charged at Furuichi. "The captain told us to stand down, but you're still an assignment, Noble!"

Furuichi just stared at the charging Agiel, about to summon his sword. However, for a reason unknown to even him, he felt that he had no reason to. Then, he found out why.

Agiel was sent skidding back. "Ooh, what just happened? Was that you, Noble? Hm?"

"That was close, but I made it in time."

"Aoi-nee-san," Nene said joyously.

"Hmm. And who might you be? People shouldn't be able to enter here anymore."

"True. No normal person would be able to see this place now."

"Hm?"

" **That's right. You weren't able to see it either, Aoi."**

"Nene, all of you, get as far from here as quickly as you can."

"There's something here," Zera said.

"Koma, let's do this. Our first battle." When she said that, Furuichi saw a large creature appear behind Kunieda.

"Hm? You have a strange pet, girl. It almost feels like demonic power is coming from him, but... is it really a demon?"

O'Donnell explained what the creature was, and was even about to take care of it. However, a threat from Agiel prevented him from doing that.

"You know, I was actually looking forward to fighting Noble, but I guess he's the final boss of the side quest. The main dish should always be saved for last, I suppose."

Aoi was quiet for a bit. "What is it you guys are after?"

"Hm?"

"This is our school. You should leave. And if you're here for Furuichi, I can tell you right now that you're not going to have him."

"Oh? Well, well, who knew the prince was such a heart-breaker? So, you have a thing for him, right?"

Kunieda blushed. "N-No! That's not it!"

Agiel laughed at that. "What a cute reaction." Kunieda looked annoyed. "And for your information, we're just the lookouts. This building has been put under our watch until the other members show up."

"Other members?"

"Yup. All three hundred and ninety-four members of the Pillar Division will be using this building as a base. So, it will be exactly as the name implies. Isn't that great, Noble?" Everyone looked at where the girl was looking towards, and looked at Furuichi. "Instead of the boring old twenty-five members that make up the Black Zodiac, you'll be fighting an entire army of demons hell-bent on killing you and Master Beelze's contractor. Aren't you a popular prince?" Everyone was shocked to hear that. An entire army, just to kill one man? Everyone wanted to know just what Furuichi did to deserve something like that.

* * *

"Your school will become exactly what the front marker says, Oga Tatsumi." She looked up to see Behemoth looking over her. "A school of demons."

Oga leered at Behemoth with her trademark smile. "So you're Behemoth?"

* * *

Kunieda was starting to sweat. "A school of demons. If they're anything like _her..._ "

"Come to think of it, isn't it about time the first squad arrived?"

Kunieda and Furuichi's eyes widened at what Agiel said.

" _This is bad! If any more demons show up..."_ Kunieda turned towards Furuichi. "Furuichi-kun, you and Nene get everyone out of here!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll hold these guys back and catch up with you!"

"Wow, you really don't think much of me, do you? Do you really think I'll let you get away, let alone Prince Noble?"

"You still haven't answered my question. What exactly are you planning to do by building this school of demons?"

"Hmm. You know, I really like the look your giving me. It's almost as intense as Prince Noble's. I don't get why you're so hung up on this 'school' thing, but the leader was at least right about something." Agiel then lunged towards Kunieda. "Here, I get to fight a lot of interesting people!"

Kunieda parried Agiel's attack, making Agiel jump to next floor. "Nice reaction, but I'm not done yet!" She then charged at Kunieda, only to be swiped away by Koma.

She was able to easily land on her feet. "Whoa. I totally forgot about her pet. Gotta watch out for him. I gotta say, I honestly thought the prince would be my only source of entertainment, but you're seriously starting to fire me up."

"Oi, Kunieda," Himekawa yelled.

"We're joining in," Kanzaki said.

"Don't even think about it," Furuichi said as he extended his arm in front of them.

"The prince is right." Furuichi looked at Agiel. "I really don't care about weaklings. But you, you're majesty. You should really stay. After I take down this interesting girl and her pet, I'm coming after you next." Furuichi's gaze hardened. "Ooh, nice look."

"Hey, dammit." Agiel looked at an angry looking Kunieda. "I'm not gonna pretend like I didn't hear that. No one in my class is weak." Agiel looked interested in what Kunieda said. "Koma."

" _ **Oh? You're gonna do that?"**_ Kunieda's bokken began to glow. While she was doing that.

"Ooh, is that some kind of finisher?" Agiel's sword was then surrounded by demon energy. "Then I'll see your bet and raise you!" Kunieda couldn't help but compare Agiel's sword to one of Furuichi's techniques... only... weaker.

"You asked what we were planning with by building a school, right? Isn't it obvious?" Agiel charged, with Kunieda charging as well. "We're gonna start a war! A war against the bloodline of Lucifer herself!" Kunieda's glare hardened. "Dark Sword, Bloody Grave!"

The two were standing behind one another, neither moving from their clash. "Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu, Nishiki..." The blade of Kunieda's bokken broke off, with Agiel smirking. "Hyakka Midare Zakura. Demon Clad... Dazzling Flower Blizzard!"

Agiel's jacket was completely shredded. "Was that..." She spat up some blood. "A wind technique?" That's when she fainted.

"You said you were starting a war against Lucifer's bloodline? I honestly don't care about her, but if you're after Furuichi... if you're challenging one of us to a war, then you're challenging all of us. Bring it on. Don't take Ishiyama lightly."

" _ **No nip slip?"**_

"Not happening."

The sound of groaning was heard. Everyone looked to see a large group lumbering towards them. "Lu...ci...fer...i...an." When one of them said that, three charged towards Furuichi. Without even moving from where he was standing, Furuichi back handed the first one, slapped the second, and flicked the third one. The first two were planted into walls, while the third one crashed into the lumbering crowd. It barely slowed them down.

"Now's a good time to run," Furuichi said.

"No arguments here. Let's go," Kanzaki yelled.

They ran towards the exit, only to see that more of those things were waiting. The shadowed beings were completely surrounding the Ishiyama group, with one of them lunging towards Ryoko. Natsume saved her by kicking it in the gut, starting the fight with the unknown creatures. Even though they all took down a good number of them, they were still completely surrounded.

"There's no end to them!"

"Is this some kind of zombie movie?!"

"Furuichi, can't you do something," Kunieda yelled.

"On it." Furuichi then began to concentrate, until he actually got a good look at one of them. "Wait a minute, these are our students! The ones sent to schools other than Saint!" The Ishiyama gang was shocked, before they looked to see that Furuichi was right.

"Hmph, that's exactly right." Furuichi jumped, instantly recognizing the voice. "They were once your comrades, but now they're my loyal dogs." Furuichi then heard the voice chuckle. "It's nice to see you again, Furuichi."

Furuichi sighed as he turned around and looked up. "Hello, Lord En."

* * *

Back with Oga, she was now looking up at Behemoth. "So you're Behemoth? Look at that, the Big Boss himself comes out!"

"Wrong."

"Eh? You're Behemoth, right?"

"Not him."

"Oh, come on."

"You've got the wrong guy."

"Why you... is this payback?"

"I'm telling the truth." Oga raised an eyebrow. "It's true that I formed the Pillar Squad, but look at how old I am. There is no way I could possibly challenge the Young Prince as I am. I have retired, and handed command to him, the new acting general of the army."

Oga then felt a pressure behind her, and looked to see a hulk of a man. She hadn't felt that intimidated from at looking someone since she saw **him.** _"The Ganon lookalike."_

The man looked at Oga for literally a second before looking at Behemoth. "Pops, let's go. Otherwise that brat will throw a tantrum."

"Oi, don't go calling your master a brat, Jabberwock."

Henry's eye widened. _"Jabberwock?! He's the 'Crazy Dragon' Jabberwock?!"_

"I honestly don't give a crap. I'm more interested in this Prince Noble guy." Jabberwock then pointed at his scar. "I need to punish the Luciferians for giving me this scar. Hm?" Jabberwock looked at Henry, who had his sword drawn, summoning his demon energy. "What do you think you're doing, butler?"

"Henry!"

Jabberwock closed his eyes. "Sodom." In the next second, a dragon appeared, and grabbed Henry with it's teeth.

"Henry!"

Saotome was shocked. "A Grand Bahamut?! You brought that thing with you?!" Even Genma and Ittousai were shocked.

"Don't kill him in there," Jabberwock said to the Bahamut. "We need him alive, apparently.

"Stop right there, dammit!" Oga was then held down by Ittousai and Genma.

Saotome walked up. "Jabberwock. You're even crazier than the rumors suggest. What do you plan on doing to the butler?" Oga kept yelling to be let go.

Jabberwock actually smiled. "Saotome Zenjuro, the Champion of the Great War. Heard you even gave Lucifer a hard time. Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill him. He's just under watch. Trivial matters aside, I really want to fight you."

"Don't worry. My student will be coming for you soon."

"You mean that little kitten yowling over there? Hah! I won't be expecting much, but I'll be waiting." With that, Jabberwock jumped onto Sodom, letting the dragon know it could fly away.

Seeing that really made Oga angry. "I said... LET ME GO!" She then released a wave of demonic energy.

"So, what do you think of her," Behemoth asked.

"She's nothing much. I'd break her before she could even squeak. If she finds a way up here, I'd have a higher evaluation. For know, her only saving graces are her looks and the fact that she's Saotome's student."

"Shut up, already!"

Jabberwock looked behind him. "Oh? Well, well, didn't think you'd actually come after me. Is that man that important to you," Jabberwock then released a terrifying amount of demon energy. The image of a monster actually appeared. "Oga Tatsumi?"

Oga... got angry. "I don't know why, but you remind me so much of that bastard Ganon lookalike."

"Ganon?"

She then took out a flask. "Let's do this, Beel."

"Dabuh."

She then drank. "Super Milk Time, 30 CC."

Jabberwock smiled. "Pops, just stand back and watch."

Oga charged and created three Zebul Emblems in front of Jabberwock's face. "Take this! Zebul Emblem, Three-Hit Combo!" An explosion occurred.

When the dust cleared, Jabberwock was holding Oga by the throat, smiling sadistically. "So Zenjuro really is your teacher."

Oga glared at Jabberwock. However, something happened. Jabberwock changed. He became, "The Ganon lookalike?!"

Jabberwock became confused. "That's the second time you called me that. Who's Ganon?"

Oga gritted her teeth. "Beel!" Baby Beel shocked Jabberwock, making him release his grip on Oga. She jumped away, and drank more milk.

When she did, she charged at Jabberwock, and was actually able to kick him in the face. However, Jabberwock was able to grab Oga's leg, and threw her across Sodom. "I get it. The more you drink, the higher your power goes. In that case, drink more. I want to enjoy this."

Oga struggled to get back up. _"Dammit. I can barely see straight. If I drink anymore, I'll definitely lose consciousness."_ As she thought this, she looked at Jabberwock. Her cloudy vision made Jabberwock change. Oga's eyes widened when she saw _him_ again.

Instead of Jabberwock, she saw Tyrant walking towards her, with that same evil smile of his. A smile that screamed, _"You can't win"._ Just remembering that bastard, and how she couldn't even tickle him, pissed her off. With the thought of Tyrant alone, she was getting ready to drink more milk.

"You damn fool! Don't drink any more!" Oga's eyes widened at the voice. "You're not even sure you'll win like last time!"

Oga looked down. "Henry!"

"Just forget about me! Just take the master and run! Don't even think of trying to beat that man!"

Oga calmed down a bit. She looked at "Tyrant", and saw Jabberwock again. She smiled. "Heh, you're absolutely right. We'll finish this some other time. Sorry, but today, you're letting me get away." She then created six Zebul Emblems. "So let Henry go, you stupid dragon!"

Her attack created an explosion powerful enough to force the dragon to release Henry, and let both of them free-fall. She then looked at Henry. "Jeez, what's with you? Getting caught so easily."

Henry stared at Oga and sighed. "You damn fool." He then used his demonic energy to drag Oga over to him, and brought her uncomfortably close to his face. Oga even blushed a bit. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Oga's blush went away.

Henry... smiled. "Take care of the master." Oga's eyes widened, even more when Henry pushed her away. "You're the only mother he has in this world."

Oga's eyes widened, especially when she saw the dragon get closer. "NO!" She created a Zebul Emblem, and actually jumped off of it.

She surprised Henry by grabbing his collar. "What are you doing?!"

Oga stared at him... before she smiled. "Baby Beel!"

"Da?"

Oga smiled at him. "Take care of this idiot, will ya?" Both his and the Henry's eyes widened. Baby Beel was then ripped off of Oga's shirt, slammed into Henry's chest, and thrown away. The baby looked at his smiling mother with shock.

"I'm leaving you in charge. Oh, and good luck with Furuichi. He's gonna be pissed." Time slowed down when Sodom was about to swallow Oga, and she gave one last toothy smile. "Good luck, ya little hell spawn." And with that, Oga was swallowed by the dragon. Too shocked to even cry, Baby Beel watched as the dragon flew away with his mother. He didn't even realize or care that he was falling to the ground in the equally shocked Henry's arms.

* * *

Back in Akumano, the Ishiyama Gang was yelling all kinds of crap at En, while Furuichi just stood there. It didn't take long for the verbal assault to get to En, so he hid his face in the side of the mime next to him.

Said mime cleared his throat. "Sorry for the late introduction. I am one of the Pillars of Behemoth's Pillar Squad. I am Quetzalcoatl. Let me address your question about your classmates first. They are by no means being bribed. Instead, I am using a method by which I am controlling them." The Red Tails eyes all widened, thinking back to the most evil woman they have ever fought. "Therefore, they only listen to what I or Master En says."

He was about to continue, until he noticed Nene walk up, her eyes shadowed. "You..." She then looked up, anger and hatred in her eyes. "Are you in league with _that_ woman?!"

"Woman?"

"Don't play dumb," Ryoko yelled. "You're even wearing a coat like she was!"

"That evil woman who forced the Taniyurikai to fight using lethal weapons to kill Furuichi," Kaoru yelled. The other men of Ishiyama were surprised to hear that.

"She almost made Chiaki shoot Furuichi," Yuka said, tears forming in her eyes from just remembering that awful moment.

Being reminded of it, Chiaki was shaking in rage and shame. She had never felt so violated in her entire life. She even began to cry from the memory. The memory of, "War Maiden."

"Oh, absolutely not," Quetzalcoatl said immediately. "How rude of you to compare me to that violent woman." The Red Tails were surprised to hear that. "War Maiden is a very sadistic young lady. When I control my puppets, I make sure to take away their wills and consciousness. They might as well be asleep. However, War Maiden enjoys making all of her puppets see, feel, and remember every sensation they do. She enjoys watching them cry in agony, fear, and misery. Quite vulgar, wouldn't you agree?"

The Red Tails were silent. They didn't know how to respond.

"Well, unpleasant topics aside," Quetzalcoatl looked t Furuichi. "Prince Noble, you care about this school as well, correct?" Furuichi didn't say anything, but Quetzalcoatl could tell by the look in his eyes. "I see. Well then, my Master would like to say-"

Before Quetzalcoatl could say anything, En actually flipped his cape to get everyone's attention. "That you're precious school and all of it's students now belong to me! And if you want them back, then you must face me in a match! Prince against prince! I will not only prove that I am a superior prince to you, but that the Beelzebian bloodline is greater than the storied Luciferian bloodline!"

"My." Quetzalcoatl was genuinely surprised. He has never seen En so fired up.

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "A match?"

"That's right! Throughout this building, multiple sages are set. My servants are waiting at every one! This is one of my most beloved games, Furuichi! Think of it as a continuation of our previous match. Love, bonds, friendship," En's eyes had a look of strength. "Pride." Furuichi knew that was a jab at him.

En then swung his hand out dramatically. "And even your very life will be on the line! This isn't a friendly game. THIS IS A DUEL BETWEEN ROYALTY!"

En and Furuichi stared at one another for a while, before En raised a finger. "One week. That's when my entire army will be here. I would give you that much time to build your forces... but does a Luciferian like you even need help, Furuichi?" Furuichi didn't answer. "Well, whatever. Let's see this as a sort of preliminary match! Let the games begin!" The controlled students then released a mighty roar.

The Ishiyama gang looked nervous, but Furuichi didn't. "Let's not. Yukihime! Now!"

When Furuichi gave the signal, an ice spear landed right before him, catching everyone's attention. Then, a powerful wind blew, making everyone but Furuichi shield their eyes. When the wind died down a bit, the Ishiyama men got one hell of a surprise.

They saw a goddess of snow float elegantly down before them, her bare feet turning the ground to ice the moment she landed. She looked at En and Quetzalcoatl with beautiful ice blue eyes before she held a hand before her face, and gently blew. When she did, a powerful blizzard that sent many of the mind-controlled delinquents flying occurred. The powerful blizzard created a path to the exit.

"Go! Now!"

No one disobeyed Furuichi. Without any hesitation, they all ran.

As they did, Furuichi was attacked. He caught Zera's fist and O'Donnell's leg. He then slammed O'Donnell into Zera, and kicked them into a group of frozen students. After doing that, he ran out with the rest of the group. When they were out of the building, Yukihime wasted no time in freezing the door with her breath. Just in time, since the students started to bang on the windows and door.

The group ran out of the school and as far away as they could go.

They ended up running to an Ishiyama park.

"W-What the hell was that," Kanzaki asked.

"That wasn't normal. Not one bit of it," Himekawa said.

"Though, it was definitely interesting. And it all has something to do with you, doesn't it, Furuichi-kun," Natsume asked.

"More or less."

"More like it has something to do with 'Prince Noble'," Himekawa said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, Furuichi, are you really a prince," Yuka asked, genuinely curious.

Furuichi was quiet for a bit, before he sighed. "Yeah."

"A Prince of Demons, right," Kunieda said, a serious look in her eyes.

"Demons? Come on, Kunieda-san. Don't joke around," Natsume said with a laugh.

"It's no joke." Natsume looked at Nene and saw something that surprised even him. Nene was hugging herself, shivering, and had a look of fear in her eye. "Demons... are real. We all saw plenty of proof today."

"I was hoping I wouldn't need to see more," Ryoko said.

"That evil hooded lady was more than enough proof for me," Yuka said, shivering.

"Hooded woman? What are you talking about, Paako." She didn't answer. "Paako?"

All of the men looked at the Red Tails. They realized that they all looked like ghosts. Deathly pale. Chiaki was even on the verge of crying. They had never seen the girls like this. They looked at Furuichi to ask him what was going on, and saw that his eyes were shadowed.

"Master?" Everyone looked at the beautiful familiar. The men were especially drawn to her. None of them have every seen something so beautiful in their entire life. They couldn't believe a human like that could exist. But then again, she's not human. "What should we do?"

"The Pillar Division is considered a rival to the Black Zodiacs, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, we need to rest. If I'm going to take on the entire army, then I need to train a bit more. I just got my powers back, and they seemed to have increased. I need to see how much more powerful I've become."

"Understood."

"Wait a minute!" The two looked at Kunieda. "You're not planning on taking on that entire army alone, are you?"

"Not alone." Furuichi then grabbed Yukihime's waist, earning a cute yelp from her as he brought her close to him. "I have this beauty at my side."

Yukihime blushed. "B-b-b-b-b-"

Kunieda's eyebrow twitched. She then cleared her throat to clear her mind. "But she isn't your only ally." Furuichi didn't respond. "You keep acting like you need to do everything by yourself, or with just her by your side. You have friends Furuichi. We'll help you, even without you asking for help."

"Hey," Kanzaki said.

"Don't go putting words in out mo-" Himekawa was rendered silent when Kunieda glared at him and Kanzaki, as well as show a bit of her aura.

She then looked back at Furuichi. "Everyone needs help every once in a while. Even someone like you." Furuichi didn't answer. Instead, he looked down. "Tch. Would you at least accept Oga's help?"

Furuichi's head shot up. "That's right! Oga! If the Pillar Squad is here, then she'll be targeted as well!"

Kunieda's eyes widened at that truth. "Oh, no."

"I should find her, ASAP!" Furuichi then began to concentrate. He smiled. "I can sense Baby Beel! He's at the nurse's office!" Furuichi's smile didn't go away. "I can sense another presence with him!" Kunieda looked hopeful.

However, that hope went away... when Furuichi's smile lessened. "What?"

"Furuichi-kun? What's wrong."

"The other aura... it's Henry's."

Kunieda now looked worried. "W-What about Oga?" Furuichi didn't answer. "Furuichi-kun?" No answer. "Furuichi-kun, what's wrong?" The other Ishiyama members were looking worried because of Kunieda and Furuichi's behaviors.

"I... I can't sense her."

Kunieda's eyes widened in shock.

"Why can't I sense her?"

The gang was getting nervous.

"Where is she?"

Now they were getting scared... because of the demonic energy flowing out of Furuichi.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

With that last yell, Furuichi ran. He was like a blur. He ran as fast as he could... towards Saint Ishiyama High.

 **A/N:** **Okay, I know this severely deviates from the manga (and definitely the anime, but who cares?), but this is a fan fic with Furuichi as the main character. Who do you think he would want to save more: the beautiful childhood friend who he has been slowly but surely developing feelings for, or the pretty boy butler who hates his guts and vice versa? Answers? . . . Come on, I know you all have your opinions. . . . What, no reviews? . . . Not even a flame? *fireball flies at me, but I dodge* NOT THAT KIND OF FLAME, DAMMIT!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I found something surprising! People are actually impatient with my story's updates! Look! JamboGolem324 actually wrote: You're taking too long pauses between chapter updates. On that note, sorry about that. It's just, I honestly thought people didn't really give that much of a damn about my story. I thought it was mostly something people read when they were bored or wanted something to read. I didn't think people actually waited for it. I mean, most of my chapters get two reviews, three at the most. With a review score like that, you tend to think, "Meh, no one's waiting for the next chapter. I can screw around as much as I won't and no one will give a crap." Well, I've just been proven... slightly wrong. It's just one review. Still, thanks for the review, JamboGolem324. I can't make any guarantees about my chapters coming in sooner for this or my other story, but at least I know I have another reason to write than just for fun. Thanks for the support. And don't think I'm leaving you out, Sadomasochist2716. Gotta give love to a regular. Reviewers like you two give writers a bit more motivation. Well, onto the next chapter.**

Furuichi ran as fast as he could, which was basically as fast as sound. He ran past many students, even by some Holy Knight members, but not even they were able to notice him. The only thing that made his presence known was the powerful gust of wind that followed him.

In just a matter of seconds, he slammed open the nurse's office door with a frantic look in his eyes. All eyes were on him. He saw Saotome, Lamia, Baby Beel... and Henry. His eyes widened in horror. "W-Where is she?" Saotome, Baby Beel, and Lamia all looked down, unable to look Furuichi in the face. Henry turned his head to the side,almost as if he was trying to ignore Furuichi.

Furuichi, with his eyes shadowed, walked over to him. "Where is she?"

Henry didn't answer immediately. "She has been captured by Pillar Division."

"And you let it happen?"

Henry again didn't answer immediately. "She gave me the chance to protect the Young Master. She fulfilled her duty as the parent by protecting him. That's all that matt-"

"DAMN YOU," Furuichi roared as he lifted Henry by his collar, glaring into the butler's emerald orb with his silver orbs. "You're supposed to be the fucking father! A father is supposed to be strong enough to protect the family! Not just the growing child, but the brave mother as well! I thought you were a trained warrior, not some coward he rolls over and let's his family be torn apart!"

"Oh? Do you believe you yourself are sinless, Noble?" Furuichi's glare hardened. "Lamia informed me. After discovering your precious school had been taken over by En, you ran with your tail between your legs, like a true coward."

Furuichi's pupils turned into slits, something that caught Henry's attention. "Don't you DARE compare yourself to me. If it was just me and Yukihime, I would have gladly accepted En's proposal of war. But I had HUMANS with me. Weak humans who have no business getting involved with demons. I have no right to drag them into MY war. A DEMON'S WAR! But you! You had Oga by your side! A powerful woman with the power of a Demon Lord at her side! And you were trained to be one of the best of the best! And yet... AND YET!"

Furuichi then slammed Henry onto the wall, making the entire building shake. What's more, his demon energy came flooding out. But it was different. It felt so much darker, so much colder... and much more wrathful. Not only that, but Furuichi's eyes went from silver to crimson. But what was more astonishing was the fact that he was... crying.

The quake Furuichi caused frightened many of the students, but that was nothing. Furuichi's demon energy was making a lot of students suffer. Many of them fell to the ground, hugging themselves and rocking back and forth. Others fell to their knees, tears falling from their eyes like waterfalls. Not even the Holy Knights were immune.

Alex, Sakaki, and Gou were struggling just to stand. Miki was gripping his head, as if he was suffering from a horrible headache, tears flowing. Shizuka was at her desk, head in her hands, crying. What's more, she knew what was the cause of this. The mere thought of Furuichi suffering made her cry even harder.

Izuma was in the Student Council room. He wasn't in pain or crying. Instead, he was struggling to keep his rage in check. Some of his own demon energy even began to pour out. It was a horrible feeling, having to experience all of that rage and fury.

"You couldn't protect her. You couldn't help her at all! How dare you call yourself Baby Beel's father... no, how dare you call yourself a man when you can't even protect your own damn family?!" When Furuichi roared that, he prepared a fist, demon energy surrounding it.

Henry didn't even try to escape. He just kept looking into Furuichi's eyes, his own expression unreadable.

Feeling the sheer energy in Furuichi's fist, Saotome got worried and was about to stop the young half-demon. However, he saw something that caused him to hesitate. At that moment, he saw something behind Furuichi. A figure of pure darkness hanging over him, the figure's black hands being placed o Furuichi's shoulders. It had a glowing crescent smile... and three eyes. Saotome recognized that evil figure immediately. How could he ever forget him? How could he ever forget:

" _Satan."_

Saotome regretted getting distracted. It looked like Furuichi was about to punch a hole through Henry's head. However, Furuichi was immediately stopped... when Lamia desperately hugged his waist.

"Prince Noble! Please, calm yourself!"

Furuichi's eyes widened in rage, glowing even brighter than before. "How dare you ask that of me?! After this bastard's failures! How could I possibly-" Furuichi was interrupted by a tiny sound that made his eyes twitch. The sound of a tear falling.

Eyes shadowed by his hair, he looked down to see Lamia, still hugging him, but crying while doing so. "Lamia, how could you possibly weep for Henry?"

Lamia sniffled. "These tears... aren't for Henry-nii-sama."

Furuichi, eyes still shadowed, jolted a bit. "What?"

"I'm crying... for your sake."

Furuichi was silent for a bit. "What is the meaning of this? What reason do you have to cry for me?"

"Because it's all my fault!" Furuichi didn't say anything. "It should've been me... I'm the one they should've captured! That damn fool. Why would he go after Henry to begin with?! Now, he has Oga, and it's making you suffer! I don't like that woman... but I still don't want anything to happen to her! I'm sorry, Prince Noble! I only seem to make you suffer!" Lamia began to cry out loud after saying that.

Furuichi, eyes still hidden, looked at the sobbing girl. "Lamia..."

Then, Baby Beel patted her head.

Lamia stopped crying. "Master..."

"Ah, uih... dabuh," he said while pointing at himself.

Furuichi was surprised at first, before he smiled. He then knelt down, and gently rubbed Baby Beel's head, causing the baby to look up at him. "Your mother would be proud of you, Baby Beel. You're growing into a fine young man. You're usually the first to cry..." Furuichi hair finally revealed his eyes. They were closed, with tears still flowing, but he had a kind smile. "But you're the only one who has a dry face. It seems your currently a better man than me."

"Ah. Da da." Baby Beel then loving placed a hand on Furuichi's cheek. The man then opened his eyes, showing they were back to their previously, beautiful, silver hue.

Furuichi then gently held Baby Beel's hand and lifted the baby. "It's just like Baby Beel said, Lamia," Furuichi started as he began to walk out of the room with Baby Beel sitting on his shoulder. "We'll handle this, so stop crying." When Furuichi said that, Baby Beel gave a thumbs up."

Lamia sniffled on last time, "Okay."

Before Furuichi could leave the office, he saw Kunieda standing against the doorway, smiling. "It's better to have more allies, right... Prince Noble?"

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. He was then about to say something, but Kunieda walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face. "And don't even think about rejecting our help. I mean, you're about to accept help from a baby, big guy."

Furuichi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a few seconds, he actually chuckled. "Good point." This got a smile from Kunieda.

Saotome himself smiled. "Now then, let me be a teacher for a change." With that, he exited the office, followed by Kunieda and Furuichi.

Lamia was about to follow, until she realized Henry was still on the wall. He was looking down at the floor, trying to completely avoid eye contact.

"Henry-nii-sama?"

"Are you really going to help him?"

"Eh?"

Henry then looked at Lamia. "Are you really going to side with the Prince of Luciferia?"

Lamia was taken aback by the question before her expression turned stern. "I am." Henry didn't respond. "And not just him." Henry tilted his head. "I'm also siding with... Master Beelze." That last statement made Henry's eye widen in surprise.

Before the conversation could continue, Lamia took off running after Furuichi, leaving Henry alone in the nurse's office. Arms crossed, he looked don at the floor, lost in thought. _"What is it? What is it about that Luciferian that makes him so special? Why does everyone, even the Young Master and Lamia, want to help him so badly?"_

After the group reached the room, with Lamia clinging onto Furuichi, they opened the door to basically announce their presence.

"Lamia" Yuka yelled excitedly before hugging the little demon. "Why are you here?! It's been such a long time since I last saw you! I missed you my, cute Lamia! Why did you come to our school?! Ah, you don't look happy. Have you been crying? . . . Did... Furuichi scare you? It's okay. He scared me, too. He may not look like much, but he's a seriously scary guy. Have some candy!" She then jabbed a big lollipop in Lamia's mouth.

"How are you doing," asked a blushing Chiaki. She was also thinking, _"So cute."_

"Yuka," Nene yelled. "Will you please let her go? She doesn't like what you're doing."

"Oh, it's Lamia," Natsume said with his usual laugh.

"Hey kid," Kanzaki started. "Do something about that En brat. Use sex appeal for all I care. The twerp's an ass!"

Furuichi and Kunieda stared at the scene before them.

"Don't they," Furuichi started.

"Seem kinda close," Kunieda finished.

"We could say the same about you two," Yuka said with a snicker and blush.

Kunieda turned deep red. "Wha?! Where'd that come from?!"

"Hm? Oi, Furuichi," Himekawa said.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Oga's kid on your shoulder?"

Furuichi looked to see Baby Beel hanging on his right shoulder like he did with Oga. "Yeah."

"Heh. Finally taking your role as the dad seriously, huh," Kanzaki asked.

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "My role?"

"Ah, whatever. Where is Oga, anyway?" Furuichi, Kunieda, Lamia, and Baby Beel all tensed at Kanzaki's question. He easily noticed it. "What?"

Furuichi looked away, a look of anger in his eyes. The students also saw him tighten his grip. "She... was captured by the enemy." Everyone was shocked by what Furuichi said.

"Tch. Great. So now we have to fight an entire school AND try to save one of our leaders." Furuichi was surprise by what Kanzaki said.

"Do you... really plan on going to his school to fight?" Everyone looked at a worried Lamia, still holding the candy. "You're no match for them."

The students were quiet for a bit.

Kanzaki then chuckled. "I think you're looking down on us too much, Lamb Chop."

Furuichi looked at Kanzaki with a raised eyebrow and sweatdrop. _"Lamb Chop?"_

"There comes a time when a man needs to stand up for himself," Kanzaki yelled out dramatically.

"Maybe so, but it's not ab out winning or losing. In fact, I'm pretty sure the only people who can really take them on right now are Nee-san and Furuichi. They're so above us that it isn't even funny. Still... AFTER GETTING MY ASS HANDED TO ME LIKE THAT, I'D LOSE MY PRIDE AS A WOMAN IF I DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Oooh, Nene is all fired up," Yuka yelled excitedly.

"Fourth," Ryoko yelled proudly.

"Also..." Everyone looked at Kunieda... who was looking at Furuichi. "We need to help our comrades. Especially the stubborn ones. If I wasn't at the nurse's office, you probably would have stormed the school on your own guns blazing right now, wouldn't you?"

Furuichi looked into Kunieda's powerful eyes and sighed. "Well, I can't deny that."

Kunieda then lightly punched Furuichi's face. It wasn't much of a punch. It was just her placing her knuckles on his cheek. "You really should relay on your friends more. You're strong, but you don't need to carry the world on your shoulders. You're not Atlas, ya know." Furuichi actually chuckled at Kunieda's little joke.

Kunieda then smiled ta the rest of the class. "At first, I was like Furuichi. I didn't want any of you to get involved. My best case scenario was for Furuichi, Oga, and myself to deal with this. Now, there's no helping it. Let's go to my house and have my grandfather train us all. Though, I'm not sure what we can accomplish in a week's time." The Red Tails still looked pumped.

"Are you guys thinking this through," Himekawa asked. "This was never a matter of 'will or will not'. Even with an army killer like Furuichi-"

"Army killer?"

"We've all watched the news, **Silver Demon**." Furuichi jolted at the way Himekawa said that name. "Besides, by the time any of us got to the school, you had already taken down more than half of Ishiyama by yourself." Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Anyway, even with him, we're at a clear disadvantage in manpower. They have three hundred and ninety-four guys as well as some of our classmates. We'd need another guy at Tojo's level, or else it wouldn't be much of a fight, and that's it they target Furuichi solely."

"Ah, if your worried about Tojo-san, he said he'll be there," Aizawa said. Furuichi looked surprised. Aizawa smiled as he took out his cell phone and read from it: "Like I'm gonna miss something that sounds that fun. I'll be there when the time comes, so wait for me. Until then, I'll give Furuichi the leading role." Furuichi's eyes widened at that. "Besides..." The class was surprised it continued. "I can't let Furuichi go through hell by himself, especially if more freaks like that Hammer Bastard show up."

Both Furuichi and Kunieda tensed at that last part.

"Hammer Bastard," Natsume asked in confusion.

"Who's he talking about," Kanzaki asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Aizawa replied. "I've seen Tojo-san fight guys with hammers before, but whoever he meant in this text must have been a real beast to piss him off enough to mention him at all. Makes me shutter to know what he's like." Kunieda and Furuichi remained silent. Last thing they want on their minds is anyone from the Black Zodiac.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone looked at the doorway. "The Horsemen!" Standing in the doorway was Gou, Sakaki, and Alex.

Alex stepped forward. "I can't believe you guys. Are you talking about fighting again?"

Himekawa smiled evilly. "Don't even try to stop us."

Kanzaki leered. "Hell, you can expel us right now if you wish."

"Stop you? Please, you have the wrong idea. We didn't come here to stop you." Alex then walked up to Furuichi, and extended his hand. "Mr. Furuichi, we heard everything from the principal, so let us be of service to you in this fight."

Everyone was confused.

"Because when all is said and done," Gou started. "We're going to need you guys to return to your own school."

"Of course," everyone looked to see Shizuka leaning against the doorway. "Miki and Izuma will be there too. They're off training in Nara right now. Miki was especially eager... when he learned of Oga-san's capture."

Furuichi didn't say anything. He looked at Alex's still extended hand. "Alex-san, I need to give you this warning: the people we are fighting against aren't your garden variety delinquents. They are extremely powerful and extraordinarily dangerous."

Alex smiled. "Are you saying they are at your level?"

"I am... and some might be even beyond that."

"I see. That is quite dangerous. All the more reason for us to help you." Furuichi's eyes widened. "You are undoubtedly the most powerful man I have ever met. Your skills in the art of boxing are beyond perfection. Your other abilities are just as magnificent. However, if there are a multitude of villains that can match your strength, then even one as great as you is in need of assistance. Please... accept our help."

Furuichi was quiet at first... before he sighed in defeat. He then shook Alex's hand. "Looks like we've assembled an all-star team." Alex smiled in gratitude.

Kunieda still looked worried. She still wasn't comfortable with having her comrades fighting demons. Then, Saotome walked in, saying that they would have a special class on the track to give them more power.

"Well, you heard our teacher," Furuichi said. "Let's head for the track. Kanzaki leads."

"Damn right, I do," Kanzaki said without any hesitation, and ran off. He was followed by a yelling Himekawa, saying he should be leading. The rest of the students were caught in the flow, including the Red Tails.

In just a matter of seconds, Furuichi, Kunieda, and Saotome were all that was left of the class.

Saotome looked at Furuichi. "You don't plan on letting me train you, do you."

"Sorry, sir, but no."

"But Furuichi, even you need more training," Kunieda said.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. However, I know what kind of training I need, and who needs to train me." Furuichi then walked out of the room. Saotome and Kunieda followed him to the roof. Once there, Furuichi did a few stretches, and even popped a few joints in his neck. Then, he started to excrete demonic energy in the palms of his hands. Then, he jabbed his hands forward, yelling: "TRANSFER!"

It looked as if he was literally tearing into reality. Kunieda was amazed. She looked up and was shocked to see the expression on Saotome's face. He was astonished. "Sensei?! What's wrong?!"

"I've never seen a transfer demon do that before. He's opening a portal to the Demon World... without the natural energy of the mountains or a river. That should be impossible! But then again, I've never heard of a Demon Prince transfer demon until now."

Furuichi, with an exerted grunt, was then able to rip open a portal. Kunieda and Saotome were both curious about where it lead.

"Ah, Young Prince. I have been expecting you. I see you have been neglecting your transfer training. It should have taken approximately three seconds less time than what you used in order to open this portal. A Prince of Luciferia should not be so tardy."

Kunieda was dumbfounded. She saw a business beauty on the other side of the portal. And when she thought beauty, she thought B-E-A-U-T-Y! The woman was of a mature age, had beautiful yet strong eyes, a dynamite body, perfectly neat hair, and a pair of glasses that made her eyes somehow more beautiful. She was a woman among women.

"Hm? Oh, what an unpleasant surprise. Hello, Saotome Zenjuro."

"Oh, come on, Lilith. You can't still be mad at me."

Kunieda was shocked by the name Saotome said. When she studied demons, Lilith was one of the most prominent names. An incredibly powerful demon if there ever was one. From what she read, she expected Lilith to have been amazing, but she never thought she'd be one of the most beautiful women she would ever lay eyes on.

"You were one of our worst enemies. You chose to aid the Beelzebians, defeated many of our top warriors, overtook our greatest stronghold, and committed the worst sin against us of all: You harmed Lady Lucifer."

"Oh, that's what you're so pissed about. I thought you were mad at how I groped that chest of yours." Furuichi and Kunieda stared blankly at Saotome. Their gazes were seriously cold. "Yeah, your looks kinda hurt, kids."

Lilith didn't respond. Her eyes were hidden by the shine of her glasses. She then pushed her glasses up. "That... was the least deplorable of your sins." Everyone looked at Lilith, slightly surprised. "However, rest assured..." A single lens lost it's shine, showing Lilith's fury filled eye. She then released an incredible amount of demonic energy. The sky turned pitch black in just a second. Even though all three of them were extraordinarily powerful, the two humans and half-demon were all shaking in fear of the Demon Lord level demon. "I am quite infuriated by that unpleasant experience."

"H-Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn," Saotome said while sweating in fear.

"So this is Lilith. She's even more amazing than what I read," Kunieda said.

"Well, I suppose you shouldn't expect anything less from the current ruler of Luciferia."

"Eh? EH?! SHE'S THE QUEEN OF YOUR KINGDOM?!"

"Temporarily," Lilith said while deactivating her powers, letting the sun shine once more. "It is only until the return of our true queen, or until the young prince becomes worthy of the throne. Whichever comes first."

"My mother will retake the throne." Lilith looked at a serious looking Furuichi. "She is the one and only true ruler of Luciferia. It matters not to me if I am ever worthy to sit on the throne. I will never accept it. I will make sure my mother sits on that throne, now and forever more."

Lilith looked at Furuichi... and smiled. "Spoken like a true Prince of Pride."

Saotome chuckled. "Gotta admit, that sounded pretty cool, kid." Kunieda smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "Also, you really should smile more often, Lilith. It looks good on ya."

"Do not make me rip your tongue from your skull, Saotome Zenjuro," Lilith threatened with her glasses shining. Saotome backed up, hands raised in defense.

"Now then, let us be on our way, Prince Noble. You and the young Prince Kaiser have much to learn."

"Wait, you're training Baby Beel as well?"

"Why not? Having the next Great Demon Lord under our gratitude will be quite useful in the future," Lilith said will adjusting her glasses. "Also, as of now, he is your responsibility. It is only natural for the father to look after the child."

"Wait, what?"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" Everyone looked to see Henry walking forward. "I will not allow my Master to enter into enemy territory! If you Luciferians believe you will so much as breath the same air as my Master, then you are sorely mista-" Henry was interrupted by being flung across the roof and into the wall of the roof entrance. He wasn't even touched.

Everyone looked to see Lilith's hand extended, the demon adjusting her glasses. "Know your place, butler. You do not have the power to stand against me, let alone the will of the Princes of Sin. I suggest growing stronger. Saotome Zenjuro would more than likely be your best teacher." Henry glared at Lilith, unable to get out of her telekinetic hold. She was way too powerful.

"Now then, let us go, Your Majesty. There is a specific skill I must teach you if you and young Prince Kaiser wish to do battle with the Pillar Squad together. Oh, and you need to come as well, Familiar."

In that second, a flurry of snow appeared in the middle of the group. When it was gone, Yukihime was standing before Lilith, and amazed look in her eye. "Lady Lilith, how did you know I was here? I made sure to hide my presence."

"And it was very well hidden. However, you are still far too young and inexperienced to hide from me. Much like your master, you have quite a bit to learn, young one. In order to truly stand by our Prince's side, you must obtain the highest level your kind can achieve."

Yukihime's eyes widened, knowing what Lilith meant. "Nine-Tails."

"Indeed. I cannot guarantee that you will reach that power with the training I will give you, but you will get that much closer to reaching that plain of existence. Are you ready?"

Yukihime didn't hesitate. She bowed before the current ruler with respect. "I am, Lady Lilith."

"Then, let us proceed. Be ready, young Prince Kaiser. Do not believe that just because you are but a babe that the training will not be difficult for you."

"Da bu bui," Baby Beel said with a little raised fist. **Translation: "Bring it on!"**

With one last smile from the beautiful ruler, all four demons walked through the portal. When they did, Furuichi snapped his fingers, closing the portal.

With Lilith gone, Henry was able to get out of the wall. He brushed off some rubble off of his shoulder, glaring the whole time. "Saotome Zenjuro."

"Hm?"

"Was Lilith speaking the truth? . . . Are you able to train me?" Saotome didn't answer right away. "I truly do need to get stronger. I will not allow my Master to face off against an army alone. I need the power to fight by his side."

"Don't worry. I can definitely make you stronger." Henry looked up to see Saotome walk past him. "Though, be warned, I'll whip up a special hellish menu for you that will make you think you're better off dead."

Henry was quiet for a bit, before he smile, a challenging look in his eyes. "The best kind of training."

"Well, let's get started," Kunieda said as she ran up to the two men.

"Actually, Kunieda, I have something different in mind for you."

"Huh?"

Saotome took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it over to Kunieda. "You're the only one who has a contracted demon. As such, you need to learn how to better control it. This is the address of two friends of mine. One will take you to the other. She'll help you out with your training. Careful, she's a real hardass."

Kunieda looked at the paper, before looking up at Saotome and bowing. "Thank you, Saotome-sensei." With that, Kunieda took off running. When she was out of sight, Saotome went to the track field, followed by Henry, to start training his students.

In Akumano Academy, the poor human teacher took role. Needless to say, old Mr. Takahashi was a little weirded out. He almost had a heart attack when he called out Basilisk, and saw an old man smoking a cigar. The gills and scars weren't doing any favors either.

Basilisk blew out some smoke as he took out his cigar. "Teacher, we know nothing of the human world, so please teach us everything you know. Not like we can get around it anyway. It was an order from our leader. 'If you want to destroy the humans, you need to understand them first!' Gahahahaha!" Basilisk then sighed. "Then again, maybe learning more about the humans will make taking down that Luciferian brat easier. Reports do say he's lived most of his life as one."

"Oi, gramps, how about you stop running your mouth and sit down already? He'll never finish his roll call this way."

Basilisk glared at the wounded Agiel. "Still the same big, brash mouth, I see. Where does a mere brigadier general get off talking to me like that? If it hadn't been for you being in Laymia's division, I would have killed you five times by now."

"Oh? Go ahead and try, gorilla. Oh, and don't worry, our division leader doesn't consider you a man anyway! Like me, she respects the Luciferian more!" Basilisk's glare hardened at her last comment.

"Now, now, you two..." A man with long orange hair and his eyes closed said. "Especially you, Agiel. You shouldn't talk to someone who outranks you like that." He then opened his eyes in a somewhat scary way. "It's bad enough that you ignored our leader's orders and tried to challenge the Luciferian by yourself, but you also ended up losing to one of his human companions. You don't want to end up like Naga and his squad, do you?"

Agiel looked away, a cute pout on her face... before she smiled. "I honestly don't care."

"Oh?"

"If I can face that Luciferian one more time, I'd be content." Agiel then raised the hand she used to feel Furuichi's energy. "It still tingles, even now. So much power, so much energy, so much strength. I won't ever forget that feeling. And those eyes. Those gorgeous, fearless eyes radiating with nothing but power. His very presence was like an awesome and addictive pressure. I don't care that I might lose... No, that's not right. I don't care that I WILL lose. I want to fight... Prince Noble. That man... is a true man, and a true warrior."

"Hm, it almost sounds like you've fallen for the Luciferian Prince."

"Heh, that's not too far off." Salamander could tell that Agiel wasn't being totally serious... but he could also tell she wasn't completely lying.

"You three," the teacher said.

"Oh, sorry. Please, continue."

The teacher then began to take the rest of the roll, but it weird after Quetzalcoatl. Mr. Takahashi was starting to have a mental breakdown just from trying to figure out what a Pillar Head was. It was bad enough to make him smash his head through the door window, and Basilisk made him hand himself over the window when he said he was also a Pillar Head. He finally ended up literally rocketing out of the classroom after seeing O'Donnell.

He was close to giving up, but then he remembered his beloved wife and son. Then, he made a mistake. "Um.. Lord En-kun?" Saying that made all of the "students" look like they wanted to kill him, and they really did. After being told how to properly address Lord En, he said it to save his own skin, fearful of what kind of monster he had to be to command this class. "LORD EN-SAMA!"

"Here!"

The teacher... smiled. "Y-You're Lord En-sama?"

"That's right! I'm the man who's gonna surpass and defeat Prince Noble!"

"P-prince who?"

"He may have defeated over half of the Zodiac, but I have the honor of being the one to have defeated Hammer! I am so going to show him that I am the superior prince! Once he conceives defeat, Lamia will undoubtedly wish to be my bride! Bwahahahaha!"

"An amazing goal, Lord En-sama," Basilisk chortled.

"Lord En-sama, I'll gladly aid you in defeating the Luciferian prince," Yato, who unsheathed his sword a bit, said.

"Lord En-sama, can I have a go at him with you," Agiel asked with a blush and excited smile.

Salamander chuckled. "A Luciferian prince. A truly worthy prey for our Master En."

"Yeah," En yelled excitedly. "We'll beat the crap out of Noble, and show everyone that the Beelzebian race is superior!" The class roared in pride when En said that.

The teacher was shaking in absolute terror, on the verge of crying. 'What... is this place?'

"This is ridiculous," Jabberwock said. "If the Luciferian Prince is here, and he's really as strong as the reports say, then we should be going out to hunt him and kill every human we see. Pops, what the hell do we need to learn now? How the prince went from a pathetic human to a superior demon?"

"Don't be like that," Behemoth said as he ate some watermelon. "If we do anything too grand, Saotome Zenjuro will become out enemy. He's really tough. If we clash with him out side will take major damage. We need to keep this fight between students. Also, if we attack the prince to brashly, Lilith herself might actually leave Luciferia to deal with us. She's one of the last people I ever want to deal with."

"Yeah, yeah. She's a major badass that beat the crap out of you and some of our best guys during the Great War with her personal squad. But does that really mean we have to play this stupid kid's game? How about you put yourself in my shoes. What a pain," Jabberwock said with a yawn.

He then turned and walked away. "I'll be sleeping until that Luciferian shows up. That'll probably be the only time you'll need me."

Behemoth sighed when Jabberwock let the door shut behind him. Behemoth then looked towards the floor. "I apologize for my son being so rough. You're not hurt, are you?"

On the floor was a tied up and bruised Oga. "Oh, I'm just fine. I'm just a bit confused."

"About what, young lady?"

"I thought you guys wanted to kill me. You guys had the perfect chance to gut me after you found out it was me your dragon swallowed instead of Henry. SO what gives? That Naga guy made it seem like the most important thing, alongside killing Furuichi."

"Ah, and the prince himself is one of the reasons you're still alive."

"Huh?"

"What do you think would happen to Prince Noble if he discovered we had killed you in cold blood?"

"He'd be pissed."

"An understatement. He would be consumed with rage. His wrath would completely take over his soul. He would become a Satanchian. In short," Behemoth dug through some files and took out a picture. "He would become this."

Oga's eyes widened in shock and horror. That picture... was what that Ganon lookalike made Furuichi turn into. In fact, it was him. It was that **thing** that Furuichi became. "H-How did you get that picture?"

"We may be the best battle tribe in the Demon World, but we're also the best information brokers. Getting a picture of this picture was simple, especially since the prince took this form once more a few days ago."

Oga jolted in horror. "FURUICHI BECAME THAT THING AGAIN?!"

"Indeed. In his battle against War Maiden of Black Zodiacs."

Oga looked down in anger, clenching her teeth in rage. "Those bastards again."

"Had we taken you life, the prince would have assumed this form permanently, and more than likely slaughter most, if not all members of the Pillar Division. According to our researcher, his love for you is that great."

Oga blushed. "How many times do we have to say it?! It's not like that with us, dammit! We're best friends! Bros! The guy who has the other guy's back! Stop calling our awesome friendship love, dammit!"

Behemoth laughed at that. "Ah, youth. Makes me think back to my younger days." Oga growled before looking away. "Anyway, the prince is only the first of two reasons."

Oga looked at Behemoth with a raised eyebrow. "And what's reason number two?"

"Well... tits."

Oga had a blank look. She looked down at her massive rack before looking up at Behemoth. "Hah?"

"Because of what happened last time, we fired the wet nurses that were looking after Lord En-sama. Therefore, right now, the master is longing for tits. And so, we've taken in the hopes that you'd become our master's tits."

Oga then drop-kicked Behemoth hard enough to shatter his glasses and make his forehead bleed. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" She then jumped off of his head and landed on her feet, struggling to get free of the weird tape around her wrists and ankles.

"Sorry, I didn't word that correctly. We're just looking for someone to be his wet nurse. Oh, and you can give up on trying to get out of those talismans. They're designed to be able to hold even a Feral Satanchian."

"Oh, nice. Anyway, what are you guys thinking? What if that kid throws another tantrum? The only people I can think of who can stop that kid are those wet nurses and Furuichi. And another thing, I ain't a wet nurse. What makes you think I'd be a wet nurse for anyone, let alone your brat?"

"Ah, don't worry. We have a means to make you into the perfect wet nurse... whether you want to be or not."

When he said that, Salamander smiled... but not for that reason.

"Um... correct. Nicely done," the teacher lied. Salamander and the rest of the Pillars in that class cheered on the blushing En.

Behind En was a chalk board that rea =... TWO THREE.

En scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I sure am amazing, right?" En closed his eyes as he chuckled, bashful as he listened to all the praises he was getting. Then, he sensed something. Or rather, someone. When he opened his eyes in surprise, he could have sworn he saw Yukihime's kimono in the corner of his eye. He looked, expecting to see her there, but there was no one. Instead, what he sensed in that corner was... disappointment.

"Lord En-sama? Is there something wrong," the teacher asked.

En was quiet for a bit. "Human... is this really the right answer?"

"Eh?"

"Answer truthfully." En looked at teacher with a fiery gaze. "Is this correct?"

"Um..." The teacher was about to lie again, but after looking into the boy's eyes, he just couldn't. He sighed, mentally preparing to face what was coming next. "No." He then erased the incorrect answer, and wrote in 6. "This is."

"HUMAN," Basilisk roared, scaring the teacher half to death. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR MASTER!"

"I will burn away ever last memory you have, human," Salamander said with an evil smile.

"Not even the dust of your bones will be left," Yato said as he unsheathed his sword.

The teacher was completely white, nearly wetting himself, and praying to God and asking his beloved wife and precious son for forgiveness for leaving first.

"SILENCE!"

Everything stopped when En yelled. Everyone looked at the prince.

"Human, from now on, correct me whenever I make a mistake, no matter what." The squad was shocked by that. "I need knowledge. More than enough knowledge to surpass that intellect of Noble himself. If I am falsely praised and remain ignorant to the truth, I will never have the right to call my self so much as Noble's equal, let alone his superior. I need to grow... SO THAT I CAN SURPASS NOBLE IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!"

The Pillar Squad roared in approval, gaining a brand new respect for their master, and getting even more fired up in crushing Furuichi. However, what they didn't know... was that they were further stroking En's ego, something he himself didn't intend, but wasn't about to pass up.

Meanwhile, Oga was taken to a cell. "Here's your suite, human. Enjoy your stay. Oh, and you'll be sharing a room too."

Oga just walked into the cell.

"Ah. It's you."

Oga looked. "Huh. Henry's chick lookalike. Who'd a thought?"

Meanwhile, on a ship heading towards an island, Kunieda looked out the ship's window, lost in thought.

"Thinking about Furuichi?"

She looked at Lamia. "You're still eating junk food? You'll get fat, you know."

"Shut up, ugly."

Kunieda took Lamia's bag of chips in the blink of an eye, keeping it out of her short reach. "You're still saying things like that?"

"Give it back!"

As she kept the junk food away from Lamia, she looked out towards the island. "Ikaruga Suiten. This person must be pretty amazing to know Saotome-sensei. And for the next three days, he'll teach me how to use a demons power."

"Are you sure you wanna use that little pervert's power?"

"I kinda need to. How else am I going to help Furuichi? I need to learn how to use Black Techs in order to help him in his fights."

"I still don't like that mutt. What kind of freak peeks of a young lady's skirt?" When she said that, she noticed something behind a corner. Koma was there, trying to peek up her skirt. Of course, Lamia screamed, and stomped Koma's head to a near paste.

"Anyway, since this deals with demons, I'm the leader here," Lamia said as she stomped on Koma's head a second time.

Kunieda giggled before she looked outside. She rested her chin on her hand, mind wondering. "Hey, Lamia, could you tell me about Lilith?"

Lamia was quiet for a bit. "She's one of the most powerful non-Demon Lords to have ever lived. She's every bit as powerful as she is beautiful. She's also one of the Demon World's greatest tacticians, strategists, and analysts. Her plans are absolutely flawless and the executions are practically works of art. Also, if she gets any kind of information on your weaknesses, she's basically unbeatable. She'll find countless ways to make you suffer, and she isn't the quick-and-painless type. She's a true sadist." Lamia looked away with a blush on her face. "She's also notorious for being a... 'queen'."

"Huh? You mean she goes by that? I thought she wouldn't call herself that, since she plans on letting Lucifer back on the throne."

Lamia's hair was hiding her eyes, but her face was glowing completely red. "Not... that kind of queen."

Kunieda raised an eyebrow... before she realized what Lamia meant. She started to turn red... and then imagination went wild.

She imagined Furuichi, completely bare chested, tied up by his wrists by chains, and being hung high enough to force him to stand on his toes. Then, Lilith walked in wearing a black and red bondage outfit, her glasses shining, cracking a whip, and licking her lips in a seductive yet dangerous manner.

Lilith walked up to the trapped prince, her heels echoing with every step, and lifted his head using the hilt of her whip. He looked at her with tired and exhausted eyes. "You have been very naughty, my prince."

"P-please forgive me, My Queen."

Lilith smiled in a sexy way. "No. naughty young men like you..." The camera moves away, turning the two into silhouettes, with Lilith's moving closer to Furuichi, the shadows looking like they kissed. _"Need to be punished._ _"_

"KYYYYAAAAAA! FURUICHI-KUN'S CHASTITY IS IN DANGER," Kunieda screamed loud enough for the whole ship to hear.

"Calm down! Lilith wouldn't do something to the crown prince... I think."

"YOU THINK?!"

"Well, it's said that she can break the spirits of anyone and make them into her servants. She was even able to break Asmodeusians, demons that rule the Sin of Lust. Not even Asmodeus himself was able to handle her."

"Asmodeus?! As in the Demon Lord of Lust Asmodeus?! She was able to break even him?! She's that powerful?! Furuichi is in more danger than I thought!"

"I said calm down! It's Furuichi! I'm sure he's just fine. He's her prince. She's not going to do anything to crazy to him. You just need to focus on getting stronger so you can help him, right?"

Kunieda thought for a bit. "Right. It's Furuichi. He'll be just fine."

"Yeah, of course he will," Lamia said with a smile. She then looked out the window. _"At least I hope he will."_

Actually, he was doing just fine. He was sparring with Hippolyta, using the latest skill Lilith had taught him. It involved the psychokinetic powers of the Luciferian race, manipulating it into an nigh unbreakable barrier. According to Lilith, the only beings powerful enough to break a fully mastered barrier would have to be beyond Demon Lord level, close to the power of God himself.

Furuichi was still a novice at this new defense, only able to create a barrier around one of his hands at a time. However, it was still incredibly strong.

Just like before, Hippolyta was actually trying to kill Furuichi. She was even using a sword.

All of her strikes were quick and precise, each aimed at a vital. However, Furuichi was fast enough to block each and every strike. It didn't even tickle him. He was calm and collected, even though he was literally fighting for his life. One of Hippolyta's strikes made the two stay in a stalemate, the two looking in each others eyes.

"You gotta admit, I'm doing pretty well."

"I don't need to admit anything, traitor."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Traitor? Care to elaborate."

"You dare to call yourself a Luciferian, yet you carry the child of one of our most hated enemies on your back as if he were your own!" Furuichi looked at baby Beel, who pointed at himself. "Yes, you! If you are a true Luciferian, you will kill that child immediately! If you won't, I will!"

"Sorry, Hippolyta." Furuichi then added a bit of strength to his barrier, which pushed Hippolyta away. He then placed is hand on his hip. "But I'm not about to let you hurt my kid," he said as he patted Baby Beel's head, which made the baby coo in happiness. The only thing with Baby Beel is that he didn't know if he was happy to be patted by Furuichi, or the fact that he basically admitted to being his dad... even though Furuichi himself didn't realize the meaning of his own words. For a brilliant man, he can be pretty dense.

However, Hippolyta caught the accidental meaning of Furuichi's words and was enraged. "You would protect the son of Beelzebub?! You dare to call yourself a child of Lucifer when you commit a sin against her as grave as that?! I will end you, traitor!" Hippolyta charged at Furuichi, blade ready to decapitate the prince.

However, Furuichi didn't even budge. As soon as Hippolyta swung, he easily caught the blade with just his index finger and thumb, and act that shocked Hippolyta.

"Baby Beel?"

"Dah." The baby crawled onto Furuichi's arm, and placed his little hand on the blade.

"Get that filthy creature off my precious sword!"

"Zebul Shock." When Furuichi said that, Baby Beel was able to perfectly conduct his lightning through Hippolyta's sword and into the warrior, shocking her enough to see her skeleton. It lasted for a few seconds. When the sparks were gone, Hippolyta was wide-eyed and black. She coughed up smoke. When Furuichi saw that, he released the blade, and watched Hippolyta fall onto her back, knocked out.

Lilith clapped at the sight. "Very well done, Your Majesty. Your use of Barrier is improving nicely, and your synchronization with the Young Beelzebub is quite high. It's almost as if you yourself are the Young Prince's contractor." Furuichi smiled in pride, while Baby Beel cooed.

"Now then," Lilith said as she made a clipboard appear. "That is enough hand-to-hand combat for now. It is nearing your mid-day meal. Your familiar should have completed her training approximately ten minutes ago, and should be aiding in the preparation of your meal. As you eat, you will be taught the proper etiquette of dining. Once your meal is finished, you will meet with three Luciferian nobles. One will be your fencing instructor, the next will be your arms instructor, while the final one will be your sorcery instructor. Once you have finished your training, it will be time for this evening's supper, where you will continue your lessons in etiquette. Once that is complete, your lessons in ballroom dancing will begin, which will end at eight pm sharp. You will have one hour to properly bathe and handle your and the Young Beelzebub's dental hygiene, and both of your will be expected to be in bed by nine pm sharp."

"Whoa! What's with that schedule!? I get the combat, but what's with the etiquette and dancing classes?! And why the hell am I going to bed at nine?!"

Lilith pushed up her glasses, making them shine. "Do not forget who you are, Your Majesty. You are _the_ Prince of Luciferia. As such, you must be taught the proper mannerisms of a proper prince of our prestigious, especially with your mother not being her to represent us. It will be a challenge, but we must install sixteen years worth of lessons into you in our short seven day time period." Furuichi's eyebrow twitched at that.

Baby Beel looked at his father figure with worry. "Of course, the Young Beelzebub isn't exempt from these lessons."

"Nyoh?!"

"What?!"

"Though he is but a babe, and not even a Luciferian, he is still a prince. What's more, he is in essence the 'son' of our prince. I refuse to allow a child in the care of a Luciferian to grow into a frivolous fool like his biological father. As long as he is here, he will be treated and raised as a Luciferian prince. Now, let us go to the dinning hall." With that, Lilith walked away.

Furuichi sighed. "Damn. I bet Kunieda doesn't have to deal with this crap."

"Dabuh," Baby Beel said while shaking his head in agreement.

Furuichi then felt his reflexes kick in, and looked to see that he had grabbed a pen aimed at his forehead. It had a fine point that would have definitely pierced his skull and made him bleed. Plus, it would have definitely hurt like hell. "Whoa!"

"Your reflexes are developing very nicely, Your Majesty. However, a prince should not use such vulgar language, especially not in the open," Lilith said with her glasses shining in an intimidating way that made Furuichi feel nervous.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, come along." Furuichi followed the beautiful chancellor, still thinking that Kunieda must have it pretty easy compared to him.

Kunieda had just smacked away and smashed some possessed mannequins. They had completely surrounded her and Lamia. She looked around, analyzing her situation. "Lamia, don't stray from me." Lamia looked at Kunieda, who got into a stance.

"Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu, Third Stance: Upturned Swallowtail Leaves!"

Kunieda swung her sword in a perfect circle around herself and Lamia, blowing away many of the mannequins.

"This girl is a beast," a mannequin cried as it was sent flying.

"What the hell?! I don't want to be called that by the likes of you!"

"D-Damn you," the smallest doll said as it began to rise and release demonic energy. "You'll pay dearly for this." The other dolls began to panic. "Black Techs: Mind's Eye Field." Both Kunieda and Lamia waited for something to happen... but nothing did.

In fact, the dolls went and grabbed her. One of them said she wasn't breathing. They all thought she was dead.

"Do dolls even breath," Lamia asked.

After realizing that obvious fact, the village chief realized realized she wasn't dead.

'What... the hell is this crap? Does Furuichi-kun deal with this a lot?'

"All of these guys are dolls possessed by demons," Koma explained.

The village chief doll and all of the other dolls did a seiza bow. "We're really sorry about that."

Kunieda was embarrassed. "You don't need to bow!"

"It's just, we're all lower class demons who can't live off this island. We're afraid of humans, so we try to scare them off."

"Lower class," Kunieda asked.

"They're demons with no form or clan in the Demon World. They're the ones who are normally labeled as evil spirits," Lamia explained.

"So they're not like Furuichi-kun?"

"Not even remotely close. In fact, considering that he's a demon prince and how powerful he has become, I wouldn't be surprised if his very presence destroyed most of these demons. The same would be true for the Young Master if he had access to his full powers. Fortunately for these demons, even if the Young Master was here, most of his powers are limited by the Human World and the Contractor. However, Furuichi doesn't have anything like that. Nothing that we know of, anyway."

"So he's that powerful? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, what with him being the son of Lucifer and all."

"WHAT," Many of the mannequins screamed.

"Son of Lucifer?!"

"You mean those rumors are true?!"

"A demon that amazing actually exists?!"

Kunieda was worried by the question about rumors. If rumors about Furuichi are already spread to lower class demons, then how many other demons know about him?! "Um, could you help us find Ikaruga Suiten?"

The mannequins got quiet. "Forgive me for asking, but why do you need her," the chief asked.

"Eh? Well, I really want to help Furuichi-kun, but I need more power. I think Black Techs is the kind of power I need in order to help him." The mannequins began to murmur, something that worried Kunieda.

"I'm sorry, but that's a technique that shouldn't be passed on, even with aiding the legendary prince." Kunieda was caught off guard by the doll calling Furuichi legendary. She was missing something. "Please, leave. If you don't we'll be forced to actually kill you."

Kunieda stared at the doll before getting in a stance. "I'm sorry, but in order to help him, I need to learn that technique."

The doll sighed. "Love can be such a bothersome thing."

Kunieda turned beet red and let off some steam. "L-Love?! It's not like that!"

"Stop right there," a loud and powerful voice yelled out. Kunieda looked to see a beautiful, dark haired woman. If Lilith was the embodiment of a cool beauty, this woman was the embodiment of a badass beauty. "You're the kid Saotome Zenjuro sent, right? What's your name? You two little demons should introduce yourselves, too."

"I'm Lamia."

"Koma."

"Uh, I'm Kunieda Aoi."

"Hm? Kunieda?"

"Um, yes."

"Huh? No way! Would you happen to be Shinobu's daughter? You look just like her!"

"You... know my mother?"

The woman, who was obviously Suiten, smiled. "Come on." As she walked, the dolls tried to persuade her not to teach the technique, but it just served to aggravate her. Eventually, she got the dolls to go away. "So, why do you wanna learn Black Techs?"

"Um, a friend of mine was captured by some demons, and another one wants to get her back. He's a half-demon, and definitely strong, but even a guy like him needs help."

"Half-demon, huh? Those are pretty rare. Though, most of them are descendants of lower-class demons."

"He isn't."

"Oh? Do you know what kind of demon his ancestor was?"

"Yes. I even know her name."

"Oh, that's pretty impressive. Must be a pretty powerful demon to be named. Who is she?"

"Lucifer."

Suiten stopped abruptly, something that caught the group off guard. "So... it's finally happened, huh?" She sighed. "I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't think I'd actually live to see it." She rubbed the back of her head. "Thousands upon thousands of years, and it chooses my generation to finally awaken."

"Did you... know about Furuichi-kun's bloodline?"

"So that's the name of the new Prince, huh?"

"His human name. He goes by Noble when addressed by demons," Lamia said.

Suiten laughed. "A fitting name for the Prince of Pride. Anyway, if you want to help him out, then you're definitely going to need Black Techs. Especially in the coming days. That man will have quite a few enemies. He'll probably be the most wanted man in the entire Demon World."

"Huh? But shouldn't that go to Baby Beel," Kunieda asked.

"Baby Beel?"

"It's the nickname the Young Master's contractor, the woman we want to save, gave to him," Lamia explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, you'd think so, since his dad's the current Great Demon Lord. . . . It's just that most of the Demon World is more afraid of the Luciferians than they are of the Beelzebians."

"WHAT," Lamia screamed, looking almost insulted.

"Don't act so surprised, kid. You of all people should know just how powerful Luciferia is. Of all the kingdoms, theirs is the most advanced. Medicine, intellect, weaponry, and even good ol' demon power. They outrank most of the Demon World in all of those categories. Rumor has it that the Luciferians just need one good chance in order for them to completely conquer the entire Demon World. My guess is that all they need is Lucifer herself-"

"And the new Prince," Kunieda finished.

"Smart girl. Prince Noble will be attacked nonstop in the near future."

"He's already fought and defeated more than half of the Black Zodiac," Lamia stated.

Suiten chuckled. "Damn. Kid must be tough. Any idea who's left?"

Kunieda looked down. "I think there are only seven left. I only know one by name. War Maiden."

Suiten had a passive look. "Her, huh? Lovely. She's going to be hell to fight."

"You've fought her before?"

"Yup. Bitch was one of my toughest opponents ever."

"Will I be able to fight her with Black Techs?"

"That's a bit of a long shot. She's strong. Seriously strong. She'll be tough, even with the help of Black Techs."

"Well, what about the leader? The strongest of the Black Zodiacs."

"Don't even think about it." Suiten didn't hesitate. "That man... is an absolute devil. I don't care what the situation." Suiten looked right into Kunieda's eyes. "Don't every try to fight him. You... WILL... lose." Kunieda was shocked to hear that. "Now then, let's get started. This is gonna be tough."

Kunieda was quiet for a bit, before she got a serious look in her eyes. "I wouldn't expect less."

 **A/N: Huh, now that I write it... I think I made the coming chapters a bit more complicated for myself. Oh, well. If I wanted it to be easy, I would have just basically copied and pasted the manga's text onto a page and called it my own. Anyway, Hope you guys at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter. I don't know why, but I think it feels a bit weak in comparison to some of the previous chapters. Well, I'm gonna test your patience once more, since I'm betting it's gonna be a long while before I update the next chapter. Hey, what can you expect from a lazy gamer who works in retail?**

 **This is weird. I could have sworn I uploaded this chapter, but it's not on my fic. Why is that? Anyway, here it is... again.**


	38. Chapter 38

After finishing a sparring match, the Ishiyama boys were amazed by how strong they had become from training with Saotome.

"Kuh, kuh, bet not even Furuichi would look down on our strength now," Kanzaki said proudly.

"I never would have dreamed the results would have shown already," Sexy Mode Himekawa said.

"Yeah. We might even have a chance now," Shiroyama said.

"So, now you know how the guys at Akumano will fight. Any questions," Saotome asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone turned to see Isabella and Satura, with Satura holding her hand up. "Are you guys stupid? You really think a little training will help you win? I think you're looking down on demons. Either that, or you're trying to compare yourself to Prince Noble. Just because he's a badass that can take on more than a few demons doesn't mean you humans can. If you really wanna fight those guys, you should add some proven fire power."

Kanzaki looked mad. "You wanna help us? Seriously? Where the hell did you even pop up from? You're the enemy. I don't forget faces. You're that stupid En kid's maids."

"Things have changed," Isabella began. "Right now, we can't afford to waste time or care about who sees us, especially since Yolda stayed behind."

* * *

Oga was actually sleeping in her cell when she heard some footsteps.

"Hey, stop wasting my time! Get the hell in there!"

Oga watched as a Squad member kicked Yolda into her cell. The scum smiled at the sight of the fallen Yolda. "Kuh, kuh, she's too worn out to even talk."

"Of course. After continuously transferring people for so long, she's used up all her powers."

"Hey! Don't go dying on us, wet nurse! There are three hundred and ninety-four members in my division to transfer. We're gonna work that nice ass of yours off." The soldier then noticed Oga glaring at him. "The hell you looking at? You got something to say, human?"

Oga was quiet for a bit. "There's no way a bitch like you could rival those bastards."

"HAH?!"

"Henry kept telling me how the Pillar Squad was a rival to those bastards hunting Furuichi, but you don't hold a candle to any of them." Oga then looked down, a look of anger in her eyes. "Especially not to that Ganon lookalike."

"You damned human. You wanna die?!"

"Like you could even tickle me," Oga said with a grin.

"Why you-"

"Enough," another soldier said as he placed a hand on her comrade's shoulder. "We were given orders not to touch that woman."

"Tch. Try talking to me and I'll leave you in there naked!"

"I'd like to see you try to so much as look at my cleavage, cherry boy!"

"Wha-!? How did- Ah!"

Oga burst out laughing. "So it's true?! You're a damned old soldier, and a demon at that, and you still have your V Card?! Talk about lame!" The soldier just blushed angrily before storming off.

Oga was still giggling after the guards left.

"I hope you don't think I owe you for this."

Oga looked at Yolda, who was still on the ground. "The hell you talkin' about?"

Yolda looked at Oga with a smile. "You hate me, right?"

"With a passion."

"Then you must have laughed when you saw me beat up, didn't you?" Oga didn't answer. "Well, sorry to inform you, but I chose to be here." Oga raised an eyebrow. "It was so I could be closer to my master."

Oga was quiet for a bit. "So being in a prison cell is being closer to your master? And for this five-star treatment, all you have to do is transfer the entire squad? What a shitty sounding deal. A loan shark would have had better terms. You look like you're about to roll over and die."

Yolda leaned against the wall with a chuckle. "Get serious. There's no way in hell am I dying in here. I'd transfer all of Hell itself if need be. I'd rather do that than leave my master in the hands of these fools."

Oga stared at Yolda. "Does En even know you're doing this?"

"That's _Lord_ En. And I honestly don't care if he does. This is all for him."

Oga was quiet for a bit. "If Furuichi was your master..." Yolda looked at Oga. "And if he knew how you were being treated, he'd be furious. He'd probably slaughter those guards and torture whoever thought up of this retarded plan."

Yolda starred at Oga... before she chuckled a bit. "I have to admit... you're right. Prince Noble seems to be a caring ruler. A protective one as well. It would have been an honor... to serve him." Oga looked at Yolda, knowing that she meant every word, and the smile on her face was completely genuine.

That smile went away soon. "However, I am not Luciferian. I am a proud Beelzebian. I am forever grateful to be given the honor of serving a member of the royal family. I have no regrets. And besides, Prince Noble himself is a reason as to why I have to see this through."

"What?"

Yolda looked at Oga with a smile. "That man has become exceedingly powerful in all ways, including his transfer powers. I wouldn't be surprised if he was powerful enough to transfer all three hundred and ninety-seven members of the squad at once. I can't allow myself to be outdone by a Luciferian, not even the prince himself. I will... complete... this... task." With that, Yolda fell asleep.

Oga looked at the poor sleeping beauty, and sighed. _"I bet she has no idea."_

 _It's been three damn days since that old geezer caught me. Kept me in this bird cage the whole time. Dirty old bastard kept asking me to be the brat's new nurse. You'd think he'd get the message after I literally spat in his face. Of course, Yolda doesn't know about it. She's too busy transferring demons all day."_

" _A few days have passed, and she comes back worse every time. She's too tired to even talk or stay awake. Whenever I see her like that, I remember the first time I went through one of Furuichi's portals when we were at Ishiyama Land. He actually puked from overexertion. Just how much is blonde there suffering? I hate her, and I don't really want to know what she's thinking... but... I don't want to see her reaction when she finds out reward for all this was just a blank check."_

Oga was sleeping again when she heard a cell door open.

"Hey, wake up! How long do you plan on sleeping," the scumbag asked as he lifted Yolda by her hair. "You're late for work. How are we gonna crush the Luciferian if we don't have all our guys?"

"Yo, cherry boy."

"HAH?!"

"Let Yolda rest. She hasn't been feeling well since yesterday. She can't transfer. You can tell by just looking at her. Take her to a doc."

The men looked at Oga before looking at each other, then burst out laughing. "You think we give a shit?! We don't care if she's having a hard time or if she's even dying! What, you think this is a school where we'll let you off for having a little fever?! You stupid cow!"

Oga glared at the bastard. "Hah?"

"Human." Oga looked at a standing Yolda. "Mind your own business." With that, Yolda walked away, followed by the laughing scum.

Oga... was getting seriously pissed.

Later that night. "Hey, blonde."

"What do you want, human? Don't make me waste my strength on you."

Yolda looked to see Oga easily break the seal. "Let's go, already. That old geezer won't keep his promise."

"Don't be foolish. Tomorrow is the last day of transfer. If you stop me... I'll kill you."

Oga stared at Yolda... and sighed. "Suit yourself."

The next morning, the scum came and dragged Yolda off somewhere, with Oga still sleeping in her cell.

Yolda was at least half awake when she entered the room. "Wait, this isn't the room we've been using." She then heard a click and looked behind to see the doors closed, with the soldiers having lustful looks on their faces.

"Kuh, kuh. No, the transfers were finished yesterday."

"Thanks for all your hard work. Now, you'll show us a good time."

"Wha-?! That wasn't the deal! I was told I'd get to see my master!"

"None of my business."

"We were told we could do whatever we wanted with you after you finished the transfer. Now, let's have some fun."

One of them was about to make a grab for the weakened Yolda, but before he could even reach out to her, the door behind him exploded. "The hell?!"

A woman's sigh was heard. "Saw this coming." Before the soldiers could react, they were both sent flying... and buried in the wall, totally knocked out.

"You? Why? Why would you do this, Oga Tatsumi?"

Oga just walked up to Yolda, broke her cuffs, and placed one of her arms over her shoulder. "It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I left here without you. I wouldn't be able to look Furuichi in the face. He'd be disappointed in me if I just ran off and left some defenseless chick on her own."

Yolda was silent for a bit before she sighed. "So you're doing this for the prince?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't do it for that brat master of yours. Besides, it's not my style to leave anyone behind either. I'd drag you outta here just for kicks."

Yolda was silent for a bit. "You're a strange one, saving both an enemy and someone you hate."

"Oh, trust me, you're not the worst person I know." Oga then had a serious look, and looked down. "And you're definitely not the one I hate the most." When Oga said that, Tyrant's vile smile appeared in her mind. "Let's just get out of here before more morons show up."

With that, Oga helped Yolda to walk, trying to get out of Akumano as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it past these three days," Suiten started. "In fact, I'm honestly surprised you did. I never would have imagined that you would have master Black Techs in three short days. But, then again, you are Shinobu's daughter."

Kunieda smiled. "Thanks."

Suiten smiled at first, before she got serious. "You need to be careful. The moment you help Noble is the moment you'll be seen as an ally to Luciferia. With him being the prince, he'll have many enemies, and a large majority will come after his allies. Since you have the Black techs under your belt, you'll be one of the prime targets."

Kunieda had a serious look on her face. "Don't worry. I understand the risks. However, it doesn't matter. I will use this power to help Furuichi fight anyone and anything. I'll keep him safe from all of his enemies, and help him through any obstacle."

Suiten chuckled. "The young prince has one hell of a princess at his side. Lucky guy, having such a caring girlfriend."

Kunieda's head practically exploded. "Princess?! GIRLFRIEND?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WITH US!"

Suiten laughed at that. "Sure. I'll buy that. Just have a safe trip."

"Geez," Kunieda said with a cute pout. After that embarrassing scene, Kunieda and Lamia boarded the ship, and sailed off.

Suiten watched as the ship sailed away.

"Are you worried, madam," a doll asked her.

"Of course I am. The Luciferians have some seriously powerful and deadly enemies. Black Techs might not be enough to handle some of them. It sure as hell isn't enough to handle that red-haired bastard."

"Do you mean Tyrant?"

"I do. That monster is the last demon I ever want to fight, even including the Deadly Sins. I just hope that girl never gets into a situation that involves fighting him. . . . Hell, I hope that prince of hers doesn't need to deal with him anymore than he already does. No one should fight that evil **thing**."

* * *

Henry was sitting on a couch after he had finished Saotome's training regiment, feeling more powerful than ever. He felt like he could challenge Behemoth himself when the old man was in his prime. Still, the new power didn't stop him from contemplating on how to attack Akumano.

While he was lost in thought, a cup of tea was placed on the table before him. "Thank you, Alaindelon."

"It's a pleasure, Henry-dono," the large transfer demon in a butler uniform said. And there was a good reason he was in that uniform. The two demons... were inside Manor Lucifer. Alaindelon knew the risks of disobeying Furuichi, but he thought this could be an exception.

Henry didn't care. He just took a sip as he continued to think. "Alaindelon, what do you think of the human's chances of winning are?"

"Hm, even with Prince Noble and the Young Master, it could be very difficult. After all, we'll be up against military demons who are used to fighting."

"That's true. Even with the added power of two of Master En's wet nurses, it could be challenge."

"Indeed. There is a ninety percent chance that all of the humans will be slain. I suppose we can only put our hopes on the new powers of Prince Noble and the Young Master."

"I can only wonder where that Luciferian is." When Henry said that, a portal appeared in the room. Henry immediately got up, prepared to draw his sword. "Has the enemy located us?"

Henry's questioned was answered when a single foot stepped out. That one step released an incredible amount of power that made even Henry break out in a cold sweat. Out of the portal... came Furuichi himself, his entire body radiating power, literally. A silver aura was seen around the prince, which seemed to fade away when he exited the portal.

Baby Beel was on his back, strength radiating from his little eyes, a sight that made both Henry and Alaindelon subconsciously bow.

As the two were kneeling, the air became deathly cold. The two demons looked up to see Furuichi's familiar, Yukihime. She was definitely more powerful... but she was also somehow more beautiful as well. Enough to make even Henry blush.

When all three demons exited the portal, it began to close. "Thank you for everything, Lady Lilith," Furuichi said.

"It was my pleasure to train you, Your Highness." Henry looked in time to see Lilith on the other side. He was amazed. He could feel her all but endless power just by looking at her. Her also couldn't believe her majestic beauty. She had the beauty of royalty. He also saw her... smile. "Now, be sure to show the Beelzebians the superiority of the Luciferians."

"I will."

"And Young Prince Kaiser?"

"Dah?"

"Make sure to show those rebellious fools the folly of challenging their one true king."

"Ai dabuh," Baby Beel yelled excitedly with a fist raised. With that, the portal closed.

Furuichi looked down at Henry. Before, Henry would have immediately stood up the moment he looked into Furuichi's eyes out of pure spite. However, for some reason, he just couldn't get up. It was as if his body was subconsciously showing respect towards someone greater than him. . . . As if it knew it was before true royalty.

"Alaindelon?"

Alaindelon jolted in fear. "Y-Yes, sire?"

"I believe I forbade you from having any guests, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sire! Please forgive me," Alaindelon screamed as he bowed.

"It's alright." Alaindelon looked up at the Prince of Pride in surprise. "Henry is part of this war. It's actually a good thing he's here. I will forgive this transgression."

Alaindelon actually groveled before the powerful half-demon. "THANK YOU, MY PRINCE!"

Furuichi chuckled before he looked at Henry. "Hendrickson, are you ready to fight?"

Henry looked at Furuichi... and honestly felt like he was standing in the presence of a prince. Then, he saw his master, feeling as if he was being cleansed of whatever spell Furuichi had over him. Or, maybe Baby Beel had a more majestic presence... at least, that's what Henry tried to tell himself.

Henry then stood up. "Of course I am. I will follow my Young Master anywhere, even to battle with you as an ally."

"Hm, good to know. We'll leave immediately." When Furuichi said that, a portal opened, but not a portal he opened.

Everyone looked to see Yolda stumble out of the portal. Furuichi caught her before she could even begin to fall. He then carefully lifted her in his arms. When he got a good look at her, he tried to heal her with his powers. Lilith prioritized combat spells and techniques in his warfare training, so his healing magic was still at a fairly low level, but it was still able to heal Yolda enough for her to open her eyes.

She looked up to see whose arms she was in. "Prince... Noble."

"Yolda, what happened to you?" Yolda tried to speak, but Furuichi could see she was struggling to make so much as a syllable. "Stop. I'll find out myself." When he said that, he moved his face closer to hers.

Of course, Alaindelon and Henry were caught off guard by this action. Henry looked like he was actually getting angry. Both demons thought Furuichi was moving in to steal a kiss from the weakened Yolda. However, they were proven wrong when Furuichi merely placed his forehead against hers, and a white glow appeared where they touched.

Both demons had their eyes closed as the light shinned. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, and Furuichi opened his eyes. Yolda's eyes remained closed, for the beautiful demon had fallen asleep. "Yolda... I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. Don't worry. Oga didn't sacrifice herself. I will get her back. Just rest for now. Alaindelon."

"Y-Yes, sire?!"

Furuichi walked over to the large demon, and handed Yolda over to him. "Take her into a room. Nurse her as best as you can until Lamia can properly look after her."

"Yes, sire!" With that, Alaindelon took off, being careful with Yolda.

"Master, what did you see," Yukihime asked.

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. "Oga fought like hell to save Yolda. In the end, she succeeded... only to be recaptured by the enemy."

* * *

At Akumano, Oga was tied up onto a crucifix, her hair blowing in the wind.

Salamander walked up to the crucifix with a smile on his face. "Mm, what a nice scene. I never would have imagined a human would have been so strong. Even though you don't have the power of the Youngest at your side, you were able to take down five of our pillars. I don't know if it's because you have some residual magic in you, you're getting at least a tiny bit of energy from the Youngest, or you're just that tough."

Oga glared at the Pillar Head. "Ooh, scary. Still got some fire in ya, huh? Well, that doesn't matter. After all, you allowed our precious transfer demon to get away, and you'll need to be punished for that."

"That right? What do you plan on doing, talking me to death?"

"Of course not. My conversations are very interesting. It's impossible to die from talking to me."

"You had me fooled."

"Hm. Oh, well. Now, let's see... Ah, since you're already crucified, why don't we burn you?" Oga had a shocked look on her face. "Oh, don't look so scared. My fire's different from most. It won't burn your body. Instead, it will burn away your memories." Hearing that made Oga's eyes widen.

Salamander walked towards the crucifix. "My fire, Lost Prominence, burns through a person's memories until they're all gone," Salamander explained as he ignited the crucifix.

"Tomorrow is our fated battle against the Prince of Pride and his warriors," Salamander said as he walked away.

"S-Stop," Oga yelled.

"I'm looking forward to it. When your beloved teammates come to rescue you, you won't recognize any of them. Of course, that includes your beloved Prince Noble as well." Oga's began to sweat in fear.

"I wonder, what will happen to the Prince of Pride when he fails to save the one most precious to him? Would it completely break him? Would be become enraged? Will his beloved pride be shattered? Oh, the possibilities of his reactions are endless."

Oga didn't like what she was hearing. She couldn't let anything happen to her, especially if Furuichi is forced to see the outcome. She feared for the worst if that happened. If anything were to happen to her, and it affected Furuichi too drastically... he might become that **atrocity** again.

As Oga was worrying about her best friend, a rumbling was heard that caught both hers and Salamander's attention.

* * *

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK," the intercom screeched. "THE LUCIFERIAN PRINCE HAS STARTED HIS ASSAULT ON US!"

Behemoth was just about to get in bed when the announcement was made. He was in his pajamas and nightcap, just now putting on his glasses.

Agiel and O'Donnell were in the cafeteria, with Agiel holding a bowl of rice. When she heard Furuichi was attacking, she had a giant grin on her face, her eyes aglow. She was beyond excited, happy to get the chance to fight Furuichi once more.

In fact, even Jabberwock himself woke up when hearing the news.

"Hm, I see. It seems Prince Noble knew it would be impossible for his humans to beat us in a direct fight, so he tried to use a sneak attack. Humans are like that, but half-breed or not, I'm surprised a Luciferian would do such a thing. Then again, during the war, the Luciferians exercised many covert missions that severely damaged many kingdoms from the inside out. It was one of the reasons they were such a terrifying opponent. So, how many did the prince bring? One thousand? Two thousand?"

"Actually, it's only a party of three!" Behemoth's eyes widened at that. He even ran out to see.

All were shocked to hear this, none more than Basilisk. "Are you kidding me?! The Luciferian is cocky enough to believe three of his warriors is enough to defeat all three hundred and ninety-four of us alone?!"

"Yes, I am! Because the party includes the Youngest's personal butler, Hendrickson; the Luciferian prince's familiar, who we have identified to be named Yukihime; and the Luciferian himself! Prince Noble of Luciferia is leading the group!"

* * *

Furuichi was in his Silver Demon outfit, hood and mask included, but it was easy to tell it was him from his demon energy. The enemy demons were afraid of him from his demon pressure alone, but the two demons behind him weren't pushovers either. Hendrickson's eye was piercing enough, but Yukihime's gaze made them feel chilled to the bone.

Still, they attacked without hesitation. As they charged at them, Yukihime created an ice spear, while Hendrickson drew his sword. With one swing of her spear, Yukihime froze all of the soldiers charging at her, while Henry incapacitated the ones attacking him in the blink of an eye. No one even saw his sword move. As for Furuichi, all he had to do was extend his hand, and cause an incredible force to blast from his palm. The soldiers were all sent flying without even reaching the prince. Three tried to attack Furuichi from behind, but Baby Beel took care of him with a shock.

The three warriors ran towards the entrance, not wanting to waste any time. As they ran, arrows were shot at them. All three caught the projectiles. Henry threw his arrow at the bowman and took him out. Furuichi made a bow with his demon energy, while Yukihime made one from ice. The two fired their arrows, and both took out a soldier.

"H-How can anyone, even demons, be that powerful," a soldier asked in fear.

"Easily." The soldier jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He looked to see that it was Furuichi himself, which shocked him since Furuichi was running towards the entrance when he saw the prince. "We're just superior to your group," Furuichi said before he knocked the demon out with one punch.

* * *

"Two men and a woman!? That's it," Pillar Wasboga yelled out. "Is that damned Luciferian looking down on us?! He only brings two other warriors to challenge our army of three hundred and ninety-four?!"

"It seems the prince has a death wish," Pillar Rabid said. "No matter how powerful a Luciferian is, he can't win against our numbers. There's no need to make a fuss."

"Are you guys really that stupid," Pillar Kusobra asked. "Try using your heads for once. The Prince is just a decoy. He's making us think he brought a small group, while the rest of his army outflanks us." Kusobra then heard someone laugh, and looked to see that it was Agiel. "Is something amusing, Agiel?"

"Damn right! You don't know shit about Noble."

"Oh?"

Agiel then looked out the window. "That man is strong. He's on a totally different level than most of the demons in this room. He really did plan on taking us out with just three people." The demons looked at Agiel... and could tell she was being serious. "Still, I plan on showing him that was a bad idea, even for a powerhouse like him," she said as she grabbed her sword and walked towards the exit.

"Do you plan on fighting him," O'Donnell asked.

"Hell yeah," Agiel said excitedly before walking out.

* * *

"Understood. I'll be right there. Tell me the Luciferian's location," Pillar Dane ordered.

"Right! He's at the entrance of Tower A!"

"This is ridiculous," Pillar Kune said. "It's just one Luciferian and two of his soldiers, right?"

"But we shouldn't underestimate them," Dane said. "General Behemoth himself ordered us to defeat him."

"Just three," Pillar Yuchelle asked angrily. "Is that Luciferian underestimating us?!"

Her attention was caught by the sound of laughter from the cell behind her. The laughter was coming from a chained up, ragged Hecadoth. "I wouldn't be surprised if he is. That man has more than enough power to do so."

"I'm actually surprised he didn't come alone," Graphel, who was in the same state as Hecadoth, said.

"Still," Hecadoth said with a smile. "Even he is outmatched against the Pillar Division."

* * *

That... was completely false.

Furuichi, Yukihime, and Henry were blazing through all of their opponents. None of them were even close to fighting seriously. It was mostly fodder that attacked them, and none of the fodder lasted so much as a second against the demon squad of three. As the group got closer to the large building, both Furuichi and Yukihime started to sniff the air.

"Master, do you smell that?"

"I do. It's smoke created by a magically enhanced flame. But where is it-"

"FUUUURRRRUUUUIIIIIICHIIIIIII!" Everyone looked up towards the clock tower and saw Oga's face... and some smoke surrounding her. "You fucking idiot!" Furuichi twitched at that. "What the hell are you doing?! Playing hero again?! Is that why you're in that damned costume again?!"

" _Costume,"_ Furuichi thought with a sweat drop.

"Get Baby Beel the hell out of here! I don't care if you have Henry and your snow girl with you! You can't handle this by yourself! I'll be fine! Just go!"

Everyone was waiting for Furuichi to say something. His face hidden by the shadow of his hood and his mask, no one could read his expression. He lowered his head, making people think he would follow the woman's order. Then... he began to chuckle. Then, he laughed.

"Sorry, Oga. That's not happening! After all, I'm here to save you!" Oga's eyes widened at that.

"Besides," Furuichi started as he placed a hand on Baby Beel's head. "If I turned tail and ran, this one would shock me into ash. . . . And I'd be damned proud of him if he did." Baby Beel looked at his father-figure with wide eyes. "He would have shown to be a better man than I! After all, he's your son! So sit tight and wait for us to get you the hell out of here, Oga!" With that, Furuichi took off running towards the building.

* * *

If he had looked up a bit longer, he would have seen a tear fall from Oga's eye.

"Wow. You guys are really loud." Oga looked to see Salamander plugging his ears. "It seems things are starting to get exciting. However, I have to wonder..." Salamander looked at Oga. "Will your 'son' and dashing prince be able to save you before your memories burn out, or will the prince suffer the loss of his beautiful 'princess'? Either way, it will be fun to watch."

Oga's eyes were shadowed, still thinking about Furuichi. "You damned, stubborn, prideful idiot."

* * *

Not wanting to waste any more time, Furuichi punched a hole into the building and walked in, followed by Yukihime and Henry. The three demons looked up to see six demons waiting for them.

"How uncouth, Luciferian Prince. Is that human so important to you, that you would enter in such an undignified way?" Furuichi just looked up at the demons.

"Pillar #11: Rabid."

"Pillar #21: Wasboga."

"Pillar #4: Dane."

"Pillar #23: Yuchelle."

"Pillar #10: Kune."

"Pillar #22: Kusobra."

Furuichi and Yukihime reacted to the last name.

"Kuso," Furuichi started.

"Bra," Yukihime finished.

The two demons practically had dots over their heads.

"Um, Master, if I am not mistaken, isn't the word 'kuso' the Japanese term for... excrement?"

"No. That is correct, Yukihime." Kusobra's jaw hung loose when he heard that.

"And isn't a bra the female undergarment used to support the breasts?"

"Uh-huh." Kusobra's jaw lowered.

"So, by Japanese definition, this demon's name translates to... C-Crapbra," Yukihime asked with a blush as she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"That's right." Now Kusobra's jaw completely smashed into the floor.

Yukihime looked at Kusobra, which actually somehow physically hurt the demon, before looking down at her large breasts, and shielding them. Since it looked like she was shielding them from Kusobra's very name, the demon lost all color. "I am actually pleased I do not wear such garments."

"As am I," Furuichi said... but with another meaning that Yukihime did not get.

Though, because of the whole dialogue, Kusobra fell to his back, foaming at the mouth, and completely unconscious.

"Ah, we beat one without even throwing a punch," Furuichi said while actually looking down at the demon.

"The way Kusobra was defeated was disgraceful, but not as disgraceful as you lowering your guard, Luciferian," Rabid said as he appeared above Furuichi and looked as if he plunged a knife into the prince's head.

"Lower my guard? When did I do such a thing, Pillar #11: Rabid?" The Pillar member was shocked to see that his knife was being pushed back by some sort of force field. He was so enamored by it, that he didn't even notice Furuichi raise his hand.

"Nadeshiko: Kaze no Hana."

Rabid was then sent flying through the staircase and a few walls by a powerful force of wind that actually made the other pillars shield themselves from the sheer pressure. Their underlings were astonished by Furuichi's awesome power.

"How can anyone be that powerful without using magic?!"

"I've never seen a Luciferian before! I had no idea they were this strong!"

Though the grunts were shocked, the Pillar Generals weren't. After they recovered, they immediately attacked Furuichi at once. Furuichi didn't even try to defend himself. He didn't need to.

Henry took out Dane and Kune with just two swings of his blade. The first one shattered both of their weapons, while the second one sent them flying away with bloody gashes on their chests. Yukihime shattered Yuchelle's sword with her spear, and froze the female Pillar with her Ice Breath. Then, she easily caught Wasaboga's fist and froze the large demon on contact.

The underlings were astonished. Six of their Pillars were defeated in a matter of seconds, and none of the assailants had so much as a scratch. When the enemy looked at them with their glowing eyes, they all ran like hell. They didn't get far at all. They were all blown away by the same technique Furuichi used to defeat Rabid.

With them out of the way, the trio ran up the stairs. Waiting at the top of the first flight was a Pillar Head. "That was pretty damn impressive. You three took out six Pillars like they were nothing. Your small squad is to be feared."

"Ooh!" Furuichi looked to see more fodder appear. He was honestly surprised he missed some. "It's Pillar Head Basilisk!" That name caught Furuichi's attention. It caught Yukihime's as well. The two immediately thought of the Black Zodiac member. They then looked at the Pillar Head, wondering how he got his name.

"A Pillar Head is about to put an end to the Luciferian!"

"It's over, even for you, Luciferian!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you die!"

"YOU DAMN FOOLS," Basilisk roared, which surprised everyone, even Furuichi's group. "The fight hasn't even started yet, and you're heckling my opponent? Don't you dare call yourselves warriors after this."

He then looked at Furuichi after he was finished glaring at the now scared soldiers. "Forgive them, Your Highness. They are soldiers that Jabberwock brought, and they're not the most respectable bunch. Well, that's enough talk for now," Basilisk said as he raised his axe. "In honor of your Luciferian blood, I will use my full might to kill you, Prince Noble."

Furuichi didn't respond. He just looked Basilisk right in the eye. When he saw the Pillar Head charge at him, Furuichi realized something. _"Huh? I can't move."_

" **Man Cleaver!"** Basilisk's strike went right past Yukihime and Henry, who didn't even react. The two demons didn't look worried at all. "You looked into my eyes, didn't you? That's the reason for you loss."

"So that's how it works." Furuichi's voice made Basilisk's eyes widen. "The Basilisk from the Black Zodiac was given her name because of her venom. Guess you were given yours because of the ability to freeze your opponents by eye contact."

When the dust cleared, Basilisk saw something incredible. Baby Beel was holding up the large man's axe by himself.

"Do you know about the special Luciferian skill Absorb?" Basilisk looked at Furuichi, who proceeded to destroy the axe with one swing of his hand. "There is another skill we posses. It's called Transfer. We can give anyone we choose as much power as we desire. That is what gave Baby Beel the boost he needed in order to access his latent powers." Basilisk stepped back, astonished.

"You've all been making a simple mistake. Three intruders? Wrong. You've been fighting the Luciferian Prince, his familiar, a demon butler, and-" Furuichi then channeled some demon energy into the palm of his hand, which Baby Beel gave an extra boost by electrifying the energy. "Your King! Inazuma no Hana!" Basilisk was then shot by a beam of lightning that sent him flying, before erupting in an explosive array of light. The large demon fell to the ground, eyes rolled to the back of his head, most of the upper part of his uniform burnt off, and smoke exiting his mouth.

Without any hesitation, the three demons plus a baby demon walked further up the building.

"Hm, seems the higher we go, the more incomplete the building is," Furuichi stated.

"Master."

"Hm?" Furuichi then saw a large group of demons before his squad.

The clownish looking one walked forward. "Now then, we have three Pillar Heads and eight Pillars, eleven men all together. Tell me, young Luciferian Prince, do you and your comrades still want to fight?"

"Hm. Of course we do."

"Would you keep it down?" Furuichi's group looked to their right to see... Tojo sit up and yawn. "Just when I found a good place to sleep."

"Tojo-senpai!"

"Hm? Furuichi? What are you... You're wearing it. Does that mean one of _them_ is here?"

Furuichi could hear the venom in Tojo's voice. Tojo's eyes showed that he was already prepared to fight. "Not exactly. But we still are in a bit of trouble."

"That explains why you're in that suit of yours, and why you have your partner with you."

"But why are you here, Tojo-senpai?"

* * *

On the roof of the building, Salamander was still burning away Oga's memories. "How does it look? Will the girl be of use to us?"

Salamander looked behind him. "Behemoth. I'm in the process of wiping her memories, but don't you worry. I'll have her signed, sealed, and delivered as a clean slate for Master En by the morning."

"Good. Some annoying moths have been drown by the flame. They're all causing quite a bit of damage."

"Would you like me to take care of them?"

"No. I need you here to handle the girl. Our squad is known as the best, but using all of our Pillar Heads against a single Luciferian would throw mud on our name, prince or not."

"Well, it doesn't matter. After all, the moths have already fallen into our trap."

* * *

"Your job," Furuichi asked.

"Yeah. Been working for a week helping construct this place. The pay is damn good, and it feels good to rebuild my school. . . Or, at least I was hoping I was building my school." Tojo then looked at Furuichi with serious eyes. "If your wearing _that_ here, then that means something is up." Furuichi heard Tojo's hand tightened. "Is it them? . . . By chance, is that hammer handed bastard here?"

"No on both accounts, but that doesn't mean we're out of the woods."

"Hey, dammit! How long do you plan on talking?!" Tojo and Furuichi's group looked to see two demons walk towards them.

"Pillar #3: Cemor!"

"Pillar #13: Nebak!"

"Those are the names of the men that slaughtered you! Remember them while you sail down the river Styx!"

Tojo took down both demons with one hit at the same time. Furuichi... was only mildly surprised. "You've been training since your encounter with Hammer, haven't you."

"Damn right, I have. Someone needs to watch your back against those freaks. But these aren't them, right?" Tojo then glared at the rest of the group. "Who the hell are they?"

"I guess you could say they're like a rival group for the 'Hammer Bastard's' team."

"So these guys are supposed to be as strong?"

"More or less. A lot of them are small fry, like the two you took down just now. However, those three in the front, they're should be at the same level as Hammer."

Quetzalcoatl sighed. "Hammer, huh? I wasn't expecting an ambush comprised of humans powerful enough to survive an encounter with him. It seems you have ruined all of my plans, Luciferian. And after all the trouble I went through to make those fun games for tomorrow."

"Hm? Wait a minute. I've seen those clothes before. Those are the demons Zen-san warned me about."

"You know?"

"Yeah. I owe a bit of payback. You mind if I join in?"

Furuichi thought for a bit... and chuckled. "You'll join in even if I say 'no', right?"

Tojo smirked. "Hell yeah. I can't let you have all the fun."

"That's great!" Tojo and the demons looked at Quetzalcoatl. "Then how about this? The four of you-"

"Five," Furuichi interrupted.

"Hm?" Quetzalcoatl saw Furuichi point at Baby Beel, who held up a peace sign. "Oh, how rude of me. Yes, all five of you can participate in my game. If you win, Your Highness, we'll do whatever you want. We would even go so far as to help you crush the remaining members of the Black Zodiac. They are our rivals, after all. Though, you are probably more interested in saving that woman, correct?"

"Woman? Who's he talking about, Furuichi?"

Furuichi looked at Tojo before looking down in shame. "Oga... was captured."

Tojo was quiet for a bit. "And you're raising hell through the building to get to her, huh?"

"Yeah."

Tojo was quiet again, an unreadable look on his face. Then, he smirked, and pushed Furuichi away. "Go."

"Huh?"

"There's a makeshift staircase that the workers used to get to higher floors over there. Use it. Get going and leave this area to me. Hurry. It's a man's duty to save his woman when she needs it."

Furuichi quiet for a bit. "Tojo... Oga isn't my woman." Tojo was about to say something. "She doesn't belong to anyone. The only person she belongs to is herself. She's her own person. I'm only trying to help her cause she needs it, not because of something as stupid as her 'belonging' to me."

Tojo looked at Furuichi before he chuckled. "Spoken like a true man. You've got one hell of a dad, Beel."

"Ai dah," Baby Beel cheered with a pumped fist.

"Again with that," Furuichi sighed.

"Get going," Tojo said.

"Thanks, Tojo-senpai." Furuichi and his group then ran off. "I owe you one! Don't you dare lose! I'll need to repay you someday!"

Tojo chuckled. "You got it confused, Furuichi. I'm the one who needed to repay a debt. But now we're back to square one, since I need to repay you again for this." Tojo looked to see Pillar Heads Yata and Yinglong in front of him. He then looked at Yata. "I'm overjoyed that I get to fight you again."

"Hm? This is the first time I've ever seen you."

"But you seem different. You had a look of overconfidence before."

"Oh, I see. You're talking about Graphel. So you're the human who fought my brother? You did quite a bit of damage to him."

"Brother?"

"Yata," Yinglong started. "Enough chit-chat. We need to go after the Luciferian."

"I know, I know."

"You're not going anywhere."

In the next second, Yata appeared behind Tojo, sheathing his sword. As he did this, Tojo's shoulder spewed blood. "I'm sorry, but please don't put me and my good-for-nothing brother in the same sentence. My sword is supersonic. You'll be dead before you even notice you've been-" Yata then heard something shatter. He looked down to see that it was his sword. "What?!"

Yata looked at a nervous looking Yinglong. "There's no way... this man is human."

Yata looked at Tojo, who's face was shadowed, and had a gash on his chest that went from his shoulder down to his hip. However, the gash... was shallow. "I thought I had powered up considerably. Enough to help Furuichi take down the rest of that hammer-handed bastard's friends, and maybe get some revenge after that bastard beat the shit out of me."

Yinglong's eyes widened. _"He fought Hammer?!"_

Yata was shocked as well. _"This human had a battle... with Hammer?! And he survived?! That's impossible!"_

"But, the old saying is true. 'There's always someone better'. Furuichi himself is the ultimate example of that. That was pretty damn cool. It's because of guys like you, Furuichi, and that bastard that I can't stop fighting."

Yata then noticed something near Tojo's feet. It was the shard's of his destroyed katana. _"He didn't just break it, shattered my sword before even I realized it! His fist is faster than my supersonic sword?! Impossible! A regular human who has yet to form a contract should never be able to do this! And he isn't under the Luciferian's command. Their energy is far too distinct, and I can't sense any of it from him! How is this possible?!"  
_

"Yata!" He looked at Yinglong. "We'll take him on together." Yata nodded in confirmation. "I guess we should have known better." Yata looked at his partner. "The Luciferian prince acknowledged this man's strength, and placed his trust in him. That should have been a major indicator of his power."

Yata looked at Yinglong before looking at a smirking Tojo. "Yes, I suppose it should have."

* * *

"General Quetzalcoatl, shouldn't we help subdue him," a grunt asked as he followed his general.

"Two Pillar Heads are handling it, so it should be fine. We need to go ahead and prepare the game," Quetzalcoatl said in a merry tone as he ran.

* * *

As Furuichi's group ran, Yukihime sensed some something from him. "Is something troubling you, Master?"

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. "I don't understand it."

"Huh?"

"People have been calling me Baby Beel's father lately. I don't understand why."

"Nor do I." Yukihime looked back at an annoyed looking Henry. "You, a Luciferian, are not fit to be in Young Master's presence, let alone be given a title as grand as his father."

"My Master is more of a father-figure to that child than you, Beelzebian."

"What was that, Familiar?!"

"You do not fit the role of the father. You see that child as your overlord, not as your own. Because of that, you spoil the boy, and try to keep him as happy as possible without teaching him. You fit the role of what you are: a servant. My Master has done what you have, and much more. He has shown him what is necessary to be both a man and a ruler, something you have been failing to do, and Lady Oga has had to suffer because of your incompetence in the role of the father."

"Why you-"

"Enough! This is not the time for such squabble! We're here to aid this child's mother, not understand my role in his life."

"Yes. I apologize, Master," Yukihime said as she slightly bowed her head. Henry just grunted in disdain.

At least their conversation brought them to the next floor of the building.

* * *

"Pillar #5: Elim, will take you on," yelled an adorable little girl. She was wearing the Pillar Uniform, which was WAY too big for her, had a witch's hat, and a staff. The four demons gave her blank stares. The cute little demon ran at Furuichi, and started to hit his chest with her staff. "Take that, and that! You're going down! You little... You feel like a steel wall!"

Before the girl could fruitlessly hit Furuichi again, the demon prince caught the staff. "Little girl, aren't you a witch?"

"Huweh?"

Furuichi then knelt down, took off his hood and mask, and looked into the girl's eyes with his own silver eyes. She blushed at the sight, unable to believe how handsome the Luciferian was. "I am asking you, aren't you an amazing, beautiful, powerful witch?"

Elim was quiet for a bit, before she jumped up a bit and shook her head. "Of course I am! I am Elim, the greatest magic-caster in all of the Pillar Squad!"

"Hmm. That's amazing. I bet you could even destroy that giant metal door, right?" Elim looked to see the sealed door that lead to the next level of the building. "Not even I am powerful enough to break that." Before Elim could ask anything, she saw Furuichi point at the door, and fire an energy beam at it. It didn't even leave a mark on the door. "See?" Though, Furuichi was literally only using a mere one percent of his power. Yukihime and Henry knew this immediately.

But Elim didn't. "Hah! And I was informed of your awesome power! I, Pillar #5: Elim, will show you just how powerful my magic is!" Elim then turned towards the steel door, and began to concentrate.

As the demons watched her, they all felt an impressive amount of power for the girl's age. During his training, Furuichi and Yukihime actually came across some Luciferian children. They were all powerful, but Elim surpassed even them. She was far more powerful than the fodder soldiers, truly deserving the Pillar rank.

"Har-har..." An intense flame surrounded Elim's staff. It was comparable to En's tantrum, showing just how much power the little demon had. "Infigar!"

Elim shot a large fire blast that impressed all of the demons. She didn't just obliterate the door, she pretty much erased it. Elim looked at Furuichi with a giant adorable smile. "How was that!?"

Furuichi looked at Elim and smiled. He knelt down and started to lovingly pet the girl, which she actually really enjoyed for a reason even she did not know. "Good girl. You really are amazing. You really are the strongest witch in the Pillar Squad."

Elim smiled and raised her staff. "Pillar #5: Elim is the greatest witch in the Division!"

"And to think you can get even greater."

Elim looked at Furuichi with shining eyes. "Eh?"

"You're young, so you can still grow. Forget the greatest witch in Pillar Division. You can be the greatest witch in all of Beelzebia. No, the greatest witch in all of the Demon World."

Sparkles were all around the blushing demon. "The greatest witch... in all of the Demon World?"

"Yeah. But you need to practice. Go on, and make your magic spells even greater than they already are. I'll be waiting for you, Witch Queen Elim."

Now Elim was literally glowing. She puffed out her chest and pointed her staff at Furuichi. "Just you wait, Prince of Luciferia! I, Witch Queen Elim, will return! And when we next meet, we will duel, and I shall emerge victorious!"

Furuichi chuckled as he stood up. "I'll be waiting."

Elim nodded and started to skip away while happily singing, "Witch Queen Elim."

Furuichi continued to smile at the happily skipping girl.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"Did you mean what you said to that child?"

"I actually did. She has quite a bit of potential. True, she won't be powerful enough to challenge myself or Baby Beel, but she'll still be a fun workout at least. She'll most certainly be a powerful, non-royal demon, that's for certain."

"Hm, you really are an inspirational man, Master."

"Am I?"

"Begyah!" The demons looked to see little Elim rubbing a bump on her head. "Owie, what was that for?"

Next to Elim was a beautiful woman wearing a bandanna, laughing in a carefree way. "Shut up. That's what you get for letting a Luciferian sweet talk ya." The woman then looked at Furuichi with a carefree smile. "Pillar #15: Pamiel. What's good, sexy?"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Sexy?" Furuichi then felt his instincts kick in as he summoned his sword to block one sword strike, and used his barrier powers to deflect another. He used his free hand to grab another sword, while Yukihime used her spear to parry the last strike.

Pamiel whistled. "Damn. You're as good as we were told."

Furuichi ignored Pamiel's comment, and threw the blade he was holding away to punch it's owner.

"Kyaah! He's going to hit me," a pretty blonde demon screamed.

"Yup." When Furuichi said that, he punched the demon in the gut hard enough for the impact to boom.

The woman gasped in pain and shock, not knowing which feeling was stronger. She took a few steps back, holding her stomach in agony as she coughed and groaned. "You... would hit... a girl?"

"Of course I would. You tend to become desensitized to the whole 'chivalrous men don't hit women' crap, especially when some of your worst and most vicious enemies are women. I was almost killed by War Maiden, girl. After fighting her, I wouldn't be so foolish as to fall for such an obvious act, especially when you tried to kill me a second earlier."

The woman, and all the other female pillars, were silent. Then, the woman Furuichi struck began to chuckle, before it became a full on laugh. "You... are such... A TURN ON!"

"Pardon?"

"You shouldn't have done that, handsome." Furuichi looked at Pamiel. "We Pillar members respect strength above all else, and many female members are actually quite attracted to it. You're basically one of the sexiest men we've ever seen at this moment."

"Am I?"

"Damn right, hottie." Furuichi looked at the demon he struck, who looked to no longer be in any pain. "I'm Pillar #19: Tiriel. Nice to meet you, handsome."

Furuichi then sensed killing intent to his right, and easily blocked the two swords without looking. He glanced over to see a wild looking woman with crazy eyes staring at him with a mad smile. "Name's Fabas. You're an interesting one." Furuichi just looked at the woman with cold eyes. She shivered. "Ooh, such sexy eyes."

"You're wide open, big guy," Tiriel yelled in excitement as she charged at Furuichi, prepared to slash him with her two swords.

The blades never reached him.

She was blocked by Yukihime's spear. Tiriel looked to see Yukihime glare at her with beautiful ice crystal eyes. With an effortless movement, Yukihime sent Tiriel flying away from Furuichi. The demon was able to regain her footing, but she noticed something on her jacket. She was covered in ice.

"I will not allow my master to sully his blade on filth like you." Tiriel glared at Yukihime, who was in a battle pose. "I shall deal with you myself."

"Hah?! And who the fuck you? You the intruder's fuck buddy or something?"

Yukihime looked enraged. "How dare you insult my master in such a way?"

"Yukihime." She glanced at her master, who's eyes were hidden. "Humiliate her. Show absolutely no mercy. You have your orders."

"Yes, Master. I will punish her for insulting you."

"No, you won't." Yukihime gave her master a confused look. "You will punish her for insulting your purity, and degrading you to something as lowly as a doll for pleasure."

Yukihime blushed. Her master was angry... because SHE was insulted. "Y-Yes. I understand." She then got serious, and attacked Tiriel. A swing from her spear was all it took to smash the demon into the wall.

Before anything else could happen, Furuichi kicked Fabas away. The demon was able to skid to a halt, but sensed something dangerous behind her. She turned around and blocked fast enough to avoid the first strike, but the other nine hit her precisely. She almost fell on her back, but she was somehow able to stand her ground. With nine bleeding holes on her body, she looked up to see who had attacked her.

Henry was looking at her with his cold eye, holding his sword in a fencing position. "It seems I will be your opponent. How unfortunate for you, and also for myself. You won't even serve to be a decent warm up."

Fabas growled at Henry. "Don't get cocky butler."

Furuichi looked towards Henry and Fabas before turning towards Pamiel and saw that Elim was still standing next to her. "I guess you and I will be fighting, Ms. Pamiel. Or do you plan on joining us, Ms. Elim."

"Of course! Witch Queen Elim will defeat the mighty Luciferian Prince," Elim yelled in excitement as she raised her staff. Then, she was bonked on the head by Pamiel. "Ow."

"Stay out of this, kid." She took out a curved dagger. "The prince is mine." Furuichi smiled.

"You're really here." Everyone looked towards a hallway. "Pamiel, get away from him. He's my target. Isn't that right, No-" Someone charged at Furuichi. "Be-" She readied her sword. "L!" Her sword clashed with Furuichi.

"Hello, Agiel. As beautiful as ever, I see." He then sent her flying by adding more strength to his sword.

Agiel easily landed on her feet with a skid. "Ahah! And you're even stronger than before! I really wanted to fight you before, but now I feel like I literally NEED to!"

Furuichi looked at Agiel, then looked back at Pamiel and Elim behind him. "Three on one, huh? I'd say those are pretty fair odds," he said as he got into a stance.

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about, Your Highness? You're going to fight me. Pamiel, twerp, just stand back and watch."

Pamiel appeared right behind Furuichi, knife ready to plunge into his skull. "Like hell I will." She swung her knife, but Furuichi easily grabbed her wrist, and threw her towards Agiel, who just side stepped to void the demon. At least Pamiel landed on her feet.

"Har-Har Infigar!" Furuichi raised his hand to block Elim's spell. "He's so strong. My spell didn't even burn him."

"Oi! I said this was between me and him!"

"Now, now, Agiel." She looked at Furuichi. "This seems pretty interesting. The sword, the knife, or the spell. Which of these will defeat the Luciferian Prince? Sounds like a challenge worthy of you, doesn't it? Why don't all three of you compete against each other to see who can take me down?"

The girls were silent for a bit... before Agiel smiled. She and Pamiel dashed towards Furuichi while Elim prepared another spell. "Fine by me," they all yelled in unison.

Furuichi smiled in excitement, a feeling he gets during fighting ever since he trained in Luciferia with Lilith. It had made him into a true warrior, one who wanted to test the limits of his powers. He got into a battle stance, ready for an interesting fight.

Then, a loud boom was heard, and Furuichi saw a pulse wave exit from... his chest. It actually made him cough up blood. "What?!"

The scene was shocking enough to make everyone stop. Agiel, Pamiel, and Elim all stopped to stare in shock.

"MASTER!"

Even Henry and Fabas stopped their fight.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Furuichi tried to slash kick his assailant, but the fighter was able to back-flip away from his attack. The one who attacked him was a beautiful demon wearing a Chinese style outfit under her coat. She had an intrigued look in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll admit it." Furuichi looked to see another demon walk towards the crowd. "The Luciferian is tough. To still be able to fight after taking one of Ananta's attacks is nothing to scoff at. Still, for all these Pillars to be here, and not be able to kill the Prince of one of our most powerful rival countries is pathetic."

A tall and beautiful woman who greatly resembled Naga appeared. "I have low blood pressure, so when I wake up, I'm in the foulest moods, Your Highness." She pointed her sword at Furuichi, who honestly didn't look to good. "Let's get this over with. I'd like to get some more rest. Killing you should be slightly easier now that Ananta's blocked your flow."

"So that's what she did." Furuichi brought a shaky hand up to his face. "No wonder I feel so stiff. She basically sealed my powers."

"Yeah. You Luciferians are too much of a pain to kill when you can use your demon energy. But take those powers away, and killing you becomes slightly easier. But only slightly. Luciferians are known for being powerful warriors, even without magic at their disposal," Vritra explained.

Furuichi just looked at his hand, made a claw like grip, and was about to stab it into himself.

However, Ananta had grabbed his wrist. "So you've already figured out how to unleash the flow of your energy? Impressive. Luciferians are every bit as clever as we've been told. But you didn't really thing I'd let you get your powers back, did you?"

"Worth a shot." Furuichi then threw a punch.

Ananta merely tilted her head and tried to counter him. She was actually surprised when Furuichi caught her fist. Her surprise didn't last long, since the two began to fight then and there. The two warriors were a blur. They were going fast enough to look like they grew extra limbs. The force of their attacks was even creating a dome that destroyed everything in it's path around them.

"Hmm, you're reports don't do you justice, Your Highness. However, unfortunately for you..." Time seemed to slow down as the two fighters threw a punch at the same time. It looked as if their fists would collide. Then, Ananta's fist disappeared. In the next second, Furuichi's chin was struck by a palm strike. He was then kicked in a way that made him spin in mid air, before being smashed into the ground face first by an elbow. "I have just a bit more martial arts training and combat experience than you do."

Furuichi groaned and coughed as he struggled to get back up. Ananta stood over him. "Impressive. Even with your powers sealed, you still have so much strength in you. You have my respect, Prince of Luciferia. Killing you will be an honor," Ananta said as she raised a hand.

She stopped when a blade appeared by her neck. "What the hell are you doing, Agiel?"

Agiel was standing behind Ananta, the shine of her glasses hiding her expression. She then smiled. "Well... you're pretty boring. Finishing off Noble while he's weakened by a lame sneak attack? He was just as excited to fight me as I was him, and you had to ruin it. Ya know what?" She walked over to Furuichi, who stood up. "I'm on his side now."

All of the Pillars but the Heads were surprised by what Agiel said. Vritra walked forward. "Agiel, do you realize what you've just said? You basically said you want to become a Luciferian."

"Hm, I guess I did."

A loud smack was heard, followed by a powerful pressure that caused all of the Pillars, except for the Heads once again, to shield their eyes.

"Much better."

Agiel smiled as she looked back at the full-powered Furuichi. "That pressure of yours can become addicting, ya know."

"Agiel, are you sure you want to join up with me?"

"Of course. I still want to fight you, but I'm leaving that for the end. We've got some obstacles to get rid of first... and you have a contractor to save, right?" Furuichi remained silent. "Go on, hero. Me and your pals can handle this."

"Don't be so sure, traitor," Vritra said as she appeared before Agiel, ready to cleaver her in two. However, when she swung her sword, it was deflected by Yukihime's spear. The Familiar then smacked the Pillar Head away... with one of her tails.

Vritra bounced two times across the floor before skidding back onto her feet. She whipped off the blood from her mouth before she looked up at her assailant. "A fox demon. A five tails, at that." Yukihime was using her full power, meaning all five of her tails were on full display.

Ananta walked forward, getting Yukihime's attention. "Your kind is one of the only species of demon worth anything in the human world, especially those of the exclusive Nine Tails variety. You would be dangerous alone, but as the Luciferian's Familiar, you cannot be allowed to live."

Yukihime's glare intensified, her demon energy pouring out. "The come at me. I will freeze your very soul for harming my master."

"Interesting," Ananta said as she got into her stance. "Then let's have at it."

Furuichi was about to get into a fighting stance. "Master, please go ahead of us."

"What?"

"Lady Agiel said it best."

"Lady? Since when was I called that?"

"She, Hendrickson, and I can handle this. You must save Lady Oga."

"But-"

"Also, I have orders to fulfill." She then glared at Tiriel, who shuttered at her gaze. "I have yet to humiliate that demon. I cannot go any further than this until I have fulfilled my duty."

Furuichi was quiet for a bit before he sighed in defeat. "Yukihime."

She didn't turn to look at her master.

"Agiel."

"Hm," she said in a cute way as she smiled at Furuichi, the shine of her glasses hiding her eyes again.

"Hendrickson."

"What is it?"

"Don't you dare lose. Can back to me in one piece."

All three were silent for a bit before they all turned towards their opponents, and yelled with pride, "Of course!"

With that, Furuichi nodded, and took off running. Baby Beel turned towards them and yelled some "encouraging words" before he and his father disappeared into the hall.

Henry chuckled. "To receive words of encouragement from the Young Master himself. It is far too great of an honor for one such as myself."

"Gotta admit, kid's pretty cute. Takes after his old man. Prince Noble's doing a good job." Henry twitched at that. Agiel then turned towards their enemies. "Six of them and three of us. Guess that means we each get two. I'm fine with those odds. Hey, Foxy."

Yukihime looked at Agiel with a raised eyebrow. "Foxy?"

"You mind if I take Ananta and Pamiel? Those two ruined a perfectly good fight between me and your master. I want some payback."

"I do not mind. As long as you do not target the one called Tiriel, you can fight to your heart's content."

"Hah! I like ya! Hey, mind if we go a round after we win?"

"After we win. Also, I will handle the Pillar Head known as Vritra as well."

"Okays," Agiel said with a giant smile and got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph, I suppose this means I will deal with the wild woman and the child. Very well. Though, it won't even make for a decent warm-up," Henry said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't underestimate those two, butler. After all, Master did show the little witch her true potential," Yukihime explained as she got into a stance.

"Hmph, so the Luciferian gave me some unnecessary problems. I should have guessed."

"The Prince did not enhance our chances of victory," Ananta said as she walked forward. "You were all doomed to fall to us from the start. You are outnumbered." Ananta then gave Agiel a cold look. "And vastly outclassed."

"Ooh," Agiel said in a cute, but unimpressed way.

Ananta then glared at Yukihime. "Do you honestly believe you have what it takes to defeat us?"

Yukihime twirled her spear in an impressive, almost artistic show of skill, the final swing creating a powerful blow of icy winds that made even Ananta and Vritra shiver from the sheer cold. "I am the Proud Familiar of Snow, under the direct command of the Prince of Luciferia himself, Yukihime! I will not allow myself to dishonor my Prince's proud title by being defeated by the likes of you!" Her last words unleashed a wave of demonic energy that reached the very ceiling of the large room they were in.

Henry stepped forward, brandishing his sword. "I am the butler of Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, the man who will become the next Great Demon Lord. To be defeated by the likes of you would sully his awesome name. I will not allow so much as a single insult to fall upon him." He then released his own demonic energy. It wasn't as powerful as Yukihime's, but still at an extreme level.

Agiel stepped forward with a giant smile and her sword on her shoulder. "I plan on fighting the fox here, and then I'm gonna challenge that hot master of hers. There's no way I can lose here. I'd lose all rights to even think of challenging those two. So bring it," Agiel yelled as she pointed her swords towards her enemies and released her demon energy. Her energy was only slightly lower than Henry's, and that fact shocked her former comrades. Henry was at the same level as a Pillar Head, maybe even beyond like Yukihime, so Agiel having that much power was a shock.

Still, Ananta regained her senses, stepped forward, and released her energy. Vritra walked next to her comrade, and also showed her power. Following their leaders, the rest of the demons released their power. Combined, their energy was larger than their three opponents.

However, the three didn't look worried at all. Agiel had an excited look on her face, while Henry looked almost bored. Yukihime's eyes were cold and emotionless. In short, they were all ready for a fight.

Ananta charged forward, a hand ready to stab Yukihime. It was blocked by Agiel's sword. While parrying Ananta's strike, Agiel grabbed Pamiel's wrist, preventing the demon from stabbing her head with her dagger.

Henry appeared before Fabas and Elim, and started thrusting his sword fast enough to leave afterimages of the blade. The two demons were stabbed countless times and sent flying. However, they were both able to recover before falling to the ground. Both were bleeding. Elim looked a bit worried, but Fabas still had the same insane look, and even had an insane smile. She wiped off a bit of blood from her cheek with her thumb, licked it off, and then charged towards Henry. As the blades of the two demons clashed, Elim was preparing a spell.

Yukihime wasted no time in attacking Tiriel. The demon was barely able to guard in time, but Yukihime's strike was still extremely powerful. So much, in fact, that it sent Tiriel flying into a wall. She wasn't buried. Instead, she almost crushed the wall to rubble. Yet, even though she suffered that much damage, she still mustered the strength to glare at Yukihime and go into a fighting stance.

Before Yukihime could attack Tiriel again, the beautiful fox demon had to use her free hand to block a strike from Vritra. She actually used her bare hands to defend and hold onto the blade. As she glared into the cold yet annoyed eyes of Vritra, she used her spear to block the attack from behind by Tiriel without even looking.

And so, the battle among demons has officially begun.

* * *

 **A/N: Which officially ends this chapter. Truth be told, I actually wanted to write the entire Akumano Raid Arc in this one chapter, but it's way too huge. I'm just gonna stop where Kunieda WOULD have shown up. Huge deviation from the source, right? Well, if we're being honest, I couldn't think of any way to bring her in. I mean, in the manga, it was Furuichi himself who actually told Kunieda Oga went to attack Akumano. Now that he's the main character, and the one fighting in the first place, there is no one to inform Kunieda. The only other person who knows about Furuichi fighting is Alaindelon, but Furuichi ordered him to take care of Yolda. No way is he going to ignore an order from someone who could either slaughter him in a second, or put him through the worst torture hellishly imaginable for as long as he wishes. So, sorry to anyone who was hoping to see Kunieda in this chapter. But hey, at least we still have Tojo and Agiel.**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Reports show that the Prince will be heading in this direction to reach the human, sir," a soldier reported as he saluted a Pillar.

"Good. Prepare an ambush. We will take down the Luciferian at this point. Deadly force is required."

"Sir," a squad of soldiers saluted.

"Oh, that won't do at all. That would be quite boring," spoke a powerful male voice.

The demons jumped at the voice and turned to see who it belonged to. They all went blue in the face from pure fear. "N-No! Why are you-" the Pillar stopped talking in mid sentence. It's a bit difficult to speak... with a slit throat.

A black boot stepped into... a puddle of blood. "Pathetic. Did these fools believe such a tactic would be effective against Prince Noble," a silky male voice asked. Sprawled all over the ground were the corpses of the demons planning on ambushing Furuichi, cuts all over their bodies, with some of the bones shattered and protruding from their mangled corpses.

"It doesn't matter. They're foolishness would have given them the bitter taste of defeat. It's better that they die at our hands, and taste the sweet relief of death, temporary as it may be."

"Agreed."

"Now, let's clean up this mess. We can't have the young prince know we are here. That would ruin the surprise," the powerful voice said with a dark and sadistic chuckle.

"Understood, sir."

* * *

 **A/N: Bet you can easily guess who these two are.**


	39. Chapter 39

Furuichi ran up the stairs as fast as he could, taking down every soldier that stood in his way. Though he was worried about Yukihime and the others, he knew they could handle themselves, so he never once slowed down.

It didn't take him long to reach a new room, with a Pillar Baron waiting for him.

"Welcome. I've been waiting, Your Highness," Pillar Baron Quetzalcoatl greeted cheerfully. "First of all, let me tell you that this room has various rules."

"Such as," Furuichi asked.

"Ah, a patient one. Good. Patience is a virtue necessary for royalty. A ruler must deal with many stressful situations, so he cannot allow his emotions to get the better of him."

"Situations like your subordinates pointing their guns at my head," Furuichi asked as he looked to his side.

Two demons wearing the coats of a Pillar General were standing at either side of Furuichi, guns just inches away from Furuichi's head, more towards his neck. Baby Beel looked excited, while Furuichi just raised an eyebrow at the demon with a literal dog face.

"Exactly! Though, you don't look worried at all."

"Pretty easy to do when you barely sense any real killing intent."

"Ooh, observant. You really do have the qualities of a fine ruler. It seems the Youngest has been placed in good hands if you are one of the parents."

"I'm not. Henry is supposed to be the father, remember?"

"Ah, Hendrickson. His work is adequate, but I can't help but feel it pales in comparison to your own."

"Hm."

"Anyway, about my subordinates lack of killing intent. It's because of one of the rules of this room. Violence is strictly forbidden. The matches will be decided by games, so any act of violence will be penalized. If you breaks this provision, the damage that is inflicted will be returned to the rule-breaker in kind."

"So if your subordinates attack me, they will receive the damage and I walk off scotch free?"

"Exactly." When Quetzalcoatl said that, the subordinate on Furuichi's left pulled the trigger, shooting the half demon in the shoulder. "Oh, my. And why did you do that, Schethalim?"

The Pillar looked at his leader in shock. "It wasn't on purpose, Lord Que-" Before he could say anything, blood spewed from the Pillar's shoulder, making him fall to his knees as he gripped the bleeding wound.

"I just needed to see if it was true."

Schethalim looked up at Furuichi with burning eyes of rage. "You. You forced me to pull the trigger."

"I did. I needed to see if the rules of the room applied to everyone."

"You doubt me, Your Highness? How mean," Quetzalcoatl said with a pout.

Furuichi just shrugged his shoulders before he walked behind Schethalim and used powers to heal the demon, surprising him. "Now," Furuichi looked back at the Pillar Head. "About this game of yours."

"Ah, yes. I would like to play a puzzle game with you." When Quetzalcoatl said that, a sheet fell off of a giant game of...

"Sudoku?"

"You're familiar with the game, Your Highness?"

"I am. I'm also a bit surprised. I didn't think a combat tribe would be interested in a puzzle game. You must be a strategic type warrior."

"Indeed. I absolutely fell in love with this game after coming to the human world. Would you like to play?"

"Yo, Furuichi!"

"Hm? Tojo? You beat those Pillar Heads already?"

"Oh, please. They were interesting, but nothing compared to that hammer-handed bastard. Though, I let one get away." When Tojo looked up and saw the Sudoku, he fell to his knees. "W-What an evil group we're up against."

Furuichi sweatdropped. "It's just a game of Sudoku."

"If I knew, I would have brought that white-haired lady with me."

"You passed by Yukihime on the way here?"

"Yeah. She told me to go on and leave the fight she was in to her and some other chick."

"Wasn't Henry there?"

"Who? Was he? I only saw the white-haired lady, a red-haired girl fighting with two other chicks wearing her uniform, and heard a bunch of clashes in the next room."

"Must have been him."

"I thought it was a 'women only' fight. Anyway, what do we do, Furuichi?"

"Um... solve the puzzle?"

"You... can do that?"

"Um... easily, actually."

"Ooh, those are fighting words, Your Highness," Quetzalcoatl said with a smile.

"Then why don't I prove it," Furuichi said as he walked up to the podium.

Schethalim walked up. "I hope you're ready to taste defeat, Luciferian."

"Oh, so you're my opponent."

"Now, the first one to finish the Sudoku puzzle is the winner," Quetzalcoatl announced in excitement. "BEGIN!"

Furuichi's hand was basically a blur. "Done."

Schethalim's jaw dropped.

"That wasn't even a second," Vabam said.

"WINNER: PRINCE NOBLE," Announced the game.

"T-That's bullshit! Not even a Luciferian should be able to solve it that fast!"

"Well, I'm a Luciferian prince, and I finished it that fast," Furuichi said with bored eyes.

"And they're all correct. I have heard about Luciferian intellect, but to see it first hand is a marvel indeed," Quetzalcoatl said.

"Furuichi, I've always known you were smart, but are you some kind of genius," Tojo asked.

"Mm, I wouldn't say that," Furuichi answered nonchalantly.

"N...N... NOOOO," Schethalim screamed as his clothes ripped outta nowhere and fell to the ground unconscious.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched before he looked back at Quetzalcoatl. "So, you opening the door or what?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? You're still not there yet. Look at those lights. If you don't light up all four, the door won't open."

"So we have to win three more times? That's an annoyance. I'm also betting I can't just transfer through it, can I?"

"How clever of you, Your Highness. Yes. One of the rules of this room is 'No Transfers'. You might be an impressive Transfer Demon, who's powers far outclass others, but this room is enchanted with a spell that makes it impossible for even a demon of your talent to transfer. And no matter how hard you try to transfer past it, then enchantments will always force you to transfer back to this room with little ol' me. You just have to play the game."

"Then let's get this over with."

"And there in lies the problem, Your Highness. I have prepared many games around the school in preparation for tomorrow. They are everywhere around the school, because I thought more people would be coming. I planned all the different stages to be as enjoyable as possible. Basically, to light all the lamps, you, Prince Noble, would have to complete all the different stages."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "You mean I'd have to search the entire school to find and complete three more of these ridiculous games?!"

Furuichi then released a massive amount of demonic energy that made the entire building shake. Even Quetzalcoatl began to quiver in fear of the powerful being before him. If it were not for the rule of no violence, he would have been dead by now.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT CRAP!" An image of Oga burning appeared in Furuichi's mind, enraging him even more, and making his demon energy even stronger... and darker. "OPEN... THAT... DOOR... NOW." Every word seemed to echo, each syllable laced with venom. Furuichi was pissed.

Quetzalcoatl thought he was in trouble, before he heard something. A phone ringing. While Furuichi was still glaring at the Pillar Head, he reached for his pocket, and answered his cell phone. "Furuichi, speaking."

"Remind me to smack you when I see you."

"Kunieda-senpai?!"

"Hey, Furuichi. I see you charged into enemy territory alone."

"You know?"

"We all do."

"We?"

"Think you're hot shit, charging in by yourself at night, snowball freshmen," Kanzaki asked through the phone. "Also, found some Akumano punks going on about some game."

"Aoi-nee-san, we found one too," Nene said. "And Furuichi, I plan on smacking you, too."

"What kind of general goes to war without an army," Himekawa asked. "Good thing I put that audio tracker on Tojo when I saw him wearing some construction clothes. It was pure luck that he ended up anywhere near you, but it worked out."

"There's a tracker on me," Tojo asked. Furuichi had put the phone on speaker the moment he heard Kanzaki speak.

"That's right, Tora." Both men were surprised by the voice. "Also, Furuichi-kun, you really do need to be punished for going in alone. How about three days worth of relaxation in your mansion?"

"SHIZUKA-SENPAI," Furuichi cried with tears in his eyes that she revealed Furuichi's secret.

"YOU HAVE A MANSION," cried Tojo, Kanzaki, and the Red Tails, with the exception of Kunieda, of course.

"Bet mine's better," Himekawa said in an uncaring manner.

"Anyway, what were you thinking, trying to come here alone," Kanzaki asked.

"Damn right," Natsume said. "You're not the only one who's powered up.

"Stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders, hero," Nene yelled.

"You can rely on us," Chiaki said with her guns out.

"Trust us with both these guys and that War chick," Yuka yelled.

"We heard basically everything from Himekawa's probe," Izuma said.

"And Nanami-senpai told us everything about your private war, Furuichi," Miki yelled.

"She did what?!"

"We'll end this silly game in a flash! There are more important things to deal with," Miki said.

"So, that's the gist of it, super hero," Himekawa said. "Do yourself a favor, and rest for once. Leave the rest to us. We'll open that door for you."

Furuichi was silent for a bit, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Then, he sighed. "You're all... a bunch of damned fools."

* * *

Furuichi didn't have to wait long. It just a few minutes, the lights were all green.

"Whoa, that was fast," Tojo said. "Right, Furuichi?" Tojo noticed Furuichi's expression. "Furuichi?"

"Something's wrong."

"Huh?"

"There's no way they should have finished those games that quickly."

"I agree, Your Highness." Furuichi looked at Quetzalcoatl. "It seems playtime is over."

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. "Tojo."

"Hm?"

"If you're going to follow me, be on your guard." Furuichi then looked towards the now open door. "We're in for a fight."

Tojo was quiet, knowing it was serious if Furuichi of all people said it. Then, he smirked. "My kind of situation."

"Hm, I guess it is. Let's go." With that, the two men ran down the hall.

The two were running up the stairs, before Furuichi suddenly stopped. "Huh? Something wrong, Furuichi?"

Furuichi was quiet for a bit, before he let out a pulse of energy that made the flames lighting the stairway flicker. "Tojo, how good are you at making a blank stare?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Salamander smiled when he looked to see Furuichi and Tojo walk up with hypnotized looks. "Ah, the prince himself is under my control. I know it might be a bit one-sided, but why don't you two try killing each other?"

"Da da! Da da," Baby Beel cried as he smacked Furuichi's glazed face.

"Oh, if it isn't our Master's younger brother."

"Dah!"

"I'm quiet surprised you made it here, even with the Luciferian by your side. I'm sure your beloved 'mother' would be quite proud of you." Baby Beel looked and saw Oga, her head down as the flames raged around her.

"That is, if she'd even remember you anymore." Seeing her in that state brought tears in the baby's eyes before he dried them off by glaring at Salamander. "Ooh, scary. You've been taught well."

Salamander then walked towards Furuichi and Tojo, placing his hands on their shoulders. "Well? Will you two start throwing punches already?"

When he said that, both Furuichi and Tojo punched Salamander at the same time, making his face contort from having both of his cheeks smashed by heavy fists. He was then sent spiraling to the floor. "What... hap...pened?"

"What? We threw punches like you asked," Furuichi and Tojo said in unison.

"You... didn't fall... under my spell," Salamander struggled to ask. "How?"

"Please. Like I couldn't sense a spell as obvious as that. I was trained by one of Hell's greatest demons. You had no chance against me."

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Furuichi looked behind him to see a very imposing man. "As expected of Lucifer's own son. I was getting tired of waiting, Prince of Luciferia, Noble Lucifer."

Furuichi stared at the man. "I take it you're the Leader of the Pillar Squad. You're at a totally different level of all the demons I've seen here."

"That's right, Luciferian. Name's Jabberwock. I can tell by just looking at you that I get to thoroughly enjoy myself."

Furuichi stared at Jabberwock before he looked towards Oga. _"Looks like the fire went out after Tojo and I took out Salamander. How much of her memory was erased?"_

"Is that woman clouding your judgment, Prince of Luciferia?" Furuichi's eyes widened when he saw Jabberwock raise his hand. He released a huge blast of demonic energy. When it dispersed, the cross was completely gone.

But Oga was safe. She was in Furuichi's arms, eyes still closed.

Furuichi glared at Jabberwock, his eyes glowing brighter than even the full moon. "You just tried to kill her, didn't you?" Furuichi's demonic energy was flooding out.

"And what of it," Jabberwock asked with a smirk.

Furuichi's demonic energy became more violent. **"I will... END you."** Jabberwock loved the rage in Furuichi's voice.

"Ugh."

Furuichi's eyes widened when he looked down to see Oga slowly open her eyes. "Tatsumi!" He bent down to one knee. "You're up! Look, it's Beelze! You recognize him, right?!"

"Aih!"

Oga looked at Baby Beel... and reached out and touched his cheek. "Look at you, coming to my rescue. You're becoming one hell of a man, Beel." Baby Beel's eyes watered at his mother's words.

She then looked at Furuichi. "Never thought I'd be saved by you... Takayuki."

"Tatsumi."

"You... really are... the most reliable... man... in my life." Oga looked like she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "You know... you really do... look like a prince." That was the last thing she said before her head fell back, eyes shut, and her hand caressing Baby Beel's cheek fell to the floor.

"What a touching scene." Furuichi didn't react to Jabberwock's voice. "Didn't think she'd still be awake, let alone be able to talk that long. Chick's tough. Too bad she won't remember a damned thing when she wakes up. Idiot woman," Jabberwock said with a chuckle.

Furuichi remained silent. He then gently placed Oga down, took Baby Beel off of his shoulder, and placed him near the sleeping beauty. "Baby Beel, take care of your mother."

Baby Beel looked up at Furuichi, and stared at the powerful man for a while. "Dah," he said with a nod and strong eyes.

Furuichi then stood up and turned towards Jabberwock, eyes glowing silver. "Don't you ever laugh at her, let alone insult her."

"Huh?"

"I said, **don't you dare laugh or insult her!** " Furuichi then charged at Jabberwock.

So did Tojo. "Tojo-senpai?!"

"Let me in on this, Furuichi!"

Tojo punched Jabberwock in the chest while Furuichi kneed him in the face. Though he blocked, Jabberwock was sent skidding back from the force of the attacks. "Ooh, you two are good."

Jabberwock was then surprised when he saw Furuichi above him. "Kaiser!" Baby Beel shot lightning at Furuichi's fist, electrifying it. When Furuichi threw his punch, he created a flash of light that temporarily dazed Jabberwock.

He then felt something wrap around his waste, and saw that it was Tojo's arms. "That was an awesome attack, Furuichi. You really are a lot like Zen." Tojo then did a German Suplex on Jabberwock, the force being enough to crush the concrete under them.

However, Tojo and Furuichi both sensed something was wrong. "My turn, human." Jabberwock and Tojo both jumped up. "Be sure to dodge my attack," said Jabberwock, surrounded by demonic energy. Jabberwock then sent a blast towards Tojo. He was able to put up his defense, but he was still sent flying.

"Damn you!" Furuichi then punched Jabberwock hard enough to send him flying before he even realized he was hit.

Before he was sent to far, Furuichi roughly stopped him using his telekinetic powers, and brought him back at breakneck speeds. Furuichi then pummeled Jabberwock before sending him flying away with a Nadeshiko, and blasting him with a wave of his own demonic energy. The brutal beating ended with a massive explosion.

Jabberwock pushed the smoke away, laughing like a madman. "This is awesome, Prince Noble! This is far more than I expected from you!"

"Tch. Bastard's as tough as a Zodiac." Furuichi then released more of his demonic energy.

"Heh, now that's power worthy of royalty. I've always dreamed of fighting a royal."

Furuichi then appeared before Jabberwock and started punching him at ungodly speeds. Furuichi was honestly surprised when he felt Jabberwock grab his head. "You seem to be getting slightly more serious. How about I return the favor?" Jabberwock then slammed Furuichi on the ground hard enough to almost destroy the roof. In fact, he did.

Jabberwock jumped away from the hole, listening to Furuichi's yell die down. As he looked down into the hole, Tojo appeared, ready to punch him. Jabberwock easily countered the attack, knocking Tojo out. The teen was flat on his back, blood flowing down his face from his forehead. Jabberwock stood between the giant hole and the unconscious Tojo with a victorious smirk. "That was fun."

"DON'T THINK IT'S OVER YET!"

Before Jabberwock could react, Furuichi appeared out of the hole, and kicked Jabberwock square in the chin. It sent him skidding back while coughing up some blood. He grinned when he looked to see a banged up Furuichi as he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"So you can still fight? Good. From here on out, we're putting our lives on the line. I don't care if it'll start another war. Just because you're the son of Lucifer doesn't mean I won't kill you without a second thought. Besides, I think a good war's what the Demon World needs right now."

Before Jabberwock realized it, he was kicked into the end of the roof by Furuichi. "Then let's see you start it."

Jabberwock chuckled. "That was awesome. I didn't even see you move. This is so much damn fun. You're great. The absolute best. Unlike that brat and the little shit over there, you're actually deserving of the title of royal." Jabberwock didn't notice how Furuichi tightened a fist.

"You know, there's always a guy that gets some kind of huge power boost after they fight someone powerful. But you're not like that. You were strong to begin with. You're the complete opposite of that brat En and that pathetic baby. You've been holding back, right?"

"WRONG," Furuichi yelled as he punched Jabberwock.

The demon was sent bouncing away before he regained his footing. He then glared at Furuichi. "What do you mean, wrong?!"

"I don't hold back. I always give my enemies my all."

"BULLSHIT! If you had this kind of power, then you wouldn't be nearly as beaten up as you are now if you weren't holding back?! Where the hell did this power come from!?"

"From my rage! You pissed me off!"

"And how did I do that?"

Furuichi then appeared before Jabberwock, shocking him. "You insulted..." Furuichi then kicked Jabberwock in the chin hard enough to make a booming sound. "MY KID!"

Jabberwock gritted his teeth from the insanely powerful kick that almost shattered his skull. He then brought his head down on Furuichi, slamming him into the ground as he yelled, "DON'T KICK ME!"

Jabberwock glared at Furuichi. "Don't give me that. You weren't holding back in the beginning?! The strength you have now is leagues above the strength you had before! You had to have gotten more serious! How else could I be losing?!"

"SIMPLE," Furuichi yelled as he spun kick Jabberwock from the ground and jumped back onto his feet before he spat out some blood. "Because unlike you, I have a reason to fight." Furuichi then raised a clenched fist. "I have a reason to win."

Jabberwock's eyes widened. "A reason?"

Jabberwock then heard laughter, and looked towards Tojo. "Yo, Leader. He's a strong one, isn't he? That is Furuichi Takayuki. A man with a weight on his shoulders. The heavy fist of a man with something to protect." As soon as Tojo said that, Jabberwock looked in time to see Furuichi appear before him, and punch him right in the face. The punch was so powerful, it destroyed the entire roof, making everyone who was on it fall with Furuichi and Jabberwock.

As they fell, Furuichi was able to catch Tojo, Oga, and Baby Beel with his powers; and landed safely onto the ground. He walked over towards bloody Jabberwock.

"Gack! Tsk. You're damned tough, Your Highness."

"Wha... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Furuichi looked towards the yell. "En?"

"I was wondering what was keeping me up to find you here?! What are you doing here, Furuichi?! What happened?!"

"It was a game, Master." Furuichi looked to see a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Lamia.

"Laymia!"

" _Laymia? Could she be... Huh. How ironic. The mother is on the side of the elder son while her daughter is on the side of the younger son."_

"There was a game here?"

"Yes. And Prince Noble has defeated you."

"EH?! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Just look around. This is the work of both Prince Noble and your brother. After looking at this state, you must admit that you have lost."

En stood there slack-jawed. "HELL NO! I'LL NEVER ADMIT I LOST, LEAST OF ALL TO MY RIVAL! I DIDN'T EVEN PARTICIPATE! JABBERWOCK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU USELESS FOOL! STAND UP AND DEFEAT FURUICHI! COATL! BASILISK! SALAMANDER! WHERE ARE YOU?! DAMMIT! WHEN I NEED THEM MOST, THOSE FOOLS ARE NOT AROUND!"

"If I may, Master," Laymia started with an aggravated tone. "those fools, as you call them, are unavailable because of you." En had a shocked look... before he sniffed. That caused Laymia to cover her mouth. You could practically see the "oops" over her head.

"This is my fault? I'm just... a worm?"

"N-No, wait..."

"It's better if you toss me in the abyss?"

"I didn't say that at all!"

"You might not have said it, but..." His maids tried to run towards him to calm him down, but they were too late. "I'M AN UNWANTED CHILD!" Waves of fire and demonic energy blasted from En's cry.

"Be quiet," Furuichi said as he punched En in the head, surprising everyone. Even En was shocked as he looked up at the teen. "Where do you get off saying that? You are not unwanted." Furuichi then smirked. "You're my rival, aren't you?" En's eyes widened.

Furuichi then placed his hand on En's head, lightly rubbing it. En almost felt like he was being touched... by an older brother. "You yourself said you were gonna surpass me someday, right? You can't do that if you're thrown in an abyss. Besides, you don't need to do something this grand and ridiculous to defeat me. You can just come over to where I am and play. I'll be your opponent in whatever game you want, and take you on as many times as need be."

En looked like he had calmed down. . . . But he ended up crying anyway.

* * *

The entire group looked at the still burning building, both Pillar and Ishiyama still working to save anyone caught in the flame. Furuichi's eye twitched at the sight as he held Oga on his back and Baby Beel clinging to his shoulder. Even the normally cool Yukihime had a twitching eyebrow.

"Well done, Furuichi Takayuki," Behemoth said. "This school really does belong to you guys. I'm giving it back."

"AFTER IT GOT DESRTOYED AGAIN?!"

"It burned up," Tojo said with tears streaming down his eyes.

Furuichi sighed in pity. "All of his work literally went up in flames.

"In magnificent flames at that." Furuichi's eyes widened in horror when he heard that voice.

"MAGNIFICENT?! WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?! I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB," Tojo roared. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

A woman's scream was heard. When they looked, they saw it was Shizuka, backing away in terror from the man.

"Shizuka?" Izuma looked confused.

"Nanami-senpai? What's wrong," Miki asked in worry.

"No. Not him. Anyone but him." Tojo, Izuma, and Miki saw something shocking. They saw Shizuka cry. Except for Tojo, no one's ever seen that strong woman cry.

"N-No way." The students looked towards the Pillars... and saw fear on their faces.

"W-What is **he** doing here?"

"This isn't good. The Luciferian and his soldiers took down most of our top fighters."

"We can't beat him."

The students then looked towards... the red-haired man. "I like what you've done, Prince Noble. You seem to be getting stronger and stronger as the days go by," the man said with a smirk.

Furuichi's eyes were shadowed. He then placed Oga gently on ground, and placed Baby Beel next to her. "Baby Beel, take care of your mother." The baby grabbed onto Furuichi's sleeve, looking at his father-figure with pleading eyes. Furuichi just gently took the hand off, and looked at Baby Beel with a fatherly smile. "Don't worry about me. Just protect your mother. It's your duty as both a man... and a son."

Tears welled in Baby Beel's eyes. "Dah," he said with a shaky voice.

Furuichi then got serious as he stood up and glared at the man who turned towards him with a toothy smirk. "Yukihime."

"Sir."

"Keep Baby Beel and Oga safe."

Yukihime's eyes widened in shock. "But, Master, you need-"

"That's an order." There was no room for question in Furuichi's voice.

Yukihime tightened her fist before she sighed in defeat. "As you wish."

"DON'T DO IT, FURUICHI-KUN!" Everyone looked towards Shizuka. "DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! YOU CAN'T WIN! HE BEAT YOU WITH JUST A FLICK!" Everyone was shocked by that. "WE NEED TO RUN! WE CAN'T BEAT HIM!"

"I know." Shizuka's eyes widened at that. "But he won't give us a choice."

"No. I won't," the man said with a chuckle.

"This is between me and him. I'm sorry, Shizuka-senpai." Shizuka placed her hands over her mouth as she fell to her knees, sobbing. Izuma was about to comfort her, but before he realized it, Tojo was already next to her, arms hugging her gently.

Miki was shocked, not by Tojo's speed, but by Shizuka's concern. He couldn't help but think this when he looked at the red-haired man. _"Who... is he?"_

Furuichi just walked forward and stood before the smirking man. Then, he released a huge amount of demonic energy that seemed to make the very Earth tremble.

"Ooh. Nice."

Furuichi's eyes then shot open. "TYRANT!" Furuichi then charged towards the leader of the Black Zodiac, looking like he was about to punch him.

Tyrant raised a hand in order to block the attack, but something surprising happened. Furuichi's fist phased right through Tyrant's palm. "Hm?"

He thought he sensed Furuichi behind him, and tried to backhand him. Instead, he hit nothing but air. He then saw Furuichi below him, and saw that the boy was preparing to sweep kick him. He also looked behind him to see Furuichi running towards him and jump to do a drop kick. Finally, he saw Furuichi above him, preparing a heel drop. Not even Tyrant would be able to block all of the attacks, so he didn't even try.

The only hit he received was the heel drop, which was powerful enough to make even Tyrant nearly fall to one knee. With his head lowered, Furuichi saw the opportunity to uppercut his enemy, and did just that. Not giving Tyrant so much as a second to recover, Furuichi released a viscous barrage of punches that moved so quickly, afterimages of both his fists and Tyrant's head were scene. Furuichi finished the barrage with a high kick that made Tyrant stumble back a bit. Then, Furuichi pulled back a fist, and started channeling demon energy into it.

"Light of..."

Furuichi then jumped.

"THE FIRST STAR!"

Furuichi then punched Tyrant right in the face. When he did, a giant wave of demonic energy blasted Tyrant's entire body, and blew away what was left of Akumano Academy into dust. When it was gone, Tyrant just stood there, while Furuichi was panting while still holding his fist. Everyone was amazed. None of them have ever seen something so awesome. They all thought the same thing.

They thought Furuichi won.

They were all proven wrong... when Tyrant began to chuckle. Then, he laughed.

Everyone was beyond shocked. They just watched Furuichi beat the living hell out of this guy, and he just laughs. "Well done, boy." Tyrant then looked at Furuichi with glowing eyes... not a scratch on his face. "You really are getting stronger. You've even learned one of your mother's most powerful techniques. Impressive. You'll be one hell of a fight in the coming days. Much sooner than even I expected. Here's your reward for such a good show of progress." Tyrant then pulled back his head and slammed it onto Furuichi's.

Furuichi was then slammed into the ground. The impact shattered the earth all the way to the group. When the dust cleared, they saw something horrific. Tyrant was standing over Furuichi, a viscous grin on his face as he looked down on the half-demon. Everyone was horrified when they saw that Furuichi's body was convulsing. Then, his convulsions slowed down, before they seemed to stop. Then, one last convulsion let everyone know the terrifying truth.

Furuichi was beaten... by one hit.

"DA DAAAAAAAA!" Baby Beel even reached for the defeated prince, tears welling up in his eyes.

Everyone was beyond shocked. They couldn't believe someone strong enough to beat Furuichi with one hit existed. No one knew what to do.

Well, almost no one.

* * *

Before anyone realized it, Tojo was running towards Tyrant, anger raging in his eyes.

"TORA," Shizuka screamed in horror.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Hm?"

"THAT WAS MY FRIEND!" With all of his strength, Tojo punched Tyrant. People actually heard a boom when the strike landed. It took all of his strength, but Tojo's punch actually made Tyrant slide back, a feat that made Tyrant himself widen his eyes in surprise.

Time seemed to have all but stopped as Tyrant just stood there, eyes wide open, with Tojo still glaring at him with nothing but hatred. Tyrant then looked at Tojo, and rubbed his cheek. "Well, that was surprising. That actually tickled." Tojo eyes widened in shock when Tyrant said that. He then watched as Tyrant prepared to flick him in the head. "Not bad, for a human." Then, Tyrant flicked Tojo in the head.

With just one finger, Tyrant sent the strongest human flying. He bounced a bit before he was caught by Shizuka. The force made the two slide, with Shizuka ending up on her knees. She then held up Tojo, trying to shake him awake. "Tora! Tora, stay with me!" His eyes were completely rolled back, with blood streaming down his forehead. "Tora, don't do this to me! Wake up, damn you!" No response was given, no matter how hard Shizuka shook him. Seeing him like this caused her to cry, fearing for the worst. "TORA!"

The sounds of footsteps were heard. Shizuka glared to see Tyrant walking towards them, hands in his pocket, an evil smile on his face.

Everyone felt an enormous pressure coming from him. They all knew they were in for a hell of a fight. Then, someone ran.

"Kanzaki," Yuka yelled out in worry.

The third year ran towards the demon before jumping high into the air, spinning. "Double Heel Smash!"

As the attack came closer to Tyrant's head, the demon just took a step back to completely avoid the attack, before smashing Kanzaki into the ground with his own heel drop. It all happened in the blink of an eye. No one, not even Kunieda saw what happened. All they saw was Kanzaki coughing up blood as Tyrant's foot was on his chest.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF KANZAKI-SAN," Shiroyama roared as he and Natsume charged at Tyrant. Shiroyama threw a punch at Tyrant's face while Natsume kicked him in the knee, hoping to shatter it. Both attacks hit... but had absolutely no effect.

Tyrant was just standing there, a blank look on his face. Then, he sighed. "Is that all..." He then released a huge wave of pressure that literally blew the two teens away. "YOU'VE GOT?!" Shiroyama and Natsume fell to their backs, both noticing that the appendage they used to attack Tyrant were now broken. Shiroyama was now hugging his broken arm while Natsume held onto his broken leg, both groaning in pain.

Tyrant scoffed at the sight of the fallen humans, until he felt something. He looked down to see a metal baton on him. He looked up to see a white-haired human with an odd hairstyle smirking at him. He then saw the human push a button, and electricity completely engulfed Tyrant.

"Ever since I was beaten by Oga, I increased the output of my stun baton threefold. This is enough electricity to make my stun baton rival the electric chair. Now die!" Himekawa couldn't see Tyrant's expression. He thought it meant that it was more than enough to fry the demon. With a smirk, he turned off the baton.

When the electricity disappeared, Himekawa was astonished. Tyrant didn't have a single wound. No burn marks, no lichtenberg scar, no melted skin, not even a frizzled hair. Then, Tyrant looked down at Himekawa with glowing red eyes. "Is that the extent of human technology? Pathetic." Himekawa felt his pride shatter.

Then, Tyrant pointed a finger before Himekawa's forehead. "Let me show you what demon magic is capable of." A thunderclap was heard. In just a second, Himekawa's entire body was charred black. No one even blinked, and most of even the demons didn't know what just happened. Then, everyone saw Himekawa cough up smoke before falling on his back.

Seeing this, the Red Tails were about to attack. Chiaki was one of the first to charge, but as soon as she got just a few feet closer to Tyrant, she froze. In that moment, she saw her. The woman who's been haunting her nightmares. Then, she realized this pressure was far worse. Far more heavy. Far more evil. She actually fell to the ground when Tyrant looked at her with those glowing, blood red eyes. His gaze alone felt like it was crushing her to her bones, or even her very spirit.

Chiaki was beyond terrified.

"Akichi?!"

"Chiaki?! What's the matter," Ryoko yelled in worry.

Nene looked at her friend before she glared at Tyrant. "Bastard. What the hell did you do to her?!" Nene then threw her chain at Tyrant's head. She was shocked to see him easily catch it. Before she knew it, Tyrant had yanked the chain hard enough to drag her over to him in less than a second, and was about to strangle her with her own weapon. However, she was fast enough to block the chain with her arm to protect her neck.

Tyrant just chuckled. "Do you honestly believe that's enough to protect you?" Nene looked at Tyrant in confusion before a loud snap was heard. Nene released a horrible scream of anguish. She fell to her knees and held onto her now obviously broken arm. Tyrant had used her own chain to snap her arm.

"NENE!"

Without any hesitation, all members of the Red Tails charged at Tyrant to save their friend. A useless effort. Tyrant just stood there with a smirk as the girls attacked him, not even trying to evade or defend himself. Because of this, the Red Tails experienced true horror.

Yuka's needle snapped off the moment it touched Tyrant's skin. Ryoko's yo-yo actually shattered when it hit him. Kaoru's bokken snapped in half. Tyrant didn't even blink when Chiaki shot him in the eyes. Tyrant showed the girls that their weapons were completely useless against him. They were totally defenseless against him. They all thought it was over for them when Tyrant raised his arm, looking ready to smash them.

"Hyakka Midare Zakura Kai: Dazzling Flower Blizzard!"

Before Tyrant realized it, Kunieda was behind him. Then, he was slammed by a barrage of wind slashes. When it was gone, he just stood there. "Ow." Kunieda's eyes widened when he said that.

" _Ow? OW?!"_ She then looked to see that Tyrant wasn't even scratched. He was fully clothed as well. His shirt didn't even have so much as a tiny tear in it. She was astonished. _"That was the same move I used to defeat Agiel. I-It had no effect against him! That's impossible!"_

Tyrant then stretched his arms, looking like he was waking up in the morning. "That actually stung a bit. My body actually itches a tiny bit." Tyrant then looked at Kunieda with a glowing eye and glowing smirk. "Not bad, girl. Humans gave gotten stronger than I thought."

" _I-It stung?"_ Kunieda dropped her sword and fell to her knees. _"My best attack... just stung?"_ Kunieda watched as Tyrant walked towards her, his eyes and smile glowing sadistically. _"We can't win. He's just too strong. He's... a devil."_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KUNIEDA AOI?!" Kunieda jumped when she heard the voice. "Dark Sword!"

"Hm?" Tyrant raised an eyebrow when he saw a redhead charge at him.

"Bloody Grave!" Agiel swung her sword at Tyrant with all her strength, but she didn't look surprised at all when he blocked the blade with just the palm of his hand. Instead, she struggled to push the blade forward while Tyrant just looked at her with a blank, cold gaze.

"Agiel," Kunieda cried in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, accepting defeat so easily?!" Kunieda's eyes widened in shock. "Is this all you're capable of?! I expected more! So what if this guy's a badass?! That didn't stop the Prince or your friends from fighting him! Why should it stop you?!" Kunieda gasped at Agiel's words, mentally slapping herself for being so weak. "So stand up, pick up your sword, and fight this bastard to the bitter fucking end!"

Kunieda was quiet for a bit, before she did what Agiel said. She grabbed her sword and stood back up, glaring at Tyrant.

The demon just smirked. "Lovely speech. Though, utterly worthless." Tyrant then did something that made even Agiel's eyes widen. He shattered her sword.

Before she could react, Tyrant slapped her in the face, and sent her flying. Before she was sent too far, Kunieda jumped in her path and caught her. It severely winded her, and caused her to skid across the ground with a now unconscious Agiel, but at least the two were now safe.

Tyrant smirked at his own work before he heard two stomps. He looked to see two humans, a short one and a tall one, before him in a stance. "Izuma Eight Gods Style Secret Technique," the two humans said at once. "True Black Owl Killer," the two cried out.

Tyrant's eyes widened in shock when he felt the force of the humans' attack. It actually pushed him back. What's more, he even coughed in what seemed like pain. Miki and Izuma smiled in pride as they saw Tyrant bend over and groan.

Then, he shocked the two when he quickly got back up, and actually went: "Phew. Well, that was something. That almost hurt as much as Noble's punch. Not bad. Human's really have gotten more interesting. I'm pleased."

The master and student were shocked that their best attack hardly did anything to Tyrant. They actually jumped when they saw him appear before them in the blink of an eye. "Let me reward you two," Tyrant said with a smile. He then placed both palms before the chests of the boys. A pulse was heard.

Miki and Izuma fell to their backs. Miki's eyes were rolled back, while the shine of Izuma's glasses hid his expression. However, it was obvious that both boys were totally unconscious.

As Tyrant smirked at the sight, he caught an arrow aimed at his head. He raised an eyebrow as he looked towards the one who fired it. He saw Shizuka, face wet with tears, eyes full of rage, and a bow with the string still vibrating. "First Furuichi-kun, then Tora, and now Izuma-san and Miki-kun?!" She then prepared another arrow. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She then fired.

Tyrant flicked the arrow into dust, and then had a look of realization. As soon as Shizuka loaded the next arrow, Tyrant was right in front of her, but she wasn't afraid. She just aimed the arrow at Tyrant's head.

"Ah, now I remember you. You were one of the humans who was present for the Prince's magnificent transformation."

Shizuka's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Magnificent? MAGNIFICENT?! YOU MADE FURUICHI-KUN BECOME AN ABOMINATION!"

"Abomination? No, I just awakened his true self."

"THAT HORRID BEAST WAS NOT FURUICHI-KUN!" After yelling that, Shizuka fired.

Tyrant easily caught the arrow between his fingers as the arrowhead was just an inch away from the bridge of his eyes. "Say what you will. The fact remains that the Prince holds an awesome power within him. And I intend to reawaken it." Tyrant then poked Shizuka on the forehead. That alone was enough to render her unconscious. "Maybe he'll reawaken after he sees your corpse."

"You brute!"

Tyrant looked to see a blonde human run towards him with a punch at the ready. Tyrant punched the blonde human saw quickly that it looked like he didn't even move. Everyone just saw his attacker fall to the ground face first.

Then, two more humans attacked him. One with long hair and another with short hair. The long haired tried to attack him with a wooden sword while the short hair tried to drop kick him. Tyrant just grabbed the leg of the short hair and slammed him into the long hair. It knocked both of them out.

"Hm, not very impressive."

"What do you expect from humans?"

Tyrant looked up, and saw Henry. "Ah, the young Prince Kaiser's butler."

Henry's glare hardened. "Don't you dare speak the master's noble name with your heinous mouth." Henry then charged at Tyrant with his sword drawn, surrounded by demonic energy.

He slashed at Tyrant, not looking surprised at all when Tyrant blocked his attack with just the palm of his hand. As Tyrant smirked at the butler, he felt a presence behind him. He slightly turned his head to see a second Henry behind him, ready to slash him.

Tyrant quickly realized the Henry before him was an afterimage, and released a wave of demon energy. Henry was actually pushed back by the force, but that wasn't enough to stop him. When he landed on his feet, Henry ran around Tyrant fast enough to leave after images.

As the images of Henry ran around Tyrant, four of them ran towards the demon. He didn't even try to make a move, a smile still plastered on his face. Then, he reached out and grabbed one of the Henry's. Henry gasped in surprise, his afterimages disappearing.

Tyrant chuckled before looking at Henry with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like you actually cloned yourself, boy." Tyrant then punched Henry in the abdomen. Henry gasped before becoming limp in Tyrant's grasp. Tyrant then released Henry, letting him fall gracelessly to the ground. His smirked widened at the sight of the defeated butler.

"You haven't lost your touch, Tyrant."

Tyrant looked to see Behemoth with his entire army behind him. "Oh, my, my. The years have been cruel to you, Behemoth."

"Don't believe time has eroded my skills, Tyrant. CHARGE!" The entire army roared as they charged at Tyrant.

"Oh? The entire Pillar Squad wishes to challenge me at once? Interesting. I will show you the power of the Leader of the truly Strongest Fighting Tribe in Hell!"

"STAND DOWN!" Everyone looked to see Jabberwock walk forward, a huge amount of demonic energy pooling out of him. "He's mine."

Tyrant raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. "Oh? Do you honestly plan on challenging me in your state, boy?"

"As if I would let my entire army fight you while I stand around doing nothing. They can take you on after I'm finished with you."

Tyrant chortled. "Oh, please. You haven't even come close from recovering from the damage Prince Noble inflicted upon you. Do you truly believe you have a chance against me, boy?"

"Only one way to find out." When Jabberwock said that, he punched Tyrant square in the face, and sent him skipping across the ground. He even landed on his back. "What's wrong? Is that all the 'Leader of the truly Strongest Fighting Tribe in Hell' really got," Jabberwock asked as he rubbed his fist.

Tyrant didn't move. He remained completely still. Then, he began to chuckle before he outright laughed. He then jumped onto his feet, and spat out some blood. "Impressive, boy. It seems Behemoth chose a worthy successor. However..." Tyrant slammed Jabberwock's face into the ground before the Pillar Squad Leader had a chance to even register it. "You still have much to learn, **boy.** "

Tyrant then caught something. He looked to see that it was a whip, and looked to see the owner was a dark-skinned beauty. "How dare you do that to Master Jabberwock?!" You could hear the venom dripping from her voice.

While still looking at her, Tyrant grabbed an attack from his blind side. He could tell that he was grabbing a tonfa. He also sensed someone charging from behind. Sighing, he swing the woman around into the man charging at him, using the woman's own whip against her. He then shattered the tonfa by just tightening his grip. He then kicked the tonfa wielder into a large group of charging soldiers.

Without even looking, he back handed two soldiers behind and grabbed their legs before they could fly away. With them in his grasp, he slammed the two warriors together and let them fall to the ground. He recognized them as the Pillar Heads, Ananta and Vritra.

He sensed an energy blast headed towards his right, and blocked it with his hand. He looked to see that Quetzalcoatl tried to blast him with magic. He would have walked over towards the Pillar head if he hadn't heard a gunshot. Then, just as he looked, he saw the bullet get deflected by another bullet. He saw that the gunman, a dog-faced demon wearing sunglasses, was shocked.

Tyrant wasn't since he knew who fired the second shot. "You know very well that was unnecessary, Dart."

"Apologies, Leader." A swirl of darkness appeared before Tyrant. When it disappeared, a man wearing a black cloak with his face totally hidden by the hood appeared. "But I was getting anxious. Watching you fight these lesser demons stirred my thirst for battle."

"Hm. I understand. If you wish to fight alongside me, then I'll allow it."

"Thank you, sir." The cloaked men then took out another pistol and expertly twirled the two guns around his fingers before he got into a fighting pose.

"This is bad," a grunt said.

"We're up against Tyrant and Poisoned Dart." Kunieda's eyes widened when she heard that name. It was the name of the very first Zodiac Furuichi ever told her about. The Zodiac that could have easily killed him while she was fighting Oga.

"Hey now, don't leave me out of the fun." The Red Tails and Kunieda all felt their blood run cold at the new voice.

Next to Poisoned Dart, another darkness swirled around. A woman in the same black hooded cloak as Poisoned Dart walked out, resting a sword on her shoulder. "Ah, War Maiden. I suppose it only makes sense for you to appear," Tyrant said.

War Maiden giggled as she looked up towards her leader. "Did you expect anything less? Hm? This energy." War Maiden looked towards the direction she sensed the energy. "Ah! I knew it! The Proud Familiar of Snow!"

Yukihime glared at the demoness.

"And if I'm not mistaken, that's the other princess candidate behind you, the one closest to becoming Noble's bride, right?"

"What are you talking about," Yukihime asked. Though, Kunieda and the Red Tails, thought: _"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!"  
_

"Oh, nothing. It's not exactly totally accurate anyway. You're pretty close to becoming the Princess of Pride yourself, right?" Yukihime never lost her composure, but Kunieda's jaw dropped. "Well, whatever. The point is, two women that Noble loves is right in front of me." War Maiden's head then moved down. "As well as his precious brat."

Baby Beel glared and actually growled at the demon, sparks flying from him, his eyes glowing green. He backed up to be in front of his mother, looking protective.

"Hm. Cute. Well, since we have two women and a child he loves..." War Maiden pointed her sword at Yukihime. "I wonder if he'll transform into that awesome creature if I show him your bloody, chopped off heads.

Yukihime's eyes widened in rage. She then created an ice spear, allowed all five tails to shoot out, and created a brutal snow storm that raged throughout the entire battle ground. Even some of the Pillar Generals were shivering from the cold, but the Black Zodiac seemed unaffected.

"Don't even look at Lady Oga." Yukihime pointed her spear at War Maiden menacingly. "I will skewer you and freeze your soul."

"Ooh, a challenge. Sounds like fun." When War Maiden said that, her sword clashed with Yukihime's as she tried to attack the fox familiar, not looking surprised at all when Yukihime easily parried the attack. Beautiful, glowing diamond blue eyes glared into glowing, blood red orbs and a shining, crescent moon smile. "BRING IT!"

The clash between Yukihime and War Maiden was an awesome sight. The shock waves blew away many grunts. The Red Tails couldn't help but think this fight was even more incredible than the first time Yukihime fought War Maiden. Then, it happened.

Yukihime slashed War Maiden in the chest like she did last time. Then, she landed a powerful palm strike that sent War Maiden skipping across the field. She was able to land on her feet, the blood dripping from the gash on her chest. "Damn. Did you get better?"

A stomp was heard. War Maiden looked to see the sky turn totally white and the ground freeze over. She then noticed how giant ice spears appeared all over the sky, looking ready to impale her. "Yup. Definitely stronger than before."

The spears shot at her, and icicles burst from the ground towards War Maiden. She disappeared completely behind a dome of spiked ice shards.

Then, slashes were heard. The ice was shattered into snow, with War Maiden not having so much as a hole in her cloak. Instead, she was surrounded by all manner of weapons. Swords, hammers, staffs, and even guns were around her. "You are a hell of a lot of fun, Familiar," War Maiden said with a glowing smile.

She then grabbed a weapon. When she pulled it out, it was revealed to be a bazooka. "LET'S GET WILD!" She then fired the weapon.

Yukihime didn't move. Instead, she raised her hand, and created a wall of ice. As the wall prevented the explosive weapon from reaching it's target, War Maiden appeared behind Yukihime with a katana. She swung the blade with all her might, yet her smile didn't lessen at all when Yukihime easily blocked the blade with her spear without even looking.

After Yukihime looked to glare at her opponent, the two demons became formless, with Yukihime becoming snow and War Maiden becoming darkness. The two flew into the sky, the snow and darkness clashing above it's spectators.

"T-This is incredible," Kaoru said.

"So this is the power of Furuichi's Familiar," Kunieda said.

That's when she realized something. She looked to see Tyrant and Poisoned Dart with their backs turned to them, watching the fight. She knew it would be a gamble, but she tried anyway.

She picked up her katana, and imbued it with Koma's demonic energy. Not wanting to make a sound, she jumped as high as she could, and prepared to impale the demon. She allowed gravity to do the rest, not making a sound as she fell towards Tyrant's neck. She was putting literally all of her power into this one strike. If this fails, then she'll know there's no way she can beat this creature. She got her answer.

She didn't look surprised at all... when she saw that Tyrant had caught her attack with just his index finger and thumb. Though, she felt something else: defeat. She had lost, completely.

"Hm, attacking me from behind. Not a bad tactic." Tyrant then turned his head to show Kunieda his smirk. "You have my respect, human. Especially given the fact that you were the only one brave enough to attack me alone. As expected from another princess candidate."

That shocked Kunieda. "Eh?"

"Killing you might also awaken the Prince's rage, since he holds feelings for you as well."

"Furuichi... has what?"

Before Kunieda could do anything, Tyrant threw her sword out of her hands and grabbed her throat. She then saw Tyrant's hand before her face, demonic energy channeling in his palm. "Bye-bye." Kunieda just shut her eyes, waiting for death.

"NEE-SAN," screamed all of the Red Tails.

Kunieda then heard a blast, but felt nothing. She could still feel Tyrant's hand around her neck, so she knew she was still alive. She opened her eyes to see Agiel. The demon had kicked Tyrant's arm, making the demon miss his mark.

"Oh, hello," Tyrant said with mild shock.

While still airborne, Agiel took her broken sword and stabbed it into the arm Tyrant was using to hold Kunieda. The powerful demon released Kunieda with a hiss of pain. Given the chance, Agiel lunged towards Kunieda, carrying her away from the powerful villain.

"There's the Kunieda Aoi I've wanted to fight! You've got gu-" A gunshot was heard, followed by the shocked expression on Agiel's face, as well as blood gushing from her back.

"AGIEL," Kunieda screamed in horror.

The two fell to the ground. Kunieda got up immediately, and looked to see that Agiel was shot in the back below her right shoulder blade. It looked dangerously close to the lung. "Agiel, hang in there!"

Agiel groaned in pain before she chuckled a bit and smirked at Kunieda. "Worried about your enemy? You're a lot like Noble. No wonder he has the hots for ya."

"This is no time for jokes! We need to get a doctor! Is there anyone in your squad with even the tiniest bit of medical knowledge?"

"It's no use." Kunieda glared at the hooded man walking towards her and Agiel, a smoking gun in his hand. "Even my bullets are seeped in poison. You'd need someone at Furcas's level to treat that woman. She'll be dead in a matter of hours, each second more excruciating than the last."

"He's not kidding. This hurts like hell," Agiel said before she coughed up blood.

"If you'd prefer, I'll put you out of your misery," Poisoned Dart said as he pointed his gun at Agiel's head. He didn't react at all when Kunieda moved in front of his target. But someone else did.

"Hm? Whoa!" Poisoned Dart back flipped to avoid an energy projectile.

Kunieda looked to see a beautiful woman that looked a lot like Lamia. She was pointing a rapier at Poisoned Dart. Kunieda knew that was how she fired her attack.

"General Laymia." Kunieda looked down at a smiling Agiel. "What an honor to be saved by you. Still, sorry you had to waste your energy doing that."

"Don't be absurd," Laymia said as she walked next to the girls. "I will never allow harm to come to my precious subordinates."

"Hm, how noble," Tyrant said as he walked forward. Laymia fired a few more energy shots from her sword, but Tyrant deflected all of them with just the tip of his finger. "But you don't honestly believe that's enough to defeat us, do you, Second-in-Command of the Pillar Squad?"

"No. I am well aware that I am no match for you, Leader of the Black Zodiac. However, I cannot pass the possibility of defeating you, and permanently crippling one of our greatest rival tribes."

Tyrant chuckled. "Interesting." Tyrant then appeared before Laymia, his eyes glowing blood red. He was so fast, that not even Laymia was able to prepare herself, hence the shocked look in her eyes. "Then let's see you beat me." When Tyrant said that, he shot his hand towards Laymia's face, looking ready to crush her skull.

Before it reached it's target, Tyrant's face was kicked upward. "Wha-?!" The next second, Tyrant felt a barrage of kicks before he was sent flying with a final one. He landed next to a surprised Poisoned Dart.

The large demon stood back up, covering his face, which was still dripping with blood. He looked towards his attacker. "So you're getting involved, Behemoth?"

"Of course. I can't let these youngsters have all the fun."

Tyrant then stood tall and took his hand off of his face. He showed off a broken nose. "Well, if you're involved, the fight might get a bit more interesting." When he said that, Tyrant grabbed his nose and snapped it back in place. The crunch made Kunieda and the Red Tails wince.

Tyrant looked at Behemoth with a cocky smirk, looking ready to fight. Poisoned Dart stood next to him, looking ready to join the fight. Many other Pillar Demons stepped forward, from grunts to Pillars. A lot of them looked nervous, but many others looked ready to fight with everything they had.

"LET'S RAISE SOME HELL," Tyrant roared. That roar was somehow powerful enough to render most of the grunts unconscious, as well as a few Pillars.

The two sides were about to charge, until an explosions occurred.

Everyone had their eyes glued to the crater, waiting for the smoke to clear. Many were surprised to see who was inside. "Yukihime-san," Kunieda cried out in horror.

Yukihime was covered in cuts and bruises, groaning in pain. Her kimono was almost completely torn. She looked like she could barely move an inch. Then, she screamed in pain... when two daggers were plunged into the palms of her hands.

In the next second, War Maiden landed before the downed familiar. She was panting, her cloak torn to shreds. Yet, somehow, her hood was still intact. Her left arm was almost completely encased in ice, while her right arm was red with blood. Her right leg was covered with ice shards, while there was a giant icicle lodged into her abdomen.

The weakened demon limped towards Yukihime, chuckling all the way. "You... were one hell of a fight. I actually regret holding back in the beginning. You've banged me up so badly, that I can't even use some of my best moves anymore. I'm so close to death that it isn't even funny. I honestly can't believe that this isn't you at your strongest. You really have four more tails to go? I would love to fight that all out. Still, I'll take this win. It's one of the greatest adrenaline rushes I've ever gotten."

She was now standing completely over Yukihime, who glared back with determined eyes. "It would be so easy to kill you right now... but that would be boring. I'd rather have you help us wake up the REAL prince." When she said that, War Maiden stomped onto one of the daggers, making Yukihime scream in anguish.

"That's right, sweetie! Scream for me! Let the prince hear the woman he loves scream in torment, so that he can awaken to what he was always meant to be!" War Maiden then used her boot to twist the knife, making Yukihime scream even more.

Kunieda was shocked and disgusted before she was filled with rage. Without even thinking, she ran towards her sword that Tyrant threw away and charged towards War Maiden. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

War Maiden looked up to see Kunieda jump towards her, katana raised over her head in preparation to decapitate the demon. Before she reached her target, Poisoned Dart appeared and kicked her in the abdomen. The forced smashed Kunieda into the wall of the crater.

In the next second, Kunieda heard fingers snap. Then, her palms were impaled by blades that shot out of the wall, making her scream in anguish.

"Ah, sweet music," War Maiden said. "Two women that Noble loves, screaming in pain and anguish. If we had the Beelzebian's contractor to join in, we'd have a whole choir to sing for the prince's awakening. Oh, well." War Maiden's eyes started to shine sadistically as she used her powers to twist all of the blades, making the two women scream in even more torment. **"THIS'LL JUST HAVE TO DO!"**

"NEE-SAN," Nene screamed.

Behemoth gritted his teeth. "All troops, focus on attacking War Maiden! We need the aid of both the human woman and Luciferian's familiar if we are to win!"

"Sir," the soldiers cried as the charged.

They didn't get anywhere close to War Maiden before more than half of them were sent flying by a loud boom. "You really think it'll be that easy," Tyrant asked with a snide chuckle.

Behemoth gritted his teeth, especially when Poisoned Dart appeared next to Tyrant. The odds were stacked against the Pillar Division. Both Tyrant and Poisoned Dart were basically at full strength, while the soldiers on his side were still badly hurt from Furuichi's raid. Behemoth had to face the facts.

The chances that the Pillar Squad would lose was astronomically high.

"War Maiden," Tyrant called out. "I don't hear any 'music'. Care to raise the volume?"

"With pleasure!" With that, War Maiden impaled the two women with more blades through their feet, and made them twist. The beauties screamed even louder than before. Nene and the Red Tails looked like they were about to puke, hearing their leader and friend suffer so much. Yet, they knew there was nothing they could do. They were absolutely no match for the demons.

* * *

However, during the screaming, something happened. Furuichi's hand twitched.

" _What... is that? What am I hearing? Where am I?"_ Furuichi opened his eyes and looked down. _"Is that... me? Am I dead?"_ Furuichi then looked around, and saw something horrifying. _"Yukihime. Kunieda. They're suffering. And yet, I'm just laying there. No. I can't. I need to help them."_

Furuichi's hand twitched again, and then his arm moved. _"I... need to save them."_

He struggled to get back up... all the while, light was forming around him. _"I... need to protect them."_

He got back on his feet, almost falling a few times. _"Yukihime."_ The light became brighter. _"Kunieda."_ It began to envelop him. _"Tatsumi."_ He tightened his grip, the light causing his fist to shine. _"I... I..."_

Furuichi then opened his eyes, both of them shining brighter than ever before. "I WILL SAVE ALL OF YOU!"

An explosion of bright light occurred. It was bright enough to make everyone shield their eyes. When Tyrant looked, still shielding his eyes, he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock.

Furuichi flew out of the crater, and floated elegantly down to the ground. He was surrounded by a brilliant light, his black cloak now as white as snow. His eyes were as bright as the stars, yet looked to be completely at peace. Most astonishing of all, he had shining, silver wings on his back. The wings were a magnificent sight, and looked to hold great strength. He looked like an angel.

"No. No. No, no, no, no! NO!" Tyrant released an immeasurable amount of demonic energy that blackened half of the sky, while Furuichi's light brightened the other half.

"I REFUSE," Tyrant roared. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! YOU WOULD SOONER SEE YOU DEAD AT MY FEET, THAN USED THAT ACCURSED POWER! I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH ME, IF I MUST, NOBLE!" With that last roar, Tyrant shot at Furuichi, a path of destruction and darkness following him.

It was only a second, but Tyrant appeared before Furuichi with a fist covered in vicious darkness. When he threw the punch, darkness exploded. When the darkness cleared, everyone saw an incredible sight.

Furuichi stopped Tyrant's punch... with one finger. Tyrant was about to ready another punch, but Furuichi landed a palm strike that sent the demon flying. Tyrant was able to land on his feet, but Furuichi's attack left an imprint on the powerful demon's chest. Tyrant even vomited blood.

Furuichi just lowered his arm, eyes still at peace. At his left, Poisoned Dart appeared, ready to shoot him. He fired three shots, but was shocked to see all three of them stopped by what could only be a barrier. Then, Furuichi raised a palm towards Poisoned Dart, and fired a blast of light.

Poisoned Dart was able to put his guard up, but the light seared through him. He was shot away from Furuichi, yet landed on his feet. His cloak was almost completely burnt away. Seeing no use in wearing it anymore, Poisoned Dart ripped off his cloak, hood and all. Everyone, especially the Red Tails, was astonished by what they saw.

They all saw a man who looked exactly like Furuichi. The only ways to tell them apart was Poisoned Dart's black hair, tanned skin, and golden eyes. The two could have been twins.

They watched as Poisoned Dart glared at Furuichi, who was calmly looking back at him. Poisoned Dart stood back up, and started to channel demonic energy. However, before anything could form, Furuichi pointed his hand towards Poisoned Dart, and moved his hand down. Dart was then smashed into the ground, feeling a massive pressure pushing him down.

War Maiden appeared behind Furuichi, two chainsaws buzzing in her hands. She wanted to carve his wings off, but ended up being astonished after her chainsaws shattered when they connected with the beautiful wings. Then, she saw the wings move behind her, before being slapped by them. She actually coughed in pain when she was sent flying towards Tyrant.

Tyrant caught his subordinate as he glared at Furuichi, watching the boy point his hand at Poisoned Dart while keeping his gaze on Tyrant. Tyrant looked to see Poisoned Dart levitate, looking like he was being squeezed by an unforeseen force. Then, the powerful demon was thrown at Tyrant. Poisoned Dart was able to land on his feet, but he was actually, wheezing. The force was more powerful than even Tyrant thought.

Then, Furuichi raised his hands towards the sky.

All three demons looked up, and saw something that finally shocked them. Light was swirling above them, pooling together until it looked like a small star. They could feel holy energy burning their very being. They knew that not even they would be able to survive that much power... but... neither would the city.

Then, a grasping sound was heard, and the light began to disperse. Tyrant looked towards Furuichi, and saw something, or rather... someone, who made his eyes widen in rage.

"That's enough," an angelic voice spoke.

Everyone looked towards the voice. Shizuka and the Red Tails saw a beautiful woman, tenderly holding Furuichi's hand. She was incredibly beautiful. So much so, that she looked like a being from mythology. Her hair was so long, and it seemed to almost dance as elegantly as a ballerina in the wind. Her skin was a tanned color, yet looked even more beautiful and precious than gold. Though the woman was looking directly at Furuichi, meaning the girls could only see the side of her face, it was more than enough to see the perfection in it. None of them have ever seen a woman that beautiful. She was more beautiful than even Yukihime. Then, they saw them.

Her raven black wings. They were larger than Furuichi's, and looked even more powerful. Yet, though they were as dark as her hair, they were just as beautiful. Just looking at her wings actually healed the souls of the Red Tails and the previously frightened Shizuka. What's more, the woman herself had an aura of holiness. They almost felt like... praying.

"You cannot use that technique." Furuichi looked at the woman with calm eyes. "Your soul is mired in shadow. You do not have enough faith in the light. If you use this, it will harm you, and everyone around you. You must wait until you are truly ready to accept the light." The woman then placed her hand on Furuichi's forehead. "For now, child, rest." She then moved her hand over Furuichi's face.

When she moved her hand, Furuichi's eyes were closed, and he fell in her arms. His aura disappeared and his wings dropped to his side. Somehow, everyone knew that the woman had rendered the powerful man asleep.

The woman looked towards the battle ground. Her eyes were on the heavily wounded: Tojo, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda, Agiel and Yukihime. Most of the wounded were fortunate enough to require only a bit of bed rest, maybe some low level healing magic for the more sever. The woman looked sad, before she looked at Furuichi.

"Child, I ask for your forgiveness." She positioned Furuichi's head to rest on her lap, making sure to not bend his wings. She then placed a hand on his chest. Everyone watched as light began to shine from where her palm was placed. "I am not able to give. I am only able to take, as is the order of our Father. For this, I must ask forgiveness. I am in need of your power, in order to heal the innocent."

She then raised her hand, with a stream of light following her palm. As she did this, Furuichi's wings started to shrink, until there was no sign of them. Even his previously white cloak went back to it's original black color. When the light no longer left Furuichi, the woman crushed the orb of light in her palm, and tossed the light in the direction of the fallen.

Light enveloped all of the wounded.

Shizuka watched in surprise as Tojo began to shine. When the light was gone, the man groaned in her lap before he slowly opened his eyes. "Shi...zu...ka?"

Shizuka covered her mouth in shock as tears welled up in her eyes. "Tora?"

The man groaned in pain. "What... happened?"

Without even thinking, Shizuka grabbed Tojo's head, hugging it while her tears fell. "Tora!"

"Ow. That smarts," Tojo hissed in pain.

Himekawa coughed violently, catching the attention of the Red Tails. "Aw, my whole body is vibrating. What happened?"

Another violent cough was heard. The girls looked to see Kanzaki struggle to get out of his crater, spitting out the blood in his mouth. "Damn, I feel like shit."

"Kan... zaki... san."

Kanzaki looked up to see Shiroyama holding up Natsume with his good arm, the latter holding up his broken leg. "You too look like shit." Kanzaki groaned in pain after saying that.

"You're not in much of a position to talk, Kanzaki-chan," Natsume said with a half-hearted laugh.

Agiel was laying on the ground when she got hit by the light. She gagged a few times before she got up on her arms and she threw up a black ooze. She knew immediately that it was the poison in her body. The fact she felt better after it came out was more than enough proof.

When Yukihime and Kunieda got hit by the light, the blades holding them down disintegrated. The light then healed them. They were still extremely sore, but they were still able to move.

Yukihime completely ignored the pain, and jumped out of the crater. "MASTER!" She ran towards the now sleeping Furuichi.

Before she got in even two feet of the man, she felt fear. She stopped immediately when she felt the immense amount of holy power. In her current state, she'd be killed immediately by the woman emanating the blessed power.

Though, even if she was at full strength, Yukihime knew that she would be absolutely no match for the angel.

"Come forth, Familiar."

Yukihime shivered at the mere sound of the angel's voice. It held such power and authority. Still, since she was given permission, she was able to get closer to her beloved master.

The angel brushed a hair off of Furuichi's face and gazed upon it. Her face remained neutral the entire time, but Yukihime was able to tell what the woman was feeling by looking into her eyes. There was love in those eyes... as well as sadness.

"Familiar."

"Y-Yes?"

The woman looked at Yukihime, a neutral gaze on her face. Then... she smiled. "Take care of my nephew."

Yukihime's eyes widened... before she bowed. "You needn't ask such a thing. My life is for him, and him alone."

The angel's smile remained until she gently placed Furuichi's head on the ground and took a step back. She watched as Yukihime ran up to him, and checked him for any injuries. The angel would have continued to watched the Familiar handle Furuichi if she hadn't heard footsteps. She immediately looked to see Tyrant standing there, eyes shadowed.

"I should have known you would arrive. You're always getting in my way. Always. Always! ALWAYS!" The last roar shook the ground. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY, ANGEL OF DEATH, AZRAEL?!"

The intelligent humans were shocked to hear that name. Kunieda also studied angels as well as demons when she learned about Furuichi's and Baby Beel's powers. Azrael was one of the most prominent figures. One of the archangels. Arguably one of the most powerful ones at that, being the Angel of Death itself. However, Kunieda was a bit surprised. The texts referred to Azrael as being male. She never expected the Angel of Death to be a woman as beautiful as Lilith.

"It is only natural, Demon of Wrath. You are an enemy of light, and seek to corrupt a Child of God."

"Child of God?! He's the son of Lucifer! He belongs to the demons! His powers are that of the darkness! GOD HAS NO CLAIM OVER HIM!"

"All creatures, both light and darkness, are of God. If you repent, and truly accept Our Father's love, even the denizens of the fiery pit will be accepted by Him. None exemplify this fact more than the children in my sister's kingdom."

"Luciferians?! So what if they have a bit of holy energy?! They were one of the original Fallen! They waged war against your precious Father under the banner of Samael! Under the banner of the being that betrayed God! The being your sister was one half of!"

"My sister was the 'light' within Samael."

"And you think that matters at all?! She is one of the Demon Lords of Sin! She is a Queen of Darkness! And the boy behind you is her son! He is no Child of God! He is a Prince of Darkness! A demon among demons! Best of all, he has Wrath flowing through him. He is far from your precious light. Accept it. That boy will be Hell's greatest weapon, and will help Satanchia not only conquer Hell, but Heaven as well!"

"No. He will not."

Tyrant got even angrier, a feat even he didn't think was possible. **"What?"**

"He will not fall to Wrath. He will not aid in Satanchia's unholy agenda. He will not conquer Heaven." Azrael's eyes then got darker. "And he most certainly will not become a weapon."

Tyrant continued to glare at the angel, while she glared back. Poisoned Dart and War Maiden walked up beside their leader, looking ready to attack. War Maiden was even about to charge.

However, Tyrant put his arm out in front of her, surprising the demoness. "We're retreating."

The two demons looked at their leader, before looking back at Azrael. They both knew if they were at full strength, they may have had a chance at beating her, but they were both heavily damaged. At their current state, they wouldn't even be a warm-up. So, they said the strategically sound and honorable thing, "Yes, sir."

The three demons were then surrounded by darkness. "This isn't over, Archangel," Tyrant growled. "He will become a Satanchian. He will NEVER be like you, or any of those aggravating siblings of yours. The darkness was meant for him. The next time we meet, I will rip your wings from your back, and stab them into your eyes." When Tyrant finished his threat, the darkness completely swallowed him and his subordinates before shrinking into nothing.

The Zodiacs were gone.

Azrael stared at the spot before she saw someone walk up.

"Never thought I'd see you again."

"Circumstances called for my appearance, Behemoth."

The old man looked up at the beauty, while he himself was hunched over. "You're making me feel self-conscious. We're supposed to the same age, but you haven't aged a day. You almost make me wish to be an angel again."

"You still have the opportunity, old friend," Azrael said with a genuine smile.

"Nah, too used to the dark. Besides, this old demon's gotta look after the youngsters," Behemoth said as he looked at the still unconscious Jabberwock, who was getting first aid from his subordinates. "Plus, the ladies in the Demon World know how to give this old man a good time," Behemoth said with a grin. Azrael sighed at the dirty comment.

"We both know that even a place like the Demon World is in need of leadership. Most demons have been stripped of the 'blessed youth' when we fell from grace, with the Luciferian's, who still had a bit of love and fear of God, being the only exception. Unlike you angels, we won't last forever. We will eventually disappear, soul and all."

Azrael didn't respond immediately. "Behemoth."

"Hm?"

"I must know, will you threaten my nephew anymore after this?"

"Of course not. He defeated us completely. We'll leave the young Prince of Pride be."

"That's good to know." Azrael looked toward Furuichi, who's head was now resting in Yukihime's lap. "That boy carries a heavy burden on his shoulders. One that I truly wish I could remove myself. He has no need for extra weight."

"After seeing that Tyrant has barely aged, I have to agree. The boy has a tough road ahead of him, especially since he awakened his holy powers. Boy's a bonafide Luciferian if I ever saw one."

"Indeed."

Behemoth smiled at Azrael. "You know, believe it or not, it was nice seeing ya again."

Azrael looked down at Behemoth, and smiled herself. "It was actually good to see you again too. Good-bye, old friend." With that, the angel spread her wings, and flew high into the sky. The last thing anyone saw of her was her gorgeous, black wings as she flew away.

Behemoth kept his eyes in the sky until he walked over to Furuichi. Yukihime just sat there with her master's head on her lap, completely ignoring Behemoth as she brushed the hair off his face, watching his sleeping face. "What do you want," she all but spat.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to do anything to harm him. I just wanted one last look at him before we leave."

Yukihime didn't respond at first. "Are you able to retreat? Many of your soldiers are heavily wounded."

Behemoth chuckled. "Thank you for your concern, My Lady, but you do not need to worry about us. We are soldiers. We've had to suffer through this and much worse." Behemoth then looked at Furuichi. "I'm more worried about him. The more powerful he becomes, the more danger he will face."

"It matters not." Behemoth looked at Yukihime, and saw the fire in her eyes. "I will be by his side, and protect him from whatever may come."

Behemoth smiled. "He is fortunate to have a woman such as you by his side. A king can become even greater with a magnificent queen at his side." Yukihime sighed, now knowing how her master feels when he was continuously called Baby Beel's father. "Farewell, Proud Familiar of Snow." With that, Behemoth walked away, already giving orders to retreat. Yukihime didn't even look towards them.

She just looked at her master, continuously brushing his hair. She then heard more footsteps, sensing Kunieda among them. She looked up to see the humans, most of them looking beyond exhausted.

Kunieda and the Red Tails looked to be the ones with the least amount of damage. Kunieda still had a few scars from where she was stabbed, but Yukihime would be able to easily heal that. Nene was nursing her broken arm. Some bed rest should help, but magic will heal her nearly instantly. Other than that, the Red Tails barely had any physical damage. Psychologically, they looked like they went through a hellish war. In a way, they did.

Shizuka was actually helping Tojo to stand. Tojo! Not even he was able to recover from this hellish fight. Yet, he was still able to carry the other Holy Knights with relative ease, though he looked like he was struggling.

Kanzaki, Himekawa, Natsume, and Shiroyama were heavily wounded; but they were still able to stand somewhat by themselves. Though, they looked just as psychologically damaged as everyone else.

Can you blame any of them? They had all went up against a being they had absolutely no chance of defeating. They all felt something they've never felt before: Ishiyama's total defeat.

"I-Is Furuichi-kun alright," Kunieda asked in a timid voice.

"Master is fine. He just needs some rest." Yukihime then looked at the group. "As do the rest of you."

"Well, that might be a problem," Himekawa said. "I don't really feel like explaining what happened to us."

"I agree with Shitty Four-eyes," Kanzaki said. "What are we supposed to say? 'We got our asses handed to us by one guy, even though we had an army on our side, and we couldn't even touch him'? Hell, Shiroyama and Natsume got their arm and leg broken by just his shout."

"And Furuichi-kun himself," Shizuka started. "He has no visible wound. Are we supposed to tell the hospital staff that he was put to sleep by the Angel of Death herself?"

"We have a lot of stories to think of, that's for sure," Nene said.

"And I doubt we have much time to think of anything," Kunieda said as the sounds of sirens was heard.

"Worry not." Everyone looked at Yukihime. "There is a place were all of you can recuperate without worry." When she said that, she used one of her tails to grab the still unconscious Oga and Baby Beel, and brought them over to her, gently placing them next to Furuichi.

Everyone except for Yukihime had the same thought when they looked at the two: _"They look like a sleeping couple with their child between them."_ The thought was solidified when Baby Beel crawled down to his "parents'" hands, grabbed them, and closed his eyes to sleep. The more keen sighted ones, like Kunieda, noticed how both Furuichi and Oga slightly tightened their grips to hold Baby Beel's little hands. They didn't even notice how Yukihime grabbed the unconscious Henry with another one of her tails.

Before they could stare at the "family" any longer, they were all surrounded by snow. When it cleared, they saw they were in a forest.

"Lady Kunieda, Lady Shizuka, allow me to greet you once more into my Master's abode."

The two ladies immediately knew what Yukihime meant, and looked towards the woman's voice.

"The rest of you, I will welcome in my master's place."

The rest of the gang followed both Kunieda and Shizuka's lead, and the beautiful voice. What they saw amazed all of them, even Himekawa.

"Welcome to Manor Lucifer."

* * *

 **Omake:**

Tyrant and his subordinates arrived in inner sanctum of their castle. Before they could do anything, Tyrant punched an entire magically enhanced stone wall into dust.

"DAMMIT! THOSE FUCKING ANGELS! ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY!"

"And it was Azrael, of all people," Poisoned Dart said.

"I've read the reports on her, but they don't do her justice. It felt like she was burning me with just her presence alone. That's some holy energy she's got."

"And now, _he_ has that power," Tyrant groaned. "That dampens the fun," Tyrant said as he placed a hand on his face.

"Perhaps not." Tyrant looked at Poisoned Dart through his fingers. "Noble was obviously unconscious. He still has no knowledge of the holy power in him."

"But his Familiar does," War Maiden stated. "If she tells him about it, and he actually tries to master it, he'll be that much more powerful, and even harder to turn into a Satanchian." War Maiden looked down, and squeezed her arm in aggravation. "He'd be basically killing that amazing creature."

Tyrant smashed a table in rage with just a fist. "I REFUSE! HELL'S STRONGEST BEAST SLAIN?! I WILL NEVER ALLOW SUCH A THING! IF HE EVEN **THINKS** OF USING THAT DISGUSTING POWER, I'LL RIP OFF THOSE WINGS AND GOUGE OUT HIS EYES WITH THEM!"

"Agreed," War Maiden said as she took off her hood. "I'd rather see him dead than become one of those **things**. Besides, even if he uses a bit of holy magic, he still has demon blood coursing through him. If we kill him, his soul will fall to Hell, and we can destroy him there once and for all."

"And that's exactly what we'll do," Tyrant said as he walked towards a window. "If he follows the path of light anymore than he already has today..." Tyrant looked up towards the Demon World's sky, his eyes glowing dangerously. He released a massive amount of demonic energy that actually caused lighting to crash through the skies, frightening many of the giant beasts inhabiting the forest surrounding the Black Zodiacs' castle.

" **We will END the Prince of Lucifer, Noble."**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, this took a lot of time. I think there's a hell of a lot more original content than material from the manga. Might even be a record, even when compared to the original chapters. Gotta say, it was actually kinda fun to write this chapter. And since there are only like maybe two people who actually look forward to reading the new chapters, I feel like I can take more time than usual to make sure it fits my lazy standards. Nice. It's actually good not to be all that popular.**


	40. Chapter 40

Furuichi felt like he was sleeping on a cloud, surrounded by warmth. He felt something on his chest. It had a bit of weight to it, but it wasn't unpleasant. It felt warm and soft. He also felt something warm in both of his hands. Whatever he was holding, he felt like he never wanted to let go. Whatever these three things were, he felt like he wanted to protect them.

No. He felt like he NEEDED to protect them.

Furuichi then began to slowly open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the roof of Manor Lucifer's master bedroom. The roof of his bedroom in his mansion.

He then looked down to see what was on top of him. He saw Baby Beel sleeping peacefully on top of him. He looked so adorable, sleeping like that. He was about to use his left hand to put the baby's head until he remembered something was holding it. It even tightened when he tried to move his hand.

Furuichi looked to see a surprising sight. Oga was sleeping right next to him. Furuichi blushed at the sight. She looked so... beautiful. Furuichi felt absolutely no lust when he thought that. All he saw before he was a beautiful, sleeping, angel of a woman. He didn't want to do anything to her. He was just content with watching her sleep.

Then, he looked down the covers to see he was holding her hand. That reignited the blush. The two were childhood friends, but Furuichi has no memory of him ever holding Oga's hand. Even though she was an awesome brawler, it amazed Furuichi how soft Oga's hands were. They actually felt pretty good, so Furuichi almost didn't want to let go. Still, he tried, and Oga just tightened her grip again.

If Furuichi was his old self, his hand would have been crushed, but it didn't hurt at all. It was just a bit embarrassing. To remedy that, Furuichi used his powers to phase through Oga's hand. Though he was now free, it caused the second problem.

Oga looked uncomfortable. She actually looked like she was having a nightmare. It even looked as if she were about to... cry.

With his usual quick thinking, Furuichi gently grabbed Baby Beel and placed him in Oga's arms. When he did, Oga immediately hugged the baby, looking to be at peace once more. Baby Beel didn't seem to mind. In fact, he even snuggled up close to his mother. Furuichi couldn't help but smile at the two sleeping faces.

He then realized he was still holding something in his right hand. It felt just as soft and as nice as Oga's hand. When he looked, he saw something beautiful.

Yukihime, sitting next to the bed, her head laying on the mattress, and sleeping peacefully while holding his hand.

She was so cute, and yet so beautiful. Furuichi couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful fox familiar. He also couldn't help but stare at her shinning hair. He couldn't resist. He had to pet her.

Her hair was so soft. Glossy. She was so warm and pleasant to the touch. Furuichi then saw her fox ears and decided to pet them as well. They were so fluffy. As he stroked them, the ear to the left, which he accidentally stroke the inside with his thumb, twitched. It even did a cute and quick flutter.

When it stopped fluttering, Yukihime began to moan before she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up with a sleepy look before she yawned in an adorable way, covering her mouth as she did so. She looked right at Furuichi with sleepy eyes.

Furuichi smiled, thinking of how adorable she looked with a sleepy face. "Good morning, Yukihime."

Yukihime blinked a few times before her eyes widened in realization. Then, they began to tear up, with Yukihime looking and sounding like she was about to sob.

"MASTER," she cried as she hugged Furuichi, now allowing her tears to flow.

Furuichi was surprised. For the normally cool and collected Yukihime to break down and actually hug him. Something devastating must have happened to him. Still, that didn't matter. Yukihime was crying, and he could only think of one way to comfort her.

So, he hugged her back.

She was so warm and soft. He never wanted to let go. He just wanted to stay like this, forever.

Then, he heard groaning. He looked behind him to see an uncomfortable looking Oga.

"Yukihime, let's continue this elsewhere. We should allow Oga to rest a bit longer."

"Yes, Master," Yukihime responded perfectly. That said, with Furuichi becoming darkness and Yukihime becoming snow, the two demons left the master bedroom.

When the two reformed, Furuichi looked around to see he was now in a snow-white room with ice blue furniture. It was a beautiful and elegant room, fit for the noblest of women.

"This is the first time I've ever been in your room, Yukihime. It's even more beautiful than I had imagined."

Yukihime blushed. "You flatter me, Master."

Furuichi smiled before he turned to her. "Yukihime, I need you to tell me everything that happened after Tyrant... rendered me unconscious."

Yukihime looked hesitant at first but followed the order anyway. She told Furuichi everything. The more he heard, the angrier he got. All of his friends were basically slaughtered by one demon. Not even the Pillar Squad were able to help. The fact that Poisoned Dart and War Maiden also made an appearance was torment.

When Yukihime described her fight with War Maiden, Furuichi clenched his fists in anger. He was proud that Yukihime was able to fight on par with the demoness, but he felt absolute fury when he learned that after War Maiden defeated Yukihime, the evil woman proceeded to torture his precious familiar, all in the hopes of reawakening that monster inside him again.

His rage only increased when he found out that Kunieda tried to save Yukihime from War Maiden, only to end up getting tortured herself.

Then, the next thing Furuichi heard erased his rage completely, replacing it with shock. "I did what?"

"You transformed into an angel, Master."

"B-But that's impossible. I'm a demon!"

"A demon with the blood of Lady Lucifer, the first of the Fallen, a race of demons that still has the Holy One's power sleeping within them." Yukihime then looked right into Furuichi's eyes. "You were clad in the power of God Himself."

Furuichi was shocked. He then looked down at his hands. "But... I don't feel any different. I can still feel my demon powers, and nothing else. I've seen and felt holy energy before. We both have." The two then thought of when they first sensed holy energy... when Honoka used her powers for the very first time.

"I don't feel that power at all. All I can feel is my demonic energy. I'm still a demon. . . . And... that's all I want to be." Yukihime looked at her master, knowing he was telling the truth. "Yukihime, what happened after that?"

"You engaged in battle with the Zodiacs... and were far above them in power."

Furuichi was shocked. "Even above Tyrant?"

"Yes. In fact, I saw fear in Tyrant's eyes when he saw you unleash that power. Not even the might Tyrant was able to land a single blow on you, Master. None of the Zodiacs could. You even burned off Poisoned Dart's cloak... revealing his identity."

Furuichi sighed. "So, now the others know that I'm identical to one of my worst enemies. Wonder how they reacted."

"The one known as Hanazawa said something about him being your twin brother."

"Heh, sounds like something he'd say. What else do you have to report?"

"You were about to deliver the finishing blow. You raised your hand towards the heavens, and a massive amount of holy light formed into a giant ball of pure energy. It would have easily disintegrated the Zodiacs."

"At the expense of your lives," Furuichi yelled. "That much energy would be akin to an atomic bomb!"

"Then it was fortunate that The Angel of Death, Azrael, prevented you from completing the spell."

"What?"

"One of the Archangels themselves stopped you, Master. Not only that but one of the greatest among them. Lady Azrael appeared out of nowhere and stopped you by simply grabbing your wrist. What's more, she rendered you unconscious by simply shutting your eyes."

"Huh?"

"You heard me correctly, Master. The Angel of Death merely closed your eyes to stop your rampage. Then, she actually used your holy energy... to heal the more fatally injured, including myself and Lady Kunieda."

"She... used my power?" Furuichi then looked down. "Could that be the reason I. . . . No. That'd be too convenient. But if I unlocked so much as a tiny bit of holy energy, why don't I feel any side effects like when that Satanchian power was unleashed?"

"It's possible that Azrael might have had a hand in it."

"Possibly. . . . Hey, Yukihime."

"Hm?"

"Azrael... did she have black wings?"

"Indeed. She did. Why?"

Furuichi chuckled. "So she was who Saotome meant. That man knew she was here the whole time."

"How would he know that, Master?"

"I don't know. That man is just one big mystery to me. I haven't even begun to figure him out. Hm? By the way, Yukihime, what happened to the humans? My classmates and the Holy Knights?"

"Oh. Um. About them, Master."

* * *

Furuichi slowly opened Yukihime's door, even though he didn't sense anyone outside. The last thing he needs is for any of the Ishiyama students see him walk out of a room with his beautiful familiar. He'd never hear the end of it, and Kunieda and Nene would probably glare at him most of the time.

" _Hm? Why did I think of those two specifically?"_

Pushing the question aside, Furuichi walked towards the stairs of his mansion to head towards the second floor. He guessed that the game rooms would be one of the first places to find any of the delinquents.

"ALLLL RIIIIGHT!" And, as usual, he was right.

He followed Yuka's voice to the PS4 game room. "We did it, Chiaki! We beat the Kirin!"

"Easy."

"Eh?! But I kept getting hit by its lightning!"

"Weakest of the Elder Dragons."

"But! But! But!"

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

The girls looked to see Furuichi leaning in the doorway. "Furuichi! You're okay," Yuka yelled in excitement.

"More or less. I'm more concerned about everyone else. Where are the o-"

"You Shitty Four-Eyes! You cheated just now!"

"You wish, Lip-Chain. You just suck at this game."

"I want a rematch!"

"You can do it, Kanzaki-san!"

The sound of Natsume's laughter was heard. "Yeah. Show Hime-chan who's boss, Kanzaki-chan."

"Well, that answers the question of where Kanzaki and Himekawa are. Where are the other Red Tails," Furuichi asked.

"Furuichi-kun!"

He looked to see Kunieda and the rest of the Red Tails. "Yo."

"'Yo' nothing," Kunieda yelled as she ran over to him. "Are you alright? You've been asleep for a while," she stated as she examined him.

"I'm fine. It's me, remember? Even before I became a half-demon, I was tough enough to survive one of Oga's punches, and you know how much one of those hurts."

"Oh, yeah," Kunieda said as she rubbed her arm, remembering her fight with Oga.

"Anyway, I'm more worried about you."

"Huh? Eh? Nah?!" Kunieda was beet red after Furuichi grabbed her hand and started to rub her palm.

"I heard from Yukihime that War Maiden tortured you. Said she impaled your hands with blades and made them spin. It's amazing that you don't have so much as a scar. Did my powers really heal you that well?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YEAH! YOU'RE POWERS ARE AMAZING," Kunieda said as she yanked her hand out of Furuichi's, blushing like crazy.

"I see." Kunieda looked at Furuichi and felt like her heart practically stopped. "I'm glad," Furuichi said with a glowing smile. Kunieda's head pretty much exploded with steam.

"Nee-san! Pull yourself together," Nene screamed.

"Ah, Nene! I heard that Tyrant broke your arm." Furuichi was before Nene before she even realized it. "Are you alright?" He was holding her arm gently, rubbing it as softly as he could.

Nene was red with embarrassment for a reason she refused to believe. She quickly yanked her arm out of Furuichi's hands. "I'M FINE! You healed me with your weird light, so it's not even broken."

"Oh. That's good." Furuichi then looked at his hand. "Weird light, huh?" No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sense any holy energy from his body.

"Anyway, what about the Knights? Are they alright? Yukihime told me they tried to fight Tyrant."

"We did." Furuichi looked behind him to see Shizuka holding a bowl of rice porridge. "And we lost miserably," she said with a sad smile. "It's mostly thanks to that power of yours that we survived at all."

 _'Mentioning that power again,'_ Furuichi thought. "Hm? Shizuka-senpai, who is that for?"

She looked down at the porridge. "Izuma-kun. He and the rest of my friends were badly injured during the fight. I suppose they were not as fatally wounded as others since they were not engulfed in your light. They are resting in their rooms. I'm just trying to take care of them as much as I can, with the help of Yukihime-san, of course. Oh, and your butler. He's quite skilled."

"Alaindelon, huh? I suppose he is. Ah, but what about Tojo-senpai? How is he?"

Shizuka had a sad smile as she shook her head softly. "I honestly don't know. I haven't seen him since last night. He probably went off into your mountain to train."

"With what? The bears?"

"Oh, you have bears here?"

"Yup."

"We've actually seen them," the Red Tails said with their hands raised.

"I see. Aren't you worried about them, Furuichi-kun?" Furuichi just blinked before released enough of his demonic energy to make the mansion shake. Shizuka giggled after he stopped. "Point taken. Well, I'd better be off. I need to take care of the others."

"That won't be necessary." Everyone looked to see what they thought was Yukihime, but it was made of snow.

"A snowclone, huh?"

"Indeed, Master. I am able to create clones of myself using snow to do what must be done. This one is to inform all of the able-bodied guests that the midday meal is ready, and to inform Lady Shizuka that other clones are now overseeing the well-being of your comrades and that you and the other able-bodied guests are to gather in the dining room in order to eat." With that, the clone walked up to Shizuka and took the bowl of porridge before bowing and walking away.

"I didn't know I slept long enough for it to already be lunchtime," Furuichi said. "So, shall we g- Hm? Is something wrong, senpai?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just a bit of a different feeling to be called 'Lady' by an actual maid. Having students call you that as a nickname is one thing, but for an actual, high-class maid of a noble prince call you that is a totally different feeling altogether."

"Hm. I guess it would be. Alright. Everyone ready to get some lunch?"

"I am," Yuka yelled as she poked her head out of the game room with her hand raised."

"Well, I can definitely eat," Nene said.

"Mm. I'm actually curious about the kind of food you eat for lunch, Furuichi-kun," Kunieda said.

"Hey, it's extremely rare for me to come to the mansion. It's not like I live in it, so any delicious food you eat is not the norm for me."

"That's a waste." Furuichi looked to see Himekawa behind him, pushing up his glasses. "A mansion like this shouldn't be left in disuse. How much for it?"

"Forget it, senpai. I was the one who built it, and for my mother as well. It's not for sale."

"Hm. Well, bargaining with you would be a waste of time and energy, and I hate wasting either. So, let's go see what that maid of yours cooked up for us," Himekawa said as he walked past Furuichi.

"Hope you've got Yogurty in this joint," Kanzaki said as he walked past Furuichi, who sighed at the comment.

"Do not fret, Master Kanzaki." The teen looked to see another snowclone. "Anticipating your desires, I took the liberty of purchasing the beverage for your immediate pleasure. It is one of the drinks you can choose to go with your meal."

"Huh. Nice. You've got a hell of a woman, don't ya, Furuichi," Kanzaki said, not noticing how Kunieda and Nene jolted a bit, both with their eyes hidden by their bangs.

"You're telling me," Furuichi said nonchalantly, somehow not noticing the deadly aura Nene and Kunieda were letting off.

Before they could get any angrier, Shizuka patted their shoulders, bringing them back to reality. "Let's get some food."

"Huh? Oh. Right." Since the Shizuka and Kunieda already knew where the dining room was, they went ahead. Of course, Nene followed Kunieda, and the rest followed.

* * *

"Hm. Not bad," Himekawa said.

"Whoa! Crazy! This room is huge," Yuka yelled.

"Nice smell," Chiaki said as she sniffed the air, smelling the steaming food.

"Well? Have a seat," Furuichi said. With that, everyone took their seats, except for two.

"Back off, Four-Eyes. The Top Dog sits at the head of the table," Kanzaki said.

"That's right. So hands off my seat," Himekawa said.

"Huh," Kanzaki said menacingly.

"You wanna go, punk," Himekawa said

"Kanzaki-san, I'll help you," Shiroyama said excitedly.

"Now, now, Shiro-chan. You can't get involved in Kanzaki-chan's fight," Natsume said with a chuckle.

"He's right, Shiroyama. This is a fight between the Alpha and a challenger for the throne," Kanzaki growled.

"Yeah, so bring it on, challenger," Himekawa said with a leer.

"Actually, that's my chair." Kanzaki and Himekawa glared at the speaker, only to go blue in the face when they saw it was Furuichi holding up a peace sign with a lazy look. "Master of the house and all, ya know?"

"Y-Yeah," the two said in unison. "Excuse us," they said with a bow before walking away towards different chairs. After seeing all the insane and impossible things he can do, his hot fox woman, and the fact that he's just as much a badass without his powers, the last thing they wanna do is annoy Furuichi.

When everyone was seated, they began to eat.

"Hm, this is pretty impressive," Himekawa said.

"IMPRESSIVE?! IT'S CRAZY GOOD," Yuka said.

"Not bad," Kanzaki said. "Could use more Yogurty."

"Here you go, sir."

"Hm? Oh, th-ack?!" Kanzaki did not expect to see Alaindelon. "H-Have I seen you before?"

Alaindelon blushed. "Oh, my. Could you be seducing me," Alaindelon asked with a wink that made everyone, even Furuichi, shuttered in disgust.

Alaindelon then went blue in the face when an ice dagger flashed passed his face and stuck to the wall. He rigidly turned towards Yukihime, who had demon energy pouring out of her, a single orb in the shadow of her bangs glowing icy blue in a menacing fashion. "Do not disturb our honored guests, Mr. Alaindelon."

"Y-Yes!" Alaindelon then bowed. "Please forgive me, Lady Yukihime!" With that, he went back towards the kitchen to get more food for the guests.

"Hmph."

"Damn."

"Hm? Is something the matter, My Lord," Yukihime asked Furuichi.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk. "It's just..." He then looked straight into Yukihime's eyes. "You make it easier and easier to fall more in love with you, you know that?"

Yukihime blushed at Furuichi's words, neither of the two noticing the glares Kunieda and Nene were giving them. Then, Yukihime sighed. "Please, don't tease me in such a way, Master." She then placed the plate she was carrying in front of Furuichi. "Enjoy your meal, sir."

"I always do." Furuichi then began to eat. "Mm, you cooking is always delicious, Yukihime. Though, it tastes somewhat different. It doesn't exactly fit your style. Still, good, though."

"Very astute, Master."

"Hm?"

"As you say, the cooking is not my own."

"Huh?"

"The chef should be coming out with the next dish."

"Hey, Ms. Fox!" Everyone looked to see... Tojo, walking in with some more food: rice in one hand, veggies on the other, and a whole chicken on his head. "I've got the next batch ready."

"Thank you, Sir Tojo," Yukihime said politely while bowing.

"YOU MADE ALL THIS," Kanzaki and Shizuka yelled.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "You're... cooking... in my house?"

"Yeah. You're wife's paying me fifty bucks an hour. Good gig."

"You're being paid how much," the Red Tails screamed.

"I'm surprised you're not paying him more," Furuichi said, which shocked everyone but Himekawa.

"I would have, but after I mentioned that he could be paid fifty dollars, he stopped me before I could suggest a higher pay grade."

"Urk. I could have been paid more," Tojo asked with blank eyes.

"Tora." He looked at Shizuka, who took a sip of her drink. "You shouldn't be greedy."

Tojo sighed. "Yeah, yeah," he said as he placed the food on the table.

"Still, you're an amazing cook," Furuichi said.

"Seriously," Nene agreed. "This is so good it's making me mad."

"Please marry me," Yuka yelled out. "Wait a minute... DID TOJO-SENPAI SAY THE FOX LADY IS YOUR WIFE, FURUICHI?!"

"Did he," Furuichi and Yukihime asked in unison with blank and uncaring eyes.

"Aren't you," Tojo asked as he picked up the empty plates.

"No," Yukihime answered.

"Unfortunately not." Yukihime jolted a bit with a blush before she sighed in what sounded like an annoyance, thinking her master was joking. Little did she know... that he was definitely not. He really would have loved to have a beauty like her as a wife.

"Huh. Weird. You two look really good together," Tojo said.

"Ahem," Yukihime said, catching Tojo's attention. "Would you be so kind as to prepare dessert, Sir Tojo?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! I made a lava cake. Anyone want vanilla ice with theirs?" Everyone raised their hands, even the serious ones like Kunieda and Shizuka. Yes, Furuichi as well. Tojo chuckled. "Shoulda guessed. It'll be ready in a few." With that and the plates he was holding, Tojo went into the kitchen to get everyone's dessert.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"After your finished with your meal, once the adequate amount of time has passed, I suggest you relax in the springs to revitalize your body and magical power."

"Alright. I'll be sure to do just that."

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Furuichi and Yukihime looked at Yuka, he stood up with her hand stretched out. "You have a hot spring?"

"Yeah."

"And you're loaded? Like, Himekawa loaded."

"Basically."

A few moments passed. "PLEASE MARRY ME," Yuka yelled louder than when she asked Tojo.

When she did, a fork zipped past the cheek of the now blue-faced Yuka. "Whoops. Sorry, Yuka." She rigidly turned her head towards Kunieda, who was giving a sweet smile while surrounded by a malicious aura. "My hand just slipped."

Yuka was shaking in her boots, especially when she noticed that Nene had an aura just as terrifying, her eyes hidden by her hair. Yuka then sat back down and ate like she was going on a Monster Hunter quest. She was doing all she could to make sure she wouldn't talk again.

The meal wasn't all that eventful after that moment. After everyone gushed over Tojo's cake, they all went to do their own thing.

* * *

After a good amount of time passed, Furuichi took Yukihime's advice and stepped into his hot springs.

"How's the temp?"

Furuichi looked to see Tojo with a towel around his waist. "Oh, you followed me, huh?"

"As did I." The two looked... and saw Shizuka holding a towel to cover her beautiful body.

Tojo went red. "SHIZUKA?!"

Furuichi went red with a nosebleed. "SHIZUKA-SENPAI?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," the two men yelled in unison. Shizuka only giggled.

"Shizuka-senpai," a familiar voice that made Furuichi go blue-faced yelled out. "Where are you?!"

"Over here," she yelled out. "And I found Furuichi-kun's hot springs as well."

"Oh, nice," another familiar voice said.

"I'm hoping we can have a nice soak before he-" Nene stopped talking as soon as she and Kunieda saw the springs... and the two men that were already there. What was worse was that the two were in bath towels.

There was an awkward silence, with everyone blushing, except for Shizuka.

"Q-Quit staring, pervert," Nene yelled at Furuichi.

"Pervert?! You're the ones who came to my damn hot springs!"

"Oh, calm down, Furuichi-kun." He looked to see Shizuka stepping into the hot springs in a seriously sexy manner, keeping herself covered until she was completely submerged. "You should more relaxed. This is a public hot spring, after all."

"Are you Oga?! She said the exact same thing! I'm the damned owner of this land and the man who found this spring in the first place! When did I make it public?!"

"Oh, so Oga-san said the same thing? Did she join you," Shizuka asked with a sly smile.

"She and three demon maids. But that's beside the po-" Furuichi then felt a chill up his spine. He looked to see a very angry looking Kunieda and Nene.

"Heeeh. So you bathed with Oga and three demon maids," Kunieda said with red eyes and a dark aura. Nene's eyes were just as red, and her aura was just as dark. Furuichi had never been this afraid of anyone other than Oga.

Then, Kunieda sighed. "Whatever." She then did something surprising. She entered the hot springs. "Ah. This feels nice."

"Nee-san?!"

"Aren't you coming in Nene?"

"B-B-B-"

"Just get in. In the end, it's Furuichi's hot springs. We don't get to make the rules. And if Shizuka-senpai is alright with bathing with two men, then I'm not arguing. Besides, we can just beat them up if they try anything, right?"

"HEY," Furuichi and Tojo yelled.

Nene was about o say something, but looking at Aoi's content face made her give. So, she just got in. "Oooh. This is soothing."

"Is it that nice," Tojo asked.

"Get in and find out, Tora."

"Hm." Tojo did just that. "Whoa. This is awesome. It feels like everything is getting a massage. I even feel some energy coming back."

"No surprise." Tojo looked at Furuichi. "This spring is enchanted. It's imbued with healing magic. This mountain is full of it, and for an interesting reason. Right, Yukihime?"

"Indeed, Master."

When Nene and Kunieda looked up, their eyes went totally black, with their jaws dropping at the sight of Yukihime's dynamite body. Her yukata hid much of her figure, but the girls didn't expect something this high of a level was hidden under the clothes. Her body outranked even Shizuka's. And since Kunieda saw Yolda, she can honestly say that Yukihime had a nicer body than even the demoness.

Yukihime entered the spring... next to Furuichi. "The history of this spring dates back to the beginning of Ishiyama itself when it was just a growing village. In this very mountain lived three witches that were experts in medical magic. They were not malicious. Instead, they graciously aided and healed anyone that came to them for care, and they never once asked for payment."

"Yet, this charitable practice is what brought their downfall. The feudal lord of the settlement was a greedy man, who made quite a bit of money off the misfortune of the sick. Before the witches came, he would charge a fortune for anyone to see his personal physician, who was the only doctor in the land."

"When the people learned of the witches, they all flocked to them, hoping to be cured. They believed the witches were the answers to their prayers and tears. The beauty of the witches was as well known as their magic, which led many to believe the three were divine beings sent by the gods themselves. Some went so far as to worship them, and bring them offerings. They only believed they were in the presence of divinity when the witches graciously refused their offerings."

"Though the people loved them, the lord despised them, since they were damaging one of his greatest revenues. As a form of revenge, he hired assassins to slay the witches. The assassins were successful, taking the lives of all three witches. It was said that they did not retaliate in the least, and allowed them to take their lives... with forgiving smiles."

"The witches were mourned over by the people, but it also ignited an inferno of rage among them. Fueled by fury from having the most beloved healers of the land stolen from them, the people stormed the castle of the feudal lord, and took his life."

"Once the deed was done, the people went up the mountain and gave the witches the burial they all believed they rightfully deserved. In honor of their love of nature, each villager sowed the seeds of flowers and trees across the mountain, as a sign of respect to the witches."

"Legend states that the souls of the witches were so grateful for the gifts, that their very spirits became one with the mountain, forever creating medicine for the sick and injured. This spring was one of their greatest gifts since it heals all wounds... even the wounds of evil and darkness. Even the denizens of the darkness, such as us demons, are granted healing by the kindness of the witches. The legacy lives on in the healing power of this mountain."

The students were quiet.

"That's so," Shizuka started.

"Sad," Kunieda finished.

Nene gritted her teeth. "They didn't deserve to be killed. One selfish guy took the lives of three great women. That's despicable."

"Yet those girls are still doing what they loved, even beyond the grave. Gotta give them credit," Tojo said as he leaned against the spring, looking up towards the sky. "I'm sure grateful to them."

"We should all be grateful to them," Furuichi said. "It's because of their kindness that we are enjoying this spring now. We should do something to show our respects."

"Like what, Furuichi-kun," Shizuka asked.

"Well, for starters-"

"Chiaki, I found Furuichi's hot spring," Yuka yelled out from the bushes. Then, the girl ran out of the bushes... naked. "Cannonball!" She actually jumped into the water, dousing everyone. Furuichi specifically got enough water to make his bangs cover his eyes. She emerged from the water with a refreshed sigh.

"We can refrain from stuff like that."

"Hm? AH! FURUICHI! TOJO-SENPAI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

Chiaki gasped when she left the bushes, covering herself with her towel. "Perverts."

Ryoko and Kaoru also came out. Ryoko wasn't wearing her mask, which was surprising to Furuichi. He didn't expect her to look so pretty. Though, he was now able to see her scowl at him more easily now.

"One, this is my hot spring. Two, I can't be the pervert when you four barged in. Three, and this is for you, Hanazawa-san... YOU DON'T CANNONBALL INTO A HOT SPRING!" His yell actually made Yuka jump.

"He's right, Yuka."

Yuka looked behind her to see an aggravated and wet: "Nene-san?!" She also noticed who was sitting next to her, who also looked annoyed. "Nee-san!"

Kunieda sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Furuichi-kun." Furuichi just waved. "Chiaki, you might as well get in. That goes for you two as well."

"But-"

"No buts. Just get in."

Chiaki, Kaoru, and Ryoko were understandably reluctant at first since there were two men in the spring already, but they realized the men were outnumbered. So, against their better judgment, the rest of the Red Tails entered the spring. The moment they did, all of their worries disappeared when the waters began to heal them.

"Kanzaki-san! I've found it!"

"Good job, Shiroyama."

"Your lackeys come in handy after all."

"Shut up, Shitty Four-Eyes."

Natsume's laugh was heard.

Then, the remaining four Ishiyama men appeared out of the bushes, wearing nothing but a towel.

An awkward silence occurred until Furuichi sighed and placed a hand over his eyes. "Just get in. No arguments."

The boys were reluctant at first until they realized that Kunieda herself was waving them in. If she didn't care, then they just thought it was alright. Though, they went over to where Furuichi and Tojo were, obviously.

Now, every member of Ishiyama, with the addition of Shizuka and Yukihime, were enjoying the hot springs. It was more than big enough to hold all of them, and no one even cared about the opposite sex. They were too busy enjoying the water.

"Ah. This is a good spring, Furuichi," Himekawa started. "How much?"

"Not happening."

"Furuichi, can I live here," Yuka said.

"Not happening."

"Furuichi, in the place of Kanzaki-san, I would like to request that he comes to this spring every-"

"Not happening, Shiroyama-senpai."

Natsume laughed. "You can be quite selfish, Furuichi-kun. Are you sure you're not the demon prince of greed instead of pride?"

"Very funny, Natsume-senpai."

"Hey now, don't bother Furuichi-kun," Kunieda said. "He's letting us be guests at his home. Many of us don't get to experience this kind of treatment, so we shouldn't ask for any more than we've already received."

"Thank you, Kunieda-senpai."

"Well, I'm sure fine with the way things are going," Nene said. "It's nice to be able to relax in a free hot spring that heals all wounds."

Kanzaki scoffed. "All wounds."

Nene glared at him. "Got something to say."

He glared back. "Are you really telling me this water is healing the wounds of your pride?" Nene's eyes widened.

The mood became somber.

Kanzaki looked down, gritting his teeth. "I'll never forget that bastard. He humiliated all of Ishiyama, and by his goddamn self." Kanzaki then placed a hand on his chest... where Tyrant struck him. "He took me down with a fucking heel drop, of all things."

"You think that's bad?" Everyone looked at Himekawa, who was in his Sexy Mode but had a look of anger in his eyes. "He took me down with a finger. I thought I had the perfect electric weapon, but it didn't even tickle that monster. If I hadn't experienced the cries from Oga and Furuichi's kid, that bastard would have killed me."

"Shiro-chan and I were even more useless," Natsume said. "We both hit him but didn't do even a bit of damage to him. What's more, he just took us down with a yell. We were totally outmatched."

"That's an understatement," Ryoko said.

"Our weapons were useless against him," Kaoru said.

"Aka-chi shot him in the eyes, and he didn't even twitch an eyelid. No one should be that tough," Yuka said as she hugged her legs.

Tojo then smashed a fist onto the edge of the spring, making an indentation in it. "I hit him with everything I had, and he was barely even phased! I can't believe I'm that damn weak."

"You're not, Tojo-senpai." He looked at Furuichi. "It's just that Tyrant is too damn strong. He's a top-tier demon. The best of the best. Or, in this case, the worst of the worst. Yukihime told me how he was even powerful enough to overpower the Pillar Squad, specifically Jabberwock." Furuichi then looked at Tojo. "You've experienced first hand how strong Jabberwock is. You should know the level Tyrant is at after beating Jabberwock with just one technique." Tojo looked down and gritted his teeth.

"I don't care how much of a badass this Tyrant bastard is," Kanzaki said, a fire in his eyes. "We'll take him down next time."

"What next time?" Everyone looked at Furuichi. "Tyrant's mine. None of you need to get involved."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT," Kanzaki yelled as he stood up. Fortunately, Yukihime used her powers in time to cover him with a snow-white towel. "THAT BASTARD INSULTED ALL OF ISHIYAMA! HE'S NOT JUST YOUR PROBLEM ANYMORE, HERO!"

"Wrong. If it wasn't for me, Ishiyama wouldn't have ever even known about him. He's my mess, so I need to take care of him."

"Are you nuts," Yuka yelled as she also stood up, making Yukihime cover her in a towel as well. "We get it! You're strong! You're a literal demon! But that guy is even stronger than you! You can't 'take care of him' alone! He's too strong!"

"Then I just need to get stronger." Furuichi then brought his hand up. "I still have a lot of power to unlock and control." To emphasize that, he allowed his demonic energy to become visible and flow out of his hand.

"Furuichi." He looked at Himekawa. "Kanzaki is right. Your 'assassin' humiliated all of Ishiyama. He isn't your problem alone anymore. You honestly believe we would let you go after the bastard that spits on our school's honor alone?"

"You honestly think I'd let you? Himekawa, last time I checked, you were human. Except for me and Yukihime, everyone here is a normal human."

"And that makes a difference," Nene asked.

"Sometimes, the only thing that can take down a demon is an even stronger demon. Besides, I have powers that can help me survive fatal wounds. Do any of you?" The springs became quiet after that question.

"It still isn't right." Everyone looked at Shizuka now. "Demon or not, you shouldn't have to suffer alone. You can rely on your friends. You don't need to carry the weight of the world alone."

Furuichi looked into Shizuka's kind and loving eyes. He then looked around to see Kunieda with a kindly smile, Nene looks away with a blush, Yuka has a grin, Chiaki nodding her head, and Ryoko and Kaoru had challenging smiles.

Furuichi then looked at Kanzaki, who looked like he was ready to fight a war. Himekawa looked at Furuichi, his eyes saying he was prepared to fight as well. Shiroyama's arms were crossed, nodding his head, as if saying Furuichi could rely on him. Natsume had his usual smile, but he had a look that said he would help.

He then looked at Tojo. The strongest human lifted a fist. "Let me help, Furuichi. That bastard took down one of my friends, and made one of the people I care most about cry." If Tojo was looking, he would have seen Shizuka jolt a bit with a blush on her face.

Furuichi just looked at Tojo for a bit... before sighing. "Yukihime."

"Sir?"

"Make sure they are properly accommodated for tonight. Since tomorrow is a weekend, they don't need to worry about school, so they can stay here for the whole day tomorrow is they so wish. Just make sure they call their homes. I'll be taking Oga back home after I dry myself off."

Yukihime bowed. "As you wish, Master." With that, Furuichi turned to darkness and flew away.

Kanzaki stood back up from the water, still wearing the towel Yukihime made for him. "You runnin' away, dammit?!"

"So..." Everyone looked at Kunieda, who was hugging her knees. "He doesn't trust us enough to fight by his side. We're too weak."

"That's not completely true." All eyes were now on Yukihime, who was now out of the spring, wearing her kimono. "My master... did not outright forbid you from aiding him. He is very stubborn and prideful, so he doesn't say what he means outright at times. Truly, he is the Demon Prince of Pride. I'm sure Lady Lucifer is quite proud of Master's progress."

"Ah. On that note, as according to my master's words, you are all free to stay at the manor tomorrow if you so wish. However, if any of you wish to return home, please seek either the butler or myself for assistance. Enjoy the rest of your stay at my master's abode." With that, Yukihime turned to snow and flew away.

It was silent for a bit until Shizuka's giggle was heard. "So even his familiar see how stubborn he is. Kinda funny."

"I have to agree," Kunieda said with a smile. "At least he's living up to his Prince of Pride title. Still, what Yukihime-san said was correct. Furuichi didn't say he wouldn't accept our help. Hell, even if he did, I'd still help out that stubborn fool."

"Hell yeah," Tojo said as he smashed a fist into his palm, smiling. "Like I'm gonna let him have all the fun! I'm gonna help him take down those freaks, no matter what! And if I gotta get stronger to do it, then that's fine with me!"

"Amen," Kanzaki yelled. "Besides, it would be a stain on Ishiyama's reputation if a single freshman took on the bastards that challenged us while us seniors sit on our asses."

"I don't care how much it costs," Himekawa said as he looked down at the water. "I WILL find a way to beat those demons, and make them respect the name of Ishiyama."

"Yeah! Furuichi isn't gonna take on those freaks alone," Yuka yelled excitedly. She would have jumped out of the water had Nene not grabbed her shoulder. Yuka was still wearing her towel, but still.

"War Maiden." Everyone looked at Chiaki. "She needs to be beaten by the Red Tails."

The girls all looked at the serious Chiaki with wide eyes, before they all smiled. "DAMN RIGHT," they all yelled, even Kunieda herself.

"Then, it's settled." Everyone looked at Kanzaki. "It's not Furuichi vs. Tyrant or the Silver Demon vs. the... what did he call them again?"

"The Black Zodiac, Kanzaki-chan," Natsume said with a smile.

"Huh. Kick-ass name. Anyway, it's not him vs. those bastards anymore! It's Ishiyama vs. the Black Zodiac!"

"YEAH," the students cheered, except for Shizuka, who just smiled and giggled at the whole thing.

"By the way," Yuka started.

"Hm? What is it, Paako?"

"How long are we gonna share the hot springs?"

There was an awkward silence in the air.

* * *

Furuichi was now dry and fully clothed. He looked at the sleeping angel who he knew as his best friend, Oga Tatsumi. Baby Beel was also still asleep. He would have loved to have watched them a bit longer, but he knew what needed to be done.

So, he gently picked her up, trying not to wake her up. He succeeded, but Baby Beel woke up instead. The baby, still on his mother's chest, slowly opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched a bit before looking around sleepily. He then saw Furuichi, looking down at him with a kind and loving smile.

"Hey, buddy."

Baby Beel's eyes looked sleepy for a bit before they widened. "Dada," he said as he hugged the powerful half-demon.

Furuichi just chuckled before he got serious. "So, are you planning on staying here a bit, Hendrickson?"

There was no answer at first, but Furuichi could sense Henry behind him. "I am. Yolda is resting in one of the manor's rooms. I know it's foolish, but I feel a need to be at her side and help in her recovery. I should be by my master's side. . . . But, in a way, she did aid us. So, this is to repay a debt. Nothing more."

"Can't you just admit you want to take care of your sister," Furuichi asked as he actually turned towards Henry.

The butler looked right into Furuichi's eyes. "You knew," he said without any surprise in his voice at all.

"I did."

"How?"

"Well, you can kinda tell by looking at you two. You look far too alike. Besides, Isabella told me everything after I ran into her on my way here. I did sense they were still here, but I guess I should have known they'd be in one of the game rooms. I gave them permission to stay here as long as they needed. I'm sure they'll leave after Yolda's fully healed."

"Yes. I believe so as well. The last thing any demon servant wants to do is intrude on demon nobility or royalty... as well as be in any kind of debt to one, especially when they are of a rival clan."

"Hm. Sounds about right. Until next we meet, Hendrickson." With that, Furuichi, while still holding Oga and Baby Beel, turned to darkness and flew away.

Hendrickson just stood there, looking at the window Furuichi flew out of. Then, he walked back towards the room Yolda was sleeping in, taking out the communicator in his pocket. "Alaindelon?"

"Yes, Henry-sama," Alaindelon answered.

"I am in need of some medicine. I will be waiting in Yolda's sleeping quarters."

"I'll be there right away."

* * *

Furuichi landed about a block away from Oga's house. Made sure he landed in an alley as well. Can't have normal humans see his powers, right? And, he also made sure there were no humans or cameras anywhere... since he's a young man... walking out of an alley... with a sleeping young woman in his arms. . . . Yeah.

Furuichi calmly walked to the house and rang the doorbell. The one who answered... was a very intimidating looking Oga Youjirou. "Where was she," he asked with a very angry tone.

Even Furuichi was a bit scared. Guess that shows how intimidating a loving father can be. "S-She was resting at my house. She was involved in one hell of a fight. It took a lot out of even her. So, I... took care of her. She still hasn't woken up." Furuichi looked down at Tatsumi... to both check on her and... avoid Youjirou's gaze.

He then lifted Tatsumi towards her father. "Please... take care of her." Furuichi waited. He then felt Tatsumi being lifted from his arms.

"You don't need to tell a father to care for his own child."

"Y-Yeah." Furuichi then began to walk away.

"Furuichi." He stopped a bit. "You should have taken her to the hospital first. You had my family worried to death."

"I-I understand. I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think about was Oga. I was too worried about her to think of the right thing to do. I'm sorry for my stupidity."

There was a silence.

"Furuichi?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

He jumped a bit before complying with the order. He looked to see Youjirou's stern eyes before the man bowed. "Thank you... for caring for my daughter." Furuichi's eyes widened.

Youjirou then stood back up. "For someone like you to make a mistake shows me just how dire the situation you were in. And yet..." he looked down at Tatsumi. "She doesn't have a single scratch on her. You must have done your best for her. Thank you."

Furuichi was quiet for a bit before he bowed. "Of course. She's my best friend. I'll do anything for her. I'll be on my way. Good day to you, sir." With that, Furuichi walked away.

Youjirou just stood there, watching Furuichi walking away. Before Furuichi turned, Youjirou felt a tug on his shirt and looked down at Baby Beel. The baby was looking up at his grandpa with cute eyes. Youjirou smiled at the baby before looking back up, seeing that Furuichi was long gone.

"You know, Beel?"

"Ai?"

"There are so many times... when I wish that boy was your father."

* * *

 **A/N: GYAAAAAAAHHH! FINALLY DONE! Phew. Two freaking months. TWO MONTHS! I've been procrastinating the hell out of this, and I'm not even satisfied with the chapter! A reviewer by the name of ViperTimeline even asked me if I was losing my touch. My friend, I'm sorry, and I'm sure you don't want to hear this... but I think I am. Maybe it's because I've been stressed out with work and thoughts of the future. Then again, it might also be because of some ideas clouding my mind. On that note, there's a high chance the updates to this and another fic of mine will have even longer update times. I'm planning on starting a Dragon Ball Super fanfic after the final episode. If it works out the way I hope, I'll start on a new fic for it. It depends on the final scenes of the last episode next week. If all goes well, look forward to a new Dragon Ball Super fic from me. If not, I'll be sure to say so in the next update of my Bloody Devil fic. Actually, you'll know it went well if I upload a DBS fic anyway, won't ya? Til then.**

 **Oh, and I used Grammarly on this fic. Is it better or worse than my usual proofreading style?**


	41. Chapter 41

Furuichi was walking over to Oga's house. It's been about two days since the fight at Demon High. He thought Oga would be awake by now. Misaki was the one who let him in, and with no trouble at all, he was allowed to go check on his best friend. He knocked on her door before going in.

There she was, fully dressed.

"Oh, you are awake. You don't look any worse for wear. I was honestly worried. After what Salamander said, I thought for sure you'd say 'who are you' while still in bed, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Where am I?"

Furuichi blinked. "Huh?"

"Who the hell are you, pretty boy?"

"P-Pretty boy?"

"For some reason, I put on these clothes without even thinking they belonged to someone else, but I don't even know my own name. I don't even feel freaked out about seeing some random naked baby near me."

The teens looked to see Baby Beel... looking ready to cry.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, Beel," Furuichi said as he picked up the teary-eyed baby. "It's alright. She at least still instinctively remembers you. It shows she still cares about you deep down. She didn't scream or anything when she saw you, right?" Baby Beel shook his head no. "That means she is still your mother by nature."

"Mother?" Furuichi looked at Oga. "I'm that baby's mother?"

"Well... it's complicated."

"Oh. Hm. Well, at least the dad is here."

"Hendrickson is here?"

"Is that what your name is?"

Time stopped for a bit. "Excuse me?"

"You're name is Hendrickson, right?"

"Me," Furuichi asked while pointing at himself.

"Mhm."

"No. No, it's not. I'm Furuichi. Your childhood and best friend."

"Huh!? You're telling me I actually had a child with my best friend," Oga asked in surprise... in an oddly cute way.

However, Furuichi didn't notice the cuteness. He instead felt like he was shot in the head by Baby Beel's cry all over again. "HAAAAAH?!"

Oga grabbed her cheeks and looked away in embarrassment. "T-That's beyond embarrassing! The best friends almost never end up together, let alone become parents!"

"W-Wait a-! Hah?! What are you-!? Eh?!"

"Also, why is he naked?"

"Y-You ask that after all the weirdness that transpired?!"

"Hm? What do you mean? Shouldn't parents be putting clothes on their kids?"

Furuichi was babbling, his face totally red. "GAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" Without thinking, Furuichi lifted Oga with one arm.

"Whoa! Y-You're really strong," Oga said with a blush as she wrapped her arms around Furuichi's neck, making the man's head glow red.

He then ran down the stairs. "I NEED HELP!"

* * *

"Amnesia," the Oga Family asked in unison.

"Mhm. That's what it looks like," Tatsumi nodded with Baby Beel in her lap. "By the way, is he okay," Oga asked as he pointed towards Furuichi, who had his head in the sink. He had the faucet run cold water over his head to cool him down.

"I am now," he said as he as he turned off the water. He stood up with his head still dripping. He then shook the water off his head before throwing his head back in an unintentionally sexy way that made Tatsumi blush.

Misaki noticed this and decided to roll with it. "Huuu! Looking hot, Furuichi!"

"Hm?" He was drying his hair with the towel Shouko gave him when Misaki did that, which somehow gave him more of an allure to Tatsumi and Misaki.

"Well, eye candy aside-"

"Eye candy," Furuichi asked.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No. Sorry."

"You don't even remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm your older sister."

"Oh, you are? Well, then... I'm sorry I don't remember you," Tatsumi said with a bow.

" _She's so polite now,"_ thought everyone in shock.

"But... at least I can be happy... that I have such a pretty older sister," Tatsumi said with a dazzling smile that shot a pink arrow through everyone's hearts.

" _SHE'S SO CUTE NOW,"_ they all thought.

"So... where's our mother?"

"Huh? What are you talking about," Misaki asked. "She's right there."

"Hm? EH?! That's our mother?! I thought that was your sister when I first saw you two!"

Before Tatsumi knew it, Shouko was hugging her. "I LOVE THE WAY YOU ARE NOW!"

"Mmmm! You're squeezing me!" She then looked at Youjirou. "Please help, Papa!"

Youjirou then ripped his paper in half with an unreadable expression, catching everyone's attention. "S-Say that last part again."

"Um... Papa?"

"One more time?"

"Papa."

Youjirou just sat there, his eyes hidden by the shine of his glasses. He then got up and walked into the backyard. Everyone watched as he just stood there. It then looked like he was taking a deep breath before throwing his arms into the air.

"I'M SO GLAD I WOKE UP THIS MORNING!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Youjirou then walked back in, a stray tear running down his cheek. "How many decades has it been since I was last called Papa by one of my little princesses?"

"It hasn't been long enough for one decade, dad," Misaki said.

"You all seem quite lively today."

Everyone looked to see Henry walk into the living room. "Hm? Oh, you seem to finally be awake. You have some nerve, worrying the Young Master."

Tatsumi glared at Henry. "Who the hell is this jerk?"

" _She's back to normal,"_ they all thought.

"Tatsumi?" She looked at Misaki. "That's Henry... You're husband."

A few moments passed. "Aneki?"

Tatsumi said it in a cute way that made Misaki melt. "Yes?! What is it, my adorable little sister," Misaki asked as she hugged Tatsumi.

"Isn't it kinda mean to lie to me like that?"

"Eh?" Misaki looked at Tatsumi. "What do you mean?"

"That man obviously isn't my husband. I don't feel anything towards him. Not at all. I thought he was my husband," she said as she pointed at none other than Furuichi.

"Eh? Haaah?! Me," Furuichi asked as he pointed at himself.

Misaki looked between the two before grabbing Tatsumi's shoulders. "Why did you think that?"

"Well, he was the first man I saw. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for me when he saw me. He also calmed our child down immediately when it looked like Beel was about to cry. And..." Tatsumi then down... while blushing. "I... just feel so... safe near him."Furuichi's jaw dropped at Oga's words.

"Well, truth be told, we did want him to be your husband," all three Oga family members said in unison, making Furuichi's jaw drop farther.

"He's definitely the 'caring husband' type," Misaki said.

"Really easy on the eyes," Shouko continued.

"And a true man that a father would gladly entrust his daughter to," Youjirou finished.

"In short, one hundred percent husband material," all three said in unison with a thumbs up.

Furuichi lost all color as his soul flew out of his mouth and he fell back. Good thing a black demon hand came out of his still open mouth and grabbed his soul and slammed it back into his body without anyone noticing.

"So... he is my husband?"

"No," the family said in unison. "The next best thing is," they said as they pointed at Henry, whose eyebrow twitched when he heard the Oga Family basically say Furuichi's better than him. He heard a snicker and looked to see Furuichi holding a hand over his mouth.

"When you least expect it, Luciferian."

"Bring it," Furuichi said with a challenging smirk.

"Hey!" The two looked to see Tatsumi giving what was supposed to be an intimidating look... but ended up being adorable because of her pout. "Don't harass my husband."

Henry looked disgusted. _"How unsightly."_

Furuichi was blushing. _"So adorable."_

"You just proved it! There is no way I married you! He's obviously my husband," Tatsumi said as she pointed to Furuichi.

"Nah?! Wait a minute, Oga!"

"By the way, what's your name?" Everyone lost their color.

"R-Right. I never said my name, did I? Well, it's Furuichi. Furuichi Takayuki."

"Furuichi... Takayuki. . . ." Oga then blushed. "Why do I feel so embarrassed to say your given name." Furuichi wanted to answer, but he was too entranced by her cuteness. "So... I guess... I'm Furuichi Tatsumi?" Furuichi's jaw dropped.

"THAT'S RIGHT," all three Oga family members yelled out.

"HAH?!"

They then grabbed Furuichi and brought him into a huddle.

"Just play along, Taka-chin," Misaki whispered.

"Play along," Furuichi whispered back. "We are LYING to her about our relationship!"

"We don't have a choice," Shouko whispered. "She thinks you're her husband! She doesn't like Henry in the least as she is now!"

" _Now? She always hated Henry,"_ Furuichi thought.

"Just play along, for now, son," Youjirou whispered. "Think of her smile."

Furuichi actually did think about it... and groaned. "Sometimes I hate you guys."

"That's what it means to be a family," they all said. Furuichi sighed.

"Hello?" They all looked at Tatsumi. "What's everyone talking about."

They all looked at each other before Furuichi stepped forward. "Well... Oga."

"Hm? Why are you calling me that? We're married. Just call me Tatsumi."

Furuichi blushed. "T-Tatsumi?"

She blushed. "Oh, wow. It feels way more embarrassing than I thought."

" _SO DAMN CUTE,"_ Furuichi and the other Oga family members thought. Furuichi cleared his throat. "Well, you see... we had a bit of an argument a while back."

"We did?"

"Yeah. One of our worst. It was bad enough to make you want to kick me out of the house, so you did. I've been spending time at my old house with my parents, and we're wondering if I should come back since you haven't forgiven me yet."

"W-We had an argument?"

"Yeah."

Tatsumi looked down, a sad... yet beautiful look in her eyes. "I'm... sorry."

"T-Tatsumi. You shouldn't be the apologizing! I'm the one who started the argument! I should be the one who apolo-"

Tatsumi raised her hand. "It doesn't matter who started it. What does matter..." Tatsumi lifted Baby Beel and gave him a motherly smile. "Is that we have a handsome son together." Baby Beel blushed at the words of praise. "As parents, we can't let a silly little fight separate our family, can we?"

Everyone looked at the glowing Tatsumi. "OF COURSE NOT," they all yelled in unison.

Tatsumi gave another radiant smile. "I'm happy."

Furuichi was then shot time and time again by Cupid's arrow. He then felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked to see that it was the patriarch of the house. "Furuichi, my boy, I've been waiting to say this for a long time. Welcome to the family," he said with a thumbs up.

Furuichi was then glomped by Shouko and Misaki. "Welcome to the family," they both shouted.

"Um, why is everyone so excited? Was our fight that bad," Tatsumi asked.

"It was," Shouko said. "But like you said, a silly little fight shouldn't separate our family. Your dad and I got into a really bad fight one time. I almost went to Singapore. The only reason I didn't go was that my Uncle Mashaharu showed up to distract me long enough for Youjirou to show up. The first thing he did was try to punch him while calling him a home-wrecker."

"Of course, with my uncle being a black belt, he knocked Youjirou on his butt with one smack." Youjirou chuckled in embarrassment at the memory. "Still... Youjirou kept getting back up. It was the coolest he had ever been at that point. It took me a while, but I finally got it through my uncle's head that he was punching my husband."

"Uncle Mashaharu was embarrassed at first, but he was also impressed with Youjirou's guts." Shouko then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "And I fell in love with him all over again." Youjirou smiled at his wife and chuckled a bit. Tatsumi blushed... the image replaced with her hugging Takayuki.

"After that, Uncle Mashaharu came to our house more often to help your father work out. It's how he became the hunk he is now."

"Mom?"

"Hm? What is it, Tatsumi?"

"Uncle Mashaharu, where is he?"

"Oh, he's helping out with a construction job in Hokkaido right now. He hasn't been around to visit for a while because of that. I don't think you'll be seeing him for a few months. Good thing, though. That man spoils you rotten."

"He does?"

"Yes. But That doesn't matter. What does matter is that we have our perfect family," she said as she grabbed Tatsumi, Misaki, Takayuki, and oddly Henry into the group hug. "This calls for a celebratory dinner! I'll get started!"

"Oh, do you want me to help?"

Shouko looked at Tatsumi with wide eyes that began to tear up before she covered her mouth. "An angel. An angel has descended."

"Eh? M-Mom?"

"Yes! I'd love for you to help me," she said as she grabbed Tatsumi's hands. "Okay, let's get started," Shouko said excitedly.

The family, including Furuichi himself, was eating happily at the table. Well, Furuichi was a bit embarrassed and nervous. He was technically being forced to be his best friend's husband. He then ate a delicious looking croquette and felt at ease. It was really well made and delicious. Nice and crispy, with a decent amount of meat.

"Takayuki?"

"Hm," Takayuki said as he looked at Tatsumi while eating more of the croquette.

"D-Do you like the croquette I made," she asked with a blush.

Takayuki froze. "Y-You made this?" Tatsumi nodded. Takayuki looked down at the food. "It's so delicious."

"Really," Tatsumi asked with a bubbly glow. "I'm so glad," she said with a radiant smile that lit up the kitchen.

Without a second thought, Furuichi grabbed her hands, which confused her. "Please marry me," Takayuki said out of instinct.

Tatsumi blushed. "E-Eh? But we're already married."

"Ah! Y-You're right," Furuichi said as he laughed nervously before he went back to eating. Had he looked, he would have seen Tatsumi smile before looking down with a blush.

Shouko was enjoying the entire scene when she heard the phone ring. "I'll get that." She then got up and went into the living room where the phone was. "Oga residence. Shouko speaking."

"SHOUKO!" The very familiar voice was heard all the way into the kitchen. Takayuki choked on his food when he heard it. Good thing Tatsumi gave him some of her drink.

"Y-Yukie!"

"Where is my son?! Are you scheming again?!"

"W-Wait! Let me explain!"

"This better be good."

"Tatsumi has amnesia."

"She what? Did she get smacked on the head too hard or something?"

"It's what Takayuki-kun said."

"Taka- when did you start calling my son by his given name?"

"Um... since we told Tatsumi he's her husband?"

"You WHAT?!"

Shouko grimaced. She may have been an ex-gang member, but Furuichi Yukie was still the scariest woman she has ever met. "I-It just sort of happened," Shouko whispered into the phone. "Tatsumi said that she felt closer to Takayuki-kun than she did with Henry, her own ACTUAL husband."

"So you're lying to your daughter to keep my son at your house," Yukie asked with a no-nonsense tone.

"Well... when you put it that way."

Yukie sighed. "Fine."

"Eh?"

"He can stay."

"REALLY?!" Everyone looked into the room when they heard Shouko's excited yell.

"Yeah. I'll allow it. My son's pretty resourceful. I'm sure he can think of some way out of this insane situation."

"Oh, thank you, Yukie!"

"This isn't a pass, Shouko! Don't have any weird ideas about my son!"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to him personally."

"What do you mean by-" Yukie sighed. "I'm going to regret this. I'm definitely going to regret this."

"Bye, Yukie." With that, Shouko ended the call with a happy giggle.

"That... sounded like an interesting conversation," Takayuki said.

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it," Shouko said as she basically skipped into the kitchen. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our dinner!" And so, they did.

Later, Furuichi was lying on Oga's bed, lost in thought.

" _Master?"  
_

" _Hm? Yukihime?"_

" _The lady of the house seems angry. Where are you?"_

Furuichi sighed. _"A lot of things have happened. I'll be spending an unknown amount of time at Oga's house until she regains her memory."_

" _I-I see. Do you wish for me to accompany you?"_

 _"I don't think it's a good idea. Instead, I need you to go into the demon world and locate Lamia."_

" _But Master, you're the only transfer demon I know of."_

 _"No, I'm not."_

The conversation ended for a bit. _"Must I rely on him?"_

" _You must."_

Yukihime sighed in depression. _"As you wish, Master."_

" _Be safe, Yukihime."_

The telepathic conversation ended there, and Furuichi closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see that the only light was given by the moon. He sat up and looked down to see Oga sleeping peacefully next to him, hugging Baby Beel. Furuichi couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Still as beautiful as ever," he said as he brushed a stray hair out of Oga's face. Oga smiled in her sleep, giving Furuichi a sense of peace.

" _Aren't you happy."_

Furuichi's eyes widened at the last voice he ever wanted to hear in his head.

" _Are you truly happy, Noble, looking at the face of the woman you failed?"_ Furuichi's hand tightened at Tyrant's words.

" _She lost her memories because of you, didn't she? You couldn't reach her in time."_

" _Shut up."_

" _In fact, with all your power, you couldn't prevent her capture at all, could you?"_

" _Shut up."_

" _I thought a demon prince was supposed to be strong. Yet, the mighty Son of Lucifer isn't even powerful enough to protect the woman he loves?"_

" _Shut up. Shut up!"_ Demon energy started to flow out of Furuichi.

" _You're weak, boy. You always have been. You couldn't protect your woman. What hope do you have to protect your mother? Your kingdom?! How are you be able to stare at the face of the woman YOU HAVE FAILED?!"  
_

" _Shut up! SHUT UP!_ _ **SHUT UP!**_ _"_ Furuichi's energy became violent, his teeth slowly grew into fangs, and his eyes began to turn crimson.

He was taken out of his rage... when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see a worried Baby Beel, tears forming in his eyes. "Dah Dah."

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Furuichi lifted the baby. "I'm sorry. I scared you, didn't I," He asked as he rocked the baby. "I must suck as a dad, huh?"

"No. You don't."

Furuichi jumped as he looked to see a worried Oga.

"Takayuki? Are you alright? You're crying."

"I'm what?" Furuichi touched his cheeks to feel that they really were wet with tears.

"Taka, what's wrong?" Furuichi looked at Oga. "You can talk to me. We're married, aren't we?"

Furuichi looked into the beautiful girl's eyes... placed Baby Beel down on the bed between them... and surprised her with a hug.

"Eh? T-Taka? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"It's... all my fault."

"What are you-"

"You're memory's gone because of me."

"Taka?"

"I wasn't at your side. I couldn't protect you or even assist you. I couldn't even save you. I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry." Furuichi tightened his hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Taka... look at me." Slowly, Oga gently pushed Furuichi back. The two looked into the eyes of the other, and Oga smiled. "Does it look like I blame you?"

Furuichi looked. "You should." He looked down. "Because of me... of my weakness... of my foolishness, you have no memory of how great of a woman you were." He then looked towards Baby Beel and lovingly rubbed his head. "You don't even remember your time with him."

Oga looked down at Baby Beel with sad eyes. "That... does hurt a bit. For a mother to not remember her own son..." Oga picked up Baby Beel and hugged the baby, loving the warm body happily hugging her back. "It's an unforgivable sin. But, I can just make new memories. As long as I'm with my family..." She looked at Furuichi with gorgeous eyes. "As long as I'm with my husband and son... I'm happy."

Furuichi looked at Oga with wide eyes... feeling pain. He then placed his hands on her shoulder. "I'll get them back."

"Eh?"

"I'll get your memories back. I'll do anything to bring back the woman you were. I'll help you remember everything. I promise."

Oga looked deeply into Furuichi's burning eyes. It made her blush. "Y-You really want me to go back to who I was?"

"It's the only way I can repent. The only way I can forgive myself for failing you."

Oga stared at Furuichi... before sighing. She then placed her forehead against his. "You didn't fail me."

"Huh?"

"I'm still here, aren't I? I'm still in our child's life. I'm still in YOUR life. I'm still with you."

"T-Tatsumi."

"But, if you really want to get me my memories, then I won't stop you. I'll even help. After all... I want to remember everything about the man I love." Furuichi's eyes widened... before they began to tear up. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the face of the angel before him.

Oga smiled at her "husband's" face... before she felt an urge. Slowly, she leaned in... to kiss him. Her lips were almost about to touch his before Furuichi himself stopped her. "I can't."

"Eh?"

"If I kissed you know... it'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I can't do that... not to the Oga Tatsumi I knew."

Oga's eyes widened before she had an understanding look. "Alright. I won't force you. But... at the very least... can you sleep in the same bed as the current me?"

Furuichi was quiet for a bit before he smiled at Oga. "Yeah. I can do that."

The two then got back under the covers, with Baby Beel popping in between them. The baby held out his two, little hands, and the "parents" knew exactly what to do. They then placed one finger in Baby Beel's little palms and smiled when they felt the tiny soft fingers wrap around theirs. They smiled at the baby as he went to sleep before looking back at each other.

"Good night... Tatsumi."

"Good night, Takayuki."

With one last smile, Furuichi closed his eyes, a look of genuine content on his face.

Oga stared at the smile a bit longer, a smile and blush on her own face. _"You know, Takayuki... I honestly don't mind if I don't get my memories back."_ She then shut her eyes.

" _Because now... I can fall in love with you all over again."_

* * *

As the two slept, a figure watched them... on top of a building... in Ishiyama City itself.

That figure was none other than Tyrant. "Tch. So close. What an aggravation. Just one more push and he would have been converted."

"But at least we know his weakness." Tyrant looked behind him to see Poisoned Dart. "The Fourth Beelzebub and his contractor."

"It looks like the woman might have more hold over him than we think," Leviathan said as she appeared next to Tyrant.

"Then the answer is both easy and fun!" Tyrant looked down to see War Maiden sitting on the edge of the building, with Sword on her lap. "We just have to kill the woman... preferably right in front of him."

"Hey, Sis, can I kill her," Sword asked as she swung her sword.

War Maiden giggled. "If you can. But make sure it's slow and painful. We want the Prince to really suffer, and get totally angry."

"I can do that!"

"That's my little sister," War Maiden said as she hugged Sword, making the demon laugh.

"Captain, if I may be so bold?"

"What is it," Tyrant looked to his far right. "Beast?" It was the least human-looking being of the group. It was a grotesque creature with fur all over its body, large fangs, bat-like wings, and tentacles for legs. "I believe my brother and I may be the most suited to end the woman's life."

"Fallen Demon? No, I'd like to save you two for a later time."

"Understood."

Tyrant then looked back at Furuichi. "Unfortunately, I don't think now is a good time to attack the prince at all. I seemed to have gotten his guard up."

"Hm? Oh, it seems you did, Captain. He erected a barrier," Poisoned Dart commented.

"Oh, and it's pretty strong," Leviathan said. "We can't break that without causing a commotion, and I don't feel like dealing with Saotome Zenjuro or Kunieda Ittousai."

"Agreed. This is between us and the Prince of Luciferia. There is no need to get the heroes of the Great War involved. We're returning to base." All of the demons then looked right at Furuichi with glowing red eyes. **"Sleep well while you can, Noble."**

With that, the Black Zodiac disappeared, leaving behind only a small sliver of black smoke.

* * *

 **Omake:**

The Furuichi family was eating dinner, but it was a tense meal. Yukie's foot was tapping a mile a minute as she ate, an unhappy look on her face.

Akahito was feeling nervous around his wife. "U-Uh, Yukie?"

"What," she said in an aggravated tone.

"Y-You alright?"

"Hm, let's think, Aka. Let's really think. My best friend's daughter has amnesia, and instead of getting the poor girl help, she uses it as an excuse to KEEP OUR SON AT HER HOUSE!"

Akahito jumped a bit at his wife's angry voice. "I-It's alright. It's only until Tatsumi-chan gets her memory back."

"AND HOW LONG WILL THAT TAKE?!"

"Hopefully not long enough for me to be an aunt," Honoka nonchalantly said as she took a bite of her dinner.

However, when she did take a bite, she and everyone else in the room froze.

"Oh, crap," they all said, now having a very good idea as to what Shouko's master plan might be.

 **A/N: Hm, a lot shorter than I thought it would be. I think this might be one of, if not the shortest chapter in the whole story. I had planned on writing the whole arc, but after the whole bed scene, it felt tacky to keep it going. It just felt right to end it around there. The omake also feels a bit forced, so I think I made a pretty good call.**


	42. Chapter 42

Furuichi was sleeping peacefully until the light of the morning sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision adjusting. As he began to become more aware, he felt two pressures.

One of them was on the left side of his bare chest. It felt small, warm, and soft. It almost felt like Yukihime in her fox form. The other pressure was on his right bicep. It was light, soft, comforting, and had a sweet scent to it.

Along with whatever was on his right arm, he felt something soft pressing against his right side. They felt large but very therapeutic. He also felt something reaching across his chest and holding onto the left side of his neck. He felt like he was being hugged.

He then finally realized it.

He was sleeping in Oga's bed, with the beauty and Baby Beel sleeping in it as well. The baby was peacefully sleeping on top of him, as if he were a bed, while Oga was snuggling up to him, looking as beautiful as ever in her peaceful sleep.

Furuichi was in an incredibly embarrassing position, especially since he was shirtless. He wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long.

Oga woke up when the light hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes and got up. Furuichi was glad that she was wearing a nightgown. Had she been as exposed as he was, it would have been a seriously awkward moment for the half-demon.

Still, she was exceptionally beautiful in that gown. Furuichi couldn't take his eyes off of her as she yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Takayuki."

Furuichi blushed, still not used to her calling him by his given name. "G-Good morning... Tatsumi."

She looked at her "husband" with sleepy eyes before her gaze turned to Baby Beel. She gave a motherly smile before she reached for the sleeping prince. "Beel? It's time to get up." The baby gurgled. "I know Papa is comfy, but he and Mama need to get up and get ready for school."

Baby Beel slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Oga. Sleepily, he reached out towards her, and with a smile, the "mother" picked the child up. "If you want, you can shower first, Takayuki."

"T-Thanks." With that, Furuichi grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the shower.

After his shower, he headed towards the dining room, where the rest of the family was enjoying their morning.

"Hm? Ah, Takayuki. Did you have a good night sleep, son," Youjirou asked while looking over his newspaper.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Aw, don't be like that. We're family now. Call me dad," Youjirou said with a joyous laugh.

Takayuki sighed as he took a seat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What's not to like," Misaki asked as she walked in, still in her pajamas. "Though I wish we were able to help Tatsumi remember that Henry was her actual husband and trick her into thinking you were mine, I'm okay with the current results. I get my own hottie until she gets her memory back." Takayuki was blushing at Misaki's wish to trick Tatsumi into thinking Takayuki was married to Misaki.

The only reason Henry was still relevant was that the family was able to convince Tatsumi that Misaki was married to Henry. Tatsumi just thought Misaki tried to pawn her now amnesiac sister to her husband because they got into an even bigger argument than she supposedly did with Takayuki.

Takayuki looked into the kitchen and saw that Henry was doing the dishes. That's all he noticed before he looked back down.

"Here you go." Takayuki looked to see a plate of fried eggs, bacon, toast, lettuce, and a slice of orange before him.

"Thank you," he said without looking to see who gave him the food. The first thing he ate was the eggs, and his eyes popped open. "Whoa. This is delicious."

"Really?"

Takayuki looked up at the voice. When he saw who it was, his eyes popped open.

It was Tatsumi, blushing and smiling. "I'm glad. I wanted to make something for you. It's my responsibility as your wife, right," she asked with an even more dazzling smile.

Takayuki looked at his "wife" for a few seconds before he fell back from a nosebleed, surprising the blushing beauty. "Takayuki?!"

Takayuki was now on his hands on knees, bleed dripping from his nose. Tatsumi was about to comfort him before she heard what he said.

"S-So beautiful and cute."

Tatsumi blushed from Takayuki's words. "Really now. My parents said we've been friends since middle school and married for months. Shouldn't you be used to me by now?"

"How can I get used to perfection," Furuichi yelled.

The family couldn't help but laugh at their "son-in-law's" reaction. Everyone in the house was happy in one way or the other.

Except for Henry.

He looked like he was about to vomit. _"Both of you... just die already. Especially you, Luciferian."_

* * *

After a while, the "couple" walked to school, side by side... while holding hands... and both were blushing.

"This... was way more embarrassing than I thought it would be," Furuichi said.

"I-I have to admit... I'm a bit embarrassed myself. . . But... it still feels nice," Oga said.

"I-It really does. . . . You know, I'm amazed you were able to get Baby Beel dressed."

"It's chilly today, so of course I'd get him dressed."

"Still, he's pretty stubborn about going commando."

"He did give me trouble, but a mother knows what's best for her child, right?"

Furuichi chuckled. "I suppose they do."

Oga giggled herself before she lovingly rubbed Baby Beel's chin, making the angry looking baby lighten up a bit.

Oga was about to talk to Furuichi until she saw the look on his face. "Takayuki? What's wrong? You look so serious."

"Hm? Oh. . . . I'm... just figuring out how to get your memory back."

"Oh." She looked a bit disappointed. "Do I... really need them back? I'm pretty happy right now."

"I'm sure you are. But do you really want to live on without remembering your past with Baby Beel... and me?"

Oga then stopped, which peaked Furuichi's curiosity. "N-No. That's... something I don't want. There is nothing crueler than a mother forgetting her child. . . . Except for forgetting the man she fell in love with." Oga looked up at Furuichi with determined eyes. "Takayuki, I do want to remember my family. Please," she then bowed. "Help me remember my loved ones."

"Of course I'm going to help you." Oga looked up to see Furuichi smiling. "What are best friends for?"

Oga looked confused. "Best friends?"

Furuichi jolted a bit. _"Crap. Did I set up a bad mood."_

Oga then patted a fist on her palm in an "I got it" moment. "Oh, because a married person's best friend is their spouse." Oga then giggled. "It's nice... for the person, you love to be your closest friend."

Furuichi blushed at the expression Oga was making. "Y-Yeah." He said while looking away from her. "L-Let's go to school. Hopefully something there will jog your memory," he said as he walked ahead.

Oga ran up to him and grabbed his hand, something that surprised the half-demon. Still, he just held her hand, something that made Oga smile. Though, Furuichi thought his head was about to catch fire when Oga rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Amnesia," the Red Tails asked.

"So it's amnesia, huh," Yuka said.

"That's how it is," Chiaki asked.

Kaoru snapped her fingers. "Didn't think of that at all."

"Well, it does work," Ryoko said.

"What are you talking about," Furuichi asked.

"We were betting on what your wifey would say after you saved her," Yuka answered. "Ya know, a betting pool."

"First place was 'Thank you'," Chiaki read. "Second was 'I love you'."

"A distant third was 'kiss without saying anything'," Kaoru read.

"Fourth, and my personal favorite, was you two making Baby Beel an older brother," Ryoko said. Her eyes showed that she seriously enjoyed the reaction of the blushing teens. "So, did you two kiss or anything?"

"OF COURSE NOT," Furuichi yelled. "And don't make a game out of someone's misfortune! And why are your thoughts so dirty anyway?!"

"Come on, Furuichi. If we don't have some kind of fun, we'll die," Yuka said with a laugh... before she became somber. "Especially... since we weren't any help at the last fight." When she mentioned that, the Red Tails all became depressed.

Kaoru tightened her grip. "We couldn't do anything against... **him.** "

Ryoko punched her palm. "After all that training, we couldn't even scratch that bastard. He didn't take us seriously in the least. We were no more than flies to that bastard."

Chiaki looked down. "Sorry."

Furuichi sighed. "Don't apologize. It's my fault you were dragged into it, to begin with."

"Dragged? No. We weren't dragged into anything," Ryoko said.

"Yeah! We chose to fight that guy! And we'll help you fight him and his friends next time," Yuka said with excitement.

"No. You won't." The Red Tails' eyes widened at Furuichi's words. "He and his group are my responsibility. My problem. My fight. No one else. I'm sorry you had to meet even one of those monsters, but that's the last time you'll see any of them."

"LIKE HELL," Kaoru yelled, surprising Oga. "If you think you're gonna fight those freaks alone, then you're sadly mistaken!"

"Yeah! We have some beef with them now, too," Yuka yelled.

"So we're gonna help you fight them," Ryoko started. "Whether you like it or-"

"ENOUGH," Furuichi all but roared. All eyes were now on him for a while. Then, everyone went back to their own business, knowing better than to mess with the Silver Demon.

Furuichi sighed. "I'm sorry." He then started to walk away.

"We mean it, hero," Yuka yelled. "We'll still help your stubborn ass!"

"Revenge," Chiaki said.

"Yeah! At the very least, we'll take on that War Maiden bitch," Kaoru yelled.

"You can count on that, Furuichi! The Red Tails will take down that woman, no matter what," Ryoko yelled.

The Red Tails just watched as Furuichi walked towards Kanzaki and Himekawa.

"Um..." The girls then looked at Oga. They were surprised when she bowed. "Thank you... for caring for my husband as much as you do." She then looked up and gave them a radiant smile. "I'm glad he has such kind people watching over him." She then ran over to where he was.

The girls looked sad.

"Watching over him? Fat good that did," Yuka said.

"No help," Chiaki said.

"He ended up saving us... again," Kaoru said.

"Still, that look on Oga. I knew she had feelings for him, but now? She's totally in love," Ryoko said.

"That smile of hers kinda hurt," Yuka said.

"But did you see Furuichi's face," Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. He looked like he wanted to protect her from... oh," Yuka said with realization.

"Well, she did lose her memory. The last thing she needs to know about now is that **thing** ," Kaoru said.

"But, you know, it's kinda sad," Ryoko said.

"He's trying to keep her safe, even though it would seriously hurt her if anything happened to him," Yuka said.

"Romantic tragedy," Chiaki said. Her friends agreed.

Nene was watching from the hall. _"Was that Shakespeare,"_ Nene yelled in her own mind.

"What's wrong, Nene?" She jumped at Kunieda's voice. "Aren't you going in?"

"Oh! It's nothing! Seriously!" Kunieda gave Nene a confused look. _"This is bad. If she sees how lovey-dovey those two are being, it'll be a 'dangerous beauty coliseum'!"_

"Hey, Aoi, let's go out for a bit and get something to drink."

"What are you talking about? We just got here," Kunieda said.

Nene then started to push Kunieda. "Whatever! Then the bathroom! If I don't go now, there'll be hell to pay later!"

"They why don't you just go alone?"

* * *

Furuichi walked up to the two TKKH members, with Oga walking up next to him.

"Yo, Furuichi. It sounded like you were having an interesting talk with the Red Tails," Himekawa said.

"Interesting isn't the word I would use," Furuichi said. "Anyway, I'm hoping you two can help with Oga's amnesia."

"Hah? Aneesia," the two boys asked.

"Did you idiots just bit your tongues," Furuichi asked.

"Keh, from one thing to another. You're such a busy guy, aren't you, superhero," Himekawa said.

Something he said caught Oga's attention. "Superhero?"

"Hey, ass, we should be pissed off about how you destroyed our school. Blew it away into dust," Kanzaki said.

"Should be," Furuichi asked.

"Yeah. Should be," Himekawa said. "But we've got bigger issues to deal with than our destroyed school." Himekawa then leaned in. "Like how we're gonna deal with that bearded bastard."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"And why the hell not," Kanzaki asked.

"He's not someone either of you can handle. Besides, he's my problem, and mine alone. Let me deal with him."

Kanzaki then got visibly angry. "LIKE HELL, WE WILL," he yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "He may have been your problem before, but he's now the enemy of ALL Ishiyama, not just you, Silver! Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA AT ALL, how humiliating it is for me to be beaten by a heel drop!? ME?!"

Kanzaki then reached for his chest. Furuichi could see the pain and shame in his eyes. "I can still feel it. Even though you and that chick fully healed me, I can still feel that bastard's foot on my chest. That strength of his... it's impossible. I know... that if it weren't for Saotome's training... that drop wouldn't have just killed me... it would have cleaved me in two."

"He's a monster, Furuichi," Himekawa said as he rubbed his forehead, specifically the spot where Tyrant shocked him with just a finger. "No one can beat someone like that alone."

"I'll be the first to admit it," Kanzaki said. "Among all the men in Ishiyama... you're undoubtedly the strongest. You were the only one to honestly hurt that son of a bitch."

"But, sometimes, even the strongest of men need help to take down the toughest hurdle," Himekawa said as he also stood up. "Furuichi, even you need help taking down this guy. Whether you like it or not, we're a part of your little fight."

"That's right, Furuichi-kun." Furuichi didn't look back. He could recognize Natsume's voice, even with the uncharacteristically serious tone. "He humiliated all of us. We all need a chance to get revenge."

"Kanzaki-san will be the one to defeat that man," Shiroyama yelled out.

"Face it, Furuichi. That man isn't your problem anymore," Himekawa said. "He is now the Enemy of Ishiyama. We all have an obligation to beat him, whether you like it or not."

"We're getting involved in your little war, hero. Deal with it," Kanzaki said.

Oga was beyond shocked. She was learning so much in such a short amount of time. She was amazed that so many people wanted to help her husband, but she was now afraid. Afraid of what he was up against. She was hoping she could ask him what was going on, but she couldn't even see his eyes. They were shadowed by his hair.

"Do what you want," he said before walking out of the classroom.

The TKKH members watched him leave, neither of them making a move or even thinking of saying anything to him.

"Um..." They looked at Oga. "C-Could you tell me what you were all talking about?"

The two started at the beauty.

"Heh, you really have lost your memory," Kanzaki said.

"I'm sorry?"

"From what I heard, you hate the Enemy more than anyone in this room," Himekawa said.

"Yeah. Apparently, you watched him do something pretty messed up to your hubby."

Oga's eyes widened at Kanzaki's words. "W-What?"

"That's what the Lady Knight said," Kanzaki said.

Oga didn't hear the Lady Knight bit. She was too shocked to hear that something happened to the man she loved. She then bowed. "Thank you... for being my husband's friends." She then ran after him.

The two watched her leave as well.

"She's so different now," Himekawa said.

"It's kinda gross," Kanzaki said.

"And inconvenient. If we wanna take down the Enemy, we need her at her best. She and Furuichi are the strongest Ishiyama's got, and we need all we can get to take that red-haired bastard down."

* * *

Furuichi continued to walk, not even caring where he was going. He then felt his arm being grabbed. He looked to see that it was Oga, which helped him regain his composure. "Oh, sorry."

"Takayuki?"

"We... should probably find more people. See if they can help with your memory." Furuichi then kept walking, leaving behind a worried Oga. She wanted to talk to him, but she felt now wasn't the right time, so she just followed him to the next destination.

* * *

"Furuichi-san, we heard it all," Kazu said in excitement. "You went by yourself to put those punks in Akumano in their place, and all to save Aneki! You're amazing!"

"I knew it! You really are a superhero," Azusa yelled out excitedly.

Furuichi sighed.

"Takayuki, why does everyone keep calling you a hero," Oga asked, not noticing the shocked expressions of Azusa and Kazu. Both were also blushing.

"It's not important. Let's just go to the next person," Furuichi said as he held out his hand.

"Mhm," Oga said with a smile as she grasped Furuichi's hand, which made all of the other students blush. They watched as the two walked to their next destination, hand in hand.

"Give me my twenty," one student said.

"Dammit, why did they have to be a couple," the other student said as he handed over the money.

"I'm so jealous," one girl said.

"It's always the pretty boys that get the best girls," one boy said.

"Kazu-kun?"

"Yeah, Azusa?"

"How long have Furuichi-san and Oga-san been dating?"

"I... have no idea. They've always been close, but this is the closest I've ever seen them."

"Hm... well, I'm glad they're finally and happily together!"

"Um, yeah. It's great," Kazu said with a giant grin. _"My Big Sis and the Hero of Ishiyama! Two of the strongest people in town a couple! That's beyond awesome!"_

* * *

Furuichi and Oga walked to the student council office, the two standing before the door.

"Hm? Do we need to speak with the student council president," Oga asked. "Hm?" She looked at Furuichi. "Takayuki? Is something wrong?"

Furuichi had a serious look on his face before he took a deep breath. "Just getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"You'll see." Furuichi then opened the door.

Oga just saw a tall young man and a beautiful young woman. However, she noticed the look the woman was giving Furuichi. She didn't know what to think when the woman just walked up to them. She was then shocked by what the woman did.

She slapped Furuichi.

Furuichi sighed. "Saw that coming. I suppose I did deserve it."

"You did. I didn't have the chance to do it at your estate, so now's a good a time as any. I've been waiting to do that, but Izuma and the others needed my attention. Do you have any idea how terrified I was at that moment? You yourself said you were no match for that beast. How could you do something as foolish as to charge at him on your own?"

Furuichi was silent at first. "I was hoping I could at least get him away from the students."

Shizuka's gaze didn't change. "So you were concerned with us instead of yourself, knowing the danger you were in?" Furuichi didn't answer. Shizuka sighed. "Ever the hero, aren't you? You and Tora are so much alike: both putting yourselves in danger for the sake of others or to take down an enemy stronger than you. You're both damned fools."

Furuichi looked down to the side, trying to avoid Shizuka's gaze in any way.

"But, if Tora didn't make it evident enough, I have a soft spot for idiots." Furuichi then received a surprise.

Shizuka hugged him.

"You have no idea how angry I am with you, but it's nothing compared to how relieved I am that you're alright."

"S-Shizuka-senpai?"

"Furuichi..." Shizuka broke away from the hug. "You shouldn't carry such a heavy burden. You have allies. You can rely on them. Don't try to take on the world by yourself."

"You should listen to her, Furuichi-kun." He looked up at the smiling Izuma. "You've got friends, even here. It's okay to ask for help every once in a while," he said as he walked over to Furuichi. He then placed a fist on Furuichi's chest. "Us half-breeds should stick together, you know."

" _Half-breeds,"_ Oga thought in confusion as she looked at Furuichi. _"What does he mean? Why would he call Takayuki that? Just what don't I know?"_

Furuichi chuckled as he gently brushed Izuma's fist off of his chest. "No offense, Izuma-senpai, but I'm pretty sure I'm a different class of half-breed."

Izuma laughed. "Well, excuse me, Your Highness." He then got serious. "But in all seriousness, despite what you are and who you're related to, you still need help. One man shouldn't fight all of Hell by himself."

Furuichi sighed. "How many times am I going to hear that? Well, thanks anyway." Furuichi then walked away.

Before he got too far, Izuma stuck his head out of the doorway. "You know it would be easier for us to help you if you become a St. Ishiyama student!"

"Not happening!"

Izuma chuckled at Furuichi's response.

"Um..." He looked at Oga, who bowed. "Thank you for caring for him so much."

"Huh?" Izuma was confused. He knew Oga was beautiful, but he never saw her so... cute. "Um... you're welcome."

Oga then gave Izuma a beautiful smile before running over to Furuichi.

Izuma watched the pair as walked off. He noticed that Oga hesitated to grab Furuichi's hand at first before going for it. He couldn't help but smile when Furuichi graciously held hers. "By the way, Shizuka-san?"

"Hm?"

"How come I don't get a hug?"

"Furuichi-kun needed it more than you."

"Oh, come on. That's favoritism."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the adorable little brother type. And lord knows my brats could learn a thing or two from him," she said as she walked back to her desk. Izuma sighed as he went back to his.

* * *

As Furuichi and Oga walked, they ran into a surprised Miki.

"F-Furuichi," he said with wide eyes.

Furuichi smiled. "Hey, Miki."

Miki had a hard look in his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

Miki stared at Furuichi for a bit before he took a deep breath. Then... he bowed. "I'm sorry!"

"Um... huh?"

"I wasn't able to help you at all. I couldn't help against that man in the least."

Furuichi then had an understanding look. "Miki, you have nothing to apologize for. He was too powerful. It's as simple as that. Don't dwell on it. That man was, in every sense of the word, a devil. You've grown incredibly strong, but not even your strength would matter to him. Just continue to live as you have before."

"I CANNOT!" Furuichi and Oga jumped at the enthusiasm in his voice as he stood back up. "Furuichi, please, grant me permission to help you fight that man."

"Denied."

Miki was shocked by how quickly Furuichi answered. "WHY?! HE'S A MONSTER! YOU NEED HELP TO BEAT HIM!"

"So I've been told, but he is not your responsibility. The safety of St. Ishiyama is." Miki's eyes widened. "Miki, you're a Holy Knight. You are needed here. You need to protect this school. The safety of the students is in your hands, right?"

Miki looked down and tightened his grip, knowing full well that Furuichi was right.

He then felt Furuichi's hand on his shoulder. "Leave him to me. Instead, grow ever stronger. Strong enough to defend St. Ishiyama... and anyone you care about from monsters like him." Furuichi then walked off, leaving Miki behind.

He had no idea that Miki had tears in his eyes from what Furuichi said.

* * *

"Well, the students were no help, so we'll go to the teachers. . . . I'm screwed."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"You'll see."

When they reached the teachers' office, Furuichi just opened the door without any preparation. "H-Hey, Saotome-sensei."

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

The roar was enough to make the building shake and Oga cover her ears. When she opened her eyes, she saw Furuichi's head being squeezed by a powerful looking man's hand.

"You went and did whatever you wanted, you little shit! For such a smart guy, you can be a real idiot! Did you forget the position you're in?! You're damned rank?! You're title?! What kind of idiot with your standing invades the territory of a rival country?!"

"I-I technically had Yukihime, Henry, and Beel at my side."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER! If you made one little mistake, you would have caused a full-scale war that both sides would gladly jump at the chance to participate in, and drag in every other faction! That mother of yours might be damned proud of you, but to say I'm royally pissed would be a damned understatement! You're my damned student, which means you're partially my responsibility, you moronic prince!"

" _Did he just call my husband a prince?"  
_

"U-Um, Saotome-sensei, I actually need your help," Furuichi struggled to say under Saotome's palm.

"Huh?!" He didn't sound interested at all.

"Oga has amnesia."

"Amnesia?! I don't give a damn!" Saotome then began to drag Furuichi into another room, an angry aura surrounding him. "It looks like the young prince needs a lecture."

Oga could see the words HELP ME over Furuichi as he was being dragged away. All Oga could think to do... was clasp her hands and pray that her husband would return to her alive.

As she prayed, she heard a strange noise. She looked to see, "A black Beel?"

She walked over and leaned towards the black baby. He began to babble so more, which made Oga giggle. "You're almost as cute as my Beel," she said as she lightly rubbed the baby's head. The black Baby Beel made a sort of purring sound, which made Oga happy to know that the baby was enjoying the skinship.

After a while, an exhausted and depressed looking Furuichi came back.

"T-Takayuki? Are you alright?"

He sighed. "I've been better, but that doesn't matter now. On to the next teacher. Though, I doubt he'll be of any use."

"So, exactly how long are you guys going to be here," Sadohara asked.

"Anything," Furuichi asked.

"Mm-mm," Oga said as she shook her head. "Though... I feel like I should really avoid him for some reason."

"That might be a good idea."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Sadohara asked with a tear in his eye.

"Let's see another teacher," Furuichi said.

"Yeah," Oga answered. She then walked away with Furuichi.

"Wait a minute! Why is it a good idea to avoid me," Sadohara asked as he reached out towards the students, the shine of his glasses hiding his eyes, but tears hanging off of each eye.

"Kido-sensei?"

"Hm? Oh, well if it isn't Furuichi-kun. I've received news of your school building. Burning down to ash the moment it was built. What an unfortunate accident. I heard that Tojo-kun actually helped to build it. Give my condolences to him for his fallen work."

Furuichi looked down. _"After what happened with Tyrant, not even the destruction of his work matters to him."_

"Given the situation, there is nothing we can do about your class staying here a bit longer. However, with your unique circumstances, you still have the ability to transfer to St. Ishiyama."

Furuichi sighed. "Did you speak with Izuma-senpai or something? He basically asked me to transfer here like you did."

"It would be in your best interest, Furuichi-kun. A student of your talents would surely flourish in this academy. Plus, you would make an excellent Holy Knight, which would greatly help in your future."

"I'm sure it would, but my answer is still the same as before."

"Hm. Shame." Kido then turned back towards his desk. "Well then, please enjoy the hospitality of the school as long as you need to. Good day."

Furuichi bowed. "Good day, Kido-sensei." He then walked away, followed by Oga.

* * *

"Anything?"

"No. Nothing."

Furuichi sighed. "Who's left, I wonder?"

When Furuichi asked that, he subconsciously pointed his palm towards MK-5 + Good Night Shimokawa and blew them out of an open window before they could ruin his mood any more than it already was. Since Oga was looking forward, she didn't get to see her husband release a powerful laser-like blast from just the palm of his hand.

The couple was now on the roof, looking out towards the sky.

"I thought at least one of them would jog your memory a tiny bit. Though you usually tried to avoid them whenever you could, so I guess this plan was doomed at the start. A big waste of time."

"It wasn't a waste, Takayuki."

"Hm," he said as he looked towards a beautiful sight. He looked right at the smiling Oga.

"I got to learn... that a lot of people care about you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Oga got a depressed look in her eyes. "I might have found out that you are in a lot of danger, a danger that I'm sure you want me to avoid."

Furuichi looked back towards the sky, leaning on the rails. "That's an understatement."

"But I know there are people willing to fight alongside you. Who wants to help you. To protect you." Furuichi remained silent. "I wonder... was I one of those people? One of the brave allies that wanted to fight alongside you, no matter how much you advised against it? You kept rejecting their help, but they kept goading you. Was I like that?"

Furuichi was quiet. "You were that... and so much more."

"Hm?" Oga then blushed when Furuichi gently placed his hands on her shoulders and looked right into her eyes.

"Tatsumi, listen to me."

"Yes?"

"You... are the greatest woman in all of Ishiyama."

Oga blushed. "Eh?"

"You have the beauty of a goddess, the strength of a mighty dragon, and the honor of a knight. Many unworthy delinquents came after you in droves to either court you or fight you, and even those fights were to force you to be their woman. Yet, no matter how many came after you, you would always return their wrath two-fold. You were the strongest woman Ishiyama has ever seen."

"Yet, with all your strength, you've never once abused it. You've never started fights, but you've always ended each and every one of them. What's more, no matter the challenge, you accepted everything with fearless eyes. And to top it all off, you've never used your awesome strength to harass the weak and defenseless. If anything, you've protected them and used your awesome strength to punish those who abused those weaker than themselves."

"Because you had your honor, you had your pride, and because of who you are; you've been teaching Baby Beel to grow into a man any parent can be proud of. That's the type of woman you are. . . . The type of woman I fell in love with. Don't try to be anything else."

Oga was beet red. Not because she found out how amazing of a woman she was, but because of how passionately Furuichi described her. She had no idea her husband was THAT in love with her. She couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest wife in existence to have a man who loves her that much.

"Wait. Proud? Strong? Honorable? Ah! That's it! There's still her!"

"Her," Oga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Kunieda!"

"Hm? Who is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. If she doesn't jog your memory, I'm screwed. Anyway, let's go," Furuichi said as he pulled Oga by her hand, making her release a cute and surprised yelp.

* * *

"You should go to the bathroom yourself," Kunieda said to Nene.

The red-headed beauty laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

"Ah." Nene looked at her best friend before looking forward to see what had stopped her. Her jaw dropped. "Furuichi-kun."

"Yes! Just the woman I was looking for!"

Kunieda blushed. "Huh? What's going on? Why do you sound so excited to see me? Oh! Oga! You're okay. That's good. I was worried about you."

"Actually, she isn't all that okay. She lost her memory," Furuichi explained.

"Huh? You mean she has amnesia?" Kunieda looked at Oga. "You don't remember a thing?"

Oga looked right into Kunieda's eyes... then bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Takayuki's wife, Tatsumi."

Reality seemed to crack. Hairs stuck out of Kunieda's head, with Furuichi and Nene's jaws dropping.

Kunieda's expression was priceless.

"Aoi! Aoi! If I took a picture of your face now, I'd be able to buy Furuichi's mansion and hot springs," Nene yelled.

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD," Furuichi yelled out of instinct.

"Mansion?" Furuichi jumped and looked at Oga. "And did she say we own a hot spring?"

"Uh..."

"F-Furuichi-kun?" They all looked at the dazed Kunieda. "W-What's a wife? Does she mean that red liquid the French are famous for, or that drink your butler served me last time I was at your mansion?"

"ALAINDELON DID WHAT?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT IDIOT, I'LL RIP HIS MUSTACHE OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT! THAT WINE WAS ONLY FOR ME!"

Kunieda then went back to normal. "YOU HAVE BEEN DRINKING?!"

"Urk. Uh, it's not what you think."

"YOU'RE UNDERAGED! PRINCE OR NOT, YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING UNTIL YOU ARE TWENTY!"

"BUT YOU DRANK SOME TOO!"

"I WAS TRICKED!"

"NICE EXCUSE!"

The next thing you knew, the powerful half-demon and powerful human were arguing about proper morals and etiquette.

"I'M A DEMON ANYWAY, AND THE DAMNED OWNER! WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!"

"YOU'RE A HALF-DEMON! YOU'RE STILL HALF-HUMAN! YOU SHOULD RESPECT THE RULES!"

"RULES OF HUMAN NATURE DON'T APPLY TO DEMON ROYALTY!"

"LIKE I'M GOING TO BUY THAT! AND HOW DID YOU EVEN GET WINE THAT GREAT ANYWAY?!"

"Oh, that's easy. I made it myself."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, there's a vineyard not too far from the mansion. Yukihime, Alaindelon, and I just picked a few; juiced it, and I used my powers to ferment it. It's one of the other ways I make my money."

"Wow. You're just full of tricks and surprises."

"Yup. My wine catches quite the pretty penny. Of course, I make Alaindelon sell the wine and made him the face of the brand to keep my identity safe, but that makes him more valuable."

"You're quite the businessman."

"Yup. Though, of course, I keep the best batches for myself. To have a sip from time to time."

"And how many is time to time," Kunieda asked with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Uh... damn. Back to square one."

"Ahem." The two looked at an eerily calm Oga. "As much as I would like to thank you for the interesting new information, I would appreciate it if you..." Oga then grabbed Furuichi and yanked him back to her side. "Stop being so friendly with my husband." The atmosphere went back to black.

" _This feels like,"_ Furuichi thought.

" _A declaration of war,"_ Nene thought.

Kunieda could actually hear the bolts of electricity cracking everywhere. _"Is her woman's intuition telling her not to back down from me?!"_

"Um... Tatsumi?"

"Takayuki?"

Furuichi went rigid and stood stiffly with his arms and hands on his side. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Who is this... whore?"

"Whore?!"

"You have me, your wife, right here. Yet you have the nerve to keep another woman on the side?"

"Whoa! Tatsumi, it's not like that! She's not my woman!"

"Did you hear that?" Furuichi jolted at the voice.

He looked behind him. What he saw made his eyes go black and his jaw drop. _"WHERE THE HELL DID THIS CROWD COME FROM?!"_

"So he really was two-timing," a student whispered.

"I knew it. There's no way a guy that hot would only have one girlfriend," another student said.

"You think he has any more?"

"That lucky punk."

"It's always the pretty ones that get to be a playboy."

"WHO THE HELL JUST CALLED ME A PLAYBOY?! DO I LOOK LIKE TONY STARK TO YOU?!"

"Wouldn't you be more like Bruce Wayne, Furuichi-san?"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING, KAZU!"

"Furuichi?" He jumped at Kunieda's voice. "What the hell is this?"

"I wanna know that myself."

"Why on God's green Earth do I have to be bad-mouthed like this? It seems you and Oga are even closer now than ever before? Isn't that nice?"

Furuichi heard the venom in Kunieda's voice. "Um, it's actually a hell of a lot more complicated," he said while trying to wave the situation away, sweating profusely.

Furuichi was beyond nervous. He was between two beautiful yet dangerous women. _"I never thought the day would come when I would actually PREFER to fight a Black Zodiac."_

"What's your name," asked a dark-eyed Oga.

"Huh? What are you saying? You already know my name," answered a dark-eyed Kunieda.

"Sorry, but I don't know any cat burglars."

"Who are you calling a cat burglar?!"

"This is exactly what I would expect from a man as great as you, Furuichi-san! You're an even bigger man than Bruce Wayne, just like Silver Demon might be an even greater hero than Batman!"

"Kazu, seriously, be quiet," Furuichi begged.

"Are you saying I'm wrong," Oga asked.

"Dead wrong! What are you basing this on anyway?!"

"Then, does that mean... you have absolutely no feelings for Takayuki?"

Kunieda then got a shocked look with a light blush. "Of..." She peeked at Furuichi, who looked right into her eyes. Her blush deepened. "Of..." Now Furuichi began to blush.

Kunieda then took off running while yelling, "OF COURSE I DON'T!"

"Aoi!" Nene then ran after Kunieda.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched, his blush still present. "And things just got a bit more awkward between us." He just stood next to Oga, neither of them moving a muscle. "Did-"

"I didn't remember a thing." She then walked off, leaving Furuichi behind. He watched her retreating figure before sighing and following her. Then, he heard her say this: "I'm a bit afraid of finding out who I was... but I'm more afraid of not knowing enough about my own husband," Oga muttered.

Furuichi just kept quiet.

* * *

"Amnesia? Oh, right. Furuichi-kun did mention that," Kunieda said.

"Yeah. The wife doesn't remember a thing," Yuka said.

"She doesn't know how Furuichi busted his ass to save her," Kaoru said.

"Or how he almost died to protect everyone from **him.** " The girls went silent when Ryoko mentioned Tyrant. None of them will ever forget him, no matter how hard they would try. "You can't help but feel sorry for that silver haired bastard."

Chiaki nodded her head in agreement.

Kunieda was still for a while before she continued to eat. _"It's just one thing after another with you, Furuichi."_

* * *

Furuichi and Oga were now sitting at the rooftop, with Oga happily feeding Baby Beel while Furuichi was enjoying the lunch Oga made for him.

He couldn't help but look at Oga and smile. "At least there's one thing that didn't change with you losing your memories."

"Hm?"

"You're still the ideal mother for Baby Beel."

"Hm. Still, huh?" She looked down at the baby. "So I still cared for Beel like this."

"More or less."

Oga was quiet for a bit. "And what did you do?"

"Hm?"

"Did you care for Beel like this... or were you involved with something else?" Furuichi didn't answer immediately. "So... you were doing something other than helping me raise Beel. . . . You were risking your life to keep ours peaceful?"

Again, Furuichi said nothing. All he did was look down at the food. He was then surprised when he felt something press up against him. He looked to see that it was Oga, her head resting on his shoulder... with her holding onto the sleeve of his arm.

"I... really want my memories now. To feel this helpless... to feel this scared... to feel this worried... I hate it. I want to know more about you, Takayuki. I want to know if I can convince you to try and take care of yourself more. I... don't want you to get hurt. I want my memories back... so I can help you."

Furuichi looked down at the beautiful woman, not knowing what to say. "Tatsu-"

"Good to hear that, Oga Tatsumi."

The two looked up. Oga had no idea who the beautiful woman was, but Furuichi did. "Yolda."

Yolda stared at Oga. "To think that this is what has become of Oga Tatsumi. You look pathetic. A once proud warrior reduced to what can only be called a common villager. It honestly sickens me to know you were a primary Princess Candidate."

Oga's eyes were filled with confusion. "Princess... Candidate?"

Yolda then turned to walk away. "Well, whatever. It just means one less rival for me." That caught Furuichi's attention. Yolda then turned towards Oga and gave a snide smile with half-lidded eyes. "Just stay as you are and live a half-assed human life. The Prince or one of his subordinates can easily erase your memories of him." Oga's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait a minute, Yolda!" She looked at Furuichi. "What did you mean by one less rival for you?!"

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, truth be told, I myself just found out about it recently. A royal official of Luciferia, sent by Lilith herself, came to inform me that I have been registered as an official Luciferian Princess Candidate. The Luciferian Council, for one reason or another, deemed me, a Beelzebian, and a wet nursemaid at that, worthy of becoming your bride." Both Furuichi's and Oga's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "If I play my cards right, I could become the next Princess of Luciferia, maybe even it's Queen should your mother decide to step down from her throne and bestow her majestic crown onto you. Not counting the amnesiac Oga Tatsumi, I am now one of six potential brides of the Prince of Pride."

"Six," Furuichi said in a questioning tone. "W-Who are the other five?"

Yolda giggled. "Come now, young prince. I'm sure you know who they are. Good day," she said before she tried to walk away again.

"Wait! I know for certain that you didn't just come here to inform me of such a thing!"

Yolda stopped... and held out a CD. "I begged Master En, and he gave me a method to cancel Salamander's memory erasure."

"Really," Furuichi asked in shock. "Wait, Lord En is still in the human world?"

"You've got nothing to worry about, Noble. He has no intention of doing anything right now. What he does in the future is a mystery. All that matters is that this disc has what you're looking for. Whether you watch it or not is up to you, Your Highness," Yolda finished as she threw the disk at Furuichi, who easily caught it between his fingers.

Furuichi looked down at the disk before looking back at Yolda. "Why do this?"

She stopped for a second before looking back at Furuichi. "To repay one of my debts to you."

"One?"

"You have saved me a number of times before, Noble. I am indebted to you, and on my honor, I wish to repay all of them to you. Besides, it would be no good for a princess to be indebted to her prince while they are wed, correct," she asked with a sexy smile that made Furuichi blush.

Furuichi then felt the disk slip out of his fingers. He looked to see that Oga was looking down at it. "Tatsu-"

"Will this... really help me get my memories back?"

"Huh? Um... yeah."

"Then let's watch it."

Furuichi looked at Oga in surprise. "You look like you really want to get your memories back."

Oga was silent for a bit. "I... don't know you."

"Huh?"

"I'm your wife, yet it seems everyone knows you far better than I do. It's disgraceful. I keep hearing people call you a hero, noble, prince, and... demon. I keep hearing people praise you, yet I also hear them berate you for shouldering a terrible burden. Most of them make it sound as if you were nearly killed... and that I nearly watched you die before my eyes."

"I don't want to hear all these things and be ignorant of them. I don't want to remember you getting hurt... but I hate forgetting those terrible memories even more because I might remember a way to stop you from getting hurt! And now this woman says you could be taken from me if I remain like this?! I DON'T WANT THAT!"

Oga then hugged Furuichi, surprising him. "I don't want to lose you... to anything."

Furuichi was blushing in embarrassment before he regained his composure and lovingly hugged Oga. "Then let's prevent that. Let's get your memories back." Oga nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

"You really want to watch the video with us," Furuichi asked Yolda.

"Might as well."

Furuichi just shrugged his shoulders before putting the disk in. Salamander popped up.

"A way to bring back memories? Don't know any. That garbage aside, look! The Pillar Squad is trying to catch crayfish. Did you know you can use squid as bait?" The screen went black.

Furuichi, Oga, and Baby Beel had unimpressed expressions.

" _Crayfish,"_ Furuichi thought in confusion.

"What could they be thinking," Oga asked with her hand on her chin. "You can't catch crayfish in winter. They're all hibernating at this time."

"Oga, stop being cute for one moment please."

"Hm? I'm being serious."

"That just makes you cuter." Oga blushed at Furuichi's words.

"This isn't right. Master En said he got the answer out of him. Oh, it's back on."

"If you're gonna pester me that much, then I guess I'll tell you," Salamander said as he ate a crayfish claw.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. _"He's eating one."_

"No way," Oga yelled out. "He actually caught one?!"

"Would you shut up already? I can't believe you're the primary candidate."

"The only way for her to get her memories back is," Salamander started. "Mouth to mouth. In other words, she needs a kiss from her prince charming."

Moments passed.

"What," Yolda asked with a dark expression.

Furuichi and Oga were both expressionless... before they both turned bright pink with a steam cloud floating from their faces. "Eh," they said in unison.

"No, I'm not kidding. No matter the era, the princess is always brought back by a kiss from her prince. The market value will never drop. Isn't Oga Tatsumi a lucky girl? Especially since she'll receive a kiss from an actual prince." Salamander laughed at the end.

A blast was then heard. Kunieda looked towards the direction in confusion.

In the computer room, Oga and Yolda were looking at a blank-eyed Furuichi... who was pointing a smoking palm at the screen.

"T-Takayuki? . . . Did a laser just shoot out of your hand?"

"No."

"Um, Your Highness? Aren't you gonna..."

"Gonna what?"

"Do what Salamander said?"

"I didn't hear anything."

The girls had blank expressions. "Eh," they said in unison.

"Too bad. And En tried so hard. A shame that Salamander was so stubborn." Furuichi then walked away, completely ignoring the steaming, destroyed computer and the confused girls. "Well, guess I had better rely on Lamia to find a cure. Mhm. No choice."

The girls just watched him walk away with wide eyes.

"By the Great Demon Lord. . . . He's embarrassed."

Oga looked at Yolda. "Eh?"

"The Prince of Pride... is too embarrassed to kiss you."

Oga blushed. "Eh?!"

Yolda then went after him, leaving behind the blushing Oga.

When Furuichi walked out of the room, he ran into Kunieda. "Oh, Furuichi-kun. What happened? I thought I heard something explode."

"Oh, Kunieda. I-It was nothing. I was just watching a video."

"It must have been a loud video."

"Yeah, it was," Furuichi said nervously as he snapped his fingers behind his back.

"Eh?! Why did the computer repair itself?!"

"Was that Oga's voice," Kunieda asked.

"Um... maybe?"

Kunieda examined the nervous Furuichi. "Are you hiding something?"

"W-What would make you think that," he asked with chuckling nervously.

"Hm? Oh." Kunieda looked to see Yolda. "You're the princess candidate that fell head over heels for Noble."

"Huh? Ah, you're... Wait a minute! W-Who said I fell for Furuichi?! And what do you mean by princess candidate?"

Yolda had a sneaky look of realization on her face.

She then walked up to Kunieda's side and moved towards her ear. "Truth is, we found out how to return Oga's memories. The prince just needs to..." she whispered the rest into Kunieda's ear.

Kunieda then turned pink. A nuclear explosion then occurred.

"A k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kiss!? Y-y-y-you mean you have to l-l-lock lips with her, Furuichi-kun?!"

"Calm down, Kunieda," yelled a damaged Furuichi. His uniform was torn to shreds from the explosion. It revealed much of his muscular body. "I would never take advantage of Oga like that!"

Kunieda then grabbed Furuichi by what was left of his collar and began to shake him, her eyes still swirling while her face was still pink. "OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T," she said while violently shaking the powerful prince. "TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL WITH AMNESIA IN SUCH A WAY! YOU'RE THE ABSOLUTE WORSE, FURUICHI TAKAYUKI! NO! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE, NOBLE LUCIFER!" She was shaking Furuichi hard enough to leave afterimages of him while screaming to the heavens.

"Please calm down, Kunieda-senpai," Furuichi begged in a vibrating voice. "I'm starting to feel sick!"

Yolda laughed behind her hand. _"I could have had fun with this,"_ she thought.

She honestly had the chance.

Oga walked out just in time to hear what Furuichi said. "Take advantage? So... he doesn't want to..." Oga then reached for her own lips. "Do... I want to?" She looked up to see Furuichi being shaken by Kunieda.

Oga honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. She was so confused now. It didn't help when Kunieda said Furuichi's demon name. Too many thoughts were running through the confused beauty's head. She needed to go somewhere to clear her head. As such, she ran.

Neither Furuichi nor Kunieda noticed her take off... but Yolda did. _"Let the game begin,"_ she thought with a mischievous smile.

* * *

The Ishiyama crew were going about their business when Yolda walked in. "You're all allies of the prince, correct?"

Kanzaki looked up first. "You're one of those maids of that brat, right? The hell do you want?"

It took much of Yolda's willpower to ignore that insult to her master. What was going to happen next far outweighed that insult. She smiled deviously. "I have some interesting information."

* * *

"I'm sorry for shaking you so violently," Kunieda said as she walked alongside Furuichi back to their class, looking embarrassed for her actions.

"It's alright," he said as he rubbed his slightly sore neck. "I just want to know where Oga and Yolda ran off too."

"Ah, I found Yolda," Kunieda said.

"Hm? Yolda? What are you doing in our class?"

"WHAT," the entire class roared.

"For Oga to get her memories back," Kanzaki started.

"She needs a kiss from Furuichi," Yuka finished.

Furuichi and Kunieda jolted, both practically seeing the dark words over the delinquents.

 **WE'RE GONNA HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE...!**

"Furuichi! Where are you, pretty boy," Kanzaki yelled out.

"There he is," Yuka yelled. Furuichi shivered. "Nee-san, catch him!"

"Don't let him get away," Ryoko yelled.

"RUN, FURUICHI, RUN," Kunieda yelled as she pushed Furuichi. The half-demon took off running.

Kunieda stared in bewilderment as the other students started chasing him like demons trying to drag his soul to hell. She then looked to see a neutral looking Yolda... before she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Kunieda was still able to hear the "pfft."

" _She's enjoying this?!"_

"You're a devil," Kunieda said.

"Indeed, I am, princess," Yolda answered with a proud smile.

* * *

"Did you find him?!"

"Dammit! He's too good at getting away!"

"I could barely see him! Why does he have to be the strongest AND the fastest!?"

Furuichi was squatting in some bushes, being as quiet as possible. _"Dammit, Yolda. When I get my hands on you, I'll show you the folly of using a Luciferian Prince as a source of entertainment."_

Furuichi then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see Lamia shushing him before holding up a thumbs up, the words "Leave it to me," practically floating around her.

"Lamia," Furuichi whispered. "If you're here, does that mean..."

"It does." Lamia then held out the vial. "This is Dr. Furcas's special, 'Real Remember.' He made it specifically for that woman, so it's quite rare. I doubt even the Luciferians could find anything like it with their medical technology."

"So, this medicine will help Oga remember?"

"It will... but where is she?"

"Ah." Furuichi just now realized that he had been separated from her. "Give me a second." He then started to concentrate. "Hm. Of all the places. Let's go."

"Huh? Um, yes." She and Furuichi then left their spot.

"Hm? Ah! Furuichi-kun!"

He looked behind him. "Kunieda-senpai."

"Where are you going?! You're leaving school grounds!"

"To find Oga," he answered before he ran off.

"Wait!" She ran after him, followed by Yolda.

* * *

Oga was sitting by the river, looking at the sparkling, sun-kissed water.

"Whoa, you kiddin' me?"

"See just like I said."

Oga looked up to see strange men with gills.

"Lookie who we have here. It's that uppity human from before."

"What a coincidence. You remember us?"

"No way. She had her memories erased."

Oga stood up and placed a hand on Baby Beel's head, putting his safety first. "W-Who are you guys?"

"See? They are gone."

"Yeah. She wasn't like this before."

"Hm? Isn't that Prince Kaiser?"

"Oh yeah. It is. Someone take him away from her. The little guy is too young to see what we're gonna do to this wench."

Oga's eyes sharpened. "Stay away from my son!"

The Pillars looked surprised. "Son?"

"She really thinks she's the prince's mother?"

There was a silence... before the Pillars started laughing.

"You have no idea who that kid really is, do you?"

"He's my child. That's all," Oga said as she held Baby Beel close to her chest, feeling the baby grab her shirt.

"Heh, looks like you need to be educated. Let's start with what you did to us." The Pillar was about to reach out for Oga until he froze in terror.

He sensed incredible demon energy behind him. Demon Lord level. He looked behind him to see a pissed off Furuichi. "Just try to touch her. I dare you."

"Takayuki," Oga said in surprise and joy.

The Pillars were terrified. "I-It's him."

"What's the Luciferian doing here?"

"This is his hometown, idiot!"

"W-We can take him!"

"Are you nuts?! He took on Tyrant!"

"Exactly. Even the Leader is still recovering from that fight. No way this guy is fully recovered after fighting that man."

"Y-Yeah. Yeah! You're right!"

The Pillars then stood before Furuichi. "You're going down, Luciferian." The all had cocky looks as they popped their knuckles and got into fighting stances.

"Hm," Furuichi said disinterestedly.

* * *

One second later.

Yolda, Kunieda, and Lamia looked at the scene with blank expressions. The Pillars were now buried head first into the river, all six of them sticking up like... pillars.

 **A/N: Wow, that was lame.**

"Thank you, Takayuki. You really are amazing."

"Thanks, but what were you doing out here? You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that."

Oga looked down. "Put me in danger. . . . I bet the last time you saved me was like this. You even have the scars to prove it."

"Scars? What are you-" Furuichi then looked down at his arm. "Oh. . . . Hm, so he has that power too. I should have known. If Jackal could do it, why couldn't Tyrant?"

"Takayuki?"

Furuichi looked at Oga for a bit before he reached into his pocket and took out the vial.

"What is that? . . . Will that... return my memories?"

Furuichi didn't answer. He looked down at the medicine... wondering if giving it to her is the right call.

"I'll take it."

Furuichi looked up to see Oga's extended hand. He then looked at the woman herself.

"Don't worry," she said with a radiant smile. "The 'me' right now may disappear, but the 'me' from before was probably happier. After all, she got to spend her childhood with you... and she fell in love with your before I ever could."

Furuichi didn't move for a few moments. Then, he extended his hand holding the medicine... towards Baby Beel.

The baby then did something surprising. He grabbed the medicine and tossed it into the river. Everyone was shocked... except for Furuichi.

"Come now, Beel. Not even I will be able to find that vial now. Now Oga can't get her memories back."

"Auh."

"Well, I guess he's alright with who you are now. Regardless of which personality you have, it doesn't change the fact that you're his mother." Furuichi then turned his back. "And... it doesn't change the fact that you're still Oga Tatsumi... the proud and strong mother of Baby Beel."

Oga felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

"And in the end... you losing your memories might make it easier for you... when I eventually leave."

Oga's eyes popped open as she looked at Furuichi in shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. "In the near future, I will have to leave Ishiyama. . . . I will have to leave Japan."

"WHY?!"

"I suppose you can call it family matters."

"T-Then Beel and I will just come with you!"

"Sorry, but that isn't possible."

"Y-You'd just leave us?!"

"Not much of a choice. But don't worry... the 'you' now can easily forget me once I'm gone and have the life with Henry you were supposed to have before."

"No," Oga said quietly.

Furuichi sighed. "Tatsumi, don't make this difficult." He then turned towards her. "Just forget about me like you did before."

"NO," she yelled before she did something surprising. She hugged Furuichi, an act that shocked all, none more than Furuichi himself.

"I don't want to forget you! I don't want you to leave! I don't want you to leave Japan! I don't want you to leave Ishiyama! I don't want you to leave Beel! And most of all, I don't want you to leave me!"

She looked up at Furuichi with tears flowing down her eyes. "How could you ask something so cruel!? How could I do something as painful as forgetting you?! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Tatsumi, stop."

"I won't! Not until you realize that truth! I love you, Furuichi Takayuki." With that last emotional statement, Oga Tatsumi did something far more shocking than her hug.

She kissed Furuichi, right on the lips.

Furuichi's eyes widened in shock. Then, he started to relax. He was filled with all kinds of different sensations. He felt the softness of Tatsumi's lips, the warmth of her body... and the electric passion and love that was coursing throughout his body from the kiss from the beautiful woman.

Giving in to the kiss, Furuichi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Oga's waist, deepening their kiss as Oga wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the two parted, Furuichi placed his hand on Oga's head and tightened their embrace, looking towards the setting sun. "Tatsumi... sorry."

"For what?" Furuichi's eyes popped open again. That wasn't the same tone of voice Oga had been using since she woke up with her amnesia. It was a tone far more familiar. "Also, why are you hugging me?"

Furuichi parted from Oga to look at her. "Tatsumi?"

Oga looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Dude, since when the hell did you call me by my given name? Kinda gross, man."

Furuichi was speechless before he smiled and began to laugh. He then began to happily spin her around. "You're back! You're actually here!"

"Of course I am," Oga laughed. "What's with you? You're acting like I've been gone for a lifetime."

Furuichi then hugged Oga again. "It honestly felt like you were."

"Again with the hugging? Seriously, man. If you don't stop, I'll give you an Oga Punch."

Furuichi chuckled as he stepped back. "You're definitely the Oga I know."

Oga gave Furuichi a confused look. "The hell does that mean? Hm? I don't mind Kunieda, but what's the brat and Henry's sis doing here?"

Furuichi jolted, the realization hitting him like lightning. He then slowly turned to see the three girls... all of them giving him death glares. "I'm so screwed."

"Hey, wait, what are we doing at the river? The last thing I remember is being on that cross while that Salamander guy tried to make me into a roast. What happened after that?"

Furuichi's and the other girls' expression turned somber before Furuichi shook his head and turned towards her. "You don't remember anything after that?"

"Nope. Next thing I knew, I was being hugged by you. What happened?"

Furuichi stared at Oga before he just smiled. "We kicked Akumano's ass. That's all that matters. Now, let's go get a croquette so we can head home, eh?"

"Speakin' my language." She and Furuichi just jumped onto the street next to the three girls. "You three comin'? He's treating."

"Hold on. When did I-"

"We'd love to," the three said in unison. Furuichi just sighed in defeat, knowing he would pay either way. As such, he just followed Oga and the girls to the croquette stand... happy that Oga was back to normal.

* * *

 **1** **st** **Omake:**

"Master," Yukihime cried as she hugged Furuichi, tears flowing freely. "I'm so glad you have returned! I've missed you so much!"

Furuichi smiled as he hugged Yukihime back. "I'm sorry. I'm home, Yukihime." The two had their eyes closed, both enjoying the loving embrace.

"Master Noble," Alaindelon cried as he charged towards Furuichi and Yukihime, arms outstretched for a hug, tears flowing. "I'm so happy that you have returned!"

Right before he could even try to hug the master of the manor, both he and the beautiful familiar punched him in the face, sending him flying. Neither of them so much as opened an eye. They were both in too much bliss from their hug.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Omake:**

"So nothing happened? I'm not a grandmother," Yukie asked.

Shouko sighed in disappointment. "Yes. Tatsumi came back home by herself, back to normal. Takayuki and Tatsumi didn't do anything together."

"Get rid of that disappointed tone in your voice, Yukie."

Shouko shook. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Well, talk to you later. Don't try any more scams involving my son, got it? Tatsumi's already got Henry, and polygamy is totally illegal in Japan. Remember that, Shouko."

Shouko had a depressed aura over her. "Yes, ma'am." She then heard Yukie hang up and she did the same.

Shouko sighed in defeat. "Well, looks like Tatsumi won't get Taka-kun. . . . But that doesn't matter," Shouko said with a fiery look in her eyes. "I've still got one more ace up my sleeve." Shouko then pointed in a direction. "I've still got my beautiful oldest daughter!"

"Hm," the beauty said as she looked at her mother in confusion as she ate her popsicle while channel surfing.

"As long as I've got her, I've still got a chance to make Taka-kun a part of this family!" Shouko was then surrounded by a flaming aura.

Misaki chuckled. "She and her crazy schemes. They are fun to watch though." She then went back to channel surfing while eating her popsicle. "Though, now that Taka-chin's available again... might as well go for it," she said as she bit off part of her popsicle.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Omake:**

After Oga "reunited" and had dinner with her family, she immediately went back to her room. On her way, she walked past Henry, not even noticing him at all. It's true that she usually ignores him, but he could tell that she didn't even know he was there at all. He also noticed that her eyes were shadowed by her hair as if she was deep in thought.

When she got to her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed. She placed Baby Beel on the pillow and just sat there.

The baby watched his adoptive mother just sit there, not moving an inch. Then, he watched her take a deep breath.

Oga then released a huge and exhausted sigh as she fell onto her bed. "I.. can't... believe... I DID THAT," she screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking the whole house.

"Good to have her back," the Oga family said in unison as they continued with their activities.

Oga was now face-down on her bed, kicking and punching her mattress. "I can't believe I did something so embarrassing. I kissed my best friend!"

That's right. Oga pretended not to remember. However, the moment her lips locked with Furuichi's, her memories returned. When she regained consciousness, she wanted to break away from the kiss... but it felt too good. Furuichi embracing her made it even better.

"What the hell happened to me? How could I do something so...so... girly?! And what's worse, that was my first kiss!" Oga then rolled onto her side... and gently touched her lips. "And it felt amazing."

She could still feel the sensations. Furuichi's warmth, his oddly soft lips, and the amazing feeling that coursed through her entire body. It was as electric as one of Baby Beel's cries, but it felt almost therapeutic.

Oga blushed before she grabbed the pillow Baby Beel was on and smashed it over her face. Fortunately, Baby Beel just rolled onto the mattress, but Oga wasn't thinking about that. She wasn't in her right mind at all. She just groaned with the pillow over her face. "I shoulda punched him."

Outside her room was Henry, leaning against the door. He was listening to every word she was saying. "Tch. What do you think you're doing," he whispered. "That's disgusting." He then got off the door and walked to the living room.

"How could you act like a maiden?"

* * *

 **4th Omake:**

"Now do you realize the danger in your actions," Saotome asked Furuichi.

"Yes, sir. Truth be told, I knew from the beginning."

Saotome sighed. "I thought as much. Look, Noble, you're not some random, no-good punk. You're not a regular human or a regular demon for that matter. You're a prince. Just one of your actions could cause a large scale war that all demons would love to take part in."

"Lilith warned me about that before I went to Akumano."

"That damned woman," Saotome groaned as he rubbed his head. "This has to be payback."

"Payback? Oh, for going against Luciferia and siding with Beelzebyute?"

"Pretty much. Though, since it's her, I'm betting she also thought you would be able to prevent something like that from happening."

Furuichi looked surprised. "You mean she has that much faith in me already?"

"So it seems. Trust me, getting that woman's approval is no easy feat." Furuichi looked down... and smiled in pride. "But don't think you're off the hook, kid."

Furuichi looked up. "Eh?"

"You still gave me a damned headache with your little castle raid. You need a punishment. How about you give me one of those famous bottles of Morning Star Wine you've been selling?"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "That's what Alaindelon named it?"

"You didn't name it? I thought it was named after that mom of yours."

Furuichi sighed. "Well, it's the best name we've got, and it does seem to fit. Alright. Morning Star Wine it is. I'll get you a fresh bottle."

Saotome chuckled. "Looking forward to it. That stuff has gotten seriously famous pretty quickly. Bigwigs are already drinking the stuff at those fancy parties of theirs. People are already putting it in the same rank as the Top Five Wines in the world."

Furuichi chuckled. "Glad people like our goods."

* * *

 **A/N: TOO LONG! Too damn long! I wasn't planning to do the whole damn arc! How the hell did that happen?! And why was it so hard?! Is it because I had to make some new and unique dialogue?! DAMMIT! And I'm kinda iffy about what I wrote! There were way too many OOC moments that might have messed up the chapter! And that ending?! *sigh* I just... don't know. This chapter was way too sappy for me, and I'm no romance writer. This might be one of my worst chapters.**


	43. Chapter 43

"How did a pawnshop owner get two of these? This is supposed to be the greatest gun in the world, worth at least a grand," Furuichi said as he examined one of the two Smith & Wesson .500 guns. "It's even in mint condition, as if it was just made."

"I suppose I was a fortunate pawnshop owner. I'm willing to sell both of them to you, if you have the right requirements, of course."

"Don't worry. I went through the proper procedures at Ishiyama's City Hall." Furuichi then took out his wallet and showed the old man his gun ownership license, given to him by the City Council.

"Impressive. Even in Ishiyama, it is increasingly difficult to get an exemption to own a gun. How did you convince them?"

Furuichi then took out his phone, scrolled around in the albums, and showed the man a picture of a large bear. "That's near my mansion, which the city knows I own. I've seen others, and plenty of other deadly animals that could kill a man."

"Hm. If that's the case, then these guns would be quite useful for you."

" _Except, I'm powerful enough to scare most of those animals away_ _by just letting my natural aura flow instead of hiding it like I did to get a picture of this bear. I need these guns for much bigger prey."_

"But first, if you don't mind, I'd like to test your skill." Furuichi raised an eyebrow. "Follow me."

Furuichi followed the man into the basement. What he saw was a shooting range, with targets all over the range. He then instinctively caught something. He looked to see what. "Is this a BB gun?"

"It is. I'd like to see your skill with a non-lethal gun before I sell the handguns to you. Think of it as a Gun Evaluation Test."

"Um, could I get a second one?"

"You wish to be a Dual Wielder? Well, I need to see your skill with one before you get a second one."

"Sounds fair."

"Alright, now stand in the center." Furuichi followed the order. "There will be blue and red targets. Aim only at the red. I will deduct points for every blue target." The man then pressed a button, and a buzzer sounded.

Furuichi wasted no time in using the gun and shot the first red target. Without looking, he shot the one behind him. Then to his side and above him. He perfectly hit the red bull's-eyes all around him. He was honestly enjoying himself, especially since the targets were on mechanisms that were moving them around. He was even able to do a few trick shots.

He then sensed the man throw him the other BB gun, caught it, and started firing. With expert precision and skill, he hit all of the targets, some without even trying to look, with them going at impressive speeds. When it was over and done, all the targets had holes in their bulls-eye, without any unnecessary damage.

It was a perfect score.

Furuichi looked behind him when he heard the man clapping. "Very well done, young man. I'd say you more than deserved your new weapons. They are in more than capable hands."

"Thank you, sir. Do you have holsters for both of them?"

"Of course I do, my boy. A belt that has two holsters for your guns. Come."

Furuichi followed the old man back upstairs and purchased his guns and belt. He just now realized that the guns were black, as well as the belt, making them fit well with his overall look.

"Thank you very much," Furuichi said with a bow.

"A pleasure doing business with you as always."

Furuichi was about to leave until something caught his eye. A beautiful, ice blue hair comb with a white ume pattern on it. "Excuse me, but could I purchase that as well?"

* * *

Yukihime was standing on a tall building, looking over the shining city of Ishiyama, waiting for her master. She sensed him appear behind her.

"Welcome back, Master," she said as she turned towards the hooded man. She looked at his waist. "I see your business went over quite well."

"It did. I even got something unexpected."

"Hm? What could that be?"

"Just stand still for a bit."

"Hm?" Yukihime just stood there as Furuichi walked up to her and reached for her head. She felt his hands through her hair, carefully maneuvering around her sensitive ears, which did twitch a bit at his touch.

"There we are. As I thought, it looks good on you."

"Pardon?" Yukihime used her powers to create an ice mirror and saw the comb in her hair. "Eh!? M-Master, I can not accept such a g-"

"You look even more beautiful with it."

Yukihime turned bright red with steam leaving her head before looking down and fidgeting in embarrassment, unable to respond to her master's compliment.

"Let's go home. I highly doubt anything will happen this night."

"Y-Yes, sir."

With that, master and familiar turned to darkness and snow respectively and flew back home.

* * *

" _Wassup? Name's Kanzaki Hajime. I'm the second son, but I'm still Hajime. You gotta problem with that, dammit?"_

"Yes, I have a problem, dammit! Hajime, play with me!"

Kanzaki looks up from his magazine to see an adorable little girl before him.

"Here are the rules, I'm the beautiful vigilante, Yukihime, and you'll be that ugly mutt guy she took down with that guy in the black costume, but I won't need his help! I'm more than tough enough to take you down!"

Kanzaki then turns away and goes back to reading his magazine. _"The fatigue from fighting that red haired bastard must be getting to me. It's bad enough my chest still hurts, but now I'm seeing mischievous spirits in my house."_

"Hey, your niece is here to play with you! Don't you dare ignore her!"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched at the sight of a dead looking Kanzaki. He watched as he walked over to Oga and asked her to step outside.

Moments later, she and Kanzaki came back. Oga walked over to Furuichi and started dragging him by the collar.

"Do I wanna know," Furuichi asked as he gets back on his feet.

"Blame Henry, Baby Beel, and Kanzaki. Ol' Lipchain asked us for an assist with his niece, and I'm draggin' ya with me."

Furuichi sighed. "Love your honesty, Oga."

"I know you do."

Furuichi, Oga, and Henry followed Kanzaki to his house, which Furuichi saw was surrounded by Yakuza, making his eye twitch again. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Hey, kid." Furuichi looked at a Yakuza wearing sunglasses with a scar over his right eye and slick back hair, with a few strands loose on the left. "Do you have some business here?"

"More or less."

"With who, our boss," a bigger Yakuza asked as he walked up.

"Um... maybe?"

"You screwin' with us, punk," sunglasses asked.

"Don't think we'll show you mercy just 'cause you're a kid," the big guy said as he dug in his pocket. "What?"

"What's wrong," sunglasses asked.

"Looking for this?"

The big guy and sunglasses looked to see Furuichi dangling two guns from his fingers.

"W-What the" sunglasses started before checking his body. "H-He took my gun."

"When did he..." The big guy began to growl as he got angry. "You picking a fight, you little shit?!"

"Enough. He's one of my underclassmen."

The Yakuza looked at Kanzaki. "Young boss!"

"And besides, you two don't stand a chance against him. He's too strong. Quit while you're ahead."

"S-Sorry about that," the big one said.

"I didn't know you were friends of the boss," sunglasses said.

"Boys, line up! NOW," another yakuza yelled out. "The boss's school friends have come over!"

"Tsk, you don't need to do that," Kanzaki said over thundering footsteps.

"WELCOME HOME, BOSS," said a whole group of yakuza.

"Hey, what are you waiting for," Kanzaki asked. "Come in."

Furuichi sighed. "How the hell do I keep getting involved with the yakuza?"

"What do you mean 'keep'," Oga asked.

"Nothing important. All you need to know is that trouble's a-brewin'."

"Makes you say that? Not like we came here for a fight."

"One day, this will all belong to you, Young Master," said a smiling Henry as he hugged an awestruck Baby Beel.

Furuichi groaned. "And we already have an idiot throwing around fighting words."

"To avoid trouble, I'll tell you this now. My house isn't an attraction, Oga and Oga's hubby. Don't go wandering off. I won't be responsible for what happens to you two. Furuichi, don't you wander off either. I'd rather you not hospitalize or kill any of my boys." Kanzaki then walked off, being informed about someone named Futaba by one of his men.

"After practically begging us to come here, he goes and says that," asked an aggravated Henry.

"I know, right," Oga said. "Beel, let's tag up his house: 'The Demon Lord appears'."

"Dah!"

"Whoa," Oga said after she got the surprise of being lifted. She looked to see she was now sitting on Furuichi's arm.

"Looks like I gotta keep an eye on you, and what better way to do that than carry you?"

"Hey, I'm not compl- HEY! Dammit, Beel, how many times do I have to say it?! Only I get to ride Furuichi! Get off his shoulder!"

"Just let the kid have my shoulder."

Oga growled in aggravation.

As the group walked, they came across an older looking man calling out Futaba.

"Who's the happy-go-lucky gramps," Oga asked as Furuichi put her back on her feet. Baby Beel then crawled onto her back.

"My father," Kanzaki answered in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"The boss, huh," Furuichi asked.

"When it comes to grandkids, he's always like that," Kanzaki said.

"Yeah, well, it's been said that people find their grandkids cuter than their own kids," Furuichi said.

"The master is way cuter," Henry said.

"Futaba is way cuter," the old man said before running.

However, Henry easily caught up with him and gave him a crazed look before saying, "The master is definitely the cuter one!"

The old man fell back in surprise as he saw Henry raise a fist.

Furuichi quickly grabbed his wrist. "The hell are you doing?"

"I believe it would be best if this man learned from the school of hard knocks."

"Enough. Let him off."

Henry then gave Furuichi a death glare. "And who are you to order me around, **Luciferian**?"

"Your superior in many regards, **butler**."

The yakuza that came to help their boss froze in fear at the sight of the two men. They could actually SEE the bloodlust leaking out of the two of them.

Little did they know that it was their demon energy.

"Hey, stupid dad."

The two demons' attention then went towards Kanzaki, who might have inadvertently prevented his home from being destroyed by a powerful demon and an even greater half-demon.

"Don't go embarrassing yourself in front of other people."

"B-But Hajime, that fool had the gall to say there was someone cuter than Futaba!"

"I couldn't be bothered."

"MY SON IS GIVING ME SUCH A COLD LOOK!"

"Since things have gotten like this, I'll let you in on a little secret: Futaba really doesn't like you."

"W-What are you basing that on?"

"Yesterday, she said she could recognize you by scent. Doesn't that mean she really doesn't like you?"

"That's not true! My Futaba is a really good girl!"

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN," yelled a little girl who was obviously Futaba as she kicked the boss's back. "Hajime, you're late! Do you know how much trouble I had avoiding that old goat?!"

The boss laughed lightly. "Futaba isn't good at showing her feelings. My back is killing me."

Furuichi sighed. "Here," he said as he placed his hand on the man's back. No one saw his hand glow since he was using as little magic as possible.

"Oh? Oh! My back feels great! In fact, I feel younger! Thank you very much, young man."

"Anytime. So, this is what you're dealing with, senpai?"

"Yup. My niece is a little devil. The only difference between you and her is that she doesn't have any freaky as all hell superpowers."

"You're comparing her to me?"

"You're the one named Silver Demon around here."

"Silver Demon," a yakuza yelled out in surprise.

"The vigilante that took down the Kurogiri Family, one of our worst enemies," another yelled out.

"That's him," Kanzaki said.

"Please don't advertise me," Furuichi asked.

"Young sir!" Furuichi looked towards the yakuza and saw that even the boss was standing with a serious gaze. They then bowed. "Thank you for your aide," the yakuza said.

"Allow me to reward you, my boy," Boss said as he stood back up.

"That isn't necessary," Furuichi said.

"Nonsense. Not only did you heal my back, but you helped the Kanzaki's sphere of influence grow by single-handedly defeating the Kurogiri Family. You deserve some kind of reward."

"Then can I have a croquette," Oga asked as she raised her hand.

"Pledge your loyalty to the master," Henry said.

"Would you two idiots shut up for a moment," Furuichi said.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Furuichi looked down towards Futaba, who had her arms crossed. "So I'm supposed to believe you're the big, bad Silver Demon? The guy who's been taking down countless thugs around the city, lowering crime rate, and becoming the protector of this city? The guy who's supposed to be working with Yukihime?"

"Believe what you want, kid."

"Good, because there's no way I'm gonna believe a scrawny guy like you is the local superhero, let alone believe that a loser like you could work alongside someone as awesome as Yukihime!"

"Yukihime?"

"She's a big fan of her," Kanzaki explained.

" _Oh, she is going to be so embarrassed."_

"Yukihime is WAY cooler than Silver Demon ever could be. She doesn't even need his help. She can take care of all the losers in this town with her eyes closed!"

" _Well, she's not wrong."_

"Yasu! Is Yasu here?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

What happened next shadowed the eyes of Furuichi, Oga, and even Henry. Futaba was riding this Yasu man's back, the man actually having reins in his mouth.

Futaba looked up towards Oga. "So you're the child-rearing badass Hajime has been telling me about? Follow me to the room, and I'll hear what you have to say." She then rode Yasu off to the room.

" _That kid is spoiled rotten,"_ the three thought.

"DAH!"

"Yeah, you don't want to lose to her, right? Oga, horsey."

"Alright. Furuichi, horsey."

"Sure." Furuichi then turned towards the yard and took a deep breath. **"ALAINDELON! APPEAR AT ONCE! YOUR ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED!"**

Everyone near Furuichi covered their ears, unable to withstand Furuichi's powerful and booming voice.

"You called for me, Your Highness?"

The yakuza looked in surprise to see a very large man in a butler uniform much like the blonde pretty boy's bowing before the silver-haired pretty boy.

"Baby Beel wishes for a steed. You will be his horse. Understand?"

"It would be an honor, my prince." Alaindelon then got into the house and fell on all fours. "Now then, Young Master, sit upon your loyal steed!"

"Wait. You are not yet complete."

"Hm? What could you mean by that, my prince?"

Furuichi then flicked his hand, making a small throne appear. The yakuza were amazed by the boy's "magic trick". Furuichi then placed the small throne on Alaindelon's back.

"Ah! I see! Now I am a steed fit for a king! You are wise beyond your years, Prince No-" Alaindelon shivered a bit when Furuichi gaze him his ice-cold glare. "F-Furuichi."

"Indeed. Now..." Furuichi then took Baby Beel and placed the baby on the little throne. Baby Beel's eyes sparkled before he took on the famous "sitting king" pose. Furuichi chuckled. "You're a natural, Baby Beel. Now, all that's left is this."

Baby Beel felt something placed on his head. He felt it find out it was a little crown. Baby Beel cried out in glee at his crown.

"You really know how to handle the brat, don't you," Oga said as she looked at Baby Beel with her arms crossed and a motherly smile.

"I have my ways," Furuichi said with a fatherly smile. "Now, Alaindelon, follow the one known as Yasu."

"With haste, my liege." Alaindelon then started to trot in a proud way like a prized stallion, making Baby Beel feel on top of the world. As the three walked behind him, none of them noticed Futaba look back at Beel in jealousy before she looked back at the man who gave Beel all of that.

She looked up at Furuichi.

"Now that we're here," Kanzaki started. "Let me do a proper introduction. This is my niece, Futaba."

"S'up?"

Kanzaki noticed the three examining his room. "Why the hell are you looking around like that?"

"Well, I was just thinking, 'this is your room'? It's huge," Furuichi commented.

"Yeah. We could easily play dodgeball in here," Oga said.

"No, you won't," Kanzaki said. "And why the hell are you impressed, Furuichi? You own an entire damn mountain, with one of the nicest mansions I've ever seen."

"This guy owns a mansion," Futaba asked her uncle.

"Yeah. He may not look like it, but he's seriously loaded. Bastard even has a damned hot spring and a babe for a maid."

" _Really starting to wish I brought Yukihime with me. I would LOVE to see her embarrassed reactions to all the praise she's getting."_

Furuichi then yelped in pain when Oga twisted some of the skin on his leg.

"What was that for," Furuichi whispered.

"Just cause I wanted to," Oga whispered back.

"Wait, why are we talking about this silver-haired pretty boy?!"

" _Pretty boy?"_

"Didn't you guys come here to see me? Hajime, these guys are pissing me off! Knock them out!"

"Hm..."

" _Why is she so rebellious,"_ Furuichi thought.

" _Oi, Furuichi, say something to her,"_ Kanzaki thought.

" _Pardon me? Say something? Like what,"_ Furuichi thought back.

" _You need to be straight with her, so don't hold back,"_ Oga thought.

" _Why the hell should I be the one to say anything,"_ Furuichi thought.

" _Have to admit it, you're the most mature one here, superhero,"_ Oga thought.

" _You're gonna keep holding that over me, aren't you, Oga?"_

" _Mhm."_

"Fine, dammit. I'll say something. Look, Futaba..."

"What is it, pretty boy?"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "I really think what you did was just wrong."

"Calling you a pretty boy?"

"That, and dropkicking your grandfather and using your friend as a horse to take you from place to place."

"Says the guy who calls his huge butler to carry his kid around," Futaba said as she pointed at Alaindelon, who was standing next to the door with his hands behind his back.

"Yay," Alaindelon said as he gave a thumbs up.

"That's slightly d- WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MY KID?!"

"What? Isn't that green haired kid yours with the busty chick?"

"HELL NO," Furuichi and Oga yelled in unison.

"You seriously want me to believe you're not an item?"

"WE'RE NOT," they said in unison.

". . . Hajime, am I in a damned romantic comedy?"

"Probably."

"SHUT UP BEFORE WE BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YA," the two yelled in unison.

" _Definitely in a rom-com,"_ the uncle and niece thought in unison.

Furuichi cleared his throat. "Listen, Futaba, how would you feel if you got kicked like that?"

"I'd be pissed."

"See? They why would you-"

"That's why I'm always on the side that does the kicking," she said with a happy-go-lucky smile.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. _"Twerp's rotten to the core. She's nothing but trouble."_

Furuichi cleared his throat. "Then how about we think like this: you have a pet you love-"

"I don't have one."

"Then imagine one. Pretend you have a cat or a dog or something."

"Oh, you mean Yasu."

"YASU ISN'T A PET! WHAT'S WITH THAT NASTY WAY OF THINKING?! DON'T GIVE ME A GODDAMN HUMAN!"

"But look, he's always right there."

"YASU!" Furuichi's mouth was gaping wide open. He was reaching his limit. He then shook his head. "Uh... right then, let's go with this. Wait, is this alright? Uh... Oh... One day, the 'Yasu' that you bought came home all beat up."

"WHAAAT?!"

"Because the 'Yasu' from next door beat him up." Furuichi then coughed up blood. He leaned against the window, asking, "what the hell is the 'Yasu' from next door?"

"Hey! What happens next?!"

Furuichi sighed in defeat.

"Master?"

"Hm?" Furuichi looked to see Yukihime standing at his side, holding a bottle of wine.

"I sensed that you were in great distress. As such, I thought it appropriate to bring you a freshly prepared bottle of Morning Star Wine for you."

"Oh, thank you," Furuichi said as he took the bottle. He popped off the cork and started guzzling the wine straight from the bottle. He released a satisfied sigh. "Perfection. You spoil me rotten, Yukihime," Furuichi said as he looked right into the beauty's eyes.

Yukihime giggled. "It is my duty as your familiar, after all."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" The two looked at a sparkling Futaba. "IT'S HER! IT'S REALLY HER! THE GREATEST HERO IN ALL OF ISHIYAMA, YUKIHIME THE SNOW QUEEN!"

" _Again with the hero crap,"_ Furuichi thought with a sweatdrop.

" _Snow Queen,"_ Yukihime thought in confusion with a sweatdrop.

Futaba looked around and grabbed the closest thing to a piece of paper she could grab.

"A napkin, Futaba? Really," Kanzaki asked.

"Hey, I want your autograph! Gimme!"

"Uh... I suppose?" Futaba watched in amazement as Yukihime channeled snow into the palm of her hand to create a pen. She was even more amazed to see that it worked. She couldn't believe how beautiful Yukihime's penmanship was.

Futaba looked at the napkin and started jumping around in joy. "ALRIGHT! I GOT THE AUTOGRAPH OF THE GREATEST SUPERHERO IN ALL OF ISHIYAMA!"

Yukihime started to blush before clearing her throat. "I-I'll be taking my leave, Master."

"Safe trip back home, Yukihime."

"Thank you," she said before turning back to snow.

"Hey! I didn't want her to leave yet!"

"But she did."

"Bring her back!"

"No."

Futaba growled. "Why you- TAKE THIS!" Futaba tried to drop kick Furuichi, only to get a surprise.

She thought she felt her kick connect, only for her to be held upside down, now looking up at the bored looking Furuichi. "Do you understand now, kid? It's almost impossible to always be on the side that kicks. There will always be someone stronger. Stronger than you... stronger than your uncle... stronger than Yukihime... and stronger than me. Your uncle, Yukihime, and I all found that out the hard way."

"Hard way." Futaba looked behind her to see Kanzaki grip his fist in a way that popped his knuckles, looking furious. "You mean the humiliating way."

"Hajime? You were beaten," Futaba asked as she was put back down.

"Beaten? No," Kanzaki said as he stood up, his grip on the chair he was sitting on tightening enough for the wood to groan. "I was FUCKING DESTROYED," he roared before throwing the chair hard enough to smash it against the wall, which honestly scared Futaba.

"I WASN'T EVEN A GODDAMN CHALLENGE TO THAT BASTARD! HE DIDN'T SEE ME AS A THREAT! HE DIDN'T EVEN SEE ME AS A GODDAMN BUG! I WAS LESS THAN NOTHING TO HIM! BUT THAT'S NOT EVEN THE WORST OF IT! HE BEAT ME WITH A DAMNED HEEL DROP! MY OWN SIGNATURE MOVE WAS USED TO TAKE ME DOWN! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT," Kanzaki roared loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

Moments later, yakuza and the boss burst through his door. "Hajime, what's wrong?! Is Futaba alright?! Ah, she looks terrified!"

Kanzaki then sighed. "But it doesn't matter." Kanzaki then looked down at Futaba... with the coolest look she has ever seen from him. "'Cause next time... I'll be ready."

"Are you still spewing that crap?" Kanzaki glared at an angry looking Furuichi, who stood up and walked towards Kanzaki, not noticing how some yakuza pointed guns at him. "I already told you, you aren't involved in this."

"And I already told you, he isn't just your problem anymore, superhero."

Furuichi was now standing before Kanzaki, both men staring the other dead in the eye.

"Tyrant isn't like some random street thug. He isn't even like your yakuza family. He's a demon. He isn't someone you can handle. You experienced that first hand at Akumano."

"Oh, and only you can, superhero?"

"Yeah."

Kanzaki growled. "Last time I checked, he kicked your ass too! Also, I remember saying that he isn't just your problem anymore! He's the enemy of all of Ishiyama!"

"And I don't remember asking for your help!"

Kanzaki then grabbed Furuichi's collar, the two now glaring into the other's eyes. "What was that, freshman?"

"You know damn well you can't beat me, senpai."

Kanzaki and Furuichi continued to glare at each other before Kanzaki roughly released Furuichi's collar. "You're a stubborn son of a bitch."

"Prince of Pride," Furuichi said as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Tch. And what the hell do the rest of you want? Get the hell out, NOW."

"Yes, sir, Young Boss," the yakuza said before bowing.

"Wait, what about Futaba," Boss asked before he was dragged away.

Furuichi just looked at Kanzaki, who was now laying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, before he went back to sit with Oga.

"Well, that went well," she commented.

"Didn't it," Furuichi retorted.

"I should have known you would fail," Henry said. "I bet you forgot the whole reason we came here, to begin with."

"Ah. I totally did," Furuichi said with unapologetic eyes.

"YOU FORGOT YOU CAME HERE FOR ME," Futaba screamed.

"Now, it is time for Master, as king, to bless you with his wisdom," Henry preached as Baby Beel stood up, looking proud. "Now listen well."

"Oh, he's so cute! He's butt naked!" Baby Beel then got embarrassed. "How old are you? What's your name? You're younger than me, right? I'll make you my lackey!"

Henry and Oga's eyes went black as their jaws dropped while Furuichi tried to at least hold in a snicker.

* * *

After a while, the group ended up walking around the neighborhood.

"Master," Henry finally yelled. "What on Earth do you, the son of the great demon lord, think you're doing?! Why are you acting so pathetic?! Why are you following her like she's Little Bo Peep?! Can't you at least tell her that she's going to be one of your concubines!?"

"It's not like he can talk," Oga said with a sweatdrop.

"And there's no way in hell that kid should know about concubines at his age," Furuichi chimed in with a sweatdrop of his own.

"You be quiet, Luciferian! You're the last person I want to hear from, especially since you, a rival prince, have six potential concubines yourself!"

"COME AGAIN?!"

"THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT, YOU SILVER-HAIRED PERVERT," Oga yelled, fire blazing in her eyes.

"I HAVE NO IDEA," Furuichi said while waving his hands in defense.

"Whoa, you have six different girlfriends. You're quite the player," Futaba laughed.

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Oh, please. You have your venomous claws around my sister," Henry said with his arms crossed.

Furuichi was then being shaken by his collar. "Yolda?! YOLDA?! THAT BLONDE BIMBO!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PRINCE OF LUST," Oga roared.

"I'M THE PRINCE OF PRIDE, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL THAT BLONDE JACKASS IS TALKING ABOUT!"

"Do not feign ignorance, Luciferian. You have seven women in your life, with only one being able to be your true wife, making her the Princess of Pride. The rest will either be your concubines or simply fade away from your life. Such is the life of royalty."

"SEVEN?! SEVEN CHICKS ARE IN YOUR LIFE, AND YOU'RE GONNA SHACK ALL OF THEM?!"

Furuichi was actually turning blue. "HENRY, SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE YOUR LIES KILL ME!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"Are you two gonna keep fighting because of what that uptight old geezer said," Futaba asked.

That question made Oga stop shaking Furuichi, both of their eyes shadowed and their jaws dropped, the two sweating profusely. Henry's eyes were also shadowed.

Baby Beel then started to "talk" to Futaba.

"Master, would you please step away from that runt," Henry asked while popping his knuckles, with Baby Beel trying to calm him down.

"Oh, you wanna fight, you badly dressed grandpa?"

"Grandpa? Who do you think you're talking to," Henry asked with a tick mark.

"A goddamned idiot," Furuichi said as he chopped Henry's nape, knocking him out.

Futaba watched as Henry fell on his face. "Heh, you're pretty strong, pretty boy."

"So Henry's a grandpa while I'm a pretty boy. . . . That seems fair."

"Alright, I'll make you my lackey, too!"

"Not happening."

"Nah!? Y-You! Fine, then let's dual! We'll have a showdown at the river! If I win, you'll be my lackey! Let's go," Futaba said as she ran off. "Come on, Beel! Hurry up!"

Baby Beel jumped a bit before he chased after Futaba.

Furuichi sighed. "Kanzaki?"

"I told you. She's a handful."

The group followed the kids to the river.

Furuichi watched Futaba looking around at the rocks before he looked towards the river. "So we're skipping rocks, are we?"

"Heh, you're pretty smart. Let's get this over with, superhero."

"Don't call me that."

"Hajime's Reverse Laser! URYAAHH!"

"Oh, five skips. Impressive."

"Beat that, hero."

Furuichi groaned before he picked up a rock. He tossed it in the air a few times before looking towards the river and tosses his rock.

"N-No way! It's already halfway, AND IT'S STILL GOING!" The rock then... smashed into the other side of the river.

"Ah. I used too much strength. I thought I was holding back."

" _That was you holding back."_

" _Mother? It's been a while. I take it this means I've gotten physically stronger?"_

" _Much."_

"THERE ARE EVEN SOME DEAD FISH! HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!"

Furuichi looked at his hand. "I actually think I got stronger."

Futaba looked dazed before she fell back on her butt. "Awesome. Ah! Wait, we didn't get to count! I want a rematch!"

Furuichi sighed. "Sure."

"Hajime! Don't you dare lose! Show them what you're made of!"

"Huh? Get serious. I can't do something that-"

"I thought you wanted to take down some red-headed punk before this pretty boy!"

Kanzaki's eyes livened up a bit. "Now you've said it, kid." Kanzaki then took off his jacket. "Furuichi, you said I wasn't good enough to fight that 'Tyrant' bastard, right?" Kanzaki caught Furuichi's attention.

"Let me tell you something: that bastard is the only person I truly hate. The humiliation I suffered at your woman's hands was nothing compared to what he did to me. I'm going to get stronger. Strong enough to send that fucker all the way to the center of the Earth with one heel-drop. I'll start by showing you up."

"Watch the real Reverse Laser! Eat this, superhero!"

Everyone was amazed by Kanzaki's throw.

"It's like a work of art," Furuichi himself said.

"See?! I told you! Hajime's awesome! Eat it, hero!"

"But how are we going to determine the winner," Furuichi asked. Furuichi then caught an attack aimed at his left temple out of instinct. He sensed that it was Henry's heel based on instinct alone.

"If it reaches the other shore, the human will tie with you, Luciferian."

"Hmph. Well, I'm not too proud to admit that he bested me at form alone," Furuichi said as he tossed an angry Henry away, who easily landed on his feet.

"That's not good enough for me," Kanzaki said. "That stone represents my resolve! It's proof that I can keep up with you, and that I can take down that red haired bastard myself! GOOOO!"

The rock kept skipping... until it struck the head of a fish.

Kanzaki had a shocked look while Furuichi's face literally said _'What the hell just happened?'_

Kanzaki was so dejected that he actually fell to his knees. "Are you kidding me? . . . Is this..." Kanzaki then punched the ground. "IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE GOD'S WAY OF TELLING ME TO GIVE UP ON THAT TYRANT BASTARD?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HAJIME?!" Kanzaki looked in surprise towards his... crying niece. "You haven't lost yet! Stop acting like you have! You can beat this pretty boy, and you can beat Tyrant!"

"No, he can't," Furuichi said.

"He can! Hajime is... Hajime is..."

"Human. That's all he is," Furuichi said, a cold look in his eyes that made even Futaba shiver.

"He can still win!"

"ENOUGH! There are some things no mere human can do," Furuichi said with authority in his voice.

"You're wrong! Hajime can do it! Hajime can do it! He's... HE'S MY HAJIME!"

"And you're Hajime lost to a demon. Accept it."

"Furuichi."

Furuichi looked towards the person who grabbed his shoulder, only to get punched by Kanzaki himself.

Oga, Baby Beel, Futaba, and even Henry himself looked surprised.

"Don't you dare make my niece cry!"

Furuichi was still for a bit. "Well done. Spoken like a true guardian."

"Huh? The hell are you-"

"You know what I mean. You can handle the rest of this yourself." With that, Furuichi walked away.

Kanzaki watched Furuichi walk away in confusion before turning back towards his sniffing niece.

"Hajime!"

"Ah! Don't hug me!"

"You can beat him! That pretty boy! This Tyrant punk! You can take them all down!"

Kanzaki looked down at his niece in surprise before he smirked. "You're damned right I can. Let's go home for now. I'll deal with those punks another time."

"Yeah!" With that, Kanzaki and Futaba walked home, hand in hand.

Oga sighed before she giggled. "He's always being the hero in one way or the other," Oga said.

"It's disgusting. And he calls himself a Prince of Hell," Henry said.

"Aw, whatever. Let's just go home, yeah," Oga said as she picked up Baby Beel.

"Hm. Let's." And so, the "family" went towards their home.

* * *

Furuichi was walking home, a bit happy at how the day turned out. He was glad to see how much Kanzaki and his niece genuinely loved and cared for the other.

"Aw, now that was adorable."

Furuichi stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, hair on his neck standing on end, his body in Fight-or-Flight mode, and actually sweating.

"That human actually thinks he can grow strong enough to fight me? Now that was a good joke. Don't you agree, Noble?"

"How long have you been here..." Furuichi turned towards the large man sitting at a table. "Tyrant."

"Long enough to get a good laugh," he said before he took a bit out of his meal. "The humans sure do know how to prepare their animals. This 'steak' is exceptional. And I do love the blood still seeping out of it. Much more flavorful. Oh, and these vegetables go better with it than I thought it would. Broccoli and mashed potatoes, I believe it was called," he said before taking another bite.

"What do you want," Furuichi asked, reaching into a black portal and grabbing one of his new guns.

"Don't worry, boy. I'm not here to fight. I like to relax once in a while. I thought I might as well explore your human city a bit. Try some of its food. It's been a few decades since I last ate human food. I honestly forgot how delicious it is."

Furuichi still didn't let his guard down.

"That human truly does despise me, doesn't he? All because I showed him what real power looks like. Now, he has the foo-hoohoohoolish idea of growing powerful enough to kick me into this world's core? Even we Satanchian's have difficulty accomplishing a feat in the Demon World, and we're the strongest beings alive. A mere human could never hope to accomplish such a feat."

Furuichi watched as Tyrant drank something before slamming the glass on the table.

"Ah! The human world drink known as beer! Not bad! Not bad. Not as good as Hydra Rum, but still pretty good." Tyrant then looked up towards the sky. "Maybe I should give that human and that adorable niece of his a visit."

Furuichi's eyes shot open as he subconsciously released enough demonic energy to engulf the whole town.

Tyrant turned towards Furuichi, a smirk on his face. "Oh?"

Furuichi, eyes glowing completely silver like a beacon, was pointing a shining gun at Tyrant. **"You will stay the hell away from them, and every other human in this world,"** Furuichi's voice echoed.

Tyrant stared at Furuichi, his smirk never going away. "Heh," he went before he stood up before Furuichi... and bowed. "As you wish, Your Highness. You're the only one we've been hired to kill anyway. Now then, I'll just pay for my food and leave. What was it your culture said again after a satisfying supper? . . . Thank you for the food, was it? Gochisousama?"

Tyrant just chuckled when he saw Furuichi's no-nonsense look. "Well, whatever the word is, it was a fine meal." Furuichi then watched as Tyrant made a 10000 yen appear from his demonic energy, which was probably more than enough to pay for the meal.

"Until next we meet, Prince Noble," Tyrant said with glowing red eyes and an evil smirk before he disappeared.

As soon as he did, Furuichi could no longer sense him, and so he calmed down. "You can come out now, Yukihime."

A tornado of snow appeared behind Furuichi for a split second. Yukihime walked right out of it, dispersing it completely. "He's becoming bolder as the days go by."

"No, he isn't. He's just having more fun toying with me, taunting me with the fact that he can practically kill me and anyone I'm close to at any time he wishes."

Yukihime growled, her tail getting bushy. "How vulgar."

"It just means we need to get stronger." Furuichi then looked at his gun. "But I don't think weapons are enough. We might need some help."

"Do you mean the humans?"

"No." Furuichi looked into Yukihime's eyes. "I think It's time I acquired a second familiar."

Yukihime looked surprised. "My lord, procuring so much as one familiar is exceedingly difficult, even for demon royalty. A demon must pledge it's heart and soul as well as it's undying loyalty to one greater than itself to become a familiar. Also, with you being the Prince of Pride, there are very few demons who are worthy to fight under your flag."

"I am well aware. Still, it must be done. You and I alone are not enough to handle Tyrant and the remaining Black Zodiacs. The Akumano Incident made that abundantly clear. Yet, worry not, I swear I will find a demon worthy of the Lucifer Family," Furuichi said as he placed his hand on Yukihime's shoulder.

The beautiful fox demon smiled. "I am more than confident in your success, Master."

"Thank you, Yukihime. For now, let us return home."

"Sir."

The two then turned to darkness and snow and flew back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Okinawa.

Far beneath the shallow submarine volcano, Iriomote-Jima, was a smooth lava flow. In that pool of lava... was a horned man, actually bathing in the magma.

"Ah, I'm so bored," the man said as he raised a hand and actually watched the magma flow down and off his arm. "Will something interesting happen here already?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, no omake this time. Sorry for how long this has taken, but I've been working on another, arguably more popular story called Goku's True Heir. It might actually take up more time than expected. Oh, and about Iriomote-Jima, I just googled to see if Okinawa had a volcano of any kind. If anyone has more reliable or superior information, please send it to me in order to improve the story in any way. Until next time.**


	44. Chapter 44

"We're going on a field trip," Saotome said.

"Huh," was the obvious response of all the students.

"In two days, the guys from St. Ishiyama are going to Okinawa, and we're riding their coattails. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got plenty," Furuichi said a he raised his hand. "For starters, we haven't given any money, so how the hell can we go? On top of that, we're not even in the same grade here."

"That's true. I was worried about that, too. However, if you let this chance slip by, you'll regret it. Do you know why?"

"Wait, does our school even do trips," Nene asked.

"Nope. I can't remember it ever being brought up, and I'm a senior," Kanzaki said.

" _Seriously? What a crappy... what the hell am I thinking,"_ Furuichi thought to himself.

"And that's exactly my point. Ishiyama doesn't conduct an organized field trip for it's students. Since it's founding, whenever it held a trip, our students would always start fights with other schools. After three years of this, field trips were abolished. By the time I got into Ishiyama, forget about field trips, even culture and sports festivals had been abolished. There was nothing remaining that came close to a school event."

Furuichi's jaw dropped. _"Why... the hell... did I enroll here?"_

"Hmm," Oga said disinterestedly as she twirled some of her long hair around her finger.

" _Oh, yeah. That's why."_

"Getting through the sugar coating," Aizawa began as he raised his hand. "Since this opportunity rarely comes, you want to do whatever it takes to go, right?"

"DAMN RIGHT," Saotome yelled. "Listen kids, when you become an adult, you'll understand that going through high school without a field trip is like having a burger without a shake!"

" _What a crappy example,"_ Furuichi thought.

"Enough already! If I say we're going, we're going!"

"Sure."

"Eh?" Saotome looked at Furuichi. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't see a problem."

"Seriously, Furuichi," Oga said as she looked back at him. "Why would we want to go to Okinawa when we can just go to your place?"

"And I now have more of a reason to make you guys go onto this trip," said Furuichi with half-lidded and annoyed eyes. "Anyway, why wouldn't you guys want to go to Okinawa?"

"What's so special about Okinawa," Nene asked.

"Let me explain. Close your eyes and imagine... the beaches of Okinawa. And when you're on the beach-"

"You get deep sea monster," Oga asked.

"NO!" Memories of his fight with the Kraken boiled over. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO TO OKINAWA TO SEE SOMETHING OUT OF A SCI-FI FILM?! I WAS GONNA SAY SWIMSUITS!"

"Hah," Oga went in a somewhat annoyed tone that Furuichi somehow didn't notice.

"Even the girls from our school, whose guard is so tight you'd think they were Catholic nuns would let their guards down for the beach!"

"Who are you calling a nun," Nene asked in an annoyed tone.

"Even I'm getting excited at the thought of it. What would the girls in our class wear?"

The Red Tails were seen in some very cute and sexy swimsuits.

" _Hey, come and put some oil on my back,"_ the mental image of Oga said with a smile.

" _S-Stop staring at me like that,"_ the mental image of Kunieda said as she blushed in a cute way.

Most of the guys and even Nene imagined the scene.

"What the hell are you all imaging," an embarrassed Kunieda asked. "Even you Nene? Furuichi, I can't believe you would... Furuichi?"

Furuichi was lost in his extra, private thought. _"M-Master? Could you please not stare at me in such a way. It's more embarrassing than when I went with you to that resort,"_ the mental image of Yukihime said while fidgeting in an adorable and embarrassed manner in her new swimsuit.

" _Yukihime... is so damn cute,"_ Furuichi thought as he imagined his beautiful familiar on the trip with him.

He then felt a heavyweight punch in his gut. "Ow," he groaned out before falling to his knees. "Why, Oga?"

"You were thinking about that snow chick, weren't you," Oga asked, her fist steaming from the punch.

"Uh... No?"

"Liar," she said as she popped her knuckles.

As Oga continued to punch Furuichi, the rest of the class thought the idea over. They unanimously agreed it wouldn't be a bad idea. As such, they went to the teacher's lounge to try and convince the teachers to let them come along.

Moments later, the students came to find that Oga and Furuichi hadn't left the room. Instead, a beaten up Furuichi was in Oga's grasp.

"So how did it go," a neutral eyed Oga asked, a bloody Furuichi in her hands.

"Better than it did with you and Furuichi," Kunieda said with a sweatdrop.

"So, what's up?"

"The teachers rejected it," Kunieda said.

"Can't we just go using Himekawa's money," Oga asked.

"I don't wanna spend my money for you guys."

"Hm... what about Furuichi's."

Everyone looked at the man, whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs. He sighed before pushing his hair back, showing his gray eyes... and the fact there wasn't so much as a speck of blood on him. "Everyone here knows I'm a demon, right?" They all nodded their heads. "That makes things easier."

Furuichi swatted Oga's hands away before walking to the chalkboard. He took a deep breath before plunging his hands into the wall. Instead of the wall breaking, it looked as if Furuichi was ripping into reality itself.

"A transfer, here," Henry said in astonishment. "But there are no mountains or rivers here! Where are you getting the natural energy?!"

"Don't underestimate a Luciferian royal," Furuichi yelled before he opened the portal.

When everyone looked, they saw a cave... filled with jewels. All of their eyes became golden yen signs, even Himekawa's. They were just about to storm the place... before a giant foot appeared.

"Who dares enter my home unannounced," a booming voice yelled out, shaking the room and making the delinquents speed away from the portal.

"It's been a while, Polyphemus."

The cyclops then lowered himself to look into the portal. "Your Highness! Please, excuse my rudeness!"

"No need. As you said, I came unannounced. Your rage was justifiable."

"Thank you, my liege. What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I'm in need of money. That small batch of rubies should be more than enough."

"That might be too much," Kunieda yelled from the back of the classroom with everyone else.

"As you wish, sire." Polyphemus then plucked the rubies off the wall. It was barely a pebble to him, but was a large chunk that fit in the palm of Furuichi's hand.

"Thank you as always, Polyphemus."

"It is an honor to serve you, Prince Noble. Good day to you."

"As to you," Furuichi said before he closed the portal. "And Furuichi has become that much richer in the human world. So, you guys ready for a field trip?"

With that, the Ishiyama crew was on a plane headed to Okinawa.

* * *

"So, why are we on the same plane as St. Ishiyama," Oga asked. "Couldn't you have bought your own plane or something, or at least get us into First-Class?"

Furuichi just looked away, whistling, while nonchalantly opening a bag of chips.

Oga stared at him for a while before snickering. "You cheapskate," she said with a smirk.

"Oga."

"Hm? Oh, it's the idiot from the Six Holy Nights."

"I am going to ignore that. Now, can you explain why you are all so sullen," Alex asked.

"Sullen? You really are an idiot. Take a good look. We're all super excited."

Alex looked confused.

"Whoa there, Oga. Don't fuck with me. We'll be looked down upon. Who the hell is excited," asked Tojo, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, a lei, had an inner tube around his right arm, a beach ball next to him, an inflated dolphin next to him, and was reading an Okinawa tour guide.

"Please don't inflate that here," Alex said. "It will pop from the air pressure."

"Hah? Call that 'air pressure' bastard here," Tojo said as he put on some sunglasses.

"Hah, idiot," Kanzaki said. "It's just Okinawa. You lot sure are embarrassing."

"Huh," Himekawa went. "You are too, bringing your little sister along and all."

"Niece, dumbass."

"Hajime, open it," Futaba said, holding up a bag of chips.

Alex's eyebrow twitched. "Is child-rearing a trend among delinquents now?"

"Hah? The hell are you talking about. I'm not child-rearing. Besides, my old man is here, too. They just came along," said a very annoyed Kanzaki as his dad was doting on Futaba.

Alex was already looking tired. He then staggered over to Furuichi. "Furuichi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You're the class representative, correct?"

"So is Oga and Kunieda."

"But you're the one everyone respects the most."

"That... didn't sound like a question."

"Anyway, can you explain how your class got to go on this trip without permission?"

"Actually, we did. The principal gave us permission, as long as we pay for our own tickets. It was a simple matter. Still, I should apologize for how sudden it is."

Alex looked into Furuichi's eyes and sighed. "I understand. If that's the case, we'll sit back and watch for now. However, keep an eye on your students, Mr. Class Representative. We are the main cast here, not you and your subjects. At most, walk on the edge so you don't ruin our students' fun," Alex said before he walked away.

"Subjects? What am I, Ishiyama's king," Furuichi asked.

" _Well, you are a prince."_

" _Mother..."_

" _I'm just stating a fact, son."_

* * *

When the plane landed, the first thing Furuichi did was walk out into the Okinawa sun. "Ah, this feels refreshing."

"Master!"

"Hm? HM!?"

Running towards him was Yukihime a smiling and waving in a white, summer dress, with pearl white summer sandals, and her hair in a braided ponytail with her comb in her hair.

Furuichi was so mesmerized that he didn't notice how all of the men and even a few women were staring at her in awestruck. He usually would have used intimidation to make them look away from his beautiful familiar, but he was too awestruck by her beauty himself.

"I'm glad you made it here without any trouble, my lord," Yukihime said with a beaming smile that actually blinded a few people.

"U-Uh... y-yeah. I made it, Yukihime." He then smiled. "You look as if you had some fun yourself."

She giggled. "The money you bestowed upon me was quite useful. I'm very grateful to you," she said with a bow. "Oh, before I forget, there is something I must report."

"Hm?"

"Furuichi!" He jumped as he looked behind him to see a serious Kunieda. "Headcount! You help, too," she yelled before she grabbed Furuichi by his sleeve and dragged him away. "You're a representative, too, as well as the one that everyone is relying on. Those Holy Knights are especially trusting you to keep everyone in line!"

"Why me?!"

"Don't complain!"

Yukihime watched in astoundment at her master being easily dragged away before she just giggled.

* * *

As the class and Saotome was looking around the hotel, Furuichi went up to the desk.

"Reservation for Ishiyama," Furuichi said.

"Ah, Mr. Furuichi. Yes, we have your group here. Your rooms are all prepared, especially yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, you will have our second most luxuries suite."

"I never asked for that."

"Oh, your wife came and made some extra changes. She was a bit disappointed she couldn't get you the penthouse, but she said she was happy being in the same room as you. You're a lucky man."

Furuichi stared at the receptionist. "My wife?"

"Indeed," he said with a smile.

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. "About as tall as my shoulder? Fair, snow-white skin? Long, glorious, white hair? As beautiful as an angel?"

"The very same."

Furuichi chuckled. "She's so sneaky. I gave her that money to spend on herself. She's so doting."

"Then you are truly a blessed man. Oh, lord."

"Is something wrong?" Furuichi then looked behind him.

In came a bunch of delinquents.

"It's nothing, Mr. Furuichi. Just enjoy your trip with your- Uh, sir?"

Furuichi was already walking towards the crowd. Alex and Sakaki were already dealing with them, but they were immediately surrounded. They looked a bit nervous.

Then, Furuichi stepped in, standing before the Holy Knights.

"Furuichi-kun? Please, step out of the way. We can handle this," Alex said. Furuichi remained silent.

"What's wrong, pretty boy," a delinquent said. "You scared?! Of course a rich kid like you would! You know, if your face doesn't piss me off, it's your school's name! St. Ishiyama? Using the name of our Kanto region's charismatic delinquent high school, Ishiyama? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN IF WE KILL YOU," the delinquent roared as threw a punch at Furuichi.

However, Furuichi unleashed a sample of his aura, allowing killing intent to flood out of him. The delinquent froze in absolute terror, feeling like he was standing before...

"The Prince of Darkness," he said.

If that wasn't bad enough, many of his allies fell to the ground, unconscious, some foaming at the mouth.

"W-What IS he," one delinquent asked.

"M-Monster."

"We can't take that on."

"SHUT UP," the first delinquent yelled. "I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOU ARE! WE WON'T BACK DOWN!"

Furuichi smirked. "Admirable words, but can you follow through?" The delinquent was shaking, but his eyes still burned.

"How about this?" Furuichi tapped his nose. "Punch me, right here, with all of your strength. Hold nothing back. I won't retaliate in the least."

The delinquent's eyes shot open. "YOU'RE ON," he screamed as he reeled his first back and threw it with all his might.

A crunch was heard.

"GYAAAAAAAH," the delinquent screamed as he held onto his now broken hand. "WHAT THE FUCK!? I PUNCHED HIM IN THE DAMN FACE! IT WAS LIKE PUNCHING A STEEL WALL!"

"No way! No one's that tough!"

"H-He's unbeatable."

"We can't win. We should just go."

One delinquent growled. "You think that's enough to scare me?!" Furuichi looked at the now charging delinquent. "I'm from South Chinhiryou! I won't back down! Especially not to some rich pretty boy!" The delinquent then threw his punch.

"Ow," Oga went. The delinquent punched her shoulder after she intentionally walked between him and Furuichi.

"A-A woman?" The delinquent then felt just as afraid of Oga as he was of Furuichi.

"That hurt," she said with a dark look of rage.

"Wait..."

Oga then punched him, sending him flying.

"Oga, wait," Kunieda yelled out. She then realized it.

"Don't be steppin' on my chinsukou. Huh," Tojo went as he held two bloody delinquents.

"Rich pretty boy? You'll die if you underestimate the rich," Himekawa said as he pushed up his glasses while holding an unconscious delinquent.

"And the pretty," Furuichi called out to him.

"SHUT IT," Himekawa yelled.

" _They.. did it so suddenly,"_ Kunieda thought in shock.

"Who are these guys," one delinquent yelled out.

"They're strong!"

"Stop making a racket. It's shameful."

"Mr. Aiba!"

"My kid's gonna wake up."

"H-Here he is! The rumored child-rearing badass," one hostess said as she shook her bored looking coworker.

"Huh," Furuichi went as he looked.

"Hm," Oga went as she looked.

"Ai," Baby Beel went as he looked.

"Ahh, I feel sick. The bus sucks," Aiba said as he walked in, a little girl sleeping on his back.

"You guys, don't cause trouble for other schools. I'll smash you."

"Mr. Aiba, it isn't like that!"

"These guys, specifically the monstrous pretty boy started it!"

"Monstrous pretty boy," Furuichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

The delinquent then started sweating when Aiba prepared to flick his forehead while shushing him. "Be quiet," he said as he flicked the guy into a pillar. "Chi is gonna wake up."

"Nice wall-plant," Oga said as she was analyzing it as if it were a piece of artwork.

"Our bad, you guys. I watch over South High. Name's Aiba. Well, these guys are malicious, so be-"

Aiba noticed Oga first. He blushed because of how beautiful she was, until he noticed Furuichi right next to her. _"Ah, she's taken."_ He then looked at Furuichi and gained a serious gaze. _"He's strong. He may not look like it, but this guy's a badass."_

"You, the one with the silver hair, what's your name?"

"Me? Name's Dante." Furuichi then patted Babe Beel's head. "Little guy's name is Nero."

"Da bu da, da da da daaa," Baby Beel said while holding up a horns hand sign.

"Tryin' to sing Shall Never Surrender, Nero," Oga asked with a proud smile.

"The babe's name is Mary, though she prefers to be called Lady. She left her bazooka at home, though."

"Be glad I did, because if you called me Mary, I'd blast ya."

"I see. Dante, huh? . . .Wait, that's a lie! That's the name of the main protagonist of Devil May Cry! Though, you do look a lot like him."

"Thanks. So, we know who you are, but who's your kid?"

"She's not my kid! She's my little sister!"

"Furuichi, please stop," Kunieda said as she ran up to the group. "I'm sorry. He's not usually the troublemaker of our group. He's actually the most brilliant. He's also a bit of a hero, so he couldn't help but save those two."

"Who's a hero," Furuichi asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Shut it, Silver," Kunieda said as she glanced at her town's vigilante. Just hearing half of his nickname shut Furuichi up.

"So, please forgive him."

Aiba stared at Kunieda. He then smiled. "Heh."

"Um, I'm sorry our guys beat up yours. We're very sorry, but since these are our school's respective field trips, I'd appreciate it if you didn't cause any trouble."

"Yeah, don't worry, I don't intend to."

"Really?!"

"More importantly," Aiba began.

"I'm so glad. Thank you very much."

Aiba then held up his pinkie. "Do you have this kind of relationship with Silver Dante?"

"Silver Dante," Furuichi asked with a raised eyebrow. He then realized what Aiba said. "Come again?"

"Huh," Kunieda said with a blush. She then subconsciously looked at Furuichi, who looked back. Her face went completely red, steam shooting out of her head.

She then looked at Aiba and frantically waved her hands. "HUUUUH!? N-NO! THAT'S NOT THE CASE! WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

" _Why did that hurt a bit,"_ both teenagers thought in unison.

"I see," Aiba said. He then gently grabbed Kunieda's hand. "My name is Izou Aiba. Is it okay if I come to your room later to play?"

"WHA," Nene, Chiaki, and Furuichi went while Kunieda could only blush.

"It's all right. I may look like this, but I'm actually a gentleman. As proof, how about we get something to eat?"

"No... well... but..."

Kunieda then felt someone grab her shoulders. "Uh-uh." She was then pulled away. "No way." She looked up and blushed.

"What are you doing, Dante," Aiba asked.

"I can't let you, someone from a different school, take away the queen of our school."

"Eh," Kunieda went while going totally red.

Aiba was quiet before he smiled. "Aren't you a protective knight."

"You have no idea," Furuichi said. Kunieda's head was close to catching on fire.

"Well, lovely queen protected by the Son of the Dark Knight Sparda," Aiba began.

" _He wishes he was your father."_

" _Wait, SPARDA'S REAL?!"_

" _He is. In fact, he's one of my generals."  
_

" _HAH!?"_

"Can I get your name," Aiba asked Kunieda as Furuichi was distracted with his mental conversation with his demon ancestral mother.

Aiba was then punched in the head. He looked behind him to see a pissed off, knuckle cracking Nene and a gun-toting Chiaki.

"You have no right," Nene said. "It's a hundred billion light years too early for you to be making moves on our sis."

Kunieda finally recovered and was able to break out of Furuichi's grasp. "Wait, Nene! Stop it! I'm in the middle of wrapping up our conversation!"

"Aoi! You're not seriously thinking of letting this guy into your room, are you?! You're letting your guard down!"

"It's not like that! It's just, we did a lot of damage to their group, so-"

"It's not our fault they can't handle Furuichi's demon power! You don't need to apologize for his actions or their lack of strength!"

"Oh, so you're name's Aoi."

"Huh?! Don't eavesdrop!"

"Anyway, see you later, Aoi." Aiba then looked at Furuichi before he smiled and patted his shoulder before he walked away. "Let's you and I try our best, Dante."

Furuichi watched as he walked away. "I feel like I need a white gun and a black gun named Ivory and Ebony now."

" _You do have two guns."_

" _They're both silver."_

"Is he gone yet," Oga asked as she walked up next to Furuichi.

"Yup."

"Good." She then backfisted him in between his eyes.

"What was that for," Furuichi asked, his voice muffled by Oga's fist.

"Felt like it," she responded.

"Daaa buuu daaa! Dabu da da daaa da," Baby Beel sang as he held up the horn sign again.

"Devil May Cry Five's Devil Trigger," Furuichi asked as he rubbed his nose.

"Yup."

* * *

After a while, Furuichi walked to his room. He used the keycard to open the door to see Yukihime standing at the balcony, leaning on the railing as she looked out towards the setting sun. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, especially with the wind blowing her shining, ice blue hair.

"Hm? Oh, Master. Welcome home," she said with a bow.

"I-I'm back, Yukihime."

Yukihime stood back up with a smile. "Geh," she went, her smile replaced by a shocked look.

"Hm? What's wrong."

"Hmmm. So you're sharing a room with your hot familiar, huh?"

Furuichi stiffened as he slowly turned his head rigidly. A hand then wrapped around his head over his eyes and began to squeeze. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle! Tatsumi, mercy!"

"Takayuki, you ass! You used your cash to get your own private room with your babe of a familiar, didn't you?!"

"I swear, I didn't!"

Oga then released Furuichi's head. "Ah, whatever," she said, ignoring Furuichi rubbing his temples.

"Hm? Are those your bags?"

"Yup."

"Why aren't they in your room?"

"They're in my room now," Oga said as she placed the bags in Furuichi and Yukihime's room.

"Eh?"

"Damn. This place is nice. And it's only the second nicest? I'm gonna enjoy my vacation in here."

"HAH?!"

Oga then turned back and smirked at Furuichi. "Let's get along, eh, roomie?"

"B-But what about your room?! The one that was reserved for you?!"

"Henry's got it to himself."

When Oga said that, Furuichi pointed his palm towards the door. Oga saw a black aura surround the doorway. "Spell to keep Henry out?"

"Hell yeah."

"Hm, nice. Now, might as well relax... on... my... Oh, you fucking pervert."

"Per-? What are you- Argh!?"

There was only one bed in the entire suite. A king-sized bed.

Furuichi shuttered when he felt Oga's aura. "You were planning on sharing a bed together with your hot familiar, eh?"

"I-It's not like that!" Furuichi was then elbowed in the gut, making him buckle over.

"Ah, whatever. Prepared to be cockblocked the rest of this trip, Pervy-yuki," Oga said with a toothy smile. Furuichi groaned, mostly out of pain. Yukihime ran up and used her demon energy to heal him.

"Right, time you got me a drink," Oga said as she grabbed Furuichi by the collar and dragged him away just as Yukihime healed him. "Hold down the fort, eh, Foxy," Oga said with a wave.

Yukihime watched as Oga dragged her master away before she slammed the door. She sighed at the whole ordeal. "She's every bit as outrageous as the master described," she said with a smile. She then looked at the King sized bed and thought about what Oga said. After a moment of thought... she blushed. "How shameless."

* * *

Furuichi was now walking at Oga's side as she tossed a swiss roll in the air as they headed to "their" room. As they walked, they ran into Aiba.

"Yo. We meet again, eh?"

"You again," Furuichi said.

Aiba then wrapped his arm around Furuichi's neck and dragged him away from Oga. "Hey, can you tell me where Aoi's room is?"

"Why?"

"Come on, man. I need to put the moves on her. Besides yours, I've never seen such a fine woman. It'd be rude not to put the moves on her. Help me out here."

Aiba the felt himself being pulled away from Furuichi before he was pushed away from him by Oga. "Okay, that's enough. Stop hanging onto him."

"Whoa. Lady sure is protective you of you," Aiba said with a smile, not noticing how the little girl on his back was looking at Baby Beel on Oga's back.

"Not sure if I would word it like that," Furuichi said.

"Elder brother," the little girl went.

Aiba looked at his sister and gained a blank face. "This is bad, Dante," Aiba went as he grabbed his sister. "My Chi's fallen for Nero."

"And Kyrie has a reason to be jealous. . . . Wonder if she'll be in Devil May Cry Five."

"As important as a question as that is, IT'S NOT THE TIME," Oga yelled. "WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE! TOO EMOTIONAL!"

* * *

The group was then taken to... Kunieda's room to talk about the situation. The first thing that happened was Chiyo giving the classic bridal dialogue with Aiba asking her why she liked Baby Beel. She got embarrassed and called her brother a perverted Kappa, which somehow summoned Tojo holding a box of chinsuko. Oga promptly told him to leave and quit with the joke.

"Dammit, what the hell is with that bastard," Oga asked as Tojo walked away with his crew. "Showing up at someone else's room for no reason."

"That's our line," Nene said.

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me! This is our room! What are you doing bringing this weird shit in here?! Look at the complex look on Aoi's face!"

"It's not that complex," said the blushing beauty.

"Well, it's because this guy wanted to come."

"Hey, I came to play, as promised."

"We never 'promised' anything! Furuichi, why didn't you stop this?!"

"Like I can control Oga. Anyway, I'm sure you girls can handle this situation. I'm going back to my room," Furuichi said as he walked away.

He was stopped when Oga grabbed his collar. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you alone with the fox chick?"

"Fox," Nene began, her eyes shadowed.

"Chick," Kunieda finished, her eyes also shadowed.

The girls' eyes then began to glow red. "Does she mean Yukihime," the two asked in demonic unison. Furuichi began to sweat.

"Oh, yeah. This guy is in one of the nicest suites, alone with her, with a king-sized bed being the only one in the room."

Furuichi's blood ran cold when he sensed the girls' rage. He rigidly turned his head reluctantly and saw a nightmare. Kunieda and Nene were popping their knuckles. "Furuichi Takayuki," the two said demonically.

He gulped. "Mercy?"

"YOU PERVERT!" The sound of blows landing and Furuichi screaming was heard.

Furuichi was steaming on the floor with Aiba poking him to see if he was still alive, while Kunieda and Chiaki were talking to Chiyo. They found out that Chiyo loved fortune telling, as well as her sign and fortune. She asked what Kunieda's sign was, finding out that she was a Taurus. Chiyo got excited when she found out, because a Taurus has great compatibility with a Virgo, which was what she and her brother were. She couldn't help but congratulate her brother, who was being held by the collar by an annoyed Nene, not noticing Kunieda's nervous look.

Chiaki noticed this and looked towards Furuichi, who was rubbing his head after he got up. "Furuichi, what's your sign?"

Kunieda blushed. _"Chiaki, what are you-"  
_

"Hm? I'm a Scorpio," Furuichi answered.

"EH," Chi went. She then scrolled through her book. "Scorpio and Taurus! They're relationship would be intense, positive or negative! This year and the next would be the best times for a Scorpio and Taurus to get together! They're love would be so passionate, that it would be no surprise of their family was huge!"

Kunieda's jaw dropped, her face turning completely red, and steam shooting from her head like a chimney. She then fell onto her bed, her eyes swirling. Furuichi wasn't as embarrassed, but he still had a deep blush. So much so, in fact, that Oga punched him in the face.

"What about Scorpio and Virgo," Oga asked.

Chiyo scrolled around her book. "Scorpio and Virgo, their placement would give them a karmic bond. A loyal and deep relationship that is very dependable. One of the most romantic pairings in all of the zodiac."

Oga had a neutral look before she looked at Furuichi, who was still downed from her punch. She looked away, turning her face from everyone. "That so," she said... her smile hidden from everyone.

Chiaki stared at her before she looked at Nene, who was looking away, a distant look in her eyes. "You're a Capricorn, right," she asked her friend.

"Hm? Yeah, why. . . Wait-"

"Chi," Chiaki went as she looked at the little girl her scrolled around her book.

"Wait, don't you dare!"

"Scorpio and Capricorn... soulful lovers, once proven worthy of the other. People of both signs are demanding that way. The Scorpio in love is more covert, highly psychic, and vampiric."

The girls then thought of Furuichi's character. His identity as the Silver Demon certainly shows how covert he is. His brilliance makes him psychic, plus he can actually move things with his mind like an actual esper. As for vampiric, they all know he's a pervert. He checked all of the boxes of a Capricorn's Scorpio lover.

"The Capricorn in love is status-minded, sometimes traditional, and reserved."

Everyone knew that Nene held to the rules of the Red Tails as if it were the bible itself. She's also a proud gang woman, and sticks to the known quirks of a gang woman traditionally. Furuichi himself even said that she was so on guard that she was practically a Catholic nun, meaning she was most certainly reserved.

"So, I take it he's compatible with all three of you," Chi asked with a smile. The girls didn't answer.

Furuichi then groaned as he sat back up, rubbing the cheek Oga punched. "Ow. What did I miss?"

"You lady killer."

"Huh," Furuichi went as he looked at the smiling Chiyo.

"The Scorpion's venom is quite potent," she said still smiling, making Furuichi raise an eyebrow. "I've got to read your fortune for the day," Chiyo said as she went through her book. "Let's see. . . . Eh? What?"

"What's wrong," Furuichi asked.

"You... have zero love points this week. That means you won't be having any romance this week."

"Oh," he said, slightly depressed. He didn't notice that the girls didn't look pleased either.

"But, it's... scary. Your misfortune points are oddly high. It's giving warnings to avoid the water... and the fire?"

Furuichi's eyes lit up. "What did you say?"

"It says that misfortune will come upon you near the water and the flame. It mentions beasts attacking the scorpion. A serpent and... a demon? That's scary. I've never seen this kind of fortune in the book before."

Furuichi's eyes were shadowed by his hair. He then stood up and walked towards the window, looking out at the ocean. "A serpent, huh," he asked as he placed his hand on the window.

"I guess you'll be bitten by a sea snake if you go into the ocean," Chiyo guessed. "That's too bad. To come to Okinawa and not get to enjoy the waters without being bitten by a snake."

"It's no mere snake that's after me." Chiyo looked at Furuichi in confusion.

"Is it one of them?" Chiyo looked up at Kunieda. Her previous embarrassment was nonexistent. What replaced it were sharp... and concerned eyes. Chiyo looked to see that the other girls and Baby Beel looked just as concerned. She even noticed that Chiaki's hand was shaking.

"Yeah."

"Which one," Oga asked.

"Please tell me it's her," Nene said.

"War Maiden," Chiaki said. Aiba could hear the hatred in her voice.

"No. It's not her."

"Then which one is it," Kunieda asked as she stood up.

Furuichi was quiet for a moment. "Three Black Suns... Leviathan."

When Furuichi said the name, Kunieda's eyes shot open in horror as she fell back onto her bed. "B-Black Suns? You mean one of THEM?! One of those monsters is here!? What's more, it's Leviathan!? THE Leviathan?! One of the Seven Deadly Sins who's supposed to be in the same class as-"

"The very same," Furuichi interrupted before Kunieda could say any more.

"THAT'S what's here," Nene yelled out. "We're up against a freaking legendary sea monster?!"

"No. 'WE' are not," Furuichi said as he looked back at Nene, whose eyes widened in astonished understanding at his words.

"Don't even think of playing the hero, Furuichi," Oga said angrily as she stood up. "Tyrant alone almost killed us all, and this Levi bitch is supposed to be as strong as him! You said the Black Suns are the three strongest members of that damn Black Zodiac group! Not even you can take one of those bastards alone! For once, let us help you! Baby Beel and I are a hell of a lot stronger than when we first ran into that Ganon looking asshole!"

"Da! Da," Baby Beel cried out as he threw some punches, looking ready to help.

Furuichi looked down at the baby, his expression unreadable.

"We're not giving you a choice." Furuichi looked at Nene. "The Zodiacs aren't just your enemies anymore. We've all seen how powerful their leader alone is. He humiliated all of us single-handedly. You know just how prideful we are, hero. Whether you like it or not, we're a part of your war against them. Deal with it."

Furuichi stared into her eyes before he looked down and sighed. "Do as you will," he said, making the girls smile.

"Uuwiiiiiiiii," Baby Beel cried as he lifted his little fist.

Furuichi chuckled. "That your way of that you'll fry Leviathan like the fish she is?"

"Da bu da," he said, throwing a punch with each "word".

"Oh, Beel, you're so cool," Chiyo said as she hugged a now embarrassed Baby Beel, not understanding what was going on. Though, she did peek at Furuichi. Because of what she read, she was worried about the silver-haired man. She could tell that he was strong, but she still felt uneasy about his well-being. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up against.

"Wow, whatever you're dealing with..." Everyone looked at Aiba. "It sounds seriously heavy, Dante. You know, I'd like to think we're friends now, so I can help out with your problem if you want," he said with a smile as he pointed a thumb at himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you," Nene went. She then walked up to him. "Look, our business is ours alone, but you can handle something else. Don't make me say this over and over again. We don't want to fight you guys, anymore. 'Cause it's pretty embarrassing for us. You guys feel the same, right? We have enough to deal with now that there might be a high ranking member of a mercenary group around here after Furuichi's head."

"Mercenary?" Aiba looked towards Furuichi, who was leaning against the wall. "You're being hunted by an actual mercenary gang, Dante? That's hardcore. You piss of Mundus or something?"

"It's a seriously long story I don't want to go into detail about," Furuichi answered, still looking out the window.

"Fair enough."

"That being the case," Nene continued. "It'd be best for us not to be involved with each other at all, got it?"

"Even if you say that, if they fight, they fight."

"AND I'M TELLING YOU TO PREVENT THAT!"

"Elder Brother, what's with this annoying barking person?"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?! I'M SURPRISED! THIS GIRL IS SAYING SOME SERIOUSLY CRAZY, VENOMOUS STUFF!"

"My Chi is precocious, so-"

"It has nothing to do with being 'precocious'! Scold her properly!"

"Nene, don't yell at a little kid," Kunieda said as she held Chiyo.

"I'm scaaared," she said in a cutesy voice.

"Huh?! You too, sis?! I'm the bad guy here?!"

"Well, I get what you're saying. From what I've heard, I'd rather not cause more trouble for Dante. It's also true that we don't want to fight each other. So, isn't that more reason to at least be friends with us?"

"You're right," Kunieda said, catching Aiba's attention. "If you say it like that, then it should be fine to have one meal together... and tomorrow is 'free activity' time, so-"

"Really," Aiba asked in excitement as he grabbed Kunieda's hand.

"Sis, what are you saying?!"

"But we won't be going alone," Kunieda said as she got her hand out of Aiba's grasp.

"Hm," he went with a smile.

"If you want to strength the friendship between school leaders, then... F-Furuichi has to come, too!"

"Huh?!" Furuichi was blushing and wide-eyed when he heard that. Nene's eyes were black as her jaw dropped. Chiaki was blushing, thinking how cute Kunieda looked just now. Oga looked annoyed.

Aiba was stunned for a bit before he smiled. "That's fine."

"No... it's not fine," Furuichi said still blushing. _"I need to find a way out of this situation."_

He then looked towards a large mountain near the hotel. _"At the very least, I need to get to that mountain. It's faint, but I can feel it. Demon energy. If it's that far away and I can still feel it, then whatever is there is seriously powerful."_

"Furuichi." He looked to see Kunieda right in front of him, giving him stern look. "You're coming along. You're one of the leaders of our school."

"Wait, when did I become-" Kunieda's gaze never changed. Furuichi then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Kunieda then smiled.

"Now that we have a schedule set, I'm going to my room." Kunieda and Nene the jolted. As Furuichi walked past Kunieda, he was stopped when he felt something grab him. He looked to see it was Kunieda.

"You're going back to your room?"

"Yeah."

"That only has one bed?"

"Um...yeah?"

"That you're sharing with that Yukihime girl?"

"Don't worry, Kunieda." She and Nene looked at Oga, who held up a peace sign. "I'm crashing there, too."

Both girls remained silent, their eyes still shadowed.

* * *

Moments later.

Yukihime's eyes were closed, a forced smile on her face, with her left eyebrow twitching. "Master, could you please explain why you brought so many quests with you?"

Furuichi's eyes were covered by his hair as he was slumped over. Around him was an annoyed looking Oga, a stone-faced Kunieda, an angry looking Nene, and a shocked Aiba who's jaw was hanging loosely open. Chiaki was down the hall, recording the whole thing while blushing.

"Sorry, Yukihime. I have no words."

"I see," she strained to say.

"Dante?"

"Hm?"

"YOU LUST DRIVEN BASTARD," Aiba yelled as he punched Furuichi into his room.

"MASTER!"

"Ow," Furuichi went as he sat up.

"Just what is this about, you bastard! Don't fuck around! I let it slide that you were with a girl as beautiful as the Lady, but now I see that you're sharing a room with a gorgeous woman like that?! What's more, you have your hands around Kunieda's heart!"

"EH?! I-IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," Kunieda yelled, trying to defend herself.

"You already have a child with Lady, don't you?!"

The room turned gray. "Eh," everyone went.

"Nero," Aiba yelled as he pointed Baby Beel. "Isn't he yours and Lady's kid?!"

"HELL NO," the two best friends yelled in unison.

"Eh? Then who's the father?"

"LUCIFERIAN!"

Everyone poked their head out of the door to the right to see Henry, panting, while still in a bathrobe, holding his cane. He then took out the sword. "WHERE'S THE YOUNG MASTER, YOU BASTARD?!"

Furuichi sighed. "Yukihime?"

"Here you go, Master," she said as she handed Furuichi his katana.

Furuichi took the sword and unsheathed it as he went outside.

"Is that Vergil," Aiba asked. "He colored his hair and covered one of his eyes with it."

"I have enough headaches to deal with, Hendrickson. You can see Baby Beel tomorrow."

"INSOLENCE!" Henry then charged at Furuichi.

Their swords clashed.

They then started to duel, leaving behind afterimages. Everyone was able to see a dome of air form around the two swordsmen as they fought, neither giving the other so much as an inch.

However, Furuichi was able to parry one of Henry's slashes with enough power to make the butler stagger. That was enough of an opening for Furuichi to punch Henry just below the sternum, sending him flying down the hall.

"Oooh," Aiba went, clapping.

Furuichi sheathed his sword and quickly walked over to the group. "In to the room. Go, go, go," he went as he pushed everyone inside before slamming the door.

He released a sigh of relief as he slumped down against the door before he heard energy buzzing. It sounded like his barrier was blocking Henry from coming in. Or rather, it was stopping him from slashing the door. It went on for a few minutes.

"When you least expect it, Luciferian!" Furuichi then sensed Henry's demonic energy fade away, letting the half-demon prince sigh in relief.

"Wow." Furuichi opened an eye to look at a smiling Aiba. "You two really don't get along, eh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Furuichi said as he got up and walked towards the room. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm seriously tired. I'm going to bed."

"The bed is ready for you, sir," Yukihime said while motioning towards it before anyone could exit the hall.

"Thank you, Yukihime." Furuichi was then stopped. "Eh?" He looked behind him and went blue in the face. Grabbing his shirt was Oga, Kunieda, and Nene; their faces shadowed, illuminated only by their glowing white orbs of eyes.

"You're going," Oga began.

"To sleep," Kunieda continued.

"In the same bed," Nene continued.

"As her," they all finished in unison.

"Uh... I'm pretty sure it's the only bed in this suite," Furuichi answered.

"It is, Master," Yukihime answered, somehow not reading the mood.

"HELL NO," the three girls roared in unison.

"If your sleeping anywhere, it's gonna be on your couch," Oga yelled.

"Agreed," Kunieda said.

"You cannot make that decision," Yukihime said angrily. "This room is mine and the master's! You have no right to-"

"SHUT UP," the three girls yelled, making the fox girl yelp before she began to fiddle with her fingers in a pout.

"Well, sucks for you, Furuichi," Oga said with a shit eating grin as walked into the room. "Though, maybe not, since the couch is as big as a bed anyway," she said with a neutral look.

"W-Wow," Nene went when she finally got a look of the room.

"It's amazing. It's much bigger than our room," Kunieda said as she examined the room.

"Holy... Dante, are you rich," Aiba asked as he and Chiyo looked around the luxury suite in awe.

"Loaded," Furuichi answered as he walked over to the couch.

"Heh, guess you don't have any tabs to pay off, eh," Aiba joked.

"None at all," Furuichi answered as he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes, hands behind his head.

Aiba then looked towards the bed. "Whoa. It's huge. More than big enough to fit all of us."

"And who the hell is 'all'," Nene asked with a glare.

"Uh... me and you girls," he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Fuck... no," Nene said with a glare that could kill. She then pointed at the other couch. "You're sleeping there. Got it?"

Aiba slumped with a defeated smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't worry, elder brother. Nero and I shall enjoy the bed in your stead," Chiyo said as she caressed her own cheek. "After all, we need to get used to sharing a bed for the future," she said with a blush.

"Not happening, kid," Oga said.

"And why not," Chiyo said with a neutral look towards Oga.

"You're sleeping in the bed with us, true. But..." Oga sighed. She then walked over to Furuichi. "Hey, Furuichi?"

"Hm," he went as he opened one eye to look at Oga.

"Will you..." She looked like she was struggling as she grabbed Baby Beel off her back and held him towards Furuichi. "Let Baby Beel sleep with you?"

"Sure," he answered immediately. "Why do you look like you're suffering," he asked as he grabbed Baby Beel with one hand.

He noticed that Oga got visibly aggravated when he placed Baby Beel on his chest. He didn't understand why, especially since all the kid did was snuggle up to him and started snoring away almost immediately.

"Because I'M the only one who should be allowed to sleep on you!" Everyone besides Furuichi and Oga was then encased in ice. Oga then placed her cheek on Furuichi's thigh, rubbing against it. "This is MY bed! No one else should be allowed to use it but me!"

"There is no way my legs are that comfortable."

"I don't care if they are that comfortable," Kunieda said as she grabbed Oga by her collar and dragged her away from Furuichi. "What you're doing is completely indecent. We're going to bed. Everyone is! Good night! Nene, make sure Yukihime is in the bed!"

"Already on it," Nene said as she dragged the fox to the bed.

"This is quite unnecessary," the beautiful familiar said.

"I doubt that," Nene and Kunieda said in unison.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kunieda then walked over to Aiba and gently grabbed Chiyo. She then gave Aiba a dark glare. "You do know what will happen to you if you try to sneak in the bed, don't you?"

"No need to explain," Aiba said as he waved his hands defensively in a nervous sweat.

"Good."

"Good night, elder brother," Chiyo said as Kunieda walked towards the bed.

"Uuuuuuuh, this bed is so comfyyyyyyy," Oga said with her face in her pillow.

"I really want to punch you for trying to keep this room to yourself, Furuichi," Nene said, her face towards the ceiling, practically melting in the bed.

"You can do that tomorrow," Furuichi replied, eyes remaining closed.

"Sweet dreams, Chiyo," Kunieda said, her head on her pillow as she faced the young girl.

Chiyo yawned. "Good night," she said before falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Master," Yukihime said, her back towards the other girls.

"Mm."

Yukihime took a peek at who she was sharing the bed with that should have been hers and her master's. Yukihime was at the leftmost part of the bed. Next to her was Kunieda. Chiyo was in the middle of the bed. Oga was next, ending with Nene. Yukihime released an unsatisfied sigh before she shut her eyes to go to sleep.

"This couch is practically like a bed itself. Nice room you've got, Dante."

"Mm."

"So... who's gonna get the lights," Aiba asked.

Furuichi lifted a hand and snapped his fingers. The lights then went out, making the room pitch black.

"Man, this room is awesome. Night, everyone," Aiba said before he actually fell asleep.

No one answered him, since they were already all asleep. The bed was that comfy. All they wanted to do was sleep in their comfy bed and couches. The next day will come soon enough.

Right now, it's time for a damn good sleep.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Furuichi was sleeping peacefully with Baby Beel snoozing adorably on his right pectoral. As the two demon princes were sleeping, Yukihime was standing over them.

She saw that there was plenty of room on the couch for her to easily sleep next to her master. She also saw the perfect pillow, her master's bicep.

"Easy now," she whispered as she tried to carefully get onto the couch.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Yukihime's ears and tail shot up in surprise. She rigidly looked behind her to see Nene snap her chains, her eyes shining.

* * *

"I knew you'd pull something like this eventually," Nene said as she looked down at the now chained up Yukihime, who had a piece of tape over her mouth.

She looked at Nene with pleading eyes and started to whine like a puppy.

"Not happening, fox," Nene said as she walked to her side of the bed, ignoring the defeated whine.

"And you're just as bad as she is," Nene said with her hands on her hips, looking down at the bed with half-lidded eyes.

"Fafk yoof," said a chained-up, tape-gagged, and angry looking Oga.

"And you're the worst of them all, pervert," Nene said as she glared towards something swinging in the middle of the room.

"I told you, it was a mistake," said an upside-down, chained Aiba. "I swear I came from the bathroom. I forgot I wasn't in my room. I didn't mean to get in the bed with you."

"Like I'm gonna believe that. Night, you bunch of degenerates," Nene said as she got back in the bed.

"Imn gnna ill yoo wen I it oo a hiss," Oga spoke through her gag.

"Good luck with that," Nene said as she closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I just read one of the most recent reviews, and I gotta say... 3 months? Has it really been that long? Damn. I owe all of the followers of this story an apology. I've been focusing one another one of my stories, neglecting this one.**

 **Well, I hope this chapter is enough of an apology. Not one of the most epic ones, I know. Still, at least you know I'm not dead and haven't... totally forgotten this story. There's still much I'd like to get done with Furuichi's story, so I'm not letting it go just yet, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave the usual reviews with the usual helpful critiques.**

 **Until the next chapter... which hopefully won't take 3 months. But, then again, with my DBS fan fic, Goku's True Heir, I won't make any promises. Doesn't help that my job keeps me distracted, or the fact that I've been playing Red Dead Redemption 2 like crazy. I WILL GET THAT LEGENDARY BLUE GILL! . . . Later on in the story.**

 **Anyone else think video games make fishing way more fun than it should be? In real life, it sucks, but in games, it's oddly fun.**


	45. Chapter 45

Furuichi was snoring away when the sun hit his face. With a groan, he opened one eye, using a hand to shield his face from the rays. He slowly got up and stretched his arms a bit, feeling a tug on his shirt.

He looked down to see that it was Baby Beel, holding onto his shirt, still snoring away in his adorable way. Furuichi smiled as he lightly patted the baby's head, his smile growing when the baby snuggled to him.

A yawn was then heard. "So bright."

He looked towards the voice. "Geh."

"Hm? Dante. Mornin'."

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched at the sight of Aiba chained, hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Do I want to know?"

"I didn't do anything. I swear."

Furuichi just stared at him before he looked towards the bed. Carefully getting up as to not wake up Baby Beel, he walked over and saw something that made him sigh.

Yukihime was sleeping on the bed... completely chained up. Her ear then twitched, her eyes now slowly opening. They beamed when they saw Furuichi. She struggled a bit in the chains, her words muffled by the duct tape.

"Yukihime?" Furuichi then flicked the chains, making them shatter, freeing the beautiful familiar. "Mind telling me why you were chained up?"

"Um, about that, Master."

"What's with the racket," Nene asked as she sat up. "Hm? FURICHI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!"

"This is my room. You forced your way into it so I wouldn't be alone with Oga and Yuki- why is Oga also chained up?"

"Sut 'p 'n ree e," she muffled through the tape.

Furuichi sighed as he leaned over to try and free Oga.

Unfortunately, he had to lean over Kunieda, who just began to wake up.

"KYAAAAAA!"

After screaming from seeing Furuichi over her, she used a Nadeshiko to send him flying across the room.

* * *

A bruised Furuichi, who had his eyes closed with one of his eyebrows twitching, was in line in the hotel's cafeteria, with a blushing and embarrassed Kunieda next to him. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said as he grabbed a sliced orange.

"Anyway, you know what today is, right?"

Furuichi sighed. "Yeah." Furuichi then caught a tray that was being swung down towards his shoulder. "You seem to be in high spirits, Hendrickson."

"Be silent, Luciferian. You deserve punishment for denying me the presence of my Master."

"Can we not do this? I need the energy for today."

"Yeah, we need to eat so we can deal with that Aiba guy," Oga, who was next to Furuichi the whole time, said.

"Ah, the forehead-flicking fellow. Interesting. That would certainly make a good servant for Young Master."

"Wouldn't be so sure. Baby Beel doesn't like his little sister that much."

"Wait, are you coming too, Henry," Kunieda asked.

"Of course. Where the Master goes, I shall go."

Kunieda and Furuichi groaned.

Furuichi then grabbed the last of his breakfast and walked away to find a table.

"Master!" He looked to see a smiling Yukihime at a nearby table for two. "Over here!"

Furuichi smiled as he walked over to the beautiful familiar. "I can always trust you to find what is needed, Yukihime," Furuichi said as he sat down.

She giggled before she gained a serious expression. "Master, I know I don't need to tell you this, but you must find a way to separate yourself from the group."

"That may be difficult, even for me."

"I understand. However, we need to investigate that demonic energy."

"That we do. Whatever is there is obviously powerful. Possibly as strong as you. If I can make whatever is there into my familiar, it would aid us greatly in our fight against the Black Zodiac."

"Agreed. Now, Master, it is time for breakfast." Yukihime then took her chopsticks and picked up a strip of bacon. "Now then Master, say 'ahh'."

"Eh," Furuichi went with a blush.

"Ahh," Yukihime went with a pure smile while holding the bacon.

"A-ahh," Furuichi went with his eyes closed and mouth open. Yukihime then fed him.

"Is it good?"

"Y-Yes. Not as delicious as your cooking, but still good," he said with shadowed eyes and a bright red face.

"My, you flatter me, Master. Now, ahh."

"A-Aah-BEUAH!" Furuichi just had a bowl of cereal slammed onto his head, the milk dripping down his head.

"Taaa-kaaa-yuuu-kiiii."

Furuichi jolted. "Oh, crap."

* * *

Furuichi was now walking towards the aquarium with a black eye and a swollen lip. However, he just quickly shook his head, and he was back to normal. He sighed at the sight of the rest of the Ishiyama group going to the same aquarium he and Kunieda were supposed to meet Aiba at. He was not looking forward to this.

The only thing that made it more awkward for him was the fact that he had Kunieda at his right and Oga at his left. What made the situation worse was that Henry was next to Oga.

" _What the hell is with this situation? Where's Yukihime?"_

"Hell, where is Nene?! I feel like I need her right now!"

"Furuichi-kun."

He looked at Kunieda and felt dread run up his spine. Kunieda had a dark aura that made her hair move in a demonic way. "What do you mean when you say you need Nene?"

"I said that out loud?! Wait, I didn't mean anything dirty!"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN, YOU BASTARD!?"

Furuichi looked behind him to see nothing more than a bunch of bushes.

"Nene-san, you need to be more careful," Yuka said with Chiaki nodding next to her in agreement.

"Well, I just... why am I even hiding, anyway?"

"Well, it's true that you're a part of Furuichi's harem-"

"LIKE HELL I-" Yuka covered Nene's mouth.

"But this is Sis's story. It's more interesting to see how she competes with Oggachi for now. We'll add you in later."

"Who's side are you on," Nene yelled through Yuka's hands.

"Hm... It's kinda..."

"Cute, yeah," Chiaki finished for Yuka.

"Yeah, for now, I just wanna watch them be this way all the time."

" _WHAT BAD TASTE,"_ Nene mentally yelled.

"OW," Furuichi yelled.

"YOU DESERVED THAT," Kunieda yelled.

"YOU DESERVE FAR WORSE, LUCIFERIAN," Henry yelled.

"HEY, I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO PUNCH FURUICHI," Oga yelled.

"WHAT!? DO WE GET TO FIGHT FURUICHI," Tojo yelled.

"SHUT UP," everyone yelled at him.

* * *

After a while, Aiba finally showed up in different clothes.

"Hm? Hey, Dante, where's that pretty girl from your room?"

"I have no idea. She just disappeared."

"Huh. Anyway, speaking of pretty girls. Good morning, Aoi. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Had to buy new clothes."

"Uh, yeah. Let's just go in, okay? Also, how are you already healed? I stomped on your foot hard enough to make the bones shatter."

"Half-demon," Furuichi answered.

"Ah."

The group then went into the aquarium. After a bit of walking, they made it to the show. Furuichi smiled at the sight of Baby Beel enjoying the dolphins. "You're having fun, eh, Beel?"

"Young Master, if they're too your liking, shall I capture one for you," Henry said with a smile.

"Try it and I'll slice you into chum," Furuichi said as he glanced at Henry.

"Huh? Did I hear a sparrow tweet its last breath," Henry asked as he glared at Furuichi.

"Ah," Furuichi went as he glared back.

The two then released some of their demonic energy, scaring the other guests.

Furuichi's ear was then grabbed. "Ow."

"Calm down," Kunieda said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Wanting to see the dolphins up close, Baby Beel and Chiyo ran up to the show.

"Man, Chiyo's pretty assertive. I'd better step up my game," Aiba said.

"Yeah," Kunieda said. "Baby Beel doesn't seem unhappy either. Sure is great he didn't inherit any of his mother's insensitivity. Though," Kunieda glanced at Furuichi, who she had let go a while ago. "I hope he doesn't grow up to be too much like his father."

"Hm? Why are you looking at me? And what do you mean by that?"

"Yes, human. Why did you call the Luciferian Young Master's father," Henry asked with venom in his voice. He then glared at Chiyo. "Also, what is with that girl. She is far too familiar with Young Master. Shall I kill her?"

"Try it, and I'll gut you," Furuichi said.

"Then I shall kill you, first."

"Man, you two hate each other," Aiba said.

Furuichi then shivered. "Something chaotic is about to happen."

He was right. Futaba saw Chiyo with Baby Beel.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "This is-"

"A storm of love is blowing violently," Alaindelon yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"WHOA," Furuichi went as he punched Alaindelon out of instinct.

Aiba whistled. "What a punch. He even twinkled like something out of an anime."

After Furuichi's punch, a rather interesting conversation between Chiyo and Futaba occurred.

A sweatdrop appeared on Furuichi's cheek. _"This doesn't seem like a conversation between four-year-olds."_

The girls then put the pressure on Baby Beel, asking him who he would choose. Unfortunately, Baby Beel ran. However, he ran to someone unexpected.

"Me," Furuichi yelled out, looking at the baby clinging onto his shirt, sniffling.

"Young Master! Please, do not allow your precious tears to fall onto that Luciferian!"

"How many times do I have to say it? Only I'm allowed t use Furuichi," Oga said as she grabbed the baby. "Just make do with these," she said as she placed Baby Beel onto her breasts, who eagerly and happily clung onto them.

Oga then looked to see Furuichi, eyes shadowed, but face pointing towards Baby Beel. She then smirked at him. "What? Don't tell me you're jealous of a baby."

"Can you blame me for saying I am?"

Oga teasingly stuck her tongue out at him. Kunieda then looked down and pattered her chest before sighing in depression.

Furuichi then jolted and turned towards Kunieda, waving his hands nervously. "But you have a really nice body yourself, Kunieda-senpai."

"I-I see," she said with a blush before turning away. "I'm not sure how to respond to that."

Furuichi chuckled nervously at that, knowing she had a point. He then buckled over in pain after Oga kneed him in the gut.

Nene's eyebrow twitched. _"_ Something about that scene seriously pisses me off. Damn, playboy.

" _Cute,"_ Chiaki thought as she watched Baby Beel.

Futaba and Chiyo watched the whole thing.

"It seems for Beel, his parents are number one," Chiyo said.

"So it seems. . . This match will have to wait," Futaba said.

"We'll meet again someday."

"Yeah. Just prepare yourself and wait."

Aiba watched as the two girls walked away, smiling. "Well, now then, Aoi, it's probably about time we go."

"Sure, but could you stop calling me by my first name?"

"You don't like it? Besides, I don't know your last name."

"You just heard Furuichi say it. It's Kunieda."

"STOP IT!"

The group looked to see some of Aiba's boys harassing some cute girls.

Furuichi sighed as he got back up, about to deal with them.

"Wait right there, Dante. They're my responsibility. I'll deal with them." He then walked off.

He ran into Kanzaki and spoke with him a bit. Unfortunately, one of Aiba's underlings annoyed him, and he ended up flicking him away. "Hm? Wow, he went pretty far. Hey, Dante! I think I might be able to break your record! Just need a few more feet!"

"Good luck!" Furuichi looked at Oga. "So you noticed, huh?"

"He has demonic energy. Feels a bit familiar too. One of yours?"

"Hell no. He's in a contract. A low-level one, but a contract all the same."

"You can tell?"

"Lilith and my mother gave me a few quick lessons."

As they spoke, Tojo stepped up towards Aiba. "I was getting bored playing the tourist, and no matter how much I ask, Furuichi just won't fight me. What about you? How about we fight?"

"No way," Aiba said as he was cleaning his ear and turning away. "How idiotic. Why should I fight someone for no reason? I'm on a date right now. In fact, the only one I should really want to fight is Dante so I can win Kunieda's heart."

Tojo then twitched. "Fight Dante? That isn't happening." Aiba looked towards Tojo. His eyes widened at what he saw. There was a different aura around him.

"You're not fit to fight him. That right belongs to me." Tojo then threw a punch.

Aiba was able to redirect Tojo's fist, but that act made his eyes widen in shock. _"What the hell? It was like I was deflecting a cannonball. This guy's strength is insane. And the look in his eyes. They completely changed when I mentioned fighting Dante. I can't hold back."_

Aiba threw a counter punch, which Tojo easily caught.

Aiba stared into Tojo's eyes. _"He's not completely interested in the fight anymore. This is because of Dante."_

"It's a coincidence, but Tojo is the name of a man I respect." Tojo raised an eyebrow at what Aiba was saying before he back stepped to avoid his attack. "But you're someone worth respecting as well," he said as he looked down at his shaking hand.

Tojo had countered his attack in the blink of an eye, doing a bit of damage to Aiba's fingers.

" _He's way too fast,"_ Aiba thought.

"What are you doing," Kunieda said to Aiba, scaring him. She quickly diffused the situation with icy words that got Aiba stammering.

"And you, Tojo."

"Hm?"

Kunieda walked up to him and looked right into his eyes. She then lightly punched him in the pecks. "Stop getting worked up over Furuichi all the time. I know you're worried about him. We all are. We all know what he's up against."

Tojo looked down, Tyrant's evil smile appearing in his mind. Tojo clenched his fist at the mere memory of him. "It's because of what he's up against that I want to fight more. So I can get strong enough for him to acknowledge me as an ally... and not a burden that can be taken down with just a damn flick," Tojo said as he placed his hand on his forehead, the pain of Tyrant's flick coming back to him.

Kunieda looked at him before looking down and sighing. "I know exactly how you feel," she said before walking away, remembering how much of a devil Tyrant was.

Furuichi watched as Kunieda, Aiba, Tojo, and Kanzaki walked away. "Hey, Oga?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I just punch Alaindelon away a while ago?"

"Yeah."

"So, he's here."

"Yup."

". . . THAT FUCKING MORON! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDING THE MANSION!" Furuichi then sped away towards the area where he sent Alaindelon flying.

Alaindelon was comfortably floating in the ocean. He then felt his head being grabbed and felt a horrible aura. He was slowly turned, being forced to look into the glowing eyes of the Luciferian Prince, who was squatting down... while standing on the water's surface. "Why... are you... not at the mansion?"

"A-A-Apologies, Your Highness!"

Furuichi remained silent, the top of his face being shadowed with his glowing eyes as an exception. "Well, it all turned out for the best," he said, his face going back to normal.

"Eh?"

"You just gave me an excuse to get away from the crowd. As such, if you return home immediately, I will overlook this event."

"Thank you, my liege!" Alaindelon then swam away as fast as he could, leaving Furuichi behind to watch him speed away.

Furuichi watched for as long as he could no longer see the transfer demon. "Yukihime."

"Sir," she said in her kimono, the water around her freezing from the touch of her feet.

"Let's go. We have a demon to recruit."

"Sir."

The two then sped towards the mountains of Okinawa. They were going too fast for any human to ever see, not that it mattered since they were now going through forests. They ran towards one of the tallest mountains near a small lake and ran up the mountain. It was there that the demon energy was at it's strongest.

Furuichi wasted no time in blasting a hole into the mountain. The master and familiar then witnessed a geyser of scolding hot water shoot from the entrance Furuichi made. When it dissipated, the two jumped into the mountain.

As they fell, the temperature began to rise. As it did, Yukihime began to blow, her icy breath cooling the area around them. It was quite the fall, but the two landed in the core of the mountain.

Furuichi looked around and saw a few large bodies of water. He walked over and scooped out some water. "High in minerals. Great for skin care." He then warped to another one. "This one is full of minerals for a muscle relaxant." He warped to the next one. "Stiff joint repair. We seemed to have hit the hot spring holy land."

"How fortuitous, master."

"Indeed, especially since I and other transfer demons would be the only ones capable of reaching this place for quite some time." Furuichi then blasted something into the wall.

"Property of Furuichi Takayuki? You are not using your demon name, my lord?"

"Good idea." Furuichi then wrote "A.K.A. Noble Lucifer" underneath. "Now, time to go deeper." Furuichi was about to fire once more.

"Master, I seem to have spotted an entryway."

"Hm?" He looked to see a hole in the mountain's wall. "Well, let's see where it leads."

The two went down the hole, the temperature rising the further down they went. They soon saw why. When they exited the tunnel, they saw magma flowing.

They followed the molten rock to a pool of lava. They both saw it. At the other side of the pool... was a handsome, horned man with long black hair, a tanned complexion, and a chiseled body. He also seemed to have been wearing a golden crown. He looked like he was actually relaxing in the magma.

The man then opened one eye to look at Furuichi and Yukihime. "Well, here's something you don't see every day. I don't usually get visitors. Who the hell are you?"

"Watch your tongue, demon," Yukihime said. "Before you stands Noble Lucifer, son of the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucifer herself; as well as the next ruler of Luciferia."

The man's laid-back expression turned more serious. "The Prince of Pride? What's the son of a demon lord want with me?"

"Well, first off, I'd like to know who you are."

The man's expression softened before he sighed. "Ifrit."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "Ifrit? THE Ifrit? The Fire Spirit?"

Ifrit chuckled. "The, huh? Guess I'm pretty famous."

"Well, yeah. Though, I always thought you a Final Fantasy character. Never thought you were real."

"The hell is Final Fantasy?"

"Wow, you must have been in here for a long time."

"Since the war ended. So, what do you want, Your Highness," Ifrit asked as he leaned back to look up towards the ceiling.

"I'll cut to the chase."

"Please."

"Become my familiar."

Ifrit was silent for a bit before he looked at Furuichi with half-lidded eyes. "Huh?"

"We've been sensing your demonic energy ever since we came to Okinawa. I'm in need of great strength, and you're obviously extremely powerful."

"Powerful enough to be a general in Satan's army, at least."

"You served under Satan," Yukihime yelled.

"He offered me an interesting deal. Too bad the bastard betrayed me at the last second. I'm honestly glad Beelzebub beat his ass. Well, actually, from what I heard, that honor belongs to your mom, Noble."

Furuichi didn't answer immediately.

"Well, not that it matters. I'm not interested. You've already got yourself a familiar. Shouldn't the Ice Queen be enough," he asked as he leaned back. Yukihime started to growl at him, looking ready to pounce.

Furuichi then grabbed her hand, calming her down almost immediately. "It's true that Yukihime is extremely powerful, and I am more than pleased on having her as my first familiar." Yukihime blushed at her master's words. "However, even her power is not enough to combat my enemies."

"And these enemies are-?"

"The Black Zodiac."

Ifrit's hand twitched a bit as he tilted his head down to look at the prince. "Come again?"

"I'm being hunted by the mercenary group known as the Black Zodiac."

Ifrit's eyes hardened. "Leviathan."

"Huh?"

"Did you beat her?"

"Excuse me?"

Ifrit then stood up, showing off more of his impressive body. "Did you... defeat... Leviathan?"

"No. I didn't."

"Good. She's mine."

Furuichi stared into Ifrit's eyes. "I take it you'll join me?"

"Sure," Ifrit said with a smile.

"On what condition besides Leviathan," Furuichi asked with a hardened expression.

Ifrit chuckled. "Smart one. I respect that. I don't mind becoming your familiar. You just have to prove you're worth it. You see, I refuse to work for anyone..." Ifrit raised his arms, making pillars of magma spew from the pool. "Who's weaker than me."

Ifrit then pointed his hands towards Furuichi, causing the magma to shoot towards him.

Yukihime was about to run forward and freeze the magma, but Furuichi stopped her by raising his hand. Then, with just a glare and the release of his power, Furuichi created a force field that stopped the magma in its tracks.

"Ooh, not bad," Ifrit said as he appeared behind Furuichi, his sword ready to cleave Furuichi's head off his shoulders.

Furuichi was able to block the attack with his katana. He then kicked Ifrit away and pointed his sword towards him. He then felt something.

He looked down to see that his shoe was melting. He then surrounded himself with his demonic energy. When it dissipated, he was in his Silver Demon cloak.

"Nice look, Your Highness," Ifrit said with a genuine smile. He then readied his sword and charged at Furuichi.

Furuichi also charged at the powerful fire demon. The blades of the prince and the demon clashed, causing a hot crash to explode around them, which held enough force to blow away even Yukihime. She was able to land on her feet, looking up to see her master and Ifrit in a stalemate, neither budging an inch.

Their blades then shot away from each other, the two now dueling. Each slash caused a small explosion, shaking the chamber.

Yukihime looked to see the magma bubbling and bursting with each strike, growing hotter and hotter.

Ifrit then jumped away from Furuichi and took a deep breath. He then breathed a torrent of fire towards Furuichi, shooting towards him at speeds too great for even him to dodge.

Instead, Furuichi stood his ground and started to twirl his sword around in a windmill fashion. He was able to blow away the flames with this tactic, with only a scorched tip of the lower right side of his cloak showing any form of damage.

Still airborne, Ifrit swung his arm, five massive balls of flame appearing behind him. Ifrit pointed a finger at Furuichi, causing the fireballs as large as boulders to shoot towards him.

Furuichi readied himself. As the fire came, he surrounded his blade with demonic energy, turning the blade black. He was able to slash the four fireballs easily and was preparing a large, overhead slash for the final one since it was the largest of them all. He succeeded.

However, when he destroyed the fireball, a sixth, and far larger one appeared, coming right at Furuichi faster than he could possibly prepare his sword.

However, he did not look worried.

Instead, he brought his palm to his mouth, positioned it to make it seem as if it were aiming at the fireball, and blew.

From his mouth shot out a blizzard. The snowy, ice-filled wind engulfed the fireball completely, turning it into a boulder of ice. When Furuichi ceased blowing, the ball of ice fell to the ground and melted immediately.

"Impressive," Ifrit said.

"Yukihime taught me that. I've been wanting to try it out for a long time. I give you my thanks for that, Ifrit."

"You're welcome. So, now that I know you at least have a basic knowledge of ice magic, I can go all out now." Ifrit's eyes then started to glow a fiery red.

He was then completely engulfed in flame. The blaze became bigger and stronger. Even the ice around Yukihime's feet began to melt as fast as it froze.

When the fire disappeared, a beast landed on the stone floor. This creature had hoofed feet, claws as long as Furuichi's sword, the face of a wolf, muscles beyond that of a herculean bodybuilder, and magnificent horns as black as onyx.

Furuichi knew that this was Ifrit's true form. This was him with all of his power released. Such awesome demon energy and this is him with his powers sealed from lack of forming a contract. His power rivaled Yukihime's, and she was strong enough to take on War Maiden. Furuichi could only imagine how powerful he would be as his familiar.

With that in mind, Furuichi readied his sword. Ifrit released a powerful roar that shook the cavern, making the magma splash around violently, with a few stones falling from the ceiling. He then charged towards Furuichi, who also charged forward.

Furuichi's katana clashed with Ifrit's claws, causing a grand eruption. It took a lot of strength, but Furuichi was able to parry Ifrit's claws and tried to attack. However, Ifrit parried Furuichi's sword, but his defense was enough to make Furuichi skid back from the force of his slash.

Ifrit then breathed fire at Furuichi, who countered with his ice breath. Their breaths were at a stalemate for a while, but Ifrit's flame was overtaking Furuichi's ice.

Seeing that he was losing the struggle, Furuichi Transferred out of the way, specifically above Ifrit. He tried to impale Ifrit from above, but the powerful demon looked up in time to catch the blade with his fangs. He then slammed Furuichi onto the ground.

With his opponent on the ground, Ifrit jumped as high as the cavern would allow him. He then formed two fireballs, one in each hand, and threw them at Furuichi. The fireballs hit their target dead on, creating a pillar of fire. Ifrit continued his attack by creating a large fireball with his mouth and shot it at the pillar. The flames then became a floating sphere of hellfire.

Ifrit landed and looked to see Furuichi floating within the hellish ball of fire, obviously in anguish. Ifrit decided to finish him with the next attack. He dug his claws into the ground and used his strength to rip out a large chunk of stone and threw it at Furuichi.

He looked in time to see the stone slab speed to the sphere and explode on impact. However, something was off about the explosion. That was Ifrit's favorite combo attacked that he affectionately dubbed Hellfire, so he knows exactly how the end result should look. This explosion was different from anyone before it.

He then saw why when the smoke cleared.

Furuichi had punched through the flame and destroyed the stone slab, his eyes not losing an ounce of strength or the burning fire of combat. Ifrit... really liked this man.

Ifrit then released another roar as he jumped towards Furuichi, preparing to impale him with now flaming claws.

Furuichi didn't retaliate. It was if he was waiting for something. When Ifrit got close enough, Furuichi's eyes shot open, as if it was the moment he was waiting for.

Furuichi slammed his hand onto Ifrit's claws, ignoring the searing pain from the flames, and vaulted off of them. With a speeding somersault, Furuichi moved towards Furuichi's head and performed a heel drop right between Ifrit's eyes and the base of his muzzle.

The force of the powerful kick sent Ifrit smashing into the ground face first. He struggled to get himself out of the crater he was now stuck in. Then, he sensed immense power. Only, oddly enough, it wasn't demonic energy.

"Shingetsuryuu Mutou: Nadeshiko, Kai, Kaze no Hana, Mankai!"

Ifrit was then slammed with tons upon tons of pressure. He even felt some of his ribs and bones crack. It was an incredible amount of power. A power that he recognized.

" _This... is that human martial art used in the war. This was HIS technique. Kunieda Ittousai!"_ The young swordsman appeared in Ifrit's mind. He then smirked. _"So you've met him, eh... Master?"_

"This will finish it!" Ifrit glanced upward to see something he hasn't seen in years.

Above Furuichi's hands was a large, shining orb of silver light. "Fall of the First Sun!" Furuichi then threw the beautiful light towards Ifrit.

All he did was smirk as it came towards him. _"One of Lady Lucifer's moves, eh? You're amazing, You're Highness."_

* * *

Ifrit was now in his human form, face visible. He groaned a bit as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Awake, are we?"

He looked to his right to see the smiling Furuichi. He looked to his left to see Yukihime. She seemed to be concentrating on something. He followed her gaze to see that she was using healing magic on him. Not just her, but Furuichi was using healing magic as well. Though, Ifrit noticed that Yukihime's healing spell was on a totally different level from Furuichi's.

Ifrit chuckled as he relaxed his head. "You beat the living hell out of me, Your Highness."

"Did I go overboard?"

"Maybe just a bit." Ifrit then sighed. "Been a long time since I was this beaten up. Only, last time, it took an entire army to do this to me, with Satan finishing me off."

Furuichi's smile went away. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ah, fuck him. I'm no Satanchian. Not anymore. I'll stick with my Luciferian master."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"Hey, you beat me fair and square." Ifrit looked towards Furuichi with a smile. "Deal's a deal."

Furuichi smiled at Ifrit.

After Yukihime finished healing Ifrit, the demon and prince were now standing across from each other. The same circle that connected Yukihime to Furuichi was now around Ifrit.

"In the name of... Noble Lucifer, once the human known as Furuichi Takayuki, still the son of Lucifer, I command thee to accept my contract, and to be my familiar, now and forever more."

The circle then began to glow. Ifrit's body was now illuminated, much like Yukihime was when she made the contract. The same rope of light then connected Ifrit to Furuichi, only it looked to be on fire. Then, both Master and Familiar seemed to be engulfed in flame.

Yukihime watched in amazement, sensing her master's power growing. Then, she felt power increase in her. She noticed that there was a second rope of light, but it seemed to be covered in frost. She looked to see that the rope was connected to her, originating from her master. She could feel herself getting stronger.

When the ritual was complete, all of the demons were radiating power, Ifrit still having a few small flames on his shoulders, Yukihime still having mist escape her body, and Furuichi still emitting... light.

"Whoa... that was one hell of a rush," Ifrit said, flexing his hands. I feel as strong as I did during the Great War." He then smirked at Furuichi. "So, Master, what now?"

Furuichi looked at his hand, still adjusting to the power increase before he looked back at Ifrit. "For now, we go back to the hotel suite. I'm sure I've been gone long enough for my... 'roommates' to worry about me."

"Hotel suite? Are you wealthy in the world of the humans, Your Highness?"

"Yup." Furuichi then pointed his hand in a direction, opening a Transfer Portal.

"Ooh, you're even a Dimensional Transfer Demon. I thought you got behind me with pure speed. We chose to serve quite the demon, didn't we, Yukihime?"

"Indeed. We most certainly did," Yukihime answered with a proud smile as she elegantly walked towards the portal.

Ifrit was looking behind her. "Impressive."

"Hm? What is?" She then looked to see what Ifrit was referring to.

"Even though we are near magma, the ice that formed from your steps has not yet melted. The power you wield is incredible," Ifrit said as he analyzed the still frozen path Yukihime accidentally created.

Yukihime blushed in embarrassment. "It seems I need to learn to keep my new power in check. It would not do well for me to freeze Master's home."

"Or the rest of the human world, for that matter," Furuichi commented. He then had a thought. "Hold still, Yukihime."

"Hm?"

Furuichi walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Serenity."

When Furuichi said that, Yukihime felt some of her power lessen. To test this feeling, she took a few steps back from Furuichi and watched the ice she created melt.

"It's a spell Lilith taught me. She warned me that your power might grow too quickly for you to control at once, so she had me learn this in order to help you adjust to any drastic increase in power. It seals your power to a more manageable state until you become powerful enough to control it at will."

Yukihime bowed. "Thank you, Master."

With that, the demons then went through the portal.

* * *

"Crap," Furuichi said as he looked up at the sky. "It's night. Oga and Kunieda are going to be furious with me."

"Who are they," Ifrit asked.

"Female acquaintances of our Lord."

Ifrit looked at Yukihime with half-lidded eyes before turning over to look at Furuichi. "Concubines?"

"Hell no." Furuichi then looked towards the hotel. "Kinda afraid to see them right now, though."

* * *

In the hotel suite, Oga was sitting on the couch, tapping her foot angrily and impatiently. "I'm gonna kill him. When I see him, I'm sending him to Ishiyama with an Oga Plane Punch."

"Stay calm, Oga. I'm sure he has a good reason," Kunieda said.

"And what about Yukihime," Nene asked, her eyes shadowed. That question made Kunieda stiffen.

" **I'll kill him,"** Oga said with glowing, white orbs for eyes.

" **I'll help,"** Nene said with the same eyes.

"LADY," Aiba yelled as he slammed the door open.

"WHAT," Oga yelled. "WHY ARE YOU BARGING IN MY ROOM LIKE THAT?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"WHATEVER, JUST COME! I HAVE TO TALK WITH THE TKKH!"

"Hah," the girls went in unison.

* * *

"So you're staying in that hotel for a class trip," Ifrit asked while walking with Furuichi and Yukihime on the beach.

"Yup. It's been pretty eventful. I think you're the highlight," Furuichi said.

"Heh, damn right. What could make this trip more exciting than a meeting-" Ifrit then froze, as did Furuichi and Yukihime.

They all sensed it. A massive amount of demonic energy.

"Ah, that was refreshing!" They all looked to see a beautiful woman walk out of the ocean water, holding up her long, aqua-blue hair. "Nothing like swimming in the middle of the night."

Furuichi and Yukihime were already getting prepared for one hell of a fight. Yukihime may not have had the chance to meet her as her master did, but she knew who it was.

"Hm? Well, well, if it isn't the target. Did you come here for a relaxing swim as I did, Your Highness," the woman asked... as she manipulated the water out of her flowing hair.

"Not exactly, Leviathan."

Indeed, the beautiful woman before the three demons was one of the Three Black Suns of the Black Zodiac, as well as one of the Seven Deadly Sins itself, Leviathan, the Demon Lord of Envy.

"Well, I most certainly did. It was a nice way to relax." Leviathan's eyes then began to glow beautifully yet menacingly. "Killing you will make for an excellent exercise."

Furuichi and Yukihime got into a fighting stance. Then, they were surprised when Ifrit held his arm out in front of them. "Noble, Yukihime, let me deal with her."

"Hm? That voice. Ifrit?! Is that you?!" Leviathan laughed happily. "Well, well, it's one surprise after another. And here I thought you were dead."

"Disappointed," Ifrit asked as he walked forward, the sand beneath him turning to glass with each step.

"On the contrary, I'm actually pleased. We can now finish our rudely interrupted fight from the Great War."

"You mean the fight that involved Satan himself appearing and impaling me with his bare hand, leaving me for dead?"

"Exactly. I wanted to be the one to defeat you. Killing you, maybe not so much."

"Well, that's where we differ." Ifrit was then surrounded by flame. "Because I most certainly want to kill you for what you could have easily prevented."

Leviathan chuckled before she was surrounded by water. "I take it we're past the point of 'kiss and make up'?"

The two stood before each other, their elements raging.

"Yukihime, get ready. We're not barging into Ifrit's battle, but this fight could cause a fatal amount of damage to this island. We need to protect this land, as well as the humans."

"Understood."

The two powerful demons stared at each other before charging towards their opponent.

* * *

"I can't believe you were that Kunieda Aoi," Aiba said as he smiled at Kunieda. He, Oga, Kunieda, Henry, and Nene were waiting for the rest of the TKKH.

"The general of the Red Tails, the strongest woman in the Kanto Region, and one of the Ishiyama TKKH," he said as the rest of the TKKH walked up.

"Former general," Kunieda said with a sweatdrop.

"It's no wonder you're so strong."

Kunieda sighed. "I don't know in what way you were looking at me before, but now you know, I'm not the kind of woman you think I am."

"Yeah, you're right. I've ended up liking you even more! Or rather, I already love you! Please, forget about Dante and be my woman!"

"HAAAAAAH?!"

Tojo laughed at what he heard while Kanzaki and Himekawa had unimpressed looks on their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE CONFUSION!? ARE YOU STUPID!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGET ABOUT DANTE?!"

"Hey, you," Himekawa began. "Don't be teasing our sheltered queen too much."

"Sheltered queen?!"

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"Oh, right. It seems you treated my lot rather affectionately last night."

"So you want revenge," Kanzaki asked.

"That's what I'd like to say, but neither one of us want to go back and forth like this. So, for that reason, Mr. Tojo, let's decide this, chief-to-chief, no hard feelings for the outcome."

"Ah, if it's something like that, you're asking the wrong guy."

"Hm?"

"We pretty much have two chiefs," Kunieda said. "And one of them is right next to you."

Aiba looked at the squatting Oga, the realization hitting him. "I should have known. You're Oga Tatsumi." His eyes then widened. "Which means... Dante is... Furuichi Takayuki... the Silver Demon... the Hero of Ishiyama."

Aiba then chuckled. "How ironic. Chi's idol was right next to her for so long."

"Idol," Oga asked.

"She looks up to Silver Demon, the guardian of Ishiyama. She always cheers him on in the few news videos he's been caught in. She was even close to crying when she saw him get stabbed. She had me buy all the manga and toys involving him. Even has a little Silver Demon cloak and mask. So, I guess I should fight him. Where is he?"

Oga stared at Aiba before sucking her teeth, putting Baby Beel on the sand, and stretching. "The sooner I beat you, the sooner I can find out."

Aiba watched as she stretched. _"There's no tension. She's seriously pretty, so it's hard for me to want to fight her, but is she really as strong as Silver? Also, why is she singing the Pudding-Pudding song?"  
_

"Doskoi," Oga went as she shocked Aiba by practically warping before him, throwing a punch.

Aiba was barely able to avoid the punch that created a massive sand crater.

"Ah, you dodged it."

"Interesting. No wonder you're Silver's woman."

"Actually, it's the other way around. He belongs to me, and no one else."

"Wow, protective."

The two then got into a fighting stance, about to charge at the other. Then, an explosion occurred.

Everyone looked to see a giant pillar of water.

"What the hell," Aiba said.

"Furuichi," Oga went before she grabbed Baby Beel and took off running.

"It's one of them." Aiba looked towards Tojo. His eyes widened when he saw the rage in his eyes.

Not just him, but the rest of the TKKH looked angry.

"It has to be," Tojo said before he took off running.

"That damned hero," Kanzaki yelled before he took off running. "How many times do I have to say it! The Black Zodiac isn't just his problem anymore!"

"Dammit, Furuichi," Kunieda said as she took off running. "What will it take for you to rely on us?!"

"That doesn't matter right now," Himekawa said as he began to run. "What matters is that we take down one of those bastards!"

"O-Oi! What's going on?! Where are you guys going," Aiba yelled as he chased after them. Henry was the last to give chase.

The group ran to the other side of the beach, the explosions and quakes becoming more prevalent.

Then-

"What the hell," Aiba yelled as spiraling raging water shot towards the group. It was far too large to dodge. It was coming too quickly for even Oga to counterattack with a Zebul Blast.

Then, a black figure appeared before her and blocked the water with his bare hand.

"Damn. It was powerful enough to tear off even the muscle of my palm."

Oga's eyes widened. "Furuichi!"

Aiba was shocked. Furuichi was giving off a totally different aura from before. One that made even him feel a bit nervous. Then, he saw Furuichi's palm. He was shocked to actually see the bones of Furuichi's hands. He then saw an impossible sight, watching as Furuichi's hand healed nearly instantly. Even the glove was repaired.

Furuichi turned towards the group, everyone noticing his silver eyes. "You all need to get out of here! Now!"

"Like hell," Oga yelled.

"You're up against one of those Zodiac bastards, aren't you," Tojo yelled.

"We're here to take whichever one of those pricks it is down," Kanzaki yelled.

"Now isn't the time! You need to get away from-"

"MASTER! THE HOTEL!" Everyone looked in time to see raging water spiraling towards the building. It then just stopped before it reached the hotel. Everyone looked to see Furuichi, visibly struggling to keep the raging waters using his telekinetic powers. With an effort filled roar, he threw the raging water back into the sea before falling onto his knees and panting.

Yukihime then appeared before him out of a twister of snow, kneeling down to try and help him up. "Master, you're pushing yourself too much!"

"We don't have much choice, Yukihime. This fight is at too large of a scale to be explained away as nature going wild. That's why I need to keep the humans in the hypnosis."

"But you're putting too much strain on yourself!"

"I'm alright. Just keep protecting the hotel."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Yukihime looked close to crying. She hated seeing her master in such a weakened state. "Just... trust in him." Furuichi then looked up. "Believe that Ifrit will win."

Henry's eye widened in shock. "Ifrit?!" He then looked up. "THE Ifrit?!"

Everyone looked up to see a man engulfed in fire, wielding an awesome and beautiful flame blue sword clash with a woman surrounded by water, wielding a beautiful and intricate spear. The man was scowling angrily while the woman had a smirk that showed she was having the time of her life.

The two separated with a massive boom that caused nearly everyone to shield their eyes, with the exception of the weakened Furuichi and the awestruck Henry.

Leviathan laughed gleefully. "It's nice to see you haven't weakened after all these years, Ifrit!" She then raised her spear, making four columns of water rise from the sea behind her, before pointing her spear in Ifrit's direction, making the water pillars charge at him.

"Too bad I can't say the say for you, you vile sea snake!" Ifrit then slashed towards the water columns, creating a charging line of raging fire that clashed with the water, evaporating it instantly.

The two then continuously clashed with each other, their battle causing the sea to rage.

"What a fight," Kunieda said.

"It's like something out of Final Fantasy," Himekawa said.

"W-What is this," Aiba asked, unable to believe his own eyes.

The sound of Furuichi groaning caught everyone's attention. They looked to see him fall to one knee with Yukihime trying to help him up.

"Master!" She then looked up at her new ally. "Ifrit, the master can't take much more of this! The hypnosis is draining too much of his demonic energy!"

"That's not the only thing draining him," Ifrit yelled out as he clashed against Leviathan.

"What do you mean," Yukihime yelled back.

"You think I haven't noticed you transferring some of your demon energy to me, Noble?!"

Yukihime's eyes widened in shock before she looked down at the groaning Furuichi. "Master?"

Furuichi chuckled. "Sorry."

"I should be pissed at you for interfering with my fight, but I'm not too prideful to admit my own shortcomings," he said as he parried Leviathan's attacks. "I've been out of the game for too long! I'm not as powerful as I used to be! If it weren't for you, Leviathan probably would have killed me a while ago!"

The two demons clashed, now face to face. "You always were smart, Ifrit," Leviathan said with a smile.

"Master, that's far too reckless! You can't continuously fuel a hypnosis while defending the hotel AND transferring your power! That could kill you!"

"What," Oga yelled. "Furuichi, you idiot! Why are you always trying to do everything yourself, dammit!"

"Ma!" Oga looked at Baby Beel, who was looking back at her with a fire in his eyes. "Ma, ai, da!"

Oga looked at Baby Beel before she was hit with a realization. She then took the baby off her shoulder and held him near Furuichi.

"Oga, what are you doing with the Young Master," Henry yelled out angrily.

"Shut up!"

Furuichi then felt Baby Beel's little hand on his face. He looked right into the baby's determined eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Da," he yelled with a nod.

Furuichi was hesitant for a while before he smiled and placed his hand on top of Beel's. He then looked towards Ifrit. "Absorb." Demonic energy from Baby Beel was flowing into Furuichi. He then pointed his hand towards Ifrit. "Now, Transfer!"

Ifrit's eyes then shot open as he felt power flooding into him.

"Ifrit, this is an order from your master! Finish Leviathan!"

Ifrit's eyes then began to glow with an awesome flare. "AS YOU COMMAND!"

Leviathan's smile grew and as she spun her spear. "END IT IF YOU CAN!"

Ifrit then charged towards the Black Sun member, engulfing himself in a fireball. The next thing Leviathan knew, she was being slashed by Ifrit in his true form. She coughed up blood before being shot towards the sky.

Before she had a chance to recover, she was struck by two fireballs, which caused a pillar of fire that slammed into the ocean. Ifrit opened up his mouth to create the next fireball, and shot it at his rival, engulfing her in a complete fireball.

Usually, this is the part where Ifrit would through a slab of earth at the fireball, causing an explosion. However, he did something different.

He clapped his hands together and slowly parted them. As he did so, a fireball formed between his palms, growing bigger and bigger as he moved his palms away from each other. After a few moments, he was now holding a massive fireball above him.

"Meteoric," he began, eyes shadowed.

They then shot open, revealing eyes burning as brightly as any of his fireballs. "HELLBLAZE!"

He then threw the giant fireball. When it connected, it created a massive, almost nuclear explosion.

The fire shot towards the group, but Yukihime was able to deflect it with her ice breath. Thanks to her, neither the humans nor the land was burned.

When the feeling of heat was gone, everyone looked up at the bestial Ifrit just floating in the sky. He was then engulfed in flame, reverting back into his human form. He floated down before he ran towards Furuichi. "Noble!"

Furuichi coughed, groaning from exhaustion.

"Da."

"No. I've taken enough energy from you, Beel. I'll be alright."

"I think you'll be better once you lift the hypnosis," Ifrit said as he bent down by Furuichi.

"I can't do that." Furuichi then looked up, his eyes glowing. "It isn't over yet."

Ifrit's eyes widened when he sensed her.

A massive pillar of water exploded, followed by booming, echoing laughter. Out of the water came Leviathan in her true, massive, serpent form. _**"Impressive. Well done, the both of you,"**_ echoed Leviathan's booming, echoing voice.

Ifrit glared at Leviathan before brandishing his sword.

" _ **No need for that, old friend. I've had my fun. If I'm to fight you, I'd rather it be after you regain your former glory."**_ She then glanced towards Furuichi, who glared back. _**"After all, we can't allow the prince to die from aiding one of his precious familiars. If he is to die, it will be at the hands of a Zodiac. As such, I bid you farewell. YOU GET TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY, PRINCE NOBLE!"**_ What followed after that was Leviathan's booming laughter as she disappeared in a torrent of water.

"I truly hate that woman," Ifrit said.

The sound of fingers snapping was heard.

Everyone looked to see Furuichi fall on his back with an exhausted grunt, panting from the overuse of his powers.

"Master!"

"I'm... alright. Just... need... rest," Furuichi wheezed. He then looked up towards Baby Beel and smiled. "Good work, Beel."

Baby Beel was tearing up, seeing his father figure in such a state, but nodded his head proudly from being praised by him.

"W-What just happened," Aiba asked. "What the hell did I just see? Silver, what the hell are you fighting?"

"And who the hell is the new pretty boy," Oga asked as she glared at Ifrit.

It took Furuichi a moment to catch his breath. With a sigh, he explained everything.

* * *

Hours passed after the fight.

A lot of crazy things happened involving Aiba's crew, many of them begging the TKKH for autographs. Nene was seriously embarrassed when she found out many of them admired her. She even instinctively ran and clung to Furuichi without realizing it.

"What a man," the delinquents yelled, praising the one they found out to be Silver Demon himself. Of course, that helped Nene realize what she had done, making her run away from Furuichi in embarrassment.

Furuichi himself was bombarded with autograph requests, which drained him faster than even the hypnosis spell and the transfer spell did. Fortunately, he had Ifrit to scare away the delinquents. Though he was extremely handsome, Ifrit had a very intimidating aura to him, even in his human disguise.

Currently, Ifrit was wearing a flame red dress shirt with black jeans and sandals. He also had a beaded bracelet on his wrist. He also had a necklace with a fang as decoration. He usually kept his hands on his pockets, but one would see that his fingernails were completely black. A normal person would just think he was wearing nail polish, but that was the natural color of his nails.

He also had a bad boy aura to him that attracted girls to him, unlike most of the delinquents around him and his new master. It might have also been thanks to his well-kept ponytail that made his image more attractive to the opposite sex. In short, many of the St. Ishiyama girls were attracted to him at first sight.

Other girls... were attracted to how close he was to Furuichi. One was already drawing BL concept art. Poor, pretty boy demons.

Later, with the groups at the airport, Aiba was looking up at the ceiling, thinking of everything he had just learned. He then saw Kunieda. "Aoi, can we talk for a sec?"

"Hm? Sure."

Aiba was looking out the window of the airport. "Thanks for doing so much stuff with me."

"Yeah," she said while looking down.

An awkward silence occurred between them.

"How can he do it?"

"Hm?"

"Fight against those... monsters? I always thought they were just fantasies in stories, video games, and movies. Now, I find out that they're not only real, but Silver is fighting them. He's obviously strong, but no one should fight hell by themselves."

"He isn't fighting alone."

Aiba looked at Kunieda.

"Whether he likes it or not, we're there for him. That's what friends are for," Kunieda said with a smile.

Aiba looked at her before he chuckled. "He's a lucky man, that Silver Demon. You know, I never did get to fight him or Oga... but I'll concede defeat for now."

"Aiba-san..."

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."

"No... me, too. I'm sorry I wasn't able to respond to your feelings."

Aiba smiled. "It's no problem. Besides, once you come back, I'll be trying to win you over again," he said with a thumbs up.

Kunieda smiled at him before she gave a cute laugh. "Alright, but I have someone I like, you know." Kunieda then walked away.

Aiba watched before he smiled. "You really are lucky, Silver."

Speaking of the half-demon, he, Ifrit, and Yukihime were standing by a window, looking at the mountain where they all met.

"That mountain has been my home for years. It's a bit weird to be leaving it."

"Don't worry. I've marked it. We can transfer there whenever we want."

"You find value in my old house?"

"Yes. There was a myriad of hot springs that hold a lot of beneficial properties."

"Ah, so you want to soak in it."

"Yup. Though I have a hot spring at my mansion, it's nice to change it up every once in a while."

"You have a mansion?"

"It's where you'll be staying from now on."

"Nice. Any housemates I need to know about?"

"Just a transfer demon named Alaindelon. He's the butler there."

"Ah. Is Yukihime living there as well?"

"Only if I stay there."

"You don't live in your own mansion?"

"No. I need to keep up a facade of being a regular human. As such, I need to live with my family."

"And Yukihime stays with you?"

"At all times."

Moments passed. "So... do I have to babysit your and Yukihime's pups?"

"IFRIT," Yukihime yelled in embarrassment.

"What? You two haven't made an heir yet?"

"OF COURSE NOT," Yukihime yelled, blushing brightly.

"Huh. Odd. I could have sworn-"

"That's enough out of you," said a blushing Yukihime as she iced Ifrit's mouth by pointing a finger at it, freezing it with a stream of icy mist. "Hm? Master, it seems your classmates are gathering to take a picture? Would you like to join them?"

"No. It is better if I didn't. I am going to leave the human world one day. It would be best if there wasn't too much evidence of my existence."

"Understood."

"However..." Furuichi then used his powers to make a camera appear. "That doesn't mean the three of us can't take one."

Yukihime blushed while Ifrit just shrugged, melting the ice off of his mouth.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes," answered a beautiful woman.

" _Hm? She looks familiar. Have I seen her before?"_

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, uh, can you please take a picture of us?"

"Ah, a commemorative photo of your vacation, correct," she asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"I'd be happy to," she said as she took the camera.

Since Yukihime was the shortest of the three, she stood slightly in front of Furuichi, while Ifrit stood behind him.

"Alright. Get ready."

Ifrit looked at the camera before he looked down at his master and fellow familiar. A devious idea then popped in his head. He then jabbed Furuichi behind one of his knees and pushed him, making him fall onto Yukihime, his arms now wrapped around her.

As the two were blushing at their state, and Ifrit jumped away, the sound of the camera shutter was heard, making the two turn bright red.

"IFRIT," the two yelled in unison, which Ifrit just responded with a laugh.

"Well, it's not exactly what you two wanted." They looked at the smiling woman. "But it's still a lovely photo." The two blushed at what she said.

"Why don't you take another one while they're like that," Ifrit suggested.

"I would say that is a fine suggestion. Now, why don't the two of you say 'Okinawa'," the woman asked as she prepared the camera.

The two looked at each other before they looked at the camera in an embarrassed manner. "O-Oki-na," the two struggled to say through their embarrassment.

"WATAA," went Oga as she kicked Furuichi in the head and landed on one leg. "Whoo," she went in as she took a martial arts stand.

"ARE YOU BRUCE LEE," Furuichi yelled as he got up, holding his cheek.

"Birth of the Dragon, bitch," Oga said with a smile. It then went away as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're a real asshole, ya know that? If you're gonna take a picture, it should have your best friend in it, shouldn't it?"

"Uh..."

"You owe us a picture, Furuichi-kun," Kunieda said as she walked up to the downed demon. "We already took a class photo, but you're not in it. So this time, we'll make sure your camera has a photo of all of us," she said with a smile.

"Wait a..."

"Before we start," Yuka said while carrying the three babies. "Oga, Furuichi, and Nee-san should hold the kids in their arms like this," Yuka explained as she put Baby Beel in Furuichi's arms, Futaba in Oga's arms, and Chiyo and Kunieda's arms while putting the arms of the babies on each other as she did before. "There! Totally moe!"

"But I don't-"

"So we're taking another photo, eh," Natsume said with a laugh.

"Kanzaki-san, hurry," Shiroyama called.

"Again? What a pain," Himekawa said.

"You don't have to be in it again," Kanzaki said.

"Aw, you really want that many pictures with your teacher," Saotome said with a laugh.

"For Christ's sake," Kanzaki said.

Furuichi was now surrounded by his classmates. He was in the middle of it all, holding Baby Beel, with Oga and Kunieda at his sides. Henry was no behind Oga instead of sitting next to her like last time. Yukihime was now behind Kunieda, with the rest of the Red Tails behind her. Saotome was behind Kaoru and Ryoko, like last time, with Nene leaning one Yukihime, hands on the fox demon's shoulders. Ifrit was now next to Saotome, while the rest of the Ishiyama students were in their previous positions. The only real difference besides the inclusion of Yukihime and Ifrit was the absence of Alaindelon.

The woman giggled. "Quite the group photo, young man."

"Please, don't laugh," Furuichi pleaded, eyes closed, eyebrow twitching.

"Well, say cheese."

And so, the Ishiyama School Trip photo was taken, with the addition of Aiba.

Furuichi sighed. "This didn't go according to plan."

"What happens, happens, eh, Noble," Ifrit said with a smile.

Furuichi sighed before he squeaked in pain from Oga pinching his sides. "Don't ever try this again, big guy. If you're taking a picture, you're gonna make damn sure I'm in it. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

"You're stuck with all of us," Kunieda said with a smile. "We'll help you. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Don't be putting words in our mouths, Kunieda," Kanzaki said as he walked to the waiting area for their plane.

"I just want to punish the Black Zodiac for what they did to my Ishiyama. I couldn't care less about the hero," Himekawa said as he walked away while pushing up his glasses.

"Don't be like that, Kanzaki," Yuka said as she grabbed Futaba and chased after him.

Nene sighed before she followed the group.

"I can't speak for them," Tojo began. "But I want to take down those bastards for what they did to not only my school..." He then looked at Furuichi. "But for what they did to my friends." Tojo then looked down and got an angry look while clenching his fists. The image of Shizuka's crying face appeared in his mind. "We WILL beat them," he said before walking away.

Furuichi watched as the group walked away.

"See?" He looked at the smiling Kunieda. "You have comrades. Despite what Kanzaki and Himekawa said, they'd gladly help you in your fight. Just rely on your friends every once in a while, okay, superhero?"

Furuichi didn't respond.

"You're a lucky man, Silver." He looked to see Aiba take Chiyo from Kunieda. "Makes a guy jealous. Later." With that, he walked away, with Chiyo waving goodbye to Beel.

Furuichi stared at him before he politely took back his camera, bowed as he thanked the woman, and started to walk away. He then realized something. "You comin', Ifrit?"

"I'll be there. Just wanna look at the mountain a bit longer."

Furuichi had an understanding look. "Well, don't take to long. The plane will be here, soon." With that, he walked away.

Ifrit watched as his new master, Oga, Kunieda, and Yukihime walked away. He then heard heels clicking away. "Stop right there."

"Hm? Is there something you need from me," the woman asked, not turning around, her smile still on her face.

"What the hell are you planning..." Ifrit then turned towards the woman. "Azrael?"

The black-haired beauty didn't respond at first before she giggled. "Even after all these years, you can still recognize me." She turned towards Ifrit, smiling beautifully and purely. "It's been a long time, Ifrit."

"You may have hidden your holy energy, but the only thing you really changed about your physical appearance was the length of your hair."

"I couldn't bear to alter this vessel. After all, it was the vessel that... _she_ made for me," Azrael said with a bittersweet smile.

Ifrit stared at the Angel of Death. "Even after all these years, after everything she's done, to you, your siblings, and your Father, you still love her?"

"Of course. She's my older sister. I will always love Lucifer and everything about her. It's one of the reasons I cared about him... at first."

"At first?"

"Noble is quite similar to his mother. Proud yet honorable. Powerful, but not invincible. Flawed... yet flawless. Of course, there are many differences between him and his mother. After all, she never accepted anyone's help. She believed she could take on everyone and everything on her own. That she could lead on her own. That she was enough. Noble knows he has limits. That's why he searched for you."

Azrael then looked at Ifrit with a beautiful smile. "He searched for the best possible help he could get."

Ifrit didn't respond.

"So, I ask you, Ifrit," she began as she turned towards him. She then bowed. "Please, keep my nephew safe."

Ifrit looked down at her. "Don't tell me to do something I had every intention of doing already, Angel."

Azrael giggled as she stood back up. "I suppose it was quite unnecessary to ask you of this," she said as she turned away from him.

"You never did answer my question."

Azrael stood still before she sighed. "I... want to keep him safe for as long as I can. Until he's ready."

"Ready for what?"

Azrael turned towards Ifrit. "Father has informed us... that _they_ have been unleashed upon the world."

"They?" It didn't take Ifrit long to realize what Azrael meant. "The Deadly Sins?!"

"Indeed. Leviathan is no longer the only one free. My sister, Mammon... and of course, Satan."

As Azrael expected, Ifrit was now angrily holding onto her arms, his eyes ablaze. "Where is he?!"

"I do not know. None of us know the location or state of any of the Sins, save Leviathan and Beelzebub. Father deemed it necessary to hid such knowledge from even Michael himself."

"WHY?!"

"Because He knew that anyone with that knowledge would hunt down the Sins and slay them in the name of Our Lord... or in your case, in the name of revenge."

"Damn right."

"But it was for the best. You are not ready to face any of the Sins, let alone Satan himself."

Ifrit didn't respond.

"Ifrit, you know I am right. You needed Noble's aid in fending off Leviathan. You are nowhere near your past power anymore. Even with his power sealed, you would not be able to match Satan. You would be slain by him."

Ifrit didn't dispute Azrael's words. How could he? Everything she said was true.

Azrael then gently took Ifrit's hands off of her. "I know you wish to enact vengeance against, Satan, but you must grow stronger first. You need to stay by Noble's side. He needs you. You're his familiar, are you not?"

Ifrit didn't say anything at first. He then sucked his teeth and turned away from Azrael. "Damn right, I am." With that, the powerful fire demon walked away from the Angel of Death.

"Thank you."

Ifrit looked back towards Azrael, only to see a single black feather fall to the ground. He sucked his teeth once more. "Haven't changed a bit after all these years."

* * *

After a while, Ifrit met Furuichi at the gateway, only for Furuichi to tell him a mistake he had just realized: Ifrit doesn't have a plane ticket.

"Oh, no problem. Watch," he said as he lifted the arm with the bracelet.

Before Furuichi could question him, Ifrit became pure fire, minus the bracelet. The flames flowed into the bracelet, leaving no sign of Ifrit. Before it fell, Furuichi caught it, sensing Ifrit's power the moment he held it in his hand. "Convenient," Furuichi said as he put on the bracelet.

* * *

When Furuichi finally got home, he was surprised to see Lamia in his living room, her cheeks puffed up in an adorable way. "Welcome home."

"Oh, uh, I'm home. You seem irritated."

"Of course I am! You could have brought me along, but left me home, you jerk!"

Furuichi laughed nervously. "Sorry. You haven't had any time in the spotlight for a while, so I forgot to invite you."

"You jerk," she said as she turned away from him.

"Would you feel better if I said I brought you a sovereign?"

"Really," Lamia asked as she turned towards Furuichi in excitement, now noticing the bag in his hand.

Furuichi then started to dig around the bag and took some items out, naming them as he placed them on the table. "Beniimo Tart, Blue Seal Ice Cream, and Sata Andagi."

"Uwaaaaah," Lamia and Honoka went with stars in their eyes.

"I made sure to buy five of each so everyone in my family plus a certain pink-haired nurse would get one. Except for this. This is especially for dad. Orion Beer."

"Ha-hah! That's my boy!"

"Dear, you shouldn't drink that so close to dinner!"

"I'll drink it with dinner."

"Looks like Honoka and Lamia are enjoying their dessert first," Furuichi said with a chuckled.

"Eh?" Yukie looked to see Honoka and Lamia already eating the Blue Seal Ice Cream with dreamy looks on their faces.

"So yummy," the two girls said in unison. Yukie just sighed in defeat.

* * *

After dinner, Furuichi was now in his room, reading up on recent Okinawa news to see if Ifrit's fight with Leviathan was seen by anyone. "Everything seems fine."

"Furuichi?"

"Hm? Lamia. What's up?"

"I was just wondering something. As much as I liked the snacks, why didn't you buy more of those bracelets?"

"Hm?" Furuichi looked down at his wrist. "Oh, because it's one of a kind. You are one of a kind, aren't you, Ifrit?"

"More or less," said the bracelet, shocking Lamia.

She then jumped when the bracelet caught fire. The fire then jumped off of Furuichi and started to grow. Out of the massive flame came one of the most handsome men Lamia has ever seen.

"Dammit," Ifrit said as he held back his long, wild, black hair; trying to tie it in a ponytail. "Why does my hair always come undone whenever I transform? I can make my clothes easily, but I just can't keep my hair tied for some reason."

"Why don't you just cut it," Furuichi asked.

"I prefer it long. Besides," Ifrit began as he grabbed a pair of scissors on Furuichi's desk. He tried to move it towards his hair, but the metal melted before it could even reach so much as a single strand of Ifrit's hair. "Most metal ends up like that if it gets anywhere close to me. Your sword was different since you imbued it with demon energy."

"Glad I did it."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIIIIIIIII-" The two men looked at Lamia, who was stammering as she pointed at Ifrit. "IFRIT! THE IFRIT!"

"That's my name."

Lamia looked at the demon with wide eyes before she dug in her pockets and took out... a pen and notepad. "Can I please have your autograph," she yelled out with her eyes shut and her face as pink as her hair.

"Huh?"

"I'm a really big fan of yours!"

"Fan? I have fans?"

"Of course! You're a legend among demons! One of the most, if not THE most powerful fire demon ever! You may have been an enemy of Beelzebute in the Great War, but you were renowned for your strength, power, and looks!"

"What was that last part?"

"Plus, you're not just the most powerful fire user, you're the GREATEST one! You fight in an artistic way! Videos and recordings of your battles were like spectacles! I would be grateful if you would give me your autograph!"

The two men stared at the pinkette for a while.

"I have been gone far longer than I thought."

"And during that time, you became a celebrity in the Demon World," Furuichi said.

Ifrit then groaned. "Just wish I wasn't known for fighting under that bastard triclops."

"Triclops?"

"Don't make me talk about him, Noble."

"I won't force you, Ifrit."

"Thanks. Now then..." Ifrit grabbed Lamia's notebook. She looked up and gained an overjoyed look on her face as she watched Ifrit sign her notebook. "Here."

Lamia graciously accepted her book and looked at her idol's signature. It was in cursive but had an artistic flame at the end of his name. Lamia squealed adorably before she bowed. "Thank you very much!" She then ran away, hugging her notebook.

"I seriously hope that's the last weird encounter I get."

"Given your looks, I kinda doubt that."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you shouldn't be surprised if some random girls ask to take pictures with you or if you want to eat with them."

"Oh." Ifrit sighed. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get some sleep. Night, Noble." With that, Ifrit became flame and wrapped himself around Furuichi's wrist, turning back into the beaded bracelet.

"So that's how you sleep, huh? It also seems I can have you at my side at all times."

"Master?"

Furuichi looked up to see his other familiar... in just her underwear as she prepared to get into the bed.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"This might be awkward," Furuichi said.

"TOO DAMN AWKWARD," Ifrit yelled in his bracelet form.

Yukihime turned bright red as she hid her body with the covers. "IFRIT!? YOU'RE STILL AROUND THE MASTER'S WRIST?!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO!"

"Well, there is one place."

* * *

Moments later, the two were in front of Manor Lucifer.

"I literally forgot all about your mansion. Wish you could have sent me here sooner, Noble."

"Sorry."

"So, anyone else here?"

"Him."

Ifrit looked to see Alaindelon standing at the door, trying to look as much like a respectable butler as possible. "Meh. Any rules I need to know about?"

"The third floor is for the royal family only. Everywhere else is free to roam."

"Even the basement?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Just needed to know. Well, call me if you ever need me, Noble."

"I will. Oh, and be sure to call either me or Yukihime if you're attacked by a Black Zodiac or being overwhelmed. I only found this place because of the Zodiacs, to begin with."

"Good to know. Night."

"Night," Furuichi said as he turned around and opened a portal to his room.

"And good luck making the next heir with Yukihime tonight," Ifrit said before he closed the door after Alaindelon went in.

Furuichi jolted a bit, his eyes hidden by his hair, but face illuminated by his blush. He shook his head to try and clear it of certain thoughts and went through the portal.

What he saw was Yukihime, sitting in the bed, eyes covered, deep blush, and steam exiting her head.

"You heard him, didn't you."

"He's... so shameless."

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Is that right," Tyrant asked as he looked out the castle window.

"Yes. Ifrit is back, and he's now the Prince's Proud Familiar of Flame," Leviathan answered with a smile.

Tyrant chuckled before it became a full-on booming laugh. "That boy never ceases to amaze me! He is without a doubt the most interesting target we have ever had! It almost seems a waste to kill him. Almost."

"So, what now?"

"Now, we wait. You want to kill Ifrit when he's at his strongest, don't you?"

"Of course. He was fun, but he can be so much more enjoyable once he gets his former power back. Once that happens, I'm sure my fight with him with be extraordinary."

"Indeed. It most likely will. And once Ifrit regains his famous power, Noble will be ripe for the picking. He will be ready for me to kill."

Tyrant then released his demonic energy, scaring away all the beasts and monsters around the castle. Some of the creatures died from his demonic pressure alone.

" **Oh, how I look forward to that day."**

* * *

 **A/N: This has to be one of the longest and most eventful chapters yet, and it didn't take me three months to write! Hopefully, this chapter will keep many of you satisfied for at least four months! Hopefully, it won't take that long, but one needs to take precautions, ya know?**

 **Guess we'll find out. Until next time.**


	46. Chapter 46

Kunieda was walking to school, blushing as she looked at the Rice-Boy Poster. She then shook her head. _"I'm not asking him out on a date. Kouta wants to see it, and he likes Furuichi. Kouta will just be that much happier to go to the show with him. Yeah!"_

* * *

"A Rice-Boy show," Furuichi asked.

"Yeah. It's this Sunday. Kouta really wants to go, but I'd rather not go on my own. I figured that since he's comfortable around you, it'd be nice to have you around."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"So we're going to Ishiyama Land this Sunday, eh?"

Kunieda jumped. She looked behind Furuichi to see Oga there. "Y-Yeah. Isn't that great, Baby Beel," Kunieda asked, her eyes closed and eyebrow twitching.

"Ai," he yelled out excitedly with stars for eyes.

Kunieda sighed with a smile. _"I can't be annoyed at that face."_

* * *

Yukihime stared at Furuichi from the bed with an annoyed look. "She asked you out on a date, Master."

"I know," Furuichi said from his desk chair, trying not to look into Yukihime's eyes.

"Who knew our lord was such a playboy," Ifrit chuckled, sitting comfortably on the couch. "I wonder if that means we'll have more than one heir to the throne." Ifrit then caught an ice dagger between his fingers that was aimed at the arch of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Yukihime. It isn't a date anymore. Oga practically invited herself, so it won't be just me and Kunieda."

"No, it will be you and two beautiful women," Ifrit chuckled again. He then caught two, larger daggers with both hands. "I take it I'm on thin ice?"

"Anyway, Baby Beel and Kota will be there, so nothing too impure will occur. Trust me, Yukihime."

The beautiful familiar looked at her master before she sighed. "Very well. I will put my faith in your abstinence, Master."

Furuichi smiled at the beautiful fox demon. "Thank you, Yukihime."

"Still, it is a fine chance to claim one of those women, my lord. Whoa!" Ifrit then clapped his hands to catch an ice spear. "Scary."

"That's what happens when you constantly antagonize her, Ifrit," Furuichi said with a smile.

* * *

Kouta and Baby Beel had sparkles all around them, looking at Ishiyama Land in awe.

"Ishiyama Land, huh? Last time we came here wasn't all that great," Oga said.

"Don't be like that, Oga. You were cute in that outfit," Furuichi said with a teasing smile.

"I'll send you flyin'," Oga said she raised her fist in an intimidating way.

Furuichi laughed a bit before he looked up. "It's a good thing the weather cleared up. Hm?" He looked towards his right to see Kouta tugging at his sleeve, pointing at the merry-go-round. He then felt his left sleeve being pulled and looked to see Baby Beel pointing at the Ferris Wheel in excitement. He then felt his shirt being tugged.

"Furuichi," Lamia yelled as she was pointing at something. "There's something amazing over there!"

Furuichi sighed at the situation he was in.

Kunieda giggled. "Looks like you have your hands full."

"So it seems. But first, don't we have a Rice-Boy show to go to?"

At the mention of the show, the babies yelled out in excitement, both holding their little fists up. They then got out of the arms of their respective holders and took off running.

"Careful, you'll trip if you run too fast," Furuichi called.

"You don't need to worry, Furuichi-kun," Kunieda said.

"God. Getting so excited," Oga said.

"Oh, but they're so cute," Kunieda said.

"That they are," Furuichi said. He and Kunieda then smiled at one another.

Kunieda then blushed. _"Wait, don't we look too much like a-"_

"COUPLE NUMBER ONE!"

Kunieda's blush deepened when she heard that.

"Oh, Futaba," Furuichi went. "And Kanzaki, too."

Kanzaki looked at Kunieda, who looked away in embarrassment, and an annoyed looking Oga. "Huuuuh. Aren't you a regular Casanova, Furuichi?"

"HE'S A HEARTBREAKER," Futaba yelled out.

"That's not it," Kunieda yelled. "What are you teaching her, Kanzaki?!"

"So, what are you even doing here, Kanzaki-senpai?"

"Ah, I'm here for the Rice-Boy show. Futaba's been annoying the crap out of me about it."

"You, too, eh," Oga went.

"Wait, if you're here, then so is Beel! Where is he," Futaba yelled as she ran off.

"Oi, don't get lost again," Kanzaki called. "Later, illicit lovers."

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," Kunieda called out.

The blushing woman, blank-eyed Furuichi, and pissed Oga watched as Kanzaki walked away.

"We should probably keep our guard up," Furuichi said.

"Agreed," Kunieda said.

"Oh, Furuichi-kun." Furuichi jolted as he slowly turned to look at Shizuka. "Hmmm? Taking two girls on the same date. How naughty," she said with a sassy smile, hand on her hip. "Do I need to make another punishment game for you?"

Furuichi clapped his hands together and bowed. "Please, don't, Milady."

Shizuka giggled. _"He's so funny."_

"So, you're here for the Rice-Boy show, too," Oga asked.

"Yeah. Someone I know is in it."

"Shizuka," a little boy called. "Over here! Tora's over here!"

"Tora," the three Ishiyama students went.

"Oh, it's Oga, Kunieda, and Furuichi," Tojo said as he walked over with the Rice-Boy head.

Before anyone could say anything, Furuichi grabbed Tojo and dragged him out of the crowd before anyone saw him with the head.

"That was definitely for the best," Shizuka said with half-lidded eyes. Kunieda and Oga nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"You really shouldn't be walking around with that thing," Furuichi said as he and Tojo were walking back to the changing room.

"Ah, it's fine. Not like anyone saw me," Tojo said with a laugh.

Furuichi sighed. "Whatever. Just get ready for the sh-" Furuichi's eyes shot open, the hairs on his neck standing straight up.

" _No. Not here. Not again."_

"Furuichi?" He looked up at a confused Tojo. "Something wrong?"

"N-No. Nothing. I just got the feeling I seriously pissed off Oga again. I'm going to go see if I can calm her down," Furuichi said before running off.

"Good luck," Tojo called.

Furuichi waved as he ran. When he got far enough, his eyes started to glow silver. _"Here are you... Sword?"_

* * *

Furuichi walked around the bustling park, searching for the familiar demonic energy. He continuously walked around, knowing he was about to miss the show. Then, he heard giggling. The giggling of a little girl.

"Nooooobleeeeeee," the girl's voice echoed.

He looked to see a girl skip into the haunted house. He ran towards the attraction.

When he entered, he searched as best as he could for Sword. All she could hear was her giggling. "So creepy," she said.

Furuichi then caught the blade of a sword thrown at him. It then faded away as darkness. A girl's laughter was then heard. Furuichi chased after the laughter out of the attraction. He was searching frantically for any sign of Sword.

"Over here, Noble," her voice echoed.

He looked to see her skip into the hall of mirrors. He didn't hesitate to give chase.

He walked around the maze, looking for any sign of her. He constantly saw the little girl skipping around. In front of him, at his side, behind him, and even right next to him. She was using the mirrors to her advantage. "It's so confusing in here," her voice echoed.

The sound of glass shattering was heard. He bent back just in time to avoid being decapitated. He then jumped to prevent his knees being sliced off. He was careful not to land on any of the shattered glass, jumping away from shards.

Sword's laughter echoed throughout the halls of the attraction. "What's the matter, Your Highness? Can't you find me?"

Furuichi then closed his eyes to concentrate. He could hear her skipping around, giggling the entire time. Every step vibrated through the air, her every giggle tickling his ear. Then, he sensed her. He quickly swung around to try and grab the girl but grabbed nothing but air.

"So scary. You almost caught me." Sword's laughter followed, but Furuichi knew she was telling the truth. The fact that she was now running was proof.

Furuichi opened his eyes and gave chase. It didn't take him long to exit the attraction.

"Sir, I heard breaking glass," an employee said. "Are you alri-"

"OH, NOBLE!"

"Kyaaaah! A little girl is on the roller coaster tracks!"

Everyone looked up to see Sword in casual clothes, her eyes shadowed by her hair, sitting on the tracks of the roller coaster, legs swinging in a carefree manner... resting a broadsword on her shoulder, with a roller coaster speeding towards her. The people were screaming at the sight, parents trying to hide the eyes of their children.

"I wonder... HOW MANY OF THESE HUMANS CAN YOU SAVE, HERO?!" Sword then slashed the tracks and used her demonic strength to move them in the direction of the populated street of the theme park.

As the customers were screaming and running in panic, Furuichi took off running towards the scene. As he did, he surrounded himself in demonic energy. After he passed a pole, he was in his Silver Demon outfit, not one person noticing him.

As the roller coaster flew off the tracks, Furuichi used his telekinetic powers to capture the ride and have it land safely and slowly onto the street. When it was at a complete stop, he used his powers to rip off the safety harnesses. With the passengers safe, family members came running to help them out. Mothers and fathers hugging onto their sobbing children, with friends helping out their terrified friends off the ride.

"Silver," a crying father said as he held onto his shaking son before bowing before the hero. "Thank you."

"This isn't the time to thank me. Your son's safety is paramount. You need to leave immediately. Go!"

The father nodded before he ran, followed by other screaming groups.

"Whoa, you're good!"

Furuichi glared towards the voice, only for his eyes to open in shock.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sword then slashed the base of the Ferris Wheel, the giant ride now falling. Now everyone was screaming in terror, with some parents huddling over their children in a protective manner.

Furuichi warped to the best possible spot and used his powers to hold up the falling ride.

The child looked up in awe at the man. "A hero."

"S-Silver," the parent said in shock.

"Go! NOW!" The parent wasted no time in following the savior's order. Everyone ran away from the vicinity.

With everyone safe from being crushed, Furuichi lowered the Ferris Wheel safely, using his powers to rip open the doors. Frightened children, terrified parents, and shaken couples slowly exited the ride.

One child looked at Furuichi, his eyes shooting open in terror. "Look out!"

Sensing the worry in the boy's cry, Furuichi summoned his katana and parried a sword. He was now face to face with the skull of a fallen Tokugawa soldier, who roared at him with an unholy voice. Furuichi then deflected the blade before kicking the soldier away. He then noticed that he was surrounded by the undead, each of them holding onto swords.

He then sensed something. He warped to one of the shocked couples in time to prevent one of the resurrected samurais from decapitating them before punching it away. "RUN! NOW!"

The remaining groups then did as they were ordered, running away from the nightmare. The boy who warned Furuichi was being carried by his father, letting the boy look at the back of the man who saved him, who was now facing an approaching platoon of samurai, his own sword at the ready. The boy bit his quivering lip before he took a deep breath. "YOU CAN DO IT!" Furuichi moved his head a bit towards the boy's voice. "YOU'RE A HERO! YOU CAN WIN!"

Furuichi shook his head with a chuckle. "I was supposed to go to a damned hero show." Furuichi then took out one of his guns. With a gun and a sword in hand, he took a fighting stance. "How the hell did I BECOME the hero in this show?"

* * *

Moments prior to the event.

"Hey, where's Furuichi-kun," Kunieda asked. "The shows about to start."

"I swear, if he ditched us," Oga said in an aggravated way, her arms crossed.

"Oh, it's about to start," Lamia said.

"About damn time," said an annoyed Kanzaki.

"Hey, don't move around so much," Shizuka said to her youngest brother.

The show went on without a hitch. Futaba got especially excited when Poop-Cop showed up and took her on stage. The kids got really riled up when Tojo jumped onto the stage as Rice-Boy.

"Now that it's come to this," Tojo said in the Rice-Boy voice. "Rice-Hand Po-"

Tojo was interrupted by the sound of screaming and metal tearing.

Everyone looked to see that the roller coaster was destroyed, and one of the cars was about to fly off. They then saw it float down gently.

"No," Tojo said as he walked forward. "It can't be."

"Da da," Baby Beel yelled as he pointed towards the destruction.

"Dammit! Why here?! Why now," Oga yelled as she got up.

"Mom!" The teens looked to see a teenager holding a crying girl in his arms towards a woman and little boy near the middle of the seats.

"Honey? What's going on? What just happened?"

"It's one of those criminals! The drug users! Silver's trying to save the people from her!"

"Oh, god." The woman looked at her son and cupped his hands. "Honey, we need to go."

"But mom, Rice-Boy is here. He can protect people, right?"

"Sweetie, this isn't the-"

The sound of another mother screaming was heard. "The Ferris Wheel!"

Everyone looked to see the Ferris Wheel fall, only for it to begin to slow down, as if someone was holding it up.

"It is him," Kunieda said as she stood up.

"He's fighting alone, again," Shizuka said she stood up.

"Sis, what's going on," asked her baby brother.

"It's nothing we can't handle. Just stick with us and-"

Shizuka's little sister screamed. Shizuka looked to see that a hand had burst from the ground. A skeletal one at that.

The hand slammed onto the ground before digging itself out, revealing itself to be a samurai. It stood tall, sword in hand before it turned towards Shizuka's sister, eyes glowing red. It then raised it's a rusty sword, looking ready to kill her.

Before it even had the chance, it's skull was shattered before it was sent flying by a punch from Tojo. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Thank you, Tora."

"It's Rice-Boy right now," Tojo said with a thumbs up.

Baby Beel and Kouta's eyes sparkled at the sight, with the rest of the kids cheering while their parents were picking them up to run.

As they tried to save their family, more undead samurai and feudal swordsman soldiers crawled out of the ground. Though they were all skeletons, some were merely torsos, terrifying the children.

One torso lunged towards a father and his son, only for it to be kicked out of the air by Kanzaki. "MOVE IT, ALREADY! THIS ISN'T A PART OF THE DAMN SHOW!"

"Thank you," the man said before he ran off with his son.

A platoon of undead chased after the terrified people. Kunieda grabbed one of the dropped swords and charged at the platoon. "Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu Nishiki: Hyakka Midare Zakura!" Her technique completely destroyed the platoon. "Go! Get to safety!"

The crowd ran away while thanking her.

One of the corpses was riddled with arrows and had a bow around its neck. "My, how thoughtful of you," Shizuka said as she gracefully took the bow and arrows before the skeleton could react.

Before it could try to attack her, she jumped away and shot an arrow into its skull. She saw the glow in its sockets disappear before it fell lifeless onto the ground.

Many samurais charged at Oga, but she was not afraid in the least. She just readied her fist. "Zebul Blast." She rendered them to ash with her attack.

She then heard the sound of gunshots and swords clashing. "There you are, you moron." With Baby Beel on her back, she ran towards where Furuichi was, followed by the rest of the group.

"Are you really going to keep wearing that," Kanzaki asked.

"No time to change," Tojo said.

"At least take off the mask," he retorted.

"No way."

* * *

A skull burst into pieces after Furuichi shot it. He then parried a strike aimed at his back before kicking the undead away. He then slashed an oncoming undead in half before holstering his gun, grabbing the undead's head and slamming it into the ground.

He then caught the sword the undead tossed into the air from Furuichi slashing it and started dual wielding. He was taking down countless undead like this.

All the while, Sword was sitting on the roller coaster she destroyed, legs swinging, and still smiling. "Wow, he got stronger." She then looked in a direction and smiled before looking back at Furuichi. "Noble," she called out. "You might want to hurry! The second and third wave is on its way!"

Furuichi slashed an undead and looked towards Sword. She then pointed to her right, which Furuichi followed. "Oh, shit."

Charging at him was an entire army of undead swordsmen.

"There's no way there were that many fallen soldiers in Ishiyama. Wait, some of them aren't wearing imperial armor. That isn't human clothing at all. That's-"

"Demon army garb."

Furuichi looked behind him. "Behemoth?!"

"Yo. What's good, youngin'?"

Behind him were Vabam and Schethalim, both pointing their guns towards the oncoming army. They both opened fire, taking down many of the undead while they were still far away. Quetzalcoatl was also there, casting spells that gave the horde a difficult time reaching the demon prince.

"What are you all doing here," asked the understandably surprised Luciferian.

"Ah, you see-"

"FURUICHI!" He looked to see En running towards him. The angry, young prince pointed a finger at him. "What do you think you're doing, hogging all the glory!?"

"Huh?"

"Do you realize how far your name will be sung if you defeat an army of both undead humans AND undead demons single-handedly?! You would become more praised than I! Well, too bad! I'm here to take some of your glory for myself!"

"Well, that's unfortunate."

Furuichi sped to En's side and deflected a sword aimed at the prince's head.

Sword was now looking down at the group, her smile replaced by a disapproving frown. "I have no interest in you. The mission is to slay Prince Noble of Luciferia." She then raised her head, crimson orbs now looking down at the group. "Don't interfere, Beelzebian," she said with the most venomous tone.

"Shut up," En yelled, though his knees shaking a bit. "I won't let anyone kill Furuichi until I prove to everyone that I am the superior prince! Now burn, Zodiac!" En then channeled two massive orbs of fire in each hand before shooting beams of flame at Sword.

She just nonchalantly raised her arm. In the palm of her hand appeared a katana. When the flames got close enough, she swung her sword down, creating a wind blade that cut through the flame like it was nothing.

Before it got too close, Furuichi grabbed En and jumped out of the way, the wind blade slicing into the ground.

Sword tapped the blunt side of her sword onto her shoulder, looking unimpressed. "Is that it?"

"She's strong," En said.

"All the more reason for you not to let your guard down," Furuichi said as he helped the boy up. He then took out his gun and shot an undead demon in the head. He then noticed something on the demon's armor. "The crest of House Lucifer."

"Exactly." Furuichi glared at Sword. "There are plenty of fallen Luciferians in this army of the dead, as well as Satanchians, Beelzebians, Leviathans, and many more. It seems this place of fun was built upon quite the battlefield. Even you might have some difficulty in this situation, Behemoth. It doesn't help that you're so old."

"Cheeky little brat, isn't she," Behemoth said as he twirled his mustache.

"She might have a point," Furuichi said. "We're already surrounded. Got any back-up, by any chance?"

"Sadly, no. It was just me, Lord En, and Quoatl's squad. Even with a fully charged Transfer Gem, we couldn't bring nearly as many soldiers as needed. No way to contact them either."

"Lovely." Furuichi shot four more undead. "So we just keep on fighting, eh?"

"It seems that is all we can do," Quetzalcoatl said with a smile as he used a gravity spell to crush eight zombies into pancakes.

"It would be nice is some sort of assistance came," Vabam said, shooting zombies perfectly in the center of their skulls.

"ZEBUL BLAST!"

The men looked to see a blast of demonic energy vaporize a line of zombies, with Oga and her group running out.

"Looks like your wish has been granted, Vabam, "Schethalim said before he shot an undead without looking.

"Tch, more of them," Sword asked in an annoyed tone.

"FURUICHI," Oga yelled as she stomped over to Furuichi, punching zombies into dust or outer space without paying any attention to them.

"Hey, Og-GAH!"

She was now gripping Furuichi's temples. "Why are you always running off and getting yourself into trouble!?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Now isn't the time to scold him, Oga," Kunieda said as she slashed an undead away from Furuichi and Oga.

Tojo then punched a whole squadron of undead away. "You always have all the fun, Furuichi. Oh, hey, students from that Teddy Bear Academy."

"Teddy Bear," Schethalim went with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that joke only works in Japanese, Mr. Human," Quetzalcoatl said with a sweat drop.

Kanzaki kicked a corpse into an oncoming platoon, making them tumble.

"Strike! Nice going, Hajime," Futaba yelled out excitedly.

"Hey, stay with me," Lamia said as she carried Futaba over to the center of the fighters, along with Kouta.

"Don't worry, Lamia," En said with a smile. "I'll protect you."

"Ah, right," she said with a sweat drop.

"Numbers are looking bad," Furuichi said as he started duel-wielding his guns.

"We might get flooded at this point," Behemoth said as he flicked one corpse away.

"Especially with that," Vabam said.

Everyone looked towards what he meant.

"A Satanchian giant, eh," Quetzalcoatl said as he identified the large, fleshy corpse lumbering towards them. Its sword looked more like a meat cleaver, and it was as big as two Tojo's combined.

"This just keeps getting more out of hand," Shizuka said as she tried to snipe the giant. Her arrow went right into the monster's right, empty socket, but it just kept on walking.

"Don't worry," En proclaimed. "I can handle it!" He then ran to the front lines and began to channel fire in the palms of his hands. When it was as large as a basketball, the young prince took aim. "BURN AWAY!"

En gave an impressive throw. The fireball was flying like a bullet, looking like it was about to hit the giant point blank.

However, the massive monster just swatted the ball away. When it landed, a pillar of fire engulfed a small platoon of the undead.

En was shocked. He put everything he had in that, but this monster just swatted it away like it was a fly.

Then, the beast roared. It started to run, stomping anything in its way, each step a quake.

En looked like he was about to cry. Then, he gritted his teeth, a fire in his eyes. "ONE MORE!" He tried to charge the attack once more.

"En, get back here," Lamia called out in concern.

"Master," Behemoth yelled out.

"En, enough! Get back," Furuichi yelled as he parried an attack from an undead. He tried to run to En, but more undead and thrown swords from the Zodiac herself prevented him from doing so.

"NO! I am a prince! I'm strong! You wouldn't retreat, Furuichi, so neither will I!"

"I'm practically immortal! I can afford to get struck from blows given by a monster like that! You can't," he yelled as he caught one of Sword's flying blades, just in time for Oga to punch away an undead trying to slash him.

"That's no excuse to retreat! I am a prince of Beelzebute! I am the son of the Great Demon Lord! I am in line to inherit the throne! I AM," En began as the monster charged towards him, sword ready to cleave the boy in two.

"LORD EN!"

When he yelled out his name, he threw the fireball point blank. The fireball landed.

When it did, an inferno exploded, engulfing the undead Satanchian and most of the approaching army. When the flames cleared, all that was left was ash.

"W-Whoa," En said in awe.

"Such power," Schethalim said in amazement.

"That's how master," Vabam said.

"Wait, that isn't En's demonic energy," Furuichi said.

"Ah," En and his demons went as they all glared at Furuichi.

"Hey now, Noble."

When the new voice was heard, most of the army at the opposite side of the fighters were completely engulfed in ice, surprising everyone.

Furuichi recognized the voice, the magic, and of course, the demon energy. He looked up towards the voice, smiling in pride.

"You shouldn't leave us out of the fun. We're your familiars, aren't we," Ifrit said with a smile, his sword resting on his shoulder.

"You seem to be having an enjoyable date, Master," Yukihime said, standing elegantly next to Ifrit, ice spear in hand.

"D- It was never a date between us," Kunieda yelled out with a deep blush.

"Oh? And when did I state that it was a date between you and my Master," Yukihime asked with half-lidded eyes and a tilt of her head.

Kunieda turned completely red, her head letting off enough steam to make Yukihime's ice begin to melt.

They then all sensed it, even the humans. Demon energy skyrocketing.

They all looked towards Sword, who was oozing enough demon energy to blacken the sky. "How annoying. This isn't how it was supposed to play out." Sword then raised her head, a single crimson eye glowing under her hair. "It was only supposed to be you, Noble. This army was meant for you. Not even a Luciferian would have survived against numbers like this. I WOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO KILL YOU! But no..."

Everyone then felt a chill run up their spin as Sword looked at them with the most hateful, icy, evil eyes.

"They had to get in the way. The humans, your familiars, and even the Beelzebians. If it wasn't for them if it wasn't for them if it wasn't for THEM IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM!" Sword then screamed.

It was an ear-piercing scream that affected all of the warriors. They all flinched as if they were shot. The weaker ones, such as En and Lamia and two of Shizuka's siblings covered their ears. The babies, including Futaba and Shizuka's youngest brother, were crying in terror.

That wasn't the worst of it.

The corpses fell to the ground, back to being lifeless. However, their swords began to levitate. They then all swirled around Sword, creating a tornado of blades. They then condensed into a disc that buzzed like a saw, the giant blade crying above Sword's raised hand. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

She then threw the disk that was even larger than the Ferris Wheel she destroyed.

The whirling blade sped towards the group. Furuichi was about to defend against it.

However, before he could even channel his demonic energy, Yukihime and Ifrit appeared before him in a flash. They were then surrounded by powerful torrents of snow and fire. They both reeled back their weapons, the spear and the sword being surrounded by their owner's element.

They then gave a mighty thrust that seemed to make the entire park quake, beams of fire and ice shooting from the tips of their weapons. Their beams clashed with the giant saw, a power struggle that was tearing Ishiyama Land to shreds occurring.

"Damn you! OUT OF MY WAY," Sword roared as she put more power into her attack.

The familiars looked like they were being pushed back, their eyes shadowed. Then, a single orb shined beneath their hair, ice blue for Yukihime, and flame red for Ifrit. "WE REFUSE," they roared in unison before they unleashed a wave of demonic energy through their beams that blasted right through the saw, erasing it from existence.

The beam did not stop there.

It went right to the wide-eyed Sword. She held up her arms in defense but was still completely engulfed in the beam of ice and flame. "Damn you! A curse on the both of you, PROUD FAMILIARS!" That was the last thing she screamed before disappearing into the light of the beam.

The familiars held their weapons before they relaxed, with Yukihime sighing a bit and Ifrit chuckling in the victory.

"Amazing," Lamia said with wide eyes.

"They work for Furuichi? They're seriously strong," Tojo said.

En had his head down, eyes shadowed. He then walked forward. "Oi. You're Ifrit, right?"

"Hm? Yeah. That's me," the powerful demon said with his sword on his shoulder.

En remained silent. "Ifrit, the strongest fire demon to have ever lived." En had his hand clenched, his fist shaking. "Would you..." He then reached behind his cape and brought something out.

Then, with his eyes sparkling, he held out a notebook. "GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

"Geh, this again," Ifrit went with a sweatdrop, an eyebrow twitching.

"Well, you are a pretty famous figure," Quetzalcoatl said. "I think I might want your autograph as well."

"It seems your participation in the Great War has given you quite the reputation, Ifrit," Yukihime said as she glanced at her comrade.

"I see that," he said with a sigh. "Still kinda weird, though." He then created a pen from flame and signed En's notebook.

The young prince looked at the page with wide eyes and a bright smile before he hugged the valuable notebook.

"Anyway, Noble, don't you think you could have called me or Yukihime? You were surrounded by so much demonic energy, that it would have been impossible not to sense it from even the mansion."

"Master has a bad habit of not requesting assistance during dire circumstances," Yukihime said, arms crossed, with Oga, Kunieda, Shizuka, and even Tojo nodding in agreement. Furuichi laughed nervously.

"Well, at least we made it in time. It probably would have been a pretty ugly ending if we hadn't."

"Yeah. Thanks, Ifrit, Yukihime," Furuichi said with a smile, taking off his mask and hood.

"Uh, you realize you don't need to thank us, right? It's our duty as familiars to protect you, ya know."

"Still, I have to show some kind of gratitude to my friends, right?"

Ifrit stared at Furuichi for a bit before he looked away. "I guess."

Yukihime looked at Ifrit and smiled. She could see the light blush on the man's face.

"Also, Oga, Kunieda, Tojo, Kanzaki, Shizuka; thanks for helping. I'm sorry I pretty much ruined the show for you guys and the kids."

"ARE YOU KIDDING," Shizuka's youngest brother yelled out. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Shizuka's little sister nodded in agreement. "Seeing Tora be a real-life hero was amazing."

"I'm not Tora! I'm Rice-Boy," Tojo said as he took on a pose form the show, making Baby Beel and Kouta's eyes twinkle.

"How long are you going to wear that," Kanzaki asked him.

"Meh, I don't mind. Got to save your dumb ass, at least," Oga said as she playfully punched Furuichi's shoulder.

"Yes. Saving you is more important than the show," Kunieda said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Kanzaki said. "I want a damned refund. Furuichi, refund me."

"Why me," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your fight that caused this crap. I want a reimbursement! Let me and Futaba stay one day and night in that awesome mansion of yours!"

"EH?! You have a mansion," Futaba asked with excited and wide eyes. "That sounds way cooler than the old man's house!"

"Kanzaki's house is pretty big though," Furuichi said with half-lidded eyes.

"Actually, that sounds like a great way to repay us." Furuichi rigidly turned his head towards Shizuka. She was squatting near her siblings. "Well, what do you say, kids? Do you want to go to a cool mansion, soak in a nice hot spring, and eat yummy food?" "YEAH," the boys said in excitement.

"I-I would like that," the girl said shyly.

"There you have it," Shizuka said with a sweet smile. "We're in your care, Furuichi-kun."

"OI!"

"Been a while since I've gotten to soak in that hot spring," Oga said with her hands behind her head.

"Isn't that nice, Kouta? Your first hot spring will be at a mansion," Kunieda said as she hugged her excited little brother.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched before he sighed in defeat.

"They do whatever they want, don't they," Ifrit asked with his arms crossed.

"You have no idea," Furuichi answered. "You lot plan on joining us," Furuichi asked Behemoth.

"Tempting, but we have some business to attend to back in the Demon World. Have some plans to make for an annual event happening in a few weeks. As such, adieu." Behemoth and the rest of the demons then disappeared in clouds of darkness.

Furuichi sighed. "At least that's one headache avoided.

"Well, you have other to look forward too," Ifrit jokingly said as he patted Furuichi's shoulder.

"Oi." He was about to say something to his familiar when he sensed something faint. He couldn't sense where it was coming from. Then, his instincts flared.

In the blink of an eye, he summoned his katana just in time to block an attack from Sword, the young demon bursting from the ground beneath him. "NOBLE!"

The two then turned to darkness, flying around the park, clashing against each other. They were going too fast for even Ifrit to keep track. Ifrit and Yukihime doubted they could help their master in this condition, so they just watched, waiting for any kind of opening to appear.

Then, the two shadows smashed into the haunted house. Ifrit and Yukihime wasted no time in turning into their elements and flying over.

"Let's go," Oga yelled.

"Yeah," the humans yelled as they followed the running Oga.

Swords clashed. Furuichi's katana and Sword's double-edge lit up the dark attraction with the sparks of their blades. They were both covered in bloody cuts, but Sword looked worse. Furuichi was bigger, stronger, and trained by the human swordsman, Kunieda Ittousai, and by Lilith, known as one of the greatest fencers the Demon World will ever know. Sword was outmatched against him.

Then, Furuichi parried one of Sword's strikes, staggering her. He tried to slash her in half, but she was able to step back enough for only her bangs to be cut off, which would have revealed her eyes.

However, before Furuichi could finally see her face, she kicked her through three walls.

While she struggled to get the rubble off, she heard Noble running towards her. "I WIN!" She then looked up towards Furuichi, who was just about to impale her head. Yet, in this perfect victory scenario, Furuichi just... froze.

Sword raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What? What's going on?"

"W-What is this?" Sword looked up at Furuichi. She was confused as to why he had such a shocked and horrified expression. He then dropped his sword and stepped back. "H-Honoka?"

"Honoka? Who's that?" Sword then realized something. In the next second, she stabbed Furuichi through the stomach. "You actually let your guard down. How convenient." She smiled when Furuichi coughed out blood, a few drops falling on her cheek. She licked the blood off her cheek, her eyes sharpening. "Delicious."

"NOBLE!"

Sword jumped away just in time to avoid the wave of fire speeding towards her. She glared at Ifrit, who was standing before the wounded Furuichi, Yukihime tending to him.

Yukihime then looked up to see Sword's face. She was shocked. "How can this be? Why? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE LADY HONOKA?!"

"Who's Honoka," Ifrit asked.

"Lady Honoka... is Master's younger sister."

Sword's eyes widened. "So that's why he hesitated." She then laughed. "I have THAT much of an advantage?! Oh, wait until Tyrant and Big Sister hears this! The Prince can't kill me! It'd be like killing his precious sister!"

"He might not be able to, BUT I CAN," Ifrit roared as she charged at Sword.

She was barely able to dodge his slash. "Ow, ow, ow. Hot," She said after she landed, patting away the fires on her arm. "Yeah, I think I've had enough for today. I've gained some invaluable information that might place this mission into our favor again. Until then, Onii-chan." Furuichi and Yukihime both jolted.

At that moment, with her emphasis on the word and her movements, and even the way she said it, Sword resembled Honoka far too much. She then disappeared in a cloud of darkness, her laugh echoing throughout the attraction.

"Furuichi," Oga yelled out as she and the rest of the group showed up. "You al- Oh, shit! What happened?!"

"Furuichi's been stabbed," Kunieda thought out loud, shocked at the sight. What made it more shocking was the precision, depth, and cleanliness of the cut. "She was able to land a perfect strike. How could that have happened?"

"Furuichi-kun, what happened," Shizuka asked with concern.

"Where the hell is that brat anyway," Tojo asked, searching for Sword.

Furuichi wasn't even listening to them. His eyes were completely shadowed. He then gritted his teeth. He raised a fist before slamming it onto the wall, which shattered it and the wall after it to rubble.

"DAMMIT! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!"

"Oi, calm down," Oga said. "You lost. It's happened before. We can get-"

"Why?" Oga then realized something. Furuichi was crying. "Why... did she look like Honoka?"

Oga's eyes then shot open in horror. "What?"

"The Black Zodiac known as Sword of the Evil Stars..." Everyone looked at Yukihime, who was healing Furuichi's wounds with a solemn look. "Looks identical to Lady Honoka, Master Noble's younger sister."

Everyone looked shocked.

"So, that means," Tojo began.

"That Furuichi is being hunted by a demon who resembles someone he loves," Shizuka began.

"That's how Sword was able to cut him," Kunieda said. "He couldn't cut down someone who resembles his sister, even an enemy." Furuichi looked down in shame, fighting back the tears.

Kanzaki's eyes were shadowed. He then walked up to Furuichi. "Oi." Furuichi didn't respond. "I said before that your war with these Black Zodiac punks wasn't just yours anymore, but all of Ishiyama's now, didn't I?" Furuichi remained silent. "Looks like I was more right than I thought. We're in this fight of yours."

"No."

"Don't give me that. I've never met your kid sister, so I have no problem beating the shit out of this Sword brat."

"She's too strong. My familiars can handle her."

"You think so? Look at your fox." Furuichi did just that. Yukihime jumped a bit at her master's gaze... before she turned away, looking down in depression. "She loves your sister as much as you do, right? Do you really think she can land the finishing blow?"

Furuichi was quiet for a bit. "She can't..." Furuichi then turned towards Ifrit. "But he can." Ifrit glanced back at his master.

"And what if he isn't around," Kanzaki asked. "They know your weakness now. That flaming pretty boy won't be around you 24/7. You need us."

Furuichi looked down.

"Hey," Kanzaki began as he squatted down. "At the very least, let us help take down Sword. Double or not, no one should be forced to kill a member of their family."

Furuichi remained silent before he sighed. "Yukihime, you can use transfer magic, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Gather the children and take us all to the mansion. I'm too tired to do it myself. We need to rest after what we've been through. We're all in for a hell of a fight in the future." Kanzaki smirked at what Furuichi said. Everyone else smiled with him. They all knew the meaning behind Furuichi's words.

He finally accepts their help in the war against the Black Zodiac.

* * *

"AWESOME," Shizuka's baby brother went. He and his older brother started to run around the halls of the mansion.

"So big," her sister went.

"Hey, now, don't run off," Shizuka yelled. She then sighed. "Sorry about this, Furuichi-kun. It's their first time in a mansion."

"It's alright," Furuichi said as he raised a hand. "As long as they stay off the third floor, they can roam the mansion as much as they please. I'll have Yukihime and Alaindelon prepare some food for us later on."

"Ah, I can handle that," Tojo said with a cat smile.

"I'm not even going to argue," Furuichi sighed.

"You don't have time to," Yukihime said as she grabbed his arm. "You need the most rest out of everyone here. We're heading to the Master Bedroom immediately." As soon as she said that, the two were surrounded by snow. The snow then flew away before anyone can blink.

"Eh, whatever," Kanzaki said as he walked away. "Call me when dinner's ready. I'm gonna play some pool. Maybe even a round of darts."

"No way, Hajime! You're playing with me," Futaba yelled as she jumped and grabbed onto Kanzaki's arm.

"Can't you give me a moment's peace, ya brat?"

"I wanna play, too!"

"Fine. We'll play Foosball or something."

"This place has a Foosball table," Futaba asked with sparkling eyes.

"I can't think of anything this place DOESN'T have," Kanzaki answered.

The girls giggled at the sight of Kanzaki with his niece.

"Hey, Kouta, do you wanna play with them," Kunieda asked the baby in her arms.

"Ai!"

"Alright."

"Hm? Has anyone seen Tora," Shizuka asked.

"He ran towards the kitchen," Oga answered with her thumb pointing in the direction.

"Should have known," Shizuka said with a smile and shake of her head.

"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT! IT'S SO COOL!"

"SO MANY AWESOME LOOKING TOY WEAPONS!"

Shizuka's eyes popped open at the voices of her brothers. "Oh, no. I need to go." She then took off running. "BOYS, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THOSE! THEY AREN'T TOYS!"

"Furuichi has a weapons room," Oga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." Oga, Lamia, and Kunieda looked to see Alaindelon, fidgeting in embarrassment. "He thought it necessary to have a multitude of weapons, as well as knowledge of them, so he had one of the spar rooms on the ground floor modeled into an armory. I was just cleaning the weapons when your group arrived. I am quite embarrassed to have left the door open when I came to greet you."

"I'm pretty sure Furuichi's gonna be pissed," Oga said.

"Especially if anyone gets hurt," Kunieda added.

"I'm so ashamed," Alaindelon said as he placed his hands on his face.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that," Lamia said, her hands on her hips.

"Eh, it's no worries so far," Oga said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Ma. Ai, da!"

"Hm? What's up, Baby Beel?"

"Ai da ma an oo ai."

"You wanna play a game?"

"Ai!"

"PS4 or X-Box One?" Baby Beel held up for fingers. "My boy. Let's go see what Furuichi's got in store for us." Oga then walked off with Baby Beel."

Kunieda giggled before she followed, her destination being the room with the Foosball Table.

Lamia decided that she wanted to spend more time with Baby Beel, so she wen after Oga.

Later, everyone was in the dining room. As the kids looked around the massive room in wide-eyed wonder, Tojo, Alaindelon, and Yukihime were bringing in the food; with Ifrit setting the table with his flames.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Shizuka's baby brother reached out to the bright flame. He was actually touching the fire. "It's so warm."

"What, were you expecting to cook your own hand," Ifrit asked with a chuckle. "I'm not some low-class amateur fire demon, kid," he said as he finished setting the table.

"It's been a long time since I've had Tora's cooking," Shizuka's little sister said with a blush.

"Yeah! Let's eat! Thanks for the grub," Shizuka's little brother said before he fixed his plate and started eating. Shizuka sighed at her brother's antics before fixing a plate for her baby brother.

The room was filled with laughter, everyone enjoying the delicious food. Of course, Furuichi was sitting at the end of the table, his familiars at his side. He smiled at the sight before he prepared to take his next bite. Before he could, he winced a tiny bit.

It was enough for Yukihime to notice. "Are you alright, Master?"

"I'm still a bit sore from the fight. I did fight an entire army for quite some time before help arrived."

"Sorry we didn't make it in time, but you didn't exactly call us, Noble."

"Ifrit," Yukihime said in a stern tone.

"No, he's right. You yourself said it's a bad habit of mine. I have no one to blame but myself." Yukihime looked a bit sad at her master's words.

"Anyway, about your residual wounds, why not soak in the green hot springs? It has more medicinal properties than the others that should help accelerate your healing."

"Green hot springs?" Furuichi jumped as he slowly turned towards Oga, who was looking at him with half-lidded eyes that actually stung. "What is he talking about, Furuichi?"

Furuichi looked to see everyone else looking at him.

"Hmmm," Shizuka went with a smile. "Are you keeping more secrets from us, Furuichi-kun?"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched before he sighed.

* * *

"AWWWWWWWEEEEEESOOOOOOMMMEEE," the brothers yelled as they ran towards the multitude of hot springs in nothing but towels around their waists.

"Don't cry if you trip and fall," Shizuka called out, keeping her towel tied around her.

"Hajime, let's go to the gold spring," Futaba yelled as she ran off.

"Don't run, Futaba! Jeez, that kid," Kanzaki said as he walked to the spring.

Lamia was already in a red hot spring, looking blissful and content.

"Furuichi-kun, this place is amazing," Kunieda said, her amazement of the area making he forget she was only wearing a towel around three boys, one of which she had a crush on.

"How long were you planning on keeping this a secret, ya jerk," Oga growled as she squeezed Furuichi into a headlock.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Though Furuichi was in pain, he was also in a state of euphoria. His face was being pressed against the large breasts of the beautiful girl he loved, after all.

He was then yanked out of the hold. The next thing that happened was his face falling into the luscious, soft pair of breasts that belonged to his drop-dead gorgeous familiar. "Would you please stop tormenting my master," Yukihime asked, completely oblivious to the state Furuichi was in.

"Ho hoo," Oga went as she popped her knuckles, looking ready to beat the crap out of Furuichi.

"Yo, Noble, I'm going down to the lower level," Ifrit called.

"There are more hot springs down there," Tojo asked.

"If you consider molten lava a hot spring, then yes," Yukihime answered.

"MOLTEN WHAT," Kunieda yelled out.

"Well, these springs are inside of a dormant volcano," Yukihime explained.

"Ooh, that makes this place a bit more exciting," Oga said with a grin, forgetting she wanted to punch Furuichi for a moment.

"I suppose. Now, let us get you to that medical spring, Master."

"Uh-huh," said a dazed Furuichi.

"And there's the reminder."

The sound of a blow landing and the sight of Furuichi's body flying through the air was seen.

"MASTER!"

His body then fell with a splash, green water splashing everywhere.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Tyrant had his hand over his eyes, laughing as if he heard the greatest joke of all time. "Oh, this is just too perfect! To think that one of the Zodiacs had a resemblance to a member of the Prince's human family!"

Sword smiled in pride, ecstatic that she brought such joy to the leader she respected so much. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her older sister, War Maiden.

None of the Zodiacs were wearing their cloaks, which allowed War Maiden's face to be visible. "You did well, little sister," complimented the Oga lookalike with a genuine and proud smile. Sword gave a toothy smile with a giggle, filled with pride from being praised by her sister, whom she respected just as, if not more than even Tyrant himself.

"So we have a secret weapon against him." Everyone looked at Poisoned Dart, who was leaning against the wall. "We should start planning. Noble is no fool. He'll take precautions to prevent being alone with Sword. His Familiars will probably be with him more frequently and openly, possibly even follow him covertly. The Proud Familiar of Snow might not be able to take Sword's life willingly, but Ifrit only recently became the Prince's Familiar. He will have no bonds with the girl, meaning he will have no qualms in killing Sword."

"That might cause some trouble," Leviathan said with a finger on her chin. "Especially since Ifrit is stronger than Sword. What's more is that his powers aren't fully released. He's slowly regaining his previous power, meaning he's getting stronger as the days go back." She then looked at Sword. "You will prove to be absolutely no match for him."

Sword looked down in depression, her lower lip pushed out.

"It matters not," Tyrant said, gaining everyone's attention. "Sword only needs to handle the Prince. As for his familiars, we will deal with them ourselves. In fact, I will personally deal with Ifrit."

"Oh? So he has caught your interest," Leviathan asked with a smile.

"Of course. Like me, he is one of the few non-Demon Lords beyond the S-rank. I would like to cross blades with such a being." Tyrant's demonic energy was leaking out, exciting the other demons. "Inform Fallen Demon and Beast once they return from their side missions. Their powers will surely prove useful in the future."

Tyrant then used his Conqueror's Eye to search the Human World for his opponent. Since Ifrit was already powerful to begin with, and among the strongest in the Human World, he was easy to locate. Tyrant saw the fire demon lounging in the bubbling pool of lava.

Tyrant's interest in him increased when Ifrit opened a single eye. Tyrant could feel the malice and bloodlust oozing out of him. Tyrant smirked, knowing full well that Ifrit sensed him.

Tyrant chuckled. "This mission becomes more and more interesting as time passes by," he said as he continued his staring contest with Ifrit, both demons now relishing their eventual encounter... and the vicious battle that is sure to follow.

* * *

 **A/N: How long has it be!? Has it been three months?! Tell me it hasn't been three months! I lost track of time! Time just seems to move at an insanely fast pace for me lately! I can barely keep up!**

 **Phew. Well, I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter. It felt a bit rushed and is definitely an original compared to the arc it was based on, but that's hopefully a good thing.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first 2019 chapter of Silver Nightmares.**

 **Oh, and I'm close to finishing my Dragon Ball Super fan fic, Goku's True Heir. Once that is finished, I may do a Legend of Zelda fanfic, so keep your eyes open for that. I might even have some help writing it from my friend, .true (depending on if he wants to or not, of course). My knowledge of the Zelda is moderate at best, amateurish at worst, so don't expect anything groundbreaking, amazing, or anything on a Zelda expert level. Actually, if any of you have extensive knowledge of Ganondorf, I might ask for your help via PM every once in a while.**

 **Until the next chapter or the new Zelda fan fic.**


	47. Chapter 47

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in Manor Lucifer. The sun was rising to begin another glorious morning, but none of the humans were stirring.

Not even Kunieda could be disturbed by the warmth of the bright rays. She was sleeping peacefully with her baby brother in her arms. However, something did cause her to stir.

It was the sound of clanging metal. She moaned a bit before she got up. She yawned before stretching a bit, waking her still sleepy body. She carefully lifted the still sleeping Kota as she got out of the comfortable bed, putting on the slippers provided.

She followed the clanging metal to the foyer, the clanging coming from outside. She opened the door to see what was causing the noise.

The sight of Furuichi and Yukihime clashing was seen, both using spears. They jumped away from each other, only for Furuichi to charge at the beautiful fox demon. He jabbed the blade at Yukihime's feet, but she easily jumped out of the way of the strike.

Furuichi looked behind him to see that she was still airborne, and used the chance to strike her with the end of the spear, so he jabbed back as quickly as he could.

He was amazed to see Yukihime flip mid-air before elegantly landing on the spear. She then slid down and flip-kicked him with enough force to send him crashing into a tree. Still holding onto his spear, he prepared to continue the fight, only to see an ice spear right before his eyes.

Before him was Yukihime, standing elegantly in a well-deserved victory. "Have you learned anything during this, Master?"

Furuichi looked at his beautiful familiar before looking down at her feet. "Even though you have incredible power and walk around barefoot most of the time, you still have soft, fair, beautiful feet. Ow!"

Yukihime had bonked Furuichi with the blunt end of her spear's blade. "Jeez," she sighed. "You really should take this more seriously, Master. You did ask me to teach you Sōjutsu," she said as she patted her spear on her shoulder.

"I know," he said as he got back up, still rubbing his head. "Using a spear is quite different from using my sword."

"So that's what you're doing." The two looked to see Kunieda walking towards them with Kouta rubbing his little eyes in her arms. "You're training, eh," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm strong, but obviously not invincible. I still have a ways to go. It's also good to know how to use multiple weapons and techniques. Not like I'll have my sword and guns on me at all times. Also, I might run into enemies that could nullify my transfer powers, meaning I wouldn't be able to take my weapons out of thin air. I'd have to rely on anything around me or my martial arts."

"So you're finally taking training seriously. I'm sure grandpa will like hearing that," Kunieda said with a snarky smile. Furuichi shivered a bit.

Kunieda gave a cute giggle. "Well, since you're in the training mood, I think I'll show you a few things myself. I may not be my grandfather, but I know more about the Shingetsuryuu than you do. Besides, you seem to enjoy our fighting style. After all, you're constantly using modified versions of our techniques." Furuichi sighed at the comment.

"Yukihime-san, do you mind if I go into the Weapon's Room and borrow one of your swords?"

"So Alaindelon did leave the door open." Yukihime sighed. "He should be more careful. He is a butler of the Luciferian Household." Yukihime then seemed to have vibrated. "Here you are," she said as she held out a beautiful katana.

"So fast," Kunieda said out loud, honestly amazed at the demon's speed.

Yukihime gave an elegant smile. "Well, I am the familiar of the Prince of Luciferia. It's only natural I perform acts such as this," she explained as she handed the blade to Kunieda as she took Kouta.

Kunieda examined the beautiful sword. She smiled at the sight of the blade. "Okay." Kunieda then got into a fighting stance. "Shall we?"

Furuichi stared at her before he casually tossed his spear behind him, which disappeared into tendrils of darkness. He then reached to his side, his hand going into darkness. He then pulled out his katana, getting into his stance.

The two warriors stared at one another, waiting for any kind of indication to begin their training session. At the sidelines, Yukihime raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

At the snap, the two clashed, their blades creating sparks. Furuichi and Kunieda then started to duel, the two evenly matched.

Yukihime was honestly impressed that Kunieda was able to keep up with Furuichi so well. She wasn't even using Koma. It was pure skill.

" _Then again, Master isn't using any of his powers either."_

The two clashed once more before Furuichi jumped away and took a stance.

"Shingetsuryuu Battoujustsu Ichishiki: Hagan Kiku Ichiminju." Furuichi performed the technique, only to receive a surprise.

Kunieda had stopped the blade with a well-placed parry near the hilt of the blade. She smirked at the half-demon. "You still have a lot to learn about Shingetsuryuu, Furuichi-kun."

Furuichi smirked in response.

The two jumped away from each other before resuming their training session. Their battle was honestly an artistic and beautiful sight. It was almost as if they were dancing.

"Shingetsuryuu Batto Jutsu," Kunieda began. "Sanshiki-" Furuichi's eyes widened at that. He watched as held her sword horizontally. "Upturned Swallow Tailed Eaves!" She then spun around once.

That was all that was needed to create a powerful circle of wind that sped towards Furuichi.

In retaliation, he held up his palm. "Nadeshiko, Kaze no Hana!" He then fired off his personal, long-range Nadeshiko that countered the wind.

"That really is a convenient technique you invented, Furuichi-kun."

He looked down in surprise to see Kunieda below him, who smiled up at him with a cute giggle.

"Shingetsuryuu Batto Jutsu," she began as she rested on her left knee, the tip of the sword on the ground, and both hands on the hilt of her sword. "Desert Haze!"

Furuichi then received a shock, looking up at the clear sky on his back.

Kunieda then stood over him, shading his face from the sun, looking down at him with a kind smile as she held out her hand. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered as he accepted the gesture. "What was that," he asked as Kunieda helped him back up.

"The sixth technique of the Shingetsuryuu style: Desert Haze. It's a wind vortex that we make by scraping the ground with the tips of our swords."

"It's amazing. I didn't know what hit me."

Kunieda giggled. "See why you need to train with us more often?"

"Yeah, especially if it means I get to hold your soft hand more often."

"Hm?" Kunieda looked down. She turned completely red once she realized that she had yet to release Furuichi's hand.

"Surprisingly soft for a practitioner of the sword."

Kunieda yanked her hand out of Furuichi's and turned away from him, holding her hand in embarrassment. "A-Anyway, let's see if you can do it."

Furuichi chuckled. "Yes... sensei." Furuichi thought it was cute how Kunieda jumped a bit when he called her "sensei."

Furuichi the got a seriously expression. He tried to imitate Kunieda as best as he could. He rested on his left knee, had both hands on the hilt of the blade, and had the tip of the blade on the ground. He then took a deep breath... and spun the sword around in a full circle, creating the wind vortex.

It was powerful enough to make Kunieda shield her eyes from the wind pressure. However, as she did this, she heard an adorable kya sound. She looked to see that Yukihime was pushing down her kimono with one hand while still holding onto Kouta.

She then puffed up her cheeks in an adorable manner. "Jeez, Master. Please, be more careful with your power."

Kunieda then looked at Furuichi, who had a neutral expression... but was blushing. "S-Sorry, Yukihime. . . . Also," he began as he bowed his head. "Thank you for showing me something beautiful."

Yukihime looked away with a cute blush, patting Kouta's back, making the cute baby give out a tiny burp.

"Hyakka Midare Zakura Punch!"

Furuichi was then struck by a powerful blow that sent him crashing into the stairs of his mansion. "Ow-ow-ow. Are you Oga," Furuichi yelled at Kunieda.

"S-Sorry! It was a reflex, I swear," Kunieda pleaded as she waved her hands in embarrassment.

"Hell of a reflex," Furuichi said as he rubbed his cheek, which had just fully healed. "Hell of a hook ya go there, senpai."

Kunieda looked down in embarrassment.

"Maybe you should learn it."

"Maybe I should. It does seem like a useful- Hm?" Furuichi looked behind him. "Shizuka-senpai."

"Good morning," she said with a wave and a lovely smile. "So you're training for once, eh?"

"For once," Furuichi asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Hmmm? Does that mean you've been practicing your archery," Shizuka asked as she bent down and gave Furuichi a knowing smile.

"Urm." Furuichi then turned away with a sweatdrop.

"Furuichi-kuuun," Shizuka went as she went to Furuichi's face, only for him to turn his head the other way.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding me," she asked as she tried to make eye contact, only for him to turn completely away from her.

"Not really," he said while looking down.

"That so," she went as she looked up at him from below. He then disappeared as a dark cloud.

"HOWUM! M-MASTER?!" Shizuka looked to see a blushing Yukihime looking behind her. Shizuka followed the fox's gaze to see Furuichi squatting behind her, wrapping himself with her tail. She giggled as she walked over to him.

"Ow," Furuichi went after Shizuka bonked him on the head.

"If you haven't been practicing, you can just say so," Shizuka said with a sweet smile.

"S-Sorry," Furuichi said as he snuggled up to Yukihime's tail.

"Good. Now, can you stop holding Yukihime-chan's tail? She's making all kinds of weird noises, some of them sounding a bit sexual. There's a baby present, you know."

"Ah! Sorry, Yukihime," Furuichi went as he released the familiar's tail, who was now panting in a lustful way.

"I-It's all right, Master," she panted.

"Well, no time like the present to practice," Shizuka said as she stood up. "Yukihime-chan, do you mind if I borrow a bow and some arrows?"

"Of course," Yukihime said in a calm way after she had calmed down. She then vibrated the same way she did before, now holding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you," Shizuka said as she accepted the weapon. "Furuichi-kun," she went as she tossed the weapon towards him.

He easily caught them before he sighed. "What do you want me to shoot?"

"Let's start with something easy." Shizuka looked around. "Ah! That blossom at the top of that tree."

"Hm?" Furuichi looked towards one of the trees to see a beautiful, blue blossom.

"Shoot that off the tree without damaging any of the pedals."

Furuichi looked at Shizuka before he just shrugged his shoulders. He walked around the tree a bit, looking for a good vantage point. Using his keen, demon eyes, he searched for the stem holding the blossom.

When he found what he considered the best position, he took aim. He took a deep breath, keeping both eyes open, being sure not to put too much pressure on the string.

" _Very well done, so far,"_ Shizuka thought.

Furuichi then released the arrow. It sped by and released the blossom from the stem, not a single petal harmed, at least so it seemed.

It floated down slowly, giving Furuichi the chance to catch it in the palm of his hand. He then handed the flower to Shizuka, who carefully accepted the flower. "Hm, not a scratch. Perfect shot, Furuichi-kun."

Shizuka then walked over to Yukihime, who looked confused. The beautiful human then placed the flower in Yukihime's hair. "There. Now the flower is even more beautiful than before. It even matches your comb," Shizuka said with a smile.

Yukihime looked away with a light blush, looking embarrassed.

"Now then, time for something a bit tougher," Shizuka said as she walked over to Furuichi. She then looked around. "Ah, that dead branch will do just fine. The one that's two miles from here."

"Hah?!" Furuichi looked towards where Shizuka was pointing. He saw that there was indeed a tree with a dead branch, two miles away from his mansion, surrounded by vibrant trees with branches covered in green leaves.

"H-How did you see that," Furuichi asked, genuinely shocked.

"Don't underestimate an archer's eye, little prince. Now, shoot off the branch without damaging the tree or any of the other trees and branches around it. If you can do it without any leaves falling off, that's extra credit."

"Geh."

"Too hard," Shizuka asked with a devious smile.

Furuichi groaned as he prepared the arrow. He took aim, feeling the wind around him. Shizuka noticed that he positioned himself more towards the wind's direction. _"Hm, so that's what you're planning,"_ Shizuka thought with a knowing smile.

Furuichi then released the arrow.

"Isn't it a bit off course," Kunieda asked as she watched the arrow fly.

"Wait for it," Shizuka said, catching Furuichi's attention.

As the arrow flew, the wind pushed it more towards the base of the branch before the arrow hit the healthy branch it seemed about to hit. The arrow struck the base of the dry, dead branch, breaking it off of the tree.

Shizuka gave Furuichi well-deserved applause. "Very good. You sure you haven't been training?"

"These are pretty easy when you're half-demon," Furuichi answered.

"Hm. That so? Well, let's try something a bit more difficult. Hm, what should I make you sh-" She then shuttered at the sound of a buzz. She looked to see a Japanese Giant Hornet flying around. She then ran behind Furuichi. "Y-You can shoot that next."

Furuichi looked at his senpai. "You don't like bugs much, do you."

"Actually, it's the Giant Hornet I can't stand. It's a bit easy to despise them when you're allergic to their venom."

"Oh. In that case." Furuichi readied an arrow. "Fast little bugger," he commented as he tried to lock onto the insect, the bug zipping around. Furuichi then took a deep breath... and used his demon instincts.

After that, time seemed to slow down. He could actually see the beating of the hornet's wings. It was dead in his sight. As such, he fired.

The arrow took out the hornet completely, leaving only its wings fluttering in the wind.

Shizuka left Furuichi's side, sighing in relief. "Looks like you've passed."

"Impressed," Furuichi asked with a proud smile.

"Very. Just don't slack off, or I'll make the next test harder. Next time, you'll have to take down an entire hornet's nest with just four arrows," Shizuka said as she walked towards the mansion.

"THAT'S BRUTAL," Furuichi yelled out.

Shizuka just looked back at him and winked while sticking out her tongue.

"Hey!" Everyone looked at the top of the stairs to see Tojo. "Breakfast is ready. Everyone else is waiting for you. What are you guys doing out here, anyway? Enjoying the morning air?"

"Something like that," Shizuka said as she was running up the stairs, followed by her underclassmen and the familiar still holding the baby.

"So, everyone was waiting for us, huh," Shizuka asked as she looked at the dining room with a neutral smile.

Kanzaki was chowing down on rice and steak, while Futaba was eating some cereal. It looked to be the popular Rice Boy marshmallow cereal. Oga was eating some classic scrambled eggs and bacon while Baby Beel was guzzling down some milk. Shizuka's brothers were eating scrambled eggs with ketchup, shredded hash browns, and sausage patties while Shizuka's sister was trying to tell them their sister was in the room. Ifrit was the only one who was waiting, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Hm? Yo. How'd the training go, Noble?"

"You knew I was training?"

"I'm your Familiar. You think I can't sense when you and Yukihime are sparring?"

"WHAT!? YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING," Tojo yelled out in surprise. "NO FAIR! I WANNA FIGHT, TOO! LET'S GO A ROUND RIGHT NOW, FURUICHI!"

Furuichi sighed. "Can I have breakfast first?"

"Ifrit, if you knew I was training Master, why didn't you join us? I'm sure you could have trained him on how to properly command fire magic."

"And get in the way of your private time with the prince," Ifrit asked with a raised eyebrow and cocky smile. He chuckled when he saw Yukihime blush.

He then caught a fork in between his fingers. He whistled in amazement. "Fiery one, aren't ya," he asked Oga, who was glaring daggers at him while eating a piece of bacon. "I like her. No wonder she's a Princess Candidate like Yukihime and that swordswoman," he said as he looked at Kunieda.

"Hm?" Kunieda looked around before she pointed at herself.

"Yes, you."

"E-EEEEH?!" Kunieda turned completely red, steam exiting her ears. The sight made Ifrit laugh in a hearty way.

He was then muzzled when ice covered his mouth.

"That's enough out of you," said an embarrassed and blushing Yukihime.

"So, what is this Princess Candidate crap anyway," Oga asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"It means you're one of the chosen women who can marry Noble," Ifrit explained as he melted the ice off his mouth.

Oga spat out her juice, violently coughing. "WHAT?!"

"My, that was an interesting reaction," Shizuka said with a giggle.

"Good for you, Furuichi," Tojo laughed, making Furuichi face-palm in embarrassment.

"So, how many 'candidates' are there," Kanzaki asked as he ate his pancakes.

"Lady Lucifer told me there were eight in total so far," Ifrit said.

"You spoke with my mother," Furuichi asked.

"Yeah. I've communicated with the Queen."

"You have? I haven't heard from her in a while. Why is that?"

"Maybe she decided you didn't need her. Why don't you just call her?"

"I've actually tried, but it seems like it's a one-way thing. I've never been able to reach her. It's almost as if something is blocking my connection to her whenever I try to call."

"So only the Queen can contact us. Makes a bit of sense," Ifrit said as he drank his coffee.

"REWIND, PYRO," Oga yelled.

"Hm?"

"You said there were eight of us! Who are they?!"

"Well, obviously you, the swordswoman, and our own Yukihime make three of the eight. According to what Lady Lucifer told me, there are two women with crimson hair who are candidates. Both of them are proficient warriors. One of the major differences between the two is that one is a human and the other is a demon, with the human wielding a chain like a whip and the other wielding a sword."

Kunieda's eyes popped open in realization. "Nene and Agiel?! THEY'RE candidates?!"

"Is that their names? I take it you know them," Ifrit asked.

"OF COURSE I KNOW THEM! ONE OF THEM IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Ifrit laughed. "That must be pretty awkward."

"Really, Furuichi?! One of En's goons," Oga yelled.

"I don't know anything about this," Furuichi said as he waved his hands in defense.

"Who are the other three?!"

"Hm? From what I remember, there are two more demons and one more human. One of the demons has pink hair, and is proficient in medicine."

Oga, Furuichi, and Kunieda had their eyes hidden by their hair; their mouths hanging open.

Oga and Kunieda turned towards Furuichi. "Lolicon," they said in unison.

Furuichi slammed his hands on the table as he sat up. "I TOLD YOU! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"So the Lamb-chop can be your wifey, eh, hero," Kanzaki chuckled.

"HELL NO," Furuichi yelled.

Meanwhile, in the Demon World, Lamia was reading a medical book. She was studying to see if she can improve her medical knowledge in order to help out Furuichi and his friends. She then sneezed as she was reading. "Is someone talking about me?"

"Who are the other two," Oga asked with red eyes.

"The human or the demon?"

"DEMON!"

"A wet nurse."

"A what?! Seriously, Furuichi?! First one of his goons, now one of his nannies?! Which one of those three traffic lights is it?!"

"How should I know?!" Furuichi then remembered something. "It's Yolda."

"HAH," Oga yelled out, her eyes glowing even brighter.

"When you lost your memories, and she helped us out, she mentioned how it would have been easier for her if you remained an amnesiac. She even mentioned being a Princess Candidate."

"Of all the- Henry's sister!? Seriously!? All right, firehouse. Who's the last bitch?"

"Your sister."

The room became colorless, with Ifrit being the only exception. One could swear that reality itself cracked a bit.

"C-Come again," Oga went.

"Lady Lucifer told me that your older sister is one of the candidates. Misaki, was it?"

Oga remained still for a while before she fell to her back, chair and all. Baby Beel jumped at the sight of his mom falling down in such a comical fashion. "M-My sister. My older sister. Misaki. Aneki. E-Ehehehe. My sister could marry my best friend."

"Ifrit!"

The fire demon looked at his master, who was completely red. "Something wrong, Noble?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I did?" He looked down at the girl, who was actually humming, her eyes blank. "All I did was tell the truth."

"The truth... hurts," Oga said.

It took a bit of therapy from Furuichi, Yukihime, and Kunieda; but Oga was finally able to regain her composure... enough to punch Ifrit through the first wall and plant him into the second one.

The sight of the act made everyone clap in awe.

"That has to be a record for you, Oga," Furuichi commented.

"Next time, I'll punch him through four," Oga said as she blew on her fist as if it were a smoking gun.

After that, the group went back to eating breakfast.

When the meal was over, Furuichi led everyone to the foyer, opening a portal back to Ishiyama.

"Hey, Hajime, I wanna come back here again," Futaba said with sparkles around her.

"Yeah, sure," Kanzaki said with a bored tone.

"At least ask my permission first before saying that," Furuichi said with a sweatdrop.

"Sis, this place is awesome," the baby brother of Shizuka said.

"Yeah, we should come here again," the older brother said.

"All right. Maybe next year if you're good," she said with a smile.

"Oi! This is my house, not a damned resort," Furuichi yelled.

"I bet I could make better dishes next time we come here," Tojo said in thought. "I'm pretty sure I could make some new recipes."

Furuichi sighed as he slumped over. "No one's listening to me."

Oga then smacked his back. "Straighten up, big guy. Take us home already."

"Yeah, yeah." Furuichi then snapped his fingers, a portal appearing.

"Whoo-hoo! The dark, swirly thing," Futaba yelled out excitedly as she ran through it.

"Your niece is weird," Furuichi said to Kanzaki as he walked up next to him.

"Watch it, Hero. That's my niece. Though, yeah, she is a major pain in the ass."

"I wanna go in next," the baby Nanami yelled as he ran towards the portal, laughing alongside his older brother.

"Not like my brats are any better," Shizuka said with a smile as she walked up, her little sister clinging to her, looking afraid. "Come on, sweetie."

"But it's scary, Sis."

"Hey, don't worry." The little girl looked up at the smiling Tojo. "Your sister and I will keep you safe. You trust us, right," he asked as he held out his hand.

The little girl blushed as she reached out and grabbed Tojo's hand. "Mhm. I trust you, Tora."

"All right. Let's go," Tojo said loudly with an infectious laugh that got Shizuka and her little sister laughing as they walked through the portal.

"Well, might as well go next. Can't let Futaba get into too much trouble," Kanzaki said as he walked towards the portal. He then turned towards Furuichi... and waved. "Later, Hero." He then walked towards the portal. "We'll definitely take those bastards down." That was the last thing he said before disappearing into the portal.

"He's right, you know." Furuichi looked at the smiling Kunieda, who was holding the smiling Kota. "We'll take them down. No matter what," she said before walking into the portal.

Furuichi stared at the portal before looking at Oga. "Shall we?"

She just shrugged before she walked through the portal.

"Aren't you coming, Yukihime," Furuichi asked as he turned towards the beauty, who was standing before the mansion.

"I'm sorry, Master. I need to stay and repair the damage to the manor caused by Lady Oga. Also, Sir Ifrit needs medical attention."

"Considering the fact that it was Oga who punched him, I can imagine. I will see you at home," he said with a wave before walking into the portal.

"Safe travels, Master," Yukihime said with a bow as the portal disappeared.

When Furuichi stepped out, he was standing in front of his bed. He sent everyone to their respective homes, except for Tojo and Shizuka, since he has never been to their homes before. For them, he sent them to St. Ishiyama. He thought that would be the best place.

Felling a sense of relief to finally be back at his house, he flopped onto his bed back first, staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

As he stared into space, his mind went to Sword, the demon smiling at him.

" _We'll definitely take those bastards down,"_ rang Kanzaki's words through his head.

Furuichi sighed. "I hope you're right, senpai."

"For once, he is." Furuichi looked at his door to see Oga, a slice of cake in her hand. "You don't have to take those pricks on alone anymore. You've got me, Kunieda, Tojo, and Lip-chain on your side now," she said as she sat down, eating her cake.

Furuichi then looked back up at the ceiling. "It's gonna be tough, even for us."

"Eh, we can manage. When the going gets tough, the tough get tougher, and punches anything in their way, showing the other guy who the strongest is."

"That's not how the saying goes," Furuichi chuckled.

"That's how MY saying goes, hero," Oga said with a smirk.

Furuichi just smirked back at Oga before he closed his eyes to try and relax.

"By the way, Furuichi?"

"Hm?"

"You're not planning on marrying my sister, are you?"

Furuichi then shot up and look at Oga, his face completely red. "HAH?!"

"That fire bastard said that my sis is one of the girls that Demon Lord mom of yours approves of marrying. You don't actually want to marry her, do you?"

Furuichi started to babble before he realized something. "Y-You're one of the candidates, too, ya know!"

"Hmmm, so you want to marry me," Oga asked with a raised eyebrow.

Furuichi's eyes turned completely white before his head blew up. He fell on his back, steam blowing out his ears, and babbling away.

"Weak," Oga went as she looked at her best friend with half-lidded eyes before taking another bite of her cake.

Meanwhile, Misaki was eating a popsicle while watching TV. "Hm?"

"Something wrong, Misaki?"

"Oh, it's nothing, mom. I just had a feeling Taka-chin and Tatsumi were talking about something interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: WHOO-HOO, PROCRASTINATION FOR THE WIN! Seriously, this short chapter shouldn't have taken this long. I just finished one of my other stories, true, but this was a fairly short chapter compared to the rest of the story. I blame Resident Evil 2 Remake and Kingdom Hearts 3. Both fun games that I've been addicted to. I also might make another story in the near future... or far off future with my track record. Oh, well. Only one way to find out, right? Until the next chapter, my friends.**


	48. Chapter 48

A man was standing out on a balcony, looking at the rising, crimson sun of the Demon World. The man was tall, handsome, powerful, and had the aura of a king. That man was Noble Lucifer, King of Luciferia, the Demon Lord of Pride, and one of the Seven Deadly Sins.

He continuously looked out at the sky, the light of the Demon World's sun spreading across his kingdom.

"It really is beautiful," commented a soothing, calming, gorgeous voice. A beautiful woman walked up next to the king. "To think that the Demon World could have such beauty... and that a mere human such as I would get to see it."

"Except, you're no mere human," Noble said as he looked at the woman. "You are the Queen of Luciferia, as well as my beautiful wife," Noble said as he looked at his beloved.

"My. You always said the most romantic things, my love," the woman said as she looked up at her husband.

"It's easy to say such things to one as perfect as you, Tatsumi."

Indeed, the beautiful woman was once the human known as Oga Tatsumi, now the Demon Queen of Pride, Tatsumi Lucifer.

The two looked into the other's eyes as they leaned closer to the other, both closing their eyes as they prepared to kiss one ano-

Ah, the scene cracked. And now it shattered.

* * *

Furuichi's eyes popped as wide open as they could possibly get. His fair skin slowly became pink. He then opened his mouth, releasing a plume of steam. "W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," he yelled with enough force to make the house jump.

Of course, this caused Yukihime to yipe in surprise as she shot up from the covers, her tail puffed up a bit. She looked over at her master, who was babbling a bit.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why would I-I-I-I-I-I-I have a dream like that?! T-t-t-t-t-t-t-that was my-my-my-my-my best-GYUAAAAAH," he yelled as he started to ruffle his hair.

"Master?"

He looked over at the beautiful and concerned demon fox woman.

"A-Are you alright? You seem to be quite uneasy."

Furuichi's eyes began to tear up. "Yukihime."

"M-Master? KONYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," she went when Furuichi hugged her out of the blue.

"I'm so sorry! I was unfaithful to you," Furuichi said as he rubbed his face into her neck before he accidentally slumped into her breasts. He honestly didn't realize that he had done that. He was too busy apologizing to her.

"I had a dirty dream about my best friend instead of you! I dreamed she was my wife instead of you! I've cheated on you! I've been unfaithful! I'm so sorry!"

"M-m-m-m-m-master!? What are you on about?! Have you been driven mad?!"

Furuichi then stopped rubbing his face against her, his head now buried in her breasts. "You smell so good, and you feel so nice," Furuichi said, his voice muffled by Yukihime's "pillows", as he began to relax.

He then started to rub against her again with a bit more intensity. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YUKIHIME!"

"EEEEHHH?! Master! Would you please... calm... DOWN?!" What followed was a strike that could be heard from outside the house.

"Geez," Yukihime said as she clothed herself instead of using her powers. She decided to do it manually as a way to help her calm down after the embarrassing situation that just occurred.

"You really should learn to calm yourself, my lord," she said at the white-eyed, moaning man who had a steaming lump on his head from being struck by the beauty.

* * *

Later, Furuichi, swollen now gone, was walking down the stairs, rubbing his still sore head.

"Takayuki?" Furuichi jumped at his mother's voice. "Are you-"

"I WASN'T DREAMING ABOUT OGA!"

Yukie gave Furuichi a blank stare but a knowing smile. "I was about to ask if you were alright since you were screaming this morning. Now I know why."

"Urk." Furuichi just sighed in defeat.

* * *

He ate his breakfast and went to meet up with his best friend, who was surrounded by delinquents. "Hey, gorgeous. Thank you for donating to the love fund of us unfortunates."

"Give us your cash and your number, babe."

"Hey! We're talking to you!"

Oga was looking away in disinterest. _"Sup? Name's Oga Tatsumi."_

"Don't start a damn monologue!"

"The people can just read chapter 160 if they want this scene!"

" _I'm just a normal high school beauty you can find anywhere, except I'm somehow raising a kid."_

"What did we just say?!"

"Though, it was technically different from the original."

" _Didn't think there were still people dumb enough to challenge Oga,"_ Furuichi thought as he played on his phone.

"Look, just give us your cash! Ya got some cash for the kid's food, don't ya?!"

"Or do you breastfeed with those milk tanks you carry around?"

Oga dug in her pocket and took out 52 yen.

"Wow."

"How unfortunate."

"52 yen puuunch!"

"You done," Furuichi asked as he looked at the two buried and two bloody thugs.

"Yup. Let's go get some mini-croquettes at Fujino's."

"Abuu," Baby Beel said in depression.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't complain, Baby Beel. I'm running low on cash. Furuichi wouldn't pay for my Ishiyama Land ticket. Besides, you shouldn't make fun of a 50 yen coin. You can buy mini-croquettes or even a Delish Stick with this."

"You're not supposed to feed a baby either of those," Furuichi said.

"Do you understand, Baby Beel? If you do, give your respects to the yen." Oga and Baby Beel then began to pray. "I wish for money to fall from the sky."

Furuichi sighed at Oga's comment until he saw something from the corner of his eye. "What the?"

Whatever he saw slammed right into the back of Oga's head, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she dropped her coin, which fell into the gutter. Furuichi just stared... at the package lodged into the back of his best friend's head.

"Thank you very muuuuch." Furuichi looked to see a demon girly boy land behind them. "Always smiling, we're the demon express mail service. We're here to make a delivery."

Oga and Baby Beel gave the demon a demonic smile.

* * *

"A video message," Henry said with a pleased tone of voice when he saw the package. "Well, something from the Great Demon Lord again."

"Whatever," Oga said as she was stringing up the demon. "What are you doing?"

"Making more poison," Furuichi asked.

"No. Though, had I known you were coming, I most certainly would have fixed a batch for you, Luciferian," Henry said with a smile as he picked up whatever he was making with chopsticks. "I was hoping the Young Master would try croquettes made by the new and improved me."

Furuichi's face turned blue. "THE HELL ARE YOU IMPROVING TOWARDS, MAKING ALIEN LIFE?!"

"Fool. All of you Luciferians are such uncultured maggots who cannot understand true delicacy. Can you not see the croquette laughing with dignity?"

"All I heard was the fact that we Luciferians eat actual food, while the rest of the Demon World eats some of Dr. Frankenstein's rejected experiments."

"LET ME LIVE WITH YOU," Oga said as she glomped onto Furuichi. When she said and did that, Furuichi's dream came smashing into his mind like a truck. He turned deep red and phased out of her grip.

Oga blinked before she looked at the back of her best friend. "What's up with you?"

"N-Nothing! I swear!" Oga raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Oi, woman." Oga looked at Henry. "The moment the Luciferian mentioned the cuisine of his country, you begged to let you live with him. I'll have you know that I am quite proud of my creations. You should try some."

"Actually, that guy is pretty hungry."

"Your commiserations are more than enough to sustain me!"

" _So even another demon is afraid of Henry's cooking,"_ Furuichi thought with a sweat drop.

"Hm, it's playing," Henry said.

" _Hey, can you heal that guy,"_ Oga telepathically asked Furuichi.

" _I'm not sure even Yukihime can save that,"_ Furuichi responded as the two looked at the foaming demon with Henry's croquettes shoved down his throat.

"You know, this will be our first time seeing the Great Demon Lord," Furuichi said.

"That's true. Wonder what he'll be like. Think he'll be as badass as that mom of yours?"

"Doubt it." Furuichi then looked down, the image of a beautiful woman's back, long silver hair flowing gracefully in the wind, appearing in his mind. It was the most he can remember of Lucifer. He has seen her face once in a dream, but he can't remember it clearly enough for some reason. "No one can compare to her."

" _Now, thank you for taking care of my son."_ Furuichi's attention went to the screen, still nothing more than static. _"Especially you, Prince Noble. Pretty interesting to know that the heir of a rival kingdom is taking care of my kid. Any who, from prince to lord, let's start with this. Nice to meet you. I am the Great Demon Lord."_

Furuichi and Oga had unfazed expressions.

" _Your Majesty! You're too close! Only your crotch is showing!"_ Furuichi and Oga's eyes blackened at hearing that.

" _Whaaaat?! Seriously? And in front of Sis Lucifer's kid, no less. Ah, whatever. My Great Demon Lord's a Great Demon Lord anyway."_

" _A DIRTY JOKE,"_ Oga and Furuichi mentally yelled. Henry just covered his mouth with his eye closed, a light blush on his face.

" _Aw, man. I can't let the Prince of Pride see my face after this. Let's just stay like this."_

" _D-DO we have to,"_ Furuichi asked, eyebrow twitching.

" _Now then, let's get started on the topic at hand. I might say I'm an unserious Great Demon Lord, like the total opposite of that scary mom of yours, young prince, but I've got times when I get serious, ya know? Ready?! . . . I need you to find a certain something for me."_

" _The Great Demon Lord... is crazy,"_ Furuichi and Oga thought.

* * *

The group was now in front of the legendary San Marx Private Arts Academy.

"You okay, Furuichi," Oga asked as she looked up at the nervous looking man.

"I just feel uneasy around that place. The number of invitations and gifts I got was suffocating. I don't even know how they got my address, let alone find out about my hundred billion yen net worth."

"You're worth how much," Oga asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Be silent, you two," Henry said. "We are here to collect something for the Great Demon Lord. As such, we must infiltrate the grounds as enrolled students," Henry said as he held out the uniforms.

Furuichi stared at the uniforms. "This won't end well."

The group then walked up to the gates. Furuichi's suspicions were proven correct when Oga pulled out a fake ID. The guards pointed loaded guns at the group, with a faculty member explaining the real uniforms of the academy, as well as their right to use the firearms they possessed.

Furuichi stared at the guns fearlessly. That tends to happen when you're a vigilante who takes on thugs and criminals using shotguns and machine guns on a nightly basis. He was about to suggest that they should turn back to avoid trouble.

"Huuuuh? What's this," Oga went in an intimidating way.

"Just what is this supposed to be," Henry said in a cold tone.

"Nope," Furuichi went after picking up Oga bridal-style. "None of that. Let's go. You can get yourself gunned down, Henry, but leave Oga out of it," Furuichi said as he walked away with the woman in his arms.

"Detestable Luciferian," Henry said as he followed.

"You really like carrying me, don't you, Furuichi," Oga asked.

"Maybe."

"Hm? Furuichi? Young man. The one with the silver hair."

Furuichi stopped and looked at the old man.

"Hm. . . .Ah, I thought I recognized you. Furuichi Takayuki, one of the youngest, self-made billionaires of the decade. I'm a bit surprised to see you trying to sneak in with these ruffians using false uniforms when we sent your uniform to you just recently."

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," Furuichi said before walking away.

"Well, that ended about as well as I thought it would," Furuichi said as he leaned against a tree.

"I should have known we couldn't sneak in with the uniforms Alaindelon made," Henry said.

"You made these? That's quite impressive."

"Your words honor me. However, this should be expected from a butler of House Lucifer," Alaindelon said as he bowed like a proper butler.

"Yukihime has trained you well. Anyway, this has gotten a bit more difficult. They've seen our faces."

"Can't we just use your influence, Furuichi," Oga asked. "They apparently want you as a student here, right?"

"Exactly. Give them an inch, they'll take a mile. If I associate with them too much, I'll be a student there and out of Ishiyama before you even realize it."

"OUT! Let's just quit. We've got no obligation to do this stupid job." Henry then held his blade near Oga's neck. "Like that. Don't be a man who easily abandons something he's already decided, Baby Beel."

"Ai."

The sound of a gun clicking was heard. Oga, Henry, and Baby Beel looked up to see Furuichi pointing his gun at Henry. "You have ten seconds to get your blade away from her before I blow your fucking head off, Hendrickson."

"Your infatuation with this human is disgusting, Luciferian," Henry said as he took the sword away. "I'm beginning to believe you are an Asmodesian. With all the women around you, you seem more like a Prince of Lust instead of a Prince of Pride."

"Keep it up, and I'll have you believe I'm the Prince of Death."

"Hmph. Well, for the problem at hand, it seems we have to play fair. Of course, even if he would use his wealth, I would rather die than rely on the Luciferian's influence. However, we have a minister of finance among our retainers, do we not?"

"Ooh," Oga and Furuichi went in unison, knowing exactly who Henry meant.

* * *

"-And," Himekawa began, looking pissed. "Who are you calling a 'minister of finance', huh? And did you say 'retainer' just now? I'll kill you."

"No, you're the only one we can rely on, Himekawa-senpai," Furuichi said.

"'Cause I only got 2 yen. How 'bout that," Oga said as if she were bragging.

"Don't fuck with me! You just want to use my money! I'm not giving you a yen! Besides, you're rich, aren't you, Furuichi?!"

"But you're richer," Furuichi blatantly lied to Himekawa. True, he was richer in the human world, but if Furuichi counted his wealth in the Demon World, Himekawa's wealth wouldn't even be pocket change to him.

Still, Himekawa smiled in pride. "That may be true, but I still won't help."

* * *

"Well, hear us out," Oga said.

"San Marx Fine Arts Academy?"

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd know someone," Furuichi went.

"Well, it's not that I don't, but why would you want to go there?"

Henry then held out a photo. Furuichi noticed Himekawa's expression. "We're looking for this item," Henry explained. "We heard it's somewhere in the academy. Do you know about it?"

Himekawa stared at the picture. "You bastards... just where did you get this information?" The trio just stared at him before he sighed. "Come with me. I'll take you, but under one condition: while there, Oga, Furuichi, you two are my underlings."

"Right, Mr. Himekawa," the two said in unison.

Himekawa chuckled. "The deadliest couple under my command. Nice."

"We're not a couple," they said in unison.

"Keep tellin' yourselves that."

* * *

The group was now in front of a class, introducing themselves.

"Himekawa Tatsuya."

"I am Hendrickson," he said in a polite and elegant manner, his butler training shining.

"I am Furuichi Takayuki," he said in a princely manner.

He was glad that the training sessions with Lilith were paying off. On weekends, if he didn't have to worry about Oga, he would go to Luciferia to receive lessons from Lilith. She taught him all the necessities of being Luciferian royalty. He knows the etiquette, speech, and poise of a Prince of Pride.

He had to know them, not just because of his position... but also because of how terrifying a teacher Lilith was. She was sadistically strict, not showing any hesitation to literally whip him. She would make him repeat lessons hundreds of times to make it absolutely perfect. It didn't help that she was one of the very few demons in all of existence that had the ability to manipulate time. She could only slow it down to a crawl, but because of that power of hers, Furuichi received decades worth of training without aging a day.

Those lessons were hell for him, though. Even as he introduced himself to mere humans, he could still see her silhouette in the very back of the class, pushing up her shining glasses in her usual terrifying yet sexy way. As scared of her as he is, he can never deny that she's still one of the most beautiful women he has ever met. It's actually a miracle he sees her as his beloved and respected aunt instead of as a woman.

"Oga," she said in an uninterested tone, making Furuichi's eyebrow twitch.

" _The lessons Lilith would put Oga through,"_ Furuichi thought to himself.

* * *

After the introduction, Oga and Furuichi sat around, waiting for Himekawa. Furuichi noticed the look on Oga's face. "Something wrong?"

"Those girls keep staring at you."

Furuichi just glanced in the direction Oga meant and saw a bunch of beautiful young women talking among themselves. His superhuman hearing allowed him to overhear their conversation.

"That man is quite handsome, is he not?"

"The way he introduced himself was that of royalty. I wonder what country his family reigns over?"

"I'm sure my father could uncover that mystery. By looks alone, he would be welcomed into my family."

"My, my, so you wish to be his bride as well?"

"It would greatly increase my family's influence."

"I know you can hear them, Furuichi." He looked at Oga. "What are they saying?"

"Apparently, I messed up in my introduction. They're saying my acting was pathetic."

"Hmm?" Furuichi could tell that Oga just barely bought the lie.

"Hey." They looked to see Himekawa walk up to them as he pointed at Henry. The two looked to see the butler gesture for them to follow him, so they did.

As they left, Furuichi could feel the other students eyeing them as they left.

"This place is pretty amazing," Oga said as she looked around.

There was gold, silver, platinum, ivory, tortoiseshell, and marble. Even the doorknobs were pure diamond. To anyone else, it would have been a marvelous treasure trove.

However, Furuichi was not impressed. "The Superbia Domum is far more magnificent," he said out loud.

"The what now," Oga asked.

"The home of the Luciferian Royal Family," Henry answered for Furuichi. "As much as it pains me to say this, the Palace of Lucifer is considered one of the most breath-taking piece of architecture in the entirety of the Demon World. It almost seems natural for its name to translate to Pride Palace."

"You've been to your demon mom's castle," Oga asked.

"Well, yeah. It is technically my birthright."

"Well, whatever your mom's place looks like, it's definitely better than this gaudy place," Himekawa said. "It has such poor taste." He then took a drink from a vending machine. "And even though our passes say transfer students, it's basically just temporary admission. We're getting out of here the moment we find what we're looking for. I don't want to stay here any longer than we need to."

"Why's that," Furuichi asked.

"Furuichi, check it out! They're selling caviar! Caviar," Oga yelled.

"Good for them," he answered uninterestedly.

"What, does Yukihime make this for ya," Oga asked with squinted eyes.

"On occasion. Anyway, I don't see any place to put the money. How do they get it?"

"It's all free," Himekawa said.

"Seriously," Oga asked out loud.

Furuichi then pressed the caviar button, the dish taken out. With the spoon provided, he took a bite of the expensive delicacy. "Hm, thought as much. Nowhere near Yukihime's level." He then handed it over to Oga, who took the food while glaring at Furuichi before she took a bite.

"Yum," she said before she ate the rest.

"Hm? French Cuisine: A-Course, eh?"

"In a vending machine," Oga asked as she placed the plate onto a nearby table, not seeing a butler take it. "Rich boy idiots. Try pressing it, Furuichi."

"Here we go."

Once he pressed the button, the other vending machines on the opposite sides of Furuichi and Oga swung open, with two guards and a chef walking out. The guards set up a table, with the chef fixing the food.

Furuichi was then sat down, with a guard about to put a bib around him.

"That won't be necessary," Furuichi said as he raised his hand.

"As you wish, sir," the guard said.

The chef then poured the juice. "This is from Bordeaux, aged eighty-four years."

Furuichi looked down at the meal. He took the correct knife and fork and elegantly cut a piece of the meat before him. He then sampled the dish.

"Is it too your liking," the chef asked.

Furuichi, eyes shadowed by his hair, didn't answer. Instead, he stood up. "Yukihime."

"You called, sir," the beautiful familiar asked, bowing in a way that made her glow in the eyes of everyone around her, with the exception of Furuichi's group.

Furuichi then cut off another piece of the meal and held it out for Yukihime. She knew immediately that her master wanted her to sample it. When she did, she hummed for a bit. "I understand." She then turned towards the chef. "May I use your kitchen?"

"I-I suppose."

Yukihime bowed and walked into the room where the three employees came from. In what felt like mere moments, she came out with a dish nearly identical to the one the chef brought, with a clean set of utensils polished to perfection. However, a notable difference between the dishes was the fragrance. Everyone in the vicinity froze in place, paralyzed by the delicious scent.

When she sat it down, Furuichi cut off a piece and held it out to the chef. The chef looked at it, looking almost insulted. He then graciously took the utensil and sampled Yukihime's cooking.

His eyes shot open, the old man dropping the fork. "A-Ambrosia?" He looked down at the dish. "How? How can the food of the gods possibly be made on Earth?"

"Alaindelon."

"You called, Your Highness?" The guards were shocked to see the large man appear out of nowhere, bowing like a proper butler.

"Bring one of the newer bottles. I fear the aged ones would be too potent."

"As you wish, sire." The transfer demon then disappeared, shocking everyone in the vicinity. He returned with the bottle of wine and a clean glass. He then poured the drink and held it out to the chef. "This is from a year one bottle of my master's Morning Star Wine."

The chef was shocked to hear the name. Morning Star Wine was the newest wine on the market yet it had already climbed up to number three in the top selling wines in the world. Even San Marx has had trouble getting a hold of it since it is still far too new and too rare. The chef looked at Furuichi, surprised to know that he was the owner of the famous wine.

The chef was shaking in anticipation of the fragrance alone. The color was also breathtaking. It was almost as if he was about to sample liquefied rubies. Though, since it was only a year old, he wasn't expecting much.

He then took a sip. Like with the food, his eyes opened wide, the man dropping the glass. He then fell to his knees and began to grovel. "Your Majesty," he said to Furuichi.

He just looked down at the chef before turning to his servants. "Very well done."

"We thank you for your praise," they said in unison.

"That is all. The two of you are dismissed for now. Return to the manor and await my return."

"As you wish, my liege," they said before disappearing.

"Only royalty can command such respect."

Furuichi glanced towards the female voices he heard behind him.

"Our chefs are some of the most renowned in the world, coming from five-star restaurants that critics wish could appoint a sixth star."

"Yet his servants crafted a meal that easily brought one to his knees."

"And to think he is the owner of the Morning Star Brand. Mother would be overjoyed if I brought that man home as my husband."

Furuichi then sensed malice. He looked towards Oga to see an irritated look on her face. He knew that she heard the girls. To calm her down, he simply held her hand. She looked at him for a second before turning away with a huff... slightly tightening her hold.

"What's this? Himekawa?" The group looked to see three students walk towards them. "That pompadour. No mistake, it's Himekawa."

"Whoa, the Himekawa Family. What are you doing here?"

". . . Sup?" Furuichi could hear the annoyance in Himekawa's voice. He knew that his senpai knew these three and that he really didn't like them.

"What? Why're you here?"

Furuichi was surprised to hear such uncouth language coming from the three. Lilith would have smacked him hard enough to tear off his cheek if he had spoken in such a way before other royals or nobles; at least that's what she promised.

Then again, these students looked strange to the demon prince.

"Did you decide to come to school here, too?"

"Even though we made that much fun of you, huh?"

"I just have business here. I'll be gone soon."

"That so? Shame."

"These friends of yours?"

"Basically," Himekawa answered.

"Where do you go to school again?"

". . . Ishiyama."

"Ishiyama," one student said in a condescending tone. They all then began to laugh. "That's hilarious!"

"Why are you acting all cool for?!"

"It's a scum school!"

Furuichi then noticed that Oga looked angry. He then tightened his grip on her hand, calming her down a bit.

"So, does that mean you two are delinquents, too?" Furuichi looked to see the blonde student walk up to him.

"And if it does?"

The student's smile went away, replaced by a look of neutrality. "You talk like royalty."

"Do I?"

"Yeah..." The student then kneed Furuichi in the stomach. "And that pisses me off, you damn indi-" The student's eyes widened. He then screamed in pain as he fell back.

"W-What's wrong," the one in glasses asked as he knelt down to his friend.

The blonde then glared at Furuichi. "Damn you. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?! THAT WAS LIKE KNEEING A FUCKING BRICK WALL!"

"Wearing?" Furuichi undid his tie and began to button down his shirt. "As you can see..." Furuichi then showed off his abs. "I'm not wearing a thing." The sight of Furuichi's warrior body alone shocked both students.

Oga was honestly transfixed by Furuichi's body for a bit before she looked at the tall student. "What do you want," the student said as he leaned down towards Oga. "Did you think that only poor schools had delinquents?" The student then whipped out a knife and tried to slice Oga.

She easily stepped back, avoiding the blade with only a few hairs being cut off. She was then about to attack.

"Wait, Oga," Himekawa yelled, stopping the beauty.

The knife wielder then smirked. "Come with us, Himekawa." Blonde one patted his knee as he was able to get back on his feet, with a bit of a limp. He and the glasses stood behind the knife, all leering at the group. "Mr. Kugayama wants to speak with you."

The group followed the trio to a stairway leading underground.

"Bastard, why did you stop me? I can sink these guys in three seconds flat."

"Don't rush it. In a way, things are progressing just fine. Besides, you said you'd be my underling, right?" Oga looked annoyed at that.

"That's right," Henry said. "You said you'd be the Great Demon Lord's loyal dog, work for him faithfully every day, and renounce all affiliations with Luciferia and its prince, did you not?"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD EVER SAY THAT! DON'T GO PUTTING CRAP IN MY MOUTH!"

"And also, you shouldn't lump these guys with the hoodlums in our town. Each one has political authority. People like us who resort to violence are just cute to them."

"That's right, bottom feeders," the blonde said.

"If we wanted to, we could have the company your old man works at go bankrupt," glasses said.

Oga thought about it. "Couldn't you do something about that, Furuichi," she whispered.

"I could, but the less trouble we cause, the easier it will be for us to get out of here," he whispered back.

"Well, wait and see," Himekawa said. "Negotiations are my specialty. Besides, I gotta have a chat with an old friend of mine."

" _An old friend of Himekawa's? This Kugayama character? I wonder what he's like,"_ Furuichi thought.

"We're here."

When the doors opened, Furuichi immediately knew what he saw. "An underground fight club."

"Aren't you smart," the tallest one said. "San Marx FC Underground. We customized an emergency shelter for it. It's sponsored by Mr. Kugayama. You can participate whenever you want, or even jump in. Most are just junkies that come to wager on fights and watch bloodbaths. Right now, it's a former Ex-K1and some brawler."

The tall one then smirked at Furuichi and Oga menacingly. "How 'bout it, kids? Either of you wanna go a round with me down there? Though, can't guarantee either of you will come out healthy. Kekeh."

The two just stared at him.

"Trust me," Furuichi began, gaining the smirking delinquent's attention. Furuichi's gaze then became cold. The delinquents could then feel death looming towards them. They felt a freezing chill over them.

It wasn't just them, either.

"W-Wha," a spectator went.

"W-What is this," another asked.

"It's so cold," a woman said as she hugged herself, shaking in both cold and terror.

"What's going on?"

"Why am I scared."

The entire bunker started to murmur. Talking to themselves.

"A fight with me is the last thing you want," Furuichi said, his voice basically echoing.

The delinquents just stared at him with wide, shocked... and terrified eyes.

They were taken out of their trance by the sound of clapping. "Very impressive."

Everyone looked to see a handsome young man with two bodyguards walking towards the group, an intrigued smile on his face. "To have a will powerful enough to silence an entire stadium without uttering a word. Men as powerful as you are exceptionally rare. The only comparison I can make is what I like to call 'True Kings'."

"True Kings," Furuichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

The crowd began to roar. The group looked to see why. The brawler had pinned the fighter to the ground and was pounding his face in.

The group looked back at Kugayama, who was looking at Himekawa with a serious expression. "It's been a while, Himekawa."

"Kugayama," he responded.

"And after such a long time... what have you come here for? Didn't you say you have no interest in this school?"

Henry analyzed the man. _"So this man is the top of the academy. In other words, he will someday bear the responsibility of this country."_ He then looked at Baby Beel. _"Even Young Master senses something about this man."_

Himekawa chuckled. "It's nothing, really. I still have no interest in a shitty academy like this. I was just asked to do this by my underclassmen. I've come back to take... the 'Demon Portrait.'" Furuichi noticed Kugayama's expression at the mention of that word.

Kugayama then looked at Furuichi, Oga, and Henry. "Underclassmen? Then these people must also be from Ishiyama, and are your-"

"Underlings," Oga interrupted with an intimidating look. "We're from Retard Ishiyama. Got something to say?"

Kugayama didn't look impressed. "I'm amazed you've spoken about the painting with such tasteless people."

"Ah? What's that? Look at me when you talk."

"So the Great Demon Lord is making us look for a painting, huh," Furuichi said.

"Do you have a complaint, Luciferian?"

"No. Just a bit surprised and a tad bit curious."

"So you've come to take it back, huh," Kugayama said. "So I'm the bad guy. . . I refuse. That was something the two of us obtained together. I've never once believed I stole it from you." Kugayama then smiled. "Though, that is interesting as well. All right. Come with me. This place has a style of its own. If you have something you want, you have to fight and win."

* * *

The group then followed Kugayama, except Oga who went into the cage, who was now wearing a white T-shirt and the uniform pants.

After Kugayama announced her, Furuichi overheard the spectators.

"What a shame that J.J. has to tear apart such a lovely flower."

"So beautiful. Such a waste."

"Are you going to bet?"

"Of course not. It's a bear against a bunny."

"I at least hope he rips out one of her lovely eyes."

"No, I want to see the 'Dharma' for the first time in a while."

Furuichi wasn't impressed with what he was hearing from the crowd. He all but ignored Himekawa's conversation with Kugayama. _"Not like I need to pay attention. The whole thing is in chapter 162, after all. Gotta love being based on a gag manga."_

"Well, Mr. Furuichi," Kugayama went.

"Hm?"

"Will you place a bet?"

"Hm... meh. Might as well." Furuichi then dug into his pocket. "Ah... I don't have my wallet."

"Hmph, how careless of you, Luciferian."

"Tch." Furuichi then felt something and pulled out a five hundred yen coin. He, Henry, and Beel gave it a blank look.

The blank looks continued when Oga predicatively won the fight.

"Huh. Kinda weird that she used a kick instead of her usual punches," Furuichi said.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Your winnings."

Furuichi accepted the check of 1,888,000 yen. "Thank you. I will continue betting on her."

"As you wish," the guard said with a bow before walking away.

"And the Luciferian fortune in the Human World continues," Furuichi said as he placed the check in his jacket pocket.

The next match was Oga and that tall delinquent... which she won with one punch.

"Back to form, eh, Oga?"

"Your winnings, sir."

"Thank you." Furuichi then looked at the check of 2,832,000 yen. "It's good to have some walking around money, every once in a while."

"Walking around, money? Don't you mean pocket change, Furuichi," Himekawa asked.

"Is there a difference?"

"Hm, I guess you've got me there. Now then, as per our deal, my underling won. Hand over the painting."

Kugayama smiled. "You were blessed with fine underlings. Come with me."

Oga noticed how her group was leaving. She walked past the delinquents trying to help their unconscious friend. "Tag."

"Huh? Hey, wait!" The boys then looked up at the hulking challenger Oga would have fought.

Oga jumped out, ignoring the jeers of the crowd as Baby Beel jumped onto her breasts, with Furuichi handing her the rest of the uniform.

"Let's hurry. It seems things are getting rough," Kugayama said.

"He seems like a nice guy," Oga whispered to Furuichi.

"Don't underestimate him," Furuichi said in a knowing tone, confusing Oga.

She then found out what he meant when she saw Kugayama break a man's wrist before resetting it violently.

". . . You knew, didn't you."

"I'm a half-demon, Oga. I should be able to sense the true power of those I see. At least, that's what Lilith taught me to be able to do."

* * *

The group then followed Kugayama down into what looked like a subway.

Furuichi looked around until he saw an old man walking on the tracks.

"I'm lost," he said to Furuichi.

". . . That's the Prime Minister."

When the guards saw him, they immediately went and retrieved him, guiding him back to the right path.

Furuichi, Oga, and Henry just looked on with blank looks before they went back to following Kugayama.

"Are we really just going to ignore the fact we met the Prime Minister," Furuichi asked.

"Yup," Oga answered.

After a while, they reached a safe with a male and female guard, the female saying that only one could enter.

"Hmph, as I thought," Himekawa chuckled. "You've obtained it, but it's too much for you to handle."

"Yeah. It's nice to call it storage, but it's actually a seal. Himekawa, do you believe in demons?"

Oga looked at the baby on her shoulder and the two men next to her. _"There's a demon butler and two demon princes here."_

The taller guard explained how there were two incidents of a group of people going inside, only for one to come out. Kugayama said that he went in alone only to find corpses and broken men. Himekawa then chimed in. He and Kugayama explained that when the two won the painting with the help of a party, there was a firefight among the members.

"There was a time when I didn't believe shit like that," Himekawa said.

"A time," Kugayama asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. It was before..." Himekawa then looked at Furuichi. "I got involved in his war."

Kugayama looked at Furuichi. "War?"

"Furuichi, I'm going to ask straight up." Himekawa then walked up to his underclassmen, looking right into his eyes with a deadly serious expression. "Are **they** involved in this? Does the Black Zodiac have anything to do with that painting?"

"No. Besides personal encounters, Lilith briefed me on their abilities and styles. This doesn't fit any of their profiles."

"The Black Zodiac," Kugayama asked.

"A mercenary group my school is at war with. They're hellbent on killing my underling here." Himekawa then took out his phone and scrolled around. "This is their leader."

Furuichi's eyes widened. "You got a picture of Tyrant?!"

"Yeah... easily. . . Bastard even posed. Gave a horn sign while sticking out his tongue. He was messing with me." Furuichi heard the rage in Himekawa's voice. The man was even shaking. "That bastard. He was looking down on me."

Kugayama looked at the photo. His eyes then widened. "That man. I've seen him before."

Furuichi and Himekawa looked at Kugayama. "When," they asked in unison.

"Last week. He... participated in the underground fight ring... and left undefeated... without a single scratch. What's more... he only used his index finger. Most of the fighters that went up against him were taken down with a single flick. He even took out a challenger's eye with that flick."

"He was killing time," Furuichi said.

"To think I was that close to an actual demon. I knew he was different the moment I saw him. The aura he emanated... It was suffocating," Kugayama said.

"Losing to him is even more humiliating." Kugayama looked at Himekawa and saw that his fist was shaking with rage. He couldn't help but wonder what happened between the two.

"Still, the fact that I met an actual demon doesn't change the fact that I don't believe that painting is cursed," Himekawa said. "I'm the only real demon here. I'll show that red haired bastard what a demon in human skin is truly capable of, and prove that your cursed painting doesn't exist. So, that's how it is, Oga."

He then tossed a box of matches to Oga, who easily caught it. "Go burn it."

"Right-O."

Furuichi chuckled. "No hesitation as usual. Plus, she's not even going in alone."

"Oga." She looked at Henry. "If you burn it, I'll burn you too."

She looked back at him, with Baby Beel giving him a thumbs up. She then entered the chamber.

Henry watched her as the door closed before he noticed a sword by his throat. He looked over to see Furuichi holding his katana, a cold look in the silver-haired teen's eyes. "If you ever threaten her like that in front of me again, I'll carve out your heart and feed it to you, Hendrickson"

"Hmph." Henry held his blade by Furuichi's throat. "Your love for that woman is truly disgusting, Luciferian."

"As is your infatuation with a mere painting."

"Mere? You must truly wish to die."

"Bring it."

The two then released their demonic energy, the area shaking.

Kugayama chuckled at the sight. "You have some interesting subordinates."

"You could say that. Though, the silver hair is more valuable."

"Watch your tongue, human," Henry said threateningly.

Losing interest, Furuichi sheathed his sword. "So, Himekawa-senpai, what's the story between you and that painting."

"If you want to find out, read the manga," Himekawa said in a bored tone. "We're already on the twentieth page of this fan fic's chapter. Retelling a story that the fans can find on their favorite manga site seems like a waste of time. All that really needs to be known for this story to progress is that we won it off someone called the Solomon Company."

"Indeed, so don't waste any more of our time, Luciferian," Henry said in a cold tone.

Furuichi glared at Henry before turning back towards the door. "It's been about fifteen minutes. I hope she's alright."

"I actually hope she is safe as well." Furuichi, Henry and Himekawa's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there," the guards went as they pointed their guns at the stranger.

Kugayama turned to look, only for his eyes to widen in surprise. "It's you."

The three then turned to look at their enemy, Tyrant, leaning against the wall near the staircase. "It has been years since I have seen that painting. It would be nice to see it once more."

Henry drew his sword and pointed it at Tyrant, glaring at the demon with a murderous gaze. "I would never permit you to lay your eyes on such a treasure, Satanchian."

Tyrant chuckled as he got off the wall. "Do you honestly believe you can prevent me from doing such a thing, Beelzebian butler?"Tyrant's smirk went away when he heard the crackle of electricity. "What do you think you're doing..." He then glanced over to Himekawa. "Human?"

"You humiliated me once, and I always pay back my debts. I don't care if your a demon, let alone the strongest on a damn mercenary group. I plan on taking you down, Tyrant of the Black Zodiacs."

The powerful demon stared at Himekawa with uninterested eyes. He then released a bored sigh as he shook his head in disappointment. "You humans never learn." He then pointed his finger at Himekawa. "I thought you would have understood the difference between human technology and demon magic from our last encounter."

He then released a lightning bolt from the tip of his finger. It was as fast as any bolt of lightning.

However, it never reached Himekawa. Instead, Furuichi caught it in the palm of his hand, the electricity crackling and flowing around his palm like it wished to escape.

Tyrant gave an impressed whistle. "Looks like someone has been growing stronger."

"You have no idea," Furuichi said threateningly. He then raised his hand, fire forming and mixing together with the lightning. "Thunderous..." The electric flames formed into a sphere, floating before Furuichi, who was preparing to punch it. "Meteor Strike!"

The electric fireball shot at Tyrant. The demon smirked as he caught it with one hand. "Not bad, Your Highness. It seems that you've been training with Ifrit. Takes some skill to learn one of your Familiar's signature moves. It's good to see you're getting stronger." Tyrant then crushed the ball into nothing.

When he did, he saw Furuichi right in front of him, preparing a punch. "You have no idea how much stronger I've become." Furuichi then landed a vicious punch that actually made the demon stagger. Furuichi then viciously kicked Tyrant at the side of his knee, making the large man buckle.

Furuichi then placed his palm on Tyrant's chest. "Nadeshiko!" A pulse of power shot from Furuichi's palm, making Tyrant skid back.

The demon actually coughed before chuckling. "Not bad."

When Tyrant looked up, He saw Henry preparing to thrust his sword, which had a ball of swirling demonic energy at the tip. Henry struck him at point blank, making the demon skid back.

He then laughed. "Well, this is a surprise! The Beelzebian Butler aiding the Luciferian Prince!" He then felt something press against him. "Huh?" He looked down to see Himekawa pressing his stun baton against Tyrant's side, his eyes hidden by the shine of his glasses.

"They're not the only ones you need to deal with, bastard."

Tyrant looked unamused. "Did you learn nothing from our last encounter, human?"

Himekawa smirked with a chuckle. "Oh, I learned plenty. Don't underestimate humans."

"Insolent maggot. What could mere human technology do against a Satanchi-"

Himekawa then activated his baton.

The sound of a thunderclap and a flash occurred. Tyrant just stood there, his eyes hidden by his hair, lips parted with his teeth clasped shut.

Himekawa chuckled. "As I said, don't underestimate humans. After our little encounter, I had my scientists and technicians work around the clock to increase my baton's power outage... to one billion volts. I'm basically carrying around a lightning bolt. Of course, I can only use it once a day, since it fries by baton to release that much energy at once."

Himekawa was proud of his weapon... until Tyrant began to chuckle.

"Not bad. It seems I really have underestimated human technology. Harnessing lightning is no easy feat."

Himekawa stepped back in shock. Tyrant was standing tall with a villainous smirk... not so much as a burn on him. Kugayama, who knew that Himekawa was telling the truth about his pride and joy, was just as shocked.

"Still, if you want to really impress me, you should have made your toy able to release that power continuously." Tyrant then held out his palm. "Much like this."

Before Himekawa could react, he was pushed out of the way. He heard the sound of electricity and the bright light of lightning as he got up. He looked to see Furuichi grasping Tyrant's hand as the villain unleashed the lightning spell.

"Impressive, Your Highness. It seems caring for the Great Demon Lord's spawn has vastly increased your resistance to lightning based magic."

Furuichi then threw a punch, which Tyrant caught. "This is still nothing compared to Beel's cries!"

"Is that so? Well then... maybe I should use my strongest lightning spell. Nigreos..."

Henry's eye widened, knowing what spell Tyrant was about to use.

"Infernum..."

The lightning started to turn a darker color.

"Fulgur."

"GET OUT OF THERE, LUCIFERIAN," Henry cried out.

"Wha-" Furuichi then started to cry out in agony as black lightning coursed throughout his body.

Tyrant's smile became more vicious, his face hidden by shadow, the only parts being visible being his glowing smile and glowing red eyes. He slowly pushed down the crying Furuichi to his knees, enjoying every second of the prince screaming in pain.

"How is it, boy? This is the awesome power of Satanchia. The power of your lord uncle, Satan!" Furuichi gritted his teeth as he tried to push back. "Even now, YOU STRUGGLE?!"

The sound of Tyrant crushing Furuichi's hands was heard once more, followed by the prince screaming once more.

Tyrant's smile kept growing. He was reveling at the moment.

So much so, that he didn't notice Henry.

The demon butler stabbed the demon through the neck, surprising him enough to make him release Furuichi's hands.

Now freed, the demon prince wasted no time in uppercutting the demon before kicking him away.

Tyrant groaned as he looked to his right to see the blade sticking out of his neck. Nonchalantly, he reached up and snapped the blade off by the exit wound and ripped the remainder of the sword out of his neck. "That was unpleasant," Tyrant said before he crushed the sword into dust between his hands.

Furuichi stumbled to get back on his feet. He almost fell before he was caught and roughly brought to his feet.

"Stand up straight, Luciferian. You are royalty, are you not?"

Furuichi chuckled. "Damn right I am," he said as he reached into a dark portal and took out a rapier, which he tossed to Henry.

The butler analyzed the sword. "A lovely blade. It's a shame I received it from you."

"Not exactly thrilled to be giving you one of my swords, Henry." Furuichi then summoned his katana, he and Henry taking a fighting stance. "You know, this will be the first time we've ever fought together."

"Don't you dare get used to this, Luciferian. I already feel sick enough as it is to aid a member of your faction, let alone its royal prince."

"Heh, damn butler," Furuichi said with a smirk as he released his demonic energy.

"Accursed Luciferian," Henry said with a smirk as he also released his power.

Tyrant smirked, his wound healing as he released his demonic energy.

The three stood still for a bit before Furuichi and Henry charged at Tyrant. Furuichi was the first to strike, swinging his blade at Tyrant's head. The mercenary leader actually punched the blade, causing a clash.

Henry then appeared next to Tyrant's open area and slashed at him, only for the man to catch the blade with his free hand.

Furuichi took out one of his guns and fired at Tyrant's head, only for the man to tilt his head to avoid the bullet. However, this was the perfect chance for Henry to land a knee strike to Tyrant's face, staggering him enough for both Furuichi and Henry to slash him in an X shape.

They then became blurs, slashing all around Tyrant, cutting him as much as they could.

There was one problem.

" _The cuts are too shallow,"_ Henry thought.

" _His muscles are too thick. We might as well be stabbing at a brick wall with butter knives,"_ Furuichi thought.

Tyrant then chuckled. All he did was flex, but that was enough to blow the two warriors away from him. He then grabbed then by their legs and tried to smash them together.

Furuichi was able to turn to darkness just in time, preventing him from crashing into Henry. When he materialized, he tried to kick Tyrant in the face, only for the demon to shoot an actual laser out of his eyes that flung Furuichi into the wall hard enough to make him cough up blood. Tyrant followed up by slamming Henry into the ground, who also coughed up blood from the impact.

The demon smiled in pride at what he had done. His smile decreased when he caught something. He looked to see that it was a bullet. He then looked at the female guard, who was visibly shocked. "Foolish human," Tyrant said as he held up the bullet, preparing to flick it. "You children shouldn't get involved with a game among demons." He then flicked the bullet, which destroyed the woman's gun while making her fall.

Her associate checked to see if she was okay while Tyrant laughed. "This game is too much for you, humans!"

"Really? Then how about I join in the fun?"

Tyrant's eyes widened as he turned towards the voice, only to receive a vicious and flaming strike to the face that smashed him into a wall.

Furuichi groaned as he tried to get himself out of the wall. He then felt a soft and cool feeling on his arm. "I have you, Master."

"Yukihime."

The familiar helped the groaning prince out of the wall. He looked up to confirm that it really was her, smiling beautifully at him. Furuichi then looked up to see his other savior, whom he already knew who it was. He still smiled at the sight. "You have damn good timing, Ifrit."

"Don't start celebrating yet, Your Highness. That bastard could always take a hit," Ifrit said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You know me so well, old friend." The dust and rubble cleared away immediately, with Tyrant walking out of the hole with a burn mark on his face. "I see you haven't changed much."

Ifrit glared at Tyrant. Without a word, he summoned his sword, which had a fire raging around it.

Tyrant chuckled. "Come now. You're not still angry about that little incident during the Great War, are you?"

Ifrit then slashed, creating a blade of fire that shot towards Tyrant. Tyrant merely held up his hand, which blocked the fire.

He hissed a bit as he smiled at his burnt, blistering hand. "As fiery as ever, I see."

Ifrit didn't respond. He just allowed his demonic energy to flare. Tyrant smirked at him before he let his power run wild as well. The area was shaking from the raging forces of fire and darkness. The humans were all shaking, unable to comprehend what they were watching.

Then...

"Hmph, I've had enough," Tyrant said with raised hands. Ifrit just glared at him, his flames dissipating. "I came here to see the famous picture in person, but I've received something far more enjoyable. Until next we meet, old friend." He then smiled devilishly at Furuichi. "And that time may come sooner than we think."

Ifrit shot a fireball at Tyrant, but the demon faded away into the darkness, his evil chuckle echoing in the air.

"Tch. I hate that man so much. Are you alright, Noble?"

"Thanks to Yukihime's healing. I think I'm fine now. Tend to Hendrickson."

"As you wish." Yukihime warped over to the downed butler, using her healing magic on him.

"So, I take it you have some history with Tyrant?"

"Unfortunately. He was one of the rats who aided in my betrayal."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Doesn't matter. All that does is that I have the chance at revenge."

Furuichi chuckled as he shook his head. "That man sure knows how to make enemies."

The sound of the door opening was heard. Everyone looked to see Oga open the door. "Yo. I found your... What the fuck happened here?"

"That bastard, Tyrant, happened," Himekawa answered.

"That Ganondorf ripoff was here," Oga roared.

"Yeah. But we were somehow able to repel him. Or, at least, Ifrit was," Furuichi said.

Oga analyzed Furuichi. "Not in time to make sure your ass wasn't kicked."

Furuichi was surprised. He looked down and saw that he was fully healed... except for the many tears and holes in his uniform. "Ah."

"Tch. Let's just get that damned painting out of here already." Furuichi could hear the anger and aggravation in Oga's voice.

"Yes. We must retrieve it immediately," a fully healed Henry said as he walked down the stairs.

Furuichi watched him before he heard footsteps. He looked next to him to see an annoyed Yukihime with her arms crossed.

"Not even a 'thank you', eh?"

"He is quite rude, my liege."

"That's just his character, I suppose. Now, come on. I'm curious to see what the Great Demon Lord wanted us to get so badly."

When everyone got down, they all so the picture.

"Oh, so it's a picture of Lady Iris," Ifrit said with his arms crossed.

"You know her," Furuichi asked.

"Yeah. More or less."

"She is quite lovely," Yukihime said.

Furuichi looked at the picture. "I suppose."

"Really? I thought you would consider her to be pretty hot," Oga said.

Furuichi looked at the picture. An image of Lucifer then appeared in his mind. "Mother is still more beautiful in my eyes."

"Mama's boy," Oga grumbled.

Furuichi then heard a click and looked to see Himekawa holding a lighter. He grabbed him just in time. "Wait, Himekawa!"

"Let go, Furuichi! We may not have been able to kill that bastard, Tyrant, but I'm gonna burn this fucking portrait! Something is going right today!"

As Furuichi was holding Himekawa back, and the humans were gawking at the picture, Oga spoke with Henry. She asked who the woman in the picture was, knowing the butler had that information.

"So the Demon of Embodiment told you. Of course, I know, for I served her since before the Young Master was born."

"So are you going to tell us who the woman in the picture is or not," Furuichi asked as he accidentally pushed Himekawa in a way that had him accidentally ignite his hair.

"Lady Iris... is the Young Master's mother."

Furuichi's eyes widened. He looked up at the picture of the smiling beauty. "Baby Beel's mother, huh?" He then looked at Henry. "And what was she to you? I can sense you had more than just the feelings of a servant towards her. Was she your first love or something?"

"Don't be so impudent, Luciferian. I know my place. I would never hold any form of desire for her in my heart. If anything, she was like an older sister to me." Henry then reached for the necklace he wore. "It is quite impudent of me to say this, but she was the only one who made me feel like I was truly family."

Furuichi stared at the butler before looking back up. "So you really did love her." Henry did not respond.

"Oi, Beel, they say that's your mom. You remember her?"

"Sadly, there is little chance he does," Henry said.

"She not around or something," Oga asked.

"Hey." Furuichi looked to see a pissed off Sexy-Kawa. "I said to burn the painting, not my hair. My lighter's soaked, so I can't use it anymore." He then turned to Ifrit. "You can use fire magic, right? Burn this thing."

"And why should I take orders from a human?"

"Because your master is my subordinate, which means you're mine as well."

"That so? Well then..." Ifrit then disappeared in a burst of flame. Sexy-Kawa stared at the singed area before he looked at Yukihime. She bowed before disappearing in a blizzard.

"They bailed," Furuichi said with half-lidded eyes.

Sexy-Kawa's eyebrow twitched before he rubbed his head with a groan. "Whatever! Oga, we're taking that damned picture! Take it!"

"No, that's not possible, Sexy-Kawa," Furuichi said.

"Who're you callin' Sexy-Kawa, huh," he said with a glare.

"The picture is too big to get out the door."

"Aah?!" Himekawa then realized that Furuichi was right. "Kugayama, you bastard."

"That's how it is, Himekawa. The painting is all yours. You can take it whenever you want. If you can, that is."

Kugayama then explained his reasoning for needing the picture and even proposed that the two work together once more.

Himekawa stuck his tongue out at the notion. "I'm only interested in standing at the top of Ishiyama, as in standing above monsters, no, demons like these two," he said as he pointed at Furuichi and Oga. His face then got serious. "Besides, I want to crush the Black Zodiac, and there's no way I can do it in a satisfying way in this shit hole."

Kugayama looked down before looking back at Himekawa. "Do you realize what you're saying? You're challenging a literal demon. There is no way a normal man can take down the nightmare we just saw. Even your subordinates, who are obviously demons themselves, couldn't beat him."

"I'll find a way. I always find a way. Anyway, I'm gone. You can keep the picture. Good luck taking over the country, or whatever. I have a war with a Lord of Hell to plan."

"That's probably not too far off," Furuichi said as he followed Himekawa.

"Huh? What're saying? We're taking it home." Furuichi, Himekawa, and Kugayama looked at Oga. "It's something important to Beel, so of course we're taking it."

"A-All right. Let's decide the details of the match," Kugayama said.

"What are you talking about? It's already ours, remember? So, Himekawa, since you don't want it, mind if I take it?"

Himekawa sighed. "I don't care, but how do you plan on getting it out? Are you gonna make Furuichi use those teleportation powers of his?"

"You can teleport," Kugayama asked the half-demon.

"We call it Transfer. I'm a Transfer Demon, apparently the only one of royal blood."

"But we're not gonna use that. You've gone through enough fighting that Ganondorf wannabe." Oga then reached into her vest.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "You're not going to..."

Oga took a swig, the Demon Marks appearing on her cheeks. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do, superhero."

As soon as Oga shot a Zebul Blast that burst right through the ring of the fight club, Furuichi used his powers to protect everyone from the falling debris.

Kugayama stared at the woman in shock before looking at Furuichi. "She's a demon like you?!"

"No. She's a contractor. She's contracted to a demon. That little guy on her shoulder is that very demon."

Furuichi then placed the debris out of harm's way. "Shall we go, 'Master Himekawa'?"

"Oh. Hearing you say that feels pretty good. Hm? Looks like your rival for Oga just beat up four guys."

Furuichi looked up. "Hm. It's weird to see Henry hold back like that. They're not even bleeding. Must really want that picture to be clean."

"Whatever. Let's go. There's an elevator for carrying furniture. We'll use that to get out of here."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait." The two turned towards Kugayama. "How can you be so used to this, Himekawa?"

"Oh, please. The chick carrying the giant picture destroyed our school once, while her boyfriend here destroyed it a second time. Hell, I've been shot with enough electricity to make the electric chair look like a massage chair by that red haired bastard. Also, even though the pretty boy here is the strongest of us all, we have plenty of scary ones back where we come from." With that, Himekawa walked off, with Furuichi following him.

"Who are you calling a pretty boy, Sexy-Kawa?"

"And who are you calling Sexy-Kawa, hah?"

Kugayama watched as the two walked away before a smile... and a light blush appeared on his face.

* * *

"Well then, with this, we've finished another stage," Henry said.

"Man, I'm tired. Hey, Furuichi, how about you treat me to dinner or something with your winnings?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean this," Furuichi asked as he took out his check.

A gunshot was then heard. Furuichi looked to see a fresh hole in his check. "I can still cash it," he said as he put it back in his pocket.

Everyone looked up to see a sniper and someone standing on the rails. "This is the final match." Kugayama then jumped off and landed before the group in a cool manner. "Let's do this, one-on-one."

"Hm?"

"Something wrong, Furuichi," Oga asked.

"It's just... his body type seems... unexpected. He almost looks curvy."

"Dude." Furuichi looked at a disgusted Oga. "You swing both ways?"

"I will stuff all of Henry's leftovers down your throat," Furuichi said with a glare.

"Ho? Let's see you try," she said as she got into a fighting stance, an excited look on her face.

"Hey, hey, you're a persistent bastard," Himekawa said to Kugayama.

"If you win, I'll respectfully give up on you and the painting, however, if I win, I'LL HAVE YOU MARRY ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Eh," Oga went, lowering her guard.

Furuichi looked at Kugayama with a blank expression. He then turned towards the female guard. "You. Explain. **NOW.** "

The woman shivered. "You truly are a ruler. You have the heavy words of authority in your voice. As you wish. Ms. Kugayama is a woman. The genuine article."

"That explains her physique a bit more," Furuichi said.

"Indeed. However, moreover, it was decided from infancy that she would be Mr. Himekawa's fiancée. I'm sure you would understand. It is obvious that you are of royal birth, so you should have a fiancée yourself, correct?"

"Incorrect. I had no such thing planned for me. Not since birth, anyway. Instead, I am apparently to choose from seven different suitors."

"Ah, a bit more rare but not unheard of for someone of royal birth."

Furuichi didn't respond. He just looked back at Kugayama.

"The tradition of the Kugayama family is that only a man can be its successor, so I was raised as a man. A common story," Kugayama said.

"I know what you're saying. I was raised as a man, too," Oga said with a nod.

"Like hell, you were. Your mom and sister have been trying to get you into dresses all your life. They even tried to get me to convince you," Furuichi retorted with half-lidded eyes.

"Would you please refrain from telling anyone else about this? If word went out to the academy, Ms. Kugayama's social status would be affected," the guard said.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is that you aren't members of the academy," Kugayama said.

"I see." Furuichi analyzed the woman... until his eyes stopped at a certain area.

"Is it about my breasts," she asked with a smile as she patted her chest. "I'm using clothing wraps, of course. Though, they're not really grand enough for me to go through the trouble."

Furuichi then got punched in the face by Oga, which sent him crashing into the rails of the elevator. "Shoulda seen that comin'," Furuichi groaned out.

"I'm also wearing shoulder pads and shoes to increase height. From the way, I talk, walk, and even sneeze. I've put a lot of effort in conducting myself as a man."

"I know what you're saying. When I was asked to choose between- Mmph?!"

Furuichi was covering her mouth. "That's enough of that, manga readers will already know what you're saying, and this fic is basically a shameless way to make them read it. Actually, this entire chapter might be a shameless way to force people to read it so they can follow what's going on."

"The only way I can live as a woman..."

Oga pushed Furuichi's hands away. "So it's okay to cover me, but not her?!"

"Oh, come on. We need some stuff from the manga. Besides, the author is just a picky and lazy guy. There must be a good reason for him to want to let Kugayama talk."

She then pointed at Himekawa. "I have to marry you!" Himekawa actually shook before he began to whistle. "I don't hate living like a man. In fact, I enjoy it. But I'm afraid I realized this... this feeling of being in love with you, as a woman."

Furuichi stared at the woman before he felt something. "Hm? Heat?" He then looked towards the direction of the heat. "WHOA!"

Oga was bright red, steam leaving her head. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I know what you're saying," she struggled to say, Baby Beel alternating between his little hands to not let them get burned.

"You're hurting the baby," Furuichi yelled out as he swiped Baby Beel off her shoulder, the baby let out a sigh of relief as he held onto Furuichi's hands in a comforting manner.

Kugayama smiled at Oga. "I'm sure you do. It feels uplifting to indulge in the pleasures of being a woman, does it not?"

Oga screamed as she literally ignited.

"OH, CRAP," Furuichi yelled out. "IFRIT!"

"What," he said as he walked out of a fire that appeared out of nowhere. "You called out to me so desperately that it sounded like you were being attacked by Leviathan."

"Oga! Fire! Help her!"

"Huh," Ifrit went with a raised eyebrow before he looked at Oga. He then whistled. "That's some hardcore flame. You'd think she was actually using fire magic."

"FIX HER!"

Ifrit snapped his fingers, the Flame of Embarrassment disappearing, leaving behind a wobbly Oga.

"Himekawa! What does she mean by pleasures of a woman," Furuichi yelled.

"Come again," Ifrit went.

"Why does that sound so naughty?! What on Earth did you do?!" Himekawa then vomited blood with a nosebleed while his glasses cracked. **"HIMEKAWA!"**

"What did I miss," Ifrit asked with a raised eyebrow. "By the way, it looks like the Princess Candidate is about fall."

"Whoa!" Furuichi then caught her while Himekawa fell to his back with blood flowing down his mouth. "Hang on, you two! What destructive power! She's the strongest out of all the enemies we've faced so far!"

"So she uses word-soul, does she," Henry asked.

"No! It's just plain reactions!"

"They say a woman in love becomes more beautiful, but I became a woman after falling in love," Kugayama said.

"Hee," Oga went with a slight jolt, steam hissing out of her ears.

"STOP IT," Furuichi begged.

"Seriously, Noble, what's going on?"

"SCREW IT! JUST TRANSITION US OUT OF THIS MESS!"

"Huh?"

"SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL SKIP THIS ANNOYING SCENE!"

"There have been a lot of fourth wall breaks in this chapter."

"WHO CARES?! IT'S A STORY BASED OFF OF A GAG MANGA ABOUT AN INCREASINGLY POWERFUL HALF DEMON WRITTEN BY A LAZY GUY!"

Ifrit sighed. "You heard the Prince, humans. Most of you should know what happens after this but just read chapter 168. Let's just skip to the end, alright?" Ifrit then snapped his fingers, causing a flash to occur.

* * *

Oga and Furuichi were now playing video games in Oga's room.

"Glad that crap's over with. So, Furuichi, how did the two mill go?"

"I cashed it in. I'm now richer than before."

"Cool. You can buy me some Delish Bars and the next round of croquettes."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You shitty bugs, good news for you," Henry said as he walked in. "The reward from the Great Demon Lord is here."

"Oh, I honestly forgot about that," Furuichi said.

Henry then took out the reward.

Furuichi raised his eyebrow. "Tissues?"

"I'll let you have them," Oga said.

Furuichi took the pack of tissues. His brow furrowed. _"These tissues are radiating demonic energy. . . Very familiar demonic energy."_

"Thanks," Furuichi said as he put the tissues in his pocket. "Now, where were we," he asked as he grabbed the controller again.

The two then resumed playing.

.

.

.

"Furuichi, let's eat out at a steak joint tonight."

"Sure. Why not? Not like I can't afford it."

* * *

 **Omake:**

Tyrant was sitting on his throne, looking at his blistered palm. He chuckled at the sight.

"You look like you had fun."

Tyrant looked up to see Leviathan walking in with a smile. "How could I not," he asked with a chuckle. "Ifrit is back, and he's as fiery as ever. I think it might be thanks to the Prince. Seems he may have been transferring his magic to Ifrit to get him back to his former glory. He's not as powerful as he was during the war, but he's still quite strong."

"So it will be like old times."

"Indeed. Though, it seems he actually likes the Prince to some extent. So, in order for Ifrit to regain his old power even quicker than before..."

"You should go after the Prince, like how our mission states?"

"Exactly. Which means..." Ifrit looked towards a shadowed corner. "Your role in the game is coming up sooner rather than later, Fallen Demon."

A pair of glowing, purple eyes appeared in the darkness. **"Finally,"** said the darkest, most gravely, absolutely demonic voice.

* * *

 **A/N: FOURTH WALLS! FOURTH WALL BREAKS FOR EVERYONE! WHOO! I have been SO lazy. I mean, REALLY lazy. I guess that's what happens when your family leaves you for two weeks and you live alone. You just don't feel like being doing anything except playing video games and watching TV and trying recipes you see on YouTube.**

 **On that note, I got to make hamburg steak for myself. It was good, and I'm not even a meatloaf fan. Seriously, hamburg steak is basically mini-meatloaf. Now I need a chance to make myself some croquettes. . . Which is easier said than done. Hm.**

 **Oh, well. At least this experience made it even more obvious that I can live on my own for my entire life and not deal with the headaches of family. Too bad I don't feel like myself unless I'm aggravated or annoyed. Anyone understand that?**

 **Anyway, sorry for the SERIOUSLY long wait. I doubt this was worth it, but hopefully, the next chapter will make up for it. I've been SERIOUSLY looking forward to writing that particular chapter. Anyone who's read the manga should know what the next arc is, and should expect the something not exactly the same.**

 **Until then.**


End file.
